


The Stewardess

by Nucnik13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Black Sun (Star Wars), Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Interspecies Romance, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Plot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 412,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nucnik13/pseuds/Nucnik13
Summary: Teela Zapheri, a young prodigy born into privilege needs to get back to Coruscant. Her uncle Voss is happy to provide her safe escort – well respected civilians are allowed passage on Imperial warships after all, and he would only be taking her part of the way…that is until he decides to pursue a few smugglers to the edge of Wild Space.The alien they find there, Thrawn, alters Teela’s life in ways she never imagined. She becomes a stewardess – a caretaker, an educator, an administrator and an advocate. A friendship blooms between her and the Chiss as they hunt down smugglers, are pursued by elements of Black Sun, and seek to identify the shadowy figure, Nightswan. The next ten years are spent by his side, watching, learning, and aiding a tactical genius claim his rightful place in the Empire, even while Teela finds herself a pawn in a dangerous game of revenge and betrayal.Actually a trilogy:Chapters 1 - 22: "The Stewardess"Chapters 23 - 43: "The Asset"Chapters 44 - 83:  "The Rebel"





	1. Prologue

**Her memory shifted…**

She wore a white dress in solidarity with her Grand Admiral. Everyone knew Palpatine loved his pomp and circumstance and Thrawn’s elevation to the Imperial Navy’s highest rank was certainly enough of an excuse for a celebration; despite the guest of honor’s distaste of such things.

The Chiss shook his head at a loss for the absolute uselessness of the gesture. The woman next to him fidgeted nervously with her evening gown, shooting a patient look up at him. Thrawn in turn, smirked down at her – she should know after all these years…

She playfully smacked him on the shoulder, “Did you smile and laugh at his jokes, like I told you to?”

“No.”

She switched to Sy Bisti, casually dropping her gaze to the floor.

“ _You did not confront him about…that thing, did you?_ ” she whispered the last part; fear entering her voice.

“ _I did_.” He answered in the same language

Her head shot up, her brown eyes widened and the verbal tirade that followed was even more shrill because it was in Sy Bisti. “ _You are a reckless idiot, Mitth’raw’nuruodo!_ ” she flung her arms up in defeat, “ _I did not spend the last decade of my life in this thankless job only to have you commit suicide by pissing off the Emperor and -_ ”

“ _Thankless?_ ” he arched an eyebrow in question, “ _I take exception to such an accusation. There have been many times I have thanked you for your service to me._ ”

She stared at him sputtering as her face turned red with anger; her elaborate brown braid swinging as she shook her head vigorously.

“ _If you get yourself killed, what do I have to show for the last ten years?_ ”

The Grand Admiral ignored her query switching to Basic, “His Majesty introduced me to Lord Vader, as well.”

She stared up at him in utter bewilderment, “I hate you.”

His tone was almost cheerfully, “I know.”

And then, he did something unlike the Thrawn she had known for so many years – quite contrary to the Chiss she and Voss and found abandoned; exiled on a backwater planet at the edge of the Unknown Regions. The glacially calm, clinical exterior of the newly minted Grand Admiral faltered; he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers.

She didn’t resist.

She had let her hair down, brushed it out and pinned it back with a comb; blue, made from a mollusk shell. She went to him and let her brown tresses fall to her shoulders before him; crawling into his bed.

He spoke her name softly and in the morning when the Grand Admiral woke, next to him lay the comb – the clip to secure the brown waves he had run his fingers through the previous night.

She left a freshly cut moon flower and a carved wooden box. He didn’t need to look inside to know what was in it. She had braided her hair again and in an act of commitment to him, cut it, keeping the delicate pattern of the plait intact via a series of clips and pins.

It was a symbol.

For him…she was for him.

But she was gone; likely lost to him forever if he didn’t act soon.

**Her memory shifted again – this time violently…**

The boy was sad but resolute. The sadness was understandable; Governor Arihnda Pryce had caused the death of the other Jedi. The resolve was understandable; Lothal and its people were being oppressed.

She found the determination of the Rebels to be honorable; like the man she was desperate to save.

He was honorable. He was good. No matter how hard he tried to hide what he really was from the Empire by supporting a tyrant and taking credit for unspeakable acts.

She knew the truth.

“Ezra Bridger?” she didn’t really need to ask; recognizing him from the wanted posters.

“Your message was cryptic, but I figured I owed you at least the benefit of the doubt since you’ve done so much for the people of Lothal.” The boy stepped forward.

She nodded “Thank you for that.”

“What do you want?”

She took a deep breath. She had rehearsed her argument; even if he didn’t buy into logic, Jedi could still sense a lie and he would know she was telling the truth. If she told him her real name – finally admitted to the galaxy that she had created what they thought was a monster – he would understand.

She knew the man she was trying to save better than anyone.

“I want you to help someone escape the Empire.”

Bridger’s eyes narrowed, “Who exactly do you want me to help?”

“Grand Admiral Thrawn.”

**Her mind tilted and memory failed her…There was only darkness after that.**


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I can't believe I'm doing this. AGAIN. I STILL don't know what I'm doing (you know this if you've read my other monstrosity of a fan fiction! - which actually begs the question: What are you doing?!?)  
> I prefer to complete something then shoot it out there... This isn't finished and it's driving me crazy. I've been working on it since 3/8/19 and I'm 20 chapters in (115,897 words actually!) The story's been rolling around in my sad little brain for years now - back when the blue guy was still Legends only!  
> It was fine tuned recently; born out of a thought experiment: What if Thrawn was paired with a civilian; not someone in the Imperial Navy and not subject to the regimented "yes, sir" requirements. A civilian could tell Thrawn "Dude you're acting like an idiot." The dynamic would be very different (I think).  
> Ergo -This. My next flaming pile of spelling-error plot-hole infested silliness.  
> Again, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry in advance.  
> Note: There are a couple quotes in this drivel that are from the book - obviously I don't own those. The rest is solid crap which I will fall on my sword and admit, is mine.  
> Again - apologies. I really don't know what I'm doing.

She walked briskly through the streets of Cuipernam, trying gently to get by some of the slower pedestrians, an older woman, a few small children. It wasn’t their fault she was late.

The planetary transportation system of Ansion got you where you needed to go, but if you needed to get there within a certain time frame, or if for some reason you were in a hurry, all bets were off.

That had been one of the major reasons why Teela Zapheri had left Kander so early. She didn’t expect her Uncle to be too upset. Regardless she didn’t want to repay his kindness by being late for the shuttle he sent down to the surface to retrieve her.

Since Voss was in the vicinity – he was due to travel to Dorin anyway for supplies - it had been a happy coincidence. The Imperial Navy was not however, a civilian transport service and Teela was intent on getting to Dorin to be on her way (and away from scrutiny).

Uncle Cal was of course, very cautious about her safety and was very keen to have her hitch a ride back to Coruscant, albeit a short part of it, with someone trustworthy. Despite the family’s dedication to service and the lifelong pursuit of knowledge (both, unfortunately tended to shrink your chances of achieving old age in this part of the galaxy), her father’s brother was extremely protective of her.

Perhaps it was because he had no children of his own? Perhaps it was because his brother had died before Teela was even born and her mother had died giving birth to her? Perhaps it was because his own wife, Voss’s sister, died of illness ten years ago.

Really Teela was his only blood relative. She could afford him a bit of paranoia.

_Speaking of paranoia…_

She noted a few men giving furtive glances her way as she entered the capital city’s docking bay. She pulled the hood down tighter around her hair - arranged in three thick plaits braided elaborately – likely identifying her as a Coruscanti noble. Even out here, nestled up against Wild Space, the tales of Coruscanti noble women were prevalent, most of them told by male smugglers and traders; the thought made Teela’s skin crawl.

She breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the small Imperial shuttle with the man standing next to it looking grumpy. Upon seeing the young woman striding toward him, his disposition seemed to improve slightly.

“Good afternoon, I’m Colonel Mosh Barris, ma’am.” He smiled at her – it was more of a smirk.

“Hello Colonel, Teela Zapheri – Captain Parck is my uncle, shall we?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The trip up was uneventful with the exception of the Colonel’s questions. Harmless small talk, really. What were her travel plans beyond Dorin? What did she do for a living? Did she miss being away from Coruscant?

And then…

“What’s a would-be scholar doing out _here_?”

The man’s tone was dripping with scathing contempt, leaving her without any doubt of what his thoughts were regarding this region of the galaxy and its inhabitants.

“My family is dedicated to service, Colonel.” She smiled politely.

“Still – out _here_ of all places?”

“I devote my service to people less fortunate. For four years I’ve spent half the year here on Ansion assisting the farmers with their irrigation system, teaching the locals about soil preservation and nutrient erosion, helping some of the older farmers repair or replace their structures; I’ve taught some of the local children to read and I’ve even helped in the delivery of a few nerf calves.”

He looked at her from the corner of his eye – perhaps sizing her up or more likely trying to guess her age.

Teela decided to relieve the man of his curiosity and save him from the awkwardness of asking the question.

“I’m not quite yet a professor. An arbitrary age restriction was established many years ago – you must be eighteen standard years old to join the Imperial Institute of Applied Science on Coruscant as a scholar.” She smiled brightly, “I come of age next week.”

“Congratulations ma’am.” Barris nodded, chuckling slightly. “But a word of advice, don’t be in such a hurry to get older.”

She grinned over at him, “My uncle keeps on telling me that!”

Barris’s face flushed in confusion, “The Captain?”

“No, the Captain’s brother-in-law…”

More puzzlement creased the Colonel’s brow.

She laughed slightly, “Our family is quite complex, Colonel.”

He nodded absently and correctly changed the subject quickly, “What is your academic focus?”

“Applied astrophysics and navigational engineering.”

If she told him she was awarded the Ashgad Prize when she was seven and the Junior Roche Foundation Medal for her work on the mechanical impacts of gravitational anomalies on hall plating materials, it would only sound like she was bragging.

Barris nodded.

“While I’ve been out here, I’ve done some work investigating old hyperdrives and ancient methods for navigating through areas with known gravitational anomalies.”

“How’ve you managed to do that all the way out here?” he sounded skeptical

“It’s actually a historical search mostly.” Teela smiled, “I’ve gone through ancient libraries to get an idea of how people have tried to navigate through -say the Wild Space area.”

“Really?”

She bobbed her head enthusiastically, “Some records even indicate some of the early settlements tried to make it into the Unknown Regions.”

Barris made a derisive sound, “That’s just crazy.”

“That’s what the historical records show.”

“History can change depending on who’s keeping record of it.”

The Colonel did have a point, but his cynical view of the galaxy made Teela Zapheri wince. She thought it best to change the subject.

“Besides my studies in navigational engineering I have minor works in language, history and alien cultural studies focusing on Outer Rim and Wild Space species.”

The Colonel’s face contorted in disgust, “Why study aliens?”

She almost laughed. Generally, people commented on her number of interests or asked if she was enjoying herself.

“Why not?” Zapheri commented dryly.

“That’s not something COMPNOR would advocate.”

Teela bristled instantly recognizing why Barris had zeroed in on her xeno-centric studies.

_He’s a bigoted COMPNOR crony!_

“I didn’t study under the auspices of COMPNOR,” she said through gritted teeth.

Apparently Moss Barris had nothing to say to that and stayed silent for the remainder of the trip up to the Venator-class Star Destroyer.

“Welcome aboard the Strikefast, my dear.” He beamed at her.

“Hi Voss,” she said sheepishly.

Teela was always very cautious about approaching her “uncle”. Most of the time he would smirk, brag to anyone who would listen about how incredibly intelligent his beautiful niece was and then proceed to tell them how he had to change her diapers when she was an infant. According to him, it was a terribly inconvenient and messy affair.

As if he sensed her trepidation, he shook his head, “Don’t worry Teela, I won’t be telling anyone about the time you ran around naked pretending to be a bantha.”

The young lieutenant standing at attention next to him, turned a brilliant shade of red and Teela pursed her lips willing her cheeks not to betray her own embarrassment.

“That’s wonderful Uncle, I won’t say anything about the time you became so intoxicated you pissed in Aunt Alyn’s flower pot, convinced it was the refresher. I won’t breathe a word about how you were angry when the –“ she cleared her throat, “-damn thing wouldn’t flush.”

If the lieutenant could have melted into the floor of the hanger bay, he probably would have wished for it more than anything else in the galaxy, he wasn’t significantly older than Teela, but his receding hairline shone brightly due to the redness in his face.

Voss laughed boisterously, “How’s my favorite niece?”

“I was fine, until I saw your sorry ass.” She grinned as he gave her a hug.

He grunted, “I could always leave you here.”

“That sounds lovely.” She batted her eyes sweetly.

He chuckled.

Before their good-natured jest caused the lieutenant’s heart to fail, however, Parck’s comm chirped annoyingly at his belt.

“Parck,” he answered with still a flash of mirth in his eyes.

The remaining lines around the Captain’s eyes disappeared, “Very well, Commander. Pursue. I’ll meet you on the bridge.”

Clicking the device off he turned to the young woman, “Teela this is Lieutenant Klemp, he will escort you to your quarters. Try not to take anything apart while you’re here. I’ll see you later, my dear.”

“Of course.” She smiled, “But if I do take something apart, I promise to put it back together the _correct_ way!”

Parck shook his head in amusement; he strode to a nearby turbo lift bay as Klemp stepped forward, “Ma’am, if you’ll follow me?”

She very much wanted to take things apart.

After all, it wasn’t often she got to travel via the Imperial Navy and their Star Destroyers were fascinating. There were, however, several design features that could be greatly improved upon. Teela restrained herself from going down to Engineering to discuss her ideas with the ship’s technicians and engineers; occupying her mind to the relatively mundane work of completing her embroidery – a method used by an old woman from the village she stayed in on Ansion.

Suddenly, she got the sense that they had entered hyperspace and sighed.

The best thing to do would be to rest, Dorin was just a half day away if that…it depended on how fast this bucket could go. Perhaps it they let her look at the hyperdrive efficiency curves and their tuning methodology…

Teela pursed her lips.

Out of all her specialties she seemed to think on applied navigational engineering the most. Teela found herself waking in the middle of the night to work on various ideas – solving problems in her head as she slept. It was more a curse than a gift most evenings when she needed sleep but could only think of ancient puzzles as yet, unraveled.

She was fluent in eight languages and could understand twenty-three without reference (speaking them had always been the challenge for her) She had been enthralled in history and music, art and philosophy. Teela had wanted to join the Institute of Applied Science since she was seven years old – after Aunt Alyn’s death.

Teaching and research would keep an overactive mind occupied and would allow her to live a useful life.

Many people wished for an eidetic memory (How useful would it be to have instantaneous recall of everything!) but with a near perfect memory for useful knowledge, concepts, bits of information that could be worked upon to create physical things, there was also the unfortunate problem of remembering the useless, mundane things (what she had for lunch on some random day five years ago, for instance). And of course, there were the emotional memories…

But very soon she would be able to immerse herself in teaching and research, service and knowledge; a useful existence…hopefully isolating herself from the emotional side of living.

Teela Zapheri was in pursuit of logic, a clinical emotionless existence where she did not need to express anything other than thought – not feeling.

Teela found herself dozing fitfully, her consciousness registering they had come out of hyperspace by the slight creak. Her mind sighed – so many design flaws so little time…she slipped back into the pleasant darkness of sleep.

She felt the vessel jerk again into hyperspace and she pushed herself out of her foggy state of pseudo-awareness.

That wasn’t right. Dorin should have been a direct jump. And there was no way she slept through the whole trip.

_Something was happening…_

Voss Parck had apparently got it into his mind that catching a bunch of ruffian smugglers would win him points with the Coruscant elite; it was more important than his niece’s safety.

Teela was thrilled.

“Don’t tell Cal.” He whispered as she looked out at the beautiful world below them. The band of misfits had picked a backwater world in Wild Space, on the cusp of the Unknown Regions, as their ultimate hiding place.

“Cal who?” she looked over at him innocently.

The Captain snorted.

But once again the man’s merriment didn’t last long after they found the alien encampment. Teela’s ignorance seemed to suddenly become conditional as well, further adding to Parck’s torment.

“Let me go down and look, Voss!” she pleaded.

“No.”

She pushed her lip out, “Cal will be so disappointed to know I went all this way and didn’t get an opportunity to see it!”

He shot her an acerbic look only a true Core World aristocrat could have pulled off, “Damn it, Teela.”

“Yeeeess?”

“The first sign of danger, your ass is back up here. Understood?” he growled

“Yes, Captain.”

“And if Cal finds out, I swear I’ll find a holo of me changing one of your diapers and give it to the head of the Institute!!”

Zapheri smirked at her uncle, “Aw, Voss. You’re getting so old. Before you find the holo, I’ll be changing _your_ diapers.”

“Get off my ship!”

She stared at the encampment as the techs fanned out around it. The protocol droid – a standard Imperial unit – was a cruel example of the Empire’s general sense of ethnocentrisms, speciesism, bigotry and ridiculous sense of superiority.

It didn’t know Sy Bisti.

After all, what use was such a language? The Imperial Navy and certainly no civilized state would bother with any form of communication from an abstract, backward, out-of-the-way region of the galaxy.

They had entered into the Unknown Alien protocols based on Teela’s identification of the script on one of the containers and of course, her failure to recognize the _other_ text. Colonel Barris had begun swearing as soon as she made the determination.

Teela also concluded that Barris was a miserable excuse for a being, cursing everything from the encampment to the being or beings who made it; even the local flora and fauna – several avian creatures flying overhead - did not escape strings of expletives pertaining to their existence.

She stifled several discreet coughs as she sorted through several items from the structure. Zapheri vaguely heard Barris’s continued profanity – something regarding a downed V-wing fighter and a strange event at the crash site. Her head snapped up.

_Crash site?_

She exited the make-shift house to find - to her mild surprise - a dense fog had settled around the area giving it a strange, eerie look. She shivered slightly.

“Crash site?” she asked, “What crash site?”

The Colonel grumbled something to Major Wyan standing nearby and turned to face her, “Nothing important ma’am. Have you learned anything from the alien structure?”

She inhaled deeply. It was obvious the man didn’t trust her and thought of her as nothing more than an annoyance. After all, she was the reason they had entered AU protocol to begin with.

“I think there was only one pers-“

Suddenly an explosion above them caused a wave of displaced air to gently move the leaves of the nearby trees, loose strands of Teela’s hair waved in the breeze despite the dense moisture-laden air. Barris pulled her down by her wrist, covering her with his body as he began screaming orders into a commlink.

The commlink began to flash indicating another incoming call. The Colonel answered and by context, Teela started to understand the magnitude of their current situation.

“Yes, sir. She’s here.” Barris handed her his commlink.

She took it and looked up at the Colonel who pursed his lips in obvious frustration, “Voss?”

“Teela! Do not do anything more. Stay near the Colonel. Do exactly as he says. No more scholarly adventures now – this is serious.”

“Yes, Uncle.” She nodded vigorously; his tone indicating the Captain was indeed serious and extremely worried.

_They all were._

Extremely worried…

…And extremely nervous.

Barris and his men had survived their own version of hell or so it would seem on the planet; Teela had been protected by the Colonel from most of it. She was not however, sheltered from the man’s obvious frustration and anger at whoever or whatever had them so completely overwhelmed with an uncanny sort of efficiency.

It had been obvious to her from the artifacts in the make-shift house, only one person had resided within the structure. Try as she may, her attempts at informing the Colonel of this, fell on deaf ears.

Such destruction had to be wrought by an army of primitives!

The realization that they were hopelessly outmaneuvered – whether it was by a single entity or by a band of aliens – caused Barris to pack up the whole operation and leave. Not before several nearby explosions had caused Teela to rethink her choice in her insistence on coming down to the planet in the first place.

In the end, she helped several techs carefully move the structure and all its constituent artifacts to the transport. She took great pleasure in a deep sigh of relief when she finally saw her uncle again and Voss embraced her, muttering apologies for placing her in danger.

“Don’t worry Uncle, I wanted to go, remember?” she soothed.

“And I’m the idiot who let you!” he grumbled.

“Idiocy runs in the family, does it not?”

She focused on the alien structure and artifacts they had hastily brought back with them.

Parck sighed in resignation and followed her gaze, “I suppose you’ll want to continue your study?”

“I’d like to look at the structure a little more,” She offered hopefully, “if you give me a bit more time, maybe I can find out why he was so upset?”

“He? As in… _one_?”

Teela bobbed her head.

He sighed, “I have a theory, but we can discuss it later. Right now, you should go. Rest.”

It was three hours later when her comm buzzed softly.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, ma’am. Could you please come to the hanger bay? The Captain has requested your presence.”

“Of course.”

She had not been uneasy upon their first meeting.

It was only later when Teela reflected upon the memory, realizing what it would mean to her future, that she became anxious.

She dressed; after trudging around on the planet below, all she had that was not ripped and stained was a dress, not formal but not inconspicuous either. She strode into the hanger and stopped abruptly.

“It’s alright, my dear. He won’t hurt you.” Parck waved her over, “We found him in the transport – a stowaway.”

Teela couldn’t help but stare.

She had read ancient text about such beings, paper scrolls from several of the planets in Wild Space - about blue skinned, red eyed aliens. Humanoid in appearance yet giant in size; it was said they were invincible.

As a scholar she knew that many myths and legends were based on perceived histories; some even on facts as an unintentional means of self-preservation. Several cultures on Muor believed byotiri trees would turn into monsters. As it turned out native carnivores were attracted to the fruit of the tree; hence the story had some use in the preservation of the indigenous peoples.

In looking at the being staring at her; his eyes like fire as they tracked her movement she wondered vaguely if that were not the case with this one.

_Chiss._

That was the name of the species of giant warriors…were they as dangerous as the legend indicated?

“Have you seen anything like him before?” the Captain’s voice stung her thoughts.

She swallowed hard, “I have some ideas.”

He looked at her sideways.

“May I speak with him?”

“I don’t see the harm in it, but –“ he raised a finger, “you will remain a good distance away. You are not to get close to him. He’s dangerous.”

_Yes. He very likely is._

She bobbed her head as she murmured a request for a datapad – writing the same phrase out in each language on the off chance he could read but did not speak.

She started with Sy Bisti – it was the obvious choice given the script found at the encampment then some of the older trade languages, Gured, Tul, Puretic, Opalese; repeating the same greeting, sometimes tripping over some of the words that she usually read rather than spoke aloud.

_“Greetings. Please tell me your name and purpose here.”_

Nothing.

There was no spark of recognition that she could discern.

She took a few moments to study him, the red eyes were intent on her, he was lean but muscled; sturdy. Built for war – as the legend had said…She decided to try Sy Bisti once again making sure to study the skin around his eyes and the tightness of his jaw during her speech.

_“Greetings. Please tell me your name and purpose here.”_

Again, nothing indicating recognition. His face remained completely expressionless.

_Strangely expressionless._

Teela schooled her own features, refusing to show her disappointment – perhaps Meese Calf should be next?

“What are you saying to that _thing_?” Colonel Barris was shaking with barely contained anger, his voice dripping with contempt.

Despite her attempts to keep her frustration at bay, Teela was long past the point of being able to silently tolerate the man’s obvious contempt for anything other than posh human society. She spun around and glared at the man, “That thing as you so rudely refer to him as, is a _being_.”

Parck stepped in, “Are you familiar with his species, Teela?”

She thought for a moment and sighed. The scrolls from Lysatra were old and indicated the local populous communicated with the beings via Sy Bisti.

“I thought for a moment he was Chiss, but he’s not responding to Sy Bisti.” She confessed, finally allowing herself to show her feeling of defeat.

“How do you know of the Chiss?”

Teela gasped and spun around meeting those strange red eyes again. She opened he mouth to respond but her uncle preempted her, “You speak Basic?”

“Some.”

Parck nodded thoughtfully then turned to his niece, “Teela, go back to your quarters.”

She wrinkled her brow in confusion, “What? No. I can –“

The Captain silenced her with a look; it promised venom if she didn’t comply.

She nodded jerkily and moved to leave, stopped at her uncle’s side, “Please don’t kill him.” She whispered.

“Just go, Teela.”

Teela had a habit of pacing but she was forced to do it in the confines of her quarters aboard the Strikefast. Once again, she felt the tell-tale indicator of the massive ship entering hyperspace, the slight jerk and it irritated her further.

The damn Imperial engineers couldn’t tune their hyperdrives and their stabilizers if their lives depended on it, she groused to herself bitterly.

Her foul mood was further amplified by the utter silence; Parck had not called to inform her what had happened, and her mind ran away from her.

What would they do to the alien, obviously responsible for the mayhem the Imperial’s had suffered on the strange planet?

Mosh Barris struck her as someone who would hold a grudge and her only consolation was that her uncle was much more levelheaded. But he too wasn’t exactly pleased; the set of his jaw, the hardening of his eyes were sure signs that Voss was in no mood to play games with the man in the hanger bay.

_How did he steal away aboard the transport anyways?_

She scowled and wrinkled her nose in thought; felt a slight shift under her feet and absently cursed the engineer who was responsible for the stabilizers again. Perhaps he hid somewhere in the vessel or in the structure? She was certain she looked in the house and there had been no one and no secret alcoves…many of the boxes were too small for someone of his size to fit.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a chirp at the door to her temporary quarters.

She walked briskly to the comm unit and keyed it on, “Yes?”

She heard the petrified lieutenant clear his throat, “I’m sorry to interrupt your rest, ma’am but the Captain wishes to see you in the Officer’s lounge.”

“I’ll be right there!”

She actually met him outside of the Officer’s lounge. He was relaxed but stoic upon greeting her. Teela searched his face, not realizing her own betrayed her worry.

“Voss, you didn’t…?” her voice trailed off and she looked painfully vulnerable.

Parck shook his head and sighed internally. Someday soon his niece would be faced with the reality of the galaxy and its harshness would hurt her terribly. He knew she had seen parts of the darker side of living in an unfair society; she had after all been on Ansion, committed to the family credo of helping others less fortunate but still…there was so much out there that could break someone like Teela Zapheri.

“No, my dear, I didn’t kill him. In fact, I’m taking him to Coruscant.”

Her forehead wrinkled and her eyes narrowed.

Then she snorted good naturedly, “What are you up to? You, crazy old man!”

Despite himself, Parck smiled patiently, “I intend to present him to the Emperor.”

Teela stared at him without speaking; she cocked her head and raised her eyebrows.

“Lost your pet bantha again, have you?”

Voss pursed his lips, “Teela, listen. This being is extraordinary. He managed to run circles around us with just a few blaster power packs, a sling shot and some mono-filament line. Imagine what he could do with proper military training?”

“I hope he could tune your damn hyperdrive and your stabilizers because they’re driving me crazy!”

“Teela!”

“Alright, I’m sorry!” she pouted, then mumbled under her breath, “But really someone ought to go down to Engineering…”

The Captain just stared down at her and smirked, “Fine. You talk to him and I’ll let you look at the efficiency curves for the stabilizers.”

Her face screwed up in confusion, “Talk to who? Honestly Parck, do you need one of Alyn’s flowerpots? If you give me some time and some tools, I can rig it to flush!”

He gently led her by her arm to the Officer’s lounge, ushering her inside. Teela stopped short, eyes widening.

There sitting calmly; blue skin, red eyes, long stringy blue-black hair sat the alien.

“Teela this is Thrawn. Thrawn may I present my niece Teela Zapheri.”

The alien cocked his head slightly and she found herself mimicking the gesture. His eyes narrowed as he seemed to assess her – suddenly her uncle’s words echoed in her mind.

_“Imagine what he could do with proper military training?”_

She mentally shook her head.

He already had military training…he was sizing her up as a potential threat, not just physically, but what her influence was in the environment around him and what weight her opinion held.

Teela’s mind screamed one word over and over again as the alien continued to stare.

_Dangerous._

_Dangerous._

_Dangerous._

“She is not in your military.”

It was not a question. His voice was smooth, heavily accented with the obvious strength of someone in command – of himself and everything around him.

Parck nodded, smiling slightly. “She’s a civilian. Sometimes our military vessels transport non-military personnel to locations when it is convenient for both parties.”

Thrawn and Teela continued their assessment of each other causing the Captain to shift slightly, his eyes darting between the two.

“I asked her here because she’s knowledgeable about many things.”

Teela dropped her gaze, demurely looking down at her shoes; it was embarrassing to hear people refer to her as if she had all the answers to everything. Just once she wanted to be the dumb one, to feign disinterest and feel less than what she did, but by some fluke of nature she didn’t have that luxury.

She shyly looked up only to see those glowing red eyes still apprising her; Teela pursed her lips and refocused on Parck’s soliloquy.

“-be able to discuss with you some of what our Empire has to offer you.”

Her eyes flashed over to him in question and she opened her mouth in silent objection.

“Thank you for your confidence, Captain, but I hardly think I could offer –“ she turned to the alien, “Thrawn a fair treatise on the Empire as a whole. Perhaps one of the ship’s protocol droids would be better, with me as a fall back if there is need for clarification or further discussion?”

Voss tilted his head and acted like he was considering it. She knew better and her face turned red, due to embarrassment and irritation over her uncle’s absurdity.

“I will speak with her alone,” Thrawn said matter-of-factly.

This apparently got the Captain’s attention quickly for he jerked as if someone had poked him with a nerf prod in the backside, “You’ll have to excuse the extra security measures, but my niece is –“

“You may restrain me, if you wish but no harm will come to her. I give you my word.”

Teela watched Voss mull it over; apparently securing the alien’s good opinion was worth quite a bit because he ordered two stormtroopers to restrain his arms and legs and then both sets of manacles were tethered to the chair in which he sat. While the white armored soldiers busied themselves shackling the alien to the point where he could barely move, Teela’s uncle took her aside.

“Be _careful_.” He warned, “Answer any questions he has truthfully, try to refrain from opinion questions unless he asks.”

She bobbed her head, still looking down at her feet.

“I get the impression he will be able to tell if you lie.”

“I get that feeling too, Uncle.”

The Captain closed the door and she stood staring at the door, shoulders slightly hunched, her back to him. Slowly she turned and met his gaze and he found himself mildly impressed. Humans were, in general uncomfortable with meeting his eyes – this one however was not.

_Perhaps, her youth makes her unafraid?_

No, she was far more aware than the Captain – her uncle – had given her credit for. And yet, here she was…

_“My uncle is overprotective. My apologies.”_ She said in heavily accented Sy Bisti.

“I would like to practice Basic, please.”

She nodded as she slowly approached the table. She would have been considered of average height for a Chiss female and although her face still had the slight roundness of youth her body was muscled; her slender hands betrayed their use for physical labor.

The fact contradicted her obvious wealth and privilege; the dress she wore was dark purple in color with a subtle black geometric pattern; not likely something a peasant would wear. Her brown hair was braided in five separate plaits against her head and then tied loosely together between her shoulder blades. Her dark eyes scrutinized him, and he found himself intrigued by the puzzle before him.

Once she adjusted herself in a chair and squared her shoulders she asked, “What are your questions?”

Very direct.

Thrawn cocked an eyebrow at her, “What are yours?”

The young woman was unphased by the reciprocated query, “You first.”

He felt himself smile slightly, “I propose one question then you, yes?”

She pressed her lips together in her own attempt not to smile, “Agreed.”

He nodded once.

“Guests are always first.” This time she did smile.

“Very well. What do you know of the Chiss?”

Her dark eyes brightened hopefully, “Are you Chiss?”

Thrawn arched an eyebrow at her; he allowed an almost sly smile to tug at his lips. The young woman wrinkled her forehead and shook her head in obvious annoyance; her braid swinging gently with the motion. Thrawn resisted the urge to chuckle at her expense.

All signs of youthful enthusiasm were gone; suddenly replaced by hesitation and something else.

Fear.

“I’ve studied several ancient scrolls from Lysatra and the surrounding areas. My uncle –“ she turned her head slightly “not Voss, another uncle does quite a bit of trading in the area. Our family was originally from Preshin a neighboring system.” She sighed and continued.

“I’m interested in hyperdrives and the history of navigation. I was investigating several-“ she paused, frowning, “- ideas relating to this in the planetary archives of Lysatra. The archive had several paper scrolls detailing long ago battles, truces and the establishment of trading partners.”

The woman paused again.

“There was mention of a race of beings known as Chiss. It was said they were giants –“ she indicated great height with her hand by reaching above her head, “and great warriors that had blue skin.” She looked shyly away from him, heat pooling into her face, “and red eyes.”

As an afterthought she added, “It was also said in ancient times that if children did not obey their parents a Chiss would come and eat them.”

Thrawn snorted a laugh and she smiled while absently smoothing the folds of her dress.

“I hope you are relieved to know I have not been sustained by obstinate children.”

She laughed, her eyes twinkling with delight, “That leads to _my_ question though…” she looked up at him with still the hint of a smile in her eyes.

“Go on.”

The woman sobered completely and inhaled shakily, “How did you end up on that planet?”

By the third day, she was so comfortable with him she demanded Parck release him from his restraints. The Captain had argued vehemently but Teela had pointed out that if he wanted Thrawn to trust him _and_ the Empire, perhaps giving him some trust in return would be prudent.

“Have you been keeping up with your self-defense classes?” Voss studied her critically.

“Yes, uncle.” She nodded; she wasn’t much good at doing anything other than throwing hair pins and running away – but Parck didn’t need to know that. “I wouldn’t be asking if I thought there was a danger and I was not able to take care of myself…”

Suddenly he became annoyed, “Why do you always seem to get your way, Teela?”

“Maybe because I’m always right,” she hedged timidly.

“Damn it, he so much as breathes in your general direction you kick him and run.”

Teela bobbed her head.

By the fifth day, she was taking her meals with him and it was half-way through her mid-day meal that she thought idly of the hyperdrive, stabilizer, and the efficiency curves her heart had once been set on perusing. He noticed her faraway look.

“You are thinking about something else.”

It was a statement. He was very good about phrasing things such that they would not count against him as one of his questions.

“Yes. I was just thinking of the future.”

“What are your plans?”

This _was_ a question and she smiled at it.

It was not the first time his questions tended toward specifically her. In fact, they had started to become centered around _her_.

What were her opinions on various policies within the Empire? Did she approve of the social hierarchy? What were her thoughts on certain common norms and customs? What were her recommendations for further information on certain topics? They even began to become more personal: her favorite places and why, her favorite meals, her favorite forms of art?

Any personal question she asked him was masterfully deflected.

His question to her now, was his way of ferreting out yet more information.

“I intend to become a scholar at the Imperial Institute for Applied Science – An academic institute for learning and teaching. I turn eighteen standard years old in a few days – at that time I am able to teach there.” She added, “In many cultures in the Empire it also means I’m eligible for marriage –“ she paused, “As we discussed, I’m from a well-established family, there will be a lot of pressure on my Uncle Cal to arrange an alliance with one of his trading partners or one of the higher-ranking Imperial officers…maybe even someone from the Imperial court - an old way of securing your rank and privilege is through marriage.”

She absently toyed with one of her braids that had draped over her right shoulder and felt her face contort in anger.

She couldn’t help the bitterness in her voice, “I don’t want to get married. No one understands that except Cal and Voss and they’ve promised to help for as long as possible. It will be better if I’m at the Institute – it provides a viable excuse against courtship.”

“I believe I require clarification,” he studied her, “why would your work there adversely impact your suitability for marriage?”

Teela smiled again, his Basic had gone from very good to extremely impressive in a matter of days.

“Academics are meant to spend their time on their teaching and research. During their scholarship years they have strict fraternization rules to follow, as recently dictated by the Institute. Some of the older scholars even take a vow of celibacy.”

He cocked his head to the side in question and she searched for the Sy Bisti word in her mind, saying it with some difficulty.

“Ah,” he nodded in understanding, “That does not stop courtship, does it not?”

“I suppose not.”

She suddenly felt exposed – they had on-again-off-again committed to the one question each rule. It was slowly going by the wayside, but she had to take back the conversational reigns. Teela regretted the question even as she asked it.

“What of Chiss courtship?”

Thrawn turned to her, appraisingly. “It is complicated.”

“I’ve heard it’s all complicated.” She grinned, “That’s one of the many bonuses of being a scholar!”

They reached Coruscant on the seventh day. Teela had packed her bags and contacted Cal, who was delightedly surprised to hear from her so soon. Apparently, the creaking bucket that was Parck’s Star Destroyer was faster than she thought it ought to be – the damn thing sounded like it would vibrate itself apart.

Cal of course laughed at her assessment but was taken aback by his brother-in-law’s presence – Voss was not expected to be back on Coruscant for some time – the fact that he had personally brought Teela was a bonus, but it prompted him to wonder what had gone _wrong_.

“Nothing is wrong really…”

“Teela, what are you not telling me?” the holo image of Cal looked severely at her.

“Oh, look at that. We have a bad connection. I’ll see you in a bit Uncle. Peace to you!” She keyed the image off just as the man waved his finger menacingly at her.

She cringed.

If he ever found out about Voss letting her go down to that planet, Captain Parck would never be able to stand upright ever again; there would be a well fashioned boot shoved up his backside. As if on cue, her uncle stepped into the room, Thrawn following behind him with his hands in cuffs.

She shot Voss a venomous look and he shook his head.

He intended to parade the Chiss in front of Palpatine like a new toy and Teela had argued with him hotly over the issue. Thrawn was not a prize to be presented, he was highly intelligent and his services to the Empire should be requested _not_ demanded as it seemed Parck expected they would be.

She had stormed out of his office in tears the night before and refused to speak to him when he called her earlier that morning.

“You’ll be going with us, my dear.” Parck’s voice was soft, hinting at a request for understanding.

“Excuse me?” she asked him, her eyes widening.

Voss bowed his head, clearly not wanting his prisoner to see or hear the dispute between them, “We may have need of an interpreter when we meet the Emperor.”

“You really do need a flowerpot. There is no way you’re going to get in to see the ruler of the galaxy – maybe in a few months – it’s not like he’s going to drop everyth-“

“The Emperor is expecting us,” The Captain squared his shoulders and looked down at her, daring his niece to contradict him. He leaned down and hissed at her, “All of us!”

She stared out at the metropolis from the Captain’s personal Lambda acutely aware that his eyes were on her. He hadn’t taken them off her since they left the Strikefast and she wondered why. Her discomfort went from fleeting to a state of mild anxiety upon seeing the Imperial Palace. Finally, she met those glowing red eyes; he did not look away in embarrassment, caught openly watching her.

She whispered Sy Bisti across the expanse of several empty seats, separating them, _“I hope you know what you are doing.”_

Teela Zapheri was shocked; horrified that a corpse could walk around in a robe and be named ruler of the galaxy.

Try as she may she couldn’t bring herself to look anywhere but her shoes. She studied the small intricate cut of the stones, the gentle slope of her dress as it dipped down to the floor, in an effort to cover the decorative features on her footwear; one of the only bright things in the darkened throne room.

The fear inside her peeked to a massive crescendo when Thrawn – the alien she had spent the last seven days talking to! – Thrawn who she had advocated for and worried about! – Thrawn who she had actually allowed herself to enjoy spending time with! - asked for her.

“I am still inexpert at your language. I would request that my translator be allowed to stay by my side.”

_His translator?!_

“Translator, you say?” the wizened old man on the dais stood and slowly descended the staircase.

Voss stepped forward slightly, looking ashen, “Your Majesty, may I present my niece: Teela Zapheri.

She winced and stepped forward, bowing as gracefully as she could. Reminding herself that throwing up in front of the most power man in the galaxy would likely mean she’d be relegated to cleaning the refresher stalls at the Institute for Applied Science instead of teaching and doing research there.

When she straightened, he reached out a gnarled hand and tipped her chin up so he could see her better. Teela became very still as she looked into the haunting yellow of the man’s eyes studying her. She had never felt so trapped, so alone. She found herself blinking back tears.

“Do not be afraid, child,” he chuckled slightly and turned to the Chiss waving him forward.

He studied the garden and the man who created it. Both radiated power; there was subtlety too. The way light and shadow were used to accent the garden’s stonework hinted at the creator’s love for manipulation. The old ruler openly studied him, grinning.

“You have interesting taste, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

He cocked his head, “Explain.”

“Your translator.” He chuckled, “She is a lovely specimen.”

“Her familiarity with your Empire would be of benefit to me as I learn your customs.”

The Emperor waved dismissively, “You may have her –“ he paused emphatically, sneering at him, “Let her be the overseer of your Imperial education.”

She had barely recovered when he and the Emperor returned – where they had gone, she hadn’t noticed. Voss had to steady her with a firm hand on her shoulder to prevent her from falling. Teela had wiped away the moisture from her eyes, without understanding why she was even on the verge of tears. Finally, after several deep breaths she was able to right herself.

Surely, she wouldn’t have to stay here much longer. Thrawn didn’t need a translator – his Basic was excellent – and even if the Imperial Navy believed he would benefit from one, they could certainly find someone other than a _civilian_.

_There has to be a protocol droid somewhere that could be programed to understand Sy Bisti!_

“Very well, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. I will give you your translator. Captain Parck?”

Her uncle stepped forward, looking crestfallen, “Yes, your Majesty?”

“Your niece’s living arrangements will be altered to accommodate her new charge –“

Teela felt herself panic, her eyes widened as her head snapped up looking at Voss and the wizened old man then to the blue skinned alien standing next to her.

“- she is now responsible for his education relating to all matters separate from his military training, although she will assist him with that as well.” The old man paused, and his piercing yellow eyes took her in, “She is to be his guide, a _stewardess_ of sorts.”

“Yes, your Majesty. “

Teela could not allow this! The Emperor had turned around, likely intent on ascending the stairs to his throne. She swallowed, working moisture into her dry throat, willing her voice not to crack, “Your Majesty, if I may -?”

Upon hearing Zapheri’s request he turned back to the assembled group before him. She inhaled deeply, swallowing her fear, steeling herself for whatever came next; she stepped forward away from her uncle and her new charge.

“Your Majesty. I’m due to begin my studies at the Institute for Applied Science as a scholar in less than a month. How long would your Majesty recommend I provide my support to Mitth’raw’nuruodo?”

The mouth, visible under the hood quirked up slightly, “I believe, child” he said softly, “you will need to alter your plans indefinitely.”


	3. Royal Imperial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A little violence
> 
> Note: Several quotes and descriptions were used from the novel. Obviously those doesn't belong to me and are used in this context as a point of reference.
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Why?  
> Cal Zapheri's wrath  
> Living arrangements  
> Voss Parck's request  
> "Why me?"  
> Boola, Sia and the boys: The Zapheri Family  
> Royal Imperial - Teela's torment  
> Their mutual enjoyment: Art  
> Syllabus  
> The attack  
> Teela's explanation  
> Card game and the bad things that come from card games  
> Thrawn's subtle threat to Deenlark  
> They won!

_What happened?_

_Why?_

_How?_

She had never been one to focus on self-pity, but her entire life was suddenly upended; if that didn’t warrant a few tears then she wasn’t sure what possibly could. Teela absently swiped at her cheek as she sighed heavily, leaning into Voss as he half dragged her out of the throne room.

“Teela. Teela, my dear – I’ll call Cal. He’ll be here shortly.”

She shook her head, sending more of the stubborn flecks of water down her face, “No, don’t tell Cal!”

“He’s going to find out, Teela!” Voss shook his head patiently, “I’m surprised he hasn’t _already_ found out!”

She cringed.

Parck had been given orders by the Emperor himself.

He was to escort Thrawn to Royal Imperial Academy. The Empire’s newest recruit would go through the inboarding process. Upon his completion she would meet him, and they would go together to discuss his course of study with the Commandant. The Captain would be generously rewarded for recognizing the alien’s potential and further orders would be sent to Thrawn via Parck.

“Why would he pick me?” her face contorted in anguished confusion, “Why not you? You know military matters! I’m sure there are protocol droids that would be able to help him. Why me!?”

Voss inhaled sharply, “I don’t know, Teela. I don’t know. I’m not sure the alien knew what he was asking.”

She looked down at the hem of her dress and the embellishments on her shoes.

_No. He knew._

But why?

Cal Zapheri was furious. His niece had never seen him so enraged. It was previously believed impossible to make the man’s face red with anger however, derailment of Teela’s future apparently caused him to turn violent shades of burgundy.

The girl had been through enough, had worked hard and was a good person. She certainly didn’t deserve whichever Moff, governor or high-ranking Imperial it was ruining her future at the Institute because they saw her as a means to elevate themselves among the elite.

Before she and Voss could even explain, Cal was thoroughly convinced the whole thing was a plot to sabotage her. Then when it appeared her dreams were dashed, the villain would likely appear and save her from the ordeal, hence allowing her to study and teach and do everything she wanted to do…for a price. That price being marriage thus securing his social status, or at least fortifying it.

The man felt somewhat deflated after his brother-in-law and niece explained the true circumstances surrounding the Emperor’s request.

“Did this Thrawn character know what he was asking?” Cal’s eyes flicked worriedly to Voss, “He sounds like an intelligent being, why would he ask such a thing if he knew of your plans?”

“I don’t know Uncle. My only thought was that he found me to be useful in understanding the Empire. It was just fortuitous that I also happened to speak Sy Bisti.”

“The wrong place at the right time,” Cal grumbled shooting Voss an evil look.

The Captain shifted uncomfortably and Teela shook her head absently, “There was always a chance I would have been called in to speak with him no matter what, Uncle.” She sighed, “I _was_ going to be a scholar, remember?”

Commandant Deenlark was not happy about having an alien in his presence; it didn’t seem to bother Thrawn in the least, but Teela was appalled.

Her new charge was being set up for failure and Deenlark – a well-known plant by the Imperial establishment seemed to be gleefully cognizant of the impossible requisites to be placed on the Chiss.

It simply was not possible for someone who had recently learned Basic, albeit quickly, to master three to four years’ worth of military training in six months. On top of which, Teela was responsible for his education in all other matters, concurrently.

Apparently, the Emperor wished his new tool to enter the Imperial Navy as soon as possible; that being in six months.

Teela stood next to Thrawn who was rigidly at attention, glowing eyes forward as Deenlark, with his opinionated jabs interspersed in his explanation paced menacingly behind his desk.

“You’re supposed to leave here as a Lieutenant instead of the standard rank of Ensign. Something about getting you into a command position as soon as possible. I figure why waste time?” Deenlark careless tossed the plaque across his desk, “Congratulations Lieutenant.”

“Thank you, sir.” Thrawn nodded picking up the plaque, “I assume the appropriate uniform will be delivered to my quarters?”

Deenlark snorted, his eyes flicking to Teela, “You’ll have to discuss your lodging with your sponsor.”

“Understood. Thank you, sir.”

Thrawn turned to leave but Teela remained glaring at the Commandant, “I would have expected better from the Royal Imperial Academy.”

“We provide the best to the Imperial Navy to protect the Empire,” he growled, “we don’t get to sit around and think all day.”

“You mean you don’t get to think _at all_?”

“Go back to your library Scholar Zapheri and keep your pet alien out of trouble.”

Teela stepped forward feeling her lip curl up in a sneer when a strong hand, gently pulled her away.

_“Come,”_ he said in Sy Bisti, _“It is not worth the effort.”_

Her mind flickered back to the throne room and the Emperor’s decree directed to Voss Parck

_“Your niece’s living arrangements will be altered to accommodate her new charge…”_

Indeed, they were.

And Deenlark was an arrogant mite infected nerf that catered to the elitist so much so he had to look up from kissing their collective asses. Teela fumed at the injustice of it; Thrawn was being set up for failure because he didn’t fit into their mold.

Suddenly the realization hit her as if someone had smacked her in the face.

_That’s why he chose me!_

Teela Zapheri didn’t fit into the elitist, ethnocentric, xenophobic society either. She had never been accepted by those within her own socio-economic class on Coruscant, largely due to her belief in service outside the comfortable confines of the Core Worlds. She was an academic, not a socialite like so many of her peers.

The Zapheri’s had made many enemies over the years over their liberal minded ways and a younger more reckless Teela had felt the need to poke at the rancor. She openly scoffed at their indignant stares; commenting – often loudly much to Cal’s embarassment about their uneducated opinions. She was wiser now, more subtle – it had come with a price…but Teela still refused to conform, both in thought _and_ action.

She inhaled sharply and looked over at the Chiss seated in the main living area of Cal’s residence in the Federal District. Even by Coruscanti standards, the apartment was finely furnished and had more than enough room for a guest.

Cal paced; he was not averse to their houseguest but rather the awkward situation his niece had been placed in. Her new responsibility was one that could not end in success for her or for the alien she was tasked with helping. The least he could do was make a small part of their lives easier.

“You’re previous living area is always open to you, Teela.”

She smiled in relief, “Thank you Cal, I can’t tell you how relieved I am to hear that.”

Cal bobbed his head.

“Your student is of course welcome to stay as well,” her Uncle raised his voice slightly so he could be heard by the man seated across the room, “I have to say, I would appreciate the conversation.”

“What about Boola?” Teela turned to him in mock-consternation.

Cal smirked at her, “You know I can’t get a word in edge-wise with that woman!”

Thrawn rose to join the man and his niece.

“Thank you, Mr. Zapheri. Your hospitality is appreciated.”

The red eyes suddenly flicked to Teela as if he were confirming he had spoken correctly; she nodded once in approval and his oftentimes disconcerting gaze fell back onto her uncle.

Cal didn’t seem to be bothered in the least by the Chiss, he seemed practically giddy with anticipation over sitting down and questioning him on his culture – specifically his writing style. A strange fascination, to be sure, but Cal Zapheri had always been fascinated by written text – how penmanship was learned or if it was even learned, when and in what context. Her uncle considered it a lost art form and had insisted she learn to write every language she could speak using various methods.

As far as her uncle was concerned computer generated text was abominable and could not properly communicate the galaxy’s intricacies; it failed to convey so many things - an author’s feelings upon writing something, his intent, his pace, his eagerness to get every word down – even the person’s syntax and grammar could be learned from and appreciated.

Teela stifled a small laugh. Thrawn had Cal’s hospitality, but it would come at a cost. He would have to demonstrate his penmanship with every writing instrument he had in Cal’s collection. If, and she found it unlikely given the Chiss’s abilities, he was unable to write, that _deficiency_ would be corrected.

Quite happily.

He was pleased, albeit not surprised over the manner in which the Zapheris lived. They were studious and their residence contained two expansive libraries. It was an excellent opportunity for him to begin his study uninhibited, as both Teela and Cal found comfort in solitude, they would likely provide it to him as well.

He studied the tapestry displayed prominently behind the desk in the larger of the two libraries – the one _not_ containing the man’s impressive collection of writing implements.

A good portion of the man’s writing instruments were created on Ansion, he started collecting them in his youth and was exceedingly proud of them. Thrawn was not only intrigued by the tools – as they were pieces of artwork on their own – but amused over Cal’s obvious enthusiasm for the craft of writing.

He had little heart to tell him everyone in the Ascendancy could write and on paper no less. He feared if such information were to be uttered in the man’s presence, he would never be allowed to leave the residence and would be subject to continuous questioning, bordering on interrogation.

“This is really Teela’s library – she’s read everything in here and can tell you what data card and frame you’d find what you’re looking for.”

Thrawn cocked his head.

The other made a face; stifling a grimace “Ah that is, Teela’s memory is very good, that’s all.”

The Chiss raised an eyebrow at the sudden discomfort in the other’s posture.

Cal sighed and looked over at his new guest, “Well, Captain Parck will be by shortly to say his good-byes. The Strikefast is due to return to its patrol area.”

“It is good to see you again Captain Parck.”

Voss smiled at the alien but it was brittle, “I understand you have already been promoted to Lieutenant. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Teela shifted uncomfortably studying her uncle. He was restless and upset over something; she was a heartbeat away from asking if he was ill.

“My dear, will you excuse us for a moment?” Voss’s eyes shift to her.

She puckered her lips and wrinkled her brow in question, and he shot her his “don’t argue with me” look. She shook her head in frustration, rose to leave; Thrawn bowing his head politely to her as she passed him.

The Chiss was taller than Parck but the Captain squared his shoulders and met the other’s unnerving gaze, “Just what were your intensions with my niece?”

“I do not understand the question, sir.”

A slight flash of anger, “It’s very simple. You have basically limited her chances of entering the Institute as a scholar. With your request to the Emperor for her –“ Parck’s face contorted; perhaps in confusion or distaste, “-help, you’ve set her back years. I want to know why.”

“My understanding is that she can enter into her studies at any time once she meets the arbitrary age requisite. I would only require her assistance for six months.”

The Captain grunted and waved a hand at his surroundings – indicating the general living area, “And what’s with this?”

“I do not know, sir. I was not given access to living quarters on Academy grounds and was informed by Commandant Deenlark that my living arrangements would be set by my sponsor.”

The man frowned.

“Your sponsor?”

“Yes, sir.”

The Imperial Captain chewed the inside of his cheek in thought then his eyes darted back up to Thrawn, “My niece is not to be trifled with.”

“No, sir. She will not be harmed by myself or anyone while I am near.”

Parck seemed to relax, “I believe you. Teela seems to think you’re an honorable sort of person, but she’s young and naïve. I won’t have anyone take that away from her rashly.”

“Yes, sir.”

Voss Parck began to pace, “You will do something for me.”

Thrawn cocked his head in question but didn’t speak.

His eyes flashed up to the alien again and he stopped his incessant trek back and forth, “You will do something for me.” His voice held more conviction, as if the idea that had half formed was fully taking shape, “You will help her.”

The red eyes narrowed, “How?”

“Teach her. Make her see the way the galaxy really is” Parck looked tormented, “but do it gently. I don’t want her hurt. She needs to understand her idealism is too dangerous.”

Thrawn bowed his head slightly, “If she is to truly see then it will be impossible for her not to be wounded in some way.”

The Captain stopped, facing away from the alien; he inhaled deeply and felt his shoulders slump in defeat.

“She really shouldn’t be going to the Institute you know…in a way I’m glad this happened. Teela can do so much more – she’d be limited as an academic. She’d sequester herself by becoming a sort of monk – that’s no life for someone like her. She deserves to live.”

He turned back to face the Chiss, “Teach her to live life. She will teach you to live in the Empire.”

Cal escorted the Captain out; Teela watched them as they left, both talking animatedly. She sighed and turned, running straight into his chest - or she would have had he not stopped her; both blue hands outstretched to gently prevent the impact.

The sad brown eyes looked up at him, “Why?”

She regretted the question as soon as she asked it.

She already knew why.

_You’re enough to vex a Ho’Din monk!_

He remained expressionless but his body seemed to relax slightly, “I require your assistance in learning as much as possible about the Empire before I am to enter into its service.”

She pressed her lips together, they were thin and pink, and they turned down when she was disappointed with herself. Thrawn found it humorous but gave no outward appearance of his amusement.

“I know that.” she lowered her voice and her eyes; she hesitantly asked “I -I want to know why. Why me?”

He cocked his head.

“You are a scholar. Your family is highly placed in the society in which you live. You have a substantial amount of insight into the Empire’s inner workings. You were the best choice.”

She inhaled shakily, there was a flash of anger followed by a pained expression, “But I wasn’t the _only_ choice.”

“No. You were not.” He paused, “I believed you would benefit the most from the experience because you desire knowledge. There would be mutual gain by having you as my translator and teacher. Was I incorrect in this belief?”

Teela stared at him, meeting his eye. She inhaled deeply and shook her head, “No you’re not wrong. I appreciate the thought. I would have preferred the decision in my own hands though.”

“I understand you wish to attend to your academic future.” He leaned toward her slightly towering over her, “I expect you will be free to pursue that path upon the completion of my time here.”

She nodded once, “I intend for you to be fully prepared by that time.”

“That is my intent as well.”

Upon Cal’s return, Thrawn’s tour of the residence continued. The Zapheris were wealthy and established but did not flaunt their prosperity; choosing to minimize their display of material things. He noted, the tapestry in the library shed some light on their minimalist approach to decoration relative to the size of their residence.

The family crest was displayed predominantly on the wall and depicted a tree with five large limbs. Each limb labeled with values and characteristics prized and adopted by the Zapheri’s: Knowledge. Compassion. Loyalty. Proficiency. Humility.

Teela Zapheri had indicated she was helping the natives of a world near Wild Space immediately prior to his capture; she was to become a scholar – obviously a capable person to have achieved the honor at such a young age. Her humility was apparent to him in their conversations aboard the Strikefast and her loyalty was exactly what he’d been hoping for…

They employed a housekeeper which was, Teela informed him, atypical. Usually, families used droids to do such work, however Boola Tyl was a refugee from Ryloth, a world occupied during the Clone Wars. The Twi’lek had desperately needed a job to support her two sons since her husband was killed during the war. Cal and Alyn were happy to help her but Boola insisted on cooking and cleaning as repayment for their generosity.

What had started out as a refugee sponsorship ended up being three additions to the household. Boola and the boys, Toli and Boli were welcomed with open arms. Alyn insisted on giving Boola a stipend and sending the boys to the best schools.

She adopted the Zapheri family mantra and donated a good portion of her stipend to help a homeless child separated from his parents by war – she supposedly still got New Year’s greetings from the boy.

Toli, Boli and Boola had became part of the Zapheri family; it simply wasn’t complete without them. Indeed, Toli and Boli Tyl would come back home every other day for dinner with their mother and Cal; they teased Teela like any set of brothers would pester their sister.

Another regular addition to the household during evening meal was Teela Zapheri’s childhood best friend Sia Boa.

It was obvious the two had taken widely different paths in life but remained close. Zapheri sudden became younger, more alive and animated; she chattered like a school girl in Omwatese. Her friend gestured dramatically, and both laughed.

Ty Boa, Sia’s father was a human engineer contracted to work for the Imperial Senate. As Teela’s friend put it, he assessed the viability of proposed technical projects put to the governing body, was given no resources to do his work, and was forced to explain complicated issues to a bunch of irate politicians who almost always didn’t get their way. Sia’s mother, Ulie was an Omwati xeno-botanist who worked at the Royal Imperial Botanical Gardens.

Although she had been born into a family driven toward the sciences, Sia had found comfort in dance and the study of its history in alien cultures. It was her youthful rebellion to enroll in the Coruscant Academy for Dance Arts; she hadn’t found out for years that her parents were actually thrilled with her life choice. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as the assembled dinner party laughed at her jokes; her gaze resting noticeably on the Chiss.

Teela smirked at her friend knowingly - Sia was and always had been a flirt. However, Thrawn was looked on cautiously by Toli and Boli, Teela’s siblings. Both instructed him to be careful and to treat their “sister” as if she were made of the finest Corellian glass.

If he didn’t, they warned, both knew several unsavory characters they wouldn’t mind owing favors to, who would be happy to make his acquaintance. Toli and Boli proceeded to rattle off several evil sounding names to which Sia made off handed comments prompting hooting laughter from Cal and occasional eye rolls from Boola. Teela barked sharply at them in Twi’leki causing both men to grin.

“Please ignore them.” She whispered to Thrawn from across the table.

Thrawn however, felt it prudent to take their advice; immediately after Cal excused himself from the table, Boola leaned over and hinted she would poison his food if he hurt Teela in any way.

He politely and correctly acknowledged Boola’s concern and provided what seemed to be appropriate reassurance as Sia Boa smiled happily and Zapheri sat staring into her plate, red-faced.

It may not have been a piece of wisdom pertaining to battle strategy and tactical warfare but it was wisdom applicable to all beings: even Thrawn knew it was never a good idea to piss off the person that handled your meals.

She had suggested several data cards on galactic history, and he followed her to the larger of the two libraries. Thrawn took note of the way she moved easily to the exact spot where the cards were placed, had recalled the chapters relating to the Trade Federation’s invasion of the Naboo system. Another, previous observation had come to his mind upon studying her face and he didn’t believe she would consider the question too prying.

“Is Captain Parck a parent’s brother?”

She chuckled slightly, “No the Captain isn’t technically my uncle. Cal is my father’s brother – he was married to Alyn who was Voss’s sister. Aunt Alyn died when I was seven years old. I never knew my parents. My father died before I was born, and my mother died giving birth to me.”

“I am sorry.”

“Thank you.” Zapheri seemed reflective for a brief moment and then strode to a nearby desk.

She pressed a single button near one of the drawers producing a holo-image of a group of people clustered together – all smiling. Several were unmistakable – a younger looking Cal Zapheri, a younger Voss Parck, a slender Twi’lek woman, holding twin sons, a woman looking frail and tired standing next to Cal and hovering near the woman a small girl with large brown eyes and a rounded face. Teela’s arms and legs were boney and her hair was loose, falling down to her shoulders.

Thrawn studied the family portrait taking notice of the woman’s face; the Captain’s and then Teela’s. Cal Zapheri had originated from an Outer Rim world; the Parck’s hailed from the Core. If there was so much bias against Outer Rim worlds and their inhabitants, it begged the question how the family unit came to be?

Perhaps Alyn Parck was not one to be swayed by such prejudice? Or maybe Cal Zapheri was independently wealthy prior to meeting his future bride, hence making a union more palatable. Had Cal’s brother made an advantageous match as a result of what seemed to be a family business?

Thrawn wondered idly if Teela had ever asked probing questions about her mother.

“She had gotten sick.” The voice behind him was thin with emotion – regret and pain, like the trauma of loss was fresh and not incurred ten years prior.

All of it was interesting information; something to keep in mind for later use.

The next day, they began their new routine.

Teela would go with him to Royal Imperial, sit next to him in the large lecture halls and listen to the great military minds of the Imperial Navy teach general terminology pertinent to what would be Thrawn’s chosen career path. She listened with interest to much of it, only occasionally making a show of documenting things in her personal datapad.

During one of the lectures she caught the subtle feeling of being watched, heard the whispers from behind and saw a brief flash of annoyance from the Chiss sitting next to her. Thrawn was not easily distracted or offended; Colonel Mosh Barris’s attempt at goading him into action aboard the Strikefast had yielded nothing more than a demonstration of the Imperial’s spiteful bigotry. Whatever was being said behind him, had tripped his trigger in some way.

Teela cautiously placed one hand on the table between them as a soothing motion.

_“Peace,”_ she murmured in Sy Bisti.

He nodded once and the hissing of whispered words behind them ceased but she still felt the stares.

“Hey Scholar! You and your blue boyfriend coming to the party?”

She sighed, content on not dignifying the question with an answer. She had specifically requested Thrawn not respond to the hecklings either. He was marvelously tolerant when it came to the vindictiveness directive toward him.

“Why are you putting up with the blatant disrespect?” she demanded one day after a group of cadets had made a derogatory comment about the Chiss as he passed them in the main mess hall.

He frowned slightly, “What is blatant?”

“ _Okucac_ ”

“Ah.” He nodded in understanding.

She pressed her lips together and they thinned as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for his explanation.

“It is only for a brief time.” He watched her lips thin even more.

“And what happens when you’re on a ship, trying to do your job and these things happen?” she pouted, “What then?”

“I will determine the course of action at that time, when more information is available to me.”

She shook her head slowly, her pink lips still thin. “You are so damn stubborn.”

There was however, one thing that managed to get under the Chiss’s skin and it didn’t take the other cadets long to notice Thrawn’s protective habits when it came to his young translator. Teela refused to dwell on it too much; the implications were too uncomfortable, but she’d requested he not act on his instinct to shield her from the onslaught of jeers and derogatory comments that were flung at a disturbingly high rate in her general direction.

“Hey Zapheri I’m talking to you!”

It was Spenc Orbar. The vacuum brained little low life was making her wonder how much trouble a civilian could get into on the Academy grounds for smacking a cadet. They did have a brig, but it _might_ just be worth it.

Thrawn’s eyes shifted to her as Teela continued to ignore the man.

Finally, Orbar laughed, an unpleasant sound; “Enjoy your evening with your _pet_! Or are you _his_ pet?”

A low growl next to her provoked the automatic response; her gently grabbing his sleeve – to Orbar and his friends, chortling merrily at her, it looked like she had stumbled and used his arm as a brace to keep herself upright. She wondered vaguely what would have happened had she asked Thrawn to speak to them; to intervene on her behalf.

Knowing the Chiss, she thought dryly, Orbar’s body would never be found.

It was a moot point.

_I can fight my own battles, right?_

She wouldn’t dare say she resented him. Couldn’t barely think it without guilt and shame. It wasn’t his fault they were surrounded by xenophobic chauvinists.

_But he could put a stop to it by bringing it to the Commandant’s attention! Or by showing off his damn rank plaque!_

Yet he refused.

And she suffered.

It wasn’t because of his pride, that was for certain. The man was completely without unnecessary ego.

No. It was a tactical decision.

They hadn’t physically attacked her, likely fearful of not just what the Imperial Navy would do but what sort of sway Cal Zapheri, entrepreneur, philanthropist and member of the Coruscanti elite would garner if his dear niece were brutally attacked. The political outcry would be marvelous and COMPNOR-hating people such as the Zapheris would use a sympathetic public to gain ridiculous latitude.

Teela Zapheri would likely be untouchable, but they could torment her mercilessly. Several of the female cadets had already started rumors about her braids – she wore a wig to cover the fact that she had lost her own to the alien sitting next to her every day.

In defiance Zapheri braided her hair in a single loose plait; stray wisps framing her face. She would adapt but she would never be false to herself.

It did not take her long to find out that Mitth’raw’nuruodo, the exiled Chiss enjoyed being a teacher as much as a student. They would sit and discuss everything from history to science and she found he had a great appreciation and interest in art. Teela provided him several holodecks of works fully expecting he would be occupied in their study for some time.

Oh, how wrong she was.

He consumed every holodeck she had on everything from Venthan Chassu to Gorgo. She made the fatal mistake of asking what he thought about it all. Teela found herself gaping at him after an hour-long conversation about Corellians; how they perceived threats, were quick to temper, had a tendency to be arrogant, and were likely to take unnecessary risks. Thrawn hypothesized they would make excellent fighter pilots or criminals – high risk, high reward sort of endeavors likely attracted them.

“How? I-I-Uh…I’m sorry. What?”

“The work of Chassu in particular displays a general dislike for authority figures.” Thrawn said matter-of-factly.

“That could just be Chassu being Chassu! You can’t judge an entire culture or world on one being’s art work!”

“I just did.”

“I’m tired and you’re crazy.” She laughed

“My apologies. You need rest, but I assure you I am sane.”

She smiled but it was a patient sort of expression, one a parent would give to a child when he insisted there was a krayt dragon under his bed, “No, it’s alright. I’m glad you enjoyed the decks. I’ll make sure to keep an eye out for more. I’m – “

Teela stopped herself.

It was true. She was happy that they found something they could discuss together as equals. What was wrong with saying that?

_Because of emotions._

“I’m happy that we found something we can talk about – something we both enjoy.”

“Indeed.” He nodded once.

She stood abruptly; feeling her face flush, “Good night, Lieutenant.”

“Good night, Miss Zapheri.”

Several years later, upon reflection, she felt very badly about calling him crazy. She should have known better. Chiss didn’t make idle boasts; Thrawn most certainly did not and was the epitome of sanity. In her defense, she had been tired that night…

She had created a syllabus for him; an aggressive schedule that covered a broad number of topics, history, language, art, science, technology, music, politics, economics, and galactic geography. Teela had to admit she was enjoying herself.

The Zapheri family had a strong sense of duty to service, and the pursuit of knowledge and proficiency in whatever they put themselves to. As such Cal had, from a very early age, groomed her to be a self-aware, confident, useful girl with a strong will and an easy smile.

It wasn’t until her aunt, Cal’s wife, died that the true extent of Teela’s genius began to take form; it was also about the time when she started to become reclusive. With her perfect memory, the girl could recall every moment, relive each time she was cross with Alyn and remember the moment she found out she would never see the woman who raised her again.

Over the years she had learned to compartmentalize; had shied away from emotional memory. She stifled the pain by staying active and committed to helping those less fortunate, particularly in the Outer Rim and Wild Space region where her uncle’s trading company serviced. It was perhaps not the most efficient way to deal with childhood hurt, but it got her through and despite the occasional loss of her temper she was considered by both her uncles to be levelheaded, and wise beyond her years…

That is, until she became a “stewardess” for an Imperial officer.

They continued day in and day out to go to Royal Imperial, she sat in on lectures or waited outside while he took his exams; in the evening he studied based on her syllabus. During the cadet’s rest days, they traveled to museums, parks, gardens, observatories; she even took him to the Federal District’s recycling dump, and they picked out a Clone Wars era hyperdrive ring, as well as bits and pieces of old service droids.

During the evenings they would dissect each component, Teela explaining the parts and their purpose. Her student demonstrated surprising aptitude in general engineering skills…in fact Zapheri noticed, Thrawn was amazingly clever and skilled in almost everything he put his mind to. She shivered as Parck’s musings came back to her

_Imagine what he could do with proper military training?_

He caught her in her state of reverie.

“You are pensive.” He looked over at her as he put down the hydrospanner he’d been using.

She allowed herself a small smile. Yes, very clever and skilled in almost everything…

“Yes.”

He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, his skeptical/inquisitive look; the expression he used when he wanted more information, but either wanted someone to 1) volunteer it 2) deduce it if he happened to be playing one of his little mind games or 3) just beat him senseless with the hydrospanner he just put down.

Option 1 was likely what he was hoping for. Teela was thinking of Option 3 with a smile.

She finally sighed, “You are advancing at a rate I didn’t anticipate. I owe you an apology for underestimating your capabilities, as such I will need to augment the syllabus I provided you.”

He simply stared at her, expressionlessly.

“I’m sorry.” She bowed her head; feeling herself blush.

“No apology is needed Zapheri. I have learned a great deal thus far.”

“I’m afraid I have to teach you several things you may find uncomfortable, though.”

This time his eyebrows shot up – it wasn’t the skeptical/inquisitive look but rather the surprised/amused look that he used when he 1) found something to be dubious and hence amusing 2) was amused in general and thus surprised at his own amusement since it was very rare that he smiled or 3) sensed someone wanted to beat him senseless with a nearby inanimate object (i.e. the hydrospanner he just put down.)

“There may come a time when you’ll have to be presented to the Imperial Court,” she growled. “You’re going to have to learn about etiquette – like dancing and how to eat with the correct flatware properly and of course there’s the politics.”

It did not take him long, based on Zapheri’s brief treatise, to figure out he had no use for politics or politicians. Such ridiculousness was not within his purview – he was a warrior – but still he listened to what she said. Her dissertation came with a warning of who to avoid and for what reasons; mostly due to speciesism and bigotry – she commented on these things with loathing.

Indeed, her feelings towards xenophobia and general prejudices were not well hidden.

He continued to be impressed by the extent of the woman’s knowledge; he found himself studying her and not just the subjects she presented, Voss Parck’s request echoed in his mind as he did so. She was sad and lonely; convinced she should stay isolated to avoid developing memories that could cause her pain or discomfort. But underneath Teela Zapheri’s near-crippling fear was something more powerful – a deep desire to live a useful life.

Teela’s apology struck a chord within him – her acknowledgement that she did not anticipate him - and she would never know it was that moment she had made Thrawn her ally.

The verbal harassment has escalated to a crescendo.

She was waiting patiently for Thrawn to be discharged from his most recent exam, thinking as she always did of various improvements to the inefficiencies around her. Teela kept a running tally of them since it was impossible for her to forget them, they whittled at her subconsciously until she felt as though she addressed them appropriately at least in her own mind.

She heard faint footsteps behind her, turning from the full-length window – the visage she used more than once to render her overactive mind still – she was pushed from behind before she could come completely around. Teela fell forward, to the cold tiled floor and a weight instantly descended upon her, a knee placed in the small of her back, two hands pressed her shoulders down while another grasped her braided hair and pulled her head back hard.

“So, it is real!?” a man’s voice whispered in what could only be honest surprise.

There was a chuckle and another voice whispered back, “Oh that’s krayt spit! You know he’s got to be taking her to the sheets!”

She tried to wiggle away, to get a look at her attackers but it was no use as one held her bodily to the floor and the other continued to hold her head via the waves of brown that she had carefully braided earlier that morning, in a modest style her aunt had taught her.

“Get off me” she hissed, “or _you’ll_ have nothing to take to the sheets after I’m done with you!”

Both men – yes, they were male, she decided based on the force they used, the tone and tenor of their whispers – snorted and grunted with laughter.

“Didn’t know you were offering to humans too!” The one pulling at her hair pushed her face roughly down to the floor stifling her cries for help, “We can always give you a trim right here to let your would-be suitors know what you really are!”

A stab of fear coursed through her. Were they literally going to cut her hair? Or were they going to perform the act that would mean _she_ would have to cut it? Teela thrashed frantically to get away, kicking her legs, squirming; trying to project her voice beyond the tiled floor she was pressed harshly into.

Suddenly the pressure on her back, head and shoulders was lifted and she scrambled away shakily, looking frantically around her to find the nearby lecture hall had been opened, cadets flowing into the hall. Teela’s eyes darted around madly searching for two men, attempting escape or otherwise looking guilty in some way but found no one. She jumped when he gently gripped her elbow.

“Zapheri?”

She looked up into the familiar glowing red eyes, her shoulders sagging with relief, “Thrawn!”

“What happened?” he rumbled, his eyes swept over her, taking in her appearance and Teela found herself running her hand over the back of her head to confirm her braid hadn’t come loose. Although she could tell it wasn’t as fixed as it had been, it held.

“Oh, nothing. I-I tripped and fell.”

His eyes narrowed and she cringed. He knew she was lying, and he knew that she knew he knew which was, one hundred times worse. Teela sighed.

_“We’ll discuss it later.”_

His face remained expressionless, but he nodded once, his eyes shifted somewhat taking in their surroundings, _“Very well.”_

She had to explain to him and as she had guessed while they were still aboard the Strikefast, the Chiss could smell a lie from a lightyear away.

When lectures were completed for the day, they returned to the apartment. Cal was in meetings with several senators over pirate activity in the Outer Rim and Boola had gone to the market. Now was the time.

He beat her to the punch…as usual.

“You were attacked.”

She resisted the urge to purse her lips, roll her eyes and unleash her scalding repertoire of curses but instead she simply nodded solemnly. He sat across from her, his red eyes appraising.

“Those that attacked you, they were not particularly skilled.”

She felt the stab of anger and knew it shown in her eyes, “If you’re trying to make me feel better, I wish you’d stop.”

He remained still and expressionless, waiting.

“There’s nothing more to say about it. I’m sure it was a random event” Teela waved a hand dismissively.

She could almost see Thrawn’s lie detector meter go off by the way his eyes shown.

_Yes, he registered that one._

“I disagree.”

“Of course, you do.” She grumbled dryly.

He ignored the comment and continued, “As you stated previously, on multiple occasions, many of the other cadets find my presence disconcerting. Your proximity to me likely played a role in the attack.”

Teela crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head exaggeratedly, “I hadn’t thought of that!”

Irony and sarcasm were either lost on the Chiss or he was patently ignoring her sullen mood.

_“Tell me.”_

The command was in Sy Bisti, melodic, powerful and insistent; it demanded an answer despite the subtle means by which it was conveyed and the general politeness of the being that required it.

Without thinking, almost as if it were a compulsion, she recounted what had happened.

Teela Zapheri’s attack had upset her greatly. She was bothered by something beyond the physical assault and he scrutinized her response – heart rate, breathing, facial heat, body language – during her recollection of the altercation. He was silent for a long moment after she finished; the narrative ending with her description of finally seeing him.

“I have several questions.”

She bobbed her head, “I’d be surprised if you didn’t.” She commented wryly

“What is sheeting?”

Zapheri’s heart rate suddenly increased and her face radiated more brightly than before, her body language indicated discomfort as she diverted her eyes away from him, awkwardly tugging at the sleeve of her dress.

“It’s a vulgar term.” She glanced out the window, then forced herself to look back at him.

Thrawn had guessed as much and had some ideas as to its meaning based on context. He waited for her to continue

The heat in her face flared, “It’s slang for having sexual relations with someone.”

“I see.”

His first instinct was to spare her further discomfort, though it was likely the perpetrators would try to attack her again and next time they would do more than threaten her. His jaw tightened.

Teela looked down at her lap once more fidgeting with the folds of her garment.

“And what is the significance of your attackers cutting your hair relative to –“ he paused, “sexual relations?”

Suddenly she stood and made her way to the window.

“It was not my intension to offend you Zapheri.” Thrawn said softly, “I merely wish to find out what the attacker’s motivations are so that they can be found and brought to justice.”

She shook her head causing her loosened hair to move slightly about her shoulders, “You didn’t offend me, I understand.” Teela sighed deeply and turned to him.

“My aunt was sort of old fashioned – I guess I wanted to be like her – Core World noble women used to braid their hair. They wouldn’t let their hair down in front of men. Once they were married – “ again the heat flared in her face, radiating down to her chest, “ – usually on their wedding night, they would let their hair down in front of their husband for –“ she paused, looking down, “ - the first time. After the first night they usually cut the braid to present it to the man who – well, it’s _supposed_ to be their husband – if you’re old fashioned like Aunt Alyn but…”

“Your attackers believe you should cut your hair because they believe you and I are having relations.”

“Yes.”

Given the response to his presence at Royal Imperial, he could only imagine how the general populous would feel about a human woman being intimate with an alien. Although Teela Zapheri was remarkably liberal in her support for the welfare of non-humans, Thrawn was uncertain as to how comfortable she was being viewed as someone who would take one to her bed.

“One other question, if I may?”

She had turned back to the window again; continued to stare out at the passing air speeders and the setting sun in the distance, but she nodded her consent.

“I do not wish to cause you distress. Are you uncomfortable with my presence due to this perception others have? If so, your attendance at Royal Imperial could easily be limited to -”

Zapheri spun around, although her cheeks were still red there was a new fierceness in her eyes that hadn’t been there before, “Absolutely not! I don’t care about their damned perception! I’ve never cared, and I never will! What bothers me is they had the audacity to threaten me! I’m not ashamed of anything!”

Thrawn noted the change in pitch of her voice, the slight tremble of her lip and the ever-so-subtle skip in her heart rate; all indications she hadn’t told the entirety of the truth. He marveled at how easy it was to read her and humans in general. For an instant her eyes shifted away and then back to him and he felt his lips quirk up in a small smile.

She knew that he knew.

“What bothers me also is that they’ll go after you, eventually.” She all but whispered.

“They will try.” He answered in the same hushed tone, “I am expecting it.”

Yes.

She had lied to him.

Teela _was_ ashamed. But not about what he likely _assumed_ she’d be humiliated over.

No, she was not ashamed over being perceived as someone who would sleep with a non-human. She wasn’t mortified because several spoiled Core World idiots thought Thrawn was bedding her.

No, Teela was embarrassed because a tiny well-hidden fraction of herself wished she had short hair; wanted someone to hold on to _and_ since she found herself enjoying her time with _him_ …

So, _of course_ she had lied to him.

As brilliant as he was, he wouldn’t understand. She herself didn’t understand.

Whether it was the Chiss’s sudden increased protectiveness or the fact that the whole of Royal Imperial had been subjected to the first round of major exams, reports, and practical exercises – the cadets had vented their stress by flinging jabs in their direction. Most of those directed at Thrawn were subtle, several aimed at Teela were less so.

Thrawn had seemed certain Teela’s attackers would attempt another assault – either on her _or_ on him and she found herself looking over her shoulder on multiple occasions. The physical attack didn’t come but the verbal beatings seemed to peak, which was why Teela stood shocked when Spenc Orbar and Rosita Turuy invited Thrawn (and his girlfriend!) for a game of Highland Challenge one evening.

“They’re setting you up, you know. And me too, of course!”

“I know.”

She looked up at him, shaking her head slightly such that her long earrings swayed; her eyes wide.

“I fail to see how you’re going to wiggle your way out of this Lieutenant!” she ground out, “If you are caught in the metallurgy lab after hours without reason you could be expelled, Deenlark is looking for any reason…everyone is looking for any reason!”

Thrawn cocked his head slightly in that infuriating skeptical/inquisitive look, “Everyone?”

She could have punched him, “I don’t want you expelled, I don’t want you hurt!” she stomped her foot petulantly, “We’re not going!”

There came the skeptical/amused look…she ended up punching him in the shoulder.

It hurt her hand.

Not his shoulder.

She sat moodily across from Rosita Turuy, the woman had the brain of a womp rat. Teela shook her head slightly. No, she corrected herself, she and Spenc Orbar _combined_ had the brain of a womp rat.

She looked over at Thrawn, pursed her lips and flexed her right hand involuntarily. She should have known better than to punch him. She felt bad about it the instant she did it – and not just because it hurt her more than it did him.

“I suppose you’re wondering why we asked you two here tonight.” Orbar smiled condescendingly.

“To play cards?” she smiled with faux sweetness.

Turuy giggled at her and Teela wrinkled her nose and sighed.

_Idiot._

“Oh, sure, the game was part of it. Corrosion tests are boring, and you get tired of two-handed games.” Orbar shot Teela an evil grin, “But mostly I wanted to pick your friend’s brain.”

The look from Orbar did not go unnoticed; she felt the Chiss shift protectively, just a hair toward her.

_It was a bad idea to come here. I shouldn’t have punched him – I should have shot him instead._

“On what subject?” Thrawn’s eyes narrowed as he assessed the man sitting across from them.

Orbar all but sneered, “Tactics and strategy”

_Oh shit_

Teela pressed her lips together to stifle a tight smile. She actually felt sorry for Spenc Orbar and Rosita Turuy; the idiots didn’t even see it coming.

Tactics and strategy indeed…

Teela walked beside him; glowing, feeling more and more confident they would not be getting their asses kicked.

“I have a few things to say.” She grinned up at him.

“Oh?”

“First I know it’s not nice that I’m so happy but I am.” She sighed, “It’s just very pleasing to see two idiots taken down a couple notches. And, “ she gently tugged on sleeve

He stopped and looked down at her.

“I’m sorry I punched you.” She said sheepishly, “Also, you don’t have to protect me. I’m able to pro-“

Thrawn literally picked her up and threw her into the hedge.

Teela popped up out of the brush, with leaves and twigs in her hair, tunic disheveled ready to unleash curses in every language she knew – she was even going to make a few new expletives, bastardize versions of several others. The attempt died suddenly when she saw the three figures surrounding the Chiss.

In the brief time she had been stuck in the flora they had started beating him. She scrambled out of the hedge and rushed at the nearest attacker. He was facing away from her but one of the others alerted him to her advance, he turned as she jumped at him

“NO!”

She clawed at his face as she tried to slam her right knee into his groin and her left foot into his shin. Apparently, her entrance into the fray was enough of a distraction to allow Thrawn a solid blow to one of the other two, but Teela’s attacker wasn’t giving up quite yet. He grabbed her around the middle, picked her up and bodily slammed her down to the grown, spitting on her as she landed roughly on the gravel.

“You’re a whore and a traitor to your species.”

Royal Imperial Security Staff took her statement as the medic wrapped her two bruised ribs and broken wrist. She found it hard to breathe without it hurting but what upset her most was Thrawn.

He’d gone missing.

_Perhaps he’s off killing someone and making it look like an accident?_

In actuality, the Chiss had given his statement directly to the Commandant along with some recommendations. If it was not for their skill, Thrawn would have advocated a harsher approach, but as it were, emotions could not cloud judgement and resources were vital in war.

Despite Teela’s warnings about political discourse he delivered a thinly veiled threat; something Deenlark was not in the habit of receiving – hence his reaction was as Thrawn expected.

His translator should not be threatened or harassed since her family was so uniquely placed and had the ear of Palpatine. After all, her assistance was requested by the Emperor himself…

“We are _never_ playing cards again.” She smirked at him as he entered the infirmary.

He actually chuckled and helped her to stand. They road back to her uncle’s residence in silence, mostly because she had fallen asleep, likely due to the copious amount of pain medicine provided to her. Teela awoke when they arrived and Thrawn carefully lifted her out of the air speeder

Cal was sitting in his office, but he hopped up merrily when he heard their entrance, “How did you do at cards?”

His face fell instantly upon seeing the Chiss dragging his beleaguered-looking niece in, as if she had spent too much time at a backwater cantina.

Teela giggled.

“Idwasgreat!” she slurred. “We wwonnn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Again, I'd like to go on record once again and say I'm nervous about doing this...I'm not a writer. I don't know what I'm doing...
> 
> Now that's been established:  
> This chapter is the last of the fluff. Next one starts setting up for a "plot" (or my attempt at one - sorry no Russian mafia in this one - wrong AU) 
> 
> That isn't to say this chapter didn't have anything of value....*ahem* ....If you read my one other attempt at fan fiction you may note that I try to drop little bits of info that are important to the story later on in almost ever chapter.
> 
> I'm irritating in other ways as well. :) 
> 
> I think I'll begin by posting 2 chapters at a time - it will give me incentivize me to get my head out of my ________ (QUICK: fill in blank with name of first orifice that comes to mind!) I've started Chapter 21 but I'm struggling to finish therefore there may be rewrites in the future as I live in perpetual fear of continuity issues (plot holes - speaking of orifices...)
> 
> Ohhhhh and spelling errors and typos! Gawwwdddd! I'm an engineer - you're lucky I can spell and type at all. I can barely talk - especially to people! 
> 
> So lets recap:  
> 1) I don't know what I'm doing  
> 2) I'm unnecessarily sarcastic  
> 3) I can't spell, type or talk  
> 4) I really don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> Regardless of those things, I appreciate you reading. Thank you for your patience


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Note: There are several quotes and descriptions that are taken from the novel. These are not mine but are used here to provide context.
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Moonflowers  
> Teela Zapheri wants assurances  
> Commander Tan: A good Samaritan?  
> How could you let yourself feel this way?  
> Misery loves company  
> The Admiral  
> Her choice  
> A strange sort of friendship...  
> Graduation and side trip  
> "I am with you."  
> An honor, a request; a parting

Her ribs and wrist healed quickly despite Teela’s stubborn insistence on facilitating his mechanical explorations of a hyperdrive ring and pieces of miscellaneous droids (various domestic models, load lifters, and a couple older style security droids). He neglected to tell her what had come of the investigation into the attack; she was afraid to ask further after her initial inquiry when he seemed to grow suddenly still and quiet, like a predator.

_Perhaps he really did kill someone…_

They had taken to going to the Royal Imperial Gardens; she enjoyed it there and Thrawn found it as pleasant a place to study as any. It allowed them both to escape the monotonous drill of traveling from Royal Imperial lecture halls back to the libraries in Cal’s residence. Although, her uncle was a gracious host and his home was very hospitable – Teela, was anxious to be away.

She was certainly thankful she had Cal and those resources available to her via her family connections. What would have happened to the Chiss had Royal Imperial not provided him lodging in the barracks? Where would he have gone?

Teela tutted at the thought; Deenlark should be ashamed of his behavior; inherently promoting similar conduct. He was a slave to the obnoxious elite that she would never fit into. And she was glad for that at least…she may be in the unpopular minority and politically inept, but she was in the right.

Thrawn was proof of that. Her brilliant and amazing student would go on and fly circles around everyone else in the Imperial Navy, she knew.

She smiled slightly and sighed contentedly as she twirled a moon flower absently.

_You should not take so much pleasure in vindication._

“What are your thoughts?” the question came from behind her; he was sitting on the bench while she sat in the grass further down the hill closer to the pond and the moon flowers.

“I’m thinking of you.”

The eyebrows usually reserved for various degrees of skepticism shot up in complete surprise prompting her to laugh, “I’m proud of you, that’s all!”

“I see.”

“Are you not proud of yourself?” she teased.

“There is always room for improvement. One must never become complacent.” He studied her intently.

“But sometimes it’s very important to stop and smell the flowers, yes?”

Thrawn cocked his head, giving her that infuriating skeptical/amused look with his brow. As if finally coming to a decision he nodded, “Very well.”

He stood from his seat on the bench and strode down to her spot on the grass, where he lowered himself next to her. He inhaled deeply.

“Do some beings find this relaxing?”

Teela erupted into fits of laughter, she lay back staring up into the canopy of colorful trees trying to stifle her giggles; noticing for the first time Thrawn was reclined but propped up on his elbow still scrutinizing her. Her mirth settled into a chuckle as a smile tugged at his lips, “I do not understand the humor in the situation.”

She smiled, “To stop and smell the flowers is an expression meaning to rest and relax; to take things slow and enjoy the moment.”

His lip quirked upward a bit more, “Ah” he leaned in slightly, “I understand now.”

“Do you?” she teased gently, “Know how to relax, that is?”

“Will you provide lessons on that as well?” he challenged.

“I’m hardly one to give advice on how to have fun. Surely you must know that by now?” she snorted

Her self-deprecating sort of humor rarely sparked so much as a smile from him, however he maintained his tight smirk.

“Do you not enjoy our trips to the museums and galleries?” his voice sounded genuinely curious, as if he didn’t know or had been confused as to her feelings and reactions during their visits to peruse the hundreds of pieces of art.

“Of course, I enjoyed them!” she exclaimed, “How could you think otherwise?”

“You indicated you were not one to give advice on how to –“ he paused and motioned to the moon flowers, “- stop and smell the flowers as you put it. I am simply identifying your error in thinking.”

“It’s not an error in thinking! It’s simply an opinion.”

Teela hadn’t realized how close she was; that she had moved subtly toward him as he moved nearer to her. Both had leaned in toward the other during a ridiculous debate; dangerously close, so much so she could smell him – like Coruscanti cedar after rain.

“So you say.” He smiled slightly.

She leaned back, not as suddenly as she had realized her positioning to him – that would have cause him to be aware of her shock and Teela was already embarrassed enough by the subconscious way her body reacted to his proximity. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him scan their surroundings. There was a long silence between them, one in which she finally broke.

“Are you worried? About your final Academy examinations?”

“I am not.”

Zapheri studied the moon flower as she twirled it in her hand and bobbed her head. Thrawn could tell she did not share his passiveness.

There was a reason for Teela’s unease.

Royal Imperial’s academic board consisted entirely of politically appointed figureheads with no knowledge or skill.

They were men who had bought themselves rank purely due to family connections and hence used that prestige to ascend to the Academy’s board where they had control over who would advance and where they would be placed upon-graduation. In other words, a generous whisper from someone in their upper echelons could expedite one’s military career dramatically.

And the rumor was, according to Cal they had heard about the alien.

Many of the Coruscanti elite had a not-so-subtle dislike for non-humans. It was _supposed_ to be different in the Navy. However, since they were dealing with bureaucrats any manner of ideology could be present without concern for impartiality and the greater good.

Given Thrawn’s fast track through the curriculum he would be tested via an interview with a committee. Despite Teela’s incessant appeals, she would not be allowed to attend to ensure the fairness of the examination on behalf of her student and it frustrated her. In one last ditch effort she attended Royal Imperial Academy’s academic review board discussion – although highly unorthodox, it would at least get some attention.

Commandant Deenlark was present and looked as though he were about to have an aneurism upon seeing her stride into the hall, dressed in her best dress, her five braids laying elegantly on her shoulders and her hair clasp displayed prominently at the back of her head with her family crest. There were three admirals – one, an ancient looking man glared at her sullenly, the other two were late-middle aged men who looked at her with mild interest. There was also a younger commander perhaps in his mid-fourties who looked at her in surprised amusement.

Deenlark intercepted her before she made it to the group of four, “What in blazes are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to speak with the board.” She said loudly as she smiled over the Commandants shoulder at the other men.

“Who is this woman?” one of the older men asked.

Deenlark hissed and turned to the Admiral but Teela side-stepped him and moved toward the group confidently, “Teela Zapheri, Admiral.”

The man’s eyes narrowed in sudden recognition, “Zapheri. Cal Zapheri’s niece – the would-be-scholar? Aren’t you now the alien’s pet?”

This prompted chuckles from the others except the younger man – the Commander who still scrutinized her intently.

Teela lifted her chin defiantly, “Thrawn has been my student for nearly six months, and I think you’ll find he’s extremely talented. I would even venture to say his abilities in tactics and strategy would see him rise through the ranks quite rapidly.”

More chuckles rolled through the group, this time even the Commander chuckled. Zapheri found herself growing annoyed.

“That’s assuming he makes it through his interview, my dear.”

“That’s actually why I’m here, Admiral.” Teela smiled slightly, “I’ve come for assurances that Lieutenant Thrawn’s interviews and examinations are fair and impartial and have no bearing on him being non-human.”

She heard Deenlark gasp audibly, and the four men before her became utterly silent. The admiral she had spoken too seemed to vibrate with fury as one of the others sighed.

“You do realize, Scholar we intend to be thorough.”

“I would expect nothing less. In fact, I welcome it. I am certain my student is up to the challenge; however, I insist he be assessed on a scale that is appropriate and is not penalized for certain ideologies held by those conducting his interviews and proctoring his examinations.”

The older man finally seemed to come to his senses; shaking himself out of his rage. When he spoke, his voice was cold and as hard as durasteel.

“Are you implying, _child_ that this institution has difficulty in assessing its students on merit but instead relies on pre-conceived notions of a student’s abilities?”

Teela blinked, “I wasn’t trying to be vague.”

“HOW DARE YOU!”

“Ms. Zapheri, I must protest!”

“You’ve gone too far in your assertions madam!”

Teela stepped toward them again in deviance, “Then prove me wrong! Judge Thrawn on his abilities not on his pedigree.”

The older man, sneered at her in contempt, “Very well. Have it your way, girl, but remember these –“ he waved his hand at their surroundings, the expansive hall in which they stood, “- _accusations_ will cost you greatly. We have friends.”

For a single moment Zapheri felt a pang of fear – what would it cost her to help an alien from the Unknown Regions? But what was done, was done.

She shrugged, “I’m sure you need them to fan the tiny flame that is your ego, sir.”

Since dealing with the prospect of getting the stars knocked out of her at any given moment, Teela had become hyperaware of her surroundings while she was at Royal Imperial. She was being followed. As she stormed away from her confrontation with the Review Board, someone marched after her.

She berated herself for coming alone. Teela had reasoned if she had brought a witness, they’d believe she was intimidated. She was not intimidated…she just didn’t feel entirely _safe_. And here she was being stalked by –

“Excuse me? Miss Zapheri? Wait, please!”

Teela stopped. What attacker asks his victim politely to slow down?

She turned to find the Commander walking briskly toward her; upon seeing her face him, he slowed and put his hands out as if approaching a startled animal.

“Ma’am. I wanted to speak with you.”

“Obviously, Commander.” Teela snapped. “Do it quickly, I have other matters to attend to.”

He smirked slightly and bowed his head, “I happen to be impressed with you. I’m not familiar with your student, but I’ve heard a great deal about you.”

Zapheri kept her face expressionless; waiting.

The man continued, “I’m Commander Conrad Tan and I act as a liaison between the Imperial Navy and Moff Ghadi.”

Her expression changed to one of disgust.

“Ah. How is the Moff?”

“He was in good health the last I spoke with him, although a bit cranky. One would expect that given what the man eats.”

Despite herself she snorted a laugh, “What do you want Commander Tan?”

“I’d like to help you. And your friend.”

“Why do I not believe you?” Teela felt her eyes narrow and she instinctively looked around her, readying herself for a trap of some sort.

“I believe this Lieutenant Thrawn should be given an opportunity and I dare say the Moff will agree with me.”

Zapheri let out an undignified sound, “You apparently don’t know Ghadi well then. He’s about as xenophobic as they come.”

“Then let’s use that. If your friend is as good as you say, I’m sure I can convince Ghadi that we can let him go through now so that he will fail-“ he paused dramatically “- on his own accord at a later time.”

Teela approached Tan with measured steps, “You’re saying he’ll avoid the rancor now only to be fed to the nexu later?”

Tan straightened as she came closer meeting her suspicious glare, “If he’s as good as you say he is, he’ll avoid both the rancor and the nexu.”

She smiled scornfully, “What makes you think Ghadi has the rancor and the nexu to unleash on us?”

The Commander’s eyebrows shot up in mild amusement, “Us?”

“He’s _my_ student!” Teela snapped with such venom it startled even her.

Conrad Tan shifted uneasily.

“I think you’ll find that all those old men you managed to piss off just now - ” He crossed his arms over his chest, “ – those Admirals have the ear of the Moff.”

“So?”

He scowled, “So what? Surely I don’t need to explain the implications to _you_?!”

“Of course not!” she sighed, quickly losing what little patience she had, “I mean – so what do you want from me?”

The Commander seemed taken aback by this. His mouth hung open slightly and he stared; silently questioning her with what could only be described as a disbelieving look.

“Oh, come on! This is Coruscant after all, Commander! Nothing is simply given – what does Ghadi want in return?”

“I-I don’t know ma’am. I’m not making this offer on his behalf.”

Teela stopped; she finally looked closer at Commander Conrad Tan. He appeared to be exceedingly uncomfortable with the prospect of accepting monetary payment for any help he’d render on her behalf. He _seemed_ honestly willing to assist her in getting Thrawn a fair assessment.

_Unless he wants his payment by some other means…_

Zapheri let the confused silence hang in the air for a few more heartbeats then she inhaled deeply, steeling herself for a potentially unpleasant answer.

“What are your intensions Commander Tan?” she asked quietly

The man blinked, “To help you, ma’am. Nothing more. I won’t accept any form of payment. I believe in doing the right thing.”

Teela smiled slightly, “And how do I know I can trust you.”

“Wait and see, I suppose.” He shrugged, “I doubt we shall see each other again. Regardless, it was a pleasure meeting you Scholar Zapheri,” he nodded and turned.

“Commander!”

Tan turned back, scrutinizing her with an almost worried expression – perhaps he was afraid she’d snap at him with that same fiery wit she’d used against the Review Board?

Teela gave him her best smile, “Thank you.”

He smiled back and she found it wasn’t unpleasant.

Teela’s following two weeks were spent standing outside an examination room, waiting. Cal, Boola and Sia would take turns bringing meals for both her and Thrawn; when he did finish with an exam, he had thirty minutes of rest before his next. She would sit quietly with him as he ate; resisting the urge to ask him how he thought he fared in each test.

One evening, after fourteen hours of examinations she began to pace. She realized during her repetitive trek around the tiled floor of the hall named for some long dead admiral, that a small part of her wanted him to fail.

_Why?_

Because, he could stay with her.

The thought terrified her – how did she let herself feel this way.

If he succeeded, he would leave – go off somewhere and possibly die in the service of a military that had no respect for him or his abilities.

_It’s not for you to decide…it’s his decision! Not yours._

Zapheri’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door to the exam room opening. Teela rushed over and found him slightly hunched, exhausted from a grueling day.

She walked slowly to him and put her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

_How could you let yourself feel this way?_

“I’m sorry, Thrawn.”

“I am not. It was deemed fitting to promote me to Senior Lieutenant. I will receive my ship assignment after graduation.”

Apparently, Commander Tan had come through and it renewed Teela’s faith in the kindness of strangers.

Although Teela knew Thrawn would not enjoy the experience in the least, she suspected he would use it to learn a significant amount about the Coruscant elite – the wealthy and powerful, the business savvy beings and politicians, the people who participated in philanthropic activities and some that were likely criminals.

Every graduation cycle, Coruscant’s wealthy who usually had at least one of their brood matriculating into the Navy via Royal Imperial felt compelled to have a massive celebration. This particular graduating class had several well-known names associated with it; the party would reflect their significance.

Cal being affiliated with Zapheri Transportation Company, along with his connections with several senators and his significant altruistic work in the Outer Rim was expected to attend. He would rub elbows and advocate for Imperial support in mitigating the increase in pirate activity in the area in which his company operated – primarily the Outer Rim. His niece was of course invited due to her association with him and her own philanthropical work on Ansion as well as her impending admission into the Institute.

Since most of the other cadets in the graduating class were able to attend, through either invitation or family connections, Teela felt it only right that she offer the opportunity to her student. Cal had looked at her skeptically as if to say “I see what you’re doing.”

Indeed, upon Thrawn’s expressionless acceptance – upon her explaining it as a “learning opportunity” – her uncle sauntered over to her.

“You should be ashamed of yourself Teela,” he chuckled.

She looked over at him sharply, “What?!”

Cal smirked, “Misery does enjoy company, but don’t you think the poor man has suffered enough?”

They stood watching the Empire’s wealth get pissed away via overly expensive alcohol and hors d’oeuvre. Yes, she thought ruefully, she was miserable. Teela shot a look up at the Chiss standing next to her and felt a pang of guilt for pulling him along to watch the disgusting display of wastefulness by the class of people she was unfortunately born into.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” he glanced over at her.

“For dragging you along. I’m sure you had better things to do, like getting mugged at an antiquities market on the lower levels.”

He frowned slightly, “There are antiquities markets on the lower levels?”

She sighed heavily, silently promising herself their next lesson would be on humor, if for no other reason than to keep her from pummeling him.

Abruptly there was a parting of the crowd and an older man approached them. Teela felt her breath catch and Thrawn stiffened to attention. The Admiral from Royal Imperial’s review board stood staring stonily at her. His eyes shifted malignantly to the Senior Lieutenant.

“At ease, Lieutenant.” He growled as his eyes came to rest on her.

“Yes, sir.” Thrawn answered crisply.

“Ms. Zapheri, I’ve heard amazing things from Moff Ghadi about you. I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced, I’m Admiral Grus Kuras.”

_Kuras. As in Thichis Kuras – Moff Thichis Kuras of Kuat._

_Bantha shit!_

“A pleasure Admiral. Is your family from Kuat?” she tried to work moisture into her mouth.

“Ah,” the man’s eyes sparkled evilly, and his mouth twisted in a facsimile of a smile. “I am from Kuat, yes but Thichis is only a distant relative.”

_Great. Still in Bantha shit but not as deep._

The man continued to speak into the awkward silence, “I understand from the Moff’s liaison Commander Tan that you’ll be going to the Institute for Applied Science soon.”

Teela could only nod. At this point she saw Thrawn look at her out of her peripheral vision.

“A fine institution, that.” Kuras crooned in approval.

A sudden premonition caused her to gasp.

The memory exploded into the forefront of her mind –

The Admirals voice:

_“Have it your way, girl, but remember these accusations will cost you greatly. We have friends”._

Commander Tan’s voice:

_“If he’s as good as you say he is, he’ll avoid both the rancor and the nexu.”_

Her own response:

_“…What makes you think Ghadi has the rancor and the nexu to unleash on us?...”_

_“…He’s my student!...”_

Conrad Tan’s voice again – the good samaritan wasn’t quite as successful as she had hoped.

_“…those Admirals have the ear of the Moff.”_

She would be the collateral damage in all of this. The Admiral - Grus Kuras had given the alien a relatively fair fight at the Commander’s insistence, after convincing the xenophobic Moff of Thrawn’s eventual failure.

But Kuras, vindictive and conniving had wanted something in return – nothing was free, after all - Moff Ghadi would make several recommendations to the Institute hence sabotaging the academic career of one of the Empire’s up-and-coming engineers. It wouldn’t be hard; she was after all not educated under COMPNOR curriculum and had displayed disgusting contempt for Imperial decorum relative to that valued establishment.

His voice echoed in her mind – the memory seemed bitter; no longer triumphant.

_“Have it your way, girl, but remember these accusations will cost you greatly. We have friends.”_

She inhaled deeply, meeting the man’s knowing gaze.

“Actually, Admiral, in light of everything I think I’ve decided to take some time. Do some traveling, help the less fortunate where I can.” Zapheri tilted her chin up boldly, trying very hard to keep her lip from trembling and her eyes from watering, “Things I can’t do at the Institute.”

There was no way she’d let him see her vulnerable.

The Imperial officer grinned down at her, “Have it your way.”

His spiteful gaze shifted over to the Chiss, “Best of luck, Lieutenant. I dare say you’ll need it.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The memory continued to ring in her mind, and she resisted the urge to shake her head fiercely in an attempt to clear it.

_“Have it your way, girl, but remember these accusations will cost you greatly. We have friends.”_

_“…Have it your way…”_

_“…We have friends…”_

She waited carefully until he was sufficiently out of view before she darted away, clasping a hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs.

He found her on a balcony, in a secluded corner – hidden in the dark. Her back was hunched; turned away from him, she was weeping softly. She wiped her eyes fervently upon hearing his approach which he had made apparent for her benefit.

_“What is wrong?”_

His Sy Bisti came out strained. He was disappointed with himself. He had worked to squash his discomfort over human’s show of emotions - they could be so volatile sometimes, capable of such range of feeling in so short a time it prompted him to wonder what their limbic system had to endure. There were times, however, especially with females the display was overpowering.

Teela didn’t respond, instead she shook her head vehemently.

Maddening!

He approached her and gently spun her around to face him, _“Did he hurt you?”_

Again, her head moved back and forth rapidly but she gasped for air while trying to stifle another wave of emotion, _“No.”_ she breathed, _“Not physically.”_

_“Then, what?”_

She finally looked up at him and blinked, water trickled from her red-rimmed eyes and he felt himself oddly fascinated by the tear tracks on her face.

“I can’t go to the Institute!” She switched to Basic as her shoulders slumped and her head bowed.

“Come. We will go.” He carefully moved his arm around her waist and all but carried her – away from the party and a broken dream.

The next day she sat with Thrawn in her library; Teela had started to work on another thesis – the impact of gravitational anomalies on the long-term stability of hyperdrive efficiencies and new hall plating materials – when her uncle charged in looking like a krayt dragon on a rampage.

“Those flaming piles of Bantha shit!” he growled as he slammed a hand down on the table, “I swear the nerf mite who did this won’t see any gain from the Zapheris!”

Teela looked stoically at Cal as his face contorted in surprise.

“You knew?”

She nodded once.

Cal inhaled shakily, “Who is it?”

His niece’s gaze dropped slightly, and her lips parted slightly only to return to their customary pursed state, “Does it matter, Uncle?”

“Yes!” he growled.

Teela abruptly stood, her face flashing in anger, “It was my choice, Cal. Mine! I dug my own grave and as is the tradition on Coruscant someone came to push me in. I knew what I was doing, but it was my choice.”

The man seemed to wither, his expression melting into one of resigned sadness, “Teela, my dear – I just don’t want – “ he sighed, “- I mean, this is what you’ve always wanted – to go to the Institute. I don’t want you to give up because some aristocrat thinks he can use you as a pawn.”

She smiled slightly, “I’m alright, Uncle. It was my choice.”

His forehead wrinkled with emotion as he wrapped her in a hug, “I just want you to be happy, my dear.”

“I know.”

Teela leaned her head on Cal’s shoulder, looked over at Thrawn and noticed for the first time, the Chiss was studying the scene intently. She closed her eyes and turned her head away to bury her face into her uncle’s arm so he wouldn’t see her tears.

Sia Boa had come for a social call per Cal’s request. Teela’s uncle believed her good-natured friend would relieve some of her suffering but upon the woman’s arrival her friend was nowhere to be found.

Thrawn had guessed at her whereabouts and without saying, excused himself from the residence. The usual traffic on Coruscant was slightly worse in preparation for Royal Imperial’s impending graduation ceremony – to begin tomorrow morning – so the trip was thirteen minutes longer than usual.

She sat on the grass next to the pond, her knees were pushed up to her chest as she stared out at the water. Once again Captain Parck’s request echoed in his mind.

_…Teach her to live life…_

There was nothing more that he could do for her. It was she that allowed herself to live by taking the risks that she did – those risks had been for him, he knew, although she hadn’t said as much. There was nothing he owed to her and yet…

Sentimentality was something he would do well to steer clear of, he wasn’t there for such trivialities. There were far more important things to consider; his commitment to the Ascendency, his new oath to the Empire and its Emperor as well as the impending dangers that would vanquish everything if left unchecked.

And yet…the young woman was intelligent, resourceful and loyal.

She had potential.

_…Teach her to live life…She will teach you to live in the Empire…_

His thoughts were interrupted when Teela turned to find him behind her studying the scene like a piece of art.

She gasped in surprise, tried and failed to hide it with anger, “What are you doing here? How did you know I’d be here? Did Cal and Sia send you?”

“I deduced you would be here. I surmised you would want to –“ he gestured to the moon flowers nearby, “-reflect on recent events in close proximity to that which brings you comfort.”

Her eyes remained suspicious and her voice was thin with irritation, “What? Tree pollen and grass stains?”

“No.” he shook his head, “Silence and simplicity. The natural world.”

Zapheri’s ire seemed to melt slightly, her lips turned up slightly as she sighed, “Why are you here, Thrawn?”

_Why was he here?_

“There was a high degree of concern for your welfare.”

She snorted, a very unflattering sound, “Ah, Cal and Sia - they’re like nervous little porgs.”

“They do not know I came to find you.”

She was brushing leaves and grass from her trousers; she stopped suddenly and looked up at him.

“They don’t?”

“No.”

Teela’s posture straightened slowly as she studied him; once again he found himself impressed – she was not easily intimated by him.

“Why are you here, Thrawn?”

The same question.

He could give the same response.

Everyone had been concerned for her – Cal Zapheri had been livid over his niece’s sudden rejection into the Imperial Institute for Applied Science despite her earlier acceptance pending achieving the appropriate age. Although he highly doubted it the entrepreneur was fearful Teela would come to harm over some high-risk venture to regain her admittance, including but not limited to accepting a marriage offer.

Cal knew better. So did Boola, Sia, Boli and Toli. As did Thrawn. But it was a _possibility_ , which drove the Zapheri household mad.

Thrawn cocked his head to the side, “They were concerned for you.”

“They should know better.”

He shrugged slightly.

“You weren’t worried though, were you?”

“I was not.”

She chuckled, “At least _someone_ thinks I’m able to take care of myself!”

“I did not say that.”

Thus, began yet another friendly “argument” as they traveled back to Cal’s apartment; consisting of crisp clarifications, satisfied smirks and dry sarcasm. Their version of camaraderie was atypical, but it seemed to work. They each were what the other apparently needed.

On Ansion though, there was a saying…

_Unfortunately, all must come to an end. Nothing is ever permanent._

Graduation had been a simple affair. Teela had never been to a Royal Imperial Academy graduation ceremony before – there had never been a reason to; she found herself stupefied over the simplicity of it. It was in stark contrast to the ridiculous parties thrown on behalf of the exiting class and the obscene amount of resources spent on preparing all of Coruscant for the event.

“I am to be a weapons officer on the Blood Crow, a Gozanti-class light cruiser.”

His update brought her out of her reverie.

The _Blood Crow_?

“They couldn’t have called it something nicer like the Flying Bantha Cub?” she grumbled “Even the Mynock Spit sounds more inviting.”

“The name is not meant to be inviting.” There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Naturally he was in a good mood, Teela thought miserably. The Chiss was shipping out within eighteen hours.

“Where is your patrol?” she tried to keep her sullen mood from registering on the Thrawn-meter but as usual it never worked.

“Near the boarder regions.” He glanced side-ways at her as they walked through the crowd of graduates, “Is something wrong, Zapheri?”

“No.”

She could practically see his lie detector go off.

_Ugh, how does he do that?_

Thankfully the Senior Lieutenant remained silent until they made their way completely out of the throng of people. Cal, Boola, Boli, Toli, Sia and her parents were due to meet them back at the Zapheri residence – the Twi’lek housekeeper had spent much of the previous day, when not pacing with worry over Teela, cooking and baking every recipe she knew.

She exited the Academy grounds and felt a sad sort of melancholy settle over her. She wasn’t needed anymore.

She’d go back to Ansion. It would be better then. She’d be of use there.

Thrawn gently grabbed her arm, she looked up as he pulled her carefully with him away from the line of people waiting for air cabs and speeders.

_“I take you off the leash for a day and you walk away. If you behave like this again, we won’t be able to go on anymore walks.”_ She commented dryly in Sy Bisti.

_“Come.”_

Her forehead wrinkled, _“Where are we going?”_

_“Come. You will see.”_

She stared at the fountain in wonderment. With her lips parted and eyes bright she turned to him.

“I had no idea this was even here. I’ve lived on Coruscant my entire life, really, and never knew.”

He watched as Zapheri slowly circled the stonework, admiring the statue from afar.

“I have found several places that appear to be infrequently traveled during my time here.”

“When exactly did you have time to go exploring?” she asked skeptically.

Thrawn shrugged, “I require less sleep than you do.”

She bobbed her head absently as she continued to study the design in front of her, “This is Preshini, isn’t it?”

He smiled slightly.

Zapheri grinned, “It is! How in the stars did you find this? It’s extremely rare beyond Preshin!”

He scrutinized her and found himself reflecting inward again. Her emotional reaction was pleasing to him and he found the idea disconcerting.

_Why?_

He knew alliances would be vital in his mission; he needed the support of beings such as Teela Zapheri – so what was the problem. It was a normal byproduct of friendship to be gratified over a companion’s happiness.

_And therein lies the problem._

He should not have formed a friendship with her; one would either ruin her or destroy any hope he had in completing what he had set out to do in this portion of the galaxy. It would likely do both.

“Hey, are you with me?” she looked quizzically over at him, noticing his uncharacteristic non-responsiveness.

_And yet, he needed her._

“I am with you.”

Teela looked down at her shoes in much the same way she had when they were in the Emperor’s throne room together. She had thought then that her world couldn’t get any bleaker; she had been wrong.

She’d been wrong about a lot of things.

Zapheri could almost feel the red eyes assess her. She wanted to say something sarcastic and acerbic; he should avoid playing Highland Challenge, but she couldn’t find the words.

The cynicism came out weak, “Be safe and don’t play cards, okay?”

“Yes.”

She nodded jerkily, still looking at her shoes. Teela finally forced herself to look up at him, noting his closeness and his usual expressionless features.

_“Best of luck to you, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. It has been an honor.”_

Thrawn bowed his head slightly, _“And you Teela Zapheri. The honor has been mine.”_

She smiled slightly and turned to leave, still feeling his gaze.

Suddenly she made the decision, having mulled it over the last few days; Teela turned back toward him.

“Thrawn?”

His brow lifted slightly in question.

“Will-will you keep correspondence?” she stammered, “With me?”

He nodded once, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy,
> 
> So umm I have a confession to make....I didn't spend a significant amount of time proof reading the last chapter - or this one. Ha. 
> 
> So if you see something. I have broad shoulders and would be very grateful if you... kept it to yourself. LOL - Just kidding. Seriously lay it on me. I'm doing this for personal growth anyways so what the heck, right?
> 
> I still can't believe I'm writing this silliness. Up until November 2018 I've never written anything other than work related stuff and that was so much more exhilarating that this (at least to me, but I have a high tolerance for boredom)
> 
> Again, thank you for your patience! 
> 
> Oh P.S. The italics in quotes are Teela and Thrawn speaking in Sy Bisti -  
> The italics in quotes that are indented slightly are dialogue being replayed in a memory and in case you aren't confused yet test that is just italicized with no quotes is just a random current thought by the individual currently being highlighted.  
> Sorry my writing style is MESSED UP!
> 
> Again thank you, thank you, thank you for your patience!


	5. Ansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> None
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Teela gets a job offer  
> Welcome to the base  
> Sargent Charming  
> A familiar face  
> Hair pins, bird shit, and stormtrooper jokes  
> Correspondence  
> Go and pack  
> The Blood Crow  
> Beckon Calls - His and Hers  
> Thrawn suspects...
> 
> Please note: Some quotes and descriptions have been extracted from the novel - they aren't mine and I don't own them.

Sia had made visiting every other day a habit, insisting she go out with her that evening to this party or that dance club. Teela had never been interested in being a socialite. That lack of enthusiasm hadn’t changed, but her friend was determined to see her relieved of the self-imposed isolation she’d been under since the Chiss left two months prior.

Sia brushed back her feathery hair and grinned evilly at Teela, “Maybe we can find someone to lop off your braids!”

Zapheri shot her a disgusted look as the two women sat in Cal’s library.

“Not interested, Sia.”

The Omwati-hybrid shrugged, “Still missing the Pantoran with the red eyes, huh? I can understand, I’d sheet him if he’d look twice at me.”

“You’d sheet anything sentient and seriously consider the act with half of the galaxy’s non-sentient species.”

Sia laughed boisterously. Her high-pitched mirth was interrupted by a jubilance of another kind in the main vestibule of the residence. Teela scowled, listening intently as her friend attempted to recover herself.

“…long time Cal. You’re looking old.”

“I’d say the same about you Wullf!” her uncle’s distinctive good-natured voice filtered into the library, “What brings you here!?”

“I’m actually here to speak to your niece.”

“Teela?”

“Yes indeed, I’ve heard from the Emperor himself of -…”

Teela inhaled sharply not listening to the remainder of the conversation, nearly knocking over her glass of mineral water as she stood abruptly. Sia too had obviously overheard the discussion because her eyes darted to the door and then back to Zapheri.

“Tee, you should go!” she whispered.

“Go where?” Teela hissed back, “I can’t sprout wings and fly away!”

Whoever was out there knew her uncle personally, had spoken directly with the Emperor and now wanted to speak with her. Her perfect memory did not recall the name “Wullf”, had not heard the gruff voice before and certainly couldn’t fathom why any of Cal’s business partners would wish to speak with _her_.

She moved briskly to the door of the library in an effort to hide behind the alcove, avoiding them upon their entrance, but it was too late. Teela practically ran face first into her uncle’s chest with a startle oomph sound she jumped back, her eyes resting suspiciously on the man behind him. He was an older man with white hair and a bushy white mustache, distinguished looking in a white tunic. But her heart skipped a beat when she saw his insignia plaque.

_Imperial Security Bureau._

“Teela!” Cal gasped in mild surprise, “Teela, my dear, let me introduce you to an old friend! Colonel Wullf Yularen – Teela Zapheri, my niece.”

The man smiled kindly at her, probably recognizing the intimidating nature of his station.

“Ms. Zapheri, I’ve heard some impressive things, the Emperor holds you in high esteem.”

She tried desperately to keep her voice from shaking but failed miserably, “I-I’m honored, sir.”

“Well, I suppose you’re wondering why I’m here.”

Cal showed obvious interest but Teela could only bob her head.

“I’ve come to offer you a job.”

Cal bristled, “Working for the ISB?”

Yularen shrugged minutely, “Yes and no. The Imperial Navy is looking for someone to perform a feasibility study on a theoretical hyperdrive system. The project’s results are protected under our mandate.”

Ah, so whatever she worked on would not go on to benefit anyone other than the Imperial Navy.

_Savvy bastards._

“Where exactly?” she asked dispassionately.

“Ansion.”

She nodded slowly, masking her surprise.

There was an Imperial base there, she knew. Most of the population was indifferent to it; some even enjoyed having the Empire’s presence there since it offered not only security but also a source of external revenue. Patrols cut down on pirate activity and the influx of off worlders gave Cuipernam new life.

Not everyone was happy though, the indigenous peoples - the Ansionians - had been pushed aside to make way for the human transplants who often were scornful of their ways. Such was the Imperial edict per COMPNOR.

Perhaps with her presence on the base, she could change the mind-set as well as provide technical support to whatever projects the Navy deemed interesting. It was an idealistic notion, for sure, but it was certainly better than convincing her childhood best friend that she didn’t want to climb drunkenly into bed with someone she didn’t know after a night of stupidly dancing in a pretentious club…after all, she was still trying to convince herself of that.

Teela eyed the Colonel thoughtfully, “When would I start?”

The old man cracked a smile, hidden slightly by his thick mustache, “Is next week too soon?”

Great.

Fantastic.

She was confined to the base.

There was a curfew.

She was to designate herself in some way as a civilian at all times – be it in clearly displayed identification like a giant beacon tag used to keep track of a pet tooka-cat or in civvies like the casual simple tunic or dress she preferred. At first the stormtroopers preferred she wear her “collar” as she called it, but once they became accustomed to her, they’d nod politely and seem to shrug nonchalantly when she conveniently forgot her stamp; she was “domesticated” enough to be on an Imperial Naval Base.

Indeed, Teela had become a quick favorite amongst the troops and the younger officers. The ‘ma’aming’ wherever she went had gotten on her nerves early on; she was, after all, younger than almost all of them – the term ‘ma’am’ implied age and maturity – Zapheri joked that she had neither.

Her wit, snark and informality were appreciated by the troopers and considered by the younger officers as a potential pathway for further conversation…perhaps leading to something more. Teela herself was completely clueless; she was there to work. And the project provided to her for study was…interesting.

It was difficult to discern exactly what the Imperial Navy would do with such a hypothetic hyperdrive.

There were efficiency and performance curves for hyperdrives depending on their sizes up to a certain point. Once the drive reached a certain size – both small and large casing drives - those curves no longer remained applicable. No one had created a relationship for drive size and E/P curves past the low and high mechanical restraints and so it was left to engineers to toil over trying to solve for an optimizing size.

Apparently, the Navy had a particular size in mind and wanted her to propose a hypothetical E/P curve.

It was _unreasonably_ large though.

Still she studied the size charts and attempted simulation after simulation. Teela found herself working into the early hours of the morning most days (despite the curfew); her silent efforts interrupted only by correspondence from the Blood Crow.

The base’s commander, Admiral Wiskovis was an acerbic gruff sort of man who viewed her presence as a nuisance. Teela took it in stride.

However, after six weeks of being sequestered there were only so many jokes she could trade with a garrison of stormtroopers – many of hers were past their ability to discern and most of theirs she could not retell even to Boola who relished smutty novels. She conceded they likely told her to see her blush which was just plainly annoying.

Wullf Yularen had insisted if she had any issues, she was to contact him directly – after all he owed Cal. The two had “served” during the Clone Wars together and, although how the event had played out, Cal Zapheri had “saved his ass.”

Yularen owed him.

She didn’t feel like she had made an unreasonable request but Wiskovis was furious.

Apparently calling the ISB to request she be allowed to go out for air that didn’t smell like desealer and trooper armpit was crossing some sort of line.

“Fine!” the Admiral gruffed, eying her suspiciously – no one really liked the Imperial Security Bureau anyways, “You will be accompanied at all times. You are not to go anywhere beyond the confines of this base without an escort. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Admiral. Thank you.”

Wiskovis continued to glare at her as if the force of his gaze would make her reconsider. Teela almost laughed.

“I’ll send you out with Lieutenant Drewlyn and I had better not hear about trouble or your adventures will end, with or without the ISB calling.”

“Yes, Admiral. Thank you again. I won’t cause trouble.”

“Good. Dismissed.”

Zapheri sighed. Drewlyn was her liaison; a by-the-book sort who wouldn’t crack so much as a smile. He had been the one responsible for arranging her quarters, her office; her access to various sections of the base.

There were several times during the process she had attempted to engage him in friendly conversation, but he’d remained stoically stand-offish. She instantly felt like she made a huge mistake in taking on the position but was pleased to know not everyone at the Ansion base was like Sargent Charming – Teela’s nick name for her keeper.

Drewlyn, although sufficiently expressionless seemed to be somewhat wilted upon meeting her at the south gate the next day; her new day of rest was to be repeated every three weeks in which she’d be allowed to travel into Cuipernam. She’d use her time to do some shopping – buy some fabrics and paints, travel to the library, grab a bite to eat and walk the stone streets rejoicing in life beyond abstract thinking and stuffy military life. And of course, she’d finally have something interesting to write about in her correspondence to the Blood Crow.

Sargent Charming strode behind her like a dark cloud; as subtle as a Zillow Beast in a ball room. Teela pursed her lips and flung her sack over her shoulder making sure she hit him in the process; he either didn’t notice or didn’t care enough to scold her for being petty.

She was too busy doing that herself.

Zapheri refused to let him ruin her time away. If he wanted to act like a puss-filled pimple on a Hutt’s tail that was his business – she was on leave for the next twelve hours.

She zigzagged through the streets, carefully avoiding the more pervasive salesmen trying to hock their wares; recalling with perfect clarity the last time she traveled through this same path. She had hurried to meet a miserable Colonel Barris who had taken her to Voss on the Strikefast.

The Strikefast and Thrawn.

Teela couldn’t help but sigh at the pang of emotion.

_What was the emotion, though?_

Sadness – the loss of a friend?

No. They still corresponded.

Nostalgia – a fondness for better times in the past?

No. She was enjoying herself _now_ and she’d see Thrawn again.

Fear – was she slowly growing to resent him, even though it was her choice to intervene on his behalf?

No! She didn’t want that! Couldn’t let it happen!

Resentment.

Fear.

Fear.

Fear.

She gasped, suddenly jerking around searching her surroundings; Drewlyn was no longer behind her. The crowd suddenly seemed suffocating and Teela had no idea why. She had walked these streets before – probably a hundred times. What reason did she have for the sudden panic?

Zapheri quickly stepped into the nearest shop; the proprietor selling elaborate ceremonial masks, was immediately attentive as soon as she entered but Teela waved him away with assurances that she was just browsing. She dug out her commlink and keyed in Drewlyn’s number.

There was no answer.

_So much for his escort duty! He couldn’t keep track of a space slug._

A small chime indicated someone else had entered the shop; once again the storekeeper was anxious to be of service. Teela attempted contact with Drewlyn again.

“Do I know you, Miss?”

Zapheri nearly dropped the comm as she spun, finding an Imperial officer – a commander - standing near a jeweled mask design ironically in a facial imitation of surprise. The last time she had seen the man’s grey eyes they had been hooded in dim light; she had been mildly fearful – he had been following her at Royal Imperial.

“Commander Tan!”

Conrad Tan smiled warmly – it was the nice smile he had given her immediately prior to him turning to walk away; back to the Review Board and the three admirals she had managed to infuriate.

“Ms. Zapheri! I have to say this is a very nice surprise!”

“What are you doing here?”

The Commander had been sent by the illustrious Moff Ghadi to the Outer Rim on a fact-finding mission. The Moff, having responsibility over territories closer to the Mid-Rim and Core Worlds took great pleasure in noting to anyone who would listen that those worlds under his direct control were providing for the lesser worlds of the galaxy (as if they owed him something other than thanks). His flunky was on Ansion to make sure those valuable resources weren’t being squandered by the “less fortunate” natives…and of course the local garrison.

Teela had decided the better part of valor would be to attempt contact with the base; informing them of Drewlyn’s disappearance but as soon as she had made the decision, the Lieutenant seemed to appear from thin air. He chastised her of course – it had to be her fault; she had wandered off – and he was being exceedingly kind by not informing Wiskovis of the event.

If she were to do it again there would be hell to pay!

At the conclusion of his tirade, Tan stepped toward them clearing his throat meaningfully grabbing Drewlyn’s eyes which settled briefly on his rank plaque. Less than a second latter the Lieutenant was standing stiffly at attention.

“Commander, I’m sorry sir. I didn’t see you there.”

“At ease Lieutenant. I’m actually at fault for Ms. Zapheri’s distraction. She and I are old friends and I waylaid her.”

“Sir?”

“Carry on Lieutenant, Ms. Zapheri and I have some catching up to do.” Tan grunted at Drewlyn but winked conspiratorially at Teela who stifled a giggle.

Her shadow made himself scarce as the Commander offered his arm and lead her to a nearby café. They sat on the terrace; a dusty, modest place but shaded and comfortable, nonetheless. Once drinks arrived Tan leaned forward slightly as if to convey a sense of closeness, but his chin was bent down and he studied the contents of his glass thoughtfully.

“I have to apologize to you Ms. Zapheri.”

Teela took a sip of her own drink, “Oh?”

“I understand you weren’t able to get out of the ordeal with Admiral Kuras unscathed and for that I’m sorry.”

She smiled slightly and shrugged, looking down into the contents of her own glass.

“I did try. The Moff was amenable to allowing your friend through. He was open to the idea of letting him climb higher into the ranks before letting him fall – something about a fall from a great height ensures a more satisfying death.” Tan shrugged noncommittally

Zapheri clenched her jaw, wanting very much to slap the Commander.

_He’s just the messenger, though._

“But as you said, nothing on Coruscant is free and the Admiral wanted some form of payment.” He growled the last word. “Your career was considered compensation for the Admiral’s assurance that the alien would get a fair shot.”

“So, the Moff made some calls?” she sneered.

Tan nodded solemnly, “I’m sorry Ms. Zapheri.”

Teela surprised herself with her reaction. She snorted a laugh and continued to sip at her drink, “Don’t worry, Commander. I happen to enjoy the work I’m doing – sort of. It’s tedious but if it succeeds the implications are beneficial.”

He smirked, “Really? May I ask what you’re working on?”

She smiled – it was her best smile; the one she had just started to notice having an effect on the younger officers and several of the stormtroopers – they stood up straighter and stared a little too long in her direction.

“No, sir. You may not.”

“Ah I see.”

She particularly liked the affect her smile had on Commander Conrad Tan.

Teela found that she lost track of time while conversing with the Commander. He also seemed distracted by her and she felt more than a little thrilled over that idea which subsequently sent a pang of worry through her. She barely knew him and he was twice her age.

But apparently, he wanted to know her better. Upon their parting he requested they exchange contact information so he might call or send a letter. Zapheri was thankful he had suggested it; saving her the potential embarrassment over a rejection – as if to further negate such a possibility in her mind, he smiled warmly, bent down slowly, kissed her cheek – a chaste sign of affection that left her face flaming red – and turned crisply away striding confidently down the stone street of Cuipernam.

Drewlyn was slowly, grudgingly, warming up to her. Perhaps it was because the Lieutenant knew he had lost her during their trip beyond the confines of the base. It wasn’t that she had _tried to lose him_ – it was that he just lost sight of her and panicked.

The young civilian contractor he was tasked with babysitting hadn’t complained to the Admiral and the faux pas went undiscovered. The Commander she had found herself in the custody of also didn’t seem to care anything about the incident. She was, apparently not as terrible to look after as he originally anticipated. Teela, however believed the Lieutenant’s change of heart was spawned from something else entirely. A secret weapon that had won over Drewlyn without her intent.

Stormtrooper jokes.

Two weeks after their first outing, the base was anticipating a shipment of much-needed supplies. Unfortunately, the transport had flown a little too low over Ansion’s grassland region.

It was mating season for the local birds and the passage of the transport had disturbed the creatures so much that enough of them had taken flight disrupting the ship’s path. The pilot had to land despite sonic avian dispersion methods, but upon their attempts to resume their mission to the base, the Imperial Navy learned just how _corrosive_ bird excrement can be to a ship’s external components…not to mention the nuisance of feathered carcasses when cleaning the stabilizer units.

Of course, the garrison was upset over the rationing of foodstuffs, but the mirth was plentiful.

“Good morning Lieutenant.” Teela greeted what would likely be a hungry Lieutenant Drewlyn as she stepped toward her office.

The man, perpetually on guard, grumbled a greeting.

“Any idea when we’ll be getting that transport in?”

“No ma’am.”

“Hm. Pilot still having trouble with the birds?”

Drewlyn’s eyes narrowed, making him look angrier than usual.

Zapheri shrugged good-naturedly, “Really, I think they should let a stormtrooper pilot the transport. They make the best pilots!”

Drewlyn’s brow furrowed; he seemed downright furious, “We wouldn’t use a stormtrooper to pilot a ship, ma’am.” He growled.

Teela shrugged, “Too bad. They never hit anything.”

She turned away, intent on beginning her work for the day when a sudden raspy noise startled her. Zapheri spun around to find the Lieutenant bent over laughing.

“Lieutenant?” the alarm in her voice was evident, likely prompting him to look up. He noticed her concern and worked to right himself but still struggled to contain his humor.

“Yes, ma’am. I apologize ma’am.”

“Oh no, Lieutenant.” She smiled widely, “No apology necessary.”

As she was sequestered to the base and allowed only brief “excursions” out under the watchful eye of Lieutenant Drewlyn (“Did you hear about the stormtrooper that was sent to the firing squad? He’ll be missed!”) she spent what little free time she allowed herself writing.

Comm reception to the Core Worlds wasn’t spectacular since the Clone Wars and she wasn’t allowed access to the military frequencies. Teela decided to forego the comm completely and stick with data cards, she therefore avoided Sia’s smirk; Cal’s worried frown, Commander Tan’s smile that made her weak in the knees and Thrawn’s probing red eyes.

She didn’t want to be subject to the Chiss’s uncanny ability to detect untruths; surely, he would ask her if she found her work fulfilling. By writing her responses to him she could likely skirt the issue – though he probably could detect her melancholy just by reading, she thought wryly.

It wasn’t like she was _not_ enjoying her work; she just didn’t find working on E/P curve simulations challenging. She had memorized the process and could work on it anywhere – Ansion, Coruscant, hanging off the ass end of a tauntaun running backwards – it didn’t much matter; it was all trapped in her memory.

Why torment her here, on an Imperial Naval base with smelly stormtroopers, infatuated young officers, a grouchy Admiral and a liaison officer who was slowly coming around to giving her something less than a glare upon seeing her first thing in the morning.

Zapheri had made a point of writing to Sia Boa during her time away and although she was confident the Imperial Security Bureau was reading every word of it, she described Drewlyn as someone her friend would likely have relations with.

For starters, he was breathing.

Secondly, despite the obvious distaste for his assignment she noted he seemed shy and acted rather awkwardly around her. He was exactly the type of man Sia would take pity on…If the ISB _was_ going to read her correspondence, Teela resolved to at least amuse the poor person tasked with the job.

She was much more reserved in her letters to Thrawn though; she doubted he would understand or appreciate her drollness. Still, her natural disposition couldn’t be so easily stifled, and she found her usual sarcasm, only written.

She hadn’t told Sia about Conrad Tan. She didn’t tell Boola either. And she most certainly didn’t tell Thrawn. Sia didn’t pull her punches or waste time in her letters to Zapheri; insisting once again what her friend needed was a good romp with a hard man in a soft bed.

Boola bemoaned Teela’s perceived loneliness, insisting she should find at least one true friend and stick with him or her while on Ansion, if for no other reason than her safety. But an Imperial liaison officer was not the same as a true friend.

She re-read Thrawn’s letter. Again, delighting in his description of pouring through a scrap yard; finding parts of a droideka, two buzz droids (one being a Mark One model, no less) another hyperdrive ring and a good portion of a STAP. He was in the process of completing restoration of both buzz droids at the time of his letter and Zapheri felt a strange sort of melancholy settle over her.

Teela was certain her letters were viewed with less excitement than his were. Every correspondence seemed to indicate some new interest for Thrawn, whereas she was on Ansion. And she wasn’t doing the philanthropic work she was accustomed to. She sighed unhappily as she began her response.

_To: Senior Lieutenant Thrawn Aboard the Ridiculously Named Blood Crow:_

_I must say when I first read your correspondence pertaining to the acquisition of your two buzz droids I cried out in delight – so much so Lieutenant Drewlyn burst into my office intent on shooting something. Although I was a bit disturbed at that moment, in hindsight I should not have taken pins out of my hair and thrown them at him._

_I did scream rather loudly – I can’t say it was entirely in delight (maybe a little jealousy - or more) – and he was only doing his job…which I still don’t know what that is, but I should not have tried to skewer him and beat him with my shoe. It was wrong. I know that now._

_And yes, to you and the lovely gentle beings of the ISB, that WAS a joke._

_I’m looking forward to hearing more about the restoration process. Do you have all the parts for the droideka? I do know of several collectors on Coruscant. I think they happen to be affiliated with some of the unsavory characters Toli and Boli mentioned in previous conversation but I’m sure they would be happy to speak to you._

_Again, a joke._

_Think on it and let me know. Seriously._

_-Zapheri_

Yes, Teela decided with a chuckle, she would go to all Nine Hells.

It was only six days later when her office door chimed and Lieutenant Drewlyn requested entry – he had actually been skittish since she had demonstrated her excellent aim with vibro-blade-sharp hair pins. He gruffly requested she follow him; without explanation he waited for her to comply. Teela sat staring up at him from her desk, her head cocked and her mouth slightly ajar.

“Where are we going?”

“I’m not at liberty to say ma’am.” He grumbled.

She wrinkled her nose, “Should I bring extra hair pins with me?”

The man hunched his shoulders slightly but gave her a resentful look.

“Oh alright, Lieutenant.” Zapheri rolled her eyes, “Since you think guilt is an appropriate motivating force, I’ll come along.”

She followed the Imperial officer down a series of hallways – anyone else would have forgotten how many times they had turned left and right. Teela hadn’t of course, but poor Drewlyn didn’t know that. They had literally gone around in a giant loop twice. Either he was trying to confuse her with all the twists, turns and changes in direction or he, himself was lost.

She sighed heavily, “Are we lost, Lieutenant?”

“No, ma’am.”

Teela smiled cheerfully, “Oh, good.”

Admiral Wiskovis, had improved upon better acquaintance but that was like saying a rancor didn’t smell as bad after a bath. He grumpily peered down at her after he barked at Drewlyn to wait outside.

“Well, scholar do you know Filia Rossi?”

Teela quickly searched her extensive memory. She knew from Thrawn that the Blood Crow had gotten a new Captain named Rossi but…

_Best to play dumb_

“Is that a holo star, sir?”

Wiskovis snorted, “She’s Captain of the Imperial cruiser Blood Crow and she’s requested your presence aboard her ship.”

Zapheri felt her mouth drop open; not even caring whether she looked absurdly unintelligent, “I’m sorry, what?”

“You’ll be leaving Ansion in two hours time. Lieutenant Drewlyn will escort you to a rendezvous point near Moltok.

“But what about my work here? What about the ISB – did you approve this with Colonel Yularen?” she shook her head.

The Admiral shook his head in annoyance, “It’s been taken care of. Now, go and pack.”

“Admiral! What is this about!?”

“I’ll let Captain Rossi explain that to you.”

This couldn’t be about her letters, could it? Did something happen to Thrawn? If something severe had happened, they’d let her know immediately...right?

_Damn it Thrawn, what did you get yourself into?!?_

Teela always believed Thrawn could detect a lie; sense it somehow, see it in someone’s physical response, smell it – hell, maybe he read minds! But _she_ could identify a bigot by their subtle body language, the casual haughtiness, and the overt way they refused to do nothing more than glance at someone.

Captain Filia Rossi was an arrogant xenophobic bitch in Teela’s opinion.

She quickly found out that the Captain was banking on her being of like mind, compliments of a certain Senior Lieutenant for reasons that, even years later, remained unknown to Zapheri.

“So, I understand you’re from Coruscant Ms. Zapheri.”

“I am.” Teela looked at the older woman politely, resisting the urge to bluntly ask her why she was here. Apparently, Rossi had surmised her question and smiled patiently at her.

“I understand you had to work with Lieutenant Thrawn previously, as well.” Her voice remained conversational but there was a bit of a wariness to it, like she was hoping Teela would confide in her over the hardships involved in such an endeavor. “That must have been challenging.”

Zapheri smiled happily, “No, I think it was more of a challenge for him in having to deal with me! It was a great privilege to work with the Senior Lieutenant!”

The Captain’s eyebrows lifted in surprise as Teela continued.

“I understand he’s aboard! I hope he’s well.”

Rossi’s lips compressed into a thin line, “Yes. Quite.” She didn’t even attempt to hide her disappointment.

“I’m happy to hear it!” Teela chirped, smiling widely.

_And I hope he used one of those buzz droids in the mess hall of your stupid ship! Maybe this garbage scow will need to be renamed the Buzz Feeder._

“I was hoping you could help me, Ms. Zapheri.”

“Oh?”

_As far as I’m concerned you can call yourselves the Chew Crew! You idiots can’t even tune your hyperdrive by the sound of it and if you treat a fellow officer like this -_

“I am concerned over the Lieutenant’s ability to communicate properly. He mentioned to me you acted as his translator.”

Teela’s daydreams of seeing a buzz droid chomp through several layers of durasteel came to an abrupt halt.

_Translator? Communicate properly? What the -?_

“I’m sorry, you can’t be referring to Senior Lieutenant _Thrawn_?”

“I am and I would find it unfortunate –“ her voice indicating otherwise as her lip twitched in a tight smile “-if Senior Lieutenant _Thrawn’s_ career was cut off prematurely because he could not adequately convey his thoughts to others.”

_I’m going to kill him._

He was at attention, but upon seeing her, he nodded slightly, his Sy Bisti flowing easily.

_“It is good to see you again Teela Zapheri.”_

_“And you Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”_ She was smiling; without changing her expression she added, _“I hate you for this, you know that?”_

The Chiss paused and switched back to Basic, “Yes.”

She smiled wider and turned to Captain Rossi, “I think I can help Captain. Where do I stay?”

“You told her I was from a well-placed Coruscanti family, didn’t you?”

“I may have mentioned it.”

Teela couldn’t help but laugh, “She just assumed I’d be one of the vapor-brained socialites that wouldn’t want to do anything other than party and get as far away from here as possible.”

From the corner of her eye she saw him shrug, “Perhaps.”

“Fine. Nice move. Your Basic is better than mine. Why am I here, Thrawn?” Teela sighed.

“You are upset.”

She stopped their trek to her new quarters aboard the Blood Crow to look up at him, “I was working on something at the base on Ansion!”

His eye-brows arched into the familiar skeptical/inquisitive look, “My evaluation of your letters lead me to believe you were unchallenged. Did I come to an incorrect conclusion?”

Zapheri’s horrified look indicated to him he was at least correct in his conclusion of her overall unhappiness

“I-I-that is to say, it was fine! I was ok.”

_Shit. We’re back to me lying pitifully and him giving me that “I-know-you-know-I-know you lied” look._

“I am grateful to hear it.” He nodded but his red eyes gave nothing away.

She scowled at him, “Really?”

_I’m teaching him to lie! Now, if we can only get humor down…_

Zapheri bunked with an Ensign named Rowen who had two qualities that were ill-fitting in someone you would want to talk to about anything other than the weather on Corellia. Ensign Rowen was nosy _and_ loud. If you wanted a very rudimentary understanding in disease propagation, Rowen could provide a top-notch example of applied epidemiology.

Tell her something “in confidence” and wait…

Within the next two shifts, the entirety of the Blood Crow knew it all, down to the finest detail; maybe even with some saucy embellishments that weren’t there before to make it more entertaining and “believable”.

Teela found out within one and a half shifts that a woman dressed in civilian clothing had arrived aboard. She was spending a large amount of time with Senior Lieutenant Thrawn to whom she spoke covertly with in a strange language. Obviously, the woman and Thrawn were both working for the Imperial Security Bureau and were probably lovers too. There was likely a spy onboard.

Despite the sensationalism of the rumor, the crew seemed very accommodating toward her and were particularly professional in their interactions with Thrawn. She was pleased; she didn’t have to pretend to be an ISB agent and scare anyone after all.

On the other hand, playing with her bunkmate was an entirely different thing…

“So, where are you from?”

“Coruscant.” Although she smiled politely, her voice took on a bland note.

“Wow! That’s exciting! I’m from Corellia!”

“Yes.” Teela nodded knowingly. A fact, she’d deduced by the woman’s accent, mannerisms and a holo she kept next to her bunk of several people – likely her family – clustered together; the skyline of Coronet City behind them.

This seemed to unnerve Rowen further, cementing in her mind that Zapheri was indeed a master spy. The efforts of her roommate to persuade the crew as such were directly proportional to Teela’s time spent with Thrawn. The Chiss was given the most miserable, demeaning tasks on ship – with the exception of refresher cleaning, Thrawn managed to pull every kind of cringe-worthy duty in just the two weeks she was aboard. No one in the galaxy could possibly have such bad luck. It was obvious from the get-go that Rossi found giving her senior weapons officer more to do, an adequate way of exercising her petty nature.

Teela’s mood continued to darken which she recognized as unfair for Thrawn – he was the one being abused, after all, likely because of some personal vendetta born out of jealousy or racism – but she couldn’t help but feel some sort of angst. He had known what he was getting himself into; had experienced firsthand what small-minded, short-sighted, ethnocentric arrogance would bring to him if he happened to come into its view or fall under its command. She couldn’t protect him.

It hurt.

She had sacrificed. And he was getting treated with disdain by his senior officer who didn’t know which end of the hydrospanner to use.

 _He_ even noticed her disheartened mood after several weeks, “You are upset.”

“Of course not! I’m just looking forward to anything else other than this.”

She saw him glance at her as they walked toward the electronics lab. He was probably getting tired of her grouchiness and dry humor – maybe he’d suddenly show Rossi his fluency in Basic and she’d be allowed to go back to Ansion. It was more likely he’d piss off Rossi enough and she’d be sent back to Ansion, petitioning on his behalf.

“Perhaps,” there was a hint of amusement in his voice, “you require a suitable distraction?”

“Sia told me the same thing, if you recall from my letters!”

She was happy to see his lips turn slightly downward in distaste, “I am not advocating promiscuity and the consumption of alcohol; rather a challenge for your mind, Zapheri.”

“Ah,” she chuckled, “then challenge away _\- if you can_!”

So, he gave her his old Lieutenant’s rank plague.

His idea was intriguing, and it would have made for a dramatic means of quitting a job – the only problem was _his_ job wasn’t one you could quit easily so using a beckon call on a buzz droid right in the middle of a “I’m pursing opportunities elsewhere” soliloquy wasn’t really an option. She very much wanted to see one in action but knew the likelihood was very small now that Rossi had zeroed in on them – they were technically the Captain’s, after all.

Still, Thrawn and Teela could still play around with the things. The Chiss could have his beckon call. And there was no reason why she couldn’t make two transmitters. It would be tricky to get the exact same frequency, though.

What happened if both calls were activated at the same time? The thing would rip itself apart!

Unless she put in an override feature – Thrawn’s beckon as primary and the other as secondary.

Yes!

He’d have his rank plague…and Zapheri would have something too!

Thrawn had noted interesting patterns in Teela Zapheri’s behavior during their time together on Coruscant. When she became frustrated with her environment, she tended to become increasingly facetious – a contradictory behavior used to hide her discomfort of not being in control. Her teasing nature was enduring to many – her family, close friends and, he noticed, members of the opposite sex interested in better acquainting themselves with her.

He, on the other hand found it trying – he didn’t view her as petulant, indeed some of her responses were amusing (albeit predictable) – but such was a prevalent social and cultural norm in the Empire. The Chiss quickly realized he had to adjust to the abundant sarcasm that would be found in a human-dominant society. By the time he left Royal Imperial he was able to understand and appreciate her humor, although he was certain she believed him ignorant.

Teela also had a tendency to become obsessed with whatever had her attention. If she was working on something – whether it was a new thesis on the long-term viability of certain hall plating materials or devising a small welding arm in the electronics lab – it seemed like the galaxy became muted to her; everything stilled, and she was lost to only what lay before her.

Thrawn was certain, she was doing more than focusing strictly on one thing at one time. He was also certain there was something peculiar about the way she processed information and handled it; how she was able to recall things and use the remembered bits of data. There were also times he was certain, with her face shifting into the infrared, the muscles around her eyes tightening and her brow wrinkling that she remembered something in an entirely different way than he did.

Thrawn wondered then about her…

He had meant to ask her if humans could possess such an ability – the gift and curse of perfect recollection - but he didn’t need to.

It became clear during the Dromedar incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, by now you know for sure I don't know what I'm doing - my writing style is exceedingly odd and I've been uncomfortable about posting my silly stories since I started in December. 
> 
> However in the interest of saying something about this particular silly story instead of obsessing over the threat of plot holes and spelling errors/typos, I will say that I hope the concept of Thrawn having a civilian as an aide/translator/confidant adds something interesting to the dynamic. 
> 
> There is only so much a military officer can get away with - he/she can't tell their superior they're acting like an idiot. Teela doesn't have to worry about that and I'm hoping that later in this story Thrawn changes just a little because he has Teela to occasionally tap him on the shoulder or smack him upside the head. 
> 
> Also, several OCs will start popping up - bad guys or at least some shadowing characters I think...Again, I'm in uncharted territory. I haven't actually finished this monstrosity! 
> 
> Please forgive me. I really really don't know what I'm doing.


	6. Dromedar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Mild violence (?)
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Cygni  
> Sy Bisti  
> The Kill Box - don't feel, just internalize   
> Teela's new frequency  
> 90 seconds  
> Another card game  
> "Throw it!"
> 
> Note: Once again there are quotes taken directly from the novel - I didn't write them; they aren't mine.

Teela’s sudden recall was of Voss standing on the bridge of the Strikefast staring down at the planet, as she cajoled him into letting her go down to the surface. She had no idea then, that instant would lead to this one…

Her walking next to the very alien they found on that mysterious world over a year and a half later, on a derelict freighter cursing her continued use of youthful misjudgment.

She hovered closer to Thrawn and caught Barlin’s eye. She most certainly wasn’t thrilled over the situation either, but the Ensign was at least assigned a service blaster. Teela only had a few hairpins to fling and after that she’d be left reciting Huttese poetry as a deterrent.

Thrawn sent both techs and the ensign to the engine section and as he motioned her to the forward bridge, she stopped him, “Why don’t I go with them? I _do_ have some experience with engine rooms, you know.”

His red eyes considered her for a moment, “Not yet.”

Before they even made it to the bridge, they already had word things weren’t what they seemed with the Dromedar.

She remembered feeling sorry for Cygni.

He was an excellent performer.

Teela even went so far as to comfort him by offering him one of her ration bars. He politely declined but took the opportunity to engage her in conversation – it was tactically brilliant – she was unguarded, Thrawn was distracted with trying to convey the basis and subsequent merit of his recommendations for proceeding to Captain Rossi and she was an idealistic fool. In her defense Cygni wasn’t your-everyday sort of trickster.

“You’re a civilian?” he looked bewilderedly at her.

She smiled patiently, “I am. I’m on special assignment with the Lieutenant.”

“Is it – well, I mean – is it because he’s Pantoran?”

“Sort of, yes.” Teela looked over at him, “I’m his stewardess and translator.”

“Translator! I thought Pantorans were fluent in Basic?”

“This one is…different.” She smiled slightly, “He prefers Sy Bisti.”

“Sy Bisti.”

It was a statement and not one made in surprised exclamation but of quiet consideration. Cygni’s voice sounded different, too when he said it; it didn’t tremble so much or offer give but rather had an edge that indicated deep contemplation. Teela meet the man’s eyes and nodded slowly.

“Very few people know it. Are you familiar with the language Mr. Cygni?”

The tenor of his voice changed back, and it took on a hesitantly inquisitive tone. “I’ve heard people talk about it, but I’d never imagine someone beside traders and pirates speaking it.”

“And could I not be a trader or a pirate, Mr. Cygni?” she asked teasingly.

“I uh – well- m’am?”

Despite herself she laughed at the man’s obvious discomfiture, “Don’t worry I’m neither.”

“Ah”

Thrawn had requested a create be brought aboard and if Teela knew him; she would finally get to see a buzz droid in action – she only hoped it was the Mark One.

It was.

Cygni also seemed impressed by it but Cygni seemed impressed by everything the Imperials were doing. The thought caused Zapheri to chuckle and then she stopped. Her gaze shifted to the Chiss standing next to Jakeeb as he explained the configuration of the tibanna cylinders.

_“Something is wrong.”_ She said

It was phrased casually, conversationally – so as not to alarm the others around them. He looked over at her just as nonchalantly and nodded.

_“What is going on?”_ Teela asked

This time he didn’t even look at her; the question was met with a barely perceptible head shake.

Zapheri decided to change her tactics, “Lieutenant, would you like me to go check on the status of the hyperdrive?”

As if the ship heard her very question, she felt the hyperdrive tremble and she couldn’t help but shudder – the Dromedar was in terrible need of a tune-up.

“There is no need Zapheri,” Thrawn pulled his comm “Ensign Barlin? Do I hear the hyperdrive going active?”

_No, it’s a flock of mynocks attaching themselves to the hull!_

“Yes, sir, you do. Got through the lock, and we’re just about ready to go. Does Cygni have the destination coordinates? Or are we just going to take the ship to Ansion?”

That’s of course, when Cygni’s demeanor changed again and when everything went straight to all Nine Hells.

Neville Cygni had probably sensed she’d be the most likely target after Thrawn. That was why he did it. It wasn’t years later until she found out his true motives; regardless, it didn’t help much and Zapheri wasn’t about to award him arbitrary points, no matter what Thrawn had concluded about the man.

The pirates had ushered the Imperials into a cage with ten others – the crew of the Dromedar. Meanwhile, Cygni had pulled her along with him after personally searching her. His hands started at her head, traveling over her braid, bound with hair clip and pins as she closed her eyes and willed herself to remain still. His hand moved over the clip again – the buzz droid remote – but moved on to her neck and shoulders.

At first Teela thought he was parading her around as a trophy – a silly display of ‘look what I have that you don’t’, but she quickly realized it wasn’t so. She scrutinized him openly, masking the weary sort of assessment as a venomous glare when he saw her staring.

“I would advise you not to try to escape, Ms. Zapheri.”

She ignored him completely, instead focusing entirely on what he and the people around her were doing. Other than making no attempt to hide their condescension from Cygni, their lustful lip smacking and explicit requests of her, the pirates took their orders from Angel who was fond of his blaster trigger and _not_ fond of Thrawn.

It was a near certainty that the pirate, if left to his own devices, would murder them all; he would take his time and get great pleasure from killing the Senior Lieutenant especially.

_What was it about the Chiss that pissed everyone off?_

Cygni watched several of Angel’s men assess Thrawn’s buzz droid skeptically – it was the only thing keeping them alive; although if Cygni thought the pirate would keep his word he was as naive as she was usually accused of being. Teela briefly considered making a show of adjusting her hair, carefully taking the burgundy colored clip out of her hair, pressing and holding the center jewel – a black stone common on Preshin and finding out how quickly they’d respond if she’d throw the thing at them.

_Not a chance…_

Her captor gently but firmly led her by her elbow back to the holding area where the others were speaking with Angel as he did.

Zapheri had all she could do not to jerk when she heard it.

_“ – found a nice squalsh girl, yeah?”_

A coarse laugh, _“No. I ain’t been to the northern most trapos yet but I hear they’re good there.”_

Their drawl was off-putting compared to the crisp sounding Sy Bisti she and Thrawn used to communicate.

She picked up another conversation as she looked furtively to her right

_“- boss wants her in the special cell.”_

_“Why the fuss? We ain’t gunna touch her.”_

_“Dunno. Angel said she’d bring in some extra credits.”_

Teela looked sharply up at Cygni. There was a loud crash, causing her to jump resulting in a flurry of curses.

_“I told ya not to leave that create there – boss wants those blasters in the locker they’re going to the Suns, you Bantha turd!“_

She inhaled sharply – they were weapon smugglers on top of ship thieves? And as for who or what Suns were, she’d rather not think on it.

_“Suck vaccum Slug, you’re a – “_

The conversation rapidly devolved into derogatory name calling complete with explicit descriptions of how the other’s mother frequently enjoyed the carnal pleasures of large foul-smelling male members of several different non-sentient species. Teela was pretty sure she was the one they were talking about placing in the “special cell”; the one who would bring in “some extra credits.”

They would have heard the family name if they were familiar with this area of space.

Zapheri.

As in Zapheri Transportation Company.

It wasn’t exactly a common name and wealthy families would pay handsomely for the safe return of their wayward kin. She was sure Angel was hoping for such a scenario. And if Teela wasn’t part of the same influential Zapheri family that had run a successful shipping company in this region of space there was no harm done – he’d just kill her like the others.

Really ZTC was dwindling in prosperity; Cal’s own decision but apparently name recognition didn’t die as quickly as Outer Rim shipping companies.

Cygni pulled at her elbow again and she started taking in the conversation closest to her

“I expect things to go well; don’t tempt fate, Angel.” The man who had tricked them, walked confidently into the holding area and Teela was relieved to see them all – including Thrawn unharmed – his eyes immediately meet hers and she nodded minutely to let him know she was alright.

“So just because I don’t have your plate-crystal reputation -”

Teela focused on the space around them; if she could discreetly hand Thrawn her hair clip, he’d know what she had done. She casually reached up as if to scratch the back of her head. The Chiss’s eyes flashed warningly.

_No. I’m not going to try to fight my way out of this!_

Did he think her suicidal?

Thrawn crossed his arms over his broad chest, bringing himself to his full height.

“What is a Culoss?” he asked

She furrowed her brow in question. Her awareness careening back to what was around her –

“What?” Angel barked.

“It is a word I have not heard before,” Thrawn looked over at Teela, raising an appraising eyebrow at her – her breath caught suddenly – he was wearing his old Lieutenants plaque – the one she had wired the beckon call into, “Ms. Zapheri do you know it?”

“I don’t know it, either.” Her eyes moved back to the pirate who had stepped menacingly closer to Thrawn although he was protected somewhat behind the metal bars of his cage, “It’s probably a Bantha testicle.”

It had the desired effect - he stepped away from Thrawn, but there was also a side effect; he grabbed a fist full of Teela’s braid and pulled her toward him.

“Now you think you’re funny, do you? We’ll see how hard you laugh after I send proof of life to your miserable family.”

“ANGEL!” Cygni thundered at him, “Release her. _Now_.”

She quickly stepped away from him when she felt the pull on her scalp recede, her eyes went immediately to the Chiss who was closer than he’d been just seconds before; his eyes narrowed. The difference didn’t escape Angel’s notice and the pirate sneered.

“Aw a bit sensitive, are we? I’ll let you watch when I vibro-blade her finger off so I can send it to old man Cal Zapheri.”

Teela stiffened and once again Angel caught the change in body language, “What, you didn’t think I recognized the name? You’ll be a nice little retirement plan and I –“

“That’s enough!” Cygni stepped between her and Angel, “I’m putting her in the locker myself. When you get to the rendezvous point, I’ll send word on an access key for your storage facility. She’s not to be harmed, Angel! – “ the pirate made a face and opened his mouth to protest, “I mean it! By all means, demand a ransom, but you will _not_ let any harm come to her.”

“Alright. Fine.”

“If I find out otherwise, there will be hell and brimstone to pay.”

“I said, alright!”

Cygni nodded, satisfied and roughly grabbed her arm. Teela was able to steal one last look at Thrawn and the others before she was dragged away.

The “locker” was a massive vault in the back of the ship, clearly built to keep extremely valuable contraband protected. They approached the door and Cygni drew her slightly in front of him, reaching around her to activate the keypad.

“I don’t suggest you attempt an escape from here, Ms. Zapheri. It’s a Trandoshan kill box.”

Teela gasped and looked up at him horrified, “What!? You can’t!”

Trandoshan kill boxes were supposedly used by all manner of beings – the wealthy as well as the unsavory as a deterrent against theft of highly valuable possessions. They were originally used to transport Wookie slaves and supposedly unslicable. A fifty-two-digit key code was used to enter the box – rather simplistic but no one had ever been able to crack it before the detonator went off. If someone tried to hack into the system or a physical break in was attempted, a 90 second timer would initiate. Upon countdown completion internal detonation would occur, destroying the contents of the box or killing whoever happened to be in it.

“I’m assuming you know how a Trandoshan kill box works?”

She nodded, looking pale.

“Good.” He murmured as he began manually entering in digits. Teela watched, carefully studying the keypad, the motion of his fingers the sound of the beeps and pings the buttons made as he pressed them.

1 made a high-pitched chirp

7 seemed long and mournful

**17568903433290013857**

She blinked away tears focusing on the numbers, watching the man’s dirty fingers push the buttons.

**70156328413724628596**

Teela’s tried to calm her breathing, listening

6 always sounded up-beat

9 was more neutral.

She needed to be neutral…

_Don’t feel. Just internalize._

**031751358919**

When all fifty-two were entered the heavy door swung open, and she looked up at Cygni; waiting for him to product a key card to record the number he had entered.

“You aren’t going to make a record of that?”

“Ms. Zapheri, I think we both know Angel will not leave you unharmed. I find this to be your better option.”

She felt her face contort in horror and rage; without thinking she slapped him. It was highly doubtful Thrawn’s buzz droid would be able to gnaw through a kill box before she’d turn to ash, but slow suffocation was just plain cruel.

“I suppose I deserve that, but I suggest you _remember_ my generosity in the end.”

She spat at him as she walked into the box; an eerie red light shown around her she watched through the ever-decreasing opening as the heavy door of her final resting place closed the last little bit of white light showed Neville Cygni walking briskly away.

Thrawn had suspected they knew her name. He was counting on it. It was always good to have a contingency plan. Teela didn’t know it, and she’d probably be extremely irate if she had found out, if for no other reason than he had taken her hair clip, but he had altered the frequency settings she had worked so hard to perfect. The beautifully inlaid black stone, when depressed would call the _other_ buzz droid.

A perfect contingency plan, since it was moored to the haul.

If she had gotten into too much trouble, she’d call the droid; it was thankfully moored near the aft pod bay and would do minimal damage. It would however cause a large enough distraction to hypothetically assist her in whatever difficulty she was in.

Of course, he hadn’t realized where she was; hadn’t realized the particular vessel had a Trandoshan kill box but he also wasn’t certain of her special ability either…

She tried to steady her breathing. It would do no good to hyperventilate now. The red glow of the armed box made the thought of her eventual death even worse. She staggered forward clasping at her chest; again telling herself not to panic.

_There has to be a way._

No one had ever beaten a Trandoshan kill box before. No one.

It could not be hacked by brute force. The only way in or out was via the actual key code.

Which she had.

She had watched Cygni input the code.

Teela carefully felt along the wall of the cell and found what she was looking for. With trembling hands, she pressed the panel lightly and it snapped open causing her to jump back. She looked around and waited, counting down in her mind.

Ninety seconds. Nothing. She was safe.

A keypad was available but manual entry wasn’t the only option in consideration of Trandoshan’s limited finger movements. A data port was situated immediately to the right of the keypad; in fact, the two shared the same casing.

She inhaled sharply. Teela hastily took off her hair clip and began removing the pin and stone. She stopped suddenly.

_Thrawn!_

The small changes in the sawdering were familiar as were the way in which the filament was folded. He altered her beckon call without her knowing. From what she could see in the low light, it was still functional, it would call but she had no idea what –

Zapheri suddenly smiled when she realized what he had done.

He gave her control of the _other_ buzz droid.

Another frequency; his frequency generation would therefore have no chance of interfering with hers as she tried to open the cell door.

Under normal circumstances she would have wanted to kill him.

_Lucky for him, things aren’t normal!_

He was counting, waiting for them to leaving; hoping Zapheri was safe.

Thrawn was certain Cygni left her aboard away from Angel and since he hadn’t heard alarms or commotions of any sort, he decided it would be best to implement his own plan soon; before their own vessel made the jump into hyperspace.

It would have to be soon.

He continued to count.

She hurried as quickly as she dared, because stars knew what they were doing to the others and she hadn’t put it past Angel to start poking buttons on the other side of the door and start the ninety second timer thus rending the whole setup moot.

It took her all of three minutes to wire up her hair clip pieces from the data port to the key pad. All that was left was to press the circuit connection down – usually hidden by the black stone and start pressing in numbers like a Yuzzum on spice banging on a keyboard.

_Ninety seconds._

She had ninety seconds…

Teela pressed the connection.

Starting now.

**1-7-5-6-8-9-0-3-4-3….**

Thrawn counted down.

It was time. They’d had enough time to re-board the Dromedar and jump to lightspeed.

“Tech Layneo, are you familiar with the control electronics for a ship of this sort?”

“Not this type specifically, sir, but I looked at the engine-control layout on our way through, and it seems pretty standard. What do you need me to do?”

“If we isolate the bridge, can we fly the ship from here?”

Layneo shrugged, “Probably. Ensign Barlin?”

“I think we can do it, Lieutenant. It’ll take some quick rewiring, though. If the pirates are fast enough, they may be able to disable some of the circuits before we can override them.”

Thrawn smiled slightly, “I think we can keep them occupied.”

It was time. But he hoped Teela was ready.

The heavy door swung open and she leapt through, landing roughly to the side almost hitting her head against the wall, just as a wave of heat and fire lapped at her heels. She scrambled into the corner, covering her burning eyes from the inferno trailing past her. Alarms blared in the background as she pushed herself up the wall to a standing position; Teela crept against the heated steel of the wall and made her way back toward the make-shift cell where Thrawn and the others were.

She needed a weapon and soon, if she was going to be of any use.

As if on cue, Zapheri nearly ran into a create, she rubbed her stinging eyes and studied the large container looking for the lid.

PROPERTY OF THE IMPERIAL NAVY.

NON-PARATABLE CONSUMABLES

ANSION BASE

She rubbed her eyes one more time; fumbled around with the lid until it opened with a hiss. It wasn’t medical supplies or those terrible ration bars that had so many preservatives they were virtually non-bio-degradable; it wasn’t even refresher cleaner.

Teela Zapheri had stumbled on the create of blasters she heard mentioned previously: RK-3s E-11s and a few DLT-19 heavy rifles. So deep in thought was she on the implications of such a find she didn’t notice the man until he grabbed her from behind.

She had caught them in the middle of a Sabacc game and they were pissed.

“What in the name of Tarkin did she do to the kill box?”

“Hells if I know!” The one that held her growled. He gripped her firmly by arm and head – a fist-full of hair kept her from collapsing obstinately to the floor; her left arm pinned painfully behind her back making it so she couldn’t easily fight back. He flung her at the others, but instead of catching herself she stumbled and crashed into the table, scattering the cards and chips.

One of the pirates, a large man with dark hair, stood up angrily, “I was winning that game, harpy!”

She sneered at him, “Better luck next time nerf brain?”

The slap sent her flying backward.

The man who had dragged her into the room picked her up – by the hair, yet again, causing her to claw at him, groaning and wincing as she landed a solid kick to his shin. The third pirate – the one she recognized as Slug grabbed her arm, jerking her away from the other man and punched her squarely in the face. Zapheri sunk down to the floor, automatically curling in on herself protecting her head and torso from further attacks but they never came.

“What the kriff?”

The unmistakable sound of metal-on-metal – usually a terrible sound that would have made Teela cringe, was the sweetest music she’d ever heard.

“C’mon, get up.”

She was brutally yanked to her feet and pushed toward the scream of a buzz droid.

The droid had cut through the bulkhead and had closed briefly into its spherical configuration; flying wildly toward them. It hit the bars of the cage and opened again, immediately sawing and torching – the droids progress was taking much too long so Thrawn shifted the beckon call – his old Lieutenant’s plaque - that Zapheri had helped him program, toward the actual lock.

The pirates were certainly on their way, unless Teela had somehow managed to delay them.

Indeed, she had.

The droid had completely destroyed the lock and Thrawn was ready to lead it away from the door when the three harassed looking men ran through the hatchway. Jakeeb and several of the others were already in motion, tackling two of the three before they could even draw their blasters but the third…

Teela struggled against her captor her eyes searching frantically; they found Thrawn and held a level of trust and certainty that was humbling.

“Throw it!”

Thrawn gauged the vector the droid would likely take, weighted the risks, the consequences – if one of the others were to enter into the travel path the momentum alone could cause serious injury.

_And yet he needed her._

He tightened his jaw, adjusted his grip on the plaque and flung it at the man holding Teela Zapheri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,
> 
> Not sure I've said this - I'm sorry if I haven't. Thank you for reading this. It means a lot that you've stuck with it. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it
> 
> Or at least getting a chuckle out of it! :)


	7. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> None
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Back to Ansion  
> Teela's discovery  
> Thrawn's promise  
> Sy Bisti  
> And yet he needed her...  
> Malastaja   
> Birds!  
> Enter the ISB

Filia Rossi had been angry which made Teela _beyond_ pissed. She was practically foaming at the mouth and would have given the woman a sorely needed verbal backhand to her overgrown sense of importance, but her mouth was virtually swollen shut. All Zapheri could do was mumble incoherently and glare at the captain with the one eye that wasn’t black and blue.

She had figured out very quickly after she disassembled her hair clip to frequency hack her way out of the kill box that Thrawn was already three steps ahead. His explanation to Rossi didn’t phase her.

The captain’s response did.

The Chiss either saw Teela’s reaction or anticipated it – likely the later – and eased himself out of attention to hold her back by placing his hand on her shoulder; steadying her and hence preventing her from jumping over the desk in an attempt to claw the woman’s eyes out.

One tank of tibanna was worth more than saving an entire crew?

Zapheri swallowed the bile down instead of spitting it out at the Imperial officer staring contemptuously at Thrawn. Rossi’s eyes shifted slightly over to her and Teela glared harder at her and attempted a disgusted sound in the back of her throat, but it came out as a sick sounding gurgle.

“And your translator was beaten nearly to death. You should be court-martialed just for that alone!”

Zapheri shook her head vehemently making a noise she knew sounded plaintive, but she didn’t care. If Rossi referred him to court martial, she doubted even the Chiss would be able to stop her from launching herself across the room in an attempt to kill the Blood Crow’s commanding officer.

The woman sighed and shook her head,

“I’m waiting for a ruling from Coruscant. Until then you’re suspended from duty. You’ll stay on Ansion –“ her eyes moved briefly back to Teela “- along with your civilian translator. I’ll inform Admiral Wiskovis and he can decide what to do with you.”

Wiskovis although not considered delightful company was not spiteful like Rossi. He had been briefed on the Dromedar incident and had sent for an ISB interrogator to extract information from the three pirates they’d taken prisoner. The Admiral, per the ISB’s request – Teela later surmised it was Colonel Yularen pulling the strings – ordered a meeting with the Lieutenant and herself after a brief reprieve.

Zapheri took the opportunity to smear more bacta on the side of her face in the comfort of her former office; where, she noted with a slight chuckle, Drewlyn had already started stock piling toiletries.

_Toiletries._

_Non-perishable consumables. Property of the Imperial Navy…_

They had thirty minutes before their meeting with Wiskovis. She had silently, firmly pulled him by the sleeve of his uniform motioning him to follow her. He complied without question or so much as a word. When they reached her “office”, Teela shut the door and locked it. She turned to find that annoyingly familiar questioning look; eyebrow slightly arched and eyes glowing.

_“Someone may be listening. Someone may be watching”_ She said in Sy Bisti

Thrawn nodded slowly in understanding so she continued.

_“While I was on the pirate ship, I stumbled across something - a create just like the one next to me.”_

Thrawn’s eyes traveled to the large box she was standing next to; narrowed slightly.

_“It was marked as property of the Imperial Navy and the cover indicated it contained non-perishables, but it was full of blasters RK-3s, E-11s and DLT-19s.”_

The red eyes narrowed further, and his posture stiffened, _“Imperial weaponry?”_

Teela nodded.

There was a brutally long silence – they couldn’t be late to their meeting with Wiskovis and she needed some answers. She hadn’t gotten beaten like dewback hide for nothing.

_“Do you think someone will try to cover it up? It would be a bit embarrassing for Wiskovis to find a create of his own weapons on board a captured pirate vessel.”_ she asked into the emptiness.

_“I will handle it.”_

He instantly knew she wasn’t happy over being pushed aside and would argue for her involvement. Indeed, Zapheri made a face – pushing her already swollen lip out further in an obstinate pout.

_“I will help. I can make casual inquiries and determine if I cannot get access to -”_

_“How did you get away from Cygni?”_

Deflection was always best with Teela – especially if the distraction was uncomfortable. Thrawn watched her carefully, noticed her increase in heartrate but the color in her cheeks dimmed and she suddenly seemed ill.

Her response almost made him regret the question.

Almost

_“Don’t change the subject Mitth’raw’nuruodo!”_ she snapped

_“Did he release you?”_

She became very still; he stepped closer, continuing to study her face as he did. Her gaze never wavered and Thrawn always found himself marveling at it – those strange brown eyes – Teela Zapheri was one of the few humans he’d ever met that could hold his stare. Most were disturbed by it; many found it too predatory, but Teela – ah, he once thought her fearless in her youth.

…He would learn differently very soon...

_“Tell me, Zapheri. What happened?”_

Her brow suddenly knit together; a flash of emotion and then...

_“He left me in a box to die.”_ She growled – the sound seemed even more feral coming from her cracked lips.

He whispered the command almost soothingly; telling him would be a relief – like drinking cold water after a long walk across the planes of Ansion, _“Tell me.”_

She swallowed hard and looked away from him for the first time, staring down instead at the box of supplies at her feet. Teela glanced up at him and he arched his brow at her, urging a response. Finally, she inhaled slowly and pursed her lips.

_“Have you ever heard of a Trandoshan kill box?”_

She explained as best she could in Sy Bisti the original purpose of the container, what it was used for and who it was used by. Thrawn listened intently as she described how Neville Cygni entered fifty-two digits into the external keypad – thus activating the code and arming an explosive mechanism that could destroy the contents of the cell. He had allowed her to watch as he did so.

Interesting.

How would Neville Cygni know of Zapheri’s particular gift?

Thrawn himself hadn’t even been certain, though he’d suspected.

She was pacing, her steps become more and more hurried as she described connecting the beckon call from her hair clip to the keypad device. Suddenly Teela stopped; inhaling deeply she stammered out a weak explanation.

_“I-I managed to hack the system.”_ She couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eye.

_“How?”_

_“I bypassed the door.”_ Zapheri shied away from him as he stepped casually nearer.

_“That was never attempted previously?”_

She shrugged.

“ _Zapheri?_ ”

Again, she refused to look at him; instead choosing to look at a point just over his right shoulder.

“ _Zapheri_!” his tone, made her jump – he had never raised his voice in her presence before and Teela’s mind flashed to the scrolls she’d found on Lysatra about Chiss and one of her first impressions of Thrawn, himself.

Dangerous.

Dangerous

Dangerous

The numbers suddenly appeared in the forefront of her mind.

**_1-7-5-6-8-9-0-3-4-3…._ **

But Thrawn saw the panic in her eyes clearly, regretting his coarseness immediately. Thrawn let his features soften and he dipped his head – hoping the gesture would alleviate her abrupt fear of him as well as convey some degree of apology.

“ _Zapheri_ ,” he began again this time the volume of his voice was low but no less powerful.

_“I have suspected for some time your memory is a double-edged sword. I would only warn you that I will not be the only one inquiring as to your experiences during our time on the pirate vessel. And by your reaction, my previous suspicions regarding the small number of people aware of your memory are also correct. This brings up a potentially troubling question – How did Cygni know you were capable of such recollection as to be able to free yourself.”_

Teela had paled noticeably as he spoke, her eyes had reddened; glistening with tears.

**_…5-1-3-5-8-9-1-9 -RUN!_ **

She swallowed hard, trying desperately to ward off the tiny pools from falling down her face but it was no use. Teela bowed her head scowling stubbornly at the floor. She would never be rid of that number; she would never be rid of anything…

“No.” she whispered in Basic.

He stepped forward quickly, grabbed her chin and lifted her face so her eyes would meet his; he hated to see her flinch, but the situation had grown more complicated than he had expected.

_“Zapheri, please.”_

He held her face gently but he could feel her shake it vigorously.

And then, barely a whisper, it was the movement of her lips; words gasped in breathy horror. _“Please don’t tell anyone. Only Cal and Voss know. No one else.”_ She looked pleadingly at him, _“Please.”_

Thrawn’s first impression of Teela Zapheri had been that she was fearless, although sad and very lonely. She isolated herself or felt obliged to and now he understood why.

She wasn’t fearless. In fact, Teela had much to be frightened of and she was painfully aware of the possibilities; doomed to relive those times when forethought, or action did nothing to help her. She could recall every detail of it exquisitely in her mind; forever it would seem – sometimes a useful tool, but always a terrible curse.

How could he make a promise of such magnitude – that he would never tell anyone? If the Imperial Navy asked – if the Emperor asked relative to his service to the Empire, what then? His obligations to the Ascendancy could be met concurrent with the oath he took to Palpatine’s Empire, but to swear silence on a small fact about one seemingly insignificant human woman?

It was no small thing for her, though.

_And yet he needed her._

That continued realization always seemed to keep him from hurting her in some way and had he been allowed more time, he would have pondered the implications then, but her anxiety over his stillness compelled him to answer.

_“Do not worry, Teela Zapheri. I swear to you I will do all I can to protect you –“_ he bowed slightly, formally – after all, his taciturnity on the matter was of great importance to her, _“ – and your secret.”_

During his first few years in Imperial space, he found human emotions off-putting. Teela had cured him of his squeamishness quickly. Thrawn had not expect her to walk to him slowly, to lay her head on his shoulder; wrapping her arms around him she whispered her quiet thanks as he awkwardly put his arm around her.

_“We will discuss this further later, yes?”_

_“Yes.”_ She mumbled into his chest

He nodded, inhaling deeply – she smelled like moon flowers. Suddenly she pulled away and looked up at him.

_“Did you know they speak Sy Bisti?”_

_“Indeed.”_ He smiled, a flash of teeth made him look savage, likely scaring her even more, _“I had anticipated they would.”_

The rumors of how the now-Grand Moff Tarkin had destroyed the pirate threat posed by the woman calling herself Q’anah had made Teela physically ill. Some say Q’anah and several of her Marauders were marooned on a deserted world with nothing but the clothes on their backs; others said they were executed mercifully. However, there were stories of a tortured demise, burned alive while Tarkin watched and listened to their fiery deaths.

Thrawn had picked up that seemingly insignificant detail – Culoss; Q-less or without a Q – pirates missing their queen. Despite the beating she suffered at their hands, the name sent a pang of sadness through her as did their absolute terror over a potential meeting with Tarkin in the flesh.

But Zapheri knew she couldn’t allow compassion to cloud her judgement – the men had beat her, would have ransomed her off, then likely killed her and the others all for a few tanks of tibanna gas.

This was a time when she needed to be clinical. Still the idealist in her refused to accept there really could be _true_ monsters in the galaxy.

Using the information she garnered from the pirate’s unwitting helpfulness Teela sent messages to Thrawn’s data pad throughout the pirates interrogation – useful messages, although the sort that let him know she was back to being her normal self.

**Marauder linked to five hijackings under code Elegin’s Hope.**

**Looking for ub-dub squalsh relative to slicing.**

**Nevermind. Found it.**

**And trapos too.**

**Got them.**

**Uba in Barsa sector.**

**Tell them they are idiots.**

**PLEASE tell them they are IDIOTS.**

**You should have told them they are idiots.**

**Why don’t you listen to me?**

Although she hoped Thrawn’s final recommendation – a suggestion to rethink their paths – would be taken to heart, deep down she knew it would not and they would be recaptured along with the rest of the Marauders.

The pre-existing friction between herself and Wiskovis seemed to be transferred to Thrawn when he requested, he and his _stewardess_ be allowed a chance to interrogate the pirates while they waited for the ISB to arrive. The Admiral had, of course been impressed but whatever goodwill achieved went out the airlock as soon as the Lieutenant opened his mouth. Thrawn insisted, he be the one to release the pirates – to avoid the Admiral’s court martial if things didn’t go as planned.

_What about your court martial, you arrogant Bantha’s ass?_

And so, it went.

Teela went back with him to Coruscant for his first of what would be many court-martials. It was a seven-day trip and much of the first was sat in contemplative silence; really it was her nervousness over the whole ordeal that caused her to avoid him. She couldn’t hide forever – especially from him, especially now.

Zapheri had no other choice but to trust him.

Thrawn sat in the common seating area reading and as she slowly approached Teela noticed he seemed tired. She stopped; carefully turned to go back to her private quarters.

“I was wondering if I might speak with you, Zapheri.”

She cursed internally, “Of course. I-I’m sorry, you seemed tired.”

Teela made her way over to him and cautiously lowered herself into the seat next to his.

_“I am not tired, simply concerned.”_

His Sy Bisti wasn’t as succinct as she was used to hearing from him, it was much more accented but not unpleasantly so and she found herself smile lightly at his tone – was that mildly offended?

_“If it concerns you, it must be of significance.”_ She tried to add a pleasant teasing note to her voice, but it came out sounding forced.

He watched her expressionlessly.

She suspected he was thinking of various ways to pummel her to death; still Zapheri stared back at him. Finally, when he did speak it was slow and melancholy.

_“You have been adversely impacted by my presence in Imperial space and with this impending court martial I fear further harm will come to you. I do not require your services Miss Zapheri and will request you be released from any obligation to me. Rest assured –“_ he paused, tilting his head forward slightly _“- the matter we discussed previously will remain strictly confidential. In that, you may be certain.”_

Teela gapped at him. She didn’t even realize she was shaking with tears forming at the corners of her eyes until he cocked his head; the infuriating I-don’t-know-what-emotion-I-should-have-now-look, giving him away.

_“You are an idiot! How dare you!?”_ she stood up, finally able to tower over him like he usually loomed over her.

_“How dare you order me around! Did you even think to ask what I wanted? Maybe I want to stay with you! Maybe I do not care about the others.”_

She stomped her foot in frustration – she mispronounced the word for ‘others’ – it came out sounding like the word for ‘cow’

_“You are an idiot, Mitth’raw’nuruodo! I want to stay! I’m supposed to be the stewardess of your education – whatever the blazes that means? Do you even know what that means? I do not. I think I need to stay until we find out what that means because you have managed to piss off a captain and an admiral. Do you really want to piss off the Emperor? I would not or you are going to end up back on that planet where I found you! Yes?”_

She wasn’t even paying attention to him during her tirade; she was slamming her foot down angrily whenever she mispronounced a word. Thrawn had to stifle a grunt of laughter. Although known in Wild Space as a euphemism for ‘to make one angry’, the way Teela rolled her r’s when she was upset made ‘piss off’ sound like ‘ejaculate on’. By the look on her face she knew it too.

He kept his eyes narrowed to muffle the amusement that would have undoubtedly shown as she finished, her cheeks in flames and her lips curled up in a pout.

Thrawn stood, _“I did not mean to offend you, Zapheri. I only wished to provide you a different option.”_

_“I do not want a different option.”_

_“I see.”_ Despite himself he smiled smugly, _“You do this with the understanding you will be ostracized from your society?”_

Teela groused sardonically _, “Do I look distraught over the prospect?”_

This was it.

She had trusted him and now it was his turn. He could keep her or set her free.

By all rights he should request she go back to her plush comfortable surroundings in the Federal District of Coruscant; work her way toward teaching at the Imperial Institute of Applied Science…

And yet he needed her.

_“Very well.”_

“How did he know?”

They were in her quarters where they could speak privately; he sat at the desk and she sat in one of the room chairs in the corner. He steepled his fingers patiently waiting for her to offer some ideas, but she only had one.

“I’ve traveled to Ansion for several years.”

She glanced up at him, “As you probably know my family take great pride in service to the less fortunate.”

He nodded, his memory of the tapestry in Cal Zapheri’s library coming to mind.

_Knowledge. Compassion. Loyalty. Proficiency. Humility._

“Compassion.”

She nodded smiling; obviously pleased that he remembered the meaning of her family’s crest.

“I chose Ansion as the location to devote my self – I-I don’t know why, I just like Ansion – the people, the culture and I’ve gotten a reputation.”

“What sort of reputation?”

Her lips twitched slightly, “The natives know me as Malastaja – the one who remembers.”

Thrawn nodded in understanding. She thought she was safe on Ansion; thought she was safe out amongst people that had no contact with anyone, but talk of oddities and strange happenings travels quickly and transcends language and social barriers.

“Reports of that particular skill must have spread beyond Ansion. Many small shipping organizations use Ansion as a resupply depot, perhaps merchants and traders heard of Malastaja with your name somehow attached to it. Eventually those rumors made their way to Neville Cygni who like many in that region of space recognized the Zapheri name.”

“That’s a pretty significant risk for him to assume a rumor true!” Teela grumbled eying the Chiss sitting at the desk across from her.

“Still, it is a possibility.”

She nodded thoughtfully. “You think he persuaded Angel to hold me for ransom?”

“The thought had occurred to me.” Thrawn smiled slightly, “Angel would have most likely killed you and I and the others. I suspect Cygni used you as an interesting delay tactic.”

“But why?” Teela scowled, feeling a slight headache coming on. She didn’t want to like Neville Cygni but found herself embarrassingly admiring him. “He’s a thief and a would-be-killer!”

“Ah, but is he?”

It was times like these she wanted to take her hair pins out one by one and use the Chiss as target practice. Despite the sudden pang of homicidal intent, Zapheri stopped to think.

“He would have known a buzz droid would not have gotten through a kill box; therefore, I’m dead. He would not have known I had a ohhh –“

Thrawn smiled slightly at her realization.

“He searched me. I thought he found the remote in my hair –“ she motioned to the back of her head and shivered, “ – but he…stopped.” Her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

Teela was silent for a long moment. She couldn’t make any progress on the motivations of a slimy thief and so aimed to reflect on something else.

“What about the weapons?” she asked him quietly.

The Chiss remained quiet for some time, sensing her impatience at his silence he shook his head, “I have some theories but without more information, I would be remiss in providing further judgement.”

“ _Further_ judgement?” Zapheri pushed, “So you _do_ have some thought on what’s going on?”

“Of course.”

She rolled her eyes, “Of course!” she intoned blandly, attempting to mimic his voice. “Do tell!”

“It’s quite simple. The pirates were likely going to trade their share of the tibanna for Imperial weaponry which they would then sell on the black market.”

“That’s all very nice. That still doesn’t answer how they got the Imperial weaponry.”

Thrawn cocked his head and studied her for a long moment, “You think not?”

Teela felt her brow furrow, “Well,” she shrugged, “they are pirates.”

“And we know Neville Cygni was very covert in his methodology.” Thrawn appraised her; coaxing her to continue.

“He could have forged the manifest or changed it – but that would require some kind of documented incursion – the Navy would have heard about it. Ansion would be going ballistic if a transport didn’t –“

Zapheri gasped.

“Birds.”

The transport on Ansion that had been waylaid via avian incursion would have provided the perfect opportunity for someone to alter the manifest – everyone have been so frustrated over the issue – Teela could see them just wanting to get the paperwork cleared and be done with it all.

Thrawn nodded approvingly, “You had described the incident in your letter to me; I took the liberty of reviewing the manifest. Immediately prior to the transport’s scheduled departure from Moltok there was a change. A large store of weapons and munitions was removed and replaced with nonperishables and foodstuffs. I could only assume based on your correspondence that these were needed at the base more than the ordinance and thought nothing more on the alteration, until now.”

“They must have changed the manifest when they landed on Ansion to correspond with the log they altered on Moltok.”

“Indeed. They could only alter the manifest while they were tapped into the base’s encrypted system.”

Teela bobbed her head in further understanding, “And they would have had to land to lock onto a stable signal.”

“Very good.”

“Very good? How is this good?” Teela shot him a bewildered look.

“Because we now know their method. It should not be difficult to stop them from repeating the theft in the future.”

“Ow, Cal!”

Her uncle had practically picked her up off her feet, hugging her fiercely. Teela tried to wiggle free of him but he wouldn’t release her; she suspected it was because he had tears in his eyes and was much too afraid to let her see him in such an emotional state. Too bad for him though; Boola thundered past and he had no other choice but to relinquish his hold on her or risk getting physically shoved aside by the Twi’lek’s broad hips.

“Boola! Stand down! Cal, help!”

Cal grinned at her, “I have no say in the matter Teela. Next time don’t leave for 8 months.”

Boola chittered at her while she made feeble attempts at explaining her absence – she’d been gone for long stretches of time before; she’d only been on the Blood Crow for the last few weeks and she had kept in contact with them before that!

Neither Cal nor Boola seemed convinced.

Thrawn, as usual watched the display of affection expressionlessly. Cal was his usual jovial self toward the Chiss but Boola was back to being suspicious. Apparently the Twi’lek mother was convinced the Pantoran with the funny eyes had gotten her sweet Teela into trouble.

Throughout the years that followed though Zapheri had assured Boola that Teela got Teela into trouble _most of the time_. Thrawn was merely a bystander _most of the time_.

“Your message was cryptic Teela, what brings you both back to Coruscant?” Cal still felt compelled to hug her affectionately to his side, not wanting to let her go.

“I uh – “ she glanced awkwardly over her shoulder at the Chiss who steadfastly remained patient as Boola glared and grumbled Twi’leki curses at him – likely he was unaware what it meant to be called a schutta but by her tone and look, Zapheri was sure he deduced by context.

“My apologies Mr. Zapheri, your niece has been taken away from her work on Ansion to assist me in an Imperial Navy matter involving pirate activity.”

Thrawn’s smooth interjection had Teela wondering whether he had recited the excuse. She glanced up at him but noticed his hypnotizing red eyes were not on her or her uncle. She turned to track his stare and found Colonel Wullf Yularen striding toward them; Cal saw him too and instantly laughed.

“Ah, look what the tooka-cat dragged in – an old beaten up field mouse!”

The former Navy Admiral, smirked as he approached, undoubtedly hearing Cal Zapheri’s jab, “I suggest you be careful Cal, a field mouse can still bite.”

“Yes, but old ones like you and I lose their teeth.”

Both men chuckled good naturedly as Teela stood fascinated by her uncle’s apparent chumminess with a high-ranking member of the Imperial Security Bureau. The man had struck her as friendly enough, kind even – but that was ideally what the ISB wanted one to think, until they caught you. Still Zapheri felt herself smile slightly; it wasn’t often she saw her uncle with “old friends” or so relaxed around someone of such obvious clout.

Yularen probably sensed her scrutiny because his eyes met hers and shifted somewhat to the man standing next to her – Thrawn.

_Oh no!_

He was here for Thrawn.

She instantly felt her face fall and her hands tighten into fists. Surely Cal would be able to talk with Yularen – convince him that the Chiss was being targeted for his alien-ness and that the Dromedar incident had been a success, _not_ a failure!

In an attempt to alleviate her obvious fears or more likely set Thrawn at ease, the Colonel smiled kindly and stepped forward, offering his hand.

“Senior Lieutenant Thrawn, I’m Colonel Wullf Yularen I’ve heard good things. This court-martial is nothing more than nonsense if you ask me and I’m here to make sure it stays that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I think I have to post only one chapter this time...I'm editing (but also I'm slowing down at the back end of the story and I'm living in fear of plot holes and we're starting to get into umm...plot). 
> 
> Yes, I said the four letter word!
> 
> I know it doesn't seem like it yet but there is something coming. It's likely stupid and anti-climatic but it's my sorry attempt at getting you to at least laugh at a pathetic attempt. LOL
> 
> Thanks for being patient and exceedingly kind.


	8. High Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> None. Author fell asleep while editing. beeeeeeee warrrned Spilling arrors lickly.
> 
> In This Chapter  
> Cal, Yularen and the old days  
> 'Man Friend'  
> Why is Cal so paranoid?  
> High Places  
> Teela's a bit overprotective  
> Someone else is hunting her  
> The Contract  
> The amorous reek of Conrad Tan  
> Job offer  
> What about Thrawn?  
> "I am with you, Captain."  
> Dear Conrad
> 
> Note: Some quotes are taken from the novel - obviously I didn't write them, I don't own them - I'm not Zahn. I wouldn't be pathetically writing this crap if I was. :)

Boola promised she wouldn’t poison the food, so they felt it was safe enough to invite the Colonel back to the Zapheri residence for evening meal.

Teela was skeptically hopeful over Yularen’s pledge to help Thrawn but needed to do her own version of an interrogation. As she helped clean up from desert, she sat down next to the Chiss, again listening to the two older men recall previous adventures during the Clone Wars.

She had garnered that Cal was an independent contractor responsible for shipping food and medical supplies. He had stumbled upon several escape pods that had failed thrusters. Unfortunately, their distress beckons had also been fried. Cal had pulled one of the pods in – unloaded its passengers – loaded it back up with cargo so that he could make room for the next pod on his modest cargo vessel.

After three iterations he finally had all the survivors on his ship (one of them being Wullf Yularen) and set about reeling the food and medicine from the pods back in. They were on the last pod when the Separatists arrived. Cal had used a toe cable to latch the thing to the haul and made a quick jump out before they were overtaken by vulture droids.

He managed to save several high-ranking Republic officers and make his delivery in time to aid relief efforts – to which he joked the Zapheri Transportation Company’s slogan became – Zapheri: we’ll get the important things there safe and on time when it matters most.

Yularen snorted loudly pointing out that Teela’s uncle would charge handsomely for that convenience – he added hasty clarification though – Cal didn’t request payment for saving his hide, but he did want to keep the pod he had been strapped to the side of his ship.

Both men hooted with laughter at the Colonel’s description, with good natured slaps to the back and clinks of glasses they saluted old times and each other.

Teela did not have an opportunity to ask Yularen how he intended to help Thrawn; what the defensive plan was or whether they should even attempt an offensive strategy. They had the time. Nothing would be done quickly since tomorrow would start Ascension Week. Coruscant would be too inebriated to do much of anything besides vomit on itself.

Unfortunately, the Chiss sitting next to her seemed content enough to listen and observe.

Her frustrations grew.

It would seem Yularen’s methodology involved politics. He still had friends in _high places_ , after all.

Thrawn was brilliant; truly a strategic genius. Anyone who could get past their own ego as well as the fact that he was non-human would instantly realize and appreciate it. _However_ ….

He was politically inept.

Too blunt, not very savvy and a social outsider.

_That’s why I like him._

No. He had to change. She had to help him, which meant she had to dip her toe into the miserable world of backstabbing rivalries and closed-door-dealings. Teela didn’t want that.

At all. She just wanted Thrawn to succeed.

_Why?_

She frowned at her internal inquiry as Boola helped her into her dress.

She wanted him to succeed because he was deserving.

There were so many others deserving of success and she wasn’t exactly pro-Imperial Navy.

_He was a friend…wasn’t he?_

Yes.

_That’s a good thing, yes?_

The hesitant little ‘yes’ made her scowl…

Boola giggled and Teela blinked looking around at her and then down at herself. She gasped in shock.

“What the blurrg shit did you put me in Boola!”

The Twi’lek hummed loudly – her way of showing disapproval, “Watch your language, Teela! I should never have taught you these words.”

“I would have learned them anyways” she stormed, “you haven’t answered my question – what is this?”

Zapheri motioned to the red, strapless dress she was being stuffed into; Boola had just started tying the back causing the corset to push against her chest and making her complaints grunted instead of screeched.

“It is a party, yes? There will be men, yes?” Boola peered at her from her hovering location over Teela’s right shoulder, “You’re nineteen. You might meet someone. Make a friend. A man friend.”

“I already have a man friend.”

The Twi’lek woman made a gurgling sound and her lekku twitched in irritation, “Not lava eyes? It’s only a matter of time before I poison him.”

“No! Not Thrawn!” Zapheri glowered at the empty space in front of her, hating the dress and the reason she had to climb into the damn thing.

She was suddenly spun bodily around, her arms clamped to her sides. The clamps, strong hands, came loose from her biceps and cupped her cheeks gently.

“You have a man friend?” Boola asked excitedly, “Not the dumb Pantoran?”

“Sort of and how many times do I have to tell you, Thrawn is NOT Pantoran.”

“I’m surprised he knows what species he is – I’m not sure he even knows he is male.”

“BOOLA! Knock it off.”

“So, if not the confused blue one, who?”

“Why should I tell you!” Teela crossed her arms in front of her chest looking scandalized.

She knew Boola could be like a bassa hound with a bone but she had never undergone such an interrogation before. “How is he between the sheets of your bed? Strong? Subtle? Does he like it slow or fast and hard?”

Teela simply stood, her mouth hanging open, dress half off, looking horrified. The Twi’lek woman cocked her head patiently waiting for her to describe in perfect succinct detail how her “man friend” ravaged her night and day. The housekeeper who was so intent on getting this information and the young woman she had managed to render speechless failed to notice Cal Zapheri wander in during Boola’s cross-examination.

“Excuse me?” Cal’s voice had taken on an icy tone, “Who and what are you talking about?”

She spent a good ten minutes explaining to her very irate looking uncle and a mortified looking Boola that her “man friend” was not a lover but just someone she corresponded with. A Commander in the Imperial Navy – no one of high importance that would attempt to hurt her – someone who only wished to talk with her. Talk.

_Talk!_

“That’s all we do, uncle. That’s all we’ve ever done. Well…except, the last time I saw him, he did kiss me on the cheek! But –“ Cal’s eyes flashed in fury and Boola’s lips quirked up in a slight smile. “- it was just very casual, nothing bad. He’s made no advances other than asking if we could correspond from afar.”

Cal wrinkled his nose.

“What do you know about this Conrad Tan?”

“Only what he’s told me.” Teela answered truthfully

Her uncle furrowed his brow, “I’ll have Wullf look into him. I don’t like it – why would he just suddenly offer his assistance; then just as suddenly your career is destroyed. You mysteriously run into him on Ansion – no Teela, I don’t like it!”

“Uncle! Please! Aren’t people supposed to meet like this?”

Cal looked at her questioningly.

“How did you meet Alyn? Did you have someone investigate her? Was there nothing to share with each other when you met because you already knew everything after reading some dossier?” She swiped absently at her face, realizing then that she was crying, “Please Cal! Let me have this. Let me _try_ to be normal.”

The man seemed to wilt somewhat but he still looked fiercely protective.

“Alright Teela. Alright.”

“Promise me you won’t investigate him or have him investigated. Let him _tell me_ about himself.”

Cal opened his mouth to argue but closed it, pressing his lips into a thin line. After several painful heartbeats he sighed heavily.

“Alright Teela. I promise I won’t. Now, you have to promise me something.”

She wiped the last tear away and met his eyes.

“Promise me you will be careful.”

Teela smiled warmly, “Of course, Uncle, I promise.”

Zapheri had warned him about Coruscant politics and its politicians; they had talked briefly about it. He had come to the conclusion she held a low opinion of the profession and those that pursed it. The warning was in Thrawn’s estimation understated, woefully muted and he could only guess that Teela was attempting to be diplomatic rather than taint his opinion.

How noble she was, he thought dryly as he followed Colonel Yularen’s lead, wandering around the Alisandre Hotel looking for wealthy benefactors to appeal to.

Cal Zapheri and his niece had supposedly arrived and were making their way inside the main ballroom. Their forward movement had been hindered by several of Cal’s business associates, well-wishers and admirers and upon seeing his stewardess Thrawn understood why.

She was in observable discomfort. Teela fidgeted and her eyes darted around the room as if she were afraid someone would see her. Of course, everyone could see her; everyone did see her and there were many wanting to see more of her based on the heat signatures surrounding her. He hid the thin smile behind the drink he’d been holding from one of the many beverage droids flitting back and forth.

He heard Yularen sigh audibly next to him, “Well, I knew Cal would have his hands full – he should have brought a vibroblade to fight them off.”

“Excuse me?”

“Teela Zapheri is being used as rancor bait, tonight.” the older man snorted, “Her uncle has had some business issues and suspects someone is attempting a hostile takeover. In lieu of breaking his shipping company into pieces, they could request a marriage contract.”

“Miss Zapheri did mention such a scenario to me some time ago. I was under the impression she believes it to be impossible given her work with the Imperial Navy.” Thrawn studied the scene with renewed interest, watching those around her – wealthy powerful men anxious to win her acknowledgement; hopeful for a smile.

Her dark eyes caught his. There was a brief flash of relief.

An unsettled feeling pooled in between his shoulders - her small closed mouth smile so coveted by the grovelers around her was focused elsewhere; it was directed at _him_. He turned briskly away to face the Colonel eager to avoid the sudden stirring.

“Perhaps her work with the ISB and the Imperial Navy would be a large enough deterrent.” The other seemed thoughtful, “I’ll have to talk with Cal and Teela about it.”

Cal Zapheri appeared behind Yularen looking ill-tempered holding the arm of a flustered looking Teela.

“Talk with Cal and Teela about what? If it’s the mass murder of any of the male population, ages nineteen to ninety-nine standard years old, that look at my niece like a piece of Bantha steak, I’m extremely attentive to whatever you have to say.”

“Cal!” Teela pleaded tiredly

Yularen stifled a chuckle, “The Lieutenant made an interesting point. If Teela decides to continue working for the ISB or takes on projects under the auspices of the Imperial Navy, that may be enough of a deterrent for an – “ he cleared his throat, “ – unfortunate business situation.”

Teela looked sharply up at her uncle and the man winced. Before she could even hiss out a scathing inditement, Cal was already on defense.

“I know, my dear.” Cal murmured quietly, “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry!”

A long silence filled the space between the Zapheris.

“Gentlemen, please excuse us,” Cal looked worriedly at his niece who refused to respond other than to stare angrily into the crowd surrounding them.

“No,” she said coolly “I think the Colonel and the Lieutenant should stay since they know what’s going on and I might be getting a job offer soon.”

Cal looked pained but nodded in acquiescence, “Very well.”

There was another pause during which Thrawn watched the woman attempt to calm herself; her face had flashed with the heat of anger, hurt and betrayal but she was cooling down – it was likely her temper had also abated slightly as well.

When she did speak her voice trembled, she had appeared to gain control of herself but internally she was thrashing violently against the idea that her uncle had used her as a pawn in some business gamble “What would make you put me in this stupid dress and parade me around like some prize to be won?”

Cal, obviously crestfallen looked beseechingly at Teela, “There has been a very significant increase in pirate activity in our service areas, my dear. A sudden increase. My thought was someone was trying to usurper the profits or steal valuables in an attempt to hold the company hostage.”

“With payment being me and a cozy little spot for a low-life pirate in Coruscanti society.” Teela hedged unhappily. “Am I worth just a company, Uncle?”

Yularen had taken to studying the floor at his feet intently, Thrawn on the other hand watched the two unabashedly – at this point, he felt compelled to point out the obvious to her.

“I believe your uncle is concerned over what potential clientele could do in the event certain cargo was not delivered under the standard contractual requirements.”

Teela’s fierce eyes turned to the Chiss, “Are you implying we do business with criminals?”

“I imply nothing. I only wish to point out what you yourself have stated numerous times. The wealthy and powerful do not like to be disappointed and late or stolen cargo could be dissatisfying enough to seek more than monetary compensation.”

“The Lieutenant’s right, Miss Zapheri,” Yularen must have felt emboldened by Thrawn’s assessment because he stepped to his old friends side looking sympathetically at Cal’s niece, “The hope was to see if anyone made themselves obvious tonight.”

Teela sighed resignedly, the fight suddenly leaving her; she went back to being the pretty young woman in the red dress everyone was mesmerized by – no longer a krayt dragon ready to rip each of them apart.

“So, what have you found?” she asked tiredly

_That you are a beautiful woman._

The thought entered his mind, unbidden and he hated himself for it because the words he would have used to articulate the notion – more of a feeling, really – were in Sy Bisti.

Sy Bisti.

She would understand.

She would know.

But she could not.

He refocused his attention back to the conversation and hoped his sudden discomfort had not shown

Teela still seethed; Cal and Wullf had gone off to hunt for someone to enlist to their cause as she stood near a motionless Thrawn.

She had wondered why Cal was so interested in investigating Commander Tan; now she understood. Her uncle had become paranoid that someone was not only out to destroy the family business but after the Zapheri family. A family that consisted of only her and Cal, really.

Who would be interested in seeing the end of a small Coruscanti family; descendants of Preshini traders and merchants that had survived the Civil War? It wasn’t like they had _that_ much wealth and influence.

She chastised herself for being so self-centered. It wouldn’t do to dwell on her issue right now when there were much more immediate problems. Teela turned to Thrawn; she started upon seeing him already scrutinizing her.

_Probably wondering if he needs to restrain me from murdering someone._

“Has the Colonel found someone for us to talk to?”

“He has not returned. Your uncle did mention discussing our current situation with a senator. Colonel Yularen thought it prudent to determine if certain individuals were present prior to attempted introductions. The Colonel wished to –“ the Chiss cocked his head slightly, his brow arched in mild confusion “- avoid a parade.”

Teela laughed.

Thrawn looked over at her, his forehead back to being smooth and his face etched in emotionlessness, “What do you find amusing now, Zapheri?”

She shook her head, her breath still irregular from laughter. Her chest swelled and the corset of her red dress became even more flattering on her figure.

It was distracting.

Too distracting.

“He didn’t want to start a parade.” The mirth still shown in her eyes as she glanced over at him, “It’s an expression.”

“I see.”

Zapheri was about to ask if he was feeling well – he looked uncharacteristically distracted – when Cal and Yularen returned. Apparently, they found several senators that the Colonel believed would be sympathetic to Thrawn’s situation. They would start with several of the mid-Rim bureaucrats and work their way to Outer-Rim representatives.

Teela had been patient and shown great restraint. That tolerance and self-control was just about gone when they got around to socializing with Senator Domus Renking. Teela had witnessed it all evening – the stares, the mock salutes the slights that ranged from shrugs and eye rolls to loud chortles and crude comments.

It was driving her crazy.

_…Aren’t they an odd pair?..._

_…What exactly is that thing?..._

_…I didn’t know this was a costume party!..._

_…Look who it is! It’s the Monster and the Mistress - just like the children’s story!..._

She’d had enough.

It wasn’t Renking himself that caused the problem; she didn’t even mind his aid, Arihnda Pryce, interrupting – although Zapheri felt herself straighten as if she was poked slightly when Moff Ghadi was mentioned. It was the aid’s friends that drove her close to insanity.

A man and a woman were openly staring and whispering back and forth, pointing at the Lieutenant standing next to her. Teela shifted closer to him, protectively wanting to shield him from everyone here who would treat him like some sort of zoo animal. The two continued to stare; Zapheri glared back attracting the eye of the woman who smirked at her.

She stomped over at one of the holorec droids taking a holo portrait of a happily drunk couple with wandering hands.

Teela tapped the droid on the shoulder, “Excuse me?”

It turned its large blue eyes to focus on her, bringing its holorec pad to bare, “Yes Mistress, I will be happy to take your holo.”

“No thank you!” Teela smiled and grabbed the pad from the little droid, “I just need to borrow this for just a second. I’ll return it momentarily.”

“But mistress!”

As she strode back to the others, she noted the senator’s aid turning to leave; Renking himself looked only half interested in what Yularen was saying. Teela reached Thrawn’s side and gently tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at her, questioningly.

“Stay still.”

She stepped back far enough to get his whole figure in the frame and snapped the holo image. If she hadn’t been so angry at everyone else in the room, she would have taken time to savor the absolutely stunned look on the Chiss’s face. In one smooth motion she removed the small data disc and gave the holorec pad back to the droid who had followed her pleading for its safe return.

Zapheri studied the disc and with the casual arrogance of a “typical” Coruscant aristocrat she strode to the pair that had made an obvious point of being rude. Arihnda Pryce had just left when she reached the woman and Teela smiled with faux sweetness as she approached her.

“Hello!”

“Oh, uh hello.”

“I wanted to give you this!”

Zapheri handed her the small data disk with Thrawn’s likely-confused looking holo image on it. The woman looked at the disk then at Teela, equally puzzled.

“What’s this?”

“It’s his –“ she gestured over her shoulder toward the uniformed Chiss “- holo portrait.”

The woman’s bewilderment seemed to grow, and she looked furtively to the man who was gawking open mouthed at her.

“Wh-?”

“That way you don’t have to stare!” she growled lowly.

Teela didn’t wait for the couple’s response; she spun around on her heels picked up her skirt – it wouldn’t do to trip over herself after telling someone to go suck vacuum – and marched away.

By the time she returned, Renking had already made a hasty retreat and Yularen was already planning their next move.

_“What did you do?”_

_“I took a holo image of you.”_ She replied dryly

_“Why?”_

_“Perhaps I like the way you look.”_

Teela was getting better at carefully modulating her voice for the tone required to imply a sort of teasing playfulness in Sy Bisti. She grinned triumphantly at her perfectly executed intonation. Thrawn however, did not seem to be amused. Instead his eyes bored into hers and she suddenly got the uncomfortable feeling that he had taken her seriously.

Yularen abruptly cleared this throat

Zapheri’s attention snapped back to him and she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“I have an update from headquarters that you may be interested in.” the Colonel handed a datapad to the Lieutenant and Teela craned her neck to see.

Apparently, her student had developed a taste for profiling and had found something; something that would almost kill her; something that would lead to an obsession for him; something that would end up consuming them both for years to come; something that sang only as night fell.

A Nightswan.

The remainder of Ascension Week played out similarly to the first night. Each day included parties, uncomfortable dresses, awkward introductions, well-rehearsed explanations and only the half-hearted attentions of senators, ministers and other officials. Teela noted Cal’s absence for several hours at a time during their attempts to make new friends and convince said new friends to investigate for themselves Thrawn’s actions relating to the Dromedar incident.

Surely if there was enough interest in the Imperial Senate and the Lieutenant’s noble actions were recognized, a court-martial would be looked upon as an unfavorable action; a political faux pau the Navy could easily avoid.

However, like all great bureaucracies the Imperial Navy could not do anything quickly unless someone extremely important wanted it done immediately. Teela and Thrawn did not come across those particular men in their search for new friends to support a lone alien from the Unknown Regions. Zapheri began to have doubts.

Cal had flitted from one business associate to another during each gathering. It was in the middle of those casual talks he mentioned his niece was working with the Imperial Navy. Cal Zapheri was exceedingly proud of her, naturally. She was considered an asset to the military and would likely be affiliated with the Navy for some time. He expressed a brief sort of melancholy, bemoaning the unlikelihood of not getting younger nieces and nephews any time soon but jovially shook himself out of his reverie; Teela had more than enough time for marriage and children later!

There was no doubt in Cal’s mind that if whoever had been trying to disrupt his trade routes was after an archaic peace agreement establish by a marriage contract, he and his organization would get Zapheri’s not so subtle message. His niece was off limits. Not only was she off limits, if someone tried to go after her they’d risk pissing off the Imperial Navy.

Yes. Cal’s little message would seep through to wherever the would-be usurper was hiding. It never occurred to him then that someone else was hunting her.

They would not let her in.

They wouldn’t even allow her to speak.

“I’m a witness!” Teela shrieked.

Yularen actually backed away – it hadn’t taken him long to see that Cal Zapheri’s niece was fiercely loyal to her charge. He wondered briefly if it was per the Emperor’s command or if it was just in her nature. The old soldier concluded Teela’s determination to help Thrawn didn’t spawn from someone else driving her to do it; it was personal.

They were friends. Lovers – he doubted very much – but friends most definitely and he was envious of the Chiss for having found someone with as much fire as Teela Zapheri.

“I know that, my dear. The panel will only take statements from Navy personnel at this time.” The Colonel tried to alleviate some of her concern, “If they proceed, we can appeal with your testimony.”

This had the opposite effect than the one he intended, “But all this is going on his record! And if the panel votes to advance the –“

“Teela?” Cal called from the hall

She spun to find her uncle grinning. Before she could eviscerate him with questions, Thrawn stepped into the room from behind him looking pensive; studying a data pad. Her heart plummeted.

“Wullf, old boy how about we go for a drink!” Cal winked at his old friend and from the corner of her eye she saw Yularen’s mustache twitch in a smirk.

“I suppose I could do with a good Corellian ale. The brew is on you, Cal.”

The two older men hastily excused themselves; Teela tentatively made her way to Thrawn who continued to study a data pad. She swallowed hard and inhaled deeply. Gently, carefully she touched the sleeve of his uniform – a uniform he may not be allowed to wear much longer – and waited for him to tell her the news.

“I am to be transferred.”

She unconsciously gripped his sleeve tighter; whether it was to show support for him or to hold herself together Teela wasn’t sure. She nodded mechanically; afraid that if she spoke the trembling of her voice would betray her emotions.

“I am to be the Captain aboard –“ her eyes widened in shock “-the Arquitens-class light cruiser Thunder Wasp, currently on patrol in the Mid-Rim - .” She was grasping his sleeve so tightly his eyes casually glanced down at her trembling hand. “- There was also a contract for a civilian aide attached to my orders. I can only assume that contract is for you.”

She blinked several times and focused on loosening her grip on his sleeve. Teela came out of her stupor faster when she caught Thrawn’s infuriating little smirk in her peripheral vision.

“I-I uh right. Ok. So, I’m an aide now? Not a stewardess?”

Thrawn shrugged slightly, “You are what you would like to be, Zapheri. There was nothing indicating a contract was required but it is presented merely as an option.”

The Chiss handed her the data pad and she gave a cursory look through the proposal. She chuckled nervously over the prospect of being in a military setting, perpetually without the possibility of excursions away from a base.

She’d be on a ship – there weren’t very many places to hide on an Imperial war ship. Teela knew from her brief time aboard the Strikefast – the things were made without pleasure in mind. They were also made without consideration for efficiency.

Zapheri recalled the slight jerking sensation and the barely perceptible groan of the ship as her uncle’s Star Destroyer entered hyperspace. She had never gotten a chance to toy with the efficiency data back then; she’d been too busy talking with the Chiss.

Teela looked up at him and smiled widely.

_Captain Thrawn._

“Well,” she absently scrolled to the signature block of the contract, “I don’t suppose you can handle any of this without me?”

Both eyebrows lifted and his lips quirked up into what she would later call his “I-know-something-you-don’t-smile”

“I hardly require your assistance Miss Zapheri. I have no control over what you do.”

“You will if I sign this silly contract!”

He remained silent and it was her turn to scrutinize him. Teela pressed her hand to the spot where she had pulled at his sleeve, noting his uniform had tolerated her grip surprisingly well; he inhaled making a strange sound as he did – a sigh of strained patience, perhaps?

_“What do you want from me?”_

His eyes narrowed but he remained still, allowing her to keep a hold of him. The Chiss didn’t answer and Zapheri worried that she had somehow offended him.

_“Do you want me to stay with you?”_

His red eyes suddenly flashed, _“I would like you to do what you think is best for yourself, regardless of what I or others think.”_

Teela stepped back unconsciously stunned by his display of emotion but she didn’t release her hold on him.

_“I have to know something.”_ She began carefully, _“Am I –“_ she stopped, frowning in concentration, _“Have I been useful to you?”_

“You have.”

She nodded slowly, looking thoughtfully at the floor between them, _“And do I –“_ she stopped and her forehead wrinkled. She shook her head and swore softly, _“I don’t know how to explain in Sy Bisti.”_

Thrawn masked his surprise – it was the first time in almost two years she’d been unable to elucidate something in any language. Whether it was spoken like Basic and Sy Bisti or visual like schematics and glyphs or even physical like dance and art, Teela was able to explain every thought, concept and topic that had been presented. Her inability to explicate now was significant and quite possibly very telling.

“Try.”

Her facial expression conveyed frustration at her own perceived delinquency as she glanced furtively up at him, her cheeks beginning to glow red with embarrassment.

_“Have I-“_ she grunted in irritation, _“Do I-“_ there was an abrupt flair of heat in her face and chest, _“ -make you happy?”_ she glance up and then quickly back down again.

_“I mean do you –“_ she shrugged; the heat now radiating from her face and the exposed skin of her neck and chest, _“-like me personally?”_

He understood.

_“I am used to you.”_

She blinked.

“Um.”

Thrawn looked down at her blandly.

_“Thank you. I think.”_

He grinned at her – a sudden flash of white that made her jump, _“You are welcome.”_

Teela’s face reddened further and her eyes widened. Her mouth fell open as she sputtered incoherent vowels at him. The damn Chiss had finally developed a sense of humor; unfortunately, it was at her expense. Zapheri looked equal parts embarrassed, relieved, amused and ready to rip the ears off a gundark when he carefully took the data pad out of her hands.

_“I don’t want to sign that and be annoying and worthless to you. Since I know I am not worthless that leaves annoying as a potential character trait that would cause you to not want me to be with you.”_

_“As I have said, I am used to you.”_

She felt herself smile, _“No Mitth’raw’nuruodo what I’m hoping for here is ‘No Zapheri, you are not annoying.’”_

_“You were hoping for that?”_

Teela’s eyes narrowed.

“Hm. _There is an old saying_ ” he transitioned to Basic, his accent smooth, “A wrong hope is better than having no hope.”

Zapheri rolled her eyes and waved her hands in resignation, “I don’t believe this!”

She grinned despite herself.

“Two hours ago, you had the personality of an asteroid and now suddenly you’re a stand-up comedian! What happens when you get your next promotion – you’ll be able to fight off sentry droids with your bare hands?”

_“Will you sign the contract?”_

She didn’t answer him with words. Instead she roughly grabbed the data pad, sighed her name and flung it back at him.

_“And they are sending us to a ship called the Thunder Wasp!”_ Teela snorted derisively and reverted to Basic, “That’s even worse than Blood Crow!”

“How so?”

She didn’t appear to hear him, but she smiled widely as they made their way out, “They should have called it the Lightening Bug instead.”

“I disagree.”

“Of course, you do.”

They walked out of the hall intent on finding Yularen and Cal when Zapheri heard the familiar voice. She turned and smiled widely, her face flushing in obvious pleasure.

“Conrad!”

“Miss Teela Zapheri! I thought that was you!”

The man was in civilian clothing, likely near his mid-life and he carried himself casually; he approached the woman standing next to Thrawn confidently and embraced her, kissing her firmly on the lips. She clearly wasn’t expecting it but seemed to quickly settle into the movement, enjoying it. Her heat signature changed as did her heartrate and breathing and the Chiss looked away in mild annoyance.

She carefully pushed the newcomer away, smiling coyly up at him as he grinned down at her.

“Uh Conrad, this is Lieutenant – uh I mean Captain Thrawn, Captain this is uh – “ she radiated even more vibrantly, her voice stammering slightly, “Commander Conrad Tan”

Tan nodded, “Captain, good to meet you! Teela talks about you all the time!”

“Honored.” Thrawn nodded in return forcing a small smile.

It was plain to Thrawn that Conrad Tan was very interested in Teela’s company _only_. The Chiss could practically smell it and the growing reek made him want to wrinkle his nose in disgust. The Commander’s attention immediately came back to the object of his growing affection and he pulled her possessively to his side.

Thrawn couldn’t help but note the woman’s small frown threatening to disturb the smile that had once seemed so secure upon seeing her friend.

“Teela, would you like to have lunch with me?” he asked eagerly, “I’m on Coruscant for only a few days and would love to spend some time with you.”

The implication being they would be spending it alone.

Her eyes shifted guiltily to Thrawn who shifted his gaze back the way they were headed before the amorous stench of Conrad Tan was introduced.

“I will meet with Colonel Yularen to discuss our new assignment.”

Thrawn was immediately disturbed over how much pleasure he received in pointing out it was _their_ assignment. His eyes shifted to Tan.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Commander Tan.”

“Likewise, Captain.” Tan’s smile was tight; smug as if he was sharing an inside joke with the alien.

“But-“ Teela looked between the two as Tan put a reassuring arm around her, placing his hand in the small of her back, effectively silencing any argument.

Thrawn’s teeth clenched. He had no idea why – it was illogical since he had only just met the man – but he did _not_ like Conrad Tan.

At all.

Commander Conrad Tan was patient. He could be warm and considerate or as cold as the planes of Hoth. Regardless he was resilient and very rarely lost his temper…at least not anymore.

During those rare times when he did become visible agitated, few people would be around to recall the reasons behind his loss of control.

Teela Zapheri didn’t know this. She wouldn’t find it out until much later.

What he had hoped – expected, really – was for her to see him as a potential romantic partner. He was happily surprised at how easy it was; it would make his job more enjoyable; the revenge sweeter. Not that it was a hardship; Zapheri was easy on the eyes – he particularly liked her ass.

He smiled wolfishly at her as she studied the lunch menu from a ridiculously modest café.

They had ordered and the server droid had gone off to fetch their drinks when he decided to initiate his plan.

“Teela, I have to ask – I don’t mean to pry – but how are your career prospects looking?”

She smiled slightly, shrugging casually, “You’re not prying – it’s a completely legitimate question a good friend would ask –“

Tan made sure his facial features drooped slightly; a sure indicator of disappointment – letting her believe he was disheartened over being referred to as simply a ‘good friend’. She noticed his expression by the increase in red on her cheeks

She continued, “- My career is…on hold for right now. I’m taking this time for other experiences.”

He nodded understandingly, “Ah, you’re acting as a translator?”

“Sort of. Captain Thrawn really doesn’t need me as a translator – I’m more of a –“ Zapheri paused as if looking for the appropriate word, “-stewardess.”

“A stewardess?” Tan felt his eyes narrow, “What do you mean – a stewardess?”

Any immediate response she would have given was interrupted by the service droid providing them drinks; with assurances their meals would be ready momentarily, it zipped away again. She seemed sheepish as he returned to his previous question, as if she herself didn’t quite know what she was to do. Instead she explained what she had been responsible for doing in the past.

Apparently Teela Zapheri was single handedly responsible for educating the alien in the ways of the Empire, pushing him through Royal Imperial and with the sacrifice of her career as a scholar had gotten him placed as a Senior Lieutenant on a cruiser.

What sway did this non-human have over her? Were they sleeping together? There was absolutely no reason for her to be so committed to him.

He listened to her explain her duties – or how she perceived them - in wonder; his plans shifting based on the information being presented to him. Tan decided he would start laying the groundwork.

“I admire you greatly Teela. You have sacrificed so much for the betterment of the Captain. I truly hope he’s appreciative.”

She smiled over her glass, “I think he is.”

Conrad looked taken aback, “He hasn’t said as much?”

Zapheri stopped and put her glass down looking embarrassed, “He has – ah – in his own way.”

“I see.” He laced his words with a hint of disapproval.

There was an awkward silence. Tan ended it by stretching his hand out to her.

“I care about you, Teela. I want you to be happy – successful. I still feel guilty I was not able to stop Ghadi and Kuras. I’d like to make it up to you.”

He watched her blush for two heartbeats and then went in for the kill.

“Come work with me.”

Teela cocked her head in confusion, “What?”

“It sounds like the Captain doesn’t need a translator and he’s well versed in the Imperial way of things – come with me. We can work together.”

She shook her head in surprise, “Wait. Why? Why would I work indirectly for Moff Ghadi?”

Tan leaned forward earnestly, “The Moff was impressed by you to begin with – found your work on hyperdrives potentially beneficial to the Empire and since he controls many of the systems that would manufacture advanced drive parts…” he trailed off letting her infer the rest.

“Ah.” she pursed her lips, “So I’m just supposed to forget that he’s a bigoted bastard?”

He decided it would be best to step back slightly.

“Good point.” He shrugged but continued gently. “I’m not saying it’s ideal, but it may be helpful for your career and get you back to doing what you really love doing.”

She seemed to be slightly appeased by this.

“Besides,” he added, giving her his most charming smile, “It would allow us to spend more time together – I’m a bit selfish, you know.”

He watched in satisfaction as she turned a brilliant shade of red.

Tan walked with her, remained attentive and when it was time for her to go, he hailed an air cab for her.

“Will you consider my job offer?”

“That was a job offer from you or from Moff Ghadi?” she asked skeptically.

“I’ve been given free reign to hire whomever I deem necessary to better the Moff’s standings.”

Teela gave him a small lopsided smile, “I guess we’re both stewards, aren’t we?”

“Yes, but you can be a steward for _yourself_ Teela!”

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She moved her hand to his face to gently stroke his cheek as she returned the kiss and he was enjoying himself so much he forgot about the air cab until the driver began shouting loudly for someone to get in and pay up. She broke their connection and smiled coyly up at him.

“Promise me you’ll think about it.” He grinned at her.

“I promise.”

When she entered Cal’s residence, she was greeted by Sia who had excitedly demanded she explain everything.

“What do you mean?”

“The object of my masturbatory fantasies told your uncle and the ISB guy, you went out to lunch with a friend.”

“Sia, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Thrawn said he’s a Commander. Commander Tan, is it?”

Teela gave her a venomous look.

_I’m going to kill Thrawn._

“So what? I met him a while ago and we’ve kept in contact. It’s completely harmless.”

Her friend looked triumphantly at her, “Hmm. Kept in contact, huh? What kind of contact does he like?”

Teela cursed at her in Omwati which only made Sia giggle and skip down the halls singing a vulgar song in her native language about a clueless couple sloppily fumbling their way through their first coital interaction.

Cal’s voice caused her to jump, “What’s that all about?”

“Nothing,” she snapped.

“Uh – Did you enjoy your – uh – lunch?” he asked hesitantly as he eyed her with caution.

“Yes. I did. I even got a job offer.” Her reply sounded haughty in her ears.

Her uncle’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, but the rest of his face remained surprisingly neutral. Cal shifted; looking out the window he sighed as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Where did the offer originate from, if I might ask?”

Teela felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach; Cal was going to hate what she was about to tell him. It wasn’t his choice though…

“From Moff Ghadi’s office.”

There was no reaction from him. He continued to gaze out the window at the familiar skyline of Coruscant. The silence made her uncomfortable; like she had to fill it with something – anything.

“A friend of mine works as an advisor or rather a liaison with the Imperial Navy. He said that the Moff had been impressed with my work on hyperdrives.”

Cal grunted an acknowledgement.

For some reason Teela found that she would have preferred him to explode with emotion; his pensive silence was unnerving.

She stepped forward and gently touched his arm, “It’s a good opportunity, Uncle.”

“It is. You have some thinking to do, my dear.”

Teela suddenly felt the walls closing in. Her heart seemed to clench as her chest tightened and she held her mid-section. She had maneuvered herself into a corner – she signed a contract to work for the Imperial Navy and was now having second thoughts because Conrad wanted her to come work with him.

What would she even be doing while working for Thrawn?

He spoke Basic better than she did! He didn’t curse, didn’t use contractions, and used slang only in reference. Thrawn had also learned a significant amount about the Empire while they had been away from each other. He’d accumulated a good-sized collection of datacrons on art and history of various cultures.

There wasn’t much more she could do for him; the Chiss wasn’t the type that required hand holding.

Hand holding…

And then there was Conrad.

_Do you like Conrad Tan?_

Yes.

_Do you like him a lot?_

Yes.

_Do you love him?_

No. Not yet. But maybe in time…

It seemed obvious to her what his intentions were. He was interested in getting to know her better – in more ways than just one – but they had time. A few more lunch and dinner dates and she felt confident in introducing him to Cal and Boola; Voss being the real test. Teela smiled – maybe just maybe she could work with him. She could make scientific strides and he could help turn those into realities that would aid in the betterment of the galaxy.

…Improvements in hyperdrives, haul plating – she could even work on deflector shields!

The possibilities were endless with Conrad. He could satisfy her professionally, physically, emotionally, every way she needed but wasn’t getting with –

_Uh oh._

_Thrawn._

What about Thrawn?

He could feel her come in; the temperature of the room changed. The Colonel who had been talking animatedly about the ISBs plans to track down the perpetrator responsible for the Dromedar’s tibanna theft, suddenly slowed in his description on similar events. Yularen smiled slightly nodding to her as she reached Thrawn’s side looking troubled.

The older man likely having sensed the change upon Teela’s approach excused himself feigning an interest in speaking with Cal Zapheri again about his pirate concerns. The new captain, despite his better judgement looked furtively over at her and sighed, “You are upset.”

“No, I –“ she glance away staring into nothing, “ -I just…I was wondering if that contract was submitted to High Command yet?”

Thrawn felt his eyes narrow and his jaw clench. He turned to her, studying her intently.

“I have not.”

She nodded slowly still staring into space.

Years later he would think back on the moment and wonder what possessed him to be so forward. Perhaps it was fear? After all, he had seen that he needed her…or maybe she had convinced him in some way that he needed her.

Did it matter?

Thrawn gently cupped the bottom of her chin and pulled her face so that her eyes met his. They grew wide with surprise at his boldness. He had taken great strides to avoid touching her as best he could in the past – as if she were made of delicate paper or thin glass.

“Why do you ask, Zapheri?”

“I-I just” she blinked rapidly and her face radiated heat – he found it disconcerting that he took comfort in the warmth, “wanted to make sure it was processed correctly.”

Her heart skipped a beat, and her eyes flicked microscopically away; the irises contracting slightly.

_She lied._

“Is that all?”

He still hadn’t taken his hand from her chin and he felt her swallow; the pleasing heat growing around his palm made him regret the touch, but he couldn’t bring himself to release her.

She began to tremble, and her gaze avoided his, “Yes.”

He wanted to frustratedly push her head all the way back; make her look at him and the fire in his eyes. Something had happened with that vile creature she had lunch with; but Thrawn’s relationship with her was not the sort where she would likely feel comfortable in confiding to him about her personal life. He could change that – here and now – but he didn’t; he would regret it later.

He allowed himself a small smile – she would be his, regardless; “Then you are with me?”

“I am with you, Captain.”

In the end she couldn’t do it. She lost her nerve, lost her will to resist him; lost the feelings she had for Conrad Tan immediately upon seeing him standing there. Teela berated herself for being so fickle.

She wrote to Conrad to tell him she had already signed a contract earlier that morning and it had been processed before she could re-evaluate her conditions. Teela reasoned, in her letter, that the contract was for a two year “tour of duty” as a civilian liaison to Captain Thrawn and there was a good chance that after her stint he would no longer need her.

Zapheri promised to consider his offer seriously upon the completion of her time with the Imperial Navy if it was still available and soothed him (and herself) by promising to write him as often as possible.

She cared for him and hoped she would see him soon.

By his return letter Conrad wasn’t too disappointed – rather he was elated with her confession of affection. Her relief at his understanding was obvious in her follow-on letter.

Little did she know she was starting a dance with Conrad Tan that she didn’t know the moves to, in a game of revenge. She would get stepped on. And it would hurt her and someone she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Thank you for reading. I have to apologize but I can only post one chapter tonight. I have a splitting headache and I think my head will explode thus sending brain matter flying in all different directions. 
> 
> It would be fun to calculate but not experience.
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for reading my silliness and your continued patience!  
> -N!


	9. Tight Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Might make you blush a little (?) - what do I know - I'm a shy nerd!?
> 
> In This Chapter  
> Life aboard the "Lightning Bug"  
> Teela's Discovery  
> OUR meeting  
> All the discomforts of Coruscant  
> The(ir) residence  
> Teela and her duties  
> Mas Amedda - Teela as a tool?  
> A connection between Nightswan and Black Sun?  
> Teela's night out - different questions  
> Conrad has plans  
> The Commander takes the initiative  
> Thrawn sees red  
> Only an asset

She liked Commander Cheno instantly. It helped that he knew Voss; had actually served with him earlier in her uncle’s career. In her letters to Cal she even found out that the Cheno family had been good friends with Greta and Ulin – Voss and Alyn’s parents. Teela wasted no time in writing to the Captain to tease him – perhaps she would finally have ammunition again his threats on the disclosure of the hardships of changing her diaper when she was an infant. Parck on the other hand, seemed unworried.

Alfren Cheno wasn’t likely to tell on him.

The Commander was fair and had recognized Thrawn’s talents; he learned to trust his first officer which only solidified Zapheri’s approval of him. He also didn’t mind that she and her charge used the aft hanger bay as something of a workshop to disassemble and reassemble Clone Wars era droids – something that seemed to fascinate the Chiss.

They worked together, mostly in silence. Teela didn’t mind, it kept her hands occupied while her mind continued to gnaw at the E/P curve relationship derivation she’d left behind on Ansion.

Occasionally the silence would be punctured by one of Thrawn’s observations or a comment on the recent capture of a pirate or smuggler; on rare occasions Teela would swear in Twi’leki and look sadly around for Boola. Otherwise there was only the sound of clunking metal and tools. It was in this setting that Teela Zapheri made her historic discovery.

Her mind would never truly still.

Memories.

Always playing back inside her head – images of complexities that were simplified after so many repetitions in her mind’s eye. The end points for the optimization curve had been solved for several weeks – theoretical drive sizes being an infinitely large hyperdrive and a drive represented as a zero mass point. All this was trapped inside her, continuously being restated as images, words, sounds – she even associated music with some of the equations and hummed songs absently to herself as she peeked inside a thruster mount.

“You are acting strangely.”

The music dulled slightly for her to address the stimulus from her surroundings.

Thrawn was staring are her; his brow furrowed and his eyes scrutinizing.

“You mean more so than usual?”

His lips quirked upward, and he shrugged slightly. “I am concerned. You have stopped working several times and have appeared distant.”

Zapheri suddenly stopped and jumped to her feet.

“Say that again!” she demanded excitedly.

The Chiss was already on his feet, ready to rush into whatever action was needed but it was obvious he was confused over the situation he found himself in. His eyes narrowed and the prominent ridge on his forehead seemed to bend with his scowl.

Yes, Teela thought smugly he was very confused, but she was well-past the point of caring about his comfort level.

“I am concerned.” He said slowly.

“No, after that!” she waved her hand absently frustrated.

“You stopped working several times.”

Zapheri gasped. Thrawn stood completely still and quiet; his expression indicating concern had eclipsed confusion. Abruptly Teela grinned.

“You’re a genius, Thrawn! You know that? Genius!!” she squealed.

Concern transitioned back to confusion and the Chiss seemed to grow frustrated with the emotional boomeranging that was caused by the human woman.

“I do not understand.”

“Give me two hours – uh – better make it two and a half! I have to make sure the drive will stop on either side of the zero point too! That’s how to solve for the uncertainty terms. You’d have to assume it’s stopped on either side of the point!”

If Thrawn had been human he probably would have wished for a cantina at that particular point, but as it was, he simply reverted back to his patient emotionless state and continued to work on his hyperdrive ring. She, however sat down and began writing out each equation on a nearby holo board.

Her back was turned to him, so she didn’t see him; nor did she internalize the lack of metal-on-metal sounds coming from behind her. He watched her for the two hours, thirty-seven minutes and fifteen seconds it took her to solve one of the greatest engineering problems that had plagued space-faring beings in that region of the galaxy.

Teela Zapheri had found a non-discontinuous relationship for drive size and E/P curves for all drive sizes, hence optimizing all masses of hyperdrive. The Empire could now put a completely optimized hyperdrive in the tiniest of ships _or_ in the largest of vessels.

Her discovery, like her freakishly perfect memory remained a secret between them. It was nearly two years later when she published her findings. The work’s dedication was to him, though she suspected he didn’t understand its significance.

_A Continuous Non-Linear Relationship Between Ship Hyperdrive Mass and Efficiency/Performance Plots for All Hypothetical Drive Dimensions._

_Teela Zapheri_

_Dedicated To:_

_A Good Friend - May You Always Be Able to Put Back Together What You Take Apart._

It was during their time on the Thunder Wasp, while Thrawn was Commander Cheno’s first officer that the true nature of her “contract” finally came to light. The Emperor had requested an audience with the Chiss. She was in the mess hall for evening meal – it was the only time she managed to arrive before he did to anything. Usually he was wherever they needed to be before she was, making her feel incapable of performing her perceived task of “looking after him.”

It was like he was looking out for her instead!

He sat down across from her as she pushed the – Teela wasn’t really sure what it was – around her plate. Thrawn didn’t speak but that wasn’t out of the norm for him; half the time they would eat in complete silence, both staring at their data pads. As if on cue he gently placed his data pad down on the table next to him but instead of scrolling through screens of data or perusing the information with his usual vigor he flipped it around and pushed it toward her.

Zapheri cranked her neck and squinted at it, her eyes flicked up to him then back to the data pad. She read it again, blinked a couple times.

“Fuck a Bantha sideways!” she cursed.

Thrawn made a face and shook his head in obvious distaste, “You have spent too much time with the technicians and engineers. Your use of bad language has not improved.”

Teela smirked wryly, “Actually you could say it’s improved dramatically.”

The Chiss looked at her dispassionately but continued, “You must not use such vulgarities during our meeting with the Emperor.”

“Wait _our_ meeting?”

“Yes. _Our_ meeting.”

“Oh no. No. No. No. No. No.”

“Those were the orders provided. Surely you do not wish to –“ he paused cocking his head, twisting his lips as if savoring the words with a smug smile, “- piss off the Emperor?”

Zapheri narrowed her eyes, made a frustrated little noise in the back of her throat; grumbled something – likely vulgar- in another language, and grabbed her plate to leave. Thrawn allowed himself the smug smile that he had barely suppressed as he watched her storm out of the mess hall.

They would be headed to Coruscant within four hours; he thought it wise not to irritate her _further_ given the long journey.

Teela Zapheri decided she hated the room. It wasn’t ornately decorated which would not have been to her liking – she detested garish displays – but there was something else about it that made her uneasy. Probably the person _in_ the room.

No. It wasn’t just the frail old man, hooded and mysterious. It wasn’t that, even though he looked like a walking corpse, he had a terrifyingly intimidating presence in whatever space he occupied. It wasn’t Emperor Palpatine himself alone…it was also the room.

Dark and cold.

Thrawn appeared to be unphased. On the contrary he was relaxed, spoke smoothly and rarely referred to her – she was there, it seemed, for purely her own discomfort.

Of course, whatever was said was filed away in her mind and she wondered nervously if the Emperor knew of her strange ability to remember everything that was within range of her senses. Sight, sound, smell, touch, taste – everything.

Maybe that’s why she hated the room…it reminded her of his stomach-churning cackle, his yellow eyes and Thrawn’s seemingly inability to see her discomfort and request that she be excused.

They started with the Captain’s knowledge of a region of space spanning galactic west of Jakku – gravitational anomalies in the area, potential pirate activity and hyperlanes away from the center of the known galaxy toward the Unknown Regions. They would do this for hours and by the end she would find herself exhausted.

Of course, his Majesty offered his guests the comfort of the palace but they both politely declined; Cal’s residence was still open to them. That too was uncomfortable but in a different way.

Cal and Boola had endeavored to form a romantic partnership. This elated Teela, as well as Boli and Toli. She had believed her uncle had grieved for Alyn too long and knew Boola cared for him very much.

Her “brothers” had always looked at Cal as a father figure anyways; it wasn’t much of a difference to them and they didn’t much care if two old people thumped around in the sheets (just so long as they didn’t have to hear about it from their mother!)

Teela felt as if she were intruding on their privacy by staying with Cal and Boola; she realized with a start she probably felt now, like Thrawn did most of the time when he stayed with the Zapheris. This sudden understanding prompted her to seek shelter elsewhere.

He was in no mood for jest. Zapheri wasn’t one to do things on a whim but he had the strong impression based on her nervous fidgeting that she had done something she was uncertain about. If this venture was one of her witticisms, and it turned out to be a mistake it would be a learning experience for her. Thrawn almost hoped for it.

Almost.

He truly despised the way she brought out the worse qualities in him – those that he strove to avoid and suppress. The problem was, she also brought out the best in him too – something he also did not like; largely because of the negating affect her provocation had on it.

There were those times when she smiled at him though…that knowing smile.

_…He needed her…_

The Captain almost resented her for it.

Almost.

“We’re almost there.” She murmured as the air speeder slowed upon its approach to a towering residential complex – not ostentatious yet certainly expensive even by Coruscant standards.

“I do not understand.”

“I-uh-“ she turned to exit the speeder, thanking the driver absently after paying.

Turning back to him she looked up at him hopefully, “I -well, I decided I didn’t want to stay with Cal and without me there, you’d feel even more uncomfortable. I don’t want to stay in that Palace either. My stipend is generous, and your wages aren’t bad either…”

He frowned. Was she implying…?

“I um…bought you an apartment.” She muttered sheepishly.

“I do not understand.”

She sighed heavily and grabbed at his sleeve, pulling him along like a small child would excitedly pull at a parent to hurry them along, “Just come and look.”

Thrawn hated to admit it, but he was impressed with her choice. The apartment was empty – devoid of furnishings but included standard utility droids, a refrigeration unit and a cleaning droid. For what he would need in the future, it was ideal: a small private space that he could use during his brief visits to Coruscant.

“This is an unjustified gift.”

She snorted, “No it isn’t.”

_Always arguing._

“I cannot accept this.” He shook his head slightly letting his gaze burn her.

She was, however, undaunted, “Oh, it’s not like it’s free! I bought the property! There is still a monthly fee for even breathing the air in the building – it’s ridiculous really! You’ll be in charge of that – it’s not too bad – 1500 credits a month – less than twenty percent of your wage. But –“ she hesitated, then looked down at her feet uncertainly, “-if that’s a problem, I can certainly pay it. As I said, the contract I signed was highly in my favor, financially speaking.”

He resisted the urge to ask her if that was the only reason why she signed it, but he sidestepped his questioning instincts with a small smile.

“That is well within my ability to pay. Thank you.”

She smiled.

His insides clenched.

“You’re welcome.”

She turned to leave.

_“Where will you stay, Zapheri?”_

Teela slowly turned back to face him; she seemed pensive, but she shrugged dismissively, _“I’m still looking for a place. This one reminded me of you, so I didn’t want it.”_

She grinned at him and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

Again, she turned to leave.

Thrawn’s insides clenched once more.

“Zapheri?”

“Yes, Captain?”

He wanted his eyes to burn her the way she burned him but Teela simply stood still and emotionless. After a pause that was considered, by human standards, socially awkward she lifted her eyebrows slightly; goading him to speak.

_“Stay here.”_

Her eyes widened and the instant heat that radiated from her face and chest was intense – he could almost feel it from across the room.

“Excuse me!?”

_“Stay here. This residence has two separate bedrooms does it not?”_ he pointed out calmly, _“Stay here while you search for your own residence.”_

He was very careful to properly articulate the Sy Bisti word for ‘bedroom’ otherwise the question could be misconstrued as sexual inuendo.

Her mouth fell open slightly and she stammered incoherently for three seconds while Thrawn delighted in her speechlessness – a rare gift, to be sure.

_“Is this a command?”_

He shook his head, _“A suggestion only.”_

She seemed to consider this, nodding. Suddenly she stopped.

“You do know I’m annoying, correct?” Zapheri blurted out in Basic.

Thrawn smiled tightly, “I do indeed.”

Teela laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, her face continued to radiate from the heat of embarrassment. She smiled into the silence that followed and bobbed her head, “Alright.” She wetted her lips, “Alright, I’ll stay.”

He nodded once and turned – they would be unable to stay until furnishings were placed, or at least proper bedding.

“Thrawn?”

He didn’t turn back to face her; perhaps it was in fear of seeing whatever emotion had taken over the human woman. Instead he stopped and cocked his head such that his profile was barely discernable to her – he didn’t want her to see him either.

_“Yes?”_

_“Thank you.”_

The next day – the day of rest was thankfully taken literally by the Emperor as it was for most beings in the galaxy. Thrawn was temporarily relieved of obligations at the Palace, although his Majesty hoped the Captain would avail himself to others within the Imperial court during a small soiree congratulating one of the bureaucracy’s higher officials on something rather forgettable.

Teela had a lot of work to do.

She had already arranged delivery of generic furnishings but several she felt obliged to gather input from the true resident of the space she was tasked with equipping. Thrawn had absently sat on the floor in one of the corners of the main living area and scrolled through various reports.

Zapheri stood over him, waiting for the Chiss to acknowledge her presence. He finally sighed and looked furtively up at her.

“Yes?”

“I have some options for you to review. Tables, chairs, several light fixtures – I wasn’t entirely sure what your preferences were since your tastes have a tendency to be eclectic.”

She handed him her own data pad. He took a cursory look and quickly tapped his choices for furnishings until he reached the options for a couch. Thrawn scowled focusing intently on the three options available.

“Is this necessary?”

She shrugged.

His scowl hardened, accenting his prominent forehead ridges. He studied all three options and cocked his head slightly, “I have no preference. You may choose.”

He handed the data pad back to Teela who looked horrified, “No! I couldn’t. It’s going to be your couch!”

She thrust the devise back into his hands, nervously.

“Very well.”

He indicated a low seated dark Bantha skin piece – a minimalist sort of design that would be functional yet not too aesthetically unpleasant. Zapheri took the data pad from him and craned her neck to check his selection.

She wrinkled her nose, “Ugh, that one, really? You picked that one?”

He shot her an evil look.

“Oh-kay. I’ll send out the order right away. The delivery droid said these should arrive by 1400; all we have to do is point to where we want it placed.”

Thrawn grunted.

“Um –“ she was still standing over him.

He closed his eyes, trying very hard to tamper the illogical annoyance bubbling within him.

“Yes, Zapheri – what is it?”

“It’s your dress uniform.” She also seemed to be mildly frustrated, “When was the last time you tried it on.”

He mentally berated himself. Only in an Empire that spent an inordinate amount of time on appearances would there be a need for a dress uniform _and_ a functional day-to-day uniform. Absolutely maddening in his mind, but this was why he had Teela.

The illogical annoyance evaporated replaced with gratitude and something more…also illogical but he couldn’t quite name it.

“I shall do that now, thank you.”

“It’s not like that slop they feed us on the Lightening Bug is exceedingly nutritious. How did your arms get so big?” she complained as she measured his right bicep again.

Suddenly her eyes guiltily darted up to his and she apologetically looked away, “I’m sorry, that’s not my business.”

He looked over at her expressionlessly and noted once again the heat coming off her – was she uncomfortable being in such proximity to him?

“A recent increase in physical exercise has likely helped in muscle growth.”

She nodded absently, now moving on to his left bicep. Teela silently pulsed in the infrared spectrum. Thrawn almost asked her if she was feeling ill – he was expecting a sarcastic retort of some form, but he refrained when he saw her hands shaking slightly.

“I-um – I’ll send it out to be altered immediately. It should be ready well before 1900.”

“I can certainly direct the delivery droids if you require assistance in your preparations.”

Zapheri made a face, “My preparations for what?”

He tilted his head slightly, arching his eyebrow skeptically, prompted an icy glare from his stewardess.

“You will be accompanying me, of course. I assume you will require some time to prepare, yes?”

Teela recognized that she was twitchy; fidgeting restlessly with the tight braid now wrapped elegantly into a bun at the back of her head and decorated with tasteful embellishments. The black dress she picked out – matched her mood. She side-eyed her boss as they waited for admittance into the main chamber with an ever-increasing number of would-be celebrants.

Thrawn looked at this as just another exercise; another obstacle to overcome. It was black and white to the Chiss because he had no concept of what a good political ally could do for him or how a highly placed enemy could destroy him.

Zapheri had to help him but he was steadfast in his belief that ability would win out over political hob-knobbing. She agreed fervently that it should – but she knew from hard, painful experience it was not. And Teela feared for him.

“You are silent. Are you _ill_?” The Captain was looking at her curiously but there was an almost imperceptible smile tugging at his lips. He was teasing her.

She felt her own mouth twist upward into a sardonic smirk, “I’m fine. I’m just thinking I look ridiculous.”

“No more than usual.”

Teela rolled her eyes. The doors opened then, and she sighed heavily.

“Let’s get this over with. I have an ugly couch I need to set fire to.”

The Chiss grunted and Zapheri suddenly found herself unsettled.

“Thrawn” she grimaced, “Do you remember when you were still at the Academy and we had that conversation about etiquette?”

“I do.”

“Do you also remember the Imperial Waltz?”

There was a long pause, “I do.”

“Oh good” she smiled pleasantly up at him, “Because if you have to call upon that and you embarrass me, I’ll drive my heel so far into your boot you’ll have an extra toe on that foot.”

Each day, when they finished discussing navigational obstacles to Imperial expansion into the Unknown Region, Teela would practically jettison herself out of the terrible room they were in. It bordered on rudeness, but she always waited for the Emperor to leave first and at that point in the day she didn’t much care what Thrawn thought.

It was during her hasty retreat from the room when she was stopped by none other than Mas Amedda

“Scholar Zapheri. A pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard great things.”

“Oh, Grand Vizier – a pleasure – sir I-“

She was not only confused over his use of a title she didn’t possess and never really had, but his sudden appearance – perhaps he was looking for the Emperor. She was about to relay her guesses as to his whereabouts – he said he would retire for the day when the Chagrian smoothly interrupted her stumbling words.

“Are you here with your Chiss Captain?” The Chagrian asked, haughtily gazing down at her

Teela bobbed her head. “Yes.”

“Good.”

Without further word, he strode away, and she was left staring after him, trembling; uncertain as to what had just transpired and the significance of it.

Was she being used as a memory keeper – a means of controlling someone or something because of what she had trapped inside her head?

“Shall we go, Zapheri?” Thrawn’s voice caused her to jump.

“Yes. Of course.”

Visits to Wullf Yularen’s office were always refreshing. He always seemed pleased to see them and welcomed Thrawn’s input who, in turn, welcomed hers.

“He’s been linked to arms dealing and the theft of antiquities as well.” The Colonel looked morosely at his data pad before handing it to Thrawn.

“Could Nightswan be an organization or at least more than one individual?” she asked suddenly.

Both men seemed to consider this.

“This is quite a bit of destruction for just one individual and he or she would have to have the funds to do it – at least startup capital. In that respect wouldn’t it make sense for several entities to combine their resources?”

Yularen nodded thoughtfully, “He or _it_ could be spawned from organized crime syndicates like Black Sun.”

Teela inhaled sharply at the memory from the pirate ship resurfaced

_…boss wants those blasters in the locker they’re going to the Suns…_

Yularen and Thrawn looked sharply at her.

“You alright, Teela?” the older man asked eyeing her carefully.

She inhaled shakily and looked over at Thrawn who was also scrutinizing her.

No, she decided she wouldn’t mention it here. She didn’t know if the Captain had said anything to the ISB about the contraband they found aboard the pirate ship or even if it was taken into evidence and shoved into a storage locker never to be spoken of again.

Zapheri noticed that such things had a tendency to happen when an Admiral was involved, and it wouldn’t surprise her if Waskovis was covering his aft.

“Uh, just a sudden headache.” She rubbed her forehead, making sure to look slightly pained.

“You may go if you wish.” Thrawn continued to stare at her; his gaze was questioning now. He wanted to know what she was thinking but he trusted her judgement enough in these matters to wait until they were in private to discuss what had obvious been a realization on her part.

“No, it will pass.”

Yularen nodded once and continued with the briefing. Thrawn remained unconvinced that Nightswan was not a single entity or individual. He truly believed in his theory of a single mastermind. After so many times of the Chiss being right on other matters, Teela had no other choice but to shrug and acknowledge he was most likely right about this too.

She made sure she spoke plainly in Sy Bisti.

_“Black Sun.”_

Thrawn turned to her, his face expressionless. They had arrived back at the apartment and she collapsed on the ugly couch (artisan pillows did nothing to help the eye sore much to Teela’s dismay).

_“A criminal organization. It is easily the largest and known for bribing, blackmailing, and extorting officials leading to an overall corrupt system.”_

She rolled her eyes.

_“What I mean is when we were on the pirate ship one of the pirates said the stolen Imperial weapons were for the Suns.”_ She paused, _“Do you think he meant Black Sun?”_

_“Perhaps.”_

She frowned at him, _“What do we do?”_

_“You will do nothing. I will handle it.”_ There was a strange edge to his voice; something she’d never heard before.

Her first instinct was to ask further – What would he do? How would he do it? – but the sharpness of his tone, so unlike the voice she was used to hearing from him dissuaded further questioning. Besides, he had told her previously he would take care of the matter and Thrawn was a man of his word.

Commander Conrad Tan had found out about her visit to Coruscant.

She thought it was best to tell him herself instead of him hearing it from someone else – news spread like a hive virus on Imperial Center. He was elated and wanted to see her.

Every day.

Teela explained that committing such time was not possibly, after all she was there to work. Her admirer seemed to understand and graciously offered to take her out to dinner – at the Pinnacle no less. She had to rush after their final meeting with the ISB to get back to the residence in time. She quickly changed – something less somber and less conservative than the dress she usually wore while serving within her official capacity.

It would be prudent to tell Thrawn she wouldn’t be back until later – she didn’t need him using her for target practice in the middle of the night if he happened to mistake her for an intruder.

“Captain?”

He had taken to using the main living area as a study – he stood, cupping his chin scrutinizing holographic images of art –

“Is that…Falleen?”

“It is indeed.” He nodded, turning.

His eyes quickly assessed her change of clothing; traveling down her frame, examining her figure. She felt naked and exposed when he looked at her this way. The blush she so often felt betrayed her, flared up making her feel even more visible to those glowing red eyes.

She cleared her throat and smiled politely, “I’m going out. I didn’t want you to shoot me if I came back late.”

He chuckled softly, “I have excellent self-control Ms. Zapheri.”

She smiled, “Of course.”

His eyes flashed vibrantly, and his gaze briefly drifted back to her change in clothing.

“May I ask, that you keep your commlink available. If in the unlikely event I require your assistance I would appreciate being able to contact you.”

She felt the heat in her face migrate down to her chest. He hadn’t needed her assistance before. Why suddenly did he feel inclined to curb her socialization by demanding she carry her commlink around like a waitress would carry a serving tray – especially when it was their last day on Coruscant. Teela opened her mouth to argue the point but closed it again when she looked at the hardness in his eyes. He wouldn’t be accepting any disputes on this.

Perhaps he was worried for her safety?

Zapheri suppressed a snort of laughter, “Alright.”

He nodded once and turned back around to continue studying his art without saying another word.

Conrad was happy to see her. He was always happy to see her. He asked her questions. Teela like this about him.

They were different than the questions Thrawn asked that made her feel special.

The Chiss would direct that irritatingly ever-knowing gaze toward her and ask what her thoughts were on a subject and she would somehow feel like he cared; like her opinion mattered to him. It felt so good and for so long Teela Zapheri had tried and tried and tried to suppress emotions – they made memories so much more vivid – but it was futile.

She was twenty-one years old and wanted someone to ask her how she _felt_ , not what she _thought_!

For the longest time she had admired Thrawn for his seemingly unflappable and emotionless processing of information. She had wanted that ability too, but alas…she was only human.

Commander Conrad Tan smiled politely at the woman seated across the table. She was lovely. She was lovely _for him_. He took her in, admiring her figure – she wasn’t as boney and angular as she once was – her breasts and ass were begging to be grabbed; her legs would want to spread adoringly for him by the time he was done with her.

“You seem distracted?” she teased.

“I am.” He admitted honestly, “I’m wondering when you’ll be back.”

She made a face, “I haven’t even left yet!”

He laughed, “Sorry. I just – well, I was wondering if – uh”

Tan looked sheepishly down at his plate as she arched an eyebrow in question.

“I was wondering if, when you _get back_ , you’d consider staying with – “ he cleared his throat, “-me?”

The result was instantly gratifying – her face turned red and she smiled shyly into her glass of wine.

“I’m a terrible house guest, you know.” Teela admonished him, coyly.

Conrad snorted, “Nonsense! I’ll be a perfect gentleman.”

He noted the redness traveled down to her neck and chest. Tan smiled.

She put her glass down and studied the rim of it, thinking carefully. He made sure to keep his features hopeful, though he was quite certain what her response would be. Zapheri glanced up and noticed him watching; he looked away sheepishly.

“Alright. The next time I’m back on Coruscant I’ll – uh – stop by.” She smiled hesitantly.

He nodded reassuringly, “I would very much like that.”

Indeed, he very much would.

He had instructed Ghadi to leave the alien alone until he was done with her.

The Moff lacked finesse in that regard – it was easy to destroy evidence – the challenge was in extracting it; it was a game that was particularly rewarding when the one providing the information didn’t even know it. The Pantoran freak would spill his secrets, Teela Zapheri would be there to lap them up and then Tan would be there to drink her in. He would enjoy himself and she was too naïve to believe she wasn’t. Once that part was over, he’d use her for his original intent – revenge.

When it was all over, he’d dispose of her, Ghadi would get what he wanted – power rivaling that of Grand Moff Tarkin – and Tan would rise.

Like a sun.

They walked hand in hand as she felt her heart gallop faster. She thought for sure her face would never return to its normal coloring after tonight – her ears burned too. Teela had taken the next step – during her next stay on Coruscant, she’d be living with Conrad Tan, who obviously found her not only interesting and intelligent but physically attractive as well.

Her heart jumped with the thought and she sighed.

“Well, this is where I have to leave you unfortunately.” He interrupted her less than innocent contemplations.

Suddenly she became aware of a new emotion – a strange guilt had enveloped her. Teela wouldn’t miss him as much as she thought she should.

If she loved him – was truly wanting to be with him – wouldn’t she want more; feel more?

The Commander on the other hand mistook her obviously disturbed expression as sorrow for their impending separation. He used that and the relative privacy of the departure walkway to carefully maneuver her against the wall of the entry portal – she didn’t even know it.

“Teela?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll miss you.” His voice, she noted was husky and it caused her to shiver.

Zapheri smiled, “I’ll miss you too, Conrad.”

“Good. I’d like to give you something to remember me by.”

She looked skeptically up at him and before she could inquire what that was, he gently bent down to kiss her.

The kiss became passionate quickly, he rushed to pull her to him – help her adjust to his speed. His mouth moved down to her jaw and her neck and she shuttered unabashedly in pleasure. His hand wondered lazily to her right hip, pulling her dress up slightly allowing the use of his other hand to slowly climb up under her skirts, hitching her leg up around him. Teela gasped when she felt his erection, wanting and undaunted by her awkwardness. She staggered back but he held her. Making sure she didn’t fall, he loosened his hold on her slightly, moving his lips slowly back up to hers.

“Don’t forget me.” He whispered as he released her.

She shook her head to clear it, “I-I won’t.”

He waited in the dark for her to return. He sat in the chair opposite the couch he had chosen, mostly because he knew she’d dislike it and her reaction amused him. Thrawn didn’t like not knowing where she was, if she was safe or who she was with.

She was likely out with Conrad Tan which rankled him. He didn’t like that either. By the time she returned he felt his mood, as muted as it seemed to humans, was ill-tempered.

Teela didn’t seem to notice him at first. Her heat signature was elevated – her face, neck, chest…and the area between her thighs.

He clenched his jaw.

“Welcome back.” He kept his voice neutral

She started, “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

He nodded slowly. Zapheri waited for him to say something else but he remained quiet hoping to scold her with his silence. She finally fidgeted and smiled demurely, heat flaring once again, “Well, good evening to you.”

She turned. Thrawn felt his eyes narrow in irritation.

_“What request did Commander Tan make of you?”_

Teela stiffened and turned abruptly to him, looking fierce and Thrawn found himself oddly satisfied by the way her fury manifested itself – it intensified the heat that was already present; all of it. She took several strides toward him. Her face was pinched in anger and he almost smiled at her confidence.

_“That is not your concern!”_

_“Is it not?”_ Thrawn stepped closer so that he could tower over her, but she stood her ground; like a fiery thundercloud.

_“No, it is not.”_

_“I disagree.”_ He countered, watching her face. _“You are an Imperial asset. I would be remiss in my duties as an officer in the Imperial Navy if I allowed you to take unnecessary risks.”_

Teela recoiled. She stared incredulously at him for a long moment.

“I’m an asset? That’s all?”

She was not in control of her emotions and unlikely able to speak articulately in Sy Bisti; trembling she could only turn to storm away to the room that was allocated to her, without waiting for him to respond.

Zapheri didn’t want to hear it.

Thrawn didn’t want to explain it.

The Chiss preferred not to let her know that she was much more important than just an aide or a secretary. He’d choose to let her believe he was indifferent and that he hadn’t seen the flash of hurt in her eyes when she turned away from him.

Never had Zapheri ever been so thankful to get away from Coruscant. She had bid a quick good-bye to Cal and Boola and ran, cursing in her repertoire of languages at the transport that was three seconds away from hatch up when she careened into the seat next to the Captain.

“My apologies Captain.” Her voice was monotone.

“I was not inconvenienced.”

Teela looked over at him then feeling a pang of hurt; she remembered when they were less formal with each other – she thought they might have even been friends.

Now she was only an asset.

She swallowed hard, stifling the wave of emotion the swelled up within her threatening to spill over the edges of the firm exterior Zapheri was so desperate to build.

Was it so wrong that she wanted to feel emotions without reliving every memory attached to them all the time? Was it so iniquitous for her to want a normal existence?

She decided it just wasn’t worth it. Better to keep herself closed and distant than feel like she didn’t matter.

She was only an asset after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Ok - so I think I figured out what I'm going to do! I'll do this shenanigans like I did my last fanfic and break it up into parts. I'm going to stop Part 1 with Chapter 17 I think....I'll get my ducks in a row and finish the rest and post that later.
> 
> Note 1: I do not have ducks - they aren't in a row. I have squirrels, they're all over the place and they're NUTS!  
> Having said that, I'm going to just edit my way through this silliness and post a bunch of it. Radio silence after that ((cheers)) for a while until I get the rest down and edited. 
> 
> Note 2: I still don't know what I'm doing! But it is sort of fun in a weird way - like learning how to drive a tractor for the first time - you're ten years old, you're high up in the seat, you got the clutch figured out but suddenly one of the neighbors stupid cows clops right in front of you and plants her ass down, like "Nuh uh, b!tch, this here is my turf. You and John Deere can go ride a horse." ….
> 
> Note 3: No animals were harmed in the making of this fanfiction (see Note 2) - but geez was that cow a jerk (and died fat and happy in case you were worried!!!)
> 
> Note 4: Despite Notes 1-3 I'm most appreciative of the kind words and kudos! Thank you all! 
> 
> Bare with me! I'll still learning...


	10. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> None
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Three smugglers - one sector  
> Surface recon on Pirin  
> Making the rounds  
> The bartender  
> Stratna and Nightswan  
> Thanks for the memories, Iggy!  
> Gibuli  
> Bad things happen at card games
> 
> Note: Batas is a derivative of "beautiful" in Cheunh.

The smuggler had apparently taken exception to being captured and attempted an escape from the brig of the Thunder Wasp. He didn’t get very far. It was the most excitement they’d had in weeks. Once again Cheno’s first officer managed to save the day and Thrawn had gotten a reputation for being damn good at just about everything.

Despite her standing as a civilian, Captain Thrawn had convinced the Commander of her potential usefulness in surface reconnaissance (under his watchful eye, of course). Cheno hesitantly agreed but instructed the Chiss to stick as close to her as a mynock would to a power cable. Teela had snorted derisively at the older man’s analogy – it was common knowledge aboard the Thunder Wasp that the Captain and his _assistant_ were predisposed to “nip” at each other.

Some speculated it was because they hated each other, others hypothesized it was the direct opposite. Either way, the two – both seemingly out of place had made a space for themselves. Whatever frayed nerves or raw emotions that had festered during their trip to Coruscant seemed to be smoothed away by the daily rigors of living under the umbrella of the Imperial Navy.

Those rigors were interrupted however, when Thrawn pieced together several patterns from the last three groups of smugglers they’d knabbed. There were patterns and connections that few others could see – the Captain saw them; Teela recalled miscellaneous subtleties which helped here and there but it was mostly the Chiss.

This led them to Pirin.

The last bunch, led by a very sad looking Bith named Fizek had divulged that his “wares” came from the Locris Sector – which ironically was consistent with Pirin - where the previous band was moving their Chak-root from. Fizek and his marry band of hooligans were dealing in stolen medical equipment – not just any medical equipment – contaminated-and-scheduled-for-disposal medical equipment; dangerous to use, at best.

The pattern. The connection. The medical equipment, the Chak-root and of course the first and worst of the three – Trep the Sullustan smuggling five fire gems.

At first Teela thought it was Trep’s breath that smelled terrible and she discreetly held her nose while Cheno and Thrawn discussed his “travel plans.” Thrawn was his usual unflappable self but the Commander was also finding it impossible to keep a straight face. The Sullustan was more than willing to let them board his ship to have a look around – apologizing profusely for the “strange smell.”

“What is that stench? It smells like…” Cheno clasped his hand over his nose and mouth nearly gagging after taking a large whiff of air.

Trep laughed knowingly, “That dear sir is Bantha poodoo – people pay top credit for it. It’s great fertilizer!”

Zapheri had worn a decorative scarf and was using it to cover her face as she tentatively opened the hatch to the main cargo hold. She instantly regretted it. The wave of stench hit her in the face making her eyes water and she could do nothing other than turn away, vomiting at the Captains feet.

Thrawn didn’t even seem to notice. He strode past his heaving stewardess and looked inside the hold, “Fascinating.”

This was not the reaction Trep was hoping for; he became instantly nervous, rushing forward to guide the Chiss toward something else that might also be _fascinating_ to him; almost slipping in the gastric mess Teela left on the floor.

“Come I will show you the cockpit!”

Cheno had pulled Teela away, covering his own nose and mouth – perhaps he was hoping his first officer would hurry things up and go look in the damn cockpit!

“In order for Bantha excrement to be most useful as a plant nutrient it should be disturbed frequently until it is finally laid out. As you were so kind to allow us a tour of your ship, I would be honored to stir your fertilizer to ensure its maximum benefit.”

“Oh no, that’s not necessary –“

“I must insist.”

And _that_ was how they caught Trep – the fire gems were placed in a sack at the bottom of a pile of fecal material that was as high as it was deep. Trep had coincidently been in the Locris Sector two days prior according to his ships log.

And now she stood with Thrawn looking out from an alley onto a busy street. It reminded her of Ansion – the marketplace, the roads, the people selling fruits and vegetables – it was strangely familiar but with enough subtle differences to catch her eye.

Their rented speeder bike was parked nearby and was perfect for the incognito – she in stained overalls and Thrawn in a simple tunic and trousers. There was of course the little matter of his species-defining characteristic, his glowing red eyes – otherwise a casual observer would mistake him for Pantoran. They decided on tinted glasses which despite covering the mysterious glow managed to make him look even more intimidating.

He handed her the macrobinoculars and pointed, “There.”

She peered through them and caught her breath when she saw the cantina.

“It matches Fizek’s description of the place. Do we really trust him to give us correct information though, I mean he tried to hide pretty stones in shit?”

From the corner of her eye she saw him shrug.

“We can go in and have a look around.” She hedged handing the macros back to him.

He smiled slightly, “I believe that would be beneficial.”

“Do we just walk in? It doesn’t look too pleasant.” She looked worriedly back at the entrance to the cantina.

“You will walk in, yes.”

She looked at him sharply, “ _I_ will walk in?”

He actually grinned, taking her gently by the arm, he spun her around and pointed again at the building. She shook her head, looking back up at him for guidance or clarification; even some assurances he hadn’t lost his mind.

“There.” He pointed again.

And then Teela saw it.

“No.” she whispered, “No. Nope. No. Never.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to.” She growled

Thrawn’s insistence was laced with humor, “Go.”

“I really don’t know how!” Zapheri moaned

“Learn. As you so astutely pointed out, it does not look like a pleasant place. I suspect you will learn quickly.”

The human bartender looked up when she entered – she slowly walked over and sat down.

“What’s good here?”

The man leered at her, “Everything’s good here, sweetness.”

“Good.” Zapheri bobbed her head and smiled coyly, “I’d like ta add to it.”

He raised an eyebrow suggestively, but she made sure her smile quickly turned into a sarcastic smirk.

“Saw yer sign – ya lookin’ fer a dancer?” the bartender leaned in closer to her and she managed not to recoil from his proximity and breath.

“Ya dance?”

“Been known to.” She casually looked down with a small smile.

“Good, yer hired.”

Teela resisted the urge to berate the man – he wasn’t going to demand an audition or references? What if she was a spice addict? Or worse - what if she couldn’t dance!?

“Great.” She said dryly, “When do I start?”

Teela wanted to kill Fizek.

And then Thrawn.

Slowly.

First Fizek because he had the terrible costume on his ship – she shuttered to think why it was there to begin with– and second Thrawn because he had found the thing and decided it would be perfect for her “new position” as dancer at the Old Docking Bay Cantina. It was one piece but scanty and there were parts of it that pinched in very uncomfortable places. She stood shivering and even under a long cloak she felt exposed.

“I believe it is time for your shift to begin.” She could hear the barely contained mirth in his voice, see the twinkle in his eyes – even behind those stupid glasses that she so desperately wanted to knock off his face.

“I hate you, you know that, right?” she grumbled.

He actually laughed, a sharp sort of guffaw. The sound caused her to stop and look up at him, startled.

“Are you alright?” she asked quizzically, “I’ve heard you laugh twice in the last three years – it’s never a good sign.”

Thrawn smiled tightly, “Many beings laugh when they are amused. Why should I be different?”

Zapheri’s face turned red in anger and embarrassment, “I’ll remember this Thrawn. You. Owe. Me.”

He laughed again – the same laugh. Low and punctuated.

“Indeed.”

She had made the rounds, watching and listening. Thankfully there were other dancers there that knew what they were doing so Teela didn’t feel too compelled to gyrate as Sia had taught her. Her friend had dragged her to more than one dance club over the years and only on occasion insisted that she dance – Zapheri grimaced at the memory.

She took her cues from the other women dressed scantily and pranced happily from one table to the next, smiling and asking the patrons if they were “taken good care of.” The first few tables were indifferent to her the next couple were much more entertained.

One of the men, a human seemed to take an immediate interest in her.

“Ya knew here, darlin’?”

“Yeah, you a regular?” she batted her eye lashes playfully.

“Sure am, you know Branti?” he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Teela feigned confusion, “Sorry what, baby I couldn’t hear ya over the noise?”

She wanted to get as many names as possible for future reference.

“Branti, ya know her – she’s the lead dancer – I don’t see her here tonight.”

“Oh yeah Branti! She’s so sweet!” Zapheri leaned in and laid her arm around him, “I thought I saw her earlier – she may be here. Dunnno. Here baby, let me get you another drink.”

She gently moved to pick up his glass, but he grabbed her wrist, and held it tightly. She didn’t need to fake her surprise.

“Uh – I-I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright darlin’, since yer new here – ya should know, ya don’t touch a man’s drink.”

She nodded solemnly, “Sorry baby. I didn’t know.”

He smiled thinly probably his way of telling her she could go on her way, but Teela wasn’t about to give up on what was likely a treasure trove of information sitting in the form of a regular customer of the Old Docking Bay Cantina.

She smiled coyly, “What’s yer name, baby?”

“I’m Raf, what’s yours?”

“I’m Batas.”

Thrawn had given her the name. It wasn’t common – in fact she had never heard it before - and wondered if it wasn’t a name at all. He was probably calling her annoying in some language she didn’t know.

“Nice ta meet ya Batas.”

“You too Raf, I’m sure we’ll be seein’ more of each other!” she smiled prettily at him as she scampered off to her next table.

Her next table included a rough looking Dug swoop gang and she steeled herself to be man-handled. To her surprise they were rather pleasant and full of useful bits of information.

The bar owner, Iggy always played Sabacc in the back with his “colleagues” – the gang bemoaned the idea they couldn’t join because it was high-stakes and they were sure no one in this dive could keep a straight face. Iggy was a real slug – he had a new girl on his arm every other night; rumor was, he was – overcompensating for his human inadequacies.

It wasn’t long, however before she met Branti.

She was voluptuous and had a prize-winning smile full of confidence; she was, also Teela noted interested in Raf. Her eyes darted over to his table and looked quickly away, hiding a small smile as she did. She saw Zapheri talking with a few spacers from off-world, making light conversation as she swayed absently to the music. The lead dancer of the Old Docking Bay Cantina sauntered to the table and draped her arm casually over the new girl’s shoulder.

“Ya boys okay over here? My girls treatin’ ya right?”

There were murmurs of agreement and head bobs, some appreciative smiles.

“Alright then. I gotta steal my girl from ya for a minute.” Branti winked at them, pulling Teela gently with her.

“Hey Branti!” Teela didn’t waste any time, “Raf was worried ‘bout ya.”

“Cut the Bantha shit.”

“Huh?”

Branti stared angrily at her, “Who are you?”

“My name’s Batas.”

“Yeah I got that. You after Raf?” the head dancer looked like she could squish Zapheri like a Corellian grape.

“Huh? No! Of course not! I’m Iggy’s new girl!”

Branti’s eyes widened in shock as if Teela had hit her in the face and for a moment she thought she had said the wrong thing and she’d be kicked out of the place sans cloak, forced to walk half naked down the street in the cold.

“Oh, fuck dewback guts! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know!” Branti almost sobbed.

“Hey, don’t worry ‘bout it!” She smiled reassuringly, “I just figured I’d hang out an’ wait for the game in the back. You don’t mind, do ya?”

Branti sputtered, “Uh no! Of course not. D-Do ya want ta go back there now an’ get ready?”

Teela suppressed an almost-devilish grin.

Instead, she shrugged, “That would probably be a better idea.”

Branti lead her down a darkened hallway – there was a noticeable gradient downward as if that portion of the bar had sunk down and Zapheri found herself wondering if the whole building would pass a standard structural assessment. They got to the end of the hallway and she had her answer.

The Old Docking Bay would not have passed _any_ assessment of _any_ kind.

Based on the state of the door frame leading into the room ahead the place should have been condemned. Teela caught sight of a roach crawling hastily away as the newcomers approached and there was of course the charming smell of sewage. The memory of Trep’s cargo hold made her purse her lips as she followed Branti through the doorway.

“Branti, what are you doing down here?” A human man – tall and powerfully built immediately stood up from the table.

“I brought Iggy’s new girl down ta show her ‘round.” Branti ushered her forward, “This is Batas.”

A bored looking female Zebrak sighed, “Does it really matter what her name is? She will be gone tomorrow.”

The tall human snorted as did the other two sitting at the table – another human and an Iktotchi, both male.

“Fine. Start making drinks.” The tall man rolled his eyes and pointed to Branti, “And you! Get back to work.”

Branti tutted tossed her hair over her shoulder, catching Teela’s eye she winked, “Good luck” she mouthed and was off.

_Great._

She was alone with a room full of people who were very possibly criminals and they were about to find out she really didn’t have a boyfriend named Iggy.

Teela Zapheri, in general hated her memory. The ability was a curse as far as she was concern. She would pick up things unknowingly like a magnet would attract stray metal shavings as it’d pass by. They would stay with her; always there, would be called upon subconsciously any number of times brought fully to the surface by a vagrant phrase or casual look, even a smell or touch would send various unrelated memories careening to the forefront of her mind – each vying to be acknowledged instantaneously. It was overwhelming and irritating.

She had learned to tune certain things out – people mostly. Solitude had been peace. However, now that Thrawn had enlisted her aid in recon work Teela suddenly found that her ability to take everything in all the time was useful.

But still unpleasant for her

She poured the brandy – an expensive brand from Corellia – the Iktotchi’s drink. Both humans wanted a sweet wine from Alderaan. The Zebrak was flip-flopping back and forth between a strange green liquor Zapheri had never seen and a Red Nova with Bothan ale.

The Red Nova…a flash of memory.

_She had walked by the bar – on her way to talk with the swoop gang._

_“I’ll have a Red Nova”_

_“Sure.”_

_The bar tender used three parts stickli root to one part Forvish ale…._

…Ah, she must want to substitute the Forvish ale for the Bothan ale. Saved by the oddity that was her own memory she continued to listen…

“-Fizik gets back I’m having him make another haul. This time to the Core.” This from the tall human

There was a pause.

“Fizik doesn’t have the brains of a womp rat, Pith. I’d go with Gret.” The Iktotchi sounded annoyed.

“I don’t trust Gret!”

“I don’t trust him either, but he gets the job done and he doesn’t get caught by the Imps.”

There was a low chuckle from the female Zebrak, “What are you and Iggy moving this time?”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s something fun, if you’re worried about Imperials!” the other human was practically giddy.

Teela made sure she was slowly making progress with their drinks; she didn’t want to interrupt but she certainly didn’t want them to know she was listening intently.

“Antiquities. Apparently, our friend brought in someone special and he’s the one that needs them moved” and as an afterthought, “to Coruscant.”

There were multiple gasps from around the table followed by curses and growls of outrage. She took the opportunity to distribute the drinks while they were busy fuming over what was obviously disturbing news and slowly, carefully returned to the bar to clean up.

“Who in the Nine Hells did Stratna bring in that’s worth all that?” the other human snarled.

“Someone calling themselves Nightswan.”

Teela nearly knocked over the bottle of Bothan ale. In an attempt to right it her elbow tipped over the jar of stickli roots and it landed on the floor in front of the bar.

“Oh Bantha dung! Iggy’s gunna be so upset!” she cast her eyes quickly down to pick up the mess but was met with skeptical glares.

“Hey, you! Batas is it?” the tall human marched toward her.

“Yeah.” She batted her eyes trying to give him her most alluring smile.

He grabbed her arm roughly and she gasped, “Hey, it was an accident – ya can take it out of my wages. Or talk it over with Iggy – he’ll probably just pay for it. He’s so good ta me.”

The tall man smirked, “Sure. How long have you known Iggy.”

“Hmm, couple days, why?”

He sneered at her and started to drag her to the door when suddenly it opened and in flew a woman in a revealing faux fur dress looking like a pissed off gundark. She bared her teeth at Teela, took one-two-three steps toward her and slapped her hard in the face.

“Whore!”

The force was enough to send her out of the tall man’s grasp. Despite the searing pain traveling from her face into her eye socket and up into her skull, Teela ducked away from both the tall man and the irate woman, nearly bowling over a confused looking fat man holding his own face.

“-Darlin’ ya didn’t have to slap me! I ain’t seein’ no one but you! I –“

Teela ran past him, “Thanks for the memories Iggy!”

What she got in return was Iggy’s girlfriend moving in for another slap to the man’s face and a perfect distraction for the tall man who by the grunts and growls was attempting pursuit. She sprinted out of the hallway, spinning around the corner, she nearly hit Branti who stifled a scream.

“Hey you ain’t Iggy’s girl!”

“I was for a very short time. It didn’t work out though. Gotta go!”

Suddenly a blaster shot zipped past her head and the whole place turned to panicked mayhem.

He didn’t send her in without some way for him to monitor her. The ornate hair piece matching the pattern of her costume included a small monitoring device of his own design. He listened with ever increasing amusement as she worked the room, using the pieces of information she accumulated from one person on another to eventually worm her way to the center of the hive.

There was one problem, however. The Sabacc game, a disguised meeting between the bar owner and his associates must have been far enough below ground that the device would no longer transmit. Thrawn would not be able to hear if she was in need of his assistance.

It would be unwise to enter the bar – if she needed a quick retreat, he would not be available to provide it. Yet she had been out of transmission range for thirty minutes. He was certain the device was secure and well hidden within the thick waves of her hair, pulled back into a diamond patterned braid.

The Chiss sighed.

He couldn’t help himself when she asked what her alias should be if anyone were to ask for her name. Unthinking, he provided her with one - Batas - which meant nothing to her. Thrawn was uncomfortable with how thoughtless she had made him over the years; it had to stop and soon.

Suddenly there was a crackle from his earpiece:

“- for…a very short… It didn’t……though. Gotta go!”

Then blaster fire.

He started the engine to the speeder bike and accelerated down the street at top speed.

She jumped over an up-ended table. The Dugs had entered the fray and were firing at Iggy’s crew. Teela slid in behind the leader of the swoop gang and looked up at him fearfully.

“What did you do? Insult his manhood?”

“Something like that!” she called back over the din of baster fire.

His laugh was guttural, and he hopped from one hand to another, “I like you! I’m going to tell the boys to cover your escape.”

“Are you sure!? I don’t even know your name!”

“My name is Gibuli. What is yours?”

“Batas.”

Gibuli snorted, “No. Your real name?”

She smirked, “Teela Zapheri.”

Gibuli grinned – or at least she believed his expression to be a grin, “Until we meet again Teela Zapheri!”

And then he was off as well as the rest of his swoop gang, each one of them with three blasters juggling each from leg-to-leg to arm-to-leg as they advanced with the free arm the moment the third blaster left the other arm. If she hadn’t been desperate to escape, she would have like to watch them move – it was really quite elegant.

Teela bolted for the front door, a shot zipped past her and she felt the heat of another nip at her heals. She burst through the heavy wooden doors of the Old Docking Bay Cantina, stumbling. She was just in time to see Thrawn pull up on the rented speeder bike.

She ran as fast as she could, bolts sizzling past her. Thrawn was aiming his own blaster at something or someone behind her.

“Go! Go! Go!” she screamed as she jumped on the back of the bike not caring how ungainly or ridiculous she looked draped over the seat behind him. She held on to the opposite side and hoped she wouldn’t fall off, landing ass first in the middle of the street as he drove away at top speed.

Once they were out of immediate danger she clambered up to a sitting position and straddled the seat wrapping her arms around Thrawn’s waist; using his body to block the cold air.

“What have you learned, Zapheri?”

Teela suddenly felt very tired, “I learned that bad things happen when I go to card games.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Me again. Still editing. Still stuck on Chapter 23... I do like the idea of breaking it up into Parts like I did my last one...problem is it's not a very pleasing end if I cut it off at Chapter 17...still debating with myself.
> 
> Things start getting um..."different" soon. Maybe a little more action - some more intrigue...maybe something happens in a back alley somewhere...
> 
> Hey! Imma nerd - I have no idea what I'm doing! I don't read a whole lot of novels anymore - most of the time its non-fiction crap, calculations and position papers on why the company should pursue some technical operating strategy (because I can't get Ambient to work and I need sleep!) So this is just me dorkin' around.  
> Thanks for reading though.   
> You're very kind, exceedingly patient and (really - what the hell? WHYYYYY?)  
> No seriously - thanks! :)


	11. Solving Old Problems, Creating New Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Mild Violence
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Back to Coruscant   
> Teela fights dirty (achoo)  
> Yularen's warning  
> Back undercover   
> Tutzi (Cheunh for "Dust" because Thrawn has that sort of humor)  
> The Ithorian  
> The Outrider  
> The portal master - button pusher  
> Somebody is watching  
> Stratna and Stratna  
> Escape to the Alley  
> Beckon on a string  
> Teela's idea - make it look real

Shortly after her embarrassing attempt at covert operations on Pirin they were called back to Coruscant again. Her pristine recollection of “the Sabacc game” along with several pieces of data the Crew of the Thunder Wasp had accumulated from ripping apart Fizik’s ship was enough to keep Commander Cheno satisfied within his patrol area while they were gone. Thrawn as well, seemed pleased enough with the information she had retrieved although she sensed he wasn’t telling her something – a vital piece of the puzzle.

Letters from Conrad had turned more and more…romantic. Some made her blush, others she kept near her bed and only read them late at night. She hated to think the Imperial Navy was monitoring correspondence – how humiliating – but Teela was not the only young person who likely had someone back home.

She believed it to be the speed and intensity of their budding relationship that caused the pang of relief upon learning Commander Tan would not be on Coruscant during her upcoming visit.

That’s what it was. Teela was nervous - that was all.

Deep in the back recesses of her mind; if she pushed the clutter of knowledge and emotions and memories of trivialities aside, she would know – would _remember_ \- that she really didn’t love him.

And yet, she was trying.

Teela never told her boss, Conrad Tan had offered her his residence and she had accepted. It was fortunate as he was not on Coruscant and she felt awkward about invading his private space without him being present. She also noted Conrad didn’t volunteer his apartment during his absence either.

Thrawn remained silent on their way to the residence – his residence.

Her mind wandered briefly back to Conrad’s letter – there was an obvious hole where one would (perhaps, _should_ if they were to be an intimate couple) offer his apartment for her to stay, as he had previously. She was young and inexperienced in this; she would ask Sia if the thought was appropriate.

Another memory – the last night at the Captain’s residence in which they had spent the night seething at each other – she was an “Imperial asset”. Her breath caught and from the corner of her eye she saw him stir next to her as they rode the turbolift.

_Maybe I should stay with Cal and Boola?_

They exited the turbolift and he strode quickly down the hall toward the entrance.

Yes. She was decided; she would stay with her uncle.

“Captain?”

He had opened the primary entrance to the residence and turned back to her, his face an expressionless mask as he looked up from his datapad.

“I decided that it would be a good idea to –“

He absently placed his standard issue duffle down in the entrance and a cloud of dust billowed up from the floor like smoke. Thrawn scowled and turned back to her, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“ – donate the cleaning droid.” She bit her lip, “I’m sorry. I thought we’d be back sooner, and I hadn’t gotten a chance to purchase a different model.”

Her face burned red by the heat of the lie.

Thrawn cocked his head at her, “Was there something defective with the other droid? Something you could not fix?”

“Uh” Zapheri wrinkled her nose, “No. no. I just – thought…since it was such an expensive model and there are so many families without, I thought…it would go to parts and be more useful.”

The Chiss stepped into the residence carefully and with each movement a plume of dust was disturbed. Behind him there was a soft wet nasally sound. He turned, agitating even more layers of dust in the process to find her holding her nose; her face wrinkled.

“What was that sound you made?”

“Id wusa sneeze. Dun Chiss sneeze?” her obvious nasal discomfort prompted the annoying skeptical/amused look.

“We do not.”

“Huh. Wull tha’ juss grea’.”

Teela sneezed again – a stifled, quiet yet nasally burst of air. Thrawn threw back his head and laughed heartily.

She suspected he knew she intentionally “forgot” to turn the droid on after their quarrel, believing she’d be safely living with Conrad Tan upon their return to Coruscant. Teela Zapheri didn’t jst forget such things. And he knew it. It would hurt more to have him know their argument had brought out her spiteful side than to tell a lie.

While Thrawn was requesting building maintenance assist in cleanup, Zapheri tip-toed into the residence, grabbed the cleaning droid and hastily shoved it in her duffle bag, sneezing as she did so. There was no point in trying to cover her tracks, so she just sat in a chair waiting for the maintenance droids to suck up the evidence.

By the time the droids were done sweeping two hours later, she was lying unflatteringly on the ugly couch, her mouth hanging open, snoring loudly. The Captain carefully moved her duffle to her room, noting with a chuckle, the suspicious outline of a cleaning droid.

“Antiquities?”

“Yes, Colonel.”

Wullf Yularen looked pensively at Thrawn’s report. Much of its content was taken from the operation on Pirin and she felt a brief flash of pride that she was able to provide something useful other than relay schedules and act as a counselor in matters that were – in comparison with his work with the Navy, the ISB and with the Emperor – insignificant and borderline useless.

“I can send one of my agents down to the lower level antiquities markets, maybe have a look around.”

“With all due respect, Colonel, I am already familiar with several of the artisan and antiquities markets. I would appreciate an initial inspection before further scrutiny is placed on the proprietors and their clients.” Thrawn paused, “A familiar face may cause less anxiety and yield a more advantageous result.”

Teela shot him a look but kept silent.

The old man seemed to consider this, “I’m assuming you’ll take Teela with you?” his eyes flicking up to her.

“I do intend to take Zapheri with me, yes. Her work at Pirin was exemplary.”

She stared straight ahead, careful to keep her face expressionless but once again feeling the traitorous blush spread down her cheeks. Acknowledgements from the Captain were few and far between and he very rarely complemented her on anything.

“Very well. You stick close to each other. The Emperor will have my hide if something were to happen to either of you. And, -“ he gave Teela a stern look, “- Miss Zapheri, that’s nothing compared to what Cal would do to me!”

She nodded and smiled slightly.

They began to assembly their items to leave the Colonel’s office when Yularen gave her a meaningful look – clearly a dismissal. She nodded and excused herself – this was normal, as it likely tended to be beyond her clearance; she was not privy to the higher level matters – especially when she was only a civilian contractor.

Both men waited patiently for her to leave but as soon as the door closed behind her, the Colonel leaned significantly across the desk and held up a cautionary finger, “Captain, there is one other thing you should know.” The man’s discomfiture was not rooted in anger or frustration but rather something else.

Fear.

“The name you referenced - ‘Stratna’ - has cropped up in several ISB searches.” Yularen murmured quietly.

“I suspect that to be good, as we have learned further about who his associates are.” Thrawn cocked his head.

The other man winced, “It’s not really good though when he’s affiliated with Black Sun.”

Once again, they were dressed in attire that was meant to make them look inconspicuous. These clothes were much more to the Coruscant lifestyle, rather than backwater rot rags of their previous reconnaissance mission. Certainly not the skimpy dancer’s outfit that Teela was more than happy to retire after storming back onto the shuttle prior to their return to the Thunder Wasp on Pirin. Unfortunately, in this case, her outfit was still revealing as required by her “profession”.

Apparently, she was known as Tutzi (another alias provided by her boss) and was responsible for showing various gentlemen a pleasant time – obviously it would be the gentleman who paid the most, that would win her affections for the evening. Thrawn explained only briefly his plan for touring the antiquities markets and some of the lesser known artisan shops until he heard where his next destination should be, at which point, it would be her job to go ferret out further information.

Zapheri stood still, her arms crossed over her chest, she wore her hair in ten loose braids some falling over her shoulders, others cascading down her back. She inhaled deeply and pursed her lips before her eyes darkened and she shot him an evil look.

_“I will not do this.”_ She said lowly in Sy Bisti, _“I will not!”_

_“You do not need to perform the acts required per the alias’s profession. You only need look for information as you did at Pirin.”_

“Give me something else, anything! Surely, I can be another dancer or a waitress – you said it’s likely to be a bar, right?” she pleaded hurriedly in Basic.

“I said it will likely _have_ a bar.” Thrawn corrected her, “I expect the person or people we are looking for to be interested in beautiful and expensive trinkets. That is where you come into play.”

For a long moment she continued to stare at him.

She went from being an Imperial asset to a trinket.

In both cases she was expensive but _this_ time she was beautiful. Teela couldn’t help but smirk slightly, “Fine!” She casually threw her hands up, rolled her eyes and turned away from him, “What do you want me to do?”

In hindsight they should have had an ISB agent play the part of “Tutzi,” for Teela had no idea how a high-priced prostitute should behave. She’d never seen one – or at least she never _thought_ she had. There had been rumors about several of the women at Imperial court being paid to act as romantic partners, but they seemed like any other woman latched to their wealthy pompous power-hungry dates.

_“Stop fidgeting.”_ Thrawn commanded in Sy Bisti.

She sighed slightly and smiled prettily at him, _“I really hate you for this. Next time, you get to dress up like a fool.”_

He casually snaked his arm around her waist and leaned in as if to whisper something scandalous in her ear, _“If our work here succeeds, there will be no need for a next time.”_

She giggled appropriately but her words didn’t match her mirth, _“I’m telling Sia you talk about her all the time.”_

The threat was clear and known.

The Chiss had been keenly aware of Sia Boa’s attraction to him.

Indeed, he would have found it flattering had she not been so crudely promiscuous toward him – going so far as to offering herself outright for his “educational purposes”. It was nauseatingly improper especially with Zapheri seated nearby. Teela was quick to dismiss the overeager ministrations of her friend and was blazing red with embarrassment, as she apologized for Boa’s presumptions. It was obvious how he felt about the situation and her threat to unleash her amorous friend on him could have been construed as an act of war.

He pulled her closer to him, smiling slightly himself, _“And I shall have to remind you to turn on the cleaning droid next time.”_

He had her. She went still as his arm moved casually to shift her from his side to in front of her, he bent his head again, speaking slightly louder and in Basic this time.

“Come Tutzi, let us look around. I would be interested in finding a Mimban ceramic to decorate my office.”

Teela browsed the wares as he described his specifications to the proprietor, casually mentioning their lack of success in the last five antique shops.

Surely, someone much know what a proper Mimban clay statue of the Goddess for Good Harvest would look like. He would have to take his business elsewhere…

“Wait, good sir! Wait.” The shop keeper, an old Ithorian beckoned him to come closer, he saw a miniscule shift in Teela’s position. She was preparing to come to his aid in the event of an attack. He thought briefly of waving her off – the Ithorian would not harm him, or anyone for that matter – but keeping their appearance and mannerisms consistent with who they were _supposed_ to be was imperative.

“I shouldn’t tell you this, sir, but…you seem like a generous being.”

Thrawn nodded once and produced a large coin purse from his belt, “I am indeed.”

The Ithorian studied it for a heartbeat, his eyes watering with delight and limbs starting to quiver in anticipation, “There is a human man who buys and sells many things, his name is Stratna.”

Thrawn opened the coin purse casually and began laying credits down on a nearby counter.

“I have not heard of this Stratna before. How do I know you tell the truth?”

The Ithorian rocked his massive head back and forth awkwardly and he noticed from the corner of his eye Teela slide into the back stock room – from where the proprietor had come when they entered the shop.

“Stratna has a reputation for being reliable and for providing good quality merchandise – anything you want. But his rates are –“ there was a pause, “not cheap since he has to pay so many tariffs. The cost of doing good reliable business, yes?”

Thrawn nodded and began taking more credits out of the bag.

“Where might one find Stratna?”

“Ah, I have heard he’s on the higher levels – again good and reliable gets you to high places, huh?” the Ithorian warbled a series of hollow sounding grunts – his species’ equivalent to laughter.

Thrawn stopped laying down the credits, “Where specifically?”

The Ithorian looked from the credit purse to Thrawn back to the credit purse.

“I have heard he likes The Outrider.” There was the hollow warble again, “He has expensive tastes.”

The shop keeper’s eyes moved slightly over his left shoulder as Zapheri approached from behind,

“I see you can relate.” The Ithorian eyed her clothes skeptically.

“Sweetheart, I’m bored. Can we go now?” she whined as she wrapped her arm nonchalantly around his.

“We will go momentarily, pet.” Thrawn smiled slightly at how much Teela would hate being patronized, “Thank you for the information. You have been most helpful.”

And with that he dumped the remaining credits out of the bag onto the counter and nodded his thanks to the Ithorian. Looping his arm around Zapheri’s waist Thrawn walked out already planning their entrance into _and_ exit from The Outrider.

The stray wisps of hair from her braids were picked up by the breeze of air that rushed by every time a speeder car or bike drove past. She assessed the front door, her eyes moved to the side entrance which was shielded from view by a screen as well as several security droids near the street. Teela pursed her lips together and he noted with a hint of pride that she had grown stronger over the last three years.

She had always been willful but now, Zapheri was even more likely to fight back instead of standing still and stewing silently. The Captain admired that; probably more than he should have since he found himself providing her obstacles to deal with – some he knew would anger her, some he knew would upset her, some would just plainly excite her.

Thrawn reasoned that it was a good exercise for both of them; they would _both_ be challenged. He would be tasked with providing her a new problem that she wouldn’t be able to solve without at least some guidance from him. She would be tested by not letting her emotions run her.

How would he handle being able to recall every single thought he’d ever had? Remember every facet of every conversation, and scene that had ever played out before his eyes?

Strong beings could easily go mad, yet Teela Zapheri persisted.

He admired that too.

He motioned for her to follow him. He had a small hold-out blaster tucked under his arm – it would look suspicious if he wasn’t carrying some obvious weapon.

Zapheri on the other hand was unarmed with the exception of a few hair pins that could be used in close combat – something he hoped they would avoid.

If it did come to a hand-to-hand contest, he was certain Teela would follow his lead; he was confident she would be able to mount at least a decent physical defense of herself. Although he hoped it would be the last time he needed her assistance in reconnaissance, the likelihood was that her skill set would be preferred once more for additional field work - all the more reason to teach her several hand-to-hand combat strategies and skills.

_“Stay by my side, until I say otherwise.”_ He cautioned lowly, _“Your services have been purchased by me to gift to Stratna for the evening. I hope to use this as a means of proposing a business venture.”_

_“What agency am I associated with?”_ she asked looking at Thrawn earnestly, _“Stratna may want to know what brand he is getting.”_

He nodded, “Are you familiar with such agencies?”

She smiled then shrugged feigning vapid arrogance, “I’m a Coruscanti noble, I hear things.”

The Chiss eyed her as her petulant snobbery melted into a devilish grin that barely held back giggles.

“Come. We must go.”

They entered the Outrider and it was as ostentatious as she would have expected. Sia Boa had come here several times and had begged Teela to come with her, but she had refused. Zapheri congratulated herself on her earlier will to say no while cursing her current self for signing a contract with the Imperial Navy requiring her to dress up as an expensive escort.

No, she corrected herself. It wasn’t the Imperial Navy making her do this. It was Thrawn.

She clung tightly to his arm as they casually strode around the bar. There were booths speckled throughout – some for gambling, some for socializing, and some for doing far more illicit things.

The largest booths were in the back and obviously reserved for VIP guests or patrons wishing extreme discretion since they were darkened and blocked by some form of barrier – anything from bodyguards and droids to a portable access hub.

Thrawn immediately made his way to the area with the portable access hub and Teela could feel herself begin to get nervous. He felt it too because his arm, wrapped possessively around her waist pulled her toward him slightly.

“Easy.” He whispered.

She smiled pleasantly up at him and gave him a very subtle nod. He carefully put a finger to her lips, let it trail down her jaw to rest atop the stones of the necklace she wore – a man assessing the woman he had purchased for the evening.

“Let us go find my new business associate, Tutzi.”

The Gotal at the portal was not happy about being there and believed that if she was unhappy everyone ought to be as well.

“I am looking for Stratna. I have a gift for him and a business proposition.”

She sneered at the Pantoran, clearly, he had more money than brains and leaned over the counter, careful not to get too close to the portal or it would set every alarm off from there to Alderaan and back.

“If you don’t have an appointment, you aren’t getting in to see anybody.”

“I do not need an appointment. Mr. Stratna will find the very useful information I have, has an expiration date. I do however understand he must keep to a schedule, so I have also a gift to offer him by way of apology. He will be free to partake in his gift after I present him with a brief proposal based on the information I provide.”

The Gotal seemed to relax slightly into a cautious sort of slouch, “What sort of gift?”

Thrawn motioned to Teela and “Tutzi” stepped forward and offered a seductive smile.

The Gotal sputtered a laugh, “You think you’re just going to walk right in and offer a cheap whore-“

Teela stepped forward suddenly her lips pulled back in an arrogant sneer, “Excuse me.” her voice was nothing more than a whisper, “I believe Mr. Stratna will be pleased with someone sent by Madame Groque. I am neither cheap nor –“ she placed an extra edge into her voice, “a whore. I am in fact, a professional.”

Abruptly, a door opened to the side of the counter and two men walked out. One was powerfully built – clearly someone who could throw a punch and take it – a bodyguard. The other was slightly nervous and looked around distractedly waving his hand in the air in an expression of anger, disappointment and fear.

Teela studied the bodyguard first. Nondescript appearance, tenor voice full of frustration. She focused on the other man and stopped. He wore the robes of someone who worked for the Imperial Ruling Council.

Zapheri tightened her grip on Thrawn’s arm. The two men marched toward them still talking, the Gotal went back to chastising her boss for being socially ignorant.

“Excuse me?” Thrawn interrupted the Gotal’s tirade to call to the two men.

Both men stopped prior to exiting the access hub, “What?” demanded the bodyguard, looking suspiciously at Thrawn.

“I wish to speak with Mr. Stratna – can you please inform him I have useful information for him.”

“Yeah well, we want to speak to him too but he’s not taking his appointments today apparently.” The man snapped.

The other man, suddenly became less nervous and looked over at her and Thrawn with keener interest, “What kind of useful information do you have – would you be interested in sharing? You’d be compensated, of course!”

Before Thrawn could deflect the question or lay the groundwork for something else entirely, the Gotal behind the counter laughed

“And here I thought the Pantoran was dumb!” she bleated gleefully.

The nervous man looked venomously at the gatekeeper, “Perhaps Stratna can’t keep his appointments because his employees aren’t smart enough to book them properly!?”

The Gotal immediately stopped and stood very still, staring at the two men. A couple seconds ticked by and she pressed a button next to her left elbow on the counter.

“Apparently you like pressing buttons. I like pressing buttons too, but the one I press gets things done –“ she grinned evilly as two Gamorreans exited through the door the two humans had come from, “- the perks of being one of Stratna’s employees.”

Both men were led away cursing as the porter continued to grin happily.

Thrawn being Thrawn decided to press his luck.

“I am sure Mr. Stratna would find the information I carry to be extremely useful and as I mentioned previously, it would only be useful to him for a limited time.” There was a slight pause, “And Tutzi is of course very talented.”

The Gotal’s eyes flashed down to him, “You really don’t give up, do you?”

“I am trying to assist Mr. Stratna. I am quite certain he would prefer I not give up.”

She snorted – it was a strange noise coming from a Gotal; it almost sounded threatening but her facial features conveyed skepticism rather than rage. Her eyes shifted to the expensive escort next to him and she shook her head.

“You really want to risk your blue neck on your little gamble that’s fine by me.” She pressed another button, this one to her right, “If the boss puts a blaster bolt in the head, I’m not the one that has to dice you up and scatter your pieces around the planet. And as for your high-priced lady – Madame Groque can find another one just like her in a Coruscant minute.”

The access hub opened, and she motioned Thrawn and Teela to enter, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you…that is if you’ll be saying anything at all.”

Little did they know, the being known as Stratna was watching them since they walked into the bar. Teela Zapheri and her pet alien were much farther along than originally anticipated; if Stratna wanted to cement a position within the organization, action needed to be taken quickly.

It would be best to be rid of the alien. Ghadi would be happy and would owe Black Sun for time and effort spent in trying to topple him. Of course, knowing the Moff, that was part of the fun. Regardless, Thrawn had gotten too far, too fast and with Zapheri in tow no less.

Stratna could not risk harming Zapheri but the freak of a Pantoran would have to go.

Time was up.

After the Gamorreans returned they searched them, took Thrawn’s hold out blaster as a “souvenir” and allowed them to proceed.

They walked into a large dimly lit room. In the center was a large cushioned dais with brightly colored pillows of various shapes and sizes and on it was a large human male with dark eyes. Every time he turned his head abruptly his neck jiggled slightly making him seem almost aquatic.

Teela shifted so her figure could be seen more readily – exactly how a professional companion would. Someone did not purchase another’s company without wanting to show off their investment. Thrawn of course, shifted with her murmuring in her ear as he did so.

_“Ompufu.”_

The Sy Bisti word for ‘imposter.’

She felt herself shift infinitesimally closer to him, _“Umgibe?”_

Trap?

An almost imperceptible nod from the Chiss made her subconsciously shiver.

_“Hlale edezi. Ulengelu”_

Stay near. Be ready.

The command was laced with a confidence that she didn’t understand and as they approached the dais with the large man Teela realized there was no way he could be so self-assured. There were five others casually standing nearby – two Rodians, one Duros, one Aqualish and a Devaronian male all with blasters. The later gave Zapheri a long look, his eyes traveled from her ankles up to her face slowly; she had all she could do not to cringe.

If they survived this, she was going to punch Thrawn and she’d make sure she’d do it right, unlike the last time, even if brass knuckles were required.

The human was focused solely on Thrawn; they reached their destination, stopping in front of the platform. The disguised Chiss inclined his head slightly, “Mr. Stratna, I presume.”

“You presume correctly, Pantoran. What can I do for you?”

“I seek a business relationship.”

Stratna or the man who claimed to be him, laughed. The five others laughed with him, “Everyone wishes to have a business relationship with me. What makes you so special?”

Teela saw Thrawn smirk, “I have something you want.”

The large human leaned forward, “What might that be exactly?”

“I know how to stop the Imperial Navy from cutting off your supply lines.”

She felt her heart skip a beat and fought to keep her face expressionless, the others did not bother to hide their surprise, however. The human jerked back slightly and the two Rodians looked sharply at each other, the Devaronian whistled lowly.

“Thatta be a neat trick Blue!”

“Shut up, Cones.” The human barked but it was already too late.

There was a rustle of uncomfortable silence.

Then,

“How exactly would you do that?” The human asked.

The Chiss dipped his head, “All in good time, but first I would like to speak with Stratna.”

The big man recoiled again causing one of the ornate pillows to fall from his lounge, “Are you deaf. I told you I’m Stratna.”

Thrawn merely stared at him expressionless, “I will not do business with anyone other than Stratna.”

“You must be the dumbest Pantoran this side of the –“

There was a high-pitched squeal from an over-head comm system, everyone excluding the Captain winced, putting their hands to their ears in pain. Teela caught his eye suggesting with a look that they go – leave before the real Stratna came to spring the trap, but his lips quirked up somewhat in amused patience; his way of saying “just a moment.”

The squeal stopped just as abruptly as it had started and a voice – scrambled with a voice alteration device – boomed throughout the room.

“What are you calling yourselves?”

He was watching from somewhere remotely; there was amusement behind the words – he was enjoying himself.

“My name is irrelevant.” Thrawn moved his head from side to side.

“I disagree but we can come back to that. What do you want in exchange for getting the Imperial Navy off our supplies?” the voice became very business-like, almost cold.

“You have recently done business with an entity you know as Nightswan. I wish to know all details pertaining to that transaction including the method you used to procure his services.”

“Nightswan?”

There was the unmistakable hint of surprise; a tinge of curiosity. The large human also seemed to lean forward, obviously intrigued.

Thrawn nodded once.

“Hmm. How interesting.” The voice mused, “How do you know I’m not Nightswan?”

“Because,” Thrawn paused, tightened his grip on Teela for a fraction of a second, “Nightswan is not affiliated with Black Sun.”

And that’s when everything went to hell.

They immediately pulled their blasters and aimed them at the Chiss who moved so quickly she barely even registered he had so much as stirred. He ran at top speed and delivered a perfectly executed sliding side kick to one of the Gamorreans, who had no time to think let alone aim.

She crouched slightly, dodged the Aqualish’s attempt at catching her and rushed the dais grabbing the large human roughly by the arm; yanking him to his feet as blasters began erupting around her. Teela spun behind him still holding his wrist at an awkward angle and artlessly put her knee into the man’s back.

_Black Kriffing Sun?_

_Really Thrawn? REALLY!?_

She was going to kill the Chiss if the Who’s-Who In the Galaxy’s Criminal Underworld didn’t get to him first.

Teela looked over the man’s shoulder just in time to see Thrawn send a rounding kick to the Duros stomach. His blaster – an RK-3 standard Imperial service design - went flying right in front of Teela and her captive, who decided, at that point, he’d had enough.

Her mind registered that Black Sun had Imperial weaponry

_Yes, of course they did – from the pirate ship…_

The large human eyed the weapon – he bent down suddenly, reaching around his side with his free hand to grab a fist full of her hair. She growled at the Stratna-imposter and tried desperately to hang on to his wrist, going so far as to slam her heel into his calve. It was no use; he was able to wrest himself away from her by brute strength alone.

He spun himself around, his meaty hand still clutching her loosely braided tresses as she tried to slap him away. His other arm came back around; his hand forming a fist about to strike when a stun blast hit him squarely between the shoulder blades. He crumpled on top of Teela.

She scrambled out from under him. Thankfully when the blast hit him, his hand muscles spasmed enough that her hair flew free of his grasp, otherwise she’d have a larger than usual hair adornment to contend with during her escape attempt.

Zapheri had righted herself enough to make a lunge for the RK-3, laying untouched where it had been dropped and she’d gotten her hand around it only in time to have it get stepped on.

She screamed, rolling over in time to see one of the two Rodians aiming their blaster – a BlasTech E-11 – down at her. Teela cried out again, tried to cover her face with her other arm in some useless attempt at shielding herself from the impending blast that would surely kill her. Indeed, she felt it – the heat of it whizzed by her, made her stomach knot – but it was absent of pain.

The pressure on her hand was removed and she jerked away, curling into herself but not before quickly glancing up to see the Rodian. His eyes were glazed as he looked silently down at a smoldering hole in his own chest. Zapheri gasped and clambered to her feet, head darting back and forth desperate to find Thrawn.

“Here,” he waved her to a back entrance – the ally way

Her instinct was to go where there were the most people and she opened her mouth to make the comment but was interrupted by the blaster fire from behind her.

Reinforcements had either been called by the booming voice of Stratna or they had used their limited intellect to conclude that loud noises and blaster shots meant something was wrong.

Thrawn ushered her to the exit, “It is time to go.”

“It was time to go when you figured out they were Black Sun.” she growled, “when did you know?”

“I suspected before we arrived.”

“In the kriffing room?” Teela grumbled fiercely as she ran along the convoluted hallway toward the exit.

“No.” Thrawn shook his head absently, looking at one of the confiscated blasters, “In the building.”

She almost choked as her face flared with angry heat, “I hate you when you do this, you know that!?”

“So, you have said.”

They exited the bar into the darkened ally adjacent to it; Teela gasping for breath more out of terror than exertion. They weren’t alone.

The low light, firm wall, coupled with proximity to a reputable bar where many a lonely heart had been broken and mended once again, provided ample means for one to try their hand (or other appendage of choice) at whatever their heart (or other applicable organ) desired to do to a newly formed acquaintance in an alleyway behind a bar. A young human couple – both too inebriated to even notice the newcomer’s arrival – were not the only example of how the ally was generally used but they were the loudest. Zapheri blushed profusely and brushed her hair away from her watery eyes as they marched past the moaning couple.

“We will notify the ISB momentarily.”

_How the hell are you going to do that!?_

She furrowed her brow at him, “What do you mean?”

“I set up a beckon with a recurring message. Once the beckon is activated it will request Coruscant Security Force support and ISB assistance to this location. There is of course a brief explanation of what they will find so they are not taken unaware.”

“Of course.” She found herself smiling, “Where did you put this beckon?”

He stopped and turned abruptly and looked at her meaningfully.

“No!” she gasped with a grin on her face, “You didn’t!”

“I did.”

He smirked as he gently pressed a finger to her slightly parted lips, letting it travel smoothly down the corner of her mouth and neck to rest on the necklace he’d casually touched earlier. She laughed to hide how the touch affected her but there was no point in hiding anything from the Chiss – he could see a lie, smell fear and knew too well how the warmth emanating from her was derived.

Thankfully Thrawn didn’t comment further; rather choosing to maneuver the beckon on the string of pretty stones in order to properly activate it. She held still and breathed in carefully while he worked.

“This is the third time you’ve equipped me with helpful little devices without me knowing Thrawn!” she grumbled, “Do I have to start checking my undergarments?”

“This is the third time?”

“Yes. The first was when you let me believe I had control of the older style buzz droid – when you had in fact recalibrated the frequency for the newer one and sent me into a Trandoshan kill box with a pretty hair clip and a good memory. The second was the more recent op in which I made a fool of myself trying to dance. You got to listen in via a frilly artistic hair accessory most female entertainers adore.”

He shrugged slightly, “I did not consider my recalibration of your beckon call for the second buzz droid improper in any way. It was ultimately helpful, was it not?”

“Don’t change the subject!” she snapped good naturedly.

“The beckon is activated.”

Teela smiled up at him and was about to comment dryly on the ease and simplicity of the endeavor when they heard shouting at the bar entry point. Apparently, several of Black Sun’s finest had come out of their stupor and were looking for payback.

The death of the Rodian had been unfortunate, the careless aim of one of his colleagues had barely missed Teela Zapheri. As it stood, there was one less criminal for ISB to interrogate, but his own companion was safe. Thrawn hated the unnecessary loss but it was unavoidable; better the malcontent than Teela.

He strode down the ally, a good place for cover until the authorities could arrive to apprehend the perpetrators, “We will notify the ISB momentarily.”

“What do you mean?”

He explained as he maneuvered them behind a large dumpster, ushering her to the safety of darkness– an adequate place for cover in the unlikely event of a firefight. He checked the RK-3 blaster again. It was indeed a standard Imperial design, just as Teela had identified.

And they had been using E-11s as well; it seemed they had found Black Sun’s end point for Imperial weapon’s smuggling. Or at least one of them.

“Where did you put this beckon?”

Thoughts on the implications of a large criminal enterprise having access to military style weapons were interrupted as he turned, making sure they were a safe distance away he allowed his eyes to move along her. She was uninjured and he could take the time to actually activate the beckon.

“No! You didn’t!” she teased

He stepped forward and placed his finger to her lips, “I did.”

They were soft pliant – so very much like her – and he trace along her jaw line, down to her neck. The necklace was quite tasteful but was virtually unnoticeable compared to the garish outfit; another piece from Fizek’s coffers. He moved slightly closer to pick at the small device he’d discreetly placed on the chain, around a nest of jewels at the base of her throat.

In typical Zapheri fashion, when she was extremely nervous, she talked incessantly about anything that came to the forefront of her mind. It was one of her more annoying habits.

Humans in general, he noted felt compelled to fill the silence and were very fond of their own space. Chiss also appreciated the concept of personal space and he avoided touching Zapheri if he didn’t need to. In fact, he had his hands on her more this evening than he ever had, and he felt that he enjoyed the warmth of another being.

He quickly pushed _that_ thought away as he worked, taking great care to breath out through parted lips instead of his nose; her scent would only complicate matters.

A small light pulsed at the base of her throat suddenly and he stood back satisfied that his ‘distress beckon’ was transmitting. The smile she gave him made his insides molten.

This was of course when Stratna’s men were alerted to their location.

“Take off the necklace.” He demanded as he checked the blaster power pack again.

She gasped, “They’re tracking it!?” she squeaked in sudden realization.

“It would appear so.”

“Did you use a -?” she held the necklace out to him.

“Yes. A frequency reserved for the Imperial Navy.”

He felt her stiffen next to him, snap her hand away as he moved to take the jewelry from her. He looked at her sharply.

“Stay here.” She instructed and before he could argue Teela was already running down the alley.

He swore internally. Thrawn watched as she flung the thing atop the highest dumpster – closest to the disposal door as well as a few larger more solid looking containers of trash littering the ground nearby.

To a quick assessor it would look like someone tried to climb up to scale the disposal door to jump down on the other side to the street below. A likely tactic by a desperate person being pursued in unfamiliar territory and it just might fool them. Of course, it didn’t help that they were still in the alley in clear view of those that would burst into the garbage route from the bar.

Zapheri sprinted back to him, “Take off your outer shirt.”

He obeyed without question; it was obvious she had something in mind and with the blaster power pack as it was, he was amenable to subterfuge over outright combat.

He handed her the shirt, she put it on herself, rolling up the sleeves hastily and just as the shouts and scuffs of boots indicated they were out of time she pulled him by the front of his undershirt to her. The force slammed her against the wall of the building and a soft umph escaped her immediately before she pressed her lips to his.

Teela moved her mouth over to his neck to whisper in his ear, sending shockwaves through him.

“Make it look real, Thrawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I've been editing and have noticed my laptop has a wonky key - my "u" works only every other time I press it. So yo will have to excuse me for that. Sorry. 
> 
> As for the current state of this monstrosity, things get wild soon. The next chapter is called "Real" which might be significant based on the last bit from this chapter...I dunno.
> 
> The chapter after that starts a two chapter adventure where Teela goes on a little excursion and gets herself into some trouble.
> 
> After those two chapters the plot thickens and...and all you wanna know about is what happened in that alleyway don't you! Pffffff. 
> 
> Fine. Fine. Grumble. Grumble.
> 
> I can't believe you're still reading my silliness!   
> Thank you.
> 
> P.S. Still no clue what I'm doing.


	12. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> A little NSFW? I dunno my work place is really boring...
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Debrief: A war within Black Sun  
> An instrument - A terrible way to live  
> Teela's restless nights  
> Dealing with Teela like war  
> The alley  
> Conrad's letters, Thrawn's stares, Teela's nausea  
> The war within: Stratna v. The Imposter  
> News from Parck - and a family laugh...
> 
> Note: “Hah cart csaito.” = "It is real."

He gave his report in his usual somber tone; his face as expressionless as always but Yularen eyed the Chiss skeptically. The old man’s eyes darted to the woman sitting still as stone next to him, her chin tucked slightly down with her eyes fixed to his. His mustache quirked up in a small knowing smile.

“So, let me repeat back to you what I understand happened, Captain.”

Teela tensed next to him, stirring slightly to mask the nervous twitch.

“You and Miss Zapheri spoke with an antiquities dealer who directed you to a bar; an establishment known to be frequented by those affiliated with criminal entities such as Black Sun. You suspected it was a trap, yet you proceeded to enter.”

This time Teela couldn’t hide the movement – a shift of her body away from him indicating annoyance and nervousness. Yularen saw it and homed in on her, his eyes boring into hers.

“You then sweet talked your way into a back room where you attempted to bribe an unidentified crime boss with Imperial Navy secrets in exchange for information on another criminal over remote communication. When you made the mistake or –“ the Colonel cleared his throat meaningfully, “calculated risk of informing them you _knew_ they were Black Sun, you got into a pissing contest where the odds were heavily against you while endangering a civilian asset.”

This time Teela opened her mouth to respond but Yularen glared her into silence before she could utter a word. He turned his steely gaze back to the Chiss who continued to look expressionlessly at the Colonel and continued.

“Said contest involved stolen military weaponry. You both somehow managed to escape unscathed. Called for help using a pre-recorded message on a standard Imperial frequency. Apparently, someone inside knew how to track said frequency – not unsurprising given they have weapons belonging to the Imperial Navy – why not access codes for comm transmission frequencies?”

Thrawn was beginning to feel the warmth from Zapheri next to him and he didn’t need to look at her to know her face was flushed. Yularen would likely think it was due to anger or shame over how their attempt at information retrieval had, in her opinion, failed spectacularly.

He would be mistaken. Only Thrawn would know why Teela Zapheri had become so heated – it was a memory best reflected upon in privacy.

The Colonel continued, “You hid behind trash until the CSF came to rescue you. By then only a few of your _friends_ remained to interrogate. Those that were left behind are basically useless and will probably meet a terrible end before they even go to trial.”

There was a long, painful silence and Thrawn was surprised Zapheri didn’t make any effort to fill it.

“Did I get it all?”

Thrawn nodded, “Your summary is essentially correct, Colonel.”

“May I ask, Captain, what exactly did we gain from all this?” Yularen growled.

“A great deal, Colonel. We determined someone within the building knew to be alert for our distress call. As it is on a military frequency, continuous usage would draw undue scrutiny. Therefore, one may deduce someone within the building knew we were associated with either the military or the ISB and were monitoring for those particular frequencies.”

“What makes you think they were in the building? Couldn’t they have been monitoring you remotely like Stratna was?” Yularen asked skeptically.

Teela shook her head, “He chose one of the short-range frequencies. It’s only capable of being conclusively detected within a few kilometers. Based on their response time, the point of detection was pretty close to the source of transmission.”

Thrawn nodded his agreement, “And we also know Nightswan does not align himself with Black Sun.”

This provoked not only a doubtful look from the Colonel but also Zapheri.

“I don’t follow.”

The Chiss looked over at her for the first time since the beginning of the meeting; he noticed the subtle change in the way she carried herself around him now and wondered instinctively if Yularen could see it too.

“When I requested information on Nightswan, Stratna and his proxy seemed genuinely surprised and curious. That leads me to believe the smuggled antiquities were only peripherally associated with Black Sun’s criminal operation or this is the first time he has employed them to assist him.”

He saw her cock her head in consideration.

“Based on his pattern, I would venture to say someone within Black Sun wished to maintain a profitable side business unbeknownst to the larger organization and bartered services with him.”

“And got more than he bargained for.” Zapheri bobbed her head in understanding.

Yularen, however, didn’t seem convinced, “If you can find the smuggler…?”

He paused, “There is no reason to believe Stratna played any part in the smuggled antiquities –“ Teela grimaced and shook her head vehemently, but he motioned for her to let him continue “-the Ithorian’s information is only hearsay. There is ample evidence to suggest Stratna is more inclined to smuggle weaponry and only trade in other goods.”

Suddenly Teela jerked and turned to him.

“Whoever it is, is a mole!”

Thrawn smiled tightly, pleased with her deduction skills, “It is very likely someone close to Stratna is the source of the security breaches”

“But that doesn’t rule him out for the antiquities deal!” her enthusiasm seemed to diminish only marginally.

“On the contrary. The Black Sun Lieutenants value absolute control over all matters under them, is that not a correct assessment, Colonel?”

The older human shifted uncomfortably, “It…does seem that way. Vigilance is expected throughout the syndicate by the Vigos – from the top on down.”

Thrawn nodded solemnly, “If antiquities were to be smuggled from the Locris Sector, a lieutenant would therefore be aware of the transaction.”

“Wait a minute,” Teela interrupted, “You’re assuming Stratna is a Black Sun _lieutenant_?”

Yularen cleared his throat, coming to his defense, “That actually does make sense – the lieutenants are notoriously known for using proxies and for communicating remotely. It tends to increase their life expectancy.”

Teela pursed her lips and shifted again in her seat, as if she wanted to pace restlessly; frustrated over being confined to an office chair. “I’m still not convinced. If the organization is as paranoid as what you say it is, your theory on someone playing both ends seems extremely unlikely.”

“Unless that person is one of the lieutenants or someone attempting to compete with one of them.” Thrawn arched an eyebrow.

The Colonel shrugged slightly, “Possibly. And someone sloppy enough to have an antiquities smuggling deal point back to him wouldn’t last long. Or maybe it was a made to look that way – a tarnish on Stratna.”

“Precisely.”

They both looked at Zapheri who blinked rapidly in disbelief, “Are you saying we stumbled into a war between two _lieutenants_ within the largest criminal organization in the galaxy when we went pulling on a tiny string of information on _Nightswan_?”

“Quite possibly, yes.” Thrawn nodded once.

Teela started at him incredulously and shook her head slowly in annoyance, “We need to work on your recon pre-brief skills, Captain.”

Wullf Yularen snorted; the Chiss merely bowed his head in acquiescence.

With all their “support” of the ISB’s investigation into Nightswan – namely via their recent late-night investigation at the Outrider - it was _almost_ possible to forget they needed to meet with the Emperor to discuss strategy relative to the Unknown Regions.

Almost.

Thrawn did not require the amount of sleep humans did and looked as crisp as usual the next day. Zapheri on the other hand, despite appropriately formal dress, elaborately braided hair and strained smile looked exhausted. Her alien eyes – the parts that were usually white – were pink and red; blood shot. There were dark circles around them as if they were slightly bruised.

Nevertheless, she remained attentive during his meeting with the Emperor, once again saying nothing and trying to make herself as small as possible. This of course did not stop the wizened old man from bringing her into conversation, albeit at the end of their day.

“Teela Zapheri,” The ruler’s voice seemed to startle her, although she’d been listening to it for the majority of the day, “I believe you have acted well as a stewardess for Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s education on my Empire.”

“T-Thank you, your Majesty.”

“I wonder - who is more the steward now?” the old man cackled merrily as he exited the room, leaving her feeling confused. Teela glanced over at the Chiss and caught him staring intently at her – the fire in his eyes was subdued; but she knew it was there.

Thrawn acknowledged her with a perfunctory nod; he certainly wasn’t going to capitulate by shifting his gaze away, essentially admitting she’d caught him staring at her. His observation of her meant something entirely different now after what happened in the alleyway next to the Outrider.

“You require rest. Come.” He held out his arm, gesturing for her to exit the room first, “We will go to the residence.”

_The residence._

Not _our_ residence. _The_ residence.

They walked in silence, they rode the air taxi to _the_ residence in silence, he unlocked the door in silence, and they entered.

Into silence.

Thrawn could practically hear her heartrate increase and her respiration stutter.

“Go Zapheri. Rest.” He waved her away with difficulty. “Immediately after our meeting with the Emperor tomorrow we travel by shuttle to Taanab. We will rendezvous with the Thunder Wasp there.”

She stepped toward him and he stiffened bracing himself; if she touched him, if he were to breath her in, if he were to just concede defeat and lose control it would jeopardize everything.

Him.

Her.

The whole galaxy.

Perhaps Teela could sense his tension because she rocked back on her heels slightly and looked apologetically at him – this wounded him in a way; she had saved his life and now he was treating her with casual indifference – he should be the one offering contrite gestures.

Not her.

“You knew because you were studying the art.”

Her voice sounded oddly hollow and he felt his eyes narrow.

She tried again, “You knew more about Black Sun because you started looking at Falleen art.”

“Yes.” It came out as a whisper.

“They supposedly established Black Sun and the majority of their Vigos have been Falleen.”

He nodded slowly, scrutinizing her; marveling once again at the women’s intuition and skill. She stepped closer to him, but he remained still; waiting, watching, assessing. Ever the strategist.

“Are you in danger?”

“I am but an instrument, Zapheri. A warrior is never safe.”

“That’s a terrible way to live.” She shook her head dejectedly.

He shrugged minutely, “Perhaps. Perhaps not.”

Teela looked down at her feet for a long moment, her face becoming red. He could only guess at her thoughts. She nodded once and looked up at him with a sad smile.

“Good night Thrawn.”

She spun away from him and in that brief moment he considered grabbing her arm, spinning her back toward him and crushing her lips with his own but it was a fleeting thought. She carefully made her way to her room as he watched her go.

It was for the best. It would have jeopardized everything.

_And yet he needed her._

Teela keyed the door to her room and walked in, glancing behind her – she could feel those red eyes following her. The portal closed behind her and she immediately locked the door, then unlocked it as her heart skipped a beat.

_What are you thinking?_

She wasn’t thinking!

It was only something that happened due to proximity, a physiological reaction due to closeness combined with the mental and emotional terror of being shot at and pursued into a filthy alley littered with trash where people were more likely to overdose on spice than fall stupidly in love.

Zapheri shook her head disgusted with herself and began pacing the room like a caged animal.

He certainly hadn’t been indifferent. On the contrary his reaction – then – and inaction now - was why she was losing sleep over the whole ordeal.

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Of course, you did!_

_No, I didn’t!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

Teela cried aloud in exasperation and slammed her palm down on the panel as she passed by it for the third time, locking the door once again and steeling herself for yet another restless night.

He had tried to reflect upon it clinically. As if it had happened to someone else. Theoretically, it was possible to separate his emotional responses from his physical ones.

Humans had difficulty with this, many Chiss did as well. However, well-disciplined minds could reason through the haze of chemicals and reach a logical conclusion and form a viable plan of action based on objectiveness not childish notions or ill-considered attempts to sate a physical desire.

Thrawn reasoned that he’d been under some degree of stress recently – that was the reason why his well-disciplined mind refused to evaluate what had happened. The Captain knew he needed privacy to think clearly but he now feared solitude almost as much as being in a room alone with her.

He rubbed his thumb and forefinger together and closed his eyes to near slits, thinking.

She had a little less than eight months on her contract. Thrawn needed to separate himself from her for some time – the contract expiration would be a good excuse to impress upon Zapheri the need for her to experience other things.

Unless of course, the damage had already been done…

He clenched his jaw tightly. He was fairly certain damage had, in fact already been done to _him._ The important thing now was to spare _her_ as much as possible.

_Teach her to live life…_

Thrawn shook his head. Voss Parck had clearly thought him capable of helping her.

The thought occurred to him upon his recollection of Zapheri’s family portrait…the Captain’s request and the pained look in the man’s eyes when he said she wasn’t meant to live the life of a scholar - he needed to start dealing with Teela like he dealt with war.

Methodically. Systematically.

Brutally.

It would be for the best. Otherwise, it would jeopardize everything.

She was already a liability – she knew too much; had heard and seen too much during meetings with the Emperor.

It would need to be war.

“Make it look real, Thrawn”

Her voice had been tinged with fear and she was slightly breathless from having ran down the alleyway to dispose of the incriminating necklace complete with transmitting beckon. The first contact had caught him off guard – completely off guard – and he found himself frustrated more with himself for failing to anticipate her than he was at the situation they were in.

Yes, he had assumed someone would be there waiting for the beckon to go live – any response would surely indicate the presence of a mole in the Imperial Navy. Thrawn was certain he was being watched as soon as he entered the bar.

His identification of Stratna being associated with Black Sun also meant he very likely knew there was a rift within the organization – various appendages were disconnected from a central nervous system and were moving randomly, unaided, and with no coordination relative to the remainder of the body.

It wouldn’t do well to show themselves as splintered in anyway; Black Sun would very probably kill him to silence him from speaking on what was obviously an internal matter.

Indeed, the Chiss was working on the final step of a masterful strategy in his mind when Teela – or rather her body – informed him there was a problem with one of his earlier assumptions and he needed to re-evaluate. That problem being, they were trapped in a trash transport passageway, the disposal door shut with the enemy closing in.

And his stewardess was…

He groaned.

She had found a solution via subterfuge, likely inspired by the setting, namely the vulgar display made by a nearby human couple during copulation. Regardless, Thrawn was ill-equipped to argue and felt a degree of embarrassment over having been surprised.

He tried to tell himself he wasn’t astonished at what she had done. It was how enthusiastic she was that had given him pause. He hadn’t paused much after that and the Chiss grumbled darkly at the memory.

After the initial shock wore off, his body responded. As she slammed herself against the wall to hide them both, his hand snaked out to cup the back of her head, protecting it from hard contact with the surface behind her. Instantly upon wedging her up against it, he jammed himself between her thighs – already spread – the hand from behind her moving down quickly to hitch one leg up allowing him further access to her center.

Her arms enveloped him, and she moved her mouth down neck. Thrawn made the unfortunate mistake of pressing his face into her hair and inhaling deeply – as if they were true lovers. The desire was instantaneous; he groaned internally, cursing his thoughtlessness as she moved her hands down to his waist to pull him further into her. Teela stiffened when she felt him, and he experienced a momentary flash of anger.

_What did she expect?_

That he was immune? As if he were an unfeeling droid like those they spent so much time disassembling together?

He let his indignation drive him forward, almost violently with his need, as he ripped her hands away from his waist and pushed them above her head, pinning them there. He drew them both together as she squirmed, arching against him to limit the space between them. Clamping her wrists together with his left hand he moved his right down to cup her chin, kissing her hard.

The aching desire reared like a wild animal inside him and he thrusted forward. She moaned into his mouth just as the guard stepped around the nearby garbage receptacle.

A shout heard in the distance, “Ya seem ‘em?”

“Nah, just another cheap night here.”

“Keep lookin’ “screamed the distant voice.

The guard mumbled something unintelligible and continued further down toward where Zapheri had deposited the beckon.

Thrawn let Teela’s wrists go and her hands immediately went for his face. For the briefest of moments, he thought she would push him away in disgust, but she gently moved her fingers along his face, her mouth becoming almost tender as she kissed him.

This was not good.

Suddenly she took hold of his right bicep, her fingers barely touching his skin as they moved down to his wrist and hand, wrapped possessively around her waist. Zapheri pushed it gently down her thigh, past the hiked-up hem of her unfortunate dress and then –

His belly turned to molten lava and he felt his desire pulsate so much he unthinkingly thrusted his pelvis toward the heat of her. She was trying to coax his hand up underneath the fabric, moving it along her bare skin with her own hand. Her mouth became eager, almost impatient as she leaned forward into his touch.

She moved her lips to his jaw, moaning her own need.

“Thrawn, please.”

He inhaled shakily.

The heat of her was almost painful.

The thought that she found it as pleasurable as he did, was agonizing.

The knowledge that whatever happened in the alley could never go beyond that time and place was excruciating.

The quick foot falls of the guard indicated he’d completed his sweep of the area. He had apparently come into view of the other guard who promptly yelled down the passage, urging his companion to hurry.

“Getta move on. The locals ‘er on their way! That kriffin’ Pantoran must’ve called ‘em before he burned outta here!”

“Yeah. Yeah.” The guard grumbled as he ran by.

Teela whimpered, “Thrawn.” Her voice was tinged with desperation now, “Tell me it’s real.”

He exhaled shakily and pressed his forehead to hers. Those strange brown eyes, clouded with lust – was there something else there, too? – held his gaze even through the tinted glasses he wore.

_“Hah cart csaito.”_

She didn’t respond to Conrad Tan’s letters for weeks. It felt wrong somehow.

Teela knew she wasn’t in love with him, but like everything, believed if she could just work hard enough eventually there would be some great realization and feelings would miraculously form that weren’t there previously. Zapheri even allocated time to think on the subject, convinced that proper consideration would yield results as it did with technical problems relating to hull plating compositions or hyperdrive efficiencies. This time was spent separate from Thrawn.

His presence only complicated things.

Conrad’s letters started out teasing over her lack of responsiveness, gradually morphing into concern then transitioning to almost-resentment. It was at this point she felt compelled to respond; Teela offered no apology only an explanation – she had been busy.

It wasn’t a lie.

As soon as they were back aboard the Thunder Wasp, life resumed and they were back to tracking down the galaxy’s cheaters – smugglers, pirates, common criminals and the like. Only, it was very different.

There was formality between her “boss” that had not previously been there and she found it uncomfortable. She hated him for making it so and despised herself for placing him in a situation where he felt compelled to place restrictions upon their interactions.

She cringed at how her body responded when he was near and how he eyed her speculatively when she glanced shyly away from him. There were many times she caught him watching her and her heart would jump; memories surging, causing her whole body to warm.

Thrawn saw. There was a masochistic side of himself that enjoyed it; was gratified by her attraction to him.

Teela found an unlikely remedy for her angst, though.

The thought of being touched by Conrad the way she had been touched by the Chiss made her queasy and although it was not optimal, being nauseated was better than wanting to melt through the bulkhead every time she was in his presence. Commander Tan’s letters however remained as ardent as they always had and Teela shuttered while responding to each one.

Something had to be done. Zapheri determined, in despair, that no amount of thought and self-reflection would help her in the matter. She would tell Conrad she could no longer continue during their next trip to Coruscant; the burden would be lifted, and she could breathe again.

Things had to get better after that.

Stratna had received the message and wasn’t at all happy about it, but if a piece of the cake was to be kept, then the line must be toed by everyone. That was what the organization was all about.

Order.

It was order for the powerful. The strong would create order and that in turn would yield more strength. It was an elegant system favoring no mercy for anyone unwilling to accept the established order.

Indeed, Stratna marveled at it; Black Sun was what the Empire strove to be. Palpatine’s “New Order” would never achieve what the crime syndicate had in just a few short years since the Clone Wars.

If the superiors ordered Stratna to make amends with the Imposter for the betterment of the organization then it would be done. That was the order of things.

The only concern was the message could have been a setup; Stratna as well as the one trying to usurp a portion of the cake in question (e.g. the organizational responsibilities) would both arrive only to be executed by the superiors who were displeased with the apparent war that had broken out between the two.

But perhaps competition was a good thing.

The superiors didn’t get to their positions by altruism; certainly, they would seek to capitalize on the rivalry between Stratna and this trespasser that had suddenly appeared. With darkened thoughts, Stratna and the lieutenant’s second, Tivs, took the portal to the meeting location – Level 1298 at the corner of 232nd and TR.

The middle of kriffing nowhere – even for Coruscant!

The Black Sun lieutenant had made sure to activate the voice alteration device, a careful camouflage for the voice which was congruous with the hood and veil - a strategic disguise for Stratna’s face.

The Imposter was already there. The lieutenant approached carefully, Tivs on the other hand was twitchy and had his hand casually resting on his holstered blaster. Once they reached the corner the man’s face became clear and Stratna stiffen, “Ah, it’s you! I should have known.”

The Imposter smiled and shrugged slightly, “Imitation is the highest form of flattery, you know. You should feel pleased.”

“Actually, I’m insulted. You’re sloppy. If it wasn’t for you and your antiquities deal with some amateur named after a kriffing bird, that red eyed Pantoran and Teela Zapheri –“ Stratna watched in amusement as the Imposter’s eyes flashed in irritation, “- would never have ended up poking around and making a mess of things.”

“Yes. Well, about that…” the man smirked knowingly, “I’m here per our superior’s request to in-“

“My superior’s request, Cadan Ornt!” The Black Sun lieutenant barked.

The Imposter paused, his face hardening and he looked from Stratna to Tivs and back again, finally his jaw relaxed, and he smiled sardonically at the other, “Yes, of course… _your_ superior’s request.”

The man’s voice was laced with sarcasm and Stratna almost signaled Tivs to put a blaster bolt between the man’s eyes…

_Order._

_Order._

_Order._

The lieutenant sighed, thinking of the mantra.

“As I was saying,” the Imposter continued, “I’m here per your superior’s request to inform you of a committee being formed by the Navy.”

Stratna frowned, “Committee? What committee? I haven’t heard of this.”

“Oh, it’s very recent. It’s a committee, in part, sponsored by the ISB to investigate corruption within the Navy. This is a very nice way of letting the Navy save face, you see.” The other waved his hand dismissively, “Give High Command an opportunity to look under their own rocks to see what crawls out instead of having the ISB saunter in and blow everything to all Nine Hells.”

Stratna smiled nastily, “Concerned?”

“Are you?”

Tivs shifted impatiently, glaring at the man.

The lieutenant eyed the newcomer for a long moment, “I suppose my superior has some thoughts on this?”

“Of course! I’m here to assist you.”

“I already have a second” Stratna gestured to Tivs who continued to stare balefully at the Imposter.

The man smirked and shook his head, “I couldn’t hope to fill _those_ shoes and quite frankly I don’t think we trust each other that well _yet_.”

Stratna snorted, “Yet? You have some serious delusions of grandeur if you think I’m _ever_ going to trust you.”

“Never say never, friend.”

The Black Sun Lieutenant’s temper flared, “Alright, _friend_ – how are you going to _assist_ me?”

“I have a way of getting close to the investigation.”

Stratna was very good at controlling autonomic reflexes; the surprised excitement was not apparent in the lieutenant’s voice. Stratna made a point of seeming ill-tempered and in a perpetual state of wanting to shoot someone or something; finding it was the perfect deceitful cover for the usual calm interior.

“So what?” the lieutenant shrugged nonchalantly, “Like you’ll be able to make any difference?”

“I can speed it up or slow it down? I could recommend people to the committee. I could steer them in certain directions at certain times.” Cadan Ornt’s boyish smile turned brittle and dangerous suddenly, “I can offer condolences and support when one of its members is found dead due to an accident.”

Stratna snorted. “Those tend to happen, you know.”

“I do, indeed.”

“How are you getting in?”

The Imposter smiled slowly, “Ah, that’s a trade secret I’m afraid, but I will tell you it’s through a –“ he paused grinning more broadly, “-through an old friend.”

The man laughed heartily at what seemed to be his own personal joke.

“Fine.” Stratna growled, “But make sure you don’t fuck it up or everyone from my superior all the way up to the Vigos will hear about it – I’ll make sure of it.”

“I’m sure you will, Stratna.”

“One other thing,” the lieutenant pointed menacingly at the man, “You will not harm Teela Zapheri.”

The Imposter opened his mouth to object but Stratna stepped forward threateningly, Tivs did as well, his hand very obviously on his blaster.

The pretender raised his hands in submission, “Alright! Alright! You won’t mind if I…?” the man smirked making the lieutenant almost queasy with the implication of what he had in store for Zapheri.

“Fine.” Stratna growled, “But, you _will_ be careful with her.”

“Oh, I most certainly will.”

They had to take patrol time out to go Core-ward to Kuat – the Lightning Bug (as she mockingly called it) was in need to a hull repair that could no longer be delayed – she took the opportunity to go planet side and call her uncle.

It was 0200 Coruscant time when she placed the call; to her surprise Cal’s holo-image appeared awake, dressed and very alert.

“Teela!” he beamed, “What a pleasant surprise!”

His grin instantly slipped, realizing the rarity and significance of her call, his eyes widened, “Is everything alright? Are you safe?”

She smiled, “Yes Uncle, thank you. We’re just planet side fixing a few things, so I wanted to take the opportunity.”

“Well, I’m glad you did, my dear, because there is someone here who’d love to say hello!”

To her joy, Voss Parck stepped into the frame, smirking devilishly, “Break Cheno’s hyperdrive, did you?”

Teela laughed – it was the first spark of delight she’d had in so long she’d almost forgotten what her own laugh sounded like (metaphorically of course!)

“Alas Uncle, the Commander doesn’t allow me near it; he knows the family history.”

Parck’s eyes sparkled with amusement, “Well, then, I suppose you couldn’t tell me when you’d be back here would you?”

She shook her head sadly.

“Our schedule is per the Emperor’s availability. We were just there, although briefly, a few weeks ago.”

The Captain studied her thoughtfully, “Yes, that’s what Cal was telling me.” He cocked his head suddenly, “Teela you seem tired. Is everything alright.”

She blinked, taken aback by her uncle’s perceptiveness. She and Voss had always been very close though, it wasn’t too surprising he would pick up on her mood even over holovid. Teela recovered her brazen attitude though, snorting derisively, “Uh well, it is past 0200. Us civvies aren’t used to being up prowling around.”

Parck hummed thoughtfully, “How is Captain Thrawn?”

She knew he was watching her carefully; looking for her reaction. Zapheri was ready. Her smile was impeccably placed, enthusiastic and proud.

“He’s doing very well. He’s made quite a name for himself and there are more than a few smugglers that won’t be bothering the Empire because of it. Commander Cheno is very pleased.”

“Are you?”

This stopped her short and she felt her smile faulter, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Voss arched an eyebrow giving her a bemused expression, “Because you don’t look it, my dear.”

Her face transformed back into rigid confidence, but her voice was a complete betrayal, “I-I’m fine Uncle.”

Parck nodded slowly, “You and I should talk. I’ll be on Coruscant for several months –“

“What!? What happened to the Strikefast?”

He chuckled, “Ah, yes – I’ve been promoted to Senior Captain and assigned as head of a temporary committee to investigate internal corruption within the Navy in support of the ISB – your friend, Wullf Yularen played a helpful role in my assignment I believe. Didn’t Cal tell you?”

“What!? No! When? Why wouldn’t Cal -?”

“Yes, I only just found out about it myself, yesterday.”

Teela pursed her lips and looked at him, his eyes crinkled in delight; she heard Cal laughing beyond the holovid viewer. She desperately tried to keep her face neutral, but the obvious mirth both her uncles were having at her expense deserved its just reward. She covered her nose, trying to keep the giggles in; Cal’s glee was downright boisterous as Parck continued to barely suppress his own rolling fits of laughter. Boola’s distinctive chuckle entered in to the holo range followed by teasing remarks from Boli and Toli.

Before her call time to Coruscant had expired, Teela Zapheri and her entire family were laughing hysterically like escaped convicts from the insanity ward of one of the local mental health facilities.

It had been exactly what she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> I think I'll post the next two chapters back-to-back. They're long and diverge a bit away from the story line in the novel - they are a Teela-centric story although Thrawn does help but it sets up Black Sun as something dangerous and front and center.
> 
> Once again - no idea what I'm doing but stupidly having fun at being clueless.  
> Thanks for being the guinea pigs!  
> -N!


	13. Mollusks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Severe allergic reaction
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Obsessed  
> Intervention  
> Forgetting  
> Teela's allergy  
> Thrawn wasn't prepared for this  
> Zapheri does some investigating  
> The Captain's theory: Shells  
> Teela undercover  
> Felix's Emporium: vulture droids  
> The Watering Hole  
> Teela checks in  
> Thrawn's not happy

Necessity required whatever feelings they had be pushed aside.

There was always worked to be done aboard the ship and Thrawn was becoming increasingly busy; almost too busy to debrief his stewardess. This irritated Teela to no end – she couldn’t perform _her_ duties as a supporting technical advisor to the Captain of the damn ship if she couldn’t talk to the man.

It wasn’t that the Chiss was ignoring her or embarrassed about the professional faux pas she committed when they waltzed into a power struggle within Black Sun – no, it was more having to do with the fact that he was just so…

_Obsessed._

Zapheri concluded, that was indeed, an apt description for how he was behaving.

Thrawn had become fixated with tracking down any stray piece of information relating to Nightswan, even if it was only tangentially relevant to an operation that was not conclusively one of the mastermind’s setups.

At first, she suspected he was diving into tedious investigation to avoid the issues that were so obvious to everyone around them. The crew could even tell something had happened between Teela and the Chiss – they just assumed, however that their banter had turned harsh and one had said something to offend the other.

Osgoode and Hammerly joked covertly that it was never good for the children when parents fought; even some of the Techs in Engineering seemed to notice Zapheri was not her usual self around the Captain.

But no, it wasn’t Thrawn hiding from unresolved or pent up frustrations over what he would likely perceive as her ridiculously childish emotions. That wasn’t his way – he never hid - he just waited, biding his time.

No, he was obsessed - obsessed with Nightswan, and it was getting to him.

Teela decided upon an intervention.

She had finished up her self-made work in Engineering – she and the Techs had taken bets on how finely tuned they could get the dampeners based on Grogeki’s Theorem alone; Zapheri was owed two cases of Corellian ale, a Bantha steak dinner and a distraction in the medical bay so that she could use the basin to soak her feet for ten minutes.

She was early so she propped herself up against the wall, fumbled absently with the data cards she kept in her pocket and stared at the corner he’d be marching around in approximately two minutes.

Sure enough, he was right on time.

Looking intently down at a data pad as he strode down the hall she stepped away from the wall and cleared her throat. He looked up, his face expressionless.

“Zapheri.”

“Thrawn.”

There was no stopping, he continued to walk briskly by, and she had to jog to catch up. Once she did, she hooked her arm around his – the one not holding the data pad as he shot her a quizzical look.

She pulled gently to sling him in the opposite direction, “Oh no, we’re going this way.”

_“I do not have time for riddles Zapheri.”_

_“Neither do I, Captain! Neither do I.”_ she sighed.

_“What do you want?”_

His words were almost cutting in Sy Bisti, and she took a moment to gather herself as she led him toward the mess. She had casually removed her arm from his but ushered him into the booth she usually used to take her evening meals.

“Sit, please.”

His face was expressionless, but she could practically feel his curiosity; there was a subtle hint of anxiety too. They hadn’t spent much time alone together, lately.

The Chiss didn’t speak but rather did as he always did - watched, waited, assessed. Teela would bet her winnings from her successful application of the Grogeki Theorem that Thrawn was strategizing a way to get her to shut up and go away as quickly as possible.

She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

Zapheri sat down across from him and arched her own brow in question. The two sat for a few awkward moments competing to see who could out-confuse-look the other. Finally, Teela pursed her lips and cocked her head.

“I need help.” She shrugged; deciding to appeal to his noble side. He was unlikely to accept her help flat out.

“I gathered as much.”

She felt her face wrinkle in irritation, “You don’t need to be an asshole.”

“I see you have been spending your free time with the technicians in Engineering.”

Several very unpleasant retorts, most of them sexually suggestive came to her mind but she chose instead to seethe quietly over his indifference. When she was confident she could speak without letting him know how infuriating he truly was, Teela smiled benignly and tried again.

“I need help and I think you need help too.” She looked down vaguely, pressing in an order for evening meal.

“You want anything?” She glanced up at him absently.

The Chiss shook his head, “I have already had evening meal, thank you.”

Zapheri shrugged, “Well, I’ve been busy down in Engineering making my _own_ work.”

She caught his acknowledgement in her peripheral vision, a slow drop of his chin – Teela had learned this was an expression of remorse or acquiescence.

“I would really like to be useful on the bridge – I have some great ideas on how to optimize some of the sensors and I’ve noticed the starboard turbolaser targeting system is really touchy – maybe we could talk with the Commander and –“

“I have also noticed the issue.” His tone was stiff and formal; was this his way of telling her to stop trying to help? Stop trying to be his friend?

_Is that what you’re trying to do?_

The question floated into and out of her steam of consciousness quickly as if her mind didn’t want to deal with it – better to sweep it away and leave it for later.

“So, you know then!” she smiled as the mess droid brought her meal, “Uh – may I?” she motioned to her plate. Thrawn waved dismissively and she unfurled the pre-packaged eating utensils, enthusiastically beginning to pick through the noodles.

“I think if we replace the lens, that won’t do a thing to help it – we’re probably going to have to repair the joint. I know that’ll take time, but I can work on a stepwise plan – we’d be able to do it during down powers! Cheno would –“

“Zapheri?”

Teela looked up from her noodles and mindless ramblings to see the Chiss glaring at her. She felt her heart skip a beat and once again the memory of him aboard the Strikefast made her shiver.

Dangerous.

He was dangerous.

How could she be with someone that was dangerous?

He would never hurt _her_ though…

Thrawn breathed out sharply; it sounded almost like a hiss, “You must be aware that we are actively hunting a group of smugglers in this system.”

She stupidly let her enthusiasm shine through again, “Can I help in any way?”

“No.”

Teela blinked, scowling over the emotional slap that she wasn’t expecting. There was a long pause.

“Oh.” Her throat became tight, “What then do you want me to do?”

Thrawn frowned and cocked his head. He likely thought her ridiculously over-emotional for not being able to play hero and build fun little toys, complements of the Imperial Navy. In fact, it was more than that – she had lost something far more important, apparently.

He didn’t understand; that was obvious from his facial expression. It was a mix of confusion and – was that anxiety or anger? Of course, his damn eyebrows were the most annoying thing about him.

Perhaps it was the prominent forehead ridge that made those damn eyebrows so vexing.

Teela suddenly couldn’t contain the burst of irrational laughter welling up inside her. It came out as a strangled gurgle which made her only want to laugh more.

Laugh and then slap him in the face for making her cry like a child. All she wanted to do was help him. He was the one acting irrationally; an obsessed fool hunting a criminal mastermind.

She thought the Chiss was different but in reality, Thrawn was just like everyone else. Once his ego was wounded, he’d move every rock in the galaxy in hopes of finding a big enough bandage for it. He’d made his feud with Nightswan personal and felt the need to take the man down.

Alone.

_Fine._

He could be alone.

Teela was fine with being alone too.

She gasped and wiped burning tears from her eyes; tried to swallow but couldn’t.

_What’s wrong with you!?_

“Zapheri?” Thrawn was on his feet looking at her outside of the cautious skepticism he seemed to hold her in previously, “Zapheri!”

She watched him stand over her as she tried to swallow. Teela felt her face warm; dabbing at her eyes again.

“Sir? Is everything alright?” An Ensign walked by and noticed Thrawn’s distress.

“Something is wrong with her.”

The Ensign looked at her and his eyes widened, “Sir, I think she needs to go to sick bay.”

Teela tried to scream at them both – but the realization that she could no longer talk or barely breathe caused her to panic. She hastily stood; stumbling into the Ensign who looked at the Captain beseechingly for guidance.

“Ensign call sick bay. Inform them of her symptoms.”

“Uh yes sir.”

Her vision was blurring. Firm hands gently grabbed her arms; she staggered.

“Uh sir?”

“Make the call, Ensign.” Thrawn’s voice was taut, “Inform them she will be arriving momentarily.”

“Sir?!”

The firm hands on her shifted and she was moving. Her head rested up against the standard woolen fabric of an Imperial Navy uniform – the terrible green that clashed so violently with…what?

She couldn’t think of the reason why she hated the green color…she liked the dress uniform on him better…Him.

_Him?_

Teela was finding it difficult to stay conscious.

She’d forgotten something!

She’d forgotten why she hated that color! The excitement over the impossibility of it caused her to flop her head against the fabric. There was a voice suddenly, further adding to her unrest.

She tried to focus on it - smooth, subtle, calm but with an edge of command to it.

“Roncan’i vav, Zapheri. Hah cart csaito…Teela?”

She didn’t understand the words, but she liked the voice. Unfortunately, the only thing that sounded familiar was “Teela”…

“Zapheri!”

Her head was jarred away from the itchy green fabric; she found herself wanting to stay with it even though she _knew_ she hated it or was _supposed_ to hate it. There was a flash of light, different sounds, the voice was calling again.

“Zapheri? Vun’bicn hah! K’ir nah k’ir csei s!!”

That couldn’t be good…It sounded angry.

She had slipped past the point of caring about the green fabric, the voice, “Teela”, the things she shouldn’t have forgotten, all of it – when suddenly there was an icy explosion inside her chest.

Teela Zapheri gasped for air, the sudden surge in blood pressure had left her ears ringing, her arms and legs tingled as every nerve within her body cried in relief and the voice – the one that had been commanding her, pleading with her, cursing at her, attempting to barter with her as she lay dying – hissed softly in relief, “Her stubbornness is one of her more enduring qualities.”

Fourteen hours later she woke up to find herself in a darkened sick bay. Teela sat up and looked around, heard a rustle of cloth behind her and turned to see Thrawn sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room, studying her.

“W-What happened?” she rasped through dry lips

The Chiss Captain stood and quietly made his way to her bed side, he handed her a glass of water; she took it but didn’t drink.

“Were you aware you are allergic to grist mollusks?”

Zapheri blinked wearily up at him, she sipped at the water and sighed, “I am now.”

Thrawn looked down at her, searching her face, “How do you feel?”

She smiled softly. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he was worried. On the off chance, that were the case, she’d make him see reason, “Like I just found out the hard way I’m allergic to shellfish.”

Thrawn nodded his understanding. He clearly wasn’t in the mood for jest – perhaps he had been _genuinely_ worried about her. Teela scowled. Try as she could, she wasn’t able to piece together the events that lead to her being placed in the infirmary.

“How did I get a grist mollusk?”

“You consumed oils from the meat when you had your evening meal.”

“I did?” she looked up at him skeptically, “I don’t remember.”

The statement seemed so odd. Thrawn even paused to scrutinize her with narrowed eyes.

“You had Corellian noodles with broth. The meat was marinated in it.”

She shook her head in confusion, “That doesn’t make sense! I’ve had Corellian noodles in broth on this ship a dozen times before – why suddenly did the mess decide to add mollusks to the menu?”

“An excellent question.” Thrawn smiled slightly.

“I know. I asked it.”

He poured more water for her and ordered her to drink. She rolled her eyes. Yes, he _had_ been worried, or he’d felt guilty; one or the other.

“We have been orbiting Manaan for the last two days.” He commented.

Manaan was an ocean world, Teela knew.

“Ah, use what you have.” She replied dryly, “I didn’t know the Imperial Navy was so fiscally responsible.”

“Neither did I.”

This caught Zapheri off guard so much so that it caused Thrawn to smirk in amusement, “Am I not allowed to make ironic observations?”

The look on her face was priceless to the Chiss; in fact, the Captain had to turn away to hide his mirth, “Apparently the price was extremely discounted. The Thunder Wasp’s galley staff indicated the Navy’s consumables depot on the planet purchased the meat which despite being out of season is rather plentiful in market.”

“Was the meat spoiled or improperly kept?”

“Possibly. The taste generally is an indicator, however in the case of grisk mollusks it is not so. Consumption of the meat would provide no discernable health hazards if it were spoiled, at least not initially. However, over time with multiple instances of ingestion, long term health impacts could be experienced by the average being. Only if someone were to be extremely sensitive to the oils within the mollusk meat, would they show immediate signs of degeneration.”

“You’re welcome.” Teela ruefully.

“Indeed.”

“Don’t tell me this constitutes criminal negligence? Did someone in the Navy tie their boots the wrong way when they bought it?” she teased.

“The purchase requisitions for the meat are in order. The storage and cooking methods were as required by the standard Navy guidelines for shellfish preparation. There is, however, a problem.” Thrawn casually leaned up against the wall near the foot of her bed as he continued to study her.

She looked at him, noting his eyes were slightly subdued, Zapheri realized Chiss like everyone else could suffer from exhaustion.

“It’s suspicious that they’d have an excess in inventory when they aren’t in season, but I generally don’t hunt for my food, thankfully.” She smirked at him.

“That was my question as well and therein lies the problem I have.”

Teela shook her head sadly, “The problem you have is, you need to rest. You look like shit.”

Thrawn’s eyebrows arched in surprise.

“I remember now!” she crowed triumphantly, “I remember the noodles! But I also remember trying to tell you that I need your help and you need mine!”

“Zapheri –“

“No! I remember! I wanted to _help_ you!” she shook her finger at him, “You need to take a step back from Nightswan. You aren’t alone so stop acting like it. Let me work on something - do some data retrieval, do some investigative work – you could use that time to rest – think about something different. You might find you’ll be able to see things better if you do!”

“Zapheri, I do not –“

_“Have I let you down, before?”_

There was a long pause. Thrawn’s gaze seemed to burn into hers and she felt her forehead wrinkle from the effort of keeping her emotions in check.

 _“No.”_ he finally admitted.

_“Then let me help you now.”_

Her Sy Bisti was heavily accented, as it always was when she was emotional.

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed, “Very well. As you are my stewardess, what would you suggest I do with my _rest_ time?”

Teela grinned, “I’m glad you asked that question, Captain.”

Thankfully all the possessions she had when she’d been taken to sick bay were hung neatly in a locker next to her bed – all the data cards she kept in her pocket were still there. She carefully climbed out of bed and proceeded to empty the pockets of her tunic, pushing the pile toward him.

“These are for _you_.”

Thrawn cocked his head, looking at her with his usual amused/skeptical expression.

“And these are?”

“Data cards. A _lot_ of data cards.”

Thrawn’s small level of amusement seemed to slip, “What do they contain?” he asked cautiously.

“Art. Multi-format. Most of which, I’m quite certain you’ve never seen.”

It was not his finest moment. The woman – his assistant, his teacher, the stewardess that had been with him since he’d entered Imperial space and someone, he’d dare call a friend – had almost died in his arms.

Thrawn didn’t ever want her to know; could never tell her that he felt more for her than the professional kinship that was expected between a military officer and his civilian attaché. He had come perilously close though; not wanting her to die without knowing, otherwise he’d regret it for the rest of his days. He spoke her name in desperation and just as he was about to lay his feelings bare, she stubbornly clawed her way back from oblivion.

The Chiss was thankful, more ways than one, but unnerved.

_How could this have happened?_

Yes, lust was one thing. _That_ was bound to happen but not… _this_

He had not prepared himself for this. He was devoted to his mission and he would remain so, but there was one more thing; one more thing to fight for now and it made what he had set out to do that much more challenging.

Thrawn insisted she investigate the tainted mollusk meat before she started ripping the guts out of the starboard turbolaser targeting system.

After just one day Teela had tracked down the fishing boats responsible for the majority of the “off season mollusk meat.” There were only three of them. This would have been impossible, unless they were storing it up, then sending it off to market; a risky thing to do given that the chance of contamination grew exponentially with the length of time after the mollusks had been harvested.

As it turned out, though, the three boats – the Briar, Morning Luck and Gilded Star sold their stock of meat – that which was consumed by herself and several others aboard the Thunder Wasp (without adverse health effects) – three weeks prior. At that point, the meat was properly stored for nineteen days at the correct temperature and humidity, at which time the ship arrived in the system and requested a consumables refill from the depot on the planet.

As far as Teela was concerned the depot and the Thunder Wasp were in the clear. The Briar, Morning Luck and Gilded Star, on the other hand had some explaining to do. Per Manaan planetary records the three were owned by different people working for two entirely separate fishing companies.

Why would anyone horde mollusk meat, she thought disgustedly as she strode toward the mess.

When she arrived, intent on taking her normal seat, Teela noted it was already taken.

“Good evening Captain.” She smiled down at him, “May I join you?”

“I think that is wise since you are unable to consume sustenance without needing someone to escort you to sick bay.”

Zapheri snorted good-naturedly.

Her initial intent was to keep him away from her research for his own good, but he asked, polite as always, in such a casual manner she had to pause and consider. Thrawn helped decide for her by offhandedly threatening to do the investigative work himself if she was “unable to come to a conclusion”; the implication being that the lack of status updates was indicative of her not getting anywhere.

Teela didn’t mind, though. She knew he appreciated the time away from pulling strings on this smuggler or that pirate – it was obvious from how brightly his eyes shown again. He seemed to be better rested, more relaxed and in general more willing to accept her help.

In the back of her mind she celebrated the idea that their relationship was beginning to heal itself from whatever injuries they had inflicted upon it with their time in the alley. She couldn’t spend too much time on the thought; she needed her faculties to convince her boss he and the Commander should send her to the surface.

“So, I think my primary problem or question now is – why would three boats – just three, feel compelled to store up all that meat in the off season – and they’re well into the spring when it’s not easy to get substantial meat from any of the mollusks that they catch and -”

Thrawn was looking down at her data pad, scrolling through all the information she’d retrieved and suddenly stopped.

“What?” she craned her neck to look until he moved the pad toward her.

She squinted down at it and glance up at him, “I thought you and I had this talk. You know, the Nightswan thing? If the art isn’t helping, perhaps we should take you to see a professional?”

He ignored the jab, “Notice the proximity of your three boats to the underwater mine.”

Teela arched her eyebrows at him but remained silent.

“Have you investigated the mines loss rate?” the question was conversational, almost playful.

“What?” she laughed in disbelief, “You think…?”

The Chiss gave her a small smile.

“Nooooooo. No. No. No.” She shook her head laughing. “Nuh uh. Nope.”

Thrawn continued to stare at her, his smile growing slowly wider and more sinister.

 _“Cha!”_ she growled in Sy Bisti.

“Why not?”

“It can’t be that easy.” She was still wearing her own smile, but it was more of a confused sort of smirk, “Where would they put the metal?”

The Captain’s smile grew enough where she could see a brief flash of teeth; making him look carnal and fierce. Dangerous.

It was with this image of the Chiss that Teela unraveled the last bit – albeit an important one, it wasn’t as obvious as it should have been.

Animals – dangerous animals - often placed the bones of their old kills around fresher more recent carcasses, many xeno-biologists believed it was to display hunting prowess to the females in the pack, creature behaviorists however were convinced it was to dissuade land scavengers and other parasitic species from coming closer to the new, sweeter meat. No one wanted to go looking for food in a graveyard.

_A graveyard._

_They’re getting rid of the meat and keeping the bones…or in this case the shells._

“Are you thinking…they’re using the _shells_?”

“Why not?”

“How would they get it off the planet? The weight discrepancy would flag it at the customs portal.”

“Unless there is no discrepancy in weight.” Thrawn arched an eyebrow at her, that irritating smile teasing at his lips, “They could easily place the metal inside the shells in discrete discs.”

“They’d have to shape it perfectly…that’s a lot of work. They’d need time and space for that sort of thing. Even three ships wouldn’t give them enough space for that kind of operation, though. And why not just pack up the meat as it became available and send it to market? Why horde it?”

“Smugglers, pirates and criminals do not enjoy entering into the open. They seek the shelter of isolation or the uneasy comfort of places familiar to them. I find it likely they did not wish to take what mollusk meat they had available to market because it posed an unnecessary burden or risk to their operation. They likely take the mollusk meat to market only when a critical mass is reached, and it is probably only for additional funds that they do so.”

She bobbed her head slowly in understanding, “They want to score an extra credit but keep things undercover.”

Undercover.

“That reminds me, I was wondering if you and Commander Cheno would let me go down to the surface to do some investigating.”

“I think that is unnecessary now, do you not?” there was a hardening of his voice; Teela saw his hand clench slightly next to the data pad. “We know what they are smuggling, how they are smuggling it and I am assuming upon their capture we will learn more of the why.”

“No so fast, Captain!” she said looking bewildered – it wasn’t like Thrawn to jump to such conclusions so quickly, “We suspect. We don’t know _anything_. I’ll go down and have a look around. Maybe make some discreet inquiries.”

“That is not wise. Manaan is not safe for you.”

“Oh?” she cocked her head sarcastically, “Why is that?”

“You are allergic to shellfish. Manaan is an ocean planet and you cannot swim.”

She glared at him and made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat, “I never should have told you about that!”

The final decision was up to Cheno.

Despite her many handicaps, the Commander did see her reasoning much to Thrawn’s displeasure and allowed her to take a small transport down to the surface. It was much easier for a civilian to travel inconspicuously than Navy personnel, if for no other reason than attitude.

All those in the military, Teela noticed had a very distinct posture, a way of positioning their body that conveyed constant readiness. It was recognizable and was not something that was quickly eased out of. It was very noticeable in well-known species like humans but less distinguished in lesser known aliens.

Did Rodians, as a norm, hunch their shoulders? Maybe. Were Duros usually quiet? Maybe. Were human’s typically stiff and formal? Most definitely not – that was a sure sign said human was in the Imperial Navy.

Teela didn’t have that problem.

She wondered the streets of the floating city, Phloic, until she found the market. She engaged the proprietor, an elderly Selkath female, in friendly discussion over the state of the ocean currents and stars above. Zapheri asked casually about the fresh produce and expressed interest in the grist mollusk yields.

The Selkath female indicated the makorr were breeding this time of year and so the mollusk’s natural predator had other things on their minds besides digging out crustaceans, prying them open and clawing out the small sliver of slimy guts within the shell.

She listened attentively, chuckled at the market owner’s wry humor; to anyone but the most obtrusive observer Teela would have seemed completely intent on learning all she could about shellfish, what she was ferreting out was far more sinister.

Perhaps, if the scheme was broader than just the three boats there would be evidence on the vessels themselves. It was possible the makorr knew which ships to stay near to if they wished to snag a wayward mollusk from one of the nets?

Maybe if the mollusk wasn’t easily pried open through mechanical or thermal means the shell would be damaged leaving a trail?

She thanked the Selkath female and headed to the fishing docks. She arrived in time to see the Morning Luck dock alongside the Briar; the Gilded Star was pulling out slowly, her bulky front end pointed toward the northeast – the least fertile quadrant for sea life of every kind, but an area frequently traveled by, tradesmen, technicians, engineers, _and_ miners.

The underwater mine, Thrawn had so causally identified, was in that region, after all.

Unless the Gilded Star had suddenly changed her primary commercial function – from that of a fishing boat to a transport vessel - there were very few reasons why it would have a business reason for venturing into that quadrant.

Zapheri watched the two other docked boats for several hours. The Morning Luck’s crew did not exit, nor did she see very many people on the top deck. This was in stark contrast with those other vessels docked nearby.

Their crews were visible, loudly preparing for the next deployment – there was laughter, the clanking of metal, several grunted curses, someone was even screaming down lunch order requests from the local eating establishment, ironically called the Watering Hole.

Nothing was particularly covert about the Morning Luck and Briar…the lack of activity though, pointed to nefarious dealings and Teela envisioned a hold full of smugglers hurriedly fashioning iridium into perfectly sized discs to stuff into mollusk shells. She cursed Thrawn.

He was likely right.

She headed back toward the market after watching for another few hours. The best thing to do would be to go to the Watering Hole and pick up as much stray information as would float in on the sea breeze. On her way in, however she became distracted by a Rodian junk dealer named Felix.

“Ah hah! Pretty lady! Do you want jewelry? I have jewelry for you!”

“No thank you.”

“Ah hah! How about a nice domestic droid, let those beautiful hands of yours rest, huh?” The Rodian’s voice became slightly more melodic, in his desperation to make a sale. He tilted his head slightly, an expression of playful shyness for his species.

“No thank you.”

“Ah hah! If you like to break things, like you have my heart, dear lady, then I have some very fine Clone Wars era tech for you?” He bent his head, so his snout nearly rested on his chest – it was an expression of teasing reproachfulness and had the desired effect of being annoyingly cute to human females.

She stopped, rolled her eyes and smiled despite her better judgement, “Ok, what do you have?” Teela laughed resignedly.

“Ah hah! You are _not_ a heart breaker after all, pretty one!”

“Are you going to convince me otherwise?”

“Ah hah! Not at all. Not at all! Come, come! What does my lady prefer?”

And _that_ was how she found the vulture droids.

A lot of them.

Felix was filling a large order for Clone Wars era tech and the whole back of his workshop was filled to the brim with them. By rights she wasn’t even supposed to see them – she excused herself to use the refresher after finding bits of a buzz droid (as she was purchasing something, her use of the personal facilities was not considered a social gaffe). During her return, she glanced into the back room – a cavernous garage-like space – to find them lined up, ready to be shipped out.

Perhaps Felix suspected she had gotten a peak at the droids though, because she wasn’t coy about her interest in the only remaining one on the showroom floor. The price was exorbitant. Especially since it needed some work to be functional.

The Captain would love it.

Teela made an agreement with Felix; she would pick the droid up later since she was so busy now but promised the Rodian a sizable tip for the trouble of storing it temporarily while she arranged for her “boyfriend” to come get it.

“Ah hah! No worries my dear lady! He’s a lucky man, huh?” Felix chortled

“He is. It’s a gift for him!”

“Ah hah! What name should I leave it under, pretty lady?”

Teela giggled. She had thought about this very thing. Thrawn hadn’t given her an alias this time – this wasn’t an ISB sanctioned outing – it would have to be something he would recognize as distinctly her.

“My name is Okanga Upizi”

“Ah hah! A pretty name for such a pretty lady! Very well Lady Upizi –“ this brought a twinkle of delight to her eyes “- I will leave your friend’s droid here for him to pick up, yes?”

“Thanks Felix.” She winked at him, “Hey, know any good places to eat? I hear the Watering Hole is good.”

“Ah hah, it’s the best, take a left at the end of the street. You can’t miss it.”

She exited the line of shops– Felix had done well about keeping the ocean smell out of his den, and so when the briny air blew in her face it was almost a surprise. Teela smiled tightly to herself as she wandered in the direction the junk dealer indicated, stopping to note only the time and positioning of the moons in the sky.

As indicated, the Watering Hole was impossible to miss due to the large number of people, the din of pleasant conversation, the smell of well-cooked seafood and the visual eye sore that was the garish décor.

Zapheri took a seat at the bar.

She pretended to study something on her data pad while her senses sat neutrally waiting. Bits of information bobbed along like buoys on the open ocean, there was nothing except local family gossip to be had…at first.

“…that child is as stubborn as his father, they should discipline him more than they do…”

“…I don’t think the local team could beat ‘em. Their runners are too fast and our thrower isn’t old enough to shave!...”

“…Didja hear someone came in last night?”

Teela cocked her head slightly as she continued to “read” her data pad.

The voice was male and human, “The Imps are overhead. We got to move the lot soon.”

Another voice Selkath, female and familiar seemed frustrated, “I do not want to attract attention.”

“You should have thought about that before you took the meat. You should have let us drop that like we dropped the other lot worth.” The man’s voice growled.

“I did not want it to go to waste!” she hissed

A new voice entered into the conversation, “Hey, kid the way I see it is she saved you have having to dump it over. It’s an either-or thing, ya know. It needed to get gone and so it went! Plus, extra money, yeah. No worries, now right?”

“Yeah, right. No worries.” The younger man seemed mollified but the Selkath female was still defensive.

“I only wished for it not to waste. It is not my fault that someone came by asking about the mollusks. I did not give her any information.”

“Wait.” The other said – the voice, Teela decided was likely Sullustan due to the lisp. He seemed to be taken aback by this news, “What did this person ask about the mollusks?”

“She wanted to know about meat yields. I told her. There is no harm in that!”

“What’d she look like?”

Teela held her breath and was hoping the Selkath female didn’t see her sitting quietly behind her at the bar.

“Human. Thin, like she hasn’t had any of her eggs hatch. Dark fur, dark eyes.”

The Sullustan man seemed to consider this with a pause, “Didja get her name?”

“No. I do not spend my time collecting names! I have a market to run! It’s your responsibility to make sure the product goes out on schedule per the instructions given.”

“Right.”

There was a long pause, a very long pause. This would lead anyone who was listening in to assume the conversers had left and would prompt any eaves dropper to stir, thus reveling their location. Teela didn’t take the bait.

The long silent moment dragged on and she continued to look down at her data pad – to the remainder of the galaxy, a woman avidly reading while sipping her drink at a bar.

“Fine. If you’re sure…?”

“I am. If there is some issue, you will take care of it, yes?”

“Yeah.”

The three got up abruptly; she had to calm herself and resist the urge to look over her shoulder as they filed out the door. It was worth not seeing their faces if they didn’t see hers too.

She knew a little more now than she did before, and Teela was getting close.

Probably a little too close.

Zapheri waited another twenty minutes to be certain – she ordered from the dessert menu, ate slowly, chatted up the waiter droid and when she was sure there was no chance of anyone following, she left. Teela took a different way back to the docks and along the way stopped to check in via comm.

The last thing she needed was the Thunder Wasp hovering right above the city.

He answered on the first ping.

“Yes?”

“Hi sweetheart! Just checking in! How are the kids?”

There was a strange sound – halfway between a grunt and a hiss.

“They are fine.” The voice was oddly wooden and Teela chuckled.

“Greeaaat! Listen, I did some shopping. I hope you don’t mind. I got the kids a new toy – you’re going to have to pick it up at Felix’s Emporium though. I already have too much to carry so, you’ll just have to get it.”

She giggled happily at the thought of provoking Thrawn’s What-The-Hell-Has-She-Done-Now? glower, a look not too unlike his narrow-eyed impassive Why-Is-The-Recent-Painting-Of-Pli-Yuli-Not-Discussed-The-Way- Chassu’s-Work-Is? expression.

“I am sure the –“ there was a pause “-children will enjoy it.”

“Thanks, sweetheart! You’re the best!”

There was rancorous laughter from somewhere; Teela thought it best to end the call, “Gotta go. I have more shopping to do.”

“A moment Zaph-“

She keyed the comm off. Chuckling, she stowed it in her bag next to her data pad and pulled her hood up. With a small sigh she stepped out in the light mist from the shadows and accidently bumped in someone.

“Oh so sorry I –“

“No, it’s alright. No worries.” The Sullustan man bobbed his head.

His voice sent a shiver up her spine – it was one of the voices from the Watering Hole.

She tried to smile politely; dipping her eyes down, she slid her body away from his and toward the empty space of the street beyond. Only it wasn’t empty. A human man was walking nearby and had stopped.

“You sure there’s no worries?”

It was the other voice from the Watering Hole; if he said something more, she didn’t hear it over the sound of her racing heart.

Teela nodded keeping her head low, “Of course! No worries.”

And then…

“That is her.”

The female Selkath’s voice purred and Zapheri spun around searching for her. Teela hoped to salvage the situation; feign surprise at seeing the woman there, claim ignorance of their reasons for searching for her but her terror was just too raw to attempt anything other than escape.

She didn’t get far, and she didn’t even have a chance to scream.

If he had not been in the Officer’s Lounge with Commander Cheno he would have cursed in Cheunh. Of course, the Commander had heard their entire conversation as Thrawn felt certain Teela would be relaying intel.

Cheno did not see that Zapheri opened herself up to scrutiny by contacting the Thunder Wasp on a civilian comm line,“You don’t give her enough credit, Captain.” Cheno insisted, humor still framing his eyes after laughing merrily at Teela’s annoying witticisms. “Teela Zapheri is resourceful. I’ll lay you odds that if she’s captured, she sweet talks her way out or blows up the whole operation while trying to escape.”

“Sir, I fail to see how either is a credit to her resourcefulness.”

Cheno laughed heartily, “I trust you’ll be going down to the surface then?”

“With your permission, Commander.”

The old man snorted and sighed, “Ah Thrawn, a small part of me wants to give her time to handle things on her own, but I’m afraid of the mess I’d be left to clean up-“ there was a humor-tinged pause “-permission granted.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The Chiss was already striding to the lift -

“Oh, and Captain?”

Thrawn stopped and turned to the other.

“Don’t be too hard on her. She’s still young.”

“Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> First of all, I noticed when I started editing this chapter was HUGE. So I broke it up - this particular story arch is now three chapters instead of two. Sorry but it's monstrous and probably dull. 
> 
> Again, thanks for your patience. I'm still editing the next portion and edits may reflect my continued trouble with my "u" key. Stpid thing! 
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> P.S.   
> 1) Something weird that I do - and it's likely very annoying (sorry!) - sometimes especially in the next two chapters I play around with chronological events - like one thing happens and then the next little bit explains how you got to that thing happening and then the chronological events pick up where they left off...  
> 2) That may not make sense until you read it at which point you'll want to pummel me (that is if you're still reading...)  
> 3) If you're still reading - thank you!!!


	14. Under a Black Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Some Violence, Blood
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Give me caff or give me death!  
> Thrawn at the Emporium  
> Teela tries to convince Tyri and Gree  
> Felix's head movement  
> Fishhook   
> Thrawn has enough time to plan something  
> Venix - Falleen's pheromones   
> Melting iridium   
> Thrawn doesn't like caff  
> Fish food.

When Teela came to, she had the subtle taste of iron in her mouth – like blood – indicative of having suffered a stun blast. The tight muscles, headache, nausea and blurred vision were also signs that her nervous system had been overloaded through artificial means. She blinked a few times and looked around.

It was dark, cold and smelled like dead fish.

Of course, it did, she thought acerbically.

_I’m on Manaan, everything smells like dead fish!_

Still…

Zapheri tried to stand but wobbled a bit, wobbled again, finally pulled herself upright and leaned up against the wall of what appeared to be a small utility closet. Her hands were bound in what looked like coarse fishing line; digging painfully into the skin on her wrists. She stood very still and despite her own heavy breathing and the throbbing of her head she felt it…a soft sway back and forth.

She was on a boat.

Teela focused again.

The gentle motion was a bobbing sort of movement not a long slow list.

Docked boat, then.

That was some good news at least – they hadn’t shipped her out to be fish food just yet. There may have been a surveillance system in the closet because, right on cue, the door to the tiny room opened and she found herself face-to-face with the Sullustan and the human from the street.

“Who do you work for?”

Teela jumped at the abruptness of the question. She realized that playing stupid wouldn’t work…but playing too damn smart for her own good may just get her somewhere. All the smugglers and pirates she’d seen taken down were arrogant - ridiculously so - and always aimed to distract via sarcasm and snark.

Zapheri recovered from her startled response with a low chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothin’, sorry. It’s just –“ Teela giggled, “I guess I need caff.”

“Do ya realize how much trouble yer in? We coulda put a blaster bolt in her head instead of stunnin’ ya. Figured we’d give you the chance to help yerself by talkin’.”

She snorted, “Really? If ya gunna interrogate me, give me caff first.”

The Sullustan didn’t seem to be bothered by her haughtiness but the human sputtered furiously “Listen, Imp we know who you called. All we need to know is what you told them?”

She wrinkled her face in disgust, “Wait? You think I’m an _Imperial_?”

The Sullustan seemed taken aback by her confused ire.

“You idiots think I’m an Imperial?” she screeched, as she attempted to wave at them angrily with her bound hands, “You’re the ones in need of the caff!”

“If you don’t work for the Imperials, who do you work for then?” the human barked.

“Ah. Can I please have caff?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Teela pouted

“Talk, woman!” the Sullustan bellowed

She smiled hopefully, “Ah, but I get caff at the end, right?”

“If yer even alive then, yeah.”

“Well then - ” she paused and hoped that Thrawn had been right – he seldom was wrong, but if he was in this case, he’d be getting a new stewardess. “I work for Nightswan.”

Thrawn strode down the street toward Felix’s Emporium. Teela had indicated the new item she purchased was under her name; the implication was that Felix knew he was coming which left him at a tactical disadvantage.

Prior to leaving the Thunder Wasp however, he made a point to download the blueprints of the building from the city records – they were more than adequate in providing him an idea of potential hiding places in support of ambush.

As it turned out, it was not needed. Felix was instantly engaged in trying to sell him something – anything. Upon entering the junk dealer’s nest of wears Thrawn instantly knew what Zapheri had been up to. She had found a droid for them to pull apart.

He casually looked around while the Rodian followed brightly asking about his day and whether he could convince him to purchase one of the brand-new T-series landspeeders.

He could only guess at what droid Teela had picked out or at least he thought he could until he saw the workshop.

“Ah hah! Sorry friend, only the customers that buy in bulk go back there, huh?” Felix chuckled as he led Thrawn casually toward a home maintenance unit with a thin layer of dust on it.

“Of course. My friend was here earlier today. I believe she wished me to pick up her purchases.”

“Do you remember what your friend purchased.”

Thrawn smiled grimly and pointed at the droids in the workshop, “One of those.”

Felix’s eyes seemed to brighten, “Ah hah! Yes Lady Okanga Upizi – “ the Rodian lowered his voice conspiratorially, “-You’re a lucky man!”

The proprietary laughed merrily, “I will get it and the buzz droid ready for you.”

“Thank you.”

Thrawn followed Felix to a desk near the back of the shop, away from the workshop. It was large, overly ornate and relatively clean compared to the grungy mechanical surroundings. An older style computer and holo-entertainment system were situated on opposite sides of the flat space and there was the residual smell of recently cooked food.

The Rodian sat down at the desk to confirm the order – one buzz droid Lot #41972, one vulture droid Lot #68112; 1535 credits paid by Lady Okanga Upizi.

Thrawn was attempting to reason out why Teela would call herself “Clumsy Drink” in Sy Bisti when the front bell sounded; an annoying method of pointing out when potential customers arrive.

“Ah hah, one moment. I will be right back.” Felix was apparently not used to having more than one person in his establishment at a time – suspiciously enough a human and a Sullustan, both male had entered in quick succession – The Rodian, in his haste to make a deal, left his ledger open and in plain sight.

One quick search was all that was needed to tell the Chiss what he already suspected; Teela had wandered into his war with Nightswan.

“Why should we believe you?”

“Don’t believe me!” Teela shrugged nonchalantly, “Put a blaster bolt between my eyes an’ find out how fast yer little smugglin’ op goes down – the boss has a vindictive side, ya know?”

The human moved his arm quickly across his body, readying a back-handed slap to her face when the Sullustan stopped him.

“Stop it, Tyri.”

The Sullustan turned back to scrutinize her while the man, Tyri, cursed silently at her, “So, say we believe ya? You work for the guy – what ya doing here?”

“Overseein’ an order of droids.”

“Droids, huh? What kinda droids?”

She smiled prettily, “Nasty ones – vulture droids. Boss thinks they’re cute.”

“Yer boss know yer talkin’ to the Imperials?” Tyri bit out

Teela snorted, “You can say that.”

Tyri apparently didn’t get the implication that her “boss” had instructed her to call the Thunder Wasp because he smiled evilly, “I dunno Gree we may have just caught her playin’ both sides.”

Teela cocked her head patiently and sighed but the Sullustan shook his head, “No, I don’t think she’s that dumb. Besides we can always check on the droids.”

“What if it’s a trap?” Tyri whispered fiercely, “Why not just get rid of her and say we didn’t know she was –“

“Ya really wanna piss _him_ off like that?” Gree barked sharply at his human cohort, “I sure as Nine Hells don’t! And maybe Tiny can use her?”

Teela watched the two, making sure her expression read “bored, why am I here?”

“Look at it this way kid, if she is what she says she is, it could be a good way to get on someone’s good side. Maybe even get us a job elsewhere.”

“Yeah I guess.” He waved noncommittally and didn’t sound convinced.

“And if she ain’t what she says then…” Gree cocked his head and Tyri looked over at Zapheri meaningfully.

Teela shrugged, “Boss doesn’t like to be disturbed but go check out the vultures; they’re really nice.” She yawned exaggeratedly, “Oh and which one of you fine gentlemen were going to get me that caff?”

The two newcomers, although arriving separately were definitely familiar with each other’s movements. They each searched the Emporium systematically leading Felix to believe his new customers were on the hunt for something specific.

He was of course correct; they were.

“Ah hah can I help you find something good sir? Perhaps a new domestic droid for the beautiful lady you most certainly have?” the Rodian managed to catch up to the human who was making his way toward Thrawn’s location near the back.

“Lookin’ for vulture droids.”

“Ah uh. Vulture droids?” Felix sounded confused, but only for a moment. “Ah hah, I am unfortunately all out, but I can certainly order you some!”

There was a sudden excited shout from the Sullustan, “Hey Tyri, over here!”

Tyri pushed past the floundering proprietor and made his way to his companion.

“How ‘bout those?” the Sullustan asked, pointing into the workshop, “Are those for sale?”

“Ah uh, well, no.” Felix eased forward trying to usher both men away from the scene, “That is a special order, I am sorry but those are not for sale. However, I would be happy to search for additional droids for you – I do have to warn you, they are becoming quite expensive.”

“Yeah. Huh. Who’s this lot for?”

“Ah hah!” the Rodian seemed to have returned to his happy-go-lucky self, “Come now, I cannot divulge the information of another customer.”

“Where they goin’?”

“Ah hah Umbara or somewhere near there.”

“Great. So who’s buyin’ ‘em? The Sullustan tried again.

Felix moved his snout to respond but stopped short.

“We’re just lookin’ for a name buddy.” Tyri growled, casually pulling out a small hold out blaster.

The vendor’s newly found composure vanished, “I-I cannot. I cannot afford to anger such a client! Surely y-you understand!?”

“Tell ya what, if we give you a name all you have to do is confirm. We’ll know if yer lying though so…”’

“Ah uh uh, of course.”

The Sullustan sighed, “Jabba the Hutt?”

Felix shook his head.

“How ‘bout Haff’s Gang?”

Another emphatic head shake.

“The Trugga Cartel?”

Another head shake.

“Black Sun?”

Felix almost choked with his head motion, a desperate back and forth gesture.

“Nightswan?”

Felix stopped and nodded once albeit slowly.

“She was telling the truth Gree!” the younger man exclaimed.

“Shut it, Tyri!” Gree snarled at his companion, then turning back to Felix, he nodded. “There, that wasn’t so hard, no worries now, alright?”

“Ah hah. No worries.”

Tyri holstered his blaster and the two began striding purposefully toward the door, “Don’t tell anyone we came askin’!” Gree called over his shoulder.

Thrawn took the opportunity to exit via a nearby window. It was likely the “ _she_ ” they were referring to was Teela and _she_ had found herself in trouble at their hands. He would follow for now, but deep in the recesses of his mind – the part that didn’t analyze as much – the Chiss wondered what he would do if he was too late.

Teela waited, trying to feign disinterest; doing her best to express unworried boredom in her body language and mannerisms, but after Gree and Tyri had been gone for an hour she began to chew at the inside of her lip. She was kept in the good company of a very large gentlemen – the other two had called him “Tiny,” though Zapheri suspected that was not his real name. For starters the man likely weighed four hundred pounds and was two meters tall. If his mother had actually named him Tiny then she was either a spectacular cook or irony impaired.

“So, Tiny – what do ya do for fun ‘round here?” she asked good naturedly.

Tiny stared dolefully at her with small dark eyes, “A bunch a nothin’, now shut up.”

“Really? What’s that like?”

Tiny stood up and menacingly fondled his blaster pistol, grumbling unintelligibly. Teela raised her eyebrows and cocked her head politely, “I beg your pardon?”

One large meaty hand flashed out to grab her throat, hefting her up roughly so she was eye level with him.

“I said ‘shut up’.” The large man hissed threateningly.

He let go abruptly and she fell back, landing awkwardly on her back atop a small box. A stab of pain lanced into her side just below her right kidney and she felt the hot trickle of blood down her back and hip.

There must have been something inside the box sharp enough to puncture through it – to Teela’s dismay it became obvious that whatever it was, had punctured her as well.

She gingerly sat up and tried to tilt around to see the wound – but with her hands tied she couldn’t bend far enough to get a look without feeling a huge surge of pain and nausea followed by a gush of heat; blood that instantly cooled and became sticky on her skin.

She groaned, “My boss is going to kick your ass!”

The large man laughed leaned down so that his nose was almost touching hers, “If you’re really in our line of work you ought to know how this goes. When someone tells ya to shut up-.” He reached around her, she tried to jerk away from him but with one of his hands clamped on her left shoulder Teela couldn’t move fast enough. Tiny grabbed the sharp metal fishhook and pulled it out of her side, “-ya shut up!”

Zapheri tried - gritted her teeth so hard she was afraid they would crack – but in the end she screamed, writhing in agony, she cried out in anger.

The large man admired the blood covered serrated edges of the hook for a brief moment, threw it over his shoulder absently and grabbed her arm to pull her roughly to her feet.

“I’d thought you’d let us do that for ya Tiny!” Gree sneered at Teela’s wounds when the two others finally returned.

“She just wouldn’t shut up.” Tiny grumbled.

The brute half-heartedly flung a bacta patch toward Gree, instructing him to tend to their captive’s injury until they could determine how best to deal with her.

Tyri snorted, “Yeah.” He said leaning in closer to Teela as Gree slapped the patch on her, “Tiny don’t really like women that talk back.”

“Yeah, well I don’t like stupid men.” she spat.

Gree was on his feet in time to intercept the larger man but it was not without a racing heart that Zapheri continued to glare at him defiantly.

“Her vulture droid story checks out so…” Tyri eyed the scene skeptically, “Whadda we do with her? We kriff ‘er up too bad and Nightswan might get a little irritated.”

“We paid him for the consult. We don’t need him pokin’ around after the fact.” Tiny leveled a large finger at her, “He should know that, ‘an the fact you were sent leads me ta believe yer boss don’t like you that much. Don’t think he’d be irritated if you disappeared.”

“We can’t all be popular like you.” Teela quipped acerbically.

Tyri looked between Gree and Tiny, “Think we should let the boss know?”

“I don’t think we should waste the bacta on her. We should just dump ‘er overboard when we go out fer the next catch.”

Teela felt the heat behind her eyes sting, “If you kill me, my boss _is_ going to be seriously pissed off. He’s not exactly someone I’d like to see upset.”

She listened to them chuckle as the tears spilled down her cheeks. Her boss – her real boss - would never know what happened to her – sure, he’d probably find her body, determine how she died, maybe even figure out who killed her, but he would never know…

Thrawn watched the men board a massive trawler, he found it interesting to note this boat was not one of the three Zapheri had identified as being suspect. It was likely the go between vessel – where they were fashioning whatever product they were getting from the mine into discs and placing it in the mollusk shells. The mollusk shells would be transferred onto the three fishing boats for carriage back to port and subsequently shipped off planet with no one being the wiser.

And based on the calculated loss rate of the mine, their profit was substantial.

But not for long.

He either needed a means of legitimate entry onto the boat or he needed to find a way onboard via stealth - at which point he could hopefully find Teela and with her evidence of the smuggling activity.

It was not obvious how many crewmen were on the vessel and if the size was anything to go by, the Chiss would guess six to seven people would constitute a skeleton crew. They would likely want the number of people knowing of the operation to be limited as there would be less opportunity for discovery.

There was slight movement on the deck; they were beginning preparations for departure – likely planning to cast out at high tide – it gave the Captain very little time to plan.

But it was enough.

Tiny dragged her to what constituted the bridge of the ship – it wasn’t the Briar, or the Morning Luck or the Gilded Star but rather a monstrous thing. He yanked her toward a Falleen, apparently the boss of the operation, named Venix.

Venix was tall, lean and bald other than a spiked ridge of dark purple hair beginning at the apex of his skull trailing down to the base of his head. He would have looked comical had it not been for the scar seared across the left side of his face crossing over his eye. That portion of his face was covered with an eye patch probably to hide the grizzly damage done by the injury.

He looked at Teela with interest as Tiny hauled her in, smiling slightly in amusement at her feeble attempts at pulling away from the henchman.

“Hm, what’s this?” Venix murmured, his voice strangely hypnotic.

“She says she works for Nightswan, boss.”

Venix’s smile turned brittle, “That fool? Why would a treasure such as yourself be working for such – “ he paused as if searching for the correct descriptor, “filth?”

“Think she’s working for the Imps too based on her contact with the cruiser in orbit.”

The Fallen gave an exaggerated gasp of mock surprise and walked slowly toward her, “Is this true, my pretty?”

Teela remained silent.

Venix grabbed her chin roughly and she felt herself become lightheaded. Zapheri suddenly felt a wave of attraction toward the man holding her face; his touch gentled as her eyes began to water and her face warmed.

“Hm? Tell me, my lovely do you work for the Imperials?”

_He thought she was lovely._

Teela found the complement more gratifying than when Conrad Tan told her she was beautiful…this made her feel different…

“Yes.”

Venix smiled kindly, “Tell me about what you do, my sweet.”

Her heart sped up, her face and her chest became heated. Her emotions ran wild – she hadn’t felt like this since –

_The alley!_

_Thrawn!_

“I-I-I can’t.” she stammered

“Why not?”

Teela worked moisture into her throat, “I’m just supposed to help my boss deal with them. That’s all.”

It wasn’t a lie – not really.

“Really?” The Falleen asked with renewed interest, “what sort of work do you do, my lovely?”

There it was again… “Lovely” – what wouldn’t she do to hear the word spoken by someone else, feel his warm hands on her face instead of this criminal’s…and he would never know – unless she played the situation.

“I really shouldn’t say.” She said as coyly as possible.

Venix chuckled, “Ah – you are a fixer then.” The crime boss grinned evilly, “Well, my dear, you are in luck. I have need for a fixer – someone discrete who can take care of my –“ he paused again, smiling tightly, “issues.”

Teela frowned. The man thought she was an assassin. Thankfully Tiny came to her rescue.

“Boss, I don’t think she’s a fixer.”

“Oh?”

“She don’t have the fight in her.” Tiny sneered down at her.

Zapheri decided she had to take control of the situation if she was to survive this, “I’m a fixer but not in the way you’re referring to.” She shrugged, “I manipulate. I help persuade. I translate. I’m sort of a diplomat.”

Venix looked disappointed and Tiny snorted, “Oh, what a shame, my dear. I have no use for a diplomat, but if you tell me what you told the Imperials I will certainly send you back to the filth you currently work for.”

“I told them nothing.”

“Really?” The Falleen whispered; leaning in closer, his lips almost grazing her neck right below her ear.

She shivered and nodded.

The crime boss stepped away from her and his violet eyes shifted to Tiny. The large man marched over to a nearby console and pressed a button.

Thrawn’s familiar voice took her breath away

_“Yes?”_

_“Hi sweetheart! Just checking in! How are the kids?”_

_“They are fine.”_

_“Greeaaat! Listen, I did some shopping. I hope you don’t mind. I got the kids a new toy – you’re going to have to pick it up at Felix’s Emporium though. I already have too much to carry so, you’ll just have to get it.”_

_“I am sure the children will enjoy it.”_

_“Thanks, sweetheart! You’re the best! Gotta go. I have more shopping to do.”_

Venix politely blinked and cocked his head; daring her to respond but she remained silent. Tiny grabbed her from behind, “It checks out Boss, apparently she bought her _kids_ vulture droids.”

“You’re quite the mother, aren’t you?”

Teela smiled nastily, “Anything for the kids.”

“I don’t think you understand who I am, my lovely.” The Falleen strode toward her again this time grabbing her roughly by her jaw, “You do not want to trifle with us.”

She managed to wiggle slightly out of his grasp, probably because he let her, glaring at him in disgust “And who the fuck _are_ you?”

Both men laughed heartily.

Tiny suddenly flung her on the floor; she fell forward hitting her chin. Venix’s underling raised the sleeve of his jacket – for a moment Teela believed he was adjusting his cuffs to better strike her as she lay prone defenseless staring up at him. Tiny stayed his apparent urge to beat her, instead revealing a tattoo, rather prominently displayed on his forearm.

Her heart sped up and then plummeted into her stomach.

The circular emblem punctuated by a pinnacle made her skin crawl.

Black Sun.

“That’s not possible. Nightswan doesn’t work with Black Sun!”

Venix’s face contorted as if he’d just tasted something disgusting, “Oh the current setup pre-dates our organization. Your –“ the Falleen wrinkled his nose, “esteemed employer was consulted by the locals. But something so profitable could not stay hidden from us –“

“You took it over!” Teela sneered, “Black Sun has never gotten points for creativity.”

“And your Nightswan will continue to fail in his noble endeavors.”

She scowled, “What noble endeavors?”

Venix and Tiny laughed as she continued to look questioningly between the two.

“You’re all a bunch of filthy criminals!”

They’d be able to leave at 1900, right in time for high tide and Venix casually informed her she’d likely be thrown overboard once they were far enough away from the city. Teela toyed with the idea of requesting they just shoot her but knowing the general sensibilities of Black Sun or at least those that she’d endured firsthand, she doubted they’d acquiesce.

Once her keepers were convinced she would offer them nothing, at least without further threats involving more gore than was permissible this close to civilization, Tiny roughly grabbed her hair and dragged her back the way they had come. Before he reached the end of the dimly light corridor however, he pulled her harshly to another door - a larger bay area and keyed in an access code for entry.

They entered a cavernous bay housing two large furnaces – they looked like kilns but the heat they gave off was oppressive, making the air contort in a mirage before her eyes. A human man standing next to the closer of the two furnaces wiped his brow and bent down to lift a small covered palate. It was obviously heavy because the man was Tiny’s size and seemed to be struggling. With a curse the man moved the palate to a nearby table where a series of casts were laid out. Teela started to get an uncomfortable feeling about what was on the palate when the man removed the lid to reveal it was indeed what she’d feared.

Strips of iridium.

_Thrawn had been right._

The large man carefully placed the iridium into each cast and activated the conveyor. The setup slowly moved toward the gapping maw of the kiln.

“That the last of it, Muli?” Tiny called over the clanking of machinery.

“Last of this batch, yeah.” The other man – Muli – commented dryly, “I only assume we’re gettin’ more!”

Tiny grinned and nodded, pushed Teela passed the furnace mouth toward the cooler end of the bay. Teela tried to study the setup as best she could on the off chance she survived this endeavor and was able to report back to the Thunder Wasp, but the brute pushing her noticed her interest.

The force of the blow sent her flying, her head hit something hard and memory failed her as darkness descended.

Thrawn had attempted to develop a taste for caff – everyone in the Imperial Navy was ravenous over it, leading him to believe there may be a social convention he was not aware of. He spoke to Teela about it at one point, out of concern. She had exercised restraint and not teased him, though he saw the tell-tale spark of amusement in her eyes as she explained that it was an acquired taste for many. She herself had not acquired it – Zapheri preferred juice waters or fizz bottles over caff.

Still, he had tried the foul-tasting liquid out of curiosity; tried again believing perhaps the first attempt was too strong, and again after that due to concerns over the caff being too weak. It had been an exercise in futility. He didn’t experience an increase in alertness the human population claimed to enjoy from consumption of the brew, and he loathed the smell. He did however note that the majority of humans did enjoy the mixture; many non-humans seemed to take pleasure in the drink as well – Coruscant was riddled with caff booths.

The Watering Hole did not have as many varieties as some of the chain restaurants and booths on other worlds, but decadence was not a requirement for what he intended. After purchasing eight drinks of various sizes and flavorings he quickly made his way back to the large vessel. He had removed the power pack from his RK-3 and placed it in his pocket. He hid the rest of the weapon behind a buoy placed on the dock and proceeded to ascend the ramp up to the deck of the boat, drinks in hand.

“Did someone request refreshments?” he called

The human man on watch – the same man from the Emporium, Tyri - quickly turned and leveled his blaster at the disguised Chiss, giving a startled cry for assistance. That help came in the form of his Sullustan companion Gree, who quickly descended from the watch tower, blaster rifle trained on the intruder.

“What the kriff do ya think yer doin’ here?” screeched the human.

“I am delivering drinks.”

“Drinks? No one ordered drinks!” the Sullustan snorted, “Now go away!”

“I do not understand,” Thrawn persisted. “The order was for eight drinks to this vessel at 1830. The order was placed several days ago and has already been paid in full.”

“Oh yeah? Well, no one told me about it Blue!” the Tyri turned to Gree, jerking his chin forward, motioning him to search the trespasser.

“It is of no concern to me if you take these, they are likely cold already.” Thrawn commented dryly as the Sullustan sifted through his pockets. He found the blaster power pack; looked at it quizzically.

“Are you missing something, Pantoran?”

He shrugged casually, “I found it on my way here and thought that I would be able to use it in my home.”

“Huh, that’s a stupid idea. Ya can’t get anything out of a blaster power pack – it’s only good with a blaster.” The human smirked, as Gree shook his head absently, shrugged and returned the pack.

“Tyri, we should call Tiny about him.”

The human snorted derisively giving his companion a mocking glare, “Really Gree, you wanna call Tiny over everything?”

A loud voice called from the other end of the deck, “You wanna call Tiny over what?”

Both Tyri and Gree looked at each other in unmistakable panic. Thrawn carefully moved the drink tray closer to the center of his chest as a large human stepped away from the main bay dragging a prone figure behind him. In the low light – dim even for his eyes to see – he could tell the body was female and humanoid based on size.

Thrawn felt the icy chill of rage; his jaw tightened and he subconsciously prepared himself.

“Oh hey, Tiny – what happened there? She finally get on your nerves too much?”

Tiny snorted and dropped the limp form heavily to the deck, “She’s dead. Sending her to be fish food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> I really hope the whole chronological thing that I mentioned in the last chapter's notes isn't too jarring...I'm sorry. Perhaps my creativity is better spent embroidering cushions that say "F*** The Patriarchy!"?? I only have a small amount of creativeness given that I'm an engineer - we don't normally go beyond our comfort zone - I went outside without an umbrella the other day and now I think I'm a bad ass.  
> (Just kidding.)
> 
> Regarding the part with Teela and Venix: If you happen to be familiar with Legends - you may remember Falleen (particularly Xizor) had a tendency to use his pheromones to "charm" the ladies. I'm basing this interaction on that concept.
> 
> Once again, thank you for your patience, kind words and for reading my drivel.


	15. No More Free Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Violence
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> The Black Sun Severance Package  
> The delivery guy  
> Teela gets hooked on an idea  
> Swerluca's betrayal  
> Explosion   
> "We will find a way"  
> The monster inside  
> Briefing Cheno  
> Swerluca's greed  
> No more free lunch

In the cooler portion of the bay the floor was littered with mollusks. Teela awoke with a monstrous headache, propped up against a large drum of what looked like the fluid remains of…something. She gasped in horror and tried to scurry away.

There was a harsh laugh from the Selkath female from the market; the same woman she’d listened to at the Watering Hole. She smirked, taking in human woman’s reddening skin and continued with what she was doing.

After her vision cleared and her heartrate came back under control, Teela watched in awe as the she picked up a bucket full of mollusks; scooping up the blue clams, she slammed the container down on the table and proceeded to open each one without cracking the ridge of the shell. She sliced the slimy bits out – fleshy meat and brown liquid – depositing it in a drum next to the table where Teela was sitting. Zapheri tried not to squirm over this last step.

The crust of the mollusk was finally, reverently placed on the flat surface in front of her.

Tiny and Venix entered the bay, the later wrinkling his nose in distaste as his one visible eye scanned the area; resting on Teela huddled up against the vat of crustacean remains.

“Are you enjoying yourself, lovely?”

She looked away, ashamed that she had found even a modicum of pleasure in his innuendos. Apparently the Falleen could tell where her thought tended for he admonished her, “Oh come now, I’m not that bad and you are rather beautiful – perhaps if you tell us what we want to know, I’ll find a better use for you than as bait for large fish.”

“I’d be happy to be a mollusk taste tester for you!” she sneered.

Venix lifted his eyebrow in question but it was the Selkath female that had overheard and paused her conversation with Tiny to interject.

She chuckled slightly, “She is feisty Mr. Venix. You would end up giving her to the fish no matter what.”

Venix shifted his hardened gaze to the Selkath.

“And why is that Swerluca?”

Swerluca grabbed Teela none too gently, hoisting her up and turned her so that her left arm – the side that had been pressed up against the disgusting drum of mollusk meat - was visible. Zapheri was suddenly painfully aware of the swelling and redness; the way the skin seemed to feel cracked and burned.

“She is severely allergic to the grist mollusk.”

From the corner of her eye she saw Tiny grin; the Falleen simply nodded.

“What a pity. That rules out one use for you.” Venix smiled predatorily as his single eye moved down her body, “That leaves only one more use.”

Zapheri felt her face contort in disgust and rage, “I’d rather have the mollusk, asshole.”

“Soon, pretty one.”

Venix continued to stare at her, she glared back at him – never taking her eyes away from his. He smirked playfully at her and she hissed even going so far as to pull at Swerluca’s grasp.

Tiny chortled slightly, “Swerluca, ya need help with that?”

The Selkath looked up, annoyance flashing in her eyes as she pushed the human woman back down next to the drum.

“No, not with this one. What I do need is for you to talk some sense into Freta. She is worried we will be caught by the Imperials in high orbit above Manaan.”

“Tell her to can it. We got work to do.” Tiny shook his head.

“Do you think, I have not tried?” Swerluca growled.

Venix waved his hand dismissively, “Fine. Call her in.”

Swerluca blinked, “But -?”

“You heard Mr. Venix. Call her in!” Tiny snarled.

The Selkath bowed her head and padded to a door on the other side of the bay. She leaned out and motioned for someone to come in, her body language conveying her uneasiness. A human woman, about Teela’s height; slightly older came trotting into the bay after the Selkath female.

“Hey Tiny, sorry I’m late.” Freta bobbed her head nervously; she saw the Falleen and gasped, “Oh Mr. Venix, sir! It’s an honor! I-I didn’t mean to disturb you with my concern, sir!”

“It’s quite all right my dear.” Venix soothed

Tiny, however was none too thrilled over Freta’s admission of tardiness. “You said you were late, Freta?”

“Yeah, I um –“ her eyes shifted to Venix, “I got nervous about someone near the dock so I came in from a different direction.”

“Huh, well that’s good. Don’t want to be leading anyone here. Nothing wrong with that.”

The Falleen smiled, “Indeed, we would prefer you show up late than bring unwanted visitors, dear one.”

Freta seemed to consider this and nodded, smiling slightly, “Ok.”

“Swerluca tells me you’re having second thoughts, though. Tell me about those.” Tiny murmured quietly.

“Well, it’s just that – I’m -I’m startin’ to get nervous that this ain’t worth all this. If we get caught by the Imps –“

Venix cocked his head slightly as if he were considering what she was saying but Teela knew better. The Falleen’s one visible eye was watching her dangerously.

“The Imps are thousands of miles away, Freta and too stupid to figure any of this out.” Tiny admonished her in an almost brotherly fashion.

Teela was becoming sick to her stomach; could literally feel the blood drain from her face.

“Yes, but what _if_?”

Tiny crossed his arms in front of his chest, looked at the floor at his feet. Zapheri stole a quick glance up at Venix; resisted the urge to tell the woman, Freta, to run.

“Would you like to leave us Freta?” the Falleen asked earnestly.

“Yeah, I think I do Mr. Venix. I just can’t stand not knowing if someone is gunna come for me, and I have a family to support.” The woman looked guiltily at him. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, sir.”

“That is quite alright my dear.”

Freta’s eyes widened in surprise and they shifted to Tiny for confirmation.

“Really? I’m so glad you’re ok with this! Thank you so much. When things calm down, I can come back and help!”

“No problem Freta,” the large man looked up and Teela felt her stomach clench, “In fact I’ll even give you a severance package.”

“A-A severance package?” the woman looked astonished.

Tiny nodded once and without warning grabbed Freta by her arm, jerking her forward; spinning her around so she faced Venix, he wrapped one giant arm around her body and another around her head. The Falleen nodded once and before the woman could cry out or beg, the large human acted on the command.

The casual way in which he moved his arms and cradled her limp head in the crook of his elbow after the sickening crack, confirmed to Teela he’d done it so many times before, it was second nature.

The woman didn’t get her chance to scream but Teela did, she covered her mouth, tried desperately not to gag and failed. She was left sobbing next to the mollusk meat while Tiny grabbed Freta’s body and stalked away muttering cruelties toward the woman he just murdered. Venix bent down carefully and whispered into Zapheri’s ear.

“Now consider what we could do to you. You could be so much more than fish food, my sweet.”

Thrawn knew revenge was irrational; wanting justice on the other hand was completely normal. He wasn’t feeling particularly rational or normal when he saw the corpse. The large human shifted away from the body; obviously focusing on him standing between Tyri and the Rodian.

“Got someone to join her?”

Both laughed, “Maybe. We at least got drinks!”

“Oh? How did ya manage that?”

Both stopped laughing instantly.

“Uh well we just – “ Tyri shrugged and poked him in the back with his blaster urging him forward, “You tell him, Blue!”

Thrawn stepped forward somewhat, still unable to get a good look at the dead woman’s face, however her overall build was consistent with Teela Zapheri’s.

“I was tasked with delivering these –“ he raised the tray slightly for the large man to see “-to this boat at 1830. The order was placed several days ago and has already been paid in full. They are very likely cold, I apologize.”

Tiny growled a curse, “You got the wrong boat, asshole.”

“I assure you. This is the correct boat. The person placing the order was very certain.”

“Oh yeah? You get their name?” Tiny smirked doubtfully.

“Nightswan.”

Teela did her best to wipe her mouth; she had little mobility with her arms due to the fishing line binding her hands. She glared at Swerluca and whatever idealistic thoughts she had about the Selkath’s involvement evaporated.

“Why did you let him do that to her?” she screamed.

Swerluca looked over at her, pausing in her work with the mollusks. “What can I do, hm? He is Black Sun.”

Zapheri shook her head mechanically, “Nightswan doesn’t work with Black Sun, though.”

The woman laughed a cold, cruel sound devoid of humor and patience.

“Do you think Black Sun would sit around and watch a lucrative operation like this be run by someone other than them? You think they would want common criminals to benefit and not _them_?” she admonished. “No. No, Nightswan helped us. We wanted to gain independence from the local Imperial mine. But then Black Sun found out how profitable smuggling iridium could be - and since we were so good at it, thanks to your boss…”

In the back of her mind, Teela found comfort in the idea that Thrawn’s profile of Nightswan was still sound. The mysterious mastermind was not directly associated with overly violent offenses…but he paved the way for them to occur; made a home for those who would do evil in the wake of the destruction.

The thing that had her flummoxed was that he was considered a hero by the common criminal and someone that could potentially be a pest by the more organized crime syndicates.

“Stop them!” Teela whispered almost to herself, “You have to stop them.”

Swerluca smiled scornfully, “Why? This pays better than the market ever did, even with someone like Venix in charge. No, I will not bite the hand that feeds me.”

Teela bobbed her head, feeling a hot tear stream down her cheek. All she could do was watch and wait.

The other woman continued with her work, slicing mollusks; removing the meat and flinging the gooey remains in the bucket near Teela. Once a sufficient number of shell fish were dissected, the Selkath grabbed a tray from the back side of the furnace conveyor – each containing about one hundred discs - the melted iridium strips were now perfectly sized and shaped to fit within the shell.

Swerluca shoved a disc between each, closing the make-shift casing and sealing it with Invisi-Tape – just enough to ensure it wouldn’t pop open during inspection.

The light from the backside of the furnace danced off the workspace, Swerluca turned displacing shadows as she did and there was the faintest reflection – a flash of light- from something on the floor near Teela’s right boot. She squinted as the area collapsed back into darkness due to the movement of the Selkath worker and the flickering of the furnace.

On the floor was one of the notched hooks that had punctured her back – tearing a hole through her flesh and leaving her weak from blood loss. There was no point in trying to bend over and get it – the Selkath would see it but…

Teela mumbled stupidly, “I feel funny.”

Before the other woman could ask, or make a derisive comment, Zapheri flopped on her right side. She landed a little harder than she wanted to, but her body positioning was perfect. She felt the sharp edges of the hook at the tip of her ring finger on her right hand. Carefully she felt around, dug at it with her fingernails, prying it loose from solidified mollusk goo and tightened her left fist around it so Swerluca wouldn’t see it as the woman came behind her and jerked her up by her hair.

“Get up.”

Zapheri blinked. Her right arm and both legs were beginning to break out in rash from mollusk meat juices and oils seemingly everywhere. The new burning sensation caused her to wiggle away from Swerluca; anything to avoid being closer to mollusk guts. The Selkath glared at her and hissed warningly.

“I need to get some air.” She stammered through the burning and stinging in her eyes.

“Fine. I will let you dump the meat overboard then. Your boss was so kind to change his mind about it. It is a waste, but we save time.”

“What?”

“You do not know?” Swerluca cocked her head as Teela scowled, “Tiny asked your boss to change his mind about dumping all the meat at once instead of scattering it. Black Sun is very persuasive.” She grinned.

Teela could tell her throat was becoming scratchy and starting to constrict; her eyes starting to water. A conversation with Thrawn and Wullf Yularen suddenly came to the forefront of her memory.

The culture of a criminal organization…

_“Vigilance is expected throughout the syndicate by the Vigo – from the top on down.”_

Yularen had been referring to Black Sun…

Black Sun expected complete _compliance_ and vigilance against _noncompliance._

But Swerluca’s operation _pre-dated_ Black Sun’s arrival – she wasn’t Black Sun, not really – and likely hadn’t been indoctrinated with those expectations. Sure, Venix ruled with an iron fist but that would only get him so much…

A hazy shade of a plan began to form, but she would need to find Venix and Tiny to make it work…

“Fine.” She croaked, “Let’s get to it so at least _your_ boss is happy.”

If it didn’t work, she still had her fishhook.

Thrawn watched the man’s face contort in surprise and then anger; Tyri and the Sullustan instantly stiffened and lifted their blasters.

“What the kriff do you know about - ?”

Multiple things happened in a single instant. First the bay doors swung open revealing a Selkath female standing behind a hover cart holding a large drum she blinked quizzically at the scene before coming up behind Tiny.

“Swerluca! You’re familiar with the Watering Hole – this guy familiar to you?” the large human asked as she came up beside him.

“No.”

The man grunted as Tyri and Gree inched slightly farther away from him – out of arms reach but still within easy shooting distance.

He reached down next to Swerluca and yanked something – no, someone – up.

“How ‘bout you. You recognize him?”

Teela Zapheri groaned in pain as the brute holding her shook her violently by hair at the back of her head. She had been beaten severely and looked as though she were suffering a slower form of her previous anaphylactic event due to the mollusk meat oils.

“No.” she bit out through clenched teeth.

The bay doors opened again; a tall lean Falleen strode out, one eye hidden behind an eye patch the other surveyed the scene with obvious annoyance.

“What exactly is going on?” he walked carefully over to Tiny who lessened his grip on Zapheri slightly.

“Pantoran’s said he was told to deliver drinks to this location by someone named Nightswan, Boss.”

The Falleen’s eye shifted quickly to Thrawn with sudden intense interest, “Really? Well now.”

He and the Chiss continued to stare at each other when the Falleen absently called over his shoulder to Tiny, “Does my new pretty thing know him?”

“She said no, Boss.”

“Ask again.” The Boss commanded without taking his eyes off Thrawn.

Tiny tightened his hold on Teela, pushing her forward, “You sure you don’t know him. You acted like you had to think about it before.”

The left side of her face was swollen and red; the right bruised and bloody. The man holding her marched forward even more, dragging her along, “Take a good look. You sure you don’t know any Pantorans?”

“I don’t know him Venix.” She hissed, “but what I do know is your people aren’t really good at what they do.”

“Shut up” Tiny growled lowly.

“You know Swerluca took meat to the market, right Venix?” Teela asked jerking her head sideways indicating the Selkath behind her, “And Tyri and Gree knew and didn’t tell you?”

There was a gasp from behind them, “That is not true!” the Selkath woman cried.

Zapheri sneered “Seriously Venix, what kind of ship ya runnin’ here.”

“Tiny told you to shut up!” Gree hissed at Teela.

Thrawn remained perfectly still. Waiting for some sign from her - an indication to spring into action as an assistant to her plan. Teela on the other hand remained still, head slightly tilted to the side. From his peripheral vision he saw Tyri tense and the Sullustan look sharply toward his counterpart muttering something unintelligible in a subdued tone. The leader, however – Venix – was moving closer behind Tiny who was pulling Teela up to a standing position. Venix pulled out two holdout blasters; Tiny had pulled a nasty looking pistol and shoved the barrel violent under Zapheri’s chin.

Teela cried out, gritted her teeth to stifle the sound, groaned, screamed again, “How do you know this?” Venix leaned down; whispered menacingly in her ear.

“Because – ah – I-I’m a mole in the Imperial Navy. Nightswan wanted me to keep tabs on ‘em – ahh” he pulled back on her head moving the blaster to her temple, “They got a shipment of tainted meat from Manaan. He wanted me to come and check it out.”

Tiny let her go suddenly and she collapsed to her knees; he kept his blaster trained on her but stepped slightly away placing himself in a better defensive position. He maneuvered himself, almost casually, so that she was between him and Tyri, Gree and Swerluca.

Venix had placed himself behind Teela; he could easily use her as a shield. No one was not in a position to see her fingers wiggle the saw-like portion of the hook back and forth against the thick fishing line that bound her hands together.

“Swerluca?” Venix’s voice was deathly quiet, “Is this true?”

The Selkath made a strange mewling sound, “You believe this piece of trash over me?”

“I asked you a question, Swerluca.”

There was a long silence and Tiny’s murderous eyes shot toward the human man closest to Thrawn, “Tyri, you got anything to say?”

Tyri was visibly shaking; Thrawn saw Teela crane her neck up as if to look up at the Falleen standing over her but her eyes were on the Chiss Captain.

“Really, Venix, I would have expected better from Black Sun!” she spat.

That moment Tiny moved – likely to shoot her for daring to utter the crime syndicates name - Tyri twitched. Tiny immediately readjusted his aim and brought his blaster to bare on the other man.

_“Menje!”_ Zapheri screamed

Now.

Thrawn threw the drink tray with as much force as he could at Gree standing to his right. Tiny had hit Tyri squarely in the chest and was tracking the skirmish between the Chiss and the Sullustan when Teela barreled into his legs – she was free of her restraints and he stumbled backward dropping his blaster, screaming and cursing while trying to pull what appeared to be a large fish hook out of his thigh. Venix immediately crouched and shot at Swerluca who had dived behind the drum. It exploded spectacularly sending mollusk meet flying.

Teela scrambled to get to Tiny’s blaster, had her hand wrapped around it when she felt something – someone – grab her ankle and pull her back along the deck. She flipped around, feeling the ankle crack as she did and found Tiny, teeth bared and eyes full of rage reach for her.

Even years later she would wake up screaming; sobs wracking her body. At one point the nightmare was so distressing and the cries so loud, Thrawn burst into her room with blaster drawn expecting to find an intruder – but no.

It was always the same…not really a dream, but a memory.

She shot the large man in the neck.

His head flew back from the force of the blast and then fell forward; his body coming to rest awkwardly on top of her. She struggled to crawl out from under him. Heaved whatever remained in her stomach, not bothering to stand on her broken ankle. Teela heard a nearby blaster shot, causing her to come back to her current situation to focus on her continued survival.

She clawed her way up a stack of creates and hopped carefully toward where Thrawn had been.

_“Where are you?”_ she whispered in Sy Bisti.

There was movement to her left, “Thrawn?”

It wasn’t Thrawn. The butt of a blaster slammed down hard at the base of her head and neck.

Thrawn had dispatched the Sullustan quickly – the quick disarmament and neutralization had taken him behind a stack of creates; a perfect place to remained concealed. He took the man’s blaster; he still had his own blaster’s power pack.

The Captain immediately got to work. After removing the annoyingly restrictive tinted glasses he glanced quickly over the creates hoping to find Teela heading toward his location. For whatever reason she had been prevented from making her way to him.

It was a quick process to rig the power pack to blow but it would take time – three to five minutes depending on how charged it was - for the thing to overheat and turn into a bomb.

He carefully placed the power pack on top of the nearest create – he likely had four minutes with this particular one. It would either provide him more time to find Zapheri and give an adequate distraction for their escape or offer a potential opportunity to hunt down her murderer.

Thrawn looked around the boxes to where Tiny, Venix and Teela had been and found Tiny face down. He carefully edged around, coming closer to the body. Tiny was indeed dead. Shot in the throat at close range, likely out of pure desperation.

Teela…

_She is alive._

He carefully moved past the stacks of creates toward the bay doors, near the portside of the boat. This area was darker and seemed cooler. There were several large nets holding heavy pieces of what could only be described as cubes of ground gristle and bone held together with slivers of various meat products.

Bait for large fish.

There was a small whimper to his right; he turned and found Teela Zapheri standing rigidly, staring at him. Venix the Falleen was standing behind her with one arm possessively wrapped around her waist, in his other was one of his holdout blasters.

“Thrawn is it?” Venix smiled benignly at him

“Mr. Venix, I would suggest you let the woman go.”

“Well, your friend here is so enchanting, I am going to allow her to decide how she dies.”

“You will be tried for murder. Imperial justice would not be kind to you.”

The Falleen snorted, “Who would try me? You?”

“I would indeed.” Thrawn’s eyes glittered dangerously.

Venix studied him for a moment, “Do not worry my strange Pantoran friend, whichever method she doesn’t choose, you can have – and she will have the honor of watching your death.”

Teela whimpered again, moaned in pain as Venix tighted his hold on her waist, pushing the blaster harshly up under her chin.

_“Shoot him.”_ She murmured in Sy Bisti

“I find that unlikely.” Thrawn continued, the timer inside his mind had ticked down and he casually shifted the setting on his blaster from STUN to KILL, it did not go unnoticed though.

“Drop the weapon!” Venix snarled

_“Shoot us both!”_ Teela groaned.

Abruptly there was a huge blast, fire erupted on the deck behind Thrawn and the deck shook.

_Right on time._

Despite her obvious weakened state, Teela was still on alert – she knew Thrawn well. An arm’s length away a pully holding one of the large nets was tied off. With the Black Sun lieutenant’s attention directed at the flaming ball of fire engulfing the top deck he didn’t even notice her hand shooting out to grab it, forcefully yanking it toward herself and Venix.

The nearest net filled with protein byproducts of every kind – most of which would make even the staunchest meat loving beings cringe – swung through the air like a pendulum. Teela and Venix being in the direct path prior to the intended release point of the net’s contents over the edge of the boat.

The Falleen saw it and cursed, let go of Teela, stepped back but lost his footing in his haste to escape the thing. Teela’s only way of avoiding it was to fall right back onto Venix or to jump off the boat.

Thrawn mentally shook his head.

Zapheri did indeed jump.

Her landing signaled by a splash followed by numerous other smaller splashes and plops as the fish bait dropped into the water. The path cleared as the net passed his vision; the Falleen was already standing, blaster aimed at Thrawn, but it was too late.

The blast struck the Black Sun operative in the chest and the force of it threw him onto his back sending his feet almost cleanly over his head. The Captain rushed to the side of the boat, removed his belt, over tunic and boots and dove into the inky black water.

Thankfully he found her quickly, but her eyes were closed. Teela’s hair, free of its braid, was fanned out around her face making her look ethereal as he swam toward her, he noted for the first time how truly delicate she was.

He felt a pang of worry as he pulled her to the surface, and she remained unresponsive. He cursed, feeling the familiar tension in his shoulder blades – if he couldn’t resuscitate her…

Thrawn pulled her up with him onto the dock as his thoughts darkened. Venix and Tiny were dead but the boat was leaving the dock at maximum speed. Perhaps Swerluca had survived her betrayal and was hoping to restart the business as it once was.

_A problem to be solved at a later time…_

The Chiss was not at all bothered by the cold water but humans could very likely die of hypothermia in such temperatures.

Of course, if Zapheri wasn’t taking in oxygen…He felt for her breath – nothing. Thrawn cursed and ripped open her tunic, pressed on her chest – one, two, three times and then gently tipped her chin back moving his mouth on to hers –

One breath of air.

Then back to her chest.

Another breath of air – he suddenly felt her twitch. Quickly he pulled her up into a sitting position as she coughed up water, sputtered, sobbed and put her head on his shoulder making incoherent noises that sounded like apologies.

“I-I “ she heaved and gasped, “I-I had to. I-I’m s-s-sooo ‘orry!”

“You are safe.”

Her body was wracked with coughs as he lifted her up from the dock.

“B-Black Sun. Th-They’re Black S-Sun!”

“I know.” Thrawn carefully pushed the wet hair away from her face.

“H-How – How are we going to stop them?” Teela cried.

“We will do it” He strode away from the dock with her in his arms, “ _We_ will find a way.”

Teela Zapheri was almost hypothermic, had a concussion, two broken ribs, a broken ankle and a stab wound that had come dangerously close to vital organs. The medic on the Thunder Wasp informed him it would leave one hell of a scar even with bacta treatment. Thrawn had watched her while she floated around in the bacta tank; certain she wouldn’t have wanted that – she was clad only in her underthings, and her hair was loose.

It would have made her face red.

He smiled slightly at the thought.

The chief medic indicated she was out of danger but needed rest; they drained the tank but kept her sedated – transitioning her to a bed. And so, he sat watching over her.

Thrawn found that he couldn’t take his eyes off her as she slept. It was amazing how much rest humans needed to perform at their peak efficiency. Females needed more than males largely because their body chemistry was different – probably due to their ability to produce children at outrageous intervals.

Indeed, human females were strangely fertile compared to Chiss females.

He had found it amusing to note it was entirely possible for a man to have twenty children with the same human woman; such was only a vulgar joke in the Ascendancy.

A large Chiss family consisted of four children – it was virtually unheard of for a couple to have more than four offspring. His own theory was that due to so many arranged marriages many partners were fortunate if they could stand to be in each other’s presence let alone conceive.

That had been one of the reasons why he had sympathized with the young Teela Zapheri – she did not want to be bartered off or directed to marry someone she didn’t know, wouldn’t like and would never respect. He had understood her desire to hide, the distance she placed between herself and others, her comfort in small things, the passion to help others discreetly.

And here he was watching her sleep.

The Captain sighed.

“Sir?”

“Yes, Lieutenant?” Thrawn glanced over at the balding man.

“She is stable enough where we can wake her.”

“Very good, Lieutenant.”

It did not take long for the medic’s injection to work; Teela’s eye lashes fluttered and her head turned toward Thrawn. Her lips moved and the Chiss stood, turning to the medic, “Would you please excuse us, Lieutenant?”

“Of course, Captain. If she requires anything, just press the call button.”

“Thank you.”

Once the man was out of the medical bay, he turned back to Zapheri and bent down low over her.

Very faintly she whispered in his ear, “You alright?”

He felt himself stiffen. The woman had no special training as a soldier or a warrior, had very nearly died and had been traumatized by criminals, yet the first thing she asks about – the one thing she wanted to know as she entered back into the world of the living was if he was safe. He felt a strange burning sensation in his chest – like a fire breathing monster had settled itself inside on his lungs and heart. It thrashed wildly and he wished more than anything he could destroy it.

Instead he answered mechanically, “I am well.”

Teela smiled weakly.

The monster seemed to tighten its hold on him, and he felt himself scowl. She noticed too and looked at him in tired curiosity. She tried to move her lips again – a signal for him to lean in to listen to her hoarse whispers.

“Sorry.” She seemed to whimper.

“Why are you sorry?” he murmured, “You did nothing wrong.”

“Killed him.” This time her voice did crack, and she turned her head away from him, he looked down at her and found she was weeping; attempting to bury her face into the side of the pillow. Thrawn carefully cupped her face with both his hands and drew her eyes back to his.

_“Teela Zapheri, you did what was required. He would have killed you. You had no other option.”_

All he could do was hold her face in his hands and brush away the tears as she continued to cry. He knew she didn’t believe him, would likely doubt his words for a very long time, but she was strong and would eventual come to terms with her actions. She would always regret – especial with her perfect memory - but it would not destroy her soul as she believed it would.

She would remember it perfectly.

She would remember the pain it caused her perfectly.

But it would not hurt her forever.

Commander Cheno allowed his Captain time to debrief his civilian assistance once she was in better health. Her physical wellness was improving rapidly but the medic indicated she would wake screaming and kicking – aggravating the puncture wound.

After fourteen hours of bedrest she was able to stand, she regained her voice providing the Chiss with ample fodder for mockery (i.e. “I regret I did not enjoy the silence more when it was available to me”) prompting several rude gestures from her.

“Charming.” Thrawn said dryly, “After our debrief you will be able to return to Engineering and further your education in vulgarity.”

Teela grinned evilly, “Looking forward to it.”

He couldn’t help by smile smugly – he had missed her like this – truth be told, he preferred Zapheri this way instead of floating around in a bacta tank. He studied her face – still bruised and swollen and Teela noticed his scrutiny from the corner of her eye.

“Hey, look at the bright side. The next time we go to one of those silly social functions on Coruscant the Emperor is so fond of, everyone will be looking at me instead of you!”

“They already do.” He said softly.

She scowled and winced, “No. They’re looking at you, trying to figure out what you did wrong to get stuck with me? I think they feel sorry for you!” she cocked her head and smiled wider, “You can use that to your advantage.”

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed in annoyance, “Zapheri –“

His chastisement was interrupted by the arrival of Commander Cheno. He had wished to hear Teela’s account of what had happened on the surface of Manaan as it would end up going into the ship’s log and he was particularly interested in finding out how his Captain was going to apprehend the perpetrators.

He smiled kindly upon his arrival and requested she begin at her convenience.

She nodded somberly and started.

As she concluded her narrative, she hastily wiped a tear away – Tiny had indeed deserved his fate; there was absolutely no doubt in Thrawn’s mind that she could not have avoided killing the man. Her face became red with embarrassment when she noticed the Chiss staring intently at her; he stood and paced slowly around her small room. Cheno remained seated looking pensively into nothingness.

The Commander was the first to speak, “I am sorry for all you’ve been through Teela, I really am. Voss will very likely have my old wretched hide and rightfully so.”

Zapheri sighed, “Captain Parck knows me well enough to know that I knew _exactly_ what I was getting myself into before I did what I did.”

Cheno bobbed his head, “Hm, you’re very much like him.”

He smiled kindly at her laughter.

There was a long pause. Cheno cleared his throat, “I would very much like to hear your theories Captain, as I’m sure you’ll tumble the scheme soon, however I am due on the bridge. Captain I will see you there at 0300 at which time I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the matter.”

“Yes sir.”

The Commander nodded and wished Teela a speedy recovery leaving the two alone.

“Since the setup was established by Nightswan _before_ Black Sun, what are the odds they’ll come back to it or some other criminal element will latch onto it?”

Thrawn turned to her, “Negligible. We will apprehend them before another criminal enterprise can take hold of the operation.”

She rubbed her forehead and sighed, “Ok.” Her voice taking on a skeptic tone, “How?”

The Chiss smirked at her, “Selkath art shows a deep appreciation for ocean - Swerluca believes her familiarity with Manaan’s ocean life is to her advantage – particularly those locations where grisk mollusks reside.

“So, if we find mollusks, we find Swerluca?” Teela frowned skeptically.

Thrawn continued, seemingly ignoring her question, “There is also a small element of greed in more recent artwork – post Clone Wars – consistent with Swerluca’s displeasure at disposing of the mollusk meat instead of selling it for profit. She will attempt to continue the operation, but she knows she cannot risk taking it to market for some time. She will accumulate it nevertheless, and in the event an opportunity to sell it arises she will take it. Otherwise, it will be disposed of en masse.”

Indeed, Thrawn was correct about the smugglers.

After two days, the city authorities had found several bodies – matching the descriptions of Venix, Tiny, Tyri and Freta – but his description of the boat was met with blank reports.

It was not unforeseen – they would go through great lengths to change its appearance – perhaps even the overall setup would change, and they would no longer use the Briar, Morning Luck and Gilded Star.

The Captain reasoned however that such a change would take capital they didn’t likely have – not without Black Sun. They would be forced to operate at risk for some time until enough funds were made to make repairs or procure different ships, a different setup and a contingency deposit in the event something similar happened once again so that they could avoid such disruptions in the future. It was in this time of high risk when they would be most cautious but also most visible.

But this batch of smugglers would never get credit for creativity…within three weeks the group was back to their old process with their pathetic attempt at changing the color of their boats; hastily painted garish colors – further drew attention to themselves. Of course, the operation was run by a very flustered Swerluca now that Venix was not around to play boss and the Chiss wondered idly how Black Sun had reacted upon learning of their operative’s demise.

The Selkath had confessed Nightswan’s insistence on dispersing the unused mollusk meat out gradually as opposed to dumping all of it – this had been vetoed by the new Black Sun management in what sounded like a less than friendly request. Nightswan did not offer a different solution but rather capitulated to the criminal organization’s resolve to speed up the process.

_An interesting puzzle._

Perhaps Nightswan was not overly thrilled by Black Sun’s takeover of the smuggling operation he helped establish? Maybe Nightswan himself was aiming to ruin Black Sun but in such a subtle manner, the organization wouldn’t notice?

Regardless, when the smugglers were finally caught, Thrawn, instead of feeling exasperated at Teela’s usual dry comment on the intellectual abilities of the general criminal malcontents they seized, found himself amused. The whole band grumbled and cursed; confused over how they managed to get caught after so many weeks of apparent freedom after “Venix’s accident.”

Unfortunately, there would be no more free lunches for the makorr…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I think I need to start writing new stuff and take a break from editing old stuff. I'm starting to think about the next few chapters...think I'm out of my "plot" rut. 
> 
> I use the word "plot" loosely. I had a lot of fun working out the *cough* "plot" *cough* to my last fanfic - and I'm starting to have a bit more fun with this one. 
> 
> I have a beginning, a middle, an end, the high points and low points now I just need to figure out a way to connect all of them with minimal bathroom humor - Now coming from a family of four older brothers where you're the only girl - that's challenging!!! 
> 
> Sorry. 
> 
> Once again, you are very kind for putting up with all of this.  
> Thank you.


	16. Necessary Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Author twists Legends material into an unrecognizable piece of scrap metal...maybe in time you'll see the similarities. 
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Quick trip  
> Parck's committee   
> Meeting at a diner: Voss's fears  
> Nuso Esva or Black Sun?  
> Teela being targeted because of Ansion?  
> Someone she trusts?  
> Breaking up is hard to do  
> Conrad's not worried  
> Zapheri takes a greater interest  
> Cadan Ornt is a necessary treat to Stratna  
> Thrawn's uncomfortable trip  
> Spar?  
> Surviving death - Thrawn's gift to Teela

Shortly after the makorr tipped them off as to the location of Swerluca and what was left of her smuggling operation, Thrawn was recalled to Coruscant. It would be a quick trip – the Emperor wished a short consultation on matters pertaining to…something Teela wasn’t privy to. Of course, she was obligated to go to metaphorically carry the bags, keep the schedule, assist in social functions, and reign in the Chiss if/when he became completely insufferable.

Her arrival on the capital world was kept secret – she wished to surprise Cal, Boola and Voss but she also hoped to confront Conrad and rectify his apparent belief they were farther along in their relationship than they actually were. Zapheri, although usually very happy to do the unpleasant task first was anxious to see her family. After all she’d been through, she believed she was deserving of at least a brief respite.

Voss was staying at the Zapheri residence as he remained deeply involved in the committee investigating Navy corruption and it was actually Parck that answered her request for entrance. When she strode into the foyer, he rushed to her, silently picked her up and twirled her around, hugging her fiercely.

“Voss!” she exclaimed! “Wha -?”

“I heard what happened on Manaan.” He said quietly.

“What? How!?”

“Thrawn.”

“What!?” she screamed.

Teela suddenly heard Cal call out, “Who’s that!? Is that Teela?! Teela?”

Boola was even louder. She pushed Cal out of the way as her Uncle tried to reach her. The Twi’lek embraced her, kissing both her cheeks and chittered happily as Cal attempted his own affectionate hug. Parck stood to the side watching the exchange, looking worriedly at Teela; their eyes met, and she knew then that Voss hadn’t told either of them about what happened on Manaan.

“How are you, my dear? What brings you back?” Cal asked jovially.

“I’m well. I’m just here for 38 hours, my Captain has business at the Palace in the morning.”

Parck bobbed his head in understanding still looking concerned; Cal and Boola smiled happily insisting she stay for dinner. Once they were situated comfortably in the primary living area of the residence, the Captain turned to her intently his face pinched with anxiety.

“Teela, listen to me.” He whispered, “There is something going on.”

Her brow furrowed, “What is it Uncle?”

“I’ve been leading the committee I told you about – something or someone is trying to influence our findings and although I don’t have proof, I think it may be Black Sun.”

There was a sharp intake of breath, “Who else knows your suspicions Voss?”

“I spoke with Cal. He told me not to tell you, but I think your Captain Thrawn is more than capable of –“

“Dinner is ready!” Boola chirped merrily behind them.

Both Teela and Parck jumped.

“Thanks, Boola,” Teela grinned, stood and nodded to Voss, “Uncle I think you’re right, but I also think you should be discreet on that matter we just discussed.”

The Twi’lek looked skeptically between the two, and the Captain nodded, smiling thinly, “You are very wise.”

“Of course, I am. I’m just like you.”

She left the residence and despite her intent on seeing Conrad, she called her boss. He answered crisply, perhaps irritated that his Teela-free time was interrupted by none other than Teela. Without preamble she described what had happened in Sy Bisti – her signal to him that discretion would be appreciated.

_“What can we do?”_ she asked.

There was a pause, _“Do you know why he believes Black Sun is involved?”_

_“No, we did not have the opportunity to discuss it. He told Cal he would not involve me, but he wanted to consult with you on the matter.”_

There was a pause.

_“Who else knows besides Cal Zapheri?”_ Thrawn’s voice seemed to lower slightly.

_“You and me.”_

_“Good. We must keep it that way. Contact Captain Parck, have him meet us.”_

Zapheri growled, _“Where?”_

_“A diner. I will provide you with the location.”_

He entered the diner in his usual disguise; the annoying green tinted glasses once again covering his glowing red eyes sufficiently without inhibiting his eyesight too much. Zapheri and the Captain were sitting at a booth across from each other and Thrawn slowly walked over, scanning the area for anyone taking an unusual amount of interest in him or the two already seated.

He carefully slid down next to Teela.

_“Thank you for coming.”_ Teela murmured.

He nodded once.

Voss Parck stared at him from across the table looking equal parts annoyed and worried. He was likely irritated due to his proximity to Zapheri, concerned due to his current situation and the danger it placed both himself and her in.

“You look like a Pantoran.” Parck smirked.

“That is indeed the idea.”

Voss growled, “You’ve done a terrible job with my niece Thrawn.”

Thrawn cocked his head slightly, “How so?”

“You yourself told me what happened on Manaan. You let her go down there! How stupid can you be?”

Teela opened her mouth to argue his point – Cheno was the one to approve and it was her idea -but Thrawn beat her to the punch.

“As you well know, Captain, your niece is a force to be reckoned with. I am sure you understood when you allowed her to travel down to the planet where you found me.”

Parck slammed his hand down on the table hard; standing up he leaned over the Chiss menacingly. Zapheri however, was already on her feet.

“Stop it. Both of you!” she hissed, “Voss, I’m not a child! And you!” she leveled a finger at the man seated next to her.

_“I would have expected more from you!”_ she growled scathingly in Sy Bisti.

The two Captains continued to glare at each other for a few more heartbeats until Parck sighed and his face softened slightly, “You’ll have to excuse me Captain, I’ve recently been dealing with the nastiness of politicians and it’s become rather trying.”

“Understandable, Captain Parck. Why do you believe Black Sun is trying to influence your corruption investigation?”

Voss furrowed his brow at Thrawn’s directness but decided it wouldn’t be wise to pick a fight over the other’s lack of tact. Teela sat down slowly, his eyes shifted to his niece and she nodded encouragingly.

“First of all, I only told Cal that I thought Black Sun was trying to influence the investigation. I have not gone into any further detail with anyone else. You two are the first.”

“I understand,” the Chiss nodded solemnly.

The other Captain paused and inhaled deeply, “One of the committee members turned up dead.”

Teela frowned. Thrawn remained expressionless.

“The replacement was a political plant – it was acknowledged by everyone even him – he’s a lobbyist and was placed on the committee by Moff Ghadi. Zapheri gasped; righted herself quickly. Thrawn glanced at her from the corner of his eye as her uncle continued, “He has been very useful. Gifted, really at finding evidence of corruption…like he knows specifically where to look.”

Thrawn cocked his head slightly, “You believe he is attempting to eliminate potential competitors by identifying them while in his official position.”

“Exactly!”

“And you believe he favors Black Sun?” the Chiss raised an eyebrow in question, Teela decided it looked rather comical with the glasses; she would have laughed had the situation been less worrisome.

“I and a fellow committee member found evidence of weapons smuggling on some of the Outer Rim bases pointing to Black Sun. My colleague started to ask questions. Shortly thereafter she was found dead – an apparent suicide.”

Zapheri shifted uncomfortably next to the Chiss.

Voss frowned, “I spoke with Moff Ghadi’s plant about the evidence; instructing him to follow up on it. I had made sure everything was in order for him to investigate – base personnel, security measures, everything! Within a day, all the data was copied, and the original files deleted. The copies were gone – they just disappeared. Two other committee members informed me it wasn’t the first time something like it had happened. He had worked with them on several cases – suspected Black Sun – and several key pieces of information ended up missing.”

The blood had drained from Teela’s face and she clutched Thrawn’s arm underneath the table. He knew her thoughts.

_Ansion._

_Migratory birds and the shipment to Moltok_

_Weapons smuggling._

_The Dromedar Incident._

Teela Zapheri may very well have earned herself a spot on Black Sun’s hit list simply by being in a series of locations at exactly the wrong time.

Thrawn ground his teeth. Parck studied his niece, eyeing her concernedly as he resumed his narrative.

“His name is Nuso Esva.” Voss’s eyes hadn’t left Zapheri, “I know your opinion of Ghadi my dear, but is there any way you can find out more –“

She nodded vigorously, “Yes Uncle, I have a contact that might help.”

She felt a muscle in Thrawn’s arm tighten; she hadn’t even realized she was still holding on to him and she loosened her grip as subtly as she could.

Parck smiled thinly, “Thank you.”

The old Captain’s gaze seemed to un-focus for a brief moment; he turned back to Zapheri, “There is something else, Teela.”

The woman lifted her eyebrows in question.

“Ghadi is notoriously known as a xeno-phobic Core World snob.”

The Chiss felt more than saw her agreement - a rocking motion in her body next to his in the small booth - barely disguised anger and contempt for the man of whom her uncle spoke.

“And once again I have no proof but…I don’t think Nuso Esva is human.”

She furrowed her brow at Voss and shook her head, “What? I don’t understand, is he a hybrid?”

“No, he wears a mask – and remains covered from head to toe – I can’t even tell what his coloring is, only that he’s humanoid.”

Zapheri side-eyed her companion. “Think you can get us a holo of him? Or at least of the mask?” she muttered.

Parck shrugged, “I’ll try but…”

Thrawn sat silent; expressionless. On one hand there was a known threat – Black Sun – a criminal organization that was brutally capable of killing, blackmailing, extorting, smuggling and trafficking in everything from spice to slaves. This _known_ threat was not necessarily in play, in fact, the probability was fairly low that Nuso Esva was affiliated with Black Sun simply because his profession as a lobbyist could not afford him the time nor the discretion.

However, if somehow, this mystery person was indeed an operative for the crime syndicate, the consequences could be dire. Not just for the Imperial Navy but for Teela Zapheri, specifically. It would not take long for whomever was looking into the matter – either friend or foe - to find her name on the list of people on Ansion during the Moltok transport issue. Indeed, he had even accessed the manifest – a record of which was likely to exist as well…

The less Voss Parck knew, the better off he’d be in regards to Teela’s knowledge of what she had stumbled upon during her time aboard the pirate ship.

“If Nuso Esva is only a politician’s – “ Thrawn scowled.

The Chiss turned to Zapheri and murmured softly, “Ngomlomi”

“Mouthpiece.”

“Thank you.” Thrawn inclined his head to her, “If Nuso Esva is only a politician’s mouthpiece what would he have to gain by assisting Black Sun?”

“I don’t know.” The older man shook his head, “Maybe a kickback?” And as an afterthought he smirked, “Perhaps he’s thinking of changing careers.”

“How so?”

Parck shrugged, “Maybe he wants into the organization?”

Thrawn’s chin came up slightly, “I have several suggestions, Captain. First, do not lead Nuso Esva to believe you find him anything but trustworthy and respectable. If he suspects you of mistrusting him he may become a threat to you. Second, I would strongly advise you to discreetly accumulate additional data. Once you have enough where upon a case can be made to open a formal investigation, I suggest you turn that information over to no one other than Colonel Wullf Yularen of the Imperial Security Bureau. Third, do not discuss with anyone any potential aspects of your life which can be used against you – including but not limited to, your family, financial liabilities, or anything that could or would damage your career and reputation.”

Voss snorted, “Understood, I am to live in a bubble.”

“Those are my suggestions, make of them what you will.”

She walked quietly into “their” apartment behind him. Thrawn motioned for her to sit; the hideous couch had become an inviting staple of the residence after being on the Thunder Wasp for so long. Zapheri could not, however make herself still. She sat for fifty-three seconds before she bounced up again to pace the room, never once commenting on her hatred of the furnishings he picked out.

“Who is your contact at Moff Ghadi’s office?” he asked.

_“That is not your business!”_ She snarled and Thrawn arched an eyebrow at her sudden vehemence and hostility.

_“It is indeed my business. Your uncle has made it my business.”_

Teela shook her head, _“You will have to explain your logic, Captain.”_

_“Captain Parck strongly implied that someone working for Black Sun is in possession of information connecting you and to a lesser extent myself to investigation of their weapon’s smuggling ring on Ansion.”_ Thrawn crossed his arms over his chest, _“If they deem your curiosity a threat or suspect you have the perfect recall that you do, they will come for you.”_

_“And you will need to get a new assistant.”_ Teela sneered, _“My apologies, Captain!”_

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed as she turned away, toward the door. She was angry and she was leaving. In his mind’s eye he could see her running to the perversion that was Conrad Tan, not knowing what he truly was. The mere thought was enough to spur him into action.

He strode after her, “Zapheri, _Imati_!”

“What, Thrawn?” Teela stopped, didn’t turn around; instead tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling in frustration.

“Wait until tomorrow to speak with –“ his eyes flicked carefully away from hers to the door. “- the person you wish to consult with regarding your uncle’s concerns.”

She spun around, her face surprised him – it was radiating heat, as was typical when she was angry or embarrassed, but it was her eyes that told him more about her state of mind. “Thrawn…”

Again, he thought of her leaving and going to Conrad Tan, of what that hypothetical relationship was, of what it would look like and feel like to be with her – to be able to touch her without thoughts of guilt or consequence.

Thrawn’s relationship with her was always in a violent state of flux. It seemed like only one of them held all the cards at a given moment and likely wanted nothing more than to share the hand.

But how do you pass off cards during a game to which the other person doesn’t know the rules?

They were constantly left pushing and pulling at each other to look at each of the game pieces and then at the field. Sometimes Teela held the cards, sometimes the Chiss did, but in all cases, they got in each other’s way perpetually, by necessity.

And now, Thrawn in the back recesses of his mind wondered what it would be like not to have to deal with cards at all.

“Zapheri, I am sure your _task_ is important, but it is late. I promise to allow you time tomorrow prior to our departure for personal matters.”

He hoped fervently it was a “task” and not an “act” that she wished to do. However, her pained expression did not alleviate any of his fears. “Thrawn, please let me - ”

He gritted his teeth – he was certain he would hate himself for this but –

“Are you going to see someone that you trust?”

Her eyes widened slightly in what appeared to be startled realization. Teela’s lips formed a small O and her brow wrinkled, “I-I was going to see Conrad.”

Thrawn felt the bitter taste of regret and the dull ache of sadness settle between his shoulder blades, “I see.”

There was a pregnant pause during which Zapheri stared at him as he pondered his next step around what would probably be the end of their professional relationship – their _whole_ relationship. He could no longer stand having her concert with the vile creature.

“No.” She said suddenly.

“Excuse me?”

“You asked me if I was going to see someone that I trust.” She continued gazing at him with those strange alien eyes, “The answer is no. I don’t trust Conrad.”

He understood his usual politely skeptical expression covered his relief perfectly, at least to the average human, but Teela knew him well. Too well. Upon his reaction – not even a noticeable twitch that anyone other than her could see - she inhaled sharply, her lips parted slightly, and her eyes dilated.

“I wanted to speak with him in person – to tell him –“ she paused, looking down slightly blinking several times in embarrassment, “I no longer wished to see him socially.”

Zapheri was looking down at her shoes – something she did when she was uncertain or afraid of her feelings. Thrawn thought certain, she was struggling with whether she should add further details to her explanation for his education.

He saved her the trouble and perhaps, further awkwardness.

“I understand.” The Chiss nodded, “I will allow you this time tomorrow. Is this acceptable?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

There was an obvious sound of pleasure in the way he articulated the word. They both chose to ignore it.

Truth be told she didn’t trust Conrad.

She didn’t trust herself around Conrad if there was ever a case where he could not be trusted – that is to say when they were alone together. Her body would say “yes.” Her heart, mind and soul would say “no, no, no.”

Teela was so flummoxed over the whole idea that she confided to Sia in a series of letters -the first two were the standard pleading and if-you-tell-anyone-I will-commit-high-crimes-such-as-conspiracy-and-murder-to-silence-you. Her best friend advised against ditching Conrad – an avian in the hand was worth the ten still flying around looking for carrion.

Zapheri gently reminded her friend that in her analogy she was a dead animal being eaten by a bunch of birds – the conversation devolved from there. She just couldn’t in good conscious continue to lead the Commander on when she knew it would go nowhere.

Thrawn was true to his word and allowed her the time to go see him after their meeting at the Imperial Palace.

Conrad Tan didn’t seem too surprised to see her, however.

“Miss Teela Zapheri, taking Coruscant by storm, are you?”

She smiled thinly, “Not really. I’m actually due to leave in two hours.”

Conrad gave her a little pout, “A pity we should be denied you! Did you just get in?”

“Last night.” She inhaled shakily, “Got in last night.”

His eyebrows lifted in polite surprise but there was an unspoken question behind the expression. Why hadn’t she come to him sooner?

“You’ve been busy then.” Conrad gave her a knee wobbling smile and her resolve started to crumble.

_No!_

“Yes. Yes, I have.” She smiled distractedly.

“How’s your Captain Thrawn? Surviving well no doubt with you, I’m sure.”

_Thrawn!_

Teela blinked, “He’s well. We’ve had some success in decreasing the smuggling rate of valuable metals in the Locris Sector.”

They were standing in the archway to one of the offices associated with Moff Ghadi’s advisor’s and their chiefs of staff and she suddenly recalled one of his letters detailing what he wanted to do with her when they finally got a chance to be alone. Her face, as always betrayed the sudden tangent her mind traveled.

“I-uh-“ Teela stammered, glanced at his predatory look and shook her head.

“My office is just down this way, if you want to come in…”

“I -uh actually have a quick question.” Teela didn’t walk with him initially as he tried to usher her forward.

“Oh?”

“Do you know someone named Nuso Esva?”

Conrad circled around her casually, trying to walk by her side at her pace. He glanced over at her in mild curiosity, “I know _of_ him, but I don’t know him personally. Why do you ask?”

“No reason.”

For a brief moment she saw something in the Commander she hadn’t seen ever before, a dark skepticism that made him look arrogant instead of good-natured. It flashed dangerously into existence, startling her with its sudden appearance but before she could gasp and certainly well prior to asking him about it, the boyish smirk was back.

“We can talk more in my office?”

“Actually Conrad – I can’t. I –“ she paused, pursed her lips and eliminated as much emotion from her voice as was possible, “-I could tell you I’m always busy. I could tell you my life is crazy, but yours is too so in the interest of being completely honest, I’m worried that you and I aren’t compatible and would like to discontinue the use of all underlying presumptions by not socializing in a manner that implies such.”

The Commander stared at her expressionless, “May I ask if this was your decision?”

Teela cocked her head and wrinkled her brow, “Excuse me?”

“Did Thrawn put you up to this?” Tan asked with a cold smirk, “I’m sure he’s not exactly thrilled his beautiful, intelligent, young _stewardess_ is seeing someone! Makes him look bad, huh?”

There was fire in the man’s eyes now as Teela briefly entertained the idea of Thrawn being upset – no, jealous – over her relationship with Conrad and it made her stomach flip with excitement.

“Conrad, please. This is my decision. Who I work for – The Imperial Navy has nothing to do –“

She cringed slightly because it sounded mechanical and half-hearted.

_Thrawn is the reason why you’re here, though!_

That guilty feeling she got after what happened in the alley way…

And the idea that he might be _jealous_ …

“You don’t work for the Navy, Teela! You work for an unknown alien!” He glared at her.

Zapheri recoiled slightly, but laughed humorlessly, “Why would you think my boss is threatened by my life choices? He doesn’t care one way or the other and refers to me as an Imperial asset!”

Tan snorted derisively, “More like an Imperial piece of ass.”

Teela opened her mouth to berate him but he threw up his arms in defeat.

“I’m sorry Teela, if this is what you really want fine, but be warned. That alien is manipulating you! I for one find it shameful. Best of luck.”

He turned to enter his office without another word and Zapheri was left wondering why she didn’t experience the relief she was confident she’d feel.

It was a step back.

Not the end.

Just a step back.

Conrad Tan knew she’d return to him. She was willful - her mother had been the same way, but he had sowed the seeds of doubt and all he had to do was let her own youth and inexperience do the rest.

Well, that and the alien…

She looked pale and drawn; far too troubled and dejected for it to have gone well. She sat in the transport next to him looking small instead of her normal regal self that made their accompanying stormtrooper escorts stiffen to attention a bit more than usual. Thrawn took the calculated risk.

_“Your conversation with Conrad Tan was not pleasant.”_

_“Is that sort of conversation ever pleasant?”_ she shrugged gloomily.

He stoically faced forward and sighed in frustration – he had a lovesick stewardess - it was bound to get on his nerves that she was so upset over terminating her relationship with someone like Tan. Zapheri suddenly turned to him earnestly with piteous eyes, _“Did you have someone - before you were exiled, that is?”_

The question was impertinent, and she realized it as soon as the query escaped her, but he couldn’t fault her for wanting to know. In fact, he was hopeful she would take a greater interest.

That thought – that hope of his; perverted in its very infancy – stopped him, making him scowl. Teela must have thought his expression was aimed at her inquiry because she gasped, looked down hastily and turned back around to stare red-faced into her lap.

_“I’m sorry. That’s not my business, Captain.”_ She murmured

_“It is alright.”_

There was a long pause.

_“No.”_ he finally said into the stiff silence as he began looking at his datapad.

She cautiously looked up at him from studying the folds of her skirts with a bent eyebrow.

_“No, I did not have a wife.”_ He clarified, skimming through the information before him.

The energy that was Teela Zapheri change minutely next to him, relaxing slightly. “Ah.”

Thrawn shifted too after studying the screen of his datapad for a moment, “Zapheri?”

“Yes?”

“Tell me all that you know about Umbara.”

Stratna was livid. Livid because the information provided to the Imposter was meant to help them both when in fact it ended up hurting them. Livid because the Imposter had maneuvered himself such that he was needed or at least so that his continued existence would be extremely preferable by Stratna in order to achieve the terminal objective.

The acquisition of information.

The use of information was already proving to be a valuable tool. They were syphoning off bits of information from what the Higher Skies advocacy group had accumulated -nothing to indicate that Black Sun was leaching off their hard earned dirt, but enough to be profitable and mildly rewarding when a minor world Senator didn’t want his wife knowing about his mistress.

Black Sun could smuggle spice. Black Sun could traffic slaves. But so too could any other small-time operation.

No, the real power was in information and Stratna needed it to support the organizations expansionary goals…

Indeed, it was Stratna’s own suggestion that lead to this _whole operation_.

What kind of fool offers up a perfectly sound idea only to not follow through with it?

If it could be executed and the information could be extracted, Black Sun would rise even high and so would Stratna.

And then came the Imposter…

Interjecting himself always at the perfect time – Stratna wasn’t the only one to notice the strange favors bestowed upon an alien from the Unknown Regions, but Cadan Ornt took a peculiar interest in Teela Zapheri and her pet.

The Black Sun lieutenant had half a mind to tell Ornt to destroy the whole committee, use the bumbling Moff as a scapegoat via the stupid woman he blackmailed to burn Domus Renking, capture Zapheri, hold her for interrogation and kill the cursed alien.

But no.

Order.

Only the weak were so disorderly. Stratna was not weak.

Cadan Ornt wanted to get to Teela Zapheri first.

How to pick a fruit that you could not see?

How do you know when it was ripened?

Is it when she stops returning to Coruscant? Is it when the alien lets her go?

Stratna was fearful that the Imposter knew more about how ripe the fruit actually was and it was extremely irksome. If he was able to extract the information from her before Stratna he would not only ascend within the ranks of Black Sun, but he would kill Zapheri to keep the secret.

And that was not preferable – there was such a treasure trove of information there…

Regardless, Cadan Ornt was a necessary threat.

It was a waiting game now.

Felix the Rodian had told the smugglers that the large supply of vulture droids would be going to Umbara. Based on Teela’s assessment, which was consistent with his own, someone had been buying a lot of vulture droids from multiple systems.

This was why Zapheri had ended up paying an outrageous sum for their specimen. As the droids were really only good for one purpose, that being to shoot at other ships, the buy-up strongly suggested they were to be used by someone.

Teela suggested they could be reprogrammed as curriers, and that perhaps some thoughtful entrepreneur had seen their use and decided to buy them up with such an intent. Thrawn however believed they were to be used as they were originally intended. Indeed, the droids at Felix’s Emporium strongly implied this as they were refurbished to original specs.

He and Zapheri had spent a bit of time discussing Umbara, its history, people, culture, and art. The battle for the planet had been fierce and costly during the Clone Wars not to mention dramatic for the Jedi Order. Teela seemed physically and emotionally exhausted, however and so he did not press her further after their conversation entered into its second hour.

She dozed fitfully; murmured something in her sleep that sounded suspiciously like his name.

They were to rendezvous with a frigate that would meet with the Thunder Wasp in mid-Rim. Already over the course of the 19.6-hour trip she had fallen asleep countless times in the seat next to him; her head lowling to the side, coming to rest on his shoulder. It would startle her awake, she would look up apologetically and attempt to remain alert only to fall back into restless sleep.

Thrawn was grateful for the limited number of other personnel needing transport back to Mid and Outer Rim posts and their apparent discomfiture being around an alien Captain.

He, himself found the trip _uncomfortable_.

All he could smell was moon flower. Between her distracting scent and her proximity, he was thankful she slept so as not to see the constricted bulge in his trousers. He made the reprehensible mistake of watching the swell of her breasts rise and fall as she dozed; inhaled deeply and recalled the way she tried desperately to press his hand up under her dress in the alley.

_Thrawn tell me it’s real._

He groaned audibly, cursed to himself and stood abruptly from his seat; thankfully the ‘fresher was available, and he took the opportunity to spend a little extra time in solitude.

When he returned she was awake. Teela blinked up at him sleepily and smiled gently at him making his chest constrict with guilt for the way he had just used her in his mind’s eye.

“Are you alright?”

He blinked away the last mental images of her with her hair loosened and her risqué dress hiked up her spread legs.

“I am fine.” He said a bit more woodenly than he intended; studying her face, he asked, “Are you well?”

“I am. Sorry I abused your shoulder.”

Thrawn snorted lightly, “I am unharmed.”

Teela cracked her neck loudly, “Bragger.”

He shot her a questioning look, “Perhaps you require exercise?”

Both her eyebrows shot up and she turned to him slowly looking outraged, “Are you saying I’m weak or overweight?”

He noticed a certain number of his facial expressions irritated her, he made sure to apply the one that seemed to illicit the strongest reaction from her. Zapheri’s brow and nose wrinkled and her lips puckered in irritation; the Chiss could not help but smile.

“I did not wish to offend you, merely to ascertain whether or not you keep to a physical fitness schedule.”

She frowned, “I do – it changed dramatically since being confined to a ship.”

“How so?”

Her face flushed somewhat, and she looked embarrassedly into her lap, “I danced a little, did some calisthenics – that sort of thing before I got onboard – now I just sort of do a small number of aerobic exercises in my quarters.”

Teela looked up at him, caught him scrutinizing her body; making her feel exposed. She knew she was in good physical shape, but her strength and endurance needed improvement. He apparently thought so as well.

“Do you spar?” he asked still assessing her frame.

“I-I’ve never tried. I took rudimentary self-defense classes when I was young but they weren’t very –“ Zapheri paused, “appreciated, at the time.”

“I could teach you.”

She couldn’t help but notice his voice took on a hopeful note, “How? When?” she asked skeptically.

“The aft hanger bay of the Thunder Wasp should provide us with adequate space.”

Teela took a deep breath as his eyes bored into hers. This was obviously something he wanted. She could use some additional knowledge of self-defense; she was painfully aware what its lack had gotten her in the past – trapped in a Trandoshan kill box and damn near dead at the hands of Black Sun.

“Alright.”

He nodded once approvingly.

They remained silent for a few minutes, both deep in thought. The Chiss shifted suddenly, removed something from his pocket and handed it to her.

_“I almost forgot. Is it not customary for someone who has survived death to carry a memento of the experience?”_

Zapheri shifted seamlessly to Sy Bisti, _“In some cultures, yes.”_

_“In Preshini culture?”_ he arched an eyebrow.

_“Yes.”_

She looked down at what he’d handed her; gently taking it from his hand. It reflected multiple shades of blue, dancing colorfully as she examined it carefully. The tines of the comb were perfectly spaced and would hold her thick tresses perfectly – as if it were made for her.

_“A mollusk shell. Do not worry –“_ his voice took on a very pleasant reassuring tenor _“ - you will not have an adverse reaction to the shell – only the oils from the meat – and it was cleaned thoroughly.”_

She stifled a small laugh, _“Well done, Captain. Thank you!”_

_“Just out of curiosity –“_ she smirked over at him, _“ – did you feed the meat to the makorr as a way of saying ‘thank you.’”_

The Chiss looked down at her in mild amusement. Teela pressed her lips together to hide her grin, failed and began to giggle at his growing amusement.

Thrawn finally ended up chuckling softly as his stewardess burst into rolling laughter. He found it to be a not-entirely-unpleasant sound; she no longer shrank away from his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> So those of you familiar with Legends are scratching your heads over the name drop "Nuso Esva".
> 
> Several things to consider here:  
> 1) I really love foreshadowing and terrible hints speckled throughout - they may not be good ones, or clear ones or particularly smart but I do love them! *evil grin*  
> 2) I really don't know what I'm doing  
> 3) It's fan fiction right? I get to twist contort and mutilate as much as I like, right? Although in this particular case I will keep one thing alive about the baddie.  
> 4) I still don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> Ha. Ahhhh Ok well. Now that I've either  
> 1) confused you  
> 2) irritated the hell out of you.  
> 3) bored you to death  
> 4) or provoked some terrible emotion involving 1-3.
> 
> I'd like to say thank you again for your patience and for reading this silliness.  
> You're tolerance for terrible things is truly amazing. ;-D


	17. All Manner of Vultures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> Um nudity (?)
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Back on the Thunder Wasp  
> Thrawn sleeps in  
> Breaking and entering only to find...  
> Teela's warning about the Admiral  
> Zapheri isn't cut out for battles  
> The ego of Carlou Gendling  
> "Don't let her go."  
> Zapheri v. Black Sun. Thrawn v. Nightswan  
> Preparing for high Imperial society  
> "I trust you."  
> War isn't fair  
> All manner of vultures  
> Gendling gets a lesson  
> Teela teases  
> Sparing   
> Politics - it was her choice  
> Make art not war  
> Teela confides in Sia Boa  
> Thrawn's request: Contrast   
> Pose  
> Zapheri's advice  
> Proof he's not a monster
> 
> Note: Certain quotes and descriptions are taken from the book - I didn't write them ergo I don't own them I'm simply using them as reference for this story.

As soon as they were aboard the Thunder Wasp, Teela felt the tell-tale jolt of the hyperdrive. She furrowed her brow in frustration. Engineering had some explaining to do since she specifically _recommended_ they tune the damn thing to her specifications. Usually they were good about listening since she’d been proven correct countless times, but apparently things had gone array while they’d been gone for the last week.

It had been, in actuality, a ridiculous trip. A week of travel time to spend a day and a half on Coruscant was beyond wasteful in terms of time and energy – but such was the Emperor’s wish. Zapheri had lost a good week of catch-up and Thrawn had also mentioned something about looking into vulture droid sales and doonium acquisition; likely spawned by his continued war with Nightswan.

Her sour mood brought on by hearing the horrible state of the hyperdrive was lessened as she pulled her hair back in preparation for entry onto the bridge – she was wearing the mollusk comb. Teela felt automatically better, that is until she found out where they were going in such a hurry.

Cheno was worried.

Zapheri was pissed.

_What a time for the damn Chiss to sleep in!_

She all but ran down the main corridor of the Thunder Wasp to his cabin, requested admittance…nothing.

Now her ire swung dramatically to panic.

He was sick. He slipped and fell – was injured…was dead!

She growled in frustration.

It was better to beg forgiveness than ask permission as her mind pulled at the memory of the access panel aboard the pirate vessel in the kill box. She pulled out one of the small hair pins and jammed it into the side; wiggled it. The cover popped open and she got to work rewiring the piston mechanism. Commander Cheno would likely not approve of her hotwiring various parts his ship but if he wanted his Captain on the damn bridge then -

The cabin door swung open and she darted inside.

“THRAWN!” Teela bellowed

A set of red eyes snapped open between holo images of art which she vaguely recognized as Umbaran – murals and sculps; she was so relieved to see the glowing orbs she almost didn’t notice he was naked.

Almost.

Zapheri turned away facing the door – now closed behind her – leaving her in the dark surrounded by the holos of ethereal images, some reminiscent of the gloom on the world they were now approaching. There was a rustle of fabric behind her and a smooth cold voice sent a chill down her spin.

“Why are you here, Zapheri?”

“I-I -uhhh I mmmean we – we were worried you were sick. You overslept. We’re approaching Umbara. I-I’m sorry I requested admittance into your cabin but…”

There was a slight hiss and then.

“My apologies. I did not realize I was so focused.”

If she didn’t know him better, Teela would have said he sounded sheepish. There was further movement behind her, and she stared carefully at her boots.

“I’ll tell the Commander you’re on your way, then?”

“One moment.”

The foot she had put forward to flee as quickly as she could from the awkward situation, hovered precariously in the air in front of her as she stiffened. She felt her whole body heat up and knew he’d probably notice.

“Tell me what you see in these holos?”

_You want to talk about art, NOW?_

She heard the hasty arrangement of clothing as he assembled his uniform; there was the clink of his belt and she looked cautiously to her left and then to her right.

“Umbaran art.” She answered breathlessly, resisting the urge to lecture him on the four social protocols he just violated.

“Yes, the one to your right is a pre-Clone Wars era sculpt – notice the conceptual nature of the piece. The one to your left was completed during the conflict.”

She couldn’t help but turn to the other sculpture and study the dramatic changes.

“The one to your far right was completed during the post-Clone Wars era. I would call your attention to the use of sharp lines and muted colors.”

She could only guess at what his analysis would be, but she’d know he would ultimate be right.

Her voice sounded absent, as if lost in thought. “Yes.”

The Captain was fully dressed now as he approached her. Once again, she felt the heat flare in her and her heart sped up – so close to him, in his darkened private quarters…Thrawn seemed to sense her trepidation.

“I am ready.”

She nodded and darted out of his quarters almost as fast as she had raced into them.

As they strode toward the bridge, she glanced up at him.

“What does the Umbaran art tell you?”

“They will not attack unless they believe they have a sizable advantage and a guarantee of winning in a confrontation.”

“The battles on Umbara during the Clone Wars were blood baths.” Teela murmured, “There wasn’t a sizable advantage on either side – they were hard-fought battles.”

“Indeed, the post-Clone Wars era art seems to indicate this and gives credence to the Umbaran’s adoption of this doctrine to the extreme. It was present prior to the event, however their defeat during the conflict spurred further use of it as a defensive measure.”

Teela nodded.

“Carlou Gendling is here with the Foremost.” Zapheri’s tone indicated her distaste for the man; she was never shy about voicing her opinion but Thrawn heard something else; her vocal cords were strained indicating stress.

He glanced over at her to see her frowning.

_“You do not approve of the Admiral.”_

He phrased it as a statement, in Sy Bisti for discretion.

_“He is arrogant, incompetent and undeserving of his position.”_ She ground out through clenched teeth. _“Not to mention a Bantha’s ass.”_

He stopped his forward progress toward the bridge causing her to look at him in alarm. For a brief moment she thought he would chastise her for the disrespectful comment.

_“Is that the only reason why you dislike him?”_

She looked skeptically at him; her face flushed.

_“He requested an audience with Cal when I was seventeen.”_ She whispered.

The Chiss understood, _“To ask him to consider a marriage contract?”_

She bobbed her head; face contorting in disgust. Thrawn began walking again and motioned for her to follow him, _“I understand and can only guess at the reasons for his rejection by your uncle.”_

Zapheri snorted derisively, _“Where do I begin? Just be careful, Thrawn. Gendling doesn’t much care about anyone or anything other than his dainty little ego.”_

He appreciated her warning, but it was unnecessary.

He had studied the Admiral’s career and was already quite aware of the man’s shortcomings. They were many and likely to be dangerous.

Thrawn was unfortunately correct in his assessment.

She had thought it was irresponsible for Cheno to hope for a confrontation. Teela Zapheri had never really been in a battle before and she didn’t want that to change. Unfortunately, the Commander got his way; she did not.

Zapheri saw it, likely at the same time her boss did. Her frantic eyes darted up to the Chiss just as the deflector shields took another sound hit.

“Captain, did you see?” she whispered.

“Yes.” He murmured but he continued to stare.

She was on the verge of an irritated sort of panic when he asked the bridge crew who had combat experience with vulture droids. Hammerly had apparently dealt with them during the Clone Wars and he casually slid into her sensor station with Teela beside him. She hadn’t even given twice a thought as to what Thrawn had actually done when he ordered Hammerly to man the turbolasers. Cheno didn’t object – and they were in the middle of a full-scale battle.

“Mark them.” The Chiss ordered to her as they sat next to each other at the station.

She didn’t have to be told; Zapheri was already identifying groupings of four and five vulture droids that slowed down then sped up at what appeared to be random intervals but were in fact very specifically timed patterns.

“Are you running the calculations?” she asked through clenched teeth.

“Yes. I will need more vectors.”

“Working on it.”

Someone at tactical called out that one of the task force’s Corvettes was down and Teela felt hot tears trickle down her face. People were dying.

_I’m not cut out for this!_

“Done!” Thrawn stood from his seat and called for Cheno. The Captain’s explanation was brief by necessity, but he conveyed the information and his recommendation. Teela bent her head and used her sleeve to wipe tears and sweat from her face.

They’d be able to save people; send out rescue crews to help those from the downed corvette.

There was just one very large problem: the ego of Admiral Carlou Gendling.

“Less talk, Commander. More fighting!” Gendling had snarled at Cheno.

Teela had all she could do to control herself; she almost buckled into hysterics.

Thrawn saw and clasped her wrist, _“Peace.”_

A memory of their time at Royal Imperial drifted in…he had been upset on her behalf, just as she was upset on his now.

She took a deep trembling breath, _“What can we do? More people will die if that vacuum brained idiot does not listen.”_

“Perhaps not.” The Chiss looked thoughtfully at the tactical board, he set up the vector analyses showing the transmission shadows. His glowing red eyes flicked over to the com officer and he ordered him to relay the information to the task force.

The vultures would be far easier to destroy in the transmission shadows.

The Thunder Wasp had already started using the data by the time the rest of the ships had caught on and slowly – painfully – they gained the upper hand, but it was costly.

More ways than just one.

After their brief albeit demoralizing visit to the Foremost, Thrawn had a short time to contemplate Gendling. The man was arrogant but embarrassed over what had transpired. He wouldn’t assume responsibility for what had happened to his task force but would prefer Commander Cheno or Thrawn himself be brought up on charges and sent to court martial.

Zapheri had warned him multiple times that he would provoke strong feelings in others by simply _being_ in the Imperial Navy. Gendling was apparently one of those who had suffered such a reaction. The question was whether it was because of Thrawn’s alien-ness, his supposed lack of respect for the chain of command and the reputation that had gone along with it or something much more basic.

Like his association with Teela Zapheri.

Regardless of the origination of Gendling’s wrath he was directing it erroneously at Commander Alfren Cheno. As he apparently wasn’t able to reach Thrawn himself, the Admiral had to settle with attempting to destroying a good man’s career. It was stupid and wasteful. However, the Chiss was confident that an impartial military board would acquit the Commander once all the facts were laid out.

Cheno himself interrupted his thoughts as their shuttle began docking procedures with the Thunder Wasp.

“Ms. Zapheri was very helpful.” He mused

“Indeed.” Thrawn agreed.

“Don’t let her go, Captain. She is loyal and obviously very capable,” the commander smiled slyly, “and if I were forty years younger, I’m afraid I’d be quite smitten.”

His expression didn’t change but his lip twitched slightly in mild amusement, “Yes, sir.”

The shuttle ramp lowered and the two descended into the hanger bay.

Teela was waiting; nervousness outlining her features as she approached the two men.

Cheno nodded solemnly to Thrawn, “It’s been a pleasure Captain.”

“I am honored, sir.”

Zapheri stopped a few paces away from them looking terrified, Cheno glanced at her and smiled kindly. He brushed by her and patted her shoulder reassuringly as her face contorted with emotion.

“Take care of him, Teela.” He murmured in her ear; he proceeded to walk to the turbolift.

Both Thrawn and Zapheri watched him go.

She sadly turned, slowly walked to stand in front of him. He sighed resignedly, allowing her to lay her head on his chest and wrap her arms around him. He was in no mood to attempt subtle dissuasion. Furthermore, he found her closeness reassuring; recalling Cheno’s words - she was indeed loyal and capable, and he didn’t want to lose her.

But nothing ever stayed the same.

During their long painful trek back to Coruscant, Teela did some investigating per Thrawn’s request on the success rate of mines against smugglers. It was only mildly surprising that the loss rate of mines held under Imperial control was disgustingly high in comparison with those held by planetary governments or by private corporations. The Chiss used this as the basis for his argument that Nightswan was responsible for orchestrating the whole Umbaran incident.

“I think you’re given him too much credit. Sure, it sounds like his level of deviousness and sure, there’s the Manaan vultures and what Felix said but there’s no proof that he’s responsible for _all_ of it!”

“He is.” Thrawn’s answer radiated surety, “Who else would invite me there to show off his handiwork?”

Zapheri gaped at him, made a rude noise, “Easy there. Keep talking and I won’t be able to breath due to lack of oxygen.”

“Surely it is clear?”

“Hm. Like Gungan mud.”

The Captain insisted his nemesis was just as obsessed with him by staging the mollusk smuggling ring within the area the Thunder Wasp was patrolling. Nightswan made sure his name was attached everywhere relative to the operation. The bastard knew Thrawn’s interest in Clone Wars technology and weaponry; the vulture droids were a giant vulgar gesture toward the Chiss – the evil mastermind’s way of trying to one-up him.

Teela had to admit it made sense, but it set her teeth on edge – if it were true, two brilliant minds were at war. She wasn’t dumb – indeed, far from it. It was bad enough Black Sun was likely taking an interest in her because of what she knew about their operation on Ansion; she didn’t want to be a part of a pissing contest between two tactical geniuses.

They were back on Coruscant and as always, the Emperor wanted to see him. Just him though. His assistant was to prepare for social functions.

That stopped her short.

_Social functions?_

The only occasions she had planned for were those with Cal Zapheri to petition a small number of senators, representatives, and other people of influence to take an interest in what had happened at Umbara and to consider Commander Cheno’s case.

This wouldn’t likely go unnoticed by Gendling and those in his circle, but he had his protections despite his very obvious incompetencies.

What _was_ important was getting Cheno a fair review at court-martial. So, why was she to start bracing for the inevitable catastrophe that would be Thrawn in high Imperial society?

_Ah yes, such was the Emperor’s wish._

Wasteful.

The Chiss Captain shouldn’t be paraded around like a pet on Coruscant – he should be out tracking down pirates, smugglers and the diabolical mastermind that seemed to be driving the man – and subsequently her – mildly crazy. This was of course a cynicism on her part; Thrawn was ridiculously calm, methodical to a fault and the least insane person she’d ever met. But it was clear to her, Nightswan had rubbed him the wrong way.

The tibanna gas incident had apparently pissed him off, although he’d given no outward appearance of it, enough that he had kept the grudge alive and the subject of his ire was more than happy to toy with him. Thrawn hit back though; hence the war.

And now because Palpatine wanted to parade his pet alien around for all to see, those battles would stop.

Or so she thought.

The Captain returned to the residence to find that she had invited Boola over to help her with a series of dresses. She had locked herself in the room designated as hers; the only evidence that she was even there was an occasional curse word or a loud rolling cackling laugh from the Twi’lek mother.

After two hours of intermittent expletives and boisterous humor, Boola left and Teela trudged out looking harassed.

“I hope your day was better than mine.” she growled sarcastically.

He smiled thinly, “Likely, given your use of vulgar language.”

She smiled with faux sweetness, “Suck vacuum, boss.”

“I do not understand why you are worried about _my_ performance during social functions when you have such a charming personality.” Thrawn commented dryly.

“Call it a hunch.” She shrugged, “So why are you supposed to go to this joke of a function anyway? It’s just a soiree for the people who have more money than brains – some in the military, some in the senate and some that just don’t fit anywhere else but up the Emperor’s – “ Thrawn’s eyes flashed warningly, and she rolled her eyes, “ – tower…where they do experiments on…rare animals.”

The Chiss sighed slightly and shook his head minutely, “Zapheri – you may…” The Captain frowned suddenly, “Zaqihisaye.”

Teela’s eyebrows shot up and she snorted, “Pontificate.”

“Thank you. You may pontificate to me, as you please but you must be cautious elsewhere. I do not see the harm in your views, but others may.”

She smirked and walked slowly over to him, coming to stand immediately before him – close. “Now you’re giving me advice?”

He stared expressionlessly down at her as her smile broadened.

_“I’m proud of you, Captain. I’ve been waiting for you to reel me in.”_

_“Be very careful, Zapheri. I may decide not to, next time.”_ He leaned toward her; noting with satisfaction the heat that radiated off her as he decreased the space between them.

_“But I trust you.”_

_“That is unwise.”_

He had to step back when she leaned forward – making him concede ground – she didn’t smile at her victory though, rather her brown eyes scrutinized him forlornly.

_“Tell me why, Thrawn.”_

_“Perhaps, in time, Teela Zapheri.”_

Teela thought she was getting pretty good at blocking his attacks.

The building was equipped with gardens and a gym on every floor. Association and rental fees were used for the upkeep of each one and she very much enjoyed the gardens. Now they both were using the dojo in the gym on a regular basis – unfortunately, Thrawn was getting more out of it than she was.

Zapheri suspected it was largely due to the fact that he had the opportunity to kick her ass – he knew it, and she knew it – but the Chiss didn’t ever actually take it. Instead he spent his time teaching her the basics of hand-to-hand combat - defense was first – and of course, toying with her.

She had felt confident in being able to block just about anything he attempted when suddenly he tried something knew. Zapheri barely had enough time to dodge it, let alone block it and she gave up valuable room to him as the attacker.

“Not fair!” she hissed at him.

“War is not fair Zapheri.” Thrawn wasn’t even out of breath, she noted with chagrin.

“I’m not a warrior!” Teela cried just as a rounding kick from the Chiss caught her on her left side, sending her sprawling.

He approached her quickly, picked her up by both of her arms and pushed her up against the wall; there was the sudden panic that went along with being trapped followed by the mental reminder that this was _Thrawn_.

He wouldn’t hurt her.

_Would he?_

He pressed his face to hers and growled fiercely, _“You are. The sooner you realize this, the better you will be for it.”_

Her fear disarmed him, and he gently let her go.

_“Nothing more today, Zapheri.”_ He turned to grab a staff for himself.

It was a dismissal.

She nodded and hurried away.

He had gotten carried away, he knew. Teela was improving rapidly; soon she’d be able to progress to attack positions and strategies, but she was still fearful. It was clear by the look she gave him, although there was something else there as well.

Determination.

Thrawn needed to trust someone. Why not her?

_Because you care too much. You feel too much._

He began his own routine with the staff he retrieved, sinking deep into thought on whether Teela Zapheri could or _should_ play a role in his terminal objective.

“Look out for Countess Fia Truet.” Teela smirked up at him through long eyelashes.

“How so?” Thrawn asked only half listening.

She paused, causing the Chiss to suddenly focus on her, “The Countess’s tastes tend to run toward non-human men, and she can get a little -.” She paused, sighing. “ – amorous and handsy upon seeing one she likes.”

The Chiss’s glowing red eyes shot over to her, his face was expressionless, but she caught the subtle wave of uneasiness that had swept through him as they stood side-by-side waiting for entrance into the Great Hall.

Zapheri smiled at him, “Don’t worry, you’re mine tonight. The Countess will have to go through me.”

A new expression flashed across his face suddenly, but before she could register the possible emotions associated with the look, it was gone. His features settled into a mildly amused expression with a hint of skepticism arching his brow. Teela laughed as she smoothed out the folds of her dark green dress.

They entered only to find themselves surrounded by vultures – and not the kind they could easily reprogram or shoot down.

Admiral Gendling.

Moff Ghadi.

Admiral Kuras

Carlou Gendling was staring at Zapheri, likely trying to place her with the woman – girl – he had tried to align himself with years ago before she was even eligible for marriage. It wasn’t until a balding man - Thrawn recognized him from Teela’s description as Moff Ghadi – whispered in the Admiral’s ear that Gendling seemed to gaze at her with comprehension in his eye.

The Chiss did not particularly care for the way Gendling looked at her. It was not the same way Conrad Tan had though, which was of some relief, but it was born from the same place.

Lust.

Where Tan had lusted for her body, Gendling lusted for her position among the Coruscanti privileged.

Despite Zapheri’s continued dislike for her station in life; the elite on the capital word still found her captivating and held her in high esteem. She had garnered sympathy by many when it became common knowledge that the Imperial Institute of Applied Science had rescinded her acceptance into its halls. Indeed, she was still referred to as “Scholar Zapheri” in high social circles.

This meant nothing to the woman herself. She was off fighting for the good of the Empire with some strange alien she helped rescue.

Regardless of her oddities, Teela had power and influence. Carlou Gendling wanted more of both.

Zapheri was no fool though; she saw Gendling’s eye.

_“What are the odds I could get Cheno’s court martial completely dismissed?”_ she faced Thrawn, took a sip from her drink and made a casual but obvious attempt at smiling politely at the admiring Admiral.

_“The Admiral will not have it dismissed, if that is what you are implying. I do not know what you have planned, Zapheri but it is not likely to work in the Commander’s favor.”_

She sighed frustratedly as Gendling sauntered over, _“Then, shit.”_

“Scholar Teela Zapheri, you have matured beautifully, my dear.” The Admiral moved to kiss her hand.

“So, have you, Admiral.”

Gendling frowned slightly at this but continued with the gentlemanly gesture, “Might I inquire after your uncle?”

“Ah, yes, thank you Admiral. He’s quite well. He’s been promoted to Senior Captain and is stationed on Coruscant currently. It’s a temporary assignment. We’re certain he’ll be going back to command the Strikefast soon.”

The Admiral frowned, “My apologies, my dear, I wished to inquire after Cal Zapheri.”

“Ohh. So sorry. My mistake. He’s fine.” She smiled playfully.

Thrawn shifted subtly, hoping to call Gendling’s attention away from her.

It worked. The man’s eyes slid over to him and the Admiral failed to hide his disgust. “I see you keep inadequate company, my dear.”

Teela bristled next to him.

If it had been possible, Thrawn would have caution her against the loss of her temper. She carefully threaded her arm around his and frowned up at Gendling.

“I would not be so hard on yourself Admiral.” Zapheri admonished him, “I understand it’s always important to seek self-improvement, but I think your company is acceptable for those of us here.”

She waited for the verbal slap to sink in; watched as the man’s face became red. Teela smiled politely as she tugged at Thrawn’s arm, leading him away. “Enjoy the evening, Admiral.”

_“You are crass.”_ The Chiss muttered when they were far enough away.

_“And you are about to benefit greatly from my crassness.”_ She muttered back, _“because here comes Countess Truet and she’s looking right at you.”_

Wullf Yularen had made an appearance and was just as miserable as he was. There was a point in their conversation in which the Colonel attempted to recruit him to the ISB if/when Thrawn should ever find himself wanting a change from the Navy, but he politely declined.

Truth be told, the Chiss would not have minded such an occupation if the Imperial Navy was not an option, however the Emperor had provided him his preferred opportunity and he was more than pleased to take it.

Teela rejoined them red-faced, after discussing he-dare-not-imagine-what with the Countess she had previously warned him about. She greeted the Colonel warmly and the two spoke briefly of Cal’s limited pirate concerns.

Yularen excused himself to partake in the desert trays bemoaning his inability to do so as he once had without having to suffer the consequence of weight gain. Zapheri with humor still lighting her features grabbed two glasses of the featured non-alcoholic drink and handed one to him.

_“The Countess should leave you be – at least for this evening.”_ She commented dryly in Sy Bisti.

_“Dare I ask, how you managed to dissuade her?”_

Teela shrugged, _“Easy. I told her we were lovers.”_

The Chiss spat the slight sip he’d taken back into the flute, coughing discreetly. Zapheri smirked playfully over at him.

_“You did not!”_ he growled at her.

She was struggling to stifle her laughter, _“Of course not! I told her you prefer men.”_

Thrawn hissed, “Zapheri!”

“Oh alright! I told her the truth – that you weren’t interested!!” she rolled her eyes, grinning. “We still need to work on your humor.”

The Captain looked like he could spit turbolaser fire and she worried suddenly if she had truly offended him. Before she could summon enough courage to ask and offer a subsequent apology, he stepped closer to her, commenting dryly, _“That will cost you the next time we spar.”_

She couldn’t help but smirk. Teela turned to him and realized he was very close; his eyes boring into hers a small smile curling his lips.

_“Will it, now?”_ she challenged.

_“It will.”_ His smile tightened; a strong arm wrapped casually around her waist, pulling her dangerously close. She looked around furtively; no one was paying any attention to them. She turned back to him.

_“I’m looking forward to it.”_

She had spun around him, dodging his kicks and punches.

Teela Zapheri was fast. Not powerful. But fast.

Her counter-attackers were pathetic, whether it was because she was fearful of harming him – a ridiculous notion – or because she lacked the strength to properly punch and kick, they were weak to the extreme.

What she lacked in a proper attack she made up for in skillful and strategic evasion.

Thrawn smiled grimly.

What she didn’t know was that he wasn’t moving as fast as he could; allowing her to get comfortable with the standard concepts of physically dodging and occasionally blocking his attacks. First, he would work on strengthening her ability to counter-attack and then he would increase speed. Next would come efficiency. Eventually she would develop her own style, he already saw some of it come through in her evasion tactics.

His thoughts were interrupted by her sudden advance; she attempted to sweep his leg. If he had not been distracted – for which he cursed himself – it would have been easy for him to recover but she coupled the motion with a kick to his middle which sent him falling hard on his back.

Teela was quickly on him, straddling his chest with her arm lightly across his neck.

“I win!” she grinned.

Despite the instant annoyance with himself over his distraction he smirked at her in mild amusement. He grabbed her by the back of her skull, held her there and flipped her over, cushioning her head and neck. Thrawn quickly moved his hand from her head to pin both arms to her side, used his knees to pin both her legs outward rendering her helpless.

She wiggled underneath him in a desperate attempt to break free, but he tightened his grip causing her to still. Zapheri did not meet his eye. Instead she turned her face away from him as the heat bloomed in her chest and abdomen. He took the opportunity to glance down at her, noting the way her body had changed over the last few weeks since they had started sparing.

Thrawn had learned his lesson, he took very cautious breathes; more times than not he breathed through his mouth instead of his nose. Her scent was enough to drive him insane if she was too close.

“Perhaps you would care to explain why you believe this, Zapheri?”

She grunted, tried to wiggle again and he smirked down at her.

“Alright Thrawn, you made your point.” She grumbled

“What exactly was my point?” he asked dryly.

She finally turned to look up at him and growled, “Let me up.”

“Very well.”

Teela sat up slowly and rubbed her neck, he stood, offering his hand but she waved him away.

“No. No thank you. I’m going to sit for a bit - think about what I’ve done wrong with my life.”

“We do not have the time, Zapheri.”

She snorted and had opened her mouth to respond sarcastically when his commlink chirped.

Commander Cheno’s court martial panel had made their decision.

“I do not understand.”

Teela looked sadly at the Chiss, “It’s politics as usual, Thrawn. You know what these people do when they don’t get their way or when someone steps on their toes.”

He frowned, looking genuinely pained and…she blinked.

_Confused?_

Zapheri had never seen him in such a way; she found herself staring at him in a strange sort of fascination. How could he possibly be perplexed over this when he was or should be painfully aware of Coruscanti politics?

It dawned on her then.

She had taken great pains to shield him from the likes of Kuras and Ghadi. He was, by her doing, likely clueless as to the real hardships he’d likely have to endure if she hadn’t fallen on her metaphorical sword for him.

“It violates all tactical reason. The Commander acquitted himself well and the actions of his ship won the battle and saved many lives. How does High Command conclude he must be relieved of duty?”

She sighed as she sat down next to him, “Thrawn, High Command consist of politicians. Politicians don’t really care much about reasoning or tactics. The things that make sense to you are foreign concepts to them since they place their own welfare above that of others.”

His brow furrowed.

“It is a foolish waste of resources.” Thrawn growled.

“I know, but to be honest it could have been worse.”

“How so?”

Teela blinked, “Gendling wanted to nail your ass to the bulkhead. Cheno was just the consolation prize. They couldn’t get you, so they got him.”

The Chiss murmured lowly, “A waste.”

“Yes. But you know they’ll go after anyone that doesn’t fit into their mold or anyone who threatens their status quo. People like you who are honorable and damn good at what you do and who will change the Navy for the better.”

“And people like you for assisting me?”

She smiled thinly and looked down at her lap, shrugging, “Does it matter?”

“It matters to me.”

Teela felt his eyes on her; studying her and she suddenly felt so uncomfortable by their intensity that she stood abruptly.

Thrawn watch her move to the window and gaze out at the skyline. He walked to her; stood very close behind her – so close in fact he could see the very fine detail in her braid – smaller pieces wrapped intricately within the thicker plaits with the mollusk shell comb displayed prominently at the back of her skull.

“Is that the reason why your acceptance into the Institute was rescinded?” he asked softly into the stiff silence.

She turned enough where he could see her profile. Zapheri suddenly seemed much older than she did when they had first met and he wondered, how much of that was because of him. She was no longer a girl, though, she never really was childish – Teela had lived.

_…Teach her to live life…_

The woman smiled thinly, “It was my choice, Thrawn.” She turned to him; her arms crossed over her chest nearly colliding with his own.

She looked up at him with such sincerity, _“Please don’t believe that I regret what I did. I would do it again a thousand times over for a friend. You have been worth it.”_

Zapheri stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, then as if nothing more was to be said she casually walked past him toward her room. He stared after her as the monster inside him writhed; demanding he do something. He had no use for emotions – his or hers, but he was powerless to stop it.

He needed her.

It was the day of rest and Teela was certain her boss was getting tired of trying to get her to throw a proper punch at him. She couldn’t pull it off despite the calisthenics and the regimented practice routines he put her through. Zapheri was not a violent person and upon identifying herself as such to Thrawn he snorted and swept both her legs sending her flying backward on her ass.

She was more than deserving of a rest and if he wouldn’t allow it, she’d request septic takeout food from Boola. Fortunately, Teela didn’t have to resort to poisoning, as her boss was quite interested in studying several pieces of art he’d acquired from auction.

“Have you considered making art of your own?” she asked as she grabbed her satchel.

The Chiss looked almost alarmed, “Excuse me?”

“You’ve spent so much time studying art from others, have you yourself created any?”

“I have not.”

“Well then!?” she teased, “A great way to spend your day of rest!”

And with that she was out the door, bouncing happily off to go shopping with Sia Boa. It would be one of the last times she’d be able to spend with her childhood best friend.

“Wait, wait, wait, Tee!” her friend whispered conspiratorially, “Are you saying you…” Sia made a vulgar gesture implying coital relations.

“NO!”

“I wasn’t sure! I mean you still have your braid but maybe you decided against chopping it off since he’s in the Imperial Navy and you two want to be all secretive.” Sia smirked at her.

They were speaking in Omwatese to provide slightly more discretion.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t blame you. If I lived with him and worked with him, I’d _definitely_ want to play with him too.”

Teela hissed at her, “Sia! Please, you’re making this even harder.”

“Oh oh, speaking of hard…” Sia grinned evilly, “How close have you gotten?”

The younger woman wilted, “I knew I shouldn’t have told you! You’re impossible. All I wanted was some advice!”

“Oh, c’mon Tee, I’m just fooling” the other reached over to grasp her friend’s hand apologetically, “I’m glad you told me. I can help!”

“Really?” Teela looked relieved, “How?”

“Well” Sia rolled her shoulders and shrugged, “Does he know?”

Zapheri gasped looking horrified, “Oh no, no, no!”

“Relax Tee. I’m not going to tell him. You are.” Her friend said matter-of-factly.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yes, you heard me.” The other woman smiled bobbing her feathery head

Teela looked dazed and Sia sighed dramatically, “Alright fine. Men like women who are confident and based on your beautiful blue specimen, he really likes smart, capable women. You’ll have to know how to handle things – “ her friend opened her mouth to object looking red-faced but Sia held up her hand “- Yes, I know you’re inexperienced. That’s ok, men like that too. They like to teach but they’ll also want you to know what you want.”

Zapheri looked embarrassedly into her lap, “I just want him.” She mumbled

Her friend cocked her head slightly, “Wait –“ she scrutinized Teela for a few awkward moments, “-Tee are you…in _love_ with him?”

The other woman blinked away tears and shrugged, rolling her eyes up at the ceiling, “I don’t know.”

Sia Boa stared dumb-founded at her, “Oh-kay. Umm…Let’s start over.”

“Ok.”

“How far did you get with him, again?”

Teela laughed; “You’re impossible.”

Her friend grinned, “Yes, I know but I’m here to help.”

It was four hours before sunset when she arrived back at their residence. Despite the abundance of light remaining in the day the shadows in the apartment covered him carefully – the Chiss seemed to gravitate to the darkest part of the room. He also preferred the temperature colder than was nominal for the average human.

When Teela returned she stepped into the familiar cool darkened place she considered her home on Coruscant. Walking in, she dug into her satchel, finding whatever she had been looking for and placed the item in the refrigeration unit. She walked around the counter into the living area and was about to make for her room when he spoke.

“Welcome back.”

“Gah!” she jumped and spun toward where he sat, “Honestly, Thrawn do you have to do that every time? Every time!? It’s always a different place! Can’t you just skulk from one place?”

He frowned, “Skulk?”

“Lurk.”

His brow arched and she sighed.

“Wilyah” Teela translated to Sy Bisti

“Ah.” And then as an afterthought, “I do not –“ he paused as if tasting the word, “skulk.”

She chuckled uncomfortably, “Alright. What were you doing?”

_“I was waiting for you.”_

He smirked, Zapheri laughed; her face lighting and eyes twinkling. Yes, he thought, she would be a good subject.

“I would like to explore the concept you suggested earlier by creating my own work of art. I intend to use you as a model.”

The humor in her eyes vanished, “I beg your pardon?”

“I have decided on the medium, I require a subject. You will be the subject.”

Teela’s mouth hung open as she stared stupidly up at him. A long awkward pause turned into silence only punctuated by attempted beginnings of stammered sentences. Her face and chest were radiating with embarrassment.

Thrawn frowned; that particular tendency could be a challenge when he tried to capture her aura. He was only using charcoal and the brilliant flashes of light emanating from her – dependent upon her emotional state – would likely be impossible to capture.

“Uh-um-gah-gwhy da ya need me again?”

“I require you to pose.”

Her heartrate, pulse, and respiration change suddenly, “But I’m not good at staying still! You know that! I had to go all the way to Ansion because I couldn’t stay still on Coruscant!”

His brow arched in that irritating skeptically amused expression as he gently pulled her toward the ugly couch.

“Sit.” He commanded as he studied her profile.

Abruptly he seemed to decide on something, “The intricate patterns in your hair are of your own design, are they not?”

She nodded once, swallowing hard.

He stood and circled her; those dark eyes followed him until he stood at her side. The Chiss reached out to touch a small part of the braid, pausing and leaning over her shoulder, “May I?”

Her voice sounded raspy to her own ears, “Yes.”

He gently took the piece between his thumb and forefinger, moving it so the red highlights shown beautifully, catching the sun.

“I require contrast.” He said thoughtfully.

Her head moved slightly as she tried to glance up at him, “Contrast?”

“I am using charcoal.”

Her face which had cooled somewhat rapidly flared with heat and color. Thrawn’s red eyes bored into hers as she nodded, “Ah, alright. I-I -I can…just give me a minute.”

She sat on the damn ugly couch shivering.

Teela wore a thin backless pale pink slip of a dress – it was something Sia Boa would wear out dancing – Zapheri would have called it lingerie. Her friend had always laughed at her modesty; tried to coax her into tighter more sensual pieces – especially after finding out she had entered into a “relationship” with Conrad Tan. The by-product had been the thing she was wearing now; thin straps clinging to her shoulders, satin hugging her curves; the cut dangerously low in the back.

Her braid hung gently down her back as she sat up straight, facing away from him, staring out at the Coruscanti skyline. The color was relatively close to her own skin tone – especially since she hadn’t been under a planetary sun for any great length of time. It blended in well enough but contrasted strikingly with her dark hair.

Thrawn had insisted she keep the braid she currently wore – he wanted to study the design and texture, how it captured the light; the Chiss found the pattern fascinating.

Zapheri remained silent for some time, radiating heat into the space between her and the window; while he worked. He broke the silence first.

“Part of the design is based on your aunt’s influence.”

A statement.

“Yes. She was from Corulag – she and Voss were siblings.”

There was a gentle hum of acknowledgement from behind her and then, “You are heavily inspired by Ansionian culture. There is little to no influence by Preshini art.”

Teela struggled to keep her head still, “I have never been to Preshin. I’m very familiar with Ansion and consider it a second home.”

“Preshin was the place of your birth, was it not?” the Chiss asked mildly.

“It was but –“ she paused, “- Voss and Cal didn’t want me going back. It’s always been dangerous there – a lot of religious strife. My father was involved in the planetary civil war before the Clone Wars and died in the conflict before I was born. My mother hemorrhaged to death giving birth to me.”

She realized how recited her explanation sounded and cocked her head in thought; it prompted a slight movement behind her, and she shifted back to her original position.

“How did you come to live with Cal Zapheri?”

“Cal’s my father’s brother.” She moved her arms cautiously, shivering as she did.

There was a sudden hiss, “Are you cold?”

“Yes.”

She heard him stand; dared to look over her shoulder only to feel the warmth of a blanket cover her legs. The Chiss Captain, usually so intimidating had bent down to carefully tuck her bare feet into the folds of a large Bantha skin blanket. Teela murmured her thanks. Thrawn gently picked up her chin and repositioned her head; she tried not to focus too much on how his hand lingered on her skin, trailing lightly down her jaw making her shiver.

“After you were born, who brought you to Coruscant to live with your uncle and aunt?”

The resumption of the previous topic caused her to blink away the haze that had suddenly clouded her mind.

“I-I actually don’t know.”

There was another period of long silence.

“I found some Ansionian Gylon Wine at the Capital Market while I was out with Sia – you may find that of interest. I also located several auction houses several levels down that deal with rare art if you would like to consider adding to your collection.”

There was a hum of acknowledgement from the Chiss.

“You have a meeting with Colonel Yularen tomorrow morning at 0900 after which you are free until the next evening unless his Majesty requests your presence.” She continued matter-of-factly.

“Yes.”

“It is unlikely he will request you. We’re getting close to Ascension Week, which reminds me – you’ll likely have to get re-fitted for your dress uniform again. I would also recommend you find a sponsor for Ascension Week festivities – perhaps you could speak with Yularen about that, he would be able to provide you a recommendation.”

“A recommendation?”

“On someone to accompany you to the Empire Day Ball – since you’ll likely be on Coruscant and you’re a Captain, you have the option of going and I strongly suggest you do. It’s a good opportunity to meet people that might be able to help you.”

“In what way?”

“Someone who may have the ear of High Command.” She said hopefully.

Thrawn made a disgusted noise, “Do you believe me so incapable that I must resort to playing a political game, Zapheri?”

“Of course not!” Teela admonished him, “You know I have every confidence in your abilities, I just want you to have a safety net.”

“There does not appear to be _any_ safety in this particular form of warfare.”

The woman sat thoughtful for a moment, “No, you’re right. There isn’t.”

“You are not going?” his tone indicated mild curiosity.

“To the Empire Day Ball?”

Another hum followed by the scrapping of charcoal allowed her a half second to assemble an answer.

“I-I wasn’t going to. I’m not really important enough to go. Yes, I received an invitation but generally, civilian contractors only go if they are affiliated with a large corporation or are independently wealthy _and_ have a desire to show off their affluence.”

“You would go as my stewardess, as an assistant to me?”

This was surprisingly a question. Not a statement or a command. She opened her mouth, closed it again quickly; thankful he couldn’t see her face.

“If you would like, but that’s only going to get you so far, Thrawn. Eventually you’re going to have to find someone else because too many people are going to figure out you don’t need an assistant.”

“I am not averse to playing with the biases of others. If many people believe me incapable due to my pedigree, I will not dissuade them from believing I am in need of an assistant.” Teela could imagine his tight-lipped smile.

She snorted, “But you don’t need an assistant!”

“Nonsense. You are quite useful.” He said dismissively, “I am done. You may now move, if you wish.”

Teela rolled her eyes and turned around, “I was beginning to wonder if you were really drawing back there or just playing Dejarik with yourself.”

She carefully wrapped the blanket around herself, draping it around her shoulders as she walked to his side, “So, can I see it?”

“You may not.”

Zapheri looked outraged, “What? Why not?”

“It is not complete.” He arched an eyebrow at her.

Her outrage seemed to dissipate into a pout, “Fine. When it’s done, I’d like to see it.” Then she padded back to her room.

Thrawn wouldn’t show her until years later.

He would use it as proof; he wasn’t quite the unfeeling monster she thought him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> So I think the next chapter will probably be the last for a bit of time... it's titled "Three Masks, Two Confessions and a Monster" - title may change. 
> 
> It's incredible long and...it might be misconstrued as sad...but don't worry. No one dies...yet. LOL.
> 
> If you were unfortunate enough to read my other fanfic I try my hand at suspense - though there is less in this than there was in that one. This one is boring as all hell (sorry!)  
> Regardless, thanks for reading, you brave soul.  
> -N!


	18. Three Masks, Two Confessions and A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Chapter may be depressing (don't worry things get better in three-ish more chapters!)
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Teela and Thrawn talk Higher Skies  
> Stratna has a puzzle  
> Nuso Esva's terrible secrets  
> The three masks of retribution  
> Thrawn investigates the Zapheri family  
> A little imagination and a dress  
> Burning  
> "I want you to call me Teela"  
> Zapheri's confession  
> Wanting most what you cannot have  
> Monster  
> Daughter in danger  
> An instrument like him  
> Parck's confession  
> Cadan Ornt
> 
> Translations:  
> (Sy Bisti) Fazoqhoshayo = I meant this as a fill in the blank insult. Originally thinking sly, sarcastic, bitchy.  
> (Sy Bisti) "Nga yakho unda." = I am for you  
> (Sy Bisti) "Ngayikathunda." = I love you  
> (Cheunh) “Ch’ah k’ir rab vah tuzir nan’eo rsah csei.” = I do but you can never know that.

Thrawn studied the Preshini tapestry carefully. His red eyes narrowed; deep in thought.

She was an enigma.

He had tried to pull up the old planetary records but everything pertaining to the Zapheri family had been mysteriously deleted. Her mother was a mystery – there was virtually no information on her other than a holo capture of her profoundly pregnant – Teela’s birth likely imminent, the woman’s death following soon after. There were no holovids or captures at all, of her father. He had been a revolutionary – the records painted a conflicting tale of the man. Some accounts indicated he was a religious zealot, others implied he fought on the side of the Secularists.

One thing was for certain, however, Teela Zapheri did not fit into the mold.

_…Teach her to live life…_

“Are you awake?”

The whisper caused his awareness to recrystallize, his gaze focused on Teela Zapheri looking carefully across the main living area at him. She had three datapads in one arm and was holding a cup of hot caf in her other hand.

“I was not asleep.” He smiled thinly.

“Do you ever sleep?” she asked dryly, “Or do you just rejuvenate when no one is looking?”

She casually glanced up at the holo image of the art under his scrutiny and stopped.

“Preshini?” she wrinkled her nose at him, “I _promise_ Commander, I’m on your side.”

He chuckled as he turned off the projector and began scanning through one of the two datapads she placed in front of him.

“What was your opinion on Yinchom Dojo?” He asked

“Juahir Madras was familiar.”

The Chiss cocked an eyebrow, “Oh?”

She nodded, “Do you remember when you were getting court-martialed for the Dromedar incident and we ran into Arihnda Pryce for the first time at the Alisandre Hotel? Juahir Madras was there too.”

Thrawn nodded, “What else do you remember?”

“Madras was rude and apparently _continues_ to be rude” Teela frowned “There is a chance she didn’t stop her sparring because of that.”

The newly minted Commander remained still and she smirked, “But you don’t think that sooo – “ Zapheri paused, “- I did notice she was nervous, particularly when you and Arihnda Pryce started talking – and what’s _her_ deal sniffing around looking for bodyguards to charm?”

The Chiss’s brows arched in surprised amusement, “You do not approve of Ms. Pryce?”

“Not at all. She’s far too –“ Teela paused, pursed her lips and cocked her head from side to side, _“Fazoqhoshayo”_

Thrawn threw back his head and laughed heartily, _“From you, that is indeed a harsh sentiment.”_

She tossed a data card at him playfully, _“Measure your own damn Gamorrean arms to fit a dress uniform!”_

“No in all seriousness Thrawn, Madras looked like she wanted to beat you into Corellian noodles and run the hell out of there before you started with H’sishi. During your three minutes of stick beating she seemed to settle down but every time she glanced at me and Yularen, she’d get nervous again. ISB isn’t everyone’s friend, you know?”

“What are your thoughts on H’sishi?”

Teela blinked mildly, “She’s ok at banging sticks around, but as for anything else,” she shrugged.

Thrawn steepled his fingers and smiled thinly, “Yes.”

“So, Higher Skies?”

“Higher Skies.” He nodded in agreement

“The Colonel’s going after it?”

“I have made that recommendation, yes. Low key, of course”

She smiled softly, “Of course.”

Tivs watched Stratna pace. He was the only one who knew who Stratna truly was and would likely be the only one who ever did. That wasn’t to say he had any thought of killing his boss and assuming the position.

Nope.

Tivs was more than happy with his situation in life.

No, Stratna’s second was simply the only person the Black Sun lieutenant trusted enough; something Tivs was quite proud of. Truth be told, Tivs had lost his parents during the Clone Wars when he was just seven years old. Stratna had taken care of him; made sure he was fed, clothed and even put him through school.

Stratna became his family and Tivs would kill and die to protect that. No one would ever hurt the Black Sun lieutenant as long as he was alive.

“Boss, you ok?”

A quiet hum, “I’m not sure yet, Tivs.” Stratna sounded thoughtful, “I need to know what else this Imposter has planned for Teela Zapheri. I know he’s after her for something other than just information. Are you sure you dug up everything you could on Cadan Ornt?”

“Yes Boss. I’ve checked under both names.”

Tivs was probably the only one who felt confident enough to ask - so he did, “Boss, how do you know he wants Zapheri for something else besides the information from the Pantoran?”

“Ghadi’s bodyguard let it slip during surveillance.” The voice that answered sounded completely different – no longer pensive but full of scorn and hate; icy with malice, “Apparently our illustrious Moff is playing both sides and Ornt wasn’t joking when he said he was using a ‘friend’ to influence things in that blasted committee.”

“That doesn’t bode well for his life expectancy.” Tivs rumbled menacingly.

The Black Sun lieutenant chuckled darkly, “Indeed, it does not.”

Suddenly turning, Stratna looked pointedly at Tivs “Did you look into the name ‘Nuso Esva’?”

“Not yet but I can look, Boss.”

“Hm. Another puzzle” Stratna mused.

There was a pause, which usually meant Tivs was to leave and go do whatever the boss had requested. Stratna’s second turned to make his exit when the Lieutenant held up a hand, “Tivs?”

“Yes Boss?”

“Search the name ‘Nuso Esva’ on the worlds Preshin and Ansion.”

Tivs nodded, “Yes Boss.”

The Thunder Wasp was relegated to dead last for her badly needed retrofit. The finicky turbolaser targeting system and the damned hyperdrive stabilizer would get fixed but it would take weeks – almost a month, in fact. For someone like Thrawn, a hunter, that time represented lost chances; missed opportunities. For someone like Teela it didn’t much matter. She had more than enough to keep her occupied.

She stared at the holo image.

Zapheri had never seen anything like it before and sat gazing at it with furrowed brow. She had requested Senior Captain Parck provide more information.

Did the man wear any ceremonial robes?

Was there a particular color scheme he preferred in his dress?

Was it obvious from his height and build that he was in fact male?

According to the Captain the being that wore the mask did not favor a color, but rather continued to wear the same or similar types of plane robes every time Parck saw him. They were dark blue and burgundy and appeared tailor made for his frame – definitely that of a humanoid male who was in excellent physical condition. His voice sounded altered and filtered.

Out of frustration she presented the information to Thrawn.

“He doesn’t prefer a color scheme – I was thinking maybe we could narrow down his species if he altered his dress based on certain parameters, but Voss said he sticks with very basic robes in blue and burgundy.”

Thrawn nodded absently still studying the mask.

There was a long silence.

“Well, I’ll let you get to it. Let me know if you need anything.” She smiled softly, turning to leave.

Thrawn lifted a hand, “One moment.”

“Yes?”

“You have not seen this before?”

It was a question. She narrowed her eyes at him and cocked her head, giving him her standard don’t-mess-with-me-now look and placed her hands on her hips.

“If I had, I would have figured it out myself, determined all his terrible secrets, turned them over to Wullf Yularen and gone out for drinks with Sia.” Zapheri smiled with faux sweetness down at him.

“Very well.” The Chiss commented dryly.

“Great. So, let me know when you figured it out.” Teela waved absently at him and turned to leave.

“Zapheri?”

Teela sighed exaggeratedly, “Yes, Thrawn?”

“You requested I inform you when I discovered Nuso Esva’s secrets.”

She hunched her shoulders and bowed her head, “Not a good time for you to develop a sense a humor, Thrawn.”

“I have not developed one by your standards, as the statement was not made in jest.”

She turned her whole body back around to face him again, her mouth hanging open in what was likely an unflattering expression, “I -I don’t believe –“ she shook her head as if to clear it “- what!?”

“I have discovered at least some of Nuso Esva’s secrets,” The Chiss said matter-of-factly, “Although I am not certain, I believe them to be unpleasant.”

“You’re saying this mask is Preshini?” Teela’s anxiety was rapidly increasing, “Why didn’t I recognize it?”

Thrawn cocked his head, “You have stated previously you never visited your home world after your birth.”

She nodded.

The Chiss studied her carefully, “Does Cal Zapheri have any business rivals on Preshin?”

“Cal likely has business rivals all over the place, Thrawn! Why do you ask?”

“This mask mimics a set called ‘Retribution’ – it is very similar to one of three depicting the three stages of revenge. The first – very much like this one – is called ‘To Lie In Wait’. The second is ‘To Set a Trap’ and the third and final mask is ‘To Kill the Captured’. All are based on a Preshini opera.”

Teela shrugged in attempted detachment, “So, Nuso Esva likes masks and is a fan of opera.”

The Commander arched an eyebrow, “He also happens to be working closely with Voss Parck and may have ties with Black Sun, an organization that has taken a recent interest in _you_.”

Zapheri didn’t speak but stared at an empty space on the table separating them. Thrawn waited and watched as she became noticeably pale.

“I will request the Captain introduce me to Nuso Esva. This will allow me –“

Teela’s brown eyes widened in shock and she snarled at him, “Absolutely not!”

Thrawn blinked politely at her, “And why not?”

“You’ll compromise my uncle!” she huffed, “You yourself told him to make sure the man believed Voss trusted him. Introducing you could tip his hand by letting him know we’ve started looking.”

“It is a risk, yes, but –“

“An unacceptable risk, Commander” Teela Zapheri’s voice was firm and her eyes hard, “Captain Parck and I brought you into this and I _do_ appreciate your assistance, but this is really a family matter.”

Thrawn bowed his head slightly; never breaking eye contact, “I do not see it that way.”

“Of course, you don’t!” she growled, “Voss requested my help. It really should have stayed between us – a family concern – but I thought you would be a –“ she paused and smiled thinly, “- a valuable _asset_ to have.”

It was a lie. Voss had only involved her as a means of consulting with Thrawn.

“With your excellent memory I am certain you will recall that I _did_ access the manifest of the Moltok transport. I would wager Black Sun would have much to gain by the acquisition of the information I possess.”

She stared blankly at him.

“They are, in many respects, the direct competitors of Nightswan.”

Teela snorted derisively, “Nightswan is small credits compared to Black Sun.”

“Agreed.” The Chiss replied coolly, “However, he does provide a significant amount of volatility in the metal and mining market for Black Sun to notice and be impacted by it.”

“Allegedly.” She sighed.

Thrawn smirked at her, “All but certainly.”

She suddenly sat up straighter, “Do you think Nuso Esva could be Nightswan or that Nightswan is in some way a part of Black Sun that has splintered off?”

The Commander cocked his head and steepled his fingers again, “An interesting thought but no, I do not. Nightswan’s pattern indicates an inclination away from violence whereas Black Sun has a tendency toward violence as a primary solution.”

She bobbed her head absently.

And there it was…He was obsessed with Nightswan. She was obsessed with Black Sun.

Apparently, the adage was true: Every great mind needed something to fixate on.

Thrawn studied the holos carefully.

Back to the data pad.

Back to the holos.

He recalled the similarities he noted previously in the family portrait; eyes particularly, but subtle facial structure as well. Teela’s father had been a key player in the Preshini war.

He was _supposedly_ dangerous and volatile; wholly without remorse in his use of the civilian non-combatants who did not subscribe to his religious ideologies. His wife, Teela’s mother, was something else entirely…

There was no information on Cal Zapheri relative to the Preshini Civil War. A search yielded a Calif Zaphan from Ansion who was twenty-eight at the time fighting broke out. Zaphan became a successful merchant according to Ansionian archives.

It was not clear from the available records whether Calif Zaphan was Cal Zapheri; the completeness of documentation was not up to the previous standards once the Clone Wars began. Regardless, Calif Zaphan seemed absolved of any wrongdoing as he refused to fight on moral principle in the nearby dispute. Thrawn wondered if he had fled Preshin by way of Ansion.

However, Thrawn was certain of two things: Teela Zapheri’s father had _indeed_ been a key player in the Civil War. He had also abandoned her mother.

The question now was how did that abandonment link Teela to Cal Zapheri and how did her parents actually die?

He glanced at the chrono again.

It was unlike her to be late although the niceties of preparing female participants for such ridiculous occasions was something beyond his interest to comprehend. Just as he began to feel himself grow annoyed at the whole prospect of going – her insisting that he do so, and her tardiness, he heard her.

The temperature of the room increased; taking a few cautious breaths Thrawn turned to face her. He was immediately met with the uneasy feeling of having seen her like this before. The flush of her face, the heat searing off her in waves, her lips slightly parted in apology, all seemed familiar, but her eyes were brighter; the irises almost eclipsed the defining color making her look feral.

The dress was gold, tastefully long but curve hugging as it dipped down below her natural waist in the back. He found himself studying her, not like he would a newly acquired piece of art but hungrily as if she’d cover herself from him and he’d never get a glimpse of her again. The Chiss schooled his expression but a small bit of his satisfaction apparently eked out of his impassiveness.

“What?” she asked hesitantly, sounding somewhat alarmed “Is something wrong?”

“You are late. Other than that, there is nothing troubling.”

_…Other than your dress. I would prefer it on the floor at your feet…_

Thrawn cursed himself over the thought; acknowledging the evening would likely challenge his ability to curb his imagination. If he was to survive the apparent brutality of Coruscanti politics, he needed a female companion that did not elicit such a primal response.

Teela herself had warned him that he needed to establish a contact – hypothetically with a woman – within the upper echelons to help him navigate. Someone who didn’t work for him and someone he wasn’t physically and emotionally attracted to.

He should have hired someone, he thought bitterly as his eyes burned into hers. She approached him cautiously, probably sensing his dark mood, _“My apologies, Mitth’raw’nuruodo”_

He sucked in a jagged breath – making the sudden intake of air sound like a hiss.

 _“Apology accepted, Teela Zapheri.”_ He replied quickly and turned away from her in his continued quest to convey annoyance.

“Thrawn?”

He turned back; she was looking down shyly at the floor between them, “Why is it you never call me by my given name?”

“I understood that calling one by their given name only was a sign of familiarity and intimacy.”

He watched her carefully as she shivered at the last word.

“That is true, but I would have thought we were friends by now?” she smirked coyly up at him.

Despite the tension – so very obvious to both of them – he chuckled, “Indeed, we are Zapheri however –“ he paused as if searching for a way to explain correctly, “In Chiss culture, it is traditionally atypical for a man to refer to a woman so informally unless they are family or they are…”

Teela’s face flared beautifully in the infrared, “Ah, I understand.”

Thrawn nodded, “When I left the Ascendancy many Chiss in the younger generation were moving away from such prudishness – much to the horror of their elders,” he smirked to himself, “However, I was indoctrinated under the old paradigm.”

She nodded her understanding, and he was on the verge of asking her what had prompted the question after five years but the Chiss was interrupted by her suddenly turning toward the small kitchenette.

“I think I need a drink.”

The Commander’s brow furrowed; perhaps with these events it was permissible to arrive partially inebriated? Zapheri was not one to partake in alcohol often or lightly and so when she removed a bottle from the apartment’s refrigeration unit, he scrutinized it with a slight frown.

“Ansionian Gylon Wine.” She identified it, “I think you’d be interested in a sample.”

He somehow doubted that, but she had surprised him before, mostly with Boola’s recipes, by indicating which he would likely favor and which he should stand clear of. Somehow, she was almost always correct.

“There’s a legend on Ansion about this wine.” Teela continued as he sat across from her, watching as she prepared the drink, pouring a small amount of the clear liquid into two glasses, “They say the flavor of it changes to reflect the person’s emotional state. If you are happy it will taste sweet, if you are sad it will taste bitter.”

Thrawn arched an eyebrow skeptically, “Fascinating. I wonder how the process for creating it was discovered.”

Zapheri laughed, “Probably a lot of trial and error.”

“Indeed.”

He brought the glass to his lips, inhaled carefully. Nothing. The Chiss frowned again.

Before he could comment she smiled, “It’s odorless until you drink; the scent will manifest itself in the taste – from your mood supposedly.” She shrugged; her shoulders moving gently causing the small slips of fabric holding her dress in place to move.

Thrawn remained very still, she looked at him carefully, “What?”

“It is nothing.”

But something was wrong – Teela could tell; she knew him well enough – his abnormally stiff posture, the dangerous glow in his eyes. He watched as she put the glass to her lips and took a small sip.

Her response would have been amusing had Thrawn been in a different mood. Her eyes watered and she gasped, grabbed at her throat; looking at the glass in wonderment, “Did I just drink krayt dragon piss? That burned!”

The Commander was not able to respond as he had taken his own sip. Indeed, the burning sensation was intense, and he felt his brow wrinkle slightly with the concentration it took to keep from grimacing severely. He cursed in Cheunh and barked a laugh.

“It burned for you too?” Teela asked wide-eyed.

“Yes.”

Which implied what? They were in the same emotional state. Thrawn knew where his mind was but…

She was left in thoughtful silence as the monster inside him was ready to leap at the opportunity, gnaw through its restraints, succumb to emotion and take her.

_No!_

It would be costly. He wanted her, yes; needed her desperately, but capitulating to what was clearly in both of their minds would endanger her. She had already been targeted because of him; her life altered – her dream of going to the Institute taken from her. If he were to surrender now, she would ultimately be used against him and made into more of an instrument.

Just like him.

“We must go, Zapheri, if we are to attend the function properly.”

Teela looked over at him absently, blinking in bewilderment, “I-I’m a little dizzy. I think I should stay here a bit longer.”

Thrawn gritted his teeth, “Very well. I will wait. If you require assistance, I will be in my office.”

He quickly turned trying desperately to leave before they found some other _new_ way to torment each other.

“Thrawn?”

“Yes?”

There was the rustle of golden fabric from that hated dress and she was behind him. He turned slowly to face her.

Teela was radiant; like he’d never seen her before. She was so close, her head tipped back to look at him; her neck exposed and glowing before him. Her chest and arms were shining with heat and he wondered vaguely if she would pulse hotter still if he told her his thoughts on the dress she wore.

“I want you to call me Teela.” She moved closer to him placing a gentle hand on his chest.

He made the mistake of inhaling, catching the smell of her – like moonflowers in the morning sun. He moved his hands to her waist unthinkingly but did not move forward. Pressing his erection against her would give him away and only make them both suffer more.

“You do not want that Zapheri.” He said slowly through clenched jaw.

“I do.” She insisted, looking up at him earnestly, “Thrawn I –“

“No.” He said firmly, his grip slid from her waist by way of her hips and he stepped back decisively. He applauded himself internally for his display of personal restraint, refusing to look anywhere but the sincerity in her face.

Teela opened her mouth to say something, closed it then as if coming to a decision she bowed her head slightly. Raising her arms; carefully removed the clip that had adorned a piece of her braided mane. She held it in both her hands trembling, offering the golden piece to him in solemn reverence.

Thrawn felt his emotionless mask slip, the carefully constructed shield he’d placed around himself waiver as he saw the emblem – a tree with five branches – the Zapheri family crest.

 _“Nga yakho unda Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”_ She stood shaking before him, her voice cracked with emotion, _“Ngayikathunda.”_

The Chiss inhaled shakily and gently with the reverence it was deserved, placed his hands atop the clip, making sure to cup her fingers with his curling them around the hair piece.

_“This cannot be, Zapheri.”_

Her brow knitted together slightly but she shook her head obstinately, _“I know you feel the same way.”_ She said gently

The Commander turned slowly away from her, “Ch’ah k’ir rab vah tuzir nan’eo rsah csei.” {I do but you can never know that.}

Teela gently put her hand on his sleeve, “Thrawn please.” she pleaded softly.

“I made a promise to you, Zapheri. I swore I would protect you and your secret – do you not remember?”

“I remember.”

“What you ask – what you want – will make it impossible for me to do so.”

She shook her head her hair falling dangerously loose around her shoulders, “No. I don’t see it that way. It would only make us stronger. Wh-When Venix told me he was going to kill me, I wasn’t afraid of dying – I was afraid that I’d die and you wouldn’t know how I felt. Don’t you understand?”

The first signs of desperation were forming in her voice, now and it wounded him. Teela’s eyes were becoming glassy; wide with pain and disbelief that he would be so resistant to reality.

“Zapheri” he sighed, “ _I_ do not matter, nor do my feelings. The promise I made to you then, is the only thing I have to give. My goals are not for myself but for the Empire.”

This of course was only partially true, though she didn’t know it, “I am an instrument.”

Ah, but Thrawn was so much more than an inanimate tool to be wielded. He would not blindly follow a madman with the fate of the galaxy hanging in the balance. But he believed Palpatine to be neither a madman nor a fool…Thrawn was also sure the old ruler would use Teela’s memory as leverage over him if he dared return Zapheri’s affections.

“I don’t believe that for a moment. Even if it _were_ true, I don’t care. _I_ still would feel this way – just let me give. I don’t need to take.”

Zapheri sense of selfless compassion made him momentarily angry – she was naïve to believe a relationship – any relationship – could be created by just one side supporting it. It had gotten her into trouble before, he knew, and it would likely put her in danger again.

“Then you are a fool, Zapheri.” He hissed in tormented frustration, “Do you not see? I cannot offer you _anything_.”

He made every effort in his tone; his body language to convey that he could not provide her, not just the physical closeness she desired but the emotional intimacy she craved. How could he express to her the probable dangers such an endeavor would place her in without provoking more questions? Yet she stubbornly refused to concede, convinced, _correctly_ that they were two parts of a whole and that a piece of him would die after breaking her heart.

“I _understand_ you. I don’t need anything _from_ you! Just _you_. Only you!” she gasped, “ _Ngayikathunda!!_ ”

She was weeping now, moving her head from side to side as if to clear it; trying to convince herself of her impracticality. Thrawn inhaled deeply, steeled himself for the final blow; he turned, strode back to where his glass of wine sat partially filled with the Ansionian concoction.

He downed it in one gulp, gritting his teeth at the suddenly bitter taste it had taken on. Slamming the glass down on the stone counter, he gave as careless a glance over his shoulder as he dared.

He used what limited rational thought he had to persuade himself he was protecting her with the lie.“I cannot have you, Zapheri.” His voice sounded cold and cruel to his own ears and his mind rebelled against it.

Teela was holding the hair clip she had offered him to her chest, clutching it to the spot where her heart would be, gasping for air as if he’d ripped her lungs from her body. A small whimper escaped her as he turned to the door.

“I must go. I have obligations.”

Teela Zapheri collapsed both physically and emotionally as soon as he keyed the front portal; clutching at her chest, a wheezing sobbing golden pool. Immediately upon his exit from the apartment Thrawn once thought of as a joint residence for himself and his aide, he ran his fingers through his hair, gritted his teeth and swore savagely aloud in every language he knew.

Cheunh.

Minnisiat.

Meese Calf.

He saved Sy Bisti for last – he was farther down the hall…further away from her. He wanted the last words he heard in _that_ language to be venomous, insulting; directed at his loathsome self.

Thrawn needed to cleanse the sound of everything else especially…

_… “Nga yakho unda Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Ngayikathunda” …_

Osewali…Fool…

Inkemo…Coward…

Esalzi…Monster…

_…“Ngayikathunda!!”…_

_ESALZI!_

Yes, he may very well have just become a monster.

Voss Parck was working diligently as was his typical form of existence since being assigned to the cursed committee he now chaired. He really wanted to know who in the damned Empire recommended him for such an assignment – if he ever found out he would make sure to anonymously send him or her a basket of rotten fruit.

The old Captain sighed and stood, stretching his back. He knew his brother-in-law kept a bottle of fine Corellian ale in his study and Cal and Boola were both out enjoying the festivities associated with Ascension Week (minus the Imperial Ball which they all hated with a passion)…there was no point in letting it sit there during such a grand event as was the celebration of the birth of the Empire.

He was on his way to Cal’s study when the entry request rang. Parck sighed in agitation at the Zapheris – why couldn’t they just get a droid – hell, Teela could build one from wood if they felt so strongly about saving the parts for Coruscant’s needy.

Grumbling, he entered the foyer and opened the portal. The Captains eyes flashed to the rank plaque and he stiffened to attention.

“Commander Thr-“

“I am technically off duty Captain, there is no need.” The alien waved dismissively at Parck’s show of formality with an almost irritated air.

“Yes, uh – sir.”

Thrawn shot him a cool look.

“I wish to speak to you about your daughter.”

Voss Parck could not have been more stunned. For the longest time he simply stared at the Chiss, finally he turned his head away and stared pensively at nothing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Thrawn. I don’t have a dau-“

“She may be in danger due to your connection.” The Commander rumbled,

Parck stared at him in disbelief, “What do you mean she may be in danger!?”

“Teela Zapheri may be in danger because of what happened on Preshin twenty-four years ago.”

Voss inhaled sharply. He suddenly looked old and tired, a man who’d been through too much, seen terrible things, had to do unspeakable acts to protect that which he held most dear.

“How did you find out?” he asked resignedly, his voice sounding small and weak.

“We will discuss that later. First you will explain exactly how her mother’s husband died and why Black Sun is so interested in Teela Zapheri.”

She couldn’t take a breath without her chest hurting. The crippling feeling of being physically crushed – yes, that was what it felt like – the terrible loss of a feeling that had filled her entire being…

No… it wasn’t gone.

It was still there but it hurt now, excruciatingly so.

Where it once had been sustaining, bringing her hope, it now was a twisted injured thing that ached and burned. When she focused in on it – used the clarity of her cursed memory – it flared taking her breath away and left tears in her already swollen eyes.

Teela Zapheri had tried to forget many things over her twenty-three years of life; things that had scared her as a child, things that had made her embarrassed as a teenager and things that had caused her grief throughout her young life. She had tried so hard for those some years to expunge them from her perfect memory, but she never could.

She had attempted to isolate herself from the emotional aspects of life around her with the belief that if she could logically progress through everything, there would be less pain.

Logic had no feelings. To be emotionlessly clinical was her goal; memories were less sharp that way – whether they were good or bad.

She had admired that about… _him_.

A stab of pain shot through her and she cried out, gasping.

Oh, she wanted so much to be like… _him._

More pain. A groan, followed by coughing…

If she could just be detached, clinical, logical, a true intellectual – a scholar- she wouldn’t be here on the floor sobbing like a child…

A scholar…

That was how she’d survive this; how she’d survive… _him_.

Zapheri winced.

She’d bury herself in her work – and she could start where she had left off before she met… _him_.

Teela Zapheri would attempt to become an emotionless vessel for knowledge…an instrument…just like _him_.

Thrawn noticed the man had become shaky and pale. He held the glass of Corellian ale tightly, staring sadly into it, occasionally bringing it up to his mouth for a reluctant drink.

“I loved her mother, you know.” He smiled wanly, “She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.”

The Chiss said nothing, his mind drifting painfully back to the woman who’s heart he just broke.

“The Republic Senate had finally after five years of bloodshed decided it was time to send in a team to assess what the hell was going on – I was part of their military escort. We arrived at Preshin only to be shot down. Three of the nine diplomatic team members died in the crash, half the military escort was gone. By the time we got our bearings the Preshini Sect had ambushed us. I was one of four survivors – three of the diplomats remained – they were useless in a fight and were captured.”

Parck stopped to take another drink from his glass, grimacing at the taste, “I escaped but was severely injured and would have likely died had it not been for her.” He smiled sadly at a memory.

“Her name was Raiya. Preshini don’t have family names, really – they document births on tapestries and are given a place on the family mural. She nursed me back to health. Raiya was estranged from her husband – an Ansonian named Cadan Ornt. Ornt was one of the three primary leaders within the Preshini Sect – the aggressors in the civil war, responsible for countless atrocities.”

This time the Captain’s pause was much longer, he got up to get another bottle of alcohol and began to pace like a caged animal. Thrawn remained silent and unmoving; allowing the man his time.

“She was arranged to Ornt, was forced by her parents to marry him but despised him.” Voss bit out, “He beat her, tried to force her into his religious fanaticism but she wouldn’t do it. She ran away, joined the Secularists.” He laughed bitterly.

Thrawn smiled thinly. Stubbornness was apparently a trait passed down from mother to daughter.

“Cadan Ornt sent out hunting parties looking for her. One stumbled upon her while she was helping me. They were not expecting her to have a Republic Lieutenant by her side. Needless to say, I became known to her husband very quickly and in a bad way after I blew up most of his hunting party.” The Captain smirked, “Raiya had a hand in it too! She had one hell of an aim.”

“While I was still recovering from my wounds and Raiya and I were dodging the Sect, Ornt was holding the three diplomats from the team for ransom. The Republic, of course, refused to pay…he broadcasted their deaths; rubbing my failure in my face.”

Parck downed his third glass in one gulp.

“The Preshini Sect were fanatics. They’d believe anything the Sect Leader said. Since Ornt was one of them – he was a god to them. He could do no wrong.” The older man shook his head.

“The Secularists were a plague that needed to be exterminated and that was exactly what they were doing. Genocide. Raiya and I fought but we saw things…” his voice cracked, “no being should ever see.

“The worse thing was, Cadan Ornt acted like a true believer even though he wasn’t from Preshin. I think he really truly believed that those who didn’t buy into the Sect religion had caused a rift in the galaxy and only their conversion or vengeance against them could save existence. “He waved his hand dramatically, sloshing his fourth glass of ale over the rim, “As if anyone would want to exist in their world?”

Thrawn was tempted to tell the man to cease with his alcohol consumption but the Captain’s slurred words gave him pause and he apologized for his inebriated state.

“I understand this is likely an uncomfortable subject, Captain. Please continue.”

Parck nodded absently, “Well…it turned out the Republic had had enough and sent in a peace keeping task force.” He rolled his eyes, “ ‘Bout fucking time. Two of the three Sect leaders were captured and stood trial for war crimes.”

“Cadan Ornt escaped.” Thrawn nodded in understanding.

“Yes, but he went into hiding. Raiya made it clear that the feelings I had for her were –“ his brow furrowed with emotion, “-mutual. She begged me to stay. I begged her to come with me. She wouldn’t leave home and I stupidly left her on Preshin believing I was doing the right thing. Duty. Honor. I was a Lieutenant after all, and was on the path to…great things…”

Voss Parck turned, and stared at the Zapheri family crest adorning the tapestry in the library; looking around then at the scene of his confession.

“What happened after?” Thrawn said into the thick silence.

There was a pained laugh.

“After.” Parck choked, “After, I became a Lieutenant Commander for bravery shown on Preshin. Despite the fact that I was the only survivor. It didn’t matter my entire team was murdered. I fought off Sect fighters, but it didn’t make a damn bit of difference to the five hundred cities that were decimated during my time there. No – the Republic needed their heroes, Commander. I was the unlucky winner.”

“And Raiya?”

“I left her with a military grade holo-comm. Told her if she needed me, she was to use it to call me.” There was another long pause; Voss turned to face the Chiss. “Seven months after I left Preshin, she called. Her message was cryptic, but it was obvious she was in trouble and terrified. I requested leave and arrived ten days after she called.”

Thrawn nodded in understanding.

“I had learned from several of the Secularists we fought with, that she’d been taken by a raiding party. I suspected Ornt had found her; I attempted to get passed the peace keeping force by telling them I was trying to locate a friend. They refused to let me go beyond the Demilitarized Zone, so I sneaked passed under cover of darkness. I eventually found her.”

Parck looked at him meaningfully.

“She had been beaten by her husband, who’d flown into a fit of rage upon seeing her pregnant by another man. I instantly knew it was my child. Of course, Cadan Ornt knew that as well. She told me that he swore he’d kill me and if she was unfortunate enough to give birth to a girl, she’d be married off to a demon.” Voss inhaled deeply, “Raiya had gone into labor; that, coupled with the beatings, placed her on the edge of death. I had barely enough time to help her birth the baby before she died.”

The Captain swallowed his grief and anger and looked at Thrawn.

“I immediately took the child out of the Zone and contacted my sister’s fiancé who was working to cement his successful shipping business out of Ansion.” Parck smiled mischievously at the Commander, “Cal is from Ansion not Preshin and it took quite a bit of money and influence to change the documentation that states otherwise.”

“As well as his name.” Thrawn smiled thinly.

Voss snorted, “Why am I telling you this if you already know it?”

“There were gaps in my knowledge.”

“Happy to help.” The Captain said dryly.

“Cal Zapheri took her and raised her as his niece. What became of Cadan Ornt?” Thrawn studied Parck closely, noting the sudden wariness in the other man’s eyes.

“Don’t know.”

It was a lie.

“Teela Zapheri’s welfare may depend on that information, Captain. I could order you to answer my question truthfully if need be.”

“He’s dead!” he snarled abruptly, “I killed him myself. Slowly, if you must know. I enjoyed every minute of it.” Parck glared. “I wish I could bring him back to life so I could kill him again! For what he did, he deserves to die a million deaths. He was a monster!”

“Be cautious of your wishes, Captain. Cadan Ornt may still be alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Um.
> 
> Not sure how you feel about this.
> 
> My brain made me do it.
> 
> Please don't be too mad...you already know it all turns out ok!!! I mean I'm like sorta into foreshadowing (kinda, maybe a little)
> 
> I'll post the next chapter ASAP. It's called "Earliest Memory". The next one after that is called "Broken Contract" (I'm still editing it)
> 
> Thank you again for your continued patience and support.  
> -N!
> 
> P.S. I love to leave little hooks in places. Check out Thrawn's observations of the Zapheri family in Chapter 3.


	19. Earliest Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> May feel compulsion to strangle or do bodily harm to author.
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Parck wants the Commander to explain things  
> Thrawn's theory about Ornt and Black Sun  
> Teela's earliest memory  
> Thrawn gets a call  
> Zapheri lost something; but also gained  
> Thrawn's dangerous foe/ally  
> Stratna has figured out Cadan Ornt wants revenge  
> The Manipulator
> 
> Note: There are quotes and descriptions from the book that I'm using here, just as reference for this story - I didn't write them, I don't own them. These aren't my characters I'm just making a mockery of them...as well as creating my own characters to twist to my own sick satisfaction. :)

“What do you mean ‘still alive’?” Voss Parck looked horrified. The blood had drained from his face making the age lines on his skin look like scars as he stared at the Chiss in revulsion and disbelief. “That’s just not possible, I killed him myself.”

The old man shook his head, trying to clear the uncomfortable buzzing of possibility, “He was dead. I made damn sure of it.” He added grimly.

“I have no doubts you killed _a_ Cadan Ornt, but I wonder did you kill _the_ Cadan Ornt?”

The Captain’s frown deepened so Thrawn continued.

“I have been studying Black Sun recently and have noted the Preshini Sect mirrors it in many ways.”

Parck hissed, “Black Sun! What in hell’s fire are you talking about Thrawn? Black Sun is a criminal organization; the Sect are just a bunch of mindless fanatics!”

The Commander nodded slightly, “Indeed they are, but both require absolute loyalty to their cause. They both have a history of killing anyone who stands in their way and they both –“ he lifted an eyebrow meaningfully, “-use proxies for their leadership.”

Voss stared blankly at the Chiss, finally he blinked away the memories that flashed before his eyes, “Proxies. Lieutenants. Subordinates to take their fall.” Parck sighed and bobbed his head in acknowledgment, “Yes. Ornt was supposedly a master at manipulating his followers.”

“You never met him face-to-face before Zapheri’s mother died.”

Thrawn’s statement shook him. Cadan Ornt had been younger than Voss by only two years, making him approximately twenty-five standard years old when the then-Lieutenant-Commander Parck had killed him.

He only had a description of the man and an identification from hazy holovids of him executing unarmed civilians made by several traumatized Secularists. Truthfully, Voss had been grief-stricken over Raiya, had been left with their child on a world that was being destroyed by war – a world Raiya had stayed to try to save.

Voss Parck could not allow her death to be in vain. He promised to find the monster that had done terrible things to her and to her world and kill him.

And he did.

Or so he thought…

Now, an alien from the Unknown Regions who was probably the greatest tactical genius the Empire had was sitting before him, heavily implying he had killed the _wrong_ kriffing man.

“No. I didn’t. But I saw holovids. Several eyewitnesses recognized him, and I was able to piece together his likely location using intelligence reports and everything Raiya had told me. It was obvious, with a little observation of their hierarchy who he was, and I was _certain_ he was the person identified on the holos. I watched. I waited. I brought down most of the camp with a concussion grenade instantly. I took him captive and…” Parck looked down at his hands as if looking at them for the first time; remembering blood spilled.

Before the man could completely break down, the Commander interjected.

“As a warrior, I have been required to do terrible things.” Thrawn’s eyes narrowed carefully appraising the other, “To keep a monster alive invites torment to the living that is neither justified nor fair. Consider what Preshin would be like, had you not killed some form of Cadan Ornt, whether it was truly him _or_ his proxy?”

Parck wiped at his face and bobbed his head, “I know. _I know_. That does not make what I did any less terrible, Thrawn!”

Thrawn cocked his head and considered, “Likely not. We as warriors do not seek to understand or compromise with evil; we only seek to destroy it…wherever it may lie.”

_Whether from outside or from within, being the implication._

The Captain nodded again, inhaled deeply and looked at the Chiss closely, “How does this affect you? Is Teela safe?”

Thrawn opened his mouth to respond, closed it and nodded once.

Voss gave him an ugly look, “What the hell is going on?”

The Commander’s red eyes shifted slightly to gaze at the tapestry hanging behind Parck, they narrowed in thought as he studied the tree’s branches; the memory of her offering the same tree to him on a hair clip, her eyes pleading, her body trembling with heartbreak.

“Your daughter is physically safe for now. However, I am responsible for her emotional distress.”

“What emotional distr-“ the Captain’s comm pinged causing the man to jump slightly.

It was Teela.

Thrawn made to leave but Parck held up a finger indicating he was to remain seated. Unfortunately, his hearing was significantly better than that of a human and he could hear her voice over the comm despite the electronic filtration, interference and distance.

It was agonizing, though he fully acknowledged he deserved the pain.

“Voss?”

“Teela!? Are you alright?”

“I-uh-“ there was a long pause or a series of soft murmurs, “I’d like to come over and I couldn’t reach Cal or Boola. Are you there?”

“I’m here, my dear. Come over. I’ll be here. Do you want me to come for you?”

“N-No, I’m alright. I should be there in two hours.”

_…Two hours for Thrawn to leave…_

“Are you sure you’re alright? Are you safe?”

“I’m safe. I’ll talk to you soon.”

_…Safe but not alright…_

“Alright my dear. I’ll wait for you.”

“Thanks Voss.”

“Safe travels, Teela.”

The man ended the call and glared turbolaser fire at his guest.

“Alright Thrawn.” He rumbled softly. “Explain.”

The Chiss bowed his head, pensively and sighed, “Very well. It does not paint me in a good light. Before I say anything more, I will state that it gave me no pleasure, quite the opposite, in fact. However, the intent of my actions was to keep her safe.”

“Commander Thrawn,” the older man growled, “I’m wondering if I’m going to feel compelled to kill you after this conversation. Do _not_ keep me wondering.”

Voss Parck sighed morosely over the idea of fate being cruel and petty.

Thrawn wanted to protect her – knew that her memory would make her a target for anyone who wanted any information she may have been privy to and with meetings between himself and the Emperor everyone on Imperial Center from Mas Amedda on down was intrigued.

The Chiss was smart enough to understand that her association with him also made her automatic enemies with many in the military and social hierarchy – people in power judged those around them by the company they kept.

Indeed, the man’s sentiment reeked of his own thoughts when he left the woman _he_ loved behind.

Parck hadn’t been from Preshin and Raiya would likely have been better off without him. She had also still technically been married as well, albeit to a war criminal. Those were the lies he told himself as he left her crying on the planes near the Demilitarized Zone.

Voss hadn’t thought of himself really, when he left Raiya – another lie he claimed for his own.

Sure, he thought about his career; what he could do for the Republic and how he could be of service, but he hadn’t thought about it in terms of his happiness.

What he had seen was just a sense of duty to higher ideals. He suspected Thrawn was suffering from the same affliction. It wasn’t until later; much later, that he found he _could_ _have_ _had_ a wife, a child; a real family while still holding true to his damned “higher ideals” and military commitments.

His daughter had taught him that.

Though the time he could spend with her was rare – a visit to Coruscant, a quick stop on Ansion, a letter, a call – it gave him great joy to see her, even if she never knew who he _really_ was.

“I am sorry, Captain.” Thrawn looked stoically at him. There had only been one very brief flash of emotion from the Chiss as he told Parck what had happened...when he had obviously lied to Teela – telling her without, what Voss considered, adequate explanation they couldn’t be together.

“You had made a request of me. I believe I have completed what you have asked and would now appeal to you to absolve me of further –“ he paused as if searching for the correct word, “- obligation. I do not believe I will be of use to Teela Zapheri. She has learned enough about _living life_.” The last came out bitterly.

Voss sighed again and shook his head.

“I’d like you to consider one thing. You don’t need to tell me because it’s not my business, but I won’t see my daughter suffer what I have.” Parck sat across from the Commander and looked at him sternly, “Do you love her?”

There was a pause during which the Captain fully expected the Chiss to stare broodingly at him with his glowing red eyes prompting him to shiver and want to go digging for Cal’s harder liquor. Instead, Thrawn seemed pensive for a moment, nodded once; “I care for her greatly, yes.”

Parck had to stop himself from reacting with his usual instinctive protectiveness coupled with his triumphant need to draw his blaster on the alien and demand he go tell her. It had cost Thrawn something to tell him that – perhaps it was a form of informational repayment for what Voss had told him. The old Captain bit the inside of his cheek and smiled slightly.

“Why is it dangerous for her to know that?” Parck cocked his head, “You have nothing to lose, Thrawn.”

Thrawn shook his head sadly, “I have a great deal to lose, including _her_. She can be used against me and I can be used against her.”

“Ah.” Parck nodded woodenly.

Thrawn’s brow furrowed, “That is why I believe it best that we separate.”

Voss turned abruptly away from him, his face contorting in anger, “That’s why you left her heartbroken, then? You finished using her and she’s now a liability to you but unfortunately, you’re the one left with emotions you weren’t expecting. Is that it?”

“I admit I was not expecting to feel what I do for Zapheri, but I will not compromise myself or the Empire nor do I wish her to endanger herself.”

“Teela wouldn’t put you in that position! And in any case, it sounds like it’s too late!” The Captain growled lowly

Thrawn stood up, and passively returned Parck’s glare.

“You’re actually the one that put her in danger.” Voss ground out.

“Yes.” The Chiss was thoughtful for another moment, “For the time being she is safe; however I have reason to believe Cadan Ornt is alive and has aligned himself with Black Sun. The organization has taken an interest in her due to what she knows about our meetings with the Emperor and Ornt believes he can use Black Sun to get to her, thereby exacting his revenge upon you. It is very unlikely Ornt or Black Sun will make an attempt on her if she continues serving as a civilian contractor in the Imperial Navy.”

“And you didn’t tell her this?” Parck sounded incredulous, almost choking on his disbelief.

Thrawn arched an eyebrow skeptically, “Tell her that I lied to her? I told her I would protect her. I cannot do that when my feelings for her would compromise myself and the Empire. I also told her that I could not have her. I could if I chose to, but I would put her in needless danger. Which was more of a lie? Was there any truth? he shook his head, “No, it is better for both of us this way.”

Parck shook his head obstinately, trying desperately to control his temper, “Then she deserves to know. Tell her _why_ you can’t be with her. She needs to know _why_. You obviously have some bigger secret – something important to you – that is keeping you from her; if you care for her, she deserves to know.”

“You believe she listened – _would_ listen?” Thrawn laughed bitterly. “Allow me to make a suggestion, Captain.” The Chiss said smoothly, “Tell Zapheri _your_ secret. I will explain my own in time.”

Teela found her uncle in one of the large chairs in the main living area, drinking. She had let herself in, not wishing to wake him if he’d fallen asleep or if Cal and Boola had arrived home. His shoulders were hunched, and his back was to her; Zapheri’s chest, already tight from the evening’s earlier events seized and a small gasp of concern escaped her.

Voss jerked around and saw her there; instantly standing and rushing to her, “Teela!”

“Voss!” she frowned, “Wh-What happened?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing. I – just spoke with an old friend. We were – uh - reminiscing.”

She sniffed at him and wrinkled her nose, “You’ve been into Cal’s secret stash, haven’t you?”

“It’s not secret if he brags about the vintage constantly.” Voss shrugged imperturbably.

“Uncle!”

Parck frowned and looked at her carefully. He cupped her face with both his hands and smiled sadly. She looked so much like Raiya…except her eyes.

Those were his.

“Teela, listen. There’s something I have to tell you.”

“Voss, are you alright?” her lower lip trembled as her brow furrowed, “You’re scaring me. –“ she suddenly laughed trying to hide her overflow of emotion, “Do you want me to get you a flower pot?”

He snorted a laugh and shook his head, “No. I want you to listen and think back.” He exhaled shakily as she winced slightly – likely her mind was playing through her personal agonies in real time, the most recent heartbreak at the hands of the man who’d just left moments ago.

“Tell me, what is the earliest memory you have, Teela?”

She looked up at him confusedly for a moment and then frowned; her eyes shifting back and forth restlessly as if she were combing through files on a datapad, searching for something. For a long time, she didn’t speak. He simply watched in awe as the entirety of her young life drifted into the forefront of her mind’s eye.

Teela reached into the recesses of her childhood.

_Alyn had given her a doll for her first birthday – she called it Ray._

Earlier than that…

_Cal was motioning her toward him; her point of view became skewed – her uncertain inexperienced legs couldn’t hold her, and she fell forward._

Even earlier…

_Cold._

_Looking up to see a man, he was…upset. Her tiny mind somehow identified the emotion from the tears on his face. He was holding her closely to him – he was warm – but he was also running through what appeared to be fog._

_Fog._

“I remember fog. It was cold.” Her voice sounded mechanical to her ears.

Voss nodded slowly.

_The man had stumbled at one point and the motion caused her little body to quake. She cried weakly._

_“Shhhh Little one, I’ll get us out of here.”_

_Voss._

“You said you’d get us out of there, and you did.” Her eyes drifted shut, “Why do you ask about this now, Uncle?”

“I held your mother’s hand as she died.”

Teela’s eyes snapped open and she turned to face the man she knew as her blood uncle’s brother-in-law, “What do you mean? My mother died giving birth to me.”

The Captain smiled sadly, “I know Teela. I was there.”

“But…then –“

“You’ve been through a lot tonight, let’s go and sit in the library. We’ll talk there.”

She didn’t get the opportunity to pick at the implication of his understanding something terrible had happened earlier – of course, how often did she drop everything to come back to Cal’s home in the middle of the night during Ascension Week.

The Captain led her to the library and sat her down.

At first, she was afraid he was rambling because he was drunk. She noted his coordination and speech were normal however and her concerns about his inhibitions being lax simply due to inebriation were placed aside.

Voss Parck was lucid; wanting desperately to tell her something important.

He began explaining how he had met a beautiful woman in his youth, and they had fallen in love – the very _idea_ of the sentiment made Teela’s chest ache as her uncle looked knowingly at her.

Her name was Raiya…

And she was Teela’s mother…

Thrawn arrived cautiously back at the residence. He quickly assembled the personal belongings he would need to stay aboard the Thunder Wasp, docked in high orbit above Coruscant – it would be an inconvenience to shuttle in every day for meetings at the Imperial Palace, but it would alleviate aches too painful to think of.

He finished and found himself staring broodingly at the horrid couch he picked out; primarily because he knew it would vex Teela. He had also known she would learn to adapt to its sharp angular features; its dark gloomy material. She’d even acquire a fondness for it, although she’d never admit it.

The Commander sighed and turned, intent on leaving, but his dark mood and exit were halted by a chirp from his desk comm.

_Arihnda Pryce._

Interesting.

“Why?”

“You’ll have to be more specific, my dear.”

“Why did you give me to Cal and Alyn? Why not let me stay with you?”

Voss Parck sighed, “Alyn and I talked about this non-stop for the first year.” He shook his head, “I could not provide for you. I was a Lieutenant Commander in the Republic Navy. And you know what our parents were like!”

The Parck siblings: Voss, Alyn, Grentin and Yale had grown up with domineering snobbish parents - Greta and Ulin. Although Grentin and Yale were very much cut from the same cloth as their mother and father, Alyn and Voss were different.

“But they let Alyn marry Cal!” Teela shrugged.

“That’s because Alyn was father’s little girl. The brat could get away with damn near anything including marrying a rogue _well_ below her station.” He scoffed good naturedly, but the humor didn’t reach his eyes. “No, I could not deal with a child by myself, not the logistics of it anyways. I certainly didn’t have the emotional fortitude for it and since your mother had died, I felt obliged to provide you the best of what I could offer at the time – which was my sister’s care.”

“So why tell me now?”

Parck ground his teeth, “You ask a lot of annoying questions, do you realize that, Teela?”

“You’ve told me that once or twice.”

Voss laughed, “I feel compelled to inform you once again how utterly disgusting your diapers were when you were an infant. Honestly, if one has to –“ he waved his hand dismissively, “-deal with that all the time, I’m surprised people opt to have a second child. It smells _terrible_!”

Teela grinned, “People have more children because they watch other’s such as yourself try to flush a flowerpot and think maybe their genetic code could stand to gain by a little defense-in-depth.”

“Careful, girl. That’s your genetic code!”

They both laughed.

She had lost something – a huge part of herself, but within a very short space of time, she’d also gained something by strengthening a piece that had always been there.

Doonium.

It seemed to be the root of all ill in this Empire he now served. And High Skies was in deep and Arihnda Pryce suspected it to be the case.

The information was highly valuable and given Ghadi’s mine had been hit, there was a high probability Nightswan was directly involved. Higher Skies could provide Thrawn a direct link to the elusive mastermind.

Colonel Yularen would of course need further evidence to advance on Higher Skies, not just illegally gotten copies of unconfirmed data. Some other event would need to initiate further action on part of the ISB, either by Ghadi or by Higher Skies.

He would hold the information Arihnda Pryce provided, keeping it safe until the Colonel could use it properly. Thrawn was certain the Moff had a mole within the ISB or at least someone familiar with what was on the Bureau’s task list such that an immature hand off to Yularen would tip Ghadi and compromise the woman that now sat across from him.

Of course, while the information was in his care, he would assess it himself to see what if anything was palatable to Nightswan as well as other criminal elements, namely Black Sun.

His thoughts were interrupted by Pryce, “What if I said I was willing to risk it?”

“I am not.”

“What if I sweeten the pot? You know military tactics, but I know politics. Your stewardess isn’t going to last long with the way Ghadi and Conrad Tan are going after her.”

Thrawn stilled, “Excuse me?”

“You didn’t know?”

“Ghadi was responsible for rescinding her acceptance into the Imperial Institute of Applied Science. He’s been working with someone in Black Sun to –“

“Black Sun is a criminal organization.” Thrawn growled ominously.

“They are. Although parts of it are touted as –“ the woman paused, cocked her head dramatically, “a consultation service.”

The Chiss felt an uncomfortable feeling settle into the pit of his stomach.

“What are Ghadi’s intentions?” he rumbled menacingly; Pryce recoiled somewhat.

“I heard he was trying to get Commander Tan to interview her for a –“ she smiled slightly, “-job. She’s wanted for her knowledge and expertise.”

“And Tan? What are his intentions?”

“What do you think?” she asked sardonically.

“What can you tell me about Nuso Esva?” Thrawn’s sudden change in topic seemed to catch Pryce by surprise.

“Not much. He comes from the Outer Rim – Ansion or Preshin I think - lobbies against corruption but supports higher shipping tariffs. Ghadi requested he assist a committee established by the Navy– you probably know of it – on internal corruption; a laughable attempt to save face before the ISB beats you senseless.”

If Ghadi was in fact associating with criminals, then the probability that Nuso Esva was indeed affiliated with Black Sun was much more likely and it caused the Chiss to reassess the variables in play.

Arihnda Pryce interrupted his contemplation; she smirked knowingly, “The fact is you _need_ me to pave the way for you because your stewardess will be gone soon and some of the senators and ministers don’t like you. You’re too good for them to attack directly, so they find other ways. Like pressuring High Command into placing your ship last in line for repairs.”

Thrawn had gritted his teeth over the woman’s assessment. Of course, he’d noticed the Thunder Wasp had been delayed but he had assumed the rankings were based on which ships needed to be returned to patrol duty most quickly. He did not consider preferential treatment as a potential culprit or in this particular case, his disadvantageous position.

However, Teela had been correct, Arihnda Pryce was sly, ambitious and self-centered; the woman did not seem interested at all in discussing options for leniency for her colleagues at Higher Skies and he wondered what she would gain in the end.

And yes, it was an almost a certainty that Arihnda Pryce would gain in some way from the mess she had landed in.

She would likely be a dangerous foe.

And an even more dangerous ally.

In the bowels of Coruscant the Imposter waited for Stratna. His rival finally appeared with his second. Ornt still hadn’t had any luck in determining who Stratna really was; the man had altered his voice with a sound modifier upon arriving and was cloaked mysteriously from head to toe. His face was covered by an opaque vale – likely polarized – and his mannerism didn’t mark him as anyone _or_ anything specific.

In short, an enigma.

“You’re late.” The Imposter decided to proceed a bit more aggressively than in previous conversations.

“And you are a _liar_.”

The Imposter snorted, “That’s sort of my job.”

“I know what you are. I know who you are, Commander. Do not trifle with me. –“ Stratna’s second pulled out his blaster subtly and pointed it at his chest, “- If you continue to pursue your secondary motive you will be stopped and I _will_ kill you.”

“Oh? And what is my –“ the Imposter paused for effect, “secondary motive, Stratna?”

He could almost picture the outline of a sneer underneath the other’s disguise, “You seek revenge against the Zapheri family for taking your daughter.”

He snorted, “Oh Teela Zapheri is not my daughter!” he smiled dangerously at the thought, “She is my wife’s daughter by another man. No, you misunderstand me Stratna, Teela Zapheri is a means to an end. She is not the main course; I’m just going to leave her as scraps after a nice fulfilling meal.”

“You will stay away from her and Cal Zapheri too.”

Cadan Ornt lifted a skeptical eyebrow, despite nearing fifty standard years old his face was still boyish in many ways – making him attractive and charming; he appeared almost unassuming.

“I’m gratified to know the Zapheri family has such a powerful protector.”

There was no reaction by the Black Sun lieutenant and his second – a practiced suppression of emotion - but when Stratna spoke there was an edge to the filtered voice.

“Be _very_ careful Ornt, or the galaxy will know exactly who Commander Conrad Tan _really_ is. It would be interesting to see how everyone would respond when they found out Cadan Ornt survived the Preshini Civil War.”

The Commander smirked, “Why not just tell everyone and eliminate me as a threat.”

Both Stratna and Tivs stirred; the latter raised his blaster a little higher as if offering to do just that, in an easier, more efficient way.

“The organization seems to think you are useful. I do what is required by my superior.”

“How noble of you.” Tan smiled widely.

“Stow it scum.” Tivs snarled; Stratna motioned idly for the man to be silent but remained facing the Imposter as if assessing him. There was a pause as the two gazed at each other, finally the Lieutenant growled lowly, “I will tell you again, for the last time Imposter. Leave the Zapheris alone.”

Conrad Tan – Cadan Ornt - smiled thinly, “I will do what I need to do.”

“Then I will know how to act.” Stratna hissed, “Now, tell me what you intend to do with Nuso Esva.”

Tan laughed heartily.

When they left; both parties looked over their shoulders. Stratna was certain the Imposter would use Teela Zapheri for his own sick perverted use, likely as bait to kill her father.

The Imposter himself, had a little more information than he did before. Give a little, gain a lot or so the old adage went. Yes, Stratna knew more than was preferred but was skeptically nervous about his assurances on _not_ killing Teela Zapheri.

…He had also expressed concern for Cal Zapheri.

Stratna probably assumed Cal Zapheri was Teela’s father…

_Hilarity._

It was an interesting little puzzle and the new information cut down on the list of people who the Black Sun lieutenant could _actually be_. It was time for Conrad Tan to start pushing on one of the very good possibility.

He smiled to himself.

There was no point in denying he enjoyed doing what he did. People were made to be manipulated – it only depended on how strong you were as to whether you were the exploited or the schemer.

He was always the manipulator. _Always_.

Except once…when a Republic officer crashed on Preshin and seduced his wife.

That man’s time would come. Soon.

Very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.
> 
> Uh so Cadan Ornt is actually an anagram of Conrad Tan. I placed a little hook in Chapter 16 implying that Conrad knew Teela's mother...Also I have a tendency to be a bitch. :-D
> 
> I really like terrible bad guys. The kind that make you want to punch them in the face, kick them in the shins and knee them in the groin (in the order of your choosing and with the understanding that there would be no repercussions, of course - this is fiction!)
> 
> I'm editing the next two chapters, putting the finishing touches on the third and then...it may be radio silence for a bit while I get my thoughts in order.
> 
> Again, thank you, thank you, thank you!  
> You've been very kind for putting up with me (especially my stupid humor)  
> -N!


	20. Broken Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Some violence 
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> A Tale of Two Letters  
> How could she have been so wrong?  
> Pondering protection  
> Lost in her memory  
> Palpatine's warning  
> Stratna's concerns  
> Going for a walk...  
> ...and running into a fist  
> Drewlyn can smile  
> Prisoner Escape  
> Cirlin  
> Preshini Sect?  
> Ghadi in deep  
> Cadan Ornt has a hunch...

Stratna had to dispatch Tivs to Moff Ghadi’s office to relay the information; there was no possible way for an escape from _other_ duties. But Tivs had been briefed and Stratna trusted the man.

The news would provide a badly needed advantage against Conrad Tan: Teela Zapheri and the alien had a _very_ recent falling out.

Thrawn’s whereabouts were unknown, but she was spending the night at her uncle’s residence. Her extraction was not possible, but perhaps it was feasible to separate her from the Pantoran freak from a longer period of time, thus making it more likely to kidnap her.

And that was where Stratna would need the Moff’s support. Surely, the arrogant imbecile had _someone_ useful in his pocket that could delay her departure for the Thunder Wasp…

_Or cancel it altogether._

If Ghadi wanted his piece of the dessert, he needed to start pulling his weight or superiors were going to get frustrated with him…

That was never a good thing.

It was no secret to Stratna that Ghadi was trying to play both sides – working with the Imposter, Tan – to get the much-coveted information Teela Zapheri kept within her mind. The Moff was hoping that by pursuing parallel paths he would be assured success.

That wasn’t how Black Sun operated; another point against the man.

Ghadi would probably have to find that out the “hard way.”

Tivs returned before the sun crested up over the skyline. The Moff was not quite as unusable as Stratna had originally thought. A call to the Imperial Navy’s Coruscant Deputy Dispatch Officer was all that was required.

Two letters later it was over…

Teela woke late, she sat bolt upright, quickly dressed, braided her hair and ran downstairs only to be met by Voss – it still seemed surreal to think of him as her father and not her “uncle.” His eyes were solemn; he approached her slowly, head bowed with lips compressed looking angry.

“What?” she asked, her voice carrying a hint of panic; wondering if Thrawn had arrived to reprimand her for being late for her official duties.

Voss withdrew a datapad from behind his back and handed it to her. She quickly scrolled through it feeling the hurt in her chest open up again, burning painfully causing her to wheeze and clutch at herself.

The Captain saw and rushed to hold her steady, but she shook her head absently, “I’m…ok.”

“Krayt spit.” Voss muttered under his breath.

She read the official correspondence again.

And again, just to make sure she hadn’t missed something.

**_Special Dispatch:_ **

**_Thunder Wasp – Imperial Center_ **

**_Official Record To Be Maintained Per Imperial Code 286.GU.5.A.1.b(3)_ **

**_Regarding: Contract 09117356A: Technical/Communicative Liaison to Commander Thrawn_ **

**_To: Ms. Teela Zapheri_ **

**_Due to unforeseen delays in your station’s re-engagement, the Imperial Navy wishes to relieve you of your obligations under the above-mentioned contract. This termination is recognized as no fault of your own and therefore you will not be subject to Article 37 Section 5 Subsection D “Instances of Contractual Breech.”_ **

**_You are hereby required to surrender all Imperial Navy property and stand ready for an exit interview at the convenience of your reporting officer._ **

**_The Imperial Navy thanks you for your service,_ **

_**-Coruscant Dispatch Chief Harmon Flym** _

Teela swallowed hard and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Thrawn didn’t want her.

_At all._

How could she have been so… _wrong_?

Teela was certain he felt something for her…the pain in her chest was excruciating once again and her sobs were pierced with frantic gasping.

Thrawn wasn’t entirely surprised by the news.

It hurt, nonetheless.

**_Special Dispatch:_ **

**_Imperial Center – Thunder Wasp_ **

**_Official Record To Be Maintained Per Imperial Code 286.GU.5.A.1.b(3)_ **

**_Regarding: Contractor 09117356A_ **

**_To: Commander Thrawn_ **

**_Due to personal circumstances, Contractor 09117356A, Technical/Communicative Liaison to Commander Thrawn, has requested termination of all contractual obligations and will be subject to Article 37 Section 5 Subsection D “Instances of Contractual Breech.”_ **

**_You are absolved of any exit interview requirements per Contract 09117356A, to avoid potential contentious proceedings. An impartial Imperial Navy Contracts Official will contact you sometime within the next two to ten weeks to discuss any praise or grievance you wish documented._ **

**_If further assistance is required to supplement the breach of contract, please inform the Contracts Official._ **

_**-Coruscant Dispatch Chief Harmon Flym** _

The penalty for breaking a Navy contract was financially severe; he couldn’t see Teela committing funds so wastefully; especially when the contract was due to expire within mere weeks.

_Ah, but it wasn’t wasteful, was it?_

No, she would be avoiding him, which was a fairly good investment in her health.

It was even possible upon hearing her story of what had transpired between them, Cal Zapheri was more than happy to pay to ensure his niece did not have to be anywhere near the Chiss.

Thrawn really couldn’t blame the man, but how would she be protected?

Would Captain Parck take the appropriate steps to shield his daughter from Black Sun?

Would he convince her to sign a different contract with the Navy or perhaps the ISB?

The Commander sat in his office aboard his ship, pondering his new situation – a foreign condition without her by his side. He shook his head absently irritated with himself because after all, he had known all along he needed her…

…The time passed without Teela even noticing. She did her best to put one foot in front of the other; find ways to be useful but more often than not she found herself in her library staring vacantly off into the distance, deep in her perfect memory.

Vaguely she would hear Cal, Boola and Voss discuss their concern for her in hushed tones and she would renew her efforts to appear rejuvenated afterward, but it didn’t last but a day or two. Sia Boa had even tried desperately to shake her from her stupor – everything from gentle humor to outright threats of taking her shopping and dancing did nothing.

Finally, after two weeks, Voss sat down next to her. Teela was so entrenched in thought she didn’t notice him at first. When she did though, she realized with a start how strangely familiar his eyes were – they were hers.

How did she not see it all these years?

_Subconsciously you did…_

“I have to admit, after our conversation I feel strange about calling you uncle.” Her voice was raspy from disuse.

“Call me Voss, then.” He smiled, “It’s worked for fifty years.”

She smiled and nodded, looking down to fidget with the hem of her sleeves, “Voss –“ she looked sadly up at him, “-I’m behaving badly, I know, I’m sorry. Give me some more time and I promise I’ll –“

Her father shook his head emphatically, “Teela you don’t need to explain this to me. I understand. As your –“ he paused and smirked slightly, “- _former_ uncle, I need to help you though.”

She laughed softly, “Please don’t take me shopping like Sia threaten to. You know I hate that.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, my dear. Besides, I can’t afford my own ISD hyperdrive.”

“Buy me the raw materials and I’ll build one myself.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” He said dryly, “No, I have a few days leave coming to me, and the Committee is wrapping up, so I’ve decided to take you to Ansion.”

“Ansion!?”

“Yes, Ansion.”

She scowled, “What if I don’t want to go to Ansion?”

Voss looked at her skeptically, “Since when have you ever _not_ wanted to go to Ansion?”

Teela shrugged, “Good point.”

“Pack your things. We have a transport ready for tomorrow morning. We’ll pick up one of Cal’s ships after that.”

The Emperor’s wizened face scrutinized him carefully, but he returned the, what others would consider, uncomfortable gaze without issue. Finally, the face under the cowl smiled slightly.

“Where is your young assistant, Mitth’raw’nuruodo?”

Thrawn’s face remained neutral, although he suspected the man already knew exactly where she was, “Teela Zapheri is no longer in my service, your Majesty.”

“A pity.”

The Chiss said nothing but felt the Emperor’s continued interest in the topic.

“I wonder,” the old man cocked his head slightly underneath his hood, “if the information we have discussed will be safety kept with her.”

“I am certain it will be, your Majesty.”

“See that it is. It would be unfortunate if Teela Zapheri –“ he paused, smiling slightly, “- should fall into the wrong hands. Her unfortunate demise would be a great loss for the Empire.”

“Indeed, your Majesty.”

One more challenge.

This one would mean a struggle to keep his promise to the woman he loved.

Emperor Palpatine _knew_ she had retained everything that was ever said in his presence and if she were to ever be captured or taken prisoner by a hostile force the order would come to kill her instead of risk her disclosing what had been discussed during their closed door meetings…And Thrawn would have no other choice but to follow that order.

The Chiss could not risk leaving her in someone else’s care; he needed to protect her himself.

Stratna was furious; that was never a good thing.

A last-minute decision made and Teela Zapheri was beyond reach, but _not_ for the Imposter. Stratna could not leave Coruscant but Conrad Tan could and if the diseased Bantha testicle got a hold of Zapheri before Stratna…

Tivs was dispatched to Ansion as was a team to assist with an extraction if Stratna’s second believed an opportunity presented itself for such an attempt.

Otherwise, the goal was just to frighten and to force her back to the comfort and relative safety of the Capital world…to Coruscant where Stratna had a better chance of apprehending her.

No doubt Tan would already have his own team assembled; perhaps even go himself – better to lure her in since she was already familiar with him. Fortunately, she had Voss Parck with her, at least for a short while and Tivs would play his role, making sure the threat was clear to the Captain early on before he left his niece unprotected.

Stratna was certain the Imposter himself, would not arrive before Tivs – Tan was still on Coruscant. The man once known as Cadan Ornt wouldn’t dare raise his hand too high against Black Sun on Coruscant unless he thought for certain he had a significant advantage over Stratna.

What _was_ uncertain was how he would react once the two clashed in the neutral territory of Ansion.

Patience.

Patience….and order.

After a long trip to the Outer Rim in one of Cal’s personal ships – not built for luxury but rather, functionality – it was a relief to be on world.

Especially when the world was Ansion.

During the trip Voss told her a little more about Raiya, some of her personality struck Teela as familiar and she blushed slightly at the thought. To think she shared so much in common with a rebellious, freedom fighter was equal parts surprising and humbling. It was obvious her parents had loved and respected each other even though they were only together for a short time. It opened up recent wounds.

As they strode through the streets of Cuipernam, taking in the sights, sounds and smells Zapheri had almost managed to push thought of… _him_ , from her mind.

Almost.

The Ansonian clay sculptures was the initiating force; provoking the instant mental inquiries that perhaps he’d appreciate one.

What would he see when he looked at it?

Would he know as much as she did about Ansion’s people, its culture; its history?

Teela wilted and Voss instantly knew she was thinking back to her stewardship. He carefully led her to a bench on one of the side streets – there were several public seating options placed throughout the city – and watched her as she clutched at her chest.

“Shhh. Teela, it’s all right. We don’t need to continue on today. I’ve made arrangements for us to stay at the base. Admiral Cirlin is an old friend.”

“What happened to Wiskovis?”

Parck shrugged, “Early retirement.”

Teela snorted.

Voss smiled and helped her up. Turning he ran right into the fist of the first attacker.

He was already reaching for his service weapon as his back hit the cobbled stone street, knocking the air out of him. Zapheri cried out but she too was already in motion.

She jumped over Parck’s legs and dodged the large human man easily. She attempted to sweep his leg, but the second attacker wrapped her arms at her sides in a vice grip as the first only stumbled. It was enough – Voss shot the first man squarely between the shoulder blades and he went down hard, almost falling on top of her and the attacker she now struggled with.

Teela desperately wiggled her way forward; away from her captor. She got close enough to the wall of the nearby building to push off with her feet, using the man’s hold on her as an anchoring point.

It had the desired effect.

He stumbled backward and she threw her head back against him, connecting painfully with his nose. He screamed and as she turned to face him, he removed one hand from his bleeding face to grab at her throat, but she dodged him. Zapheri seized the man’s wrist and spun him hard into the nearby wall.

With the adrenaline coursing through her veins, she jumped out of his reach and looked frantically for Voss.

He was getting pummeled by two new attackers. One glanced up noting she had escaped her would-be-captor and he charged toward her.

“HELP!” Teela screamed, “SECURITY! SECURITY!”

She rushed at the man – who by the look of utter shock – was half expecting her to turn and run away. Instead she bared her teeth and growled at him; some feral animal intent on ripping flesh from bone. Teela clasped her arms together and hammered at the man’s shoulder, as she slammed her knee into his soft belly.

Just as his attacker lifted Voss by the front of his uniform, a loud warbling of a siren could be heard as several troopers on hover bikes descended on them.

“HAULT!”

An Imperial Lieutenant and five stormtroopers barreled down the street toward them and lined their blasters up on the attackers. The three that remained alive raised their hands in surrender as Teela rushed to the downed Captain.

Voss groaned an attempt at reassurance when she collapsed down next to him.

“Lieutenant!” she called over her shoulder, “I need a medic.”

“Yes, ma’am, right away.”

The voice was familiar.

“Lieutenant _Drewlyn_?” she turned looking incredulously at the man.

“Yes, ma’am?”

She smiled slightly, “I’m glad to see you. I have some jokes for you –“ she looked pointedly at the white armored stormtroopers as they led the attackers away, “- but I’ll tell you later.”

Drewlyn’s lips quirked upward slightly, “Yes, ma’am.”

Admiral Cirlin was supposedly a handsome man, though the rumors Teela heard lead her to believe he would have preferred Voss over her. This made her smile tightly – maybe that’s why Cirlin had offered them accommodations. Her father wasn’t bad looking either and it wouldn’t have surprised her if the Admiral was… _fond_ of having his old friend around.

Unfortunately, his old friend ended up floating around in a bacta tank for a few hours. The closest ISB agent was still a day away and so it was unlikely they would be getting answers as to the motive behind the attack.

Zapheri spent an hour with Lieutenant Drewlyn who, despite their previous contentious relationship seemed genuinely happy to see her.

He smiled once.

However, he did enjoy her repertoire of new stormtrooper jokes – she had accumulated quite a few during her time on the Thunder Wasp; had even heard a few from the smugglers and malcontents she helped catch.

“Why couldn’t the stormtrooper make it as a bartender?”

Drewlyn looked furtively over at her, his brow wrinkled. He shook his head.

“He couldn’t make shots.”

The Lieutenant snorted and pursed his lips together to suppress his smile.

When Voss was able to take visitors, Teela immediately went into the medical wing to see him. He was rolling down the sleeves of his undertunic when she walked in; he stood up and smiled wanly.

“Teela, my dear, have you been seen by the medic?” Parck limped over to her, searching her face carefully.

“No Voss. I don’t need it; I’m fine.”

He frowned, “Has the Admiral requested an interrogator?”

She nodded, “ISB is still a day out.”

The Captain grunted and pulled her along with him as he strode down the hall to the guest quarters Cirlin had assigned to them. Drewlyn was escorting them around the base, attempting small talk with the Captain and Teela. Parck feigned tiredness but squeezed her arm gently; a sign something was off as she smiled warmly at the Lieutenant.

“Thank you for your assistance Lieutenant. I believe I will stay with my uncle for the time being to ensure he is resting comfortable.”

Parck smiled sardonically, “Ah, afraid for an old man, are you?”

“Not at all Uncle! Just wanting to make sure you rest and don’t do anything stupid.”

Drewlyn seemed angry at her audacity but Voss laughed, “Very well. Lieutenant, Ms. Zapheri will contact you when she requires an escort.”

For the briefest of moments Teela thought Drewlyn was going to argue the point, but he nodded, his face shifting back to its usual stoniness, “Yes, sir.”

Parck nodded and without further word entered his room motioning Teela in after him. As soon as the door slide shut, Voss leaned over and locked it, checked his blaster setting and searched for his personal commlink.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, “Uh – Voss? What’s going on?”

“We’re leaving, Teela.” He grunted as he tried to retrieve a datapad from his duffle one-handed. She moved to help him, but he waved her off, “Do you know how to fire a blaster?”

She looked quizzically up at him, “Does a mynock shit on a good day?”

Voss rolled his eyes, “I see you’ve learned several colloquialisms from the Imperial Navy.”

“What’s going on?”

“Those men who attacked us.” The Captain suddenly looked very old, “They were dressed as Preshini Sect members.” He murmured from barely moving lips. He ran a hand through his receding hair and caught his daughter’s horrified look.

“They’re Preshini Sect members?”

“They were at least _dressed_ as Sect members –“ Parck sighed as he keyed his comm

“-Ah yes, Lieutenant, I need to speak with Admiral Cirlin. Please arrange a meeting at his convenience, I would like to introduce him to my niece as well. –“ a pause as Drewlyn, who from Teela’s experience, did not like surprises, replied to his request.

“No, no. Nothing like that. This is not a formal matter Lieutenant. I will only need to speak with him for but a moment.” Voss continued.

He was pacing exactly as Teela did when she was nervous or agitated and she wondered again.

_How could I not have seen it all these years?_

“Yes. Very good.” Parck grumbled, ended the call and turned to her, “That Lieutenant Drewlyn has the personality of a baked rock on Tatooine.”

“Yes, but if you disturb his stock room he’ll turn into a rancor.” She smiled slightly, “How were we going to leave if we’re chatting up an Admiral?”

“We’re just going to talk to –“

Abruptly the lights flickered. There was a far-way rumble, felt more than heard and the base alarm system actuated. Parck’s eyes darted to Teela; her face had turned pale and contorted in shock and fear.

The sharp piercing scream followed by three staccato bursts that had sent her into near panic. It was a special alarm, reserved for a particular emergency.

Prisoner Escape.

Admiral Vance Cirlin was irate - practically foaming at the mouth mad - when Teela finally _did_ meet him. A female Lieutenant Commander had marched into the office, once occupied by Wiskovis and handed the red-faced man now seated behind the desk, a datapad. He dismissed her, studying the pad as she exited. The content made him even more furious.

“There is absolutely no reason for this failure.” Cirlin barked at no one in particular, “None! It’s damned ridiculous they were able to even get out of the detention area. It’s fucking embar-“ he suddenly stopped and looked at Teela mortified, “ – My apologies Ms. Zapheri. That was entirely inappropriate.”

Despite her nervousness at the situation she smiled teasingly, “I’m not offended Admiral. I’ve heard it many times and have even said it a few times, myself.”

Cirlin seemed to scrutinize her for a moment; glancing over at the silent Captain seated next to her, his face softened, “Your niece is rather diplomatic, Voss. She certainly doesn’t get that from you.”

“No, sir. It’s an acquired trait, I’m afraid.”

The Admiral snorted, nodded but sagged back into his chair sighing as he did, “Well, I was looking forward to retirement – looks like I will make it an early departure.”

Parck stirred, “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that, sir. The ISB agent they’re sending will be able to piece together what transpired.”

“Regardless, it’s my base, Voss!” the other man snapped, “And I just had three prisoners escape from the detention area and make it all the way to crew quarters before they were killed.”

Teela jerked and looked over at the man seated next to her, he cautiously met her eyes – something very quick, unspoken was communicated between them.

_Voss doesn’t trust Cirlin._

Cirlin glanced at her, likely trying to decide whether her response was in fear for herself or for her uncle. Parck carefully put his hand on her shoulder, “It’s alright, my dear, I’m sure everyone is well.” He turned to the Admiral, his voice changing subtly, “Isn’t that right, sir?”

Cirlin blinked at the Captain and then his eyes drifted over to Teela, “Yes. All is well. No problems.”

The response was mechanical, wooden…and a lie.

Voss smiled, “My niece dislikes violence, sir. She hates to see others get hurt or killed -” The Admiral nodded slowly, still scrutinizing the young woman. The Captain continued, “ – which leads me to believe I should return her to Coruscant immediately.”

The other man continued to nod slowly as if still deep in thought, “I understand, Voss. My apologies. I know you wished to come to Ansion to be away for a while, I’m sorry to say your ‘away’ came back.”

Parck grunted and shrugged, “The price you pay, sir.”

“Indeed. I’ll personally inform the dispatch of your departure.” His eyes shifted to Zapheri, “It was lovely meeting you, my dear, although I wish the circumstances were less stressful and far less formal. From what I’ve heard from Voss, you’re quite amazing.”

“Thank you, Admiral but my uncle tends to exaggerate.”

Both men laughed as they stood, “Best of luck old friend.” Cirlin grinned at Voss, “Keep your choobies covered.”

They had entered hyperspace as soon as they were far enough away from the planet’s gravity well. Teela found Cal’s hyperdrives were so much more _polished_ than those used by the Imperial Navy - probably because if any of them made so much as a grunt and she happened to be around, the Zapheri enterprise would come to a screeching halt.

Cal would have had to physically hold her back from checking every single ship in his little fleet to see if the problem was systemic. She’d be bouncing around from ship to ship fixing any and all issues relating to the drives, complaining happily.

She would have been….

That probably would have made her happy once – to help repair hyperdrives…Building, refining, tuning, testing, tuning again…that would be made her content.

Once…

Now, she couldn’t do much of anything without some random memory coming to the forefront of her mind, reminding her painfully of what she no longer had, and she wondered futilely if Thrawn regretted breaking the contract.

She wondered too if he regretted her broken heart.

After an hour of being stuck inside her own mind, Voss came to fetch her from the cockpit. He’d attempted meal prep in the galley and had basically given up, choosing instead to sit heavily into the co-pilot’s seat with a ration bar and a smirk.

“Want one?”

She gave him her best disgusted Coruscanti noble look, “No thanks, I already had womp rat for breakfast.”

“Really? There’s the Corellian noodle ones you like down there.”

Teela ignored the obvious goad; instead she turned and looked at him seriously, “You said they were dressed like Preshini Sect members but –“ she watched the lines around his eyes deepen, “ – you don’t think they were actually Sect members, do you?”

He shifted in his seat and gazed out at the ethereal glow of hyperspace. Finally, after thinking through several ways toward an explanation he shook his head sadly, “No. They weren’t Preshini Sect members. They actually surrendered when the stormtroopers came.”

Zapheri frowned, “But they died trying to escape.”

“Real Sect members never would have allowed themselves to be taken alive _unless_ –“ he raised his finger warningly, “ – _unless_ they were told to.”

“That wouldn’t make any sense.”

“No, it wouldn’t.” Voss murmured.

Teela fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve, “You don’t trust Cirlin.”

The statement was for Voss to confirm or deny – really, she was expecting a simple yes/no response.

“I do now.” Parck chuckled

Teela cocked her head, arching her brow quizzically as he looked over at her. He inhaled deeply and smiled grimly, “Someone was after us, Teela. I thought Cirlin may have been in on it. I feel guilty for thinking it now, but I had to assume it was a possibility since he knew we were coming.”

Zapheri had already pieced enough together to conclude that the attack was not just an unfortunate happenstance. The way the attackers had approached while she and Voss were on the side street, how they moved to block exit and escape paths while they worked to overpower them – no, they were professionals.

“You thought Cirlin may have hired professionals to drive us back to the base.” Teela clarified out loud.

“That was one thought, yes.”

“They were definitely professionals but…” her far away gaze turned back toward him, “How do you know it wasn’t Cirlin?”

“If Vance wanted you or I for some purpose – alive or otherwise – he had us, right there. He never would have allowed us to leave the base again or Ansion for that matter, if he was involved in the attack.”

“I suppose.” Teela shrugged, “But why the Preshini Sect?”

Parck’s jaw tightened. If the attack had been for his benefit, then the Sect being represented by men in costume was merely symbolism meant to intimidate someone who had fought in the Preshini Civil War. Whoever was responsible would know Voss could discern a Sect member from a street thug, so why go through the charade?...Unless the attack wasn’t directed at him but at Teela, and they were disguised to confuse any potential investigations into her capture or death.

He shook his head in frustration. He would return to Coruscant and consult with someone who could help, hopefully discreetly since his disappearance from Teela’s life had hurt her greatly. Thrawn was particularly good at piecing apart such puzzles and regardless of how he felt about wanting to keep himself separated from his former aide, he owed her.

Voss shrugged away the new trajectory his thoughts had taken, “I don’t know but apparently your time with your previous employer has been helpful. You fight like a rabid Loth-cat. I’m thankful for that.”

She felt her heart beat uncomfortably close to the painful part of her chest. Zapheri shallowed hard, making a concerted effort not to look sick, “Yes. I can’t hit back very well but I run and scream quite efficiently.”

Parck laughed.

She smiled weakly.

“Voss?” Teela tried to steady her breathing, “There’s a chance those men were after me.”

The Captain cringed internally.

_She either knows or suspects someone wants her for her knowledge._

He nodded slow, “I know.”

Moff Ghadi was not someone who was considered overly charitable; he reminded himself that Black Sun was _helping_ him and therefore being a bit more equitable in his dealings with the crime syndicate would probably go a long way toward longevity. Still, the arrogance of the bottom-dwelling slime was grating on him.

His Black Sun “consultant” stood before him and would have likely been intimidating had he not minimized the holo-image of the Lieutenant to a scale where he could fit it in the palm of his hand.

“Well?” Stratna’s voice vibrated with annoyance over the devise designed to alter the being’s tone and tenor.

“All four were killed.” Ghadi bowed his head in mild apology.

There was a grunt of acknowledgement, “I heard the same from Tivs. Are they returning to Coruscant?”

Ghadi clenched his teeth – the lack of simple etiquette by the man was disgusting. Really, he should be referring to the Moff as ‘Excellency’ and the fact that Stratna was unaware of such protocol was insulting.

“Cirlin said they left Ansion. The implication was they were headed here.”

The hooded, veiled head tilted slightly, “The _implication_?”

Ghadi’s eyes narrowed in irritation, “Where else would they go?”

“Preshin, perhaps?”

The Moff sneered, “Yes, I hear the nerf farms are lovely this time of year!”

Stratna immediately stepped closer to the holo receiver, pressing his covered face up so that Ghadi could see two angry eyes under the hood. “I know you’re feeding information to Conrad Tan, Ghadi. I know who he _really_ is. I know he hasn’t been brought into the fold and I _also_ know that if my superior and the Vigos finds out you’re giving information meant for Black Sun to someone who has _not_ come completely into the fold, they won’t be very happy.”

The Moff’s haughty expression melted and the blood drained from his face.

“Black Sun will have loyalty your _Excellency_.” The word dripped with veiled contempt as Stratna pointed a finger menacingly at him, “From you, from me, from everyone.”

Ghadi worked moisture back into his mouth, swallowed and nodded choppily, “I understand.”

“Good.” Stratna nodded once, “Now, the probability of them going to Preshin is low. Due to your interference – well, you and Cadan Ornt – I thought it wise to dress our team as Preshini Sect members.”

The Moff’s eyebrows inched together in confusion, “I don’t understand. Teela Zapheri is Preshini and apparently has a tendency towards inquisitiveness. Wouldn’t she want to go to Preshin?”

“Ah, you see Excellency, you are playing a game and you don’t know the rules.” Stratna admonished the other, “She’s with Voss Parck. The interesting thing about Parck’s career is it started at Preshin during their Civil War. He fought with the Secularists against the Sect and supposedly abhors them.”

“Is that where he met Cal Zapheri?” Ghadi asked suddenly.

Once again Stratna stepped closer to the holo receiver menacingly hissing at he did, “Your job, _Excellency_ , is to clear the path, not try to build it. Play your role and do nothing more or you may find yourself with no path at all.”

He nodded again, absently murmuring his understanding.

The Moff had to admit, the submissiveness was a small price to pay for the power and wealth he would ultimately get if they could extract what they suspected Teela Zapheri had inside her. The alien had supposedly disclosed the locations of new trade routes and worlds ripe for the taking, to the Emperor.

If the rumors were true about the woman’s memory, she would know where they were.

Black Sun was good at many things – smuggling, black mail, slave trading, murder-for-hire, etc. but there was one thing the syndicate excelled at - data acquisition.

If Black Sun could access the databank that was Teela Zapheri’s mind; extract that information, it would mean new resources, new trade, new markets to exploit – all to their benefit before the rest of the Empire could get a proper foot hold.

For his support in the venture, Ghadi was promised a cut, of course. The likelihood that his acquisition would spring him into a sphere of influence and power rivaling or surpassing that of Grand Moff Tarkin was high.

Very high, actually.

Therefore, Moff Ghadi could afford to be slightly benign and accommodating toward his Black Sun providers…for now.

Conrad Tan had a hunch. He had spent over twenty years in hiding – Cadan Ornt was not popular after all - but Conrad Tan sure was. Ghadi valued him and would value him even more if Stratna was eliminated. Of course, shortly after that the Moff himself would have to go as well….

So, Conrad Tan was going to find out how Stratna managed to stay hidden. And he would use the financial backing of the distinguished Moff to do it.

It would start with his hunch.

A blind shot in the suspected direction…

The dealer, a mousy man named Gorky wandered up looking pitiful, “Yeah?”

“Do you know who it is you are selling to?”

“Yeah Boss, a young guy with an Omwati girl on ‘is arm, right?”

The Commander nodded his approval and handed the dealer a credit chip, “That is for your troubles. Come back when it’s done, and I’ll give you the other half.”

“Th-The other half?”

“Scarn is very addictive, correct?”

“Yeah Boss.” Gorky bobbed erratically, “Shit’ll keep ya comin’ back for more.”

“Good, make sure _she_ gets it, make sure she gets your name so she can come back to you.” Tan grinned, “Congratulations Gorky, you’ll be getting a repeat customer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I have two more chapters after this...I'm editing. I live in constant fear of "plot" ((laughing)) holes, typos, spelling errors and generalized issues speaking to a deep seated fear of bats (not the kind you swing at balls with - the flying kind that squeak)
> 
> Sorry. Stupid Humor. 
> 
> The next chapter is brutal - it's called "Dedication" and I've come to the crushing realization that my "u" key is completely toast. My index finger on my right hand is going to be HUGE after this.  
> BANG  
> BANG  
> BANG  
> Dmb thing!
> 
> Anyways, once again I'm exceedingly appreciative of your patience with my terrible attempt at making you:  
> 1) laugh  
> 2) in general feel entertained  
> 3) feel sorry for me because I've failed at 1) and 2). LOL  
> You are truly the best.  
> Thank you  
> -N!


	21. Dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Character death
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> A call from the Institute  
> Memories of an academic career   
> The last tear?  
> Bittersweet memories  
> Snake in the garden  
> Yularen's meeting  
> Making plans with Conrad Tan  
> Casual  
> Thrawn briefs Teela  
> I never said...  
> Come back; he needs her  
> Cancellation   
> Gorky deployed: completely harmless  
> Black Sun knows too...  
> Teela thinks about her new contract  
> Stratna has new information  
> Zapheri needs advice.

Their time in transient gave Voss and Teela an opportunity to formulate plans, responses and counter approaches to various scenarios. They jointly decided to keep Teela’s recent discovery of “the family secret” hush-hush even from Cal Zapheri. Although Cal was instrumental in bringing her into the Zapheri household, Teela was hesitant to make such a drastic change to yet another relationship. She cringed at the prospect of having yet another personal dynamic change, especially one as significant as the one she shared with Cal.

Teela was just starting to get her bearings; believe she might be able to go back to where she had been when Noom Trin requested her presence at the Imperial Institute of Applied Science.

Noom Trin had been the head of the Institute since she was three years old. Shortly after Alyn had died, Cal had come to the campus to make a sizable donation in her name, per her wishes. Noom had been compassionate, going so far as to insist the Zapheris wait a bit longer before committing the funds – grief could be clouding their judgement, after all.

He had let Teela use his holo board to “draw” while he spoke with her uncle but instead of doodling as a typical child might she had solved the series of equations he had presented on the board above. This shocked both men to the extreme – especially given that it was the Gurexi Series. Noom thought it was a joke at first; requiring several of his engineering and mathematical scholars to assess her work.

Her solution was unique and had applications in astrophysics – particularly in the realm of gravitational anomalies. Word spread quickly that Cal Zapheri’s little niece was a prodigy; the Ashgard Prize was quickly handed to her while the scientific community scrambled to use her Gurexi Series solution – nicknamed “Zapheri’s Drawing.”

Little did they know she had already written several papers on the impacts on hall plating materials due to gravitational anomalies based on the Gurexi Series solution plus a new series she created herself – a hybrid of the Gurexi Series and the Ooqud Equation.

Of course, when a prepubescent girl outshines the whole of the Engineering, Physics and Mathematical Science Departments of many of the greatest academic establishments in the galaxy there were bound to be critics.

_“…She’s too young…”_

_“…She knows nothing of application…”_

_“…She’s familiar with her chosen field, yes, but she’s not scholar material – her knowledge is too specialized…”_

_“…Are we sure this girl can perform this work on her own? Perhaps her uncle is assisting her notoriety...”_

The next few years were spent proving her detractors wrong, to their ever-increasing dismay and to the delight of her Uncles, several well-wishers in the Imperial elite, and Noom Trin.

She studied art, history, social science and cultural studies and of course she had already been well versed in four languages and could read, write and comprehend fifteen by the time she was awarded the Junior Roche Foundation Medal at the age of fifteen.

Teela Zapheri had secured a place in the halls of the Imperial Institute of Applied Science shortly after her seventeenth birthday…it was only because a technicality, only a matter of time….

And then _him_.

It wasn’t Thrawn’s fault she had been summarily kicked out – it was a political issue – and the choice to poke at the dangerous predators that had the power to take such things away from her, had been her choice.

“I have to say Teela, I wasn’t expecting you to come.” Trin smiled kindly at her, interrupting her reverie.

She smiled back, “Why would I not, Noom? You have always been good to me.”

The man looked sheepish, “After what the Board did to you –“ he paused, “You know I put in my resignation letter over it but the cowards wouldn’t accept it.”

Zapheri blinked in surprise, “Noom, you didn’t have to do that!”

“Damn ridiculous what they did.”

She shrugged noncommittally.

“Which is why I’ve been pressing since that time to get your acceptance reinstated, and you’ll be happy to know, I finally got approval from the Board. You are welcome at the Institute if you wish to attend.”

Teela felt her mouth fall open; Trin smiled tightly at her expression, no doubt enjoying her astonishment.

“In fact, we have a position open to teach an advanced navigational mechanics class which I’m certain you’d be able to do without much prep work.”

Teela laughed uneasily, “Noom, I – I’m just not sure.”

“I understand.” The old man bobbed his head kindly, “Would you prefer to do research only?”

She opened her mouth, closed it again, and shook her head, “I just don’t know Noom. The last few months have been –“ she paused,

_Difficult?_

_Miserable?_

_Heartbreaking?_

“-challenging for me.” She grimaced.

Trin nodded sagely.

“I understand.” He smiled kindly, “Well, think on it, if you would – I’ve always thought you’d be a huge asset to the Institute.”

_Asset…_

Was she ever going to be more than an _asset_ to anyone?

“Thank you Noom. I will think about it.”

She sat in her darkened library recalling a time when she longed to be a productive member of the galaxy; desired nothing more than to be useful, wanted to be an _asset_.

And now, she yearned to be something more. But not just to anyone…

Teela wiped away, what she hoped would be the last tear she’d cry over the matter and began to write.

Ironically, she wrote the dedication before documenting the work itself. The discussion of her hypothesis and explanation of her results was rather easy – it had been in her mind for two years – but the note of introduction was the most challenging.

There was only one person she thought of – he had inspired the work, really.

How to relay to him her thoughts about that time while still acknowledging he hurt her…

They had loved to take things apart – Thrawn especially. Did he know then he would take _her_ apart; eviscerating her heart? But they had also enjoyed putting things back together, perhaps…

Perhaps…

No.

She was stupid and idealistic.

_“I cannot have you, Zapheri.”_

Teela inhaled sharply. He was the only one who would be taking things apart and fixing them. He didn’t want her involved in putting things back together…

She wrote on the holo boards spread throughout the room – those that she had used for her other works. Teela reformulated what she had derived on the Thunder Wasp: the non-discontinuous relationship for drive size and E/P curves for all drive sizes. She could optimize all masses of hyperdrives starting with an assumed point source and an infinite source.

Zapheri worked all hours of the day and night to write her treatise – picking several well-known drive sizes as case studies that were notoriously known for being inefficient and perpetually in need of repair. When she was finished with the manuscript – five days later - she strode onto the Institute grounds with yet another breakthrough that would send the engineering, manufacturing and scientific community on their collective heads.

She lectured for three weeks to several visiting scholars - hyperdrive manufacturing experts, Imperial Navy personnel – even Orson Krennic sat broodingly in the back of the Institute’s hall, watching and listening, no doubt trying to find fault with her methodology.

Teela’s peer review process had gone spectacularly; it was being published but under her own volition – not under the sponsorship of the Institute.

She refused the position as scholar, an act of political defiance which amused Noom and became the talk of Coruscant.

Although Zapheri imagined half of the elite wouldn’t understand her work or its significance, many felt compelled to read it for the sake of saying they made the attempt. No one bothered to ask about the dedication in the front of the text.

_A Continuous Non-Linear Relationship Between Ship Hyperdrive Mass and Efficiency/Performance Plots for All Hypothetical Drive Dimensions._

_Teela Zapheri_

_Dedicated To:_

_A Good Friend - May You Always Be Able to Put Back Together What You Take Apart._

Perhaps if Thrawn ever received a copy, he would understand…she hoped it brought him at least some bittersweet memory of their time together.

She found her feet walking toward the Royal Imperial Gardens. Her heart didn’t want to go but her head told her she needed to in order to heal. She sat down on the grass next to the crop of moon flowers and pulled the clip she had offered Thrawn from the folds of her dress. The gold of the Zapheri family crest sparkled in the sun and despite the terrible ache in her chest, she smiled down at it.

Teela pulled at the piece with all her might bloodying her fingernails until the five limbed tree snapped off the rest of the hair piece. She carefully examined the crest – it was unharmed, but the comb was ruined – it would never pin her hair back well ever again. Zapheri looked out at the little pond, stood and with all of her might through the broken clip into its depths. Returning the emblem back into her pocket she turned to leave only to see a familiar face.

“Conrad!” she gasped; her indignation was instant “What are you doing here!?”

“I uh – thought I saw you enter the Gardens and figured I’d look around for you; maybe say ‘hello’.”

“Well hello and good-bye.” Teela swept by him but he gently caught her wrist

“Teela please! Can we at least talk?”

“About what Commander?” she snapped. “How you implied I was sheeting my employer? Or how you were upset that I _wasn’t_ sheeting _you_?”

“Both, actually.”

She gave him a murderous look.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry about that.”

“Great. Now, let me go.” Zapheri growled.

Tan looked disappointed, “But, I thought we could talk, maybe grab a bite to eat?”

“Eat yourself Conrad. I’m busy.”

The restaurant was aristocratic, enough to provoke stares; several patrons pointed and whispered. He paid them no mind; it was to be expected.

Colonel Yularen had requested the meeting, although the Chiss had wondered why it should be here and not in his office. The head of the ISB could surely provide more security there than at a posh restaurant in the Federal District.

Besides, the only thing he could afford on the menu was likely rainwater.

He found the Colonel already seated in a darkened corner, facing the entrance awaiting his arrival though Thrawn had become preoccupied with the woman seated with him – her back to him. Yularen waved to him ushering him forward as he felt his jaw clench and his heart rate increase slightly.

…The familiar set of her shoulders, the braid that trailed down her back even the tilt of her head – a question on her lips as to who was coming…she didn’t know.

He cursed Yularen as he approached, taking the remaining seat at the table; he glanced her way expressionlessly.

The blood had drained from her face, she stared at him for a second before turning, with jaw set back to Yularen and continuing – apparently – where they had left off in their conversation.

“-Cal was rather pleased with the end result, as you can imagine.”

“I’m sure he was, my dear!” Yularen chuckled, his eyes sliding casually over to Thrawn. “Ah, Commander, thank you for joining us.”

“Of course.”

Zapheri steadfastly refused to look in his general direction, instead kept her eyes on Yularen who made a show of beginning to look at the flimsiplast menu. Teela clenched her teeth and began looking at the eateries wine selection, once again refusing to look at him.

“I hope the hyperdrive of the Thunder Wasp has treated you well Commander.” She commented airily.

Thrawn smiled slightly, “Indeed, your improvements have been most helpful Ms. Zapheri.”

She nodded absently.

The Chiss finally succumbed to peer pressure and with an inaudible sigh began perusing the menu. Wullf Yularen studied the two carefully with brow furrowed; he shook his head and made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat prompted both of them to look up.

“Excuse me for a moment. I require a ‘fresher. Try not to kill each other while I’m gone – it’s too much damn datawork.”

Both watched as he moved to leave; Thrawn remained impassive but Teela smiled slightly, “I’ll be on my best behavior, Colonel.”

The two went back to studiously pondering their menus, suddenly Thrawn turned to Zapheri.

“Are you well?”

_“Do you care?”_ She commented dryly in Sy Bisti

The Commander’s brow lifted in mild surprise; his voice however had a sharp edge to it _“I would not have asked if I did not.”_

“I am fine.”

Thrawn nodded.

He waited.

He knew Teela Zapheri; knew that she would ask because she couldn’t stand not knowing…but worst of all – she still cared.

“And you Commander?”

_“I am well.”_

She nodded.

There was a pregnant pause.

_“I read your work.”_

Zapheri’s face began to radiate heat and the hand hold the flimsiplast menu began to shake. The memory erupted unbidden…

_…“I understand you. I don’t need anything from you! Just you. Only you! Ngayikathunda!!”…_

Thrawn continued, _“It was very impressive. You should be pleased.”_

He wanted also to tell her that he appreciated the dedication; that he was thankful and found it humbling, but both of their emotional states wouldn’t have allowed it at that point.

She looked up at him suddenly, _“I’m quite capable of knowing how I should feel.”_ She tried to make her worlds sound bitter. They just came out sounding hurt and pathetic in Sy Bisti, causing her to wince.

Teela sighed and shook her head, “This isn’t going to work.” Zapheri stood suddenly and look down at him, “Please be good enough to inform the Colonel I had a sudden engagement that called me away. Good-bye Commander.”

She turned but before she could put one foot in front of the other, he grabbed her wrist and was towering over her, “Is that the truth, Zapheri?”

“It’s a lie I’m telling myself, Thrawn.” she looked angrily up at him and she jerked her hand away, “I have to go. I need to get away from _you_.”

He watched her go.

He let her go. Again.

Wullf Yularen did not seem surprised when he returned but the Commander became interested in understanding why he had been invited to a seemingly private lunch between the head of the ISB and Teela Zapheri.

Cadan Ornt – now Conrad Tan – knew she couldn’t resist his overtures for reconciliation. He had read her well enough, had known her mother well enough. She was a woman who wanted to be in love but didn’t know _how_ to be. She would come back if only because she didn’t know where else to turn.

“I’m sorry I was so rude in the garden yesterday, Conrad.” She looked down at her lap in embarrassment, “I-I guess I’ve been having a rough time lately, though that’s no excuse.”

He suppressed a smug smile, opting instead for a reassuring, understanding sort of look, “Teela, there’s no need to apologize!” he offered her a kind smile, “I understand and it’s not exactly like I hadn’t been a giant pile of nerf shit!”

She smiled tightly, “I’ve missed talking with you.”

This time he did allow the smugness to show, “Perhaps it’s because of my charming good looks?”

Teela snorted skeptically and coyly took a small sip of her drink, “It certainly wasn’t because of your personality.”

Tan laughed. He’d enjoy sheeting her. He’d really enjoy letting Parck know he bedded his daughter. Teela would be more compliant than her mother was; he’d tell Voss Parack that.

He couldn’t wait to see the man’s face.

“What are your plans for tonight?” he asked.

Teela blinked. It was a blunt question. Very blunt and his intentions were obvious; she blushed profusely.

She shrugged, “Nothing really.”

“Would you like to change that?”

She smiled and bit her lip suggestively, “What did you have in mind, Commander?”

Sia Boa had been acting strangely lately and so Teela didn’t bother requesting her opinion on which dress to wear. She went with the most scandalous thing she had.

Short. Low Cut. Black.

Her best friend had always joked the best way to recover from a failed relationship was to get back into a new one. Preferably a relationship that made one feel good - the insinuation was something based purely on carnal desire. Teela had always rolled her eyes and disregarded Sia’s firm belief in the rejuvenating effects of casual sex.

Now, she was willing to try it. The problem was she had never had any kind of sex before, casual, rejuvenating or otherwise.

She wasn’t desired by the one she _really_ wanted, why not get used to the idea that anything she’d have in the future would likely be _casual_.

There was still hope she’d fall in love with someone else, Teela argued with herself.

_Unlikely._

She sighed, pulled at her dress in slight discomfort and made for the exit. The entrance request sounded as she approached and she frowned. Cal and Boola were out for the evening, Voss was working, and she was meeting Conrad at the restaurant.

Zapheri opened the door and the burning ache in her chest flared to life almost making her gasp.

It was _him_.

Her face contorted in pain; fear and then finally settled into anger. Her brown eyes pierced him, though he made sure to remain unmoving and expressionless.

“What do _you_ want?”

“I wished to speak with you.” The Chiss had very careful taken her in.

She was dressed for a social occasion, perhaps to go out with Sia Boa on one of her friend’s foolish attempts to convince her to consume alcohol such that her memory would be dulled. In the back of his mind, Thrawn pondered the amount of spirits it would take to do so. It would likely be high given Zapheri’s propensity to remember everything.

“I have an engagement.” She growled.

“I will escort you.”

Teela barred her teeth in anger, “You simply don’t demand to escort me, Commander! And furthermore, I don’t want you to escort me! I’m going on a date!” She said the last with a tinge of triumph in her voice. There was a slight asymmetrical upturn to her lips – an expression of vindication – as she attempted to move past him.

Thrawn did not yield.

She inhaled deeply, slowly; with reddened face she glared up at the Chiss, “You. Will. Move.” She enunciated every word with gritted teeth, seething.

He lifted an eyebrow in that annoyingly familiar skeptical/questioning expression and Teela couldn’t hold back her sudden rage. She slapped him, or rather her hand had made the motion to do so.

He caught her wrist and pushed her back inside her uncle’s residence, but she didn’t resist; too numb to really care of what he thought of her immature display of feeling.

Once, not too long ago, she would have sworn Thrawn would never hurt her. She knew better now. He had injured her in unimaginable ways. But he gently tugged at her until they were near the main living area; he steadied her by her shoulder and then released her, keeping a cautious distance away.

“Black Sun.” he said without preamble.

Zapheri smiled with faux sweetness, “Ah yes, the lovely organization that wants me dead.”

She caught a flicker of emotion, the skin around his eyes tightened and his jaw clenched but he continued. “Colonel Yularen continues to keep a discreet eye on Higher Skies and based on some –“ he paused, cocked his head considering for a moment, “ -information I was provided, it appears Moff Ghadi is connected with Black Sun.”

Her eyes widened and her jaw slackened, “He’s the mole.” She whispered.

Thrawn shook his head, “The Colonel believes so, but I am unconvinced. He is not part of the Imperial Navy.”

She tilted her head back in frustration and sighed exaggeratedly, “But he can get information in and out!”

“Indeed.”

Teela glared at him, “Then what the hell is Yularen doing? Waiting for Ascension Week? Is this what he wanted to discuss during lunch?”

She made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat at the memory.

“He wishes to indict Higher Skies and use the evidence in the case against the Moff.” Thrawn explained watching her carefully and taking the opportunity to scrutinize once again the dress she was wearing.

“So, while he’s busy accumulating datawork, Voss and I are getting the Bantha snot kicked out of us on Ansion.”

The glowing red eyes narrowed. Parck had said nothing about an attempt on his daughter.

“Explain.”

“I don’t have time,” she snapped, “And you don’t care! _Remember?_ ”

“Zapheri.” He growled, “Stop.”

Despite her desperate need to get away from him before the physical pain in her chest became too much and her tears betrayed her, she turned back to him her expression asking him, begging him to release her.

_“I read your dedication.”_ He went to reach for her wrist, to pull her back toward him.

The pain flared and she unconsciously clutched at her chest – where her heart was, or rather had been – her brow furrowed, and she took a step back.

Teela forced a smile, “We are parallel lines Mitth’raw’nuruodo –“ she looked away.

_“That is not the reason Zapheri.”_

_“There is no good reason.”_ She stared into nothingness as her brimming eyes released their tears, trickling down her cheeks.

There was a long pause.

_“No, there is not.”_

She turned to look at him, her heart thumped painfully against her chest.

“Why did you break the contract, Thrawn? I would have stayed with you. I know we would have been uncomfortable but –“

The Chiss stiffened slightly, “I was led to believe you were the one who wished the arrangement terminated. I thought you were too –“ he seemed to struggle to find the correct word, a rarity “- hurt by me.”

Teela inhaled deeply, wiped moisture from her face and shook her head.

“I would still have finish my work even though –“ she tried to keep her voice steady “-you didn’t want me. I understand about the –“

_“I never said I did not want you, Zapheri.”_

She blinked; replayed the memory of the terrible night with her awkward confession and his rejection ringing in her mind. Teela gasped.

No…

_“I said that I could not have you, never that I did not want you.”_

“But…” she stammered, “You -You broke the contract! You – you didn’t –“

Thrawn was standing very close to her now; too close and she tried to step back away from him, but he clutched both of her arms, “No!”

“Zapheri, please listen.”

“No. You didn’t want me!”

“I did not break the contract!” he snarled with more vehemence and emotion than she had ever seen from him. The outburst of feeling caused her to jump and her whole body to tremble. Thrawn glared at her for a few thunderous heartbeats and leaned in slowly, carefully, “I did not say I did not want you.” His voice took on a dangerous edge as if he was daring her to argue with him and his eyes bored into hers.

“Thrawn.” She gasped, wiggling away from him, “Thrawn, I have to go.”

“Various elements of Black Sun are actively working to abduct you.” She turned from him and was walking toward the portal.

“I know, Thrawn.” Teela shook her head absently.

“They seek to extract information from you. Information about me.” The Chiss trailed after her wanting nothing more than to grab her and heft her over his shoulder, taking her likely kicking and screaming back to the Thunder Wasp where she belonged.

Teela suddenly stopped, “About you? You or the information you presented to the Emperor?”

“Likely both.”

He would go into detail about Cadan Ornt later, as he was certain Voss Parck had neglected to alarm her with his theories on the former Sect leader’s affiliation with Black Sun.

She frowned.

“Come back to the ship with me.” He hated the way his voice sounded; plaintive, repentant, needing.

Yes, he needed her.

Commander Tan was furious, “I was looking forward to our evening Teela.”

“I know, Conrad. I just –“ she paused frowning “- suddenly don’t feel well.”

It was a lie – she was a terrible liar.

Something had happened.

He inhaled slowly, deeply, keeping his eyes on the holo-image of the woman. He was already seated at his reserved table at the Pinnacle; appetizers pre-emptively ordered to speed the meal along. Tan wasn’t so much interested in the food as what would be coming after, though that apparently was no longer an option _either_.

He leaned forward slightly, “Let me come to you.”

“No.” Her response was a little too quick and she knew it, “I-I’m just going to go to sleep. All I need is a little rest.”

Conrad pretended not to notice, “Very well. Perhaps tomorrow?”

She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes, “Perhaps. I was going to go see Sia Boa tomorrow – maybe after?”

He nodded and forced a smile. Teela terminated the connection and the Commander slammed the tiny holo-projector down on the table, drawing several stares from other patrons.

He glowered at his surroundings; abruptly stood thumbing his commlink on.

The dealer answered on the third chirp.

“Yeah Boss?”

“Where is she?” Tan growled.

“My little Omwati treasure is at home, missin’ the product, Boss.” Gorky chortled.

“Good. Tell her what is needed from her – as we discussed previously. I suspect _my_ prize will be paying her a visit soon – tomorrow sometime.”

The comm line terminated. Gorky would offer Sia Boa more of what she desired and in exchange she would provide some quality time with her best friend to Gorky’s employer, someone who wouldn’t hurt her and _only_ wanted to meet her. That was all.

Completely harmless.

The dealer Gorky contacted his “Omwati treasure” – he noticed she liked it when he called her that – and relayed his terms. She happily agreed. Gorky assured her Teela Zapheri would be visiting within the next rotation and he would be there to provide her what she needed shortly after.

However, as with so many others on Coruscant, Gorky was a businessman and needed to have something on the side. He was a dealer, a pimp and an information broker; it just so happened he had another client that would be very interested in the recent development.

“Hey Mr. Tivs, sir, it’s Gorky, ya asked me ta let you know if yer _friend_ called about the Omwati girl.” Gorky rubbed his forehead thoughtfully trying to figure out the number of credits he should request,

“Did he?”

“Yeah, yeah he told me to tell the Omwati princess she needs to get this woman, Teela Zapheri to sit down and talk with him.”

There was a hiss over the comm line and Gorky jumped, startled, “When!?”

“He just told me to tell her just now and I don’t know when exactly – he said soon, like tomorrow!” Gorky furtively looked around.

“Stay there. Call when the woman comes. You will call _me_. Do not call your _other_ employer, Gorky. Stratna won’t be happy if he finds out otherwise.”

“Sure, Boss! You got it!”

Teela Zapheri couldn’t sleep. The entire night was spent, _not_ in contemplation of his words as it should have been but in memory of his eyes; the way they assessed her every move, took her in, saw the lie before it even left her lips. She had been in love with those eyes for the longest time.

_When did it happen?_

Was it when he left for the Blood Crow and she asked if they could keep correspondence or was it when he promised to keep her memory a secret, protecting her – to the best of his abilities - from whatever harm might befall her because of it.

She knew she’d always have her recollections – why continue to torment herself; why did she sign the contract to go with him on the Thunder Wasp?

_Because you knew then…_

No.

She knew when she first saw him.

The next afternoon she would go to Yularen to sign yet another contract with the Imperial Navy – it would seem Commander Thrawn had requested the return of his civilian attaché.

The Emperors words plagued her.

_… “She is to be his guide, a stewardess of sorts”_

The question she never should have asked;

_… “How long would your Majesty recommend I provide my support to Mitth’raw’nuruodo?”_

_“I believe, child, you will need to alter your plans indefinitely.”…_

Thrawn had convinced her she needed to stay with the Navy _or_ contract with the ISB, if nothing else for her own protection. By the time he left Cal’s residence, her uncle and Boola had arrived home, the later giving him an evil look as the Chiss left, her lekku twitching in irritation.

Zapheri had ended up canceling her date with Conrad; having become so emotionally exhausted after listening to the Commander’s well-thought out perfectly logical reasons for her to return to the Thunder Wasp.

Well-thought out. Clinical. Logical.

So Thrawn.

There was no further burst of emotion from him, no additional hint of passion that Teela desperately craved.

Zapheri gave up trying to sleep. She would meet with Yularen and Thrawn, sign her life away and then maybe then she’d finally be able to rest.

_No, there is no rest for someone who wants what they simply cannot have._

She could either be by his side as an aide, his administrator, an advocate, shadowing him wherever he happened to go; perhaps they could even be _friends_ again.

Or she could see him only in her memories.

Was it her dedication that made her stay or was it her selfishness and fear?

Years later she still had not come to a conclusion.

Stratna pointed menacingly at Tivs, “No. You will not go. Send Kosh and Rybn’s team but you will not go.”

“But Boss –!”

“No! She will recognize you.” The Black Sun Lieutenant snapped.

“I don’t trust Tan. The dealer said he’d be coming personally, and that scum’ll likely kill Zapheri before we can get to her.” Tivs rumbled petulantly.

“No, Cadan Ornt is actually a simpler creature than I gave him credit for. He’s driven by greed, of course – we all are – but he’s after revenge as well. He wants Zapheri’s father to suffer.”

Tivs furrowed his brow in confusion, “Cal Zapheri?”

Stratna smiled, “Ah, it’s a family secret, Tivs – I assumed it was Cal Zapheri but a recent piece of information I managed to coax out of my –“ the Lieutenant grinned “-contact was very helpful. Her father’s actually Voss Parck.”

Tivs smiled “Ah so Ornt’s after Parck then, not the Zapheris.”

“So it would seem...”

Zapheri stepped out of the air taxi near Sia’s apartment, walked briskly to the entry portal; her braids held back from her face by her mollusk comb. She informed the building’s attendant droid she was there to see her friend and took the turbolift up to the 600 Level. Even before she could ring the request the Omwati-Human hybrid opened her door and flung her arms around Teela.

“I’m so happy to see you, Tee!” she cried.

The first thing Teela noticed was that Sia looked sallow, her feather white hair was flat, and her usual bright eyes were dull, the pupils strangely dilated. The woman smiled a little vapidly and ushered her inside her apartment.

“Your message didn’t say but I heard you’re feeling better, yes?” Her voice was scratchy; it didn’t have the melodious sing-song quality it always had – there wasn’t the squeakiness of preparation for a joke to make her friend blush.

“Sia, did I come at a bad time?” Zapheri studied her friend’s complexion, “You seem so pale. Are you sick?”

Sia stopped and blinked a couple times, “Oh no!” she shook her head and laughed but it was obvious to Teela something was very wrong.

She carefully removed her jacket, smiling fondly at her friend, “How about I made some tea?”

“Uhh,” Sia bobbed her head mechanically, “No, tell me what’s going on first!”

Zapheri frowned and sat down on the couch across from her.

“I um –“ she looked down at her lap and fidgeted with her sleeve, “I was offered another contract with the Navy.”

There was a slight delay, as if the information had to take a moment to register; Sia gasped. “What? Is it with… _him_?”

She bobbed her head still staring at her knees.

“What are you going to do, Tee?”

Teela shrugged, “I’m going to sign it. I’m going to try to move on.”

“But – aren’t you still in love with him?”

She cringed as the ache in her chest reminded her that she was ultimately losing; she and Thrawn could never go back to where they had been. “I am.” She confirmed to her friend.

Sia Boa stared at her, slack jawed blinking slowly, “How are you going to manage that?”

“Um – that’s kinda why I’m here. I was hoping for some advice.”

The Omwati hybrid pursed her lips, “I don’t think we need tea. I think we need wine for this.”

Zapheri snorted as Sia smiled pleasantly at her. The entrance request tone suddenly chimed and Teela’s eyes darted to the door, “Are you expecting someone, Sia?”

She smiled lazily and winked at her friend, “Uh, I have a new boyfriend named Gorky. Should be coming by. I think you’ll like him. He has a friend.”

Teela laughed, rolled her eyes. So typical of Sia to try and arrange a sheet via her latest lover. The lithe form of her friend bounded up off the couch toward the door and Zapheri watched amusedly as she opened it fully expecting to find her friend’s typical specimen of what constituted as an adequate bedmate.

Three blaster bolts hit her in the chest in quick succession and Sia Boa was dead before she could even cry out. Teela however had already leapt up, screaming in grief and rage as the familiar face of Conrad Tan glared at her from across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I have one more chapter that I'm editing. It's sort of a mess - this one was terrible and I apologize for the sloppiness (I know there are typos!! I'm being lazy.)
> 
> After the next chapter which I'm calling "Burns", I'm going to start writing a "Part II" - sort of the way I did with my other sparkling turd of a fanfiction - I have an outline in my head so hopefully it won't take eons for me to get it down...editing on the other hand ((gagging noises in background.))
> 
> I'm still amazed that you want to read my silliness - thankful! Absolutely, yes - but amazed.   
> I really do appreciate it and I hope I don't disappoint too much.  
> Thank you again!  
> -N!


	22. Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Violence and violent imagery
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Aim for the face.  
> Black Sun arrives  
> Teela's not answering  
> Voss didn't tell her...  
> Take a bite out of crime?  
> Hitchin' a ride  
> Girl got a gun  
> Back seat driver  
> Ornt tries manipulation - common ground  
> Come for the wine stay for the explosion  
> All passengers shall remain seated. In the event of a flaming piece of furniture comes flying...  
> Teela won't compromise  
> I hurt  
> Little girl gone  
> The curse and the gift  
> Ten  
> Monster  
> Contract  
> Enraged

She leapt over the couch, heart thudding; clambering behind the ornate seating a fraction of a second before a stun blast arced over her head, vibrating the frame of the sofa she had pressed her back against. Zapheri faced the full-length window looking out at the Coruscanti skyline; in the foreground she could see Conrad Tan’s reflection; his smile that of a predator as he advanced toward her.

“Now, Teela. You went from wanting to spend the night with me to hiding behind furniture to avoid me. I have to say I’m confused.”

“You just killed my friend! You bastard!!” she sobbed as she glared as his reflection. “I’ll _kill_ you!”

“You’ve gotten brave since working with your pet alien. Stubborn little harpy – your mother was the same way.”

Teela Zapheri gasped, “What are you talking about, you lunatic!? How could you possibly know my mother?”

“Ah, didn’t your worthless father tell you? Your mother was a whore – she was married.” He grinned evilly, “To me.”

“NO!” she wailed, trembling at the man’s reflection, “NO!”

The man she knew as Conrad Tan was swiftly making his way around toward her, blaster readied for another shot. She quickly looked around and found a dish of Omwati potpourri and a long thin necked vase.

It would have to do.

Grabbing a handful of the terrible smelling sand and gravel-like air freshener; hefting the vase with her other hand, Teela carefully scooted to the opposite end of the couch.

Conrad continued his soliloquy.

“We’re also going to talk about your Pantoran friend and everything you’ve heard about where he comes from. Where he’s been and what he knows about the Unknown Regions.” He pivoted around the other end of the couch, sending her heart thundering.

_Thrawn!_

Tan advanced slowly toward her side and just as he reached striking distance, she jumped from her crouched position.

“LIGHTS!”

In the back of her mind she sent thanks to Sia who had given her voice access to her apartment in the unlikely event Zapheri needed a place to stay. Teela had never taken her up on the offer; fearing all sorts of compromising positions she’d find her friend in with various male companions.

The lights immediately dimmed; she stepped forward swinging the vase like a club at the hand that held the blaster. The glass shattered upon impact, shards flying prompting curses from her attacker. Conrad reached out to grab her with his free hand, but she threw the handful of incense at his face.

Teela launched herself at him, desperate to put as much force into her punches and kicks as she could. She wrestled desperately for the blaster, upending a small end table as she did, but it was no use, he grabbed her by the throat even as he struggled to blink away the burning potpourri.

Zapheri kicked wildly, slamming her elbow down on his arm as he struck her across the face with the butt end of his blaster.

Still she struggled.

“You’re even more obstinate than Raiya. Don’t worry,” he drew her in closer to him, “I’ll cure you of that. What will your father think when he hears you moan?”

She gave up trying to pry his hands away from her neck, reaching behind her head she frantically searched for one of her hair pins. Her fingers landed on the mollusk comb Thrawn had given her.

_Thrawn._

She ripped it out and slashed at his face with the sharp tines digging into the tender skin of his face. He dropped her unceremoniously cupping his cheek where she had stabbed him. Teela coughed, gasping gratefully for air and once again tried for the blaster he was trying to bring to bear. It was during her attempt at prying it away from him when Black Sun arrived.

Kosh’s team exited the turbolift on the west side of the building; Rybn’s team on the east side. They would leave men stationed at both lifts to support an escape – depending on which way they needed to make the quick exit. It was likely the Omwati woman would call the CSF and they would be pressed for time, but then again, it was just one woman.

As they approached the apartment, it was very clear to Kosh that something wasn’t quite right. Normally there was the buzz of electronics, the hum of appliance droids and even the far away chatter of conversation, but it was deathly still and silent. Someone had turned off surveillance equipment, perhaps?

And then suddenly there was the crash – furniture being up-ended - and the primal scream of a woman – angry, hurt and fearful.

“Go!” Kosh growled into his comm.

Both Thrawn and Yularen had become alarmed upon Teela’s failure to respond to requests to reschedule her contract review to earlier in the day. It was unlike her to reply to such a summons and a call to Cal Zapheri confirmed she wasn’t at the family home.

“I believe she wanted to go see Sia Boa and then she said something about contacting an old friend who worked for Moff Ghadi.” The man’s lips compressed in an expression of distaste, “That Conrad Tan fellow that she’s never introduced us to.” Cal made a disgusted sound.

Thrawn looked sharply at the Colonel.

“Alright Cal, I’m sure her comm is just silenced. We will reach her.”

The other man frowned, “Wullf, what’s this about?”

The Chiss shifted almost imperceptibly and Yularen shrugged, “Just trying to get all our data work together, old friend.”

Zapheri chewed the inside of his lip, “Right. I’ll try her comm too, maybe she just doesn’t want to talk to an old mynock like you.”

“If you can reach her, I’ll call our wager with the Tavraki whiskey even then.” He snorted.

After terminating the call, the Colonel’s eyes darted up to the Commander who had suddenly risen, making his way toward the exit.

“Commander?”

“I am going to Sia Boa’s residence.”

“Mind telling me what the hell is going on, Thrawn?” the man’s white mustache twitched in irritation as he moved to follow.

“Teela Zapheri has been targeted,” the Chiss began walking briskly down the hall away from the ISB offices, “by Black Sun.”

He gritted his teeth as he made his way through the more sophisticated residential side of the Federal District toward Sia Boa’s residence. Even while wearing a military uniform, there were always the side-ways looks, and the quiet whispers. It did not matter much to him.

Usually.

His commlink chirped annoyingly and he looked down at it.

“This is Commander Thrawn.”

“Thrawn! It’s Parck – where in blazes are _you_? Cal said something about Teela being missing!?”

“I am searching for her now, Captain.”

There were a string of garbled curses, “Something happened a few weeks ago – Teela and I went to Ansion and –“

“And you were attacked by men disguised as Preshini Sect members.”

There was a pause over the comm line.

“I didn’t tell her about Cadan Ornt! She doesn’t kn -“

As he approached the entrance level to Boa’s apartment there was a sudden blast overhead. Several near-by pedestrians gasped and pointed up toward an apartment on the high rise immediately above them.

Blaster fire had shattered glass windows from the inside of a residence near the top, sending shards of conchoidal daggers and debris down to the walkway below. The onlookers took off running in the opposite direction but the strange Pantoran dressed as a Navy Officer was apparently suicidal. He hastily clipped his comm to his belt and ran toward the unfolding disaster.

Kosh burst in first, followed immediately by Rybn’s right hand man, Tup. A woman – their primary target for live capture - was struggling wildly with a man holding a blaster. She was surprisingly holding her own.

The man – _The Imposter_ , Kosh recognized him through the bloody gashes on his face - glanced at the newcomers and upon realizing he had competition for her apprehension, threw the blaster they’d been struggling for behind a couch. He clamped both his arms around her, forcefully picking her up and wrapping an arm around her neck to tighten his hold on her, using her trashing body as a shield.

“HOLD!” Kosh called to Tup and the two men that were behind him.

“What? Statna couldn’t come himself?” The man taunted. He looked for all the galaxy like he’d tangled with a wampa.

“Hand her over, Imposter and we’ll pretend we didn’t see you.” Tup growled.

“A very generous offer but she and I are old friends and were just getting reacquainted.”

The woman wiggled within his grasp, prompting him to tighten his arm around her neck further, virtually cutting off her air supply. She clawed at his arm, desperate for breath as he shifted again; bare flesh within reach of her teeth.

Teela Zapheri bit him savagely.

Shortly thereafter the entire room erupted in blaster fire.

Thankfully there was an EasyRide dock next to the building and Thrawn immediately jumped in – unfortunately it was already taken.

“Hey! We’re on a date!”

“I only need to reach the upper level of the building adjacent to us. I will happily pay for your fare for the remainder of the evening by way of apology.”

The Chiss looked pointedly at the driver.

The Tarnab’s eyes looked plaintively from Thrawn to the couple seated off to the corner.

“Fine.” Groused the man, “He can hitch a ride.”

The woman smiled adoringly up at her date, “That’s so nice of you. You’re so kind to let the Pantoran ride with us.”

The Commander actually rolled his eyes – a very Teela-like gesture – and pointed straight up when the driver cocked his head in question. The Tarnab man shrugged and reversed the air taxi while rapidly ascending toward the gaping hole in the building.

Apparently, the courting couple and their driver hadn’t heard the blaster fire, or they probably wouldn’t have been so eager to provide the stray Navy officer a ride.

Teela had rolled toward Sia’s kitchen while Cadan Ornt leapt behind the couch she had used as cover, scooping up the blaster they had been fighting over. The hum and frequency of the blasters were eerily familiar to her; they were all Imperial designed weaponry. Stratna’s men opened fire on Ornt avoiding her general direction.

She was the prize to be had, apparently.

Whatever Cadan Ornt had wanted – or at least one of the things he wanted - Black Sun also sought.

_Information._

_“We’re going to talk about your Pantoran friend and everything you’ve heard about where he comes from. Where he’s been and what he knows about the Unknown Regions.”_

She crawled on her hands and knees into Sia’s kitchen as she heard the window in the main living area explode. Zapheri vaguely hoped the force of the blast and the pressure differential had sent all of them careening out, but the continuing blaster fire indicated otherwise. She frantically searched for a weapon, anything she could use to mass effect. Potpourri and a decorative vase weren’t going to help her against, at least not against five men by her count.

Thrawn had never taught her to fight with weapons; they practiced hand-to-hand combat only. If they got close enough for her to throw a punch – weak, timid little taps as her former boss had referred to her attacks in jest – they would be close enough to stun her, carry her away, interrogate her and then upon getting everything they wanted…they would kill her.

She absently grabbed a bottle of Corellian wine from the cabinet and carefully peeked around the corner. Zapheri almost cried out in alarm to find she was facing the back of one of Black Sun’s finest.

What a horrid waste of good wine, Teela thought darkly as she slammed the bottle down on the man’s head.

He collapsed but a retaliatory blaster shot immediately zipped past her head.

“Stand down shit-for-brains! We take her alive!”

Zapheri, scrambled for the downed man’s blaster and back peddled into the kitchen. Hopefully the window’s explosion would draw the attention of the CSF and some form of help would be on the way…

In the meantime, she would help herself to the wine.

The Tarnab side-eyed the couple who were already “enjoying” each other’s company, despite their driver’s presence and the presence of the Chiss who stared up at the gaping hole in the side of the building. He blew air from his lose lipped mouth, making a wet flapping sound – his species version of a deep sigh, indicating stress.

“Pull up next to the window, please.” The strange Pantoran muttered.

The driver shot him a withering look, “Do you want to drive, Red Eyes? If not be silent!”

Thrawn’s gaze shifted to the man, his eyebrows arched in what appeared to be mild surprise. The Tarnab driver belatedly realized not all beings on Coruscant appreciated his sarcastic humor.

Some were quite literal.

Cadan Ornt may have been outmanned but he knew both parties had something in common.

They both wanted Teela Zapheri _alive_.

And now was the time to make his move. One of the ruffians had blasted the window with one of the Empire’s stolen E-11s further limiting the groups time to take Zapheri into custody. There was a slight pause in their fire after another one of the brainless idiots fired at her after she knocked the dumbest of them all, unconscious.

_Ah, she was so much like Raiya…_

He used the brief silence to slide closer to the damaged window assessing his choices. An EasyRide air taxi was approaching cautiously causing Ornt to grit his teeth. Some brave fool had choobies made from durasteel and brains consisting nothing but nerf shit – but it might just be his way out…if only he could grab Teela.

It was time to try his hand at manipulation, “Would you fine gentlemen from Black Sun consider a truce?”

A few chuckles, some very unflattering words about Ornt’s mother and then “You can go suck vacuum scum!”

“Hear me out. We both want her alive. Why not share. I know Stratna’s superiors would be _very_ unhappy if I die and _extremely_ unhappy if she dies.” Ornt smiled slightly, “So, lets pool our resources. We’ll take her together. I’ll surrender and you’ll take both of us alive to Stratna and everyone is happy, yes?”

There were several whispers from the men near the door, a brief hushed meeting in which the two leaders of the gang convened to discuss what the man behind the couch had proposed. Their Lieutenant had not provided them with instructions for what to do if they were to meet resistance from someone other than Teela Zapheri – certainly not from the _Imposter_.

If the repercussions of killing the man were as severe as he claimed…

They had come to the conclusion to place all their weaponry on STUN. Better to scatter his wits than fry him.

As the Black Sun gang prepared for their assault on the man’s position while having him believe they were indeed considering his offer, Zapheri was trapped but not helpless.

She had been busy preparing.

Her friend had loved wine. Exotic brands; expensive vintages in pretty bottles with hard to pronounce names. Teela counted twenty unopened containers of varying shapes and sizes with exceedingly high liquor content, some could probably be used to clean hyperdrive components they were so potent.

She absently wiped tears from her eyes recalling the way Sia’s body had been thrown back by the careless way Conrad Tan had shot her.

She gritted her teeth, inhaled deeply and clustered them all next to her position at the corner where the kitchen met the main living room – a discreetly hidden place, providing a relatively unimpeded view of the main apartment. It would be easy for her to duck back for cover after launching her attack.

_Hopefully it will work._

Zapheri took several more calming breaths, leaning out slightly, she listened intently.

The blaster fire had stopped and Cadan Ornt was speaking.

“…We’ll take her together. I’ll surrender and you’ll take both of us alive to Stratna and everyone is happy, yes?”

And then there were the whispers…

“…No! We can’t risk hurting her and Stratna never said anything about what to do with Ornt.”

“…Just kill this nerf shit an’ be done wit’ it.”

“Yeah, whadda ya think we been tryin’ ta do, convince ‘im ta play a game of Sabacc? Besides what if he’s right ‘bout the superiors? I like livin’, thanks.”

“…He’s a lying sack ‘a shit. Let’s just stun the -…”

“Yeah. We stun him. We stun her. We don’t run the risk of killin’ ‘em and if the Boss says to get rid of Ornt then we make him eat a carbine on the way back.”

There was a rustle of clothing, the cracking of glass and metal underfoot; someone entered the apartment in a hurry.

“Kosh, something’s going on! There’s an air taxi hoverin’ right outside – like they’re tryin’ ta get to the window.”

“What the kriff? CSF?”

“No. Looks like some weird Pantoran –“

Teela inhaled sharply.

_Thrawn!_

She tightened her hold on the wine bottle and the blaster; calmed her breathing. Zapheri turned the corner, suddenly putting herself in full view of the group in council, only one of them happened to glance her way, his eyes widening in sudden surprise, but it was too late. The wine bottle arced toward the man.

She carefully aimed and fired.

Teela successfully resisted the urge to check on her success; she ducked back down for cover, gauging by the curses and screams that it had worked at least fairly well. She grabbed her next bottle, this time throwing it in the direction of the couch where Cadan Ornt had been hiding.

The bottle had landed on the cushions; failing to break during its trek over the debris and skewed bodies her previous bottle had produced. However, one quick shot of super-heated plasma caused the once ornate piece of furniture to burst into flame, the force of the sudden blast rocketing the thing toward the now-broken full-length window.

This time she did stop to admire her handiwork, hoping to see the man’s body plummeting to the permacrete several thousand meters down.

She was disappointed _and_ interrupted.

The Tarnab driver chittered at Thrawn angrily as he got closer to the shattered side of the building. Even the once amorous couple, intent on nothing more than devouring each other in a disgusting public display had stopped wiggling their tongues at each other to stare.

“Don’t you think you’re getting too close?” the man asked, his date clinging to him possessively, “Do you even have a _license_ to drive this thing.”

“I do not.”

“Then let the licensed driver at the helm! Really you shouldn’t be do –“

The Chiss casually grazed the side of the taxi against the building’s nearest permacret support beam.

“Perhaps, distractions should be kept to a minimum.” He noted dryly.

His three passengers were mostly silent after that. And as he approached the window, he motioned for the Tarnab.

“I will need to jump.”

The driver snorted, “By all means, Red Eyes.”

“You will hold the helm steady. I will tell you when. As for the damage to your vehicle and –“ his red eyes glanced over at the other two wide-eyed passengers, “ - other expenses, please send the invoice to Colonel Wullf Yularen at the Imperial Security Bureau.”

The Tarnab grumbled in annoyance.

“I will get closer. Be ready.”

“Closer? You are the craziest son of a – “

His tirade was interrupted by a heavy object landing on the rim of the EasyRide; a flaming piece of furniture after having been doused with alcohol and shot, had blasted out of the window and landed haphazardly on the side of the taxi. Thrawn used the impact on the side closest to the building to help launch himself across the divide that separated him from Teela Zapheri.

Black Sun had taken the opportunity to advance, one of the leaders jumped over the divider separating the kitchen and dining area and was charging toward her.

Teela smashed the neck of the next bottle against the counter, spewing alcohol violently toward the man’s face, he raised his hands to avoid the mixture burning his eyes but ended up getting shot squarely in the chest.

She already had the next bottle in hand, arms and shoulders trembling; back pressed up against the small dividing counter as she considered her options. Sirens wailed in the distance and there was the sound of blaster fire above her.

They wanted her alive.

They wanted to know about the maps, the hyperlanes, the worlds…all those resources in the Unknown Regions.

_No._

She wouldn’t compromise… _him._

_Never._

She stared at the blaster and blinked away tears.

_“Ngayikathunda.”_

Teela stifled a sob, pressing the barrel of the gun up against her chin feeling the tears trickle down landing on her burned fingers.

There was the crunch of metal and glass - someone coming closer to her position.

Maybe she could get them to kill her, so she didn’t have to do it herself…

Maybe she could take a few of them with her….

“You assholes waiting for a formal invitation to get your faces set on fire” she screamed out, “or are you going to leave me the kriff alone?”

“Zapheri?”

She gasped.

“Thrawn?”

She stood slowly, trembling, her braided hair disheveled her clothes torn, hands blackened, and bloodied.

“Thrawn?” she blinked; her lips moving soundlessly.

Blaster still at the ready, he moved to her carefully, stepping over several bodies, his boot slipping slightly on broken glass.

“Zapheri.” He reached her and she blinked up at him again in obvious shock, “You are safe.”

She held a bottle of alcohol and a charred blaster pistol as she continued to make soundless words with her mouth.

_“You are safe. I am here to help you, now.”_ The Sy Bisti words came out easily enough but the emotion he put behind them was difficult. He gently took the blaster pistol from her burned hand – it was hot to the touch and some of her burned flesh peeled off with it. He winced and tossed it to the floor.

Teela’s face contorted, her whole body trembled, and she sobbed mumbled incoherent words in Basic and Sy Bisti. “You bastard! _I thought you would never hurt me._ You hurt me. _You hurt me_ …I hate you _…I hate that I still love you_ …I hate you so much. You! You hurt me. _I hurt._ _I hurt. You hurt me.”_ She pounded weakly on his chest as he picked her up and carried her out of Sia Boa’s destroyed apartment to the waiting medic cab.

They agreed Cal would be the first to go to her. They had finished wrapping her right hand and were still working on the synth-flesh for the burns on her left; the medical droid kept her heavily sedated. She had taken Sia Boa’s death extremely hard and now Cal Zapheri knew why the medics had all they could do to pry her away from the Chiss Commander.

Voss had told him. His brother-in-law told him that she finally knew the truth as well…

The little girl he and Alyn had raised, was gone.

She had left one day without him even noticing – perhaps it was to one of her altruistic adventures on his home world, perhaps it was more recent. Needless to say, she had gone away and a woman had returned in her place.

She had become brave, made her own choices, fallen in love, gotten hurt – she learned to live life. It was something he and Voss were fearful would never happen.

It did.

And here she was.

The little girl was gone, and Cal Zapheri wept because she had left one day, and he hadn’t even noticed.

Cal Zapheri and Voss Parck had argued bitterly over his attendance in the wing of the infirmary. In the end the family allowed the Chiss to see her – she was after all, still unconscious and his presence would cause her no emotional distress.

He kept to the shadows of her room, watching her sleeping form.

Thrawn had lost his Third Sight years ago. He could no longer see as he once did. The very last shred of the cursed gift had given him one thing.

Her.

The overwhelming sense that he needed _her_.

In the jungles of the deserted planet, he waited, knowing she would come. And she did.

As he had gotten older the sight had gotten less reliable. He was unsure whether to trust it; trust her, but very soon it became clear. Teela Zapheri was his ally.

His _curse_ had given him one final _gift_.

The Chiss sighed heavily into the silence of the room, which was only punctured by the occasional whirl of medical machines monitoring her as she slept.

_“Do you know why I need you, Teela Zapheri?”_

_“Do you know why I led you to believe that I did not?”_

He paced slowly in the shadows like a predator.

_“Do you know why I want you…Teela?”_

_“I do not have answers. I never saw those. Only you.”_

“Only you.” He murmured in Basic.

Slowly carefully he left the shadows to stand by her bedside. He caressed her cheek gently, pushing a stay piece of her hair back behind her ear to whisper softly in her ear.

“ _Ngayikathunda._ ”

Stratna had never remembered being so mad. Tivs didn’t envy the man that stood nearby, making pathetic sounding noises that were meant to be viable excuses but would just be interpreted by the Black Sun Lieutenant for what they really were.

_A bunch of krayt spit._

“Tan said we should combine our resources and grab her before she got hurt. We’d capture her and he’d give himself up freely.” Kosh seemed to bob his head.

“Please tell me you didn’t.” Stratna growled.

“No way Boss.” Kosh eyes widened as he shook his head, “Never would have happened, besides that’s when this Pantoran started making a mess of the east side of the building.”

“How so?”

“He used an air taxi. He apparently could drive worth a shit ‘cause he hit the building – ‘ Security Force was screamin’ our way by that point. Last we knew the crazy bastard jumped out of the taxi into the building.”

Tivs shifted slightly, slowly putting his hand on his holstered blaster. Kosh was digging his grave by making it sound like external forces were in play when in reality, he and his men just couldn’t handle one woman with a couple bottles of alcohol.

_Pathetic._

“What about Tan and Teela Zapheri?”

“Don’t know what happened to Tan. Hopefully the woman picked him off with one of her bombs. We didn’t see him as we were leaving but his little nest got blown up by Zapheri. Thing flew right out the window.”

Stratna’s voice took on an icy tone, “And the Omwati woman that lived there?”

“She was dead when we got there, Boss.”

There was a low angry hiss, “And how many did we lose in all this, Kosh?”

Suddenly the man stilled, his face lost its ruddiness and he swallowed hard, “Nine, Boss.”

“Nine. Nine?”

Kosh nodded solemnly.

Stratna sighed and motioned to Tivs, “More like ten.”

The man’s skull suddenly cracked, exploding upon meeting a large burst of energy. The blast continued into his brain, superheating the gray matter and causing much of the liquid within it to instantly vaporize. What had once been Kosh collapsed in front of Stratna’s second and Tivs looked up at the Lieutenant for further instructions.

“I want to know where Cadan Ornt is. If he’s alive, I want him _dead_. If he’s dead, I want his body. Request assistance from our bounty hunter friends if you must but I want Ornt dead. No one, _no one_ disobeys an order from the superiors.”

“Yes, Boss.”

Ty and Ulie Boa were devastated. The ISB had fed them some lie about her trying to save their only daughter from a monster who was intent on evil deeds.

She was too drugged to speak; her brain addled, and her throat parched, all she could do was move her head back and forth as tears dripped down her face. She watched as Ulie sobbed and thanked her for trying to save Sia; Ty attempted to keep his lip from trembling.

Her best friend was dead.

An hour after the heartbroken couple left, Voss quietly entered but she pretended to be asleep. She felt hot pinpricks of anger form under her eyelids as he waited for her to wake. He should have told her about Cadan Ornt.

It would take almost two years for her to truly forgive him.

The Captain sat for twenty minutes, sighed forlornly a few times and left. Shortly thereafter, though she didn’t hear him enter she finally noticed, through narrowed eyes, the Chiss standing in the shadows gazing at her. Teela almost cried out when she saw the piercing red eyes studying her.

“What?” she rasped.

_“You are not to blame for this, Zapheri.”_

Teela cleared her throat, “You became a philosopher in your spare time, I see.”

Thrawn apparently saw her wince as she spoke because he circled around to the small bedside table and poured a small glass of water; handing it to her. She thought briefly of flinging the liquid in his face but decided to curb her violent urges. He didn’t shoot her friend. It wasn’t his fault her memory was cursed.

She took the water and sipped at it.

But…he knew about her memory…

“Cadan Ornt perhaps, in concert with elements of Black Sun, managed to introduce Sia Boa to spice. She became an addict qui-“

“That’s not true!” Teela screeched, “Sia wasn’t a spice head!”

The Chiss bowed his head slightly, a sign he was trying to find a nice way of being a jerk. It sometimes worked with Zapheri but more often than not she saw through it; he found it refreshingly challenging. However, in this case he had hoped she would listen before grasping onto her sorely missed naivety.

“Her medical exam indicated she had just very recently become dependent on a variant of spice known as scarn. It is a highly addictive substance. Colonel Yularen believes she was extorted – her access to you in exchange for more spice.”

Teela began shaking her head, her lip trembling, “No. That _can’t_ be true. She was my best friend.”

“The ISB found her dealer, Zapheri.”

The sound that escaped the woman was pitiful, a mournful cry that cut the air as she curled her legs up to her chest and hide her face into her knees.

Thrawn continued despite the sobs. As painful as it was for her, she needed to hear it.

“Ornt requested the supplier inform him when you were close. However, Black Sun also had arrangements with the dealer. Those arrangements were established by a man working for Stratna.” The sobs had evolved into stifled gasps as Teela rocked back and forth.

“Colonel Yularen is still trying to ascertain the status of Cadan Ornt.” The Chiss sighed, “It is no longer safe for you to be unaccompanied. Unless you are under contract by the Imperial Navy or the Imperial Security Bureau you will be considered a protected asset at risk.”

Zapheri suddenly looked up, tear tracks vertically creasing her face. Her red rimmed eyes narrowed.

The strategic genius had played his game.

He knew what she was; knew that she held everything within her – things that could destroy him – and Thrawn wasn’t about to let that happen. He was using the situation handed to him, at her expense, to contain her. And to make sure his secrets never saw the light of day because he didn’t trust her and probably never had.

“You did this!” she grabbed the nearby glass and threw it at him. It missed him completely, hitting the wall to his left, shattering to pieces and splattering water on his uniform.

_“I hate you Mitth’raw’nuruodo! You are a monster!”_

“She can work on any ship in the fleet. They’d be happy to have her. Everyone’s been talking about her optimization of hyperdrives – not that I understand the first thing about it – but she’s got the Imperial Corp of Engineers salivating over her theories.” Wullf Yularen shrugged.

“I would request she remain on the Thunder Wasp.”

Yularen’s eyebrows rose in surprised amusement, “With all due respect Commander, you’re both valuable to the Empire. I don’t wish to see one of you murdered and the other indicted for homicide.”

Thrawn cocked his head slightly, “It is the best option. It keeps her away from Coruscant for long periods of time. She is protected and I am familiar with her particular case.”

“All the while a war criminal and a crime syndicate are continuously trying to steal Imperial secrets.” Yularen grumbled. “You’ll be interested to know that Cadan Ornt has rocketed up to the Bureau’s most wanted list.”

“Yes.” Thrawn was pensive, “He will not make an attempt on her while she is with me.”

Yularen eyed him speculatively but didn’t ask how he knew. The Colonel was confident that the Chiss knew enough about keeping a tight ship, he need not pry as to his methods.

The older man sighed heavily, looked sharply away and picked up the datapad at his fingertips reading the ‘contract’ she would be _required_ to sign, “Alright Thrawn, let’s get this over with, shall we?”

They walked out of the infirmary room. The head of the ISB seemed mildly relieved – how do you tell someone she is to be sequestered into Imperial service indefinitely. Conscripts were one thing – the Republic needed to resort to such a practice during the Clone Wars – but Teela was a civilian.

Zapheri herself had taken it, by outward appearances, surprisingly well. She was impassive; acknowledged the benefits of maintaining her place within the Navy’s list of viable technical contractors and was quick to sign the document provided to her by the Colonel.

Teela didn’t even read it. She didn’t have to.

Thrawn found this disturbing and strangely insulting.

What if Yularen had not placed her with him but on another vessel – she would go blindly with some other Captain or Commander on a different ship?

Perhaps she simply didn’t care anymore.

Of course, nothing could be further from the truth. Teela Zapheri did care.

In fact, she was enraged. It would serve her well and steel her for the trials that would come her way soon enough.

-End of Part I -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> How are you? Hanging in there?
> 
> So...I wanted to leave you with a few ideas before I go on radio-silent for a bit of time while I work on Part II.
> 
> 1) We don't know who or what Stratna is yet.  
> 2) What happened to Conrad Tan I mean...the other guy?  
> 3) How would Teela possibly recognize Tivs (see Chapter 21 toward the end)  
> 4) Oh and that other dude...Nuso Esva...hahahahaha. 
> 
> I hope you're having at least a little fun. I hope it's not anticlimactic. I'm working on Part II (it's all in my brain - I just have to get it down)
> 
> Once again - thank you thank you thank you for reading.   
> Your kindness and enthusiasm have been truly amazing.  
> -N!


	23. Contractual Obligation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Strong language
> 
> Example:   
> “Ukephasa!” = Asshole  
> “Ake uhlakenu nami! Ngizokhahlela imbongolo yakho!” = Fuck you! I’m going to kick your ass!
> 
> Note:  
> Teela ain't happy.
> 
> Chapter Summary:  
> The Preshini landscape  
> Stratna and Tivs discuss strategy  
> A lesson in strategy  
> Who cares about Arihnda Pryce?  
> "You don't care!"  
> How do you solve a problem like Teela?  
> Stratna's plan: Separate the two - Van who?  
> Misery loves company  
> Teela in her natural habitat  
> "Why do we do this to each other?"

The man traveled the path away from the city – during the war it had been littered with bodies in varying stages of decay. No one had wanted to risk getting killed to retrieve their dead and wounded and so they remained. Preshin still hadn’t truly recovered despite the relative calm brought to the world by Palpatine’s New Order. The crops were regrown, the cities rebuilt, and the war orphans had emotional scars, but they had at least been able to make it to adulthood.

Cadan Ornt had no regrets over the part he played in the war; he was quite proud of it. He looked out at the cityscape, new and foreign to him since the structures that had stood during his residence on Preshin had been destroyed.

The new buildings were surprisingly cheerful in color and shape.

Perhaps in an attempt to forget what he had done, Ornt thought dryly.

_They may very well forget eventually._

He shook his head and smirked feeling the pull of scar tissue near his left eye and cheek. Teela Zapheri’s attack had left three perfectly spaced violent red lines of new skin on his face. Ornt smiled again despite the tugging at his flesh.

She might try to forget him too…

_She never would._

Ornt inhaled deeply and continued his trek away from the city, his dark blue and burgundy robes flapping in the sudden gust of wind.

His original plan was not unsalvageable; all it needed was a little time. Ghadi was gone; likely shoveling shit on an Imperial penal colony for corruption, bribery, spice possession, and whatever else Black Sun and/or Higher Skies managed to dig up on the man. Stratna was out for blood but the Black Sun hierarchy did not begin and end with Stratna.

Ornt was fairly certain he knew who the Lieutenant was now, and it would make things easier when he was brought into the fold. The superiors would have no other choice but to use him to gain access to Teela and when that time came, he would be ready.

He would have Teela.

He would kill Voss Parck.

And he would have one of the many arms of Black Sun to take back Preshin.

“This is what the superiors want?”

Stratna’s head twitched slightly “Yes, Tivs, and to be honest I think getting rid of the Moff is the best thing the organization can do.”

“What method, Boss?”

Stratna looked over at the man and smiled kindly, “No, dear boy not that way. The superiors would prefer a more –“ the Lieutenant sighed pensively, “- subtle approach.”

Tivs cocked his head, waiting.

“Senator Evidorn’s bodyguard’s lover is in our custody, correct?”

Tivs nodded impassively but was still uncertain as to the other’s point.

“He’s already being used by Higher Skies,” Stratna smirked, “why not use him for our purposes, as well?”

Stratna’s second hummed in approval, “The ISB has been keeping an eye on them.”

“They have indeed. It would be a shame if Evidorn’s bodyguard were to do something stupid and spill his guts. It would likely implicate his _Excellency_.” There was dry humor and scorn in Stratna’s voice. The Black Sun Lieutenant continued, “Of course, the poor man thinks Higher Skies is behind it all.”

Tivs snorted, struggling to contain his laughter, “No?”

Stratna grinned, “Always use what you have, Tivs. Waste can’t be tolerated even in an organization as expansive as ours.”

After the two enjoyed a brief moment of mirth, Tivs turned to his boss.

“So, what do we do about Ornt and Zapheri? Were the superiors pissed?”

The mouth on the familiar face twisted in a grimace, “They were…not pleased with Ornt.” There was a hush to the voice then, “Xizor’s sources have confirmed he’s still alive.”

The second gasped, “How the fuck is he still alive?”

“Because of _waste_ , Tivs. Again, waste nothing,” the other growled irritably, “Although in this case I would consider killing our former Commander an investment. They still believe it is worthwhile to pursue –“ Stratna paused, “ – the information from Zapheri even though she is essentially cut off from us now.”

Tivs frowned looking skeptically at the Lieutenant, “How do we reach her then? She’s contracted with the Navy – that’s not likely to change, Boss.”

“We may have to resort to Imperial resources, Tivs. She’s too well guarded with her –“ Stratna paused growled in distaste, “- blue friend nearby. We’ll have to do something about _that_ …In the meantime start looking into her career history as an Imperial contractor.”

He dodged the jab, but she pivoted and swung her leg out. Thrawn barely had time to block the kick before she was turning back around for a left hook.

Her weaker side.

She was getting more confident. Whether it was because she was physically stronger or emotionally fortified, Teela Zapheri’s skill in unarmed combat was becoming moderately impressive for a human female of her size.

_And now she would learn a lesson in strategy._

He took the hook, solidly in the abdomen. The hit, he reflected, would have once made her cringe; now she was unapologetically focused. Her eyes burned with determination as her right fist prepared for an undercut strike.

The Chiss sighed internally – he had noticed when Teela used a two-pronged attack, she had a tendency to slow her retreat from her first punch in favor of putting more force behind her second strike. That would stop.

Now.

He suddenly grabbed her left arm, leaning into the right undercut which had faltered noticeably due to his advance. Before she could use her legs to kick at him – he didn’t trust her _not_ to aim for his groin as she had been in such a foul mood earlier - he pulled her down.

She struggled to get her legs out, but it was too late to implement the circumvention tactics they had worked on previously. He was on top of her, his strong hands had both arms pinned behind her back as she thrashed madly to get away.

“Ukephasa!” 

“Language, Zapheri.” He chided her in Basic.

“Ake uhlakenu nami!” she spat, “Ngizokhahlela imbongolo yakho!” 

Thrawn sighed. He really needed to speak with the Thunder Wasp’s engineers and technicians about their horrid crudity since it was obvious his aide wasn’t going to listen.

He leaned in, careful not to inhale too much of her, “Not now, Zapheri.”

Teela stiffened and then stilled.

“I yield.” She grumbled, and as an afterthought muttered, “Jerk.”

He smirked as he let her up; she glared up at him. The Commander appraised her cautiously, “You are slowing one point of attack for the sake of another. You are easily overpowered by a simple sacrifice on the part of your opponent if you do not withdrawal quickly.”

Teela’s face flushed with momentary anger and her lips curled up, “I know.”

Thrawn cocked his head as he studied her.

She practically vibrated, pulsing uncontrollably in the infrared spectrum as her eyes burned him, “What? I’m not allowed to be self-aware?”

“My concern tends more toward your –“ he paused returning her intensity, “- approach.”

Zapheri shrugged, releasing some of the tension within herself as she grabbed a towel to dry the sweat from her brow, “I’m a results-oriented person, Thrawn. Isn’t that how things are supposed to work in the Imperial Navy. You’ll find that out when you get your head handed to you by your –“ she made a face, “ - stewardess?”

He snorted lightly, “Hardly. If you can control your emotional outbursts long enough to do it, I would be quite surprised.”

“Oh, don’t worry this won’t last forever,” Teela smiled with faux sweetness, “I’m premenstrual.”

He blinked mildly, “How then, do you explain the last five years?”

She laughed and threw the towel at him. Smiling smugly, he caught it.

“No more?”

She shook her head absently, “No more. I have work to do on the aft deflector shield.”

“Very well.”

And as if a switch had been flipped, a button pressed, or a fire had been extinguished, the two settled into stoic silence. It was only when they were in the aft hanger bay there was any hint that the Commander and his assistant had once been what many would have called ‘friends.’

Zapheri strode into his office, offering him a datapad, “News from Coruscant, Commander. It looks like the ISB finally found a reason to make a move on Higher Skies. Botched assassination attempt.”

Thrawn arched an eyebrow and sat quietly reading the Colonel’s report as Teela patiently waited for his follow-up comments. The Chiss put the pad down but continued to stare at it thoughtfully.

“Arihnda Pryce has capitalized on the events I am certain, but Moff Ghadi has been neutralized as a threat.”

She nodded but looked quizzically at him, “Why do you care about Arihnda Pryce? I’m a little surprised she managed to slither away unscathed” Teela laughed bitterly, “It has me wondering who her friends are.”

He looked at her meaningfully.

“What?” Teela’s brow furrowed and she shook her head in confusion.

He hadn’t told her about his meeting with Pryce, the information she provided or her offer to help him politically in his upward climb. Thrawn was not about to delicately dodge the issue with his aide but he knew how Zapheri would respond.

He wasn’t wrong.

Teela stormed out of his office and marched down the main corridor toward her quarters which were, as far as she was concerned, not far enough away from the scheming Chiss she had to call her boss. If she could burrow into the casing of the hyperdrive to get away from the ship’s Commander, she’d do it.

_Idiot!_

Hadn’t he listened to her at all when she warned him about politics? Was he completely incapable of seeing the sacrifices she’d made on his behalf because slimy politicians like Arihnda Pryce were trying to thwart him for asinine reasons; in some cases, just for the sake of optics?

Thrawn was blissfully unaware what the next political play would be. Although he could counter a physical attack or one with ships and tangible weaponry, he was virtually clueless about the _new_ governor’s ensuing move.

Zapheri knew all too well what it would likely be.

Arihnda Pryce would amass power and influence, she would find some formidable friends, lick their boots until they were shiny and accumulate favors. Some she would give out, playing the kind benefactor and others she would dangle about cruelly.

Such was the way of a politician. And Arihnda Pryce was _definitely_ a politician.

Zapheri’s charge – no, he was no longer her responsibility, she reminded herself, he was her employer, nothing more – was walking into a vat full of Bantha shit.

Pryce would give him a trophy get her friends to add to the pile of prizes and then use it _all_ against him.

_Not if I’m around!_

Teela stopped her forward trek toward her quarters, blinking at the sudden thought.

No.

_You don’t care!_

Thrawn had already made it perfectly clear he looked at her as an asset and she was here now simply for her own protection. They very rarely spoke with any kind of camaraderie outside of their sparring sessions, during which time they basically tried to kill each other.

Professionally he was as cool and crisp with her as he was with everyone else.

Their candid way of dealing with each other had made an impression on the crew of the Thunder Wasp. The Commander preferred someone who wanted a truthful answer not necessarily a _politic_ one. Teela Zapheri was brutally honest – to the amusement of others - and the Chiss found this significantly less confusing in an Empire that prized image over substance.

Image over substance…

_No, you don’t care!_

But she did and she felt the burning seething rage bubble up within her.

She was on the Thunder Wasp as a protected asset not a counselor. Thrawn was the master strategist. He could figure this one out himself. There was no contractual obligation for her to save him from being ignorant.

That time was over.

_You don’t care!_

Thrawn stared at the door she’d exited from.

His ongoing investigations into the Empire’s consumption of doonium would have been something he’d have delegated to her if she had only been less…

_Human._

He believed they had made some progress in making amends the night before Teela had been attacked by Cadan Ornt. Perhaps, if it was not for the vile creature’s murder of her friend and his assault on her, things would be different...

Ah, the bitter taste of regret and the terrible voice of hypotheticals that were no longer possible.

The Chiss Commander sighed and considered his options relative to Zapheri.

He could take Voss Parck’s advice and explain to her the reason why they could not be more, but such would include him divulging his true purpose for being in Imperial space. That was a secret, so deep and dark it was not to see the light unless whomever he trusted with it would be fit to serve the Ascendancy.

Thus far he hadn’t found any one individual he would trust with such a task, except _perhaps_ one.

Teela Zapheri.

The problem was, he would have to give her up; let her go if she chose to. Now she was so angry and frustrated; hurt by those she had once trusted she wouldn’t think twice before leaving for the Unknown Regions. And it would be a mistake. She would regret it; he was certain of it.

He could not tell her before simply out of cowardice. He trusted her, but he still needed her, and simply could not afford to lose her. Would it have been different had she confessed her feelings at a different time, when he was in a position to protect her? When he didn’t need her? Perhaps.

Thrawn had suspected Cadan Ornt was close. Parck had erred grievously by not telling her about him. Despite the man’s mistake, Parck was the only one in the Imperial Navy the Chiss would feel comfortable turning her contract over to. A contract he owed in large part due to political strings pulled by Arihnda Pryce.

Apparently, there was at least one other Imperial entity that had requested a contract with Teela Zapheri. The new governor of Lothal had worked political magic to allow him to keep his civilian aide and have her work authorization codes derived from the Imperial Security Bureau and not the Navy. That way she technically worked for the Navy, a less restrictive arrangement, but was considered an asset under the auspices of the ISB, hence providing her much needed protection.

Although he suspected Teela was just as angry, if not more so, with Voss Parck as she was with him, the Commander would transfer her and the supervision of her contract to the Admonitor if she continued in her current state.

He could not afford to waste time looking after her feelings.

Hers, or his for that matter.

Stratna scrolled through the datapad, nodding thoughtfully, “We’ll capitalize on this Lieutenant Yen’s transfer to put our man in.”

“Yes, Boss.”

“Do you have someone in mind, Tivs?”

Stratna’s second shifted slightly and eyed the other speculatively. The Black Sun Lieutenant snorted good naturedly and beckoned him over, “Come dear boy, tell me – what’s on your mind?”

“What about me, Boss?”

The Lieutenant seemed to consider it, “I appreciate you taking the initiative, Tivs but Zapheri will recognize you.”

“But we aren’t after her in this case, not really.”

Stratna sighed. Tivs suddenly realized he was likely speaking out of turn and he worked to seem contrite.

“Sorry Boss. It’s just –“ he paused, “- I’m tired of watching. If it’s a hit, I can do it.”

“We’ll need you to get close to Zapheri, though.” Stratna’s voice sounded amused instead of angry and Tivs was relieved for that.

“I can do both, Boss.” He commented dryly.

The Black Sun Lieutenant laughed heartily, “I know my boy. I promise you; it will be soon. We need to separate her from her friend first.”

Tivs bobbed his head, seeming appeased. “In that case, Van is really good with needles.”

“Ah yes, _Van_.” Stratna smirked, “I think I know where your head is at, Tivs. Very good.”

“Thanks, Boss.” He smirked.

Suddenly Stratna stopped scrolling through the data from the Imperial Navy’s database and Tivs cocked his head in question.

“She’s allergic to shellfish?”

“A particular kind of shellfish, Boss. A grisk mollusk. Apparently, she learned the hard way about it on Manaan when she met up with Venix.”

The Black Sun Lieutenant made a disgusted sound, “That one-eyed fuck deserved to rot in the ocean.”

Tivs nodded in agreement but Stratna still looked confused, even sad.

“She never told me…”

The second inhaled deeply and clenched his jaw recognizing the slight.

“I’m sorry, Boss.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Ah but it did, he could tell by Stratna’s face. Tivs stepped closer to the Lieutenant in solidarity but the other waved him away.

“Don’t worry, my boy. We will focus on the Pantoran for now. It may be easier than we expect. I have heard the two are no longer on good terms.”

Zapheri read the letter again. She didn’t really know why. It was ingrained in her memory after just a brief glance.

**_Special Dispatch:_ **

**_ISD Admonitor - Thunder Wasp_ **

**_To: Ms. Teela Zapheri_ **

**_From: Sr. Cpt Voss Parck, ISD Admonitor_ **

**_My Dearest Teela_ **

**_I know you continue to be angry with me and it is understandable. There are no excuses I can offer you as to why I chose not to tell you about your mother’s marriage to Cadan Ornt except perhaps one. After Raiya died, I swore I would kill him._ **

**_After ensuring you were safe with Cal, I returned to Preshin and hunted him down. I murdered him in cold blood. There was just one problem. I murdered the wrong man. I realized this shortly before telling you about your true parentage. My shame was so great I could not bear to lay it before you and risk having you reject me after only just discovering who I really was. I foolishly thought I could protect you and naively believed Ornt would come after me directly if you were so well shielded._ **

**_I was a fool and a coward. I can only offer my sincerest apologies and hope that one day you will understand and if I am lucky, I may earn your forgiveness._ **

**_You have my love and respect always,_ **

**_-Voss_ **

Zapheri shook her head. She wasn’t ready to forgive her father and she couldn’t quite bring herself to respond to the letter. It had been over a month since she’d spoken to him.

She missed him.

However, Teela was determined to prove her point.

_What’s your point again?_

She would not be lied to, or dismissed, or coddled…

_No, not that one._

She was miserable therefore Voss should be, as well.

_You’re cruel, Teela._

Yes, but nice people get hurt.

She missed talking with….

Her subconscious mind instantly thought of Thrawn and then of Voss, Cal, Boola and Sia – a sharp pain in her chest caused her to frown and she pushed away the image of all of them.

_You don’t care!_

“Hey Zapheri?”

“Yeah?”

“You done with that casing yet? I got Imperial cadets from an Academy on an ass-fuck Outer Rim world that can move faster than you.”

Rew was one of her favorite techs to work with. He was extremely knowledgeable, capable, sarcastic and cursed like a smuggler.

“Fuck off, Rew. You want it done right, you’ll let me do my thing. And don’t go crashing on ass-fuck Outer Rim worlds when I know for a fact, you’re descended from nerf herders on Eadu.”

The thick uncomfortable silence that followed caused her to scowl, she looked out from under the refurbished casing she had been working on to find Rew’s legs, the familiar blue of coveralls. Next to them were the black boots and olive-green trousers of…

_Shit!_

She scrambled out from under the lifted equipment, her eyes darting to Rew who stood at attention looking nauseated. The other techs and engineers were also standing rigidly looking exceedingly uncomfortable; some red faced, some pale depending on how they perceived their current situation.

Finally, her eyes found his, glowing red and narrowed in disapproval.

_“Is the term ‘ass-fuck’ used often?”_

Teela pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, _“What do you want?”_

The eyes narrowed further, making one of the engineers shift anxiously. Thrawn very slowly withdrew his gaze from her to Rew.

“Lead Technician Rew, as you are aware, Lieutenant Yen is being transferred tomorrow at 0700 hours. Your new commanding officer is expected to arrive shortly thereafter, a Lieutenant Grantar from the light cruiser Shadow Spirit. I trust you will introduce her to the engineering facilities aboard?”

“Yes sir.”

“Please do so with minimal crudeness.”

Rew shallowed audibly, “Yes sir.”

Thrawn turned to Zapheri with lips slightly upturned.

_“Aft hanger bay in one hour?”_

_“Yes.”_

He had slid behind her before she could recover from the swipe he’d taken at her knee. Zapheri feinted, dropped to the struck extremity, thrusting her left elbow out meeting his hard chest as he grabbed her from behind, locking her arms tight against her. He picked her bodily up, but she lifted her legs, aligned them with his and kicked with all her might. They both fell forward - her face first to the floor with the Chiss on top of her.

Thrawn muttered something in his own language which sounded suspiciously like a curse, causing her to chuckle weakly.

“Language, Commander.”

He grunted and pushed himself up quickly but did not let her rise. Teela lay face down on the durasteel deck, her head slightly turned up to look at him.

“What was your intent, Zapheri?”

She snorted, “To kick your ass, actually. Were you expecting a picnic lunch?”

His piercing red eyes bored into hers.

She sighed frustratedly and looked away, “Enough for today.”

Teela tried to lift herself from the cold floor but Thrawn’s arms caged her in, refusing to release her. Her eyes shot back up to his, still scrutinizing her openly and she pursed her lips.

“What?” she demanded, “Let me up!”

Thrawn inhaled carefully and his jaw tightened, _“Cha.”_

Zapheri blinked, “Excuse me?”

“We need to talk.”

She scowled, “About what? I gave you the report on the hyperdrive retrofit proposal and the deflector shield enhancements.”

He shook his head and lowered his voice, speaking slowly, softly, enunciating each word in Sy Bisti.

_“Uku. Sidinga. Khuluma”_

_We. Need. To talk._

Teela swallowed hard and suppressed a shiver.

“There is nothing to talk about, Commander.”

“You are angry.”

For some reason this casual statement – an observation, really – made her furious and she launched herself up into him, slamming her right elbow into his abdomen.

He curled around her, grabbed her around the middle and rolled so that she was, for only a fraction of a second straddling his chest. The Chiss pushed her down with his right thigh, continuing their tumbling motion. He landed on top of her with his nose centimeters from hers and he quickly made a grab for both her wrists. Teela growled at him as she tried to wiggle away.

“You will not get anywhere if you continue on this path, Zapheri.”

“Go to hell!”

Thrawn clenched his teeth and did what he _knew_ he should not have done; had taken great pains not to do during their time sparring together. The Chiss inhaled deeply.

The movement of her body underneath him was a terrible reminder of what he’d lost – what they’d both lost - and he stilled his motions until she too suddenly stopped struggling. Her eyes widened when she felt him above her.

“Zapheri I –“

He stopped speaking, finding the heat of her too distracting.

_“Why do we do this to each other?”_ Teela’s voice trembled slightly.

_“I do not know.”_ He responded somberly, _“I realize I hurt you, Zapheri, but I worry you are also hurting yourself.”_

He watched as her brown eyes conveyed the human spectrum of emotions: anger, fear, lust, longing, anguish. Finally, her features exposed the resolved determination that had always been hers. She smiled slightly, it was a broken, melancholy sort of expression, “Don’t worry Thrawn. I can take care of myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Sorry no updates in a while...it's been slow. I've got 10 chapters done and I'm still not done with Part 2...it's looking like it will be long and (hopefully) interesting...I'm really hoping I don't make it too drawn out. I might just have to kill someone. LOL (If you happened to read my other festering mess of a fan fiction you might think me evil at this point...and yes, I am.)
> 
> To give you an idea where this is going, Teela and Thrawn have to kind of make amends in some way, right? Well...the next chapter is called "Assassin". 
> 
> Some things I've noticed about Part 2 thus far:  
> Teela has a lot of negative emotions - she's no longer looking at Thrawn with rose-colored glasses but she's still in love with him. Two of the major emotions she ends up experiencing are jealousy and extreme guilt and it causes a HUGE shift in the relationship.  
> I love dropping little hints about who Stratna is...it's going to be fun (I hope!)  
> Nuso Esva and Tivs become less shadowy very suddenly and you will likely hate me.  
> And yes, someone does die...maybe two someones...or three...still thinking...
> 
> I haven't tired of making an ass out of myself yet but there's still time...  
> Thanks for reading - you're the heroes in all this! :-D  
> -N!


	24. Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Strong Language and Needles
> 
> Sy Bisti Translations:  
> “Umphosa!” = Down  
> “Ngiyixolesa” = I am sorry  
> “Ngiyixolesa fethi.” = I am sorry too  
> “Umhawu.” = Jealousy 
> 
> Note:  
> Refer to Chapter 15 for Thrawn's "clue" ;-D
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> The short friendship between Vanya Grantar and Teela Zapheri  
> Beginning the day with Thrawn...  
> ...And ending the day with Thrawn.  
> The Commander's new girl.  
> Time is running out for Teela.  
> Needle from behind  
> Assassin cornered  
> Metabolic miracle  
> Who ya gunna call? The ISB...oh wait.  
> Thrawn's clue and expectations; Teela's irritation and mispronunciations; Grantar's origin.  
> Going back to the way they had been...(Teela can scratch something off her bucket list!)

Senior Lieutenant Vanya Grantar had been on the Thunder Wasp for two weeks and Teela had tried - made a conscious effort - but struggled to like the woman. There was just something _wrong_. Grantar was extremely personable - bubbly even - which would have made a younger Teela Zapheri smile. Now it just made her irritated and want to roll her eyes.

Sia was bubbly.

Was that the problem?

_You’re afraid to be friendly with Grantar because she reminds you of Sia?_

Teela shook her head in frustration. She was getting tired of trying to self-diagnose the obvious changes in herself, so she resorted to calling Boola. The Twi’lek mother insisted she needed someone – _anyone_ – to talk to, and that doing too much _thinking_ was “bad for her health.”

And so, it was with hesitation that Zapheri began taking her lunch with Grantar (“Oh! Call me Van!”). She _still_ could not bring herself to like her. It wasn’t the woman’s personality necessarily that had her walking slowly back to her quarters with a flummoxed look on her face, it was her…behavior.

Lieutenant Grantar was _extremely_ eager to please; eager to please one person in particular…

_“I hope Commander Thrawn will like what we’re planning with the refurbishments.”_

_“Do you think the Commander would mind if I put in a requisition for the new cabling we need? Is that something he’d like?”_

_“Commander Thrawn is an interesting character, isn’t he? I bet you have all sorts of stories. It must be so great working directly with him!”_

_Ugh._

At one point, Zapheri grunted and pushed her lunch away, unable to continue eating while “Van” gushed about how brilliant Thrawn was. During the woman’s oozing treatise on why the Commander should be commended for his requested recalibration of the mid-ship dampeners, Teela noticed for the first time how very striking Vanya Grantar was.

She was blonde, had large blue eyes, full lips and a heart-shaped face. The smile she used with the male population aboard ship was different than the one she used with Teela and Hammerly. It was a subtle thing and Zapheri noted the impact of it to be rather comical.

Initially…

“What species is the Commander? He’s not Pantoran, is he?”

“Nope.” Teela slurped up the last of her broth, likely looking unattractive as she sucked up the last noddle, some of the sauce dribbling down her chin, “He’s Chiss.”

“What’s that?”

Zapheri blinked, “Uh. Like a Pantoran but with red eyes.” She shook her head, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

“He’s handsome for an alien, isn’t he?” the blonde Lieutenant’s voice sounded wistful

She stopped halfway through the motion of wiping Corellian noodle sauce off her face.

Teela discovered something ugly about herself in that instant and knew _exactly_ why she not only didn’t like Grantar but had the sudden compulsion to slap the Lieutenant cleanly across the mess hall. The question was so loaded and prompted feelings that were so unwanted, she shot up from her seat causing several people around them to glance her way.

“Teela?” Grantar looked at her concernedly.

“I have to go to the ‘fresher!”

Thus, ended the very short lunchtime friendship of Senior Lieutenant Vanya Grantar and Teela Zapheri.

It was for the best; a friendship would have only complicated things.

Teela mentally prepared herself for her daily meeting with him. There was the meeting in the morning and the sparring in the aft hanger bay in the evening. She started and ended her day with him but there was a dull sort of emptiness in the middle.

_You don’t care!_

She had her work to keep herself occupied and the techs and engineers had taken her under their collective wing.

If Zapheri were being honest, perhaps if she were writing to Sia again, she’d say that she missed him but there was no one she could tell that to…she certainly wasn’t going to confess it to Thrawn, himself.

She pursed her lips together and keyed the entry request to his office. The door swung promptly open and she stepped inside.

“ – I’m glad you understand my concern, Commander.” A familiar voice crooned.

_Ugh._

“Of course, Lieutenant. I do appreciate your efforts to implement improvements.”

“Thank you, sir.” Grantar smiled coyly, “I’m sure you’re aware the old saying is true - if it isn’t broke don’t fix it.”

Thrawn smiled slightly, “Indeed. Thank you, Lieutenant. Dismissed.”

“Aye sir.”

Grantar turned around crisply to find Zapheri standing near the door with her nose wrinkled in distaste. The Lieutenant winked playfully at her as she walked past and Teela had all she could do to not trip the woman. The image of the overly endowed blonde sailing out the door made her smile look genuine.

“Zapheri?”

_“What?”_ she snarled in Sy Bisti turning toward the Commander.

His brow lifted in the familiar skeptical look and she found that she actually missed seeing it. Thrawn paused studying her, probably trying to figure out if he should send her to sick bay for a mental wellness assessment or the detention block for bursts of homicidal rage.

“I would like to begin by discussing the deflector shield improvements…”

He bested her easily and the Commander grew frustrated.

“You are not yourself.”

She lay on her back with her arms upraised, unmoving after he had pinned both her wrists above her head and pressed himself down on top of her. Thrawn quickly got up after she capitulated, unwilling to repeat his previous faux pas. Yet she remained in the same prone position as if frozen, staring up at the bay’s ceiling in a disinterested malaise.

Teela grunted. Finally, she sat up, looked at him and shrugged.

“Lieutenant Grantar.”

The Chiss merely looked at her expressionlessly. After a long annoying pause Zapheri rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth, “Has she –“ she stopped, huffing out a breath of air, “Do you –“ she stopped again, “I don’t –“

By this point Thrawn’s brow had collapsed, his eyes narrowed; he stood with arms crossed over his chest and his head cocked to the side as if listening intently for something.

Zapheri knew he passed himself off as the epitome of cluelessness and it had worked during those instances when she wasn’t there to deflect female attention away from him at Coruscanti social functions. Those occurrences were few and far between since Teela had usually been at his side, but now…Now she was no longer with him almost perpetually and she knew for a fact, Thrawn was _not_ ignorant of the opposite sex.

Teela gritted her teeth again and waved her hand dismissively, “Never mind!”

His brow arched in mild reproach, “Does this have something to do with why you cannot concentrate, Zapheri?”

“I can concentrate just fine!” she growled

“I beg to differ; therefore, I wish to know what concerns you have regarding Lieutenant Grantar.”

“What? No – I just wanted to know if you were satisfied with the optimizations on the starboard side computer she put into place.”

She internally cringed when she saw the Thrawn lie detector go off.

Instead of looking at her dispassionately and walking away or baiting her with another question like he once would have, he walked to where she was sitting and held out his hand to help her up. Teela blinked up at him in confusion.

_“Come, Zapheri.”_

She unthinkingly put her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet.

_“Come to my office.”_

“Why?” She shook her head as if in a daze, “I don’t want to –“

_“We never did talk.”_

His words were smooth, but his eyes demanded an answer, intent and burning. Dangerous.

She’d been a fool, trying to persuade herself she didn’t care. It was impossible not to, but Teela couldn’t yet bring herself to let him know. She could never go beyond him. There would never be anyone who could transcend the shadow he cast in her eyes.

_“That is because there is nothing to say.”_ She pulled her hand away from his grip walking away toward her satchel and canteen in an effort to hide the emotional realization coupled with the lie.

_“Tell me what you wish of me?”_ his voice was surprisingly calm despite the pained look on his face.

_“There is nothing I wish from you, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. I am here as an asset to the Empire.”_

“Is that the only reason, Zapheri?” the switch to Basic hid most, but not all the feeling from his voice.

“It’s about self-preservation, Thrawn. Nothing more.”

It was yet another lie, but if he recognized it as such, he didn’t say.

The Chiss watched as she picked up her things and left the hanger bay; pulling on his uniform tunic he strode to his office. He stayed there the entire evening mourning her loss and contemplating bittersweet answers to hypotheticals.

_“I hate you, you bastard!”_ she slammed the datapad down on his desk, _“You are sending me away like a thing? Like an object!?”_

_“I am sending you to the Admonitor. I am sending you to someone who would be of better use to you.”_ Thrawn explained calmly.

_“I am the asset – I am the one who is meant to be of use! What the hell do you care?”_

He knew she would be openly hostile over the move, but eventually she would see it was for the best...once she understood.

The Commander expected her to make it as uncomfortable for him as possible, which was why he had already shifted her duties to someone else.

_“You are a civilian aboard my ship, Teela Zapheri.”_ He barked causing her to jump, _“Therefore, you are my responsibility. I will not have you become a distracted, disobedient child while I attempt to explain to you what I have attempted to explain the last two months.”_

_“Thrawn, I have –“_

_“No. You will go and pack your belongings and be ready for a transport from the Thunder Wasp at 0700 tomorrow morning. That is all.”_ He glared at her as she stood slack jawed and wide eyed, _“Go.”_

Zapheri flinched but turned toward the door, it opened before she reached it and in stepped Lieutenant Grantar, “Hello Teela! I guess you would know, I’m the Commander’s new assistant! Don’t worry I’ll take good care of everything!”

“Ms. Zapheri was just leaving, Lieutenant.” Thrawn’s voice interjected smoothly from his desk.

“Yes, sir.” Grantar smiled apologetically, “Sorry, Teela. I have to go.”

Somehow, Zapheri thought he’d change his mind.

2100

Their usual time to spar…

She made her way down to the aft hanger bay and waited for him, but he never came. The sickening sensation that Thrawn was really going to send her away clawed at her and she wiped moisture from her face. Teela felt the familiar pain in her chest again.

This was the end.

_No!_

She frowned at the shred of idealism and naivety that remained in her despite everything she’d been through. After everything, she still couldn’t help but think there was at least something salvageable somewhere. The notion was childish, and it had hurt her tremendously in the past.

If he really was a monster, she had helped put him where he currently resided.

Wasn’t she in that case, at least partially responsible?

_No! You aren’t responsible for him!_

Ah, but would he have gotten this far without her?

The voices from Teela’s memory didn’t give her a conclusive answer…

_…. “Imagine what he could do with proper military training?”...._

_…“If he’s as good as you say he is, he’ll avoid both the rancor and the nexu.”…_

_… “But you don’t need an assistant!”_

_“Nonsense. You are quite useful.” …_

…it was only for her heart to decide if she could leave him.

He was striding down the main corridor toward his office, intent on working for the remainder of the evening in the ridiculous hope that he wouldn’t have to focus on what was about to happen – Teela would likely be exceedingly unpleasant to deal with.

The Chiss Commander turned the corner and found Lieutenant Grantar standing near his office door looking worriedly around. Upon seeing him, her eyes brightened, and she came to attention.

“At ease, Lieutenant.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Is your concern immediate, Lieutenant?” Thrawn asked, his voice going slightly dry.

“No sir, not immediate, I just wanted to speak with you about the hyperdrive casing retrofit, I think you’ll be very interested to know it’s progressing well but there _are_ some things that we would need to procure from Kuat in order to –“

He let the woman continue her brief as he turned to his office door. The portal slid open momentarily distorting the sound of motion behind him.

The sound of a syringe being pulled carefully out.

“ – recalibrate the drive to optimize it per –“

The woman behind him smiled, moved forward and pressed the needle into his neck as he stepped through the door of his office.

She wasn’t going to go without a fight. That’s what the Chiss wanted. Thrawn wanted her to talk to him.

Fine. She’d talk.

She’d talk his damn blue head off, but she _wasn’t_ leaving.

She was marching toward his office to tell him that, when she saw Grantar’s needle.

_“Umphosa!”_

The warning came too late.

Teela saw the Chiss go down, and her heart crashed into the side of her ribs.

She rushed toward Grantar who was already pivoting toward her with blaster in hand. A running kick sent the weapon careening out of her hand, but the woman was a professional; she dodged Zapheri’s backhand strike and blocked her spinning side kick with her free hand. Teela felt a hard punch to her left kidney, twisted away and continued barreling toward her attacker, crying out in rage.

She grabbed the woman by the back of her head and slammed her face first into the bulkhead, bloodying her lip. The Lieutenant, surprised over the intensity of the other’s attacks, had no choice but to raise her hands up in defense of her face as Teela began punching her repeatedly.

“What did you inject him with!?” she screamed at the assassin, “Tell me!”

Suddenly Grantar feinted and grabbed her arm, jerking her forward and kicking her solidly in the abdomen. She doubled over and the Lieutenant was already clambering toward the prone form of the Commander.

“No!” Teela shrieked, looking frantically around for a way to call for help.

Grantar’s blaster lay two long strides to her right, without thinking she lunged for the thing. Her mind registered the fact that the assassin had pulled Thrawn up to a sitting position on the floor, his red eyes fluttered open and she held another syringe – orange tipped – mere centimeters from his face. She brought the blaster to bear, pointing it directly at the Lieutenant.

“Enough Teela.” Grantar growled motioning with the syringe, “I’m not here for you.”

“Put the needle down.”

She snorted, “Put the blaster down. You have nothing I want, whereas I have something you want very much.”

Thrawn blinked slowly, “Zapheri –“

Grantar hissed at him, “Shut up.”

“What do you want with him, Grantar?”

“That’s my business, not yours, now put the blaster down sweetie!” the woman sneered

“Zapheri, which ever method she does not choose for me, you will have.” Thrawn’s words were slurred.

Grantar looked at the Chiss skeptically, perhaps the yodroxyl mixture make the Chiss hallucinate. Usually all that was needed was one syringe, on rare occasions – usually with large men – two were required but the first was always more than enough to make them non-responsive. Thrawn yammering deliriously after a full dose was unheard of.

“I thought I told you to - ”

Zapheri inhaled sharply.

_….Venix…_

_…Her desperate pleas…_

She asked for confirmation with her eyes – did he really want to risk it? He blinked slowly, smiled slightly as if to say he had everything under control; had thought everything through.

“ – shut up.”

Teela cursed, prompting one last flash of emotion from his red eyes, she shifted minutely and shot _him_.

The metabolic miracle that had made survival on Csilla an unlikely possibility was once again responsible for yet another wonder. During his uncomfortably hazy trek to sick bay, the Thunder Wasp’s medical team had informed him his body had entered a state of shock to cope with the poison Vanya Grantar had injected into him. He attempted to acknowledge this but couldn’t speak.

“…need to detoxify his blood stream STAT!”

“Get me a vile of polyox.”

“Any idea what she injected him with?”

“Damn it!”

There was a loud buzzing and the Chiss grimaced.

Time and space changed around him; he listened carefully to the mellow chirps and whirls of medical equipment, became aware of extremities and inhaled deeply.

Moon flowers.

Thrawn warily opened his eyes and found her. She had been sitting in a chair, pulled up next to his bedside and had placed her head down next to his arm. She had relaxed in sleep; her cheek coming to rest near his right hand.

For a few moments he simply watched her, the corner of her mouth turned down in a worried frown. Slowly he moved the hand nearest to her, cupped her face; gently sliding his thumb softly along the skin.

Teela inhaled deeply, the corner of her mouth quirked up and she opened her brown eyes. Her lips parted in surprised to see him awake and he moved his thumb to stop her from speaking, shaking his head weakly.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that but finally he heard and felt her breath against his hand – a sigh escaped her.

_“Ngiyixolesa.”_ She whispered. 

_“Ngiyixolesa fethi.”_

The chief medic aboard the Thunder Wasp had been alerted to his return to consciousness by the rise in heartrate as monitored remotely. The balding Lieutenant Commander strode in and assessed the Chiss, commenting dryly that he wasn’t really needed given the patient was made of “tough stuff.”

“The poison was yodroxyl-based and should have killed you sir, but apparently your species has an extremely high metabolic rate.”

“Yes.” Thrawn nodded absently, his gaze shifted to Zapheri who was standing in the corner of the room. She had remained at his request, “It appears the assassin did not consider my chemical and biological differences compared to those of humans.”

The doctor, Cidrew, chuckled, “I would not have considered it either, sir. You are similar enough to Humans and Pantorans, one would just assume your processing of foreign toxins would mirror how their biology would manage it. Thankfully you are neither Human nor Pantoran; it’s what saved you.” The balding human smiled tightly at the corner where Teela stood, “Well, _it_ and Ms. Zapheri.”

“When will I be free to resume my duties, Commander?” the Chiss cocked an eyebrow at the man. Although he was not currently in his uniform Thrawn certainly acted like it.

“You will be free to leave sick bay in twelve hours however you are not to return to duty for two days. Even with a metabolic rate of a gundark, you’ll be weak and tired; you’ll need your rest.”

“Very well.” Thrawn shifted back to look at Teela, “Has an interrogation been arranged by the ISB?”

The doctor shot a look over at Zapheri and she inhaled sharply.

She shuffled forward looking apologetic, “That didn’t come up in the conversation when Osgoode called them.”

He knew she’d understand.

The eidetic memory of Teela Zapheri was a valuable tool. When she had instant recall of every detail at her disposal, how do you convey a thought covertly without the ambiguity of multiple possibilities coming into play?

They had been in the same situation before, only their roles had been reversed.

As Venix had pressed the blaster to her face in much the same way Grantar had pressed the needle to his, the Falleen had threatened him with death by whichever method Zapheri didn’t choose for herself. During the Black Sun operatives monologue she had pleaded with Thrawn to shoot him or to shoot them both.

Such a blatant request by the Chiss would have likely caused Grantar to use her second dose of yodroxyl acid. Any directive in Sy Bisti would have also prompted an immediate reaction from the assassin, seen as an attempt at communication by covert means.

He needed to tell her without saying it. Her eyes had betrayed her conflict, knowing full well that if any number of things went wrong, he would be dead, but she _knew_ her action was better than any inaction, especially with him incapacitated and with his death inches from his face. He would have laughed upon seeing her reaction after shooting him; thankfully Grantar’s weapon was set to stun, because as the assassin had stated – she wasn’t there to kill Zapheri.

The charged particles from a stun blast overloaded the nervous system upon impact, there would be a fraction of a second in which the physical and chemical processes of the body were paused – “the stutter second.” The progression of poison would be momentarily halted as would the body’s ability to draw in new toxins by absorbing them through soft tissues.

“Tell me, Zapheri.”

The medic had left to briefly check on several of his biometrics.

She looked down and pressed her lips together, “I couldn’t get to her in time. When I shot you, the stun blast cone hit her peripherally on the right side.”

Thrawn nodded in understanding. Occasionally targets hit by the periphery of the stun wave were left conscious but partially paralyzed. It would seem Grantar had experienced the phenomenon.

“She fell over and –“ Teela shivered, “ – I-I had to choose. She grabbed the needle with her other hand but…I managed to pull her away, so she had nothing else to do but shove the needle into herself. I didn’t even think to stop her – I just wanted her away from _you_.”

She murmured as if in after thought, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because I wasn’t able to stop her.” Her face contorted in outrage, “Because I wasn’t able to tell you that...I didn’t like her, and I thought she was…strange.”

“You did stop her. I daresay you made the correct choice however _I would_ acknowledge some level of bias on my part.” He smirked, watching her smile slightly at his attempt at humor.

“We could have known _why_ by now and what exactly she was hoping to accomplish if I had been able to capture her.”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. If she was a professional there is no guarantee ISB would be able to extract information from her. She also may not even know who hired her –“

Teela was bobbing her head absently looking pensively at the floor near her feet.

Thrawn stopped and cocked his head.

The woman’s eyes shot up to meet his guiltily.

“Zapheri?”

She grunted.

“Did she have any identifying features that would indicate who may have hired her, –“ he watched her, say her jaw tighten, “ – a tattoo perhaps?”

_Of a Black Sun…_

She stared at him for a long moment, looking equal parts irritated and embarrassed, _“Medic Cidrew is going to have my ass because you are just not going to listen.”_

“Zapheri?”

_“No! You’re going to rest and get better, then you can start staring at Falleen art. We will work on it then and not a moment sooner.”_ She mutilated the Sy Bisti word for “art” with her shaking voice and it made her angry.

He almost chuckled.

“Zapheri?”

_“I swear Mitth’raw’nuruodo, if you do not listen, I will tell Cidrew you requested an enema!”_

Ironically, she pronounced “enema” perfectly; Thrawn had never asked Teela where she had learned her conversational form of Sy Bisti and this particular instance made him, once again, thankful he didn’t know.

He held up his hands in surrender. She already guessed he knew everything about Grantar as soon as he saw the needle in the woman’s hand.

“I am not surprised Black Sun wishes to kill me.” The Chiss smiled sardonically at her, “I am surprised they have not tried to do so before now.”

“You sound insulted!”

He shrugged, “I believe Stratna was hoping to separate you from the Thunder Wasp, opening you up for kidnapping. I had anticipated as much.”

Zapheri blinked.

“You anticipated it?”

He nodded once.

She gasped and her eyes narrowed in indignation, “You told Grantar I was leaving.”

A small smile played on his lips, “New personnel pose a risk.”

“So, you staged a transport request to come haul me away, thinking that if our new Lieutenant was out to kidnap me, she’d make her move quickly and make a mistake.”

“Yes.”

Despite the resentment she felt at being used as bait, she had to admit it was a logical plan.

_So Thrawn._

“But you weren’t expecting an assassin.” She looked over at him; there was something new in her eyes, but he didn’t recognize the brief flash of emotion.

“I was not. It provides new information into how Black Sun perceives my usefulness to them.”

“They don’t think you’d tell them anything so they’re going after me instead.”

The Chiss nodded.

“You indicated you did not like Lieutenant Grantar and found her to be –“ he cocked his head slightly, “-strange.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Her face suddenly reddened and Teela looked down once again to the floor at her feet, “Just a feeling, really.”

He stared at her expressionlessly for three seconds, “What manner of _feeling_ are you referring to Zapheri?”

She looked away, “ _Umhawu_.” Her reply was soft, tainted with shame.

“I see.”

Her brown eyes flashed at him and the Chiss got the distinct impression that if he had not been in an infirmary bed recovering from an assassination attempt, she would have tried to punch him. There was a long awkward silence.

The spinning chirp of machines monitoring his every metric was hesitantly interrupted.

“ _Can we –_ ?“ she paused, breathed in slowly; deeply, _“Can we go back to the way it was before?”_

He studied her, noting the hopefulness in her eyes and although it was an impossibility, he was encouraged. _“It cannot be as it once was.”_

_“But if we do not talk about it? Pretend it did not happen…?”_

That was it…

She wanted to ignore the Bantha in the room; revert back to a condition in which she had not confessed her feelings for him. Thrawn wasn’t sure he if he was disappointed or relieved, which was troubling by itself.

_“Is that what you wish?”_

She bit her lip and nodded slowly, _“That is what I wish.”_

_“Very well.”_

Three days later the Commander was back on duty with Teela Zapheri at his side. Rumors had swirled aboard the ship – everything from a love triangle gone wrong to a murder/suicide was to blame for Thrawn’s disappearance and Lieutenant Grantar’s absence. Very few knew the specifics, but everyone could see the Chiss and his attaché were back to “normal” when he finally did return. They no longer approached each other with hesitation, the Commander wasn’t nearly as stiff in his shoulders as often as he’d been since Teela’s new contract and she smiled more.

The entire crew seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, prompting Zapheri to hypothesize the change was due to their newly formed truce – a casual promise not to talk about anything that would remind either of them how they had gotten to where they were now.

“Your assassination attempt helped ship moral greatly, Commander.”

“I am pleased you are content, Zapheri.” Thrawn’s brow quirked up in dry amusement, “Shall I inform the Imperial Security Bureau if in the event of my death, you are the likely culprit and your motive was an increase in crew cohesion?”

She shrugged, “I finally got a chance to do something I’ve _always_ wanted to do and now that I’ve done it once I want to do it again!”

“And what is that?”

She grinned in mock anticipation, “I’d _really_ like to shoot you again!”

He laughed, and in that moment they were back. It was as it had been _before_ …

But nothing ever stays the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> So I continue to write...and write...and write. Slowly.
> 
> Funny story: My vision without my glasses is 130/20 - I'm fast approaching blind (200/20) although "legally blind" is 200/20 even with corrective lenses. My ocular degeneration is a byproduct of my epilepsy but I'm not having seizures so I can very happily wear glasses that make me look like a semi-fashionable fly. I'm cool with that...what I'm not cool with, is when they fall off my nightstand in the middle of the night because of unknown reasons (other than gravity sucks); I get out of bed, try to put them on, can't find them, panic, stand up and...*CRACK*
> 
> Hence the slow going with Chapter 34 - they're specialty lenses/frames that need to be sent out to Europe (sigh) so I'm currently wearing - I'm seriously laughing at myself - prescription safety glasses (I'm an engineer so it's kinda required for job sites!)
> 
> Damn you should have seen the clerk at the grocery store this afternoon...just another freaky lady looking for granola. HAHAHAH
> 
> Ok anyways, sorry for the ramble - I am working I swear!!!  
> I'm struggling with making Teela less reliant on Thrawn. I don't want her to be whiny or OVER-emotional but I also want her to be REAL. The girl has an eidetic memory and can remember everything (statements made, pieces of information read, every feeling, thought and every conversation...that's gotta wear on someone...) 
> 
> Please hang in there: I think it won't be too boring too much longer (? maybe ?) Teela starts getting REALLY jealous...and Thrawn doesn't really help himself (well...at least not with respect to Teela directly...umm)
> 
> Oh also! What I'm finding is this whole craziness will eventually be like three "books(?)" or parts - I'd like to call the trilogy "The Hyperthymesis Trilogy" (hyperthymesis means extreme remembering which I thought was appropriate to Teela. 
> 
> The subparts I think I'll name 1. The Stewardess 2. The Asset and 3. (DUM DUM DUM it's a surprise.) Thoughts on dividing and conquering in this way? 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading this craziness. I really do appreciate it. You are the heroes in all this for putting up with my shenanigans!


	25. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Strong language
> 
> Note:  
> Phrases/Statements taken from the novel - I didn't write them, they aren't mine.
> 
> Reference Previous Chapter:  
> Chapters 3 and 22
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Swivel the setup?  
> Tapestries and idiots  
> Why'd I take this job?  
> Justice not vengeance  
> Tanoo tries Teela's patience   
> Countdown in Sy Bisti  
> Zapheri disarmed, Gimm remembered  
> "That's why I've always wanted you to succeed."  
> Teela's days of being nice...  
> The uncertain reproductive future of Lieutenant Gimm.  
> Is her personality rubbing off on Thrawn?  
> Don't do it again.  
> What's most important.

“What is it today, Commander?” she cocked her head slightly, looking curious. “Smugglers? Pirates?”

“Neither.”

Thrawn was at his desk and Teela was seated casually across from him, her left leg crossed over her right as she propped two of her three datapads up on her lap, staring at various ship reports and logs.

“It is a land dispute. On one side is the Afe clan of the native Cyphari. On the other is a group of human colonists in an enclave pressing up against Afe territory.”

Teela stared at the Chiss with narrowed eyes, “I thought I offered to do formal correspondence from your office from now on?”

The Commander shot her a strange look, “You did.”

“Then how did you manage to piss someone off and end up being sent to Cyphar for a _land dispute_ of all things?”

“I requested the assignment, Zapheri.”

“Ah, of course you did.” She replied drily.

Thrawn ignored her cynicism and motioned for her to look at his console display, “What do you see?”

She moved around the desk and leaned over his shoulder. They both knew he could easily swivel the setup so that she could look at the display from her seat. The motives behind both their actions were…complicated.

He wanted her to be nearer to him; attempt to get used to her proximity again in a context where they weren’t sparing. Thrawn believed she allowed it because she knew he was tormented by her and perhaps took some small degree of pleasure in his discomfort.

Zapheri on the other hand believed the Chiss was being mulish and she refused to let him best her; she found the idea that she irritated him humorous. The pang of guilt that followed the amusement made her sigh. The gentle intake of air causing her to become acutely aware of his closeness – she forgot what he smelled like and her face became flushed.

Suddenly he inhaled deeply, and his fist clenched, she gasped.

“Mollusks!” Teela grinned, “You requested this because your old friend is up to is old tricks again.”

Thrawn’s voice was taut, “Yes.”

She glanced over at him to see he was staring at her, “Perhaps some of the human colonists found a nice little deposit of precious metals on Afe land?”

“That is the most likely reason for the colonists’ claim for Afe land.”

She looked at the data carefully again, “There’s a huge increase in exports in the last four months, when did the land dispute begin?”

He smiled slightly, “The dispute has been ramping up for approximately twice that long.”

Zapheri made a face, “So Nightswan was brought in after they started trying to smuggle the metal out?”

“So, it would seem”

“He’s losing his touch then.” She shook her head sending her braid swaying gently about her shoulders, “You’d think your elusive friend would have thought of something a bit better than resorting to his old mollusk trick.”

The Chiss grinned up at her, “Zapheri, I am disappointed that you do not see the invitation.”

Teela looked at him incredulously, “You _have_ lost your pet Bantha! He couldn’t possibly be that stupid – he’s barely won gains here and there since you’ve been tracking him and notifying the commanders of other ships patrolling areas he’d likely hit.”

“We agree he won at Umbara due to the repossession of the mine but there is no telling how many other confrontations he and I have had since. Only those operations that he signs, as it were, do we know to attribute to him.”

She sighed, “I hadn’t even thought of that. It makes sense since you two are apparently infatuated with each other.”

“You must have noticed the increased number of disturbances throughout the Empire?”

Zapheri bobbed her head, “But Nightswan couldn’t be responsible for all of them!”

“No, it is unorganized turmoil currently. Regardless, Nightswan has been responsible for some of the instability and in many of those incidences I have no doubt he achieved his intended goal.

“So, what’s his goal now?”

“We shall soon find out.”

The colonist’s mayor, Pord Benchel seemed particularly loud and obnoxious; Teela’s first thought was it was defensiveness. However, the way Lenora Scath eyed them and the anger in Brigte Polcery’s voice and body stance led her to believe they were most certainly aware of what was going on.

Zapheri casually looked around the meeting room, taking in the tapestries displayed prominently on the walls. Thrawn, she noted was also studying them.

She shifted slightly when the Commander attempted to engage Clay Tanoo – a nervous little man. She hid her smile at Thrawn’s direct approach, although the most telling reaction was when he told them he had been invited to speak with Chief Joko.

_Got ‘em._

“Your thoughts Zapheri?” the Chiss asked as they boarded the shuttle.

“Scath and Polcery look awfully guilty. I’m not really sure about Benchel, he’s too loud – I think he’s the one they’d likely try to incriminate. And Tanoo –“ she made a face, “- Tanoo is nervous but way too stupid.”

“Remember, Nightswan was likely brought in after the operation was already established. He may not have had a choice in his co-conspirators.”

She wrinkled her nose, her voice taking on a dry note “And Nightswan doesn’t usually deal in murder so, yes, I guess Tanoo is in the suspect pool.”

“Scath, Polcery and Tanoo are indeed involved in the conspiracy.” Thrawn nodded absently, “What else Zapheri?”

She blinked, “Uh, the tapestries remind me of Preshin.”

“How so?”

Teela sighed.

“They were featured prominently in the meeting hall and act as a historical record of the colony” she paused, “They’re very proud of what they’ve done on Cyphar. Scath, Polcery and Tanoo are trying to use that pride to their advantage I would imagine.”

“Indeed.”

“Tell me again,” Teela commented dryly, “why’d I take this job?”

“I do not believe you were given any other option, Zapheri. Besides, who would be here to complain incessantly if you had not, thus providing me a deep appreciation for silence when I am fortunate enough to have it.”

Thrawn stared out from the clan meeting house, studying the grain stalks in the moon light as she grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “asshole” is Sy Bisti.

Joko hadn’t been happy about moving his people away from the area, but he was certain the colonists would make one last attempt to access the vein of material responsible for the patchy stunted plant growth.

As for the attacks, the Afes were simply acting in defense of their rightful lands and property. However, if they were provoked into a stronger response or into pursuing their tormentors it could result in deaths. The Chiss could tell from the carvings and murals in the clan’s meeting house such an incident would cause the native Cyphari to recoil in shame and guilt.

Zapheri had been correct in her assessment that the conspirators were using the colonist’s pride to their benefit; they were also attempting to use the Afe’s respect for life and sense of honor to their advantage as well.

The Commander had requested use of the clan meeting house where he and Teela now waited.

He heard it first - the high-pitched thrum of an airspeeder – several airspeeders, actually. Zapheri jerked her head up, her eyes darting up to him and he nodded.

“Yes. They are here.”

“Are you sure we won’t need help?” she hissed, “You do have a bunch of stormtroopers on the Lightning Bug, you know?”

Three landspeeders arrived, mowing over the damaged plants and four people piled out of each. Teela didn’t see Scath or Polcery and felt a flash of annoyance. Tanoo was there though, flitting from one raider to the next as they started digging into the soil, not caring whether they left visible damage to the crop.

“Interesting. Tanoo isn’t digging.” Thrawn looked through his macrobinoculars.

“Probably can’t figure out which end of the shovel to use.”

She looked through her set of macros and grunted, “Maybe he’s checking the ore quality?”

The Chiss hummed in thought, “Perhaps. Locate his full record. I want a list of his areas of knowledge and expertise.”

“Really, you think it’s going to be a list?” she asked dryly as she started about the task he assigned her.

He continued to watch the group as they shoveled material into the long cylindrical bags at their waists. Abruptly there was a gasp from behind him and he turned. Zapheri held her datapad, clenched in her left hand, her right moving to the blaster she had holstered at her hip.

“Bastards!” she snarled lowly.

“What?” he placed a hand to her shoulder, cautioning her into silence and against further action.

She handed him the datapad silently, her jaw tight; eyes hard as she stared out the doorway at the twelve humans while they continued to dig.

_Ah._

He understood.

“How is it refined?”

Her lip twisted and she glared up at him.

Thrawn persisted, “Show me the method, Zapheri.”

She grabbed the datapad back and brought up a series of chemical formulas with a brief description of how each phase of pre-spice material transitioned into the final product.

_Scarn._

Teela’s emotional reaction may not have been welcomed during their current situation but it was understandable given Sia Boa’s plight with the substance before her murder.

He studied it intently as she anxiously palmed her blaster. After a few moments of review, the Chiss pulled out his commlink; he handed the datapad back to Zapheri.

“This is Commander Thrawn. Are the shuttles and stormtroopers I ordered ready to fly… – “

She gave him an odd look.

“-Good. Send them to this location for prisoner retrieval. –“

This caused a slow grin to spread across her face.

“- Also add Lieutenant Gimm to the TIE escort. Launch when ready.”

She sighed, still wearing her smirk. “If they resist, I want to be the one to shoot them.”

He arched an eyebrow at her, “What makes you believe we will be engaging them?”

Her smile broadened and she stepped closer to him, “Call it a hunch. Those stormtroopers are a good twenty minutes away and these idiots are unfortunately fairly quick at plucking pre-spice.” Her smile turned brittle, “You also know I want in on this.”

Thrawn made a warning motion, “Set your blaster to stun, Zapheri. We seek justice, _not_ vengeance.”

“I know that, Thrawn.” She growled under her breath, “I want to see these nerf mites practice their shoveling skills on a penal colony – preferable digging around in some form of excrement.”

He was leaning out listening to the nervous exclamation of one of the raiders – likely Tanoo who was either paranoid or had heard the far-off whine of the Lambdas. Thrawn leaned in and whispered his plan.

A very brief description of a plan.

“Wha-? Wait! Thrawn!?” She called as he darted silently out of the structure they had been holed up in, “Well fuck!” Teela cursed.

_“I’ll start. You’ll know when to open fire.”_

_Idiot!_

The tell-tale sound of an Imperial shuttle could now be heard – without doubt – which freaked Tanoo out and caused idle chatter between the other raiders.

Someone barked a laugh from the field, “It’s probably just that idiot Imp bringing in a late buffet dinner or something.”

Teela snorted. Apparently Thrawn didn’t appreciate the man’s sarcasm; (but when did the Chiss ever value a joke?) he immediately opened fire.

He hit the front repulsorlift of the last speeder in the line of three on the first shot, his second got the lift on the next speeder in the line. Tanoo jumped around like a frightened field mouse and dived into the first landspeeder, trying desperately to spin it around back toward the enclave but he had to maneuver through the grain stalks – his transit was blocked by the other two immobile vehicles.

The other eleven humans recovered quickly, pulled out their weapons and started firing whereabouts they thought their attacker was. This was where Thrawn had the advantage with his ability to see better in the dark than humans, but it also helped that these particular humans didn’t seem overly familiar with how their own blaster pistols worked.

_Better and better._

The Commander had entered into a rapid-fire pattern and Teela actually laughed – thankfully her mirth was camouflaged by the sound of blaster fire and the cringe-inducing sizzles of super-heated plasma hitting the side of the airspeeders the group hid behind.

All eleven of them were lined up in a nice neat little row for her to nail, she stepped out of the clan meeting house so she could dodge left or right depending on how fast they figured out she was there and fired.

Two.

Four.

By the next set of two, they finally figured it out, noticed she was there and turned toward her.

Five.

Number Six took a shot, missed.

Six.

Number Seven looked like she could aim better than the others, finally focusing on Teela properly, she lined up her blaster after Six had fallen to the stun blast, aimed…

Seven was hit from behind and went flying forward, her face contorted in confusion just as her eyes closed to welcome unconsciousness.

“Didja get that sniveling little womp rat, Tanoo?”

“I did, indeed.” Thrawn nodded, glanced at her briefly, “Good work Zapheri. Are you injured?”

“No. You?”

“I am unharmed.”

Teela’s eyes shifted to the trembling man in the landspeeder, “How about our friend? Did he get smacked around by the grain stalks?”

Tanoo looked pitifully up at her.

“No?” She cocked her head sarcastically, “Aww, too bad.”

The Commander began laying the groundwork for his prosecution – explaining his understanding of events so that Tanoo could hear just how truly in-the-Bantha-shit he really was. She stood nearby glaring at the man, slowly simmering with barely contained rage at what he and his disgusting band of drug dealing friends had been doing at the cost of innocents like the Afes. Scum like Scath, Polcery and Tanoo certainly didn’t care about the countless beings that became addicted to spice and the horrifying suffering it caused throughout the galaxy.

They didn’t _care_ that her friend had _died_.

And it made Teela feel murderous.

The feeling intensified exponentially when Tanoo started whining and she casually readjusted her blaster from STUN to KILL when Thrawn’s back was turned.

_“We seek justice, not vengeance.”_

She gritted her teeth.

Desperately needing something to do – a distraction from homicidal rage - she dug through the filthy landspeeder looking for something - anything she could use against the assholes. Teela found the sensor Tanoo had been using to search for the pre-spice underground and studied it – pointing it toward the ground in the direction of the withered grain stalks – or what was left of them.

A green light flashed brilliantly, and the thing beeped lowly.

_Interesting._

“…It was Polcery. She’s the one who came up with it!”

She took a deep calming breath.

“Yet you were the one who refined the pre-spice for smuggling, having learned the technique from your brother.” Teela tried to use Thrawn’s calm voice to root her to reality but she had begun to tremble with rage. His red eyes, glowing in the dim light flash a warning at her.

“They forced me. I didn’t want to, but they forced me!”

Thrawn smiled very slightly. She knew the look – he was going in for the kill. “The technique is quite interesting. A small change in the formulation results in a product that appears to be scarn but with the effects drastically diminished. A man who is being forced to work against his will could easily sabotage their efforts and desires. Yet you did not.”

Zapheri felt the sneer – a vindictive feral sort of expression – twist her features.

_Sniveling pile of –_

Tanoo’s persona changed abruptly, his face contorted in contempt and he spat at the Chiss, “You’re a clever little Imp aren’t you? Fine; you caught us. Now what?”

“You will be turned over to a court for trial.”

“And what are you going to charge us all with?” Tanoo’s gloating voice made Teela’s hand twitch toward her blaster.

“Possession of an illegal substance. Assault on Afe villages and their inhabitants.”

The other man snorted, “I don’t think so. See there aren’t any raids going tonight – Polcery didn’t trust you not to put some stormtroopers on guard. So that’s off the list. And possession of pre-spice isn’t illegal.”

Without thinking she drew her blaster and pointed it directly at Tanoo’s head. He gasped, clamored back in shocked surprise.

“ZAPHERI!” Thrawn barked drawing his own blaster and leveling it at her, “NO!”

Teela however kept her eyes on the trembling man in the landspeeder. “Mr. Tanoo, The Commander is the good investigator in all this – he’s in the Navy and therefore lives by high standards. I’m the antithesis of him, I’m not in the Navy and although I have standards, they’re a lot lower than his.” She smiled nastily.

He peaked at her from behind the steering wheel.

“Tell me where your product is, and I’ll leave the tiny bit of gray matter that is about as useful as nerf shit inside your skull.”

_“Zapheri, do not do this.”_ The Commander’s voice took on a pleading note, the Sy Bisti choppy _“I will be forced to shoot you if you do not put down your weapon.”_

“That’s alright Thrawn, you owe me one anyways.” Zapheri smirked slightly

“I-I-“ Tanoo stuttered looking from the Chiss to Teela, hoping for some intervention.

_“I will give you to the count of three, Zapheri!”_

“Tell me.” She hissed at Tanoo.

_“ONE.”_

“I-I can’t!” the man squeaked.

_“TWO.”_

“NOW, TANOO!” Teela screamed as she fired a warning shot into the seat next to his, singeing the old fabric and causing the edges to curl away from the scorched center.

“It’s in an underground bunker on the outskirts of the enclave near the Fyru Foothills!” Tanoo wailed.

Teela lowered her blaster; glanced at the Commander who glared at her, his eyes burning with undisguised anger.

“Mr. Tanoo, I hope for your sake you didn’t just lie to me. Commander Thrawn can personally attest to the fact that I’m a vindictive sort of person.”

_“Holster your weapon Zapheri.”_ Thrawn growled softly, dangerously. _“Now.”_

The Chiss inhaled deeply and turned back to the human man, “I have one final question: Which of your group brought in Nightswan to advise you?”

The fight had apparently left Tanoo because he hunched his shoulders and sighed, “It was Scath. She knew someone who knew him and thought he could help.”

Thrawn nodded pensively, “And so he did, but not enough. His end will come. Yours has now arrived.”

The two shuttles and three TIEs arrived soon after and immediately picked up their twelve prisoners. Thrawn had given orders about how they were to be transported back to the enclave. If those stormtroopers entering the enclave were to see fighting along the way, they were to intervene in support of the Afe villagers with latitude for the use of deadly force against their human attackers. The other half of the troopers – ten of them – would take the second shuttle and two of the three TIEs to the Fyru Foothills. This left them just a single TIE.

Thrawn was obviously still seething over her earlier antics, but she didn’t much care. Before they approached the TIE pilot, he motioned to her and bent his head to hers so she could hear over the sound of the scream of the leaving ships.

“You will hand over your blaster.”

Teela looked incredulously at him, “Excuse me?”

“I am confiscating your weapon, Zapheri as you are not mature enough to use it responsibly and are not likely to encounter any other dangers.”

They both glared at each other, finally she unholstered the blaster and handed it to him, striding away from him toward the waiting pilot.

“I’m told you –“

Teela gasped.

_That voice!_

“ – need some fancy flying, Commander.” The pilot, Gimm said casually.

_… “_ _You’re a whore and a traitor to your species.”_

She shifted slightly closer to Thrawn instinctively, whether it was protectively or for his protection of her, she didn’t know.

The Chiss explained the situation and Zapheri shivered.

“…May I suggest I also take a little gunnery practice as I fly over it?”

_Arrogant bastard. Hasn’t change a bit since the Academy._

“Your enthusiasm is noted and appreciated, Lieutenant,” there was a hint of dry humor in Thrawn’s voice.

Did he really not know who Gimm was?

“But I am told that the pre-spice runs deep in places, and I understand that a certain degree of heat is part of the refining process. We do not wish to accidentally turn it into the final, deadly product.”

It did however turn out to be gunnery practice though…for Osgoode.

“…You may appeal my action to Coruscant. They may repudiate them.”

Joko was piping hot angry, his fur seemed to stand on end and his snout flared out, “Yet the damage will remain. I will appeal your actions. And I will pray we _never_ meet again.”

Dejected, Teela bowed her head; she and Thrawn boarded the Lambda in silence. When they were seated, the Commander sighed, “Has Coruscant responded to my report?”

She pursed her lips, “You could say that.”

“No doubt they are unhappy?”

She inhaled deeply, “You could say that.”

“As expected.”

“I don’t understand why.” Zapheri shook her head, “You captured a bunch of spice dealers, you ended a land dispute and you took out a vein of pre-spice so that it will never be an issue again. What in hells fire do they want?

“They want a commander who follows procedures. They want a commander who will ask their advice.”

She shook her head in disgust, “And their permission too?”

“Perhaps. I have found that many admirals aspire to that rank because of a wish to exercise control and authority. Such leaders are threatened if officers of lower rank solve difficult problems without them.”

Teela nodded. Her mind flashed to their time before he left for the Blood Crow.

“But not you.” She blurted.

He looked over at her.

“Never you. You’re a good man, a good officer.” Teela stared straight ahead, uncomfortable with meeting his eyes for some reason. “You’re brilliant but you care more about the problem than you do your own pride. You can do so much good. Help so many people. Make the Empire better. That’s why I’ve always wanted you to succeed.”

When she felt confident that she could meet his gaze she turned to him, his red eyes scrutinized her face. He suddenly faced forward.

_“I did not like how you handled the situation on Cyphar with Tanoo, Zapheri.”_ He said softly

Her eyebrows shot up, but she recovered quickly.

_“Perhaps you could try to take it out on me when we spar next time?”_ she smirked over at him.

Teela knew she was playing with fire. Certainly, the fire was right there in his eyes.

Thrawn smiled thinly, _“You may regret that.”_

She received the message; it was High Command’s data work pusher – a snide arrogant woman, who like Teela was a civilian contractor. She wore too much makeup in clashing hues of florescent purple and bright red and dressed provocatively in a green jumpsuit five sizes too small for her bust…perhaps that was the fashion on Coruscant these days?

If such was the case, Teela was happy to be unfashionable and tucked safely away on a Navy vessel.

The data work pusher – Keli - had spoken a greeting in her sing song voice that somehow managed to contort into what sounded like a malicious flesh-eating bird as soon as she saw Zapheri on the holo-comm. To say the woman was openly antagonistic would be an understatement and Teela had tried to be diplomatic and civil but her days of being nice were dwindling.

“This is Teela Zapheri, civilian aide to Commander Thrawn aboard the Thunder Wasp, you indicated you had a message Yellsi?”

_C’mon Teela, don’t be mean…_

“It’s Keli” the woman shot her a doleful look, “Your Commander is ordered to return to Coruscant immediately for court martial.” Keli smiled evilly, looking triumphant.

Correction: Her days of being nice were _over_.

Teela discreetly adjusted the tenor of her output frequency and schooled her expression, “I’m sorry Kelsi, I only got every other word of that last. Please repeat.”

“Your Commander is ordered to return to Coruscant he’s getting court martialed! And my name is Keli.”

Zapheri made a show of frowning in thought, “I don’t know of anyone named Commander Keli. Why’s he getting court martialed?”

Keli’s eyes widened in frustration, “Adjust your output frequency and I’ll adjust my input frequency.”

“Oh right. You want me to adjust my frequency, got it!”

She watched with growing amusement as the woman attempted to adjust her frequency, cursing slightly. Teela quickly adjusted back to her original settings. Now Keli couldn’t hear Teela.

“I think your make-up makes you look like a Kowakian Monkey Lizard.” She made sure to keep her expression earnest adding a slight casual hand gesture.

“I can’t hear you!” Keli groused. “You have a lizard!?”

Teela cocked her head in faux confusion.

“Have you attracted a Gamorrean mate with your green outfit yet? I suspect they’re more intelligent than people give them credit for and will hopefully, for _their_ sake, avoid you.”

“You have a Gamorrean suspect?” Keli waved her arms dramatically, “Why are you telling me this?”

Keli once again tried to adjust her frequency, Zapheri let her.

“Can you hear me now?” Keli asked.

Teela sat silently blinking, staring patiently at her.

“This is ridiculous! I’ll call you back!”

And with that Keli, the venomous harpy terminated the line and Commander Thrawn’s aide leaned back in her seat, with both hands behind her head and a satisfied smirk on her face. Someone behind her cleared their throat discreetly and Zapheri jumped, spinning around, mentally preparing for a reprimand.

Lomar, Hammerly and Osgoode stood looking at her in amazement.

Teela smiled sheepishly, “We are headed back to Coruscant, right?”

Unfortunately, her contentment over her childish vindictiveness didn’t last long. Teela Zapheri delivered the news to her boss. He was being court martialed – again.

Maybe just maybe, Wullf Yularen could pull some strings but she cautioned herself against banking on the ISB to bail Thrawn out every time High Command got a bug up their collective asses.

The Chiss nodded and dismissed her quickly.

Part of her wanted to stay with him – attempt to console him; tell him the Imperial Navy would be stupid to prosecute him. The other part of her was still hurting and wasn’t sure if she could handle trying to give him comfort when he had offered her so little lately.

_It’s not like you’ve made it easy for him, Teela!_

She sighed.

Her mind seemed to shrug away the internal debate as she strode down the main corridor of the Thunder Wasp toward the mess hall and she began pondering the data output from the deflector shield improvements – glossed over information committed to her freakish memory. One of the ships TIE pilots entered the main corridor from one of the lead-ins and she glanced up. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Ma’am.” Gimm nodded, smirking.

“Lieutenant.”

He stopped but she continued on her way toward the mess.

“You don’t remember me, do you?”

Teela jerked to a stop. The Commander was already upset with her and after threatening a civilian suspect, she’d probably end up in ISB custody…

_Fuck it._

She turned and walked hesitantly back to him, scrutinizing him, “Yes, Lieutenant, I remember you.”

“I see you’re still with your pet alien.” Gimm arrogantly grinned at her.

“I am,” she said matter-of-factly, “as an assistant to the best Commander in the Imperial Navy. I see you’re still an arrogant waste of matter.”

He snorted as his eyes traveled over her, “You still have your braid. I thought you’d give it away once you thought your pet attempted to have us tossed out of the Academy – defending your honor and all that.”

“I’m sure your pompous family wouldn’t have allowed that.”

“You think it was my family that got me and the others transferred to starfighter training at Skystrike Academy?”

“That’s exactly what I think, blow hole.”

“Well, perhaps you can think about me when you and your alien get relegated to droid repair on some backwater base near Wild Space?”

She lifted her eyebrows and smiled incredulously. “And what makes you think that?”

Gimm stepped into her personal space, moved in even closer and brushed his gloved knuckles against her cheek.

Teela smiled dreamily and sighed, leaned into his touch and as he bent forward – certainly to kiss her – she slammed her knee hard into his groin. The pilot’s eyes went wide and she casually pushed him away one handed. Gimm wasn’t able to utter anything coherent sounding, only pitiful groaning sounds as he stood hunched over holding himself awkwardly; looking ashen.

“Good flying out there, Lieutenant.” She winked at him.

Zapheri turned and walked toward the mess with the sudden realization that she may have just threatened the longevity of the Gimm family name by limiting the reproductive capabilities of one of their male sons.

She couldn’t bring herself to feel bad.

He wanted to spend a short time in contemplation before he spoke to her again. Thrawn had to report her actions to Coruscant, however he would discuss his concerns with Colonel Yularen directly. The Commander was certain Teela, as a civilian agent under the auspices of the Imperial Navy, threatening a citizen of the Empire – although he was a suspect in a serious crime - would not be seen in a kind light.

The Chiss understood her actions. He didn’t agree with them, but he did _understand_ them.

Emotion had no role in war.

_Ideally._

She requested entry and he keyed her in. She looked nervous.

_Interesting._

“Zapheri, please sit.”

Her face seemed to pulsate with heat and she carefully sat down across from him rigidly.

_Very interesting._

Before he could comment she leaned forward, “If this is about Gimm, I’m sorry!” Teela said pleadingly, “I couldn’t help myself, but you have to admit he sort of had it coming!”

He felt his brow elevate in amusement. Thrawn of course, had no idea what she had gotten herself into, but he could afford to make her slightly uncomfortable. It was obvious from her actions, Teela Zapheri had a vindictive side. Perhaps a portion of her personality was rubbing off on the Chiss.

The Commander leaned back in his seat and steepled his fingers, “I would like to hear your side of the story.”

She gaped at him, “I-I kneed Lieutenant Gimm in the groin.”

Thrawn schooled his expression.

“And the provocation for your action was?”

Teela’s face flashed violently in the infrared, “We started talking about what happened at the Academy. We insulted each other a few times and then he tried to kiss me.”

This time the Chiss did raise his eyebrows in surprise.

“I see.”

Zapheri wrinkled her nose, “You see what!?”

“You do not wish for him to make further advances.”

She huffed incredulously, beginning one of her emotional tirades in Sy Bisti _“Of course I don’t want him to make further advances, you idiot! The man is a disgustingly arrogant pile of slime!”_

She mispronounced “disgustingly” such that it came out sounding like “feathered,” which only irritated her further.

_“I can’t believe you would even think such a thing. He assault me – assaulted us - when you were at the Academy! Surely you think better of me? –“_ Thrawn couldn’t help but chuckle at her mangled question (It sounded suspiciously like “You must stop cooking me!”) _“-Stop laughing at me Mitth’raw’nuruodo!!”_

She threw up her arms in exaggerated frustration, “Oh, fuck it! How much trouble am I in?”

“Although I would prefer you leave some of my crew unscathed, I do not condone Lieutenant Gimm’s actions. If he issues a complaint I will know how to act.” He eyed her carefully, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Teela blinked at him, “ _If_?”

Forcing himself to suppress the smile he nodded once, “My purpose in calling you here was to discuss your behavior on Cyphar.”

She stilled and remained silent, so he continued.

“I have no other choice but to inform the Imperial Security Bureau of your actions as they technically hold your contract. I have already sent a coded communique to Colonel Yularen indicating disciplinary action may be warranted, although I did not get into specifics. He will be able to mount a proper defense.”

She bobbed her head in acknowledgement. Thrawn leaned forward slightly.

“Zapheri, it gives me no pleasure to do this.”

“I know.” She said quietly.

There was a long silence.

“You spoke Sy Bisti so he wouldn’t know that you were threatening to shoot me.”

The Chiss gazed at her, almost urging her to continue by maintaining his non-responsiveness.

“You wanted the information but –“ she paused “ – it would have violated your own principles and moral code. I was willing to risk it because of…Sia.”

Thrawn murmured into the quietness, “I would have stopped you from going too far, Zapheri.”

“I know you would have. That’s why I did it.” She sighed heavily, “Thrawn, I’m afraid of becoming bitter and spiteful.”

“I do not believe you will become either of those things. You want justice because you are compassionate. Everything must be in moderation, Zapheri. Too much compassion makes you susceptible to those who would take advantage of your soul. Too much callousness leaves you susceptible to those who would take your soul away. Often times, Zapheri, the true battle comes from within.”

“Do you understand?”

She nodded slowly, “Yes.”

“Now, let us prepare for Coruscant.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Wullf Yularen’s lip twitched in mild amusement, “You aimed a blaster at someone suspected of dealing spice and threatened to blow his brains out if he didn’t tell you where his stockpile of highly illegal, highly addictive product was?”

Teela looked down at her lap and murmured. “Yes.”

The head of the ISB, turned to Thrawn looking bored, “And you didn’t stop her?”

“I did not physically restrain her, no.”

Zapheri’s eyes widened and she shook her head, “He told me if I didn’t lower my weapon, he’d shoot me!”

The older man jerked back in surprise and smirked at the Commander, “Did you, now?”

“I did.”

She looked back and forth between the two, her eyes suddenly narrowing in understanding, “You two mind telling me what the hell is going on?”

The Colonel snorted, “My dear, I am unfortunately going to have to place a letter of reprimand in your file, documenting this conversation.” Her expression was one of utter confusion, so he continued. “The Imperial Navy cannot tolerate vigilantism in its ranks – certainly not from a civilian asset. Do I make myself clear?”

She nodded silently with wide eyes; her mouth slightly ajar.

“Good, now that that has been settled.” He sighed, “What about this ridiculous court martial?”

Thrawn side eyed Teela, “Your pardon, Colonel but I do believe based on her facial expression, Ms. Zapheri requires further explanation.”

“Then you can explain it Thrawn,” Yularen growled, “I’m going to be busy with this upcoming nerf and bantha show known as your court martial.”

“Very well.”

_“What was that all about?”_

_“I am being court martialed, as my civilian attaché I thought you were aware.”_

Teela glared at him as they walked out of Yularen’s office, _“I really do hate you when you act like this!”_

_“So you have said.”_

She stopped and grabbed him by his sleeve, looking annoyed, “No seriously! How did I get away with scaring shit, daylights and a confession out of Tanoo?”

Thrawn looked down at her and cocked his head as if deliberating with himself, finally he gently pulled her to walk beside him. He usually tried to answer her questions in whichever language they were posed unless they required discretion. The secrecy wasn’t necessary in this case, but delicacy was.

_“Tanoo’s case was addressed separately from that of his co-conspirators. Although his sentence was not reduced, he was placed in a different holding facility from the others.”_

Zapheri’s jaw tightened noticeably and her lip curled up in ire, _“Living a nice life then? Not in a penal colony?”_

_“I did not say that.”_

“But that’s what you meant!” she snapped in Basic

Thrawn turned quickly to her, his eyes bright with sudden irritation, “Zapheri, you must be aware of the larger picture. One person’s sentence may be less burdensome but there is significantly less scarn in the galaxy. Do not become so focused on definitions that you forget what is most important. Justice _will_ be served.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> So we're getting close to where Teela starts acting...um different. You know she doesn't really like a certain Governor from her little tirade in Chapter 23. You know Black Sun is still trying to find a way to separate the two...
> 
> My thought process was, if you can't capture her and you can't kill him...drive a wedge between the two.   
> How would Black Sun do that, I wonder? Hmmmm…  
> Of course it's hard enough being stuck together - they still aren't the dynamic duo they were before and a promotion, a transfer to a bigger ship, as well as Teela's run-in with two high-ups could end up biting them in the...well...you'll find out.
> 
> Thank you for your patience with all this. I still can't believe I'm doing this!!! I never thought anyone would even read any of this stuff - my first fan fic I started in November and it was really just a joke to myself... ((shrug))  
> Thanks for keeping it fun!  
> -N!


	26. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little NSFW (I guess?) - what do I know I'm a nerd that only reads SW and non-fiction!
> 
> Note: Some of the dialogue is taken from the novel for context purposes - I didn't write it, it's not mine. A lawsuit would get you 53 old pennies, 3 nickels, 1 dime, a rubber band and 5 rusty paper clips (that's what's in my desk drawer). 
> 
> Previous Chapter References: Chapters 11 and 12
> 
> Translation:  
> Cheunh - K’ir vah rsah veo vah k'ir ch'at ch'ah? Vah ch’isvi ch’ah. = Do you know what you do to me? You mark me.
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Stratna has an idea  
> Outside the court martial.  
> Tarkin and Krennic  
> Keeping out of trouble  
> The couch is still there...  
> Anything in war is fair  
> Don't bite the boss.  
> Thrawn let it get out of hand (!!)  
> Strange new normal  
> A setup  
> Teela gets kicked out for the night  
> The Madame and the Commander  
> Thrawn wins the first round against Groque.  
> Let the professional do her job, Tivs...

“They’re back on Coruscant?”

“Yes.” Stratna sounded almost melancholy, “Apparently the exalted Commander blew up a bunch of primitive huts.”

“He did more than that.” The second growled. Whereas, Stratna took it in stride, Tivs was still smarting over the news about Vanya Grantar’s failure to kill Thrawn. It also didn’t help that he and Van sheeted on occasion, thus complicating the anger the Lieutenant’s second felt over her death.

“Oh yes I thought I heard Zekka Thyne start to cry over the thought of all that lost spice.”

The other chuckled, “No doubt, Patches was pissed.”

“Hm. Thyne’s an idiot. I actually found Thrawn’s method –“ Stratna paused slightly, “ – poetic.”

Tivs nodded in understanding, “Teela Zapheri’s influence due to what happened to Sia Boa?”

“I’m not so sure. I’m certain Zapheri wouldn’t have thought to burn the shit out of the ground the way Thrawn did, but I wouldn’t doubt her presence influenced him to act. The irony of it all is, now he’s getting court martialed.”

Stratna’s second snorted derisively, “You think this one will stick?”

“Not at all.”

“Why not?”

The Black Sun Lieutenant smiled slyly, “Consider Tivs – Palpatine brings in an alien from the Unknown Regions; places him in the rank-and-file Imperial Navy but he’s anything but your standard officer. He’s obviously useful is some major way to the Emperor or he would have been vaporized long ago.”

“He’s obviously useful for information but why not syphon that out of him and then get rid of him?” Tivs shook his head frustratedly.

“Because he’s _actually_ good at what he does.”

“Good at what he does!? He just scorched a planet and pissed off a bunch of natives, Boss!”

Stratna laughed at the other’s incredulity, “Yes, but think about what he accomplished by doing so. That was a lot of potential scarn and destroying illegal product also reduces smuggling activities. No, Tivs, the Commander is _very_ good at what he does.”

Tivs grumbled but thought better than to argue the point, instead choosing to change the topic, “Do you want us to make a move for Zapheri again?”

Stratna sighed heavily, “No. She’s too well guarded. Thrawn would never allow her to go with anyone else except Voss Parck and based on your information the Admonitor is near Barsa Sector.”

There was something gnawing at the back of his mind and Tivs was certain the question would provoke a response – likely violent - from his Lieutenant. Indeed, Stratna always said that information was important in understanding every situation, but not all pieces of information were to be treated equally. What if Teela Zapheri was a piece of information that was being treated differently because –?

“Boss?”

Stratna looked over at him.

“Do you think –“ he grimaced, making sure his distaste for the subject was clear, “ – Do you think Zapheri and the alien are –“ Tivs raised his eyebrows suggestively.

For a moment his entire life flashed before his eyes – his youth, his dead parents, finding Stratna, his schooling and training on Coruscant, the several times he went to Madame Groque’s for an evening of entertainment – everything zipped by upon seeing his Boss stare dangerously at him.

Finally, the Black Sun Lieutenant burst into fits of laughter, “I’m sure my dear Teela would be thrilled, I’m certain Thrawn would be equally so but they’re two clueless blurrgs. He is the type to have a ridiculous moral code that forbids it until it hap –“

Stratna stopped abruptly, looked at Tivs and grinned, “I have an idea!”

Teela was waiting for him outside. Once again, they wouldn’t allow her, a civilian, in on the proceedings and she cynically wondered what could be so top-secret about an ass-chewing.

Given the nature of her “contract” she required a bodyguard while she was not supervised by someone from the Navy or ISB _or_ was not on Imperial military or government property. Therefore, she was alone.

To pass the time she worked on a solution to the Y’nes Theory destabilization of haul plating materials – dependent on phosphorus content. Zapheri stared at the stonework of the floor at her feet, her head slightly tilted to the right, and lip twisting on occasion in concentration. She didn’t even notice the man until he said something, causing her to jump and jerk herself out of her reverie, gasping in fright.

“I’m so sorry madam, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

She shook her head, looking embarrassedly around. Teela hated it when she focused on something so much that everything else around her seemed to slip away – it was disturbing, not to mention dangerous. A homicidal maniac could come at her with a vibroax and she’d be blinking stupidly up at the man, wondering why her partial derivations weren’t fitting back into the equation she solved for.

_Engage, Teela!_

“That’s alright, I apologize too – I was – ah -a bit distracted.” She said sheepishly, studying the man.

His attire implied he worked in government – likely a member of the support staff of any number of Moffs or Sector Governors; he flashed a briefly amused look at her characterization of herself as ‘distracted.’

“You are Scholar Teela Zapheri, correct?” he asked.

“That’s partially correct. I am Teela Zapheri.”

“Ah, I see.”

She was sure he didn’t.

“And you are?”

If he was insulted by her forwardness, he didn’t show it. “My name is Zulan and I work for someone who wishes to offer you a job.”

“Ah, I see.”

She didn’t, not really.

“His Excellency requests you join him to discuss this opportunity.”

Teela couldn’t keep her skepticism at bay; the surprised lift of her brow and the small lop-sided smile would have been cutting but Zulan didn’t seem at all upset by her arrogant disbelief. There was a reason for that of course. She would find out that Zulan worked for his Excellency Grand Moff Tarkin.

Zulan motioned her forward and she walked hesitantly into the office, an expansive place, luxuriously decorated in dark brooding monotones of gray and deep burgundy. Two men had been speaking – arguing really, based on the tone and tenor of their voices – but it stopped when the man behind the desk looked up to see her approaching. Grand Moff Tarkin hissed something to the other man – from behind dressed in the white uniform of –

_Oh no._

Teela’s breath caught as her gaze shifted back to the thin faced older man who sharply scrutinized her as she made her way closer. His expression was a facsimile of kindness – a mockery of it – no matter how polite and understanding he could make himself seem, underneath it all was a cunning politician and a ruthless leader.

“Scholar Teela Zapheri!” his angular features hooked up in a smile

Director Orson Krennic’s head snapped around to stare at her, his expression angry incredulity.

“Governor Tarkin.” Teela curtsied, pleased with herself that her voice hadn’t cracked with her anxiety. Her eyes shifted to meet Krennic’s, “Director, it is good to see you, again.”

Krennic nodded an acknowledgement, clearly still recovering from her entry; Tarkin had obviously enjoyed the effect she had on the Director and in no way was she interested in adding to his pleasure.

“How may I assist your Excellency?”

“Direct and to the point, my dear.” Tarkin’s small smile made her skin crawl.

“I realize your time is important,” she looked at the Moff and then pointedly at Krennic.

This prompted the Director to smirk somewhat.

“Most appreciated, Ms. Zapheri, please –“ he motioned for her to sit in the chair across from him not taken up by Krennic and his billowed cape. “- I wanted to speak with you about your work.”

Teela blinked, “Oh, well what particularly were you interested in?”

Tarkin’s amused gaze flicked to Krennic who had leaned forward slightly, studying her darkly as he had when he visited the Institute to listen to her theory’s defense.

“I for one am interested in how you thought to optimize the curves for such a large vessel?” Krennic jumped in before the other man could comment.

This was a trap.

They were looking for her to tell them about her brief work under the ISB contract when she was on Ansion – a clear violation of her agreement which could see her in an Imperial prison shoveling shit right next to Tanoo.

“A hypothetical case.” She clarified, “such a vessel is clearly outside the bounds of reality. I honestly think putting an optimized hyperdrive in a smaller ship would be more economic, long term.”

Tarkin’s eyes seemed to twinkle with delight, “And why is that?”

She inhaled deeply, “If you use the Gurexi Series solution as a baseline for haul plating health and probably longevity, the smaller vessels will require less work, all things being equal.”

“That’s elementary. The very issue with Gurexi and the Ooqud Equation is they have no semblance of reality, they are idealized notions for academics, not for application.” Krennic waved his hand dismissively.

Zapheri shrugged, “All things being equal, they act as a viable measure of haul plating endurance against micro-gravitational anomalies.”

Krennic opened his mouth to respond again – perhaps an arrogant taunt – but the Moff usurped his conversational momentum.

“If I were to place a hyperdrive in a vessel the size of a Class 5 moon, are you saying it would be a waste of my time?”

Teela would have burst into fits of laughter had it not been for the sudden clenching of Krennic’s fist and the undeniable rage that contorted the man’s features.

“I’m hardly one to criticize how others should spend their time.” She paused and chuckled nervously, “What I’m saying is it would be _technically_ possible but ridiculous for a multitude of other reasons, some edging on technical inefficiencies.”

“Do tell.” Krennic growled.

Teela shot him a nasty look, “Haul plating would likely need to be replaced after every trans-galactic jump, so if you’re traveling to far reaches with a –“ she made a face, “ - drived up sphere, you’ll be replacing plating perpetually – most likely at the equator and pole areas, unless you want the thing to rotate in transit like a moon.” She _did_ laugh at that but stifled her mirth quickly upon seeing the Director’s irritation. “You’ll save on hardware if you managed it, but you’ll also have to spend some time working on your jump calculations – I think Scholar Saul Furris has recently started work on that concept.”

“We have already approached Scholar Furris and he has agreed to work with Director Krennic on the matter.” Tarkin was watching her carefully now.

She nodded.

“I understand you currently act as a civilian assistant to Commander Thrawn?”

From the corner of her eye, Zapheri saw Krennic turn in sudden interest.

“I do.”

Tarkin smiled – that heart-freezing, gut-churning smile that made him look skeletal, “Our discussion has been most enlightening, Scholar Zapheri.”

It appeared she wasn’t the only one that was surprised by the abrupt ending to their meeting, Krennic too, seemed to sputter with widen eyes as he looked from Teela to the Moff in disbelief.

“Of course, your Excellency.”

She curtsied again, bobbed her head as respectfully as she could manage toward the Director and tried to walk at a normal pace toward the door.

When she arrived back, she remained idle for no more than five minutes when Thrawn was finally released. He walked out, accompanied by Wullf Yularen; they were in deep discussion and Teela felt her heart skip a beat in sudden fear. Perhaps Tarkin and Krennic had been looking to hire her because they knew she’d be _available_ for hire.

She caught the Colonel’s eye and his mustache twitched in a small smile.

The relief was instant as she strode over to join the two, trying to keep her own satisfied smile in check.

“Ms. Zapheri.” Yularen nodded to her.

“Colonel, you’ll be pleased to know I haven’t been slapping around anymore civilian spice traffickers.”

Wullf snorted, “It’s only been a few days, my dear. Give it time.”

She grinned at him and glanced up at the Commander, “Well? I suppose you’d like to head back to the Lightening Bug?”

“Not yet. I have a meeting scheduled for 1900 tomorrow.”

Teela felt her brow wrinkle, Yularen took the opportunity to shake Thrawn’s hand in congratulations, “Well, Commander, your methods are unconventional but High Command can’t argue with the results. Good hunting.”

“Thank you, Colonel.” The Chiss nodded.

He gave Zapheri a wink, “Keep yourselves out of mischief.”

It was the first time she had returned to the residence in months, not since that night in her golden gown and her overflowing heart, had she set foot in the place. Thrawn watched her openly as she walked in. She looked around, biting her lower lip anxiously until she saw the horrid couch.

“Ugh, I was truly hoping you’d set fire to that thing!”

“Why?” he arched an eyebrow at her inquisitively.

“I thought you got it just to piss me off.” She laughed, looking down absently then back up at him.

Something in his expression caused her smirk to vanish, “You did too, didn’t you?”

Thrawn looked mildly at her, “I made no such claim.”

“I hate you when you act all superior. I bet you despise that couch as much as I do and yet you bought the thing. With _your_ money. You bought it and have to look at it.”

“Perhaps, but it does not vex me as it does you.” He grinned impishly at her.

Thrawn determined then, their sparring session that evening would be particularly fierce, and he needed to curb his enthusiasm. It could foreseeably get him into trouble; get them both into trouble.

It most definitely did.

They had worked on escape tactics – how best to proceed upon getting pinned by an attacker. She was very good at getting pinned down, Teela thought ruefully, but not great at getting out of it. Thrawn of course, didn’t make it easy. His arms were like vice grips; his long legs offered him a good deal of protection via distance away from her thrashing and kicking.

Finally, she grunted in frustration.

“Yield!”

Thrawn sighed, “Very well.”

He trained himself to feel comfortable breathing evenly near her, despite her intoxicating scent he was familiar with it; could tune it out and focus on something other than primitive self-awareness. He smiled slightly at her flustered state – face radiating heat that traveled to her throat and cascaded down her chest.

_“Wipe that smirk off your face.”_ She growled.

_“Would you attempt to do it for me?”_ he teased.

She smiled slightly, took a quick sip from her canteen and nodded absently, _“I think I will.”_

“On guard.” She slid into an attack posture while he coiled into a defensive position.

_“Menje.”_

Thrawn was pleased with her progress, she was fast. Very fast. And although her kicks and punches were still insipid, they were significantly stronger than they had been. She attacked more confidently and with greater force. Soon it would be time to add weaponry into their routine.

Teela learned from her mistakes, adapted and as she had all her previous experiences readily available to her via her memory, she could empirically deduce a certain number of his tactics based on the given situation.

After a brief poke at his defenses, Zapheri settled into a defensive position and it was his turn to shift to attack.

She smiled as he circled her, _“Are you afraid of me, Mitth’raw’nuruodo?”_

_“In many cases it is wise to exercise caution.”_

She hummed, _“History never favors the cautious.”_

He lunged at her. She pivoted, snapping her body around to send a flying kick his way. It caught him in the jaw as he shifted his center of mass in toward where she ought to be – but she was too quick. Teela had already retreated, posed in a classic defense rest stance near the wall, a small smile working at the edge of her mouth.

_“What quality does history favor then?”_ Thrawn worked his jaw carefully, again admiring her speed.

_“I have heard history favors the winner in a war.”_

_“There are no winners in a war.”_

He lunged again, this time aiming for her lower body. Her speed would be diminished if he could get her legs out from under her. She recognized the threat though and dodged him completely. Instead of striding all the way through his attack he stopped immediately before reaching her, her head wiped around and she frantically sent a spinning kick at him to ward him away while she reversed course.

It was too late.

The Chiss seemed to pluck her from mid-air by her extended leg and pushed her into the wall. She gasped as her back slammed into the hard surface behind her and both legs were pinned down instantly. Teela’s hands, ironically remained free and she immediately got to work chopping at him with her elbows and fists, but that too did not last.

She grunted and pulled with all her might to get away from him. It was impossible with his long legs tangled with hers, his chest pinning her right arm and right hand driving her left against the wall far from the rest of her body.

_“War is war, Teela Zapheri. There is never a winner. There are only those who lose less.”_

_“You did tell me that war was not fair.”_ Teela growled, glancing up at his burning red eyes, _“If that is the case then anything in warfare is fair.”_

And with that, she leaned in and bit his shoulder.

She didn’t know what she had done; the significance of it.

But the response from Thrawn was like molten lava. It was exhilarating. It was empowering. It was arousing.

It was just plainly terrifying.

He growled, a primal sort of sound. At first, she thought he’d let her go; she could claim a hard-earned victory but instead he shifted himself so that he was chest to chest with her. He kept her arms and legs pinned while she realized belatedly that her teeth were still latched onto his shoulder. She released him, relieved she hadn’t drawn blood!

Teela was crafting an apology in her mind when both her hands were brought painfully up above her head and she was lifted off the ground.

One large blue hand clamped both wrists together, the other slid down to her throat where it shakily rested. Zapheri blinked in surprise. Thrawn was holding her up by her wrists and had her bodily wedged between the wall and himself.

She felt the hardness of him, and her thoughts immediately jumped to the alleyway next to the Outrider. Teela shivered with pleasure which only seemed to drive the Chiss to press himself further into her. Unlike their time in the alley, Thrawn’s whole body trembled as he pressed his face into the tender flesh at the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply.

He mumbled something and she tilted her head slightly. The hand at her wrists tightened and she felt his erection twitch into her thigh. A small mournful moan escaped her as she tried to adjust herself to accommodate him.

He scrapped his teeth along the sensitive skin above her clavicle and when she cocked her shoulder and head to deny him, he nipped at her ear; her moaning interrupted by a sharp cry. She bucked against him as he hissed at her, snarling something evil sounding in Cheunh.

Teela was half out of her mind with lust; desperate for him.

The pulsing need within her was so great she’d risk biting him again despite the violent reaction she was now being subject to. Her mouth found purchase at his shoulder again, she kissed the hard, blue muscle; grazed it with her teeth, as she tried to shift him more toward her center where she craved friction.

He suddenly tightened the hand holding her throat.

“K’ir vah rsah veo vah k'ir ch'at ch'ah?” His voice was low and cold, “Vah ch’isvi ch’ah.” 

“Thrawn please!” she gasped, “please! I need –“

“NO!” he hissed suddenly.

The Commander removed his hand from the heated skin of her throat and let her wrists go, stepping back as she slid down the wall to land shakily on her feet. Her knees almost buckled, and he resisted the urge to hold out a steadying hand.

“Do not mark me again.” Thrawn’s voice was icy as he turned and left her shivering.

A war waged within him.

He was no longer in the Ascendancy, but apparently Chiss cultural habits were subconsciously present within him. Teela didn’t even understand the significance and because of her ignorance, the act meant nothing. The woman had no idea that Chiss marked their mates with bites; that it was a sign of possessiveness and desire, a willingness to engage.

No, she didn’t know.

But she did _now._

Thrawn shuddered to think what he would do if she did it again, knowingly. He would have to resort to self-pleasuring during his rest periods to avoid having such a strong reaction. Indeed, the first thing he had to do upon leaving her was relieve himself of the erection.

The fantasy was an old one, short, satisfying and to the point.

He could only see Teela.

Teela laid out before him, offered up like a gift.

Teela with her hair down, her eyes wide and eager.

Teela on her knees in front of him.

He groaned loudly.

Shortly after he heard the door to the residence, followed quickly by the door to her private quarters. It was impossible to hide what had just happened. Unlike his previous exploration of her while having her pinned against a wall, he couldn’t claim this was a ploy, a deception to keep them alive while they were being hunted by nearby enemies. He could either ignore it or tell her the truth. Better to admit it, deal with it, plan for it and continue despite it than to try to dismiss it.

It was impossible to dismiss it, now.

It was real.

Teela crept out of her room toward the kitchenette, she had no idea why she was tiptoeing through the place. Thrawn was likely in his own room listening to every sound she made, snickering. She sounded like a wild ronto at a banquet to his Chiss hearing.

She made herself a sandwich while staring dolefully at her datapad, glancing up only as she bit into it to see a pair of red eyes staring at her from across the room. Her heart leapt briefly into her throat making the food suddenly unappetizing.

_Why does he always have to do that?_

Teela carefully unhooked her jaw from the Aldaraanian artisan bread, “Would you like something to eat?”

“No, thank you.”

“Good, more for me.” She resumed the act of appearing to savor her food, although it had lost its appeal and an uncomfortable level of heat had flashed into her face, neck, chest and…

Zapheri looked down at her datapad, desperate for some sort of distraction.

“We need to talk.”

She swallowed loudly and looked across the room at him. Her solution to uncomfortable situations with Thrawn since their “new contract”, was to make them more unpleasant by being obnoxious. However, something in his tone told her now was not the time for her sarcasm, ripostes and snarky attitude.

“Alright.”

He stood and walked over to her; she watched him come – at least part of the way – until she was reminded how his body felt next to hers, then she glanced down embarrassedly, face and ears hot. He sat down across from her, scrutinizing her openly.

_“Zapheri, I am sorry.”_

Her left shoulder twitched up in a small shrug, _“It is nothing. I am sorry I – “_

She paused and looked uncomfortably around, her eyes searching for someplace to hide from his.

He sighed, _“In Chiss culture the act of marking –“_ he hesitated slightly and said the word with difficulty, _“ – is a sigh of sexual availability. It indicates readiness and is usually only done between spouses during coital interactions.”_

Zapheri’s eyes widened and her mouth formed a small O-shape as she attempted to sputter another weak apology.

He waved it away, _“You did not know. I am not telling you to make you uncomfortable or to shame you. I merely wish to explain myself.”_

She bobbed her head vigorously, _“I understand.”_

The Chiss looked as if he wanted to say something else but stopped and she diverted her eyes. There was a long, very awkward pause.

“I didn’t get a chance to tell you about my meeting with Grand Moff Tarkin and Director Krennic.”

He blinked in surprise, “Oh?”

And just like that, things were back to their strange version of normal. Or as normal as they were going to be.

The Colonel had called abruptly the next morning and requested a meeting with the Commander. The meeting specifically requested him _only_ which to Thrawn was very telling.

Yularen had found something on Stratna or on Cadan Ornt’s location and sought to limit Teela’s involvement for her own good. Although the Chiss disagreed with the Colonel’s method, believing instead Zapheri would benefit from knowing her enemies as well as the pieces of information they were accumulating in an effort to bring them to justice, the operation fell under the ISB’s purview. Thrawn was only allowed to watch the investigation and offer occasional insight and that was only because Yularen valued his opinions and expertise.

“Sia Boa’s dealer, Gorky was found shanked to death in his cell last night.” The Colonel grumbled bitterly.

“What information did he provide, prior to his death?”

“Gorky was a real charmer, not just a dealer but an information broker and –“ the man looked at him significantly, “ – a pimp.”

Thrawn believed he knew the word, having heard it several times before during his treks to the lower level antiquities markets but it would have been good to have Zapheri confirm. Regardless its meaning became clear via context.

“He indicated that Stratna’s right hand man has a favorite girl.” Yularen continued, “She works for Madame Groque.”

Teela had invoked the name as “Tutzi” during their attempt to garner information about Nightswan from Stratna at the Outrider.

If the madame was implicated in criminal conspiracy, then Imperial agents had probable cause to at least interview the woman. Perhaps this was where the Colonel was headed with his investigation.

“Did Gorky act as an intermediary between Madame Groque and Stratna’s second?”

Yularen smiled knowingly, likely seeing Thrawn’s thought process, “No. The girl used to work for Gorky until she moved up in the galaxy, caught Groque’s attention and then became a favorite of Stratna’s second.”

“You have requested a meeting with the woman?” Thrawn cocked his head.

The other man’s eyebrows shot up and he grumbled slightly, “This is where things get dicey Thrawn, especially after the attempt Black Sun made against you.”

The Chiss remained silent; waiting.

Yularen hissed between his teeth frustratedly, “Groque doesn’t like law enforcement, for obvious reasons but she indicated she would be willing to sit down with someone as a representative for her employee.”

“A set up.”

Yularen shrugged, “Perhaps. I’m wondering if you would be comfortable in playing bait?”

“May I request you stay with Cal Zapheri tonight?”

Her brow wrinkled and she looked over at him after picking up her three datapads chocked full of the doonium and iridium mine statistics he requested.

“I suppose. Let me call, first.”

“Thank you.”

He didn’t owe her an explanation and Teela was too proud to ask for one, but some irrational side of her wanted to beat him senseless with the datapads she carried. Instead, she smiled politely and excused herself.

The flash of emotion didn’t go unnoticed though.

Zapheri had left to visit her uncle, leaving him alone for several hours before his guest was to arrive. Generally humanoid species found Chiss eyes unsettling. He had noted over the course of several years many an Imperial officer who found it challenging to meet his eye, even some of the stormtroopers winced when his scrutiny was directed toward them. Yet, the young Teela Zapheri had not been intimidated in the least.

Thrawn had known he’d find her unwavering gaze. He had looked at her as a gift - one last thing his Sight had given him, but perhaps he was seeing her in an incorrect light. Was she just another challenge? Or was his premonition of her tied in some way to his undoing, like some prophecy of impending disaster?

His thoughts were interrupted; his guest had arrived.

Wynda Groque was a Twi’lek, her skin was blue and her eyes a brilliant turquoise. She had the physique and grace of a dancer but a ruthless mind. Thrawn was impressed by her ability to deduce certain aspects about him based on the various bits of information she’d taken in upon arriving. Of course, they were pieces of data he _allowed_ her to have.

“You’re a dedicated officer, aren’t you Commander?” she smiled slyly at him, her eyes dancing over his form.

“Such is as the Imperial Navy deserves.”

She snorted softly, “Oh no, I mean you go a little above and beyond that. Of course, for us non-human’s life is _hard,_ so we have to work a little _extra_.” Groque moved a finger lazily along the edge of his rank plaque, “So, Commander, from one hard working citizen of the Empire to another,” she smiled mischievously, “How can I be of service to you?”

“I am interested in information.”

She smiled evilly as she pushed her hips closer to him, “Then you should have gone with an information broker.”

Despite the woman’s insinuations, Thrawn continued unflustered, “One of your employees happens to be the favorite of a Black Sun Lieutenant’s second.”

“My girls are very good at what they do.” She nodded encouragingly still looking up at him while moving her hands along his chest.

“Stratna’s second seems to think so as well.”

The response was very subtle. If she had succeeded in distracting him as was her intention, he might’ve missed it. A slight quirk of her eyebrow, a twitch of her lip…

“Never heard of him.”

He reached out and stroked one of her leks with the back of his hand, his knuckles grazing the sensitive flesh. Her eyes widened in surprise. “Are you sure?”

“Stratna, you said?”

He nodded, moving his hand up and down gently against the suddenly wiggly appendage.

Her lip twisted slightly, “I’ll have to ask my girls.”

He smiled, “Please do.”

Thrawn was satisfied; it was a start.

The verbal back-and-forth coupled with the fight to distract the other with sexual inuendo and casual erotic caresses ended with Groque’s promise to speak with her employees about the information he requested. Of course, he recognized this for what it was - a camouflage.

She was a shrewd enough businesswoman that she would know exactly what he was looking for and probably why, too. However, he’d determined that Groque had lost a battle she was confident she’d win. She had retreated to regroup and reorganize.

Thrawn was certain she was a trap but wasn’t entirely sure to what end. Perhaps, as in so many cases, Groque was hoping to use the standard amenities she provided, as a means of blackmail.

An interesting, albeit unsophisticated strategy given that he had no intention of sampling _any_ of her services and that his current activities were sanctioned by the Imperial Security Bureau. Maybe she wasn’t as shrewd as he gave her credit for…

Tivs looked incredulously at Wynda, “She wasn’t there, and you still went after him?”

“It’s called practice, Tivs.”

Stratna’s second felt his blood start to boil, “You weren’t supposed to attempt it unless Teela Zapheri was there.”

“He’s the type that wouldn’t be interested in letting me bounce around in his lap if his girlfriend was staring at us.”

Tivs clenched his fists, “Fine. Go back if you have to, but make sure you’re seen by Zapheri.”

“Oh, I will. By the time I’m done, he’ll be on his knees and she’ll be ready to kill him.”

Tivs grinned, “That’s the idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small embarrassed voice (Hello?)
> 
> So, the relationship becomes different after next chapter...and you'll see why, um...after the next chapter (Not firing on all cylinders right now).
> 
> Thrawn starts to get a little more obsessed with Teela. Teela will start to get jealous (who knew Black Sun was into social engineering!? Haha)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.


	27. In The Belly of The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a little NSFW? (again folks, I'm a shy nerd)
> 
> Note: Some dialogue from the book was used to support the story - I didn't write it, I don't own it. I ate stale Multi-Grain Cheerios for dinner (and I ran out of milk!) so no lawsuits please. 
> 
> Translations (Sy Bisti):   
> “Ugati!” = Bastard!  
> “Ungakhulumi!” = Do not speak!  
> "Yineke menje" = What the fuck?  
> “Hambala!” = Fuck you!
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Making amends with Voss?  
> Building something very very large...  
> Teela likes 'Chimaera', still doesn't like Arihnda Pryce.  
> Into the belly of the beast - the Chimaera  
> Faro notices Teela's weird.  
> Thrawn wants a clean office, Zapheri wants answers.  
> Jealousy vs Political Pawn  
> Stratna will help Wynda out  
> It wasn't a request  
> Walk-ins not welcome  
> An explanation isn't owed.  
> Zapheri goes back to Cal and Boola  
> Groque's game  
> Boola's soup  
> Distraction, Tension and Teela  
> A human woman  
> When Teela's upset...

Teela really didn’t like staying with Cal and Boola. For starters, she got stuck with a protective detail- two stormtroopers from the Thunder Wasp - whom she jokingly referred to as Fode and Beed.

Secondly, Cal and Boola were completely content. She was happy for them – extremely so - but couldn’t help but look at their relationship as something completely unattainable for herself. After all, her first romantic interest turned out to be her mother’s estranged husband, a war criminal intent on revenge against her father; her second was a Chiss so intent on smothering all his emotions toward her, he became violently aroused when they sparred.

There was also the topics of conversation that came up during her times with Cal and Boola.

_“We saw Ty and Ulie Boa the other day. They established a dance scholarship is Sia’s name.”…_

_…“Have you spoken with Voss recently? His ship’s hyperdrive could probably use some improvements…”_

And of course, there was the whole reason she was there to begin with.

_Thrawn._

He had never once sent her away in such a manner; he’d even requested she stay in his infirmary room onboard the Thunder Wasp while he recovered from Black Sun’s assassination attempt. What would make him send her away now? Was he so upset over the faux pas she had committed in the dojo and the obvious sexual frustrations it brought to light for both of them?

Perhaps that was the true problem.

Zapheri was afraid he was doing something about those frustrations…

And she was stuck sitting awkwardly in the main living area of her uncle’s residence listening to Boola complain about the availability of radishes at the Federal District Market.

Cal abruptly strode into the living area holding a holo projector, “Yes, she’s right here, Voss!”

Teela cringed internally.

She had pointedly not responded to Parck’s letters; a face-to-face conversation would therefore be exceptionally awkward.

“Teela, my dear, how are you?” he asked quietly, tentatively.

“I’m alright. How are you?”

She noted that Boola and Cal had quickly excused themselves from the room. Even Fode and Beed were ushered into the library – probably per Cal’s insistence so that he might show off his collection of writing implements.

Voss smiled thinly and bobbed his head, “I’m well. My ship’s hyperdrive could use some help. It sounds like it’ll rattle itself apart. You’d have a fit!”

Despite her sour disposition she smiled tightly, “It can’t be any worse than that bolt bucket you were flying around in before.”

He raised his eyebrows in challenge, “You think not, huh? You underestimate the Imperial Navy, my dear.”

Zapheri laughed and felt a sudden irrational stab of anger. She wasn’t supposed to be happy with Voss Parck. The man had lied to her and put her in danger. The Captain seemed to see her emotional struggle and decided to take his winnings rather than press his luck.

“Well, I realize you are busy my dear, but I hope we could talk again soon.” there was a hint of hopefulness in his voice

“I think so.”

He smiled kindly, “Good.”

She met him at the landing pad the next morning. The Thunder Wasp was given a new patrol route, surprising given the ship had been watching the same area for several years now. Nowhere in the notification was the ship’s commander mentioned and Teela glanced up at Thrawn worriedly as they walked toward Naval headquarters

“Are you sure you were cleared in your court martial?”

He gave her an appraising look, “Are you concerned, Zapheri?”

_“Our ride has gotten bumped and your name isn’t on its list”_ she growled, _“So, yes Thrawn, I’m worried!”_

The Chiss chuckled, “Perhaps we will receive an answer now, yes?”

She pursed her lips and glanced away looking irritated _._ They rounded the corner into the room designated on the dispatch and she made her way to the wall – standing to the side where all the officer’s aides usually conglomerated. Her boss took a position, appropriate for his rank and waited; watched as several senior officers filed into the hall. Several Zapheri recognized.

Vice Admiral Kanis.

Fleet Admiral Donassius.

Grand Moff Tarkin.

_What the hell?_

Twice in a matter of days was just too much Tarkin for Teela. She caught her breath and kept her eyes pinned to Thrawn’s profile. She decided the better part of valor would be to start cataloging inside her mind all the data her boss would want on the most recent pirate and smuggling activity likely attributed to Nightswan.

Several reports had come in last week on a mine in the Nicandra sector that had been hit, and there had been something about a coup on a backwater world in the Chopani system…

An admiral Zapheri didn’t recognize ordered Thrawn to rise and began to speak.

“… to pay special honor to one of our own. Never has any officer of the Imperial Navy achieved such success in so short a time.”

Teela smiled knowingly and glanced back at the Chiss.

“It is therefore with great pleasure that this board confers upon Commander Thrawn the rank of commodore. Congratulations Commodore Thrawn.”

There was of course applause, the admiral handed him his new insignia plaque. A motion caught her attention, Grand Moff Tarkin clapping politely, glanced her way; acknowledged her with a respectful nod of his angular head.

Thoughts, feelings and memories congealed suddenly…

_…_ _“If I were to place a hyperdrive in a vessel the size of a Class 5 moon, are you saying it would be a waste of my time?..._

_…“We have already approached Scholar Furris and he has agreed to work with Director Krennic on the matter.”…_

_…All the doonium and iridium being sucked up…the Empire’s mines…Nightswan’s systematic attack of those mines…_

She gasped audibly. Several heads turned in her direction but her odd reaction to the proceeding was drowned out by another round of applause.

Tarkin and Krennic were building something.

Something that was soaking up a vast amount of doonium and iridium.

Something very _very_ large.

Zapheri made her way toward him with a small smile, “Congratulations Commodore.”

“Thank you.” Thrawn’s smiled thinly.

His gaze shifted suddenly and there was movement behind her.

“Congratulations Commodore.” The aristocratic voice intoned

“Thank you, Your Excellency.”

“A fine ceremony. I’m glad I stopped by. Governor Arihnda Pryce sends her regards –“

Teela’s eyes shot up and narrowed; she didn’t like Arihnda Pryce, Thrawn knew.

“- and her own congratulations.”

“I wondered if she might. She is well, I trust?”

Tarkin smirked, “Quite well. Eagerly preparing to take on her new post.”

“I am pleased that things have worked out for her.”

“As am I.” Tarkin’s eyes shifted to Zapheri and then back to Thrawn. He touched the new commodore’s insignia plaque, “Consider this a bonus.”

“Thank you, Your Excellency. Please thank the governor when you next see her.”

“I will.” Tarkin nodded, “Now I believe you have enemies of the Empire to deal with. Good hunting to you.”

The two men nodded to each other, Tarkin glanced at Teela as she stared at the Chiss, ashen faced. She waited until the Moff was out of hearing distance, “Will you please tell me what’s going on?”

“When we arrive at our new ship.”

Zapheri’s brow wrinkled and she looked speculatively up at him, “Come again?”

“You were not paying attention, then?” The new Commodore admonished her.

“No – I-uh… _what_?” she shook her head in annoyance her braided tresses flying, _“Damn it, you irritate the shit out of me sometimes!”_ she growled in Sy Bisti.

The Chiss laughed softly, “I was given command of the Imperial Star Destroyer Chimaera.”

Teela felt her mouth fall open in astonishment; despite the low level of intelligence it took to close it, she didn’t bother, Thrawn knew he’d flummoxed her. “Th-the _Chimaera_?”

“What? No, mockery?”

“No! Chimaera. I like it.” She smiled hesitantly, bobbing her head as if trying to reassure him.

He glanced sideways at her, through narrowed eyes, “Are you _ill_?”

The shuttle gave them a perfect view of the underside of his new ship and Teela couldn’t help but feel the intimidation factor obviously meant for those who would go up against her Commodore. The ISD Chimaera’s underbelly was etched beautifully, depicting its namesake – a terrifying beast – unstoppable; invincible.

A monster.

Zapheri instantly liked Commander Faro – Karyn – and found her to be just as snarky as she was, at least when she was off duty. There were limits to what she could do or say while on the bridge without skirting the insubordination line, but Teela would always appreciate the fact that she was no fool. Karyn didn’t give her trust away easily though she wasn’t a bigot, unlike Captain Filia Rossi.

When Teela and the newly minted Commodore arrived on the Chimaera, the Commander gave them both a tour of the ship. They were already fairly familiar with the design but there were some notable exceptions. One of which Zapheri was none too happy about…at least _initially_.

Apparently, the giant terrifying beast of an Imperial Star Destroyer had a tiny older style hyperdrive.

“We are due for the mod very soon, sir.” Faro added mildly noting the expression on the face of her commander’s aide.

“Commander, can you tell me when the modification is expected?” Teela asked tentatively.

“Actually we received the new hyperdrive – it’s a Gen III, ma’am – and now we just need to install –“ Faro looked quizzically at the younger woman’s sudden gleeful appearance as her sentence trailed off, “ -it…Ma’am?”

“You will have to excuse, Zapheri, Commander. She tends to enjoy installations more than Imperial Navy personnel.”

Faro nodded, still looking at Teela as if the younger woman had suddenly lost her mind.

“Will you be helping us with the install ma’am?”

Zapheri looked up at the Chiss, waiting for his approval.

He smiled thinly, moved his chin down fractionally.

“I think that’s a yes, Commander. I’d love to help with the installation!” She grinned

Thrawn’s primary workspace was quite different than his little closeted office aboard the Thunder Wasp. The previous resident – an admiral since retired – had a room next to his office allocated to various games of chance and gambling machines. The room was set up to appear as a casino would. Teela peeked in and wrinkled her nose.

The good news was the office itself would provide plenty of room for the Chiss’s expanding art collection. His private quarters were immediately adjacent to his workspace which would be useful – there were many times, she knew, he would stay in his office late.

Although Chiss physiologically required less sleep than humans (supposedly), Zapheri knew there were several instances in which he must have fallen asleep at his desk. It wasn’t likely he’d be embarrassed in the same way someone else would have been over falling asleep at work, but if he knew she had checked on him occasionally, especially before her recent contract, he would not have been enthused.

Her quick checks on him had dwindled after she signed her latest contract. It wasn’t until after Black Sun made the attempt on his life that she would wake in the middle of the night, carefully slip out of her quarters, take the turbolift up and casually walk down the corridor to see if he was still in his office.

A small sliver of light was visible between the keypad and door when he was in. Of course, with Chiss eyesight he could have been in there studying his art, in his half meditative state but she hoped he’d had enough sense to go to his quarters to sleep.

“Your thoughts?”

His voice caused her to jump.

“Uh, it’s nice, but I’m not playing cards with you!”

Thrawn smirked, “I believe your first task will be to coordinate removal of –“ he pointed at the ‘game’ room “- that. There will be time as we are not due to debark for another two weeks.”

“What about my hyperdrive?” she pouted.

He arched an eyebrow, “ _Your_ hyperdrive?”

She crossed her arms over her chest, “Don’t make this all about you, Thrawn! Don’t I get some reward for a job well done?”

“A very generous stipend and protection by the Navy and Imperial Security Bureau, perhaps?”

“I thought that was from Arihnda Pryce not from you?” she countered acerbically.

She cocked her head to the side, _“How about we have that discussion now, Boss.”_

Teela paced in front of his desk. Whether it was the elevated feeling of confidence his promotion had provided him or the fact that her figure was extremely prominent in the dress she wore, he watched her without regard for how his gaze would be interpreted.

_“You are an idiot, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”_ She muttered darkly, _“Arihnda Pryce is using you!”_

_“Perhaps.”_

Zapheri stomped her foot petulantly. He found the gesture laughably childish and he fought to control his mirth.

_“Why do you let yourself be used?”_ she growled.

_“Arihnda Pryce has her uses, as well.”_ He commented dryly.

She stopped suddenly and looked at him, “What do you mean?”

He resisted the urge to stand, admiring her had caused the familiar ache in his groin and he dared not rise, “I require someone who can advise me on the politics of Coruscant.”

“Am I just _Bantha hide_ to you?” Teela snarled.

“You are not ruthless, Zapheri.” Thrawn shook his head, “I require someone skilled in political _warfare_.”

She nodded sadly, “So my contract was just another political favor? What did she get in return?”

The Chiss gazed at her expressionlessly. Suddenly as if a disturbing idea had occurred to her, Teela’s face contorted in anger and pain, “ _Ugati!_ ”

He frowned, opened his mouth to say something but she hissed at him, _“Ungakhulumi!”_

Thrawn’s eyes flashed in anger, _“Do not dictate to me aboard my ship, Zapheri. Not even in private.”_

She stepped toward him slowly, keeping her eyes on him, “Tell me Mitth’raw’nuruodo, who got you this ship and why?”

He stood abruptly, his previous enjoyment over victory sullied by the insinuation she had just lobbed in front of him. Thrawn’s long legged stride brought him to her quickly, she flinched despite her gritted teeth and rage-filled eyes as he bent down so they were almost nose-to-nose with each other.

“Jealousy is unbecoming of you Teela Zapheri.” He whispered dangerously.

“Becoming a lap animal for Arihnda Pryce isn’t exactly attractive either.” She shot back.

He inhaled carefully through his mouth, never taking his eyes off hers – they were in a contest of wills and she would lose. Zapheri knew she would, yet still she fought him every step of the way. She was maddening.

He wanted to send her away, but he also wanted her near. He desired her pleasure, but he hoped for the fight. Teela contradicted him, and herself yet they understood each other perfectly. They just couldn’t be together.

_Why?_

Thrawn had to fight hard to remember what those reasons were.

Finally, he exhaled, his voice taking on a husky edge, “You are confined to quarters until the hyperdrive modification activities begin.”

His face was still pressed near hers and he felt and saw the flash of heat that pulsed at her cheeks.

“Go.” He growled.

“How’s our girl?”

“Wynda will work her magic, Boss.” Tivs tried to sound confident but Stratna glanced up noting the hint of uncertainty in the others voice.

The Black Sun Lieutenant smirked, “You’re a terrible liar Tivs.”

“Yes, Boss.”

“Well?”

Tivs sighed, “She’s trying to get to him like she would anyone else and I don’t think it’ll work.”

Stratna nodded slowly, “I think you’re right.”

The second’s eyes widened slightly, “What do I tell Wynda then?”

“Nothing. I think the secret is with Teela Zapheri and I’ll take care of it.” Stratna smiled pensively.

“Boss?”

“Don’t worry Tivs, I’ll handle it.”

They were 122 hours into the 192 hour install time allotted and 7 hours behind schedule when Thrawn requested her. She charged into his office like a grease smeared thundercloud, overalls covered in grit; expression murderous.

_“Yineke menje, Thrawn?”_

“I see the Chimaera’s tech and engineering teams are as vulgar as the Thunder Wasps’.”

_“Hambala!”_

The Commodore’s eyes flashed in irritation, but he ignored the insult, “Get dressed, we leave for the surface in two hours. I have a meeting.”

“No! Have you not read the reports? We’re seven hours behind schedule, I can’t leave! The engineering crews –“

“The engineering crews are _more_ than capable of installing a hyperdrive without your assistance. I did not _request_ your presence, Zapheri. It is _not optional_.” He growled the last part, glaring dangerously down at her, “ _Now_ , get dressed.”

Teela threw another derogatory comment over her shoulder as she stormed out.

One hour and fifty minutes later a furious Chiss stormed down the hall toward her quarters. He keyed in the Chimaera’s universal entry code he created – a little known safety measure for commanding officers and the security personnel aboard – and charged in.

Needless to say, she was _not_ happy. Teela had to hastily cover herself and pin up her hair. The sight of her heated face and chest dissipated some of his ire.

He stood with his back to her as she got dressed, trying with some difficulty not to stare at her reflection in the polished steel of the door in front of him. The ache in his groin caused some of his previously held anger to flare up. Thankfully his uniform was such that the growing bulge was sufficiently covered if he stopped studying her image and thinking on it further.

Zapheri finally finished preparing herself, muttering curses in Sy Bisti as well as several in Omwatese, Twi’leki and what sounded like an amalgamation of Basic and Huttese. She shot the Commodore a look that would have easily killed someone with thinner skin and marched past him, toward the door with her head held high.

Thrawn yanked her back by her arm, his red eyes narrowed in warning; his voice cold with malice as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, _“Do not forget your place, Zapheri. I will not tolerate your childish behavior.”_

The meeting with Yularen was a ridiculous excuse for the use of an Imperial shuttle. It was nothing that could not have been done via a holo-conference and Teela found her mood improved as they exited ISB headquarters. Thrawn despised idiotic wastefulness which was what this situation epitomized.

Her smug smile slipped, and her face became red with anger when he requested their stormtrooper escort take her to Cal Zapheri’s residence.

“One moment,” she politely smiled to her white armored chaperons.

Teela cocked her head slightly; a request for an explanation from her boss but he stared dolefully at her.

“I do not owe you an explanation, Zapheri.”

She tried very hard to let the hurt his remark caused to remain unseen, but as always Thrawn could see it. Still he said nothing, so she simply nodded slowly, turned sharply and strode away, her bodyguards marching behind her.

He watched her go.

Cal was out discussing a trade deal with one of his clients when she arrived. Boola greeted her happily, grumbled something nasty sounding while sending the two stormtroopers a withering look and proceeded to chatter at Teela (“You are far too skinny, and your breasts look like bug bites! Do they not bother to feed you!?”).

She sighed unhappily; the Twi’lek mother, hugged her reassuringly, “Do not worry child, I have soup. Come to the kitchen and talk to me. I’ll make it better.”

So, she did.

It was his second meeting with Wynda Groque; her message indicated she had information for him. Teela’s contentiousness had started to get on the Chiss’s nerves and the sooner he could find the threats against her, the sooner he could release her. It would be a relief.

_Or would it?_

The internal struggle over that question kept him studying Preshini, Ansonian, and Coruscanti art. She continued to be at least partially elusive. He believed he had understood her; could anticipate her every move but there were situations she destroyed his carefully constructed theory.

…Her dedication to him in her publication for instance had been surprising…

…The way she moved her body next to his when they hid in the alley next to the Outrider…

…And the way she would wander the corridor in the early hours of the morning to see if he was still working; casually chastising him the next day for working too much.

No, time and time again his mold for her was distorted.

But why?

_Because you feel too much. It is dangerous to become emotionally involved._

The entrance request chime indicated Groque had arrived. Thrawn sighed and walked to the door, keying it open to find the Twi’lek madame in a golden dress.

…Exactly like the one Teela had worn.

Chiss inhaled sharply, masking his irritation at the game the woman was playing. It was time to find out exactly _what_ Wynda Groque knew and _how_ she knew it.

“I don’t know what to do, Boola.” Teela said embarrassedly.

Zapheri had decided to confide in the Twi’lek mother, as she had once done with Sia Boa. Without providing names, Teela told the other woman she was led to believe that _someone_ felt strongly for her, but there were indications that _said_ _someone_ was having an affair with a powerful woman – a governor. Boola stared at her with wide eyes, munching on crunchy lentil chips.

“ _Kanhi’ihan_!” she spat, “Toying with my Teela’s heart! I’ll cook his testicles!”

Boola suddenly looked skeptically at Zapheri, “He has testicles, yes?”

Her face wrinkled in confusion, “I assume so, but that’s not the point Boola! Focus!”

“I am! I will rip them off, cook them and eat them while he watches.” The Twi’lek replied haughtily and then as if the thought occurred to her abruptly, she gasped, “It’s not the stupid blue one, you work with, is it?”

“I’m not telling you!” Teela crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

“Ahh!” Boola pointed accusingly, “I knew it. I can’t do anything then. He likely has no testicles! Confused idiot!”

“BOOLA!” Zapheri thundered, “You are _not_ helping!”

This was why she’d always talk to Sia about such things. Sia would make her blush in jest but very rarely were there threats of violence if things went wrong.

“Well, my sweet Teela, I will give you a little advice.” Boola was still waving her finger to accent her words – hypothetically supplementing her knowledge as well, “You confront your man that currently has his testicles. If he is not having an affair then you are free – confront him about these strong indications he is giving you, yes? But –“ she waved her finger again warningly, “ – if he is having the affair with the governor, at least you know. Then you tell me, yes? I’ll take care of him – and his testicles.”

The Twi’lek nodded, smiling slightly; happy with her own advice.

“And just how am I supposed to confront him when I’m trapped here?” Teela smiled at her in mock sweetness.

Boola snorted, “Leave that to me. I’ll distract your two bucket heads, hm?”

“Those are Imperial stormtroopers, Boola.” Teela rolled her eyes.

“No, they are men. Men like to eat.” She grinned evilly, “And I have soup.”

Groque smiled seductively at him over the rim of her glass, “His name is Tivs. He’s Stratna’s second.” She leaned across the counter, allowing a clear view of her cleavage, one of the straps of her dress slipped down her shoulder as she eyed him. “And if you must know, he likes it a bit –“ she smiled slightly “ – rough.”

“Does Tivs go by any other name?”

She sighed, rubbing a finger lazily along the edge of the counter, “No, but I have a description of him.”

Thrawn waited.

Groque grinned and stood up, walked into the living area and sat on the hideous couch, rubbing her hands on the cushions, “I like this.”

The Chiss smiled slightly, “Of course, you do.”

The Twi’lek woman looked up at him, her eyes resting pointedly on his groin, “My information comes with a price tag.”

“I do not play games Miss Groque.” Thrawn replied softly, “Provide me your information and you will be compensated commensurate with the value of the information provided.”

“That’s not how this works, Thrawn.” She stood up, striding to him. “I tell you the type of information I have, I lay out my terms and you tell me if you’d like to –“ she paused again, smiling alluringly up at him, “ – play.”

“Tell me what you have, name your terms, then we will discuss it.”

“I have his general physical description, I have a list of five locations all on Coruscant where he has been known to frequent, I have a list of three known associates and a very special bonus that I think you’ll very much enjoy.” She watched him as she rattled off the information she had to offer, making an obvious show of moving her hands along the folds of her dress to accent her other assets.

“And what payment do you demand?”

Wynda Groque’s grin was impish, “Tell me Thrawn, are you Pantoran?”

His eyes narrowed, “No.”

“Then what are you, exactly?”

“I am Chiss.”

“Chiss.” Groque said the word carefully as if tasting it.

It was distracting.

Far too distracting.

“Well, have you ever sheeted a non-Chiss before, Thrawn?”

He tightened his jaw; he felt his eyes flash at her impudence. Although, he was hardly prudish he was not about to discuss his past sexual partners with a complete stranger. However, his expression must have given him away because she smirked up at him.

“Ah, so I could be your first?” she bit her lower lip playfully.

Standing on her toes she leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I’d like _that_.”

“No.” he growled lowly.

She pulled back somewhat, a slight pout curving her lips down.

“Then I guess this is good-bye.” Groque turned to leave.

He acted on instinct. The surge of need that had enveloped him was overpowering. It had been building – for years, really. He had wanted Teela, lusted for her, desired her mind, body and soul. It drove him to distraction and here was an opportunity to relieve some of that tension.

Thrawn pulled her back, spun her around and was upon her; she responded enthusiastically in kind. Her lekku twitched in amusement as she pushed him bodily down to the couch, straddling his hips and clawing at his uniform tunic. He helped her rid himself of the belt, the tunic falling away as her lips roamed his chest and slowly traveled down below his waist band.

He groaned in pleasure.

_Teela._

Had he said her name or just thought it?

_Teela._

Over the woman’s bobbing head, he saw her.

Teela – one hand clasped over her mouth, the other clutching her chest, eyes wide and filled with pain. Betrayal.

_No!_

“Teela!”

She turned and ran.

Thrawn sat up, jarring the Twi’lek woman away from her ministrations.

Groque smiled slightly, “Friend of yours?”

Zapheri held her chest, the empty feeling of loss had come back. Just when she was certain it was starting to heal, Arihnda Pryce started giving out political favors.

Teela wasn’t stupid. Nothing was ever free and what could Thrawn possibly offer a new governor of a backwater world like Lothal?

Nothing.

Except…

She knew there were many women who made sport out of bedding non-humans and she was fearful Pryce was one of them. Perhaps she was, but as it turned out he was apparently paying for it…

Wynda Groque, no less!

Madame Groque’s agency was the best and serviced the Coruscanti elite.

At least he was going for quality, Zapheri thought bitterly.

_You’re a fool, Teela! Why would he ever choose you. He even said he couldn’t!_

A thought occurred to her, then. Groque offered an assortment of beings to provide pleasure to others, including over a hundred non-human species. The Madame herself was a Twi’lek. Perhaps that was the problem…Teela Zapheri was human and Mitth’raw’nuruodo didn’t _desire_ a human woman.

She hunched her shoulders to try to make herself smaller as she walked to the nearest air taxi dock. Arriving back to Cal’s residence prompted no response from the stormtroopers – still talking animatedly with Boola in the kitchen; they believed she had gone to bed.

Teela cursed him for making her feel this way and for giving her the painful memories that would haunt her for the rest of her days. She curled within herself, finally falling asleep with tears still wet on her face.

Stratna smiled at the holo-image of the woman.

“She marched in right in the middle of my specialty. The poor thing looked heartbroken –“ the Twi’lek woman’s tone dripped with mock sympathy, “ – well, from what I could see.”

The Black Sun Lieutenant snorted, “Excellent Wynda. You’ve done well.”

“Thank you. As always, it’s a pleasure.”

Groque was smart enough not to overstay her welcome and Tivs watched her terminate her holo connection. When her image had faded, he turned to Stratna.

“You think this will be her breaking point, Boss?”

Stratna sighed contentedly, “I think Teela Zapheri is very upset with her employer, Tivs. And when Teela is upset, she generally does something about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um Hi,
> 
> So, just in case you're still banging your head over the fact that this is total garbage (stop banging, please!) Black Sun really wants to drive a wedge between Teela and Thrawn...thing is, there kinda already is one there and it's only going to get WAY worse next chapter. 
> 
> How do you think Teela would feel about Thrawn's handling of the Sempre and Lansend-Twenty Six (Wookie slaves)?  
> The fact that Thrawn got caught *cough cough* with his pants down will be hurtful to the relationship, sure - but when an altruistic idealist like Teela is confronted with something like that....
> 
> I'm finding this story difficult. I've started Chapter 34 but it's slow and painful. I only hope it's not as slow and painful to read. LOL. If so, get out while you still can!!!  
> I think I'll take tomorrow off and go to the grocery store, the Cheerios aren't cuttin' it.  
> Thanks for reading my silliness. :)  
> -N!


	28. Slaves to Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violent Imagery
> 
> Note: Dialogue was used from the novel - I didn't write it, I don't own it!
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Teela reverts to pre-Thrawn Teela (or tries).  
> Useful information but at a very high cost  
> Thrawn has a new hobby  
> Kicking the drive  
> Efficiency to the rescue (Zapheri to join)  
> The Sempre  
> "I'll help you."  
> Lansend Twenty Six  
> Zapheri on the bridge  
> The death of an idealist  
> Cadan Ornt, Nuso Esva and Xizor.  
> Teela writes to Voss and when one door is closed in a stormtroopers face...  
> ...that door gets blown open by the ship's commander.  
> Slaves to each other  
> A lie

Teela resolved to tamper her emotions.

She had worked hard to prove to him that she was worthy of his trust, but it had all been for naught. She’d been a fool who had seen him through eyes clouded by gullibility and love.

If only years ago he had told her he had no interest in her. There were _several_ notable instances he could have said something, but he never did, leading her to hope…and believe he felt a glimmer of affection for her. Teela had fallen like a fool; a trusting, silly child who idolized a poorly disguised monster.

And she was paying the price.

His voice still rang in her mind…

_…“I never said I did not want you, Zapheri.”_

_“I said that I could not have you, never that I did not want you.”…_

_He lied!_

At one point, she thought Thrawn was physiologically incapable of being so blatantly dishonest. However, there were many things she thought the Chiss was physiologically _not interested_ in doing and she knew now that simply wasn’t the case…he just didn’t want to do them with her.

_He doesn’t love you._

Didn’t she believe she deserved better?

_Sure._

Didn’t she believe she could find someone else?

Her heart ached with the answer.

_No._

Her memory never allowed her to heal quickly; Cal and Voss would have argued she never really healed at all after Alyn’s death. And now with the betrayal of her closest companion – a longtime ally, friend and hoped-for lover – even if it was just a duplicity of the flesh, something he never promised her, it felt sharp, painful and cruel.

Zapheri would harden herself as she once did before he came along. Before she had ever seen his calculating red gaze that seemed to look into her soul, she had fortified herself against certain things. She had been sad and a little lonely, certainly, but not hurting as she was now.

It was time to revert to her old self.

Teela Zapheri: an unfeeling instrument for the acquisition of knowledge, understanding and the betterment of beings less fortunate than herself.

The useful information Wynda Groque provided came at an extreme cost.

Thrawn had never considered how Teela would react if she were to ever find out how desperate he had become – that a stranger, a woman having known connections with criminal entities and who-knows-what sort of intentions, could become appealing to him was the pinnacle of contempt.

He would have preferred it if she’d exploded in violence – a swift kick would have likely benefited him in that moment. Instead she stood horror struck, the hurt and betrayal etched on her face as clearly for him to see as it had been the last time he hurt her. It was agonizing to replay it over and over in his mind, so he did.

_You wounded her terribly._

The previous injuries had just started to heal when suddenly she had become enraged over learning of the origin of the contract that kept her with him; kept her safe. Teela was not subtle when it came to her dislike for Governor Arihnda Pryce. Zapheri had insisted Thrawn find a “sponsor” – someone with their ear to the ground and able to play the political games that were distasteful to both himself and his aide. Pryce matched that description perfectly.

Why then had Teela acted so irrationally when he told her of the Governor’s involvement?

He had been infuriated upon his realization. She didn’t believe Arihnda Pryce would find anything he had to offer useful, instead opting for a more carnal approach to repayment.

Teela didn’t trust him!

The cold knife of anger which had crept into the pit of his stomach then was now replaced by the familiar feeling of guilt.

_And Teela had been right._

The Chiss sighed, looking over the information Wynda Groque provided once more.

**_General Description of Subject (Tivs – Associated with Black Sun Lieutenant Stratna):_ **

_Human Male, Approximately 30 standard years old, dark hair, dark eyes, approximately 1.9 meters tall, medium build, excellent physical condition._

**_Frequently Sighted at the Following Locations:_ **

_Outlander, Coruscant;_ _Nova Club, Coruscant; Level 1298, Coruscant Sections AB-AJ; Level 1518, Coruscant Sections TX – TZ, 187 th – 371st Street, East side of the works._

**_Known Business Associates:_ **

_Admiral Vance Cirlin; Commander Conrad Tan; Senior Captain Voss Parck._

**_Additional Information:_ **

_Asset believes Black Sun operative has infiltrated the Imperial Navy._

Of course, after pushing the woman off him, guilt-ridden, he demanded she tell him the information he was promised while observing her carefully, waiting for the lie that never came. He dismissed the smug Twi’lek as soon as she had completed her report, which as far as _she knew_ was the truth. Thrawn informed Wullf Yularen immediately of his findings and that was that.

Only it wasn’t.

The rest of that evening had been spent in misery just as had every evening since then.

Teela remained aloof and withdrawn and only on occasion smiled slightly at the well-established camaraderie she and Thrawn shared for years. He became irritated over her sentimentality; although by outward appearance no one except Teela would have known he was anything other than his cool unphased self.

The Commodore noted, Teela no longer questioned him, didn’t pick fights and avoided him at all cost and his mood soured even more. She flatly refused to spar with him, suggesting bluntly that he find someone else to “beat himself over.”

He only ended up making things worse for himself.

She would come to him at night.

Thrawn had made sure she had a code cylinder to enter his office when they first arrived on the Chimaera – at the time he’d given it to her, she had stared at him, her eyes full of emotion at the level of trust he had placed in her.

In his mind, Teela used it to sneak into his office, making her way to his private quarters. He would be as he always was at that time of day, sitting up in bed studying a series of datapads, some lying next to him, others balanced on a leg or in his hand as he scrolled back and forth between them. Deep in thought over the recent apprehension of smugglers or analyzing the increasingly volatile precious metal market.

The soft sound of her entry would cause him to glance up and then freeze.

Carefully, slowly she’d slide her robe off, let her hair down and pull the datapads from him without saying a word. Zapheri’s deliberate caution would never last. He’d move his hands over her, listen contentedly to the feminine sounds she made. He’d tell her he needed her, trusted her, _loved_ her.

The heat of her was brilliant, Thrawn swore he smelled moonflowers as she straddled his hips and pressed herself down onto him; he almost lost himself in her eyes. Try as he may, he couldn’t hold back as he felt the clench and pull of her. He sped up and heard their combined voices cry out in climax a second before he woke to find Teela Zapheri was not really there.

He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. It seemed his new past time was masturbating into pillows every night because he lacked the courage to tell the woman he loved the truth.

_Pathetic._

“ZAPHERI TO THE BRIDGE.” The mechanical page in the Engineering lab announced, “ZAPHERI TO THE BRIDGE.”

_Now what?_

There were very few times Teela was called to the bridge, directly; normally she followed the Commodore there. She quickly slipped out of her overalls and smoothed out the wrinkles of her tunic, striding as she did toward the turbolift.

The Chimaera was significantly bigger that the Thunder Wasp and so she hoped she wouldn’t get the evil eye when she finally did get to the bridge. Engineering wasn’t exactly nestled up next door and the last thing she wanted to hear about was her supposed inability to arrive with all possible haste when called for.

Zapheri flippantly called it the stop, drop and run.

She straightened her loosened hair as best she could – there was a certain unspoken level of decorum expected on the bridge of Imperial warships she had noticed during her career as a contractor. One didn’t simply saunter in with greasy overalls and a smirk, it was expected those entering were fully aware and respectful of where they were and what they were doing; their appearance was to reflect that solemn dignity.

As soon as she entered her eyes met Faro’s. Teela wrinkled her brow in question, the other woman pursed her lips and shook her head minutely.

Not a good sign.

Karyn wasn’t the only one looking uncomfortable, Lomar was also looking at the aft bridge hologram pod as was Thrawn and standing next to the Commodore was Major Ayer.

Ayer and Zapheri weren’t particularly pleased with each other. She apparently got on his nerves because he had to allocate resources for her protection and Teela didn’t exactly enjoy having his allocated resources around. She could take care of herself better than they probably could.

She made a point of telling the stormtrooper commander that and he was equal parts amused and offended until she proved her point by sparing with three of his men. Ayer’s amusement evaporated; he was entirely offended.

Thrawn caught her eye, likely noticing her sour expression - ignoring it as he usually did – and motioned her toward them.

“…The Sempre is over two hours away.” Lomar was saying; Thrawn leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“We received a distress call from a troop transport – the Sempre – the captain has stated he is under attack. We are the closest ship to the scene.”

She nodded her understanding, shivering slightly at his proximity.

Lomar continued to speak “…identified the attackers as two squadrons of V-wing fighters and the frigate Castilus. Last transmission said they’d been breached and were being boarded.”

Teela frowned.

_Castilus…_

“The attacking ships were reported stolen eight weeks ago.” Thrawn looked at her, addressing the unasked question.

She nodded again, “Could this be our familiar friend you’re so fond of?”

Thrawn cocked his head slightly, “Possibly. The scheme was quite inventive, which could indicate his hand in the planning. But whether or not he was behind the theft, I do not believe he is involved in this attack. Overly violent attacks are, as you know, not his usual style.”

Zapheri was about to counter with the old adage: “with success there comes arrogance”, adding that he should know, but Faro beat her to the punch.

“Styles can change Commodore. And with all due respect, I don’t see how the ships’ starting point matters right now as much as the fact that we’re here and they’re shooting at our people.”

Teela hid her smile. She really did like Karyn. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say Thrawn was a little scared of her. She coughed into her arm to conceal the sudden enjoyment the thought brought to her. When she focused back onto the conversation again Ayer had shot her a nasty look.

“The Sempre isn’t carrying troops.” Faro said, “so it’s empty?”

Ayer gritted his teeth, “No ma’am.”

Zapheri glanced up at Thrawn and then back at Ayer, “So what’s it carrying?”

“As I told the Commodore, I can’t say anything more. To any of you.” Ayer growled at Teela but looked at Thrawn in obvious discomfort.

She opened her mouth to rattle off several highly regarded sections of the Imperial Naval Code of Conduct when Thrawn’s red eyes shift toward her, “Major Ayer has received a direct communication from Coruscant but is not at liberty to share the contents with us. Our orders are to deliver him and his stormtroopers to the Sempre while we deal with the attacking ships.”

Her eyes widened as she looked up at the Commodore, “At all possible speed then?”

He nodded, “At all possible speed.”

“I’ll be down in Engineering cursing at the new hyperdrive.”

Eleven minutes.

The Gen III Drive with her optimization methods increased efficiency such that travel time was improved by a little over 9%. Teela Zapheri already had half her follow-up article for the Institute written, blissfully unaware of what had happened to the Sempre until Thrawn requested her.

“You will accompany me in my assessment.”

“Why?” she looked at him dully, “I would provide no value. I’d only get in the way.”

His eyes narrowed slightly, “I disagree. You will come with me.”

She sighed and pursed her lips.

Where once they would have talked on the short shuttle trip, they sat still as stone next to each other, neither acknowledging the other was even there; both in their own worlds. However, when they reached the Sempre their own worlds collided back together into a very bloody reality.

Teela wrapped the decorative scarf she wore tighter around her face, trying desperately not to be sick. It would do no good to get sick in front of Ayer’s men.

“Notice some of the bodies have blaster burns while several also have injuries to their heads and torsos.” Thrawn pointed at four separate corpses.

She bobbed her head, “They were beaten.”

“Yes. But not with any weapon.” The Chiss pointed to the walls and ceiling of the corridor, now hauntingly dim and quiet.

She stepped back looked at the wall, then back at the bodies, “They were thrown against the walls…and the floor- “ Teela gasped, “and the ceiling!”

Thrawn nodded once, keeping his eyes on her, “That mark there on the wall,” he pointed, “close to the ceiling. Do you see a pattern in it?”

Zapheri stepped closer and looked up at it, moved from side to side to look at the spot from several angles, “Yes. Someone was trying to draw something in the –“ she swallowed hard, “- blood. But it doesn’t look like anything I recognize. A symbol or logo – something pointing to the killers?”

“Perhaps.”

She looked over at him suddenly, “Did they lose the artificial gravity generators at one point? That might explain some of the blood in odd places.”

“No. The ship’s computer indicates gravity generators were stable.”

Teela readjusted her scarf, looking around at the crumpled bodies, “Whoever did this was angry.”

“Indeed. Perhaps we will glean something from an examination of the trooper quarters.”

She was more than happy to get away from the scene in the corridor, hoping fervently that the sight near the crew and troop quarters was less gruesome. It was but one of the Ayer’s men blocked their entry.

Zapheri was still in a state of shock over the whole situation, as the Chiss began to argue with the man, suddenly raising his voice.

The white armored man hastily stepped away, allowing the Commodore to enter as well as a trembling Teela Zapheri who had unconsciously gripped his uniform sleeve, holding it tightly like a frightened child.

_“Are you upset, Zapheri?”_

_“No. Why?”_

His eyes dropped pointedly down to her hand, clutching his arm.

“Oh. Uh.”

_“You disapprove of my actions and words?”_

_“No, it is just…”_ she looked down at her shoes and he stopped to scrutinize her, _“you have only ever used that tone with me.”_

He gently placed a hand up under her chin to raise her head up, _“Sometimes an unexpected breaking of one’s own patterns can be an effective tool.”_

Zapheri jerked her head away; glaring at him, she opened her mouth to say something but instead walked past him toward the troop quarters.

Instantly she knew something was terribly wrong.

_Three tiered racks not four_

_Four-meter-long racks_

_Racks permanently bonded to the walls, deck, and ceiling._

“They were carrying prisoners!” Teela gasped.

Thrawn shook his head, “Not just prisoners. Slaves.”

After several episodes of dry heaves on the shuttle back to the Chimaera, Zapheri sat heavily down in the seat next to him.

“What are you going to do?” she whimpered.

“I will find them.”

She smiled weakly at him and Thrawn had the sinking feeling that Teela had more than one misapprehension over what he truly meant by the statement…but the light in her eyes when she looked at him. In that moment it had returned.

She nodded solemnly, “I’ll help you.”

Lomar had scrubbed the audio and she instantly agreed.

_Wookies._

She even recognized several words in Shyriiwook (curse words, of course).

She had already started backtracking their movement when the Commodore came to stand behind her

“I have a 90-degree double cone using here and Kashyyyk as end points.”

“Good.” Thrawn nodded.

“Unless they were in a hurry, there’s no reason they had to come direct. They could have been processed anywhere from here to Alderaan.” Faro shook her head.

“Haste is not so much an issue as efficiency, Commander. If there has been a steady stream of such transports.” Thrawn paused while looking at something on his datapad.

Teela glanced at Faro, “And the Sempre was permanently altered to carry Wookies so it’s probable that their processing center is also fairly permanent.”

Thrawn tapped a light pen on Teela’s holoboard, “It will be a military base, owned and operated solely by the Empire. It will be relatively isolated, closed to outside traffic, and with a higher level of imported material than the listed crew complement would suggest.”

“Why don’t you just look for shipments of Wookiee food?” Faro suggested.

“There’s nothing special about Wookie food and I doubt the bastards that are keeping them as slaves really care what their culinary preferences are.” Teela said darkly, “Also, if you are keeping slaves – you’d be announcing it to anyone paying close attention by importing food a bunch of humans aren’t supposed to be eating. They’d probably hide the food in with shipments of other things like non-perishables or weapons” she glanced meaningfully at Thrawn.

“There will also most likely be another Imperial base nearby less secretive but larger and close enough to provide a rapid response if necessary.”

“GOT IT!” Teela cried, “Lansend Twenty-Six. Sending it to the helm!”

Thrawn sat in his command chair, waiting for breakout.

He motioned her over to him, _“You will leave the bridge.”_

_“I can work with Lomar on monitoring the –“_

_“No, Zapheri.”_ He shook his head.

The brightness in her eyes was back, that hope she had placed in him years ago shown like a determined fire, _“Please, Thrawn. Let me help you!”_ she whispered.

His expression didn’t change as his red eyes searched her face, “Very well. You will stay. You will be silent. You will watch. That is all.”

The Chimaera’s turbolaser fire was dazzling. Seven hits. All seven were perfect and Teela marveled at the accuracy of both man and machine.

“…until Baklek reinforcements arrive. After that we will leave you to deal with the prisoners while we retrieve the Sempre and return it here. I presume you have orders that cover such contingencies?”

_Prisoners? What about the Wookies?_

“We do.” Zenoc confirmed, “We’ll be ready when you return. And again, Commodore, thank you.”

Thrawn turned toward Faro, “Commander Faro?”

“Enemy forces are down to the crippled frigate and three functioning V-19s. I assume you’d like us to corral and capture the remaining fighters intact if possible.”

“If possible. If not, the Empire will have sufficient prisoners for interrogation among the rest of the survivors.”

Teela felt a sudden pang of dismay seize her…those were people trying to free slaves. Now was the time her Commodore would pull off something truly amazing. He’d find a way to save them and the slaves.

“Yes, sir.” Faro nodded

Teela felt her heart thudding in dread, she clawed at the arm of his command chair, she took several deep breaths and looked over at the Chiss to find him staring at her. The feeling – the slow painful realization - was like a heavy cold boulder slowly being pressed down on her chest. Zapheri almost staggered back.

“What are we going to do about the Wookies?”

His expression did not change, “We will leave them here.”

She felt hot tears form in the corner of her eyes, her chest became constricted to the point she could barely get the words out “But they’re _slaves_.”

“Terms are not always as they seem, Zapheri. They are called slaves, but they may in fact be indentured servants. They may be prisoners working off their sentence. They may have sold themselves into slavery as a means of repaying debts to others on their world. I have seen all those situations at times.”

The tears spilled down her cheeks, “It’s still not right!” she ground out through clenched teeth trying hard to breath, “Is that what you truly _believe_? That they’re working off a debt?”

“No,” The Commodore’s jaw clenched, and he turned to look directly into her eyes, “But it does not matter. However, these beings were pressed into service, they are now Imperial assets. They will be treated as such.”

She gasped, struggling to stifle her rolling sobs.

So many memories flashed before her.

Finding him exiled on a forgotten planet, teaching him, helping him at Royal Imperial, advocating for his placement based on his merits, working _with_ him and then ultimately working _for_ him…had she ever really known him?

No. Teela Zapheri decided she never really did.

Thrawn’s brow furrowed, “Zapheri –?“

As carefully as she could without falling down, she stepped back from his command chair, turned suddenly catatonic after staring at him for a few seconds too long and walked off the bridge of the ISD Chimaera.

Cadan Ornt rubbed at the scars on his face thoughtfully as he stared at the holo-image of the Falleen, “I’m certain once Teela Zapheri’s information is in hand and Black Sun begins its support, Preshin would fall quickly.”

“And what exactly did you want in return, Ornt?”

Ornt smiled, feeling the now-familiar tug of healed flesh, “I want to be able to kill Voss Parck, I want him humiliated before he dies. I wouldn’t mind keeping Zapheri after you’re done with her, but that is negotiable and –“ he paused slightly, “ – I want to be brought into the fold.”

The violet eyes that gazed back at him seemed to brighten with amusement, “How long for Preshin to fall?”

“With the Preshini Sect, the residual fear of war and the corruption of the current Imperial governor I’d say nine months. Maximum time would be a year to get the system ready to support the organization’s expansionary goals.” Ornt said matter-of-factly.

“How would you get close to Zapheri?”

Ornt shrugged, “I wouldn’t get close, but Nuso Esva would be able to.”

“And do you trust this Nuso Esva?”

“With my life.” He nodded.

“Very well,” the Falleen smiled, “When we have an opportunity, you will be informed.”

They had towed the Sempre back to Lansend Twenty-Six.

Teela refused to acknowledge his requests for assistance that would cause her commlink to chirp madly. In fact, she didn’t even bother going down to Engineering to work on her new projects – a miniature narrow band tractor beam and a small craft deflector shield. Zapheri stayed in her quarters. She was writing furiously.

**_Special Dispatch:_ **

**_ISD Chimaera – ISD Admonitor_ **

**_To: Sr. Cpt Voss Parck, ISD Admonitor_ **

**_From: T. Zapheri, Contractor, ISD Chimaera_ **

**_Dear Voss,_ **

**_I know we haven’t spoken much lately. I’m sorry for that. I could lie and tell you I’ve been busy, but I know you’d see right through it. To be honest, I’ve been miserable here. I can no longer stay here and remain a productive member of the Empire. I am not able to perform my job duties in the environment in which I reside. This is a self-inflicted wound. No one is at fault other than my own self and to discuss it further in this medium would fill me with loathing._ **

**_I am hopeful that my contract can and will be transferred to another ship and will be formally requesting such. If the Commodore is willing, I wanted to enquire as to the availability of the Admonitor’s hyperdrive. Is it lonely? Does it need a friend? I would be happy to make its acquaintance if all parties are amenable to such a change._ **

**_Think on it, if you would. I do miss talking to you as well…_ **

**_-Teela_ **

She was in the middle of her formal letter requesting reassignment of her contract when she heard her entrance request chime. Teela sighed, got up and slapped the door open to find two stormtroopers.

“Ma’am.”

“Trooper?”

“You are to come with us. We have been directed to escort you to Commodore Thrawn.” The man’s filtered voice sounded arrogant.

“Oh really?” she cocked her head, “How were you going to do that?”

The two troopers looked at each other, “Ma’am?”

Zapheri rolled her eyes, closed the door and set it on emergency lock.

_Get through that, shit-for-brains!_

An hour and a half later she settled down for sleep and had just drifted off when there was a large clank. It jarred her awake, causing her to hit her head on the edge of the rack, a flash of light sent her flailing and the door to her quarters flew open. Five stormtroopers stormed in with their E-11s drawn and striding calmly behind them was the Chiss Commodore.

“Thank you, that will be all.”

“Yes sir.”

She waited for the troopers to file out; the door wouldn’t move again without serious maintenance, but given the presence of the ship’s commander in that area, there was no shortage of privacy.

Teela glared at the red eyes that burned down at her. She felt them move over the rest of her, appraisingly and it caused her anger to become blistering.

“How dare you!?” Zapheri leapt to her feet, “Get out of my –“

“Do you want to be an Imperial asset forever, Zapheri?” Thrawn barked at her.

“You mean a slave?” she snarled, “I’m not your slave!”

The Chiss shook his head sadly, “No you are not, nor would I have you be.”

“You’re certainly well on your way to being one! Keep on getting favors from Arihnda Pryce and paying for your Madame Groque lovers I’m sure you –“

The glowing red eyes flashed. He reached around and grabbed her by the back of her neck, pulling her to him. This time their noses touched as he held her in place.

“I am trying to help you.” He hissed.

She remained still, her breath coming in small gulps. Thrawn waited; let the back of her neck go but she didn’t move away.

“Is that what you were doing that night?” she whispered, “Helping?”

“I was provided information on Stratna’s second – information that can be used to apprehend him and neutralize the threat against you.”

“And that’s how you repay favors bestowed?”

He made a disgusted sound, his face contorting in annoyance and disbelief, “Do you want me to tell you I thought of _you_?”

There was a sharp intake of breath, instantaneous heat enveloped the small space between them and a small suppressed cry, “I want you to tell me the _truth_ , Thrawn! I think I deserve the _truth_!” Her emotion punctured the last word making it sound strangled.

“I have _told_ you the truth, Zapheri!”

She shook her head, tears sliding down her face, _“You don’t tell me things and when you do I don’t believe you!”_

_“Then you are a slave! And I am one as well.”_ His eyes flashed with a passion she’d never seen before, “ _We are slaves to each other because I have only lied to you once and it was to save you. I have done nothing but try to protect you, even from yourself.”_

They stared through the dim light across the rift, both hurt by the other and unwilling to cross the breach that lay before them. Teela’s memory was a continuous assault on her mind, Thrawn’s pride wouldn’t allow him to progress.

When she spoke, her voice trembled with her whole body, _“You have made me believe you are something you are not. I thought you were honorable, but you are just a monster and you have turned me into a monster too.”_ Teela watched the briefest of flickers fade – some emotion she had never seen from him but she continued, wanting very much to hurt him the way he hurt her.

_I would have given everything for you because I believed – “_ her chest ached now and it was time to speak the words – draw the poison from the wound. _“ – I do not believe in you anymore. You have lost Mitth’raw’nuruodo. We have both lost!”_

His expression had changed almost imperceptibly, his forehead had creased in emotion and his eyes were narrowed. Zapheri had seen him deal the final blow to any number of pirates and smugglers during interrogations – it was her turn.

_“I formally request my contract be reassigned to Senior Captain Voss Parck aboard the ISD Admonitor.”_

“I see.”

“I have already submitted the letter to Voss requesting his approval.” Her gaze fell to his rank plaque.

There was nothing more to be said.

Thrawn nodded, “Understood. I shall contact the Senior Captain and Colonel Yularen immediately.”

His Basic was heavily accented but otherwise his tone was professional. It was hardly the final blow Teela had hoped for but the lack of emotion on his part was telling. She wouldn’t be missed long; he truly had no feelings for her…

“Thank you.” Her own voice sounded hollow and emotionless.

The Chiss stepped rigidly away from her and proceeded toward what had once been the door to her quarters.

“Thrawn?”

He turned, looked at her.

“When did you lie to me?” she searched his face.

“It no longer matters, Zapheri.”

And that, although she didn’t know it, was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I must have spent a full week on this rotten chapter - the next three I wrote in like a day. This stupid thing... UGH! I for some reason made it brutal. 
> 
> Obviously - they got issues but note the issues have changed sorta - yes there are the personal issues (Teela and Thrawn obviously care for each other but they are too stupid to see it and are in the process of ripping each other apart emotionally and physically over it). 
> 
> But there is also a little foreshadowing here...very very small. Teela and Thrawn don't see eye-to-eye on the way the Empire is doing something - yes, yes, Thrawn doesn't agree with it but Teela is pissed because he's not doing anything about it. And the thing about Teela is, up until now she looked at Thrawn as being almost infallible. If there was a problem, he'd figure it out and fix it. He's the guy that can pull a rabbit out of a hat, and build the Empire State Building with a single Q-tip and a roll of duct tape. {Spoiler alert: He's not!}
> 
> Well, Thrawn knows he can't fix this but Teela doesn't believe that. (Yes idealism is a hard pill to swallow!) This might set the stage for Part III prompting her to talk to like minded people (Rebels) and get herself into some trouble later on...((shrug)) we'll see...I got a map in my head where this is supposed to go but geeeez is it crazy.  
> Thanks for hanging in there!
> 
> I'm posting the next chapter now because every good conflict needs resolution, right? You may be interested to find out how this new conflict gets resolved....
> 
> Again thank you thank you thank you!  
> Please let me know if this is getting long and boring!! I write this crap because I'm the one that's bored - I don't want to make anyone else suffer!!!


	29. Admonitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None
> 
> Chapter References: Chapters 18 and 20
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Stratna gets a call...  
> Parck wants to know WTF?  
> Chimaera vs Admonitor - no comparison  
> Welcome aboard  
> Outside forces  
> Father and daughter  
> Teela's self-loathing  
> More guests  
> The Chimaera's loss  
> Know anyone named Tivs?  
> Drewlyn and his charge  
> The second mask of Retribution.  
> Cal seems worried  
> Nuso Esva on the loose  
> Thrawn realizes what's on the Admonitor...

It was happening.

Stratna had just received the word and was in the process of summoning Tivs when the Lieutenant’s holo line blinked warningly.

Quickly pulling the veil over a secret identity, Stratna keyed the image on to find something very unexpected.

Unexpected.

And indescribably petrifying.

“Stratna, it is good to _see_ you again, my friend.” Prince Xizor smiled knowingly

“My Prince!” Stratna gasped, “This is an unexpected but most welcomed pleasure. Please tell me, your Highness, how may I assist you.”

“One of the many reasons why I was certain you’d go far, Stratna was your eagerness to please.” The Falleen smiled smugly, his violet eyes seemed to dance.

“I serve at the pleasure of my prince.”

Xizor scrutinized his Lieutenant, humming in approval, “I have been told you’ve suffered some losses recently. Your attempts at apprehending a woman with information about trade routes, hyperlanes and worlds within the unexplored portions of the galaxy have not gone well.”

“Minor setbacks only, My Prince. In fact a new opportunity has just -“

“That is why I have called, Stratna.” Xizor said dryly

Stratna remained still, waiting for the Falleen to continue.

“I have been in contact with our mutual friend, Cadan Ornt –“ The Black Sun Lieutenant hissed involuntarily but Xizor ignored the display of emotion.“- and he has indicated his desire to assist you in apprehending her. Given that she will soon be on the ISD Admonitor, that will be supportive of his goals as well.”

“My Prince, if I may ask, why are we aiding Cadan Ornt in his revenge fantasies?”

Xizor smirked, “A creature such as Ornt is very useful and after learning Zapheri’s information, our organization will need a staging ground to advance into that region of space.”

Stratna gapped at the Falleen’s image, “Preshin is hardly Cadan Ornt’s to give away!”

“That may be so, but he’s very good at stirring up the Preshini Sect. Within a year, with the backing of Black Sun, Preshin would be our own stronghold and a perfect starting point for our advance into the Unknown Regions.” Xizor’s image seemed to shrug, “If after we have Preshin and Cadan Ornt becomes too bothersome, we do as we always have done.”

Stratna smiled, “Yes, My Prince.”

“Now, send your second to the Central Point, he will pick up further information there.”

“Of course, My Prince.”

“And Stratna?” The Lieutenant focused on the Falleen’s violet eyes, “Let’s make sure we get her this time, hm?”

“Permission to speak plainly, sir?” the holo-image of Voss Parck frowned.

“Go ahead.” Thrawn nodded.

“What the fuck did you do?”

Now he knew where Teela got her fondness for foul language. Apparently, the trait was hereditary.

“It is for the best. She has not been happy under the new contract and recent events indicate our working relationship will continue to be strained.”

“Why?” Parck’s brow wrinkled.

“We see the galaxy in a different light, Captain.”

“We all do, that doesn’t mean we stop working together.” Parck grumbled, “Did you explain your _previous_ reasoning to her?”

Parck, he knew was referring to his personal reasons for lying to Zapheri about his true feelings and intentions. The man didn’t know the full extent of those reasons – only that they could place his daughter in grave danger and compromise Thrawn himself.

The Chiss sighed internally, “I did not.”

The Captain’s mouth twitched but he nodded. The older man apparently knew when not to push. “How long do you want me to keep her, then?”

Thrawn clenched his fist, unseen by the holo lens, but Voss saw the skin around the glowing red eyes tighten, “Indefinitely, Captain.”

The arrowhead shape of the Admonitor was instantly recognizable. She smiled to herself as the transport made its leisurely approach; Voss was making a point of showing his ship off based on the pilots directed flight path. It was for her benefit she knew – he hoped she would find the Admonitor just as impressive as the Chimaera.

In reality, there was no comparison. The Admonitor had a Gen III hyperdrive, yes, but her haul plating, in significant need of repair, made the Chimaera seem sleeker. The increased tractor capability of the Chimaera when compared with the Admonitor leaned toward her mental image of her former ship as a coiled serpent ready to strike and pull in its prey.

Her father’s ship was impressive but didn’t intimidate like the Chimaera – a ridiculous notion, since both were Imperial war vessels and very capable of wrecking equal amounts of havoc. Perhaps the error in her thinking was her knowledge of who commanded which vessel…

Her new ship’s faults were opportunities, Teela decided, for her to become useful. She could work on something outside of herself, lose herself in a challenge that would prevent her from thinking about the last year; with a little luck her mind wouldn’t rebel and automatically revert to memories of _him_.

She made her way down the exit ramp.

“Welcome aboard the Admonitor my dear.” Voss smiled softly up at her.

A memory immediately flickered to the forefront of her mind.

Over seven years ago, the Strikefast…

She would never be rid of memories of _him_.

Teela sighed and smiled sadly, “It is good to see you, Voss.”

She finished her trek down the ramp and stood in front of him, carefully laying her head on his chest as he enveloped her in a gentle hug.

“I missed you.”

Voss Parck was thrilled to have his daughter back. His face shone brightly as he gave her the tour of the Admonitor’s Engineering sections. His crew were as usual impressive in their knowledge, some engaging in conversation with the beautiful young woman walking with their ship’s commander.

Many of his bridge crew already knew Teela Zapheri’s accolades and knew of the Senior Captain’s excitement at seeing his niece. Her true parentage remained a closely guarded secret, known only to a few.

She seemed in Parck’s eyes sad, not weakened as she had after the murder of Sia Boa, but melancholy and as always nostalgic. Her gift; her curse.

Although he felt guilt over the sentiment, Voss was thankful for the rift between Teela and Thrawn. Without it she may not be here with him now talking animatedly with his Chief Engineer about E/P curves and process improvements for hyperdrive maintenance.

Little did the Senior Captain know, the discord between his daughter and the Chiss was not _entirely_ of their own making. It had been designed by outside forces to place her exactly where they wanted her.

On the Admonitor. With him.

He escorted her to her quarters, laughing.

“If you tell Commander Pellaeon about the flowerpot, I swear I’ll disown you!” he laughed.

She grinned evilly over at him, “Is that all it takes?”

“Careful Teela, I have a rather empty detention block unlike your Chimaera. It seems we aren’t as skilled at finding smugglers as Commodore Thrawn.”

At the mention of the Chiss, her smile faltered slightly, and he bowed his head as they continued to walk.

“It is none of my business, my dear, I know that. But an old man worries. Did something –“ Parck’s face contorted in discomfort, “ – happen?”

She shrugged, “It was bound to end badly, Voss.”

He frowned, inhaling deeply, and stared straight ahead as they continued their walk.

“Why?”

“He said it couldn’t be any other way.” Her face twisted in barely suppressed pain.

Voss sighed. He had seen hundreds of wars; been to a thousand worlds; engaged in countless battles. Wisdom was hard won, yet he knew he lacked much of what he needed to even _dare_ provide advice to his daughter. So naturally he’d gamble.

“Then he’s a lying sack of blue Bantha shit.” He didn’t bother to stop their forward trek or turn her way; the stuttered step of her forward motion was enough to know she was stunned by his proclamation. From his peripheral vision he saw her widened eyes turned to him.

“I thought you liked him?”

“I do. But he lied to my daughter when he told you he couldn’t be with you and I _don’t_ like that.” The Captain stopped causing her to halt as well.

He realized he said the wrong thing. Her face crumpled, “How do _you_ know so much about _that_?”

Parck pursed his lips, cursed, looked down at his boots and shook his head, “Because Teela, he told me!”

She opened her mouth to unleash what would have likely been a spectacularly explosive string of expletives, but he quickly held up his hand.

“Listen! He came to Cal’s residence that night before you did. He wanted to know about Cadan Ornt. He wanted to understand the threats against you – like Black Sun, so he could neutralize them. His goal was that one day he could be comfortable in being able to say yes to you.”

“It was too late by then!” she shook her head angrily.

“It’s never too late, Teela. It is natural to want to protect the ones we love.”

It was as if he had splashed cold water in her face. Her body jerked and she looked at him in confused accusation, “Wha-?”

“Is that so hard to understand?” he continued looking sullen, “That he could be _in love_ with you?”

She gasped, shaking her head vigorously, “That’s not possible.”

“Have you asked him since that night?”

“He’s been with another woman.”

Voss snorted, said something she didn’t quite catch but it sounded derogatory, “Probably to sate a need.”

“VOSS! –“

“No!” Voss stormed, “You have placed him on such a high pedestal, the man can’t breathe at that elevation.”

“He didn’t need to take political favors from a corrupt government, but he did. He didn’t have to let a prostitute climb on top of him, but he did. He didn’t have to leave the slaves there, but he did!” she sobbed, “A monster doesn’t deserve a pedestal.”

“I am NOT going to stand by his side to be humiliated, betrayed and have my moral code questioned all because I’ve spent _years_ of my life on an idea that just isn’t true.”

Parck watched her carefully as she wiped furiously at her eyes.

“Do you still love him, Teela?” he asked quietly

“Yes!” she wailed, “I love him. I hate him. I hate myself for helping him become what he is.”

There was a long pause as father and daughter stood facing each other in the corridor. Voss gently clasped her hand and held it in his, marveling at how it had changed over time – a single tiny hand clutching his finger, a dainty thing pulling at his pant leg begging him to see more of the Coruscanti exhibits, a slender grease smeared hand, a beautiful woman’s smile.

“Teela, my sweet girl. I cannot have you hate yourself. I beg you.” His voice hushed slightly, “If-if you need to hate someone, hate me but never yourself.”

She unpacked her things. Her quarters on the Admonitor were nicer than they were on the Chimaera. Her previous residence aboard ship was more like a cleaning closet converted into a room for her to sleep in, directly below the chamber adjacent to Thrawn’s office.

Teela wondered idly what he would do with the space – perhaps he’d use it to store his ever-expanding art collection; maybe it would become a tactical planning area. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head, there was no point in thinking of it. Zapheri wouldn’t have gotten a say in the matter anyways.

She was meeting Voss at the forward Officer’s lounge for informal hors d’oeuvres with his bridge crews and officers and then hopefully she’d be able to get some rest. Teela would start fresh in a new place, with new people – no one had to know about the festering wounds inside her. Her new colleagues didn’t need to find out she was a monster too.

Zapheri had been complicit.

She should have insisted, found some way to do something about Lansend Twenty-Six, with or without Thrawn’s help. But she hadn’t. Who was more of the monster? The Commodore who had a duty to the Empire and who had taken an oath to serve or her?

All she had was a lousy contract – no true obligations! She could have easily sabotaged things, taken a shuttle, landed at the base and…done what exactly? March in and demanded the release of a secret population of slaves?

_Ridiculous._

But to knowingly leave slaves to suffer…it went against everything.

_Everything!_

The five branches of the family crest…

_Knowledge._

She should be screaming because of what she knew.

_Loyalty._

How could she ever be loyal to an Empire that condoned such evil?

_Proficiency._

Why would she be effective for such an Empire?

_Humility._

How could she ever think being an “asset” was burdensome when there were far worse fates?

_Compassion._

She left them there to suffer…

_You’re a monster, Teela._

She liked Gilad Pellaeon, he was humble, kind and had a sense of humor she knew her father appreciated. In short, he was an excellent first officer and she was thankful Voss had him. Teela chatted with him while several of the others fluttered by to introduce themselves, many clustering together to discuss the day’s events or complain over this and that.

The Captain smirked at her when talk landed on potential modifications to the ship, she enthusiastically gave her opinion which was avidly consumed by several of the engineers who had read her work on hyperdrive efficiency improvement. Voss joked with Pellaeon - he would need to leash the engineers and techs as his niece was in her element and would become a commodity aboard the ship; both men laughed heartily.

“Teela, my dear,” Parck called, “I have some news.”

He beckoned her over after her discussions with Lieutenant Commander Griffsom; Pellaeon shot a look at Voss muttered something about leashing, prompting a snort and a curse from his Captain.

“I beg your pardon?” she looked quizzically at her father.

“Nothing my dear, it’s just that I am concerned you’ll become a commodity with all your talk of E/P curves. I wouldn’t want you to get the wrong idea about my engineers.”

Teela smiled with faux sweetness and turned to Pellaeon, “Commander I promised to tell you a funny story about a flowerpot, do you recall?”

“I do, ma’am.”

“Damn you, Teela!” Parck laughed.

“That’s all well and good ma’am. He pre-empted you. He told me himself about the ‘damn thing’ “ Pellaeon flash a smile.

“Oh, did he now!” Teela crowed, “Did he also tell you I engineered the _damn thing_ to flush?”

“Commander if you value your career prospects, you won’t answer that.” Voss half growled half chuckled.

“Yes, sir.” The Commander grinned.

“Now, oh-sarcastic-one, I have news.” Voss became serious and scrutinized his daughter, “I am expecting another guest.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, your old friend Lieutenant Drewlyn will be acting as a liaison to a senatorial advisor who volunteered to observe Imperial Navy procedure aboard the Admonitor.”

She smiled at the mention of Drewlyn’s name – instantly thinking of several new stormtrooper jokes but then scowled fiercely over the idea of a politician involved in military affairs – especially those of her father. Why would a senator be interested in the Admonitor specifically? The Captain saw the cynicism in her eyes and bobbed his head in understanding.

“Much of what the Committee on Imperial Navy Waste and Corruption, of which I was a part of, found pointed back to Ansion. If you recall Admiral Vance Cirlin was placed in a rather messy situation and Senator Fuglia of Ansion expressed a desire for oversight. Cirlin suggested the Admonitor and who better than to perform the oversight than Nuso Esva.”

“Nuso Esva!” Teela gapped at the Senior Captain, “But I thought he had ties to –“

Voss shot her a warning look; Pellaeon was standing right next to them, after all.

“ – anti-military lobbyists.” She recovered quickly, never mentioning the man’s suspected link to Black Sun.

“Which probably makes him ideal at picking us to pieces, ma’am.” The Commander smiled benignly as Parck and Zapheri nodded in uneasy agreement.

He sat in his darkened office. Her loss had become instantly recognizable on the Chimaera. A void was present. It wasn’t just the mundane datawork the Commodore was required to do himself or delegate to someone else, it was something much more subtle.

The Chiss was his usual self on the bridge: cool, crisp, professional, proficient, brilliant at his craft but in private, if any of his officers were to compare his demeanor, they would say he was diminished in some way.

Thrawn didn’t openly grieve her absence, that was not his way. Faro on the other hand was more pensive; the newly assigned Lieutenant Pyrondi was skittish, Lieutenant Lomar was less likely to smile spontaneously over jokes and barbs exchanged with the crew members in the pits. The engineers and techs were despondent, with errors and accidents increasing three-fold.

How could one civilian contractor have so much sway? How could he need her so much? Of course, he had recognized it on a personal level, but this…? As with all wounds, it would heal, but it would leave one hell of a scar.

As if right on cue the holo-comm buzzed.

_Parck._

“Captain Parck?” Thrawn said smoothly upon seeing the image of the man coalesce.

“Commodore,” he nodded. “I have some interesting news.”

Parck watched the image of the Chiss, motionless and silent.

“Captain, did you receive orders pertaining to the placement of Nuso Esva as a senatorial aide?”

He nodded, “I did. Shall I provide you a copy of the dispatch, sir?”

“Please do. I intend to provide them to Colonel Yularen for further review.”

Voss frowned. If ISB interference in senatorial oversight became heavy handed it wouldn’t look good politically for the Navy. He doubted Thrawn would see it that way as the Commodore was not at all astute on such matters.

“I’m not entirely certain that’s a good idea, sir.” He cringed.

“The Colonel’s discretion is assured, and the investigation can be justified as a necessary security measure given the high value assets in place aboard the Admonitor.” Thrawn said.

High valued assets like Teela Zapheri.

“Understood, sir.”

“Also, Captain.” The Chiss studied him intently, “Do you know an individual that goes by the name of Tivs?”

He shook his head, “No, sir. I don’t believe so.”

Thrawn nodded and Voss had the vague impression he was disappointed, or as disappointed as he ever got.

There was a long pause.

“She’s doing well. She doesn’t say it, but she misses the Chimaera.”

The Commodore smiled thinly, “And the Chimaera misses her, particularly the hyperdrive.”

The Senior Captain chuckled, “Well, the Chimaera’s loss is the Admonitor’s gain, sir.”

Thrawn’s smile broadened somewhat, “Indeed it is, Captain. Please do send me that dispatch.”

“Yes, sir.”

Teela decided she would stand in the hanger bay with Voss and greet the shuttle. The familiar smell of hydraulic fluid and gear lubricants permeated the air as the Lambda touched down. First down the ramp was Lieutenant Drewlyn who marched stoically up to the Captain and saluted.

“Lieutenant Drewlyn, Captain,” he introduced himself, “acting as liaison for the honorable Nuso Esva.”

Drewlyn seemed to growl the man’s name in barely concealed antagonism, but the Lieutenant wasn’t exactly the affectionate sort. Teela stifled a small smile.

“I remember you Lieutenant, we met on Ansion if you recall, you were very helpful in –“

Teela lost track of the conversation between Voss and Drewlyn. The second passenger had emerged from the shuttle and stood on the ramp surveying the scene. His mask fell on her and she couldn’t help but shutter. It was a terrifying thing – different from that which she had previously studied.

The second one in a series of three.

Thrawn’s treatise on the masks echoed in her mind.

_“This mask mimics a set called ‘Retribution’ – it is very similar to one of three depicting the three stages of revenge. The first – very much like this one – is called ‘To Lie In Wait’. The second is ‘To Set a Trap’ and the third and final mask is ‘To Kill the Captured’. All are based on a Preshini opera.”…._

_Retribution._

Retribution for what?

Zapheri stared at Nuso Esva. She didn’t know why but she suspected the man under the mask was smiling at _her_ and it wasn’t a pleasant smile either.

“It is good to see you again Captain Voss Parck.” Esva bowed formally, his cape billowed out behind him.

Teela stood behind and to the right of her father, feeling strangely like a child trying to hide shyly from a stranger.

“And you, honorable sir,” Voss matched the man’s gesture, straightening he gestured for her to step forward. She did so hesitantly, keeping her eyes on the man before her as if he were a predator about to strike.

“May I present my niece, Teela Zapheri. She is a civilian contract that was recently placed aboard the Admonitor from the ISD Chimaera under the command of Commodore Thrawn.” He smiled slightly, “She is an expert in hyperdrive and haul plating efficiency and has come to provide suggestions on possible improvements to the ship.”

“I see.” The mask turned to Zapheri, “It is a pleasure, my dear, I have heard of your work. You are very gifted.”

“Thank you, sir, it is a pleasure to be sure.” She bowed.

The small group began to walk to the forward Officer’s lounge for the customary ass-kissing ritual, a necessity when politicians and dignitaries came aboard any ship. Esva cocked his head and turned toward Parck as they strolled down one of the primary corridors – the portside spinal column of the massive ship; a droid carrying a sizable amount of luggage behind them.

“I must say Captain; I am surprised to see such nepotism in the Navy.”

Parck chuckled, “Let me assure you sir, the presence of my niece is purely coincidental, she arrived only yesterday to perform her assessment.”

Esva hummed under his mask, a voice alteration device making it difficult to determine if the tone was in the key of amusement or skepticism.

Voss apparently decided to strike back. “I must admit I am surprised to see you adorn a new mask, may I be so bold as to enquire the reason for the change?”

Teela held her breath.

“I am glad you asked Captain. I happen to be an enthusiast of Ansonian and Preshini opera. I am currently studying a piece called Retribution. The mask is based on the second act.”

“Ah, I understand.” Voss bobbed his head. From his body language she could tell he found it disturbing and he did _not_ understand. How many people were familiar with Ansion and Preshin in general? Regardless, the Captain decided not to press the issue. However she was very much like her father. Teela may not have liked to play cards but she did gamble…she’d risk pissing off a politician…

“Sir,” she called from behind the two men, “Might I ask, why do you wear the mask?”

“Teela!” The Captain stopped suddenly, glaring at her in outrage, “Impertinence is not tolerated here.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright, Voss Parck. I am gratified your niece has taken an interest.”

Zapheri opened her mouth to argue over his misinterpretation but he continued over her would-be objection.

“I wear the mask, my dear because I was severely injured.”

There was a fraction of a second where she felt a pang of remorse.

It passed quickly.

“I do not mind wearing masks. It seems to work well for Darth Vader, does it not?” the man chuckled, a horrible hissing sound underneath a visual depiction of revenge.

The meet and greet was as uncomfortable as it was pointless, she took the opportunity to talk with Drewlyn (“Why did the stormtrooper cry? Because he missed his family.”) who was as charming as ever. Zapheri attempted to engage him in conversation about how he ended up chaperoning a pompous senatorial aide, but the Lieutenant dodged the question rather artfully.

Instead Drewlyn seemed intrigued by her interest in optimizing the Star Destroyer’s hyperdrive. Going so far as to ask when she planned to get started and if he and Nuso Esva could observe. Teela was taken aback by his enthusiasm; the Drewlyn she remembered rarely showed fervor for much of anything.

She indicated she would begin her work immediately and that it was entirely up to the Captain whether they observed, it was his ship and she would not usurper his authority.

After what seemed like an exhausting ceremonious ordeal, she returned to her cabin to wrap her braid up into a tight bun at the base of her head and to change out of her dress into overalls. Mere seconds before exiting her holo-comm buzzed.

She grinned when she answered the request. “Hello Uncle!”

“Hello, my dear.” Cal’s image smiled at her. It was a tired smile. “How are you?”

“I’m well. I’m aboard the Admonitor, as you know, and Voss is behaving himself.”

Cal chuckled.

She frowned, “What’s wrong, Uncle?”

“Nothing so much, my dear, just tired and I –“ he hesitated somewhat, “- just wanted to see you and know that you’re safe.”

“Don’t worry Cal, I’m safe.” She smiled gently.

Voss Parck watched the man like a chuba watched a fat rodent. The Captain couldn’t tell where his eyes were - that damn mask kept them hidden - but he could get a feel for what the man was interested in by how he stood, where he positioned himself and the questions he asked Lieutenant Commander Griffsom.

Parck didn’t like the way Nuso Esva seemed to already know his way around his ship and that he was simply readjusting to a remembered place. He knew far more than a senatorial aide should and Voss didn’t like it. He had spent the last few days wandering the ship with the annoyed looking Lieutenant Drewlyn trying to stymie Parck’s engineers, officers, techs and crewers.

The Lieutenant, never far away from Esva, noted the Captain’s scrutiny and nodded to the man, walking over to stand beside him.

“He is quite inquisitive, sir.” Drewlyn commented dryly.

“Indeed, he is Lieutenant.”

“He does seem intent on painting the Navy in a bad light, though.” The younger man growled.

Parck looked at him then, studying him critically, “Then so be it Lieutenant. The Imperial Navy can always improve and I for one am interested in honest feedback.”

“Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Granted.”

“I doubt his feedback will be constructive. His motives are tainted. His opinion is biased.” Drewlyn said through clenched teeth, “This activity is an exercise in futility.”

Voss bobbed his head thoughtfully and smiled faintly, “Maybe so, but it will be done nonethe –“

“Sir!”

Griffsom suddenly called out.

Both Drewlyn and Parck looked over at the visibly upset lead engineer.

“Commander?”

“Sir, Nuso Esva vanished. I only turned away for a moment to retrieve a tool!” Griffsom said

Drewlyn hissed in annoyance and the Captain’s jaw tightened. Just then Teela Zapheri walked into Engineering.

Thrawn received the dispatch.

His duties took him away and he wasn’t able to read it immediately. The Chimaera had captured a band of pirates masquerading as a crew in a distressed vessel praying on unsuspecting good samaritans. They had plagued the area for some time and there were several advantages to eliminating them. Other than the obvious benefit – riddance of their blight on the galaxy – there was the Slipknot, a smuggler’s freighter that would likely pose useful later.

Upon completing the after-event report, he leaned back in his chair and sighed. His mind automatically gravitating to Teela, at which point he brought up the dispatch on his datapad and began to scroll through it.

The Chiss inhaled sharply.

**_Special Dispatch:_ **

**_Office of Senator Fuglia – ISD Admonitor_ **

**_To: Sr. Cpt Voss Parck, ISD Admonitor_ **

**_From: Senator Jun-Iger Fuglia of Ansion_ **

**_Dear Senior Captain Parck_ **

**_In light of the findings from the Committee on Imperial Navy Waste and Corruption relative to Ansion, I humbly request a formal review of Imperial Navy protocol and procedure aboard your vessel, the Imperial Star Destroyer Admonitor. Please do not be alarmed as to the nature of this request, as it does not reflect a suspected grievance but would rather serve as a tool for my office to better understand the workings of the Navy._ **

**_Admiral Vance Cirlin, stationed at the Imperial Navy base on Ansion recommended your assistance as did other members of the Committee, citing your exemplary service record and dedication. As such, I would request you allow my aide, the honorable Nuso Esva of Ansion to tour the Admonitor at your convenience. To limit your burden, he would be accompanied by Lieutenant Tivs Drewlyn of the Ansion Navy base._ **

**_I thank you for your consideration and await your decision._ **

**_Respectfully_ **

**_Senator Jun-Iger Fuglia_ **

Thrawn brought up the communique to Wullf Yularen; information provided to him from Wynda Groque:

**_General Description of Subject (Tivs – Associated with Black Sun Lieutenant Stratna):_ **

_Human Male, Approximately 30 standard years old, dark hair, dark eyes, approximately 1.9 meters tall, medium build, excellent physical condition._

**_Known Business Associates:_ **

_Admiral Vance Cirlin; Commander Conrad Tan; Senior Captain Voss Parck._

He swore viciously.

_Tivs._

_Admiral Vance Cirlin._

_Ansion._

Stratna and Black Sun had been dangerously close to her. They were making their move now and she was alone – except for Voss Parck who was ill equipped to deal with what was currently onboard his ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Ok so the next Chapter is called "The Third Mask."
> 
> I'll just slither away with that....I'm still editing.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Again sorry if it's boring - as I said before writing this was to relieve my boredom not to inflict it on you and posting it was just a joke that became less funny over time... *cocks head and thinks on the state of life goals* ...anyways.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -N!


	30. The Third Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, Violent Imagery 
> 
> Note: If you were expecting Nuso Esva to be Nuso Esva from Legends...um I'm really sorry. I kinda hijacked him for my own purposes...see below.
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Teela in the Nest  
> Tivs, Cirlin and the Ansion connection: game on.  
> More good news  
> Scheduled war game  
> Communications gone array  
> Saboteur   
> Thrawn sees a connection...  
> Just like Raiya..  
> Bittersweet memory  
> Lost Contact  
> Bridge gets gassed  
> The Third Mask  
> Arrival at Ord Lithone  
> Pellaeon to the rescue  
> Tivs clears the bridge  
> Zapheri and the Commander split up  
> Caught in a net  
> On her own  
> Nuso Esva on the hunt.  
> A call for help  
> Face-to-face

Her wide brown eyes looked around between the racks of machinery, it was dim and cold by necessity. Much of the equipment required adequate cooling and the additional heat of overheads wasn’t required. Usually.

_How could one senator’s assistant become such a burden?_

Voss had been particularly pissed when he’d wandered off and had left instructions for several of the techs to fan out and search for him. She had already dashed into “the Nest” as they called it – tall cabinets and racks filled with large power cells, communication arrays, electrical generators, computer processors, hydraulic and ventilation lines. Over the hum of equipment Teela thought she heard Parck call for her; she was so far in; thought there was movement ahead, so she ignored his shouts.

But she was being watched.

Yularen’s eyes were searching off-holo for something, a computer screen or datapad as he cursed under his breath.

“We need to do this very carefully, Thrawn.” Yularen growled, obviously incensed that Black Sun had wormed their way into the ranks of the Imperial Navy, “Cirlin is obviously under the influence of Stratna or at least knows who Drewlyn is because he was able to place the man with the Admonitor. And Cirlin and Voss Parck are old friends.”

The Chiss nodded, “The past relationship between the Captain and Admiral Cirlin was used by the Senator’s office, likely unknowingly, as a basis for the use of the Admonitor in the review.”

“I found Drewlyn’s service record and it’s strangely sparse. He’s supposedly been on Ansion his entire career and - .” There was slight hesitation, “his image matches your contact’s description of Tivs, but it indicates here that he’s deceased.”

“Excuse me?”

Yularen inhaled sharply, “About the time Teela and Voss Parck were on Ansion – almost two years ago.”

“Where is the Admonitor now?”

The Colonel eyed him, “I don’t think you charging off is such a good idea, Commodore.”

“I have no intension of charging, Colonel. I was going to propose a _game_ with Captain Parck.”

Yularen stared at him, a moment of confusion evaporated, and a smile began to form, “Ah, yes by failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail hence war games.”

“Yes.”

Nuso Esva was a devious steaming pile of Hutt shit and he _and_ Drewlyn would both get a reprimand. Parck had dispatched half of Griffsom’s tech team to hunt the idiot down and it only made matters worse when Teela and then Drewlyn went off to look for him as well. As far as he was concerned the Lieutenant could fry but Teela…

He tried once again to reach her on her commlink but there was too much interference in this section of the ship due to all the equipment, even with signal scrubbers. Voss used the ship’s comm line to contact Pellaeon.

“Commander,” he growled, his mood sour, “Our friend Nuso Esva has wandered off and gotten lost in Engineering.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, “Shall I send several stormtroopers, sir?”

The Captain chuckled at the mental image of several white armored soldiers leveling BlasTech E-11s at the masked man and threatening him with a brain rattling stun blast if he didn’t stop being a pain in the ass.

“As appealing as that sounds, Commander we had better not. I do, however want several more engineers down here looking. They’re much more familiar with the area and will hopefully find him _and_ my niece.”

“Teela Zapheri is missing too, sir?”

Parck groused, “Yes, she’s just like her mother.”

He stopped himself from expanding upon the other characteristics his daughter had in common with Raiya, reminding himself that only but a few knew she was his not his niece

“Sir, there was a communique from Coruscant.” Pellaeon seemed to sense the other’s sudden wavering.

“Ah, lovely. More good news, I’ll be there shortly Commander.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Go ahead.”

“What the kriff?” Parck glared at him, “Thrawn, we are in different sectors, who in all Nine Hells decided this was a good idea?”

“I did.”

Voss had his mouth open in preparation for adding to his tirade, but it snapped shut audibly, and he looked carefully at the Chiss. “Good thought.” He said sardonically.

The Commodore however was not in a jesting mood, “Captain, you will rendezvous with the Chimaera at Ord Lithone at which point Colonel Wullf Yularen will provide information regarding the parameters of the activity.”

“Why is the Imperial Security Bureau involved in a war game?”

Thrawn ignored the question, his eyes flashing warningly at Parck, “Prior to any action, you will transfer custody of Teela Zapheri to me.”

The holo image of the man was grainy due to the distance and his location on the Outer Rim but Voss Parck’s sudden jerky motion and sharp intake of air, told Thrawn he understood the subtle message.

His daughter was in danger.

The Captain’s voice sounded wooden, “Understood.”

“I shall see you in 23 hours, Captain.”

It was as if Nuso Esva had vanished into thin air. Teela searched, met Griffsom halfway through the ventilation section of the Nest but still found no trace of him. She swore in Huttese which caused the Lieutenant Commander to chuckle.

“Careful, ma’am with language like that you’ll cause most of the techs to fall in love with you.”

She snorted, “Sorry, I already have my eye on a nice big, obstinate hyperdrive.”

Griffsom laughed as they rounded a corner to find Drewlyn standing in the middle of the hall.

“Lieutenant, have you found anything?”

“No sir.” His eyes darted to Zapheri and then back to Griffsom, “I was going to advocate speaking with the Captain about sending several of the Admonitor’s stormtroopers out to support the search.”

“I wouldn’t try it, Lieutenant. The Captain’s not in a good mood right now. We should be able to –“

Abruptly the dim lighting flickered, a deafening high-pitched screeching sound emanated from the communications array and there were panicked screams throughout the area as techs and engineers rushed to fix the offending equipment.

After eighty-two seconds of ear-piercing noise the malfunctioning array was silenced by three techs hovering near the stack. Teela sighed in relief at the welcomed silence and glanced at Griffsom, who was tense and likely not looking forward to informing his Captain that a communications array just blew.

There was a sharp exclamation of surprise from one of the techs, “Commander? You’d better come look at this.”

Zapheri, Drewlyn and Griffsom headed toward the sound of voices. They found the three techs somberly looking at the damaged array with the distinct smell of burned electronics in the air. Through the dim light, it wasn’t difficult to see the singed components. It only required a little further scrutiny to see that the array had been tampered with.

The Lieutenant Commander swore savagely, Teela knelt to inspect the panel further and Drewlyn tried to reach the bridge on a nearby comm line but it was no use. The comm relay for that section of the ship had been destroyed when the array was fried.

Griffsom turned to Drewlyn, “Lieutenant, you will escort Ms. Zapheri safely to the Captain. You will inform him that we have a saboteur aboard. No one –“ he pointed a finger warningly at the other man, “let me repeat, no one is to enter Engineering after you leave unless it’s under Captain Parck or Commander Pellaeon’s orders. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Drewlyn nodded.

Teela shook her head, “No, I can stay! I can help!”

“No. No offense ma’am but you’re a liability. The saboteur could use you to render the Captain inert. You must be taken to safety.”

Drewlyn pulled gently at her arm, “He’s right, ma’am. You need to leave now.”

Zapheri pursed her lips and nodded grudgingly, then stepped out of the engineer wing; the door slid shut behind her.

Pellaeon noticed the Captain’s stress instantly, the skin around his eyes was tight and he seemed to glower out the forward viewport at the swirling mist of hyperspace. As he came to stand next to the Commander, Pellaeon glanced once more at him.

“Sir?

“Well, Gilad I hope you like war games.” Parck’s voice was dry but his face betrayed worry.

“I’m sorry, sir?” Pellaeon tried to keep the incredulity out of his voice. Imperial officers were supposed to expect the unexpected, after all.

Voss turned so that he could monitor the bridge and lowered his voice so that only his first officer could hear, “The coordinates sent to the helm were for Ord Lithone. I received word we are to rendezvous with the ISD Chimaera there for a war game.”

The Commander frowned, “The Chimaera? Isn’t that – ?”

Parck nodded, “Yes. That’s _his_ ship.”

Voss Parck had told Pellaeon tales of the alien he had found deserted on a planet in the Unknown Regions. It had only been seven years ago, and the Captain was calling him ‘sir’ now; Parck used it as an ideal example: skill and hard work should always outperform social standing and class hierarchy. The Captain joked it offered a lesson in humility, as well.

“Why engage in a war game when we have plenty of – “

“Sir?” an Ensign from Communications called.

“What is it Ensign?” Parck asked in mild annoyance.

“Sir, we’ve lost contact with Engineering.”

The Captain turned quickly toward the doors to the bridge when they flew open and in marched Lieutenant Drewlyn followed closely by Teela.

“What’s going on?” Parck demanded.

“There’s a saboteur onboard, Voss.”

Thrawn found music to be useless. The operatic piece known as “Retribution” was a fall out of the Preshini Civil War. Its composer was unknown, and it had only been performed in public a handful of times, however the most memorable concept about the enactments was the use of masks to depict the three “stages” of vengeance.

He studied the masks, one by one. He steepled his fingers and half closed his eyes as he considered the significance of the color changes and the sharp contour progression through the series. The first mask was more rounded, the second becoming slightly more angular with the third, entirely hard lines and edges.

_Malignance waiting to strike…_

_The drive to do harm almost a compulsion…_

_Anger ballooning up to a desperate crescendo…_

_Cadan Ornt._

Captain Voss Parck’s ship was in the throes of Emergency Protocols.

Several squads of stormtroopers were summoned, one to the bridge, one to Engineering and another to patrol the route between the two. It was standard protocol during an internal hostile action event for Engineering and the bridge to be locked down. No one would be getting in without orders from either Pellaeon or Parck which meant that without intra-ship communication the Commander would need to travel under guard down to Engineering to relay orders to Griffsom.

Several stormtroopers as well as Pellaeon would escort Teela Zapheri to her quarters for her safety until the saboteur was found, recognizing that she posed a liability. Two guards would stand watch. Drewlyn would stay on the bridge and provide Parck any and all insight into Nuso Esva’s state of mind as the Lieutenant had spent a substantial amount of time with the man recently.

Parck eyed Pellaeon, Drewlyn, and Commander Fray of the Admonitor’s stormtrooper regiment; his gaze fell on his daughter and the Captain knew she was not at _all_ happy. She dared not argue with him during Emergency Protocols and he gave her a meaningful look.

_Obey orders and be careful._

“Once we establish trooper presence in Engineering, we’ll consult Lieutenant Commander Griffsom on how best to flush him out.” Parck and Fray exchanged knowing looks.

Pellaeon knew what procedure drove them to eventually fill Engineering with vertigon gas – nonfatal but enough to render a saboteur unconscious, that is unless said saboteur came prepared for such an occurrence.

“What if we have more than one saboteur, Captain?” Drewlyn asked

Voss looked at the younger man, “I doubt there are two, Lieutenant. That would mean someone in the Imperial Navy could be a traitor and I have confidence in the men and women that serve under my command.” He turned pointedly to the others gathered, “Are there any questions?”

A chorus of “No sirs” prompted Parck to dismiss them all, but Zapheri quickly rushed to the Captain’s side.

“Voss! I can stay!” she whispered loudly, “Let me help.”

“I am not having this conversation with you, Teela. Now go with Commander Pellaeon or I will personally put your ass in a detention cell.”

He could tell she was considering arguing the point but Pellaeon stepped forward and gently motioned for her to follow him.

_She was just like Raiya._

They walked briskly down the corridor, followed by the clank-click-clank-click of marching stormtroopers when they reached the intersection near her cabin. Pellaeon ordered two troopers to stay and the others to go to Engineering with the promise of meeting them down there soon. The Commander ushered her toward her quarters but paused as she entered.

“Ma’am?”

“Yes, Commander?”

He opened his mouth, closed it and sighed heavily, “I’m not entirely sure I should tell you this but…”

Teela’s eyebrows rose but she remained silent, waiting.

“The Captain indicated we are on our way to Ord Lithone for a war game.” He stared at her, gaging her reaction, “A war game with the Chimaera.”

Zapheri gasped, “What else can you tell me Commander?” she asked hurriedly, eyeing the stormtroopers at the end of the hall.

“That’s all I know ma’am.”

She seemed to stare off into nothing, deep in thought. Suddenly her eyes flicked up to his, “Thrawn knew. He figured it out and he’s trying to use the guise of a war game to help catch Nuso Esva.”

“There is no guarantee the saboteur is Nuso Esva. Esva could be lying dead somewhere in the Nest. Despite what your uncle believes we must acknowledge there could always be a traitor in our midst.”

She shook her head vigorously, her pinned braid coming loose, “I worked with Commodore Thrawn and ISB on a case where Esva was investigated and there were indications he had some sort of connection to Black Sun.”

Pellaeon looked skeptically at her, “Black Sun? Then how did he end up -?”

Suddenly a massive explosion shook the floor underneath their feet. Teela flew into the bulkhead hitting her head hard as the Admonitor was yanked violently out of hyperspace. Pellaeon fell to the floor groaning and Zapheri brushed a strand of blood covered hair out of her eyes. She blinked several times, but her vision remained blurry.

No.

Not blurry.

Billowing plumes of smoke-like gas poured out of the vents above. She had gasped for air, the shock of adrenaline making her breath come in sharp gulps. Now Teela tried desperately not to inhale, covering her nose and mouth. Her eyes watered as she frantically searched for the Commander, she stumbled and coughed.

Bastard was using vertigon gas!

Teela’s legs became numb and she felt dulled. Her mind was as sharp as ever, though and she dove into her memory just prior to dipping into unconsciousness.

It was bittersweet.

_The aft hanger bay of the Thunder Wasp… The clanking of metal-on-metal… Fixing things… Taking them apart… Penetrating red eyes that knew her soul._

_…“Ngayikathunda.”…_

They were two hours from Ord Lithone when he received the message from Yularen.

The ISB dispatch to the Admonitor detailing the information in support of “the war game” had been kicked back. High Command was contacted to verify it was not simply a communications relay issue.

It wasn’t.

The Admonitor was either running silent or had been destroyed.

“When was the dispatch sent?” Thrawn looked at the Colonel’s newly materialized holo image.

“1403 Coruscant time.”

“In what system were they when they were given the directive?”

Technically speaking the locations of certain portions of task forces and fleets were kept confidential from other commanders within the Navy for security. Yularen found it to be an archaic concept that was a relic defensive measure from the Clone Wars.

Still he paused before answering. If Thrawn hadn’t been so damn good at what he did…

“They were in the Doshan system.”

Thrawn nodded, “When did they leave the system?”

The Colonel sighed, “1457 Coruscant time the day prior.” He frowned, “They were probably almost there.”

“Likely.”

“Well?” Yularen growled.

“I will attempt to find them based on the information you have provided me.”

The old man pulled frustratedly at his mustache, “That’ll be damn near impossible! We’re not even sure if it’s a communications issue – the ship could be nothing but ions by now, Thrawn.”

“Perhaps, perhaps not.”

Parck blinked away the black spots from his vision, the result of getting pushed to the command walkway by the force of an Imperial Star Destroyer making a sudden exit from hyperspace with dampeners in less than optimal condition. He got to his feet quickly and assessed the bridge, heard several groans and made eye contact with an Ensign – Falia – in the portside crew pit.

“Ensign, report.”

She rubbed her neck tentatively as she searched her console, “Ugh, we have a fire in engineering, sir. There appears to be a release of –“ she gasped, “ _vertigon gas_ on Decks 16 thru…oh”

The Ensign looked up at him in horror, “Captain!”

Parck spun around and found white puffs emanating from the aft overhead vents, and he quickly covered his nose and mouth; judging the distance between himself and the emergency response cabinets in the aft section of the bridge where the respirators were. He saw abrupt movement in front of him; a figure moved decisively through the mist.

Drewlyn.

Voss waved him back, pointing emphatically at the cabinets behind him but it suddenly became clear the man already had a respirator. He was prepared with a breathing mask for himself but not one for the ship’s Captain who stared incredulously at the Lieutenant and the blaster he pointed at Parck’s chest.

He walked over the crumpled burned bodies, some techs, some engineers and officers, several outside of the Engineering section even appeared to have once been stormtroopers. The man behind the mask smiled, the familiar sensation was slightly comforting now that he was wearing “To Kill the Captured”. He had finally entered the third and final act.

Nuso Esva strode confidently down the corridor, plucking his signal-enhanced commlink from his belt and keying it to the agreed-to frequency.

“Well?”

“The bridge is secure. The Captain is here and I’m working on extracting as much data as possible from the ship’s computer.”

“Good.” His smile broadened, “What about the real prize?”

There was a pause then Tivs growled his short-tempered response, “Pellaeon was to escort her to her quarters on his way to Engineering. I don’t know where they are. It was supposed to be your job to keep an eye on her.”

“So it was.” Esva keyed off his comm and lazily surveyed the area, adjusting the ventilator under his mask as he did so.

It was time to go hunting for Teela Zapheri. Once he had her he would take her to the bridge and savor every moment of the rest of his plan.

The Chimaera entered real space at Ord Lithone forty-three minutes ahead of schedule and the Commodore had discreetly discharged his recent acquisition, the Slipknot to remain behind in the unlikely event the Admonitor arrived after they left the system on their search.

“Why is it unlikely that they would arrive as scheduled, sir?” Faro asked skeptically, “They could simply have a communications array problem.”

“There is strong evidence to suggest the Admonitor has a saboteur aboard, Commander.”

Faro seemed to jerk back in surprise, “Sir?”

“Are you familiar with Preshini opera, Commander?”

She was slowly coming to grips with the fact that the Chimaera’s Commodore was “a bit eccentric.”

Faro blinked, “Uh, no sir.” She said carefully as if speaking with someone who was clearly crazy but who’s propensity for violent outbursts acting on his insanity was, as yet unknown.

The Chiss smiled tightly, recognizing her discomfort and confusion, “At ease Commander, I ask only because the suspected perpetrator’s actions are based on a Preshini opera.”

“Yes sir.” She said rigidly. Normally there were pretty pictures with Thrawn’s lessons, now there was music? Faro sighed in exasperation; a thought suddenly occurring to her. Teela Zapheri was the only one who had managed to understand - on some level - the Commodore’s strange method.

“Sir? Does Teela Zapheri know?”

Thrawn’s jaw tightened noticeably and his eyes hardened, “If she is not already aware, she will likely be very soon. We must hope, Commander that we are not too late to assist.”

Something was over her face and she flailed her arms and legs, thrashing at the uncomfortable feeling of being drown – but not by water, by cold moist air – like a wet blanket forced into her lungs.

“It’s alright ma’am, just breathe normally.”

_Pellaeon._

Teela opened her stinging eyes. The man had the presence of mind to launch himself to the nearest emergency respirator alcove and had found one for her as well. She sat up carefully and dabbed at the gash on her forehead.

The two stormtroopers that had been standing nearby were nowhere to be found. Their helmets had built-in air filtration, so they were likely able to respond to the numerous calls for assistance. Vertigon gas was not something that was readily pumped into the ventilation system. It was contained in discrete canisters.

This was a clear act of sabotage. And the perpetrator was on the move.

“We need to –“ she wobbled a little as she stood, “ – get to the ventilation system inlets. There are five of them.”

Pellaeon frowned behind his respirator, “I need to get you to safety and likely the safest place for you is in the Captain’s office near the aft bridge.”

Teela shook her head as much as she dared, “No, the bridge is the first place he’d pump the gas to, especially if he had access to Vent Inlet #3.”

“Are you saying he’s taken control of the bridge?”

“There is a good chance he’s going to try.”

The Commander swore and turned briskly back the way they had come.

“No! Pellaeon, listen!” she grabbed his arm, stopping him from progressing “If I can get to Inlet #3, I can clear the gas quickly.”

“How long?”

“Ten minutes.”

The Commander seemed to mull it over, studying her face over the breathing mask, “Alright. Are you armed?”

Zapheri shook her head and opened her mouth to point out that _she_ was weapon enough, but thought better of it. She didn’t want him to think that she would run mindlessly into danger.

“Alright.” Pellaeon finally nodded reluctantly, “Stay near. You do as I say.”

Tivs had dragged everyone except the Captain to the aft bridge escape pods, dumping their unconscious forms unceremonious into the pods. Why kill them when he didn’t have to (at least not yet)? Not even Black Sun could afford to piss off the Imperial military too much. Unless they were in a pinch, Stratna had instructed Tivs to avoid excessive force.

Thankfully they were in what the Navy referred to as “hyperspace ops” where the bridge was sparsely staffed due to the monotony of watching the parsecs fly by. Otherwise, he thought darkly he’d have to resort to shooting people to get rid of them – some of them were heavy and he didn’t dare risk having them wake up.

Senior Captain Parck lay prone on the command walkway right where he had passed out from the effects of vertigon gas. The man hadn’t even gone for his service weapon, likely realizing it was a useless gesture, instead opting for the temporary paralysis from the mist surrounding him.

Less work for Tivs.

Several organizations had expressed an interest in what the Imperial Navy was doing with their Star Destroyers – Black Sun clients simply interested in market research. Such information wasn’t available for the most coveted military tech, or if it was, it wasn’t cheap. The presence of Stratna’s second aboard an Imperial warship was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Black Sun dealt in information and it was time to expand upon that.

By the time he had jettisoned the escape pods and hauled away the two stormtroopers he killed – meant to guard the bridge – Tivs had copied a large portion of the most recent data files from the Admonitor’s computer. Further activity was interrupted when he heard his comm beep annoyingly.

“What?”

“I’m here.” Esva said brusquely, “You can let me in.”

“Do you have Zapheri?”

There was a very audible string of curses, “You will let me in, or I will flood the bridge with acid and burn you alive, you feeble minded mite.”

“Aw, but then you won’t get to watch Voss Parck’s face when he goes to hell.” Tivs chortled, “Hold your mask in place, I’ll come let you in.”

During emergency procedures – specifically a hypothetical hostile action from within a Navy vessel, the bridge was locked down. Every stormtrooper aboard was aware of the protocol which meant they were all off fighting fires – literally – in other parts of the ship. And without their internal communications system to keep track of things, those squads would just assume their activities were being monitored by the bridge crew; the crew that had just been jettisoned into space.

The lack of interference was a perfect opportunity to steal the bridge and the vessel’s Captain.

Tivs opened the blast door and Nuso Esva strode in; Stratna’s second ensured the door sealed magnetically behind him and shot him a skeptical look.

“Mind telling me, what the hell you plan to do about finding the _prize_?”

The angular mask turned his way, “Teela Zapheri will attempt to purge the ship of the gas, using her skill and knowledge of the standard ISD design features. I hope to monitor the auxiliary sensors to determine where she attempts the purge. At each vent inlet I left a special treat, a remote electro-net. I only need to know when and where she decides to make her attempt.”

Tivs eyed the man and nodded his understanding then motioned with his chin to the unconscious form of Voss Parck, “What about him?”

Tivs Drewlyn got the creepy sensation that the man behind the mask grinned evilly with anticipation.

“Bind his arms and legs, make him comfortable for the time being. I’m sure he won’t stay that way once I have his daughter.”

Esva began to walk briskly toward the aux sensor array above the aft starboard side crew pit, stopped suddenly and turned to Tivs, “You jettisoned the escape pods?”

“Yeah. What of it?”

The other nodded thoughtfully, “How many are left?”

“A bunch, why?”

Esva chuckled, “Move the ship away from the previously disengaged pods – back point seven at oh-nine.”

Tivs shook his head, “You expecting somebody?”

“Perhaps.”

Zapheri and Pellaeon rounded the corner to find destruction, still-burning pieces of debris, charred bodies; the smell of burned flesh made her gag. They quickly passed through trying to ignore the moans of those that were unfortunate enough not to die in the initial blast.

Teela led the Commander to the ventilation structures – a serpent like system of piping that fed the entirety of the ship with recycled air (usually). A quick look at Vent Inlet #3 confirmed her suspicions. A series of canisters filled with vertigon gas had been fed into the modified inlet feed. It was a simple matter of turning off the tanks and removing the feed mechanism.

She explained the procedure to Pellaeon and he acknowledged his understanding but he pulled her back.

“I’ll do it.”

“What? No!” She frowned, shaking her head, “You might have to flush the line!”

The Commander looked offended, “I have been in the Navy probably longer than you’ve been alive. I know how to flush a fluid line.”

“Fine. Then let’s split up. You can take this one, I’ll get #5 and we can –“

“No, there is a communications console in the lab in Corridor 16A. Go and see if you can’t contact Commodore Thrawn.”

It was her turn to be offended, “Why me?”

“Because you know him personally and can tailor your message based on what he’ll most likely want to know. Also, I imagine you’ve had some experience in routing into aux sensor arrays?”

She bobbed her head.

“Good, you might be able to tell him where we are, since we came out of hyperspace prematurely.”

Teela sighed, “Alright, should we meet in the lab?”

“Yes.”

She nodded and turned, “Good luck, Commander.”

The sudden light flashed on the aux sensor console and Nuso Esva smiled to himself. She was brilliant, but predictable in many instances. He was happy to catch her of course but slightly disappointed she didn’t provide him a better chase.

He waited; felt the air on the bridge change somewhat as she turned off the tanks. Esva sighed contentedly and pressed the remote for the electrified net at Vent #3. It was time to go down to Deck 16 and claim his prize.

And then the real enjoyment would begin.

She skidded to a halt at the door to the lab in Corridor 16A. The ship was running on Low Power Ops – an automatic shifting of modes after any emergency detonation – to support fire suppression and all recovery efforts onboard. The lights were dimmed; only secondary lighting was working which cast the room in an eerie red glow.

Teela found the console and began the process of tapping into the aux sensor arrays, every now and then looking over her shoulder. It took twenty minutes to locate the ships status board readout and she was searching intently for the navigation data when a clicking noise startled her. Zapheri worked to calm her pounding heart; her eyes searching the gloom around her for the source of the sound but found nothing.

She looked at the chrono. Pellaeon should have been back by now and the sudden realization that something had gone terribly wrong for the Commander prompted her to key the holo-comm line.

The signal wouldn’t be very strong with the array down but if Thrawn was close…

There was another sound to her right, and she moved further into the shadows as she opened the holo-feed.

Nuso Esva had pondered how he would wake her from her unconscious state after being incapacitated by the net. Would he gently caress her check and speak softly to her or would he shake her awake, pulling her head back to expose her slender neck hoping to watch it move with the force of her screams.

As it turned out it was a moot point because the unconscious being that awaited him at Vent Inlet #3 was not Teela Zapheri.

The masked man unleashed a tirade of curses and he kicked the Commander in the stomach jarring him enough such that the net snapped and hissed at the disturbance. Let him stay there under the electrified net; every time he’d move, he’d be shocked and with any luck, Esva thought darkly, the man would die of massive heart failure.

_Where is she?_

Based on the transmissions he had tapped into before he blew the communications array, Thrawn was making every effort to interfere with his plan but Esva had ripped the ship out of hyperspace to avoid that confrontation – at least for now. He would deal with the Chiss soon enough…

_Ah._

That was what she was doing - trying to warn Thrawn.

He spun abruptly, leaving Commander Gilad Pellaeon groaning under the pitiless electrified trap and walked briskly to the lab in Corridor 16A.

He was in his office, studying art from Corulag, Coruscant, Ansion and Preshin – various holographic pieces in multiple media – sculptures, paintings, murals, needlework – it all hung in the air before him as he considered what Voss Parck would do in the event a saboteur took control of his ship.

What would Teela do?

Thrawn smiled to himself.

_She would curse. Then she would fight madly._

His holo-comm buzzed and his red gaze burned at the identification prefix.

_The Admonitor._

“This is Commodore Thrawn.” He answered.

The image wavered, coalesced, collapsed and coalesced again, “ -rawn?”

“Zapheri?”

“Thrawn!” Teela sounded relieved, “The Admonitor is under attack from within! We have a sabot- “

The image of her wavered again, her lips moved but the audio feed was fading. Her static lined holo-image appeared to look nervously over her right shoulder.

“-ridge has been compromised. There was –“ a sharp buzz, “ vertigon gas and an explosion in Engin-“

Teela moved sharply to her left, her eyes darting behind her in obvious panic.

“ – hyperspace approximately forty nine minutes before……at Ord Lith –“

Thrawn tried to read her lips but the flickering image and her panicked movements made it difficult.

“Zapheri, get to safety. Barricade yourself. Do not engage the saboteur. Repeat do not –“

Suddenly her eyes widened, and she screamed. The recognizable blue pulse of a stun blast hit her, and she collapsed.

He gritted his teeth, “Zapheri! Zapheri?”

The familiar sharp lines and angry ridges of “To Kill the Captured” appeared and Nuso Esva chuckled.

“I look forward to our war game.”

He keyed off the holo before Thrawn could say anything and the Commodore was left staring at the haunting images of his art.

Voss Parck groaned, cringed at the dryness of his throat and inhaled sharply when it suddenly dawned on him where he was.

The bridge of the Admonitor; wrists bound with stun cuffs and ankles tied together with filament tape.

He blinked and looked furtively around; saw Lieutenant Drewlyn monitoring the navigations and weapons consoles. The other man looked up wearily and sighed.

“Great, you’re awake.” he said dryly, “He gets to have his fun and then we can go.”

“What are you talking about, traitor?”

As if on cue, Drewlyn’s commlink buzzed and he marched down the walkway to the entrance, unlocking the blast doors for the masked saboteur, Nuso Esva. Teela lay limp in his arms.

“Teela!” Parck cried. “You kriffing son of a Hutt, I’ll kill you with my bare hands.” he growled and thrashed at his restraints.

“Is that any way to speak to an old comrade Voss?” Esva chortled, “Surely I’d expect you to display better manners in front of your daughter, even if she is _only_ unconscious.”

Several things struck him in quick succession. First Teela was unconscious not _dead_ – at least according to Esva – second he and Esva were never _comrades_ and third the bastard knew that Teela was his daughter _not_ his niece.

There were only a hand full of people who knew that…

The Captain scrutinized the masked man with narrowed eyes, “Who are you?”

A hissing sound from behind the terrible disguise may have been a laugh or a threatening growl, Parck didn’t know but the man slowly, carefully reached up to unfasten the thing, lifting it from his head.

And every horrible dream, every waking nightmare seemed to crystalize in front of Voss Parck.

Cadan Ornt smiled maliciously down at him, “It’s so good to finally meet you face-to-face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> So I'm not sure if that was too anti-climatic, hopefully you're not too angry over Nuso Esva not being Nuso Esva…
> 
> Last chapter's reveal of Tivs being Drewlyn was more traumatic for me...I really debated about Drewlyn for a long time...do I want him to be a good guy...NAHHHH. Where's the fun in that, right?
> 
> Also as for Nuso Esva being who he is...note Chapter 5. Who did Teela run into in a mask shop?   
> In Chapter 18 there was a description of Nuso Esva's blue and burgundy robes...I try to drop little hints at the beginning of Chapter 23....I'm trying to be devious here!!!! Work with me! LOL  
> I may have read too many Cold War spy novels in my youth...these are the terrible things I do. Sorry.
> 
> But after much fussing I decided I have too many characters...someone's gotta go...  
> Next Chapter is called "War Game"  
> As always, you are the heroes in all this for reading my silliness!   
> I salute thy!


	31. War Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied sexual violence, Major character deaths (I made myself cry)
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Mutual destruction  
> The torment of Voss Parck  
> The Chimaera arrives  
> Ornt's contingency plan  
> Admonitor compromised  
> War game  
> Teachable moment  
> Parck got a gun.  
> Evasive maneuvers!  
> Weightless  
> Live life  
> For the Ascendency

They had made several small hyperspace jumps along the vector the Admonitor would have likely taken to Ord Lithone. The distance between each was based on the active sensor range – increasing the probability of the Chimaera picking up a distress signal. The Commodore had been suggesting various points along the approach path but suddenly the Chiss strode in with renewed purpose and motioned to his first officer.

Commander Faro intercepted him at the helm with curiosity in her eyes as he provided yet another set of coordinates, but this time it was different.

He turned to Faro, “Place the Chimaera on full alert, Commander.”

She felt her mouth fall open slightly, but she recovered quickly, “Yes sir.”

Thrawn nodded, “You are confused, Commander.”

Faro blinked, “Uh, what are you expecting to find?”

“Teela Zapheri attempted contact –“ The Commander visibly stilled, “ – She stated that the bridge had been compromised by a saboteur. There has been a release of vertigon gas and an explosion aboard the Admonitor.”

She inhaled sharply, “Is she safe, sir?”

“She was captured.”

The tone of his voice told Karyn Faro everything she needed to know about Thrawn’s state of mind at the current moment. The Commodore was being placed in a very dangerous position. Teela was his friend for certain – there were several aboard the Chimaera that had theorized she was more than that; regardless it was obvious he cared for her.

But if it came down to the wire, they would need to destroy the Admonitor rather than risk terrorists taking control of it and all the Imperial data, weaponry and technology aboard her.

_To wage war upon a friend…_

Thrawn could very well have started playing a game of Highland Challenge where there were two King’s Lanes. The results would be devastating.

Mutual destruction.

Teela came fully awake when she saw him. Her heart skipped a beat; at first, she told herself it was a bad dream – a terrible memory. But no.

The scene wasn’t right. It didn’t have the poshness of Sia’s apartment – there was too much durasteel.

The Admonitor…

No!

Voss.

She searched frantically for her father and found him. His eyes were already on her, filled with fear and worry. She tried to reassure him with a slight movement of her head.

Drewlyn was speaking with Ornt who was staring at her unabashedly. Zapheri made out several pieces of the faint discussion – the traitorous Lieutenant was going to travel down to the hanger bay to secure a ship for their escape.

They would be taking her!

Parck noticed her increasing alarm and murmured softly; the words unclear but the tone comforting by its familiarity. Ornt, in his study of her noted their efforts to quell each other’s nervousness and smiled lopsidedly.

“I see you two have worked on your father-daughter relationship.” He mused.

Parck opened his mouth to respond with an acerbic reply but Teela pursed her lips and shook her head – he would only find comfort in tormenting them. Voss nodded minutely in understanding and continued to gaze fixedly at his daughter as if she were the only thing anchoring him to the universe.

Apparently Ornt wasn’t pleased when his nemesis didn’t take the verbal bait; he walked over to him and punched him solidly in the abdomen. Teela shifted in her seat and worked at her restraints – filament tape at her hands, her legs were strapped to the anchored legs of the seat at one of the hyperdrive monitoring stations. The Captain wheezed and groaned, looking up at the scarred face in disgust.

“Did it make you feel like a man to beat Raiya too?”

Ornt laughed bitterly, “Ah, my charming wife. It was a pleasure to do it after she spread her legs for you.”

Voss spat at the other man and he responded in kind by punching him squarely in the jaw, sending him sprawling from the chair. Parck struggled and failed to stand with his arms and legs tied, but he sat up and glared at Ornt.

“Stop!” Teela growled.

Ornt looked at her over his shoulder and turned slowly to face her, “What should I do instead, Teela?”

She shivered but didn’t reply.

He grinned as he leaned down and brushed her cheek with his knuckle. She stared straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge him. Zapheri’s indifference enraged him and he grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him.

“Perhaps we can show your father, how much like your mother you _really_ are?”

“Ornt!” Voss roared, “You stay away from her!”

Teela tried to stop his desperate, angry outburst with a warning look, but it was too late. The former Preshini Sect member found the perfect way to torture Voss Parck.

His smile was crooked – asymmetric from the scars inflicted by Teela’s comb. He leaned down and quickly removed the filament tape from her legs. Upon standing, Cadan Ornt in one fluid motion pulled her head back by her hair and drew his blaster, gently moving the barrel back and forth along her neck.

He let her go and stepped back, casually smirking at Voss.

“Come here.” He motioned for her to approach him.

She shook her head, “No.”

Out the corner of her eye she saw Voss try to break free of the filament tape binding his own legs with frantic back and forth, up and down motions but the line refused to even buckle.

Ornt lunged toward her grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her off the chair toward him so that her nose was centimeters from his, “That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble, Teela. Perhaps we can put it to better use?”

She heard rather than saw Voss hysterically thrash around, growling incoherent threats and uttering desperate pleas. The man in front of her only chuckled at the other’s torment.

“On your knees, Teela.”

Her face contorted in fear and revulsion, “No.”

Ornt smiled, loosened his belt one handed, keeping the blaster trained on her, “I said. On. Your. Knees.”

Zapheri stood motionless, glaring at him. Ornt’s commlink buzzed and he hissed in frustration.

“What?”

“I’m back. Let me in.” Tivs Drewlyn grumbled.

“Fine.”

Ornt kept his eyes on Teela, he waved the blaster pistol at her, motioning her back to the chair she had been previously confined to, “Sit.”

She obeyed this time, lowering her head submissively as he continued to keep his eyes on her, back tracking to the door and opening it for his co-conspirator.

During that moment, when the two were distracted; when both were at ease over having an ally at hand, they were significantly less likely to pay attention to their bound prisoners. That was exactly the reason, Zapheri had lowered her head her eyes darted up when she heard the hiss of the door opening and her slender fingers quickly dug out two hair pins.

Her gaze met Parck’s and she hunched over as if in pain, rolling one of the pins across the floor to him. He stopped it with his boot and rolled it up alongside his leg, grasping it in one of his bound hands, causing his stun cuffs to hiss slightly. He grimaced and made a show of trying to break free again as Zapheri slid the second pin up against her right wrist, hiding it from view.

“ – used one of the detonators. Needless to say, we won’t have a stormtrooper problem for a while, but we got a shuttle ready. We may have some trouble getting out of the hanger bay. There’s a lot of debris so –“ Drewlyn became visible in Teela’s peripheral vision “ – we need to go.”

“There’s no hurry.” Ornt stepped alongside Drewlyn and shook his head, his eyes flashing hungrily to Zapheri.

“Yes, there is. Stratna wants Zapheri out now. Just shoot Parck in the face and be done with it or if you want to savor the moment, take him with us too and do it later. That’s your own business but Teela Zapheri belongs to Black Sun.”

“There is still time. I want to find out what the Captain’s face looks like when he sees his ship destroyed.”

Drewlyn’s eyes narrowed, “You have twenty minutes while I search the ship’s computer again, then we go.”

“Excellent.” The scarred face grinned and turned back to Teela, “Now, where were we?”

“Twenty seconds to breakout, sir.”

Thrawn nodded.

He had instructed Senior Lieutenant Hammerly to keep the sensors on broad beam even if a distress signal was picked up, the Commodore suspected the person who now controlled the Admonitor would attempt concealment.

The seconds ticked down and he grounded himself in his beliefs.

He would do what he must to eliminate the threat – any threat posed to the Ascendancy. That mission – to protect his people, their home, their way of life – hinged on his success and continued survival in the Empire. If he somehow failed, who would protect them? If danger came from within Imperial space, there was no one else in a better position to neutralize it.

He inhaled deeply. No, he would do what was required for the Ascendancy, at all cost.

Even if it meant he had to kill Teela Zapheri.

The star lines collapsed into stars and the Chimaera’s bridge monitors began lighting up.

“We have multiple distress signals, Commander” Lomar called to Faro, “Escape pods –“

“Commander!” Hammerly interjected, “The Admonitor is seven clicks to portside running in the dark.”

“They aren’t transmitting a distress signal?” Faro frowned

“No ma’am” Hammerly shook her head.

“Escape pods aren’t firing their thrusters.”

Thrawn studied the readouts. It was as he suspected. Nuso Esva had set the stage around his third mask, “To Kill The Captured.” It was time for him to enter that stage now too.

The Chiss signaled Lieutenant Lomar to open the comm.

“ISD Admonitor, this is Commodore Thrawn, aboard the ISD Chimaera, you have jettisoned escape pods and are running at low power, please provide further status.”

Nothing.

The silence was deafening and Lomar looked nervously over at Faro.

“Admonitor, this is Commodore Thrawn aboard the ISD Chimaera please advise as to your current status.”

There was a sudden flash of light and Hammerly quickly magnified the image of the Admonitor but Thrawn had already guessed - an explosion at the rear of the cavernous hanger bay of the massive war vessel.

_To kill the captured…_

“Sir, escape pods are being jettisoned from multiple areas of the Admonitor.” Hammerly reported, suddenly she gasped, “Commodore!?”

“What is it Lieutenant?”

“Sir, the ship is resuming power operations and –“ she glanced back down at her sensor array as if to confirm the indications, “ – powering up her forward turbolasers.”

Thrawn nodded.

He would do what was required for the Ascendancy.

_At all cost._

Cadan Ornt motioned with his blaster for her to get down from her seated position. Drewlyn shot him an annoyed look, “Don’t do anything that will injury her too much, Ornt. Stratna will kill you and the superiors will bring you back to life and kill you again.”

The scarred face contorted in a facsimile of a smile as he pressed the blaster up against her temple, “Then,” he whispered in her ear, “it would still be worth it.”

Voss, she noticed had inched slightly closer and had twisted his body such that his hands, bound in front of him, were positioned near his ankles. Teela knew he was working carefully at the filament tape at his ankles, using the hair pin to cut and saw at the tenacious material. The best she could hope to do was to keep Ornt and Drewlyn occupied.

“Thrawn is coming.” She said matter-of-factly with more confidence than she felt.

Drewlyn looked at her quizzically but Ornt only laughed, pushing her down to the floor by her shoulder. Her knees slammed hard onto the durasteel and she winced, “Don’t worry, you’ll forget him soon enough.” He grinned down at her as he tried to pull her face toward him by her neck.

Once again, she heard the terrible thrashing of Voss Parck and the evil chuckle it prompted.

She pushed back against him, pursing her lips in disgust.

“NO!” Parck wiggled madly and threw obscenities and threats at Ornt

The mangled face turned to the Captain, “Like mother like daughter, hm? Perhaps she needs some encouragement?”

The pressure against Zapheri’s neck suddenly gave way and she fell backward. Cadan Ornt had turned abruptly and pointed his blaster at her father, still bound and lying helpless on the cold durasteel.

“NO!” she pleaded, rising to her feet quickly.

Ornt smiled knowingly and fired.

The shot hit Parck in his left shoulder and he spasmed against his restraints crying out over the sizzle of burning flesh. He blinked away the tunnel vision caused by physical agony and tried to move, hearing Teela scream his name. Ornt had pulled her down to the floor; kicked her brutally when she refused him, and Voss heard himself scream nonsensicals at her attacker.

Teela suddenly allowed him to advance, but it was strategic - not due to any weakness; it was in defiance - not relinquishment. Ornt leapt back cursing as she swiftly stood, still bound but with hair pin held in both hands.

“You don’t do well with sharp objects, do you?” Zapheri snarled.

He wiped blood from his hand onto his tunic, quickly assessing the puncture wound as his lip curled in grim amusement.

Before Voss could discourage her, tell her to run, hide, do anything but go on the offensive, Teela charged at Ornt screaming fiercely. She kicked at the blaster he held, sending it flying. Her attacker on the other hand was able to launch himself from a kneeling position, tackling her around the middle, sending them both tumbling. He chuckled as she tried to move herself away.

It was well known that Cadan Ornt enjoyed tormenting his kills. He let her slip a little, claw slightly away from him.

_Let her delude herself into thinking she could escape._

That was his mistake.

Behind him he heard Parck groan anxiously watching the girl try to scramble away and Teela heard it too.

“Hold on Voss!” she called.

“I wouldn’t worry about him if I –“ Ornt grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her back and in that moment multiple things happened simultaneously. First Zapheri had gained enough distance away from him such that she could move one of her legs up to her chest during her haste to get away from him. Upon the abrupt stop of her upper body, she relaxed her shoulders into a defensive position and channeled all her strength into her legs.

Teela had never attempted it before, Thrawn never grabbed her violently by her head or neck when they sparred and so she had never been anchored in such a way. It wasn’t elegant, kicking out like a deranged beast in a one-two sequence, but the sound that Caden Ornt’s femur made with the first kick and the crack of his jaw with the second was extremely satisfying.

The second thing to happen, a heartbeat after the sickening pop of the man’s jaw was a flash of pseudo motion at the starboard side of the ship. It was still several clicks away but Tivs Drewlyn instantly recognized the arrow-shaped vessel. An Imperial Star Destroyer. And not just any Imperial Star Destroyer.

The overhead comm crackled.

“ISD Admonitor, this is Commodore Thrawn, aboard the ISD Chimaera, you have - ”

Tivs turned to curse at Ornt and realized the trouble the other had found himself in.

Tivs drew his blaster, confirmed it was on STUN and shot Teela Zapheri. There was a low mournful wail from the Captain as he tried to edge his way to where his daughter had fallen. Tivs sighed frustratedly, rolled his eyes dramatically and shot him too.

“Ornt, when you’re done placing yourself back together, perhaps you’d care to figure out how to get out of this?”

The former Preshini Sect member limped over to where he stood after retrieving his blaster, his scarred face pale and drawn. Drewlyn arched an eyebrow at him to conceal his amusement as Ornt studied the readouts and sensors.

“You placed our contingency plan far enough away from our shuttle?” he asked through clenched teeth.

Tivs nodded.

“Blow the detonators, let the lower levels jettison their pods then let’s fire up Voss Parck’s ship and find out exactly what game Thrawn is willing to play.”

The vibration from the explosion is what goaded her away from her unconscious state. Perhaps it was the adrenaline coursing through her that caused the short-stunned period, Teela wasn’t sure but what _was_ certain was Ornt and Drewlyn were busy looking out the forward viewport.

Distracted by the new threat.

Slowly, carefully she lifted her head and looked around. Voss lay unconscious or dead about a half meter away. Zapheri stifled a groan, ignored the nausea and dizziness as she inched her way toward him, her eyes flicking up to see if her captors had noticed her movements.

They still busied themselves with the displays and sensors, unaware of her.

She finally reached the Captain, still feeling the strange rumbles underneath the deck below her.

“Voss?” Teela whispered, “Voss.”

One eye opened slowly, the other followed with more certainty. He looked behind his shoulder carefully, grimacing at the pain of the blaster wound as he did; he shifted quickly to a sitting position and motioned with his eyes to his hands. He cautiously pushed out the second hair pin from where he had it hidden in his sleeve, his thumb bleeding slightly after having stabbed himself during the effort.

Teela looked up again to make sure neither Ornt or Drewlyn had noticed and then placed her filament tape wrapped hands over the pin, wiggling it gently back and forth. The rumbling under the deck seemed to crescendo; there was the distinct sound of a ship’s forward turbolasers.

Parck looked at her in shock.

_Thrawn wouldn’t fire on another Imperial vessel, would he?_

If it were compromised…

Yes, he most certainly would.

There was an audible gasp from Lieutenants Pyrondi and Lomar, a curse from Commander Faro and Thrawn didn’t have to look up to know exactly what happened.

“Sir!”

“Launch TIEs Commander.” He replied calmly, “Lieutenant Pyrondi is there any way we can pull several of the pods to safety from this distance using our tractor beam?”

“We may be able to get a lock on them sir, but there is a lot of debris out there.” She eyed the sensor arrays and the forward tractor beam display.

“And there’s about to be more debris.” Faro growled, “ _Why_ are they shooting at their own escape pods!”

“To hold us prisoner.” Thrawn said, he turned to Pyrondi “Use the tractor beam to pull as many of them to safety as possible, Lieutenant.”

She acknowledged and the Chiss shifted to Lomar, “Open a comm line, Lieutenant.”

“Yes sir.”

Lomar keyed the wide-band comm-line and nodded to the Commodore.

Thrawn inhaled slowly, “Cadan Ornt, Tivs Drewlyn, I call upon you to surrender.”

There was a sudden loud hiss and then a chuckle over the comm.

“That wouldn’t be much fun for our war game then.” Ornt’s voice was arrogant

“We both know you care nothing for this exercise, Ornt,” Thrawn admonished him dryly, “You are interested only in vengeance and I dare say you have it. Voss Parck’s ship has been destroyed, he will likely be court martialed and sent away in disgrace.”

There was a derisive snort from the other end of the comm line, “You _are_ a simple creature. Teela always had such clever things to say about you but you really are naïve. No wonder she liked you.”

The Commodore felt his jaw tighten. Ornt’s use of the past tense was intentional; an attempt at provocation. Unfortunately for him, Thrawn knew that Teela Zapheri was far more useful to Black Sun alive than dead. Given that his mission to extract her from the Admonitor was sponsored by Stratna – as evidenced by the presence of Tivs – Ornt would likely be dead if he had killed Zapheri.

“Surrender yourselves and I promise fairness.”

Ornt ignored him, “Why don’t you come and simply play the game Commodore. It’ll be a _blast_.” There was a sharp laugh followed by the hiss of a dead comm line from a poor connection.

Thrawn stood gazing out the viewport for several moments, eyes narrowed in thought. Faro studied his profile patiently waiting for his next set of orders. His chin came up and he turned quickly to Pyrondi,

“Lieutenant disengage tractor beam. Commander instruct our TIEs to avoid getting close to the jettisoned escape pods.”

There was a chorus of ‘yes sirs.’

“Intensify forward portside shields.”

Another “yes sir” followed by the almost tangible sense of confusion that coated the bridge of the Chimaera. Suddenly one of the escape pods that Pyrondi had disengaged the tractor beam from, exploded. The shock wave was only a ripple for those on the bridge.

“Damage report?”

“Minimal, sir.”

“Good.” Thrawn nodded then directed his attention back to the Admonitor, “It appears Cadan Ornt has engineered at least several of the pods to explode.”

Faro swallowed audibly, “And is shooting all the others.”

If somehow Ornt was able to place explosives in even a tenth of the pods it would still render the whole area a mine field for the Chimaera’s TIEs. But by detonating the pod when he did, Thrawn’s enemy revealed something very interesting about the mechanism he was using.

“Commander, what can be said about the explosive device on the escape pod?”

Faro blinked in surprise and probably irritation as well – she was still not used to his methods. His teachable moments were frustrating in that they usually occurred during times when action was required or perceived as needed immediately – during the heat of a hostile situation such as this, for instance.

“The pod that exploded was as close as it was going to get to the Chimaera when it blew. The only reason why we didn’t sustain damage was because the portside shields were up.”

“Indeed. And do you know what would prompt it to explode so close to the Chimaera?”

“Proximity sensor.” Faro said confidently.

“That would make sense, but the pod’s relative size would require it to be much closer to the Chimaera before a proximity sensor would trigger an alarm.”

The Commander blinked again, frowned and furrowed her brow in confusion, “They aren’t using remotes, are they?”

Thrawn smiled tightly, “They _are_.”

She pressed her lips tightly together, “Permission to commence frequency jamming operations, Commodore?”

“Permission granted, Commander.”

Faro turned, and only then allowed herself a tight smile.

Teachable moment, indeed.

Teela had finished cutting her own restraints and was completely free. She stabbed and sawed at the filament tape at Parck’s feet as her eyes frantically darted to Ornt. The painful click of the comm made her heart crash into her ribs. Any second he would turn and see her madly trying to free Voss. The silence where there had once been Thrawn’s voice made hot pinpricks of emotion boil in her eyes.

The Captain wouldn’t be free of the stun cuffs, but he’d be able to run. The key to the cuffs was likely with Ornt or Drewlyn and unless they attacked and were subsequently neutralized, she wouldn’t try for it. There were growled curses from both men.

“ – pod didn’t even scratch the ship! Great fucking idea!”

“Relax Tivs. We still have Teela Zapheri –“ Ornt’s voice momentarily increased when his head turned in their direction.

She heard and felt the filament give; Voss jerked his legs apart and was free. Teela pulled him to his feet just as a blaster bolt singed the spot where he had lay prone.

“Go!” she screamed.

Zapheri turned just long enough to give her father the impression she was right behind him as he took off running toward the aft bridge escape pod bay. She skidded to a halt and pivoted on her right leg, crouching down in a defensive/reactive position.

Teela noted with mild satisfaction that Cadan Ornt still limped as he moved to intercept her. She blocked his view of Parck with her body – ensuring he couldn’t get a shot off without hitting her – and then sprinted at him. Right before impact, however she stopped and slide into his injured leg, kicking him in the abdomen when he fell forward. His blaster careened off the command walkway into the crew pit

“TEELA!” Voss cried from the other end of the bridge, ushering her to him with his tied hands.

Ornt’s hand darted out to grab her by her throat, knocking the breath from her and scrambling her mind enough to shorten her reflexes. He slammed her down once again on the deck plating and her head swam, he tightened his grip and she panicked elbowing and kicking in desperation.

“You want her Voss, come and get her.” Ornt spat.

“Ornt!” Drewlyn screamed, “That bastard is jamming the remote frequencies! We have TIE fighters incom –“

There was a nearby blast and the whole bridge shook. Teela wobbled but used the unsteadiness to renew her jabs at the man holding her.

“Then ram him! We got what we came for.” He grinned evilly at Zapheri

She gurgled and floundered, her vision starting to shade and fray at the edges. There was a slight jerk under their feet as the remains of the Admonitor roared forward; a giant missile aimed at her sister ship. Tivs ran past, motioned to Ornt to follow.

He began dragging her when the ship seemed to rattle with the force of turbolaser fire. The hand on her throat loosened slightly – enough for her to use her weight to fall away from his grip. She rolled away, coughing, bolted up into a defensive position and prepared for another attack.

Tivs had skidded to a stop and was turning back around to assist his co-conspirator with his burden when the blaster shot hit him in the leg, sending him flying.

Voss Parck, Captain of the Admonitor had found Cadan Ornt’s discarded blaster.

“Evasive maneuvers!” Faro ordered.

Thrawn watched the TIEs take another pass at the Admonitor’s bridge, essentially destroying the deflector shields. One well-executed attack on that area of Parck’s ship, would destroy the impending threat; the massive fireball flying toward his own ship and crew…

He would do what was required for the Ascendancy.

_At all cost._

A massive blast on the starboard side caused the whole bridge to shake, several deck plates were jarred so much they bowed off the command walkway.

Due to the bulkiness and confinement of the stun cuffs, Voss could only hold the blaster awkwardly and at certain angles. He lost control of it while trying to aim carefully at his enraged enemy who was advancing quickly. The weapon clattered down into the starboard side crew pit as Ornt charged at the Captain.

Teela still clutching at her throat, spun around to look out the forward viewport. The Admonitor was accelerating toward the familiar shape of the Chimaera, the image of the ship’s namesake becoming larger. She ran to the helm removed the lock and was attempting a full-stop when the blaster shot whizzed past her head and hit one of the panels above her. The stray bolt of superheated plasma had ironically hit the gravity generator for Decks 1-8.

The bridge lost artificial gravity; her body becoming weightless as she screamed in frustration and rage.

The problem was the Admonitor was losing its stabilizers and dampeners as well. The whole bridge suddenly rolled as a whole, lurching up like some crazed animal. Objects not affixed to the structure floated around, Teela herself spun wildly in a hypnotic nauseating arc as she tried to push her way back to the helm.

Abruptly, the backup gravity generator stuttered on and everything fell, but with the stabilizers gone there was a longer way to fall – down toward the aft end of the bridge. Zapheri screamed.

Her body jerked to a sudden stop when the generator abruptly died again; she was floating weightless in the middle of the bridge, heart pounding. She attempted desperately to claw her way to the crew pit - at least near the edge there was something to grab hold of if the backup generator restarted again.

Teela didn’t quite make it.

She was falling once again- toward what was the new floor – the aft bridge computer consoles.

Angry blinking red lights filled her eyes and just as she was about to crash into one of the auxiliary communication consoles the grav generator died again. Zapheri found herself suspended half a meter above the jagged machinery. The shrill scream died in her throat, as she tried to calm her breathing and heartrate; her eyes darted around looking for something to grab only to see Voss holding onto a bowed deck plate a meter above her.

“Where’s Ornt?”

“I don’t know” he called, “but we need to get off the ship.”

She kicked out and grabbed for the edge of the nearest console, placing her feet down.

“Let go. I’ll catch you if we have a generator regen.” She waved up at him.

Parck unhooked his bound hands from the deck plate and did his best to float her way. She grabbed him by the pant leg then the elbow and reeled him in. Almost an instant after his boots hit the edge of the console, artificial gravity was reinstated yet again. The jerky movement and strange equilibrium change caused both Voss and Teela to fall forward.

The distinctive sound of TIE fighters screaming prompted them to clamber over equipment toward the escape pod bay.

Thrawn would likely destroy the bridge to stop the Admonitor – cutting the brain off from the body essentially killing the ship and saving his own. The best chance of survival was to attempt escape in one of the pods in the aft bridge escape pod bay.

They climbed down off the ledge of equipment, and found the hatch to the pod bay, Voss keyed the door and it slide open albeit slowly. Teela couldn’t help but sigh – sticky blast doors had been the scourge of her life while she was aboard the Thunder Wasp. The door would require the emergency close activation to shut and after it did close it wouldn’t likely open again without maintenance.

“I don’t suppose you’ll fix that for me, later?” he smirked and motioned for her to drop down into the room.

She grinned, “I wouldn’t be a very good daughter if I didn’t help out my father when he needed it!”

He laughed and they both sat down at the lip of the door to lower themselves into the chamber holding the escape pods. Teela peered in, “It’s a good three meters to solid ground. Let me jump down and clear a path since you don’t have your hands available.”

“By all means, my dear, I’m not going anywhere and hopefully the Chimaera is good at shooting while putting it in full reverse.”

“The Chimaera is good at everything.”

Voss rolled his eyes as she lowered herself into the cell, dangling from the edge by her fingers and jumping down the rest of the way, landing awkwardly on her left ankle.

Zapheri found a standard office chair leaning against the bulkhead, having been thrown about during the gravity changes. She dragged it over and positioned it under the opening below Parck’s feet hoping the gravity generator would continue to hold.

“Alright. I’m ready to receive the Captain.” She smiled up at him.

Her smile faded.

His brow was furrowed, the lines around his eyes seemed deeper as he looked across the hole that was once a door aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer. Parck pulled his legs up away from the opening and positioned his foot near the door controls – dangerously close to the emergency close switch. He looked down at her, smiling slightly.

“Raiya would have been proud.” He whispered.

“Voss, what’s going -?”

The blaster shot lanced out from somewhere unseen hitting the Captain in the abdomen.

“VOSS!”

She desperately tried to reach him, pull herself up the chair to him so she could pull him down to her. The malignant laugh echoed in the room above her head, but the sound was nothing compared to the terrible gasps from Voss, pain-filled and wrenching, her name being stuttered over and over again.

Cadan Ornt came into view, battered and bloodied he hunched above her blaster drawn, mangled face contorted into a facsimile of a smile.

“Going somewhere Teela?”

Ornt’s gaze shifted down to the Captain who lay near the edge of the opening, wheezing with tears in his eyes. He pointed the blaster at Voss, “Come up and we’ll talk.”

Voss moved his head incrementally his teary eyes narrowed as he looked sideways into the cavernous room below. Teela pleaded silently with him.

_No Voss, please._

“Teela…” Voss wheezed hoarsely, “Live…life Teela.”

She gasped.

Voss Parck slammed his foot down hard on the door panel, his heel crushing the emergency close mechanism, closing the predator off from his prey and from his own escape. The scream of rage from Ornt at he shot Voss again and again, was drowned out by her own cries of horrified grief.

Star Destroyers were not meant to be nimble but rather large and intimidating. The dexterity of the Imperial war machine was in its TIE fighters. However, the Chimaera’s evasive maneuver drills had led to the massive ship imitating one of its smaller snub fighters. Thrawn was particularly fond of the Marg Sabl approach which required the girth of the ship to block an enemy’s view of the hanger bay.

In this case though, the Chimaera had put in a hard reverse and started a barrel roll hard to starboard away from the Admonitor.

Firing an ion cannon in such a debris field would likely cause more harm than good by frying the electronics of every jettisoned escape pod. The only way to truly stop the Admonitor was to hit the bridge.

“Lieutenant Yve, instruct all but two of the TIEs to fall back.” Thrawn stared at the status board, “Have those remaining two target the Admonitor’s bridge and fire on my command only.”

“Yes, sir.” Yve’s turned to her console, relaying the message.

Commander Faro watched the groups of TIEs fall back and noted from the ship’s current position they would see the destruction of the bridge perfectly. Of course, the Chimaera was still in her languorous roll to starboard but if the badly damaged Admonitor didn’t at least slow down soon there would be a much larger mess when the two ships collided.

Thrawn stood at the end of the command walkway, next to the viewport, looking out at the inferno.

He had needed her. He still needed her.

“TIEs in range, sir.”

He was but an instrument.

_For the Ascendancy._

_At all cost._

“Fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ((small pathetic apologetic voice))
> 
> I hate myself.  
> I didn't want to post this...but once again, my brain made me do it.  
> I'm sorry.  
> Not sure you could hate me more than I hate myself.  
> I actually tried to make it anti-climatic!!!!  
> I could try to cheer you up by pointing out that I killed a bad guy (for sure?)…  
> No?  
> Yeah...it doesn't make me feel better either.
> 
> Every hero needs a trial. We all have our own crucibles - each and every one of us has gone through our own personal hell at some point or another or will at some point in life. Just think of it as you being the hero - your life is your story, you're the hero, and the terrible thing that has happened is your trial. The hero may be flawed, may stumble, may kill beloved characters in her fan fic, etc. but the hero will rise!
> 
> Now, I'm going for alcohol. Who is with me!?  
> -N!


	32. Shot in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None
> 
> Previous Chapter References: Chapters 6, 7 and 20
> 
> Sy Bisti Translations:  
> Ngayikathunda. Kwangathi sangiphandu sobanene = I love you. May we meet again.
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Certainly dead  
> Technicality   
> Body count  
> Teela trapped  
> Pod pickup  
> Zapheri's plan - theory v. execution  
> More like him  
> Quadrant Two  
> Getting attention and having small chances  
> Please keep all arms and legs in the vessel during transit...  
> "It's me..."  
> "For a little while."  
> The scavenger  
> The Moltok manifest - the Cirlin connection  
> The Zapheris  
> Yularen ready to make an arrest  
> Betrayal - Stratna plots revenge  
> Who indeed? (Ah the irony)  
> Reasons...

It was, the Commodore thought, quiet and still on the bridge as they watch the angry blast subside – silent just like it would be in the vacuum of space. Teela Zapheri was either in an ejected escape pod – in one of the many with beacons activated requesting assistance…or she was dead in that cold silence of space.

He was fairly certain it was the latter.

Thrawn would have wanted her death to be quick, painless, with no anxiety, but that wasn’t likely the case given the circumstances. He had hoped she thought well of him before she left this plane of existence and with luck, he’d see her again when warrior’s fortune no longer remained in his favor.

As the Admonitor slowed, experiencing secondary failures and explosions throughout its superstructure, Thrawn bowed his head in sorrow, never considering that Teela could still be aboard…for if that were the case, she would most certainly be dead.

She wasn’t _technically_ on the Admonitor but wasn’t quite off it either.

When an escape pod is jettisoned, it, at that moment, becomes its own craft – even under the Imperial Navy definition. Because of this formality of sorts, she Teela Zapheri was in a state of limbo.

She had staggered down into the cavern that had once been the pod bay of the aft bridge of the ISD Admonitor and entered the first escape pod she found. As the whole ship rumbled around her, she set the little emergency craft to release. The explosive valves blew, clamps gave way, the pod lurched in its socket but didn’t move beyond that.

The pods - all of those supporting the bridge - had been damaged, some mechanically wedged by debris, others suffering electronic failures of various kinds due to the system sabotage in Engineering.

Zapheri cursed through tears, slammed her feet into the side of the pod hoping to jar it out of its place from within. If nothing else free floating in rubble was better than being _part_ of it.

When the Chimaera’s TIEs fired on what remained of the Admonitor’s bridge – no more than five minutes after the death of the ship’s captain, the air outside the little craft boiled away; where her father had stood, the spot from which he had taken command, was gone.

Her mind wouldn’t yet touch the idea of _him_ being gone; it avoided it like avoiding further injury to a damaged limb.

She had to survive long enough to grieve, which would be a challenge as her distress beacon had been weakened by the power surges in the emergency response sub-systems. The sabotage of the ship had wreaked havoc on _everything_!

Zapheri cursed Cadan Ornt; she was certain he wouldn’t have gotten out alive – his revenge had cost him his own life. She wasn’t certain if Drewlyn was alive though and hoped bitterly the Black Sun operative was nothing more than scattered atoms.

One thing was for certain, without a beacon she would be completely dependent upon the curiosity of the recovery and rescue crews. If no one wanted to look at the bridge area of the once massive war vessel, they would never find her.

There was no reason to think she’d be stranded in a mis-fired escape pod…

Unless she told them somehow.

Not _them_.

_Him_.

He steepled his fingers studying the numbers on the datapad.

Nearly forty-seven thousand beings aboard the Admonitor, and so far just under twenty thousand had been recovered. The listening post at Trohlu had sent aid and a medical frigate arrived from Kiros but the shear breath of destruction and wreckage the rescue crews had to sift through was staggering. The ISD Egregious had finally arrived at Ord Lithone to lend support to the teams working to extract all the escape pods from the debris field.

Still no word from the Senior Captain and no word from Teela. However, Commander Gilad Pellaeon had been recovered. A young Ensign had found him and gotten him to safety. From the Commander’s statements he had been with Zapheri moments prior to her abduction.

Thrawn had the series of events, the locations, the timeline but no body for either the Admonitor’s commanding officer or his civilian daughter.

Coruscant was not happy.

“There will be an inquiry.” Yularen said darkly.

The Colonel had already been demoralized over the news coming from Ord Lithone. Now to make matters worse, someone managed to spread misinformation about what had happened and everyone in High Command and the Imperial Senate wanted to know what in all Nine Hells had happened.

“Yes.” Thrawn nodded absently.

“Are you having difficulties with scavengers, already? Captain Lamota of the Egregious mentioned he had to chase a few of their scum away.”

Thrawn sighed tiredly, “We are patrolling the perimeter of the debris field. The Chimaera’s TIEs are being supplemented adequately by those from the Egregious.”

Yularen hummed in acknowledgement but eyed the Chiss carefully, “No word from Parck or Zapheri, then?”

“None.”

The Colonel leaned back away from the holo-lens and grimaced, “Keep me informed, Commodore.”

Each escape pod came with a vac suit and an anchor. Teela had donned the suit, making sure she had a proper seal and then confirming for the third time she was safely anchored to the inside haul plate of the pod, she exited the side hatch.

Or tried to.

Because the pod had dropped down in the socket slightly, when the hatch door slid open, there was nowhere for her to slide out. A small sliver of what was beyond the wreckage could be seen underneath the hatch door, but a mynock would barely be able to fit through it.

Zapheri sealed the door again and waited for the cabin environment to equalize. She would have to go through the top hatch – the way she came in.

She craned her neck looking out the porthole; searching for potential debris. It would be risky. If the pod were to suddenly come loose, her anchored surface become unstable, the force of impact into the haul of the escape craft would likely kill her. On the other hand, if she just used mag boots and put her foot on something not entirely stable, she’d go spiraling away into inky blackness.

So, why not do both?

It would be slow but would pose less risk. The tricky part was if she didn’t hurry, her rescuers would simply stop looking.

Thrawn entered the bridge, Commander Faro and Senior Lieutenant Lomar were conversing over how they had set up the recovery effort. They had quickly assigned quadrants encompassing the entire debris field and were still focusing on Quadrant Three where most of the escape pods had been recovered.

“Commander Faro, report.” he walked slowly to the forward viewport as Faro stepped to his side.

“We’ve recovered approximately 96% of the pods that have beacons activated, although our TIE sweeps have found some pods without beacons.”

The Chiss turned to her abruptly, his eyes suddenly narrowed, “Without beacons?”

“Yes, sir.” She nodded, “The Egregious picked one up with a passenger about 8 minutes ago, they’re still looking at it, but Commander Trent indicated it had been damaged somehow before the pod was ejected.”

He stared out at the remains of the Admonitor, “Have any rescue crews approached the bridge?”

“No sir, there were no escape pods in that area.”

He stood silently for a moment.

Faro continued, “With the Egregious helping, the teams expect to complete recovery of all escape pods in two hours.”

Thrawn remained expressionless.

He had two hours then before he’d have to leave Ord Lithone and go directly to Coruscant. Two hours to find some hint as to what had happened to Teela Zapheri.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and keyed the top hatch.

At first the thing didn’t move and Teela gave a small defeated cry, followed by a curse. She kicked the door and started unleashing a flurry of verbal invectives; the hatch slowly slid open and Zapheri blinked in surprise.

“Piece of shit.” She grumbled to herself, “Star Destroyers are junk.”

She carefully moved beyond the hatch, pulling her tether along with her and made sure she put her foot down on stable flat surfaces to assist the strengthening of the magnetic lock on her boots. She stepped gingerly around the hatch opening and looked around.

Several durasteel beams had fallen into the pod bay and had obviously been part of the reason why her chosen escape pod had not ejected. There were a few other pods in the line that didn’t appear to be impacted by the debris. Now all she needed to do was find a working distress signal and fire one off to get someone’s attention.

Teela looked down at her mag boots. Her defective pod was stable – the debris was arranged such that it wasn’t going anywhere unless acted upon by a significant force. The best thing to do would be to activate the second pod, sending it out as a shot in the dark and wait for someone to hear the beacon and come for it. At which point she’d use the emergency lights from her defective pod to get their attention.

It was an excellent plan, in theory. In practice however it ended up being _completely_ different.

“We’ve completed the sweep of the debris field, Commodore” Captain Lamota’s voice sounded weary over the comm line.

“Very good Captain, were you able to sweep the bridge?”

There was a pause, “I ordered a pass through and scans indicated there was no life, sir.”

There were very few times when Thrawn felt his patience start to wane relative to the not so subtle bigotry and bias many in the Imperial Navy had toward non-humans. Lamota did not appreciate having to take orders from a “Pantoran-mix” as he had once referred to the now Commodore Thrawn.

“As I stated earlier, _Captain_ –“ he stressed the man’s rank deliberately, “ – the debris and scoring could impact sensor readings. You _will_ order your TIEs to do a full sweep of the area.”

“Yes sir.” The other growled.

Thrawn stabbed his finger at the comm after dismissing the man and stared broodingly at the space in front of his desk.

If she was dead, he’d want to know for certain, so the doubt wouldn’t haunt him - the guilt would plague him until his dying day, but not the doubt…

He needed closure.

The Chiss Commodore stood and exited his office. He made his way to the Chimaera’s bridge as if in some delirium, where he found himself staring out once again at the remains of the Admonitor. He clasped his hands behind his back and watched the TIEs from the Egregious circle the husk of what had once been an Imperial Star Destroyer.

_“Ngayikathunda.”_ He whispered softly _, “Kwangathi sangiphandu sobanene Teela Zapheri.”_

The emotion caused his brow to furrow; he had not been prepared for the enormity of the loss. He shook his head, internally berating himself. How could he think to show this feeling on the bridge – better to grieve in private than to have the Chimaera’s crew see him like…

Thrawn sighed.

_Like he was one of them…_

The Chiss smiled slightly at a memory – he and Teela in the aft hanger bay of the Thunder Wasp refurbishing the vulture droid she had bought. She had smashed her finger accidentally with a spanner and had erupted in her customary repertoire of curses and oaths.

_…. “Why do you insist on using vulgarities, Zapheri?”_

_….“I don’t insist on it. I just happen to find it soothing in that it makes me less Coruscanti.”_

_“I do not understand.”_

_“The societal expectation for a Coruscanti noble is that she be proper and well-mannered.”_

_“If you attempt to live to those expectations, you will likely fail.”_

_“Aw, thanks. Seriously Thrawn – I don’t want to be like them. I don’t want to help normalize extravagance and ignorance. I don’t want to be an uncaring, unthinking socialite! If I can go to Ansion to help there, rip out the guts of a droid for fun and curse like a smuggler, I’m okay with dressing up like an Aldaraanian fruitcake on occasion. But what those people do isn’t normal – no one should have that kind of money and power where they forget how to care.”_

The vehemence and passion in her words had startled him somewhat. He had never realized until that moment how much she disliked the elite and the guilt she had in having been born into it.

She would never be like them, and she never was.

She was really more like him…

He inhaled deeply, bowed his head and turned away from the viewport; the slightest of motions catching his eye as he did. Thrawn turned back slowly looking for the source of the movement near the Admonitors bridge. There was a flash and something small exploded below where the bridge pod bay would have been.

“Commodore there’s activity in Quadrant Two!” Lomar called.

“I see it Lieutenant.” Thrawn nodded, squinting slightly, “Magnify image of Quadrant Two.”

The last tendrils of the explosion had dissipated, an escape pod had been jettisoned but had impacted a piece of nearby debris causing both the pod and the debris to shatter. Unfortunately, the shock of the explosion caused the nearby pods to be jarred, one of them fell out of its socket without igniting, barely missing a piece of rubble.

It was a shot in the dark; a call for help.

Teela was alive.

She had to manually claw open the hatch for the escape pod. Zapheri used her mag boots to drop down inside noting that she didn’t have much tether line left. Things were going to get tight.

She found the distress beacon and activated it. Either the thing wasn’t working, or the capacitor blew. And the chance that the capacitor had blown were…

_The same chance as me getting out of here alive…_

Small.

Teela looked down at her mag boots and then back up at the hatch, evaluating the distance with her eyes. She keyed off the mag field and slipped the magnetic plate out of her left boot. She keyed the field back on and the plate snapped to the deck under her feet.

_This might just work…_

She keyed the field off once again and grabbed the plate, hefting it in her right hand she placed it gently above the activation panel. Teela climbed up out of the pod through the hatch and looked down at the plate drifting above the console. She backed up closer to her own defective pod to which she was anchored to and keyed the field again.

With a loud screech of metal on metal the plate slammed into the panel and the activation sequence automatically initiated causing the hatch door to close and the escape pod to jettison. Teela felt the rumble and jerk under her one magnetized boot as the little craft was launched out of its socket.

_That will hopefully get someone’s attention!_

Of course, she wasn’t counting on the pod hitting a chunk of what had been the communications tower. The flash of light took her breath away as she pulled herself along her tether into her own pod as quickly as she could with just one functional mag boot. The shock wave rippled away from the blast point toward the pods above.

_That will definitely get someone’s attention!_

Now all she had to do was sit still and wait for someone to pick her up.

That was when her escape pod, stuck in its socket due to mechanically interference from debris was rattled free by the force of the pressure wave from the explosion above. Her pod was free. She didn’t have a distress beacon of any kind, the hatch wouldn’t close, she was tethered to the inside haul and had only one mag boot to move around with.

As the pod spiraled out into the vacuum of space she groaned over the irony.

Thrawn waited.

Lieutenant Yve turned and nodded, “They have a visual, Commodore.”

“Good. What do they report?”

Yve frowned listening intently, “The explosion appears to be due to a jettisoned pod hitting what looked to be a piece of the communications tower. Lieutenant Rupp’s TIE is investigating the other piece of debris.”

There was another pause during which the Chiss stood passively staring out at Quadrant Two.

“Lieutenant Rupp found another pod, sir, but its hatch is open and there appears to be a tether on the –“

Yves suddenly stopped, she frowned, “Repeat, last, Raptor Three?”

The TIE Fighter Squad Commander looked up at Thrawn with excitement in her eyes, “Sir, there’s someone in the pod!”

“Is Lieutenant Rupp’s TIE fighter equipped with toe cables?”

Yves grinned, “Yes sir, it is!”

Thrawn entered the aft portion of the primary hanger bay. Evidence of the Admonitor’s destruction still remained disturbingly clear aboard the Chimaera – there was still chaotic haste instead of the organized briskness that was usually present. Multiple medical droid had been present on the hanger bay floor since the ship had started rescue efforts and one was now being summoned to assess the latest survivor.

The escape pod had been pulled in with cables and the ride had very likely been unpleasant if the person aboard was even still alive. The hatch was partially closed, and the technicians ended up physically sawing the door open since the electronics were charred and crusted over with ice after being in the cold of space. One of the techs dropped down into the pod.

“She’s alive!” he called out.

“Get the med droid!”

He approached quickly and looked up at the tech standing triumphantly on top of the pod. “What is her name and rank?”

The woman was trying to climb out of the pod under her own power but was weak and trembling from the exertion of being in a cold zero gravity environment for an extended time. She pulled at her vac suit hood and mask and the brown eyes that met his were familiar but altered somehow – older.

_“It's me you asshole and I want a pay raise!”_

She was cold, exhausted, dehydrated, had a mild concussion and several large gashes and bruises but otherwise Teela had come through the ordeal in relatively sound physical condition.

Her emotional state was something else entirely.

She had provided her testimony to Thrawn with Yularen listening over comm. She had watched Nuso Esva – Cadan Ornt – shoot Voss Parck in cold blood over and over again like some deranged animal. Her body shook with suppressed sobs periodically during her account of events and Thrawn found himself placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He doubted Yularen knew the true familiar connection between the Captain and Zapheri.

The traitor Tivs Drewlyn had been shot in the leg, but nothing conclusive could be determined about what had happened to him, although an alert with his general information was sent out to the rescue and recovery teams.

Zapheri had been sealed off from the remainder of the bridge when the TIEs made their final assault. It was entirely possible Drewlyn had left the area before the fighter’s last pass and reached an escape pod. There had been orders given to the recovery teams from the ISD Egregious to watch for Ornt as well, but there was a high degree of confidence the man was dead.

There was still the risk that Tivs could be hiding however– much like Teela had been in the pod bay - and had someone waiting to pick him up once the Egregious and Chimaera left the system. Indeed, there were several scavengers lining up waiting to poke through the debris, several already had to be physically dissuaded by the TIE sentries from entering the wreckage.

Once Yularen was satisfied with her information and knew how to prepare for the coming onslaught of investigations that were bound to involve the Imperial Security Bureau he sighed, “I am sorry for your loss Teela. Voss Parck was a good man.”

She nodded numbly, “Has Cal been informed?”

There was a small sigh from the comm, “I have informed him of the situation, I have not told him of the Captain’s death.”

“Oh.” She said weakly.

Another memory yet formed by her perfect recall to be tortured by. She would have to be the one to tell Cal Zapheri that his brother-in-law was dead and that the family circle was getting smaller and smaller - as if the walls were closing in on them all.

“Commodore Thrawn, I have several agents on the scene as you already know and the ISD Egregious –“ there was a hint of irritation in his voice, “ - has been ordered to remain to support their investigations of the wreckage as you make your way back to Coruscant.”

“Yes.” Thrawn murmured thoughtfully as he gazed at Teela. “Captain Lamota will also certainly be able to discourage scavengers from interfering with the evidence.”

“We will discuss some of that _evidence_ when you both arrive” Yularen promised.

Teela winced slightly and Thrawn nodded. ISB was already picking through the pieces and would probably have a relatively full narrative of how Ornt and Tivs were able to board the Admonitor and sabotage the ship so easily.

“Understood, Colonel.”

After the comm line was terminated, Teela pulled her knees up to her chest. She remained in her infirmary bed, looking small and alone.

“Zapheri?”

She looked up.

_“I am sorry for the loss of your father.”_

Teela blinked and bobbed her head, _“Thank you.”_

There was a long pause while his eyes searched her face, pink and tear streaked.

“Thrawn would you…” she looked miserably up at him, “Could you…just hold me?”

Although there were after event reports to read, several of his own to write and a formal inquiry from High Command and the Imperial Senate to prepare for, he allowed himself the calm needed to sooth her. He pulled Zapheri into a sitting position at the edge of the bed and allowed her to gently place her head on his chest. Carefully, slowly he moved his arms around her, allowing one hand to press her to him and the other to brush a stray piece of hair from her face.

Teela inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Thrawn lost his understanding of time as he stood caressing her head, her ragged gulps of breath from suppressed emotion equalized to steady soft waves. He watched as she fell asleep in his arms; his lips ghosted over her forehead and he carefully moved her back into the bed.

“Stay with me.” She moaned sleepily as he straightened up and away.

Thrawn nodded minutely, “For a little while.”

Grilis watched the smaller ships coming and going from the Imperial Star Destroyer. As a scavenger he knew an accident when he saw one, and this was clearly one hell of a mishap given the number of smaller vessels buzzing around the debris field.

They were doing an investigation, alright.

Of course, when there’s an accident involving an Imperial Star Destroyer, everyone from Nal Hutta to Sullust would want to know what happened. Especially the Navy.

Maybe they were looking for something?

The idea made him salivate – if the Imps were looking for something then that something was likely valuable. Something that was valuable could be sold.

He listened to the comm chatter from several of the other scavengers waiting behind the moon, he shifted the comm frequencies a few times hoping to hear something from the Imperials and their investigative teams, but there was nothing.

Grilis was started to get frustrated when he heard a soft ping sound from the comm line. He narrowed the band slightly and tuned the gain adjustment.

The signal’s point of origin was in the remains of a Lambda shuttle. He watched the smaller vessels move around the wreckage, but they didn’t stop to investigate. Perhaps they weren’t receiving the signal– it wasn’t on a standard Imperial frequency…

The scavenger smiled to himself. They weren’t looking for something. They were looking for _someone_.

Grilis directed a tight comm signal toward the Lambda, “Hey I bet ya dun’t wanna be found by th’ Imps. Tell me what’s in it fer me ta keep yer secret?”

“You get to live.” The voice was cold and hard.

“Whoa, easy there, ya gunna run outta air soon enough. Why ya go on sayin’ such a thing?”

“The Boss wouldn’t be happy if I died.” The voice growled, “Probably find anyone who had any part in it and kill them.”

The scavenger hooted with laughter, “Damn, seems like ya’d wanna die instead of go back ta that.”

“You don’t have that option when you’re Black Sun.”

Grilis stopped laughing suddenly and stared at his comm, “Black Sun?”

“Yeah, you heard right. Black. Sun.” the voice sounded irritated, “Stratna doesn’t recruit quitters.”

“Stratna?” the scavenger gasped, “Seriously?”

“Come pick me up when the Imps leave, and you’ll be well compensated. If you don’t –“ the man snorted, “Well…”

“Alright. Alright. Ya got somethin’ ta trade at least?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just pick me up.”

Grilis growled, “Fine. What ya called?”

“Tivs.”

The Chimaera docked at the orbital ring. They were sitting side-by-side silently in the shuttle down to the surface of the encumenopolis that was Coruscant when she felt the Commodore suddenly stiffen.

Zapheri looked over at him, “What!?”

He handed her the datapad silently, eyes flashing in a bizarre mixture of irritation and smugness. Thrawn handed her the brief message from Colonel Wullf Yularen, a red dispatch implying its receiver should be warned of confidential information use.

The blasé manner in which the Commodore gave it to her, as if the datapad contained nothing more intriguing to him than the Coruscanti gossip publications, caused her to purse her lips and sigh.

**_Red Dispatch – Col. W. Yularen to Cmmdre Thrawn_ **

**_Regarding: Update on Admonitor Investigation:_ **

**_Admiral Vance Cirlin has not been cooperative or forthcoming. While the Bureau has found evidence of Black Sun involvement, Cirlin is defensive and angry over the apparent investigation._ **

**_Extortion of Cirlin is likely how Drewlyn and Ornt were able to infiltrate the system, but this cannot be proven yet. There is still nothing from operatives within the organization._ **

**_Teela Zapheri may still be in danger especially if Stratna is pulling the strings._ **

**_Be careful._ **

“They used Admiral Cirlin.” She nodded sadly in understanding.

“Yes.”

“What about Wiskovis? Drewlyn was on Ansion when he was running things.” Teela looked carefully at the Chiss.

“Admiral Wiskovis has already been interviewed on concerns of corruption at the Imperial Base on Ansion.”

It suddenly dawned on her. “Drewlyn gave the Culoss pirates the Imperial weaponry. And when we stumbled onto it, Black Sun thought that would be a perfect opportunity for them to pin it on Wiskovis and install their own puppet Cirlin so they could extract Drewlyn for other things.”

“Other things like working with Stratna to kidnap you and eliminate his rival Cadan Ornt.” Thrawn nodded in approval. “It is a pity there is no proof of such a transaction.”

The Commodore said the last with a strangely self-satisfied smile prompting Teela to glance up at him and wrinkle her brow, “What’s wrong with you?”

Thrawn’s eyebrow arched in the familiar amused/questioning look that had thoroughly irritated her throughout the years.

“Do you recall the altered manifest from the Moltok transport?” He side-eyed her.

“Yes, they altered the manifest on Moltok and updated it on Ansion. I’m assuming Drewlyn signed off on the change while on Ansion?”

He smiled, “He did, indeed. However, I found who signed off the original altered manifest on Moltok to be far more interesting.”

Her confused expression cleared, and a slow grin lit up her features, “Admiral Vance Cirlin, who was at Moltok at the time.”

Thrawn smiled.

She laughed, “And you made a copy of the manifest, didn’t you?”

“I told you I would handle the situation.”

“It’s only taken you about six years Thrawn!” she chuckled.

“Yes.” He said somberly, “Unfortunately, the usefulness of the manifest was not made clear until just this moment and for that I am sorry.”

Teela pushed her shoulder against his, “You don’t need to be sorry, Commodore. I know you did everything you could.” Her voice turned wistful, “Don’t be sorry, Thrawn. Vance Cirlin is the one who’s going to be sorry.”

The Commodore made sure she was given the time to console with what little family she had remaining before she was called away by the official summons to testify before High Command and the Senate Committee. He escorted her to Cal Zapheri’s residence where the businessman turned philanthropist gently held her for several long moments while she cried silently on his shoulder.

“I can’t tell you what happened until after my testimony.” She whispered to her uncle.

“I know my dear.” Cal murmured, “In your own time.”

Thrawn stepped forward then and nodded to the older man, “My apologies, we have received the summons. We must go, Zapheri.”

Teela bobbed her head and Cal let her go.

“I have to go Uncle. I’m sorry.”

Cal smiled weakly, “I know my dearest girl, go and be safe. Call and write when you can. Come back when you’re able to.”

“I will.”

Wullf Yularen looked at Thrawn’s copy of the Moltok manifest and swore softly, “I don’t suppose you have any insight into why Cirlin did it?”

“The Admiral has a history of high-risk behavior; his service record indicates he has a strong sense of entitlement. He has experienced several significant achievements which have bolstered this feeling.”

Teela glanced at the Commodore, “Is there any chance, Cirlin could be Stratna?”

“That is –“ the Chiss paused considering, “ – unlikely.”

“Why?” Yularen’s mustache twitched.

“Stratna has kept to the shadows and based on Zapheri’s intel gathered at Pirin, he resides on Coruscant. Admiral Cirlin prefers the thrill of being in full view.”

“And he does not strike me as being capable of establishing such an intricate scheme without outside help.” Thrawn added dryly.

“So once again we have a connection, although tenuous from Stratna to Nightswan.” Teela studied the Commodore’s profile, “Are you still of the mind that they are not working together?”

“I am.”

She pursed her lips and sighed frustratedly. Yularen smiled tightly and waited for the inevitable argument to begin.

There was silence and the Colonel cocked his head in mild surprise.

Perhaps, the fight had left them?

Zapheri’s shoulders moved in a sarcastic shrug, “I disagree but we can discuss it later.”

The Chiss side-eyed her, expressionlessly and the older man had all he could do to hold in his amusement.

Yularen cleared his throat, “Alright. I’ll issue a warrant for Cirlin’s arrest on suspicion of corruption and the misappropriation of Imperial resources.”

“I have a feeling more charges will be pending once my agent starts poking around.”

The relief upon finding out Cadan Ornt did not make it off the Admonitor alive was second only to finding out Tivs did. Stratna embraced his second grimly, “The prodigal son returns.”

“Empty handed, Boss.”

“Yes,” Stratna mused. “But with useful information.”

“Not with the information we desperately wanted.”

“No, but information, nonetheless. Remember my boy, sometimes you must be thankful for scraps.”

Tivs bobbed his head, “What now, Boss?”

“Now I expect Xizor to come calling. He will not be happy, but we will cross that dangerous water when we arrive at the river, yes?”

The Lieutenant hung his head and cursed in frustration, “Do we make another move for Zapheri? Can we use your contact?”

Stratna inhaled deeply, “My…contact have suddenly changed, Tivs. I get the impression there has been some sort of betrayal.”

The second’s eyes widen in disbelief, “Not from within the organization, Boss?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then…?”

Stratna flashed Tivs a significant look and he blanched suddenly, “Oh, Boss I’m so sorry.”

“Do not worry Tivs. I will deal with the traitorous son soon enough.”

The second swallowed hard, debating whether to ask the question. He decided he might as well since he was likely going to hell anyways, “Do you know why, Boss?”

“Sia Boa.” Stratna growled.

“That wasn’t our fault! That was Ornt!”

“Does it matter?” the Lieutenant shrugged, “To an idealist it’s all the same.”

Stratna shook his head, “Do not worry Tivs. He will get his in the end; our future, our past, our _order_ comes from Black Sun.”

Their trip from the heart of the Federal District to the residence was filled with conversation. It was mostly speculation on how her recent statements to High Command and the Senate Committee tasked with investigating the “Admonitor Accident” would be perceived.

Both Thrawn and Zapheri knew that the Navy had no other option but to improve the security of their ships and technology. However, they lacked the motivation to do it. The malaise was intriguingly incongruous given the quantity of resources being sucked up by the Imperial military machine.

_“The attitude could be contributed to your project on Ansion?”_

Teela inhaled sharply. She knew exactly what Thrawn was referring to. The conversation between herself, Grand Moff Tarkin and Director Krennic was still fresh and even more disturbing, _“I don’t know.”_

Thrawn’s red eyes studied her carefully.

“The safety of our ships should be the highest priority regardless of what other defensive or offensive measures the Empire is taking. I don’t understand why High Command is so lackadaisical over what happened!” Teela was truly frustrated, he eyes brimming with tears, “Thousands died because someone with enough motivation decided it would be profitable to sabotage an Imperial Star Destroyer. And those Senators sat there looking at me like I should have brought them lunch!”

The Commodore nodded, “I understand and share your frustration, Zapheri. Do you have any thoughts on how best to protect the Imperial Fleet from an internal hostile event?”

This stopped her completely and she looked over at him, “Of course I do but no one asked me _that_ in the three hours of testimony.”

_“I am asking you.”_ He switched back to Sy Bisti

Teela sighed, _“I knew even before they sabotaged the ship that there were terrible design flaws in the standard ISD, especially the older designs.”_

He raised his eyebrows, _“Yet you never spoke of these?”_

_“Who would be dumb enough to join the Imperial Navy and wait for years, bidding their time until they could destroy a ship with just a few strategic thermal detonators and a couple downloaded pieces of malware?”_ She rolled her eyes.

The irony of her words caused him to smile.

_Who indeed?_

The quizzical expression she gave him and the subsequent smile that pulled at her own lips made him strangely content, _“What? Stop smiling like that, it makes me nervous.”-_

_“Does it?”_ He challenged slyly.

Something passed between them then, and Teela shifted uncomfortably. They were almost to the residence – Thrawn’s residence – and she couldn’t help but recall the last time she was there.

He noticed the change in her and deduced the reason, _“I was not thinking, Zapheri. I let my_ –“ he paused as if searching for the correct words, _“ – physical desires for something else rule me. Groque meant nothing. Only a means to an end.”_

She looked out the window of the taxi, trying to hide the mix of emotions, _“I do not want to talk about this.”_

His eyes flashed in irritation. He had decided to finally broach the subject – it did, after all, need to be addressed despite the discomfort of the topic. The least she could do was acknowledge the effort and not conceal herself.

_“And so, you prefer to hide?”_ he growled

_“It has worked for you all this time.”_

Thrawn switched back to Basic, his words strangely accented, “I have had my reasons.”

“And I have mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> So this is sort of like a clean-up chapter. The dynamic duo are back during the next chapter titled "Life Imitating Art" - the next chapter was particularly difficult to write in that Teela has to make some hard decisions - she's still suffering from a lot of guilt, self-loathing, and anger over Lansend Twenty Six. She's trying really hard NOT to see how Thrawn could be trying his best to do the right thing (the Botajef incident was handled without massive bloodshed and it didn't have to be that way if he was really a monster!) 
> 
> So she has some hard questions to ask and some answers that aren't particularly satisfying but one poison isn't as bad as another per se... In other words from a moral code perspective she feels compromised but she's slowly coming to grips with life consisting of grays not all black/whites.
> 
> I think it was difficult for me to relay that in the next chapter...we shall see (I'm editing it...)
> 
> Also, posting will start to slow I'm almost finished with Chapter 35 but need to slow it down so I can guarantee I avoid the plot holes I'm continuously in fear of!
> 
> Thank you all for being so kind! Your enthusiasm is so very much appreciated!  
> -N!


	33. Life Imitating Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A good-bye kiss
> 
> Note: Some dialogue from the novel was used. I didn't write it, it's not mine, I don't make money from this but I do save on a shrink. ;-D
> 
> Previous Chapter References: Chapters 4, 17, 22, 28
> 
> Translations:  
> Sy Bisti - "Yineke menje?"  
> what the fuck?  
> Cheunh - “Ch’ah bapun vah ch’an’ciuh ch’ah csan’vun’t vah. Ch’ah ch’epasahn vah veah bitbo veah Ch’ah veb vah.”  
> I needed you before I met you. I wanted you as soon as I saw you.
> 
> In This Chapter  
> Death wish?  
> Nightmares  
> Single operation  
> The Botajef scam  
> Don't piss each other off  
> Teela finally realized  
> Good-bye  
> Demanding to leave with a passion to stay  
> At her convenience  
> The gift  
> The hands  
> Not a monster?  
> Need

They arrived back on the Chimaera early the next day and she immediately got to work. Teela resumed her work as the Commodore’s assistant and slowly, as if recovering from the aftereffects of a terrible nightmare their relationship improved slightly.

They had returned to sparring with each other and Thrawn supposed it was their way of dealing with their pent-up frustrations. She seemed to approve of his new dojo – the room adjacent to his office –there was also some little room upon removal of the hologames and chance boards to set up a small workshop. He had yet to procure an interesting sample of droids to disassemble and had put Zapheri to the task. She had come up with the standard cleaning droids, a Mark II buzz droid and a load lifter but the Commodore did not seem overly impressed.

“I must admit, I was hoping you would provide something – “ he smiled slightly, “ – challenging.”

She pursed her lips, “Load lifters tend to be temperamental and if you wanted something specific you should have asked.”

“Very well.”

For a few moments he assembled the specifications as she stood scowling at him, her arms crossed over her chest. He ejected the data chip from his datapad and handed it to her.

“I believe two of those should be sufficient.” Thrawn smirked at her.

Her eyes narrowed, she mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “crazy Chiss” as she shoved the data chip into her own pad and glanced at it. Her eyes suddenly widened, _“Yineke menje, Thrawn?”_

The Chiss tutted at her, “Language Zapheri.”

She looked up at him incredulously, “Do you have a death wish?”

“I do not, but I believe the next step in our sparring lessons is to begin co-operative exercises.” He said thoughtfully, “You are becoming very skilled.”

Indeed, they had added weaponry into their routine. Zapheri had a natural ability and inclination toward a staff and dual batons and had managed to lay hits on him multiple times. They were both coming away sore and tired now and he smiled tightly at the significant improvements she had made.

“My skill won’t improve beyond its current level if I _die_!” she shook her head in exasperation.

“Nonsense. We only need add an emergency override code.”

Teela rolled her eyes, “Sure.”

“Come, Zapheri.” He teased, “I did not take you to be timid over a _droid_.”

Her eyes narrowed, “I hate you for this and I hope the damn thing blows your head off, maybe then you’ll listen to me.”

“I highly doubt it.”

Despite the slow resumption of their amity, Teela’s emotions were still raw. She couldn’t blame Thrawn for what had happened on the Admonitor – the inquiry by High Command and the Imperial Senate had ruled in the Commodore’s favor. They had determined that a rogue operative from within Black Sun was responsible for the destruction. This had infuriated Teela and most of the Imperial Security Bureau, especially Wullf Yularen.

Someone within Black Sun does not simply go “rogue” and decide to infiltrate the Imperial Navy. This was politics – politicians saving their own ass because someone with nefarious ties knew something potentially damning. To make matters worse there was barely any mention of the war criminal Cadan Ornt in the formal report – an insult to the late Senior Captain Parck.

Still, Zapheri could not even fault Thrawn for _not_ fighting her on her decision to leave the Chimaera. She did however despise his decision at Lansend Twenty-Six. Teela played the scene over and over again in her mind.

He could have helped them; could have saved them. Someone as skilled as Thrawn, could have easily found a way…

At least that’s what she told herself.

In the dead of night when she woke, trembling and sweat-covered, plagued by terrible dreams, she’d tell herself _she_ should have done more. She could still do more…

_Then why don’t you?_

Teela sobbed with sudden realization.

_Because he did the right thing…_

The idea made her physically ill; she rushed to the refresher and vomited.

_You’re a monster, Teela!_

She continued her work.

Teela optimized several maintenance processes and tweaked Thrawn’s new B-series battle droids when she wasn’t working closely with the Chiss on his specific projects. Several of these tasks however he seemed keenly intrigued by; his obsession with Nightswan of course being one of them, his fixation with the gross amounts of doonium and iridium being sucked up from the general market, being the other.

“Zapheri, do you recall from my letters what position Captain Filia Rossi held before commanding the Blood Crow?”

Her eyes darted back and forth as if searching through files on a datapad – her freakish memory at work - she blinked. “I believe you said she was on an escort for an ore freighter.”

“Correct.” He hummed in approval.

“Would you like to know what I had for lunch the day I read that letter?” she asked dryly.

“That is unnecessary.”

Teela pouted, “Well, it was a burnt kripnet sandwich just for your information.”

He lifted his eyebrow, bemusedly and stared her into silence.

“Consider what we now know about how doonium and other metals are being taken from the general market. It may be that the ore freighters she was escorting were more important than anyone knew at the time.”

“That might be why she was promoted when she obviously didn’t deserve to be.” Teela grumbled.

Thrawn ignored her, “Captain Rossi’s previous posting was to Socorro.”

He waited for her to pick up the conversational ball.

She inhaled and shifted in her seat, “You think because no one knew how important those freighters were that maybe someone wasn’t very thorough when it came to securing information?”

“That is a possibility, in which case it _would_ be possible to track the shipments and discover where this operation is occurring.”

Teela shivered.

_Operation._

A single very large project.

She and Thrawn had had this conversation before. Hyperdrive components were being taken from supply depots but no assembled drives were disappearing – it was as if they didn’t need anything already in existence. They were making their own.

Something large if she took what Tarkin said seriously. Very very large if she took it literally.

_…_ _“If I were to place a hyperdrive in a vessel the size of a Class 5 moon, are you saying it would be a waste of my time?..._

_…“We have already approached Scholar Furris and he has agreed to work with Director Krennic on the matter.”…_

Her eyes suddenly flashed up to his, “You know where this thing is!”

“I have an idea.”

She wrinkled her brow, “Rossi’s ore freighters! What’s your other vector?”

The Chiss smirked knowingly, “I only found the most likely vector for the ore shipments.”

“Oh-kay!?”

He waited, studying her.

Suddenly her heart banged into her ribs and her face contorted as if he had slapped her. Thrawn saw her reaction and bowed his head slightly in contrition, cognizant of the still festering wound between them that was Lansend.

_“I am sorry, Zapheri.”_

She shook her head ignoring his apology; her voice trembling. “You used the vector for the slave ship.”

“Yes.” He replied softly.

“Where?”

“A location that may mean nothing. Perhaps an opportunity to visit will present itself one day.”

This was the Commodore’s polite way of telling her to drop the subject which she was more than happy to do so. In fact, she excused herself and returned to her quarters feeling suddenly sick again.

The continuation of regularity aboard the Chimaera was occasionally punctured by the apprehension of a smuggler or pirate but more often than not, it was borderline tedium. That was until Botajef.

“They’re setting you up -” Teela paced in front of his desk, “- for failure, as usual”

“How so?” Thrawn watched her.

“They’re thinking you’ll either fail miserable – in which case, you’re just incompetent or they’ll say you’re a terrible bastard in a Star Destroyer who killed a bunch of poor Jefies who were just following their appointed _Imperial_ leader – despite the fact that the man is a raving lunatic who’s trying to start another Clone Wars style period of unrest.”

Thrawn cocked his head and lifted an eyebrow at her as she smiled at him knowingly.

“But you’re not incompetent and you don’t think with your turbolaser cannons.” She smirked at him as he chuckled.

He beckoned her over to his side as he pressed a button, projecting more than thirty pieces of artwork.

“Observe. Jefi art.” He looked up at her, studying her profile. “What do you see?”

Teela laughed, “Actually Commodore, I think it’s more important to ask what _you_ see.”

The Chiss smiled thinly, “I am interested in your opinion.”

Her smile faded and she looked at him seriously, pursing her lips she stepped back to look more fully at each piece.

She studied the holos for several minutes, too engrossed in her examination to notice him watching her carefully. Finally, she inhaled deeply and turned to him.

“If I’m recalling my history of the Jefi people correctly, they really are dedicated to whomever it is they follow, aren’t they?”

“They are indeed.”

“They’d die in their belief – all for a leader.” Her eyes looked worriedly down at him, “You need to be very careful, how you play this Thrawn. These people are vulnerable – they could easily become pawns or victims in someone’s scam.”

He arched an eyebrow at her, “It is interesting that you should use those words, Zapheri.”

Teela knew there had been no Clone Wars era treaty – knew that Thrawn knew it too. She suspected his plan as soon as the TIEs flew past the corvettes; she knew for certain after the TIEs destroyed the turbolaser clustered around the palace. She watched as Quesl went from deranged madman intent on dying for his beliefs, hence plunging the entire system into chaos and warfare, to deflated trickster and thief, caught red handed, sputtering in anger and confusion.

“Zapheri, you will contact High Command on Coruscant. Inform them that the situation on Botajef has been resolved.” Thrawn smiled thinly at her as he walked back along the command walkway, “I will be in my quarters.” He nodded to Karyn, “You have the bridge, Commander.”

“Yes, sir.”

Thrawn’s eyes lingered on Teela a moment longer as she watched him leave; she hadn’t realized she’d been holding her breath.

“Oh, I’m very much looking forward to hearing your call to Keli to tell her about _this_ one.” Faro commented dryly as she moved to stand next to her.

“High Command’s pet Kowakian Monkey Lizard.” Teela made a sound of disgust, “I’ve had great success with frequency modifications in the middle of our conversations.”

The older woman chuckled. “I imagine that’s quite the tale.”

She bobbed her head.

“But I’d imagine you have plenty of tales to tell after being with the Commodore for so long.” The Commander shot her a questioning look.

Suddenly Teela became self-conscious and she blushed, “I’ve been something of an aid to him since I was eighteen years old. It’s been almost nine years now.”

Faro eyed her speculatively.

“What Karyn?”

“Nothing. It’s just you seem to understand him. Empire forbid you piss each other off. I’d hate to see what it would be like to have you two on opposite sides of a dispute.”

Zapheri smiled and was about to comment on the unlikelihood of such a thing happening when images of Lansend Twenty-Six entered her mind’s eye.

_The Sempre…_

_The slaves…_

_“…they are now Imperial assets. They will be treated as such.”_

_Monster!_

He was a monster that she helped to create; she nurtured him, trusted him…loved him.

Still loved him.

“I have to go.” Teela murmured absently, turning on her heels she almost ran from the bridge of the Chimaera feeling sick again.

She had just watched Thrawn save countless lives by starving off a civil war. He could have destroyed the corvettes, the palace, even the entire planet, under the semblance of following orders given by Donassius, but he didn’t.

Perhaps he was too concerned over harming precious Imperial resources, she thought bitterly

She shouldn’t waste her life on someone who thought she was nothing more than a resource to be consumed. Logically speaking, Thrawn’s line of thinking made complete sense, however people were axiomatically not compatible with all the rules of logic.

Her mind understood it; her heart did not. And she hated it.

If she could stop feeling, become an emotionless object, an unthinking tool she would gladly do it, but Teela Zapheri had _finally_ realized she could never be just an instrument.

No matter how hard she tried.

He sat at his desk studying the after-action reports when she entered. Zapheri silently walked to him – Thrawn hardly noticed her motions anymore; she was a permanent fixture after all. He became aware that she was standing very near to him, on his right side.

Waiting.

She needed something.

His approval of some document, perhaps.

He mentally noted his findings in Commander Yve’s report and turned to address her with a questioning look.

Teela stood staring at him. Traces of tears streaked her otherwise expressionless face; he felt himself frown. His lips parted, began to form a query but she abruptly pressed her finger gently to his lips. It was a sudden, intimate gesture and Thrawn felt himself jerk with the shock of her touch.

“Shhhh.” She hissed softly as she removed her index finger, “I have something I need to say, and I don’t want you speaking now.”

She inhaled deeply; her breath choppy with emotion.

“I don’t want us to speak of it again after I say what I’m going to say.” She looked down at him as he sat gazing at her.

Teela noted he didn’t say a word but was incredibly still as if a sudden move would frighten her. He studied her with his knowing red gaze and in the back recesses of her mind she wondered what it would cost her to walk away without saying another word.

Thrawn always thought in terms of action even where words were concerned.

She hated him for Lansend Twenty-Six.

But mostly she hated herself.

Teela felt the emotions flare again; threaten to overflow – the strange stinging burn behind her eyes told her she was on the verge of tears again.

The Chiss – the man she and Voss had found on a faraway world was staring up at her, still and quiet and waiting.

“I’ve determined something.” She commented shakily. “I determined you’re a monster and you’ve turned me into a monster, and I hate you for it. But I hate myself more because I -I -.”

She couldn’t bring herself to say the words. Knowing what had happened the last time she uttered them. They had been in Sy Bisti but were no less meaningful to her.

_…“Ngayikathunda”…_

_… “I cannot have you, Zapheri.”_

She swallowed those words, instead choking out a half truth.

“I’ve decided I don’t want to feel this way anymore, Thrawn. I can’t stay with you. I’m going to go to Coruscant and report directly to ISB headquarters. I’m here to say good-bye.”

She leaned down, gently placing her right hand along the side of his face and pressed her lips to his unthinkingly.

Teela poured everything she was into that moment… The helplessness she felt, the bone-weary sadness as well as her anger at him was conveyed by her body.

This was their good-bye kiss.

Her last act of love toward him.

She was expecting him to push her away angry over her decision to leave and end a professional friendship; a camaraderie that had been tarnished off and on over their almost nine years together. He didn’t dismiss her or chastise her.

He gingerly pulled her onto his lap, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other steadying the back of her head as he returned the kiss. His lips slowly traveled to the corner of her mouth, then her jaw line, her neck…

She inhaled sharply when his desk comm beeped. Teela scrambled away from him, straightened her tunic; diverting her eyes shyly away upon seeing the bulge of the Commodore’s lap as he quickly turned to answer the call.

“Yes.”

She was halfway out the door upon hearing the strain in his voice, the huskiness and barely contained frustration.

He had wanted her badly. Even as Thrawn sat in his office, having completed his day, the possibilities ran through his mind. He could call her to him now at this moment, request - no demand - she explain herself and her reasons for leaving and when the heat of her body was close to his he could touch her.

Her previous response to him made his groin ache.

Good-bye kiss, indeed.

More like a convince-me-to-stay sexual advance followed by a you-are-never leaving confirmatory erection.

She had made soft feminine sounds as he moved his mouth along her jaw line. And her scent! She was exquisite and he fully intended to press the advantage she had given him. He knew he needed to be gentle with her, but his driving need was starting to over-rule reason when his lips moved down her neck.

Thrawn would have maneuvered her to his bed so they would be more comfortable when he took her as he did almost every night in his dreams.

…And then his damn desk comm pinged.

The Commodore sighed.

And they were, just like that, headed back to Coruscant per orders from High Command. No matter how much she wanted to avoid talking about what had happened since the last time she was _truly_ honest with him – the contracts, the alliance with Arihnda Pryce, Wynda Groque, Lansend Twenty-Six – she could no longer avoid it.

She had taken the first step in acknowledging that with her demand to leave followed by the passion that showed her subconscious desire to stay.

He did as she requested and didn’t bring it up – at least initially. There was a part of her that wanted him to demand an answer, push her up against his desk and spread her legs apart until he had one that was satisfying to both of them. The mere thought made her face flush crimson and she found herself twirling the end of her braid absently.

It had been two days.

They were almost to Coruscant where she would request her contract be handed over to Colonel Wullf Yularen and she would be free.

Two days after she had betrayed herself…that was when she received the call while in the hanger bay consulting with Greer, one of the head engineers on the Chimaera’s tractor beams.

Her datapad chirped with a new message – orders really – for her to report to Commodore Thrawn’s office at her convenience.

_At my convenience?_

Oh. Shit. No.

The implication was the summons was social in nature and she would no longer be able to hide behind her official duties (i.e. “Sorry have to run – Engineering needs me!” or “Oops, have to go – I’m late for a project turnover meeting!”) Perhaps she could do that, but he’d see right through the lie – as he did with every other lie – and he’d probably clear her schedule anyways if he wanted to be a jerk about it.

_What exactly are you hoping for, Teela? For him to convince you to stay?_

She wanted to know why he didn’t make an attempt to free the slaves when she knew – deep down was certain – he could have. She wanted to know why they couldn’t be together and what was he protecting her from. But she knew he would never tell her, at least not until he was ready, and she doubted he ever would be.

Zapheri sighed, apologized to Greer for having to cut their discussion short and walked briskly toward the turbolift.

When she reached his office, she stood outside for a good three minutes collecting herself, she shook her head feeling her braid swish along the middle of her back and a few stray wisps of hair fell out of place, framing her face. Teela smoothed them over her ears and inhaled deeply.

She pressed her code cylinder to the door and walked in. The large foyer led directly into his office but the door to the main room was closed. Teela cursed.

Zapheri pressed the entrance request and waited.

“Yes?”

“It’s Zapheri.” She was pleased her voice didn’t articulate the nervousness she felt, “You requested me?”

“Yes. Enter.”

The door slid open and she stepped inside.

She turned to give the door a furtive glance, “You expecting someone to sneak in and steal your collection?”

“Hardly.” He chuckled softly

Teela heard the door close behind her and felt her heart skip a beat, suddenly she couldn’t look him in the eyes. She found herself staring down at her shoes; her hands began to tremble, and she clasped them in front of her to stop them from visibly shaking.

“I have something for you.”

Zapheri could feel his eyes on her as her face began to redden.

“Ah.”

There was the sound of a desk drawer opening and then movement. Thrawn stood before her, tall, expressionless; scrutinizing her as he handed her a small box. She looked at it, cocking her head slightly in confusion.

“I believe this is the part where you take it.” The Chiss arched an eyebrow ironically.

Teela struggled to hide her tight smile as she gently took the box from him and opened it.

She stiffened and gasped, “Where did you -?”

“I made a new one.” Thrawn said solemnly, “The decorative fixture is mollusk shell, however the comb itself is fashioned out of scrap metal –“ he eyed her carefully, “ – from the Admonitor.”

Zapheri clasped a hand to her mouth to stifle the swell of emotion. She picked up the comb; held it in her hand, admiring how the shell played with the light and the metal gleamed.

_“I did not wish to upset you Zapheri.”_

Teela looked up at him, finally meeting his eyes, _“You did not. It is beautiful.”_

Thrawn’s chin motioned fractionally to the hairpiece in her hand, _“That is not what I was referring to.”_

She blinked and felt a tear embarrassingly trickle down her right cheek.

“I -I -don’t know what to say…”

He gazed at her for a long moment, his hands placed formally behind his back. Several emotions flickered across his features, all of them so muted it was impossible to determine what they truly were.

He sighed softly, “Allow me to show you something.”

Her lips parted in confusion as he quickly strode to his private quarters – the door to the left of his desk almost completely hidden in his darkened office. Through the years she found the Chiss preferred dim, cold places and had even joked with him about it – likening him to a space slug. He hadn’t found her perceived equivalency amusing in the least which had prompted her to apologize, though she suspected he got a thrill out of her embarassment.

The Commodore returned carrying what appeared to be a canvas wrapped in cloth. He carefully propped it up against his desk and beckoned her over.

“Do you recall your suggestion.” He asked cupping his chin in thought as he looked over at her.

“The one where you turn up the heat and increase the lighting? Yes, I do.” She smirked, attempting humor as a shield.

Thrawn shook his head patiently, “Not that one. You suggested I create my own artwork.”

Teela tried to keep her face neutral but her stomach flipped, and she felt her face grow even hotter.

“I recall that, yes.”

“I finished, quite some time ago. Years ago, in fact.” The Chiss began to circle her as she stood staring at the covered piece. “Before I was promoted to Commander.” He whispered.

Teela glanced at him. Thrawn seemed strangely predatory and once again, one of her initial impressions of him burst into the forefront of her mind.

Dangerous.

_“Open it, Zapheri.”_

It was a command, albeit barely recognizable as such given his rough voice and the distracting nature of his proximity. She stepped forward and unwrapped the parcel, careful not to view the front until it was completely uncovered.

Teela stepped back and finally gathered the courage to look. She couldn’t breathe; couldn’t understand; couldn’t focus to even attempt to comprehend what she saw.

It was sensual; erotic.

The woman – her – arched in passion facing away, her intricate braid trickling down her naked back. She wasn’t sitting on the horrid couch though. Large hands, with slender fingers were holding her as she straddled a man’s lap – his knees only visible on either side of her spread legs.

Teela’s eyes were instantly drawn to the hands. One cupped the back of her head, the other held her lower back to support her pleasure. The hands were familiar.

Large. Strong. Blue.

She heard herself try to calm her breathing, felt the heat of her own skin; certain that to the Chiss, she would appear as fire and he might believe she was embarrassed. Truth be told, Teela wasn’t quite certain how she felt.

_Betrayed_

Why did he wait until _now_ to show her? Was it because she was leaving?

_Nervous._

Was this _all_ he wanted, with no emotional entanglements?

_Relieved._

He felt at least _something_ for her – even if it was just lust.

_Heartbroken_

He hadn’t given any indication that he really truly _loved_ her.

And then finally…

_Acceptance_

They could never be and that was truly the reason why she had to go.

Zapheri couldn’t hide from him; he continued to circle her but stayed clear of her view which hadn’t wavered from his creation. She had to say something, had to acknowledge those emotions that had been so openly on display.

He suddenly stopped his restless pacing, “Ch’ah bapun vah ch’an’ciuh ch’ah csan’vun’t vah. Ch’ah ch’epasahn vah veah bitbo veah Ch’ah veb vah.” 

Cheunh.

It was a way for him to utter secrets but still have them remain clandestine, though there was something different about his tone; the conviction and emotion behind the words.

“I -I um don’t know what to say.” Teela said again, finally dropped her gaze down to the floor away from their passionate embrace.

Thrawn inhaled deeply, “You do not need to say anything Zapheri. I merely wish to convince you I am not the monster you believe me to be.”

Her head jerked up suddenly, and her eyes widened, “Thrawn, I – “

“I seek to have you understand that just because I align myself with the Empire does not mean I agree with every goal or method used. I have seen the effects of slavery and do not condone it in any way however I am but one. My goal; my hope is to reach a point where I have input into such matters. That is why I did not - could not - intervene. _We_ can still do good in ways that may yet benefit the galaxy. That is also why _you_ cannot help directly. You can continue to influence the Empire for the better. You and I would have lost had we interfered.”

She knew this – in her head – and with his admission, he would help her heart begin its slow healing process, turning her away from her own remorse and anger.

She could be loyal to the idea of bettering the galaxy – helping him better the galaxy; making a universe where slavery would no longer be practiced – it was idealistic, but she had to try. She was after all, someone who had to believe in something larger than herself…

She hadn’t realized she was weeping softly – guilt, resentment, self-loathing and fear oozing out of her – as Thrawn pulled her to him. Zapheri mumbled muffled apologies - to him, herself; the galaxy - as he held her, releasing her only after his comm rang.

Commander Faro was calling to inform him they were a half hour from the docking ring above Coruscant. And it was almost time for Teela Zapheri to decide if she would leave…

The violet eyes watched as the hooded, veiled figure bowed low, the man next to the being also bowed.

Stratna and the Lieutenant’s second.

The skin around the eyes, tightened in annoyance. Prince Xizor was not used to being disappointed and generally those that were at fault for the negative sentiment didn’t last long in his organization. However, Stratna and that particular arm of Black Sun had been extremely useful and the most profitable. More so than the other Lieutenant’s, like the fool Venix.

Still, something needed to be done to convey to his Lieutenant the extent of his displeasure.

“Stratna” Xizor purred, “So good to see you my friend.”

“My prince.”

The Falleen’s eye’s flicked to the man standing next to the disguised figure, “This is your second?”

“Yes, my prince. His name is Tivs. He is very capable. I trust him with my life.”

Xizor smiled widely, “Excellent.”

Without warning, he pulled his blaster in one smooth, practiced motion – Stratna’s second jerked but had no time to consider his options or request guidance from his Lieutenant. The Falleen shot him.

It was a non-fatal hit; the Dark Prince had learned long ago never to waste valuable resources or alienate those resources that would likely seek vengeance for heavy-handedness. And he would most certainly infuriate Stratna if he killed Tivs; likely to the point of mutiny. As it was, this was a not so subtle reminder that Xizor was not at all pleased by their failure to apprehend Teela Zapheri aboard the Admonitor.

Stratna cried out, briefly and moved to help the man.

“My prince, please allow me to explain!” the Lieutenant pleaded.

“ENOUGH!”

There was complete silence.

“Now -” The Falleen paused and looked meaningfully at both of them, “ – I have been very patient. Have I not?”

“Yes, my prince.” The two chorused, the second through clenched teeth – in obvious discomfort.

“I will give you another chance. One last chance to capture Zapheri. Fail me again and I promise you, there will be more blasters pointed at you both. And I for one will make sure my aim is much better next time around.”

Something had changed. Of course, it had. Yet they resumed their standard schedule of meetings with High Command and ISB while on Coruscant.

It came as no surprise to her that Thrawn was promoted again.

_Admiral._

A stray memory – her confrontation with Royal Imperial’s academic board…

_“…I think you’ll find he’s extremely talented. I would even venture to say his abilities in tactics and strategy would see him rise through the ranks quite rapidly.”_

Teela smiled tightly, feeling herself soak in the satisfaction of vindication. It was so much more than just self-congratulations though; she was sincerely happy for him and intensely proud.

_“What are your thoughts, Zapheri?”_

She smiled again recalling the exact same question when she had the exact same feelings while they sat in the Royal Imperial Gardens – almost nine years ago.

_“_ _I’m thinking of you. I’m proud of you, that’s all.”_ She grinned over at him as they sat in the air taxi on the way to the residence.

The Chiss smiled thinly, likely recalling the conversation as well.

_“Are you not proud of yourself?”_ Teela persisted.

_“I am proud of you.”_

She smiled and absently moved a hand to the mollusk comb in her hair.

Thrawn turned to her suddenly, his gaze intense, _“Stay with me, Zapheri.”_

She looked at him solemnly, _“You hardly need an assistant, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”_

_“No, I do not. But I need you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> This was a challenging chapter to write...Teela's guilt and anger are still there - something will happen later in the story that causes some of these thoughts/feelings to rear up again...Have you ever had something terrible happen where you struggle to heal - you think you've conquered it but then something else terrible happens and it seems magnified and all the thoughts/feelings from the original terrible thing seem to come back - they ache and hurt again. That will be Teela...it may just drive her to do something...impetuous (maybe become a Rebel?).
> 
> After the next chapter, I will have to take a hiatus as I continue to write....I have the story in my head but it will take some time to write it. Just know I'm writing!!! I'll update when I can!  
> I wanted to say once again how amazed I am that you all have been so very kind, patient and you've really made this fun. I started out doing this being SOOOOO NERVOUS - honestly I'm quite a mouse (this is one of the most adventurous things I've done! No I'm not joking!) and you've made it really enjoyable.  
> Thank you. Thank you Thank you!  
> -N!


	34. The Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW 
> 
> Translations: See below
> 
> Twi'leki  
> vah’a = testicles  
> Do cahsinark junmiga dan! = I will fillet you!  
> Koa dan cahsinark go = No you won't
> 
> Cheunh  
> Vah cart ch’eo = you are mine  
> Nah. Nah sceah s. Nah ch’acacah csei s. = No. Not here. Not like this.  
> Ei ravri’ihah = Oh fuck.
> 
> Sy Bisti  
> Kungekudala. = Soon  
> Wena? = You?
> 
> Previous Chapters For Context: Chapter 4 and Chapter 23.
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> The Invitation   
> Can't I be bait?  
> Yularen the Mediator  
> Stratna going in  
> The advice of Boola Tyl  
> An uncomfortable but worthy sacrifice  
> Don't call me ma'am  
> Undercover alcohol dispenser  
> Shoo Lieutenant   
> Dirty laundry  
> Teela's fine with the couch  
> Boola's eyein' the recipes  
> The Fountain - You?  
> The distraction...

No sooner did they finished up their first round of meetings for the day, then there was a message awaiting her. It was her uncle.

“Cal!” she smiled – a genuine expression of happiness, “How are you?”

The man seemed distracted and nervous, “I am doing – “ he paused, “ – better. I have been a bit tired lately but Boola has kept me motivated.”

The last statement seemed sad and Teela furrowed her brow, “Is everything ok with Boola?”

“Oh yes! Yes, of course.” He grinned, “She’s still feeding me those damn vegetables I hate. Trying to get me to eat heathier.” Cal grumbled darkly.

She suppressed a tight smile, “That’s probably why you’re tired.”

Her uncle’s eyes widened, and his head bobbed in enthusiastic agreement, “That’s what I keep telling her, but she doesn’t listen to a single thing I say!”

They both laughed fondly at the Twi’lek mother’s strong will.

“The reason why I wanted to contact you my dear is that we - as in Zapheri Transportation Company - will be sponsoring an art exhibit at the Imperial Metropolitan Art Museum to benefit the survivors of the Preshini Civil War. It’s a way of honoring Voss, I suppose.” He inhaled deeply, “And I was hoping you would come. Ty and Ulie Boa will be there, as will D’hani, Jur and Noom Trin.”

“Of course, I’d love to go! But I’m not sure the Admiral will want me out and about. He’s a bit sensitive about safety, lately.”

Cal furrowed his brow, showing his obvious dislike for the short leash given to his niece, “I can send him an invitation too?”

Zapheri nodded absently, “Alight, I’ll speak to him about it, as well.”

“I think we should go.”

“No.” The Chiss shook his head firmly.

She stared at him incredulously. Teela blinked a few times; wrinkled her brow. “Why not?”

Thrawn looked expressionlessly at her from the darkened corner of his Coruscant residence. “It is too dangerous, Zapheri.”

She pursed her lips, raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. It was the classic Teela-is-pissed look, yet he was apathetic and continued to study his datapad ignoring the thunderous cloud that was his assistant.

She stood glaring at him for a good minute and a half during which time he didn’t acknowledge her. He finally spoke – keeping his eyes on his work - after she cleared her throat menacingly to get his attention.

_“You will not be going, Zapheri, whether you stand there and attempt to frighten me with your pouting or not.”_

_“I don’t pout,”_ she grumbled – then added as an afterthought, _“Asshole.”_

“I beg to differ.” He smiled thinly, not bothering to chastise her for the vulgarity.

She slammed her hand on the table, “This is important to me. The least you could do is allow me a stormtrooper escort!”

“And Black Sun will be waiting, because _they know_ what is important to you!” The Chiss rocketed to his feet and was in her personal space in less than a heartbeat, “Surely you must see the trap.”

Teela wetted her lips and decided to change her strategy, “Then let’s use it! Let’s take the fight to them!” She stood up straight, crossing her arms in front of her confidently, “I’ll be the bait.”

Thrawn’s expression changed to one of mild amusement and he shook his head, “It will work without you having to be there.”

Teela cocked her head, “You’ve already set this up?”

The new Admiral smirked at her and sat back down, keeping his eyes on her, “I have.”

There was something in his voice – not arrogance, really, but rather self-assurance. Her eyes widened in realization and she clenched her fists together at her sides, “You set the _whole_ thing up, didn’t you?”

He cocked an eyebrow up in a strange expression of mock-innocence. It was a strange look for him and she found keeping a straight face difficult, “Are you going, then?”

“I am.”

Zapheri tutted at him, “Then I should go too.”

Thrawn’s brow arched in that familiar amused/skeptical expression that caused Teela an uncontrollable urge to smack his prominent forehead ridges, “Where is your logic, Zapheri?”

“Wherever you go, I generally go too. If I don’t go with you, it might scare them away. Also, if they know we are separated they’ll use that as an opportunity to try and find me. I think it’s better if we stay together.” She crossed her arms over her chest again, looking pleased with herself, “Besides what’s a couple of stormtroopers here verses at an art exhibit?”

How many years had it been, Wullf Yularen wondered mildly as he watched the two argue, albeit politely, in front of him?

He’d met Teela Zapheri over eight years ago, offering her a civilian contract. Thrawn, he had met months later. Did they bicker like an old married couple back then too?

No. The old Colonel shook his head to hide his smile. It had gotten worse as time went on, he decided.

Both were brilliant, both strong willed and stubborn. The Emperor had chosen well in assigning Zapheri to the Chiss as a teacher and aide. She wasn’t one to back down from his intimidating physical features and she could keep up with him at an intellectual level.

Thrawn however, he was certain made it a sport to test Teela every chance he got, as if he were _her_ teacher. That would go either spectacularly well and the two shined together or it would devolve into, well, this…

“…Surely you must see the danger, Zapheri. Even if Black Sun operatives were to take control of the building –“

“We are on Coruscant, Admiral and therefore have the security to supplement my stormtrooper escort from the Chimaera.” She pursed her lips.

Thrawn stilled and his face darkened slightly, “Zapheri –“ he said gently, “- There were over nine thousand stormtroopers aboard the Admonitor. Their presence provides no guarantee –“

“But there were too many variables in play aboard the Admonitor and you know it, Thrawn!”

_Uh oh._

Yularen would need to step in, soon or risk getting blood on the carpet.

“All variables must be weighed realistically, Zapheri. There is too much risk associated with this.” The Admiral’s red eyes flashed.

Yes, he would step in soon…but there was such a strange satisfaction in watching them argue. He frowned at the thought. The soldier in him generally despised such wasteful squabbling, but what he hated was what the Imperial Senate did – the rhetoric, the backstabbing the pointlessness. Watching two intelligent people debating facts was rather refreshing.

“… assuming Colonel Yularen will be there – probably half of ISB, a bunch of high-ranking Imperial bureaucrats, some of the elites too? Why waste an opportunity to dangle me out there when you have so many eyes and ears available to you?”

Thrawn’s eyes were now narrowed in either indifference or annoyance, he couldn’t tell – but Teela could, and based on her smug expression, Wullf was willing to bet the Chiss was getting pissed at his civilian assistant.

Finally, the Colonel sighed, “I do agree with Ms. Zapheri, Admiral. It’s just too good an opportunity to pass up.” Yularen was half expecting Teela’s smirk to broaden but she settled into expressionless calm.

Thrawn on the other hand, frowned, “It is very possible that Stratna himself may attempt to intervene. Is the Imperial Security Bureau able to supplement security from the Chimaera with the understanding that Black Sun may attempt a large-scale operation against one of its _assets_?”

Those alien eyes snapped over to Zapheri when her lips pursed noticeably at the word “assets.”

“We’ll be ready, Admiral. You only need to provide a squad of stormtroopers to patrol the surrounding area.”

The Chiss exhaled slowly obviously displeased, “Very well. Let us end this.”

Tivs looked carefully over at Stratna; the man’s morose look should have been comical to the Black Sun Lieutenant, but the situation was so tense and the mood so heavy there was no room for jest.

“Are you certain the antidote will work?”

“Yes, Boss. And our man is already on the inside. He knows what to look for and he’ll know how and when to act.” Tivs continued to stare.

He didn’t like not going in with Stratna, it was completely contrary to the order of things. The Lieutenant was going in directly, leaving him on the outside to coordinate extraction. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t proper. Tivs should be the one going in…

But everyone knew him. There was a price on his head that rivaled even his Lieutenant’s - something others in the organization would have been boastful of. That wasn’t how Tivs and Stratna had operated and it’s what made them so useful to the superiors and Xizor.

“I’m not dead yet, Tivs.” Stratna looked over at him, smiling slightly “You can stop looking like you’re about to give my eulogy.”

“I wouldn’t know what to say, Boss.” Tivs shrugged.

The Lieutenant snorted, “That’s my boy. Now, be ready to make a quick exit.” Stratna had taken off the veil and cloak and was starting to walk away, but suddenly turned back, “I am proud of you, boy.”

Tivs smiled and bobbed his head, “Thanks, Boss.”

Boola had to come to her. Thrawn wouldn’t let her go to Cal’s residence and Teela was well-passed the point of being annoyed with the protective detail, not to mention the Admiral’s own brand of rigidity – namely making sure her two stormtrooper watchers, Fode and Beed, were with her at all times when they weren’t on the Chimaera. 

“Why do you put up with the dumb blue one, hm?” The Twi’lek mother craned her neck to look at Zapheri as she helped her into another dress.

“I don’t really have much of a choice, Boola.” Teela shrugged, “I’m employed by the Imperial Navy and ISB; they keep me safe because my –“ she paused, pursing her lips, “- _technical abilities_ are too dangerous in the wrong hands and…Thrawn’s my friend.”

Boola stopped and looked up at Zapheri significantly, “You mean ‘man friend’?”

She hunched her shoulders and groaned, “Boooo-laaaa. Not this again.”

The other woman chittered at her irritably, “Who are you saving your braid for?”

Teela blinked, “I – I don’t really think…”

“No! You spend too much time thinking, girl. Find a disposable man to give you some relief - a one-night romp is good for your health when you are young. The confused Pantoran is not the one – he can barely help himself.”

“He’s Chiss, Boola. Not Pantoran.” Teela sounded bored, making sure she pointedly ignored the Twi’lek’s advise on ramping up her non-existent sex life.

“He’s lucky is what he is. Lucky I didn’t fillet his _vah’a_ the last time –“

Zapheri shot her a dangerous look. The older woman persisted however gently, “Come now, Teela. Sweet girl, you are twenty-seven years old. Cal and I would like to see you happy, yes?”

“I am happy.” Her voice said mechanically.

“Are you really?”

She didn’t answer. Boola seemed to wilt as the two worked in silence.

“I think you look nice in the short black one.” The Twi’lek finally said, “It makes your legs look long.”

“Men like long legs.” She added with a chuckle.

“It’s not too short and tight?” Zapheri looked worriedly over at her, “I’m worried about the back -it’s really low.”

Boola shrugged, “I think it makes you look powerful but I’m not sure you ought to wear underwear. You can see the outline, hm” she grinned evilly.

“That’s a sign I shouldn’t be wearing this to an art gallery, then!”

The other woman snorted derisively, “Sia would tell you it’s perfect.”

Teela’s face contorted somewhat at the mention of her best friend, “I miss her, Boola.”

“I miss her too, sweet girl.”

“I wish –“ she sighed and rolled her eyes in self-deprecation, “I wish I could have been more like her. I wish I could be more adventurous, braver and willing to take risks with romance. But I’ve tried and I always seem to do it wrong.”

“Why do you think such a thing, child?”

“Sia said that if it hurts then I’m doing it wrong.”

The Twi’lek woman threw back her head and laughed heartily, “Oh sweet Teela, I think she was referring to the actual act.”

“Oh.” Teela frowned, demoralized, “Well it hasn’t even progressed that far, and it already hurts.”

There was another long silence.

“You have been waiting for him for almost ten years, Teela. Don’t waste yourself on a fool’s hope. It is never too late to begin an adventure, to become braver, to take risks, start considering other options, yes?”

She didn’t realize how the words stung until she opened her mouth to respond, she scowled, looked down at her feet and bobbed her head, “I will, Boola.”

“Good and if any of those _adventures_ hurt you, send them to me. I have special recipes I want to try.”

He glanced over at her as they traveled further into the Federal District via private air cab. The two stormtroopers usually tasked with escorting her sat rigidly in front of them.

Thrawn hadn’t made her stay with him easy. The truce they had forged from his sacrificial emotional request for her to remain was prompted by pure desperation. He simply could not be without her; if he needed to admit it to her in some expressive plea then so be it.

Had it been uncomfortable?

Of course.

Had it been worth it?

Absolutely.

He would eventually tell her the whole truth behind his motives; why he felt compelled to keep those plans and objectives secret for so long. If the threats against her were neutralized that discussion could likely be had sooner rather than later, but for the time being she was his. A certain level of unspoken trust had been restored just by his display of…feeling.

Humans were quite amazing in that way…

Thrawn wondered what her response would be with a continued demonstration of emotion on his part. Not that it mattered, she wouldn’t be getting it – at least not yet.

He didn’t have the time for the obvious sentiment that had rooted itself comfortably between them. He was there to catch Stratna in the open and put an end to a persistent annoying threat to the Empire and its _assets_.

As soon as she entered the huge gallery, the exhibit on Preshini art prominently displayed in the grand hall, a flood of memories enveloped her.

Over nine years ago Teela and a strange being she and her uncle Voss had found in the Unknown Regions had spent hours in these halls, studying various pieces of art from worlds throughout the galaxy. Now her uncle was dead, killed by pure evil and the man they had found was an Admiral – she worked for him…

No. _With_ him

Ty and Ulie Boa immediately came to embrace her and whisked her off to one of the seating areas to talk. Cal and Boola joined in after making a leisurely stroll through the displays and Teela found that she had missed talking with people who were not at military readiness.

_Normal people._

A steady stream of people entered the hall and music began to play to drown out the general din of noise. There was even a caterer serving hors d’oeuvres and Alderaanian champagne.

Teela suddenly became nervous, looking at the crowd of people around her with mistrust. How could she let this fear happen – this strange uneasy feeling of being exposed and vulnerable in a place where she should have felt at ease?

_When did you stop living life, Teela?_

“Are you alright, ma’am?”

She gasped and spun, automatically crouching down into a defensive position causing the Lieutenant to blink and step back in surprise.

“Oh – uh yes, I’m sorry! You just startled me.” She smiled.

He smiled back and Zapheri felt herself blush profusely.

He was good looking and there was a flash of something in his eye – that physiological response between two beings that were attracted to each other. It was an unspoken acknowledgement that he would be happy to take her home whenever she got bored, despite the fact they didn’t even know each other.

“Could I get you a drink, ma’am?” he arched his brow in question causing her breath to catch.

“I think I’d like that very much Lieutenant but please –“ she smiled coyly, “ – don’t call me ma’am. I get enough of that at work.”

“We have eyes on all the exits, that coupled with your squad of stormtroopers patrolling the parameter will be enough of a deterrent for an outright assault –“

“Colonel, who is the Lieutenant currently with Teela Zapheri?” Thrawn’s eyes hadn’t strayed too far from his assistant all evening and Yularen had to chuckle.

“Ah, yes. _Him_.”

The Chiss turned, although his features were expressionless there was something in those glowing red eyes that told Yularen if he didn’t explain properly and with haste, “ _Him_ ” would be in pieces.

“He’s not a Lieutenant actually he’s one of mine. His name’s Gudry.”

“I see – “ Thrawn was looking back at the ISB Agent and his assistant, “ – and was it your intention to have one of your agents help Zapheri incapacitate herself with alcohol?”

The Colonel looked up to see Gudry hand the woman a flute of Alderaanian champagne and slide his hand to the small of her back, dangerously close to her backside as he led her away.

_Well…_

Yularen swallowed a large gulp of his mineral water and sighed.

“He’s an expert in explosives.” He shrugged sheepishly.

She had finished her third flute of champagne and felt the Lieutenant’s – Halley, was his name – gently maneuver her toward the next display – an embroidered tapestry detailing the history of one of the smaller provinces immediately prior to the Civil War. It was darker in this section of the building and she giggled happily when she felt his hands wander.

“Can I have another drink, soldier?” she shot him a seductive look.

“Of course, but I’m not sure I should let you out of my sight given your state.” He smirked playfully at her.

There was movement nearby, two burning red eyes appeared to hover in the darkness behind her causing the Lieutenant’s hands to drop away from her hips suddenly and for him to stand rigidly at attention, “Perhaps. Lieutenant, I could look after Ms. Zapheri while you run your _errands_.”

Halley swallowed and nodded, “Yes, Admiral.”

Thrawn stepped out of the shadows; watched the undercover agent squirm in discomfort. The man finally turn to Teela, “I hope to see you again soon –“ his eyes flicked to the Chiss, “ma’am.”

Zapheri smiled tightly, “I’m sure we’ll see each other again Lieutenant.”

Gudry’s eyes flicked again to the Admiral who was making a show of scrutinizing the tapestry they had long given up studying in lieu of closer examination of each other.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Teela tried to keep her smile in place but from the corner of his eye, Thrawn saw it slip slightly. The undercover ISB agent nodded to her, acknowledged the Chiss with a “sir” and left.

Thrawn felt an irrational sense of satisfaction watching the man leave. Zapheri was not to be trifled with. She was _his_ assistant, after all.

There was a small sound of irritation behind him as Teela pushed past him toward the fountain in the central hub of the gallery.

_“Where are you going, Zapheri?”_

_“Away from you!”_

_“Now is not the time – he was not even in the Navy.”_ Thrawn lengthened his stride to catch up with her.

_“Ah! So much the better! Was he one of Yularen’s then?”_ her Sy Bisti was heavily slurred due to her near-drunken state.

The Chiss shot her a narrow-eyed acerbic look, _“You were considering having relations with him?”_

His tone, they both noted, was icy and accusatory, laced with far more judgement than it should have been.

_“Why not?”_ she shrugged as she grabbed another flute of champagne from a passing waiter droid.

_“You know nothing of him. He presented himself falsely.”_

Teela laughed coldly, _“I know. He’s exactly my type!”_

She threw back her head and downed the whole glass of alcohol, making a rude noise as she placed the empty flute on a nearby serving tray. She continued to walk toward the fountain, listing slightly as she did so. He gently held on to her to make sure she wouldn’t topple over, but she batted him away.

_“Leave me alone.”_

Thrawn’s eyes flashed in irritation and he grabbed her elbow, “You _will_ come with me now, Zapheri.”

“Like hell I will. I have plans.”

“Which are?” he asked coolly; lowering his head, he switched back to Sy Bisti _“You are ill equipped to plan for anything now.”_

“I’m going to find another Lieutenant that wants to touch me. I’m going to slide my panties off, hand them over to him along with my comm number and maybe - just maybe - I’ll be able to forget about you, you sonofa-“

He jerked her toward him, practically dragging her as he strode across the gallery hall toward the housekeeping droid storage room.

One small laundry unit was folding linens when the Admiral burst into the small space, “Your services are needed elsewhere.” He snapped at the little droid.

The thing beeped submissively and scooted out quickly, unwilling to anger the already furious Chiss. Thrawn yanked Teela into the room in front of him and keyed the door, locking it behind him.

They glared at each other; she stepped toward him and slapped him hard across the face.

“Vah cart _ch’eo_.” He growled

“Fuck you!”

He hissed and grabbed her by the back of her neck, pressing his lips to hers with such force he felt his teeth grate against hers. His hands were on her, all over her, the way they were every night.

She was frantically pulling at his belt, pushing him back against the laundry bench when she finally freed him of it. He had unthinkingly loosened his uniform collar and she moved her hands over his chest, up under his tunic to the snaps of his trousers.

Thrawn caught both her hands in his, “Nah Zapheri, nah sceah s. Nah ch’acacah csei s.” 

She sunk to her knees before him and he groaned, his resistance crumbling as he watched her; felt her.

“Zapheri, you are not in your right mind.” His head rolled back, and he gasped.

He saw her smile slyly, her breath falling on his skin making him shutter, “Ei ravri’ihah” he murmured as she put her lips on him.

The soft vibration from her laughter caused him to almost embarrass himself, “If I didn’t know you better, I’d say that was vulgar, Admiral.”

Thrawn placed a hand gently on the back of her head, feeling the intricacy of her braid and the mollusk shell comb he’d given her.

She looked up at him, coyly, _“What other naughty words does my Admiral know?”_

_“Zapheri, please. Not now. Not here. Not like this. Let us wait.”_

She had no idea what it had cost him to say that, or maybe she did because her lips turned down in a little pout and he moved his hand to cup her chin, his thumb stroking the side of her mouth.

“Then take me home. Now.” She demanded.

“Soon.”

“Now.”

He shook his head, partially to clear it, partially to deny her _and_ himself.

Teela stood, hitched up her dress and began pulling at the satin material from between her legs.

“Zapheri no –!“ he grabbed at her hands.

“Now, Thrawn.” Teela demanded, “Here or on that ugly couch back at _our_ apartment.”

_“You are intoxicated.”_ He hissed in Sy Bisti.

“And that’s why I wouldn’t mind the couch.”

Boola hugged Toli who had managed a visit to Coruscant. He had been off world for the last few years but Boli had remained and the two immediately went off to gossip about their social lives, apparently not wanting to include their mother or Cal in their reacquaintance.

“Boys grow up so quickly, do they not Boola my dear?”

“Yes.” The Twi’lek mother grumbled, “You birth them, you raise them, and they leave you and break your heart. That is why I love Teela so much!”

“Speaking of Teela, where is she?” Cal looked around, “I was going to give me speech!”

Boola laughed, “I will find her. I believe she found herself a Lieutenant with a nice backside.”

Cal made a face, wrinkling his nose, “In that case send Boli and Toli after her! They’ll take care of him!”

The Twi’lek mother chittered at him and went off to find the girl whom she helped raise. Her eyes met Boli and she nodded. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Toli, standing by his brother’s side whispering. Boola shot him a glare as she continued to look for Teela.

Her lekku twitched in irritation at not being able to find the younger woman, that is until she noticed a laundry droid hovering outside a utility closet. The Twi’lek chuckled knowingly and knocked at the door.

“Teela? Time to put clothes on.”

She could have sworn she heard a muffled curse in one of the tens of languages Teela knew. The door flew open, “You will have to tell me all about sheeting in a laundry room after –“

Boola Tyl stopped short upon seeing Thrawn. Something cold passed between the two.

“Do cahsinark junmiga dan!” the Twi’lek hissed 

“Koa dan cahsinark go.” Teela said matter-of-factly from behind him.

“Your uncle will be making a speech and wants you nearby.” Boola said mechanically, not letting her murderous gaze travel from the Chiss.

“Alright.” She glanced up at the Admiral, smiled seductively. _“Kungekudala.”_

Thrawn’s eyes flashed as she adjusted her dress and hurried past him. He moved to follow her but Boola stepped in front of him, “Ah, not you. You stay with me. I want to watch you.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me Pantoran. I want to know what your intentions are with my Teela? Be warned, if I do not like what I hear I will find a recipe that calls for blue balls.”

The music was halted suddenly, Zapheri moved to stand next to her uncle. Colonel Yularen and one of his agents Thrawn noted, maneuvered themselves on either side of their asset. A small podium had been set up and Cal Zapheri made his way to it as everyone in the gallery gather around.

The Admiral himself stayed back with Boola Tyl who was clearly still incensed over his proximity to Teela Zapheri and probably irritated by his general existence. This location was, however strategically better as it afforded him a view of the entire hall.

“If I could have your attention, Gentle Beings?” Cal was behind the podium now and glanced at Teela who smiled reassuringly at him, “I wanted to thank you all for coming to honor my late brother-in-law, Senior Captain Voss Parck.”

There was polite applause as Thrawn scanned the room.

“Voss served the Republic during the Civil War on Preshin and was instrumental in the liberation of the planet. During his fight to help the Preshini win back their home, he fell in love with their world and it’s culture.” Cal looked meaningfully at Teela again, “He also fell in love with a Preshini woman named Raiya. Sadly, Raiya did not survive the fighting but upon his return, he commissioned a fountain in the Preshini style in her memory.”

There were murmurs throughout the crowd. Teela was looking over the crowd at Thrawn, an odd twist of emotion contorting her brow.

“The fountain was built in a little-known park on Coruscant. Voss was so grief stricken over Raiya’s death, he only visited the place once. Voss and Raiya’s fountain had, over the years been scarred by the elements, graffiti and was in need of general repair and maintenance. To honor Voss Parck’s sacrifice as well as the sacrifice of the Preshini people whom he loved and admired, the fountain has been relocated to this gallery and refurbished.” Cal gestured to the right, indicating the fountain in the main hall of the gallery.

Teela clasped her hand to her mouth, stifling a gasp. The sound was drowned out by the cheers and applause from those nearby.

Her brown eyes again found him.

“I wanted to thank an anonymous donor for assisting with the restoration. If you were fortunate enough to know Voss Parck…”

Her eyes never waivered from his but they narrowed beseechingly.

Her lips parted. _“Wena?”_ she mouthed

Yes, he had donated the funds, the memory of taking her to the fountain after graduating from Royal Imperial, played in his mind’s eye.

He had needed her then…

He needed her now.

Thrawn smiled thinly watching the full range of human emotion. He bowed his head in acknowledgement as a single shaky tear slid down her cheek. Their unspoken conversation was interrupted by another round of clapping. The Chiss broke her gaze slowly to look around the hall again, watch the serving droids passing out champagne to the crowd, and scan the dark corners of the room.

There was a small sudden movement from near the laundry closet; apparently Boola saw it too because she started toward it.

The Admiral sighed in mild annoyance, “Ms. Tyl, it may not be safe for you.”

“Nonsense, I thought I saw one of my boys, Toli, over here a moment ago.”

Thrawn frowned, grabbed the Twi’lek woman’s arm, pulling her back behind him, “Stay back.” He ordered as he drew his service weapon.

She tutted at him but did as instructed.

Slowly, carefully he moved into the shadows, stepping out into the hallway only when he knew his view would be unobstructed. There on the floor at the door to the laundry room lay Toli Tyl. He cursed to himself as he crouched down to check for a pulse.

None.

The young Twi’lek man was dead.

There was a startled cry behind him.

“Toli? Toli!” Boola ran to her son, collapsing to her knees, she began to sob.

Another series of muted cheers and clapping could be heard in the main area of the gallery, now no longer just an art exhibit but a crime scene.

The Chiss grabbed his commlink -Yularen needed to evacuate Zapheri immediately - but before his fingers were able to flick the devise on, he was struck from behind by a stun baton.

She politely clapped and smiled but found herself glancing up at increasing frequency. Thrawn had suddenly left and Teela found herself shifting from one foot to the other impatiently.

_Where is he?_

“I’d like to propose a toast then, to my brother-in-law, Senior Captain Voss Parck!” Cal raised his glass.

Teela hastily grabbed one from a waiter droid as it flittered by.

“To a good friend, brother, comrade and –“ his eyes flicked to her and smiled slightly, “ – uncle. To Voss!”

There were choruses saluting her father and Teela was once again overcome with emotion, she smiled and drank from the glass of champagne.

Unlike the previous drinks she had had throughout the evening this one burned her throat, feeling like fire as the liquid moved into her chest. She inhaled sharply – caught the familiar terrifying smell of shellfish –

“OH!”

She dropped the flute; it shattered as she clutched at her throat and chest; eyes going wide with panic, she searched the crowd.

“Not me! Him! Thrawn Thr-“ she gasped “ ‘ey’re aft’r ‘im!”

“Teela? Teela!” Cal rushed to her side as she collapsed. Yularen and several agents were already gathered around, she heard someone in the crowd scream.

Black Sun wasn’t after her at all.

They were after Thrawn. She was just the distraction.

She tried to point toward where the Chiss had been standing, motion the ISB agents frantically milling around her to find her Admiral, but Teela could no longer speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> So this will be the last chapter for a bit of time...I have the next chapter drafted (FYI it's called "Stratna")  
> I'd like to finish Part II before I post again (I have it all mapped out in my head!)  
> Part III is slowly forming in my brain...give it time.
> 
> I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before but Part I is "The Stewardess"; Part II is "The Asset" and Part III is "The Rebel"...at least that's what I'm going with right now...
> 
> Once again, thank you for all your enthusiasm! You've been so very kind.  
> -N!
> 
> P.S. When this starts gettin' boring, y'all need to say somethin', okay!? I'm getting worried it's all going to be a disappointment...


	35. Stratna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence
> 
> Translations:  
> “Ch’tra ravri’ihah ch’ahn” = Go fuck yourself  
> “Vah nah carco veah ch’ot veah vah limn’ah” = You are not as dumb as you seem.  
> “searoten’i” = bitch
> 
> Referenced Chapters:  
> 29, 32, 27
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Run-by life saving  
> Top brass can't hold his liquor  
> Stratna  
> Teela and Yularen on the trail  
> Cal but no Boola  
> Cal Zapheri had lost  
> Cal arrested  
> The beat goes on  
> Teela and trouble  
> Boli Tyl's anger  
> Zapheri's *new* employer  
> Boli and his other selves  
> Dress her up/take her out  
> A coward and a monster?

It was pandemonium. Cal sounded frantic; Yularen sounded pissed. There were a thousand other sounds – voices that blended into a cacophony of the diversion that she played a part in.

“Someone get a medic!”

“It’s an allergic reaction!”

“Lock the gallery down! Lock it down now!”

“We need a medic and an injection! NOW!”

Her vision started to blur.

“I got it!”

Suddenly cold relief washed over Teela Zapheri, she gasped for air with burning lungs, still desperately trying to tell those around her that she was nothing more than a distraction. She rolled over, painfully aware she had fallen into glass shards; she saw Boli Tyl holding the needle he had driven into her leg.

“Hey sister, don’t worry I got you covered.”

“ ‘ow?”

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “there is no gentle way to administer this.”

Teela shook her head minutely and mouthed the question until he nodded in understanding, his lekku swishing in relief, “I worked as a chef for a Togruta once – he was allergic to almost everything. Besides,” he smirked knowingly, “we’ve had to eat my mothers cooking all these years – it was bound to happen to one of us!”

She smiled weakly.

He suddenly looked over his shoulder, “I have to go.”

Zapheri blinked and opened her mouth to attempt the obvious query but he was already gone.

Tivs answered his comm quickly.

“We’re ready. Tell any _friends_ we happen to find, our Admiral had a little _too_ much to drink.” Stratna chuckled

He looked around noting the location, once again, of the Chimaera’s stormtrooper patrols, “Got it Boss.”

The second keyed off the device and moved the _borrowed_ air taxi into position; just as expected there came the filtered voice of resistance, “You there, halt!”

Tivs grumbled irritated, “Relax man, someone called fer me. Said some top Imperial brass had too much ta drink. Ya boys can’t hold yer liquor apparently.”

Right on cue a figure appeared near the gallery’s loading dock.

Tivs pointed to the figure, “See.”

The trooper turned to look in the indicated direction and, in that instant, the second drew his blaster and shot the man. He leapt up and out of the taxi, sprinting to the waiting Black Sun Lieutenant. Noting quickly the prone Chiss at Stratna’s feet. Without a word, Tivs knelt, hefted the Admiral up over his shoulder and carried him to the taxi, dumping him unceremoniously into the back seat.

“He is appropriately bound, Tivs. I gave him a little something to keep him docile, but I can’t guarantee he will remain unconscious for long.”

“Don’t worry, Boss.”

“I must get back inside before they notice. I’ll send Boli to you and be by later to start the interrogation. Good work my boy.” Stratna smiled.

“Thanks Boss.”

He woke abruptly, his arms and legs jerking as his unconscious mind careened back into alertness. Thrawn’s red eyes darted back and forth quickly taking in his surroundings. His head buzzed from the aftereffects of something unknown.

The muscles in his arms, neck and back were taut; he was suspended by his wrists, the chains holding him anchored to the wall behind him. If he slackened his body; stretched slightly he could place the tips of his feet on the floor below him, otherwise he was hanging, propped precariously up against the hard surface. His uniform tunic had been removed as had his boots.

The Admiral pulled down on the chains, testing their strength and felt the cuffs dig painfully into his skin. He hissed softly and looked around, this time in a leisurely manner – he wasn’t going anywhere, after all.

It was warm and humid. The smell of decay, both mechanical and organic permeated the air. There were no windows and the gloom was too deep even for his eyes to detect a discernable exit.

He had less than two minutes to internalize his surroundings when a loud creaking to his left alerted him to their arrival. A sliver of light, the scuff of boots and then,

“Ah, Admiral Thrawn! Welcome back.”

“Thank you, Ms. Tyl.”

“Oh please,” the female Twi’lek smiled sardonically, “Call me Stratna – we are well past the point of playing games, yes?”

The Chiss cocked his head and waited as the woman’s smile broadened, she motioned to her right and Tivs Drewlyn stepped forward into the dim light.

“I believe you at least _know_ _of_ my second?”

Thrawn nodded once, “Lieutenant.”

Tivs flashed a nasty smile, “Comfortable Admiral?”

“Your accommodations are unsurprising.”

Stratna snorted, “Ah, no wonder my Teela likes you so much, sarcastic worm. I’m sure you’ve guessed the reason as to why you’re here.”

The Chiss smiled thinly and arched an eyebrow, “I would imagine it must be something special given you killed your own son to lure me away.”

The Black Sun Lieutenant’s second lunged forward suddenly and punched his solidly in the ribs. Thrawn grunted and Tivs chuckled, “Damn he’s solid. What’s a freak Pantoran made from?”

“Perhaps we’ll find out, my boy.” The Twi’lek mused, then turning her attention back to the suspended Imperial she smiled bemusedly, “I would think you of all people would understand, Thrawn. When you have a secret and someone threatens to expose that secret, you have no other choice but to eliminate that threat.”

“I see.”

“I doubt that you do. Toli was nothing like his brother – not meek, not willing to take orders. I thought he would be a wonderful addition to –“ she smiled benignly, “ – the organization, but his tender sensibilities got in the way – especially after that fool Ornt killed Sia Boa!”

Thrawn nodded once in understanding, “He tried to convince Boli Tyl to step away from Black Sun before he went to the authorities.”

Boola snorted, “He was a fool! Boli is loyal to me.”

The Chiss nodded again, “Tell me about Cal Zapheri.”

Tivs stepped forward again, reared back to punch him – this time in the stomach – but Stratna waved him off.

“No no, dear boy, it’s quite alright. I’ll give him answers since he will certainly be forthcoming with us soon enough.”

The second smirked but moved back to her side.

She cocked her head and grinned, “Cal was my prize for being patient. The Zapheri’s were quite generous, you know.”

“After several years of building trust, they never suspected Alyn’s illness and death was due to slow poisoning by bintu root. I of course, was there to take care of Cal and Teela. The Zapheri fortune – all those resources – at my disposal! Can you imagine!? The poor fools had no idea, that is until just recently when Toli started alerting Cal to certain –“ her voice turned brittle, “ – oddities.”

“He no longer trusted you?”

She glared at Thrawn, “He became paranoid; stopped telling me things – stopped confiding in me! He tried to isolate me from the company! The company I took care of while he was busy bemoaning his dead wife!”

“He suspected you were involved in the plot to capture Teela Zapheri.”

It was a statement, not a question which once again irritated the Black Sun Lieutenant’s second enough that he stirred menacingly. Thrawn however kept his eyes on Boola. The Twi’lek woman stared dolefully at him.

The Chiss suddenly smiled smugly, “Ah. He traced the connection to your second.”

The human man standing next to her, twitched and glanced over at her furtively.

_“Beuanka!”_ Boola hissed.

Tivs stepped decisively forward; rolled up his sleeves, “Boss?”

The Black Sun Lieutenant glared arrogantly up at Thrawn, a small satisfied smile starting to pull at her lips. “Go ahead, my boy. Soften him up for our new IT-O Interrogator droid that Admiral Cirlin was so kind enough to provide us.”

The Twi’lek stormed away at the sound of her second’s fists connecting with the Imperial’s torso and skull.

Teela Zapheri sat with the Colonel in his office studying the security footage they were able to piece together from the gallery. Cal had taken an inconsolable Boola home and Teela was desperate to find whoever had seen Toli Tyl last. The person responsible for her adopted brother’s murder most certainly had abducted an Imperial Admiral. And Thrawn’s time would eventually run out, his usefulness would expire, or he would get in the way – much like Toli did.

The laundry area had not been closely monitored – a blessing and a curse – so they weren’t able to capture who was in the area immediately prior to Toli’s death… but they also weren’t able to see Teela’s earlier drunken wantonness and subsequently smug exit from the room with a very flustered looking Thrawn.

“Did the Admiral seem preoccupied the last time you saw him?”

Zapheri was certain her traitorous blush told Yularen more than she wanted. “No” she shook her head slowly, faking pensiveness, “No, not really.”

She frowned suddenly, “He was standing near Boola while Cal was making his speech.”

Yularen sighed, “We need to speak with her.”

“Wullf, she just lost her son!”

The Colonel’s mustache twitched, “I’m aware of that Teela, but I had a high-ranking officer abducted right out from under me. The last thing I want is more bodies – especially the Admirals.”

She flinched but nodded, “I’ll call Cal.”

The man’s desk comm pinged and he growled at it.

“Yes?”

“Cal Zapheri is here, Colonel. Shall I send him in?” a voice called over the comm speaker.

“Yes.”

Teela furrowed her brow.

Cal was alone? Where was Boola?

Not a minute later, in stepped Cal Zapheri looking ashen; shaken to the core and very nervous.

“Teela, are you all right?” he immediately rushed to her side, “I had no idea where you went to. I’ve been so worried! Boola is a mess! Toli is dead!”

She nodded trying to reassure her uncle she was safe while also trying to soothe him over the loss of Toli, “I know Uncle, I’m trying to help. That’s why –“

Suddenly as if realizing they were not alone in their grief, Cal glared at the Colonel sitting at the desk, “What’s this about Wullf?”

“Boola Tyl. I need to speak with her. We believe she was the last person to see Admiral Thrawn.”

There was a sharp intake of air, followed by a flicker of raw emotion. It was quickly tampered though as Cal’s eyes swept over to Teela.

“Boola has suffered greatly – her son is dead. I doubt she would be able to tell you anything useful now. I doubt she even knows any -”

“Uncle, please.” Teela pleaded.

Cal suddenly turned his entire body toward her, his eyes looked pained and his face contorted in sorrow.

“I’m sorry Teela! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know! Not until Toli told me!”

Cal Zapheri had lost.

He had adored his wife, Alyn, from the moment he first laid eyes on her. He, being reckless and overconfident in his youth, pursued her relentlessly and had won her heart.

When she died a part of him died as well. Although he had Teela to consider he felt a shadow had crept into his soul, a void that would never be filled. Boola had steadfastly watched after him, made sure he ate, slept, kept up his strength so that he could raise his gifted niece. It wasn’t long before the Twi’lek was helping him with everything – domestic and business matters; he hadn’t realized how much he depended on her for emotional support as well.

He fell in love without meaning to and struggled supremely with the guilt it caused him.

What of Alyn?

Was he betraying her memory?

Who better to talk to about such matters than Voss Parck?

Voss was exceedingly kind; understanding but brutally honest.

“If you don’t tell Boola how you feel, you’re a fool, Cal!” his brother-in-law had grumbled, “Alyn would understand. All this –“ he motioned to the main living area of his residence “ – is fleeting nerf shit. Life is meant to be lived. Go and do it.”

And so, Cal Zapheri had confessed his love for her.

She was hesitant at first, freely admitting she loved him too but was uncertain over his grief for his lost wife. But their lives were so interwoven, nothing changed after their confessions. Instead over time they simply acknowledged their feelings openly. Boli and Toli seemed indifferent – or at least unsurprised. Teela had been happy for them, although melancholy in a way and Cal feared she thought of it as a betrayal of Alyn.

No, Teela Zapheri’s sadness stemmed from something else; some other memory that would not allow her soul to rest. She _was_ honestly happy for him _and_ for Boola, thus cementing the feeling of rightness in their union.

All seemed perfect after years of mourning, guilt and fear.

And then Sia Boa was murdered. The Zapheri household had been shaken, Teela especially devastated but there had been a strange shift in how the Tyl brothers interacted around that same time.

Toli decided to leave the familiarity of Coruscant and return to Ryloth. Boola had seemed worried for him, so Cal requested an investigator locate the boy to confirm his safety at regular intervals. What he found was shocking.

Toli had joined in with a group of rebels – a terrorist group who vandalized and engaged in theft and general disruption. Cal absolutely refused to tell Boola that one of her sons had turned into a hoodlum, instead choosing to travel to Ryloth himself to confront him. He remembered the showdown, how he felt – the sinking feeling of loss and betrayal.

“I can’t go back to Coruscant, Cal!” Toli explained earnestly, “I can’t stand the sight of her!”

“Sight of who!?”

“My own _mother_!” Toli snarled acidly, “I blame her for Sia’s death! It never would have happened if she wasn’t who she is!”

Cal had blinked several times in confusion – not only had Toli joined in with Rebels he had apparently become addicted to some terrible mind-altering substance! Boola wasn’t responsible for hurting or killing anyone – she could never do such a thing.

“Toli listen –“

“No, Cal you listen! If I’m going to be part of a criminal enterprise, I want it to be something I at least believe in! I’m not going back to Coruscant unless I’m going to snitch, and I can’t do that to Boli so I’m staying here on Ryloth!”

“What are you talking about!?”

“Let’s just say Boola Tyl isn’t who you think she is and leave it at that. I won’t say anything more until Boli is out from under her.”

Toli flatly refused to speak to Cal again after that but the seeds of doubt had been planted and he began investigating her beloved Boola.

He found nothing but secrets.

The sizable stipend provided to her throughout the years had never been spent, although she made purchases constantly and had even sponsored a war orphan, supporting the boy’s schooling and care for years. She traveled to the lower levels of Coruscant during her trips to the market and was gone for long stretches of time on occasion, claiming also an interest in the antiquity markets in CoCo Town.

Cal convinced himself that his Boola was just frugal, that is until his investigator spotted _him_.

His name was Tivs. Further inquiry indicated that the man, very much alive and consulting with Boola Tyl, had died on Ansion...

Alarms erupted in his mind and the oh-so-subtle things like her perpetual need to go to the market at all hours of the day and night could no longer be ignored or written off as her personal idiosyncrasies. He returned to Ryloth and demanded answers from Toli.

“She’s a crime lord, Cal!” he shook his head incredulously, “You didn’t know?”

After he had calmed himself enough to think relatively clearly, he begged – pleaded – Toli to go with him to Coruscant to confront her.

“She’ll stop this madness if we both ask her. She just needs to see reason!”

“No, Cal, she won’t. She was Black Sun long before she was with you.”

“BLACK SUN!?”

Toli Tyl had looked at him with such sympathy then – as if he were a small boy finally realizing the Imaginary Princess from the children’s books wasn’t real. There would be no happy ending to this story.

Black Sun had been after Teela; Black Sun was responsible for unspeakable horrors throughout the galaxy and the woman he had fallen in love with was a part of it.

He had called his niece in the throes of his heartbreak, anxious to reassure himself that she was safe. She had just arrived aboard the Admonitor…he should have told her what he knew then, but it was likely already too late…

Indeed, it was.

Cal Zapheri had lost.

Colonel Wullf Yularen listened to his old friend, watched as his niece clung to him, trying to console the distraught shadow that had once been a proud man. Yularen had to make hard decisions during the Clone Wars and there was no way around this one.

Cal Zapheri had become an accessory to a high crime when he failed to immediately identify Boola Tyl for what she was when he learned of her true character. He had failed to tell the authorities his awareness of a criminal agent likely committing acts against the Empire and he would have to answer for it under Imperial law.

“Cal.” He sighed and shook his head, “Cal, why didn’t you come to me, immediately?”

The other man bowed his head, “I thought I could dissuade her – make her see reason.”

“And did you?”

“I didn’t even get a chance to confront her – I wanted to cut her off. I thought it best to extract her from ZTC –“ Teela gasped next to him, a flash of hurt and betrayal in her eyes, “ - but her influence in the company had become too great.”

He turned to his niece, his eyes beseeching “I waited because I thought she’d be more dangerous with company resources! It wasn’t that I valued ZTC more. I wanted to make sure she was neutralized before I tried to talk to her.”

“Cal, she’s Black Sun!” Teela cried, “Their resources are virtually limitless!”

He placed his head in his hands, “I-I know that. I just…I just couldn’t bare to think she was a _monster_ , Teela.”

She inhaled sharply her face twisting in pain as Yularen rubbed his brow in utter defeat.

“Cal, I’m sorry. It gives me absolutely no pleasure to do this. I have to place you under arrest –“

“WHAT?” Teela jumped to her feet

“ – as an accessory to Boola Tyl’s activities.”

“NO!” Teela cried.

“Teela, my dear, it’s alright.” Cal pulled at her, trying to calm her. He smiled thinly over at the Colonel, “I understand Wullf. I take full responsibility.”

“CAL! NO! Be quiet!”

“Teela, I’ll make sure he receives a fair trial.” Yularen promised signaling via his desk comm his need for another agent. “Honestly, we can make the case that he aided us in our identification of a Black Sun operative.”

“But he’ll go to a penal colony! He’s not a criminal, Wullf!”

“Teela please –“ Cal began to beg; the Colonel’s door chimed and an agent entered to take her uncle into custody.

“NO!” she wailed, “No please!”

Cal smiled slightly, showing more bravado than he very likely felt; he whispered, “It will be alright.”

“Wait.”

The younger agent stopped at the Colonel’s command and both Cal and Teela looked up at Yularen, “Do you know what name Black Sun gave to her?”

“Stratna, I think.”

Cal Zapheri’s niece went rigid, her face turning gray and Yularen’s jaw tightened, “Well, that might just change things.”

Tivs kicked him hard in the ribs as he lay bound, writhing after his last encounter with the interrogation droid. Thrawn grunted and to make sure the Black Sun Lieutenant’s second understood he was still not interested in talking he growled a curse – a derogatory expletive about the man’s mother – something Teela Zapheri would be impressed by.

“You’re a stubborn bastard!” Tivs grabbed him by a fist full of hair, raising his head up so red eyes could meet his, “But you’ll break. Maybe if you’re little girlfriend Teela were here instead of you -?”

The Chiss spat in his face, saliva flecked with blood, “Ch’tra ravri’ihah ch’ahn"

Yes, Zapheri would be proud of him, he thought ruefully.

The next punch sent him back to the floor, dizzy and sick.

“Now now, Tivs don’t damage him too much. Teela would be so upset.” Stratna’s voice crooned softly behind the man.

“Yes, Boss.”

“Has he said anything?”

“I think he’s cursed at me in some stupid language –“

Thrawn grinned up at the man, “Vah nah carco veah ch’ot veah vah limn’ah” 

Tivs kicked him viciously, “ – but nothing we can take to Xizor.”

“Be patient my boy.” Stratna clucked in amusement; she bent down to tap the Chiss on the cheek as he glared up at her, “He’ll talk or Teela will when she comes.”

“Searoten’i”

The Twi’lek woman sneered down at him, turned to her henchmen and sighed, “Reacquaint him with the droid, Tivs. He is a determined fuck. But he won’t last much longer…”

She was alone.

Completely.

Her entire family had been lost to her in some way.

Voss dead at the hands of a madman. Cal taken away in cuffs. Toli murdered most likely at the hands of his own kin. Boola a criminal mastermind, Boli…

What about Boli?

Boli had saved her, surely Boli wasn’t part of the plot.

“Wullf?”

The Colonel looked up at her from his behind his desk.

“What about Boli Tyl?”

Yularen sighed, “Boli Tyl is off limits.”

Teela felt her eyes narrow in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“We have tried to make contact with him, but after he administered aid to you –“ he paused, and scowled, “Boli Tyl fled the scene despite our efforts to lock the gallery down. Investigation into his financial records and social history does not indicate he’s involved in anything nefarious but…”

“But you suspect.” Teela’s voice cracked.

The old man nodded slowly, “We continue to try to reach him, but he refuses to answer his comm. He’s being treated as a suspicious person especially in light of what your uncle has disclosed.”

There was a long pause.

_So, I am truly alone…_

Yularen opened his mouth, closed it again; eyed her carefully, “How well do you know Boli Tyl?”

“We grew up in the same house together.”

“Does he strike you as someone who would switch sides?”

Zapheri made a face, “Wullf,” she said slowly, carefully, “Are you implying…that Boli might be a mole?” She whispered the last word.

“We have –“ he cleared his throat meaningfully, “ – an unknown asset within Black Sun. Someone placed rather high up.”

There was a sharp intake of breath, “Could it be Tivs Drewlyn?”

“Doubtful. We started getting bits of information from the source shortly after Cadan Ornt went underground. I was suspicious of it at first, but it has been damn near spot on.”

“Could it have been Toli?”

“No.” Yularen shook his head with absolute certainty, “It came from Coruscant, not Ryloth.

She blinked several times.

“Let me call Boli! I’ll talk to him and get him to help us! –“ Yularen started shaking his head emphatically “ – We grew up together!” Teela gritted her teeth in frustration.

“No. No. Absolutely not!” The Colonel growled at her, “It’s too dangerous. He may very well be a plant to draw you or someone else out. Do not trust him.”

Her shoulders slumped in surrender. She was alone, after all.

No.

Not alone.

She had _him._

Zapheri was suddenly overcome by a renewed sense of purpose. She abruptly stood from her seat, across from Yularen, and began to pace. Her movements prompted him to raise his eyebrows at her in question.

“Teela?”

“Colonel, I may have an idea.”

His mustache twitched in a slight smile, “It wouldn’t happen to involve you getting into trouble would it?”

“No more than usual.” She shook her head absently. “Can you put me in contact with Wynda Groque?”

The young Twi’lek man glanced at his comm. It had been buzzing perpetually – likely investigators trying to reach him to ask why he’d fled before they could interrogate the shit out of him. He wasn’t stupid – he knew what happened to non-humans in Imperial custody – especially those they suspected of being criminals. One they suspected of being Black Sun would be dead before morning – the unfortunate victim of a freak accident, no doubt.

And if the organization found out about his activities, he’d be dead anyways…

He thought idly of turning the damn comm off but if _she_ tried to contact him and couldn’t get him…

Boli Tyl’s anger seethed out of him; he sighed letting his lekku vibrate with the force of his frustration.

The bitch killed Toli and all his brother wanted was to get out – get away from the oppressive cloud that was Black Sun. His mother cared more for Tivs Drewlyn than her own flesh and blood and it had always rankled him. Now it infuriated him beyond sanity.

His murderous thoughts were interrupted by his comm once again. He glared at it, recognized the call prefix and waited for the third set of chirps.

_Let her be irritated._

“Yeah?” he finally answered.

“Is that any way to greet your mother?”

He gritted his teeth, felt his head tails thrash, “What can I do for you, _mother_?”

“I want you to retrieve Teela.” Her voice had taken on a cold edge and Boli had to remind himself to tread carefully – she wasn’t exactly the maternal sort when they weren’t in public.

“I don’t think she’ll come with – “

“And I don’t think _you_ should be thinking!” The Black Sun lieutenant snapped, “Bring Teela Zapheri to me or you’ll join your brother at the Royal Imperial Morgue!”

The connection was terminated and Boli Tyl was left shaking in rage.

She had never been in an ISB interrogation room before – and she never wanted to be ever again after she got what she came for.

Teela stood in the corner surrounded by shadows waiting while the Colonel sat patiently at the table in the center of the room. It was brighter near the chair; lit well enough but still provided a sense of ominous foreboding to anyone unfortunate enough to sit on the opposite side of the table.

_That_ seat was being reserved.

Its occupant finally arrived looking extremely put-out. Her elegant purple dress implied she had been at a formal social occasion and having two ISB agents haul her away was likely the epitome of embarrassment to a woman in her situation. It would have also provoked widespread panic in the upper echelons of the Coruscanti elite.

How many rich men had been unfaithful to their wives? How many wealthy people had spilled secrets to favored lovers employed by the madame?

Wynda Groque most assuredly knew and for those people, watching the madame be carted away for an interrogation – _any_ interrogation – was terrifying if they didn’t have pre-nuptial agreements and certain other protections in place.

“Wullfy, to what do I owe this unfortunate pleasure?” the Twi’lek snarked

“Wynda.” The Colonel nodded in amusement, “I called you in because you’ve been quite the valuable asset in the past.”

“Is this how the Imperial Security Bureau treats its valuable assets?” Groque tutted arrogantly, “By embarrassing them in front of the society in which they cater to?”

“I wasn’t aware _you_ catered to _anyone_ , Wyn.” Yularen chuckled.

The woman’s blue skin flushed with sudden anger, “Cut the nerf shit, Yularen. What’s going on?”

Teela stepped out of the shadows keeping her eyes on the madame. There was the briefest flash of recognition from Groque, who quickly schooled her features. She looked Zapheri up and down as if assessing one of her employees; ensuring quality for a would-be client, “New agent?”

“Not exactly Groque.” Teela’s lips compressed, “You see, some friends of yours took my employer away, so I’m in need of a new one.”

The madame scowled at her, looked questioningly at the Colonel, “I don’t understand.”

“You’re now my new employer and you’re going to make certain my first assignment is who and when I say.”

“Who exactly did you have in mind and when.” Wynda’s eyebrows rose slightly.

Zapheri eyes narrowed, her lip curled up in disgust; she suddenly felt the suppressed rage bubble up within her, “Tivs Drewlyn and _now_.”

Boli Tyl ended up going to the Zapheri residence in his search for her.

He would wait.

He sat down in the main living area, so familiar yet oddly foreign when looking at the scene through the eyes of someone intent on doing harm to an occupant of the home. He had lived here. Cal, and Teela had been his family. And now he was sent to betray them.

Every time he’d walk through the front door of this place, he would allow himself to leave his other selves behind. The Black Sun enforcer, the blackmailer, the drug smuggler, the snitch…they all went away when he was here. Now…now his real self was about to collide painfully with the identity he so desperately wanted. It was the same identity that Toli had wanted. His brother had gotten it, but it had cost him everything.

_Better to live a criminal than die a traitor to your family…_

But who was his family?

Certainly not Black Sun. Boola Tyl had given him life, yes, but had not been impressed by his unwillingness to take the initiative within the organization. Instead she relied heavily on her “adopted son” Tivs and had pushed him and Toli aside – at least in her criminal life, which had cast a strange shadow over their “other life” with the Zapheris.

No, his family had been Cal and Teela. And the idea that his mother was sponsoring violence against the girl she’d helped to raise, sickened him. He had started feeding the Imperial Security Bureau pieces of information. Small things.

Spice shipment schedules.

A smuggler’s secret base.

It was his small way of rebelling against Boola Tyl and honoring his exiled brother.

_Toli…_

Boli hissed to himself in frustration and turned on the Holonet – anxious to ease his restless mind. Belatedly he realized the Coruscant news would likely have coverage of the happenings at the Imperial Metropolitan Art Museum earlier. The death of one of the guests and the abduction of another…

He was surprised to see that the authorities had questioned Wynda Groque; already arresting someone in connection with the heinous act.

Cal Zapheri!?

Boli shot up out of his seat and ran from the residence. His mother probably already knew but this would likely mean Boola Tyl was exposed for what she truly was; he was exposed too. He no longer had another _identity_.

This was his life.

She looked at herself in the mirror and wrinkled her nose. Sia would have loved the outfit; it left very little to the imagination and absolutely no place to hide her batons.

She leaned out of the makeshift dressing room and glared at the Twi’lek woman, “Really?”

“You wanted a job, remember?” Wynda Groque snorted, “Let’s see.”

Teela shivered and slinked out feeling exposed.

Groque tutted at her, “Modesty has no place here, sweetness. Modesty will get you caught.”

“Where exactly –“ Zapheri made a face, “Do your girls hide things while working?”

The madame looked mildly amused and moved closer to Teela, circling her – scrutinizing her outfit.

“That depends on how large your items are.”

Teela held out her batons and just to let the other woman know she wasn’t in a jesting mood she activated them with a snap of both wrists, “How about these?” she growled.

“Hm, you _are_ feisty. No wonder Thrawn likes you so much.” Groque chuckled, “How do you feel about a wig or a headdress”

“Just so long as I can get to them –“ she motioned with her weapons “ – in a pinch, I don’t care if you dress me up as a mynock.”

The Twi’lek madame smiled tightly, “Good to know.”

She walked into the room. He noticed vaguely her steps did not reflect as much confidence as they had the last few times and a small ripple of satisfaction eased his regrettably conscious mind. He was on the cold stone of the floor now, the chains on the wall had been loosened so that he could slouch in his defeated state – better for them to think he was conquered.

He was far from beaten. At least mentally. His body would be his betrayal.

“Anything?”

“No Boss.” Tivs Drewlyn sounded sheepish.

Another wave of gratification swept through him; he grunted looking up slowly from his prone position. The Twi’lek’s eyes darted down to his and he forced himself to blink away his blurred vision so he could relish in the woman’s frustration.

Teela’s personality was definitely rubbing off on him…

“You are a stubborn fuck, aren’t you?” Stratna cocked her head.

Thrawn didn’t answer, he just gazed at her intently. Finally, she sighed and waved at Tivs, “Take a little time. Wynda is sending some entertainment over for you and the boys.”

“Boss, I just need a little more time. He’s close. A couple more rounds with the droid –“

Stratna shot him a hard look, “You will rest up. Enjoy yourself for a few hours. Leave us.”

The Lieutenant’s second was obviously not happy – but not suicidal – he nodded in acquiescence and shot the Chiss a ominous look as he made his way to the exit.

“You never did answer my question.”

Thrawn snorted, “I have spent quite some time not answering questions. You will have to be more specific, Ms. Tyl.”

Stratna smiled tightly, “What exactly _were_ your intentions with Teela?”

“Does it matter?”

“If you don’t start answering our _other_ questions, it won’t matter one bit, but I’m intrigued. She’s obviously in love with you and you are either too dumb to know it, too selfish to tell her you don’t feel the same way or too afraid to admit that you do. The way I see it you are either stupid, egotistical, a coward or some combination thereof.”

“A very shrewd point of view, Ms. Tyl, however skewed it may be.”

“Tell me I’m wrong!” The Twi’lek laughed, slapping her thigh in delight.

“I will tell you nothing you do not deserve to know.”

Her lips pulled down in a slight pout, “Well, then allow me to tell you something. When Teela comes here – all those questions we’ve been asking you – _she_ will have an opportunity to answer.”

Thrawn felt his eyes narrow and he stilled.

“How do you think Tivs will _handle_ her interrogation, hm? I don’t think Teela will do as well as you did with the droid. He might have to resort to _other_ methods. “

He was on his feet immediately, lunging toward the woman like a rabid animal, clawing the air near her throat, growling and hissing. His chains the only thing keeping him from capitalizing on the effort to reach her.

“Ah. Don’t like that idea, do you?” Stratna grinned knowingly. “The longer you wait to tell us the angrier Tivs will be when Teela finally arrives, and you don’t want Tivs angry around Teela.”

Thrawn hissed at her and she sneered at him from her safe distance away.

“Think on it, Thrawn. I’d hate to have Teela find out you’re a coward as well as a monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> So I finished Part II. I have to say I think it's anticlimactic - almost as anticlimactic as finding out who Stratna really is(?) - but there has been a lot of foreshadowing...there is one little bit that I'm sort of stewing over and it will become clear in another few chapters (well, as clear as it's going to get for now.)  
> Part III is so-so. I have ideas but the execute of said ideas is fuzzy.
> 
> Some clarification on previous chapter references:   
> Cal called Teela when she first got on the Admonitor in Chapter 29 and seemed really upset...kinda know why now.  
> About ISB having a mole in Black Sun...recall Yularen's dispatch to Thrawn in Chapter 32.  
> And of course we know that Wynda Groque has some *ahem* interesting things to say about Tivs in Chapter 27 - including his um...preferences. Teela will be giving him a run for his money.
> 
> The next chapter is called "Betrayal"
> 
> Thank you all again for reading! You've been very kind and patient and continue to make this fun!  
> -N!


	36. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence 
> 
> Translation:  
> Cheunh:  
> Tisbun’ah ch’ah = Forgive me
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Fresh meat  
> The Black Sun strategy  
> Little to no use  
> Boli's help  
> Stratna and Tivs  
> Teela's very simply plan  
> Favored son  
> Teela vs. Tivs - Fire and Fury  
> Too easy  
> We have a guest  
> Calling in the Calvary: ISB on the move  
> Smug Boli?  
> Stratna's rage  
> "I don't like playing cards"  
> Failure  
> Betrayal

Teela tugged discreetly at what she would have otherwise classified as a wardrobe malfunction – it was modest according to the other women. Wynda Groque had wished to endure herself to a favorite client and so offered to send “free samples.” These were the new girls, the ones that had small time experience. They all had at least _some_ experience, that is except Teela – or as they knew her, Batas.

“How exactly does this work?” she asked one of the other women.

The woman – Grenda – smiled “First time?”

Teela nodded, making sure to show the appropriate amount of nervousness

“Don’t worry. They have a driver come pick us up and take us there.”

Zapheri nodded again feeling the heaviness of the folded batons in her elaborate head dress.

“I suppose you’re a hot commodity.” Grenda smirked, “You’re fresh meat. So, what made you turn to this?” she gestured to the others clustered around discussing hoped-for-wages for the evening.

“I heard it was good money.”

Grenda snorted, “Working for Groque, it will be _great_ money!” she moved slowly from foot to foot, “But you’ve got to be good.”

Teela smiled and bobbed her head absently hoping the woman would drop the subject.

“So, Batas, do you know who you’re getting?”

She pursed her lips, “Someone named Tivs.”

“Fuck a Bantha!” Grenda stopped her side-to-side motion to stare at her wide-eyed.

Zapheri feigned confusion, “Is that good?”

“That’s better than good! I’ve heard stories about him. You’ll get some good money for sure but…”

Teela furrowed her brow, “But?”

“He’s kind of rough.”

The woman known as Batas smiled slightly, “Don’t worry, I’m expecting it.”

Boli found her in the office of the warehouse; he was surprised Tivs wasn’t with her.

“Mother?”

“What is it child?” The Twi’lek woman didn’t look up from a datapad she’d been studying, “Have you found Teela, yet?”

“No, but I have news.” Boli winced slightly at her pursed lips, “Cal Zapheri has been taken into custody.”

Boola hummed thoughtfully, “It doesn’t matter, soon the Pantoran or Teela will tell us what we need to know. We’ll dispose of them both and the organization will move us to Preshin to begin expansion efforts.”

Boli frowned, “We’re still staging the effort from Preshin?”

“Why not?”

He shrugged, “Don’t we need the Preshini Sect to help us?”

His mother finally lowered her datapad, giving his a withering look.

“You are such a fool to believe Black Sun would _need_ the Preshini Sect. We don’t need those fanatics! Would it be more efficient to have them? Of course.” Her eyes flashed with malevolence. “But we certainly don’t _need_ them!”

“Yes.” Boli bobbed his head in acquiescence.

“Now go out and get me Teela Zapheri!”

“Yes mother.”

He turned to leave; stopped as if considering something.

“Mother?”

Boola rolled her eyes and threw back her head in exasperation, “What, _now_?”

“Are we _really_ going to kill Teela?”

Thrawn continued to pull at the chains, but they were anchored to the wall too deeply. The IT-O droid also hovered nearby, making a low thrumming noise; its needle pointed toward him in preparation for the next round of torture.

Even if he were to free himself and disable the droid, he had no way of exiting the room – his physical condition was such, he was unlikely able to defend himself and would probably die in any effort to do so.

He was certain someone would at least attempt a rescue. He was worried that someone would be Teela and she would be walking right into a nest of vipers. The Admiral could only hope she had a plan and aid was being provided to her by Colonel Yularen.

He would be little to no use to her…

“Tisbun’ah ch’ah, Teela” he murmured.

When they arrived, there were several guards – all very proud of their affiliation with Black Sun; their tattoos were prominently displayed, and some had multiple of varying complexity. These particular guards were not shy about wanting to sample the “wares” Madame Groque’s girls would be providing; they moved up and down the line of woman grabbing anything that struck their tiny brains as entertaining.

Teela stepped slightly behind and to the left of Grenda, who was more than happy to take the squeeze. Of course, the groping turned out to be of secondary concern to Zapheri when she saw one of the guards holding a small holo-image of her. His eyes flicked up to each woman, almost casually inspecting her to ensure she wasn’t the woman who’s image he held in his palm.

_Shit._

Of course, she was expecting to get caught eventually, but not so soon.

Teela mentally swore in every language she could think of; her mind coming to a screeching halt upon seeing the young Twi’lek man storm out of the warehouse.

_Boli!_

She adjusted herself, making sure her face was mostly hidden by her head dress, and sauntered over to him. Zapheri caught his hand and he instinctively jerked away, turning to snarl at her.

“Hey handsome. I love Twi’lek men. You want to be my date tonight?”

Boli Tyl stopped cold, his eyes going wide; Teela pleaded with her own eyes.

_Please._

She pushed herself up against him before he could speak, stroking his lekku to distract him.

“Jahwe! What are you doing here?” He growled.

“Relax.” She whispered as she moved to nuzzle his neck, “I have a plan. But I need your help.”

“She’ll kill me Teela.”

Zapheri was silent for a long time; Boli had instinctively put his arms around her when she pushed herself up against him and she let him hold her. She sighed into his neck.

“Will you turn me in?” she asked finally.

Boli gently pulled back, cupped her face with one hand and pressed his lips to hers carefully. He abruptly broke the kiss, “I’ll get you in, but you’re on your own after that,” he whispered. Then he turned his head slightly to call boisterously over his shoulder, “Hey Grew, I found mine for the evening!”

“Not on yer life. She belongs ta Tivs.” Grew chortled, “Ya just can’t catch a break, can ya son?”

Boli feigned revulsion “Fine! I didn’t want her anyways – I’ll take her to Tivs and dump her off.”

“Gently. One a th’ other ones says she’s fresh meat.”

“That so?” Boli looked over at Teela pretending renewed interest.

Grew snorted, “Don’t try it Boli. Tivs is pissed enough as it is.”

“I’ll treat her like she’s my sister, how’s that?”

“What’s your plan, Boss?” Tivs slouched up against the wall of the office watching Boola as she sat at the desk.

“The Admiral can’t hold up forever. He will break or he will die. Either way we still have Teela. I would prefer to have her before Thrawn dies. We may very well get more out of him if we have her.”

The second moved his head from side-to-side noncommittally, “I dunno Boss. He’s an unfeeling bastard. I don’t think he’d bat one red eye if he watched me peel the skin off her bones.”

The Black Sun Lieutenant clucked irritated, “Your regular methods probably won’t work, Tivs. But you are wrong about him. He feels very deeply for Teela Zapheri. I’d even venture to say he’s in love with her.”

Tivs snorted, attempting to stifle further laughter, “Oh that’s rich. I’ll use that!”

“Later, my boy. Now you’ll go and have your fun.”

“What’s your plan, Teela?” Boli marched briskly down the narrow hallway of the warehouse, glancing briefly behind him to make sure there was no one nearby.

“You’ll take me to Tivs.”

Boli suddenly stopped, “ _That’s_ your plan? I thought you were supposed to be _smart_. You’ll get caught, which means I’ll get caught, which means we both _die_!”

“I’ll be able to take care of Tivs, Boli.” She pointed at her head dress giving him a stern look, “Trust me.”

“Tee, he’s Black Sun. This isn’t an exercise routine. He. Will. Kill. You.” Boli grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her, accenting each word, desperate to make her understand.

“I can deal with Tivs in closed quarters, but it would help if I had alcohol and a few rags.”

The Twi’lek stared at her for a long moment, “You really _are_ serious?”

She nodded earnestly.

He sighed and swore under his breath, “Fine. I’ll take you directly to his quarters. He won’t be there yet, but I’ll try to stall him to give you more time to do whatever you’re going to do. And there’s always alcohol around.”

He tore around the corner feeling himself fume with rage. The kriffing Pantoran hadn’t sputtered a word – at least anything understandable – about the Unknown Regions. No information on hyperlanes, the worlds outside of Wild Space and their untapped resources. Nothing.

And Tivs was furious. He would probably be a little rougher than usual on Groque’s girl tonight, but Wyn was of a certain mindset – if you break it, you buy it. So long as she and her girl were well compensated, there were few things bacta couldn’t treat…as far as he was concerned.

His anger flared violently when Boli Tyl rushed to meet him, calling out his name to get his attention.

“Hey Tivs! When you’re finished with the Pantoran can you use some of your Imp contacts to help me track Teela Zapheri. It’s like she’s vanished into ozone.”

The second gritted his teeth. If Boli hadn’t been Stratna’s son, he very likely would have ripped the man to shreds right then and there.

“She’s gone underground Boli.” He didn’t bother hiding his irritation; both men knew where they stood with each other, “ISB’s probably got her locked up – you might actually have to do some work on this one.”

Tivs sneered and tried to side-step him but Boli blocked his path, “Thanks for helping out. It’s so good to know you have the organization’s interests –“

Stratna’s henchman grabbed the young Twi’lek man by his right lekku, pulling him roughly down as he reared back with a fist.

“The only thing keeping you alive is your mother. You’ll respect her. You’ll respect Black Sun and you’ll respect me.”

Boli’s eyes flicked up to the other man’s, “You’re expendable, just like everyone else.”

“That’s life.” He let go of the Twi’lek’s twitchy appendage and stepped back, “Now fuck off.”

Boli once again stood but slowly moved away from the second looking coldly at him as Tivs pushed past Stratna’s son.

“Have a nice night Tivs.” He called sarcastically after his mother’s enforcer.

Boli had opened the room for her. It was plain without decoration; consisting of a simple bed, a desk and a small table with two glasses and three full bottles of spirits. There was a small window, grungy and cracked situated high up on the wall nearest the bed.

It was perfect.

She nodded to the Twi’lek man and got to work.

Teela started by ripping up the bed sheets, twisting the strips tightly and tying them together. She placed several strips of shredded linen strategically throughout the room – several on the floor near the bed and door, several on the back of the bed itself and one draped over the door frame, hung precariously by small indentations in the wall. Finally, she carefully doused them with alcohol, ensuring every drop was soaked up by the fabric.

When Zapheri was satisfied she dimmed the lights, removed her head dress, making sure her hair clip was still in place, and unfolded her batons. She sat at the edge of the bed looking toward the window and waited.

It wasn’t long before she heard the door open, and she clutched her batons hidden next to her on the bed.

“Well well, I hear you’re fresh meat. What’s your name?”

“Batas.” She whispered.

“Hmm. You nervous Batas? You should be – I’m not known for being gentle. But I’ll make it worth your time.”

She heard him remove his belt…where his holstered blaster would be. Her heart leapt in her chest.

_Hold on, Teela._

“I’m looking forward to it.” She kept her voice quiet.

“I bet you are.” Tivs chuckled

“Do you like jokes?”

There was a long pause, she turned slightly, keeping her face in shadow she saw him cock his head in confusion. Teela smiled into the dim light, “What’s the difference between me and a stormtrooper?”

She abruptly stood, the Black Sun second gasped in sudden recognition. Zapheri activated both batons, slamming the left down hard on the man’s arm that was already tracking toward his discarded belt.

“I won’t miss like a stormtrooper would!”

Tivs Drewlyn lunged at her. She dodged, slammed he right baton down on his shoulder and swung her right leg out to place a high kick to the back of his head. He fell forward hard onto the bed.

“You have something that belongs to me, Drewlyn. Tell me where Thrawn is –“ he moved to stand but she chopped at him with both weapons, “ – and maybe I’ll let you live.”

“Bitch.” He hissed at her, “He’s dead. I killed him myself.”

The sinking feeling caught her, and she struggled to recover from the sudden ache in her chest.

_I’m too late…?_

“No!” she said aloud.

He charged at her again, this time leading with his left shoulder instead of his whole body. Her right baton caught his chest and neck causing him to faulter, but only slightly.

Teela pivoted, moved to drive her knee into the man’s belly and he caught her leg jerking her toward him, knocking her right baton out of her hand. He grabbed her other wrist as she attempted to bring her remaining baton down on him.

“He told us everything. We don’t need either of you anymore.” He leered evilly at her.

Zapheri dropped the baton as Tivs smiled triumphantly, she feigned a stumble toward him and caught the falling weapon with her free hand, bringing it up hard in one smooth motion – right between the man’s legs.

The grip on her wrist weakened and she back peddled, staggering somewhat in her haste to create distance between herself and her attacker. The Black Sun second roared, his face red with fury.

He recovered quickly and she knew she had limited time now.

She rushed toward the door, caught sight of the discarded belt with the still-holstered blaster and skidded to a stop. Tivs nearly barreled into her, he caught her around the middle, pulling her away from the door.

Teela bent down over his arms and flung the baton up over her head, feeling the weapon vibrate in her hand when it met her assailant’s skull.

She pulled away from him once again; fell to her knees at the holstered weapon. He had moved once again toward her when she finally stood, pointing the blaster down.

In the fraction of a second it took Tivs Drewlyn to process the scene, his lip twisted in a cruel smile.

The woman was stupidly aiming the weapon down at his feet. It would take more than a shot at his ankles to stop him.

That fraction of a second passed.

Teela Zapheri fired and the blast hit the sliver of alcohol-soaked linens. The Black Sun second jumped back screaming in surprise and pain as the flames licked at him. She fired again, this time toward the bed behind him. She rushed out the door, hastily leaned back into the room and shot the last strip hanging above the door frame.

She tried and failed to ignore the shrieks of agony as she sprinted down the hall – back the way she had come.

Teela was in the open now and literally running on borrowed time. She dashed back toward the central hub of the warehouse – there had been a few offices and workspaces near the front, but she seriously doubted they would keep a prisoner so close to the exit.

She suddenly skidded to a halt upon seeing an open computer console. Zapheri glanced around and quickly took a seat in front of the display, placing Tivs’ blaster and her one remaining baton down, propped up against and slightly under the desk. Whoever had been using the console hadn’t locked it, prompting her to glance anxiously around again.

_Too easy._

Then she heard the ‘fresher door open.

Boli had come away from his altercation with Tivs feeling smug. He had listened to Voss Parck describe Teela’s defense of herself while they had been on Ansion and given that she had the element of surprise, she’d likely get some points against the Black Sun second.

But now it was time for the very unpleasant part…

He strode into his mother’s office, she turned looking annoyed until she saw him. Then she became furious.

“What are _you_ doing here? I told you to go get Teela, you stupid –“

“I think I know where she is, Mother.” Boli motioned for calm.

Boola Tyl’s lips curled up in a sneer, “Explain.”

“The Imperials brought someone in for questioning around the same time they arrested Cal.”

Her lekku twitched with strained patience, “I thought I told you Cal Zaph –“

“They brought in Wynda Groque!”

Stratna stopped, looked at Boli and then past him to the office door. Her brow furrowed thoughtfully; suddenly she smiled. The Twi’lek woman opened a desk drawer and withdrew a holdout blaster, chuckling slightly as she tucked it into the folds of her wide belt.

She stood and made her way to the door, “Make sure we seal all the doors, Boli. We don’t want her getting away. You’ll alert Tivs that we have a _guest_ , yes?”

He nodded, swallowing hard, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going exactly where Teela will be going – to Thrawn.”

“Hey what ya doin’ there?”

Teela turn in the chair, cocked her head playfully and smiled vapidly, “Hello!”

The bald man glared at her, looking from her to the console suspiciously. She moved her body enough to block his view of the blaster and baton on the floor under the desk, but the gesture made it look like she was trying very hard to call attention to her breasts.

Zapheri arched an eyebrow provocatively, “I was told you were lonely and needed some company.”

The man snorted, “Not me sister, I get my kicks a different way.”

He motioned for her to get up, but she didn’t move, certain that if and when she did, the blaster and baton so narrowly hidden by her scantily clad form would be in full view.

“I can do a bunch of things.” she stammered, “I’m very talented –“ she cringed internally, “ – like that.”

“Yeah I bet ya are. Now get up.”

“But my feet hurt!” she pouted.

“I don’t care if yer ass hurts get –“

There was a chirp of the man’s comm and he grumbled at the interruption. The man grabbed the little device and thumbed it on, “WHAT?”

Teela caught the faint garbled voice say “intruder.”

“Intruder, huh?” the guard rumbled as he looked furtively down at her, “What’s he look like?”

She bent down slightly to seductively rub her bare legs while stretching tense muscles; turned her head to catch sight of the blaster leaning precariously up against the desk.

The distorted sound of the man’s voice over the comm was soft but Zapheri heard the distinct sound of the name: “Groque.”

_Shit._

Teela fell to her knees, grabbed for the blaster and rolled hard onto her right shoulder bringing the gun to bare on the guard who was already yanking his own weapon out of its holster.

“Drop –“ she screamed but it was too late, he wasn’t going to obey and she had no other choice. “ – it!”

He collapsed with a flaming hole in his chest as she scooted away, quick to grab her baton and the man’s commlink. The voice over the comm began spouting urgent queries – Have you found her? What’s your position? What was that sound?

Zapheri gritted her teeth, terminated the call and quickly opened the still accessible computer console. Of course, Black Sun wouldn’t be so stupid to have a map of their own facility on their main system – they certainly wouldn’t keep anything too incriminating or valuable for the general operative to see. But if she could at least find some hint…

She quickly sifted through messages back and forth between several of Black Sun’s finest minds – real charmers by the way they used language to express their thoughts and feelings.

_And Thrawn thinks I swear too much?_

Complaints about food…

…Criticisms of someone’s personal hygiene…

…Idle boasts about sexual conquests…and someone’s mother…

…A message about an IT-O Interrogation droid suddenly caught her eye and Teela shivered.

…in an interior storeroom on the one hundred and third floor.

_There!_

Teela’s eyes darted nervously around, checking her surroundings once again; she grabbed the guards commlink.

He answered on the first tone.

“I’m in.” she whispered, “Warehouse, Level 1518, Section TZ, 255th. Heavily fortified. I’m headed to floor 103.”

“I’ll have agents on the move.” Wullf Yularen murmured.

Without further word she ended the connection, dropped the comm on the floor and slammed the heel of her boot down hard, crushing it.

She hefted her blaster and tried unsuccessfully to tuck her one remaining baton into the décor of her woefully inadequate outfit; there was simply no support for it. She loathed to leave it, fearing that if her blaster was rendered useless, she wouldn’t be as dangerous in close quarter combat without it. In the end she left it in favor of a quick response with the blaster.

He marched down the hallway once again, half expecting to see Tivs dragging a battered Teela Zapheri with him, but the Black Sun second didn’t make an appearance in the corridor again. Boli understood why when he reached the room.

He wrinkled his nose as he thumbed his comm, trying very hard to keep his tone somber – it was difficult.

“What?” Stratna’s voice was sharp.

“Mother,” Boli sighed, “Either she’s here or we have an Imperial assassin on our hands. Tivs is dead.”

Thrawn heard it - the terrible gurgling and gasping; the shriek of pain followed by the unmistakable roar of absolute fury.

Boola Tyl had come to gloat over what she perceived to be his impending defeat. She hadn’t elaborated on how he would finally capitulate – whether he would die before uttering a word of useful information or not – but upon receiving the call her entire demeanor changed.

“NOOOO!” She wailed pitifully, “Noooo! No! No! No! Not my Tivs! Not my Tivs!”

_Someone was here. Someone had killed Tivs Drewlyn._

“Find her!” The woman known as Stratna whirled toward him with murder in her eye, “Find her now. Shoot her if you have to but bring her to me!”

_Teela!_

He unconsciously growled as he pulled as his chains with renewed strength. Boola threw her commlink against the wall in a fit of rage, screeching incoherently as she did. Her face contorted in grief as she grabbed the electroshock staff hanging nearby and activated it.

“You’re going to watch each other die!” the Twi’lek woman shrieked as she jammed the end of the weapon into his ribs, sending him writhing in pain; unable to hear his own screams over the cracking sound of the staff.

She found the turbolift and skidded to a stop, took a deep breath and keyed the door. It opened, empty. Teela sighed in relief and stepped in cautiously looking for surveillance mechanisms. She had fifty-two floors to ascend without detection – it just wouldn’t be possible.

In the front right corner of the turbolift car the ever-watchful surveillance cam blinked. She quickly closed the door and pressed the button for the 103rd floor, careful not to look directly into the cam. Zapheri used her loosened hair to shield her face and kept the blaster concealed at her side as best she could.

It didn’t work.

When the door opened to the 103rd, someone was waiting. She had her blaster at the ready, but the man’s hands were already upraised in surrender when the door opened.

Teela blinked.

“Boli!” she smiled in relief, lowering her weapon, “Am I glad to see you?”

He smirked, “I bet. Mother isn’t very happy with you.”

“She should get used to disappointment. Where’s Thrawn?”

“He’s in a storeroom, down the hall but there are a bunch of guards between you and him.” Boli gave her a warning look.

Zapheri glanced on either side of her and handed Boli her blaster, “Take me prisoner.”

The Twi’lek looked at her skeptically, “What?! You’re crazy! If my mother sees you, you’ll be beaten like Bantha hide.”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take. Take me prisoner and escort me to where he’s being held. I’ll take over from there.”

She might just get away with this and get Thrawn out before ISB brought in the heavy artillery. Boli, however was less optimistic and continued to explain in explicit detail how Stratna – not Boola, the woman who helped raise her, but rather the Black Sun Lieutenant – would tear her apart and enjoy it.

“If she sees you, she won’t be distracted or deflected and I won’t be able to help you, Tee!” Boli made one last plea.

“I know Boli. I know. I understand what the risks are, and I’ll take them.”

Her Twi’lek brother shook his head resignedly, “I don’t know what kind of cards you got in your hand, Teela but they better be good ones.”

She smiled thinly, “I don’t like card games.”

Stratna had left, apparently after he had collapsed into unconsciousness. He woke alone with his heart still beating erratically. Thrawn let out a faltering breath and focused on the pain in his chest and ribs – hairline fractures of several ribs for certain; possibly a small puncture to one of his lungs. He would need medical assistance soon or be beyond aid.

He would fail his mission.

Fail the Ascendency.

Fail Teela.

With these thoughts he slipped back into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

Several of the guards leered at her as Boli “led” her with the blaster pushed roughly into the small of her back, nudging her in the direction he wanted her to go. Occasionally he would make a nasty comment about her ass for his comrades to overhear but there was no resistance to their advance.

“Here.” Boli whispered, pulling her back against him by her shoulder.

Zapheri nodded minutely and waited while Boli unlocked the door – a physical lock with a key. Strange. Why wouldn’t he have just given her the key and let her risk it to begin with?

He nudged her in as another guard walked by and Teela entered.

The room was empty.

She spun around in time to catch the stun blast in her torso, falling roughly to the stone floor, Teela immediately slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> So next up is Teela vs. Stratna.
> 
> Working on the first chapter of Part III...thinking of changing one little piece/part of the end of Part II before I post...still got plenty of Chapters to post though because this has become long and drawn out for which I apologize.
> 
> Again - if this gets too long, too arduous to read or just boring somebody stop me! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! :)  
> -N!  
> P.S. will be posting the next chapter momentarily because...to be honest I'm kinda excited to find out what you think of the end of the next chapter...there's sorta kinda a major twist...((cough cough))


	37. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence
> 
> Previous Chapter Reference: Chapter 9 - Teela ran into someone after a meeting...kinda hints at the end of this chapter.
> 
> Translation:  
> Sy Bisti:  
> Umphosa! = Down!
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Trust me  
> "I won't say anything"  
> Boli's betrayal (again?)  
> Keep your eye on the IT-O  
> Stratna's ultimatum  
> A greater power  
> "Boola I'm sorry for you."  
> Cal's grief  
> Xizor's arrangement  
> The real mastermind...

There were familiar voices. She couldn’t quite focus enough to drive herself out of unconscious – not enough of her was sufficiently cognizant to put names to them. Teela simply _knew_ they were familiar. Following the understanding of familiarity came physical pain then emotional torment.

Then memory.

Boli had betrayed her. One of the voices made sense now.

_Boli._

And she was going to be used by Boola for her own gain. The recognition of another voice…

_Boola._

She would be dangled in front of…

_Thrawn!_

She didn’t hear him, and she groaned, the combination of physical hurt and emotional agony searing into her. Tivs must have been telling her the truth; she was too late.

Teela Zapheri finally opened her eyes to find herself lying awkwardly on the stone floor, facing a wall. She became aware of the chains binding her wrists and ankles by the cold heaviness of the manacles. The voices were behind her, but she couldn’t tell how close due to the strange buzzing headache – the aftereffects of the stun blast.

She lay listening for several minutes nursing her agony at his loss and blinking away the much-preferred mental fogginess. Would it matter if she told them what they wanted to know now? They were going to kill her anyways…

No, Zapheri wouldn’t betray him. No matter what.

Upon deciding the direction her death would take – most assuredly painful and drawn out – she inhaled deeply and sat up slowly. Teela was promptly grabbed from behind by her hair, dragged to her feet and spun around to face the Black Sun Lieutenant she had known since childhood as Boola Tyl.

“Get up.” The Twi’lek woman spat. “I have someone I want you to see.”

She called to Boli who left the room quickly – presumably to fetch whomever it was Boola was referring to – as she glared at Teela.

“You killed Tivs.” Her voice quiet and deadly.

Zapheri looked dolefully at the other woman, “He succumbed to an occupational hazard.”

Boola slapped her hard across the face, sending her sprawling, “Yeahu’era!”

She heard the door open, cringed and looked up – to see an Imperial style IT-O probe droid floating menacingly toward her. Teela gasped and clambered away, pressing her body up against the cold stone wall. Behind the droid, Boli was leading a taller hunched figure into the room.

“Thrawn!”

“Zapheri?”

She stepped away from the wall in her relief, but the droid was advancing, its various truth inducing implements protruding from its rounded body.

“I do not think this is necessary, Stratna.” Thrawn wheezed tiredly as he was pushed to the floor from behind. He fell to his knees and the chains on his wrists became apparent to Teela. He had been beaten viciously. His injuries were severe enough to warrant emergency treatment in a bacta tank; she had to get him out of here.

“He’s right. I’ll tell you everything if you release him!” Teela stepped away from the wall again, dangerously close to the distended needle on one of the IT-O’s arms.

_“No Zapheri. Please do not do this.”_

_“Trust me.”_ She looked pleadingly at Thrawn, trying to convey a confidence she didn’t have.

“SHUT UP.” Stratna snarled.

Boola looked between Teela and Thrawn, “The next one of you to utter that gibberish will get acquainted with or –“ she shot the Chiss a meaningful look, “ – _reacquainted_ with our droid sooner rather than later.”

“Now, Teela – “ the Black Sun Lieutenant smiled with faux sweetness, “ – you mentioned you’re willing to tell us _everything_?”

“Release the Admiral and I’ll tell you what he told the Emperor in my presence – word for word if you’d like.”

Thrawn shook his head weakly.

Zapheri inhaled deeply, “You’ll then kill me.”

Stratna snorted, “Oh I intend to, but just out of curiosity why are you so anxious for it?”

“I will have committed treason,” Teela made sure to hold the woman’s gaze, “I’d be living on borrowed time anyways.”

Boola seemed to consider it, staring intently at her with narrowed eyes as if trying to spot the trap. Finally, the Black Sun Lieutenant chuckled knowingly, a smug expression on her face. “Ah my Teela.” She sighed, “Always trying to outmaneuver everyone.”

Zapheri’s brow furrowed and she tried to suppress her panic.

“You are ridiculously naïve if you believe we won’t know whether or not you’re telling the truth.” Stratna grinned evilly at her, “We have teams at the ready on Ansion just waiting for the hyperlane data you’ll provide to us. We’ve worked out a system where they’ll report back on what they find at certain intervals and if they don’t…” she raised her eyebrows and turned to Thrawn, “We’ll start cutting off limbs.”

“You’ll let him go before I tell you anything!” Teela said hollowly.

Boola ignored her, “And now that I think about it, why would I kill such a wonderful prize when I can give you to Xizor. I’m sure there are other secrets you have that would be of interest and –“ she glanced casually down at the other woman’s scant clothing “ – he may find another use for you.”

Thrawn seemed to stiffen behind her and his eyes narrowed, “Searoten’i” he growled.

The Twi’lek rolled her eyes without turning to face the Admiral but smiled lightly at Zapheri.

“I think Tivs would find that amusing and quite satisfactory knowing you had to give up _everything_ to the organization he devoted his life to before your own miserable existence ends.”

Teela heard Thrawn start to pull at his chains; Boli nudged him hard with a blaster to silence him and stop his efforts. She shook her head in desperation, “Boola! You’ll let him go! I won’t say a word until you hand him over – alive – to the Imperial Security Bureau.”

Stratna had already turned toward Thrawn to taunt him – she slowly moved back to Teela, “No.” she said casually.

“BOOLA! I won’t say ANYTHING!”

“Oh, I disagree.” She smirked, turning to Boli, “Load them up – we’ll take them to Xizor now.”

Boli’s eyes widened, “Now?”

“Yes, _now_!” Stratna snapped irritably, “We’ll take the droid with us.”

The Twi’lek man pulled the Imperial backward, ushering him toward the door. Zapheri watched them go while a strange sense of calm settled over her. Her eyes flicked to Boola who keyed the release of the wall anchor holding her chains tethered in place. The woman motioned her forward with a wave of her holdout blaster and Teela complied by shuffling forward trying not to stumble on her own ankle restraints. The IT-O unit hovered menacingly behind and to her left while the Black Sun Lieutenant stayed on the right.

Stratna hissed in her ear as she made her way toward the door, “Xizor isn’t as nice as I am, Teela. One misstep from you and your Pantoran _will_ die.”

Boli Tyl had the responsibility of taking the Admiral in a separate lift down to the transfer level. They were going down only fifty-two floors – it would be a fast trip.

Fast but not unproductive.

As soon as the turbolift doors closed, Boli was already squatting down to unlock the chains at the other man’s ankles, “Teela and I have a plan. Problem is Teela doesn’t know I had to change the plan a little.”

Thrawn looked at him expressionlessly as the Twi’lek handled the manacles, leaving them unlocked but still on his wrists, making sure to slide off the locking rings so they wouldn’t inadvertently relock.

“This will not work,” The Chiss said tiredly.

“Shut up. Let Teela do what she’s going to do.” Boli growled, pocketing the locking rings hastily.

“And what is she planning?” The strange red eyes flashed with sudden intensity, “Would you have her sacrifice herself for you or for me?”

Boli shook his head, glancing up quickly to see what floor they were approaching. “I’m getting you out, giving her a level playing field.”

There was a long pause; the turbolift stopped.

“You betrayed her.” Thrawn’s voice was matter-of-factly but he stared at Boli with an intensity that would be terrifying if the Admiral hadn’t been beaten half-to-death.

The lift doors opened and Boli pushed him roughly out of the lift, making sure to keep him upright with a hand to his shoulder – if the Chiss were to stumble forward there was a good chance one of the guards would see his wrists and ankles were not completely restrained. Several guards were already milling around the transport and the Twi’lek motioned for one of the men stationed at the ramp to advance.

“Where we goin’ with this one?” the guard drawled

“Stratna will be here soon and let us know where –“

His mother’s familiar voice came from behind him, “I’m here.”

Boli turned in time to see Teela stumbling toward him. He grabbed her around the middle before she collided with him but in the process of trying to protect himself from the impact, the locking rings from Thrawn’s restraints fell from his pocket onto the floor. They landed with a loud clanking sound on the cold stones, one of them rolled lazily in a tight circle at Stratna’s feet.

The woman looked down in annoyance, which morphed into irritated confusion. She bent down to pick up the ring, eyeing it carefully; her eyes flicked to Boli and then to Teela’s manacles. Boola confirmed the girl was solidly chained, hence prompting her gaze to settle on the Chiss. Thrawn had turned to look wearily on the scene.

Zapheri’s eyes widened slightly when the other woman stepped closer to her as she was finally able to see what had captured Stratna’s attention. She stole a glance at Boli.

_Shit._

Teela shifted slightly, her own restraints jingling. Her motion didn’t cause Boola’s eyes to track back to her, away from her son. The Black Sun Lieutenant held the ring up to Boli, “What is this, Boli?”

The other Twi’lek shrugged nonchalantly, “I don’t know, mother.”

Zapheri turned her head slightly but wasn’t able to locate the interrogation droid with her peripheral vision; she moved again and caught Thrawn’s eye for a faction of a second.

“You don’t know what this is?” Boola hissed fiercely, “Are you so stupid to believe I wouldn’t suspect –“

The woman’s arm was in motion – her blaster was being brought to bear.

_“Umphosa!”_ Teela snapped.

She collapsed to the ground, looking up to see Thrawn land heavily on the stone floor just as someone from outside -within the transport - started shooting.

Teela launched herself to her feet, quickly spinning around to grab the needle from the arm of the IT-O interrogation droid as it dove toward her. The unit buzzed angrily at her and an electro-shock rod abruptly appeared from behind its dome. The thing whizzed past her; an attempt to sneak behind her and drive the rod into her back.

Even with the chains, she was able to pivot on one leg to keep her eye on it, but the effort would cost her. She would be placed between it and Stratna.

Zapheri was quick but not fast enough to keep track of both attackers - especially with the droid flying aggressively at her and then retreating again when she tried to fling the slacked chain from her stationary leg at the thing. Teela twisted to find Boola while monitoring the droid’s movements from the corner of her eye.

One of the guards near the door was suddenly hit by blaster fire, it was enough of a distraction for the droid to try to use against her. The IT-O rose into the air and she darted back and forth trying to evade its impending attack.

Teela slipped and fell back hitting her head on the floor; suddenly the droid seemed to fall too, spinning as it did with the electro-shock rod twirling down aimed directly at her chest. She rolled away, narrowly missing the prongs and jumped up before it could work itself away – the rod had come down with such force it remained pinned to the floor for a brief time.

A brief moment was all Zapheri needed.

She grabbed the chains at her heels and slammed the slack down on the body of the droid. It buzzed and sparked, spewing smoke and pieces of metal. There was a sudden blinking light at its equator and Teela gasped in understanding.

It self-destructed as she was working to back peddle away from it, falling hard on her left knee she felt hot searing pain in her right hip. Teela blinked away the spots in her vision, shook her head and swallowed trying to clear away the ringing in her ears. She got up slowly, found the needle she’d snatched from the droid – a full dose of neurotoxin in the syringe – and limped to the door leaning carefully outside.

Boli lay face down a few steps away and she crept to his side, rolling him over carefully.

“Boli?”

The man didn’t answer her; looking down, she understood why.

Boli Tyl wouldn’t be answering anyone ever again. Teela felt her face contort as she suppressed the emotions threatening to rule her. She gritted her teeth, grabbed his blaster and swiped at her eyes squinting into the dim light at the spot where she had last seen Thrawn.

The curved links of his chains were visible – he had been free of his ankle restraints at least and could run, but in the shape the Chiss was in, she doubted very much if he’d be _able_ to. There was distant blaster fire outside and her eyes snapped up to the transport.

Yularen had come through, but she hadn’t. His infiltration team made it, but she didn’t have an Admiral to show for her efforts.

“Thrawn?” she called as loudly as she dared.

She leaned out the door again; searched the gloom surrounding the transport which had been the original centerpiece for pandemonium in the compound. Slowly, cautiously she moved from shadow to shadow until she was at the ramp of the ship.

Teela called hesitantly up into the ship, “I’m the asset in play. The Colonel sent me.”

Again, she gradually removed herself from the shadows to advance up the ramp and found the pilot sitting in his seat facing away.

“Hello?”

The man didn’t turn; didn’t move at all.

She shivered and whirled around to see the familiar red eyes, dim from pain and fatigue appear low across the hold. Behind him was Stratna, with a blaster pressed to his head.

“Teela.” Boola murmured through clenched teeth, “Drop your blaster.”

The Twi’lek woman moved her own blaster, pushing the barrel hard up against Thrawn’s skull causing his eyes to narrow. Zapheri nodded and dropped the weapon to her left side, making sure to slide the syringe she still carried higher up on her right forearm.

“Close the hatch and start the engines or you’re Pantoran friend dies.”

Zapheri inhaled deeply, “If you just leave, I won’t follow. You’ve lost this one and ISB is too busy picking up the pieces from other problems to bother with you.”

Boola snorted, “Oh and would your friend be so forgiving?” she tapped the Admiral’s head with the tip of her blaster. “No Teela, I think I’ll stay in the game a bit longer.”

“But you have no one. Boli and Toli are dead – you killed them both and Tivs is gone. Who will help you?” Teela persisted, stepping forward slightly.

The other woman’s nostrils flared in anger as she pressed her heel into Thrawn’s back and grabbed a fist full of his hair. He grunted in pain.

“Stupid girl, I am Black Sun. I have the whole galaxy if I wish it.” She snapped. “Now, you will close the hatch and start the engine by the time I count to three or we’ll find out if the inside of his skull –“ she moved the Chiss’s head back and forth roughly by his hair, “-is also blue.”

“Boola, why have you done this? “

“Why not child? If you want something in this galaxy you have to take it. I saw something I wanted, so I took it.”

Teela shook her head, “But did we mean _nothing_ to you?”

The Black Sun Lieutenant sneered at her but instead of responding she started her countdown.

“One.”

Teela motioned again for calm, standing left foot forward with her hand out beseechingly, “Wait! Please wait! Boola we _loved_ you! Cal _still_ loves you! You meant so much to us. What does Black Sun have to offer that is so much better?”

Boola smiled malignantly, “Power, Teela. It’s all about power. Those who say they don’t want it lie. Those who have it want more because there is nothing better.”

“You’re wrong!” Zapheri blinked away tears, “There is more than that – what about someone to enjoy it all with? What about Tivs?”

The Twi’lek mother had wrinkled her nose in contempt, finding the discussion far too sentimental and dull, until Teela mentioned the former Imperial Lieutenant Drewlyn.

“TWO.” Stratna snarled, making a show of digging the blaster into the back of Thrawn’s skull and glaring at her vindictively.

“Boola…Alyn, Cal and I loved you.”

The woman known as Stratna laughed humorlessly, “Then you were all fools.”

“Maybe but _you_ loved us too! You took care of all of us!”

Teela’s pleas and panicked movements covered the motion of the syringe sliding down her right forearm into her waiting palm.

Stratna scoffed at her, glancing down at Thrawn “Oh no my dear Teela, not all of you.” She whispered “Alyn, I made sure, received –“ the woman’s head tails thrashed with mild amusement, “- a different type of care.”

She gasped in horror.

“That is why power is best my dear, Teela and not understanding that means you will suffer when I kill –“

Teela Zapheri moved decisively and snapped her wrist forward like she would have when throwing one of her hair pins.

She blinked.

Gray smoke emanated from Boola Tyl’s blaster; the heat of the plasma and cool of the night air created the hazy appearance of steam near the barrel.

Thrawn had fallen forward, landing roughly on the durasteel floor. Boola stood unnaturally stiff as she stared at Teela, her recently fired blaster clattering to the floor near the Admiral.

The Twi’lek opened her mouth to speak but no words formed; she clasped one shaking hand to her throat and pulled it away quickly feeling the protrusion of the needle and the hot stickiness of her own blood on her fingers. Teela, finally noticing the flaring burning pain in her shoulder, moved toward her and caught the woman as she collapsed.

“I’m…s-sorry Boola.” Zapheri whispered as she rocked her back and forth, “Tivs loved you and you loved him. There’s more to life than power. I only wish…you had learned that…before now.”

At the mention of her second the Black Sun Lieutenant smiled. Teela wiped a tear from the Twi’lek’s eye and pressed a hand to her cheek.

“Boola… I’m s-sorry _for_ y-you…I l-loved y-you!”

But it was too late Boola Tyl was dead.

Teela felt the air leave her chest in a huff and she carefully crawled away. She stood and picked up the blaster Boola had used to try to kill her. The singed flesh at her shoulder would heal – but there were likely other wounds that wouldn’t be so easy to mend.

She found a randomly discarded commlink and thumbed it on, quickly making the call to Yularen for assistance. Zapheri finally sunk down to the floor, next to her Admiral.

Thrawn grunted when she placed a comforting hand on his back, ”Thrawn?”

“Zapheri.” He acknowledged softly

“The Colonel is on the way.” She murmured, “We’re going home.”

He turned his head so she could see the terrifying faintness of his eyes and she lay down next to him with her hand curled into his. He squeezed it reassuringly as she nestled up closer to him. It wasn’t much later when the extraction team consisting of three squads of Commander Ayer’s stormtroopers and several ISB agents found them like that.

“Did you find her?”

The Colonel sighed, “Yes, Cal we did. Teela is safe. The Admiral is alive.”

The other man leaned forward slightly, “What about… _her_?”

Yularen hunched his shoulders in defeat and shook his head, “I’m sorry Cal. Boola Tyl was killed –“

“NO!”

“ – in an attempt to apprehend her.”

He dared not tell his old friend that his own niece was forced to kill the woman he loved. Things were bad enough knowing that Boola had been a criminal involved with Black Sun. Cal Zapheri couldn’t imagine the lengths Boola had gone to climb the organizational ladder, eventually making it to the rank of Lieutenant – a position only below the superiors and the Vigo. Indeed, the Black Sun Lieutenant, Stratna had left a trail of bodies and a terrifying legacy one that would be felt for years to come but to his old friend, she would always be Boola.

“NO! Please, there must be some mistake! Not Boola!? Please!” Cal cried.

“Cal, I am sorry. She refused to surrender. She admitted to killing Toli Tyl and is suspected in the killing of Boli Tyl, as well.”

Zapheri had devolved into stuttered sobs as he held his head in his hands.

After some time of sad contemplation, the Colonel spoke again. “We need to mount a proper defense of your actions, Cal. The Empire has confiscated your assets, but they can be liquidated to support your defense at trial. I’ve turned everything over to one of the Coruscanti Ministers that has a record of being fair and impartial. I’m sure everything will work out.”

Cal didn’t seem to hear, still lost in his grief.

Yularen bowed his head. “I am truly sorry Cal. When Teela is discharged from the infirmary, I’ll make sure they allow her to visit. I’m sure she’ll be able to help you.”

The man very rarely smiled, Xizor noted dryly.

Palpatine had chosen well with him – he was like one of those large solemn figurines that adorned the offices of bureaucrats everywhere in the galaxy. But where such embellishments were for show, the Chagrian was the Emperor’s eye and ear everywhere. Mas Amedda, however was no statue and had goals of his own…

“Your organization has once again failed.” The Grand Vizier rumbled dispassionately.

“And what does it matter? Teela Zapheri and her pet will think twice before discussing what they know of the Unknown Regions to anyone else leaving you and your Emperor more for the taking. ZTC will be mine, my influence will be expanded, and –“ the Falleen added wryly, “with a little luck in a few years you’ll be dealing with me instead of Lord Vader.”

“You underestimate Thrawn’s knowledge of that area of the galaxy and how that knowledge can be used to his benefit.”

The implication was that Thrawn’s information could be used _against them_ – whomever that happened to be at the time – whether it was Amedda himself with his plans, Xizor with his dreams of grandeur or some new alliance they formed to support their individual or collective schemes.

The Chagrian was completely opaque as to why he had proposed the arrangement with the Dark Prince. The Grand Vizier was of course aware of Xizor’s own interest in expanding his power and influence and had proposed the plan with that in mind.

In return for his efforts the Black Sun Vigo would get the spoils –Zapheri Transportation Company - the vast well-established network of shipping lanes as well as a fleet of transports perfect for use in Xizor Transport Systems or in his less reputable ventures. The Dark Prince would gain yet more sway at Court and could eventually rival even Darth Vader in terms of power and influence relative to a position at Palpatine’s side.

What Mas Amedda got out of this arrangement had never been explicitly detailed. But the Falleen was able to deduce from the other’s subtle words that the Grand Vizier was concerned over the sudden influx of resources Thrawn’s maps would bring, especially if those responsible for the growing unrest were to capitalize on those resources.

Amedda also despised Vader – something Xizor was all too happy to exploit – and would prefer a more reasonable partnership with whomever was to take over for the Dark Lord if he were to suddenly be ousted.

“Thrawn is pinioned by the Imperial Navy. The danger of detection lies solely with Teela Zapheri and she is also trapped by the Imperial Navy.” Xizor smirked.

Amedda seemed to consider this. There was a long pause, while the Falleen steepled his fingers – clicking his long fingernails together.

“Perhaps you are right.” The Chagrian hummed, “Until further notice your organization will cease its attempts on her.”

“As you wish, Grand Vizier.”

In fact, Mas Amedda had no plans other than those provided to him. He arrived back at the Palace and promptly reported success.

“So” the thin mouth under the cowl smiled, “Xizor will acquire further power?”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Amedda bowed slightly.

“I wonder if he will use it appropriately.” Palpatine crackled merrily as the alien smiled slightly.

“I believe so, your Majesty. He has very strong opinions regarding Lord Vader.”

“And that is why, old friend I have embarked on this journey. Lord Vader has become idle and arrogance cannot be tolerated. Healthy competition breeds improvement, do you not agree?”

The Grand Vizier grinned, “Yes, your Majesty.”

The Emperor cackled as his administrator tilted his head in thought.

“It is a pity the collateral damage encompassed the Zapheri family.”

“A small sacrifice for the good of my Empire.” Palpatine’s mouth twisted upward again in a smile, “And Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s skills are still useful even if his loyalty is questionable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Um...
> 
> I think we all know that Palpatine is a sneaky bastard. I kinda thought the idea of Teela being the unfortunate collateral damage in a bigger picture sort of game was interesting. Palpatine wants to keep Vader on his toes - enter Xizor (and if you know Legends you know Xizor has a good reason for hating Vader). Well...why not play Palpatine as the master puppeteer he really is: giving Xizor more power while also playing with a Chiss warlord he's not entirely certain has the Empire's best intensions at heart. My thought was Palpatine would use Black Sun's attacks on Teela/Thrawn as a test of Thrawn's loyalty or at least dedication to keeping "state secrets."
> 
> ((shrug))
> 
> Too many spy novels when I was a kid. Sorry.  
> The next chapter is called "Truth"
> 
> Again I want to say thank you for your infinite patience and understanding in all this. You're very kind to continue to read my silliness.


	38. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None
> 
> Translations (Sy Bisti):
> 
> “Ulale.” = "Sleep"  
> “Imbonikusasa?” = "Clairvoyant?"
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Teela prepares  
> The Zapheri residence  
> Dividing her time - talking to herself  
> Treason  
> The family legacy  
> We cannot help ourselves  
> Which type of distraction?  
> The truth in the garden.  
> The right choice - fates tied  
> Follow the money  
> Something happened...

Once she was awake, dressed and walking - albeit slowly, Yularen gave her the update.

Her uncle had been placed in a small private Coruscant detention block – away from potential threats of physical violence but he was devastated and guilt-ridden over what had happened. His accounts were suspended, and his residence would be locked once Teela had an opportunity to remove everything of sentimental value from it – a gesture done as a favor to Wullf by some high government official, no doubt.

She would also need to find legal counsel to represent Cal Zapheri at trial.

Thrawn remained in a medically induced coma to support his body’s recovery. He had two broken ribs a slight puncture to his left lung, and a concussion. His blood toxicity levels had been dangerously high due to the interrogation droid’s various serums and probes; it was as the medic said, a miracle he was even conscious let alone survived.

Zapheri sat at his infirmary bed and sighed heavily after watching him for a few moments. She stood and gently kissed his forehead, _“Ulale.”_ She whispered, _“I will be back soon.”_

Everything in her uncle’s home seemed different now.

It had been her home once – familiar and welcoming.

Now it seemed haunted by unholy ghosts and tainted by pain. She quickly assembled everything she knew had sentimental value – Cal’s writing instruments, the memory box Alyn had made for her, the jeweled family crest from a hair clip she once owned and of course the tapestry in the library.

Teela packed it all up as quickly as she could, suppressing tears as the Legal Minster informed her it was time to shutter the place until Cal was either cleared or it was sold to support his defense. She watched as the Bothan locked the front portal; he nodded solemnly and left but not before providing her with a very long list of potential legal councilors for her unfortunate kin – all of which were kin of his own.

She took the few family treasures to Thrawn’s residence and placed them in her room quickly having pleaded with the air taxi driver to wait for her return. Upon her final stop the driver was more than happy to be rid of her since he was in the mood to complain about the last podrace and she was indifferent to his ire.

She tipped him generously and realized she would very likely need to start saving her funds as one of those accounts frozen by the Empire had been hers. Apparently, anything with the Zapheri name on it was fair game. The fact that, to the Imperial judicial system, there was no difference between her and Cal relative to owned property spoke largely of what the Empire valued most.

Teela pushed her cynical thoughts aside and walked into the Coruscant prison.

For the next three days she divided her time equally between Cal and Thrawn. Surprisingly she did the same things with both of them. Cal found comfort in her reading to him as he was not allowed a datapad or datacards of any kind. Her uncle enjoyed a series of novels about a fictional archeologist, although she found the character unconvincing, she read to him, nonetheless.

She would read the Chimaera’s status reports to Thrawn in Sy Bisti. Although he was still unconscious, she would sometimes voice the questions she knew he would ask – mimicking his voice, giggling over her witticism and then answering in her own sing-song sarcastic tone.

Teela talked with Cal about his impending trial, his defense, his legal counselor; everything except Boola. She spoke to Thrawn about her misgivings over telling Cal exactly what happened to her – the Chiss said nothing; he was still comatose.

Sometimes she would just sit in silence with both of them, contemplating memories.

It was on the third day when the medic informed Teela her boss could be roused from his slumber since his blood work had come back sufficiently clean. She waited for Thrawn to wake but he steadfastly held on to his unconsciousness. The medical droid insisted it could take several hours for him to crawl his way back out of his vegetative state.

Teela snorted. “He’s been in one for the last ten years; the man has _no_ sense of humor whatsoever.”

“I beg your pardon miss?” the droid asked softly.

“Nothing. Nothing.” She waved the medical unit away and closed the infirmary room door, quite certain that after the IT-O the last thing Thrawn would be interested in dealing with when he came to, was yet another droid.

She sighed, “Well, on the bright side, I know what type of droid we’ll be disassembling next time. I think we should do some rework –“ she looked over at his still-impassive face. “ – I say we add a new vocal chip to make it sound like that really annoying holo actress, I hate! How about I program it to swear?”

Teela laughed at her own joke, “Ah yes, an IT-O unit that curses!”

She sighed again listening to the subtle beeps and whirls of the medical equipment monitoring him.

“You know Thrawn, you can’t sleep forever.” Zapheri sat down on the empty bed across from his, “Eventually you’re going to want to move your eyebrows and say something annoying.”

A full thirteen minutes had passed without so much as a twitch from the Admiral.

_“I’m still in love with you, you know?”_

There was a long pause as she looked carefully up at his face.

_“It is a good thing too. I do not know anyone else who would be willing to put up with your shit.”_ Her tone becoming more teasing; once again automatically reverting to sarcasm as a shield against her discomfort.

Teela carefully hopped off the bed she had been perched on, moved it closer to his own and crawled back onto it; curling up by his side. She rested a hand gently on his and inhaled deeply, _“Why do we do this to each other?”_

She was asleep when he finally did open his eyes.

Two weeks.

He was given two weeks to recover before being reinstated to duty aboard ship. His assistant was to screen all his incoming calls and bin them as either “unimportant, call back later” or “important, call High Command.”

“I normally do that, anyway.” Teela smirked as she brought him her three datapads full of information he requested on a daily basis. There was no point in trying to deflect him away from certain things – he was determined to stay connected – the Chimaera’s status reports, certain fleet activities and of course the happenings in the galaxy at large.

“It’s strangely quiet, Admiral.” She motioned to the three datapads.

“Yes.” He mused, “Quite curious.”

“Something’s going to happen?”

“Perhaps.”

She sighed. Teela would never admit it to him but she was anxious to get back to the Chimaera. She suspected he was too but was also thankful for the rest – Thrawn was aware of his limits, at least his physical limits. His arrogance and pride were in his ability to mentally outmaneuver just about everyone…

Everyone except Nightswan.

And now that the threat posed by Stratna had been neutralized with the Chiss surmising Black Sun’s lukewarm interests in pursuing them further, the Admiral’s obsession with the man came to the fore.

Zapheri smiled slightly at the idea of the two finally meeting. Her money would be on her boss.

“You suspect your old friend?”

He looked up at her, considered her with a steady gaze, “I suspect much of the unrest in the Empire is not of his doing, no. However -,” he steepled his fingers “ – I have no doubt he is observing it.”

She pursed her lips, “To what end?”

“Unknown.”

She wanted to smack him in the forehead sometimes.

“You’ve spent years studying him, though. Surely you have some ideas!”

He shrugged minutely and opened his mouth to respond but Teela’s comm interrupted him. She stood abruptly and frowned as she answered, “Yes?”

Thrawn only heard the familiar tone and resonance of Wullf Yularen’s voice; nothing said.

The Chiss watched her reactions furtively until suddenly her whole body went rigid. Zapheri inhaled sharply and cried out, “No! No! That’s not right! How can they -!” her face crumpled, “ – NO! They can’t do _that_! It’s not fair!”

“Zapheri?” Thrawn had stood to reach her, slowly due to his still healing injuries, “What is it?”

She would not answer.

Teela had descended into gasping sobs that shook her whole body.

It would seem the Coruscanti Judiciary, as well as certain individuals in Imperial High Command wished to prosecute Cal Zapheri for Black Sun’s role in the destruction of the Admonitor.

The crime was treason.

And a guilty verdict would mean execution.

She picked through the family heirlooms.

She fixed the golden tree that had once adorned her hair clip, placing it on a chain around her neck. It was her statement of solidarity with her uncle – she was proud to be a Zapheri, whether the name was now associated with the word “treason” or not. The Empire could burn as far as she was concerned, she had Thrawn and she had Cal…at least for now. There was just one problem, though.

She and Thrawn worked for and served the Empire.

Yularen had already restated his decision to not bring Teela Zapheri in for questioning regarding her uncle’s case, multiple times. They both feared it was only a matter of time before someone decided the Chiss might have valuable insight into the whole situation with Black Sun. Thrawn was, after all the first one to discover the Admonitor’s saboteur and he wasn’t even aboard the ship!

The Admiral was, of course unconcerned over High Command’s political dealings. Let the Colonel deal with such pettiness or better yet stand aside and let politicians like Arihnda Pryce barter some arbitrary favors…

His work would continue, but in order for it to do so efficiently he would need Teela. And Teela was…

_In crisis._

Once, years ago, the Chiss would have told her to place her faith in the judicial system. He knew better now. After ten years, Thrawn had seen the political machinations of the Empire – Zapheri had insisted he observe it.

No, Cal Zapheri would be executed for treason.

Few things made him angry enough to contemplate physical violence – such was not a reasonable reaction – but the wastefulness of the Empire and their callousness toward the lives of their citizens made the skin under each of his eyes pulse with irritation.

His long-term goals became clearer but the path to get there was much more dangerous and abstract.

She would persevere.

Due to the nature of the crimes leveled against him, the Judiciary stopped allowing her access to the prison. Cal was allowed comm calls once ever other day under direct supervision. Most of the time it was spent with Teela trying valiantly to keep her voice from breaking with emotion. He, on the other hand, seemed at relative peace.

“How’s your Admiral?”

She smiled slightly, “He’s well. We return to duty in three days.”

“Good! I bet he’s looking forward to it and therefore you are as well.”

Teela made a face at the characterization but nodded absently, “We supposedly are due to sit in dock for a little while before heading out.”

“Ah.”

“Have you –“ she stopped, looked down to fidget with her sleeve, “ – Have you talked with anyone else, Uncle?”

Cal sighed, “No. Who wants to consort with a traitor, my dear?”

Her face twisted in pain, “You’re not a traitor, Cal. They all know it.”

“As I told Wullf, I’m only a fool.”

“You’re not even that, Uncle. She fooled all of us.”

“Yes,” Cal said pensively.

Suddenly his voice became somber but with a steel-tipped edge to it, “Teela, listen to me. Are you listening?”

“Yes.”

“We cannot help who we fall in love with. Always remember that.”

Despite his inactive status, Thrawn still wore his uniform and Zapheri resisted the urge to order some civilian dress clothes for him. That itchy green tunic couldn’t possibly be comfortable on the skin where Tivs had beaten him mercilessly. She had seen only _some_ of the bruises while he lay comatose – his chest and torso were blotted dark purple and black.

Teela had wanted him to take her home from the gallery that night. Her hard-won victory – his concession – meant she would be able to move her hands and lips along the skin that was now so terribly mottled; battered because of her.

“What is it Zapheri?”

She looked up, noticing his scrutinizing eyes on her, “Uhm nothing, Admiral.”

His eyes narrowed, “I am currently in ill humor. Tell me.”

Teela looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her sleeves, “Tivs beat you.”

It was a statement – small and mechanical; one that he acknowledged with a nod.

“Thrawn…I’m sorry for what happened I –“

The Chiss cut her off with a motion of his hand, his voice sounding almost bored. “You did nothing wrong Zapheri.”

She shook her head, “No. No, if…If maybe I hadn’t been –“ she lowered her voice and her eyes in shame, “ - drunk and you hadn’t been so distracted…”

The Admiral’s brow lifted slightly, “You believe I was distracted?”

Zapheri made a face, prompting a soft, low chuckle from the Chiss.

“ _I_ was distracted” she clarified, “and I could have stopped it.”

There was a long, terrible pause where Teela studied his profile.

Finally he inhaled deeply, “Distraction is a necessary part of life. Some distractions are beneficial; some are less advantageous.”

_“Which am I?”_ She regretted the question instantly.

His red eyes met hers earnestly, _“You are neither.”_

She felt her face slip in surprise and watched him consider her reaction, _“Then what am I to you, Mitth’raw’nuruodo?”_

_“So much more than a simple distraction, Teela Zapheri.”_

_“Then tell me.”_ Her eyes pleaded with him.

Half of her told herself not to make requests of him – not now; not like this – the other half, the part of her soul that needed to know if she was anything but a tool to him, wanted to demand an answer. She _deserved_ an answer! Didn’t she?

_After ten years…_

Thrawn looked at her expressionlessly, his eyes searching her face. Teela was beginning to lose hope that he would ever tell her, she sighed and turned slowly away. The Chiss caught her wrist gently.

_“Come.”_ He said softly, _“I wish to show you something.”_

The last time she had been to the Royal Imperial Gardens she had been heartbroken… over _him_.

Teela looked down at her fingernails recalling how they had been bloodied in her attempts to tear the Zapheri family crest from the hair clip she had offered him – the crest she now wore around her neck. It, along with only a few other material items were what remained of a family torn apart by revenge and betrayal; by hate and greed.

…And, ironically by love too.

Thrawn motioned for her to follow him. He had led her to the exact spot where they once sat together next to the pond, with the gentle tuffs of grass and the beautiful smell of moonflowers.

The Chiss stood facing away from her for a long moment, staring out at the still water.

“Are we stopping to smell the flowers? Just because you don’t sneeze doesn’t mean you shouldn’t torment those who do.” Teela laughed lightly as she approached him from behind.

_“Do you know why I chose you?”_

The question took her off guard for the briefest of moments. She swallowed, _“You said I was the best choice – that I would benefit and be more appreciative of the learning experience.”_

_“That is only partially true.”_ Thrawn turned to her, and suddenly Teela was seventeen again – having just found him on a remote planet near Wild Space.

_“I do not understand.”_

A blue hand slowly, carefully reached out to caress her face, _“Before I was even exiled, I knew I would find you. I knew what you looked like –“_ he let his hand drop from her cheek and started to walk around her slowly, studying her from different angles the way he would a sculpture _“ – the sound of your voice, how you would react to me, I knew I needed you but I never knew why.”_

Teela shook her head slowly, _“I-I do not…understand.”_

Thrawn smiled slightly, _“A dream.”_

Zapheri’s eyebrows lifted in surprise; he continued, _“I no longer have such dreams. Only some Chiss do and when they reach a certain age, they…grow beyond them.”_

Her brow furrowed, her lips moved soundlessly then she looked up at him, _“Imbonikusasa?”_

_“In a manner of speaking, yes.”_ He nodded.

Her eyes widened and she stepped closer to him.

_“Jedi?”_ she asked worriedly, her voice a hushed whisper.

_“No.”_ The Chiss shook his head, _“Nothing so dramatic.”_ He said dryly.

Teela breathed a sigh of relief. If the Empire were to find out he had some form of Jedi power, he would very likely be killed.

Her brow suddenly furrowed in confusion, _“Then…?_

_“Why did I wait to tell you?”_

She nodded.

_“I did not know why I needed you.”_ He looked over at her meaningfully, _“I believe I understand, now.”_

Thrawn suddenly strode back to the edge of the pond and pointed at several waterfowl, _“Observe the behaviors of the green swans relative to the white crane and black aquatic birds.”_

Zapheri looked up at him incredulously, “Now we’re talking about the wildlife? Are you sure the medic cleared you after just two weeks?”

He placed both hands on her shoulders and turned her toward the flock of birds, “Patience Zapheri. Watch.”

On one side of the pond, a large white crane with a sharp pointed beak seemed interested in disruption of every kind. It traveled from one group of birds to another attacking nesting females, stabbing at burrows and stealing food. The black birds, smaller and faster, seemed to have created an enclave – likely for protection against a predator or larger bully. But the little community wouldn’t be much of a deterrent if the crane was in a particularly vicious mood, give its size and might.

Near the little group of small black birds were several regal looking swans – their feathers green and glistening in the light. They padded over to stand protectively near their smaller cohorts as the sharp-beaked predator advanced. The resulting skirmish was loud and violent.

Thrawn squeezed her shoulder gently and turned her bodily away, this time making her face the other end of the pond. _“Now, observe this group.”_ He pointed to a different cluster of the same black birds and green swans.

Teela cringed as another of the large white cranes crept close to a group of the aquatic birds, the green swans had quickly advanced but instead of attacking the crane as they had done previously they began upending nests sending eggs flying and their once-friendly co-habitants scurrying madly to avoid them. The smaller avians were completely distracted and fell victim to the crane.

She heard herself cry out, instinctively moved toward the group in hopes of distracting the rapacious bird, but a large blue hand pulled her back before she slipped face first into the pond.

The green swans had fled, escaping the sharp clicking of the crane’s beak but the other birds were not so lucky.

_“Why do you show me this?”_

_“Because.”_ He turned her to face him, _“those were my choices when I came to your Empire.”_

They road back to the residence in silence.

He had wondered if he made the right choice. It didn’t really matter – it was the only choice he could make -tell her the truth, allow her to help, capitalize on her being an asset or lose her forever. And he would _not_ lose her.

_And there in lies the problem._

Once again, he was letting his emotions rule him. What would he do when it was time to send her away?

Of course, Teela didn’t make things easy either. She had understood everything.

Perfectly.

Her eyes brightened as if a puzzle that had sat unfinished for so long was finally solved with a newly found piece. She looked at him with wonder and admiration; her eyes sparkling as they did when they had first met – when she was so very confident that he was _good_.

_“I am with you Admiral.”_

_“Do not make such a promise Zapheri. It is dangerous.”_

She looked at him thoughtfully, _“Much like you, I am willing to risk it.”_

And now Teela Zapheri was his – her fate was forever tied to his own.

He should have been happy – satisfied for winning the heart and mind of someone so worthy. Indeed, she’d be a wonderful asset to the Chiss with her knowledge of the Empire, her eidetic memory and her engineering abilities.

Why was he burdened by a sense of foreboding?

_“You are concerned about Tarkin’s project, then?”_

They sat in the office of his residence watching the sun set below the skyline.

_“Yes.”_

She nodded. On more than one occasion Teela had told him, she didn’t trust the Moff nor Director Krennic. To hear them talk of the proposed size of such a project was alarming– it was, however, the unknown capabilities of the thing that made her truly nervous.

Thrawn agreed that _it_ would undoubtably have offensive and defensive capabilities of superior magnitude. And he disliked the idea of the Imperial Navy being relegated to a few ships in favor of a massive superweapon.

Teela cocked her head in thought, _“The Empire is a bureaucracy. Bureaucracies love to spend money. If you are so worried about this thing, why not attack the financial source?”_

_“Shall I bring turbolasers to bare on the Imperial Monetary Exchange?”_

She rolled her eyes, “I hate you when you’re like this.” She grumbled in Basic.

He smiled thinly, _“You are proposing I seek to divert funds away from Tarkin and Krennic’s project?”_

They were still uncertain as to which bureaucrat was in charge of the project but Teela had assumed it was Tarkin.

_“Yes.”_

He was silent a moment.

_“Imperial TIE fighters are…rudimentary.”_

_“One might say the same about Imperial Star Destroyers”_ Zapheri quipped, _“You have some ideas for improvements?”_ she side-eyed the Chiss.

_“I do.”_ He smiled

She listened and made suggestions; in the end they were impressed with the idea – ambitious as it was. A TIE fighter with a deflector shield and a hyperdrive, fast, maneuverable and efficient due to lightweight haul plating would most certainly get people’s attention.

“Zapheri, would you be able to create schematics?”

“Of course. You’re going to help me with the specs though – six heavy laser cannons may be too much – you don’t want this thing weighed down.”

“I am unworried.” Thrawn smiled slightly.

There was a pause and Teela inhaled deeply, _“There is another way, you know?”_

His red eyes met hers. He knew what she was thinking. The Chiss shook his head, _“No.”_

_“Yes.”_ She insisted, _“It is an option. It may not be the best way I can help the Ascendancy but if I can gain information from within. I have already gotten overtures from Tarkin and Krennic to join the -“_

_“No.”_ He barked.

The vehemence in his voice caused her to jump. Teela’s brow furrowed in confusion, _“Why not, Thrawn? It is a good way to get information directly from the source!”_

Thrawn shook his head, _“You are needed elsewhere, Zapheri.”_

_“Alright.”_

She seemed appeased; he should have suspected then that the roots of a plan were forming in her mind due to the abrupt capitulation. He wouldn’t see it until weeks later…

_“So, you will send me to the Ascendency then?”_

And there it was: The question he had been asking himself subconsciously for the last ten years.

He sighed. Teela stepped forward, “You have to let me help, Thrawn.” She transitioned back to Basic, her voice tinged with emotion, “My entire family is lost. I’m the logical choice.”

“You are not ready.”

She shrank back in surprise as if he’d physically struck her but not enough to hurt her. “You mean _you_ are not ready.”

“Be cautious Zapheri, I am in no mood for your sullenness.”

Her eyes flashed at him, “When will you _ever_ be?”

He hissed warningly at her, _“Do not become a distraction, Teela Zapheri.”_

_“If you think you can control –“_

Her comm chirped annoyingly, silencing her; interrupting her threat before she could torment him further. She cursed and fumbled with the little devise. Suddenly Thrawn’s comm started to chirp as well…then the desk comm in his office went off.

Something had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.
> 
> Obviously the something that happens is the summons to High Command (Next up the dynamic duo go off to Batonn!)
> 
> The next chapter I'm calling "Job Offer" - it's long and tedious and follows the novel basically but with some tweaks - it sets up the follow on chapter for something different (I've debated with myself over how I wanted Batonn to go...I'm still debating and fear it will be anticlimactic - editing makes me second guess myself!)
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading. I don't assume this remains mildly interesting but I must admit I am having fun and I really do appreciate all your kind words. I've had some down days recently and strangely writing seems to help, so thank you for taking the time to read my silliness.  
> -N!


	39. Job Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None (really)
> 
> Note: Dialogue was used from the book. I didn't write it, I don't own it, I'm not making money from it - any of it for that matter. I continue to be happy with raman and diet soda and have no delusions of grandeur. All Hail Timothy Zahn.  
> (Is that a sufficient disclaimer?) 
> 
> Translations (Sy Bisti):
> 
> "Yineke menje?" = what the fuck?  
> "thina mayelani" = about us  
> "Kungekudala." = Soon
> 
> Previous Chapter References:  
> You remember Keli/Yellsi/Kelsi from Chapter 25?  
> And Teela's run in with Cyngi in Chapter 6...
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Surrounded by assholes and idiots.  
> Zapheri's view on things.  
> To Batonn, right?  
> Teela's new name  
> Soon  
> Preparation  
> Teela Zapheri and Nightswan  
> Right away?  
> Escape

Keli stared dolefully at them. She was none too pleased to see Teela, a fact that made the Admiral’s aide smile sweetly at the other woman. But the High Command’s data work contractor turned door warden was downright disgusted to see the Chiss.

“Code cylinders,” she growled and then as an afterthought she added, “ _please_.”

Zapheri handed the hideously dressed woman her code cylinder then the Admiral’s. Teela’s was handed immediately back to her with a sneer, Thrawn’s on the other hand was scrutinized more closely.

“Is there a problem –“ Teela paused and cocked her head in challenge, “- _Kelsi_?”

The sour looking contractor shot her an evil look, took another fleeting glance at the Admiral and moved her head minutely, “No problem –“ her facial muscles contorted as if she suddenly tasted something disgusting, “ – Admiral. You’re free to enter.”

“Thank you!” Teela intoned with faux cheerfulness as she and Thrawn made their way through the portal.

The Chiss sighed, _“Why must you do that, Zapheri?”_

 _“Do what, Thrawn?”_ she asked innocently.

_“You know what.”_

His assistant shrugged nonchalantly, _“Several reasons, first Keli isn’t exactly charming and I take great pleasure in tormenting assholes, second I need another hobby since you keep me so busy I’m not able to write my thesis on using Y’nes Theory on the destabilization of hull plating materials.”_

The Admiral actually rolled his eyes, _“Are you quite finished?”_

She shrugged again, _“You asked.”_

They walked down the narrow hall; Teela grabbing one of her three datapads, “Do we know what this is about? My message was cryptic.”

“Mine was also vague. However, the pattern of communications during the past four days indicates that the One Oh Third and the One Twenty-Fifth task forces have also been summoned. I conclude a major mission is being planned.”

“Great.” She grumbled dryly as the entered the briefing room.

She stiffened immediately upon seeing Arihnda Pryce.

_Ugh, the assholes are in flock today._

Donassius made introductions and Zapheri carefully moved to the outskirts of the room, closer to the shadows to observe along with the other military aides.

“I have a question,” Governor Restos asked before the Fleet Admiral could dive into his briefing. He leveled a finger at Teela, “Why is a civilian contractor here?”

Yularen stirred, “Ms. Zapheri is an aide to Admiral Thrawn and has the clearance to be here, Governor. She also holds valuable insight into certain types of technology.”

Restos didn’t seem to be appeased, Governor Estorn shook his head at his counterpart, “What does it matter?”

“She could be working for the insurgents!”

Teela snorted, and Thrawn shot her a quick warning glance as did the Colonel. The for-the-love-of-all-that-is-holy-in-the-Empire-keep-your-mouth-shut-Teela glares were enough to at least keep her silent, they did nothing for her facial expressions.

Donassius silenced Restos by reiterating Yularen’s point and informing the governor in his usual subtle manner that they were wasting valuable time. Zapheri suppressed her naturally occurring smugness from oozing out her pores but her boss glanced her way and shook his head somewhat. Governor Pryce, originally task focused, spotted the quick exchange and smiled slightly.

Teela gritted her teeth, switching her concentration to Donassius. She made a show of taking several notes – everything that was being said was already committed to memory, however. She knew Thrawn was watching and listening as well, but Zapheri had her own thoughts on those gathered.

Restos struck her as arrogant and demanding; he expected aid to be provided to Batonn above all else. Pryce was being preemptive – her system was not directly involved in the current uprising – but she felt compelled to interject herself into the action. Admiral Kinshara was indifferent to just about everything but seemed to defer to Admiral Durril a bit more than he ought to have. And Durril…

Durril was an asshole.

He was the worse kind of asshole too – one with an Imperial Task Force. He looked at Thrawn with such distain it made Teela clench her fists and tighten her jaw.

“You’re not going to breach from above anyway. Best approach is by low-altitude incursion.” Durril drawled haughtily.

Zapheri eyed the schematics of the Scrim Island facility on display and felt her lips purse in annoyance.

“The shoreline defenses are more than adequate to repel even a sizable attack.” Thrawn pointed out.

Durril’s eyes narrowed and he lips twist up in a condescending smile, “You haven’t been with the navy long, have you? -”

Teela clicked her tongue and shifted in her seat, several people near her stirred as well after glancing at her; they discreetly adjusted to her movements to hide their concerned looks.

“ - If you had you’d know that if more than half the island’s ion cannons are down, then at least half the shore defenses are too. A few assault boats’ worth of stormtroopers, and it’ll all be over.”

Thrawn’s eyes flicked to her – his subtle way of telling her to settle down, “Perhaps. I will need more time to study the situation.”

“There is no time.” The Fleet Admiral huffed frustratedly, “Every hour the garrison is held, the reputation of the Empire is tarnished a little more. Your orders are to proceed at once to Batonn and release the insurgents’ hold on Scrim. Destroy the island if you have to but remove the rebels.”

Zapheri felt her mouth fall open. This wasn’t the first time Donassius had insisted on drastic measures – he seemed blasé about using excessive force at Botajef, even going so far as to advocating for it. But this…

“Destroying the island would also kill the hostages. There are better ways. But they require more reconnaissance and planning.” The Chiss replied patiently as if such hadn’t occurred to the Fleet Admiral. Restos snorted lightly and a few of the military attachés shook their heads in exasperation, but Teela felt a swell of pride.

Thrawn wasn’t going to just go off turbolasers blazing. He wasn’t unthinking like Durril and wasn’t unfeeling like Restos. No, _her admiral_ was in the right.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Donassius was furious.

“If you don’t think you can _handle_ it, the Ninety-Sixth can go to Sammun instead.” Donassius growled, “Will that assignment be more to your _liking_?”

“I will go wherever the Navy wishes.”

Donassius eyed him suspiciously, “You’ve had enough time with the Ninety-Sixth to operate smoothly together?”

“I have, Admiral.” Thrawn nodded once.

“Very well. Admiral Durril, you seem confident that the rebels on Scrim can be easily neutralized. Your One Oh Third will deal with them.”

It was Teela’s turn to shake her head in frustration.

_Idiots._

She had already brought up samples of Sammuni art on her datapad and handed it to him on their walk back to the landing platform. Teela followed behind him as he strode briskly toward what she fondly called the Bolt Bucket – a light freighter he’d confiscated from a band of smugglers and pirates. It stood in jarring contrast to the Lambda shuttles assigned to the other admirals.

So Thrawn.

_“Your thoughts Zapheri?”_

_“I like your taste in transportation.”_ She quipped without pause.

 _“Of course, you do.”_ He said dryly, _“What do you perceive of the current situation?”_

 _“Admiral Durril is an arrogant festering pile of dung that will likely get himself and his entire task force blown to bits – much like Carlou Gendling.”_ She said in a casual sing-song voice, _“Restos likely brought this whole issue to a head because he’s greedy in the standard Imperial fashion and your girl, Pryce is nosy as all hell.”_

She glanced up at him, noticed his eyes narrow slightly; he didn’t particularly appreciate her form of sarcasm even if it _was_ on-point.

 _“Shall I continue?”_ she asked cheerfully.

“That is quite sufficient.”

“Aww.” Teela feigned a petulant look. “So, to Sammun?”

The Chiss smiled slightly after his perusal of the art on her datapad, “The Ninety Sixth will go to Sammun.”

“I can juice the Chimaera’s hyperdrive a bit but the Shyrack is a bit…wait –“ she stopped in mid-stride, “What do you _mean_ the Ninety Sixth will go to Sammun? What about _us_?

He gave his orders – specific as always – to Commander Faro. Teela could hear the nervousness in the other woman’s voice but Karyn was extremely capable and shortly into Thrawn’s brief the Commander realized this too and became her usual collected self.

“Before you depart for Sammun, detach the Shyrack for my use. Inform Captain Brento that I’ll speak with her privately once I’ve decided on her course of action.”

Zapheri stared over at the Admiral skeptically.

“Yes, sir. Shall I report when I’ve completed my mission, or shall I wait for you to initiate contact?”

“The latter would be best,” Thrawn’s eyes flicked to Teela and she arched her eyebrows in question, “Good hunting to you.”

“And to you, Admiral.”

Faro ended the call and the red eyes remained on her face, “And now…?”

Teela allowed herself a slow mischievous smirk, “To Batonn, right?”

The Chiss smiled tightly, “Of course.”

The smile faded quickly though, “Admiral Durril is convinced he will have no difficulty capturing Scrim Island. I am interested in seeing if he is correct.”

“So, you decided to take this Bolt Bucket instead of your Lambda because you were expecting this?” she glanced over at him as they waited.

“I had some suspicions based on the recent pattern in Imperial communications.” Thrawn nodded approvingly.

“Fleet movements.” Teela murmured, almost to herself.

“As well as a marked increase in criminal and insurgent activity in and around this sector of space.”

She looked over at him, meeting his eyes for a long moment. Several emotions flickered quickly across her features, her eyes being particularly expressive and the brief flash of passion in them made him pause.

“What is it, Zapheri?”

“I –“ she closed her mouth and shook her head, “ - nothing.”

Suddenly Durril’s task force started to shift into a standard siege array, “And so it begins.” She sighed.

“They may be negotiating.” Thrawn pointed out.

Teela snorted derisively, “I don’t think Durril has the intellectual capability of carrying on a conversation without trying to fire his turbolasers.” She rolled her eyes, “Sia used to say it was the male’s way of compensating for a small –“

The Judicator suddenly let loose as Durril made an attempt at the island’s shields. The full turbolaser spread from the Star Destroyer had no impact on the shield, so naturally the dim-wit ordered both his screening corvettes to join in.

No luck.

“Damn it.” Teela grumbled, “Durril is –“ she abruptly leaned forward and gasped.

“Shield opening! Ion fire!” Zapheri looked horrified, “Direct hit on the Judicator!”

“Incapacitated?”

There was a pause as she glanced from the sensors to what was going on out the viewport as if to confirm it with her own eyes, “Ugh. What is he _doing_?”

“What is the damage?”

Teela craned her neck, “Hits on the portside escorts. They’re very likely down to secondary weapons and aux drives now. They could get clear if they wanted to. If they take another hit, they’ll just be drifting.” She glanced out the cockpit again, “The Judicator’s definitely down to aux drives. He could get clear but he’s not going! What’s wrong with him? That’s a fucking ion cannon!”

She cocked her head, “Why not go after the starboard escorts too? Take one out on either side?”

“A valid question, Zapheri. Observe the freighters flying eastward from the island. Running low and on minimal power – almost invisible to ships already under ion attack.”

Teela laughed when she spotted them.

“Savvy bastards.” She turned to the Admiral with a grin, “How did you know?”

“It was one possible reason the starboard escorts were being ignored at the expense of the portside ships. Interesting though. Standard procedure would have been the exact opposite: to target the escorts on the Judicator’s starboard side in order to minimize response to the freighter’ departure.”

“That means they aren’t going to the main continent?”

“Yes. Which raises the question of where they _are_ going, in particular the one that’s broken off and is heading into space. Your analysis?”

“There’s no point in moving people around in the middle of a battle so they’re taking everything that isn’t fused to the ground – weapons, Imperial technology, all that good stuff.-“ her eyes narrowed in thought, “They could be sending one of the freighters to the larger insurgent group on the mainland, maybe one to Denash, one to Sammun…”

“Or elsewhere.” Thrawn mused.

Teela shifted nervously as the shield rippled again, retracting to allow a blast of turbolaser fire to hit the Judicator’s starboard superstructure, burning the massive war vessel.

“No!” she gasped, “They have a turbolaser!? Donassius and Yularen never said a damn thing about functional turbolasers!”

“They may not have known.” Thrawn soothed, suddenly realizing the scene in front of them was hauntingly similar to the Admonitor burning.

He motioned to the comm, “The freighter angling away from the planet is likely to make the jump to lightspeed soon. Hail it.”

Zapheri’s eyes widened, _“Yineke menje, Thrawn?”_

He ignored the vulgarity. “A tight comm signal, of course, to keep the conversation private. We’re the Slipknot and you’re a weapons smuggler named Henrietta Figg.”

“Henrietta Figg?” she screeched her nose wrinkling in distaste, “Of all the names in the galaxy I get stuck with _Henrietta_? You owe me Thrawn. And I _will_ collect!” She threw her arms over her head in disgust.

“Am I buying or selling shit?”

“Whichever will gain us an invitation to visit his base.”

Teela jerked her head in mock understanding, “Oh right, an invitation to visit his base.” She intoned, “Great!”

She glared at him, keyed the comm, adjusted for tight beam, and altered her voice to a flirty Outer Rim drawl. “Hey unidentified freighter, this is the Slipknot. I see you’re scorching outta here, need any help along the way?”

There was no response.

“Again.” Thrawn whispered, prompting an irritated wave from his assistant.

She sighed in animated frustration, “Alright freighter, let me try a different way. I’m guessing you got some nice new merchandise that ya wanna keep. You want to be nice or you want me to call you out to the Imps?”

A man’s angry voice responds almost immediately, “Don’t even think about it, Slipknot.”

“Aw, not thinkin’ it, sweetness just trying to start a friendly conversation. I bet I’m right about your current cargo, though. And I bet there might be something there I could take off your hands.”

“Forget it.” The voice gruffed, “Already spoken for.”

“Alright baby. No worries.” Teela drawled playfully, “Maybe you’d like to add a little something to it, though, hmm?”

There was a long pause as if the man was considering, there was the edge of suspicion mixed with a hint of eagerness in his voice. “You deal?”

“Oh, I deal in almost everything, baby. Since you guys went all big and hit a military base, I’m guessing no to a spice dealer. Probably for _you_ I’d be an arms dealer, yeah? You in the market for that, sweetness?”

There was another silence – this time longer. Zapheri glanced over at the Admiral who nodded once – encouraging her to stay the course – silent and waiting. She rolled her eyes at him.

“We might be. The boss says he’s willing to talk. I’ve sent you the coordinates. Jump whenever you’re ready.”

“Can’t wait. I’ll be right there, baby.” Teela smirked, keyed off the comm and spun triumphantly to grin at the Chiss. “I changed my mind. I sort of like the name Henrietta.”

“I am happy to hear it.”

She made a face and looked more seriously out the cockpit at the One Oh Third, “What do we do about _them_?”

“There is no aid we can render. I have already transmitted an emergency distress signal on Admiral Durril’s behalf. Our efforts are best directed elsewhere.”

She nodded absently watching the freighter, “The freighter is far enough out to jump but he’s just sitting there. Maybe he’s having trouble with his hyperdrive?”

“Perhaps.” Thrawn’s voice took on the I-know-something-you-don’t quality that always made her smile. Of course, it was usually directed to someone other than her. “What other possibilities are there?”

Teela had already started thinking in terms of hypotheticals; observing, assessing, waiting. The freighter finally made the jump to hyperspace and she tracked the game pieces – the Judicator, her escorts, the island defenses, the other freighters…

“The other freighters…” she looked at her instruments and found them – or rather where the cluster of seven should have been, but their vectors had started to diverge.

“They’re going to different locations, trying to confuse us – maybe get us to follow another freighter or try to track all of them in lieu of the one.”

“Which would you choose, Zapheri? The seven or the one?”

“The seven likely have more contraband and would lead us back to _more_ strongholds but the one will hypothetically lead us to a base and _the_ boss – whoever that might be.” She paused watching the seven freighters diverge farther, “I’d choose the one but…”

Her eyes narrowed and she cocked her head to the side, “… what did you do with the Shyrack, Thrawn?”

He smiled over at her, the expression was strangely innocent – like a tooka looking up from a bowl of fresh milk.

She chuckled, “You know I hate you, right?”

They weren’t in hyperspace long – less than an hour, during which time Thrawn remained mostly silent. Zapheri had attempted to extract his ideas on what they would find when they reached the coordinates, but he kept his opinion to himself.

“Are you alright?” she finally asked a few moments before breakout. “Maybe you shouldn’t have been placed back on duty so quickly after...”

“I am fine.” He inhaled deeply.

Teela shot him a worried look. There was a long pause; she decided to take a chance, “You told me you only lied to me once and it was to keep me safe.”

She looked at him beseechingly, “I want to know what you lied about.”

“Zapheri, now is not the time.”

“Then when is the time?” the question was asked earnestly, without anger but with true curiosity on her part. “When will you be honest with me, with yourself… _thina mayelani_?” 

He studied her face; his eyes glowing in the dim light of the cockpit. The scrutiny made her blush and she finally looked down to fidget with the hem of her sleeve. She momentarily betrayed her pain, as the skin around her eyes tightened and her lips parted only to be pressed firmly together into a thin line.

“Zapheri, we will discuss it further –“ his voice lowered and was strained with longing “ - _Kungekudala.”_

Soon.

That had been their promise to each other before he’d been taken by Black Sun.

She looked up carefully, _“Kungekudala?”_

He nodded once, solemnly.

Teela bobbed her head slowly and exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

They sat in agreeable silence for only a few minutes, then it was time.

“Took your sweet time about it” the man growled over the comm, “Trouble?”

“I hadn’t planned on using the hyperdrive so soon – things touchy and I didn’t realize you were _that_ lonely, sweetness.”

“Sure, sure. Who are you?”

Teela sent one last glare over at her boss, “Name’s Henrietta Figg.”

“What were you doing at Batonn?”

Pirates and smugglers were by nature paranoid and she did her best to keep the defensiveness out of her voice. “Trolling for bargins, customers and a new boyfriend.” She giggled jollily into the comm, “I heard ‘bout your Scrim Island thing and thought I’d come see if I could find any business. Buying or selling, like I said baby – I do it _all_.” The last was uttered seductively and laced with inuendo.

The man on the other end did not seem impressed, “Well, personally, I’d just as soon blow you into dust and be done with it, but the boss wants to see you, so I guess you get to troll for someone to sheet for a while longer. Follow me.”

“So gallant. I usually don’t have to look far.” Teela laughed good naturedly and the comm clicked off.

“Ugh” she rolled her eyes, “ _Now_ what?”

“Now we prepare.” Thrawn took one last look out the cockpit, “Stay with him. Keep watch. I will be back in a moment.”

“Alright. You have plans for Henrietta?”

He smirked at her, “I do.”

“Great.” She muttered cynically.

He returned to the cockpit as they were approaching what appeared to be a Clone Wars-era Nomad; a traveling repair center for ships when standard facilities were reduced to rubble during the fighting. Zapheri glanced over at him, her eyes traveling over his muscular arms noting the visible bruises were almost gone, “You realize taking off your uniform tunic isn’t going to fool them? You have a –“ she smiled tightly, “ – distinct personality and your reputation precedes you, Thrawn.”

“Is that so?” he arched an eyebrow at her, “Take off your dress and put these on.”

He handed her a pair of overalls and his uniform tunic. Teela shook her head minutely, “This is hardly the time, Admiral.”

Thrawn’s face remained impassive but there was a slight flicker in his eye, she looked over at him scandalized, “Turn around, sir.”

The corners of his lips quirked up and he very slowly purposefully, turned away from her listening to her muttered observations.

“This thing is huge.”

“You realize there’s an extra hole in your tunic? And it’s a bit burned.”

“Is this…the old Lieutenant’s plaque?”

He smiled, “You took the tunic from an officer you seduced and killed. You wear it because it makes you feel powerful and it reminds those around you, you are not just –“ he paused and turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder, “ – a beautiful woman but a dangerous one.”

She snorted and tapped his shoulder, indicating he could safely turn around, “And the plaque? What’s it slaved to?”

He handed her an archaic looking hold-out blaster, “It is modified for the current need. When the time comes press the tile closest to the center of your chest.”

“When the time comes?”

“You will know when. Hide the blaster – someplace private.” He removed his own blaster from the holster and handed it to her, “Put this someplace more obvious. It is a sample of the merchandise you have for sale.”

Zapheri looked sharply up at him, “What about you? You won’t be armed.”

“Do not worry.”

She inhaled deeply, “But where will you be?”

“Engineering our escape. In the meantime, learn as much about them as you can.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “I will be as quick as I can.”

Teela still looked worriedly up at him. It should have come as no surprise to him when she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. He gently cupped her chin; let her break away only after the comm crackled to life.

“Alright, _Henrietta_ is it? There’s a landing slot marked for you. Land and come outside.” The voice over the comm grumbled irritably, “Someone will be waiting.”

She keyed to respond, “I’ll be there _soon_.”

The three men were the standard slime of the galaxy – not entirely bright, arrogant and distrustful. One searched her, paying too much attention to her curves. He gave her breasts a not so gentle squeeze as he pressed himself up against her backside.

Teela’s experience with being seductive could have been written in Preshini sand with a stick. She had watched Sia charm the opposite sex for years with a combination of amusement and awe.

What would her best friend do in this particular case?

Probably moan and back up, she thought sardonically.

“Hey playtimes over, sweetness. I’m a business first, pleasure second kind of girl.” She drawled.

“That what happened to the Imp you took the uniform from?” he smirked at her.

Zapheri smirked back at him, “Something like that.”

The second man was busy studying both blasters – Thrawn’s service weapon as well as the rigged hold-out, “What ya doing with Imp hardware?”

“That, sweetness is part of my stock.” She grinned

“And this?” he motioned with the older weapon.

She arched an eyebrow and lowered her voice, “That’s nothing but insurance, baby. You’d be surprised how chivalrous men are sorely lacking nowadays.” Teela made a show of sizing the man up with a critical eye.

“I’ll bet.” The man leered at her suggestively, “Boss wants to see you.”

She shrugged and sauntered along with him down a rusted corridor until he stopped at the shipmaster’s quarters. Zapheri felt a thrill of nervousness sudden come over her; what if the Boss was expecting something other than just friendly chit-chat.

The man gestured her forward; she laughed and blew him a kiss as she walked by, “See you later.”

“We’ll see about that.”

The door opened and Teela stepped in, her whole body jerking as if someone had dumped cold water down her back.

“YOU!” she snarled.

The Boss smiled at her.

“Neville Cygni, you bastard!”

“I was certain you of all people would remember me, Ms. Zapheri.” He laughed, “But please call me Nightswan.”

She was unceremoniously poked in the back by the man behind her and she grudgingly stepped inside.

“Please, have a seat.” Nightswan smiled lightly.

Teela made a face but sat heavily down in a chair across from the mastermind as his henchmen handed off her blasters. Cygni motioned to the rigged weapon and Zapheri felt her hand twitch – very much wanting to press Thrawn’s rank plaque and hope he engineered the thing to explode.

_“….learn as much about them as you can.”_

She sighed.

“Clone Wars era antique?” he raised his eyebrows at her.

She shrugged, “I borrowed it from an old friend. No idea.”

“Doesn’t really matter,” Nightswan smirked turning the old blaster as well as Thrawn’s service weapon away from himself and directly at Teela.

_Keep thinking that, you arrogant -_

“I’m glad that Admiral Thrawn sent you to seek me out. You won’t be part of the collateral damage.”

She leaned back in her seat, “Collateral damage?”

“You’ll be spared what the rebels on Scrim Island are doing to him right now. After the Admonitor I would think something like that would be overly traumatic.”

Zapheri smiled to hide her sudden excitement, “I’m tougher than I look, Cygni.”

Nightswan thought it was Thrawn leading the attack at Batonn! She had all she could do to keep a straight face, but the fact that she knew something he didn’t gave her a sudden burst of confidence.

“Indeed.”

“So, you’ve moved on from the Culoss crew to new breed of stupid and crazy?” she admonished, “I’m happy for you.”

“They’re hardly stupid or crazy.” Cygni waved a hand dismissively, “The Empire is corrupt, Ms. Zapheri – you know it. I’d wager you’ve seen it throughout your life. Corrupt, dangerous and ultimately self-defeating. It’s going to fall anyways. I’m simply helping it on its way.”

Teela swallowed hard, a flood of memories giving her pause. The anti-alien sentiment held by the Navy, the Coruscanti elite, the wastefulness, the political backchannels, Tarkin’s project sucking up resources and depriving those funds to other more equitable uses…Lansend Twenty-Six.

She clenched her fists and pursed her lips, “You’d be hard pressed to find _any_ system of government that wasn’t.”

It sounded weak to her ears and Zapheri had to remind herself why she was even in service to such a system.

_Thrawn._

“As long as there are people like Thrawn around – incorruptible and willing to do what’s right, you’re not going to get very far with that –“ she smirked, “ – _Nightswan_.”

The scathing retort bounced off him and he chuckled, “Oh but there aren’t any people like Thrawn around anymore.” He paused and folded his hands in front of him, “You must understand Ms. Zapheri, Scrim Island was my last resort. I tried to ruin him politically; tried to persuade High Command that he was more trouble than he was worth. I even sat back to watch Black Sun take their swipes at him. But he always seemed to slip by. In the end killing him was the only way to effectively neutralize him.”

“How considerate of you.” She snapped, “But apparently you aren’t familiar enough with Imperial Star Destroyer hull plating. It’s tough and Scrim only has that one turbolaser. Accounting for atmospheric conditions and the Admiral’s ability to wiggle away from certain things, I’ll place my bets on Thrawn.”

“Then you’re wasting your money. He’ll be ruined after losing his command ship and you can’t deny the ship is lost, whether he personally goes down with it or not. The loss is something even _he_ can’t withstand – High Command will have no other choice but to relieve him of command no matter how highly placed his friends are.”

Teela laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’ve studied him the way he’s studied you. You’ve taken an interest in his career.”

Nightswan shrugged, “I have ever since he turned the tables on my little tibanna gas theft.”

Zapheri snorted, “You really did put him in a bad mood with that one – how did you get the gas out without leaving any noticeable damage to the cylinders? Diffusion? Micro-extraction?”

It was his turn to chuckle, “Sorry. Professional secret.”

“Ohhh” Teela pouted, “You’re going to kill me anyways, let me have some entertainment!”

“No actually I’m not. Not unless you make trouble. My target was Thrawn not you.”

Her heart skipped a beat.

She let her face contort further into a grimace, “Well, uh _thank you_. I can’t say I’m entirely flattered.”

Nightswan laughed heartily and Teela’s eyes flicked down casually to the blasters situated on the desk in front of him.

_Not yet._

“Scrim Island may not even be enough to get rid of my boss. I don’t think you’re aware how he ended up in the Navy in the first place.” She sat further back in her seat, making sure to exude nothing but confidence.

“I knew about him being found by Voss Parck –“ he looked meaningfully up at her, “ – probably why you were assigned to him initially. I assumed the appointment was pushed through by one of _your_ friends.”

Teela smiled a slow knowing smile at the man; he eyed her suspiciously.

“No. Not one of your friends. One of _his_ friends. But…” Nightswan’s eyes narrowed in thought, “A nonhuman from the Unknown Regions – it would have to be someone highly placed. Very highly –“

He suddenly gasped, “NO!”

She jerked back at his sudden intensity.

“Hell and brimstone! That was Thrawn?” his eyes were wide with wonder.

Zapheri looked questioningly at him.

“You really don’t know?”

She shook her head.

“I heard about it a couple years ago from someone working the Thrugii asteroids. There was this unknown nonhuman – blue skin, glowing red eyes – who’d somehow teamed up with one of the Jedi generals fighting in the Clone Wars.”

Teela inhaled sharply. Another swell of memories came crashing to the forefront of her mind. She was staring at her shoes, trying very hard not to cry and tremble with fear. They had been in the darkened throne room and the walking corpse that was the Emperor of the galaxy was speaking with the Chiss.

“Skywalker.” She blurted, watching the old scene play out in her mind’s eye.

Nightswan looked amazedly at her, “So you _do_ know?”

She felt a sudden pang of sadness. She hardly knew anything about Thrawn before he joined the Empire other than what he had recently told her about his “exile” from the Ascendency. Just days prior he was still an unattached commander that had done something against Chiss military doctrine and had ended up banished because of it. And now…

Teela was in love with a man she knew virtually nothing about.

_What do you expect from a spy, Teela?_

“All I know is that he met him once.” She clarified, “He didn’t say anything else.”

Cygni saw the sudden change come over her and guessed its origins, “You know, for someone so loyal you haven’t been treated very well.”

She didn’t respond. Thankfully she didn’t have to - the desk intercom beeped. Nightswan stared at her for several heartbeats before keying the comm, “Yes?”

The faint voice of the man that led her to Cygni could be heard, slightly garbled. “We searched the freighter, sir. No one else aboard. But listen – the engine compartment’s showing a radiation leak.”

Nightswan’s eyes flicked to Zapheri and his eyebrows rose skeptically, “A radiation leak, you say?”

“Yes, sir, and it looks bad. You think we should tractor the whole thing out of the bay before the reactor goes critical?”

He smirked, “I doubt we need to go to such extremes. How many troops do you have with you?”

“All six. You said to be careful.”

“So I did.” Cygni hummed in agreement, “Get everyone together by that hatch and figure out how to get in. There should be an override control near the main release.”

“Wait a minute! You want us to go in? Without radiation suits?”

“You won’t need them,” his expression held challenge as he met Teela’s gaze, “It’s just an Imperial or two hiding among the baffles. They’ll be armed, of course, so continue being careful.”

“Got it.” The man grumped and the comm went dead.

Nightswan pursed his lips in an arrogant display of faux exasperation, “Really? A radiation leak?”

“What did you want? A thermal detonator?” she shrugged moodily, “Besides, it’s a classic.”

“So it is. Though like you, I can’t say I’m entirely flattered.”

“Good.”

“I hope whoever is in there doesn’t put up a fight. Simmco’s people aren’t too bright, but they’re very good shots.” He said dispassionately.

Zapheri bobbed her head in agreement, “I’m sure they aren’t too bright.”

He chuckled again, “So where were we?”

“I don’t remember.” She replied acerbically.

He laughed, “Now I know why he’s kept you around for so many years. You offer him good sport. He’s challenged by you –“ Cygni’s eyes flashed knowingly, “ – in many different ways.”

She tried to cover up her anger, “Great. Is this the part where you ask me to join you in your little quest for a brighter tomorrow? Because if it is, you can go –“

He waved his hand dismissively, “The offer is there, Ms. Zapheri but I hardly expected you to take it right away.”

Teela wrinkled her nose, “Right away? You’ve lost your pet bantha if you think I’d _ever_ join your stupid crusade!”

“Really?” he leaned forward, “Then tell me, why is it you’ve stayed with Thrawn for so long?”

The question took her off guard.

“He and I are basically fighting in the same way only on opposite sides – he’s working for an oppressive regime and I’m working for freedom. You know exactly what the Empire is. If you respect the way Thrawn conducts himself in his chosen arena but disapprove of the venue itself then why not make a change?”

She was vibrating with rage, “How _dare_ you compare yourself to him? He’s nothing like you!”

Nightswan looked warningly at her, “Come now, Ms. Zapheri! You can’t convince me the Imperial elite do not play games – they’re prosecuting your uncle for treason. That’s quite a stretch! –“

“And don’t you dare assume you know anything about my family!”

“It seems someone is using the system to take everything away from _your_ family.” He snapped, “Thrawn is fighting to keep that system in place. I am fighting to end it. So, tell me, why stay?”

Her trembling fingers twitched again, itching to press the Lieutenant’s plaque but Cygni’s comm pinged again and the sound stilled her hand.

“Yes?”

The man’s voice was again faint but even more garbled likely due to equipment interference. “Sir, it’s Simmco. We’ve searched the engine compartment, and there’s –“

Simmco’s voice was cut off by the concussive wave interference in the comm line due to an explosion. Teela felt the blast through the bulkhead behind and below her and the wail of the abandon ship alarm prompted Nightswan to snatch up Thrawn’s service weapon, pointing it directly at her. He jabbed at the comm, “Captain? Captain, what’s going on?”

Zapheri turned her head casually to the side, moving her hand up to the Lieutenant’s plaque…

Cygni caught the movement but it was too late. The rigged blaster sitting on the desk in front of them exploded as Teela fell out of her seat, narrowly avoiding the blaster bolt that had singed the air where she had once been. It sent the chair, now a small fire, careening against the wall.

She used to cover of smoke and debris to rush out the door running face-into chest with Simmco.

_Shit!_

The man’s eyes widened in recognition but before he could wrap his meaty hands around her, she kneed him in the groin and sent him reeling with a hard punch followed by a spinning kick to the ribs. In typical Teela-fashion she felt compelled to gloat, “Sorry sweetness, gotta run!”

Her self-satisfaction didn’t last long, however. She rushed into the main bay and into pandemonium. Panicked crewers and pedestrians alike were flooding into the area, rushing to their ships intent on taking cover or getting out.

Zapheri’s eyes darted frantically around looking for Thrawn; as her head turned fractionally to the side a blaster bolt shot past her, narrowly missing her shoulder. She fell forward, flipping around in mid-fall and was already scrambling away from the man charging at her with blaster drawn.

Suddenly his head jerked back, and he was struck squarely in the chest by a blast from behind her. Teela turned to see the Chiss several entryways down the bay, a blaster in hand, beckoning her to him. She scrambled to her feet and sprinted toward him, skidding around the corner, bounding up the ramp to a different freighter.

“What about our Bolt Bucket!?” she cried locking down the hatch.

She felt the freighter lift from the deck before she even got to the co-pilots seat.

“An unexpected bonus. My primary goal was data that might have carelessly been left uncleared on this ship’s computer. Navigational records in particular that might point us to bases and supply lines.”

“Great.” She nodded with a huff still trying to catch her breath.

“You were taken to their leader, I assume. Was it Nightswan?”

Teela turned to him, eyes wild “You knew and didn’t tell me? You _idiot_!”

“You do not lie convincingly Zapheri.” He admonished lightly, “You would hardly have been able to produce a persuasive performance had you not been genuinely surprised.”

“I lie to you all the time.” She growled.

He ignored the comment – they both knew it wasn’t true.

“Time to return to Batonn. On the way you will tell me what transpired.”

She glanced moodily at him, “For starters, he offered me a job and I’m regretting not taking it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I know this was probably boring...but it sets Teela up for Batonn.
> 
> There's a little more of the standard camaraderie between the two - they aren't quite Starsky and Hutch but... ((shrug)).
> 
> I have some serious editing to do on the next two chapters. There are four more Chapters in Part II...I'm still working on the first Chapter of Part III so we're almost caught up again! 
> 
> I really do hope you don't mind my next spin on things. I'm starting to get nervous about Part III - the plot I have in mind is...intricate. I might have to hold off on posting the next few chapters until I get my ducks in a row. But I really don't have ducks. I have squirrels and they're NUTS!
> 
> Please feel free to let me know if it gets too complicated, boring, irritating, etc. I appreciate your patience.  
> Thank you all!  
> -N!


	40. Trust But Verify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None
> 
> Disclaimer: Some dialogue was used from the book - I didn't write it, I don't own it, I'm not making money from this shenanigans. I'm doing this in lieu of going to see a mental health professional.
> 
> Translations (Cheunh):  
> "K’ir vah nah rcisah rob?” = Do you not understand?   
> “Ch’ah ch’acah vah.” = I love you.
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Teela stifles her personality  
> Task force arrival  
> If only...  
> His own tactic against him  
> Caff and stale pastries  
> Pettiness for a cause  
> Trust but verify - what?  
> The technicality   
> Teela gets what she wants  
> Zapheri warns Gudry  
> What happened to Arihnda?  
> Oversight, insurance, paranoia?  
> Gyer  
> Luck run out

Teela Zapheri freely acknowledged her spitefulness was her most hated personality trait – a fact that tended to make her relish vindication even more when she had it. But she didn’t feel the guilty self-loathing or experience the euphoric sense of satisfaction at having been proven right when she saw what remained of the One Oh Third.

It made her queasy.

The Admirals gave their briefs. She stood away from the holo-projector, not wanting to get involved. Besides Karyn had it all under control as the Commander stood by Thrawn, shifting slightly and looking guilty. Upon returning to the Chimaera, Teela remarked she expected to see a few more bars on Faro’s plaque soon – perhaps Thrawn would be taking orders from her.

The Commander hissed at her in embarrassment, “That’s nothing to joke about Teela.”

“Relax Karyn.” Zapheri commented dryly, “And it wasn’t a joke.”

Faro shot her a caustic look.

Donassius meanwhile had taken Durril to task, rightfully so. The man’s arrogance was his negligence to the men and women serving under his command. As far as Teela was concerned he was in the same category as Admiral Gendling: sorely deserving of court-martial. He wouldn’t get it because like Carlou Gendling, he was connected to the Coruscanti elite.

_Bastard._

And so, after the grating whine of a man who knew he’d fucked up severely, the Fleet Admiral turned his miserable gruffness to her boss and “requested” Thrawn take back Scrim “at his convenience.” That was as close to apologetic as Donassius ever got and it probably hurt him to do it. Zapheri grinned from her shadowed hiding place.

_Idiot._

Perhaps she was feeling slightly vindictive. She was pleased with herself nonetheless – she didn’t laugh, snort, roll her eyes or cough to cover her cynicism at any time during the holo-conference.

She was dismissed to Engineering to pay attention to the Chimaera’s hyperdrive after she pointed out (as politely as she could) the ISD would not be the limiting means for the Ninety Sixth to get underway. The light cruisers were ironically the slow movers.

The Admiral didn’t seem to care, he was already deep in thought.

Thrawn’s task force arrived piece-meal because as Teela had pointed out (as politely as she could!) the Shyrack was a dropped hydro-spanner away from needing a complete overhaul. Of course, before they left, the Captains were given their briefs from Thrawn directly – very specific instructions which confused the Hells out of them.

Indeed, Karyn even commented at the rampant puzzlement within the Task Force. Thankfully they didn’t need to understand, just obey. It would work out in the end.

Teela had nodded in agreement with Yelfis’s description of the fourth ion cannon about ready to eat itself – the cathtron tube emitter was definitely going or _gone_.

She had held her breath as the Chimaera descended into the stratosphere.

“I wonder if they’re getting worried yet?” Faro muttered.

Zapheri smiled tightly, “Even if they are, it’s too late. They aren’t going to open the shield unless they have a kill shot so they’ll wait until we get closer but by then…”

Karyn sighed, “I almost feel sorry for them.”

“It’ll pass.”

The Shyrack, Tumnor and Flensor were situated perfectly and the Chimaera continued her descent.

“Optimal firing distance, Admiral. Turbolasers standing ready,” Faro announced.

Her admiral had used what was there – Scrim was an Island. The insurgent’s shield would protect them from orbital bombardment but not from water incursion. When the turbolasers hit various points beyond the shield, sending the sea around the island crashing into the shoreline, there was no protection for the turbolaser emplacements, and the ion cannon arrays. Wet weaponry wouldn’t fire, in fact it would only blow up.

It wasn’t but ten minutes later and the insurgent leader was formally asking for terms.

It was over. The battle for Batonn had been won…

If only that had been true.

He heard her enter; felt her approach him from behind. The energy around them changed.

_“The island is secured, Admiral.”_

_“Thank you, Zapheri.”_

There was a long pause, she stepped around to face him as he stood staring at her image – their image – in charcoal.

_“You don’t believe this is over, do you?”_

Thrawn shook his head, “I do not.”

“And Nightswan…?”

“He has established himself in the stronghold outside Paeragosto City – The Creekpath Mining and Refining Complex.” He sighed wearily, “Thirty thousand civilians within its boundaries.”

Teela inhaled sharply, “You don’t think Cygni would use them as –“ her face contorted in horror at the thought, “ – hostages, do you? He knows you well enough to know you’ll think twice with such a huge civilian population in play.”

“No. I do not think he will use them against us.”

There was another pause. She scrutinized him, the corners of her mouth pulling up slightly.

“You know what I think, Admiral? –“ Zapheri stepped closer to him and switched to Sy Bisti, _“I think you actually respect him. I think you would get no pleasure from his defeat. And I think you actually want him to go to the Ascendancy instead of me.”_

Thrawn’s eyes flashed but she held his gaze. There was no challenge in her stare – Teela had learned he simply couldn’t be beaten by intimidation. No, she had learned from watching him, there was power in cool-headed statements and careful observation; the strategy worked particularly well with the Chiss Admiral. His own tactic against him…

“Yes.”

Her eyes widened and she cocked her head, “You…don’t want me to go?”

He suddenly stepped closer to her, invading her personal space, his voice tinged with mild annoyance, “I wish to know why you find that so surprising, Zapheri.”

Teela instinctively stepped back but he pulled her to him. He grabbed her face with both hands and quickly bent down until their noses almost touched,

“K’ir vah nah rcisah rob?” he growled, “Ch’ah ch’acah vah.” 

“I-I don’t understand, Thrawn!”

The Admiral’s comm chirped – it was Faro letting him know that Colonel Yularen and Governor Arihnda Pryce of Lothal wished to speak with him.

Urgently.

Teela had gone to the galley to grab some caff and small pastries for the impending meeting only after the Commander made a dry comment about rolling out the welcome mats. So, she requested the stalest breakfast pastries and the oldest caff available and marched down to the aft briefing room – usually reserved for the Chimaera’s TIE pilots. She carefully placed the tray down picked up one of the pastries, licked the icing off it and put it back.

Thrawn hated sweets, Faro didn’t care for them either and wouldn’t partake out of politeness. If Yularen got that one, she’d feel guilty for a few days; she’d get over it quickly.

She found herself smiling amicably when the Governor took the previously de-icing-ed pastry giving it a strange glance.

_Maybe she’ll chip a tooth on the thing._

Thrawn shot Teela a severe look – he’d figured out long ago his stewardess-turned-assistant had a mean, spiteful streak and she did _not_ like Arihnda Pryce.

“Can I get you anything _else_ Governor?” Zapheri asked cheerfully.

“No. That will be all.”

Teela smiled warmly as her eyes shifted over to Yularen, “Colonel, you good?”

The old man smiled thinly, “Thank you, Teela.”

She waved and left, skipping down the corridor content that even her pettiness was being used for right and justice in the galaxy. How many people could say that?

Thrawn watched her pace in front of his desk. She did it when she was nervous and angry.

“So, Yularen is just letting her go down there?” she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him angrily.

“The Colonel is providing her an escort, an ISB agent – Agent Gudry –“ he arched an eyebrow at her “ – I believe you are familiar with him. He will be accompanying Governor Pryce to Creekpath under the guise of tracking down a friend.”

“Nightswan will smell them from a lightyear away, Thrawn!” she waved her finger warningly at him, “And Pryce will do something stupid, get herself killed and you’ll be blamed.”

“ _Governor_ Pryce and Agent Gudry will provide much needed intelligence and could potentially disable the shield generator further simplifying and deescalating the situation.” The Chiss said patiently.

“You can’t honestly tell me you trust her?”

The Admiral was silent. He finally stood from his seat behind his desk and walked to her.

“I do not need to trust, only verify the solution is the best and results in minimal loss of life.”

Teela cringed. Arihnda Pryce had apparently played a good set of cards and had convinced him she was the best fit for the job.

She sighed.

“Let me go to assist the Colonel with preparations then.” She said resignedly

“Very well.” Thrawn nodded to her, effectively dismissing her.

She turned to leave.

“Zapheri?”

Teela turned back to him and he looked at her meaningfully.

“Only a fool gives away trust when instinct demands otherwise.”

Teela changed quickly into her dirtiest overalls and wrapped her braid hastily in a bun at the apex of her skull. She requested Lieutenant Lomar meet her in the hanger bay and arrived just as he did.

Yularen was speaking quietly with Arihnda Pryce as the two strode forward through the throng of techs and crewers working in the area. The governor made a face upon seeing her attire and Zapheri resisted the urge to tell her about the pastry.

“Ah Teela! I have a data card with a few passcodes and decrypt information so you can interpret anything they send back.” Yularen’s eyes flicked over her shoulder to Lomar.

“Good! Thank you, Colonel. Please provide it to Lieutenant Lomar.” She motioned for the Lieutenant to step forward and Yularen handed the man the information, providing him precautions on what was being provided.

The governor watched with increasing impatience and Teela attempted her best reassuring smile.

“One other thing, Wullf –“ She looked over at the Colonel, “I’ll be going with Agent Gudry and the Governor.”

Silence.

“I was not aware of this.” Yularen responded cautiously.

Arihnda Pryce glared at Zapheri as if she’d suddenly turned into a flatulent Hutt and Teela nodded, “I’m going down to locate and capture Nightswan.”

The Colonel’s eyes narrowed skeptically, “Does the Admiral approve of this plan?”

“He came up with it.”

Yularen had been briefed by Thrawn about her run-in with Neville Cygni on the Nomad. He knew, Nightswan had invited Teela to his cause. The Colonel also knew that Thrawn could order a military operation to extract an enemy combatant with or without ISB involvement. The fact that it was Zapheri that was acting as the “method of extraction” was what would likely be the sticking point. She technically worked for the ISB.

_It’s only a technicality._

“Blowing the shield is fine but if we could also apprehend the mastermind that would go a long way in deescalating things – most likely providing a permanent solution to the insurgency problem. I can use my recent acquaintance with Nightswan to get close.” She bobbed her head as if in deep thought.

Before Yularen could call her bluff, Pryce huffed frustratedly, “We need to go soon if we’re to reach Dennogra in time to catch regional transport.” She gritted her teeth, her eyes moving from Teela to the Colonel, “I honestly don’t care if she goes or not, just so long as she stays out of the way and does not interfere in our part of the mission.”

“If he recognizes you before you’re able to extract him…”

Zapheri smiled, “He won’t even see me coming, Wullf.”

“He better not, Teela. I’ve already delivered some terrible news to your uncle; I won’t deliver anymore.”

In the end she got what she wanted.

One hold-out blaster. One commlink and one audio transmitter-recorder chip set to the frequency that was for the Empire Day Ball of encrypted devises. Teela Zapheri’s name was also uttered with a string of curses.

There were curses in Sy Bisti

In Minnisiat

In Meese Calf

In Cheunh

In Basic

_What thoughtlessness drove her to do this?_

The Chiss Admiral had never recalled being so furious.

Thrawn realized later that his rage was a cover for something much more powerful and far more terrifying.

He was in love with Teela Zapheri.

If Gudry was surprised to see her, he didn’t show it. He smirked and nodded once upon watching her blush with recognition. He was professional enough to not rub her face in it especially with Pryce nearby and Teela had more pressing concerns other than her past foolishness.

Like her current foolishness.

As the Colonel had estimated they were back at Batonn in eleven hours fifty-one minutes from the time they left the Chimaera. By the time they exited the transport, showed their IDs – fake for all three of them – the governor had already picked a fight with Gudry.

Arihnda Pryce, despite her upbringing on Lothal struck Zapheri as having adapted well to her position in the Imperial hierarchy. She felt entitled and displayed a strange arrogance that Teela couldn’t comprehend and it was then the younger woman decided she didn’t feel the least bit guilty for not liking the governor. Based on the furtive looks Arihnda was giving, the feeling was mutual.

Zapheri and Gudry followed behind her as she led the way to her parent’s house.

“Gudry?” she whispered looking over at the ISB agent.

“It’s Mattai, remember.” He said softly.

Teela pursed her lips but continued to speak in hushed tones, “I don’t trust her. She’s dangerous.”

“We’re all dangerous, Zapheri.”

“No, I’m serious.” She insisted, “You have a weapon, yes?”

Gudry side-eyed her, “You aren’t suggesting I shoot her, are you?”

“No but I am suggesting you hang on to your blaster like it’s made out of fire gems. She’s the kind that wants control. Of the weapon, of the mission -” Teela turned to him and stopped, he instinctively halted his progress as well. “- Of everything.”

The governor had apparently realized she had cut ahead of them and turned around, sending a skeptical look at both her escorts, “Everything alright?”

“We’re fine.” Teela called and walked to meet her.

“Shouldn’t you be off searching for your friend?” Arihnda asked.

“Oh, but I would love to meet your parents!” Zapheri smiled.

Indeed, she truly did want to meet them – maybe then she’d understand why Arihnda Pryce was the way she was.

The governor’s parents were a delight. Elainye was quick to offer her and Gudry something to eat and drink and both she and her husband were sympathetic to their story.

Teela was posing as Gudry’s sister, Batas. They were looking for her fiancé, Gudry’s best friend. He being a dutiful brother felt obliged to help his sister search for him as she was genuinely concerned for his welfare.

“He has been working the mines to save enough money for our life together.” Zapheri’s voice vibrated with worry.

Elainye patted her knee kindly and Teela excused herself while Gudry explained the “true reason” for him being there.

His future brother-in-law was impressionable, and he didn’t want his poor sweet sister being left a young widow. Mattai was there to drag his friend away from his new revolutionary acquaintances and talk some sense into him thus saving Batas from the agony of heart break when the whole situation came to a breaking point.

By the time Teela returned from the ‘fresher the talk had turned more political in nature.

The Pryces did not like Governor Restos. The look on Arihnda’s face upon hearing their opinion – strikingly anti-Imperial establishment – would have made Zapheri laugh had she believed the woman wasn’t so dangerous when provoked.

With the determined idealism of Mattai, teary eyes from Batas and a little forcefulness from his daughter, Talmoor agreed to take them closer to the mine, with the stipulation that when he said leave, they’d leave.

The governor excused herself while she and Gudry spoke excitedly – making sure to continue the illusion of siblings. Elainye stayed but wished them luck, giving Teela a quick hug before they left. She found herself liking Elainye and Talmoor Pryce – they were honest, hardworking all-around good people that wanted nothing more than to have a happy and peaceful life

What had happened to Arihnda was anyone’s guess.

They made it through the outer perimeter – thanks entirely to Talmoor Pryce.

Their group was headed to the DSS-02 shield generator when suddenly Talmoor received a call.

“Elainye? Is something wrong?” he asked worriedly into his comm.

Teela glanced over to where Arihnda had been but she was no longer there. She looked around.

“Um Mattai?”

Gudry’s single minded focus on the generator was suddenly forgotten and he shot her a strange look.

“Everything ok?”

“I don’t know where the governor is.” Teela whispered.

Gudry cursed under his breath

“Yes, of course!” Talmoor strode past them and called out for his daughter.

Suddenly Arihnda Pryce appeared from behind several mining vehicles, “Here! Sorry – I saw a group of men and wanted to check them out.”

Zapheri lifted her eyebrows at the other woman and crossed her arms over her chest, “Really?”

Gudry made a small almost imperceptible gesture meant to calm her, “What did they look like?”

Arihnda stared balefully at Teela, “Nothing like the description you gave me, I’m afraid.”

Her eyes moved to her father, “Is something wrong?”

“Your mother’s been taken ill. We have to go home right away.”

“Is it serious?”

“She says no but we’re going anyway.” Talmoor looked worriedly back the way they came, “Come on Mattai. Come on Batas.”

“But we need to find Blayze!” Teela wailed, “Can’t Mattai and I stay? I promise we won’t get in anyone’s way, all we want to do is find my fiancé, please!”

“I don’t think –“ but Talmoor was cut off by his daughter.

“That’s a good idea! You can find your way back to the house, right?”

Both she and Gudry assured them both they would find their way back, they wouldn’t be longer than an hour and they wouldn’t get into trouble. After much goading, Talmoor found the arrangement acceptable and he and the governor left.

Gudry sighed, “Finally! I didn’t think the old man was ever going to give up.”

Zapheri ignored him, “Let me see your blaster, Gudry.”

The ISB agent looked sharply at her, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, nerf brain. Your blaster,” Teela motioned with one hand, “let me see it.”

The man grumbled a curse and glared at her, he pulled a hold-out blaster from a hidden under arm holster and held it lightly in both hands. She produced the audio transmitter-recorder she’d brought with her, holding it up for him to see. It was the same type of compact transmitter Thrawn had used in her hair clip to monitor her when she went on her first undercover mission on Pirin.

“Where are you putting that?” Gudry eyed the little device speculatively.

She extended her hand to his blaster and after several uncomfortable seconds he didn’t move.

Zapheri sighed, “I’m putting it inside the grip of your blaster. At least there it shouldn’t overheat, and you should get minimal interference.”

“Why?”

“Call it an insurance policy.” Teela requested the blaster again with a motion of her hand and a jerk of her chin. “Oversight of our friend, the Governor.”

“You _are_ paranoid, Zapheri.” He laughed but handed her the weapon, “I knew I liked you.”

She rolled her eyes and quickly disassembled the grip, placing the small chip inside. Before sealing it up she removed the capacitor block; effectively making the transmitter live. Everything they said would be recorded and then it could be physically extracted from the chip if needed.

“Alright you’re good.” Teela handed it back to Gudry.

“I know.” He smirked at her, “What are you going to do now?”

“I’m off to find my friend.”

“Right. You armed?” the agent asked.

“I’m never _unarmed_.”

He chuckled, “Well then, good hunting Zapheri. Remember to duck when they start shooting.”

And with that Agent Gudry strode away toward the mine. She wouldn’t see him again.

Teela meandered around the central complex. She had learned long ago from casual observation that people asked fewer questions of those that looked like they were busy, so she promptly got to work.

Zapheri found an old mostly empty crate and carried it in front of her as she strode purposefully from one point to another, occasionally nodding solemnly to a guard or civilian until she was directly challenged.

“Where you going?” one of the guards looked skeptically at her as she moved toward the back end of the camp with her box propped on her hip.

“I kinda got lost,” she looked down sheepishly, “I only came in a couple days ago with Simmco’s team.”

She hoped name dropping Nightswan’s henchmen wouldn’t land her in deep water, but the man – no not a man, a boy - just looked appraisingly at her like he was impressed she was part of such a team.

“Galley tents over there –“ he pointed to a temporary shelter situated just behind him “ – when you get over there can you bring me back some caff? I’m dying here.”

Teela smiled, “Sure. What’s your name?”

“I’m Gyer.” The boy bobbed his head, and Zapheri stepped closer, noticing the smooth skin of his face and a mop of sandy colored hair. He was about sixteen years old, maybe younger but had intelligent dark eyes.

“How you take it Gyer?”

The young guard seemed to consider the question, frowned and shook his head, “I dunno, I just want it to keep me awake and make it so I don’t think about running away.”

Her brow furrowed and she inhaled deeply, “Don’t worry Gyer, it’ll be alright. I’ll get you something to keep you awake and as for running away – “ she pointed up to the sky, “The Imps won’t hurt us.”

“You aren’t from Batonn then, are you?” Gyer looked suddenly older than his years.

“No –“ she paused “ -I’m from Ansion and I’ve come to help.”

Gyer looked suspiciously at her, “You have a nice cozy relationship with the Imps on Ansion, do you?”

“There are people who see them for what they are. Some of them are like your Governor Restos but many of them are just regular people, doing what regular people do.” Teela looked over at him cautiously.

“You really believe that?” the boy looked at her contemptuously, “You really believe it was regular people that killed my mother? Forced her to work the mine after my father died in an accident because the governor scaled back safety requirements?”

“Restos is without a doubt, a monster, but that doesn’t make all Imperials monsters.” Teela warned.

Gyer laughed humorlessly, “They take their orders from the monsters and if they have any ethical qualms about anything, they hide behind the orders given. Galaxy forgive them, should they think for themselves.”

“Did someone tell you to stand guard here?” she asked raising her eyebrows at him.

The boy nodded.

Teela motioned to the surrounding area with her free hand “In this particular spot?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Someone gave you orders to do that, because someone said this spot needed protecting. Someone also gave you a weapon too, I see –“ she jerked her chin to the boys DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle which was almost bigger than he was, “ – someone said you would need that weapon to adequately protect this spot. Did you ask why you were protecting this particular area?”

Gyer frowned, “I’m not an Imperial!”

“I’m not saying you are. I’m saying you were given orders and you followed them. Granted they were simple but imagine if they were more complicated. What if someone suddenly came over and ordered you to shoot me?”

“Like I said, I’m not an Imperial.” Gyer wrinkled his nose in revulsion.

“Ah, but what if I turned out to be a spy?” Teela arched an eyebrow at him.

“You aren’t, are you?”

She laughed, “How would you know? Someone you supposedly trusted – someone who supposedly trusted you – at least enough to give you a blaster and the responsibility of protecting a portion of the camp – just told you to kill me.”

“I would stun you and take you prisoner.” The boy shook his head looking miserable.

Zapheri couldn’t help but smile sadly. If only it was so straight forward; if only the villains were completely evil and the heroes completely good. “Sometimes Gyer,” she said softly, “we don’t have the luxury of asking the questions we want to ask or even if we do, seldom do we get answers. Usually it’s just more questions.”

“So, you keep on asking questions then!” the boy insisted.

Teela nodded, “I agree.”

Gyer seemed taken aback by her concurrence. They stared at each other for several heartbeats until he shifted uncomfortably, “What’s your name?”

“Batas.”

He bobbed his head, “My mother’s name was Balena. You remind me of her.”

“How so?” Teela felt her chest ache slightly.

He shrugged his shoulders noncommittally “She considered herself a loyalist up until the day they took her away.”

The ache in her chest turned icy

“She had been an apologist for the governor and the Empire for a while. After my dad died, she wasn’t as quick to give them the benefit of the doubt.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thanks, but I’m alright – once Batonn is free, I’ll start working the mine and save enough money to go to Aldaraan – my aunt lives there.” Gyer seemed to relax somewhat and Zapheri moved the crate to her other hip.

“Well, I hope everything works out for you Gyer.” She smiled, “I’ll get you some caff or I’ll send someone out with some for you.” She winked and started walking away.

“Batas?”

She turned.

“You aren’t really a spy, are you?”

“I am.” Teela grinned, “I’m on your side though.”

It wasn’t really a lie.

Teela Zapheri found him by accident.

She moved past the galley tent, letting the woman working there know that Gyer needed caff and then feigning a pressing need to use the ‘fresher she left with crate in hand. Teela traveled to a cluster of landspeeders next to three temporary shelters – only one of the tents was guarded, however.

She put her empty crate next to one of the landspeeders and peaked around the side, trying to stay hidden while searching through the dim light to the guarded structure. Suddenly a figure strode out and Zapheri felt her heart leap into her throat.

Neville Cygni was marching toward her purposefully.

_Bantha spit!_

She had _wanted_ to find Nightswan.

She did _not_ want Nightswan to find her.

In complete desperation, Teela jumped boots first into the back storage compartment of the landspeeder she had been cowering behind. She carefully shoved several tools out of the way and curled into the small space as best she could, covering her head and shoulders with a few dirty rags.

The landspeeder jerked to life and the hydrospanner propped precariously next to her head fell down landing harshly on her nose. Her muffled grunt was drowned out by the revving of the repulsors.

“Great.” She muttered dryly.

_Looks like the good luck just ran out, Teela!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> So um...I have to say I'm not very satisfied with this chapter - I don't think it's believable that Teela could convince Yularen to let her go without him consulting with Thrawn first HOWEVER I'm going to just think of it in my mind as Yularen knows Teela and Thrawn are usually in lock-step with each other so ((shrug)) - it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I'm completely out of ideas. None whatsoever. :(
> 
> I have to admit I'm less focused on dotting i's and crossing t's right now. On Wednesday I found out my older brother has thyroid cancer. He's young and they caught it early but it just took the wind out of my sails especially when we watched my dad die of cancer when I was 14. 
> 
> I have to say I'm scared and haven't been too functional since I found out. My brother is in good spirits which is absolutely required at a time like this - we're a family that loves humor - so I've taken it upon myself to look for stupid jokes to make him laugh. His favorite thus far:  
> There are two snowmen standing next to each other - one turns to the other and says "Hey, do you smell carrots?"  
> Yeah. Terrible. ((shrug))  
> Sorry for the emotional unload and the absolutely terrible humor. As always thank you very much for reading this silliness. I very much appreciate your kindness!  
> -N!


	41. The Monsters At Our Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None
> 
> Disclaimer: Dialogue was used from the book - again, I didn't write it, I don't own it. A lawsuit would be the height of irresponsible frivolity.
> 
> Previous Chapter References: 6 and 7
> 
> Translation (Sy Bisti):  
> "ukuluma" = "bitch"  
> “Kwenzenjani!?” = "What happened?"  
> "Ufili” = "Dead"  
> “Ukacabongu.” = "Reconsidering."  
> "Ngey esalzi.” = "I am a monster."
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Motives  
> Immortals  
> Request restated  
> Blast  
> "What about the monsters at our door?"  
> A lying politician  
> The survivor  
> The bluff  
> A sign of good will from Arihnda Pryce  
> Thrawn takes responsibility.

_Why am I doing this?_

She focused on the familiar mental image of the Zapheri family crest.

_Knowledge. Compassion. Loyalty. Proficiency. Humility._

The Admiral wasn’t the only one with plans and if the Chiss had his way she would never be allowed to help in the way she wanted.

He wouldn’t let her go.

Zapheri had wanted a purposeful existence; had already committed years of service to helping others before Thrawn had altered her life’s path.

Her technical abilities and memory couldn’t save people in the same way that Thrawn’s military genius could, but she could use it to ferret out threats. And her admiral and the Chiss Ascendancy could use the information she provided to protect and secure the galaxy from the coming onslaught.

Teela suspected Palpatine’s Empire would _become_ a threat given the rampant corruption and moral rot prevented its resources from being used for the general good. Too many within the elite craved power above all else and they would be willing to go to war with life itself to get their way. If a massive intergalactic invasion were to occur, the beginnings of which the Chiss were starting to repel, would those Imperial elitists protect the galaxy as a whole?

No.

They would clutch their coffers and hide on their own worlds fortifying their _own_ positions, caring little for the slaughter of their neighbors. Of course, there was the matter of Tarkin’s project as well…if it was what Thrawn feared then the Empire wasn’t worth saving as far as Zapheri was concerned.

She knew the admiral felt differently. The military might of the Empire far exceeded that of the Republic even at the height of the Clone Wars and it was that strength and capability that Thrawn needed to aid the Chiss Ascendency. Teela suspected he would attempt use of those extensive Imperial resources to stay the tide of malice coming for their collective lives. He would try to do it while that threat still lay in the Unknown Regions, bringing burdensome questions about his loyalty to Palpatine.

The Admiral would stretch himself too thin and it would get him into trouble.

He wouldn’t see it.

He saw everything in terms of war, battle strategy and military maneuvers. Thrawn would stumble on politics with or without the condescending assistance of someone like Arihnda Pryce.

And that was where Teela Zapheri would be able to help. She would become his eyes and ears, use her cursed position in society to help those in need and thwart those that sought nothing but their own gain. She would worm her way into the upper echelons and watch and listen…but first, she would acquire the support of another strategist.

With Neville Cygni directly assisting the Ascendancy and her abetting from within the Empire they would provide Thrawn the resources he needed: Time and information.

She didn’t know how long it had been – maybe twenty minutes since the landspeeder left the camp at Creekpath. Teela was too busy in her thoughts

Finally, the vehicle jerked under her, slowed and came to a sudden jarring stop. The hydrospanner flopped down on top of her again and she cursed silently to herself. She heard him get out, the scuff of boots in rough gravel made her heart beat hard in her chest; she held her breath, waiting. The sound of footsteps diminished and Teela waited for a good five minutes before popping her head out the storage compartment of the speeder.

Nightswan was gone, leaving her in the foothills and - by the view from above - outside of the shield array. Was he making a run for it?

She cursed aloud as she clambered from her hiding place, searching her surroundings. She would need to move to get a proper assessment and of course find Cygni.

Zapheri opened the underside compartment to the speeder’s navigation and repulsor system and grabbed a fist full of wires, yanking as hard as she could. The vehicle lurched slightly as Teela stuffed the loosened electronics back into the compartment and hastily closed the hatch.

“Now I know you won’t be leaving without me – or at least not quickly.” She whispered with a smile.

She dug around in the backseat of the landspeeder and found an old pair of macrobinoculars. Once they were secured on her belt, she carefully started in the direction he had taken.

Thankfully she didn’t need to travel long or far. Just over a small ridge, Nightswan was easily seen standing in the middle of a field his arms crossed over his chest, waiting. She was laying on her belly looking down at the scene with her macros when she heard it.

An Imperial Lambda shuttle.

She studied Cygni through the binoculars, but he gave no signs of panic. Surely, he heard it. The distinctive shape could be seen in the distance – still the man known as Nightswan did not seem concerned in the least.

_What in the Nine Hells is he doing?_

And then suddenly Teela understood.

Thrawn was coming.

“No.” she gasped out loud.

She was too far away from Cygni for him to have heard, yet the man turned his head slightly to the side as if listening intently. Zapheri withdrew her blaster and waited as the Lambda descended a hundred meters from the man. The ramp lowered and slowly Thrawn exited, his hands out in front of him, slightly raised to convey his intended passivity.

And there they were.

The two tactical geniuses she fervently hoped would never meet face-to-face were staring at each other. Both wore blasters but seemed undaunted in the other’s possession of a weapon – as if both were immortal; impossible to kill with such a simple thing. Their presence seemed to dominate the space they occupied, and each held mastery over their half of the field.

Thrawn approached Nightswan carefully and she heard the gentle resonance of his voice.

Their words were indiscernible, so she watched them anxiously and listened to the tone and flow of their conversation. Teela propped up her blaster and had it pointed at Cygni’s back; ready for the criminal architect to make a move toward his own holstered weapon.

He never made so much as a motion for his blaster even at one point when his voice became thick with anger. She heard Governor Restos’s name invoked and she steeled herself for a fight while keeping one eye on the pair via the macros.

Abruptly Cygni turned back toward her; she removed the macros quickly and straightened, sliding slightly backwards while staying on her belly. Thrawn’s voice, tinged with a sort of melancholy called after the man. “I have read about the nightswan. Have you?”

The two spoke further and Teela couldn’t shake the impression of desperation from the Admiral.

_If only I knew what you wanted!_

Why would Thrawn have risked contacting his enemy here and now. They were in the open. If ISB were to see him, there would certainly be questions…

Abruptly it occurred to her.

_He was hoping to send Nightswan to the Ascendency!_

Thrawn had risked everything to bring Neville Cygni into the fold and by the look of things the man known as Nightswan had not accepted the Chiss’s request for assistance.

She sprinted back to the landspeeder – it wouldn’t be going anywhere with the wad of wires she’d extracted. Zapheri gritted her teeth in frustration.

If Thrawn couldn’t convince him, she certainly wouldn’t be able to.

This whole venture had been for naught.

The scuff of boots behind her alerted her to his arrival.

“Turn around. Slowly with your hands up.”

Teela hung her head dejectedly and sighed, “I could have shot you back there, you know?”

Nightswan smiled sardonically at her, “I was surprised when the Admiral arrived without you. Now he’s the one following you around?”

“He doesn’t even know I’m here.”

He shot her a skeptical look as he quickly disarmed her and took her macrobinoculars off her belt, giving them a quizzical look. “Run away did you?”

“Actually, I came to give you the same offer he probably did.” She jerked her chin, indicating the direction from which he came, “He beat me to it.”

“You were going to offer me a position with the Chiss?” Nightswan laughed.

“In a manner of speaking, yes.”

“I thought you worked only for the Admiral, not his entire civilization.”

Zapheri pursed her lips. She hadn’t thought too hard on how she’d try to convince him to go with her. Teela had a rough idea of where to go – she had hyperlanes around Chiss territories committed to memory - but no official contacts within the Ascendency and certainly no means of accessing Chiss worlds.

“I do work for the Admiral, but I work for the betterment of the galaxy above all else.” She sighed, “Thrawn told you of the threat?”

Cygni nodded once, “A hypothetical invasion.”

“The Chiss have already tangled with some of the invaders. Imagine, Cygni – someone like Thrawn going head to head against some terrible race of beings intent only on destruction and barely coming out alive?”

The man’s eyes narrowed.

“Because that’s what happened – that’s why Thrawn is here! That’s why he’s as anxious as he is. That’s why he risked everything to come down here to meet with you.” Teela looked beseechingly at him.

“I hardly call it a risk. He knew I wouldn’t kill him. I won’t shoot a man in the back.” Nighswan frowned in distaste. “I’m not a murderer.”

“And what happens when ISB finds out about his situation; about him meeting with you? You think they’d just shrug their shoulders?”

Cygni cocked his head in mild irritation, “I suppose not.”

He shifted slightly, “But Thrawn was more interested in an Imperial project – a large Imperial project that’s been sucking up all the doonium from the market.”

Teela nodded, “Tarkin’s project, yes. He wants _you_ to look into that because he knows _I_ want to look into it as well and I’ve already gotten –“ she paused and rocked her head back and forth in a motion implying modesty “ – an offer to work on the project.”

“Hell’s fury! You can’t possibly be thinking of infiltrating the project in order to _sabotage_ it?” he snapped, “That’s _suicide_!”

Teela shook her head; her voice becoming soothing, “Infiltration, yes. Sabotage, no, at least until I know what it is and what it’s meant for.”

“You say Grand Moff Tarkin is part of the thing. Who else?”

“Orson Krennic.”

Nightswan scowled, his look becaming far away. Zapheri cautiously ended a silence that had stretched far longer than she was expecting.

“I need someone to go to the Ascendency in my place. I think Thrawn had intended me to go but I really think I could do more – provide more – by getting information on this project.”

Suddenly he stirred, seemed to realize where they were and motioned for her to get into the speeder, “We’ll continue this conversation back under the shield.”

“Um, actually we can’t.” she cringed.

Cygni stopped and glared at her, his blaster moving toward her slightly, “Excuse me?”

“I pulled a Jawa Trader on your speeder.” Teela replied sheepishly, “It’s not going anywhere any time soon.”

To say that Cygni wasn’t happy would have been an understatement.

“At least I didn’t stuff you in a Trandoshan kill box.” Teela muttered caustically.

“You know as well as I, Angel wouldn’t have kept his hands off you.” He chastised her with a glance away from the wad of electronics he was pulling at, “I saved your life.”

“Hardly!” Zapheri growled, “I damn near blew myself up!”

“Ah, but you remembered fifty-two digits, as I knew you would.” Nightswan chuckled.

Teela blushed and looked down subconsciously, “How did you know about…”

He smirked at her, “I worked with several Ansionians that spoke of you fondly.”

She hunched her shoulders, “Hm, Thrawn and I thought as much.”

“I’m quite surprised you support the Empire as you do, Ms. Zapheri. The Imperials have not been kind to Ansion.” She frowned at him and he nodded, “Things have changed since the last time you were there. Black Sun’s involvement in the corruption has amplified the Empire’s need to exhibit strength and superiority.”

Several sparks flew in the panel Cygni worked on and he waved his hand absently batting the heated wires away.

“Can I help you with that?” she asked ruefully.

“No thank you. You’ve done quite enough.”

She shrugged and looked up at the stars and the Chimaera hovering prominently in the night sky.

“So, your Admiral would prefer to send you to his people, hm. Why is that, do you think?”

“I speak Sy Bisti.” She answered, “I believe you _also_ –“ she raised her eyebrows at him questioningly, “ – speak Sy Bisti. At least I got that impression from our conversation on the Dromedar.”

“I do speak Sy Bisti. Very few people do but I don’t think him sending you to the Unknown Regions has anything to do with your language skills.”

Teela felt her lips curl down in a sour expression, “Let’s hear your theory, oh Source of Wisdom.”

The man laughed heartily.

“I don’t think he wants to send you _anywhere_ , actually. I think he’s terrified of losing you.” Nightswan had stopped toying with the landspeeder to watch her reaction openly.

“I think you’ve lost your pet Bantha.”

The man shrugged, “Then why did you have to run away to try to convince _me_ to join _his_ cause?”

“He’s not entirely savvy when it comes to optics. I wanted to be the one to take the risk, so he didn’t have to. The Imperial elites hate him, and High Command wouldn’t stick their necks out to help him if he were caught talking with you.” She sighed frustratedly, “And It’s not just his cause, Cygni! How can you not see this impacts the whole –“

Suddenly there were several flickers of light from above, near the Chimaera.

Zapheri jerked in surprise, “The insurgents from Denash!”

Nightswan chuckled, “Ah yes, I intended to use the Admiral’s own tactics against –“

A blinding flash from the southwest interrupted him. They both cried out and bounded awkwardly to their feet. A sonic blast shook the ground a second later as they rushed to the top of the hill to look out at the encampment in the distance. She made it only a few shaky strides before the pressure wave arrived.

A caustic blast of heat hit Teela causing her eyes to sting; she stumbled and landed clumsily as a turbulent gust of wind blew dust and debris, pummeling her to the ground. The searing light burned her corneas and the sound was deafening, like some horrific roar of a beast ready for slaughter.

She tried to call out for Cygni but nearly choked on the dirt and grime that continued to permeate the over-heated atmosphere. The air was impossible to breath and Teela felt herself start to panic – she was being smothered by a continuous onslaught of heat and debris. Zapheri attempted to stand, gasping as she did, her burning eyes zeroing in on a large piece of debris as it rushed toward her. She tried to dodge it, but her body was so oxygen-deprived, her movements were sluggish. The piece hit her in the knee sending her backwards.

Shortly thereafter she lost consciousness.

Her breath came back with a _whomph_ sound. Teela coughed and groaned; coughed some more.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner.”

_Neville Cygni._

_Nightswan._

Her chest ached fiercely, she tried to take several breaths, but each burned and with every wince she felt the cuts and scraps on the skin of her face. She hadn’t even attempted to open her eyes…

“ ‘ut hap’en?” she gagged on her effort to speak, spitting at the dust and grime in her mouth.

The voice that answered was like nothing she’d ever heard. It sounded hollow; completely defeated. “Admiral Thrawn lied to me.”

“ ‘ut?”

Zapheri peered out at Batonn through stinging eyes. Her cracked lips moved soundlessly as her brain worked to rectify the image before her.

Creekpath was gone.

No.

In its place was a smoking crater.

No.

All the houses were gone. All the temporary shelters were gone.

No.

What had once been the far-off smell of food being prepared was now replaced by that of ozone, and the iron-rich smell of exhausted explosives.

No.

There was no sign of life.

“NO!” she wheezed, “NO! He wouldn’t do this!”

Nightswan looked down at her. His expression, like his voice was heartbreaking; he seemed utterly overcome and lacked the fire he had just an hour before, “He and your Empire just killed tens of thousands of people in the blink of an eye.”

Teela shook her head, “No. Something terrible happened. I don’t know what it was, but I’ll prove it wasn’t him! I’ll prove –“

Cygni suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders, “It doesn’t matter if he did it or not! He serves an Empire that allowed it to happen” he snarled, “You want to go to the far reaches of the galaxy to protect us from monsters?! What about the monsters at our door?”

He grabbed her face and held it firmly, turning her bodily to look out at the crater that had been Creekpath, “Look at what he has done! Look at the monster you helped to create!”

She tried to pry herself away from him, “No!”

Teela stopped resisting and looked out at what had once been. A long-ragged sob escaped her, and she collapsed to her knees when he finally released her.

“Noooo.” She wailed.

“How do you protect the galaxy from such monsters?” Cygni covered his own face with his hands as if he could no longer stand the sight before him.

For the longest time they sat next to the speeder, now dented and dusty, staring out at the destruction weeping quietly.

“I never meant for this to happen.”

“That’s why you need to go to the Ascendency, Nightswan.” She murmured quietly, “To stop it from happening again. You know we can’t do this alone. I’ll stay here and fight from within.” She turned suddenly to him, “With or without Thrawn.”

His face wasn’t nearly as grit covered as hers; he had fared better fleeing the blast and had taken shelter behind the downed landspeeder. Cygni wiped tears and sweat from his face, studying her carefully. “Are you accepting _my_ job offer Ms. Zapheri?”

Teela Zapheri nodded slowly, “I am. But I have a plan.”

He sat listening.

Watching.

Studying.

Governor Arihnda Pryce was nervous. She hid it better than the average human, likely her years of political work had trained her to suppress her emotional reactions. But her heat signature ultimately betrayed her.

Thrawn stifled his own emotions for fear they would devolve into violence.

“I saw some horrendous things during the Clone Wars. This ranks right up there with the worst of them.” Wullf Yularen shook his head sadly.

“You have the numbers?” Thrawn asked, his face carefully controlled.

Yularen nodded, keying his datapad, “As you can see, the number of civilian deaths far exceeded the number of insurgents killed.”

Pryce stirred, her face contorted with contempt, “How do we know which were which? This was a citizen uprising, after all.”

The Colonel’s eyes flicked to her; he didn’t bother to conceal his distaste for her lack of compassion.

“We can assume the people inside the central cordon and the ones holding weapons on the sentry lines were insurgents.” He growled, “The people in their houses when the explosion blew them apart probably weren’t.”

The Governor opened her mouth to respond but the Chiss interjected a question before she could poke further at the already frustrated Colonel.

“What of identifications?” Thrawn sighed heavily.

Yularen looked at him meaningfully, “We are still working, Admiral.” His gaze dropped slightly, and he murmured pensively, “We have not found Teela Zapheri or Nightswan, yet.”

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed and his gaze shifted back to Arihnda Pryce, “You do not know how the explosives came to be detonated before the shield generator?”

“I’ll tell you what I told Colonel Yularen. I went to my parents’ house to get them ready to leave. We waited there for Agent Gudry. He didn’t return by the time we’d agreed on, so we left. I can only assume - …“

The Chiss felt his eyes flash in annoyance. She was lying. He felt his blood pressure rise and he momentarily stopped listening to her fabrications while he struggled to right himself.

“… – allow them to take him alive triggered the caps.”

“Those on the explosives cache first?” Yularen scowled at her suspiciously.

She shrugged impatiently, “Or he triggered both at once. –“

Suddenly Thrawn’s desk comm pinged.

“Yes?”

“Admiral, we may have a survivor, sir.” Major Tish, in charge of the recovery effort stated without preamble, “She won’t tell us her name but by the look of her she was on the shield periphery when the explosion occurred.”

“Bring her aboard, Major. I will speak with her personally.”

“She’s already aboard, sir.”

It was easy to hide when people expected you to be dead.

She was so dirty and disheveled, the true color of her hair was masked by the dust and grime that had been kicked up during the explosion. It actually looked as though it was streaked with gray; the braid had come undone and she had pined it up in a hasty bun at the nape of her neck.

She hadn’t told Tish who she was, on the off chance that someone was interested in silencing Teela Zapheri before she made it to Thrawn, Yularen or Gudry. If there were no survivors or it was determined no one _important_ had lived, few would be able to confirm or deny what was said in official channels. The insurgents would spin the story to make their case look pitiable. However, if an _Imperial_ survived the ordeal and happened to start asking questions…

Perhaps she was being paranoid but if the disaster down on the surface had been an ISB operation gone terribly wrong, she wasn’t sure if High Command would feel compelled to “reconcile the situation.”

Mistakes were one thing; negligence was something else entirely and Gudry didn’t seem like the type to be so cavalier. He was arrogant of course, but when it came to which explosive to use, she had no doubt he would not have made such a terrible error.

The Major lead her through the familiar corridors of the Chimaera. He attempted conversation with her, but she mostly stayed silent, reducing her answers to yes or no.

“I think I can honestly say that everyone aboard the Chimaera is upset over what happened down there,” Tish sighed. “We lost troops, an ISB agent and even the Admiral’s assistant in the explosion.”

Teela felt her heart rate speed up.

_Gudry was dead?_

The Major gently guided her toward Thrawn’s office near the bridge; Teela kept her head lowered and eyes down to ensure no one would recognize her.

Tish stopped at Thrawn’s door and she nearly plowed into him. She was so used to going right in, she had to step sideways to avoid him. The Major keyed the intercom and requested entry.

There was no response, instead the door simply slid open and Zapheri walked in.

The Governor was speaking when the intercom signaled the Major’s arrival, Thrawn keyed the door absently still soaking in his own anger.

“…the Emperor is pleased with the outcome. Very pleased indeed.” Pryce looked approvingly over at him.

“Is he?” he grated through clenched teeth.

“He is. I expect he’ll find a tangible way to show –“

Thrawn had enough of the woman. He intentionally removed his gaze away from her and to the Major who had tentatively entered while they were speaking. Behind and to his right –

The Admiral jerked.

The movement startled the Major and he spun around to look at the woman following him. She was already in motion slipping past him and immediately behind Arihnda Pryce.

Teela Zapheri grabbed a fist full of the woman’s hair and yanked her out of her seat, removing the governor’s blaster from her holster as she did so. Yularen was on his feet, motioning for the Major not to shoot for fear of hitting Pryce and the admiral suspected even the head of the ISB didn’t know who the dirt-covered woman was.

Zapheri released Pryce who was attempting to claw at the hand holding her short cropped hair, “That’s my seat, _ukuluma_!”

The Colonel’s eyes widened in disbelief, “TEELA?”

“Wullf.” She nodded.

Arihnda Pryce had spun around, glaring at her, “How dare _you_!? I’m an Imperial Governor!”

Teela looked down at the blaster she had taken from her, fumbled with the grip and removed it from the body of the gun to look in the hollowed-out center of the handle.

“Not for much longer,” she hissed, removing what appeared to be an ISB issued audio transmitter-recorder chip.

“Is that –?” Yularen gasped.

“Agent Gudry’s blaster.” Zapheri growled.

The thick silence was interrupted by Thrawn motioning for Major Tish to lower his weapon, brought quickly to bare during Teela’s attack on the Governor of Lothal.

“Major Tish, you may return to your search and rescue activities.”

Tish slowly lowered his weapon and made a slight face at his admiral’s new orders, “Yes, sir.”

Thrawn watched him leave, the door sealing firmly behind him. His glowing red eyes panned back to Teela.

“Care to explain how you got Gudry’s weapon, Arihnda?” Teela asked coldly.

“He gave it to me of course.”

“When?”

Pryce sneered at her, “I don’t owe _you_ any sort of explanation.”

Thrawn stood purposefully bringing himself to his full height, “You do, however owe further explanation to the Imperial Security Bureau, Governor.”

The older woman’s jaw tightened. Her eyes darted to the Colonel who pointedly lifted his bushy eyebrows.

“Before we left for the mine, while we were still at my parents house.”

“So, you didn’t see him again after that?” Teela’s expression suddenly faltered.

Arihnda Pryce suddenly stood straighter, sensing blood. “No, I didn’t.” the governor snapped. Teela was silent for a long moment, looking stunned.

Thrawn focused on Zapheri and frowned.

_A bluff._

Pryce stepped toward the younger woman, her face twisted in triumph, “And let me just say, if you are going to make accusations against a powerful member of the Imperial government, you had better get all your facts in order before you do. I’m considering pressing charges against you for wrongfully attacking me both physically and with your unfounded charges.”

Yularen stirred, “Surely there –“

“That’s interesting.” Teela said loudly; tonelessly.

Yularen stopped and looked at her then at Thrawn and Arihnda.

“That’s interesting.” Her voice was lowered somewhat but it remained flat, “because I placed that chip inside his blaster after you left the mine with your father to go back to the house.”

Zapheri stared at the other woman and shook her head in frustration as if she had tried to understand something, couldn’t and had given up all further attempts. She carefully put the chip on Thrawn’s desk and walked slowly out of the office leaving behind stunned silence.

Lieutenant Lomar could not extract anything from the transmitter-recorder.

There was only garbled static punctuated by two sharp shrieks about thirty minutes apart. However, Wullf Yularen had probable cause to start asking questions of Elainye and Talmoor Pryce. Such was not well received by the Governor.

Both sides began quickly assembling their own arguments and testimony while Arihnda Pryce summoned an army of high-ranking officials that owed her political favors. Of course, Thrawn had no such posse of friends on Coruscant willing to listen to the evidence against a backwater world governor.

Wullf Yularen too, found his political might overshadowed by the likes of several Moff’s that had expressed disbelief in the accusations and strongly implied the ISB’s resources would be better spent finding insurgents to prosecute instead of one of their own.

It was within hours of Teela Zapheri’s return and in this tense environment that Governor Pryce of Lothal requested an audience with Thrawn and the Colonel.

For the sake of keeping more people away from sick bay he did not alert Teela of the developments pertaining to the “Batonn event” as it was being called. She remained safely in the Chimaera’s infirmary, still recovering from injuries she’d endured after the explosion.

“Thank you for seeing me, Admiral, Colonel.” Pryce nodded to both men as she sat down haughtily across from the Chiss.

“Governor, you requested this meeting. I assume the purpose is to discuss your recent statements made to the Imperial Security Bureau?” Thrawn gazed at her expressionlessly.

He noted Yularen sat rigid in his seat, obviously ill at ease over the woman’s blasé attitude toward his agent’s death.

“Yes and no.” she waved her hand dismissively, “I have a proposal to make that would benefit the Empire as a whole.”

“Go on.”

“What happened on Batonn was a terrible accident caused by the insurgents. It provides you, Admiral an excellent star on your ledger – another victory for the glory of the Empire. Furthermore, if other pockets of resistance flare up, they will consider twice before tangling with the Imperial Navy and with you, specifically.” She smiled at Thrawn.

Yularen grunted in ill humor but the admiral’s expression remained blank so she continued, “It is a pointless self-defeating gesture to look further into how the caps were triggered – we may never know. There is no evidence of any wrongdoing. I am willing to forget such invasive inquiries into my integrity and as a sign of good will, can provide you both something of value.”

The Colonel snorted contemptuously, “You aren’t seriously trying to bribe the head of the ISB and an admiral in the Imperial Navy?”

Arihnda feigned outrage, “Absolutely not! I would never. But even you must know the Empire runs on political favors and there are _several_ high-ranking officials that owe me. One such official in the Judiciary has been tasked with overseeing Cal Zapheri’s trial for treason.”

Thrawn strode into sick bay feeling strangely hollow. Despite the destruction on the surface the Chimaera’s infirmary was quiet – a testimony to the thoroughness of the devastation. Teela had bathed so that her face was visible now and he noted there were hundreds of tiny cuts to her cheek, neck, and arms as if a thousand needles had been shot at her. Each one was not enough to be overly painful but with so many dotting her skin she was likely in some degree of discomfort.

Her eyes met his and she beckoned him over.

_“Is she in the detention block where she belongs?”_

The Admiral sighed tiredly as he sat down next to her bed, “Zapheri –“ in an act completely uncharacteristic of him he gently slid his hand over hers, “ – I am sorry.”

Teela snapped her hand away from his, “Kwenzenjani!?”

_“There was no useable data on the recorder.”_ He said carefully, _“She has –“_ he paused, cocked his head as if considering his next words carefully, _“ – political associates that feel the Empire’s best interests are served fighting insurgencies and not laying blame on Imperial officials for probably mistakes…”_ he said the last word with difficulty. _“even with the high civilian death toll. Because she is technically a civilian governor Arihnda Pryce will only be censored and fined. She cannot be publicly prosecuted due to the nature of the operation on Batonn and the involvement of the Imperial Security Bureau.”_

Her eyes welled with tears, _“She lied, Thrawn! You know, I know, Yularen knows she had something to do with it!”_

He could do nothing but nod absently and stare into the empty space between himself and her, completely defeated.

_“I have no evidence, Zapheri.”_

There as a sharp intake of air, _“There is less evidence against my uncle!”_ she snapped, _“The Empire you serve is only for those that see the galaxy one way, Thrawn!”_

The Chiss stood abruptly, _“Be cautious, Zapheri. You too serve that Empire.”_

“NO!” she moved to stand but he pushed her back down by placing a hand on her shoulder

_“Tell me, where is Nightswan.”_

“ _Ufili_ ” She growled, “He was lucky.” 

He tightened the hand on her shoulder letting her know that he _knew_ it was a lie. She refused to even acknowledge he was attempting the subtle communication. In desperation he cupped her face with his other hand and bent down so their eyes were level.

“Zapheri – please.”

A single tear trickled down her left cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb.

“Ukacabongu.” She whispered. 

He inhaled and kissed her gently _, “Then you did what I could not.”_

_“I saw you.”_

He nodded solemnly, _“His sense of duty required him to stay.”_

_“There was nothing for him to go back to. I didn’t need to do much convincing after –“_ her voice trailed off as another tear slowly rolled down her face.

If Neville Cygni was indeed reevaluating his options, Thrawn could send Nightswan to join the Chiss. Zapheri had made several suggestions about how she might be of use in his overall plan. Technically every one of her ideas had merit, but none would be what the Admiral would prefer; they involved her leaving his side for an extended period. If Nightswan was indeed thinking over Thrawn’s offer, he would not need to send Teela.

Suddenly he shifted, the intensity of his gaze causing her eyes to widen slight.

“Your uncle’s hearing has been delayed.”

A slight frown of confusion disguised any hope she may have felt and Thrawn braced himself for her inevitable reaction.

“Arihnda Pryce is familiar with the Coruscanti Minister responsible for his pending trial.”

Her face slipped into an expressionless mask.

Thrawn continued, “She is confident the Minister could be persuaded to remove the death penalty as a possible verdict.”

Rarely was he taken aback. Of those occasions where he was taken by surprise, most were on account of Teela Zapheri’s perplexing emotional responses. The Admiral waited for one such outburst now, but it never happened. He would later speculate idly that she recognized the opportunity to use the governor to her advantage upon learning there was little salvageable evidence against Pryce for the Batonn event.

“Treason isn’t what it once was.” She murmured through pursed lips.

_“I have observed that Imperial justice is often subjective.”_ His Sy Bisti becoming heavily accented due to fatigue.

_“At least the ISB knows what she truly is.”_

_“Indeed.”_ Thrawn smiled thinly, _“I would venture to guess that Colonel Yularen will be searching for an opportunity to open an investigation scrutinizing her activities.”_

_“And you? What will you do?”_

Suddenly the fatigue that had slowly crept into his being, causing his shoulders to ache became exponentially greater with the thought of thirty thousand lives being snuffed out of existence; their deaths being attributed to _him_.

“The actions on Batonn were conducted under my command.” He said dully.

“What?” Teela gasped incredulously, “Thrawn, no!” she shook her head, her voice pleading.

The Chiss smiled minutely. It was a sad hollow expression devoid of humor or any sort of joy. “Have you not heard what I am Zapheri?”

“I know exactly what and who you are.” Her lip trembled as she reached for him.

He let her pull him to her and he buried his face in the crook of her neck taking in her familiar scent, letting it sooth him, _“Ngey esalzi.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I hope you weren't expecting Nightswan to die.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> (Not sorry!)
> 
> I have plans - they're terrible plans but I do have them. :-D
> 
> There are two more chapters in Part II. The next one is called Ascension and the one after is called Apart so you can kind of see where things are headed but things are a bit different in Part III...To keep myself distracted from life in general I've started working on Part III a bit more.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Hope this chapter didn't come as too much of a shock...or not... LOL  
> -N!


	42. Ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW
> 
> Translation  
> (Cheunh)  
> Ch’ah viz sea bapun vah = I have always needed you.
> 
> (Sy Bisti)  
> Nga yakho unda = I am for you  
> Ngayikathunda = I love you  
> Angawima?” = you are mine?  
> Ngezohlalu ngikudingi = I will always need you  
> Njalo = Always
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> A preponderance of selfishness  
> Spite...and precaution.  
> The Grand Vizier's advice  
> "The white suits you."  
> In complete agreement with her admiral  
> Side by side  
> A pair  
> News from the Judiciary   
> Losing everything and gaining more  
> Ten years' worth of confessions.

The message arrived at 2200 hours.

She carefully entered his office knowing he would not only be awake but still working. Teela tutted at him and shook her head, “I’m not familiar with those.” She eyed the paintings and sculptures; embroidered and beaded tapestries.

“I am surprised.” The Chiss turned, smiling slightly. “Lothalian and Ansionian art seem to have a common component although they are on opposite sides of the galaxy. Both worlds consist primarily of savannahs, prairies and marshes. Some mountains as well.” His voice was thoughtful, “The effect geography plays in the formation of a society’s culture is quite fascinating.”

Zapheri struggled to suppress a smile and her Admiral noticed her effort.

“What is it?”

“If Lothal is anything like Ansion they’ll love embroidery above all else.”

Thrawn arched an eyebrow at her, “Is that so?”

She bobbed her head, “There was an old woman in the village I stayed in on Ansion that taught me her method. It’s really quite elegant, although I don’t do it justice –“ she shrugged, “ - not like she did.”

“I highly doubt that.” He said quietly watching her.

Teela looked from one holographic image to the next with the click of her heels on the metal flooring as she moved from piece to piece, the only sound in his office.

“Why are you looking at Lothalian art?”

He sighed internally, “Arihnda Pryce implied heavily that Grand Moff Tarkin would see fit to assign me to Lothal to suppress an apparent insurgency there.”

Zapheri bristled at the mention of the Lothal governor _and_ the Grand Moff in the same statement.

“I doubt she’d show any consideration to the citizens of her own world.”

“I agree.” Thrawn nodded.

“Perhaps it’s a good thing?” She mused as she admired a landscape painting – gentle planes and windswept grasslands with a single mountain in the distance.

“How so?”

Teela looked sadly over at him, “You, Admiral, _might_ just be able to prevent her from indiscriminately killing innocent civilians.”

“The Imperial Security Bureau will be monitoring her closely. I will have their assistance –“ he looked significantly at her, “- and yours.”

They gazed at each other for several seconds in silence; Zapheri finally dropped her eyes demurely, “We’ve received a message from Coruscant, Admiral.” Her voice heavy with sudden formality, “Emperor Palpatine requests your presence at your earliest convenience.”

The Chiss steepled his fingers and his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. She knew what he was thinking, and her brow wrinkled in emotion.

_“You don’t have to.”_ She said into the silence.

_“I do, Zapheri.”_

She took a small step away from the landscape, _“You know what the Empire is, you have seen it. At some point your own moral code will prohibit you from being what this Empire requires of you. When that happens, Thrawn, the Empire will destroy you. Go back to the Ascendency. Take me with you. But let us find out everything we can about that…thing…first.”_

He knew to what she was referring.

_Tarkin’s project. The Death Star as he now knew it to be._

The Admiral kept his eyes on her but shook his head, _“No, Zapheri. I will do the most good by strengthening the Empire, making it better, influencing it away from its tyranny…If – “_ he sighed heavily, _“ -this project is a weapon of mass destruction as I suspect it is, I will seek to deflect resources away from it.”_

Teela crossed her arms over her chest, _“And if it were to end up in the hands of someone like Arihnda Pryce?”_

Thrawn did not answer - he could not without turning his closest ally into an adversary. And he was certain he still needed Teela Zapheri. That was why he gave her the rendezvous coordinates – not because he suspected her plan, but out of a preponderance of selfishness. He simply could not lose her; he would risk giving her the information.

The cunning warrior, so apt at war and familiar with military tactics was rendered shortsighted by love. Despite his great anxiety, it would save her.

It would save them both in the end.

He had called Arihnda Pryce, Governor of Lothal to his aid, requesting once again she hunt and peck for the information he sought. The woman did have quite the knack for chasing down incriminating bits of information on his political enemies.

Grand Moff Tarkin, smiled thinly upon the end of their conversation, concluding it with a “Good day to you, Governor Pryce”, however the woman paused.

“Another moment of your time, your Excellency?”

Tarkin shot her dry look, “Very well.”

“I understand you seek technical experience with a large –“ she paused, cocking her head slightly, “ – _construction project_.”

He felt his eyes narrow, “Perhaps.”

“Might I recommend Scholar Zapheri as such an expert.”

Tarkin’s eyebrows lifted in mild amusement, “Ah, Governor, your sense of irony is amusing.”

“Excellency?”

“I happen to be aware that Teela Zapheri is familiar with the role –“ the aristocratic features quirked up in a slight smirk, “ – you played in the recent engagement in the Batonn Sector. Is this a recommendation derived from gratitude or…”

_Spite, perhaps?_

Pryce smiled grimly, “Call it a precaution, your Excellency.”

Tarkin didn’t doubt the governor of Lothal was trying to isolate Zapheri in an attempt to keep the narrative on what _actually_ happened at Batonn from oozing its way to the Senate Inquiry.

“Very well, I shall consider it.”

The woman nodded once, “Thank you, Moff Tarkin.”

Mas Amedda watched expressionlessly as they approached - The Admiral in his olive-green uniform and his stewardess in her traveling cloak.

Palpatine was insistent that the Chiss was useful but what of Teela Zapheri?

Certainly, she had been resourceful, having survived multiple Black Sun attempts against her but she was also fiercely loyal to Thrawn. One could even speculate her allegiance was _for_ the Admiral and not for the _Empire_ he served. Such sentiment, although childish could cause problems and place her on a short road to treason if her alien friend stepped out of bounds.

Amedda had gone so far as to offer some conjecture on the relationship in the Emperor’s presence, though he was sure Palpatine had already considered the pair’s unique connection. Indeed, the wizened ruler had simply waved his hand absently, stating it was of no consequence and instructed the Grand Vizier to make the necessary arrangements.

They reached him and the Chagrian cocked his head slightly watching the impressive red eyes of the Admiral but it was the human woman who spoke first.

“Grand Vizier,” she curtsied – an elegant gesture for someone who had spent little time at Court, “Emperor Palpatine had requested the presence of Admiral Thrawn of the Ninety Sixth Task Force. If it is convenient for you, may I request he be provided an audience with his Majesty?”

Amedda dragged his eyes from Thrawn to study Zapheri, “Of course, Scholar Zapheri. I must inform you, however, that it is a private audience.”

She smiled thinly, “Of course, Grand Vizier.”

The Chagrian’s gaze darted back over to the Chiss, “His Majesty will receive the Admiral shortly. In the meantime –“ he handed Thrawn a code cylinder, “ – preparation is required. Take that to the Accommodations Chamber marked, you will be directed from there.”

Zapheri frowned and looked questioningly at him; her Admiral took the offered code cylinder, nodding once in acknowledgement, “Thank you, Grand Vizier.”

They both turned.

“Scholar Zapheri, a moment please?” Amedda called after her.

Something passed between her and the Chiss. She whispered something and he answered with nod and a murmured response before walking briskly toward the Accommodations Chamber.

“Yes, Grand Vizier?” she said cautiously.

Amedda looked up in time to see Thrawn enter the next room, “I suppose you will find out shortly. Your Admiral is being elevated in rank.”

The woman’s face remained impassive.

“Now that he has achieved the highest rank possible, it is doubtful he will require the assistance of someone like yourself. His Majesty has suggested you be released from Imperial service.”

A muscle in her jaw twitched and she was quick to respond, “I would imagine there are other opportunities for me to be of service to the Empire. Is this not true, Grand Vizier?”

The Chagrian suppressed a smile, “There are several options and your skills have been previously requested.”

“By whom?”

Mas Amedda’s brow arched in mildly amused disbelief, “I thought you knew?”

He moved his head to the left, his species version of a shrug, “I have been told, Grand Moff Tarkin wishes your assistance on some matter. Perhaps you may consult with him at tonight’s reception?”

Zapheri exhaled shakily and bobbed her head, “I shall do just that, Grand Vizier. Thank you.”

She located the Accommodations Chambers. As Teela waited, she found the symmetry of her existence striking. Ten years ago, she had nervously paced outside an exam room, waiting for him, half hoping, selfishly he’d fail so he could stay with her.

Now, Zapheri wanted him to fail once again. She told herself it was not a selfish wish but rather a hope born out of keeping him from danger. The higher he climbed the greater the chance for someone to discover what he truly was. But if he failed…

Things could stay as they were – an impossible dream.

Teela heard quiet footsteps behind her and turned not expecting the torrent of emotion upon seeing him in white. She caught her breath and schooled her features quickly but of course the Chiss saw.

His brow arched slightly in his skeptically amused expression she was so familiar with, _“What is it, Zapheri?”_

He was patronizing her and enjoying himself; she didn’t mind.

Teela smiled tightly and shook her head. Instead of her traditional response – telling him she hated him or rolling her eyes and making some off-handed comment about him being an idiot – she stepped into his personal space and checked that his collar was secure.

_“The white suits you.”_

He remained motionless for her further inspection, but his eyes studied her face. Zapheri chose instead to focus her gaze entirely on her review of his new uniform.

_“Ten years in the Imperial Navy and you can dress yourself – that is good, yes?”_

Her attempt at humor to disarm and distract never worked with him but she hoped fervently he wouldn’t torment her too much – perhaps even take pity on her.

_“Thankfully I have had you to instruct me.”_ He smirked at her, watching the heat in her face flair dramatically. His hand found hers and he brushed his fingers up against her wrist; the smile was gone leaving his expression hungry. The Chiss continued to observe her facial heat as it radiated down to her chest. Sudden his grip on her wrist tightened, and Thrawn’s eyes bored into hers, _“What did the Grand Vizier want?”_

Teela inhaled deeply and pulled herself away from those hypnotic red eyes. She didn’t want to tell him the real purpose of Mas Amedda’s meddling – at least not yet.

_“To invite me to this evening’s reception, of course!”_

She stayed at the entrance to the Accommodations Chambers, under the guise of needing to prepare for what would likely be one of Palpatine’s biggest social occasions outside Ascension Week and the Empire Day Ball. Truth be told, Teela wanted nothing more than to avoid the Chagrian and the probable changes and uncertainties in her future that he so condescendingly pointed out.

She had quickly identified an acceptable gown and requested the concierges retrieve one in her size. Zapheri reasoned that if alterations were needed, she would use the droid provided in one of the Chambers. The dress she chose was an off-the-shoulder Coruscanti design, with a vague embroidered and sequined floral-patterned bodice.

She insisted on the color even after the protocol droid was called to offer. “suggestions befitting the occasion”. As far as Teela Zapheri was concerned, all of Coruscant could talk - it wouldn’t change her mind. She would stand next to her Grand Admiral in complete agreement.

He was waiting for her.

The new rank insignia plaque gleamed brightly on his chest - blue, red and now gold to match the shoulder bars.

Grand Admiral Thrawn.

She grinned triumphantly, almost embarrassing herself by bursting into a rolling giggle.

_“You are already in rare form, Zapheri.”_

_“My apologies, Grand Admiral. I am finding it difficult to focus on the moment.”_ She smiled widely at him, running a hand nervously down her dress to smooth it.

The Chiss shot her a dry look prompting her grin to become more apologetic. He laughed, “Do not bask too provocatively in your vindication.”

Teela’s expression became downright coy but her edginess subsided making him smirk.

She playfully smacked his shoulder, “Did you smile and laugh at his jokes, like I told you to?”

“No.”

Zapheri rolled her eyes and mumbled something unintelligible under her breath.

She shifted uncomfortably, _“You did not confront him about…that thing, did you?”_ she half whispered the query, dread subconsciously straining her vocal cords.

_“I did.”_

She looked at him incredulously, “ _You are a reckless idiot, Mitth’raw’nuruodo!_ ”

Teela had given up the absent-minded smoothing of her dress. She flung her arms up in annoyance as if hoping to convey the significance of his error by using elaborate hand gestures.

Why, after ten years, did she think it would work _now_?

“ _I did not spend the last decade of my life in this thankless job only to have you commit suicide by pissing off the Emperor and -_ ”

His lips curved up hinting at a smile. Her pronunciation of “pissing off” had improved, thankfully.

“ _Thankless?_ _I take exception to such an accusation. There have been many times I have thanked you for your service to me._ ”

Zapheri gapped at him, “ _If you get yourself killed, what do I have to show for the last ten years?_ ”

Thrawn seemed to shrug minutely under his new uniform. “His Majesty introduced me to Lord Vader, as well.”

“I hate you.” She hissed

“I know.”

Without another word, he pulled her to him and kissed her. After some time, they broke apart breathless and he moved his hands to sit lightly at her waist as she sighed into his chest. As pleasant as it would have been to continue along the obvious trajectory, the impending wasteful undertaking would interrupt any further advance.

Thrawn cupped her face with both his hands and waited patiently for her to open her eyes, “I am to enter the ball room from the east wing, yes?”

She nodded once looking up at him with those large brown alien eyes.

A rank presentation at court was done formally by having the recipient enter alone and from the east. If the award was for bravery and was being presented to a fighting unit, task force or the like, the commanding officer would enter from the west and be present front and center with supporting personnel behind and to the right of him.

“We will enter together, side-by-side.”

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to object – an attempt to point out the protocol -but he merely shook his head, “This victory is _ours_.”

No one cared enough to say anything or perhaps they knew it was pointless – the Chiss and his aide-de-camp had already entered the main ball room. They walked shoulder to shoulder both in white; an impressive pair.

They were looked upon as being more mysterious – a thoughtful anomaly – rather than potentially disrupting to the status quo. After all, Teela Zapheri had been kept away from Coruscant by her work with the Imperial Navy and therefore had little opportunity to impact change to the social hierarchy there.

And so long as her pet alien remained committed to the interests of the Empire and cut down on the pirate and smuggler riffraff of the galaxy, who cared whether he was an inferior non-human? Let them have their small albeit striking and much-talked-about moment before Imperial society.

The shallower of the elitists in the room were quick to appreciate the esthetics of the pair – he was regal and powerfully built; she was classically elegant and stunning in the dress she wore.

The two remained at the other’s side through the entire evening with only one exception. For a brief time, Scholar Zapheri stood in thoughtful conversation with Grand Moff Tarkin. She curtsied politely, excusing herself from his company upon catching the inquiring eye of her Grand Admiral; Teela quickly rejoined the Chiss with a small smile.

Even a blind fool could see that the alien was infatuated with her. It was far less obvious to even the most practiced observer that she was hiding something from him.

They traveled in silence mostly. Zapheri smiled coyly to herself, occasionally feeling his hand move toward hers. Finally, they arrived at the Coruscanti residence. Just as the air taxi driver was appropriately compensated, Thrawn’s commlink chirped.

By context she determined it was Colonel Yularen. She grinned at the Grand Admiral and slipped into her room while he made his way to his office.

Teela kicked off her shoes and was in the process of taking off her earrings when one of her three datapads pinged indicating she had a message. She quickly grabbed at the thing and opened it recognizing the origin prefix and number instantly.

_Thrawn._

The Coruscanti Judiciary Seal was shown prominently on the dispatch, causing her heart to jump.

**_Judiciary Dispatch 412F-739021163_ **

**_Official Ruling from The Coruscanti Magistrate – Honorable D. Tyber_ **

**_The case against Cal Zapheri although grave is not so terrible as to warrant a disregard for leniency. Zapheri has been an upstanding citizen of the Empire for many years and his history indicates his lack of extreme maliciousness. However, due to the severity of the crime to which he is charged all assets are to be unfrozen, liquified and funds provided to the Imperial Judiciary in support of a lifetime in custody in lieu of a death sentence._ **

**_It is the opinion of this office that steps be taken immediately to hold Cal Zapheri indefinitely for the crime of treason against the Empire. No other actions by the Judiciary are required at this time._ **

Teela let the datapad slip from her grip.

They wouldn’t even give him a trial to let him plead his case, she thought bitterly. Her uncle – a good man – was going to die in an Imperial prison while people like Arihnda Pryce, responsible for thousands of deaths continued to abuse a corrupt system.

The door to her room chimed.

“Enter.” Her voice was raw, barely recognizable and caused her to frown.

Thrawn had to bend his head slightly to step through the door. He took in her living quarters the same way he internalized any new space, his eyes finally coming to rest on her.

“I am sorry, Zapheri.”

She shook her head sadly, “I-I guess I should be thankful –“ her face contorted with her internal struggle for understanding, “ – the death penalty is no longer on the table.”

“Regardless, your uncle is not being afforded a proper trial.”

Her only remaining family member would never be free ever again and Teela felt the weight of that realization push on her cruelly. She clasped a hand to her mouth to stifle the anguished sob. The Chiss moved subtly closer but she turned away from him, hunching her shoulders so he wouldn’t see the hurt pouring from her.

He bowed his head in remorse, “I will leave you.”

Zapheri barely heard him.

She stared at her reflection. The woman in the mirror _was_ beautiful but Teela felt empty. She had always thought it was a noble gesture to give without thought of consequence. And Teela Zapheri had given everything; had gone all in – bet her very soul on the idea that an exiled alien from the Unknown Regions could make the Empire better. The gamble was never really hers – it seemed someone had risked her career, her family, and her life flippantly on the concept.

The Emperor and his corrupt Empire likely saw the Chiss as a gamble that would strength his military regime. But Palpatine didn’t know what he _truly_ was; didn’t know him the way Teela did.

Yes, Grand Admiral Thrawn was a fine instrument, however _Thrawn_ was anything but an unthinking, unfeeling killing machine intent on solidifying his own power.

No, Teela Zapheri had her family taken from her, had lost everything she once had, but in the end, she would triumph because she had _Thrawn_.

_“Nga yakho unda Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Ngayikathunda.”_

The woman in the mirror smiled and pulled at the mollusk comb sending her brown hair cascading loosely down around her shoulders.

He stood staring out at the bright Coruscanti skyline. The current scene was peculiar – the Imperial Transportation Authority had detoured the usual lanes of traffic to lower levels. It seemed the Emperor wished to celebrate the ascension of the new Grand Admiral with an impressively wasteful display of fireworks.

Thrawn shook his head in annoyance.

He had removed the white tunic, looking furtively at the new rank plaque before draping the uniform over his desk chair. The Chiss poured the last of a Corellian brew, Yularen had mentioned in passing. It was disgusting and he really didn’t understand why he continued to drink it.

He sat on the edge of the bed, bending down to remove his boots and pants.

The entrance request chimed, and he sat bolt upright, blinking as he did. He gritted his teeth and shook his head in frustration – the sudden inexplicable thrill of excitement was a reaction to too much fantasy. Thrawn looked down at himself. He was hardly shy, but she had never seen him in his current attire.

Yet she had seen him completely nude, though briefly and through a girlish haze of embarrassment.

_Why was she here if not -?_

Thrawn stopped the wildly dangerous idea from forming further, hesitantly walked to the door and keyed it open.

“Zapheri?”

Teela wore the delicate pale pink dress he had neglected to add to her form in his drawing and her hair was pulled back, held only in place by her mollusk comb. She stood trembling; heat radiating from her face, neck, and chest.

Thrawn decided – perhaps not entirely to the benefit of his ego - the warmth had already been there before seeing him in standard issue Imperial undergarments.

He was to her in a single step, pulling her into a hard kiss. His hands had already moved to the narrow pieces of fabric at her shoulders sliding them off; the silky fabric fluttered away from her, pooling at her feet.

He was desperate to see her, to touch her, to taste her and his need was only made more pressing when she moaned his name. He pulled her toward the bed, feeling the crescent shaped scar at her lower back as he did. The contrast of his skin with hers was made even more sensual by her breasts, nipples hardened and erect from arousal, pressed against his chest.

Teela tugged at her comb, letting her brown waves loose and the Chiss’s red gaze traveled over her as she straddled his lap. She shivered with pleasure as he ran his fingers through her hair, cradling her face with both hands he then slowly let them travel her body. Teela pressed herself closer to him, caught his right hand, brought his palm up to her mouth and kissed it, slowly moving her lips to his fingertips.

His burgeoning erection was almost painful now.

He groaned

Thrawn pulled his hand away, lifted her up slightly and turned himself to the side, spilling her onto the bed. Her legs instantly parted allowing him to nestle himself between them. She gasped upon feeling the hardness of him near her.

_Careful._

His mind cautioned him; his body betrayed him – as it always seemed to do when he was near Teela Zapheri. Despite her enthusiasm, she was new to this and Thrawn had to make a concerted effort to hold back.

He started by using the tips of the fingers she had kissed.

When she was ready – when he could torment himself no longer - he entered her slowly and felt her resistance break before him as she cried out.

He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her lips murmuring ten years’ worth of confessions, “Ch’ah bapun vah. Ch’ah viz sea bapun vah, Teela.” 

Upon hearing him call her by name she pressed a tremblingly hand to his cheek, _“Ngayikathunda, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”_

Thrawn carefully moved a hand down to her abdomen, placing the pads of his finger tenderly above the place where they were joined.

_“Angawima?”_ His voice was tinged with incredulity 

_“Nga yakho unda.”_ she confirmed.

He kissed her once more and braced himself above her, his eyes never leaving her face. They began to move together – slow and methodical - eliciting moaning gasps from her and appreciative groans from him. His thrusts became stronger, but he only increased his speed slightly.

Teela’s breath hitched and her eyes widened – she sobbed out his name as her muscles began to ripple around him.

He quickly moved his right hand down to the back of her thigh and angled her so he could press further into her warmth. She cried out incoherently, clenching and writhing in ecstasy as a wave of heat enveloped them both.

Finally, he couldn’t maintain himself. The final lunge into her prompted his release. The reflexive piston like motion provoked further ripples of bliss from her and she lapped at his own pleasure. He stayed inside her until they both caught their breath; she whimpered slightly when he moved slowly away.

Thrawn pulled her onto his shoulder; Zapheri looked adoringly up at him and kissed his neck as he smoothed her tussled hair away from her face.

“Ngezohlalu ngikudingi, Teela. Njalo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Ugh (blushing) I don't write love scenes well, I don't edit them well and I don't post them without blushing.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be posted shortly - it's the last chapter in Part II.   
> Part III in in progress - it's going slow for which I apologize.
> 
> Thank you all again for being patient and for not giving up!  
> -N!


	43. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None.
> 
> Translation:  
> (Cheunh)  
> Vim ch’ah ch’acah vah seo. = And I love you always.
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Leaving before losing her nerve  
> Coordinate transfer  
> Teela availing herself to the Empire  
> Fast forward plans  
> What have you done?  
> TIE improvements  
> Tarkin as an advocate  
> Healthy competition.  
> An excellent uncle  
> Someone is playing a game...  
> "...kill her."

Teela woke suddenly. She was curled against him with her head on his chest; her legs wrapped around his. Slowly, carefully she rose, covering herself with a blanket as she padded to the fresher.

Zapheri needed to hurry if she was to slip away.

She was certain Thrawn would disapprove and probably try to stop her if he knew, but she had to try. Teela quietly made her way back to her own bedroom and found the memory box Alyn had meant for her – a Coruscanti noblewoman’s dowry, she had once said.

She brushed out her hair, braided it in the elaborate design her Grand Admiral had captured when he drew her likeness years ago. Placing extra pins to hold the shape firmly in place, she inhaled deeply.

Teela Zapheri cut the delicate braid and placed it in the memory box, not bothering to look at her image in the mirror. She dressed hurriedly, grabbing the jeweled tree – her family’s crest from her jewelry box and placing it in her pocket. Almost as an afterthought she slipped out of the residence to the building’s garden and picked one of the newly opened moonflowers. Rushing back inside the apartment she winced slightly at that ache between her legs; the onslaught of emotion making her cringe far more than the physical discomfort.

There was only one thing left to do. Gathering the memory box and the moon flower she sneaked back into Thrawn’s bedroom, placing both on the bed where they had made love. She found her comb and put it too next to his sleeping form.

Bending down, Teela kissed his prominent forehead ridges – smoothed in the tranquility of sleep. She hastily swiped at a tear and turned, leaving before she lost her nerve.

As she made her way to the ominous looking Senate Building and the surrounding governmental complex, she keyed her comm. The comm code had a Coruscant prefix so it was less likely to arouse suspicion if someone happened to find the string of information in a data dump somewhere.

“Yes?” the familiar voice answered in Basic.

She inhaled sharply, _“I have a destination for you. Are you ready?”_

His Sy Bisti wasn’t as well-practiced as hers, however. There was a pause.

_“One moment.”_ There was another pause followed by a clanking sound and a Huttese curse.

_“Acceptable. Go please.”_

_“Ansion as zero-zero-zero, travel minus twenty point three two zero, minus five point seven seven eight, plus four point nine two. Readjust settings to zero-zero-zero and travel minus one hundred one point eight one one, minus seventy-nine point zero two, minus point six. Please confirm.”_

“You do realize I’m not as skilled in this language as you are?” the man growled softly in Basic.

_“You will have to become skilled very soon, Cygni.”_ She snorted lightly, “Now repeat – in Basic if it helps you.”

Teela confirmed he did in fact record the correct coordinates.

_“What is there?”_ Cygni asked

_“Help if we need it.”_

_“Is this directly from –“_ there was a slight pause, _“ – him?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Do you trust it?”_ Nightswan’s dark irony was not masked by his heavily accented Sy Bisti.

Teela’s voice rang with certainty, _“With my life.”_

She heard him curse then mutter something about Batonn.

_“When will you come?”_

_“Do not wait for me. I am –“_ she stopped.

How to convey to him that she wasn’t coming without alienating him.

Zapheri sighed and switched to Basic, “I-I’m going to speak with Grand Moff Tarkin now.”

“What? Zapheri no!” Neville Cygni roared into the comm, “It’s too danger-“

She keyed off the device hastily and looked furtively around her. The walkway she was currently on was only moderately populated. Teela sighed. She dropped her comm; it fell to the permacrete and shattered into three pieces.

She murmured an unenthusiastic expletive as she bent down to pick up the fragments. She continued on her way, depositing what remained of her destroyed commlink in a small fountain as she passed by.

According to his assistance he was available upon her arrival, so she went immediately into the office – well remembered from the last time she had been there. The man’s aristocratic features took her in smoothly. If the Grand Moff noticed her hair – pulled back slightly to immediately hide the fact it was shorter – he didn’t comment.

“Scholar Zapheri” he drawled, “Please come in. I confess I was intrigued by your request yesterday. Tell me, what can I do for you?”

“Actually, your Excellency, I would like to pose the same question to you.”

He was alone.

She had left, but not without saying good-bye in her own unique way.

Thrawn dressed hurriedly, glancing at the spot where she had been, he frowned.

The idea that Teela was attempting to get off world this very instant to travel to the coordinates he’d given to her had only half-formed. There were no other explanations for her absence until the Grand Admiral’s comm pinged.

An unknown number but with a Coruscanti prefix.

“This is Thrawn.” He answered absently, while striding out of his quarters into the apartment proper.

_“Listen carefully –“_

The voice was unmistakably Neville Cygni, his thick accent making his Sy Bisti come out coarse.

_“ – she has decided to infiltrate the project. She gave me coordinates but is refusing to come. I tried to stop her, but she is no longer answering her comm. She is -”_

_“How long ago?”_ the Chiss barked, looking furtively at his chrono.

_“Thirty minutes.”_

Thrawn keyed off his comm before another word was spoken. He cursed under his breath at not having anticipated she’d give up on going directly to the Ascendancy.

It would seem, the new Grand Admiral would need to plead his case for a better TIE fighter much sooner than he had originally expected.

It was done.

Teela breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn’t lost her nerve, hadn’t betrayed herself; had played her part beautifully. It was almost too easy…

Under the guise of having assisted Thrawn to the extent of her capabilities, she required a new challenge. Mas Amedda’s words rang in her mind as she lied to one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. Tarkin, however was more than happy to accept her.

Now she needed to make sure no one would ever find out how tainted her assistance truly was.

In eleven hours, she would leave for an undisclosed location. She would work with Scholar Saul Furris on an “applied astrophysics and navigational engineering problem” the Imperial Navy was interested in solving. The project itself was highly classified – code named Star Dust – and she would be provided an escort to and from all work locations. There was apparently no set location but rather several facilities, likely for the architects and technical thinkers – they wouldn’t place her within two hundred parsecs of the actual work site if they were smart.

And Tarkin was certainly not stupid.

Teela had no doubt that the Grand Moff had heard rumors about her knack for remembering not just the important but the trivial as well; he would know she would either be extremely helpful and/or the greatest security risk his project could likely have.

Her reporting officer would be a Rear Admiral named Jerjerrod – she was familiar peripherally with him; he was a competent design engineer, and he’d be the first to state as such. Zapheri had plentiful experience with egotists, she would handle him the way she did all the others.

It would be different though…She wouldn’t be used to working with and for an egotist. The thought caused a renewed sense of dread.

The feeling bubbled into near panic when Teela Zapheri finally looked at herself in a mirror, just after placing the gray cover on her head and adjusting her now shoulder length hair up under it. Staring out from under the hat’s rim and above the gray tunic with the Second Lieutenant’s plaque was the newest recruit into the Imperial Corp of Engineers.

_What have you done?_

Grand Admiral Thrawn stood silently waiting, taking note of the office’s décor and the man’s Modern Minimalist preferences. Wilhuff Tarkin had a calm façade - cool aristocratic sensibilities combined with the mind of a cultured leader – but beneath and not too far under, there was something else.

A thirst for power and a penchant for cruelty that was truly mind boggling.

“The Grand Moff will see you now, sir.” Tarkin’s assistant motioned for him to advance.

The Chiss nodded, “Thank you.”

Tarkin was standing behind his desk when he entered, and the man’s lips hooked up in a thin smile, “Ah, Grand Admiral Thrawn, congratulations again on your recent promotion. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Thank you, Moff Tarkin. I would like to discuss the merits of modifying the standard Imperial TIE fighter design.

The man merely lifted an eyebrow speculatively, “There have been multiple attempts to improve upon the TIE’s capabilities, but each has caused some harmful side effect resulting in those _improvements_ being removed.”

Thrawn withdrew the data card with Teela’s recently completed schematics and handed it to Tarkin. “Given recent advances in hyperdrive and shield generator technologies it would be quite easy to adopt those changes to support a snub fighter – thus providing the TIE with defensive measures to enhance its inherent offensive capabilities.”

The other man snorted, “Thus creating a very large slow-moving target for our enemies.”

“That would be true, your Excellency,” Thrawn smiled slightly, “-if the hull plating was not customized to account for such changes.”

Tarkin raised both eyebrows in mild surprise then cocked his head in consideration.

“And you, Grand Admiral, believe you’ve found a solution?”

“I am certain of it.”

His desk comm pinged once more and Grand Moff glanced at it and the chrono. He jabbed at it purposefully and preempted his assistant’s voice, “Cancel the next two Dela, something’s come up.”

“Yes, your Excellency.”

The newly minted Grand Admiral stirred slightly but didn’t speak.

Tarkin lifted his finger away from the comm system and placed near the projection - Schematic 21c of the TIE Defender – this was perhaps the most impressive portion of the proposed fighter: heavy cannons and a shield generator. This view of the ship’s layout hinted at the hyperdrive block – shown beautifully in the previous holo. It was as far as the Grand Moff was concerned an impressive fighter that could render any resistance to Imperial rule moot…but Orson Krennic’s project was also _supposed_ to be impressive by now as well.

That project had struck several arduous technical problems that required vast amounts of resources be consumed for their solution. Tarkin wondered idly if Krennic could benefit from some healthy competition for his beloved Star Dust project.

“Have you spoken with the Emperor regarding these.“ He waved a hand at the holoprojections.

“In general principle only, your Excellency. I believed finding further advocates for such a project would be prudent prior to any presentation to his Majesty.”

“Ah you have been taking advice from Governor Pryce, I see.” Tarkin’s angular features hooked up in a smile, “Very shrewd. Tell me, what would you require to launch such a project?”

Thrawn’s strange expressionlessness did not faulter, his eyes however narrowed, “Your Excellency?”

“Governor Pryce has been very persuasive about bringing her world to the fore – she sees Lothal as becoming an Outer Rim hub for industry, mining, and commerce. Perhaps it is there you should consider production of such an important project. Surely Governor Pryce would be able to provide you the necessary infrastructure?”

“Perhaps.” Although his face was as unanimated as it had been, Tarkin could almost feel a souring of the others mood. “I do however need the appropriate expertise.”

The Grand Moff leaned back slowly in his chair.

“Scholar Zapheri?”

The Chiss nodded once, “Her assistance would be beneficial while refining one portion of the project. Scholar Zapheri _is_ the galaxy’s expert on hyperdrive mechanics.”

Tarkin smirked, “Indeed she is.” He sighed heavily.

“Very well Grand Admiral. Scholar Zapheri has been tasked with a special project for Director Orson Krennic – I believe you have been informed of the Star Dust project?”

There was a meaningful pause and Thrawn nodded solemnly, “Yes, your Excellency.”

“Good.” Tarkin’s angular face hardened, “Once she had completed what Star Dust requires of her, she will be free to return to you. In the meantime, you and I will make the case for your TIE Defender Project directly to the Emperor.”

The Chiss cocked his head slightly, “I was not aware Scholar Zapheri was requested to join the Star Dust project.”

The older man smirked, “I had mentioned Orson Krennic’s interest in her knowledge to the Emperor in passing. He suggested _I_ request her support but as Zapheri graciously volunteered herself immediately before you arrived, I didn’t need to.”

“I see.” Thrawn’s brow furrowed thoughtfully – although Tarkin was certain he caught a flicker of something else in those glowing red eyes – a sudden flash of understanding.

Yes, his Excellency Grand Moff Tarkin was now quite certain Orson Krennic would benefit greatly from the competition…

“Why are you doing this Teela?”

She looked down, shallowed hard; biting her lip she finally replied, “I have to.”

Cal Zapheri shook his head slowly, clearly not convinced, “Did your new Grand Admiral put you up to this?”

“No, Uncle. I figured out a way to get me into trouble all by myself.” She smirked playfully at him.

Cal exhaled heavily and bobbed his head, “I don’t suppose they’ll allow you to send your Uncle the Traitor a letter while you’re off solving the galaxy’s problems?”

They were lucky they could even see each other. Cal had only been allowed comm calls once every other day under direct supervision but since the change in status from awaiting trial to convicted and sentenced to life in Imperial prison he’d been allowed holo-calls.

Teela cringed, “Probably not, but if I can find a trustworthy courier and you don’t mind having someone besides yourself reading about how boring your niece’s life really is -?

“I like my niece’s life boring, thank you very much.” Cal snorted, “Besides, I don’t think it will be all too boring. Has your Grand Admiral come forward with his intentions?”

Teela froze, her heart suddenly thudding in her ears, “Intentions regarding what?”

Cal wrinkled his nose and waved his hand at the holoprojector lens, “I was hoping you’d – well…” he shrugged.

Her head moved back, and her mouth fell open in understanding, “Oh.”

Her uncle looked at her scrutinizing, “I think we can be honest with each other and acknowledge that I’m going to die in here so there are very few things I can hope for except perhaps becoming a great uncle, hm?”

She grinned, “Oh Cal you’re already an excellent Uncle.”

He laughed.

She realized suddenly she wouldn’t be hearing the sound of his laughter again for some time. Perhaps ever.

“Cal, listen.” Her voice, to her credit didn’t tremble as she feared it would, “I want you to know I –“ she shallowed hard, felt the hot pin pricks of emotion in her eyes, “ – I appreciate everything you and Alyn did for me.”

Cal looked earnestly at her through the holoprojector and smiled, “Teela my dear, it was the joy of my life to raise you. You have made me so proud.”

She forced a smile through the haze of tears, “I love you, Cal.”

She decided not to take an air taxi. She would walk. As soon as she’d arrive back at the Senate Building, she’d officially be Imperial property and escorted everywhere. Teela had gotten used to having her escorts around when she’d go out “alone” at the height of the Black Sun threat against her.

This, however, would be significantly and unnervingly different. She would be getting two death troopers – not stormtroopers – and they would be there for the Empire’s protection – not hers. If they deemed she was a flight risk they would kill her and if they thought she was spilling secrets they would shoot her and not feel an iota of remorse.

_What did you do?_

She shook her head, feeling the odd length of her hair, scowling in frustration she pulled it into a tight bun and shoved it back under the uniform cap.

Zapheri began to walk and somehow her feet took her to the Royal Imperial Gardens. She made her way to the moon flowers nestled up next to the pond and looked out across the still water at the majestic green swans.

_“Beautiful are they not?”_

Teela turned and met the familiar gaze; eyes she loved more than ever before.

_“I will miss them.”_

Thrawn stepped forward _, “I did not want you to leave.”_

She nodded slowly, _“I know but I need to try.”_

The Chiss moved closer still, entering into the space next to her that would have been uncomfortable if they were not already intimately familiar with each other, _“Your assistance was requested by the Emperor before you spoke with Tarkin about your current assignment.”_

She shot him a strange look and shook her head slowly, _“I was told by the Grand Vizier the Emperor suggested I be removed from Imperial service.”_ Her shoulders seemed to hunch slightly, _“It was I who suggested another assignment.”_

_“Governor Tarkin indicated to me he spoke with the Emperor about acquiring your assistance on behalf of Director Krennic.”_

Teela’s brow furrowed, _“Then –?”_

_“Someone is playing a game, Zapheri. Although I suspect who the players are, I do not have a clear understanding of their motives.”_ His eyes moved to hers, _“Teela…”_ he paused, a momentary flicker of some emotion softening his expression upon uttering her name, _“you must be cautious.”_

_“You know I will.”_

His eyes never waivered from hers, _“It is good enough for now that you have a way into the project. Complete the work, quickly and correctly. I have already made arrangements for you to return to me.”_

_“What?”_ She gasped, _“Absolutely not, Thrawn. I am at risk if I am viewed as an asset to be used at Krennic’s whim. I will stay as long as it takes to determine what it is and what –“_

_“You are not equipped to make that determination, Zapheri!”_ He hissed. _“Allow me time to determine why your assistance is being covertly bartered.”_

_“You will jeopardize yourself if you go looking. My assistance has been requested before and not so covertly either. Believe it or not, Thrawn I am very good at what I do.”_ She growled.

The Chiss’s face softened, _“I know you are.”_

His sudden display of emotion disarmed her, and she glanced guiltily down at her boots. Thrawn moved in still closer to cup her cheek, _“Why are you doing this?”_

A pang of hurt crossed her features, _“You do not know?”_

_“I did not want this- ”_ he motioned with his chin to the Second Lieutenant’s plaque, and then moved his hand to his own chest _“ - I need you here.”_

Zapheri transitioned to Basic with a sigh, “Did you not believe me when I told you, Mitth’raw’nuruodo? _Nga yakho unda. Ngayikathunda.”_

He carefully looped an arm around her, as she looked furtively around to confirm their privacy. They stood in silence for several minutes, he with his hands wrapped gently around her; her head on his chest and hand near his new Grand Admiral’s insignia.

“I have to go.”

“I know.” He said calmly.

“Promise me if something were to happen –“

“I will make no such promise.” Thrawn interrupted matter-of-factly.

She sighed, “I hate you when you’re like this.”

“Vim ch’ah ch’acah vah seo.”

When Teela looked questioningly up at him he smiled slightly, “Return and I will teach you Cheunh.”

She smiled beautifully then, stood on her toes and kiss him.

If Thrawn had known then – if he’d had his cursed Sight to forewarn him – he would have pulled her tighter to him, told her he loved her in Basic – not Cheunh - and lengthened their last kiss. Even if his Third Sight were to suddenly, miraculously coalesce, laying the future clear before him; it wouldn’t have made any difference.

Teela Zapheri would still die.

The Chagrian bowed low, “Your Majesty.”

The hooded figure sitting on the throne considered him intently, “I was correct to question the allegiance of Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

Palpatine’s voice was dry; he almost sounded bored and Mas Amedda couldn’t help but smile thinly.

“It seems the Chiss has concerns over Star Dust. His attempt to hide his true intentions leads me to believe his loyalty should be scrutinized further.” The Emperor’s yellow eyes stared dolefully out from under his cowl, they strangely seemed to add to the darkness in his throne room.

Amedda nodded, “How shall I proceed, your Majesty.”

“My new Grand Admiral believes he commands loyalty. I wonder –“ The Emperor stood suddenly, “ -what would happen if he is left with no one to provide him with such _fealty_.”

The Chagrian suppressed a knowing smile, “He would have no one to hide behind, leaving him exposed. Then perhaps his true intentions would be brought to light?”

“Indeed.”

Palpatine paused, slowly coming to stand next to his administrator and appeared to consider something.

“Use our currently untapped Black Sun resources to find Teela Zapheri - ” The mouth under the hood sneered, “ – and kill her.”

-End of Part II: The Asset -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Please don't get too nervous.
> 
> You know I love to kill people.
> 
> *grinning evilly*
> 
> I mean I like to keep you guessing that's all!  
> But I will leave you with some of my observations on Part III thus far:  
> 1) Nightswan has become the J Edgar Hoover of the Unknown Regions.  
> 2) Ar'alani doesn't really like Zapheri but is stuck having to deal with her because something someone saw.  
> 3) What's up with Rukh?   
> 4) Teela ends up with a new name, new gig and new/old friends despite the fact that she might very well be dead...
> 
> Thank you again for reading. You're very kind and patient for staying with me.  
> I'll post the first chapter of Part III as soon as I'm comfortable with the way the plot is heading...  
> Thank you sincerely!  
> -N!


	44. Ashes and Star Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Minisiat  
> “Woismni qoo’uou.” = "Show yourself"  
> "Tue qoinmalie!" = "The murderer!"
> 
> Cheunh  
> “ch’ah bapun” = "I want"  
> “vah tuzir” = "You can"
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Four months later  
> Jerjerrod  
> Gravitational anomaly   
> Trapped in a cockpit  
> How many sides in this fight?  
> Something else entirely  
> Plausible deniability  
> He had done something terrible  
> The Vagaari: Two wrongs  
> The key and a chain of events  
> The Kings Lane  
> The Fools Road

Part III – The Rebel

**_Four months later…_ **

The Imperial Lambda Shuttle, _Accordance_ , lurched slightly after coming out of hyperspace.

She sighed unhappily.

There was no reaction whatsoever from the two death troopers flanking her. Their thoughts and feelings were as always blank; impenetrable.

It wasn’t simply their dark chrome armor. No, stormtroopers were covered from head to toe and made to be nondescript as well, but every stormtrooper Teela Zapheri had encountered had at least some minor quirk - certain movements or ways of speaking…Her two death trooper escorts were vacant in every way; more like droids with freshly wiped memory banks than living beings.

She pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt the minute tremble under her- the pilot was readjusting course, likely making another jump calculation. This would be the third…

And his damn hyperdrive needed maintenance.

Teela sighed again, exhaustion starting to grate on her. She hadn’t slept well since leaving Coruscant. Her insomnia had reached an almost incapacitating crescendo – her memory was as it had always been, but it was tainted by the blur of fatigue, doubt, restlessness and fear.

Zapheri had decided to look evil in its face; to study it and see if she could somehow find a way to soften it for destruction or delay its completion. But she could not.

She was certain Project Star Dust was indeed as Thrawn had feared, however neither Scholar Saul Furris nor Admiral Tiann Jerjerrod would allow her access to anything of significance regarding it.

_It was as if they suspected…_

Saul had at first been receptive to Teela’s inquiries, perhaps chalking it up to her youthful enthusiasm. Indeed, Zapheri had played her part well, by all appearances she was happy to be there – although she nor anyone else except perhaps the Admiral knew exactly where “ _there_ ” was.

The Imperial Navy had taken extreme measures to ensure the name and location of their research installation remained secret. It wasn’t as if there was actual construction work being performed at the site – the only people she had interacted with were all design engineers and administrators.

Still she attempted to worm her way into the confidence of Scholar Furris and Admiral Jerjerrod and exude her nauseatingly sweet idealism and inquisitiveness in hopes of getting closer.

Closer to something other than the damn navigational system. Or at least the physics behind it. Based on Saul’s initial calculations – rife with errors – the thing was indeed the size of a Class 5 moon as Tarkin had once boasted.

Based on Furris’s equations, eerily similar to those she had derived on Ansion, Zapheri was able to deduce it was indeed spherical, with a large conchoidal crater in its northern hemisphere and a trench at the equator for the ion drive arrays. The arrays themselves were unthinkably complex and there were over one hundred twenty hyperdrives arranged in a matrix.

Teela had requested the elder scholar confirm the locations, placement and outputs for each drive as well as the specs on the hyperdrive matrix but he refused.

“How can I provide accurate analysis if what I’m given is incorrect?” she huffed frustratedly.

Saul shook his head, his bulging eyes wider than usual, “Assume these are _correct_. I cannot give you any more than this Teela. Do not go looking further. There is nothing more to find.”

“But _if_ it is wrong, we will be providing an inferior product and the Imperial Navy must be made aware of it.”

Eventually the relationship between herself and Saul Furris had gotten contentious and she endeavored to take her argument to someone else.

_Jerjerrod._

He was only a few years older than she was and already a rising star. Rumor was he’d one day make a very fine Moff; he certainly had the arrogance for it. He was also a competent design engineer – or at least competent enough to consider her concerns regarding the initial information provided.

“You understand my trepidation Admiral – if our initial information on the placement of the matrix is off by even a small amount, hyperdrive efficiency will drop drastically almost to the point of being ineffective if the vessel is –“ she paused and pursed her lips, “ – as large as the Ooqud Equation solutions imply.”

Jerjerrod cocked his head patiently at her and Teela caught his eyes wandering her figure, lingering on her breasts, “I dare say hyperdrive _efficiency_ is the least of our concerns right now, _Lieutenant_.”

Teela was technically a civilian worker – much like the administrators that made the bureaucracy of the project a challenge, she had an assigned rank, but it was simply a formality and means of distinguishing to herself and others exactly where she was on the food chain.

Jerjerrod’s casual use of the rank upon addressing her was his not-so-subtle way of letting her know _he_ was calling the shots.

“So you would waste Imperial credits on an inefficient hyperdrive when we have the ability to ensure its –“

“That’s enough Lieutenant!” the Admiral sneered, “I realize you are used to getting your own way, being a civilian and all but here in the Navy we do things differently.”

“I’m well versed in how things are done in the Navy – I’m just used to having them done correctly.”

“ENOUGH!” Jerjerrod bellowed. “You are out of line, Junior Engineer and one more outburst like that will find you scrapping mynock muck off supply transport cabling.”

Teela bowed her head in submission not wanting to destroy her already diminishing chance to gather as much information as she could about what she was sent to work on.

“My apologies Admiral. I was out of line. I tend to become very passionate about my projects and want to make absolutely certain everything is correct. I take great pride and ownership in my work and sometimes I get a bit carried away. Forgive me.”

Although Jerjerrod did not seem taken aback by her apology, he did seem relatively appeased. But his eyes again moved over her and Zapheri felt herself cringe.

“Very well, I will forgive you as you have requested but I suggest you curb your enthusiasm.” His eyes darted down to her lips and she subconsciously stepped back.

“I haven’t dismissed you _Lieutenant_.” He growled.

Teela gritted her teeth, “Of course. I’m anxious to return to my work, Admiral.”

It had been the wrong thing to say.

“Are you now?” the man raised his eye brows in mock surprise, “Well –“

Before she could act, he cupped her chin roughly, “ – I wouldn’t wish to suspend any pleasure of yours.”

The scene played in her mind as she sat next to the death troopers on the transport – several days removed from the events that now plagued her thoughts. Tiaan Jerjerrod had learned the hard way what happened to someone who attacked a woman trained in hand-to-hand combat by a Chiss.

She sighed forlornly.

Zapheri had lost her opportunity to gather much needed information about Star Dust. However, the likelihood of getting anything _meaningful_ like the thing’s offensive and defensive capabilities was low given her work was in _navigational_ engineering.

Still there were plenty of instances in which a hyperdrive malfunction had destroyed weapon systems of large vessels when the power sources were so closely aligned or built within the same matrix. Not that it mattered now anyways…she had been summarily packed up and shipped off from wherever she’d been; placed on a shuttle with her death trooper escorts and told nothing of her fate.

Perhaps Jerjerrod had ordered the troopers to take her to the Outer Rim and dispose of her?

Well, she thought dryly, at least she had the pleasure of hearing the man yelp like a womp rat with a singed tail before her untimely death…

She felt the drive frequency shift as the Accordance prepared to enter hyperspace and she waited for the inevitable lurch. She closed her eyes – and was suddenly thrown back into her seat, her shoulders slamming against her restraints as her eyes flew open.

The hyperdrive had initiated but then immediately cut as if detecting a gravitational anomaly. Teela swore, removed her restraints and moved to stand.

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, “No.”

“But –“ she looked up to see her reflection in the chrome visor of one of the death troopers.

“Stay.” He commanded, motioning his comrade toward the cockpit.

Muted voices from the cockpit flittered down into the shuttle’s cabin – “spatial disturbance” and “other ship” – caught her attention and she was instantly on her feet. The second trooper motioned for her to sit but she pretended not to see him, stepping decisively toward the gangway and the cockpit.

“You will stay in the cabin.”

Teela sighed, “I’m an expert in navigational physics and gravitational anomalies. I only wish to be of assistance, Trooper.”

The man cocked his head to the side as if listening, suddenly he nodded. “I will escort you.”

“Of course, you will.” She muttered dryly.

The pilot and co-pilot had gone through the Imperial Navy’s troubleshooting guide to no affect. The shuttle’s active sensors indicated there were no other ships around and no anomalies present in the area. To add to her frustration, the death trooper refused to let Teela look at the star charts.

“We have no other option but to turn back around.” she commented, “If there isn’t an anomaly present on grav scans then it’s likely small.”

“Yet large enough to cause this issue?” the pilot – Commander Tompkins - asked skeptically.

“Theoretically, yes if it’s growing. That or it’s a manufactured anomaly and you’ve already said active sensors show no vessels or debris.”

The co-pilot, a Lieutenant Teela wasn’t familiar with craned her neck to look over at her, “what about backtracking and recalculating, making another jump and bypassing the area at a different vector?”

Zapheri shrugged, “That’s entirely up to you and –“ she glanced at the two death troopers, “ – how you want to execute your orders whatever they may be. It also depends on how big the _area_ is and what’s your vector. You may have to try several times if you don’t move out far enough.”

The pilot sighed, “Very well, Lieutenant, bring us about. I’ll make a note in the log.”

He turned to Teela who was already being herded out of the cockpit by her escort. “If we are unable to –“

Sudden proximity alarms sounded and several warning lights on the pilot’s console flashed into existence.

“Incoming!” the Lieutenant snapped.

She had just enough time to look out the viewport with wide eyes before she was pushed roughly into the cabin. A larger ship had just exited hyperspace, very near and based on the Lambda’s sensors they were powering up their forward shields and weaponry.

By the time she made it down into the cabin proper, the Accordance was already in evasive maneuvers. The first salvo hit as she careened into her seat. Of course, the Lambda wasn’t without teeth and the distinctive sound of the forward laser cannons caused Teela’s teeth to clench.

Commander Tompkins keyed the intercom system; “Another vessel incoming Trooper, we could use a hand up here manning the forward guns!”

The death trooper closest to her, motioned to his comrade, “Protect the primary, I’ll go.”

The other nodded and moved to stand next to Zapheri like a tame nexu guarding his dinner as a nearby blast rocked the shuttle. Teela glance up at him and caught him looking down at her. He put a steading hand on her shoulder; she blinked.

It was then she realized she was trembling, “What’s going on?”

He didn’t respond – he didn’t get a chance.

The blast that disabled the shuttle threw him off his feet.

“We’ve been compromised! They’re moving to board!” Tompkins screamed.

The death trooper was on his feet again instantly, yanking Teela upright as the pilot, co-pilot and other trooper rushed into the cabin, weapons at the ready. He pushed her roughly into the cockpit, “Do you have a service weapon?”

Teela nodded once, feeling nauseated.

“Do not under any circumstances open this door unless you are given the clear.”

He didn’t wait for her reply, instead he turned abruptly and stalked out, slamming the controls behind him. There was a blast near the paneling and her breath left her in a startled gasp.

_He shot the door controls!_

She was effectively locked in the cockpit of a dead-in-space Imperial Lambda shuttle. The Accordance was still being rocked slightly by nearby blasts and Zapheri craned her neck to look out the viewport.

Two ships, both about the size of Arquitens-class light cruisers were firing on each other. Teela leaned out further. Both were unlike any design she’d ever seen. A sharp flash of light – caught her eye; several smaller snub fighters, strangely sleek and maneuverable darted quickly away from her view.

Suddenly the cockpit darkened, a third ship – smaller and more maneuverable seemed to circle the shuttle, scavengers to carrion. She looked desperately throughout the cockpit for some way to dissuade the incoming vessel, but the weapon systems had been destroyed – likely due to a system overload after a direct hit on the power supplies.

There was the tell-tale jarring motion of the ships being joined and then –

The inevitable explosion rocked the shuttle, sending her crouching down to avoid falling. The sound of blaster fire emanated from the main compartment – the familiar frequency of Imperial weaponry and the shrill alien sound of the intruder’s artillery.

There was a violent thud at the door; strange clicking sounds, like the scurrying of animals. Teela swallowed hard readying her blaster.

“Woismni qoo’uou.” A voice rattled strangely. The language was unfamiliar to her as was the vocal texture and pattern. 

She remained quiet and still but the being on the other side of the cockpit portal was apparently aware of her.

_“Show yourself.”_ The voice grated again – this time in the familiar heavily voweled language of Sy Bisti. Teela inhaled sharply – might as well try to talk her way out of this since she likely wasn’t going to be able to fight her way out.

_“Who are you? What is your purpose?”_

There was some growling and quick clicking sounds along with more voices.

_“Show yourself female. Now!”_

Zapheri cringed and crouched behind the pilot’s seat, steadied her blaster and waited. She listened intently to the harsh clanks and whistles coming from the other side of the durasteel hatch, trying to place to vocal mechanism to a species. There was abrupt silence and Teela struggled to breath in the still air of the cockpit. Without warning, another blast rocked the shuttle sending her sprawling to the floor from her crouched position.

_They’re going to blow the shuttle!_

No!

It must be a trick of some kind but there was the distinct sound of yet another explosion – this one further back and then more blasters. These however didn’t sound like Imperial blasters nor did they have the strange twang that distinguished the unfamiliar alien weaponry from the din. They were higher in pitch and there were a lot more of them. There was also a strange animal sound – a snarl, a piercing howl, followed by a screech of pain.

Teela felt a drop of sweat trickle down her brow as she hunkered behind the pilot’s chair, blaster pointed shakily at the door in her trembling hand.

She heard voices again but this time in a different language, not completely unfamiliar to her. Several words or phrases her perfect memory had held to her heart – “ch’ah bapun” and “vah tuzir” – spoken by a Chiss from the Unknown Regions.

Had they strayed into Wild Space or even the Unknown Regions?

Zapheri knew it was a calculated risk but whoever or whatever had come aboard would find her eventually. The voices grew louder and more distinct.

_Cheunh._

_“I am a friend to the Chiss.”_ She called hoarsely in Sy Bisti, _“I mean no harm to you.”_

There was an eerie silence; her breath came out in ragged puffs. Suddenly the door to the hatch slid open jerkily and Teela ducked down further behind the pilot’s seat to conceal herself more fully. A blast of heat entered the small space, making the already thick air in the cockpit almost unbreathable. She peaked out slowly.

There was no one.

She learned out further.

Zapheri was struck from behind; her service weapon flying out of her hand. She flipped over on her back just in time to see a wiry gray alien. It’s thick cranial ridges protruding from his forehead were furrowed in a vicious looking snarl; its nostrils flared as it swung what appeared to be an electro-staff.

Teela rolled away as the alien slammed the staf down with a menacing hiss. She scrambled to her feet, mentally and physically preparing for close quarters combat only to find the alien was gone. Her eyes darted back and forth anxiously as she searched for her attacker and then her blaster which had suddenly gone missing.

_“Who are you?”_ She gasped trying to hold down her panic.

There was no answer only a shimmering blue haze out of her peripheral vision.

_Personal cloaking devise!_

The thought – the very concept – was the last thing that went through her mind before the gray alien was once again upon her. It was impossibly fast, and she had no chance of outmaneuvering him.

Zapheri screamed in pain as the alien swept her leg, falling backward and hitting her head hard on the navigation console. Her vision blurred. She blinked, unable to coherently process the distorted scene before her.

The attempt on her part was surprisingly terminated much more slowly than she originally expected. Teela had slipped into unconsciousness, or she had thought it was unconsciousness.

It was actually something else entirely.

It was her death.

The human stood staring out at the wreckage and Kres’ten’tarthi found himself wondering why they had gone through so much trouble.

The man sighed and turned, his Sy Bisti coming out discordant and heavily accented though better than it had been when he first arrived, _“Was the woman’s body moved?”_

_“Yes. And the -”_ the Chiss cocked his head slightly, _“ – Grysk hardware was retrieved without the Steadfast being aware.”_

_“Good. We will arrange the scene and I will leave –“_ he paused slightly looking thoughtful, _“ - the distraction.”_

Kres’ten’tarthi - Stent - nodded once, _“The Admiral will want to know…”_

The alien they referred to as Nev’Illcyg’ni frowned, _“I thought we were doing this outside of the Chiss Defense Fleet. How do you say – “_ he seemed to struggle with the appropriate words in Sy Bisti, _“they do not know what they do not know.”_

Stent smiled slightly, _“Plausible deniability?”_

Nev’Illcyg’ni looked blankly at him.

It was the Chiss’s turn to sigh, _“The Admiral knows about the woman.”_ He paused, _“There will probably be_ other _reasons she wants to see as well. The Admiral does not have much esteem for the Aristocras. She wants to make sure there is no confusion on the matter.”_

_“There will not be!”_ Nev’Illcyg’ni’s smile was smug, _“Mitth’raw’nuruodo will receive the message very clearly. When he finds out Teela Zapheri is dead, he will likely keep still and quiet.”_

_“That is what is admired in your Empire then?”_ Kres’ten’tarthi wrinkled his nose in distaste. _“Are you certain Mitth’raw’nuruodo will remain?”_

_“Thrawn will need time to reassess. He was –“_ the alien inhaled deeply, likely trying to remember the correct adjective _“ – fond of Teela Zapheri.”_

The young Chiss made a face.

_“And,”_ Nev’illcyg’ni added, _“It is not my Empire, Stent. Please remember that.”_

Neville Cygni had done something terrible.

He had made several visits back into the heart of Imperial space namely, to consult with several of his contacts on Ord Mantell. He had ventured as far galactic east as Obroa-skai.

What he had found was chilling.

Black Sun had a mark out on a woman – highly placed in the Imperial hierarchy; an engineer working on a top-secret project. She had apparently outlived her usefulness and there had been an “high level external” request to remove her from the Empire’s service permanently.

Cygni suspected who the woman was.

He had made his case for an intervention but Ar’alani was unmoved and stiffly reminded him that the Chiss were already up to their glowing red eyes in “interference” with their spy now a Grand Admiral. They played a dangerous game and she would not risk sending in Chiss ships to save some lowly Imperial asset – no matter how _fond_ Mitth’raw’nuruodo was of her.

And so, Neville Cygni had to resort to other means. It had been a _huge_ risk.

He had used his contacts to find out everything he could about the hit. The info had led him to a deserted region of space between Mokivj and Batuu.

Black Sun had been given these coordinates – their quarry would be there on a date and time provided to them, all they needed to do was make it look as though the ship had been attacked by pirates.

Who could guess how Xizor’s organization got a hold of such sensitive information if this doomed Imperial asset was involved in such a covert project?

Cygni concluded two things: the information must have come from someone highly placed and directly involved in the project and likely the asset to be extinguished was Teela Zapheri.

_She had been found out._

But if that were true why hadn’t the Empire simply taken her into custody and interrogated her? Why the need for subterfuge and stealth?

No, something else was going on. There was another motive behind this assassination – some power play or significance.

_Thrawn._

Someone wanted to send the Grand Admiral a message by eliminating his greatest ally.

Perhaps it was actually a good thing disguised as disaster-in-the-making?

Zapheri would be exactly what his fledgling group needed. She was a highly skilled engineer, had experience in Imperial Navy technologies and likely had top secret knowledge the Empire didn’t want getting out.

With her help they’d be able to better understand the Grysk war machine – their strange gravity projectors, and their snub fighters.

Indeed, he had desperately tried to explain this idea to Admiral Ar’alani; had tried over and over again to convince her that Teela Zapheri was _worth_ the additional interference in Imperial matters. Hell, he even offered to plan and lead a rescue mission – all he needed was a few Clawcraft and maybe cover fire from the Springhawk. The Steadfast could remain safely uninvolved.

But no.

Cygni had been tasked by the Chiss with creating an intelligence program, they called _Ysatha_ – “The Hand” in Sy Bisti.

Ysatha consisted of several alien species from the Unknown Regions: Troukree, Peroenians, and Noghri trained by several disillusioned Chiss like Kres’ten’tarthi. All had a vested interest in providing information on potential enemies since the Ascendency acted as a buffer between their worlds and the expansionist motions of the Grysk Hegemony.

It had been a grassroots effort to form an organized means of collecting data…but there was a catch.

It wasn’t officially sanctioned by the Chiss Ascendency. Spying could, after all, be misconstrued and interpreted as an aggressive act by an unfamiliar alien race.

_Hells forbid the Chiss should appear hostile in anyway._

And so, the man once known as Nightswan had to come up with some other way of rescuing Teela Zapheri. He had no other choice – he had to do something terrible.

He had arranged a meeting with the Miskara of the Vagaari.

It had been a huge risk – really quite stupid; they hadn’t yet openly aligned themselves with the Grysks but they were certainly not against their incursions – probably because it benefited them greatly.

With the influx of a hostile alien race, the more docile peoples of the region were being pushed toward the Vagaari territories, where they were systematically exploited. Whether it was by piracy or by a sort of indentured servitude – payment for protection by the war-ready Vagaari, the Miskara and his people had profited from the Grysk’s advance.

They would be just as interested to hear him out as the Grysks.

The difference was, if Neville Cygni had approached the Grysk Hegemony directly, he very well would not get out of the meeting alive.

Fortunately, the Vagaari weren’t as familiar with humans and as aware of Palpatine’s Empire as their more belligerent cohorts.

The Miskara had listened intently to Nightswan – both mouths twisting, likely in contempt at the mention of the Chiss.

_“So, you see Miskara, I seek the aid of the great Vagaari to stop the Chiss.”_

_“Explain your reasons. Why is this – “_ the alien’s violet eyes flashed, _“ – vessel so important to stopping the cursed red-eyed egotists?”_

Cygni momentarily struggled with the word “egotists” in Sy Bisti but correctly assumed it was something not entirely flattering.

_“The vessel will contain a female that is important to one of their commanders that is currently out of the Ascendency – Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”_

The Miskara leaned forward intently his nostril flared, “Tue qoinmalie!” he spat. 

Suddenly Cygni started to have second thoughts about the prudence in telling him about Thrawn – clearly there was a history between him and the Vagaari. Indeed, he had debated with himself for weeks after learning of the plot against Zapheri.

_Two wrongs do not make a right._

To form even a temporary alliance with such terrible beings – slavers and pirates that prayed on innocents – would have been reprehensible only a year ago.

_Desperate times…_

_“This female is important? You propose we kill her to send a message to the murderer Commander Mitth’raw’nuruodo?”_

_“If I may Miskara, I suggest you capture her and present her to your Grysk allies as a gift while allowing Mitth’raw’nuruodo to believe she is dead.”_

_“Explain.”_ The Vagaari leader snapped.

_“You see Mitth’raw’nuruodo the cursed murderer is serving far away. If she is captured, he may return to save her. This is something you do not want. If you capture her and send word she has been killed he will have no reason to return but he will be wounded. You will have the opportunity to –“_ Cygni paused trying to remember the verb “to interrogate” but the Miskara had apparently already reached the point he was trying to make.

_“What would a lowly_ female _know of a military commander?”_

_“This female is very important to him. She has traveled with him for many years, watching him and studying him. She also has a very good memory.”_ Nightswan mentally crossed his fingers.

The violet eyes narrowed and considered him for quite some time. The Miskara turned to a group of other Vagaari looking on quietly and barked a few queries. There were answers in the same language – based on the ebb and flow of the vowels, it was likely Minisiat – the vernacular for traders in their region of space.

_“What do you gain, alien?”_

Nightswan held his breath, _“I am a merchant Miskara. I would like the great Vagaari’s consideration in future business.”_

The alien ruler seemed to settle back into his throne. Finally, he nodded. _“Let it be so. We will consider you a_ potential _trading partner in the future.”_ The alien hummed in amusement, _“But first, tell me more about this female.”_

And so, the human that Thrawn and Teela Zapheri had recruited; a mastermind, a leader, a spy became a traitor not just to the Empire from which he came but to the Ascendency and his own moral code. He had used enemies – evil, vicious beings - to manipulate the use of Chiss military forces.

How different was he to Thrawn in this particular arena?

Nightswan wondered if his sense of ethics had been twisted to suite his convenience.

After all, the Vagaari would need to cut a path through Ascendency-controlled space – something Ar’alani would not tolerate. The Admiral would pursue them – she may not necessarily aim to destroy them, but she would certainly try to deter them from advancing even if they were just headed toward Imperial space. If outside influencers were allowed to come and go as they pleased through Chiss space, it would set a terrible standard and Ar’alani would not allow it. They would be turned back. Period.

And Nightswan would get what he wanted. The Vagaari would kill the Imperials aboard the ship – freeing Teela without Chiss intervention. His small force could pounce and be guaranteed assistance from the Steadfast when it arrived, hot on the Vagaari ship’s tail.

It had been easy for her to tell the alien known as Nev’illcyg’ni that her hands were tied, but in reality, Admiral Ar’alani already understood how the human woman fit into a larger picture. At least a second-hand understanding…

There was power in that, but it wasn’t the kind of power she was comfortable with. Not that she didn’t trust the source - on the contrary she’d put her faith in Vah’nya perpetually and the girl had never failed – but the Admiral’s unease came from what was at stake.

_The key._

The Steadfast’s primary navigator had _seen_ something in a dream-like revelation but had not understood it initially. Vah’nya had struggled with the vision of the human woman in terms of what she represented.

Change and therefore subsequent danger?

Initially, when she came to Ar’alani, detailing for her what she saw, the Admiral was hesitant to admit to the girl that Mitth’raw’nuruodo hadn’t much understanding of his own glimpses into the future. Whereas his gift had expired before his departure into Imperial space, Vah’nya was still very powerful and resolute in her understanding of what the vision had meant.

In Vah’nya’s interpretation, Nev’illcyg’ni – the being known as Nightswan – would set a chain of events into motion by saving the woman who had become pivotal in the girl’s mind. All they had to do was play along.

“Why do you think she is so important?” Ar’alani asked the navigator.

“I do not know for certain.” The younger woman paused and looked over at the Admiral. “She is important to…Mitth’raw’nuruodo, is she not?”

“According to Nev’illcyg’ni, she is.”

The Admiral frowned, debating whether to tell the girl about Thrawn’s own misgivings regarding his visions of a human woman, of what little he had shared with Ar’alani at the time.

Vah’nya bobbed her head as if trying to reinforce a sudden understanding, “The human woman will find a pattern, a connection, a key…No, she _becomes_ the key.”

Somehow, someway, by some miracle it had worked!

The Vagaari much like their Grysk allies did not like to be taken prisoner and so Nightswan’s involvement would remain a secret…or so he hoped.

There was still the ultimate gamble though: Would Thrawn stay in Imperial space upon learning of Teela’s death or would he seek answers. Worse yet would he be _ordered_ to seek answers?

Cygni was fairly confident _he_ would not be ordered – perhaps some other Imperial officer or the ISB but not Thrawn directly. No, the Grand Admiral would discover the truth Ysatha provided him.

Someone was trying to send Thrawn a message; if he happened to seek out that messenger and it was indeed someone very high up in Imperial Command as Nightswan suspected, that could endanger the Chiss spy. The Grand Admiral needed to stay ignorant for his own sake.

Based on Nightswan’s assessment of the situation, Thrawn would wait. He would grieve and think twice before coming anywhere near the Unknown Regions. It was unwise to express too much interest in the massive project Teela had been working on. It would be outright suspicious for someone to request a Senatorial investigation into the death– the Imperial propaganda machine would spin her demise as the work of crazed terrorist rebels.

There would instead be a quiet investigation, but it wouldn’t go far beyond the Imperial Security Bureau…which wouldn’t find much after the _explosion._

Besides, Thrawn’s TIE Defender project would be in direct competition for funding with this other monstrosity. Even the politically inept Grand Admiral would be able to see the folly in investigating further – at least out in the open - when such a sensitive project was in play.

Nightswan and Ysatha would have the advantage and if they needed to change the story line depending on how the impending war with the Grysks unfolded he would play the Kings Lane.

Neville Cygni’s Kings Lane was simply a carefully concealed Fools Road. He didn’t realize it because he nor the Chiss noticed the Imperial probe droid moored to a piece of pre-existing debris.

It passively watched the skirmish between Vagaari starcruiser and Imperial shuttle followed by the more violent battle between the Vagaari ship and a heavily armed Corellian freighter. The more alien of the three vessels had latched onto the Lambda even while destroying the helpless freighter.

The droid didn’t activate its thrusters or intensify its scanning capabilities, obeying its primary directive to observe and flee only upon discovery – not even when the Chiss vessel suddenly exited hyperspace.

Such a droid wasn’t programmed to understand the significance of it all.

It recorded data without emotion or judgement as the Chiss ship destroyed the Vagaari vessel’s mode of propulsion.

A smaller sleeker ship detached from the main Chiss warship and a mere 2 minutes and 17 seconds later, passive scanners noted several explosions indicating large scale incursions into the Vagaari vessel. After 14 minutes and 34 seconds the operation was complete.

Strangely however the victors detached the shuttle from the Vagaari cruiser, ensuring the airlock was resealed and the husk of the alien vessel it had once been joined to was pulled far enough away and blown to atoms.

The droid simply continued to observe and record.

But as soon as the one remaining ship entered hyperspace, the probe transmitted its data; its objective complete, it automatically set up its self-destruct mechanism.

There was no one there to see the explosion. Everyone was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I'M BAAAACK!
> 
> And I'm on drugs!
> 
> Let me explain.
> 
> Two years ago I was injured severely - my right leg and back were hurt pretty badly and I couldn't walk for a few months. The accident happened in May and I was finally able to get out of my wheelchair for the full day on Christmas Day. By the one year anniversary of the injury I was back to running 5Ks. I looked at it as a bump in the road but the doctor said I'd have back problems later in life. 
> 
> I'm a millennial.  
> I got a long way to go...
> 
> Well...I was gardening three weeks ago and working on a particularly stubborn weed when I heard a POP! Three discs in my back bulged - all at the same time! Like BAM - I can't multi-task for shit but somehow my spine is great at it! Thankfully they aren't herniated but it prompted a trip to the ER and a trip back to the neurosurgeon...
> 
> Long story short: This millennial has the back of a seventy year old. LOL.  
> Yes, I laugh. What else can I do? - But I can't laugh too hard or else my back hurts. LOL. ((ouch!))  
> I've had a steroid injection and I'm in physical therapy. My therapist is nice and good looking too so it's not all bad! It's getting better every day and my legs are starting to work so I can walk which is good!
> 
> I'm on some awesome drugs - I see rainbows and butterflies, my burps smell like roses and my farts smell like daisies.   
> I'm really just kidding. I've been off of the nasty drugs for about a week. But while I was on the drugs I did some writing and editing. So you're in for an extra special treat! HAHAHAHA.
> 
> I killed her. I did it via Noghri. 
> 
> Please don't panic. I'm posting next chapter right away to put you at ease.
> 
> I didn't get nearly as far into Part III as I hoped mostly because of the POP and the drugs that followed. I hope I don't have to go back and do edits because of the POP and the drugs. I'm so sorry in advance.
> 
> Thank you for your patience with my terrible sense of humor and my silly writing. You are my heroes!   
> You are so very much appreciated!  
> -N!


	45. The Death of Teela Zapheri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violent Imagery
> 
> ***Major Chapter Reference: Chapter 7: Secret *** 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Sy Bisti:  
> “Angawima.” = "You are mine."  
> “Kungekudala.” = "Soon."
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> A dull knife  
> Asleep  
> No answers  
> Next of kin  
> His  
> Without chains  
> Ursa Palas  
> The woman in the market  
> A subtle movement  
> Who is she?  
> Malastaja  
> Rage  
> The motivations of Ursa Palas  
> A good-sized leash  
> Minor adjustments

He was on Coruscant when he heard.

It was as if he’d been stabbed a dozen times. The first time, it had hurt of course – the initial pain of a terrible wound – but in the back of his mind he had doubts. Was the source of the agony even based on truth?

When more information was retrieved by the Imperial Security Bureau, each new data point caused just one more excruciating injury from the dull knife of grief and rage.

Before long, the Grand Admiral wondered if the damage would be fatal.

The Colonel however couldn’t tell the true extent of Thrawn’s misery by the vague expression on the Chiss’s face. Yularen was in his own throes of shock, after all.

After several hours the ISB agent – Gina Shelby - aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer Dominance had made contact and the results were grim.

The agent completed her general report on the Lambda shuttle’s external damage and added, “I have the recovery team’s visual monitors and body cams, sir. We managed to take several identifying features of the crew before the bomb was armed.”

“How far along were you into your interior review before the shuttle exploded?” Yularen asked.

Shelby seemed to cringe, “Not long. Five, ten minutes tops.”

The Colonel’s eyes darted over to the brooding Grand Admiral, “Not much time to get identification.”

“We took rank plaques from Commander Tompkins and Lieutenant Rainer and the two death troopers on board.”

“And the junior engineer?”

“Yes, we took her plaque too as well as this –“

The woman held up a chain in front of the holo-lens and turning lazily, shining temporarily in the light was a golden emblem of a tree with five branches.

_The Zapheri family crest._

Yularen swore softly and Thrawn turned away slightly hoping to hide the sudden flash of emotion.

“Might I ask, Colonel –“ there was a slight pause from the agent, “- did you know her?”

The older man’s face was twisted in a frustrated grimace, “She was one of ours, Shelby. And a close personal friend.”

The woman’s eyes widened, “Oh. I’m…sorry for your loss, sir.”

Thrawn unclamped his jaw, “Tell us about the bomb.” His words were so heavily accented, Yularen re-asked the question when the agent furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Ah yes, the bomb.” Shelby bobbed her head, “It was simple really – motion activated but wired into the front console such that it would have been impossible to disarm in the time allotted.”

“Do you know at what point it became armed?” Thrawn questioned.

“Based on the positioning and the brief review of the stack I’d say when we first entered the cockpit.”

Yularen stirred, “Teela Zapheri was in the cockpit, correct?”

“Yes, her body was next to the bomb actually.”

Thrawn and the Colonel exchanged looks.

“Thank you, agent. Please send over the body cam footage.”

“Yes, sir.”

Colonel Wullf Yularen was perceptive; the older man had understood how close she had been to the Grand Admiral and he only suspected how much Thrawn cared for her. He allowed the Chiss to watch the recovery team’s body cam and personal visual recording monitors in private, knowing full well it would be difficult for him to see her.

Indeed, it was.

The Lambda had been ransacked. It’s crew brutally killed – the death troopers especially looked as though they had been ripped apart by crazed beasts. The pilot and co-pilot seemed to fare slightly better but were still badly burned and beaten, their faces barely recognizable.

And as the ISB-lead recovery team entered the cockpit -

She was there.

Her hair had come loose from its bun at the nape of her neck. At first it looked as though she were simply sleeping but as Agent Shelby and her stormtrooper escort approached their recording devices showed the curl of her charred uniform – the junior engineer had been shot at point blank range, execution style. The only saving grace was she hadn’t been beaten or ripped to shreds like the others.

Thrawn paused the image to consider her face.

_Peaceful._

He felt an irrational ire rise in him.

Yes, Teela Zapheri would suffer no longer and for that he was exceedingly thankful but the pain her death would inflict upon him was…

_Excruciating._

He played the holo up to the point in which the team realized there was a bomb, studying the placement of the bodies, their wounds, the blast patterns along the narrow corridor leading to the cockpit; everything. He watched as Shelby searched each body, confirming their state – although with the death troopers, there wasn’t much left to check. Identification was taken and Shelby and her team moved closer and closer to the cockpit.

Closer to her.

Thrawn frowned, struggling with the concept that the body draped face up on the navigation console was the woman he had known and loved. To have Teela reduced to a thing – a now-inanimate object – was beyond his comprehension.

Was there an alternative way of thinking, though? Was he to reduce his psyche to that of a small child and convince himself she was merely sleeping?

The Grand Admiral could imagine what the woman in the holo would say. She would come alive, purse her lips, smack him irritatedly and proceed to chide him colorfully in Sy Bisti, _“You idiot! I am not asleep! You know it, so stop pretending!”_

_“I wish you were, Zapheri.”_ He said aloud into the silence of his Coruscant office.

He continued to watch; assessed every angle, read Agent Shelby’s full report and that of Captain Karlson of the ISD Dominance. Colonel Yularen too studied each carefully but in the end the recovery team’s inconclusive determinations stood.

The bomb had obviously been placed to dissuade further review of the scene. The reason was still unknown. The attack was carried out methodically by a group that knew the Lambda would be at that particular location at that particular time – what had drawn the shuttle out of hyperspace was an enigma – perhaps they had exited into real space to do a course adjustment.

The debris field implied the Accordance was not the only ship that had been destroyed in the area. Prior to the bomb’s destruction of the Imperial shuttle, Captain Karlson had made note of several clusters of debris – some were unknown others looked to be the remains of a Corellian light freighter. Scoring on several pieces indicated hostile action rather than a catastrophic mechanical failure.

It had been an ambush followed by slaughter.

_But for what purpose?_

The Chiss found himself watching the holo one last time – noting Shelby’s quick review. The ISB agent hastily ensured the junior engineer was unarmed, checked for a pulse.

“…No…this one is dead too. Cold as ice.”

“Ma’am!” one of the stormtroopers had been alerted to the bomb, suddenly armed and chirping ominously.

“Is that -?”

“Everyone out!” Shelby ordered, her body cam taking in Zapheri one last time – the family crest had been pulled out from under her high collar as if her murderer had wanted to confirm her identity through some other means. The ISB agent seemed to notice this as well, and grabbed the golden chain, removing it roughly from the corpse.

“GO!” Shelby screamed as she ran through the passenger compartment of the shuttle motioning for two lingering stormtroopers to follow, “Armed explosive in the cockpit. Everybody out! NOW!”

And then just like that, the recovery team had hastily exited the shuttle, entering their freighter and pressing the emergency release between the two vessels. Shelby was already talking excitedly to Captain Karlson over comm and the Lambda exploded just seconds after the freighter got clear. The image of Imperial craft exploding was caught on the peripheral edge of Shelby’s cam.

Grand Admiral Thrawn watched.

How many times did he play the scene over again?

Yet he still had no answers.

“I don’t have anything to tell him, other than his niece – his only remaining family member – is dead.” Wullf Yularen gazed sadly down at the official final report on the Destruction of the Imperial Shuttle, Accordance.

“Then perhaps we should not alert Cal Zapheri until we have more information.”

The Colonel looked over at him resignedly, “With all due respect Admiral, I don’t think we’re going to get any new information from this.”

Thrawn felt his fists clench at his side.

“I am out of leads and you are leaving for Lothal soon. No, I will let Cal know and then request the Imperial Palace make the announcement of her death official. Given she was part of the Coruscanti elite, the statement should be through the proper channels.”

“Yes.” The Grand Admiral knew all too well Teela’s feelings on her socio-economic status within the Empire. He also suspected that Yularen would want to inform Cal Zapheri of the death alone. Still…

“Do you require my assistance, Colonel?”

“No Admiral, I will contact Cal in his confinement and –“ Yularen paused, sighing heavily “ – ruin the man’s life yet again.”

Thrawn was silent in consideration for some time. Finally, the Chiss inhaled deeply, “Please convey my sympathies to him, Colonel. I must go.”

He sat in the darkness of his office.

Of course he’d known defeat in battle, had felt the physical and emotional aftermath of failure but this was something else. It was a sickening sensation of not being entirely whole – as if a limb had been severed - phantom pain making him wonder if the loss was really true while gritting his teeth over the very real feeling of desolation.

His datapad pinged with a message.

**_Yellow Dispatch - Col. W. Yularen to GrAd Thrawn_ **

**_Regarding: Update on Destruction of Imperial Shuttle Accordance_ **

**_Spoke with Cal Zapheri regarding subject. He wishes you to receive Teela’s personal items. I have already requested he be released for a bereavement ceremony under guard. Public announcement to be forthcoming within the hour._ **

**_I am deeply sorry for your loss._ **

The Colonel was correct – it was fifty-eight minutes later when the Imperial HoloNet Breaking News Broadcast caught the Coruscanti elite in the middle of their nighttime revelry.

The Imperial Institute’s scholar well known for her work on hyperdrive mechanics, a true patriot who devoted her life as a civilian asset to the Imperial Navy, Teela Zapheri, niece of Cal and Alyn Zapheri was dead at the age of not quite twenty-nine years old. Her death was touted by the media as caused by rebels aimed at destroying all that was good with the galaxy.

The broadcasters made a point of ferreting out various high officials as well as the Empire’s wealthy and famous to get their immediate reaction to the news. All expressed the appropriate level of sympathy at the passing of a true hero.

Thrawn sipped at the bitter Gylon Wine hating everything and everyone.

At one point upon hearing another scholar’s opinion of her selflessness he became so enraged at the Empire’s hypocrisy he flung his empty glass hard against the ugly couch Teela so very much hated. It shattered, spattering the material with the residue of the Ansonian concoction as he screamed wordlessly in grief.

She had been his responsibility – his teacher, his stewardess, his advocate, his confidante.

_His._

Now she was gone.

And Grand Admiral Thrawn was enraged.

She too was on Coruscant when she heard.

But her reaction was something else entirely. The Governor of Lothal breathed a sigh of relief and sipped at her Alderaanian wine as she sank back in the plush cushions of her expensive nerf hide chair in her office.

She smiled.

A krayt dragon was dangerous but imagine if one could completely domesticate such an animal, cow it into submission…

Now, she could make her attempt at molding the Grand Admiral as she saw fit without interference from Teela Zapheri.

Arihnda had to, of course walk a fine line.

If the governor was not able to find the correct leash to use against him, he was just shrewd enough – likely due to Zapheri’s tutelage – to recognize the governor’s efforts and move to inhibit them.

A krayt dragon - simply untamable and unmanageable without chains - was certainly too dangerous to be left alive.

Thrawn’s TIE Defender Project was going to bring greatness to Lothal. Take him down too quickly and all of that would evaporate. Wait for the seeds of commerce and prosperity to germinate and the pestilence that was the Rebel cell currently sewing discord to be eliminated and she would have the political advantage.

Why destroy a useful tool like the Grand Admiral when she didn’t have to?

_Too dangerous without chains…_

Arihnda Pryce would have to find the right chains.

Weeks turned to months.

He didn’t believe he needed a new assistant; in fact, he hated the idea. However High Command was insistent in their wastefulness. The Chiss was certain Arihnda Pryce had a hand in the woman’s assignment as his attaché since Ursa Palas was associated with the governor’s office. The premise was, Palas could more readily assist him in communicating with the government of Lothal.

It didn’t help matters that she bore a striking resemblance to Teela with long dark hair and large intelligent dark eyes. It was a hazy, peripheral reminder, likely something the governor found maliciously amusing and another reason for Palas’s selection. It even happened that after a long tiring day he by accident called her “Zapheri.”

The Grand Admiral dismissed her immediately upon the verbal slip and spent time in self-loathing battling his sentinel droids. The place inside him were he had kept Teela was slowly being eroded away by his anger and he hated everything and everyone for it…but only in private.

To the outside, he was his usual calm, clinical self. No one _would_ ever know.

No one _could_ ever know.

His fury intensified briefly when he saw the woman in the Lothalian market nearly five months after her death.

The governor had offered him a tour of the Imperial supply route her transports made daily to provide foodstuffs to Imperial personnel – transports that had been plagued by rebel sabotage and theft. They traveled through Capitol City, Kothal and to the factories and mines on the outskirts of civilization.

But it was in the market square of Kothal where he saw her.

And he was certain she saw him too by the sudden jerk of her body – perhaps the startlement of recognition; her face completely hidden by a veil and goggles. She was dressed in leggings and a hooded tunic – both had once been white but were now tanned by Lothal’s dirt – and she carried a compact cloth pack on her back. The woman seemed to shrink back into the sun baked stucco wall behind her as he exited the transport and surveyed the area, always keeping her in his field of view even when she began to move hastily down the street speaking softly into a commlink.

_Interesting._

Suddenly she stopped, placed her comm at her belt and reached into the pack on her back to withdrawal two batons. He felt himself move, subtly shifting a hand toward his blaster but it was too late.

The escorting AT-ST exploded and there was the sound of blaster fire to the right the transport, effectively cutting off its retreat.

The woman was fast.

One of the batons flew from her hand – aimed strategically at his hip and caught him in the abdomen as he turned slightly to avoid its impact with his service weapon. Thankfully, the armor under his uniform protected him from the impact.

Instead of falling to the ground the baton swung around, arcing back toward the woman, her gloved hand outstretched behind her as she ran toward the back of the transport.

_The batons are slaved to her wrist cuffs!_

_Fascinating._

As the stormtroopers began returning fire, he watched as she skillfully opened the transport, disarmed the guard, stunned his with his own blaster and grabbed one of the large containers of foodstuffs.

During her attack a swell of stun blasts from one of the side streets caught the defending stormtroopers off guard, distracting them long enough for a Dug on a speeder bike to pull up alongside the transport. The woman pushed the container to the bike, hitched it to the back and signaled the driver to go as her head whipped around to find him watching the scene in mild admiration.

She stood – the epitome of calm – in a storm of blaster fire, staring back at him. A gloved hand reached up to remove her goggles but stopped, suddenly grabbing the commlink from her belt she cocked her head listening to what was likely her order to retreat.

And retreat she did.

The blaster fire lessened just enough for several of the stormtroopers to finally notice her at their flank.

_No!_

Subconsciously he moved, stepping forward to plant himself between them and her – the governor’s troops would likely kill her needlessly and he very much wanted to capture her.

Making sure his blaster was set to stun, he ran after her.

The woman seemed almost feral in her movements as she skidded into a covered backstreet, darkened by canopies and draped advertisements for various eating establishments. As he rounded the corner, she spun aiming one baton at his left leg and another for his blaster, but he pivoted and attempted to slide behind her as she charged him.

It was a subtle movement - the way she twisted away from his effort to trap her, the way she spun low, sending out a forceful blow to his right leg knocking him off balance and sending his blaster flying – that reminded him of someone else and Thrawn felt his anger rise as he glared up at the woman.

“You look ridiculous in that helmet.” The voice was distorted by an alteration device but there was a familiar teasing to it that made the pain of loss flair furiously.

“If you surrender to me now, I will ensure you will be treated justly.” He moved to lift himself from the ground, but she chopped at him with both batons ominously.

She hissed in contempt, “Don’t be foolish. I know all about Imperial justice and so do you _Grand Admiral_. Don’t come for us; don’t even try to look for us.”

There was a distant shout from behind him – the governor’s stormtroopers were closing in and she spun on her heels and sprinted down the alleyway, grabbing one of the nearby canopies to pull herself up to the top of the nearest building. She peaked over the edge at him one last time before the troopers rounded the corner.

She was gone before they could get a shot off.

According to Agent Kallus’s report the group had just become noticeable within the last few weeks – always stealing food and medical supplies from the governor’s transports making their way north from Capital City. They included six Dugs, two humans, a Twi’lek as well as an unknown humanoid female. Thrawn knew instinctively they weren’t linked to the Phoenix Cell, but they were well trained and equipped, marking them as anomalous.

“How many total attacks have they carried out?”

“Eight, Grand Admiral.” Kallus looked from Thrawn to Governor Pryce, “I do not believe they are associated with the Phoenix rebels, however.”

“I am aware.” Thrawn replied absently as he stared at a holo image of the disguised woman, taken from a previous attack outside one of Lothal’s mines.

“Then…?”

“Why the interest?” Thrawn raised an eyebrow in question,

Kallus nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“Because they keep stealing from the Empire.” Pryce ground out, looking irritated.

“There is that,” Thrawn smiled thinly, “Also, I do not want the Phoenix Cell getting larger.”

He motioned with long fingers to the image of the veiled woman, “Who is she?”

“She’s an unknown, sir. We’re still investigating but the local populous has not been very forthcoming. It seems this particular cell doles out what they steal to the locals.”

The Governor sighed in annoyance, “Then whoever receives the stolen items will be arrested and made an example of.”

Kallus blinked, “We have not yet been able to track the food ration shipments.”

Arihnda Pryce clicked her tongue in frustration and Ursa Palas standing nearby raised her eyebrows in mild interest.

Thrawn continued to gaze at the holo-image, “Groups such as these, see themselves as assisting the less fortunate. Therefore, those who _are_ less fortunate must have some unique way of contacting them to request their aide. Find that method of communication and you will learn a great deal about them.”

“Yes, sir.” Kallas and Palas chorused, looking furtively at each other.

Within a few days, the ISB agent and the Grand Admiral’s new assistant had the answer.

The Grand Admiral watched him with those unnerving red eyes as Kallus inserted his data chip. The holo-image of the woman appeared. She was dressed as she always was – off white tunic and leggings, hood, googles and veil; her gloved hands gripping batons.

“You were correct, Grand Admiral.” Palas began in her no-nonsense voice, “It appears she fancies herself a champion for the disenfranchised.”

“How so?”

“Her team has been giving the stolen foodstuffs to displaced farmers and injured miners unable to work. They can request her assistance by name. The request is acknowledged by some secret means and once a response to the acknowledgement is received...”

Thrawn seemed to consider this, “In what format is this three-part communication?”

Kallus bowed his head slightly, “We do not yet know, Grand Admiral.”

“Interesting.” The Chiss looked up at the woman’s image, “What is she called?”

“The locals call her Malastaja.”

The Grand Admiral was quiet for a long moment.

“Malastaja?”

“Yes, sir.” Kallus confirmed looking suddenly ill at ease.

The agent and government lackey continued the brief, but the Grand Admiral seemed oddly distracted, even agitated. Finally, upon his concluding remarks –suggestions for future movement against the group and loss recovery, Thrawn advised observation. The transports traveling between Capital City and Kothal were to have additional stormtrooper escorts, and their weapons were to be set to stun. If the group was to attack again and a comprehensive defense was put into place against them, Malastaja would be taken alive.

Kallus nodded in acknowledgment but Ursa Palas found this to be an interesting anomaly.

He slammed his staff down hard on the sentry droid’s torso, spinning away from the second droid as it approached from behind. Thrawn brought the staff up and over in a sweeping motion but it caught the weapon with both robotic arms and pulled. The Chiss growled in annoyance, slammed his boot into the droid’s mechanical face and called out the override command through gritted teeth.

Both sentries deactivated at once and the Grand Admiral stood glaring at nothing. He finally, after so many months, felt something other than rage but if his mind focused on the emotion, if he allowed himself to internalize the feeling of hope, he ended up filled with anger again.

He exited the dojo and went to his personal quarters. His red eyes caught the familiar image of the woman, contorted in pleasure, as he entered, and he grumbled darkly to himself. He had never been able to take it down.

Thrawn found himself staring at his hands – both real and drawn in a futile attempt to remember how she had felt. He heard himself hiss in frustration; his anger flared violently upon contemplating recent events.

He might very well have the opportunity to be reminded how she felt under him…

The Grand Admiral’s rage was temporarily quelled at that thought. Thrawn looked up at the canvas again.

_“Angawima.”_ He growled into the silence

“ _Kungekudala.”_

Governor Arihnda Pryce looked annoyed – but then again, she always looked annoyed. Ursa wasn’t particularly pleased with her assignment. Truth be told she didn’t really like aliens and Pryce’s demands that she become “close” to the blue skinned, red eyed Grand Admiral unnerved her. She hadn’t yet had the courage to ask what “close” actually meant in the mind of Arihnda Pryce.

Hopefully if Ursa could provide the governor with something incriminating against the Chiss she could be moved and placed elsewhere; someplace more prestigious – like working directly _for_ the governor. She would learn from a skilled politician, be noticed by other high-ranking officials and eventually…

Well, eventually she could govern a world of her own.

“Governor” she curtsied graciously, “You wished to speak with me?”

Without preamble Arihnda Pryce launched into her demands, “You’ve noted in your reports that Thrawn is strangely fixated over this –“ she paused, her eyes narrowing slightly, “ – Malastaja. I want to know everything about her.”

“Yes Governor.”

The other woman’s brow furrowed, “Well?”

Ursa blinked, “I do not know any more than you do. He wishes her alive.”

“Find out all you can!” Pryce hissed.

She nodded vigorously and turned to leave, anxious to be away from the governor when she was so obviously in a miserable mood.

“One more thing, Ms. Palas –“ Ursa stopped, teetering in mid-step and gaining her balance only by turning back around, “ – how are your efforts in getting close to the Grand Admiral?”

Ursa could not hide her pained look.

“They continue, governor.”

“See that they do. And see that you find something… _useful_.”

Ursa Palas was a pawn. Just as the Grand Admiral was.

Palas’s motives were much more transparent and Arihnda Pryce could maneuver the girl to support her own goals but Thrawn was different. He had remained an enigma – less so since a strange visit from a completely unexpected being around five months ago coupled with more recent events like the emergence of this Malastaja character… but mysterious, nonetheless.

Arihnda had met all manner of people while working in Senator Renking’s office and as Governor of Lothal but she had never met anyone as high up in a criminal organization as Xizor. He had arranged a secret meeting mere hours after Teela Zapheri’s death was made public.

Of course, when it came to criminal enterprises Black Sun was second to none and Prince Xizor was supposedly a superior – some said he was the de-facto leader of the whole organization. Regardless, the Falleen was not one to suffer fools.

Thankfully the Governor of Lothal was no fool.

Upon their introduction, Xizor assured her he had no use for her world in his criminal dealings – unlike worlds such as Nal Hutta, Corellia and Ansion - but rather wished to relay information that would be of potential benefit.

Arihnda had snorted derisively, “With all due respect your Highness, nothing is free.”

“Usually it is not, but in this particular case, you and I have a common goal and the enemy of my enemy is my friend so to speak.”

Pryce waited, making sure to keep her face expressionless, unassuming. It had been difficult. Xizor was outrageously handsome and she’d felt strangely attracted to him.

“Teela Zapheri was not killed by lowly rebels.” Xizor had made a show of looking blandly around at her office with a critical eye.

Arihnda felt a slight tug at her lips, “Your handiwork, I presume?”

Xizor’s penetrating eyes locked on her suddenly, “Per contract.”

“Who hired the hit?” she leaned forward intently.

She had remembered feeling a rush of excitement – someone else had apparently hated Zapheri just as much as she did. This person or group could be worth seeking out.

The Falleen smiled broadly, “Ah and now we come to my generosity.”

The governor made a petulant face and sat back in her seat, “I think you underestimate my reach, Prince Xizor. I have contacts –“

“Spare me your diatribe.”

She blinked and felt her face become hot with embarrassment.

He was not to be trifled with, that was for certain. But why did she want his approval so much?

_Because you’d like to sheet him!_

“What information do you have to share, _your Highness_?” she said through gritted teeth, hating herself for her thoughts.

Xizor looked appraisingly at her, apparently finding the likelihood of her usefulness alive to be somewhat higher than that of a corpse. Arihnda was also certain he knew exactly was she was thinking, and her sudden desire turned to anger.

“The shuttle transporting Zapheri was intercepted by a –“ the Falleen absently looked down at his fingernails, probably critiquing his manicure, “ – contractor as well as several ships; strangely designed.”

“Alien ships?”

He sighed, “Alien ships, one we recognized immediately from brief trading ventures into that region of space and another completely foreign but -.”

“What region of space were you in, exactly?”

Xizor smiled nastily, “That’s not part of my generosity, Governor.”

“Fine.” She growled.

“However, I do have some concerns about Teela Zapheri.”

Arihnda Pryce cocked her head.

“She may have survived.”

The governor recalled her incredulity over the Dark Prince’s warning some five months ago as well as how good the sex had been.

She smirked.

If it was as the Black Sun leader had said and the surviving ship at the scene of Zapheri’s death was a _Chiss_ ship and if Zapheri turned up alive, the probability of Thrawn being behind her disappearance was high.

The Grand Admiral trying to whisk away his aide presented a delightful smorgasbord of possibilities ranging from the fallout of an embarrassing pregnancy to having her captured so the Chiss could extract information from her – possibly on Star Dust.

In so many scenarios the case could be made for treason…and Arihnda Pryce would have a good-sized leash to reign in the krayt dragon.

Now it would seem with Thrawn becoming unusually side-tracked by a mysterious woman bent on making Lothal her battleground, Arihnda was all but certain Xizor had been on to something.

Three days later, Malastaja attacked a convoy on the outskirts of Kothal, making off with not just creates of foodstuffs but the whole transport prompting Governor Pryce to raise the bounty on her head. The Grand Admiral had instructed her office via Palas to underscore that the reward would be paid for her _live_ capture and there would be severe repercussions if this “latest obstacle to peace and prosperity in the Empire” was damaged in any way.

This frustrated the governor to no end.

“If Malastaja is not related to the Phoenix Cell then why go through the trouble of capturing the woman alive? She would have no knowledge of the Rebel Fleet.” Arihnda Pryce looked over at the Chiss questioningly.

“Patience, Governor. I believe Malastaja may have some use.”

It would seem Agent Kallus provided the final piece of the puzzle – cementing in Thrawn’s mind the identity of Malastaja. The human man arrived late to the briefing on the transport theft. He sauntered in arrogantly, smirked at Palas and pressed a data chip into the holo-feed, glancing at the Chiss to confirm he had his attention.

“I believe I have found their method of correspondence, Grand Admiral.”

Pryce cocked her head encouragingly, while still managing to send a scathing look at Ursa. Thrawn however continued to remain still and silent as a holo-image of a hand-sized piece of linen with an embroidered tree on it.

The Grand Admiral stirred, “Please explain, Agent Kallus.”

“It appears, Grand Admiral, that Malastaja is using embroidery to send secret messages to the local populous.”

“I see no message.” Arihnda Pryce’s eyes darted skeptically to the ISB agent.

“Ah but it is hidden, Governor. If you were to unravel the threads in the trunk of the tree, you would find a secret messaging system the group uses to keep track of how much food each family needs. Likewise the limbs show what medical supplies are needed.” Kallus suddenly withdrew a small piece of cloth from his belt – a rumpled brown piece artfully embroidered with golden thread.

The ISB agent carefully loosened the strings and pulled them from the cloth as both Pryce and the Grand Admiral watched. He laid out each thread side-by-side on Thrawn’s desk, to show stamped markings. After some manipulation of the strands – twisting and moving one relative to another - a series of numbers became clear. The numbers corresponded to dates and times from three days prior and were followed by what appeared to be planetary coordinates and a unit number.

“Clever vermin.” Pryce sounded grudgingly impressed.

Thrawn nodded approvingly, “She assigns resources based on the ledger. All those in the group have access to it and are trained to read it so if one person is killed or captured their dispersal may continue without duplication of work.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Impressive.”

“Indeed.” Kallus agreed, “But we have found the means by which to capture her.”

Thrawn smiled pointing to the outer track of numbers on the threads, “You’re referring to the schedule, Agent Kallus?”

The ISB agent shifted in minor irritation, “I do realize this is from three days ago however they _are_ likely using a similar schedule. We will keep watch of those locations provided by the threads and apprehend whomever it is that comes to deliver the food.”

“It is unlikely to be Malastaja herself.”

Kallus frowned.

“Perhaps we should simply arrest all those people that are receiving stolen Imperial goods?” Governor Pryce huffed frustratedly.

Under normal circumstances, Thrawn would have chalked the suggestion up to a wrathful and uninventive product from Imperial leadership, but in this case, Arihnda Pryce’s idea was probably the best option for provoking a response from the group…especially given who their leader was.

And the Grand Admiral wanted Malastaja provoked.

“Very well Governor.” The Chiss inclined his head, “But I would like to make some _minor_ adjustments to your plan at apprehending those receiving these stolen goods.”

He wanted the woman known as Malastaja incited to the point of not being able to stay away and with his “adjustments” Thrawn was certain she would be his.

His again.

Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I hope you have re-read a little of Chapter 7 and understand who Malastaja is...Thrawn certain knows. The next bunch of chapters will flick back five months before when Teela was *ahem* killed - explaining what happened.
> 
> This chapter was painful to edit so I apologize in advance if there are errors. The first couple of chapters of Part III will set things up for the rest of the story. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading!  
> -N!


	46. Ysatha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Author was on drugs - spelling errors, typos, meh.
> 
> Translations:  
> Sy Bisti  
> “Uphophali!” = You are safe 
> 
> Cheunh  
> “Vah cart ran’bin’he’ar!” = You are safe!  
> “Lah cart csecehet bah neo Noghri hisbah. = She is afraid of our Noghri guard.   
> Lah k’isir nah rcisah rob!” = She does not understand!   
> “Ttis’ah k’ir nah ch’itocet len.” = Please don’t hurt her!
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> A cautionary tale...  
> Stent  
> The Admiral and the spy  
> Teela makes an impression  
> Ysatha explained  
> He chose well  
> A navigator's sight

It had happened quickly.

One moment she was alive – a useful asset to a mighty Empire; the next, she was dead and nothing more than the main character in a cautionary tale. Teela Zapheri wondered if it had always been this way.

It very likely had, but she had been so distracted by the events of her own life to notice.

Neville Cygni would in fact start the chain reaction Vah’nya foresaw. He would end up explaining everything – her death and the circumstances surrounding it as well as her new life. But there would be a silent clash between Nightswan and the Chiss as to how she would spend that new life despite the fact she was determined to make it her own…

Teela Zapheri sat bolt upright, gasping and crying out in sudden panic.

She remembered the gray alien, sliding around her, slamming his foot into her leg and sending her back. She blinked and winced several times due to blurred vision; pain in her head. Teela pressed a hand to her temple and felt the fold of a bandage.

She inhaled sharply and looked around only to meet concerned glowing red eyes.

Teela screamed.

In hindsight both parties found the situation amusing but upon Zapheri’s recent experience aboard the Accordance it was not surprising. Kres’ten’tarthi motioned for calm as the human woman clambered to her feet, sputtering who-knew-what.

“Vah cart ran’bin’he’ar!” 

“Get away from me!”

She leapt away from the cot and ran surprisingly fast toward the clinic door in only her underthings, but he moved to intercept her – the woman’s body shifted as she prepared for physical combat.

“Uphophali!” The Chiss splayed his hands out in front of himself and lowered his head slightly.

The woman jerked to a stop and stared at him, her strange alien eyes widening in surprise.

_“Who are you? Where am I? What has happened?”_

This human’s accent was less pronounced than Nev’Illcyg’ni’s – in many ways she sounded Chiss when she spoke.

_“You are aboard the Chiss Defense Fleet warship Steadfast. My name is Kres’ten’tarthi.”_ With a hint of a resigned shrug, he added, _“- You may call me Stent.”_

He bowed slightly to her but before he could continue further explanation, the alien female emitted another series of rapid-fire queries, still looking perplexed.

Kres’ten’tarthi frowned, _“Perhaps I should consult with the Admiral before I provide you with additional information.”_

He handed her generic crewman clothes and she took them suddenly looking distracted.

_“Admiral?”_ The human looked at him hopefully, _“He is here? Please, I need to speak with him!”_

_“You refer to Mitth’raw’nuruodo of Palpatine’s Empire, yes?”_

The woman bobbed her head, dressing quickly, _“Yes. Where is he? Is he safe?”_

_“I do not know. Mitth’raw’nuruodo is not the admiral of whom I speak.”_ Stent watched as the alien seemed to shrink, her face crumbled in misery only to be quickly righted into expressionlessness. _“The admiral I refer to is Ar’alani of the Chiss Defense Fleet.”_

_“Did your admiral order the attack on my ship?”_

The Chiss shook his head, _“We came to the aid of the Empire’s vessel.”_

The alien known as Zapheri, crossed her arms over her chest, _“Then who attacked my ship?”_

_“Come. Allow me to take you to someone who can explain.”_

Admiral Ar’alani of the Chiss Defense Fleet gazed at the alien trying very hard not to shake her head in frustration.

The being known as Neville Cygni had been very helpful in procuring intelligence especially on threats against the Ascendency.

The problem was she could only be a consumer of such data, there was no way for her – at least not within the current auspices of the Defense Fleet – to support his acquisition of additional information. Cygni was outside of the Fleet and therefore by rights she shouldn’t even be _speaking_ with him and his team of dark operatives about the Vagaari menace.

Then again, the Admiral suspected Cygni and his team already knew more than anyone else did about that threat and were holding back information.

Whether that was in the Fleet’s best interest or for more nefarious reasons, Ar’alani didn’t know.

_“They were after the woman on the Imperial shuttle probably because of her connection to Thrawn.”_

Ar’alani’s eyes narrowed, _“The question is, how did they discover her connection to him?”_

The human man smiled slightly, _“You may recall Admiral there was another ship before it was destroyed by the Vagaari – a civilian freighter – yes?”_

The Admiral nodded once, deciding to ignore the alien’s sarcastic tone.

_“That ship was called the Hunter’s Fist and it was associated with an organization known as Black Sun - ”_ Cygni held his breath, _“- a criminal organization that has recently put a price on the woman’s head.”_

_“Why are criminals hunting her?”_

Nightswan had been expecting the question – had practiced the lie.

He shrugged, _“Her family is wealthy and has upset several criminal enterprises in the past. Black Sun has sought vengeance against her several times. They have also suffered several setbacks due to Imperial operations – Thrawn’s doing.”_

The red eyes watching him narrowed even further making them glow ominously, _“Really?”_

_“Ysatha intercepted communications that would have led the Vagaari raiders here. Such communications would have also allowed them to understand the woman’s significance.”_

_“Including her relationship with Mitth’raw’nuruodo?”_ Ar’alani asked incredulously, _“I think not! It is more likely that one of the criminals informed the Vagaari of such a development and requested their assistance in either apprehending her or killing her…”_

_“That could be Admiral, but that would mean the Vagaari have some sort of hold over the Imperial side -”_ Cygni raised his eyebrows questioningly and added dryly, _“ – or at least did have.”_

_“They attacked ships from your Empire, Nev’illcyg’ni.”_ The Chiss pointed out.

Nightswan was silent for a moment.

_How deep should this lie go?_

_“Yes.”_ He said finally, _“But I do not think it is the Vagaari that are calling the shots, at least not on the Imperial side.”_

Ar’alani cocked her head slightly, _“You are referring to the Grysk scouts?”_

Cygni nodded solemnly, _“I think this attack by the Vagaari is a clear sign that the Grysk and the Vagaari are aligned.”_

_“I agree.”_

Well, that was far easier than expected, Nightswan thought dryly.

_“How might Ysatha best aid the Chiss Ascendency then?”_

The Admiral smiled thinly, _“You know I cannot tell you that. I will only take what is given. To offer guidance on how to spy against potential enemies goes against what the Ruling Families hold dear,”_ her voice had turned brittle.

_“I find it amusing that you imply the Vagaari and the Grysk are potential enemies.”_ The human snorted.

_“I know differently as do you Nev’illcyg’ni. It is the Aristocra that are so blind.”_

There was another pause during which Nightswan considered telling her that he, personally had taken the first step into infiltrating the Vagaari, opening up the potential for counterintelligence…However, it was never wise to exhaust all of one’s goodwill in one blast and he and Ar’alani were still trying to come to terms with how to work around and occasionally with each other.

_“I wish you to leave the human woman onboard the Steadfast.”_

_“Why?”_

The question was an automatic response; the prudence of uttering the query aloud so candidly hadn’t even entered his head. Nightswan tried not to visibly cringe against his own impulsiveness.

The Chiss commander must have understood for she considered him for a fraction of a second longer than she would have otherwise and responded coolly, _“Mitth’raw’nuruodo trusted this woman, did he not? Should I have placed her in the brig?”_

_“No Admiral, Teela Zapheri is worthy of your trust.”_ The human man lowered his head in acquiesces, _“I only wanted to understand why you deem it important for her to stay here –“_ he motioned to the surrounding ship, _“ – aboard the Steadfast and not go with Ysatha. She is skilled in information retrieval.”_

Ar’alani knew very well this had been the intent of his question all along but preferred to keep the alien on his toes. She nodded once, _“The Chiss Ascendency has its reasons Nev’illcyg’ni and -”_ she added dryly, _“Ysatha has no official input.”_

He clearly didn’t like that answer, his face became heated, his mouth turned down and his nostrils flared slightly. Nightswan opened his mouth to respond but his retort – likely something that would have gotten him into trouble knowing the impetuousness of humans – was interrupted by Kres’ten’tarthi’s arrival.

He had brought Teela Zapheri with him.

The tension was palpable.

Neville Cygni and Admiral Ar’alani both wanted something from her…her presence aboard the Steadfast was slowly becoming a point of contention between the two. From what Teela could tell Cygni wanted her to leave with him but the Chiss wanted her to stay.

Before she’d agree to help _anyone_ , Zapheri was going to understand exactly what had happened and why.

What game was Nightswan playing? How did her continued existence on a Chiss vessel benefit Ar’alani?

Of course, there was still the question of whether the common good was best served by Teela being in the Unknown Regions and not back in the Empire with Thrawn.

She broached that topic to Cygni with her usual level of subtly.

“You’ll be returning me to Imperial space and sending a distress transmission on my behalf, correct?” she arched an eyebrow at the other human as they sat waiting with Stent in one of the officer’s briefing rooms near the bridge of the Steadfast.

Nightswan shot her a sour look, “I don’t think that wise.”

Teela pursed her lips skeptically, “What’s going on, Cygni?”

Just then the Admiral marched in, followed by a younger woman and behind her loping on all fours –

The grey alien that had tried to kill her on the Accordance.

Zapheri shot up from her seat and immediately shifted into a defensive stance. The Chiss commander’s hand went automatically to her sidearm as her red eyes darted to the young woman behind her, already frantically waving her arms, speaking rapidly in Cheunh.

“Lah cart csecehet bah neo Noghri hisbah. Lah k’isir nah rcisah rob!” the young woman’s voice pleaded, “Ttis’ah k’ir nah ch’itocet len.”

“That thing attacked me!” Zapheri hissed.

“No!” Cygni raised his hands, “Teela, it’s alright. He’s with us!”

She glanced over at Stent who was also standing with a hand at his holstered weapon.

Teela shook her head vehemently, “It killed my crew!”

“No, he didn’t. I’ll explain later, just –“ the human man looked from Ar’alani and Stent to Zapheri “ – trust me.”

Teela glared at the small gray alien who simply stared at her unblinking. He continued to consider her as if she’d provided an interesting bit of trivia and not caused an uproar over her sudden violent dislike for him.

“Fine.” Zapheri nodded grudgingly, _“Alright.”_ She added in Sy Bisti so the Chiss knew she wasn’t actively readying for a fight. Ar’alani moved her hand away from her weapon but looked crossly at Teela. There was a pause, long enough to be awkward by human standards.

Stent hesitantly stepped forward and ushered the gray alien forward, _“Tee’laza’pheri this is Rukh. He is a Noghri guard”_

The human woman’s lip twisted, _“What does he guard?”_

Ar’alani answered in a clipped voice still stained with hints of disapproval over Teela’s previous outburst, _“The Noghri act as protectors. Every Chiss navigator has one.”_

Her eyes shifted to Cygni, “I didn’t think the Chiss engaged in pre-emptive strikes.” She ground out.

“They don’t.” the other’s voice dipped in warning as Stent introduced the young woman, a navigator named Vah’nya. Teela bowed politely but immediately following introductions turned back to Cygni.

“So why did Rukh attack me?” she growled lowly at Nightswan.

“Because I told him to, Teela.”

The sudden change in body language between the two humans prompted the Admiral to eye the pair suspiciously while Stent and Vah’nya continued to stand nervously nearby.

“Veo cart carcim ber?” Ar’alani murmured irritably then spoke louder in Sy Bisti, “ _What is being said?”_

_“Nothing significant, Admiral. We are just discussing a –“_

Teela grabbed the man suddenly by the arm and growled, “What game are you playing Cygni!?”

The Noghri shifted defensively toward the human man, the young navigator cringed before Teela had even made a move, Stent stepped back and Ar’alani’s hand once again tracked toward her holstered gun.

“Teela please.” Nightswan said through clenched teeth, “Now is not a good time. I promise I’ll explain later.”

“Oh no –“ Zapheri was cut off by the hiss of a very frustrated Admiral Ar’alani.

_“What is being said!?”_

“- You’ll explain now.”

And so, he explained…

Nightswan started from the beginning, telling her about the establishment of Ysatha – information had been in short supply when he arrived aboard the Steadfast four months prior and he was tasked with changing that.

He was only given a few rules by which to play.

The Chiss Fleet would passively consume the information procured by the Ysatha operatives; the Chiss would not actively seek it out.

Unfortunately, to clarify her understanding, Teela – never one to be overly tactful – used an unflattering analogy. She likened the Ascendency to scavengers only able to eat from a putrid carcass because they were prohibited from killing their own dinner on account of an arbitrary moral code.

This didn’t sit well at all with Admiral Ar’alani, although Stent cocked his head thoughtfully at her metaphor. Cygni made a point to chastise her openly in front of them.

Before long the man once known as Nightswan felt the conversation slipping away from him as Teela was rabidly searching for answers.

_“Why not just tell me about Black Sun? Why did you have to attack and kill the crew?”_ She slammed her palm down on the table and glared at him.

_“We did not attack or kill your crew. That was the work of a race of aliens that has shown minor hostility toward the Ascendency. Although, we are not at outright war with the Vagaari,- ”_ Ar’alani caught Stent’s gaze, filled with a mixture of melancholy and contempt _, “I fear we very soon will be.”_

_“You will definitely need intelligence agents then.”_ Teela rolled her eyes.

She shifted slightly in petulant silence, glanced at Rukh; _“So according to the Empire, I really am dead?”_

_“Yes.”_ Cygni bobbed his head, happy to change the topic away from something less confrontational but very quick to avoid any mention of a certain Grand Admiral _, “This provides an excellent opportunity for you to join Ysatha. Our intelligence gathering on threats in the Unknown Regions is outside of Chiss military doctrine, so we do not answer to the Ascendency – we just protect it.”_

_“That is not a self-sustaining system though. Ysatha will have to be regulated by someone or something – no group should have unchecked power_. _This is not the Empire!”_ she admonished _._

So much for a more conciliatory approach, he thought glumly.

Stent smirked, _“We look at ourselves as citizens. It is in our best interest as a people to provide good intelligence for the protection of our fellows. We are protectors.”_

_“It’s not just military officials and politicians that can become corrupted,”_ the human shook her head, _“I have seen terrible conspiracies that have enveloped so many different people. Good people.”_

_“Perhaps in time, the Ascendency will work to regulate the information we retrieve. Perhaps, eventually there will be no need for Ysatha, and the Chiss will resume their previous intelligence and counter-intelligence paradigm.”_ The Chiss man smiled, prompting a small snort of skepticism from Teela.

She glanced at Ar’alani and Cygni, giving the later a small apologetic dip of her head.

_“I still cannot believe you have created a paramilitary and intelligence organization to support the region’s defense in just four months?”_ Teela looked at Nightswan incredulously. _“How?!”_

_“Recruitment of oppressed alien species, mostly.”_ He shrugged.

_“Ah, and here enter your talents for being convincing.”_ Zapheri smiled knowingly _“Still, war is expensive.”_

_“It is also good for business, if you recall.”_ Cygni looked meaningfully at her.

_“But for whose business? Certainly you –“_ Suddenly Teela gasped.

“Ansion. You’re getting everything from Ansion, aren’t you?” she blurted in Basic.

Nightswan smiled evilly, “It is so very nice when the Empire can help out. Corruption due to Black Sun at the Ansion Base makes it not only possible, but very easy.”

She laughed.

_“Poetic,”_ Cygni transitioned back to Sy Bisti, _“Yes?”_

_“Very much so. I approve.”_ She grinned _. “So how would I fit into your Ysatha group?_ _Did you want me to help procure goods from Ansion or did you see me out in the field getting information on these Vagaari?”_

_“Neither, Tee’laza’pheri.”_ The strong staccato of the Chiss Admiral’s voice caught Nightswan off guard and he looked at Ar’alani in disbelief.

_“Admiral, with respect, Teela Zapheri has experience in intelligence gathering and she is an engineer. I had intended to have her investigate some of the recently found Grysk techno –“_

This was Cygni’s way of trying to illicit a response from Teela, hoping that she’d voice her interest in tinkering around with alien technology. Unfortunately, Zapheri tended to speak a bit too candidly when it was not appreciated and remained frustratingly silent when desperately needed as brash.

_“I wish to speak with Tee’laza’pheri.”_ The Admiral abruptly stood _, “Privately.”_

Stent, Rukh and the younger woman stood immediately but Nightswan had sat gapping for a few heartbeats before finally succumbing to peer pressure. He slowly stood, caught Teela’s eye and pursed his lips.

“Do try _not_ to irritate her, Zapheri.”

Teela wrinkled her nose at him, “Despite the fact that you’re twice my age, I’ve probably been speaking _articulately_ to other people longer than you have so I thank you not to lecture me on what not to say.”

Neville Cygni snorted, shook his head and muttered something about “stubborn woman”, he nodded once to the Admiral and followed behind the Noghri who loped gracefully on all fours out into the hall, He sent another quick warning glance at Zapheri before closing the door behind him.

The Chiss Admiral had returned to her seat, leaning forward slightly studying her intently.

_“Mitth’raw’nuruodo chose well.”_

_“He usually does.”_ Teela responded.

Ar’alani smiled subtly, _“He usually does indeed.”_ She cocked her head, _“Tell me Tee’laza’pheri did Mitth’raw’nuruodo give you any orders before you left?”_

She felt her mouth firm up in a tight scowl, _“He did not.”_

_“Interesting,”_ the other woman mused, _“that implies he did not intend for you to come here.”_

_“It could also mean he was confident that I would find a way to be useful and or you would find a task suited to my skills. Thrawn valued resourcefulness.”_

_“He did when I knew him, as well.”_ The Admiral’s smile tightened.

Zapheri couldn’t help herself…

_“How long have you known him?”_

_“Quite some time. We served together in the Chiss Defense Fleet.”_

Suddenly the regal looking woman became more intimidating. Teela swallowed hard and eyed the Chiss commander furtively, trying very hard not to think about what that service would have looked like.

_“I never would have imagined.”_ She gritted her teeth at her own pettiness.

Ar’alani on the other hand frowned slightly and cocked her head.

Teela sighed frustratedly, _“What did you wish to speak to me about Admiral?”_

The other studied her for all of several heartbeats –sweat inducing seconds – before she realized the Chiss had figured out her childish insecurity and crude paltriness. However, instead of using that information to smite her where she stood gapping sullenly down at her, Ar’alani simply inhaled deeply, _“Are you familiar with how the Chiss Ascendency navigates the Unknown Regions?”_

_“I am assuming you have navigational charts and computers, yes?”_

The Admiral bent her head to the side, her lips twisting in a strange facsimile of a smile, _“Not as your Empire does.”_

She blinked a few times, cocked her head. Teela had studied navigational engineering most of her life but she had never heard of such a thing – even in her perusal of ancient documents on Lysatra, Ansion and Teth. Based on what she could find about the Jedi of old, what hadn’t been destroyed because of their supposed betrayal of the Republic, it would have been possible for someone with such abilities to do it but…

_“Are you saying, Admiral that children fly your war vessels?”_

_“Yes.”_

Teela slumped her shoulders in a sort of mental exhaustion.

_Damn you, Thrawn._

The human woman rubbed her forehead, _“And you have no computer system?”_

_“None.”_

What in the Nine Hells would the Ooqud Equation look like for such a scenario. The hyperdrive would need constant supervision and maintenance likely due to ramping and de-ramping. This was probably a valid reason Thrawn would want to send her here.

Zapheri lapsed into Basic with a curse, “I’m going to kill him the next time I see him.”

_“Excuse me?”_

_“My apologies, I –“_ she cringed, _“I – just had no idea that there was no navigational system avail-”_

_“Our navigational_ system _may be different than yours, but it has worked for the Chiss for millennia.”_

_“Of course! My apologies Admiral. I did not mean to imply your current technique is inferior in anyway but rather that you do not have a navigational computer system. I misspoke. My apologies.”_

Ar’alani inclined her head, accepting the admission of guilt.

_“The Ascendency is eager to understand the phenomenon. The goal would be to anticipate future navigators, possibly nurturing more of them.”_

_“Is this something Ysatha can assist you with?”_ Teela asked gently, secretly hoping Ar’alani would not ask her to work on an impossible problem that would likely drive her into insanity.

The Admiral inhaled sharply and shook her head vehemently, _“We wish to keep outsider involvement in this to a minimum. It is –“_ she paused and frowned as if struggling to come up with an apt description or analogy, _“ – very important, perhaps sacred even, to the Chiss.”_

_“Ah.”_ Teela bobbed her head both in understanding and in relief. _“Is there a shortage of navigators?”_

There was a long pause and Zapheri waved a hand dismissively, _“My apologies, Admiral. That is probably not my concern. But I am hoping you will tell me what my concern should be?”_

Ar’alani laughed, _“I would like_ you _, Tee’laza’pheri to search for a pattern; to try to understand the phenomenon by looking at –“_

_“Wait! What?”_

The Admiral was clearly not as patient as Thrawn had been when it came to random outbursts; Ar’alani’s eyes flashed in irritation.

_“The histories of several Chiss navigators have been collected and truncated to numerical values. I wish for you to view the data and provide an assessment.”_

_“I just thought you said this was a -a- sacred issue to the Chiss?”_ Teela sputtered, suddenly feeling ridiculous _, “I am not Chiss. I am a navigational engineer, yes but how do you know I will treat this information with the respect it deserves?”_

_“Because,”_ the Admiral smiled softly, _“One of our navigators saw that you were trustworthy.”_

She wrinkled her nose, feeling embarrassed by her previous outbursts in front of the others, _“The young woman, Vah’yna that was here?”_

_“No”_ Ar’alani shook her head, _“Not Vah’nya. No, a different navigator.”_

Teela’s brow furrowed.

_“Mitth’raw’nuruodo saw you.”_

Teela Zapheri was not meant to join Ysatha.

Thrawn had seen her as something else. And she would never see him the same way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOOO!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm better but I did write a lot while drugged. This is me apologizing.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> I fully expect it to blow up in my face later on when I try to finish this festering turd of a story - I'm sure there will be plot holes due to Percocet (and I will be using that excuse, thank you very much!)
> 
> I always wondered how Thrawn was able to give the Emperor such clear information on the Unknown Regions - hyperlanes and all that...((shrug)) maybe if he was a navigator? 
> 
> Also my use of Rukh as sort of a body guard doesn't pass the sniff test I know...but awww I'm running on empty.
> 
> I wrote about ten chapters while being under the influence so you poor souls are in for more narcotic-induced ramblings. I really am sorry.
> 
> I am better though plus my brother is doing very well too! We were able to swap stupid jokes back and forth! The one that had me in tears: Q: What do you call a cow that just had a baby? A: Decaffeinated.   
> In my defense I was on drugs and my brother found out he's expected to make a full recovery from cancer! :-D
> 
> The next few chapters are Teela-centric and they get very very dark but hang in there.  
> Thank you for your patience and once again, thank you for reading.  
> -N!


	47. Outlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Translation:  
> Cheunh
> 
> “Ch’im ch’etecerci cses’as cart can veo k’izur” = May warriors fortune be in your favor.  
> “Lcot’i cg’itt’suvrecah cat cseah vim vit’ecotis ch’ahn can neo bisbibi” = Step away from there and surrender yourself into our custody.  
> “Carcir nah ch’atah catavcu’im ch’abcesit. = There is no other option Admiral.  
> Rah lah cart ch’a cart’tusah lah cart bin’he’aso!” = If she is a spy, she is dangerous.  
> “Bacan len ror rort’avt bah rt’eun’ib vun’csiuh to Swerr Charsan’ban’s.” = Detain her on suspicious of espionage against the Chiss Ascendency.
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Nightswan's plan  
> The data  
> What Thrawn believes.  
> Rukh  
> Meeting with a navigator  
> Vah'nya's plea  
> Outlier  
> "I have to go back"  
> Help from a Noghri  
> Clawcraft  
> Espionage   
> Do as accused

Nightswan was furious.

Teela Zapheri was supposed to be working for him; was supposed to be his weapon in the fight he had picked in the Hells forsaken place needing…

_Needing what exactly?_

_What_ was Neville Cygni? _Who_ was he really?

He never considered himself a hero.

Several of the people he had helped back in the Empire may have thought of him as such. He knew for a fact there were more people that consider him a troublesome burden to society, merely a mercenary. He didn’t relish in the social unrest he instigated, he just happened to be very good at lighting fires.

Perhaps that was what he really was – a mercenary and an instigator of unrest. In his heart though, he was a strategist, a leader, an abstract thinker…A being wanting to live free from injustice and one wanting the same for all others.

That was his goal; what drove him: a belief in something greater and worth fighting for.

Protection for all beings from injustice.

Zapheri was to have a key role in the fight that she too wanted. And now the Chiss had her working on some other problem – ushering her to the bowels of the Steadfast to work in isolation mostly, allowing her reprieve only to eat, sleep and exercise.

Nightswan reasoned he had several options. He could simply give up on the idea of Zapheri as being a possible resource until Ar’alani was done with her and put Stent full time on the issue of the Grysk weapon or he could discredit Zapheri in the eyes of the Chiss in some way.

Stent had proven to be excellent in communicating with sentient beings in the region and enlisting them into the service of Ysatha – at least becoming adequate eyes and ears against hostile forces.

Discrediting Teela would most likely backfire and cause him and Ysatha to lose credibility with Ar’alani.

Both options were unpalatable but the second was less so. Cygni could not afford to wait with the Grysk advance imminent. He needed Zapheri now. He was willing to suffer a little ire to get some much-needed assistance, especially when the Chiss would see it pay off with the quality of Ysatha’s intel.

His contacts in the Empire would continue their disruption of Imperial business and anti-Imperial surveillance. He could provide guidance from afar and with any luck they would continue to be successful in their efforts.

Disruption was exactly what was needed if Tarkin’s project was as big and as powerful as Teela Zapheri had said.

Disruption and unrest.

It took Teela a full two weeks to read through all the data – multi-variabled and hugely complex. Upon reading it once it was committed to memory and her mind could begin its slow process of pulling at the problem trapped inside her head. She made no ground by looking at all of it collectively. Instead she found herself focused on outliers – anomalous points that differed drastically from all the others. One point, so skewed even from the outliers, had her wondering about the validity of the data as a whole.

When Zapheri wasn’t actively trying to wrestle with the information, trying to computationally fit the data to an abstract mathematical relationship, in the room they had hidden her in– she was passively sitting staring at nothing thinking about it.

The Chiss aboard the Steadfast had learned quickly that their newest human comrade was a bit quirky; only the other human Cygni paid any attention to her when she was allowed to come out of her hibernation. One of the navigators, Vah’nya, seemed to take pity on her by occasionally sitting with her in the mess hall.

The young navigator would say nothing, eating her meal in silence at Teela ate her own – often coughing discretely at the taste of Chiss food. It seemed to Zapheri the young woman wanted to tell her something but had not the language to do it.

She had requested lessons in Cheunh but they had fallen on deaf ears and no one had offered to teach her even simple words. Teela however, had picked up quite a bit during her brief visits to the mess and the dojo.

She also had Thrawn’s rare bursts of the vernacular trapped in her mind, although she suspected those were much more of a personal nature. The memories left her blushing and try as she may her thoughts turned to her last night with him and she began to cry.

She missed him terribly.

It had been another two weeks and Teela Zapheri sat once again staring into nothingness, thinking.

“Have you figured it out yet?” a familiar voice asked.

“Hmm?” she grunted.

“What now, did she want you to find the Katana Fleet?” Neville Cygni smirked as he sat down across from her, placing two beverages carefully down on the table in front of them.

“Nothing quite that easy.” She said dryly. Teela struggled to come out of her deep thoughts; she blinked and looked at the drink in front of her and then at Cygni, nodding her thanks.

Apparently Nightswan’s merry band of black operatives had found an interesting bit of information and Cygni was here to deliver it personally to the Admiral. He had hoped to find her out of her “hidden vegetative condition” before having to leave again for parts unknown.

She smirked at his apt description of her state when she was contemplating a large problem and he spoke briefly of Stent’s attempts at teaching him a Chiss game of chance. The idle banter did not last long though before it became more serious.

“Ysatha has some other problems to be solved – perhaps a break from the one you are currently working on would do you some good?”

She grunted lowly, “You’ll have to clear that with Admiral Ar’alani.”

She ignored his frown as she sipped at the CDF’s equivalent to caff – a refreshingly bland tea. Zapheri swore she actually had dreams of eating tasteless food. Chiss preferred spicy concoctions and although Teela herself enjoyed a hint of zest on her noodles occasionally, having her esophagus ignite during every meal was not preferable.

It was no wonder their eyes were red, she thought amusedly as she took another sip of tea.

A sudden thought occurred to her.

“Cygni, why specifically did you want me to join Ysatha?”

He sighed and Teela got the distinct impression he was pausing for dramatic effect; likely hoping she’d become rabidly interested in his particular problem, run to the Admiral and request she be reassigned to Ysatha to tackle it.

“The Grysks have deployed a cloaked gravity well generator.”

Teela snorted. “So, they managed to defy physics? If that’s the case, I suggest we all get ready to be indoctrinated and learn to say ‘we surrender’ in their language.”

“The gravity well activates uncloaked” he looked bemusedly at her, “upon drawing a ship out of hyperspace it cloaks again.”

Zapheri blinked. And Nightswan smiled, knowing full well he had captured the young engineer’s attention.

“Whoa.”

“Yes.” Nightswan agreed darkly.

“That makes for an interesting navigational issue.”

“It does indeed.” He nodded, “Which is why I wanted _you_ to take a look at the issue.”

She spent some time in deep thought, as Cygni sipped at his drink, watching her furtively as her eyes moved back and forth as if reading.

“Does Ar’alani know about this –“ Teela made a face “ – _issue_.”

“Not yet. But she soon will with the Grysk advance.”

She inhaled sharply, “It could be a nightmare for the navigators.”

He seemed to consider that, “I doubt it. They will likely foresee it. They do have the gift of foresight after all. Much like the Jedi of old.”

Zapheri fidgeted with her sleeves, pensively staring into her lap, “Yes.”

She cocked her head and furrowed her brow, realization hitting her suddenly.

“This Grysk devise…did it stop the Accordance from entering hyperspace?”

Nightswan stared at her for some time; he took a measured sip of his own drink.

“Cygni?” Teela prompted sharply.

He pursed his lips, “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, it stopped the shuttle from entering hyperspace.” He sighed.

She considered that for a few moments.

“How did they know we’d be there?” she looked confusedly at him.

Suddenly Neville Cygni seemed nervous - more troubled than Zapheri had ever seen him. He leaned forward abruptly, whispering surreptitiously his eyes wide as he looked furtively around to assure their privacy.

“I planted the device.”

“You did what?”

His eyes darted wildly around the room, “Shh. I said I planted the Grysk device to keep the Accordance from entering hyperspace.”

“How in the Hells did _you_ know?”

He took a deep breath, “I heard though my sources there was a hit out on an engineer working on a top-secret Imperial project. A female engineer.”

She scowled at him, “That could mean anyone Cygni!”

“Black Sun was contracted.”

Teela jerked back, looking as though he had slapped her.

“That could mean anyone.” Her voice was quiet, hesitant.

“No.” he shook his head. “Someone in Imperial High Command thought to get rid of you.”

She cringed, “I did manage to piss off an Admiral while I was working on Star Dust.”

“Star Dust?”

“The project.” She shrugged absently.

His eyes narrowed.

“I had gone into Imperial space several months before hand and –“

“Wait!” her face became ashen, “several _months_?”

Nightswan looked ruefully at her, “I gathered you made friends as soon as you got there.”

“No. I didn’t knee Jerjerrod in the groin until several days before I left!”

He chuckled, “I dare say he deserved it.”

She bobbed her head, smiling in faux sweetness, “He did, and you’ll find out just how it feels if you don’t tell me who put out the hit.”

He raised his eyebrows at her in challenge, “Ah threats will get you nowhere Zapheri. Besides –“ he shook his head, “I don’t know who requested Black Sun. Likely someone who knew you’re previous entanglements, while also knowing you were associated with this Star Dust project and having the power to direct you to a certain location at a certain time.”

The deduction sank into her belly like a lead ball, and it prompted yet another question – probably the most revealing of them all.

“So… _Thrawn_ didn’t send you?”

“No.”

“So…” she scowled into the space between her cup and his, “He thinks Black Sun killed me?”

Cygni scowled and his shoulders slumped. He wouldn’t tell her about the life like replica of her he’d use to fool the Imperial recovery team – a cold unliving thing that was exactly what they were expecting on the Accordance. Nightswan could only offer an apology, although he felt no guilt over his own actions.

“I’m sorry Zapheri.”

Teela looked at him in horror. She stood abruptly, knocking over the tea. Neither seem to notice as the liquid rolled over the table’s edge, dripping onto the floor and splatter on the man’s boots.

“No.” she shook her head in disbelief, tears welling in her eyes “I need to let him know.”

Cygni stood quickly and grabbed her shoulders, “No. He must continue to believe you’re dead.”

“NO!” Teela sobbed. “No!”

She wiggled, trying to be free of him and gave half a thought to sweeping his leg and punching him in the throat, but the fight had left her.

Several Chiss crewmen that had glanced their way earlier were now openly staring at the two aliens. The human man appeared to chastise the woman briefly before she ran out of the room, making odd strangled crying sounds like a wounded animal. The man gazed after her and shook his head muttering something vulgar sounding.

Humans were such temperamental beings.

She lay in bed thinking only of him.

He thought she was dead

_No. Thrawn would figure it out. He was brilliant after all. He would never give up._

But…what if he did?

A tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away absently.

_I am alone._

Just as the emotional wound of that realization began to open up a hollow maw inside her chest and the torment threatened to spill out as a terrible cry of anguish, the door to her quarters opened.

Teela swallowed down her emotions; struggling at first, she took several deep breaths wiped the tears away and turned toward the door, rolling out of her bed to greet whoever it was that had entered.

The Chiss had refused her the ability to maintain discretion – the door to her quarters did not lock. The entrance to the room in which she worked was locked open. They had never invaded her space or her privacy, but it was still unnerving.

Only once had one of the female Lieutenants opened her door suddenly in the middle of the night, looking annoyed as she explained in heavily accented Sy Bisti that the ship was in low power operations and expected to enter battle readiness shortly.

Tee’laza’pheri was to report to Engineering for her safety. The Lieutenant was sure to instruct her, with latent contempt in her voice, to stand clear of the techs as they did their work – they were not there to babysit a human.

This was likely the same.

She was already pulling on her overtunic when she noticed no one was standing at the door.

Zapheri sighed.

Perhaps this was some sort of hazing ritual or payback for besting Lieutenant Cirni in the dojo two days prior.

Teela shuffled over to the door, peeked out into the hall and found no one. It was after standard hours and even Chiss had to rest at some point. She sighed again and closed the door.

She was slowly making her way back to her bed, to be swallowed up by her misery when a hand cupped her mouth, snapping her jaw closed and a strong arm grabbed her in a vice grip pinning her arms to her sides.

Before she could even react a gravely voice mewed in her ear, “I will not hurt you. I only wish to speak to you.”

_Rukh._

Zapheri glared disdainfully at the Noghri.

“Should you not be protecting your navigator instead of trying to kill and torment me with your continued presence?”

The alien, strangely small, looked up at her with his head cocked to the side. If she didn’t know any better, Teela would have said he was momentarily confused. His blue eyes narrowed, and his lips curled back slightly to reveal needle sharp teeth, “The navigator Vah’nya wishes to speak to you but she is unable to use your language.”

“Does she not know Sy Bisti?”

Rukh shook his head, “Most navigators only speak their native tongue. The Chiss Ascendency wishes to avoid unnecessary stress to them.”

She arched her eyebrows, “So how is it you know Basic?”

“My navigator insisted.”

Teela leaned forward, “Who was your navigator, Rukh?”

“I will not speak of _my_ navigator until after you have spoken with navigator Vah’nya.” Rukh turned abruptly toward the door to her quarters and stood waiting.

“Now?” Zapheri asked incredulously.

The Noghri nodded, “To avoid questions, yes.”

They met in the mess hall. If they had been in the Empire, there would have been cleaning droids but the Chiss did not possess such technology and so the place was completely dark and deserted. Dark for humans but not so much for Chiss and - by the way Rukh moved confidently - Noghri as well.

Teela stumbled several times but was caught by her silent accomplice without so much as a grunt or a growl. They continued to the center hub of the hall where finally a pair of red eyes became visible.

Vah’nya seemed nervous, the glow of her eyes darting back and forth furtively as she whispered in Cheunh what was likely a quick greeting.

Rukh didn’t hesitate; he immediately started speaking.

“Greetings Teela Zapheri. I am sorry to involve the secrecy, but it was necessary. I am not sure if Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo would be welcomed back so soon.”

Teela’s eyes moved to the sound of Rukh’s voice, “Greetings Navigator Vah’nya. I appreciate you seeking me out and feeling comfortable enough to speak to me. Why do you fear there is resistance to Thrawn’s – uh Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s return?”

There was a long explanation with hard consonants and strong vowels; a few quick words from Rukh what was most definitely an affirmative from the young navigator and then –

“Navigator Vah’nya states that it is difficult to determine who aboard the ship is more loyal to the Aristocras – those that believe outsiders and all outside assistance should be shunned even if it means extreme peril to the Ascendency. Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo was exiled by the Aristocras under the belief that he was being punished but the Chiss Defense Fleet wished for him to seek answers on outsiders and outside assistance –“ Zapheri nodded at this since Thrawn had disclosed this piece of the puzzle himself “ – the Aristocras would not want his return.”

“I do not think Thrawn has any intention of returning. He believes a strong Empire will support the Chiss Ascendency in any fight that comes to this region of space.”

The Noghri translated her words but as he spoke Teela could already see the red eyes become wide, almost panicked. The voice that responded to Rukh’s completed speech was desperate, pleading and Zapheri felt a pang of sadness for the young woman.

Another translation.

“It is very important that Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo return sometime soon or all will be lost.”

Teela shook her head, “If he abandons the Empire he will be executed for treason. The Emperor will stop at nothing to find him and make an example of him. Our Emperor is a very powerful man and I am afraid Thrawn would have to have his blessing to enter a war on the side of the Chiss in concert with the Galactic Empire. I believe he could persuade the Emperor though if such a case were to exist.”

Despite the attempt at alleviating the woman’s concerns which Zapheri had to admit was rather weak, Vah’nya was still miserable.

“It will be too late.” Rukh commented, “We need him to return soon – Navigator Vah’nya states I have heard Admiral Ar’alani speak of civil war and an advance by an alien race that destroys all in their path. If the Chiss Ascendency is fighting itself how can it fight its enemies?”

The human inhaled deeply. She did not have a good answer and the other woman saw so she continued via Rukh.

“I have seen you in a dream, Teela Zapheri.”

Teela held her breath, looking back and forth between the red eyes in the gloom and where she assumed her Noghri translator was.

“What does she mean?” she asked.

The gravelly voice translated her question back to Vah’nya in Cheunh.

Suddenly the navigator’s eyes grew larger as the woman stepped closer to her. Her face became clearer, even in the dim light.

“You are important. You are the key. You must leave and come back with Mitth’raw’nuruodo. You will help us.”

Rukh’s translation ended abruptly, somberly; he bowed to Vah’nya as the navigator grasped Teela’s forearms with both of her hands and bent her head, “Ch’im ch’etecerci cses’as cart can veo k’izur” 

She walked back to her quarters with Rukh, loping beside her silently. Teela suddenly stopped, leaned against the bulkhead and looked skeptically at the Noghri.

“Alright, Rukh, it’s your turn.”

He simply looked up at her, expressionlessly.

Zapheri sighed in frustration, “You said you’d tell me who your navigator was?”

Rukh didn’t respond but motioned for her to follow him. He led her back to her living quarters, and she walked in, turning the overhead lighting on full, regretting it instantly. The Noghri was even more intimidating in brightness than in dim light with his ridged forehead, snouted angled face and pointed teeth in full display. She suppressed a shiver and raised herself up to her full height.

Teela had her suspicions about Rukh but she needed some additional information before she could add it to her tabulated data. The pieces of what Thrawn had given her over the years fit perfectly – how else would he have known about all the hyperlanes so coveted by the Emperor? How else would he have “seen her”? Mitth’raw’nuruodo had been a navigator – but what had happened to him after he lost his Sight?

“Well?” she asked looking down at him expectantly.

The Noghri made a strange face, “My navigator was exiled.”

It was as she thought.

_“Thrawn.”_

Rukh nodded once – it was mournful motion – his blue eyes lowered.

Zapheri inhaled deeply, “Can you tell me what happened?”

“He saw death and destruction and tried to stop it before it spread and for that he was banished.” The guilt and anger in his voice was unmistakable now.

“A pre-emptive strike?” Teela craned her neck to see Rukh’s reaction, she saw the Noghri’s jaw clench.

“The cursed Vagaari were killing innocents.” He growled.

“The Vagaari?” She gasped, “That’s why he was exiled!? Because of the Vagaari! The same Vagaari that are threatening war?”

“Yes.”

“I assume these Aristocra are the Chiss rulers?”

Rukh paused and nodded.

“So they exiled Thrawn to appease these Vagaari and –“

“No!” Rukh said firmly, “They exiled Mitth’raw’nuruodo because he broke Chiss doctrine.”

Teela stared at him, “So that’s what they do when someone doesn’t follow the rules exactly? When someone starts thinking for themselves? They just toss them aside!?” she heard her voice start to rise in pitch, “Where do they send all these free-thinking exiles? Maybe Nightswan could enlist them into Ysatha!”

There was a considerable pause during which the Noghri looked at her as if she’d grown a second head. He shook his head slowly, “The last Chiss to be exiled before Mitth’raw’nuruodo was expelled a millennium ago. His banishment was significant – Mitth’raw’nurodo was the first navigator.”

Suddenly the data Ar’alani had ordered her to review coalesced in her mind, or rather one particular point solidified itself in her consciousness – an outlier. Not just any outlier, the most anomalous of all of them – the one that had her doubtful of its validity; that was so unique it could very well be the key to solving the whole problem.

Vah’nya had been right.

Thrawn was the outlier.

_“No.”_

_“No?”_

Ar’alani looked warningly at her, daring her to argue with her. Teela would of course take that gamble, unwilling to admit defeat or just simply unaware of how terrible the consequences of pissing off the Admiral could be.

_“Admiral, that data you provided is very clear, Thra- “_ she stopped herself, remembering Chiss formality _“Mitth’raw’nuruodo is extremely important to understanding the phenomenon. He is a significant outlier and –“_

_“Mitth’raw’nuruodo lost his Sight years ago. He serves the Chiss by serving your Empire. The Ascendency is best served by the study of navigators that have_ not _lost their Sight or have managed to maintain it for many years.”_ Ar’alani turned away from the human woman, essentially dismissing her.

_“I do not believe that is true. There are very few male navigators and there have never been any that have stayed with the Fleet after they lost their Sight.”_ Teela moved to intercept the exiting Chiss, hoping an impassioned plea would spark some further consideration by the woman. _“Thrawn will not be able to hold power in the Empire much longer – he cannot stop what they are doing. Please consider my request to go back and appeal to him. I believe his return to the Ascendency is imperative to turn back what is coming - to assist in the war effort.”_

_“War effort?”_ The Admiral hissed, her eyes flashing with anger, _“What do you know of war, Tee’laza’pheri? The Aristocras have deemed that the Chiss Ascendency is not at war!”_

_“But you soon will be. The Vagaari and Grysk threat is real.”_

_“Do not tell me what is real and what is not. You are no warrior Tee’laza’pheri.”_ The Chiss snapped.

Teela felt her brow wrinkle, and her face redden at the remembrance of Thrawn chastising her for not believing she was made for any sort of fight. _“I was told I_ was _and the sooner I realized it the better I would be for it. I learned quickly that war is not fair. I have seen war take many forms, Admiral Ar’alani and I would urge you not to discount my voice and experience.”_

Slowly the Admiral, dressed in impeccable white, turned to face her fully and Zapheri thought for sure she’d end up in the Steadfast’s brig. She wondered idly if they’d serve her bland food during her confinement for insubordination.

_“He chose well, Tee’laza’pheri.”_

She felt herself smile slightly, and Teela let out a breath of air she hadn’t realized she was holding, _“He usually does.”_

The Admiral walked slowly back toward Teela with her hands clasped behind her back, her head cocked thoughtfully to the side assessing the human before her, _“What makes you believe Mitth’raw’nuruodo will ultimately fail in changing your Empire?”_

Zapheri felt her chest ache slightly with the hurt from Lansend Twenty-Six, Batonn, Black Sun and Star Dust – the corruption and self-serving bureaucrats, the bigotry and hate…The rot was too deep, the fruit wasn’t worth saving. “ _Because_ ” she sighed shakily, _“Thrawn is an outsider and although he has risen to the highest rank, he will never be able to stop the corruption – it has been in place too long. It is too deep.”_

_“But the Empire has the military might the Chiss Ascendency would need to aid us in an all-out war with the Vagaari and a potential hostile encounter with the Grysk.”_ Ar’alani pointed out – this had been Thrawn’s argument to her in the Royal Imperial Garden.

_“The Imperial Navy may not be of much use to you if it is dealing with its own internal strife. Politics and corruption are present even in the military – Thrawn would attest to that – and if assistance to the Chiss is deemed arbitrarily unpopular no matter how prudent, it simply will not happen. Aid to alien cultures has diminished in popularity and frequency since the Clone Wars. And already there are rumors of rebellion within the Empire.”_

Ar’alani’s eyes narrowed.

_“You are not implying that Mitth’raw’nuruodo change his strategy - weaken the Empire from within?”_ Ar’alani’s voice sounded cold and dangerous.

Teela swallowed, _“He will not be able to destroy it alone.”_

The Admiral stared at her expressionlessly.

_“I have to go back.”_ Zapheri hated how her voice sounded – a pleading sort of desperation making it high and reedy.

The skin around the red eyes softened slightly and Ar’alani shook her head sadly, _“I will not potentially compromise Mitth’raw’nuruodo. You are to stay here and continue to assess the data you were provided.”_

Zapheri lay in her bed, tears running down her face. She clutched at her chest missing even her pendent with her family crest further accenting her loss – Teela was without family, without true friends, had risked life and limb but had always had Thrawn.

Now even he was lost to her.

Thrawn…the outlier.

She thought about the data stuck inside her head; creating equation after failed equation to explain the unexplainable – the flukes of nature, the incredibly special and unique beings that were Chiss navigators and the one that became a wayward warrior.

The door opened and she screamed wordlessly in frustration – she couldn’t even morn her losses in private!

“What could you possibly want?!” she cried in Basic, “I have nothing left to give! Go away!”

The gravelly voice that answered her was in Basic and much closer than it should have been, “I am here to help you in your return to the Empire.”

There was nothing to pack – she had nothing – not even her uniform.

The Noghri guided her down the corridors of the Steadfast, ushering her to hurry or slow down depending on unseen passersby. They reached what Teela would assume was the hanger bay; she hadn’t been given a tour of the ship – she was an alien civilian, after all.

Sitting on a raised pad in the hanger was a small, stealthy looking ship that caught Zapheri’s attention instantly – it reminded her immediately of the TIE-Defender schematics Thrawn had pondered over.

“Rukh, what kind of ship is that?”

“Clawcraft.” The Noghri growled softly.

Teela bobbed her head, “Appropriately named.”

“You will be flying it.”

Her steps stuttered on the hard, black metal of the hanger floor, “W-What?”

“That is the ship you will use.” Rukh looked matter-of-factly at her.

“Your sense of humor is just like Thrawn’s, you know that?” Zapheri looked disapprovingly down at him.

Rukh stared at her. She sighed and flung her arms up looking around in desperation, “Rukh I cannot fly that thing!”

“Then stay here.”

Teela gritted her teeth and glared at the gray alien and when he didn’t so much as blink, she looked over at the Clawcraft.

“Would they let a lone fighter out of their hanger?”

“Eventually – you will learn how to fly the Clawcraft and when you are ready and when they –“ the Noghri cocked his head and grumbled something in Cheunh “- _ipibi k’usvosi_ you will go with them and separate.”

She assumed “ipibi k’usvosi” was Cheunh for “perform flight routines” and Zapheri nodded in understanding _._

“So, I am not leaving tonight?”

“You will end up in a ship’s prison cell, if you attempt it.”

As it turned out, Teela Zapheri ended up in a ship’s prison cell anyways.

It was the third night of her poking and prodding the Clawcraft’s systems. She was elbows deep in the flux stabilizer when six guards arrived, surrounding Admiral Ar’alani and Senior Captain Khresh, their weapons drawn and aimed squarely at her.

She immediately stopped and glanced at where her Noghri escort normally resided, lurking silently by as she tinkered with the Chiss ship. Rukh was no where to be found and Teela felt a strange sort of emptiness come over her.

“Lcot’i cg’itt’suvrecah cat cseah vim vit’ecotis ch’ahn can neo bisbibi” 

One of the guards motioned for her to get off the pad where the ship sat. Teela laid her tools down and carefully climbed down from the pedestal keeping her eyes on Ar’alani.

She opted for feigning ignorance.

_“Is everything alright, Admiral?”_

It did not go well.

_“What purpose do you have for studying our Clawcraft other than espionage?”_ The Admiral’s voice was hard and cold, almost unrecognizable

Zapheri blinked. This wasn’t just about her trying to leave against Ar’alani’s orders, it had turned very quickly into a matter of whether she should remain free or even _alive_.

Spies were executed in the Empire – were they treated any differently in the Ascendency? Teela suspected she was about to find out.

_“I was just –“_

Humility…from the Zapheri family crest.

_“I was studying the ship so I could learn to fly it. I hoped to fly it home. It was wrong to do so. I defied your orders because I wish to go home. I am not a spy just a being who misses -”_ Teela pursed her lips together wanting to say what she truly longed for but she pushed the mental image of _him_ away and continued _“ – her home and people. Albeit an unwise being for disobeying your order.”_

Senior Captain Khresh began speaking, his tone harsh; although Teela could not understand the language completely she was certainly able to get a sense of his words. Khresh was not happy and his displeasure seemed to make Ar’alani uneasy.

_Ah, politics._

Apparently even Chiss had to deal with such miserableness.

_Why then had Thrawn been so inept in such matters?_

Outlier.

Yes, he had been a navigator.

“Carcir nah ch’atah catavcu’im ch’abcesit. Rah lah cart ch’a cart’tusah lah cart bin’he’aso!” Khresh started to sound irritated.

Ar’alani raised her hand to silence further word from the Senior Captain. Her eyes met Zapheri’s and there was a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“Bacan len ror rort’avt bah rt’eun’ib vun’csiuh to Swerr Charsan’ban’s.” 

Thrawn had once told her that even seemingly small things could change one’s lifepath. She had nodded in agreement and smiled thinking particularly of meeting him and how that acquaintance had changed her own track and now…

Now a small look at a few ship components and she would likely die by execution for espionage against the people who had exiled him.

Irony. It truly was a pitiless thing.

In the Chiss’s defense, her small look was not entirely innocent, but the purpose was not to steal information about the ship, just the ship itself. Teela’s mental explanation of her actions sounded so much better than the verbal – her Sy Bisti apparently failed her when it came to portraying certain nuances – at least where Chiss were concerned. Thrawn had become accustomed to it as it was in respect to Basic.

Zapheri had sat in her prison cell for several days. Much to her dismay, the food was no better. In fact, she reckoned it was spicier as they gave her less bland tea to wash the offending sustenance down. She continued her work on assessing the data Ar’alani had entrusted her with, with a pang of guilt.

_…..“We wish to keep outsider involvement in this to a minimum. It is very important, perhaps sacred even, to the Chiss.”…._

Teela dozed fitfully, dreams and memories intermixed, and it was during one of the less pleasant dream memories – this one of Batonn – when the door to her cell opened. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped as Creekpath exploded once again before her eyes, Zapheri stifled a sob and looked up from her prone position on the cold floor to see –

“Cygni?!”

“Ms. Teela Zapheri, I understand that you’ve gotten yourself into a bit of trouble.” He smirked at her.

She felt herself frown petulantly, “What of it?”

“I’m here to help you.” He raised his hands defensively, “Ar’alani does not want to risk an incident but she’s also afraid you know too much.”

She kept silent and her face expressionless, letting Nightswan continue.

“The Admiral is allowing you to come work with Ysatha in lieu of –“ he shrugged and made a face, “ – staying here.”

Teela smiled thinly, “That was a little too easy, don’t you think Cygni?”

“You’re still working for the Chiss, Zapheri. You’re just doing exactly what they are accusing you of doing: spying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Again another chapter written while on drugs. I honestly think things start getting better after this one but they get darker. Much darker so hang in there. These chapters are once again Teela-centric and will basically go into how she ended up where Thrawn found her on Lothal.
> 
> Thank you for reading. You're extremely kind and patient to put up with me and all of this.  
> -N!


	48. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, violent imagery
> 
> Translations:  
> Cheunh:  
> ‘Ch’im ch’etecerci cses’as cart can veo k’izur’ for me.” = May warriors fortune be in your favor  
> "Vim can veo" = And in yours
> 
> Huttese:  
> Huku du Hula baa peekasa?” = What in Hula’s name?
> 
> Previous Chapter Reference: Chapter 10
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Home of Ysatha  
> Uneasy host  
> Surprisingly well...  
> The Noghri and the Chiss  
> Her Grand Admiral needs her  
> Rukh leads her out  
> Zero-Zero-Zero  
> The key and the warrior  
> News from Ansion  
> Teela's plan...  
> Henrietta Figg's reality  
> Gibuli  
> A difference in philosophy  
> Not coming peacefully  
> The governor  
> Calling for him

The freighter came out of hyperspace above a world that looked strangely familiar to Teela Zapheri. She glanced over at Nightswan’s profile, a tight smile forming as he turned to her.

“Recognize it?” he asked, a hint of challenge in his voice.

She looked down at the plant – it was beautiful, lush with plant life; wild and untamed.

Zapheri inhaled sharply, “Is this – “she looked back at Cygni “ – where Thrawn was _exiled_?”

His smiled broadened, “Very good.”

Teela was suddenly annoyed, “Why are we here?” she crossed her arms in front of her.

“Because,” he turned somber, “This is where we’ve based Ysatha.”

If the Empire had ever found out a rogue element from the Unknown Regions was based in Wild Space planning missions to counter an alien invasion, Teela was certain the Emperor would probably fall off his throne. She had never asked Voss if he had thoroughly documented the exact location of the world, that thought was too terrifying to consider in its entirety at least right away.

Upon touching down in a well concealed area, Stent had appeared to greet them. Cygni, Teela and Rukh who had apparently informed Ysatha of Zapheri’s presence inside a prison cell slowly exited the ship – an old Corellian freighter akin to a VCX-100 but not well maintained.

_“Greetings Tee’laza’pheri. Welcome to Nirauan.”_ Stent bowed formally.

Zapheri looked furtively at Nightswan and returned the gesture thanking the Chiss for his hospitality. Stent without preamble motioned for the little assembly to follow him.

It was at least two kilometers to the first entrance – there were actually three, Stent explained as they hiked the sub-tropical terrain. All three could lead them to a central hub underground where Ysatha officially resided. Operatives from various parts of the Unknown Regions and Wild Space had made the underground headquarters their home – their families kept safe while they risked all to bring back valuable intel.

_“So, the underground caverns must be quite extensive?”_ Teela asked Stent trying to read the young Chiss by his silhouette and glowing red eyes as they walked.

_“They are.”_

Kres’ten’tarthi was not much of a conversationalist. Perhaps he disliked her presence or suspected her of being untrustworthy?

He was right to be uneasy.

Humans were quite volatile after all and Teela Zapheri would be especially so when she found out how Neville Cygni had manipulated her.

She took it surprisingly well.

There was only _some_ screaming and one instance of her throwing a nearby hydrospanner at him. Cygni was able to dodge the incoming projectile and ward off the arriving Troukree guards as well as Stent’s move toward his charric.

The insults were varied from “You arrogant pile of nerf shit!” and “You worthless piece of slime!” to more vulgar…rather _expressive_ terms. Nightswan tried to remain expressionless to ease her ire but he struggled to suppress his amusement over her more colorful expletives. Teela most certainly didn’t learn those from Thrawn.

Her eyes darted around looking for something else to throw – the Chiss had thankfully taken away her hair pins or else Cygni would very likely have been dead by now. Finding nothing to hurl at him, Zapheri glared balefully at those staring at her as if she’d lost her mind.

Perhaps she had lost her mind?

She was stranded, yet again, away from her Grand Admiral – unable to tell him where she was, much less reassure him she was alive. She’d been played by Nightswan like a fool; Ar’alani had been played too.

A thought occurred to her – if she could get a message to Ar’alani letting her know of Cygni’s treachery maybe she’d reconsider Teela’s uses.

She relaxed slightly, lessening her murderous look at Ysatha’s leader; finally slumping her shoulders in apparent defeat.

“Why did you do it, Cygni? If Ar’alani ever found out, she’d probably kill you!” she cried softly.

Nightswan sighed and dismissed all but Stent, who looked on skeptically. He cautiously approached her and put an arm around her shoulders, “Come Zapheri, I’ll show you.”

He showed her destruction and death.

The Troukree and Peroenians had suffered under the Vagaari. Many were maimed, had been tortured for the simple enjoyment of their Vagaari slavers and onlookers; their families displaced by war and famine.

The Noghri had served proudly by the side of Chiss navigators for millennia. They considered the young girls their extended family and were fiercely protective of them. The Chiss Ascendency likewise protected their Noghri alleys and their world as resolutely as they would one of their own. Chiss warrior and Noghri died side-by-side in battle with honor.

The symbiotic relationship between Chiss and Noghri was not immediately clear to Zapheri but what she had understood from Rukh’s cryptic explanation during their tour of the cavernous Ysatha headquarters seemed like a child’s tale.

A Chiss craft had crashed on a desolate part of the Noghri home world – all but a young girl survived - the navigator of the ship. She fled the crash only to be stranded alone without food, water and shelter. A Noghri hunter came upon her unconscious form and nursed her back to health. The two traveled back toward the Noghri village and during their travels, the girl warned the hunter of a great danger that lay ahead.

The hunter heeded her warning and prepared. Using caution, stealth and his best weaponry he killed a great predator before it was able to launch its fatal attack. Thus, began the protective nature between the Chiss and the Noghri – both looking out for the other.

Teela smiled sadly at Rukh’s conclusion knowing that he had been denied that kinship after Thrawn’s exile and she wondered why Thrawn had never spoken of Rukh.

She was in love with a man she knew virtually nothing about.

_What do you expect from a spy, Teela?_

Zapheri sighed unhappily as they made their way to the central hub. Cygni turned and arched an eyebrow.

“With so much death and destruction brought about by the Vagaari and the Grysk, you see why we must advance Ysatha, help the local population fight, give them aid where we can?”

“Yes.” She nodded, bowing her head, “What can I do to help?”

“We can talk about that tomorrow. You need your rest now. Rukh will show you to your quarters.”

Once again, she lay in a bed, thinking of him.

Tomorrow she’d be – what?

Not forced into working for Ysatha.

Certainly not _coerced_.

No, to help victims of violence and to gain information on those committing and perpetuating that violence so they could be stopped was a good use of her time and energy. She could be useful here. Yet…

Teela was certain this was not where she was supposed to be, at least not yet.

She sighed and turned over.

To come face-to-face with the terrifying face of Rukh.

Zapheri yipped and scooted back on her cot, falling off and scurrying backwards on her hands.

“What the fuck!?”

The Noghri cocked his head in confusion, his mouth working to sound out words, “I do not understand that expression in Basic. Please explain.”

“No!” she stood, glaring at the gray alien as she pulled her tunic down, “I won’t explain. You’re the one that needs to explain!”

He moved his head slowly from side-to-side, a strange gesture Teela had never seen him make and she suddenly felt a pang of fear that he would insist she tell him.

How could she ever tell Thrawn she taught his Noghri to curse?

_Blame Cygni!_

Zapheri swallowed and stood up straighter feeling more confident until Rukh smiled with his needle-sharp teeth, making her shiver and step back involuntarily.

“You wish to return to your Empire.”

It was a statement, not a question and he looked at her expressionlessly without censure or judgement.

She inhaled deeply, looked down at her bare feet and pursed her lips. A memory of the smell of moon flowers, her last image of him, his voice…

_………….“Why are you doing this?”_

…………… _“You do not know?”_

_“I did not want this. I need you here.”_

Her heart had swelled. Thrawn didn’t want her to leave, he had said he’d needed her before his elevation to Grand Admiral - it seemed more in terms of her official capacity. But he had made it clear _then_. He needed her not as his stewardess, his assistant – not as some Imperial asset to be used on a whim for the business of the Empire.

He needed _her_.

Her Grand Admiral needed her, and she would go to him.

She looked up meeting the Noghri’s eyes and nodded decisively, “Yes. I wish to return.”

“Then I will help you.”

Rukh got her past the Troukree guards at the end of the passage – claiming human females needed fresh air or something to that effect - and the Peroenians guarding the path to the makeshift landing pad.

Her Noghri escort suddenly stopped sniffed the air and reached down to grab a hand full of mud. He yanked her down to the ground, hissing for her to be quiet and pressed the mud carefully into her hair. Teela squirmed slightly but let him do it – he was masking her scent.

It was a good thing too.

Two Noghri moved stealthily through the brush, sniffing the air, trying to recapture the strange smell they had noticed just moments before. Zapheri lay perfectly still, face down in the muck while Rukh stood over her, waiting. For a few heart pounding moments, she refused to even breath.

Finally, the gray alien protecting her shifted minutely and she turned her head slightly to glance up at him.

Rukh nodded.

She stood slowly, keeping low to the ground.

Teela was out of breath by the time they reached the freighter they had arrived in. Rukh of course had access and as soon as the hatch opened Zapheri was moving up the ramp, but she suddenly stopped when she sensed the Noghri was no longer behind her. She turned.

“Rukh?”

He bowed his head slightly, “I must stay, Tee’laza’pheri.”

She wasn’t expecting to feel the wrench of emotion – it must have shown on her face because the little alien actually attempted a toothless smile - probably in deference to her obvious discomfort in the more fierce-looking expression. Zapheri hide her own smile; he actually appeared rather comical in his attempt.

“Please come with me.” Her brow wrinkled at her pleading tone, “He will be happy to see you, I’m sure.”

Rukh bobbed his head slightly, “I will wait for Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s request.”

Seeing her continued disappointment, he shook his head, “In the meantime, tell him ‘Ch’im ch’etecerci cses’as cart can veo k’izur’ for me.”

Teela smiled, “I will.”

He moved to leave, deeper into the forest of the world she’d found a lone Chiss, exiled over eleven years ago.

“Rukh!?”

The Noghri turned back.

Zapheri dipped her head, “Ch’im ch’etecerci cses’as cart can veo k’izur.”

This time he didn’t bother not showing his teeth when he grinned at her, “Vim can veo, Tee’laza’pheri.”

Of course, the roar of the engines brought everyone around to a halt, the two Noghri she and Rukh narrowly avoided as well as several more came loping into the clearing just as she put up the shields. They skidded back around glaring up at her through the cockpit canopy. Teela tossed an apologetic look down at them and waved them back two seconds before hitting the thrusters.

Ysatha did not yet have aerial patrols on Nirauan; for that Zapheri was lucky – she’d never be able to hold her own against a Chiss Clawcraft or something of similar design; at least that she was certain of from her quick study of the ship.

As the Corellian heap rose through the stratosphere her comm crackled angrily.

“Zapheri!?”

_Nightswan._

Teela cringed.

They had made something of a pact on Batonn. The Empire was rotted, that she knew – there was no sense in trying to fix what was so clearly irreparable and Cygni had offered to help her find another way. They would do what they could to take apart the Empire piece-by-piece even if it meant helping those in a far away portion of the galaxy strengthen themselves against impending doom.

Zapheri had found herself taking another path to the ultimate goal of silently dismembering the Imperial autocracy.

Star Dust.

It had failed spectacularly and now she was here, running away again.

“Teela Zapheri, turn the ship around immediately.” Cygni’s voice was calm.

She keyed the comm, “Sorry, I can’t.”

There was a gargled sigh from the other end of the line, “Teela, you’ll compromise him. You can’t go back.”

“You don’t know that for certain, Cygni!”

“Listen to yourself! Black Sun put out the hit. Someone very high up wanted to send a message to Thrawn and I very much doubt he’s even figured out the politics of it. If you return, you will endanger him politically and you will very likely expose him for what he truly is!”

Zapheri had just exited the planets gravity well, she’d been busy parusing the ship’s navi-computer as Nightswan tried to persuade her toward reason. Teela didn’t have use for reason at the moment but she did fixate on one particular point identified in the navi-computer as well as the woefully pathetic star charts available.

Zero-Zero-Zero

_Ansion._

She had been given coordinates that were based on Ansion as being the initial starting point.

Teela inhaled shakily as Cygni still spoke over the comm, his voice becoming less cool and firm and more admonishing, slightly nervous.

She keyed the comm again, “I’m sorry” Once more her brow furrowed with more emotion than she expected, “I promise I’ll come back. I’ll bring him with me. I have to go. He needs me.”

“No Zapheri!” he barked, “You don’t understand!”

The navi-computer flashed – the ship was ready for hyperspace and she shallowed hard.

“Good-bye –“she brush a tear away, “ - Nightswan.”

“TEELA NO!”

The stars burst into starlines and Teela Zapheri jerked back into her seat, cursing the hyperdrive, and the guilt that welled up in her like a monstrous thing that would never go away.

Somewhere in the darkness a young woman opened her eyes from a deep sleep. It had been a gentle awakening, as if something had nudged her from her slumber. It wasn’t a dream, was it?

No.

An image. A realization. A future unfolding.

The key.

Good. The key would be safe. A great warrior would see to that.

The woman smiled slightly and closed her red eyes to the dark, returning to her sleep.

Neville Cygni was almost sick with disappointment and anger.

The whole endeavor would go up in flames because of Teela Zapheri’s girlish idealism. She stupidly believed Thrawn would return with her, that he would shrug his duty to the Empire and come back virtually exposing himself for the spy he was.

And it would be him – he would have to tell Ar’alani that their best hope for assistance had been found out. He would be the one to explain how vindictive Palpatine’s Empire really was. And he would stand next to the Chiss when the full wrath of that Empire came to exact revenge.

Kres’ten’tarthi interrupted his thoughts. The young Chiss walked stiffly over to stand next to him as he stared at the spot where one of their Corellian freighters had been.

_“At least she stole the Mist Encounter and not the Prelude’s Luck, yes?”_ Stent commented dryly.

_“Please do not try to cheer me up.”_

The Chiss turned to look at him strangely.

Nightswan grunted and sighed, _“Will you remind me that you did not trust her?”_

_“I did not trust her.”_ Stent nodded mechanically, immune to human sarcasm. _“For good reason.”_

Cygni glared at the other, _“What do you want Stent?”_

_“To alert you – our contacts on Ansion have found themselves in trouble.”_

_Wonderful! More good news._

_“What sort of trouble?”_ the human asked, staring balefully at the spot where the Mist Encounter had been.

_“One of the, the leader, has been captured by the Empire for theft.”_

Teela decided once she reached Ansion she would go to the village she once lived in – speak with the elders, the women who taught her to embroider and the children that were likely now grown. They would remember her for certain – they could help her. She was in desperate need of supplies. All Zapheri had now was a piece of junk freighter that would certainly need maintenance if she was going to make it to Coruscant.

From Coruscant she’d be able to contact the Chimaera. And _him_.

She would never reach the villages, never again see the wind-swept planes with the tall grass and the nesting birds. Teela Zapheri had always considered Ansion her true home.

She would only have the image of it in her memory because the Ansion she knew and loved had been destroyed by the Empire.

The ship came out of hyperspace and Commander Klept aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer Ignition ordered its immediate move to intercept.

“Unidentified ship, state your credentials and purpose in this system.”

A female’s voice responded over the communications system, “Imperial Star Destroyer Ignition this is Henrietta Figg aboard the Mist Encounter. I carry no cargo and only need supplies. I expect my stay on Ansion to be short.”

“Mist Encounter, all travel to and from this system is restricted.”

“Since when!?” there was indignation in the woman’s voice.

The commander’s cold voice on the other line ignored her, “You will shut down your engines and prepare to be tractored into - .”

“Excuse me?” Henrietta Figg’s voice suddenly changed, her tone became almost regal sounding, “I demand to speak with your superior officer! I will not submit to being boarded and searched. I am –“

The Commander tilted his chin toward the Lieutenant at the tractor beam station; the younger man nodded his understanding. Klept watched the smaller ship jerk as the Ignition’s tractor beam locked onto it.

The woman had apparently recovered from the force of the lock because she continued her tirade of threats in a very convincing Coruscanti accent as her ship was pulled into the Star Destroyer’s maw.

And this particular grifter was quite impressive.

She insisted on knowing several people in High Command – Colonel Yularen, Grand Moff Tarkin, and several strong mentions of the laughable new Grand Admiral.

_She worked directly for the Pantoran freak? Oh, that’s funny!_

“I promise you, my boss is going to kick your ass if you so much as –“

The Ignition’s stormtroopers had finally reached her, stunning her into silence.

Commander Klept sighed, “Inform Ansion Base we have a prisoner for them to interrogate. This one should be quite amusing for them.”

“Yes, sir.”

They flung her into the cell and Teela’s body slammed hard against the wall. Her breath momentarily left her, and she sank to the floor. The stormtroopers – Imperial troops that she once would have considered allies, casually closed the door, shutting her off from the slim hope of finding a long-range communication system.

Zapheri knew every Imperial correspondence code – she could contact the Chimaera if the ISD was in this half of the galaxy – if only she could get to a comm console. She pressed her back against the cold metal of the wall and buried her face in her lap.

“What did you do to deserve being here with me?” a voice caused her to startle, slump over and clamber away into the nearby corner.

Teela peered into the dimness; she knew well that the eerie red light was used to intimidate prisoners.

A Dug hopped slowly forward and stood under the glow. He cocked his head back and forth and shifted from arm-to-arm then from arm-to-leg. Zapheri squinted.

“Gibuli?”

The Dug hopped back as if stung, “Huku du Hula baa peekasa?” 

“You helped me on Pirin” she stood up looking hopefully at him, “I’m Teela Zapheri – I caused a firefight in Iggy’s Cantina!”

The Dug stared at her for a long moment then burst into laughter, rocking back and forth furiously from leg to arm then back to both arms.

“Ah yes. I remember. I remember. The quick footed one – Iggy’s girl”

Teela smiled, “I hope everything turned out alright after I left?”

His laughter abated slightly, “We enjoyed taking down that little pest Iggy a few notches but then again -” Gibuli leaned in conspiratorially “ – he only had a few notches to begin with, no?”

Teela snorted, “I wouldn’t know, but I’m happy he was taken down. One less Black Sun lackey in the galaxy is a good thing.”

The Dug eyed her amusedly, “Then we are of like mind, Teela Zapheri. Tell me, why are you here?”

She left out a lot.

Actually, she left out most of it.

Although she got the feeling Gibuli was also being elusive in his narrative in how he ended up in an Imperial prison.

The Dug had been caught stealing Imperial goods, but they had been for a good cause. They were to help others. Zapheri smiled; she described her own situation in terms of doing bad things for good reasons.

_Didn’t all criminals do so?_

How many smugglers and pirates had she seen taken down that swore they were just innocent traders trying to make a living? Did anyone really wake up in the morning and decide to commit evil acts knowing full well they were wrong?

Thrawn had once told her that there were things in the universe that were simply and purely evil. You didn’t seek to understand them or to compromise with them only to obliterate them.

She had disagreed strongly with him at the time, naivety and idealism clouding her view of experience. After the erosion of her inexperience by life, after Lansend Twenty-Six and Batonn, she believed there was evil but that it could be corrected, rehabilitated and over time forgiveness could be granted.

After Ansion, Zapheri would doubt her entire philosophy and learn to wonder at her family’s crest…

Days passed…maybe a week; meals were on an irregular schedule to confuse and frustrate prisoners before interrogation. Teela and Gibuli conversed about everything from the state of the Empire, to Malastare lore and literature.

Finally –

The cell door opened during one of her restless bouts of sleep, startling her awake. Gibuli jumped up and growled protectively at the guards and a beefy looking Lieutenant strode in.

“Henrietta Figg, I understand from reports, you’ve got quite the resume. The Governor is looking forward to speaking with you.”

One of the stormtroopers casually turned and stunned the advancing Dug, the blast sending him flying into the corner hard.

“Gibuli!” Teela shrieked.

Henrietta Figg didn’t come peacefully.

The Lieutenant had gotten a solid kick to the face followed closely by an elbow to the stomach before she was stunned into submission by one of the troopers. They dragged her bodily into a familiar room – the office Admiral’s Wiskovis and Cirlin once used – and restrained her.

She groggily looked up at the new occupant.

The man was obese, barely fitting into his grey uniform, but he still managed to prop both feet up on the desk he sat behind in a gesture that made him look both arrogant and stupidly bored.

Teela tried to shake off the effects of the stun blast and winced at the effort.

She would be civil.

She would explain herself.

She would prove who she was.

“I thought I told my troopers to remove the rubbish, but apparently they decided to show me what they found before disposing of it.”

Zapheri struggled defiantly to raise herself from the floor, “I’ve been gone for a few months, so I didn’t know the Empire started allowing Hutts into its ranks. Congratulations Your Magnanimous.”

_So much for civility._

“I suppose I should expect nothing less from such alien loving trash.” The verbal goad sparked rage and Teela leapt up only to be slammed back down hard, face first into the floor, her chest heaving, and her arms splayed out.

She was chained to the floor and her restraints suddenly grew taut, allowing her barely enough room to move her head from side to side.

“I supposed I ought to introduce myself.” The fat man droned; his accent unmistakably reeked of Core-world snobbery. “I am Governor Yurik Reamus.”

“If it’s all the same to you, I’ll simply think of you as Reamus the Hutt.” She growled into the metal of the floor.

The Governor had lifted himself out of his seat and had come around to look disdainfully down at her. She cocked her head to the side to glare up at him. It was then, Teela noticed Reamus holding something – a grip of some sort attached to a long coiled rope.

Her heart sank.

“Or perhaps I’ll just think of you as the festering pile of shit that you really are.” She ground out through clenched teeth.

Suddenly the floor moved under her and she was angled upward.

The large man circled around her, at one point out of her range to see then coming back into her field of vision. He approached her with a small smile and in a soft, soothing way murmured to her, “Why do you fight so hard?”

Zapheri stilled and looked at him questioningly, a sliver of hope begging to form – maybe _this_ (the restrains, the coiled weapon in his hand) wasn’t what she had initial feared.

“Why do you fight so hard when you know what’s coming?” he gently moved a strand of her hair away from her face.

She shrank back; cried out when he ripped open the back of her tunic to reveal her bare skin. She squirmed and cursed as he unfurled the rope, moving the grip gently down, barely touching her flesh. He stopped when he saw the crescent shaped scar and hummed approvingly.

“Your hair is rather short.”

Teela’s blood ran cold. A small gasp left her, and her eyes started to water with new fear.

“Relax child.” Reamus chided, “I have no interest in messy seconds – especially after you’ve been sullied by an alien like a whore!”

“You’re a sick bastard!” she retorted while shaking in relief; she would be spared at least some trauma.

She heard Reamus’s heavy foot falls move away, and she felt the end of the whip briefly graze her lower back - where Thrawn had held her, steadied her as he moved inside her.

She felt hot tears burn her eyes and she pushed her face into the floor so the monster above her wouldn’t see.

“I command Ansion Base now, you know.” Reamus sighed, “I really have you to thank since _you_ and your pet alien were so kind to expose Cirlin.”

Teela’s stifled the first scream as the whip snapped against her bare skin.

“Oh yes, I know who you are _Teela Zapheri_ ” The Admiral called over the cracking, “I know the worthless natives called you Malastaja.”

Another snap.

Another barely contained whimper.

“I know Black Sun would be _most_ interested in knowing you’re alive. I know _no one_ in the Empire cares if you survived the assassination attempt, although everyone thinks you’re _already_ dead.”

The whip snapped again. Zapheri arched away into what had once been the floor, her breath had fogged the metal and tears, sweat and saliva were slowly making hysterical patterns in the clouded surface.

“I also know the Preshini Sect would be even _more_ interested in you –“ Reamus’s voice was closer to her ear now, “ – You see, they do not like it when one of their own is killed and Cadan Ornt was quite popular with them, or so I’ve been told. I’m sure they’d be interested in _talking_ with you about that.”

Eventually Teela would cry out, her hair and clothes matted with blood.

She would sob.

She would call and plead for _him_ in Sy Bisti – _their_ language – but he never came.

And in her delirium, brought on by pain and the fear of being forgotten by him, she cursed Thrawn and hoped she too would forget his very existence. But she never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I'm trying to edit...it's terrible. My brain on drugs!?!?! Ugh. And I wrote seven more chapters of this!! 
> 
> The next chapter is a bit lighter - If you remember Teela ends up with a whole team on Lothal and I'll introduce them next chapter. Things get dark again - enter Black Sun and the Preshini Sect (but not for long!).
> 
> Once again, thank you for your patience!  
> -N!


	49. The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence
> 
> Translations:  
> Huttese  
> “Wahca bimhee!” = Shut up!  
> Preshini  
> “Evhey vanlarim acdot!” = My pets are hungry! 
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Nothing left  
> Nightswan's Ansion connections  
> Escape either way  
> Meet the team  
> Disgusting  
> Sample the meat  
> Watching the bomb drop  
> Some action  
> Black Sun - not a good thing  
> Getting ready  
> Talath helping with the paranoia  
> Moving in  
> Dug having fun  
> One other person...

She awoke to the unexpectedly gentle touch of a Dug dabbing at the lacerations on her back as he softly sang an old Corellian lullaby. Teela recognized it – a ballad about a child going off to slay monsters – she smiled weakly.

“You have a nice voice.” She commented tiredly.

Gibuli finished the verse he was singing and made a gurgling sound – what Zapheri understood to be a sigh, “You, young Teela have managed to irritate a high-ranking Imperial.”

She snorted derisively then cringed – making the sound and the minute gesture that went along with the tone had hurt. “That was no high-ranking Imperial. I once worked for an Imperial Admiral and Reamus is nothing of the sort.”

The Dug stopped tending to her lesions and she cocked her head to look at him.

“You are The One Who Remembers?” there was astonishment in his voice.

She had never told him her history on Ansion or her history in the Imperial Navy – she had been evasive – only telling him she’d been a scholar on Coruscant for a brief time.

Zapheri sat up slowly, covering her front carefully with her shredded tunic and making sure what remained of it did not touch the raw flesh on her back.

“What do you know about The One Who Remembers?”

Gibuli hopped from foot to foot, what she had determined to be equal to a human shifting into a conversational stance, “I know that she was taken into service by the Imperials but revered by the Ansionians. They trusted her until their last breath.”

Teela felt her face crumple, “Until their last breath?”

The Dug shifted from foot to arm then back to foot to foot, dipping his head and moving it side to side, “I am sorry, Teela Zapheri. Most of the native Ansionians were massacred by Imperial forces.”

A new wound opened up and she could no longer breath, she clutched at her chest.

“Wh-Why? H-How?”

“The elders came to Cuipernam to request aid. Reamus considered it a hostile action –“ Gibuli’s mouth twisted in hatred “ – Imperial troops marched into the villages to eliminate further revolt.”

A single tear trickled down her face as she collapsed back down to the floor in complete ruin; her breath coming out raggedly.

“Malastaja.” Gibuli called softly, “You must tell me everything if we are to escape this.”

“There is nothing left to escape to, Gibuli. May family is gone, my home is lost. The Empire stole it from me.” Her voice sounded hollow.

“Then fight for a new home, a new family.”

Teela had been incredulous.

“My associates and I steal from the Empire to assist our employer in his aid of displaced peoples in the Unknown Regions.”

“Your employer isn’t called Nightswan, is he?”

The irony of it was inconceivable. It was almost hilarious.

Almost.

Because if Cygni found out where she was, she’d probably be extracted and sent back to Nirauan, chained to whatever project he wanted her to work on. Zapheri was mildly surprised he hadn’t come looking for her on Ansion as it was the obvious first choice for her.

He didn’t have the time or the manpower, but he already had a presence on Ansion and she had found it!

_…“Still, war is expensive.”_

… _“It is also good for business, if you recall.”_

_…“But for whose business? Certainly you – Ansion! You’re getting everything from Ansion, aren’t you?”_

_…“It is so very nice when the Empire can help out. Corruption due to Black Sun at the Ansion Base makes it not only possible but very easy. Poetic. Yes?”_

And it _had_ been poetic. Nightswan’s plans usually were.

Here she was in a cell with one of Cygni’s operatives – those that supplied Ysatha from the Imperial-side of the galaxy.

The ridiculousness of this particular quirk of fate wasn’t lost on her and thus far her plan to contact Thrawn and convince him to return to the Ascendency hadn’t gone well.

She shrugged internally. Teela needed resources and Gibuli and his team were affiliated with Cygni so there was obviously a level of trust. Whether it was due to emotional and physical exhaustion or desperation she told the Dug almost everything. She left out secrets she would take to her grave; Thrawn’s true intentions in the Empire and most of her work while aboard the Steadfast.

Gibuli listened intently asking questions here and there, sighing, cringing, hanging his head and hooting with glee at various times throughout her tale. After explaining her final chapter – how in truth she had ended up back on Ansion, the Dug was silent for a long time occasionally bobbing his head in thought.

“You wish to return to your Grand Admiral, yes?”

She hesitated just enough for the Dug to hop back and forth. Zapheri hung her head.

“I don’t know if he would want me with him. I –“ she cringed, recalling the Governor’s words while he tortured her.

_Thrawn doesn’t even know I’m alive._

She didn’t really know Gibuli. Teela hadn’t had anyone to confide in for so long; she felt vulnerable. After all, she had just told her life story to an alien she’d known for a solid three to four days – although it was impossible to tell how long their acquaintance spanned in their confinement.

Perhaps Gibuli was a plant to make her feel safe and then when she was comfortable, he would betray her – a sick part of Imperial interrogation tactics.

The doubt and fear had obviously shown in her face because the Dug hopped carefully away from her.

“I do not wish to harm you in anyway, Malastaja. I am only interested in getting us to safety.” He dipped his head, “If you wish it, when we escape, I will remain silent about ever seeing you. Or if you wish it, I can return you to Nightswan. Either way, I will keep your secret.”

Zapheri inhaled deeply, let her shoulders slump slightly, feeling the tender skin on her back pull painfully. She believed him and she was thankful.

“Besides,” Gibuli continued, “I doubt Nightswan will allow us to stay on Ansion. With my capture we are now known entities to the Imperials here. He will bring in a new team to steal his supplies.”

“So what happens then?” she scowled, “Will you go to the Unknown Regions and work directly for Ysatha?”

The Dug grinned, “Oh no young Teela, we specialize in making messes on this side of the galaxy. We will continue to make messes. We particularly hate Black Sun and corrupt Imperials.”

“As do I, Gibuli.”

They were both silent for several hours; ate the meal that was condescendingly thrown into the cell for each of them. Zapheri broke the silence.

“Gibuli?”

The Dug grunted.

“When we leave this place – and if Nightswan wants you off Ansion – I want to go with you.”

After Reamus had sent for her a third time the skin on her back had peeled back in places becoming almost blackened. The Governor had taken to having her stripped naked so he could better see the places his whip hadn’t marked.

He had informed her, casually in his despicable Core-World accent that he had arranged for visitors – Black Sun and Sect members to join him for dinner at which time he would discuss the large sum she would bring him.

He mused as the whip slapped her flesh - who would win her – the criminals or the crazies.

She no longer cared.

She would be leaving soon either by escape or by death.

Teela’s means of escape - Gibuli’s team actually wasn’t far away from Ansion Base.

Ori, Dinula, Gurm, Rato, and Keetsala were in the nearby cantina, their swoops parked conspicuously outside, an obvious warning to other patrons. Dugs were not to be annoyed, after all.

Ori sat silently ignoring Dinula’s petulant grumbles over the food. Gurm and Rato took turns belching loudly, laughing boisterously and Keetsala pretended to be asleep, occasionally scratching himself in odd places.

The slicer, known as Tac was holed up in the hostel across the street working on his own contemporary concoction to distract the Imperials, complaining about this or that, as he always did. And when Cess wasn’t trolling the area disguised as a beggar, hoping to hear something of interest she was humming tunelessly, counting her weaponry and fashioning make-shift bombs. Talath was of course, jovially prepping the groups planetary escape in the _Nine Laps_ on the outskirts of Cuipernam.

After scoping out the Base for the four days since Gibuli had been captured, Ori the team’s designated second in command decided to regroup and reorganize in the tiny room rented so that each member could rest on a rotating basis.

There was barely enough room for them all – Dinula and Tac were sure to point that out resulting in an eye-roll from Talath and a giggle from Cess but Ori silenced them all with a hiss.

“The Imperials aren’t making a move. There are no goods going in and nothing coming out of the base. Cess, have you heard why they are keeping the doors so tight?”

Cess grinned over at Talath and stepped forward, “Well, I can tell you this – they caught someone right after they nabbed Gibuli that sent them all crazy!”

“Caught who?” Keetsala hopped as best he could from one foot to another in the tight space.

“By the sounds of it a woman – a human woman – she came in on a Corellian junker and she is apparently worth a fortune to the Governor.”

Ori cocked his head, “Rebel?”

“No, no,” Cess shook her head slowly, “Didn’t get that impression from the overly friendly stormtrooper.”

Talath frowned; the young human woman saw, and her face reddened slightly.

“I got the impression that she was – “ Cess paused. “ – one of them.”

The swoop gang started hopping up and down; Tac scrunched his shoulders up in dismay at being so close to so many excited Dug.

“A traitor, then!” Rato purred.

“Even better than a Rebel!” Gurm grinned. “Perhaps we leave Gibuli in and break her out, no?”

Both Rato and Gurm gurgled with glee until Ori shot them a venomous look.

“Have you heard anything else?”

Cess bobbed her head, her eyes going wide, “Just this: Some big players are coming in this evening. Someone high up in the Sect and one of the Black Sun Biggies.”

A bomb could have exploded in the next room over and none of them would have likely moved.

Finally, Ori cocked his head, “The Sect _and_ Black Sun?”

Cess nodded.

“You couldn’t have led with that Cess?” Tac pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I dunno Tac, I don’t get to spend my days in this room playing around with a datapad and masturbating.”

The room erupted into gurgling laughter, cries of outrage, twisted movements – sad attempts at shuffling away from offending parties.

“Wahca bimhee!”

They all stopped talking, laughing and moving.

Ori bared his teeth, prompting the Dugs in the room to lower themselves closer to the floor and the two humans and the Twi’lek to shrink away and lower their heads.

The second in command of the team turned his attention slowly, intentionally back to the human female, “When do they arrive?”

“Um stormtrooper didn’t say but said the Sect was going to bring some pets.”

“Pets?”

“Three fully grown nexu.”

A subtle movement went through the occupants of the room; a ripple of unease.

Ori bobbed his head and hopped from hand-to-foot in thought.

“I have an idea, but it may be risky.”

There was an uncharacteristically long silence.

“It doesn’t involve one of us getting eaten does it?” Tac asked dryly.

“No.” Ori shook his head vigorously.

The group looked only momentarily relieved.

“It involves vomit and explosives.”

“This is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever done.” The human slicer grimaced, nearly gagging as he pulled the second to last piece of meat out of the ground-moonflower mixture and placed the massive piece on the cloth to dry.

“I am tired of hearing you complain.” Dinula growled.

“Oh, come off it – I’ve had to listen to you grumble about how this is a terrible waste of good bantha steak!” Tac shot her an incredulous look.

“Can you not blame me, the soup you dip it into smells like rubbish clippings from a greenery cutter!”

The Twi’lek supervising them so they at least didn’t kill each other sighed and walked down the ship’s ramp to find Cess busying herself with her explosives.

“At least _you_ haven’t blown yourself up yet, and you’re handling explosives!” Talath joked.

The younger woman smiled up at him, “Nine Laps ready to go if we need her in a hurry?”

The Twi’lek smirked, “The ship is as ready as she will be.”

“So, who do you think this woman is that they caught, Tal?”

He shrugged as he sat down on the ground next to her to help her pack the lining of the last few bombs she’d laid out in a neat row.

“Do you think Gibuli’s ok?” she looked furtively over at him.

“He’d better be, or the Imps are going to be sorry.”

The Commander in charge – Governor Reamus – insisted on putting a pretty face on what was left of Ansion. All the alien riffraff was to be hidden from the streets of Cuipernam. Despite Black Sun being run heavily by Falleen, Reamus wanted to impress the Preshini Sect which in general despised all non-humans. And so, Cess and Tac were elected to pose as the street merchants that Ori had envisioned in his plan.

This had brought gurgling, hopping laughter from the other Dug as Cess and Tac were like fire and tibanna gas when brought together. However, they did manage to complete their task without _premature_ explosions.

When the parade of black clad Sect members strode down the main drag of the city with three large cages, concealed by tarps, towed solemnly behind them, Cess stood formally before the leader of the group, bowing low.

“Greetings, O Mighty. I humbly request you take of my wares. There is no need for payment, simply knowing you have sampled them would do me great favor.”

The man leading the procession was not the leader of the Sect, Ori had told her. He would be somewhere within the procession. The man in front would be a ceremonial front for the group.

“I have no need of your ridiculousness, woman! Go!”

“Please! I beg of you. I offer the finest meats and fruits in this area. I dare not take any payment from so magnificent a being as you.” Cess bowed again, lower this time and Tac joined in the groveling, taking his cues from the woman next to him.

After several iterations of pleading and the front man threatening to mow them over, a cold voice boomed from farther back in the processional.

“Why have we halted? My pets grow anxious!”

Cess immediately collapsed to her knees, trembling, “Oh Mighty Lord, please pity us. Please take our fine meats and candied fruits as payment for us waylaying you on your journey!”

The man that marched toward them had Tac pulling at Cess warningly. He was tall, powerfully built, clad head-to-toe in black, his face covered in an elongated red and gold mask – a terrifying visage that would plague both nightmare and waking dream.

He stopped, his armored boots almost coming into contact with Cess’s boney knees, “You wish me to sample your pathetic food?”

Tac wasn’t entirely sure if Cess was feigning a sob or if she really was that terrified, but she squeaked out a tearful sounding “Yes, milord!”

The Sect Leader strode slowly over to their small modular stand and grabbed a slab of meat.

“Evhey vanlarim acdot!” 

Several others from the processional started grabbing everything from the stand and with a flurry of movement the tarps were removed from the three large cages.

The nexu in the nearest cage lunged at the two street merchants, snapping its tale and twisting. Cess and Tac fell back against the cobblestone as the black clad men around them guffawed loudly, splitting all the meat and candied fruit between the three predators.

The Sect Leader circled back around, admiring his pets devouring their snack, “They seem to like it.” He glanced absently down at Cess and Tac, his voice abruptly became threatening, “But a hungry nexu will eat anything and they are still hungry. Do not impede my progress again.”

They both stayed low to the ground, bowing their heads submissively. Whether it was because of embarrassment for themselves or each other, neither Cess nor Tac told the others how long they had stayed that way before they dared get up.

Nexu hated Dug

Not nearly as much as Dug hated nexu.

The predators had a surprisingly soft skeleton, but they were incredible nimble and had infrared vision. Their tails, teeth, claws and spiky quill-like fur made them deadly; although they did as the Preshini Sect Leader said, and ate just about everything, sometimes it got them into trouble.

They hated Dug for instance. The taste was not to their liking.

Poggle the Lesser had found, much to his dismay that Geonosian wine made them groggy (although its unclear as to how this was determined)

They were also rumored to be allergic to moonflowers. When the stems and flowers were crushed, the oils from the plant would coat the lining of the beast’s stomach and cause digestive discomfort.

A very hungry nexu would rarely bother to chew its food as well – opting to swallow whatever it was whole to savor digestion.

Ori didn’t know for certain, but he did know that the tracking mechanisms on the explosives corresponded perfectly with the gullets of three predators that had been so voracious they’d consumed a bomb wrapped in moonflower dipped meat.

_Stupid creatures._

Thankfully the first mindless pest waited to be ill until the caravan went past the main gate. At least this way there would be adequate distraction on the inside.

Dinula was watching the monitor with Ori, grumbling irritably and cursing in Huttese – her hopes for the things to choke on their own vomit, when Cess and Tac returned looking stranger than normal for humans.

“What took you so long?” Dinula snapped.

“Next time you can be responsible for feeding the pretty kitties!” Tac snapped back.

“Will you two be quiet or else it won’t be just the nexu burping up stuff!” Cess whined.

“Where are they?” Tac leaned in front of Dinula to look at the monitor.

“Bluuh, you smell like vomit plant!”

Ori had to threaten to dismiss them all as he jumped angrily from arm-to-foot and back to his other foot.

_How in Malastare did Gibuli not kill them?_

The rest of the team piled into the ship to watch attentively, little sighs and sounds of foot stomping could be heard as the second monitor suddenly remained stationary relative to the third – at the entrance to the main structure. Ori continue to sit silently until the final monitor also remained motionless, deep within the base, in the detention area under the courtyard.

“It is time.”

The stormtrooper TZ-1285, whom the others called Scab had waited a while. He shifted his E-11 slightly in irritation.

He’d had a whore a couple of times, but never sheeted some normal ass and Scab was looking forward to it. If she really wanted to see the nexu, she’d give him what he wanted.

Scab rocked back and forth impatiently thinking about murder if she didn’t show. He’d exchanged patrolling locations with Spanner and bartered a fair chunk of credits for the chance at normal ass and if he didn’t get it –

There was the soft clicking sound of her shoes and he smirked under his helmet.

“Hey soldier!” she grinned at him, “Are you finally going to show me your face?”

He carefully propped his blaster up against the wall – the monolithic east side of Ansion Base – impenetrable and certainly not in need of him for the next thirty minutes. “I’d like to show you a lot more than that.”

The girl’s grin broadened as she stepped toward him, he reached for her, “What’s your name sweetness?”

“Cess.”

He didn’t see the handheld stunner – not even when she jabbed it under his helmet into his neck. Scab got some action just not the kind he was hoping for.

Rato and Gurm dragged the unconscious stormtrooper away, both gurgling softly as Cess and Keetsala planted the last few explosives. Ori remained in the hostel with Tac, fingering his blaster and watching the smaller monitors the slicer had taken from his collection aboard the Nine Laps. Tac fidgeted nervously – he didn’t like fire fights.

The last piece fell into place when they got the call from Talath – a large luxury yacht had just nestled up next to the Nine Laps and several “high and powerfuls” sauntered out including a Falleen.

Black Sun was _always_ on Ansion – one of the many reasons why Gibuli and his crew chose to cause their brand of mischief here - but the syndicate’s superiors refrained from coming to the backside of the Outer Rim simply on principle.

Well, the criminal organization’s leadership was now on Ansion.

It was not a good thing.

The non-descript landspeeders, fabricated from reinforced blast-resistant materials entered the base. Rato absently stunned the amorous stormtrooper, Cess’s would-be date a third time as he watched the Falleen exit one of the vehicles as if he were royalty.

“Falleen scum is in. When do I get to blow him up?” Rato murmured into his comm.

“Calm young one. Calm.” Ori’s voice chided, “We blow the front first only when they get inside and stay inside for a bit, yes?”

Rato grunted unhappily.

Cess patted his left leg, curled in front of him as he swung impatiently back and forth, “I know Rat, I know.”

“Did Gurm see the Falleen?”

“No.”

“That’s probably a good thing.” Cess cringed slightly as she shifted her satchel behind her.

Both Rato and Gurm had every reason to hate Black Sun – their entire family had been killed by a superior in his quest for power within the organization, simply on a whim. Most of the other’s in Gibuli’s gang too were victims in some way of Black Sun or the Empire or both. Cess herself had lost both her parents in a mining accident in the Anoat sector – safety measures were scaled back by the Imperial Governor in an attempt to save credits.

The comm Rato clutched with his other foot, crackled. “Everyone be ready. It will be soon.”

“C’mon Ori! I’m dying!” Talath rolled his eyes as he looked at the ship’s comm.

As if the Dug had heard the Twi’lek mechanic/pilot’s complaint the order came.

“Cess, blow the wall.”

Ten seconds later, Tal looked out the cockpit to see a bright burst of light coming from the Imperial Base in the distance. He ran down the ramp of the Nine Laps and from the corner of his eye saw several other nearby pilots come out of their own vessels to see.

“Someone’s attacking the Imps!” Talath called to them, “I dunno ‘bout you but I’m thinking I’m going to burn outta here!”

“We have a lot of bucket heads incoming.” Gurm growled into his comm with one foot as he snapped his blaster up with the other.

He heard Ori’s garbled voice, “Are they close to Package One?”

Rato was already returning fire and bobbed his head merrily, “Oh yes! I bet they have traipsed right through nexu spit!”

“Cess, blow it.”

“Happy to!” the woman chirped playfully.

Several of the white armored troopers managed to evade the blast, some were simply thrown off their feet, but the majority ended up charred and unrecognizable. The ones that remained were taken down quickly by Rato, Gurm and Keetsala.

“Tac and I are on our way. Do not wait for us.” Ori’s voice was filled with excitement now, “Move in and search the detention area for Gibuli.”

Ansion Base was nothing like what it had been when Admiral Wiskovis was in command. The degradation was slow during Admiral Cirlin’s control, but it accelerated dramatically with the installation of Governor Reamus and the rise of Black Sun in the Region.

Stormtrooper readiness had become lax, performance on officer proficiency exams had become abominable and inspections of the base indicated rampant configuration and quality control issues. Yet, the concerns raised by supply officers and inspection officials were somehow lost and those individuals were transferred elsewhere, away from Ansion.

The dilapidated state of the base and the lack of discipline on the part of those tasked with protecting it, made entering the primary structure simple – after Cess’s second bomb was detonated of course.

The Dugs jumped gracefully through the rubble – twisted metal shrapnel and still sparking wires. The humans – Cess and Tac were a bit slower but advance they did without much resistance.

Once they got into the main confines of the base, that changed.

They came from multiple directions – Gurm, Rato and Cess took the left sided attack, Ori, Keetsala, Dinula and to a far lesser extent Tac took the right. Each had pre-established assignment, Gurm and Ori would go high, Rato and Keetsala would fire toward mid-level and as Talath would say “the ladies would bring them to their knees.” Tac would distract them by falling flat on his ass.

Their plan worked perfectly until Keetsala was hit in the knee and knocked sprawling, rolling into a protective ball behind Ori who screamed for Rato. The other turned quickly from his own offensive to aid Dinula while the Dug leader confirmed Keetsala’s wound was nonfatal.

Dug were hardy after all.

“Cess, do you have help for us?”

“I could make something up quickly” the girl called over her shoulder, “I can’t guarantee it won’t blow up in our faces.”

“It is worth a shot, yes?”

The human shrugged as she hit a stormtrooper who unfortunately for him leaned a bit too far from his cover.

“Hold this.” Cess handed her blaster to Tac who had his back to the wall behind her, “The little trigger makes the end of it go ‘pew pew’. Aim it at the guys in white, ‘k.” she smiled sarcastically at him as he glared at her.

“You do realize I’m the best slicer in the Outer Rim!?”

“And I’m a Hapan Princess.”

Cess started rummaging through her satchel

“Hurry up, they are advancing!” Dinula growled at her.

“It’s not a Podrace Dinula, it’s more like a Shockball match,” Cess grinned as she produced two identical spheres from her bag.

“Shut up and throw them!” Tac screamed.

“Get ready to run, when I say!”

The other Dugs bobbed their heads in acknowledgement watching the spheres from the corner of their eye.

Abruptly the human woman rolled them – one to the right, one to the left – the blaster fire on both sides of the corridor suddenly stopped to the filtered screams of “BOMB” and “MOVE!”

“GO!” Cess cried.

The team charged - Gurm, Rato and Cess (after having yanked her blaster from a flustered looking Tac) to the left and Ori, Dinula, and an injured Keetsala to the right. The fleeing stormtroopers didn’t realize what had been thrown were solid spherical bits of metal fashioned perfectly by Talath to look identical to thermal detonators.

It was too late.

Gurm and Rato would almost choke gurgling with laughter about how much fun it was to shoot bucketheads in the ass.

He heard the blaster fire as he came out of his stupor. And it wasn’t a weapon set to stun, either. Shaking himself and hopping up on his hands he also realized it was close.

Very close.

He felt a sudden wave of heart sickness, a deep sadness for a great loss.

The Imperial brutes had finally killed her.

He cursed and then he said a prayer from Malastare to the cold emptiness around him, the cell Malastaja did not deserve.

Gibuli sat heavily down again and bowed his head grunting with the heaviness of existence when the door to the forsaken cell opened.

“Boss?”

The Dug’s head rose.

“Tac?”

“Oh I’m so glad you’re safe! Cess and Dinula have been driving me crazy and Gurm and Rato are enough to send any sane being to –“

“Tac we must go find the others!”

“Yes, Ori told me to find you while Gurm and Rato make it a competition as to who can give Imperials the most undignified names! Thus far, its Lieutenant Thumb Sucker and Captain Hutt Pimple!”

The Dug was so thankful to see the human slicer he couldn’t bring himself to reprimand him for being sidetracked.

“I need the rest of the team here, now Tac.”

“Why?” the human looked confusedly at him, “We need to go, they’re waiting!”

“Because, there is one other person we need to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> This chapter was just silliness on my part - I needed something to amuse myself because the next several chapters were pretty harsh. I also wanted to establish a comradery within Gibuli's team - they'll basically end up turning into Teela's new family (every family should be quirky, right?)
> 
> Oh side note: Their ship is called the Nine Laps...there are nine in Gibuli's group and Dug love pod racing hence the reference to "laps".
> 
> I'll post the next chapter called Winner's Entertainment. I'm still editing the chapter after that - it's called Malastaja Rising and let's just say its darker than I expected. It isn't something I feel compelled to change though because Teela Zapheri survives, in fact I'd say she flourishes but she needs help after these next couple chapters...
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. If you happen to be celebrating Thanksgiving I hope you enjoy the day. I myself will be making lasagna (out of a box!) - the insurance is paid up on the house so I may attempt to fire up the oven and bake something. If I fail to post in the next week assume I burned the place down trying to make my grandmother's sugar cookies.  
> You are very kind to put up with all this.  
> Thank you  
> -N!


	50. Winner's Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Gibuli's promise  
> New clothes  
> New hope  
> A familiar connection: Ynevis   
> Botched attempt - the Emperor upset  
> The winner  
> The concession  
> Qativ's entertainment  
> The power of rage  
> Gibuli and team hunt nexu  
> Pulse

She’d been jarred awake once again.

This time she wasn’t in a puddle of her own vomit and urine; she was dressed, and her breath came slow and shallow, painfully rolling instead of gasping agony. Teela raised her head carefully and looked at Gibuli who was already in motion, bouncing toward her concernedly.

“Rest, child.”

“Wha’ was tha’?” she murmured weakly, almost uninterested in the answer.

“Maybe the larger of the two detention block gates opening for a big shipment of goods. Maybe an explosion near the entrance of the base.–“

Zapheri’s eyes snapped open and she tried to move herself into a sitting position, “Explosion?”

The Dug sighed, “Rest. If it is –“ he paused and rocked back and forth on his hands, “ – my team attempting to free me, I will not leave without you, Malastaja. This I swear to you.”

Teela felt her face contort in emotion – what was the feeling? She didn’t really know anymore. She was too weak, collapsing back down to the hard floor to enter a sleep plagued by hideous dreams of an Empire without mercy…an Empire not worth saving.

Had it been several minutes?

An hour?

A day?

Teela Zapheri had lost knowledge of time. All she had was memory.

Perfectly clear memory.

They came for her again.

And once again they callously stunned Gibuli into unconsciousness before hefting her up.

She groaned as their gauntleted hands grazed tender flesh, they laughed and joked about how good she would taste as dinner. Teela didn’t bother asking them what they meant, she spent her energy trying to get her feet under her.

To her surprise the troopers, one smelling suspiciously of Chandrilan Blue Ale, dragged her to an empty room – living quarters – instructed her to strip and use the refresher stall to wash the traitorous stench off herself. New clothes would be brought.

She wearily turned to obey when the stormtrooper smelling of alcohol pulled her back by her wrist.

“Nah sweetness, you take it off here.” His filtered voice slurred.

The other trooper chuckled and looked expectantly at Zapheri.

“Go fuck each other.”

Whether it was through fear or her unwillingness to capitulate she found the strength to evade the advancing drunk by slamming her palm up under his helmeted chin and dropping to a knee to chop at the vulnerable area of his armor where his leg met his torso. The trooper fell backward, howling in pain, landing awkwardly while his comrade raised his E-11 and slammed it into her shoulder sending her too, to the floor.

“Alright. Party’s over. Just go clean yourself, traitor scum. You smell like shit.”

Zapheri was left to herself after that.

She’d never admit it to anyone, but she’d have let the troopers watch her take her clothes off, if it meant she could bathe. The water felt like new life, even on the raw skin of her back and she was desperate to become even a fraction of herself again rather than the object Reamus viewed her as.

She hunched under the warmth, too exhausted to cry until the droid came.

The droid, a protocol model, provided everything she would need if she were to go mingle with the elite at a posh party on Coruscant. There were ugly shoes – the design Teela had always hated, a small hair clip with red stones, and a long sequined red dress; tight fitting, long sleeved and high collared.

The only redeeming feature of the thing was that it was backless and wouldn’t rub too much on her torn flesh - favorable in that small physical comfort but not the psychological implications thereof.

_Reamus wants to show off his handy work. Sick bastard._

“Where are my other clothes?”

The protocol droid’s upper torso twisted in surprise, “They have been removed and destroyed, Mistress.”

_Bastard. Sick bastard. Sick son of a –_

“Please dress quickly, Mistress. The Governor and his guests are expecting you.”

Two stormtroopers – different men from those that had escorted her into the room – shepherded her deeper into the detention level. Although she walked slowly, these troopers were weary of pushing her along. Whether because they had heard about her propensity to fight back from the others or because her attire implied importance, they kept their insults to a minimum.

After taking the turbolift up a level and exiting, there was the unmistakable sound of an explosion and a tremble under her feet. Both troopers were abruptly less accommodating of her slow pace and Teela could hear the static coupled with screams over their helmet’s built-in comm units. One of the stormtroopers even flinched as the noise swelled with blaster fire.

Zapheri’s heart raced.

Someone was attempting entry into the base.

_Gibuli’s team!_

Teela felt a rush of adrenaline; new life, new hope.

She felt her lips curve up in a strange expression – a broken sort of smile.

She looked down at the stun cuffs and considered her options. They weren’t good; she was incredibly weak – the continuous torture, dehydration and limited food had taken its toll on her physically. But Teela Zapheri had proven time and time again hard to kill.

The door the troopers were now dragging her to opened upon their approach and she felt her gaunt face contort into a grimace of hatred and dismay. All the built-up vitriol in her rose and she broke away from the troopers holding her, moving quickly to slam herself bodily into the beings assembled around a table of expensive appetizers and spirits.

The Sect Leader saw her first and moved to intercept her as she led with a spinning kick, aimed at his face; he dodged and reaching out an armored hand he ripped her from mid-air by the throat.

As Teela gasped, flailing madly, sputtering curses and jamming her bound hands weakly against the man’s arm, a Falleen in red robes stood next to him looking mildly amused.

“Ah, yes. That is _definitely_ her.” He chuckled, “She was rumored to have a terrible temper.”

The Preshini Sect Leader grunted, clearly not finding her attack humorous in anyway. “So much like my vile sister. How unfortunate.”

Zapheri stopped struggling suddenly and her eyes widened as she looked more closely at the man with his fingers wrapped painfully around her neck.

He was tall, broad shouldered with dark eyes and a crop of dark curly hair could be seen from under a black headdress. Other than that, there were no other potential familiar characteristics Teela could see in him – his face was cold, hard and cruel; devoid of compassion.

“You - ? Raiya? Your sister -?” she gurgled as black spots began to form in her vision.

Suddenly the Sect Leader let her go, throwing her almost casually as if she were nothing more than garbage, her injured back slamming against a nearby wall leaving a thin almost indiscernible smear of blood - an out-of-place accent to the small ornately decorated room.

“Yes.” Teela heard him say as she coughed, gaining her breath back to scream in rage and pain.

“My traitorous whore of a sister did not believe as I did. She betrayed her _true_ husband and spread her legs for the off-worlder scum, Voss Parck.”

She heard an excited hooting from Governor Reamus, watching interestedly behind the Falleen.

“She’s really Parck’s _daughter_!?” he crowed, “I might have to delay our auction, gentlemen. I’m wondering _how_ such a great family on Corulag would _handle it_ if they found out their smug genetic line was so sullied? And _how much_ they’d pay to have someone keep that secret for them?”

“Do not even think of cancelling our arrangement, Reamus.” The Sect Leader hissed.

“Don’t worry Ynevis I wouldn’t dream of it.”

_Ynevis._

Her mother’s brother was named Ynevis. And he clearly didn’t like her, but perhaps his intentions were to take her back to Preshin – she would escape from there, call Cygni for help if she had to, and –

“Shall we start the bidding, then?” The Governor smiled.

“What of the explosion the Lieutenant called about?” The Falleen eyed him suspiciously, “Are you not concerned?”

Teela’s eyes moved cautiously to the Governor.

Reamus shook his head, his fat jowls jostling with the motion, “Not in the least. It’s just the locals causing their brand of mischief. My stormtroopers know how to deal with them.”

“And how very convenient you request we leave our weapons at the door?” The tall alien’s lip twitched.

Ynevis turned to the Falleen, “I am certain you hardly need a blaster.” His voice holding a hint of challenge.

“No, indeed.” He smiled slyly smoothing the red robes that clashed so greatly with his green skin.

“So,” The Governor looked between the two, “there you have it, no need for worry.”

The Falleen’s eyes flicked to Ynevis’s and both apparently decided whatever the auction involved was worth the off-chance risk of getting caught in a local dispute (without being within easy reach of their blasters). The Governor seeing his two guests settling into their decision bowed slightly, as much as his large belly would allow him, and smiled.

“Excellent. I should introduce you formally then.” He suddenly turned to Teela, his Core World accent making her stomach sick.

“This as you know, is Scholar Teela Zapheri. The Ansion natives once called her Malastaja, I believe. They no longer exist now but…“ he looked smugly down at her as she sat on the floor, right where she’d been flung by Ynevis. “ – Her credentials include, galaxy renowned navigational engineer and would-be scholar at the Imperial Institute of Applied Science on Coruscant. She was an ISB asset for several years while she aided a pathetic alien in the Imperial Navy, she and said alien killed a Black Sun operative named Venix as well as a well-known superior named Stratna – “ The Falleen’s eyes narrowed as he looked appraisingly at her “ – oh but that was after she and her – “ Reamus began to chortle softly, “ – sanctimonious father murdered Cadan Ornt.”

Ynevis shifted slightly at the mention of the former Sect Leader; the Imperial continued. “Her favorite pastime includes sheeting the alien she helped through the Imperial Navy.” The large human grinned, “She also makes the most _ridiculous_ sounds when I whip her.”

At this they all laughed heartily and Teela felt herself rise to her feet without meaning to.

Ynevis beaconed to her to approach but she refused.

The slap didn’t quite send her to her knees, so he did it again.

“Ah ah, Ynevis.” The Governor cautioned, “I must request you not take liberties with the merchandise.”

Zapheri took that opportunity to spit in her uncle’s face but Reamus produced his whip and as if she were a trained beast she retreated unconsciously to the wall, her eyes glaring at him and the coiled instrument he held.

The resulting merriment of the three men made the not-quite-physical wound in her chest flare but she worked to gather what little strength she had. As if the “auction” was a legitimate and formal affair the Governor began introducing the bidders.

Ynevis was the new Preshini Sect Leader and was actively working to cement the fragmented religious group to form a fighting force, the goal of which was to retake Preshin. The Falleen she learned was named Lord Qativ, a superior within Black Sun; he worked closely with Prince Xizor who had ordered him here secretly.

“Secretly?” Reamus leaned in conspiratorially, “The offer was open to all the crime syndicates, bounty hunters, and – “ he nodded respectfully toward Ynevis, “ – since I knew of the Preshini’s particular interest, the Sect.”

There was a hard edge to the Governor’s voice – a hint of anger that he’d only gotten two bidders in his quest to bring himself great wealth by selling another being.

Very few crime syndicates or bounty hunters would dare directly compete with Black Sun. The Preshini Sect was an anomaly simply because of their proximity to Ansion and their relationship to the merchandise.

Teela Zapheri was Preshini, after all.

Qativ eyed the large human skeptically, “Well, I suppose it won’t be much of a secret, since I intend to win her –“ he smiled evilly at the glaring woman, “ – there was a contract executed on her over two months ago. Black Sun was responsible for completing it, but _apparently_ she slipped through our fingers.”

Reamus made a strange face and turned to Zapheri looking impressed, “Really? I hadn’t heard.”

Qativ shook his head, “You wouldn’t have. The contract came from the highest levels.”

Now Ynevis seemed peripherally interested as well. “Highest levels?”

The Falleen hummed, the enjoyment of being the barer of fascinating news was practically oozing out of the top of his bald head.

Ynevis shook his head, his dark brow furrowed, “That makes no sense, she is not worth that struggle. She is nothing.”

“Ah,” Qativ raised a long finger, “She was useful to a certain person and that certain person likely made the Emperor… _upset_.”

Teela’s heart staggered to a stop and then as if realizing it needed to beat for her to push through the terrible reality she was in, it reluctantly started again but faster – like it wanted to run away from the truth.

_Thrawn._

Thrawn had in some way angered the Emperor and to send a message, she had to die.

That was why he hadn’t come looking for her.

_He knew._

Yet he stayed, serving an Emperor that would kill innocents if it suited his needs – if it got his point across. That was what Imperial justice really was; not what it was touted to be, not what Thrawn believed it to be – born of fairness and respect for all beings.

He stayed with the Empire even though it had _killed her_.

_He didn’t really love you._

The cold floor suddenly felt much colder and all the terrible things Reamus had taunted her with while he beat her into a writhing mindless mass were coming to the forefront of her mind.

_… “You think he has any use for you? You think anyone has any use for you?”_

_… “It’s amusing you still call his name. He’s forgotten all about you and has probably moved on to the next naïve human female.”_

The same voice interrupted her thoughts of memories that threatened to send her pressing herself further into the freezing floor.

“So very interesting.” Reamus looked down at her from the corner of his eye. “Well, I think we should start, don’t you?”

“Agreed.” Ynevis growled.

The Governor grinned, “The bidding as we discussed with begin at 50,000 credits. Who will offer 75,000?”

Ynevis raised his hand.

“100,000 credits.” Qativ smiled blandly, raising his hand in a bored manner.

Ynevis bid again. Zapheri stopped caring and began to once again consider her options. They were few and her future was bleak until she felt another tremble under her; wine in a nearby glass sloshed slightly along the sides wetting the lip and sending some of the expensive liquid down onto the table. Reamus frowned.

“Still unconcerned, Governor?” The Preshini Sect Leader asked dryly.

“It’s nothing!” Reamus’s voice was jovial but thin, “Let’s continue. The bid was 450,000 credits. Do I hear 475,000 credits?”

Ynevis nodded.

Qativ sighed unhappily, “I grow weary of this. I bid 700,000 credits.”

The Preshini Sect Leader glared at the Falleen and there was momentary silence in the room, even Zapheri looked back and forth between Ynevis and the Falleen. Reamus meanwhile squirmed with anticipation, no doubt considering what he could do with so many credits. “Ynevis, are you able to exceed Lord Qativ’s bid?”

There was a harsh sounding influx of air from Ynevis as he and Qativ continued to stare at each other and then –

“No. The Sect concedes to Black Sun.”

The Governor bobbed his head, his face becoming red with barely contained excitement.

“Very well. I would like to award Black Sun the permanent use of Scholar Teela Zapheri for 700,000 credits. Do you require a slave collar?”

“Thank you Reamus. No, that’s not necessary. I’m going to offer my new friend Ynevis the same sum he would have paid for her, 475,000 credits, for the use of his _pets_.”

The Governor already elated, allowed a hooting laughter to escape him, “I am so very glad we can all be friends.”

Ynevis smiled slowly as well, “I agree to your terms, Lord Qativ and I know we have utilized the space below in the past for some - ” His eyes flicked to Reamus, “ – native issues. My nexu are always hungry and Black Sun’s contribution to the Sect would be most favored.”

“Do you not want her for… _other_ reasons?” Reamus looked at Teela with a hunger that made her press the damaged flesh of her back against the wall behind her, causing pain to radiate into her legs and shoulders.

_Sick bastard!_

“No. She is technically not mine, but Xizor’s. I wouldn’t dare do something he did not sanction. He has only instructed she be killed in the method of my choosing and I’m in the mood to be – “ the Falleen smiled slyly as Zapheri looked at him horrified “ - _entertained_.”

“You don’t have to do this.” She hated the way her voice shook.

Qativ was escorting her down a level with yet two different stormtroopers and they had come to the end of an abandoned hall with one final door.

“Go.” The Falleen waved absently at the white armored men, “I will place her in the room.”

At one time, not long ago, Teela would have begged for their help, but not anymore. She had somehow, very quickly turned into an enemy of the Empire.

An Empire she had once served so willingly, because of the man she loved.

The thought of Thrawn caused tears to well in her eyes and she looked down and away, refusing to show Qativ any more weakness than she already had.

The Falleen pressed a hand with long graceful fingers to her shoulder, sending needle like pain down her back as they walked the small distance to the door. He stopped and pulled her back, the force causing her to grit her teeth to avoid crying out.

“You are quite beautiful. It really is a shame Xizor had no interest in bringing you to Coruscant for a more intimate –“ he leaned in slightly, pausing for dramatic effect, “ – kill.” He pushed the hair away from her face and brushed a tear from her cheek. Teela flinched away and tried to kick his shin but he quickly side-stepped and hooked her leg up, pulling her toward him roughly, her red dress blending seamlessly in with his robe.

“Now now, pretty thing. I don’t want to be denied my entertainment but –“ he leaned in and she turned her face away, “ – if you happen to use some of that amazing Zapheri luck to kill the lunatic’s pets _and_ you’re still alive, I promise to take you to Coruscant with me. Perhaps then Xizor will speak with you and change his mind then, hmm?”

Zapheri finally looked Lord Qativ in the eyes, studied the blue-violet hue of them for several seconds and nodded somberly, coming to her full height despite the skin on her back pulling agonizingly taut. “I can honestly say, my Lord, I would rather be ripped to shreds by nexu a thousand times than be in the same room as Xizor for a single moment.”

He smiled thinly, as he let her leg go and stepped slowly away, The Falleen opened the door, grabbed the back of her neck to lead her forcefully inside the darkened room; carefully he reached around her, taking liberties with his large hands to release the restraints at her wrists and pushed her brutally from behind.

She growled in pain and fell forward into knee deep water, hearing the door close behind her.

The water was cold and smelled of hydraulic fluid as well as other things she didn’t want to consider. The dim lights slowly began to brighten, and her eyes became accustomed to the scene she found herself in.

The room was surprisingly large, rectangular with five large pillars aligned centrally in a tight circle. The walls were like those of the rest of the base, non-descript gray metal but the ceiling was mysterious. Five to six meters above her was a net, weaved and patterned with wide squares – perfect for viewing through but impossible to wiggle around.

The entire floor appeared to be covered by the cold, foul smelling “water” and Teela wondered if Ansion Base used a dianoga to clean up organics from non-caustic tanks. She slipped the red stone hair clip out of her hair – it wasn’t as sharp as her usual hair pieces, but she could use it to wound an eye for sure. Of course, nexu were sensitive to heat signatures and if she got remotely close to one of their several eyes, she was much too close to their teeth and it was likely too late.

She moved quickly toward the central pillar arrangement to avoid getting trapped in the corner in which she had been deposited by Qativ. Zapheri stopped suddenly, cocking her head to listen

_Was that blaster fire?_

She pressed the red-stoned adornment back into her hair for quick use later and resumed her trek toward the pillars. Her ridiculous high heeled shoes slipping on something under the surface of the mire which caused her to curse and look down. The skull of an Ansionian native bubbled up to float next to her. Teela stared down at it for a long moment feeling the heat of absolute rage sear into her.

The anger scorched her soul and made her shake.

She reached carefully down to pick up what had once been the vital force behind a being – an innocent person who had a life, a family, hopes and dreams for the future. She held it carefully as she continued, keeping her eyes on the pillars in the distance.

Finally, she reached them and without taking a breath she carefully hammered the remains against the side of the tall stone structure she stood trembling against. It broke but the bone shards were cradled by the inside curve of the skull and she picked at them carefully tossing the dull dust from the sharp pieces.

Teela’s eyes darted around again, certain she was running out of time.

Several pieces of bent metal and vegetation were skewn around haphazardly, and she found several tulli tree limbs that met with her quick approval. She propped them up against the pillar as the lights came on fully and began ripping the sleeves of her dress.

She heard a subtle buzz above her, but she continued her work frantically, pressing the sharpest bone shard to the end of the tulli tree limb and lashing it together tightly with shreds of red sequined fabric.

“Inventive.” Boomed Reamus’s voice above her.

She gasped in fright, twisting to look.

Hovering above Zapheri in a repulsorpod, behind the weaved net was the Governor, and standing next to him were Ynevis and Qativ, all watching her with interest.

“I doubt that will stop all three of them, though.”

She jerked into a defensive crouch at the sound of a large mechanical door being opened. Teela gripped her self-made weapon and peeked around the side of the pillar she had positioned herself behind.

There were indeed three.

All three were female.

All three were ill-kept, irritable due to hunger.

And all three had _already_ spotted her.

“Boss wants anyone able to come, in the Detention Area.” Tac’s instructions came over the comm.

Dinula shot a withering look at the commlink, “Stupid human male got himself caught and now is playing into a trap, yes?”

“No” Keetsala hopped hesitantly putting weight on his injured extremity. “I think –“

Gibuli’s familiar voice suddenly resonated over the line, “Ori! Dinula! Rato! Gurm! Keetsala! Cess! I need you here! We must help her!”

“Her who?” Ori asked.

“No time!” Gibuli answered, “Please come!”

Dinula and Keetsala shrugged at each other, rocked back on their hands and ambled toward the detention area with their blasters at the ready. If it had been a trap due to Tac’s capture by the Imps, either he or Gibuli would have used a secret phrase or word to alert them. Given there was no such communication, the teams leader must truly need their assistance.

By the time Dinula and Keetsala arrived Ori, Rato, Gurm, and Cess had already arrived; Gibuli was talking animatedly.

“ – Malastaja, we must save her. I don’t know how long she has been gone.”

“How many explosions did you hear since she was taken?” Cess asked crossing her arms over her chest.

“I was stunned when they took her.”

“Great.” Tac grumbled dryly.

Gibuli shot a cold silencing look at the human, “She is normally taken to the Governor’s office and tortured.”

A wave of uneasiness settled over the group, “We know where that is but there will be a lot of bucket heads between here and there.” Keetsala bobbed his head.

“There is something else though, a sound – like the main hanger door opening and closing above – “

Cess and Tac shot each other a terrified look; it was coated in understanding.

“The nexu!” Cess whispered in horror. “They were opening the doors to put the nexu cages inside the detention area.”

Ori nodded as Gibuli winced, “The Sect is here?”

“Black Sun too!” Gurm hissed menacingly causing Rato to growl.

“They are auctioning her off then!” Gibuli hopped from hands to feet and rocked back and forth on his hands as if he were running in place – a sign of his anger and dismay.

“Why the nexu though?” Dinula asked.

“Because,” Gibuli hissed, “whoever wins her may decide to kill her and they may decide to use the Sect Leader’s disgusting creatures to do it!”

Again, the group was silence. Cess shuffled her feet nervously and shrugged her shoulders, “Um well we still have to last nexu bomb.”

Their leader bounced back on his hands, “Nexu bomb?” he sounded incredulous, “How did you get a bomb in a nexu?”

Ori explained – giving the other Dug an abbreviated version of events with quick input from Gurm and Cess which included speculation as to where the third and final bomb could be. Finally, after some discussion Gibuli hopped to the nearest dead stormtrooper and grabbed his E-11. It was cumbersome for a Dug, but he would manage.

“We will go down a level. The sounds from earlier were definitely from below.”

All eight hefted their weapons and proceeded to the turbolift. Gibuli shot a confused look at Rato as they quickly descended, “Very few guards?”

“They are not very good at shooting either – but what bucket head is, hm? Gurm thinks they have had too much time at the cantina.”

The older Dug made a disgusted sound as the doors opened and two troopers half turned. Keetsala and Dinula dispatched them before they could bring their weapons all the way to the fore and there was a quiet sigh from Cess.

“Will you Dug ever get tired of shooting stormtroopers in the ass?”

There were four simultaneous “no’s.” Ori and Gibuli being older and more mature simple shook their head at the nonchalance of youth as they quickly moved out of the turbolift area. Gibuli motioned for Ori, Keetsala, Dinula and Tac to go to right of the lift; he led Cess, Rato and Gurm to the left. It was not long before Ori traveled back to report the right side was a dead end – comm interference was too significant on this level of the base.

The whole team advanced to the left eventually finding another turbolift and a few more stormtroopers (removed as a threat quickly although not in the way Gurm and Rato preferred.)

“They’re just guarding turbolifts.” Tac frowned, “I could slice into them and find out what floors they’ve been on recently?”

Gibuli stopped short, looked down the hall at a single door.

“Gurm. You studied the layout of this base before Reamus came along, when Wiskovis was here, yes?”

Gurm bobbed his head and rocked back on his hands excitedly.

“What is behind that door?”

The younger Dug cocked his head, “There is _no_ door there.”

Gibuli suddenly loped back down the hall, they had come from, looking from ceiling to floor and inspecting the edges of the wall pressing his snout and webbed ear here and there searching for a random smell or sound.

Rato glanced sadly at Dinula, “Damn the Imps to Hula’s Lair. We were too late, he has brain rot now. He has gone mad.”

“You are a grub to believe that.” Dinula rolled her eyes, “I cannot believe I have to deal with such a simpleton.”

Gibuli suddenly stopped and looked up with widened eyes, “They are here!”

Rato and Dinula looked at each other then Gibuli, “The nexu?”

Gibuli nodded and motioned all of them to follow him as he passed by Cess he pulled her by the arm, “You can blow the bomb if it is behind that wall?”

Cess looked at the wall and the area surrounding them skeptically, “Honestly, I think we should be a level up when it goes.”

“Seriously?” Tac whined, “You _must_ be joking.”

“Stuff it down your pants Tac, I don’t joke about explosives!” she snarled.

“We go then. Now!” The Dug was already in motion pressing the controls for the turbolift…which was locked down.

“Tac?”

“Fine. _My pants_ and I will deal with it.” He looked scathingly at Cess, as he pulled at the control panel and began to slice into the tiny console, “I’m surprised she didn’t offer to blow the damned thing up!” he muttered caustically.

“Hurry up. By the time you are done, we will be next on the menu for the nexu.” Dinula growled

No sooner did the female Dug utter her protest, the lift door slid open and everyone entered, not taking the time to comment on the squabbling.

“Out of all of us, I’m the least valued here!” the slicer glared at her.

Dinula shook her head, “You complain too much.”

Thankfully they didn’t attack in unison – two started fighting immediately upon their release, as if arguing as to which one would get a chance at the food. The third slipped behind her two quarreling cohorts and began circling the right side of the circle of pillars.

Teela quickly placed the remaining shards of bone behind the clip in her hair and pressed her raw back against the stone of the column she had used to prepare for the impending battle.

Nexu could climb, she knew and so listened for the subtle sound of claws clutching stone or other materials. They also thrived in wet warm areas so the creature’s movement through water would be nearly silent.

Zapheri steadied her breathing and focused on survival despite her terrible fatigue and the overwhelming despair that seemed to grip her.

_Survive._

_Survive._

_Survive._

The nexu lunged from the right, not unexpectedly – Teela had seen her advance from that direction and the pillars provided too tight a cover for prey, thus limiting motion. The beast was long and thin with a large tail, but the human prey didn’t see how large it truly was – at least not right away – because the make-shift spear was jammed quickly into the larger of its two left eyes. It reared up and whined, flopped over long enough for Zapheri to stab the thing firmly in its center; the thrashing tail missing her head by mere centimeters.

Quickly she retreated from the dying animal, back to the cover of her pillar. She peeked out, and saw the other two nexu still fighting, she kept the dying third in her peripheral vision, making sure the thing did indeed decide to give up the fight.

When the two remaining stopped fighting, they would likely attack concurrently and Teela would never be able to fight off two at the same time – at least not in her current state. She looked around again desperate for other options.

The pillars.

The pillars were close enough together that she could wedge her back to one and her feet to the other and climb up to the net above, she might be able to cut the net with the bone.

And then what?

Reamus would be waiting…along with Qativ and Ynevis.

_Survive!_

Teela circled around the pillar she stood next to and swallowed hard.

This would hurt.

She pressed her back against it and kicked out with her right foot then pushed her left toward the adjacent column. Clutching her spear, gritting her teeth and keeping a watchful eye on the dueling nexu she began to push up carefully trying very hard not to cry out with pain as the loose stones grazed her raw flesh.

The mantra in her head continued, like the beat of a drum – her pulse.

It didn’t let up; it wouldn’t let up.

_Survive._

_Survive._

_Survive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Just wanted to say (again!) I wrote this chapter while being under the influence of a controlled substance...as well as the next few chapters:  
> Chapter 51: Malastaja Rising  
> Chapter 52: Family  
> Chapter 53: The Resurrection of Teela Zapheri  
> Chapter 54: Grand Admiral's Game  
> Chapter 55: Asset Recovery  
> I haven't yet started Chapter 56 which I'm calling tentatively "Behind Enemy Lines" because I'm still trying to figure out what the hell I was thinking writing so much while taking a narcotic pain reliever (editing, ugh!)
> 
> Again, thank you for your patience. Thank you for reading. You are the hero in all this.


	51. Malastaja Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence
> 
> Chapter References: Chapters 2, 7, 18
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Gibuli and Team meet resistance  
> Malastaja rising  
> Hunting nexu  
> Not an easy kill  
> A promise  
> The death of Teela Zapheri?  
> Their forever  
> The Nine Laps escapes  
> Nightswan

They arrived on the floor above to find more resistance.

A lot more.

Of the Black Sun and Preshini Sect variety.

They were barely able to get out of the turbolift before the blasters started blazing. Where Gibuli and his team would have had the element of surprise with Imperial stormtroopers, their approach simply didn’t work with trained killers like Sunnies and Sect butchers. The team was disturbingly outnumbered as well, lending credibility to the idea that this was where they needed to be to rescue Gibuli’s friend.

Black Sun and the Preshini Sect didn’t guard something for frivolous reasons.

Regardless of the odds stacked against them the Dug and their human comrades managed to hold their own, setting up a quick defensive zone to the left of the turbolift.

“Cess?” Gibuli called over the din of blaster fire. “Can you blow your bomb from here without a problem?”

“What sort of problem are we talking about?” she screamed over a blast that had singed hidden electronic equipment over her head.

“Us dying.”

Cess shrugged, “Maybe.”

“Do it then.” The Dug jumped from one side of the hall to the other, a rain of superheated plasma barely missing him.

The human woman suddenly looked uncertain; a strange expression on her face. The blasts from their attackers were getting closer and closer – they were moving quickly, and the team couldn’t retreat without entering Cess’s kill zone.

“Cess!” Gibuli called, “Blow it!”

Her brow furrowed as she looked at him and the others firing madly as the Sect members and Sunnies took turns advancing toward them.

“You heard him!” Tac screamed, “BLOW IT!”

“Oh yeah! Now you want me to blow something up!” she shrieked, grabbed the trigger and made a crude gesture, “Fine! Asshole!”

The third and final bomb exploded.

Zapheri reached the net, tears streaming down her face; spear in her trembling hand.

The two fighting nexu had stopped their snarling, the dominant of the two, had already started devouring the carcass of their deceased cell mate. The other sniffed the air, liking smelling the blood trickling down Teela’s back as well as the nexu blood that stained her make-shift weapon.

She began to saw the net, her eyes darting down to the less fortunate of the two creatures and it was during one of these quick glances when one of the animal’s four eyes landed on her.

What had been a quick attempt to pull apart the frayed pieces of stiffened rope previous cut had now turned into a panicked hacking. She only needed to cut one section to push her way through but with her efforts on the verge of being for naught she felt her breath wheeze and heard a strange whimpering escape her.

_Survive._

_Survive._

_Survive._

The nexu circled around one of the two pillars she had wedged herself between, the creature’s tail thrashed around in anticipation.

Zapheri looked down in time to see the animal lunge toward the column in front of her, powerful legs wrapped around the curvature of the pillar, claws attempting and slowly succeeding in finding purchase on the stone.

Eyes darting back to continue her work, Teela realized the stubborn rope simply would not give before the nexu reached the pinnacle of the post where her feet were pressed firmly – keeping her entire body from falling five and a half meters.

She reached up, hooked her left arm up and under a section of weaved net adjacent to the section she had worked on. Carefully she moved the thick rope into the nook of her elbow and locked her arm. Zapheri gave one last glance to the nexu’s progress and used her right hand to carefully sling her make-shift spear above her so it laid atop the net away from the advancing creature but also not within her quick reach. Lastly, she looped her left arm around the damaged side of the large square she had worked so hard to break, again pressing the net hard into the crook of her elbow.

_Survive._

_Survive._

_Survive._

Teela let her feet slide away from the pillar.

She swung around to face away from the columns, a small cry of fear escaping her as the damaged net supporting her right side creaked slightly. Teela allowed herself a quick second to catch her breath, readjusted her left arm, making sure she was secure, she shifted her weight toward her right and yanked down with all her might.

The damaged rope creaked and hissed again; several weaved threads snapped. She gasped felt a small smile of relief and hope form.

Zapheri looked over her shoulder to check on the nexu –

Just in time to arch forward to avoid most of the blow.

The largest of the three front claws hooked the red sequined fabric of the back of her dress near her calves as she pushed back and away from the monster. Hungrily the thing tore at its prize as it slid slightly down the column.

Tacky ballgown would not sate the creature for long, Teela knew so she leaned to her left again and pulled down as hard as she could.

The jerk of her whole body made her cry out in victory – the piece of net designating two squares had been ripped and now there was a wide enough rectangular section in the ceiling of her prison to climb through. Again, eyeing the nexu she grabbed for the edges of her new escape hatch, positioning herself under it perfectly and began to swing her body, back and forth to bring her legs up.

The nexu and Zapheri were of like mind apparently and didn’t care for the dress – the creature’s advance back to the top of the pillar was driven by the rage of being taunted by one’s dinner.

It would be impossible for her to swing up without also swing into striking distance of the nexu. Already the thing eyed the net above looking for a means of getting to her. The thing pawed at her and Teela glanced down to see the other nexu had finally finished its meal and had taken an interest in what its friend was doing.

_Survive._

_Survive._

_Survive._

She might just have to risk getting mulled a little…

She looked up find the tulli tree limb end of her spear sitting on top of the net directly above her, the sharp Ansionian bone tip aimed in the direction of the nexu.

Quickly she reached up through the wide squares of the net to grab the end of limb, angled the thing down –

The other nexu was climbing the adjacent column now and Teela again felt her breath come in strange gasps and sobs.

The higher of the two creatures pawed at her but she wasn’t interested in fighting off the lunges. The other front paw, with claws dug carefully into the stone structure was facing Zapheri. The tender area where the primary claw and the webbed foot met would be particularly painful, she decided.

Indeed, the nexu screamed

The claws used to hold itself to the stone automatically retracted and with the other front leg attempting to procure food, there was nothing holding the animal up in its precarious position except its back legs. Teela quickly pulled out the spear in time for the monster to go sliding down falling backwards as it did and striking the other nexu in its assent.

She didn’t bother to see how they fared – nexu had notoriously weak skeletal structures – a fall from five or six meters might very well kill them.

Zapheri quickly swung her body up through the hole in the net and lay on top of the net gasping for several seconds.

“Bravo!” Reamus’s voice was a continuation of a nightmare – just when she thought it was over. “I’m quite impressed. Did your pet alien teach you those things?”

It was the sound of the repulsorpod that caught her attention though... The front repulsor was in need of maintenance. She turned her head and found a niche in the wall where the pod had probably been docked.

_My next move…_

Teela took a deep breath.

“No.” she rolled over onto her belly and stood, placing her feet where four squares met to keep her balance on the net. “A Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy did.”

Reamus looked at her nastily then turned to the Falleen standing nearby, “She is yours Qativ, what do you want done with her?”

“I do not have my personal blaster with me, but I can easily get one from one of my guards.” The Falleen’s smiled dreamily. “Would you not put an animal out of its misery?”

“She is less than an animal. She is nothing.” Ynevis growled, “Sent her back down. I know my pets still want to play.”

Zapheri had crouched down to carefully pick up her spear, Reamus noticed this and shook his head with a small smile, his hand going toward the whip he kept at his hip, “Ah ah Teela. Be a good girl now.”

She rose.

She straightened and pulled back her shoulders bringing the spear out in front of her in defiance.

“The insolence!” Ynevis seethed.

The Falleen chuckled amusedly, “I wouldn’t worry about it Ynevis, she’ll die soon enough.”

Reamus on the other hand simply stared at her, a strange look on his face.

“Come here.” The Governor ordered.

She raised her chin slightly, paused but deliberately moved toward the repulsorpod. A slow leer spread across Reamus’s face as he watched her, he absently fondled the hilt of his whip. The woman reached the curved edge of the pod and looked up at him, unhealthy challenge in her eyes.

The large human leaned down as the Preshini Sect Leader and Black Sun superior looked on with amused interest. The Imperial Governor grabbed her roughly by the chin and still there was fire in her stare, “What exactly did you hope to gain,” he demanded caustically, “my little alien sheeting whore?”

He squeezed and pulled her face painfully to align with his own, but she continued to glare at him. Finally, he let go, turning away and huffing in frustration.

“Your death.”

Governor Yurik Reamus turned back around but before he could scold her or produce his whip to beat her senseless and hear her wailing for her alien lover, she slammed her crudely made weapon into the left side repulsor of the pod. The thing lurched dangerously.

The Falleen immediately manned the controls, cursing. “We won’t be able to reach the dock – we are too far away!” he hissed, “I will use the pillars for support.”

Ynevis nodded his agreement and looked hastily around for his sister’s daughter finding her jumping from one stable rung of net to the next, headed toward the pod bay.

“Evil little snake, just like her mother.” Ynavis leapt over the side of the pod.

“Where are you going?” Reamus growled as he awkwardly tried to follow.

“I have a family matter to attend to.”

Hearing the slowing of the remaining repulsors and the voices behind her Teela turned her head to see the quickly advancing Sect Leader. She jumped from one stiffly weaved X to another, but it was no use. She was nearly out of whatever had pushed her to this point.

_Survive._

_Survive._

_Survive._

She had to survive.

She was the only one who would remember them…

_…The village elders…she had explained soil preservation to assist the farmers…_

_…The farmers…she had helped fix some of the older structures to help the women..._

_…The old woman who taught her to embroider…she had made breads and candied fruit for the children…_

_…The children running in the fields…she had taught them to read…_

_…The One Who Remembers…_

The Ansionian’s Malastaja screamed in rage as she leaped the rest of the way to the solid surface that was the pod bay. As if her anger manifested itself as light and sound, heat and destruction, it exploded from beneath her blossoming out to bring the five columns crashing down and the now docile repulsorpod rolling into the net.

A wave of fire swept out from below the pod bay and taut snaps sent the net floundering like a live animal, wiggling back and forth. Qativ hastily tried to exit the pod but it was too late, both he and it came crashing down into the pile of rock - crumbled pillars - below.

Fire swept through some catching the rungs of the net but Teela had reached bay – it was surprisingly intact considering the explosion had opened up immediately below her. She carefully peeked over the edge.

A large hand grabbed her ankle and she fell back hard, hitting her head.

Ynevis was pulling her toward the edge at the same time pulling himself up.

“It’s about time you listened to me!” Tac screamed at Cess; he couldn’t manage to keep the smile from showing completely.

Dinula, Rato, and Gurm moved to investigate after enough time had elapsed for the fire protection system to have kicked in. There was nothing left of the Black Sun or the Sect guards and strangely there was little structural damage to the corridor. Charred marks along the floor, hissing electronics and a small thru-wall crack from which small rivulet of water began to trickle out were the only indications that a bomb had actually gone off.

“Why water?” Dinula asked looking skeptically over at Ori as she poked at the puddle now forming.

“The cursed beasts like water.” Rato grumbled.

“Then that is where we must go.” Gibuli hopped forward and pointed his stolen E-11 at the weakened wall.

There were choruses of “NOOO!”, “STOP!”, “WAIT!”, the standard “You _must_ be joking!” from Tac as well as murmured concerns for their leader’s mental health.

Gibuli rocked back and forth in frustration, “Gurm, what is behind this wall?”

The younger Dug rubbed his chin in thought, “A closet for cleaning droids.”

Tac looked around the group incredulously and even Cess crossed her arms over her chest, “You sure Gurm?”

“Yes” He bobbed his head, “I am certain.”

Tac rolled his eyes, “Then why was it cut off from the second floor?”

“Let us find out!” grinned Rato.

It ended up being Rato who blasted the door much to Gibuli’s amusement. The others were too busy being relieved there were no nexu waiting but rather a small alcove…

…And another turbolift.

“You are just as selfish as Raiya.” He spat as he lifted himself up over the edge, “Wanting to confirm my death, were you? I am not easy to kill.”

“Neither am I.”

Zapheri quickly scooted forward, slamming both feet into his face, but he continued to heft himself up and she rolled out of his reach. Getting to her feet just as he did, she withdrew one of the bone shards from her hair.

“Do you think you can kill me in one shot, niece?” Ynevis mocked.

Teela smiled thinly at him, “No uncle, I _know_ I can.”

With that she flung a part of her Anisonian heritage at the malicious being that shared her blood. Her weapon struck true. He clasped his throat in surprise – his eyes going wide as the woman charged toward him, screaming in rage.

Ynevis, Preshini Sect Leader tried to stop the flow of blood and ward off the powerful kick to his chest, but he was ultimately unsuccessful. He fell back.

And back.

And back.

Landing hard in water and on rock, his body broken and his consciousness wavering. He was aware enough to hear the scratching sound of claws on rock and to see two red eyes; a mouth that loomed over him, a hideous grin of teeth and then nothing but searing pain and hate.

Gibuli marched toward the turbolift as did the rest of the team but he stopped them.

“No.” The older Dug ushered them back.

Instinctively Keetsala looked around searching for danger and Rato and Gurm bared their teeth at the shadows dancing on the wet walls of the small alcove.

“What is it?” Ori asked tersely.

“I will go alone.”

Rato and Gurm gurgled and wheezed with sudden laughter but no one else seemed to find it funny. Eventually the two younger Dug stopped, looked at Gibuli closely, cursed and slapped the other in the head (“He was not joking grubling!”). Cess shifted uncomfortably and was the first to come out of the shock-induced stupor.

“Listen Boss, I can make something up – a quick little thing. Should make a lotta smoke. That will –“

Gibuli shook his head, “No child. I will go and bring back Malastaja.”

Tac sighed, “Gibuli.” The slicer paused, “I-I can go with you so if you need something –“

“Thank you, but I will call if I need something. I will not risk any of you on a personal promise.”

“You ought to know a promise one of us makes is a promise all of us makes.” Ori admonished him.

“Not this time. I will go and come back soon. If I am not back in three laps make your exit.”

As Gibuli loped onto the turbolift and the door closed very slowly behind him – indicative of damage during the explosion, the team looked unhappily on. Cess didn’t even have anything snappish to say when Tac walked to her side and sighed forlornly.

“Why is it that everyone from Malastare puts everything in terms of pod racing?” he groused softly.

“Dinula’s right.” Cess didn’t bother looking at him, “You complain too much.”

Teela once again peeked over the edge and once again a hand reached up, but it was not the strong threatening hand of someone intent on killing her…at least not this time; not yet.

The meaty hand of Governor Yurik Reamus attempted to pull himself bodily up to solid ground as his other hand and stubby legs were precariously slipping on fraying, singed netting. The Imperial looked up and their eyes met.

“Scholar Zapheri!” he gasped, “Help me up!”

She stepped back slightly but continued to stare at him, her face weirdly expressionless.

“Governor.” Teela intoned, acknowledging that she had heard his plea.

“What are you doing just standing there, child! Help me up!” Reamus hissed.

“Child? I am a child, aren’t I?” Zapheri found that her voice rang with realization, “I am a child of Ansion or I was until you stole it from me.”

She leaned down and making sure to keep her emotions carefully hidden she whispered so he could hear, “You killed all of them. Even the children.”

Reamus swallowed and blinked, “What would you have me say? That yes, I ordered it? That yes, they needed to be removed? That yes, they were aliens and Ansion is better for it?”

Zapheri straightened slowly, continued to wear her mask of indifference, she finally cocked her head, “I will help you, Governor.”

“Good girl. Now, come here.”

Instead of doing as he instructed immediately, she stepped back and got carefully on her hands and knees. She crawled carefully to the edge again and Reamus, confident that she was positioning herself to assist him, removed his other hand from the burning net barely grasping the side of the bay before he could no longer hold on.

Once he had both hands on the repulsorpod bay edge, however she pulled back slightly.

“Alright. Help me up!” The Governor’s pushed his fat chin up to the edge as his feet and legs struggled to cling to the last of the net.

Teela pulled out a long thin Ansionian bone shard from her hair and methodically inspected it.

“What are you doing?”

Her eyes darted to his and although her facial expression remained unchanged even Reamus could tell Teela Zapheri was not the same since arriving on Ansion. She lowered herself further so she could look at him, meet his eye. She carefully moved the shard along the top of his meaty hand as he watched.

“What!? Stop that!” his voice started to crack in desperation, “I’m starting to slip. I need your help.”

The movement of the sharp implement stopped

“Why do you fight so hard when you know what’s coming?” There was a terrible edge to the woman’s voice and his eyes widened in realization only a second before she pressed the tip of the bone underneath one of his fingernails.

After three fingers, the Imperial Governor of Ansion begged; offered riches – untold fortune. He offered to speak with the Emperor on her behalf, wealth, fame, power – it could all be hers.

“What do you want?!” he sobbed as she pressed the Ansionian bone shard under the fourth fingernail – the second on his right hand.

She had remained eerily silent during the whole sequence, her face impassive as if she was keeping her true self hidden.

“Actually, there is something I do want.” She finally said; her voice was mechanical.

Reamus blubbered, “Name it! I’ll give you anything!”

“I want my Ansion back.”

And for the first time there was feeling behind the words – a depth of hurt that was unfathomable to the man hanging from the ledge offering trinkets and hollow glory from beings who only valued embellishments and fleeting affections.

The woman known as Malastaja rose, “You took everything!” she screamed.

She slammed her heel down hard on the man’s right hand – the hand that he used to whip her, torture her, torment her to the brink of insanity. She twisted it, felt and heard the bones snap as Reamus screamed.

She removed her foot; blinking back tears, she saw the man’s mangled hand reach for something at his waist.

The Imperial Governor had apparently realized he was soon to die unless he found it within himself to hoist his own girth up. His chin raised above the edge as his stubby legs clambered up the side of the wall and his left hand clawed up raising himself above the side enough for him to get an elbow up. The crushed right hand held his whip.

“I didn’t take everything yet.” Reamus snarled as he cracked the whip at her in warning. “I’m going to kill you slowly.”

“And if I killed you slowly a million times, I would hardly do them justice.” She stood crying, staring at the monster struggling to come toward her, “But what is worse is –“

The whip cracked this time over her left ear, and she grabbed the end of it, pulling it slightly. It didn’t give so she kept hold of it, traveling the length of it and sending a spinning kick to the Imperial’s face.

Reamus was knocked down, once again hanging on only by hands that would soon give due to fatigue or the impending injury.

“ – you have killed a part of me and the part that remains –“

Malastaja looked over the edge at the murderer.

“ – is nothing more than a monster.”

She pulled out another bone shard, - longer, sharper – bent down and drove the stake through the Imperial’s left hand. With a final sob she tore it out and the man fell screaming as he did. The nexu had been attracted to the screams and the smell of blood and were rather happy to have yet another, albeit slightly bigger piece of meat to tear into.

Their escaped pray – stood watching from above. One nexu still had a bloodied piece of red fabric from Qativ’s robe stuck between its teeth as they advanced on the large human. She once would have turned away from the gory scene, but Malastaja remained crying – not over the grisly death of the Governor Reamus.

No.

She cried over what she believed to be the death of Teela Zapheri.

He found her curled up near the edge of oblivion – a pit with water, rock, fire and nexu devouring the remains of Hula-only knew-what.

“Malastaja?” Gibuli gently moved a strand of her hair away from her face. “We must go. My team – my family - is waiting to take us to safety.”

Her dirty face was streaked with water – tears, humans called them – her closed eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly to focus on him.

“Gibuli?”

“Come Malastaja, we must go.”

“They’re all gone.” She shook her head, “He killed them here.” she turned back to the pit with more water trickling from her eyes. “For _sport_.”

The Dug now understood.

_The Ansionians._

“I-I should give them a burial. They need that.” Her mouth started to move soundlessly as more water came.

“Malastaja!” Gibuli gripped her tightly by her shoulders so she’d face him, “You must listen. The Ansionians believed in the power of memory that was why _you_ were so important to them. _Malastaja_.” He said the name purposefully. “The One Who _Remembers_. They believed if you are remembered you live forever. _You_ are their forever – _you_ must live!”

The human woman suddenly looked at him, inhaled shakily and nodded. She wiped away the water and stood taking his pro-offered assistance.

“Come. The family is waiting.”

She survived, although she didn’t believe it for quite some time after leaving Ansion.

She wasn’t entirely whole, though. It would take several months for her to heal and it would take a new family, a new home and a new life. Gibuli could somehow sense it. The Dug somehow knew she needed _them_.

As he led her away from the pit and the monsters that would plague her dreams later, he pulled her carefully into the turbolift.

They reached the others who looked on her with sympathetic caution. Keetsala was to keep her upright as she was close to passing out from exhaustion while the group quickly moved back through Ansion Base. There was little to no resistance. There wasn’t much left of the interior.

Tac hotwired two landspeeders (compliments of Black Sun) and they were back at the Nine Laps shortly before every ship in the vicinity got panicky enough to blast out. Talath had circulated the rumor around the landing field that the Imps had been attacked and were searching every ship.

Of course, everyone knew the Imperial Navy disliked smugglers. Even a corrupt Imperial ship commander had to keep a quota. The team’s Twi’lek pilot was counting on that.

There were always smugglers around and apparently there were a lot of them on Ansion.

“Hurry up. Our distraction is lifting off.” Tal smirked down at them as they quickly ascended the ramp.

Tac was the last to board and the Nine Laps like all the other ships with somewhat nefarious leanings, at least to Imperial eyes - left Ansion in a hurry.

“You found her, then?”

Gibuli paused.

He didn’t want to tell the truth for Teela’s sake, but he certainly couldn’t lie to his employer. Besides, the man probably already knew.

“Yes, or rather she found me in an Imperial prison cell.”

“Ah.” There was amusement in the voice, “Teela has a way of getting herself into trouble.” The holo-image of the man flickered slightly, “Well, alright. Since you’ve basically destroyed Ansion Base, we’ll have to find another Imperial location from which to gather our supplies.”

“I too was thinking of that. You already have contacts at Ord Mantell and Yaga Minor, yes?”

He hummed thoughtfully, “Gibuli, am I correct in my belief that you are no longer interested in resource retrieval?”

The Dug sighed, “I am hoping to keep Teela Zapheri with me.”

Nightswan laughed, “Did she ask you for this favor?”

Gibuli shrugged, “And if she did, would it make a difference?”

“Not really, no.”

The two were silent a moment, the holo flickered again – testimony to the lack of Holonet transceivers between the two.

“Yurik Reamus broke her.” The Dug rumbled sadly.

The man shook his head vehemently, so much so it seemed to make his holo-image flicker even more. “The only one who can break Teela Zapheri is Teela Zapheri.”

“Even so, she is gravely injured. Physically _and_ in her heart.”

There was further silence.

“How do you feel about causing disruption and unrest?” Nightswan said quietly into the silence.

“That depends on what kind and where?”

Gibuli’s employer smiled, “Ah, it’s the best kind. Civil disruption. Social unrest.” The human cocked his head, “I don’t think Teela will do better elsewhere. You can give her the help she needs, and she can teach you and your crew quite a bit.”

The Dug bobbed his head, relief flooding into his extremities, “Where would we go?”

Nightswan paused as if considering, “Lothal, I think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I have struggled to make Teela seem real. I sort of like the fact that she has a temper. That seems real. I like that she's sort of shy - that seems real to me too. There's also a darker side to her - she can be capable of terrible things.  
> Although I absolutely love STRONG female characters I think sometimes there is strength in acknowledging a weakness or in recognizing when we are wounded. I think its a practical thing and Teela *tries* to be practical. ((shrug))
> 
> At the very beginning in Chapter 2 there is a bit about Teela's experiences on Ansion to give you some idea of how she feels about it. She knows she's Preshini by birth but in her heart she's from Ansion. Also note Cal Zapheri was originally from Ansion (Chapter 18)
> 
> Another thought:  
> I've noticed this thing is LOOOONG. Like really long. Is this getting tedious? Boring?  
> Are there restrictions for how long this thing can be? Will someone eventually start sending me electronic rotten fruit?  
> Someone please tell me if this gets too much or becomes boring/tedious. Plot stagnation is a concern although I do have things in mind and an ending in mind its um...a bunch of chapters away. (((cringing))) Sorry.  
> You are helping me save money on therapy though :-D  
> Although all this may seem strange/convoluted and odd I'm still sort of enjoying myself and I still really appreciate you reading but once again y'all need to say somethin' if this turns into too much of a festering pile of crap, k? Please.  
> You are the best, the unsung heroes!  
> Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
> -N!


	52. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> A Chimaera  
> Teela's silence  
> Never a burden  
> Staja  
> Mess at the market  
> A plan: civil disruption/social unrest  
> Cess  
> Approval from above  
> Ignorance and stupidity  
> The instigator  
> Lost native?  
> Lost childhood  
> Feeding families

Almost three months after Teela Zapheri’s death aboard the Accordance, a YT-2400 light freighter requested admittance through the Seventh Fleet’s protective perimeter over Lothal. The Commodore aboard the command ship was skeptical of the code clearance they provided – the prefix indicated the crew was Corellian but they were transporting Umbaran miners searching for work.

Umbarans wouldn’t have preferred bright, wide open spaces which Lothal had an abundance of.

It also didn’t help that light freighters like the YT-2400 were the notorious favorite of smugglers and pirates and Commodore Karyn Faro had seen more than her fair share of such scum. However, there wasn’t a valid reason for halting the current work within her ship’s bay, sending everyone in an uproar and running the risk of disturbing her commanding officer and the Governor of Lothal.

She tersely advised the occupants of the vessel to keep their noses clean and proceed to Capital City for inspection. The pilot of the freighter, The Nine Laps solemnly vowed to do good work while on planet and thanked her.

If the latest crew member of the Nine Laps had been in the cockpit at the time, she would have recognized the woman’s voice and seen the etched underside of the command ship, a stylized decal of a monster - powerful and generally believed to be invincible.

A Chimaera.

Alas she was in her quarters, still recovering.

The Nine Laps did go to Capital City for resupplies but quickly changed their exterior code clearance to more accurately reflect their crew make-up: six Dug, three Humans, one Twi’lek. The work permits were perfectly forged, and the docking bay authorities had no questions only snide comments about the foul smell of Dug and how much staying over their allotted time would cost them.

Gibuli quickly sent the team to procure what they needed while he stayed at Teela’s bedside. She had been placed in the ships portable bacta tank for three days, yet many of the wounds on her back remained angry and red.

The human woman had curled in on herself like she had done in the corner of the cell they had shared on Ansion – her head almost touching her knees. Cess had said, occasionally in the night she would murmur in a strange language but otherwise she dozed fitfully.

“Malastaja?” The Dug approached slowly, cautiously as if he were nearing a wild animal. “You are safe now.”

She stirred.

“Gibuli?”

“It is me. What can I do to make you feel better?” the Dug rumbled.

She sat up, pulling at the thick blanket Keetsala had wrapped her in when they first brought her aboard. Physically Dug were usually smaller than fully grown human though Teela had seemed so frail when they rescued her. She was slowly becoming less so physically, but there was still something broken _inside_.

“Nothing.” She smiled weakly, “You’ve saved my life. I owe you so much.”

Gibuli cocked his head to eye her thoughtfully, “And what of that life? What will you do? Where will you go?”

He was expecting her to consider his words, he was not expecting her to remain silent for so long. Indeed, she did not answer him, whether it was because she was trapped in deep thought or old memories, Zapheri sat in her bunk staring into nothingness for hours. She didn’t even hear the rest of the crew return, barely felt the subtle movement of the ship liftoff and shortly touch back down again.

Her unawareness of Cess offering her food was not born from rudeness but from the depth of her self-reflection and it wasn’t until almost everyone had gone to sleep that Teela finally stirred again.

Talath and Gibuli remained awake, conversing in the cockpit as they went through the supply lists confirming Rato and Gurm had actually gotten their share correct when they heard the hatch lower.

“What the –?” Tal stood and pulled his blaster but the Dug motioned for him to stay.

“I know who it is.” He opened the cockpit door and was already bounding toward the ramp, “I will go. Do not worry, I may be a while.”

By the time Gibuli reached the bottom of the ramp, she had already shuffled out, barefooted, dressed only in one of Tac’s oversized shirts and wrapped in her blanket. The Dug loped after her, calling her true name. The woman stopped but she didn’t turn around.

His approach disturbed the brown dirt underfoot and at first, he thought it was the dust that had irritated her eyes, causing them to water since her face was so impassive.

“What is it Malastaja?”

Teela looked down at him, “I have nothing left to give.”

She stepped forward but the Dug gently blocked her path, “That is not true.”

She shook her head, looking out at the blackness before her; unknown wilderness beyond it. “Reamus took everything.”

“What do you think he took from you?”

“My home. The people I grew up with – they were the only ones left to me.” Her face contorted slightly.

Gibuli found a weakness in her argument, “The only ones?”

She inhaled shakily, “I know what you would say, Gibuli but _he_ would be in danger if I returned to him.”

“How so?” The Dug pressed

“The Empire tried to kill me to send a message to _him_.” Zapheri looked down at her bare feet, “If I were to return, they’d likely take a more direct approach. They’d probably try to _kill_ him.”

Gibuli bobbed his head in understanding, “Then let me ask, what would Teela Zapheri had done if she had been informed of this plot –“ he motioned with one leg, a very human conversational gesture “ – to send a message to her Grand Admiral, what would she have done had her home and people not been destroyed?”

The human looked sharply at him, her whole body abruptly going rigid and becoming fierce. The Dug did not retreat from the flash of emotion, as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared and Teela collapsed to the ground sobbing and clutching her blanket.

“You can tell me, Malastaja. Never hide your sorrow because to regret deeply is to live life as if it were new, yes?”

She looked over at him through her tears, “That’s Ansionian.”

He smiled, “It is. You are the Malastaja so of course you would know it.”

“I could have helped them!” Zapheri gasped, grabbing at her chest as if it were being torn open .

“And been killed alongside them.” Gibuli chided quietly. “Then who would keep them alive forever?”

They sat together staring out, listening to strange nocturnal creatures Teela had never heard before, after the horizon started to become hazy with light, she turned to the Dug next to her.

“You asked what I would have done” she sighed heavily, “As difficult as it would have been…I wouldn’t have gone back to the Grand Admiral. I would have stayed on Ansion, in the village I lived in during my times there and worked on –“ she stopped.

Gibuli’s ear twitched slightly in mild inquiry.

“I would have worked on a problem I’ve thought about for a little while. How a set of outlying data fits into another large data set.”

“You would still help others, yes?”

“Yes.” Zapheri’s forehead furrowed and her voice sounded almost confused in her response.

The Dug understood why, so many broken or near-broken souls asked themselves why they would help others when becoming insular was the best defense against future hurt. Gibuli had learned it wasn’t that these were terrible people, beings destroyed beyond saving, or that they had no true interest in helping others, but rather it was a sense of self-preservation that ultimately held them back.

Teela Zapheri never lacked an interest in helping others but her instinct for survival had pushed that momentarily aside and in the darker recesses of her mind she thought herself a monster because of it. And knowing Reamus, she had likely been exposed to those darker sides of herself and mocked for them.

“Let me pose a solution.” Gibuli hopped back up onto his hands and pulled down on both sides of his mustache half expecting her tell him she wasn’t interested, but she remained sitting, looking up at him expressionlessly.

“I propose you stay with us. Help us help others. You can continue to work on your data –“ he waved his leg randomly as if searching for the correct terminology, prompting her to smile tightly “ – outlying set. You can help around the ship if you like, teach the others, hm?”

“I will _not_ become a burden.” She insisted.

“Oh no, Malastaja.” He smiled, “Family is never a burden.”

They called her “Staja” since very rarely could Rato and Gurm rattle out her entire name upon her besting them in some game of chance. The smug look on the female human’s face was enough to send the two youngest Dug into hysterical fits of laughter especially considering when she had once been so sad.

“Staja” on the other hand insisted the two had felt sorry for her and let her win. Tal, Cess and Tac observed they were just that bad at playing; Keetsala and Dinula would enter into the game to prove them correct. Ori and Gibuli joked that the two Grublings had finally found their match relative to attitude.

Malastaja fit in perfectly.

Staja could fix just about anything mechanical and had taught Talath how to improve the hyperdrive; she fashioned stun batons out of spare hull parts, old blasters and bits of circuitry. She and Tac spoke animatedly about the standard decrypt codes used by the Republic versus those in use today while joking with Dinula about the human male’s propensity to be fascinated by trivial things. The human woman would watch Keetsala as he made a blanket and it had inspired her to embroider again – the outline of a giant tree.

In the evenings they would sit outside under the stars around a campfire to eat whatever in Hula’s name Tal had cooked for them and swapped stories of stunts they _may_ or _may not_ have pulled off. Staja mostly sat in silence, giggling at some of the more ridiculous tales and the responses to them, working on another project – a dagger, from a collection of bone shards.

The hilt was etched in pastoral scenes of a happy youth spent in an Ansionian village. She never worked on it unless she was surrounded by the warmth cast by the others. They all knew why.

At the end of the evening after several strong beverages were consumed, Rato, Gurm, Dinula and even Tac (though he would deny it vehemently in the morning!) burst into song – the latest being broadcasted over the Holowaves – and make their own dance moves, prompting the remaining crew to retreat into the ship laughing hysterically.

Gibuli watched; created a tentative plan based on what he believed the team could accomplish in their new environment.

The family had most certainly grown by one.

It was Cess who had connected with Staja the most.

She was barely into adulthood – almost nineteen – and Staja was over ten years her senior, a woman grown who had seen and done so much. Cess had so many questions since she had been the original “adoptee” – the first to join the Dug in their quest for…what exactly?

“Well, Gibuli says we’re sort of like Toqui Swee.” Cess smiled at her one day while they were in Kothal.

“The children’s story about the thief who steels from the wealthy and powerful to help the people they’ve wronged?”

The girl nodded, her smiled broadening, “We make it so bad people have less, so good people have more.”

The woman she knew as Staja stood thoughtfully considering her words as Cess picked through the meilooruns; the proprietor of the stand coming over to greet her cheerfully.

If her new team – the “family” she had ended up with – were indeed vigilantes, they would attract the Empire’s attention. They _were_ on Lothal, after all.

This was Governor Arihnda Pryce’s turf and unless something had changed and Yularan and Thrawn were able to get the woman ousted she was very likely still in power, and she very likely still hated Teela Zapheri.

But Teela Zapheri was dead…

And she knew well, no one was really looking for you, when you were dead.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the proprietor step back, his eyes widening in sudden fear. Teela turned to find two stormtroopers and an aristocratic looking Lieutenant headed toward Cess.

“Oh sister!” she called waving merrily at Cess.

Cess looked up, a quizzical expression threatening to betray them, but the look in Staja’s eyes signaled the younger woman to play the part. The girl smiled and nodded, putting the meiloorun she’d been admiring down and headed toward her.

It was too late.

“Where do you think _you’re_ going?” the Lieutenant asked – the Core-World accent made Teela’s teeth clench, the memory of Reamus making her hands tremble slightly.

“Oh uh –“ Cess lowered her head in apology, “- sorry, it’s just my sister called for me.”

“Did she now?” he turned to see Teela striding toward them intently. “Are you this girl’s sister?”

“I am.”

The Lieutenant seemed to size her up, somewhat taken aback by her unwavering gaze and steady voice.

“And here I thought we had appropriately subdued the populous. You’re a bit overconfident for a native though, aren’t you?” the Lieutenant asked.

“And you’re a bit stupid for an Imperial, aren’t you?”

From the corner of her eye she caught the terrified look from Cess but she didn’t take her full attention off the man in front of her. The Lieutenant’s eyes flashed, and he motioned for the stormtroopers behind her.

Before they even reached for her, she was in motion

She half turned, bent her knees and sent her left elbow up into the first troopers head.

Teela quickly spun, using her right foot as an anchor to kick the right man sending him cleanly off his feet, coming back around in time to reach the Lieutenant; pushing his fumbling hand away from his holstered blaster.

The left trooper had recovered and was bringing his own weapon to bare. A right forearm slap to the side sent the E-11 flying, but instead of the usual follow-up - left sided punch to the face – Teela opted for a right-handed palm thrust under his chin sending him flying back. She spun back around to, again push the inept Lieutenant’s hand away from his RK-3.

_What idiot do they have running Imperial operations here?_

The second stormtrooper was struggling to his feet; she kicked him solidly in the forehead to make sure he’d remain unconscious long enough for them to get out of Kothal.

With a sigh she turned back around. The officer had simply stopped trying to take his blaster out of its holster.

“Alright, go ahead.” Teela grumbled lowly.

The Lieutenant tilted his head, wrinkled his brow in confusion and again started to struggle with his service weapon. She pursed her lips until he finally got it free.

Zapheri grabbed it from him and shook her head. “Your holster’s too tight.”

In a single punch to the face he was out cold. She withdrew the power pack, pocketed it, tossed the blaster, and glared at the downed Imperial, “Idiot.”

Cess peeked at her from behind a stand of fruit, “Remind me not to piss you off.”

Staja smirked at her and shrugged, “I get grouchy when I’m hungry.”

The Nine Laps was in an uproar and it wasn’t long afterward Kothal was too. Despite their initial misgivings over her not-so-low-profile visit to the market, the crew began to view Malastaja as not just someone who could help them with the ship and self-defense, but as a team member.

Family.

Gibuli seeing his opportunity, decided to broach the subject of their purpose for being on the planet.

Civil disruption.

Social unrest.

There was unanimous enthusiasm. Teela particularly seemed pleased with the idea – she had a particular dislike for the Governor of Lothal

“I have been assessing Lothal, specifically the mines in the Westhills and it is there where we can likely make our first appearance.” The group leader keyed a holo-image of the area

Rato and Gurm hopped excitedly, “Do we get to shoot bucketheads in the ass?”

Ori sighed, “Unfortunately, I do see that happening at some point.”

“You could always just kick their ass, like Staja did!” Cess grinned impishly.

“I’m in love!” Gurm murmured.

Rato snorted, “I saw her first, Grubling!”

“She likes me better, Worm Breath!”

“Considering your size” Teela commented dryly, “There’s more than enough of me to go around, boys.

Despite the mirth from the humanoids in the common area the two younger Dug took it at face value as Gibuli continued with his brief. The team seemed content with the plan except Teela.

Upon seeing her frown though, Gibuli rocked from arms to legs then back to arms. “What is it, Malastaja? You see something I have missed.”

It was a statement; not a question.

She shrugged, tossing the braid that had been draped over her shoulder casually so it lay down her back, “I know the Governor’s penchant for brutality and there is a pre-existing rebel presence on Lothal. I think we’ll find a lot more troopers here –“ she pointed to the front of the mining facility” – and here.” She pointed to the east of the primary entrance. “Also if we blow these areas –“ she pointed at the markers for Cess’s detonations, “ – we run the risk of injuring miners on their break, those leaving the area or coming for their shift. I think we need to do some reconnaissance to know exactly how the place operates.”

There was a hum of approval from the others and Gibuli smiled. He had of course, noted these things in his original plan but had wanted to offer a subtle test of Zapheri’s skill. She was indeed everything Nightswan had said she was.

“I agree.”

“Who goes in? Certainly not the slicer! He would not like to get his hands dirty!” Dinula grinned evilly at Tac.

The human man simply glared at her and went back to studying his datapad.

“Generally human workers are preferred for the mines –“ Tac looked up wide eyed, a panicked garble already escaping him, “ – so I think Tac and Cess will do –“ Gibuli waved the slicer’s uneasiness away. Cess shot Teela a look of dismay as Rato, Gurm and Dinula chuckled softly at Tac’s obvious discomfort.

The older Dug ignored their mirth, “The Imperials may recognize Staja. Do not worry Tac, you will not have to go into the mine. You will forge the appropriate general authorizations and work permits to enter the site. Staja will tell you and Cess what you will need to look for when you go. Talath you can work on setting up everything Cess will need for her attack. Rato, Gurm, is our armory sufficient for the operation?”

Both made popping noises with their mouths – the Dug version of a quick affirmation.

“Dinula, Keetsala you will confirm the speeder bikes are ready, install boosters and an extra repulsor hitch just in case. Ori and I will work on contingencies with input from Staja and Staja -” Gibuli smiled, “Staja will be the first strike with Gurm and Rato as follow up. You will need a disguise.”

There were nods and murmurs of acknowledgement

The leader nodded once, “We start tomorrow.”

Teela lay awake; she stared at the underside of a top rack and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“You know, you really should get to sleep.” Cess called down from above her.

Despite her melancholy, she smiled. “The same could be said for you. You’re the one that has to go do reconnaissance with Tac tomorrow.”

“But I heard old people need to sleep more.”

Zapheri looked at the rack above in outrage, “How old do you think I am?”

Cess burst into giggles and her roommate thumped the bottom of her bed.

“Well, alright then, tell me a little about your thirty years of living in the galaxy!” the younger woman chirped.

“There isn’t much to tell.”

“Oh, come now!” Cess chortled, “Silly stuff like what was the name of your childhood best friend?”

“Sia.”

“That’s a pretty name.”

Teela smiled. Cess knew exactly what explosive could destroy just about anything, she’d hold her own against Rato and Gurm’s teasing, and could blend into any crowd, yet there were times she seemed almost child-like

“Mine was Gertie she worked in the mines with me and my parents in the Anoat sector.” Cess sighed.

Zapheri frowned, “What happened to her?”

“She, her parents and my parents died in the same accident. Imps scaled back safety measures because we’re all replaceable, right?”

The woman known as Malastaja felt her face contort, “H-How old were you?”

“Um almost seven.”

“So young?” she couldn’t hide the sad incredulity.

“Imps needed their iridium.”

Finally, there was the hint of anger in the other woman’s voice.

“What happened after?”

“I became a grifter, a street urchin. Gibuli caught me trying to steal from him. I was ten years old. He offered to give me a job, sort of. Really what the Dug did was turn into my family.”

Teela smiled, absently wiping a tear away; she was silent for a moment.

“So, what happened to Sia?”

Zapheri sighed. Why traumatize the girl more, but what was the point in lying when she already knew how cruel the galaxy was?

“She was murdered.”

“I’m sorry.” Cess murmured.

There was more silence, then the inevitable question - but not in the form Teela was expecting.

“Did you catch her killer?”

“Yes, and yes, he’s dead.”

“That’s good.”

Cess’s roommate cocked her head and the younger woman sensing her disquiet changed the subject.

“Have you ever been in love?” her voice squeaked slightly, nervously.

Zapheri laughed, “Have _you_?”

“Well, there is a guy I do like…” the squeak was still there and Teela struggled to keep from giggling like a teenager.

The last conversation she had _remotely_ similar to this one had been with Sia.

Suddenly a pang of grief took her breath away. Memories of three blaster bolts, her best friend falling, and Cadan Ornt glaring at her were as fresh as if they were happening in real time.

_No!_

She pushed them away, trembling.

“Oh, who might this lucky man be!?” she asked shakily.

There was silence.

Teela considered the young woman above her. Cess had very few women to talk to. Dinula was the only other female and Zapheri doubted the girl would feel comfortable in confiding in the Dug given her proximity to Rato and Gurm. Teela was probably the only one other than Gibuli she’d probably tell her secrets to and there were just certain things a father figure, even one so good as Gibuli, couldn’t help her with. Cess seemed to be good friends with Talath though…

Zapheri gasped. “You and Tal have been spending a lot of time together!”

“We have not!” Cess’s embarrassment was evident, “I-I like spending time with him, he’s a good pilot and he’s good at making bombs and –“

“Good with his hands?” Teela snorted a laugh.

A pillow came flying down hitting her squarely in the head causing her to laugh louder.

“Have you kissed him yet?” she continued to chortle heartily at the girl’s expense.

“You never answered my question!”

“And you never answered mine.” Teela countered matter-of-factly.

Cess leaned over the edge of her bunk to glare down at her roommate, “Fine! It’s Talath! _Happy?_ ”

“Good choice. I approve.” Teela nodded once, smiling happily.

“Now you.”

_Well, Bantha shit._

“Yes.”

Naturally the younger woman pushed.

“Who is it?”

“Someone who believes I’m dead.” She said sadly.

This caught the girl off guard, and she leaned back settling into her bed.

“How long were you together?” Cess asked. There was no jest; nothing but innocent curiosity in her voice.

_Over ten years? Only one night?_

Zapheri felt her throat tighten, “Not long enough, I’m afraid.”

She stood in line for over an hour, waiting to get into the mine. Cess shuffled in discomfort several times; Staja had cautioned her to stay still over the tiny comm she’d kept under her helmet – miners were used to this and any indication that she wasn’t accustomed to being on her feet for long periods of time would send warning flags to whoever was watching.

“Whoever is watching?” Cess asked through clenched teeth.

“Mmm hmm. Based on Tac’s scans there’s a holo-monitor over your right shoulder, halfway between the horizon and the sun, on the cliff side.” Zapheri responded softly in her ear.

The younger woman glanced fleetingly in the direction she had indicated, “Nice one, Tac.”

“Thank you.” The slicer’s smile was obvious even through the comm.

Teela and Gibuli grinned – so far, the operation had gone perfectly. Tac had infiltrated the site as an Imperial Technician and had retrieved the schematics and scans for the whole facility including security system designs, patrol times, troop placements and worker schedules

When Cess finally reached the entrance the troopers in charge requested her work permit – as she was new to this mine, she needed site specific credentials and so final authorization was needed. Tac had told her this would be the easiest part.

It wasn’t.

_That_ authorization was not provided by the commander in charge of the mine. It was provided by someone above.

Literally.

“Well, can’t someone from the Judicator do it?” gripped the Lieutenant Commander into the comm.

Cess fidgeted slightly.

“Hold Cess. It’s just Imperial bureaucracy. Don’t worry.” Teela soothed.

“Tac?” she called, “Can you find out what’s with the holdup?”

“Uh…give me a minute.”

There was more administrative jargon that went back and forth between the Commander and the person on the other end of the comm prompting a small smile from Zapheri.

“You! Technician!” The Commander called to Tac.

To the slicer’s credit he didn’t jump cleanly out of his uniform and his voice didn’t tremble, but he did pause a little too long for the Imperial officer’s liking. Gibuli’s sharp intake of breath hinted at his own nervousness.

“ _Can_ you or can you _not_ , route this request to another ship outside of the system?”

“I can try, sir.” Tac said evenly.

“Fine! Route this request to the ISD Chimaera. She should be –“

Teela Zapheri felt her heart stop, her breath seize in her chest, and a small whimper of panic create a sort of pathetic static over the comm system.

_He was near._

Gibuli too recognized the ship name and Teela’s response to it, “Tac, confirm the ship.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Tac sounded plaintive, “Could you confirm the ship once more?”

Even over the comm, Zapheri could hear the sigh of frustration from the Commander, “The ISD Chimaera – Grand Admiral Thrawn is currently away from Lothal and unfortunately the random system of approval has the Chimaera as being in charge of final authorizations planet side.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll attempt the request.” Tac confirmed.

“Tac, this is what you will do.” The Dug spoke softly into the comm while keeping his eye on her, “You will tell the Commander you cannot reach the Chimaera because there is too much interference. Suggest another ship in the fleet provide final authorization.”

Tac relayed the message as Gibuli had suggested and in the end, it was the Judicator that provided the final approval, thankfully (after much cursing from the Commander in charge of the West Mine #53).

It wasn’t that _other_ ship.

“You know I can’t stay.”

The Dug blinked up at her, “And why is that?”

The rest of her new family had adjourned to outside the Nine Laps, gathered around the fire attempting some small rest before tomorrow’s attack on the mine – their first effort at making their presence known on Lothal.

“He’s here.”

“So?”

She pursed her lips, “Did Nightswan send us here?”

Gibuli’s ears flattened in guilt, “Yes, but _I_ did not know _Thrawn_ was here.”

_Thrawn._

“And what of Nightswan?” he persisted.

She made a face and dropped her gaze, “He’s involved in quite a bit of what I can’t tell you.”

The Dug smiled. He suspected as much. His employer had always been shrouded in secrecy from the very beginning.

She sighed forlornly into the long silence that followed.

“If I stay, I only muddy the waters, Gibuli.” Zapheri looked down pensively, “The Governor here hates him and could use me against him. I won’t be manipulated that way. I won’t be used to hurt you either. I’ve already lost every other family I’ve ever had. I won’t lose this one.”

“Teela –“

She shook her head vigorously, “Teela Zapheri is dead.”

The Dug gave her a severe look, “Are you afraid what they – “ he jerked his leg at the hatch indicating the assembled group outside, “ – would think of Teela Zapheri?”

She laughed humorlessly, “I actually have no guilt over who I was. I was ignorant and happy. The ignorance was eroded at Lansend Twenty-Six, blown away at Batonn and any chance at happiness was beaten out of me at Ansion.”

“Just because you are no longer ignorant does not mean you cannot be happy.”

“Then I’d be stupid.”

Gibuli shook his head sadly, “And what of _him_? Is he ignorant?”

Zapheri stilled and met the Dug’s eyes carefully, “There are things I haven’t told you, that I cannot tell you, but…No.” she said heavily, “he isn’t ignorant, and he is most certainly _not_ stupid which is why I _must_ go.”

“Ah, you are afraid he will find you, then!”

Teela was starting to get frustrated now, she had no idea Dug were so obstinate. Or maybe it was just this one in particular.

She remained silent.

“Or maybe it is because if he did find you, you would not be able to resist going back to him?” The gentleness in Gibuli’s voice held no judgement or animosity.

Zapheri felt the familiar tears; the brittle smile “My uncle once told me ‘we cannot help who we fall in love with.’”

“A wise man.”

“He was and he’s in a prison for the rest of his life because of Imperial injustice.”

“Then come.” Gibuli offered his leg to help her up from her seated position, “Let us let the Empire know we will no longer tolerate injustice.”

Cess had watched the ebb and flow of the workers, had made note of sentry positions and talked with several of the miners about shift turnover and where they generally took their breaks to confirm they lined up with Tac’s information.

And they lined up perfectly.

She packed her explosives, checked her blaster and hummed tunelessly.

Rato and Gurm the first team to open fire after “Care Package #1” went off, inspected their speeder bikes, made sure they had fresh power packs and spares too because bucketheads were nice white targets after all.

Keetsala, Dinula, and Gibuli were the second wave. They too checked the fuel cells of their speeder bikes; hopped and loped anxiously around after checking their blasters.

Ori would be guarding Tac already standing by ready to jam the Imperial comms. Ori patted his rifle absently while Tac checked his receiver arrays. Talath checked the Nine Laps shields for the twelfth time since he’d be air support to blast them out if things really went badly.

Malastaja was the instigator though…

She put her newly fashioned dagger in a sheath wrapped around her right calf muscle, well concealed by her boot. Her batons, she placed in a sack on her back – this would not seem out of place, as it was common on Lothal to carry items in such a way. Her blaster was holstered low on her hip and hidden by her tunic.

The hot summer months were near. Indeed, it had already become incredibly hot and the winds had kicked up dust storms…it would therefore not seem outlandish when a woman presented herself in a hood, tinted goggles and a veil.

Worker #850325 had only started the previous day and already noticed that Commander Rostoni was tired of being in charge of worthless people that worked a worthless mine on a worthless world like Lothal. This was of course what Worker #850325 had hoped for – an Imperial officer who didn’t much care.

She casually shuffled around the site with her satchel…a bag that was slowly becoming less bulky and lighter.

Commander Rostoni may not have cared about the people, the mine or the planet but he most certainly cared about himself and his career. That would all go up in flames since Worker #850325 was planting explosives, but even a lackadaisical officer like Rostoni had to sit up and wonder at the woman coming toward the mine entrance on a speeder bike.

She was driving slowly enough, cautiously as not to alarm anyone, but it was well past shift change.

The woman was likely an idiotic native who’d gotten lost. Her face was concealed due to the heat and dust, no doubt and she carefully parked her speeder far enough away from the mine. She walked briskly toward the entrance as if she owned the whole planet and he laughed motioning for the nearest stormtrooper sentry to intercept her.

That was the last thing he remembered until the medic was standing over him.

What they had found at West Mine #53 was enough to infuriate Gibuli and his team. Dinula and Rato had to hold back Cess from blowing the whole place into the sky. It would have made the human woman feel better momentarily but if, for some reason, one of the miners had remained inside it would have haunted the girl. And it wasn’t like the Empire and Governor Pryce to shrug a shoulder and let the setback slide. It would be the miners that suffered. They would be forced into digging another mine – work that was far more hazardous than continuing in a pre-established one.

Gibuli ambled over to the foreman after all the stormtroopers had been shot or stunned into submission, bound gleefully by Rato and Gurm who playfully threatened to shoot them in the ass if they so much as opened one eye.

“What can my team do for you?” The Dug asked the worn looking human.

The man sighed and looked down at his boots, “There is nothing anyone can do.”

Gibuli cocked his head and Teela smiled tightly under her veil, fully recognizing the Dug’s determined expression. “What would you do?”

The man looked up slowly and scratched the back of his head in thought.

“I used to be a farmer. The Empire took my farm away. I don’t mind working the mine. What I mind is seeing the children here.” He turned and pointed

Cess had been crouched down surrounded by twenty or more children no more than seven years old – her age when her parents had died in a mining accident.

Some older children stood staring at the scene hesitantly.

“I mind that they have to work alongside their parents to feed themselves instead of going to school.” The foreman fumed. “That’s what the Empire took when they came here. They stole their childhood!”

“How many families are impacted?” Teela cut in.

The man looked at her, “In this mine? Maybe forty-five. In others likely more.”

“What is your name?”

“Mithus Herub.”

Teela nodded, “Can you get a message to the other families that need food to keep their children out of the mine?”

Herub considered, “I think so.” He said hesitantly, “What is the point? The Empire will not provide any assistance and –“

“We can help.” Gibuli bobbed up and down.

Herub looked incredulous, “And I’m the Emperor’s butler.”

“We did just sort of make a statement here, you know?” Cess said coming up behind the foreman.

Herub shrugged, “We cannot survive on luck alone.”

“Fair enough.” Teela nodded once, “We get you food. Then you get us names and help us distribute it, yes?”

The man frowned, skepticism still twisting his mouth in a grimace but there was a flicker of hope in his eye.

“Fine.”

Gibuli and his team turned to leave.

“What is your name?” Mithus Herub called after them.

Cess pointed at Teela, “She’s Malastaja.”

Consequently, one family began feeding many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello
> 
> I must sound like I have a switch broken but I'm still nervous about this...I'm getting worried about plot holes sooo I'm going to slow down posts a bit until I get a little farther ahead with my plot. I've been reading some of my "drug stuff" and it's ok but I'm not sure if I can make it work for what I intended later in the story...if that makes any sense...it made better sense in my head but so does almost everything. When it eventually ends up coming out of my mouth or placed on paper it turns in to crap. ((shrug)) I'm on a voyage of self discovery here! LOL
> 
> Once again, I sincerely appreciate you reading this. If you see a plot hole - something I missed, didn't explain/should explain or something; questions, comments, concerns, thoughts on what I should get my 3 month old niece for the holiday (I'm thinking something baby Yoda! She won't like it but I sure will!!!!) please let me know! ;-D
> 
> Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
> -N!


	53. The Resurrection of Teela Zapheri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None
> 
> Note: Ties sort of in with parts of Chapter 45: The Death of Teela Zapheri
> 
> Translations:  
> Huttese  
> Huku du Hula baa peekasa? = What in Hula's name?
> 
> Sy Bisti  
> “Mhlewambi ngulanye usuku?” = Perhaps one day?  
> “Mhlewambi.” = Perhaps
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> A single moment  
> A gift from her family  
> Fear come to light  
> The transport  
> Herub's news  
> Arrests  
> Methodical raids  
> The planet wide bulletin  
> Perhaps one day  
> Telling the family  
> The team prepares  
> The Grand Admiral's guest

It had taken them six attacks on the Governor’s transports, and it was their seventh when her luck finally ran out. The market square was empty. It was designed to be so. The hottest part of the day as well as the incoming AT-ST made just about everyone take shelter.

Everyone that is, except her.

When she saw him, she was all but certain he saw her too, his gaze zeroing in on her as if she wasn’t disguised, her hair braided tightly and pinned to the back of her skull, covered by a hood and her face completely covered with oversized goggles and a veil. Teela backed up into the wall that was behind her, reminding herself she was in reality, not in a memory.

Exhaling shakily, she watched him as he turned away, but his eyes furtively tracked her.

_He knows!_

Zapheri cursed softly. She turned abruptly and quickly took off down the street, grabbing her comm as she did.

“We need to call it off.” She hissed.

“Oh, c’mon Staja!” Cess wailed, “I’ve always wanted to blow up a metal blurrg!”

“What is wrong Staja?” Gibuli’s more reasoned voice cut in.

“The Grand Admiral is here.”

“The blue one with the funny eyes?” Rato grunted.

“We will make short work of him, hm.” Gurm chuckled.

Teela snapped at the comm, “No! You let _me_ deal with him. No one else touches him but _me_.”

The two Dug grumbled in defeat. “Lucky funny eyed peedunky.” Gurm added sourly.

Zapheri stopped, sighed as she placed the commlink back on her belt and reached as casually as she could into the pack on her back.

_This is going to be unpleasant._

He’d probably shoot her before she’d have a chance to turn around. By the times she had her batons out, Rato and Gurm had opened cover fire and Cess had blown the AT-ST she was so obsessed with, turning Kothal into a war zone.

Teela could practically hear the girl crowing from her hiding perch in one of the nearby buildings but she ignored it, instead focusing on the blue hand tracking toward a holstered blaster.

She didn’t want to _hurt_ him, only _dissuade_ him.

Her right baton went sailing, hitting him in the hip. She was already running toward her target, her hand outstretched behind her, awaiting her baton’s return when she heard the stun blasts from the side street.

_Good._

She tossed one quick look behind her, saw him simply watching her – studying - but she continued on with the plan.

Teela opened the transport, the guards helmeted head moved toward her rapidly. She grabbed his hand, wrenching his blaster away and used it to stun him making a derogatory comment about helmet size relative to brain size. She slid quickly to the back hatch, opened it and removed their prize just as Gibuli roared up with a speeder bike.

Zapheri moved the container to the hitch, made sure the lock connected and motioned for him to go. Her silly grin rapidly faded when she once again saw him still standing there staring, still studying.

Instinctively she reached up to pull her goggles off but was jarred away from the movement by the comm at her belt, she grabbed it while they stood looking across the village square at each other, galaxies apart.

“Staja, it is time.”

“On my way.”

So, she moved. But he moved with her. They had done it so many times before – tailored their motions to fit the other, like they were two parts of a whole. He even placed himself between her and a cluster of stormtroopers.

_Mitth’raw’nuruodo, you are an idiot!_

Teela was half tempted to turn around and ask him if he was _trying_ to get himself killed. He didn’t know whether the governor’s troops were like the average stormtrooper or if they could actually _hit_ _something_ like those aboard the Chimaera.

He didn’t _know_ who she was; she could be an assassin! Plus, he was betting his life on armor that could have been manufactured in a facility staffed with people that hated the Empire!

_Idiot._

_Idiot._

_Idiot._

Zapheri skidded around the corner between the two buildings of their contingency plan – this was where the team agreed they would meet if things didn’t go according to plan – and spun around flinging one baton at his leg and another at his blaster.

He pivoted of course and slipped close to the building to slide in behind her as she rushed at him. The motions felt familiar. He reached for her and there was just a moment – a single moment - she considered letting him catch her.

_No._

Teela twisted away from him and spun low. She rose quickly and sent a powerful kick to his leg knocking him down; his service weapon went flying and Zapheri half expected him to have a spare hold-out somewhere.

He didn’t.

_Idiot._

She shook her head, “You look ridiculous in that helmet.”

There was a flash of hurt and anger in his eyes that surprised her.

“If you surrender to me now, I will ensure you will be treated justly.” He moved to lift himself from the ground.

Teela chopped at him with both batons, to hide the consideration of his words in her body stance. The contempt in her voice was really for herself. “Don’t be foolish. I know all about Imperial justice and so do you _Grand Admiral_. Don’t come for us; don’t even try to look for us.”

The shout from the village plaza indicated reinforcements were coming and her time was at an end. Her face contorted with heartbreak under her disguise.

_You can’t go back with him. It’s for his own good._

She ran down the alley, pulled herself up one of the canopies, using some of the wall décor to reach the top of the nearest building. She allowed herself one last look down at her Grand Admiral, choking back tears.

He looked up at her until the governor’s men arrived and Teela Zapheri disappeared. She wished it could be forever.

“Why did you not give the blue one a third red eye with your dagger?” Gurm teased.

“Perhaps, she likes to toy with her food?” Rato grinned evilly at her.

Teela rolled her eyes good naturedly to hide her residual unease at coming face-to-face with Thrawn.

“If we kill or even injure an Imperial Grand Admiral, its over for the people of Lothal. The Empire will come in and destroy everything.”

“She is right.” Ori nodded as he galloped behind the two younger Dug, smacking them both on the back of their heads, muttering as he did. “Wormlings.”

“Can we just celebrate another successful hit?” Tal popped open one of the fizzy drinks they kept in the refrigeration unit, “This time out from under a _Grand Admiral_ , no less?”

Teela sat heavily down in the common area of the Nine Laps and looked forlornly at her batons, checking the slave circuitry.

_Slave circuitry…One other thing Thrawn would probably recognize._

Cess plopped down next to her grinning, “Well, should we tell her, guys?”

There were unanimous cheers as Zapheri looked up alarmed, her eyes immediately tracking to Gibuli. The Dug nodded reassuringly.

“We decided to rename the Nine Laps.” Tal smirked over at her, “It’s now the _Ten_ Laps!”

The woman known as Malastaja having already felt the emotional burdens of her previous life could only stammer out a ‘thank you’ to her new family. She tried to add more; tried to tell them it wasn’t a good idea that she stayed. She’d only be putting them in danger.

Thrawn wasn’t like all the other Imperial commanders they’d gone up against and if he even _suspected_ the disguised woman was her, if he heard the name ‘Malastaja’, he would know, and it would be over.

He would find her.

And them.

Before she could put more than several syllables together however, Gibuli lumbered over, motioning for her to follow him outside. Teela cursed silently. The family leader would, of course try to talk her out of leaving but she promised herself to stand firm.

Dug were stubborn beings.

They were also extremely persuasive.

“We go after the loaded transport in six days and based on what you have said about your Grand Admiral, he will increase the number of troops and change their tactics, yes?”

“Yes.” She muttered feeling sheepish. Teela had actually given Gibuli the ammunition he was using to make the case against her leaving – at least until they completed their next operation.

“And what happens when Malastaja leaves? Who will the people turn to?”

“You.”

The Dug snorted, “An ugly old hopper like me? No. Lothal needs you, Teela.”

She sighed.

“You know if he so much as hears from the locals the name ‘Malastaja’ he’ll know, he’ll find me and it’ll be over?”

“You said you care for each other.” Gibuli cocked his head.

Teela opened her mouth, closed it again and looked down studiously at her boots.

The Dug snorted, “Huku du Hula baa peekasa? You think he has changed so much in a few months, child?”

She shrugged noncommittally still looking at her shoes, “Probably not. But I have, and he’ll know.”

“Ah.” He nodded slowly, “And now your real fear has come to light. He wears a uniform you despise after what happened on Ansion.”

She hid her face in her hands so he wouldn’t see.

She wished she didn’t have to see herself.

The next raid was perfectly executed; perhaps their easiest operation thus far despite there being more stormtroopers and a change to their positions relative to the transport. Staja had predicted it all perfectly as if she knew the commander’s style. But for some reason she was jittery. Unjustifiably nervous even after the transport was stolen, she insisted Tac and Tal comb the thing for ISB toys and other traps.

In the end though, it was clean. Gibuli and family would be able to feed two mines full of children for at least a month.

Dinula spat miserably in the dust as Keetsala cautioned her to keep her anger at bay. Ori and Tac were talking with Mithus Herub in hushed tones trying to maintain what little shred of secrecy they had left.

“Who did they get to?” Tac asked sympathetically shooting Dinula a scathing look.

Herub sighed, “Gura Tewenip, Wendell Mora and Iliana Yitsakra. The man offered them two hundred credits each.”

“I cannot fault any of them. They all have multiple children in the mine.” Ori nodded.

“What did he ask?”

“He asked about the woman. It was Wendell that betrayed her name first. Gura and Iliana told him about the trees.”

Tac and Ori exchanged dark looks.

_The embroidered ledgers._

“I won’t pretend to know the extent of the danger this puts you in.” Herub looked at them worriedly, “All I can ask is that you be careful. The Empire must be particularly angry now that you’ve stolen an entire transport.”

“And we have the food and the medical supplies from said transport being distributed over the next several days.” Tac smiled smugly.

The miner smiled back, “We are eternally grateful.”

Cess and Tal had almost finished up on the north-west side, referring to the most recent embroidered key Keetsala had made, when one of the older children from Kothal ran up to them, terror in her eyes. Her knees were skinned, and her hair was disheveled, a trail of mucus ran from her nose and her face was dirty

“They came for them!” she sobbed collapsing in front of Talath before he could reach her.

“Who?” he demanded as Cess tried to comfort the girl.

“The stormtroopers! They took my parents and older brother!” She cried, “They said they were all under arrest for receiving stolen goods!”

The Twi’lek and human woman glanced at each other, unease passing between the two.

“Alright.” Cess inhaled sharply, “We’ll take her to Gibuli, he’ll know what to do.”

When they got to the newly minted Ten Laps, Rato and Gurm had a similar story from the south-east side of Kothal. The Imperials had launched a methodical raid and picked up all the families they had provided for over the last few weeks.

Shortly after Dinula, Keetsala, Tac and Ori returned from their runs, they realized why.

“Why go through all this when all that’s going to come from it from now on is them trying to turn us in?” Tal grumbled.

Dinula bobbed her head in agreement, “Now, with so many families taken away, there will be more incentive to turn Staja in! The price on her head is enough to buy a ship!”

Teela strode into the ship’s common room, “Then I think that’s what we should do.”

Dinula looked at her strangely. Tac, Keetsala and Rato muttered a short query.

Zapheri shrugged, “Turn Malastaja in, I mean.”

She waited for the uproar to subside, noticed Gibuli shake his head at her, his ears flattened in disapproval.

“Why not just go to Capital City and help them escape!?” Cess looked irritably at Ori.

The older Dug was explaining the finer points of how long it would take to plan such an operation given that Capital City was not their normal turf when Talath made a quick gesture with his hands to silence the animated voices, pointing to the flashing holo-projector in the central console.

There was a special bulletin being broadcasted planet wide.

The local holo-newscaster, a plant by the authorities, excellent at spreading the Empire’s propaganda, reported there had been a large number of arrests in connection with stolen Imperial goods. Those involved would be publicly tried and if found guilty sentenced during a much-delayed ceremony to be sponsored by the Imperial Governor of Lothal, Arihnda Pryce in three days.

The ceremony was the planet’s mourning of the Empire’s own, Scholar Teela Zapheri.

There was stunned silence, not so much over the holo-bulletin’s general information – they all knew the Empire had raided Kothal and captured half the village. What had brought the crew of the Ten Laps to a hunched-shouldered defeated sort of stillness was the image of the woman the planet would be spent grieving over while the governor doled out death and judgement.

That same woman stood with her arms crossed over her chest, staring sadly back at them as they one by one turned to give her their individualized reactions, from embarrassedly painful looks of betrayal to blatant glares and snarls of anger.

Before it could escalate to blasters, knives and the ship being re-dubbed the Nine Laps, Gibuli intervened, as he always did. He told the woman – now known to the rest of them as nothing more than an Imperial agent – to go outside while he spoke with them.

Nine sets of eyes followed her out as she thought bitterly on what she’d _really_ like to do to Lothal’s governor.

He studied the holos from the most recent raid, steepling his fingers thoughtfully as he watched her.

Malastaja had indeed become more cautious with this attack than her previous assaults. Any other commander would have believed it was because he had increased the number of troops; changed their distribution around the convoy – more leading and following in lieu of side-by-side escorts.

Thrawn knew better.

She was unsettled because of _him_.

What he _could_ do and what he _would_ do because she understood her time without him knowing exactly who Malastaja was, wasn’t long, if it wasn’t already gone.

The Grand Admiral smiled slightly.

By now the bulletin would have been broadcasted; there was a very brief chance the group she found herself with would cast her aside upon discovering her identity. It was doubtful given the high value Dug placed on family but there were others in the group as well – two other humans and a Twi’lek.

It was more likely that she would be so guilt-ridden she would attempt to turn herself over to Imperial sentries, which was why he’d instructed the Governor to pull them back, tightening their patrol of Capital City.

Thrawn would not have her sacrifice herself.

No, he wanted her angry.

He looked over at the tapestry – placed on the wall in a darkened corner of his office aboard the Chimaera. The Grand Admiral had seethed with pent up fury for months, glancing over at the Zapheri family crest had only made the fire of rage turn bitter.

Now, there was hope he’d finally have her back.

He wasn’t disillusioned though. Thrawn knew very well that if Teela Zapheri did not want to return she would put up a significant fight. But even before _that_ conversation could take place, he would need to find out what happened after the Accordance was destroyed over five months prior.

“Grand Admiral?”

The voice of Ursa Palas made him sigh resignedly, “Yes.”

“The shuttle arrived. Your –“ there was a confused sort of hitch in Palas’s voice, “ – _guest_ has been assigned quarters.”

“Very good, Miss Palas.” Thrawn rumbled, “Inform him I look forward to seeing him shortly.”

There was a pause, “Sir?”

The Chiss shot a mildly frustrated look at the comm, “He is free to move about the ship but under guard, Miss Palas.”

“Of course, Admiral.” The voice was kind but subdued then –

“Was there _anything_ else you need of me?” The voice had changed subtly, raising slightly in hopeful anticipation. It was not the first time he noticed the variation, but it was the first time he pondered the implication.

Given the woman’s background and job requirements, he determined her manner of speaking was probably the result of a personal quirk and represented nothing of concern.

“Nothing more.”

“Yes, Admiral.” A distinct depressive tone followed by a more cheerful, “Good night.”

He keyed the comm and sighed, leaning back in his chair. It was during these times he could almost see her; hear her. She would come around his desk and stand at his side, look teasingly down at him, she’d shake her head. _“Sometimes, the bureaucracy of the Empire makes me wish I left you stranded on that deserted planet.”_

_“I wish we could have been stranded together.”_ He answered the mental image of her, smiling sadly down at him.

“Mhlewambi ngulanye usuku?” 

His lips curled up slightly, “Mhlewambi.” 

Teela Zapheri had been many things.

She never considered herself a storyteller. Listening to anecdotes from Tal, Tac, Rato, Gurm, Cess and Dinula filled with humor, frivolity, the simple joy of blowing something up or blasting yourself out, along with more somber thought-provoking narratives from Keetsala, Ori and Gibuli only proved it.

Teela Zapheri couldn’t relay her life as if it were a holo-drama, although that’s exactly what it had been like more times than not. And given the group’s keen love of stories, their leader insisted she be the one to tell them - at least everything that she’d told him.

Gibuli once told her that Dug loved stories, preferably ones with happy endings. She would be a disappointment to them on a multitude of fronts. Not only was she an Imperial but her story wasn’t even a believable one. There would be no ballad. No drunken dancing from Tac, Rato and Gurm that would make them laugh merrily and think of better days ahead.

Teela Zapheri had no better days left.

She was dead.

Upon explaining herself, the majority of her life’s events and the choices made for good or for bad she dipped so far deep into herself several times she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to come out from her inward hiding place. It was like excising a poison from the blood, though. Once it was gone – she had said the name aloud, it couldn’t be used to hurt her new family.

Finally, with her sins laid bare she sighed, “And so, Teela Zapheri is dead.”

“Sounds like the Grand Admiral doesn’t believe it.” Tal leaned up against the empty food crates watching the fire thoughtfully.

Dinula shot her a skeptical look, “If this blue one is as good as you say, how has he not been destroyed politically?”

“The governor has seen to that.” Gibuli hopped over and seated himself closer to the fire to warm his legs, “Staja says that will change.”

Teela nodded, “It will. Arihnda Pryce is evil. Batonn proved it. What she does to Lothal only confirms it. If Thrawn stops being a useful tool, she’ll destroy him.”

“Then we kill her!” Gurm grinned evilly.

“If we kill an Imperial Governor, we’ll have everyone from Grand Moff Tarkin to Darth Vader here looking for our asses!” Tac screeched. “Use your heads!”

“What if I blow up the dome and make it look like an accident?”

“Cess, c’mon! It won’t work!”

“Let us poison her food!” Rato bounced up excitedly.

Gibuli cleared his throat; this was the general indicator for them to stop talking and start listening. Its success rate had decreased dramatically since arriving on Lothal. Still, it only took three more gurgling sounds from their leader for them to stop coming up with new ways to kill Arihnda Pryce.

“We need to take care of the people that have been captured. That is first.” Gibuli leveled his gaze at each one of them, “The Grand Admiral wants Staja back and –“

“ – and he can go suck vacuum!” Cess hissed

There was a hearty cry of agreement but Teela shook her head, “No. No. No. I have to go.”

“You _must_ be joking?” Tac whined, “You aren’t actually going back to the Empire, are you?”

“No. I’m going to help you rescue the villagers and then I’m going to leave Lothal.”

“Wait.” Keetsala looked at her and then around at the others, confused. “You? Not us?”

“I’ll be going alone.” Zapheri pressed her lips firmly together, “It’s better for you if I leave.”

“Says who?” Dinula snapped.

Everyone looked at Gibuli.

The Dug moved his head back and forth sadly, “We have three days to plan a rescue of fifty-three people during a mourning ceremony in Capital City.” He motioned to the others, “While she is helping us with that plan, try to use those three days to convince Malastaja of what I could not since she found out her Grand Admiral was here.”

Teela Zapheri knew him well enough to know the first thing he’d try would be to disarm.

Thrawn did not relish killing.

He may not try to kill her but Arihnda Pryce certainly wouldn’t sleep less without her being around. She smiled at the thought. Perhaps the governor’s rest had been disturbed by the new band of hooligans running around with a woman known as Malastaja.

_Good._

The Grand Admiral’s tactics however had prompted _her_ to lose sleep and it wasn’t until she watched Cess practice using a small detonator matrix in a commlink that she felt any sense of relief over the impending show down.

Teela described her scenario to Cess who cocked her head in consideration and shrugged. “Yeah, I suppose it could work” her forehead wrinkled slightly, “or you’ll just blow yourself up.”

Zapheri grinned, “I’m alright with that.”

Tac would be dressed as an Imperial Lieutenant which gave him license to practice being a true man of the Empire - a pompous incompetent human or as Dinula called him ‘just Tac’.

Rato and Gurm would once again be right behind Teela and on either side, cooking anything that moved against her. They were disguised as beggars like her.

Tal and Dinula would be in the transport – there were some unfortunate “scratches” to the thing, but they were thankfully able to modify it without having to steal a whole other transport. Keetsala, Ori and Gibuli were close to the front, near where the prisoners would be held – they would work to pull them to safety. Gibuli and Ori were disguised as food vendors, Keetsala was selling blankets.

Cess was disguised as a wealthy spectator – her voluminous robe perfect for hiding blasting caps, triggers, and spare detonators. It would also be easy to remove when she needed to run.

“Just make sure I get to use all my stuff before I have to run or I’m not taking this shit off!” she giggled over the comm line as Zapheri started her trek into Capital City.

Teela had connected her batons together into a make-shift cane, she’d removed the circuits, her comms and voice distorter, placed them in her boots, dirtied her face with the familiar Lothalian dust, loosened her hair and let it drape grungily around her shoulders under her hood. The stormtrooper guards at the east gate into the city pulled her hood away to find a beleaguered looking woman, hunched and frail, walking slowly, impeding progress.

“Hurry up.” One demanded of her.

“ ‘Course, sir. ‘ill do.”

“Go on.” He ushered her by.

“‘ank ya sir.” She bobbed her head appreciatively and hobbled away but once she got within the confines of the city, she found the kind of shaded side-street loved by criminals of all kinds.

She replaced the circuits in her batons, pressing them into the slotted sleeves at her hips, making sure the blasting caps were secure and shifted her blasters farther back on her belt. She confirmed the sheathed dagger at her right calf was still in place and braided her hair, wrapping it into a tight bun at the back of her head.

She pressed the goggles over her head, clipped the comm into her hair next to her ear and pulled the hood and veil on. The voice distortion devise was wired into the thick material of the veil and she pressed the bottom of it firmly into the collar of her tunic.

“Staja here.” She called after turning her comm on and folding herself up into her cloak.

There was already chatter.

“ – know who he is. He’s not an Imperial, that’s for sure.” Cess was speaking.

“Why not just ask, Cess?” Tac offered.

“That will bring too much attention to her.” The Dug eye roll could practically be heard over the line and Teela almost snorted.

“What’s goin’ on?” she asked playfully as she tightened her gloves and wrist cuffs.

“They are trying to determine who this man is.” Keetsala’s smugness was evident, Tac and Cess immediately became defensive.

“I only think it’s important because he’s sitting with the Governor and the Grand Admiral on the balcony!” Tac grumbled.

“And he doesn’t look happy!” Cess added.

Tac continued, “Though I can’t imagine why! Who wouldn’t want to sit next to –“

Teela hissed at them through the comm line.

“Relax. I’ll check it out.” She crept out of the alley, “Where’s Gibuli?”

“He has gone off to get more food.” Ori’s voice called, “People on Lothal are hungry, yes?”

“They are indeed.” Zapheri felt her jaw tighten as she moved seamlessly through the streets toward the central square near the Imperial dome.

Terrible design, she thought in disgust after looking up at the curved building.

_Ugly too._

There was a quick confirmation from Rato about Cess’s dust makers – their slang for smoke bombs - and Gurm’s positioning near the balcony but otherwise the team remained silent.

Once Teela had made it through the masses enough to get a look at the main assembly area, she saw the balcony Tac and Cess had eluded to.

The Governor was there – the aristocratic pinch of her face betrayed the lack of any true qualities and Zapheri imagined if she tried hard, she’d be able to hear the woman’s faux-Coruscanti accent. Her hands trembled and she thought strangely about the dagger near her right boot.

As if he knew what she was thinking, his presence dissuading her from further thought of it, Grand Admiral Thrawn stepped into her field of vision. Her heart lurched and she gritted her teeth.

“Staja?”

“I’m here, Gibuli.” She answered automatically still watching the man on the balcony as he looked out at the crowd dispassionately.

“Are you alright?” The Dug asked kindly.

She smiled. He knew this would be difficult for her.

“I will be once we –“

Abruptly the other person Tac, Cess and Keetsala had been debating over came into full view and Teela felt as if she were falling to the ground.

He was thinner, his dark hair had gone completely gray and the lines around his eyes she knew were reserved for his laugh had become more pronounced but not in a good way, or in a way that would make one believe the last few years had been easy on him.

She attempted to let them know several times that yes, she heard them and that no she hadn’t been picked up by stormtroopers, but she couldn’t quite form the words. Teela watched him and felt old wounds open wide, flaring painfully while anger caressed the frayed edges.

“Staja, are you buying souvenirs?” Cess sang tunelessly

“No. I’m fine.”

“Great. Did you ever figure out who’s on the balcony with the Imps?”

She inhaled deeply trying to calm her pulsing anger, “My uncle, Cal Zapheri.”

There was nothing but the sounds of the people around her, finally a sigh from Gibuli, “It would seem Thrawn knows for certain you are here, Staja.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Up next: A contentious reunion.  
> The next chapter is called "Grand Admiral's Game"
> 
> Thrawn knows Teela has a temper and the next several chapters will center around Teela's anger at the Empire and at herself for being led to believe she could serve the greater good while helping the Empire for so many years. She'll be torn between what she wants and what she feels she has to do.   
> She knows she and Thrawn share the same terminal objective but their paths to that goal are not parallel. She's going to try to push him toward her path and he's going to try to push her toward his. It might get them into trouble because they both know exactly what the other is and they're liabilities to each other.  
> Aaaand that's where I see this going. I'm still writing, editing and occasionally thinking about what I'm writing about...  
> Once again - and I can't say this enough - thank you for reading all this.   
> I really do appreciate it!  
> -N!  
> P.S. Who's excited for Episode 9?!?!?!?! GAHHHHHHH!!!!


	54. Grand Admiral's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence.
> 
> Translations:  
> Sy Bisti:   
> Uphuthelwe = You missed.  
> Uphuthelwe futhu = Missed again.
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Present tense  
> A minor disruption  
> Missed again  
> Complications  
> Coming closer  
> Extraction   
> Teela Zapheri is dead  
> A message  
> Grand Admiral's game

Cal Zapheri had arrived on the Chimaera as a guest of the Grand Admiral. He could wander the ship if he chose, just so long as it wasn’t too far away from his stormtrooper escort. But upon first arriving he found he was not interested in the freedom.

The Chimaera was the ship Teela had adored, commanded by the man she had loved. There would be too many things on this trip away from his cell on Coruscant that would remind him of the _real_ prison he lived in every day. Yet he was not expecting everyone aboard to have such wonderful memories of her.

When making that observation to Thrawn, the Grand Admiral nodded “This was the reason I requested you remain aboard. I thought being close to those who knew her would –“the Chiss cocked his head slightly as if considering his words carefully, “ – bring you comfort.”

“You knew her better than anyone.” Cal smiled faintly. “I do believe, she’d be by your side if she were still alive.”

The red eyes Boola had always found so disturbing - perhaps because the Black Sun superior perceived Thrawn as being someone capable of finding out exactly what she was - turned to him with a hint of skepticism.

“I believe Teela Zapheri will do what she believes to be right. Her heart and mind are not easily swayed.”

The old man looked questioningly at the Chiss Grand Admiral. It was peculiar that he would use the present tense relative to Teela but while speaking with several of the crew aboard, particularly the Commodore, Karyn Faro, he believed he understood.

Thrawn had been wounded terribly by Teela’s death; so many under his command saw it. Faro had explained it in a quick whisper, as Cal had suspected it.

“He loved her.” she said sadly, “We all did but Thrawn is struggling to keep Teela’s memory near.”

He nodded in understanding, “If you are remembered then you live forever.”

He watched the throng of people as they shuffled around looking at blankets and various trinkets, buying food and beverages and wondered why Thrawn would have a bereavement ceremony over five months late and on Lothal.

Teela had never been interested in formalities relating to her upbringing – she despised them, in fact – and to his knowledge she had never been to Lothal. If Thrawn wanted to be observant of her wishes he would have planted a tree on Ansion and been done with it.

Cal frowned at the crowd again as the governor entered the balcony. Zapheri had seen many Core-World elitists view other beings as pawns and property- consumables to be used. It seemed bitterly ironic that Arihnda Pryce was not from the Core but was a native of Lothal and still held sight of her own with such scorn.

He chuckled and shook his head.

“What is so amusing, Mr. Zapheri?” Even her voice was an attempt to fit into the Empire.

“Nothing of consequence, Governor, I assure you.”

The young woman, Ursa Palas entered the balcony and smiled at him – she had been responsible for helping him aboard the Chimaera, showing him where the mess halls were for instance, but from her description she technically worked for Pryce to support the Grand Admiral’s campaign in the region.

She initially seemed enthused over Cal’s stories of his niece when she was younger and uttered the name Teela Zapheri reverently mostly relative to Thrawn. After some time conversing it became clear to Cal, Ursa was more interested in learning more about the Grand Admiral than his dead niece. The old man smiled to himself.

_Perhaps Thrawn needed a good distraction._

As if to answer the thought, the Chiss arrived on the balcony again, briefly motioned to Palas, gave her some final direction and dismissed her in the emotionless manner he expected from the man. However, underneath it all there was anticipation.

“Admiral?” Cal approached him, “You never did tell me why you decided to have this ceremony _here_.”

Thrawn turned to Cal, his eyes flicking briefly over the man’s shoulder to the two stormtroopers, a signal for them to leave, “You are correct. I did not.”

Without further word, Arihnda Pryce stepped to the edge of the balcony where a small array of projectors – audio and holo – were assembled.

“Good people of Lothal. As we assemble to mourn the passing of a true Imperial hero, we must honor what our Empire stands for.” The woman’s grating accent made Cal cringe outwardly prompting a side-ways look from the Chiss standing next to him. “Order. Stability. Peace.”

Her voice boomed out over the expansive city-center as several people in the crowd continued to move around. Thrawn’s comm chirped quietly at his belt.

“It is through order we will have peace. When stability is threatened, we must counter it, which is why we have apprehended those willing to receive stolen Imperial goods –“

The Grand Admiral was speaking softly into his comm, his eyes flicking through the crowd in front of them.

“Admiral?” Cal looked from Thrawn to the sedate gathering in confusion, “What’s going on?”

The governor continued her drone but the Chiss turned slightly away from Zapheri, “She is near. Likely in the front.”

There was a garbled affirmative from his comm.

“ – and those harboring fugitives will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. The woman known as Malastaja will be captured and –“

Cal gasped, “Malastaja?”

_An Ansionian name._

_The One Who Remembers._

_Teela?_

The Grand Admiral turned and hissed a warning but in that brief moment blaster fire shot toward the balcony nearly hitting the governor and large explosions of smoke filled the air nearby. There were shouts and screams from the people that had assembled below as pandemonium decended on Capital City.

Thrawn’s comm emitted a shriek of electronic jamming and then static followed by the distorted voice of a woman laced with unmistakable smugness, “Uphuthelwe, _Grand Admiral_.” 

The man crouching down listening, returned the comm to his belt and removed his blaster.

“Thrawn, what’s going on?” Cal cried over the screams, and blasts across the city.

The Chiss casually glanced at him, “It is only a minor disruption. It will soon be over.”

“This is not a good idea Malastaja.” Gibuli cautioned.

“The bastard brought my uncle here to dangle him in front of me.” she murmured darkly, “Damn right it’s not a good idea.”

“Staja.” His tone slow and pleading. “If you become angry you run the risk of getting caught.”

Teela grunted in frustration staring at Cal who watched as the young woman left the balcony to make way for Thrawn, “Alright, _fine_. New plan.” She growled, “Rato, Gurm how do you feel about an extraction?”

“Do we get to eat what we take?” Gurm chortled back.

“If you eat my uncle, you’ll make me mad.” She checked her wrist cuffs under her robe and searched the surrounding plaza. “Thrawn will be using a spotter – someone trying to take me out quickly and jam our communications. Once I get close and you hear the jamming start, Cess I want you to blow Dusters 1 and 2.”

“Got it.” The girl chimed.

“I’ll be the distraction for the Grublings to extract Cal. If you two can’t get all the way up before I can help, Gibuli can you lay cover fire?”

“I will do what I can, Staja.” The older Dug called.

“Ori, you and Keetsala will need to follow up from behind,” Gibuli commented softly.

“What about us?” Tal asked

“You are still on the same schedule as before.” Gibuli murmured.

“Who’s got the prisoners?” Cess asked, “Still ground Team two?”

Teela called over the comm, taking one last look around as she made her advance. “I think so. Gibuli?”

“Yes. Maybe add Rato and Gurm depending on how much of a mess Staja makes.” He laughed.

“Go make a mess, Staja.” Dinula chuckled.

“Let’s go break some laws.”

While there were small gurgles of laughter and cries of excitement, the kind that accompany rebels and renegades everywhere when they go off to do what makes them miscreants and outlaws, Teela Zapheri slowly moved closer and closer to her Imperial past. She reached the base of the balcony when she saw the man, also dressed as a panhandler, eye her surreptitiously.

_Really, Thrawn? So easy?_

She turned her head and saw the other, shifted to her right and saw the third.

_Ah. Well done._

Teela paused as if she were considering, took one last listen to the comradery over her comm line and moved in. The ear-piercing screech was expected, the distant sound of smoke bombs was as well.

How easy it was to knock out three undercover Imperial agents was surprising and a little disheartening. The fourth agent – a surprise Teela was amused over - was however, much more satisfying. He was skilled in hand-to-hand combat, obviously Academy trained but he got in a few good hits before she chopped his left knee out from under him, sending him face first in the dirt long enough to stun him and take his comm.

Zapheri pulled off her robe, searched the man quickly, found the ISB issued portable short-range jammer, crushed it after admiring it briefly and opened the man’s comm, “Uphuthelwe, _Grand Admiral_.” 

Grinning she sprinted toward the dome and from the corner of her eye she saw them – Gurm and Rato were beginning to climb up. She pulled both batons as she leapt into the fray that Keetsala and Ori were creating.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“We saved you some, Staja!” Keetsala grunted as an advancing trooper collapsed close to the Dug.

Teela waved them off, “I’ll take my share, thank you! Go with Cess to get the prisoners.”

“Careful. They may have a present for you.” Ori cautioned, motioning to a stormtrooper wearing darker, thicker armor on his chest plate.

“I got it.”

As the Dug scrambled off in their familiar arm-leg-arm-leg roll a semi-circle formed in front of her. She turned her head; there was a semi-circle behind her too.

Seven stormtroopers each.

She looked up at the balcony.

“As you can see – “ Arihnda Pryce’s familiar voice boomed “ – traitors to the Empire will always be captured. They will be prosecuted and as in the case of this one. They will be executed for treason.”

“You should talk.” Zapheri muttered to herself.

She rushed the semi-circle of troopers in front of her, sliding to her knees in front of the one with the strange armor as she sent her batons out, knocking the two next to him down. The semi-circle behind her was apparently not expecting her to be so quick _or_ not anticipating her attack to be asymmetric.

Teela kicked up against the man in front of her, narrowly missing the end of his blaster as he tried to drive it into her head to subdue her. She slammed a foot hard into his shin; he knelt from the blow but reached out to make a grab for her. Zapheri batted him away, pulling one of her blasters just in time to blast two other troopers curling in from the ends of the circle.

The other semi-circle now racing toward her was just like the one she found herself currently enrolled in – the center trooper in thicker, darker armor leading the charge to enclose her in a trap. She cursed, rolled quickly away from the thicker armored trooper she’d been struggling with, trying to gather some distance between herself and the advancing pincer.

Flinging both batons out in different directions to cover her escape she opened both hands and clicked the signal to call them back but instead they flew away from her outstretched gloves toward the two stormtroopers with reinforced armor. They slammed into the chest plates and stuck there, nearly knocking the men off their feet.

Magnetized armor with reversed slave signaling.

_Thrawn, you bastard!_

Teela gasped and ran toward the advancing group of troopers.

_I can live with blowing myself up? What was I thinking?_

At the point when she thought she was equidistant between her captured batons, she dropped to the ground, curling herself into a tight ball to cover her head and pressed her wrist cuffs together.

The explosives Cess had helped her plant inside her weapons of choice worked beautifully and sent the burning remains of stormtroopers flying. She vaguely heard the governor’s garbled demands for reinforcements as she brushed burning debris off herself and withdrew the comm she stole previously.

“Uphuthelwe futhu” She murmured into it. 

To her surprise he responded, _“Perhaps if you come closer?”_

Cess, Keetsala, Ori and Gibuli were ahead of schedule. Malastaja had apparently made an utter mess and some of the civilians were unsurprisingly not happy with how things were being run on Lothal. Stormtroopers were busy running around trying to subdue the local populous _and_ capture an insane criminal from destroying half of Capital City, so guards were scarce in the lower detention area.

The lower area was where they were keeping their fifty-three prisoners before parading them out in front of all of Lothal to show the greatness of their mighty Empire – how heroic it truly was to capture twenty-five children and their parents and grandparents!

“Your ride isn’t close to being there!” Tac whined into the comm

“We are still trying to rescue Uncle Staja too.” Rato grunted.

“Where is Staja?” Gibuli whispered.

Gurm coughed slightly, “She is on her way toward the underside of the balcony.”

Keetsala and Ori shot each other a look, the former muttering something about ‘direct approach.’

“Rescue the prisoners.” Tal’s voice was clipped with concentration as he drove the transport through the streets of the Capital, “We’ll make a hole for them when we get there.”

“Understood.”

There were only three sets of two troopers guarding them and they were quickly dispatched. There were complications, however as there were always difficulties when it came to the brutality of the Empire.

“Tal, you need to hurry.” Cess’s voice was thin and it sounded as though she’d been crying.

“I’m sorry Cess, I’m going as fast as the Imperial traffic will allow.”

Her voice came back, more desperate this time. “One of them was tortured.”

Malastaja pulled both blasters and set them for their grappling function. Glancing up and around while casually sending the last of Pryce’s reinforcement’s flying with a kick to the crotch she called to Rato and Gurm.

“Are my back-up dancers ready?”

“Do we get to smack the blue one around?”

“No. I get to do that but if you behave yourselves, I’ll let you stun the governor.”

There was some gurgling and they both acquiesced, confirming their positions and readied their jumps in time with her assent.

“Alright.” She fired both her blasters at the edge of the balcony and leapt up feeling the pull in her arms, “NOW!”

Teela heard and felt several nearby stun blasts ricochet off the durasteel near her. Rato and Gurm chuckled, “He must not like his new secretary if he is using stun weaponry on you, Staja. Stay with us then. This is far more interesting than being an Imp’s nurse maid, yes?”

“By far!” she laughed, “But I was never a nurse maid!”

“Staja?” Gibuli called over the comm as she reached the underside of the balcony. Grabbing onto the right-sided grappling she disconnected it from the blaster.

“Yes?” she whispered while motioning her two accomplices further to her right and left.

“We have a complication.”

“What sort of complication, Gibuli?” she hissed quietly as she disconnected the left blaster and began to move carefully along the underside of the balcony using the magnetic grapplings.

“One of the prisoners has been tortured. He will likely not survive.”

She felt a cold calm settle over her – it was painfully, terrifyingly familiar.

_Just like Ansion…_

When she killed Reamus.

“Do what you can for him, Gibuli. I will do what I can for Lothal.”

Governor Arihnda Pryce had unwisely moved to the front and was looking over the balcony when the two Dug jumped over the edge – one on either side. The first close to Cal Zapheri the second nearest the Grand Admiral.

Cal pointed and gasped, “Admiral, behind - ” One of the agile intruders slipped behind the older man and cupped his mouth closed.

“Shhhh, yummy parcel.” The Dug rumbled in his ear.

Pryce had spun around to face the threat and had unthinkingly turned her back on the greater danger. Malastaja leapt up from the front of the balcony, landing on top of the ledge looking down at them all, her boots level with the governor’s head. When the other woman realized her mistake, made a grab for her blaster while turning back around the disguised rebel kicked it from her hand; a blow that sent the weapon flying.

She pulled both her blasters and jumped down into the enclosure, leveling one at the governor and one at the Grand Admiral.

“Rato, Gurm, take him away.” She hissed.

“No!” Cal Zapheri squirmed, “You won’t get away with this!”

“Go!” she bellowed.

The Dug again tried to usher the man into a tight enough hold to lead him down the side of the building.

“Staja?” one of the aliens whined pitifully.

Finally, the woman shifted both weapons and stunned Arihnda Pryce, shifted back quickly and stepped closer to the Grand Admiral subtly changing her blaster setting from STUN to KILL. She pressed them to the center of the white uniform.

“I suggest you leave now, Cal Zapheri.”

The older man blinked and nodded shakily, “Please don’t harm the Grand Admiral.”

“Go!” she hissed to the Dug who unceremoniously grabbed him as well as his ascension cabling and jumped from the balcony.

The woman’s shoulders slowly relaxed as she changed her blaster setting back from KILL to STUN.

“Malastaja I presume.” Thrawn inclined his head.

She nodded once, “Your governor will use the significant resources of her office to feed the people of Lothal and give them the medical supplies they need.”

“I am sure you are aware the governorship is a civilian role; I can only provide guidance, as my – “

“Krayt spit.” She interrupted, “Lothal is under a military blockade and is therefore subject to the Navy’s jurisdiction. Either you feed Lothal with _your_ resources or we’ll feed Lothal with _your_ resources and when _we take_ them, we won’t do it gently.”

“Was there anything else?” he asked mildly.

It was quite obvious the woman behind the disguise was glowering at him, “One other thing.”

She walked over to the still unconscious governor and kicked her viciously.

“No further violence is necessary, here.” Thrawn warned.

“Tell that to your damned Governor!” Malastaja snapped.

The Chiss’s eyes narrowed, “Explain.”

“One of the fifty-three civilians you had arrested in an effort to capture us was tortured. He likely won’t survive.”

“That is unfortunate.”

She had turned slightly away from him to glare at the woman on the floor. Her face abruptly spun back to him, “Unfortunate?” Her incredulity and rage apparent.

_“It was not at my direction.”_ He murmured in Sy Bisti.

_“I do not want to hear your excuses.”_ She retorted in the same language.

He inhaled deeply, _“I wish to hear yours.”_

“Fuck you.”

Something quick and dangerous flashed between the two like a spark to tibanna and the Grand Admiral’s hand moved to his service weapon. She pressed the tips of both her blasters to his chest.

_“You once said you enjoyed shooting me.”_ He said gently resting his hand on his own blaster.

_“Teela Zapheri said that. Teela Zapheri is dead.”_

A sharp, stern expression hid the flicker of pain in his eyes, _“That is a pity. Teela Zapheri was brilliant and capable; A true friend whose council I have missed. I loved her deeply and will continue to do so.”_

She quickly stepped back as if stung still pointing her blasters at his chest, the distortion device could not hide the crackle of emotion in her voice, _“You do not get to say those things while you wear the uniform of an Imperial Grand Admiral.”_

_“You will have ample time to remind me what I should and should not say upon your return to Imperial service.”_ His eyes flashed in anticipation but his voice remained calm, _“Your surrender will make that –“_

She laughed humorlessly, _“I have no intention of surrendering and I will not serve the Empire.”_

_“Then serve me.”_

There was a long terrible pause, the sound of a ragged breath being drawn in through clenched teeth, _“No.”_ she shook her head, _“No. It is too dangerous.”_

_“For who? You?”_ He asked, leaning slightly toward her, the hand he would have used to reach for her was resting near his holstered weapon.

She arched back and shook her head again, motioning him away with both blasters, _“No. It is too dangerous for everyone involved.”_

_“You will return, however.”_

It was a statement rather than a question and it made her furious.

_“I will not!”_

_“I have provided Cal Zapheri.”_ Thrawn said coolly, _“I expect you in trade.”_

She stepped closer to him – closer than she had dared previously, drilling one of her two blasters up under his chin, “I am not your property and I’m not playing your game.” She spat in Basic, “You brought Cal here, you suffer the consequences of having him taken away.”

The Chiss leaned in to the barrel of her blaster, a thin smile pulling at his lips as he caught the faint scent of moonflower.

She would be his soon; they both knew it. It was only a matter of time.

“If you are not playing my game, then why are you still here?” His brow arched in question as he looked down at her.

As if realizing she’d strayed too far, spent too long or was caught talking to someone she should not have spoken to, Malastaja backed away from him.

“I am only here because I wish justice. The Governor of Lothal has long been ignorant of what justice really is.”

“And _you_ know what justice is?” Thrawn stepped carefully near her, attempting to place himself into her personal space.

Perhaps it was a subtle movement of his own hand, the jerk of her chin or simply the natural expiration of tension in need of release due to them being so close together. For whatever reason, Thrawn pulled his service weapon and pointed it at her.

There was a small muffled groan behind them, the shifting of fabric; the governor was stirring.

_“Surrender yourself.”_ He murmured, _“You belong with me, Zapheri.”_

To his mild surprise, Malastaja pulled back one of her blasters, holstering it at her hip with quick ease. She did not volunteer to stow the other blaster, pointed right back at him, but instead reached down quickly to pull a small knife from a hidden sheath in her right boot.

_“I told you Grand Admiral, Teela Zapheri is dead.”_ The woman’s voice seemed somewhat hollow, made all the more so by the voice alteration devise. _“Feed Lothal or I will.”_ She warned as she stepped decisively away, hiding her blade against her forearm.

He shook his head, eyes burning with emotion, _“There is no where you can go that I will not find you. You are mine._ _”_

She nodded slowly in acknowledgement. _“You do not understand, though. It is dangerous.”_ The disguised woman looked over at him; her shoulders hunched. _“For you…For us. I would only put you in further danger.”_

For a moment Thrawn wondered if she was considering all of what those dangers really were and whether or not it was worth the risk. But whatever temporary spell she had come under ended with another groan from Arihnda Pryce as the governor got unsteadily to her feet.

The woman stepped toward Malastaja, despite the other being armed.

“Hold.” The Chiss stopped her with an outstretched hand, motioning with his chin toward the knife the rebel had hidden against her forearm.

“You tortured a man.” Malastaja growled at the other woman, “Why?”

“The same reason I’m going to make your execution public.” Arihnda snarled, a vindictive smile beginning to pull at her lips. “To send a message.”

The Grand Admiral looked over at Pryce forebodingly, hissing in frustration at the woman’s stupidity.

“You won’t do that again.” Malastaja nodded once, declared it as if it were a statement of fact. “But I too would like to send a message.”

The Ansionian blade flicked out from its hiding place and had it not been for the blur of white that had pushed Arihnda Pryce aside, Lothal would have been without a Governor. However, as it was, she did not walk away completely unscathed. The track of the dagger would have sent it squarely into Arihnda’s right eye, the force would have likely drove the tip far enough to cause fatal damage.

Fortunately, with a desperate lunge from the nearby Chiss, the Governor’s upper body was pulled slightly to the left causing the blade to slice into the woman’s cheek, grazing her ear and making a terrible ringing sound upon hitting the wall behind her.

Malastaja growled in anger, pulled herself up to the balcony’s edge and swung her legs over. She glanced behind her to see Grand Admiral Thrawn watching. He knelt near the screaming governor as she clutched her face, blood dripping from between her gloved fingers.

_“I cannot return. It is for your own good, Thrawn.”_

She armed her blaster’s grappling function, turned back around and jumped off the balcony.

“Staaajaaa!?”

“I’m here, Gibuli! I’m here!” she called, the concern in her voice apparent, “What’s going on?”

The Dug sounded breathless, “Are you safe, Staja?”

“I had a run in with the Governor and the Grand Admiral, but I’ll be alright. Are you safe?”

“Yes, but you need to make your way to the transport immediately. We are running out of time.”

The stormtrooper she had kicked in the shin, tried once again to raise himself so she drove the butt-end of his E-11 onto the back of his head.

“Were you able to get all of the prisoners?” she asked with a huff.

It was Cess who answered, “Yes, even the man who was tortured. We had a little extra time so Keetsala found an emergency console a couple floors up. We’ve got him stabilized.”

Teela rounded the corner grinning; Gibuli and Dinula were ushering the men, women and children into the transport as she ran toward them.

“Where is Cal Zapheri?” she asked as she helped a mother with two young children up the ramp.

“Rato and Gurm brought him, he’s in the front with Tal and Tac.”

Zapheri bobbed her head, “Sounds like we’re good. Who are we missing?”

“Ori and Keetsala moved back to give us the space to load them up.” Tal called over the comm, “They should be back s-“

The painful screech of electronic feedback caused each one of them to cry out, cursing and wincing.

“Tac I thought you said your comm jobs were the best.” Cess accused playfully.

There was the gurgle of Dug giggles, “I did not think he said _comm_ jobs!”

Teela suddenly felt exposed, “We need to go. Ori? Keetsala?”

There was another louder shriek and then over the comm line where it didn’t belong, a familiar voice admonished softly. The Grand Admiral’s tone was low, his Sy Bisti almost a hum.

_“Malastaja, since you denied me the pleasure of your company, I found two of your friends to remain in Imperial custody until you return.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I hope you had or are having a good holiday! I've been writing a bit - I've got about 6 and a half more chapters drafted. It's slow going but I swear there's an end to this festering turd of a project. :-D
> 
> Your continued patience is outstanding and I'm still in awe of it. Thank you again for reading and I hope you're having a great holiday season and that you've managed to see Episode 9! (Side Note: if you haven't seen it - why are you reading this crap when you should be going to watch the movie???!!! Live and be wild - get popcorn)
> 
> Thank you again.  
> -N!
> 
> P.S. You might get a flavor for how things shift (maybe) by my chapter titles...  
> The next couple chapters:  
> Ch 55 Asset Recovery  
> Ch 56 Behind Enemy Lines  
> Ch 57 Adversarial Influence  
> Ch 58 Sleeping With The Enemy  
> Ch 59 Temporary Allies  
> Ch 60 Unknown Intentions


	55. Asset Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Translations:  
> Sy Bisti
> 
> “Kungekudala.” = Soon  
> “Ukuboshwa?” = Detention block?  
> ”Kephingiyisi hubuki.” = But I am a Rebel.  
> “Ubungangi thembi?” = Did you not trust me?  
> “Zivezi." = Show yourself.
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> What needs to be sacrificed.  
> Thrawn's analysis.  
> Trying to help.  
> Soon.  
> Behind enemy lines?  
> Nightswan's plans.  
> We cannot help ourselves.  
> Business transaction.  
> The Grand Admiral's frustration.  
> Yularen doesn't like surprises.  
> Contentious reunion.  
> Surprise the spy.  
> What Rebels?  
> The pawn - Nightswan's or Thrawn's?  
> The Emperor knows.

They reached the Ten Laps at dusk after returning all fifty-three Kothal residents to their homes. While on route Tac managed to think of a way the Imperials could find the ship via the comms they would have confiscated from Ori and Keetsala and were even now picking apart to determine who or what assembled them. This led to the appropriate amount of cursing and reckless driving from Tal and a disproportionate amount of stealth and anti-detection protocols enacted by the human slicer.

While Tac and Tal busied themselves running diagnostics on the ship, Cess and Dinula sat outside talking softly. Rato and Gurm eyed Cal Zapheri, daring him to pull at the gag they had stuffed in his mouth to keep him silent. And Gibuli and Teela argued heatedly over who and what needed to be sacrificed to get two of their own back.

“All he wants is me, Gibuli.” She whispered fiercely. “Knowing Thrawn he’ll find a way for me to come back under the Imperial umbrella. No one would ever know about Malastaja.”

“Except the people of Lothal!” the Dug growled, “What about them? What about the next time Governor Pryce decides to torture, maim and kill; deny food to the planet’s citizens? Hm, what then?”

“I can help from the inside, temper Imperial control.”

“For someone who was so very set against going back, you have changed your heart quickly, Staja. What did he say to you?”

Zapheri had kept her goggles and veil on just for this reason – so Gibuli would not see.

The damn Dug still managed it.

“Gibuli.” She sighed, despondency seeping into her voice. “There is no way we’d be able to get Ori and Keetsala out and the longer they are in, the more likely Arihnda Pryce will get her hands on them.”

His ears flattened, “I know that. I must contact Nightswan.”

She bobbed her head and turned back toward the ship.

“Staja?”

Teela turned to face him, thankful her eyes were still covered.

“We cannot help who we fall in love with, Staja. Remember? If you go, let it be because you want it, not because you are punishing yourself for something you did or did not do.”

“It is not about me anymore Gibuli. It never really was.”

It had been cleaned and placed in a small box, taken back up to the Chimaera for his further study and now with the two Dug safely in the detention block and far away from the untrustworthy and vengeful claw of Arihnda Pryce he had time to examine it.

It practically resonated.

The dagger was expertly fashioned as a throwing weapon, the hilt perfectly balanced and carved intricately. The blade itself was made of bone and supplemented with metal; the implied violence of the weapon was betrayed by the peaceful village-scape etched onto the grip.

_A childhood, stolen._

Thrawn moved the knife back and forth, catching light and shadow as he considered the other side of the hilt, a grassland scene.

_Forever life._

_Interesting._

The Grand Admiral turned to his data pad and began searching events within the past five months beginning near Ansion.

He did not have to search long, although he read well into the night.

Cal Zapheri had once worked with a Dug in his younger days and try as he may, he could not remember Ugala eating anything other than a standard diet. The two that watched him now seemed content to imply he would go well with galma fruit as an adequate substitute for nerf. Based on his experience with Ugala, he could only assume they were joking at his expense…

He _hoped_ they were joking.

Thankfully the disguised woman strode in and waved them away; they gurgled gleefully. She removed the gag from his mouth and sat down across from him sighing heavily as she did.

“Better?”

He nodded, “You didn’t hurt the Grand Admiral, did you? He’s a good man! I’ve known him a long time and if you hurt him you won’t get –“

She held up a hand, “Relax. I didn’t hurt him.” She said, her voice soothing despite the still-activated voice alteration device. “I can’t say the same for the governor, though.”

He shook his head angrily, “You won’t get away. You’ll be captured and the best-case scenario is you’ll be put into a prison and _not_ executed for treason.”

“Like you?” she countered.

Cal wrinkled his nose, “You know nothing about me. I only wish to help you avoid some of the pain that is certainly coming to you.”

The woman cocked her head and Zapheri furrowed his brow finding it a strangely familiar gesture.

“You would help a stranger? A rebel?” she asked carefully.

“I would help anyone who it is in my power to help.” He nodded.

“Lothal could use your help.” She said quietly.

Cal chuckled, “I need to get back. When Thrawn recovers me and captures you, I’ll be returning to where I belong.”

“What makes you think the Grand Admiral is interested in recovering _you_?”

He was silent a moment, recalling all the times Teela had told him about Thrawn’s inclination for complex plans and schemes. This woman wasn’t suggesting that the Chiss had intended for him to be taken by her band of hooligans?

“You aren’t suggesting…?”

She bobbed her head, “I am. Thrawn wanted to force a trade.”

“A trade? For what?” Cal cried indignant over the idea the man he’d previously admired had used an illegal, immoral backchannel to free him from prison into…what _exactly_?

“For _me_.”

The man squinted at her, “Who are you?”

The woman was silent a moment, her hands seemed to fidget nervously as if she’d suddenly become uncertain of what to do or say. She bowed her head and carefully reached up to pull her hood down, revealing dark, beautifully braided hair. Cal felt his insides hurt; the design was familiar.

_Alyn’s braid._

The woman finally pulled at her goggles and veil, looking up with beseeching brown eyes, “I’m someone who doesn’t want you to go back to prison, Uncle.”

He waited in his office, his hands steepled in front of him.

It would be any moment…

The confiscated commlink in front of him flashed and he smiled thinly.

The Grand Admiral opened the line and listened.

Her Sy Bisti was succinct – a sign that she was angry.

_“Four kilometers southwest of Kothal. Bring only the two prisoners.”_

_“When?”_ he asked

There was a sharp intake of breath, “ _Kungekudala.”_

They looked at her with the full spectrum of emotions – grief, anger, empathy – but underneath it all was the understanding that she was right. Malastaja was an _idea_. Teela Zapheri was just a person.

But she was a Grand Admiral’s aide.

While she worked on the inside to gather information, Gibuli and the family could use it to further their ideas on how best to help Lothal and its people.

They didn’t like it – especially Cal Zapheri who had spent hours sobbing in his niece’s arms, relief at seeing her alive tainted by the fear of watching her leave again.

Gibuli agreed; she would play prisoner, thus giving Thrawn the choice of either keeping her or dismissing her as an asset potentially compromised due to captivity by a hostile force. Teela wasn’t entirely certain the Grand Admiral _would_ keep her because as with everything, there would be a cost.

She’d need to be debriefed by the Imperial Security Bureau.

They would ask questions about the Accordance, questions she wouldn’t be able to answer, and suspicion of her loyalties would be curt from anyone other than Wullf Yularen; possibly involving Imperial interrogation techniques.

She gave Cess her veil and goggles as she donned one of Tal’s oversized shirts and wrapped herself with Keetsala’s blanket to make herself appear less cared for - more like a hostage or prisoner.

“Will you come back?” the younger woman asked morosely.

Zapheri smiled, “It will be as though I never left. I’m only going undercover behind enemy lines.”

Cess shrugged and looked skeptically at her.

“Are you _in love_ with this Grand Admiral?”

She stopped and looked at her carefully, “Would you be disappointed in me if I were?”

The girl shrugged, “No. I guess not, it’s just – “ there was a pause during which the girl shuffled her feet “ - he’s an Imperial.”

“And a good man.”

“Then why did you say you’re going ‘behind enemy lines’?”

Teela didn’t have an answer.

“I do not see any other way around it.” The human man pinched the bridge of his nose in the middle of the Dug’s apology, “I am sorry.”

Nightswan sighed, “At least you were able to retrieve Cal Zapheri.” He smiled somewhat, “He’ll be quite useful. I wonder if that was intentional…”

Gibuli remained silent.

“Very well.” Nightswan nodded finally, “Thrawn won’t give up until she’s back in Imperial hands and who knows, maybe she’ll be able to talk some sense into him – get him to return. Either he stays away completely, or he comes back permanently and deals with all of _this_.” He gestured to his surroundings, off holo. “If word gets out he’s anywhere near this Hells-Forsaken mess, all sides of this will explode and there will be nothing left of the Ascendancy to protect.”

“Your plans for Lothal are still the same?” Gibuli asked

“My plan was to keep Thrawn busy, but this little _issue_ may actually be perfectly timely. We’re having some problems here. The Grysk advance is –“ the man frowned, “ – stronger than we thought and they are going after a commodity we didn’t anticipate. We’re having difficulty in procuring goods as well; the Vagaari have cut off our supply lines. We’ll need new routes.”

The Dug cocked his head, waiting.

Nightswan waved absently in the direction of the holo-lens. “Send Cal Zapheri to me and keep the Grand Admiral distracted. If you have to align yourselves with Hera Syndulla’s Phoenix Cell so be it.”

“And Teela Zapheri?”

The man gave the Dug a hard look, “She knows what’s at stake. Tell her to keep Thrawn on _that_ side of Ansion or make sure he’s ready to leave the Empire, otherwise there will be hell to pay here.”

“He won’t hurt me.”

He knew she didn’t feel as convinced as she sounded; she didn’t sound confident in the least and Cal Zapheri was tempted to beg the Dug to stun her from keeping her from leaving. The Empire was cruel, that much was certain. Cruel, unfair and the system was built to advantage people who didn’t play by the rules.

Thrawn, for all his qualities, still served that system dutifully and was therefore an enabler of the rot that plagued it. The Chiss may not mean to harm Teela but intentions could be fickle when you had a long way to fall from the top of the Imperial pecking order.

“I don’t trust him, Teela.” The old man looked miserably at his niece. “Why will you not stay?”

She sighed heavily, “Uncle, I can do good from within.”

“And if he turns you over to Wullf Yularen?”

She considered for a moment, “That would place him in an awkward position, Cal. He has a lot to lose and a significant amount to hide.” Teela shook her head sending her braid gently swinging about her shoulders, “I can gain valuable intel for Gibuli and the team from inside.”

“And if he catches you?”

She shrugged, “He’ll have a decision to make. That won’t be my problem.”

Cal gritted his teeth, “No, Teela! It’ll be _exactly_ your problem! How do you expect me to go free while you’re off playing with fire?”

“I stand a better chance on the inside instead of running around out here while he’s actively trying to hunt us down.” Her brown eyes flashed angrily.

“You’ll get yourself killed and him too.” Cal insisted tersely.

“You underestimate him, Uncle. Thrawn is smart enough to cut me off if he must. He’ll make the sacrifice; he knows there is too much at stake.”

He winced at the ache in her words and the sadness they wrought but he shook his head, “You’re wrong, girl.”

Dark eyes looked at him sharply.

“He loves you.”

“It’s dangerous to fall in love, Uncle.”

He smiled bitterly, “It is, but we cannot help ourselves.”

They watched as the Imperial shuttle touched down one hundred meters from the landspeeder. Rato and Gurm shifted their blasters impatiently as Dinula trained her sniper rifle on the hatch.

“Steady.” Gibuli cautioned.

“If the blue idiot is like every other Imp he will not come alone.” Rato grumbled.

“Stop complaining.” Dinula growled into the comm, “You get to shoot him in the ass if he is not alone, yes?”

“Ah!” Gurm and Rato grinned at each other, “If he brings Ori and Keetsala that counts as ‘not being alone’ then, hm?”

“Quiet, you two.” Tal coughed to cover up his laughter.

The ramp lowered as the wind started to pick up. Slowly, carefully they came out from cover, behind boulders and trees – all except Dinula who kept her rifle trained on the Chiss as he led Ori and Keetsala down the ramp. Gibuli ambled over to him as if he were approaching kin, “Grand Admiral Thrawn.” he bobbed his head, “We appreciate your respect.”

“And I, yours.” The Imperial’s strange red eyes met his as he motioned his two Dug captives forward.

Gibuli bowed and gestured to Rato and Gurm. The two younger Dug shot Thrawn a caustic look and jumped to the landspeeder. They pulled her carefully from the back, her arms and legs were bound, and she was blindfolded. Rato loosened her leg restraints, allowing her to walk. Despite her insistence they _not_ be gentle – she was an Imperial after all – they placed her delicately on the ground in front of the Grand Admiral.

The Dug leader reached down and pulled at the strip of material blocking her vision. She blinked against the light but didn’t raise her head to meet his eyes.

Thrawn nodded matter-of-factly, “Our business is complete. See that you stay clear of Capital City for the time being. The governor is quite vengeful and Malastaja can no longer help you.”

Without another word the Chiss bent down, pulled at the woman’s arm and dragged her onto the Imperial shuttle. She was only able to glance back at them with guilty tears streaming down her face.

Despite the heat of the day, she was cold. He could tell.

She was only dressed in an oversized tunic and the nipples of her breasts protruded from the thin material. She tried to wrap the decorative blanket she clutched closer to herself while he tried to stop thinking about what lay underneath it.

He inhaled deeply and was rewarded with her familiar scent.

Finally, she had returned to him.

Only she hadn’t, not really. He’d had to trick, plead and threaten her for her to come to him. Now the real work of winning her back would begin. Thrawn gritted his teeth in frustration as he set the shuttle’s course for high orbit and turned to her expectantly.

_“Welcome back, Teela Zapheri.”_

When she didn’t respond he walked slowly to the supplies cabinet where he found a long cloak. He handed it to her and sat back down into the pilot’s seat, sending his authorization codes to the Chimaera which was almost within tractor range.

_“Thank you.”_ She murmured.

Even if another deep breath meant he had to endure the smell of moonflower without being able to touch her he’d risk being driven mad with longing.

_“I have missed you.”_ He murmured.

There was a slight lurch as the Chimaera captured the shuttle in the tractor beam’s embrace.

_“I have missed you too.”_

Colonel Wullf Yularen didn’t like surprises.

They usually meant poor planning and bad intel. Thrawn was well aware of his dislike for such things which made the Grand Admiral’s obscure message all the more annoying. But given the man’s strange knack for getting things done minus his political foibles Yularen was certainly willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

The Imperial Security Bureau’s master spy and intelligence analyst had arrived aboard the Chimaera only to be informed Thrawn had recently departed for the surface.

Alone.

The Chiss had never been leery of getting his hands dirty but his adventures had always involved a second component, namely a backup in the form of Teela Zapheri. Now, the scholar turned ISB asset was dead and there were who-knew how many rebel and insurgent groups that would love to take down an Imperial Grand Admiral not to mention the standard players like Black Sun.

“How long has he been gone?” Yularen asked the Commodore.

“Only an hour, sir.” Faro showed no hint of concern, though the Colonel suspected she wasn’t as informed of the dangers that lurked outside the forward viewport as he was.

“If he’s not back in another hour I want you scouring the planet for him.” Yularen grumped.

And just to make a mockery of him the communication’s officer caught Faro’s eye.

“Commodore, shuttle approaching from previous vector. Authorization codes have already been confirmed – it’s the Grand Admiral.”

“Good.” Faro and Yularen looked at each other, the Commodore trying hard not to smile smugly.

“Did he give you any reason why he decided to go down unescorted, Commodore?”

“Nothing specific Colonel –“ she opened her mouth, closed it again tightly, “ – that is, nothing he stated outright to me.”

He eyed her, “Give it up Faro. One Clone Wars relic to another, what’s he really up to?”

This time the woman did smile, “Relic? We are hardly relics, sir.”

He arched an eyebrow and glared at her until she sighed, “One of the shuttle techs mentioned he overheard Thrawn comment on recovering an asset.”

Wullf Yularen snorted, “That could mean anything, Faro. It wouldn’t surprise me if the damned Chiss found the Katana Fleet.”

“I got the impression from the tech, the Grand Admiral was referring to a _person_.”

The Colonel’s mustache twitched, “A _person_?”

Faro nodded once as she watched the small Imperial craft enter tractor beam range.

“Have you checked the crew for contraband?” Yularen quipped.

The Commodore’s face turned slightly pink, “You can simply ask the Grand Admiral yourself, _Colonel_ when he arrives.”

“I _will_.”

He marched briskly down the ramp, the cloaked figure followed behind him. There was little fanfare, but there never was with Thrawn – the techs knew enough to check the Lambda to confirm it didn’t need servicing and then move on to the next issue.

The Grand Admiral didn’t linger, he motioned for the hooded being next to him to follow and strode off toward his office. At one point the figure stopped in mid-stride as if confused.

“Ukuboshwa?” a female voice whispered hesitantly gesturing down a different corridor. 

“No.” Thrawn shook his head firmly.

”Kephingiyisi hubuki.” 

The Grand Admiral’s jaw tightened, and he hissed menacingly, “I will not say again.”

There was a long pause.

Finally, the woman muttered something vulgar sounding and continued his lead.

They reached his office; he instructed her to keep covered until they entered as word of her would spread through the ship quickly if anyone were to see her. The guard posted outside was left with strict instructions – no one was to enter unless expressly authorized by Thrawn himself.

As soon as the door slid closed, the Chiss motioned for her to sit – her old chair opposite his – but she refused.

“What do you want, Thrawn?” she looked cautiously around his office as if taking stock of what was there, what wasn’t, what had moved and what hadn’t. She neglected to pull the hood from her head but the sudden jerky motion of her neck as she looked away told him she’d caught sight of the Zapheri family tapestry.

“What happened aboard the Accordance?” He asked quietly.

Her eyes flashed in anger, “I met Rukh.”

“I see.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about him or about you being a navigator?” she finally pulled back the hood to reveal her accusatory stare. “Ubungangi thembi?” she breathed.

_“That is not the reason.”_ He shook his head.

She nodded mechanically, _“Did you know you are not like the others?”_

_“I have known for some time I am unique.”_ His eyes narrowed as he tried to calm himself.

She was trying to distract him, he knew.

_“You will tell me what happened.”_

_“I do not know.”_ She shrugged petulantly, _“You likely know more than I do.”_

“I wish to know what you know.”

Teela’s smile was vitriolic, “Well, Grand Admiral we _will_ be here for quite some time then.”

He felt his nostrils flare, his fists clench, “Zapheri, I grow tired of your childish games.”

In typical fashion she turned away from him toward the door, but he was on her, spinning her around and pulling her to him. She attempted a slap to his face but he caught her wrist and held it as she struggled against him.

Once again Thrawn thought of the thin material under the cloak, covering her body and he hated it like it was the physical manifestation of the emotional barrier she’d put in place between them. He pulled her to him, catching her chin and yanking her so her eyes met his.

_“Do you not know what is at stake?”_ The Chiss barked.

_“I know you did not come for me because you could not risk angering the Emperor more than you apparently already have!”_ she thrashed against him, sobbing. _“I know something terrible is coming toward the Ascendency and I know a part of me died wondering if you ever truly loved me.”_

Thrawn released her suddenly as if she’d struck him and they stood glaring at each other.

“Zapheri –“ he paused, inhaled deeply “ – Teela, I –“

The comm on the Grand Admiral’s desk chirped and he cursed.

“Yes?”

“Colonel Yularen requests admittance, sir.” The door guard’s filtered voice informed him.

“Very well.” He growled. His glowing red eyes turned to her then, “You are to be debriefed. If the Imperial Security Bureau does not find your story believable you will not be the _only_ one offering further explanation.”

“Is it true, Thrawn?” the familiar voice of Wullf Yularen asked gruffly, “You think you’ve found some –“

The Grand Admiral had met him at the door and walked with him, motioning him toward the other chair – the one not currently occupied by the mysterious figure.

“Yes. Thank you for coming on such short notice Colonel.” Thrawn’s gaze flicked to the cloaked being, “Zivezi.” He commanded in Sy Bisti.

Yularen looked sharply at the Chiss then at the person seated across from him. Slowly a slender feminine hand reached up and pulled away the hood.

The head of the Imperial Security Bureau had witnessed triumphs and tragedies during the Clone Wars; had seen Jedi pull off impossibilities during many a battle but he had to admit we would have been less surprised if Count Dooku had sauntered up behind him and wished him a Happy Empire Day.

“TEELA ZAPHERI?”

“Hello Wullf.” She rasped.

Yularen looked wide-eyed at Thrawn, “What in the name of the Empire _is_ _this_?”

“Good to see you too.” Teela sighed, rolling her eyes.

“I am about to find out. I only just retrieved her and now that you are here Zapheri will tell us what happened aboard the Accordance.” The Grand Admiral’s gaze shifted to her with interest and she shot him a brittle look.

“Well, I for one would be interested in hearing about that!” Yularen nodded as he studied her face carefully as if still trying to rectify in his mind that she was real and not a hologram.

Teela cringed inwardly and shot her former employer another venomous glance, sighed and hoped the Chiss hadn’t been overconfident in his assumption that she would _not_ be going to the Chimaera’s detention block.

Teela told them the truth…sort of.

Black Sun had been behind the attack on the Accordance. A gang of smugglers had interrupted the assassination attempt and believed they could sell her at an inflated price to Xizor directly.

As for the smugglers, Zapheri used one of Ori’s campfire stories. It was a convincing tale in which the Dug had been caught by smugglers. He’d worked over a period of weeks to slowly sabotage their ship without their knowing, so they had to make an unscheduled stop for maintenance. Ori had managed to lock them out of their hyperdrive and while all but two of them had gone off to buy suitable replacement parts (believing it to be a mechanical problem) the Dug had managed to overpower his captors and steal the ship.

Teela would take the ship and travel to Ansion where her intention was to make contact with them…she didn’t even bother lying about what happened _there_.

She was mistaken for a Rebel. That was it. That was all…

At one point as she detailed the Governor’s torture, the Colonel had become so agitated he stood and began to pace; Thrawn sat with his fingers laced, face carefully expressionless.

Suddenly, the Chiss also stood, walked stiffly to stand behind her and pulled the back of her cloak roughly down to reveal her bare back. He hissed and Yularen hastily came around to peer at the puckered skin and scars that crisscrossed her flesh.

“I knew Reamus. Or I thought I did.” Wullf growled in disgust, “I hope he burns in all Nine Hells.”

“The Rebels that found me made sure he did.” Teela bobbed her head absently, suddenly self-conscious under their gaze.

“Rebels?” The Colonel asked sharply, “What Rebels?”

She swallowed hard, her eyes flicking automatically to Thrawn, “The Rebels the Grand Admiral rescued me from.”

Other than being held captive, they hadn’t treated her poorly. The Colonel was thankful for that after all she’d been through and the woman was smart enough to realize the group she was being held by would call attention to itself sooner or later.

Teela Zapheri was amazingly resourceful and had a unique way of wiggling her way into people’s confidence. Her unassuming nature coupled with her shrewdness allowed her to “suggest” possible names for the Rebel cell based on her Ansionian heritage.

It was a heritage Grand Admiral Thrawn was aware of and Zapheri knew it.

Teela had left her long-time associate crumbs so when word of this particular insurgent cell reached him it immediately drew his attention.

“You mentioned you traded her.” Yularen’s gaze turned to the Chiss.

Thrawn nodded, “In a manner of speaking, I traded one Zapheri for another and two of the groups members for her safe return.”

The Colonel cocked his head, “One Zapheri for another.” He repeated sardonically.

“Cal Zapheri was transported to Lothal under my direction. He was taken by the rebel leader, Malastaja, as I anticipated.”

Wullf Yularen stared at the Grand Admiral utterly befuddled, “You’d better have a damned good reason, Thrawn. You know my personal feelings on what happened to Cal but that doesn’t change the fact that the man is serving a life sentence for treason.”

“I believe Nightswan is behind the Malastaja cell, Colonel.”

Teela looked wide eyed at Thrawn and shook her head slowly, “I didn’t hear or see any evidence of that.”

Yularen frowned. The pitch of her voice had raised noticeably - a potential sign that she was lying.

“Regardless, I believe Nightswan’s motives were twofold. He hoped to use Teela Zapheri as a way to eventually release Cal Zapheri. If in the event that became an impossibility she could be used as an insurance policy, possibly a bartering tool against me. Regardless, her release was of the utmost importance as she holds valuable information.”

“Why would Nightswan want Cal?” Teela asked harshly.

The Chiss arched an eyebrow, “Your uncle has extensive knowledge of trade routes near Wild Space from his company dealings, does he not?”

Zapheri blanched, cursed under her breath as Thrawn continued, “I believe Nightswan wishes to continue his operation outside the confines of the Empire. Once he has established a certain level of support and influence, he will make his way back into Imperial space.”

“Teela’s run in with the smugglers makes you think he’s near Wild Space and he’d know about the Black Sun hit?” Yularen nodded in understanding.

The Grand Admiral nodded, his eyes shifting to Zapheri who sat staring at her lap. Without taking his eyes off her he inhaled deeply, “Does this constitute an adequate debrief, Colonel Yularen?”

“I’d like a formal report on the matter,” the other mused, “but I think this covers the basic requirements. She should remain sequestered from everyone including you, Admiral, until her report is reviewed by your stationed agent – Kallus, I believe. He was one of my best students.”

Both men stood and she blinked suddenly as if coming out of a stupor.

“It’s good to have you back, Teela.” The older man smiled down at her.

She could only nod slowly.

In truth Teela Zapheri was too distracted to respond properly, wondering if she’d always been someone’s pawn or if she had _any_ control of her fate whatsoever.

He entered the throne room and walked to the dais briskly; bowing low, “Your Majesty.”

The cowl hid most of Palpatine’s face, but he could tell from the firmness of the man’s jaw and the twist of his lips the Emperor was not happy. Mas Amedda mentally braced himself; he had only just received the news as well.

Teela Zapheri was alive.

“It would appear Prince Xizor has failed.” The Emperor growled.

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“And Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo?” Palpatine’s yellow eyes seemed to flash menacingly.

“The Chiss seems unaware of – “

He raised a hand, effectively silencing the Chagrian with a simple gesture. “That will change. Teela Zapheri’s demise was intended to be discreet however that is unlikely now.”

Mas Amedda felt his mouth turn down in an intense scowl as a dark silence brewed in the throne room.

Finally, the Emperor spoke, “No matter, I am certain Prince Xizor is already attempting to rectify the situation.”

“But if the Grand Admiral were to find out the extent of your Majesty’s involvement?”

Palpatine cackled, “Then he would know I want Teela Zapheri dead. He would be harboring her against my wishes.”

The Chagrian nodded solemnly feeling the hint of a smile pull at his lips, “A treasonous act, to be sure, your Majesty.”

“Indeed.”

“Shall I instruct Black Sun to make the appropriate arrangements?”

“Yes.” The Emperor’s lip twisted in contempt, “Xizor may have failed this time but eventually someone will succeed. If she attempts to hide behind someone - ” he smiled vaguely “ – they will also be eliminated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Sorry there was a lot in this chapter. 
> 
> Soooo....She's baaaack. But she ain't happy. And when Teela ain't happy ain't nobody happy (especially Thrawn.)  
> I tried to make Nightswan out to be a puppet master and I may have failed...The idea was that Thrawn figured he'd throw Cygni a bone by offering up Cal (and his knowledge of hyperlanes around Wild Space due to his company dealings) - "something for your trouble now give me back my aide." I imagine its a win/win/win. Cal gets out of prison, Cygni gets help thus ultimately helping the Ascendency and Thrawn gets Teela (in a sort of obligatory way)...although Cygni might rub it in Thrawn's face later with the whole "I find obligations are not a stable basis for a relationship." thing.   
> So that was my twisted thinking on that...it backfired but this was one of those chapters I wrote while drugged so blame it on Percocet. 
> 
> Now I'll start progressing through the timeline - Teela will start trying to poke around at an Imperial factory on Lothal but because there's some serious contention between her and the boss plus some *ahem* "administrative" issues she's limited in what she can do and see. 
> 
> I'm still writing - but I have most of the story stuck inside my head (kinda/sorta). There is one portion I'm uncertain about and was hoping to get opinions (?)  
> Should Teela come face to face with Vader? She's not dumb enough to challenge him but should she be on the trip to Batuu? My first thought was "aw hell nah! I DO NOT wanna have to write that!" but...it might be interesting. Thoughts?  
> As always thank you for reading! It is truly appreciated!  
> -N!


	56. Behind Enemy Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None
> 
> Translations:  
> Sy Bisti  
> “Ngiba heki” = Look at me  
> “Ukephasa!” = Asshole  
> “Uku sidinga khuluma.” = We need to talk.  
> “Yineke menje?” = What the fuck?  
> “Sawubona Ursa. Kuhle ukukubona = Hello Ursa. It is nice to meet you.  
> “Umisek umhawi.” = You are jealous.  
> In This Chapter:  
> Call from a prince  
> Ursa on an errand  
> You're a Rebel - this will end badly  
> "Why do we do this to each other?"  
> Confined to quarters  
> Palas's scheme  
> Teela's old job  
> Manipulative bastard  
> Thrawn and Zapheri talk  
> Social etiquette?  
> Resigning and leaving after commission expires  
> Black Sun sends help  
> Go where your not wanted  
> Can't have it both ways  
> The factory  
> A familiar face - a new threat.

She looked at her reflection and hissed in frustration.

Arihnda had never been vain but she’d been gifted with high cheekbones, stunning blue eyes and pouty lips along with a bedroom voice to match. Now she had the beginnings of a scar on the right side of her face and the shell of her right ear had been sliced off. Much of the damage could be hidden by her chosen hair style but would hiding it make her appear narcissistic?

Could it be considered a mark of honor – a sign that she was doing everything she was supposed to be doing to provoke such strong opposition?

Or was it pointless and the epitome of vanity to even think on it further?

The governor cursed at her reflection again and turned to the blinking comm line at her desk – it was an off-world call.

“This is Governor Pryce.” She growled.

There was only a slight pause; a sigh.

“Governor.” A well-remembered voice murmured, “I have heard you recently had some issues with a very skilled troublemaker.”

She couldn’t help but smirk, remembering the last time she heard the voice, “I have, and I believe you’ll find the emergence of this particular troublemaker of interest relative to our - ” She paused and leaned closer to the comm, making full use of her bedroom voice “- last encounter.”

“Oh?” the voice mused, the barest hint of a smile in his tone. “Is there something someone in my organization can assist you with?”

“Maybe.”

Ursa Palas had received the summons from the governor and given what the woman had gone through, she ought not to be kept waiting if Ursa had any hope of advancing her career. Despite her aide’s trepidation however, the Governor of Lothal was in a surprisingly good mood.

“There will be a Rodian arriving in Capital City in three weeks.” She intoned as Palas watched her carefully. “His name is Tynbi. He is to be provided everything he requires.”

“Yes governor.” Ursa nodded, “Are there accommodations I can arrange before his arrival.”

Arihnda pursed her lips and looked up at the younger woman, “No. He will need to know the Grand Admiral’s schedule.”

Palas nodded, more energetically this time but her assumption of understanding was cut short.

“This is not to be discussed with Thrawn or anyone besides myself. Is that clear?”

She looked cautiously at Pryce, “Yes, governor.”

“Good.” Arihnda said crisply. “Good.” Her voice softening, “Tell me Miss Palas, how are you and the Grand Admiral getting along?”

“Fine.”

The voice was timid prompting the governor to stare harder at the girl.

“I mean –“ she blushed “ – he doesn’t seem – uh – are you sure he’s interested in women, governor?”

Arihnda snorted, “I’m certain he’s interested in one in particular.”

Palas looked up, “Malastaja?”

The older woman nodded, “I want you to read everything you can about Teela Zapheri up to and including her death five months ago.”

“What does Teela Zapheri have to do with –“

Pryce shot her a silencing look, “Note anything that can be used against the Grand Admiral and –“ the governor shrugged, “ – anything that can be used against Teela Zapheri _assuming_ she did _not_ die on the Accordance.”

Her survival was finally announced two days later to little fanfare outside of her immediate circle - it was celebrated with delight by the crew of the Chimaera. A sense of validation and pride swelled in her and for a brief moment she allowed herself to feel at home.

It didn’t last long.

_You’re a Rebel…and you’ve managed to infiltrate the Imperial Navy as an aide to a Grand Admiral…_

Zapheri would certainly struggle to keep her Rebel past, however short it was, hidden while in Imperial service. Her report, as requested by the Colonel, was scrutinized heavily by the ISB agent stationed on Lothal but Teela didn’t see Alexsandr Kallus as a significant threat.

_You’re a Rebel…and a Grand Admiral knows exactly what you are…_

She could never risk garnering support from those she suspected of having Rebel leanings – it was too risky. She was completely alone behind enemy lines.

_You really are alone because you’re a Rebel…and you’re in love with an Imperial Grand Admiral…_

The thought stopped her brisk walk to Thrawn’s office, causing her to scowl.

No.

A memory of the reasons Thrawn gave once for them not being together entered into the forefront of her mind.

…... _“This cannot be, Zapheri.”…_

_…... “I am an instrument.” …_

She inhaled deeply and shivered.

_This will end badly._

She entered his office looking tired and unlike her visits of old she did not sit or come to stand next to him behind his desk. She stood several paces in front, her face expressionless, her dark eyes staring slightly over his right shoulder as he read her report.

“Agent Kallus has reviewed this?”

“Yes.” Teela’s voice was hollow.

Thrawn’s looked up quickly noting her hands were clenched at her sides.

She was nervous.

The Chiss nodded absently as he placed his datapad down on the desk allowing his eyes to move along her waist, breasts, slightly hunched shoulders, then along her collar bone, up her neck to her face. Her lack of warmth and desire for any sort of intimacy was, to his mind, not unexpected but still frustrating to his body.

The track of his gaze didn’t go unnoticed and Zapheri’s face flushed with irritation. Heat blossomed from other parts of her anatomy as well and he found himself leaning forward. This seemed to only anger her further which intensifying the heat beautifully.

“I wish to check on the Chimaera’s hyperdrive. Is that all, Grand Admiral?”

Thrawn leaned back in his chair, quickly, subtly pulling his uniform tunic down somewhat covering a growing erection and tilted his head, _“No. We have yet to discuss what_ actually _transpired.”_ He said in Sy Bisti.

Her eyes narrowed, _“My report is not believable then?”_

_“I did not say that.”_

_“You implied it.”_ Teela challenged, her nostrils flaring slightly.

His jaw tightened, he inhaled deeply and glowered at her, _“I can easily place you in my detention block, Zapheri.”_

She cocked her head and pursed her lips, a clear indication of her defiance. The Grand Admiral’s rage bubbled irrationally.

Thrawn nearly launched himself over his desk but as with so many instances involving Teela Zapheri he was prevented from doing what he desperately wanted to do by his desk comm. He hissed a curse in Cheunh prompting a small smirk from the woman standing across from him as he stabbed at the device.

“Yes?” he barked, not bothering to hide his foul mood.

“Uh – “ Lomar sounded understandably hesitant given Thrawn’s tone – a rarity when dealing with his usually cool demeanor, “ – I’m sorry to interrupt sir, but there was a strange transmission from the planet a moment ago. You requested I inform you of such an instance.”

Thrawn sighed, still struggling to gain control of his emotions, “Yes, thank you Lieutenant. I will come to the bridge momentarily.”

“Yes, sir.”

Lomar ended the call, quickly – probably thankful he didn’t have to converse with an obviously furious Grand Admiral any longer than was necessary.

The Chiss stood abruptly causing Teela to jerk back; her reaction only seemed to annoy him more as he strode around his desk to stand in front of her broodingly. She kept her eyes straight ahead, staring at his chest, refusing to tilt her head.

“Ngiba heki.”

The voice was so rich in command and she had been so used to obeying she felt her head start to move without thought. Zapheri suddenly stopped but before she could dip her chin back down, his hand snaked out to cup her cheek. It was a surprisingly tender gesture given how furious he’d been; it momentarily took her breath away.

_“Why do we do this to each other?”_ he whispered

Teela pushed her chin down and he growled in frustration.

_This will definitely end badly._

She was confined to quarters.

He knew how to hurt her, Zapheri thought bitterly. Being so close to the Chimaera’s hyperdrive without checking on its status was slow torture. Who knew what they’d done to the ship in her absence?

Teela began pacing, frustrated and anxious. She wasn’t here to tinker with an ISD, she was here to get her new family information they could use to help Lothal…

This had apparently been Neville Cygni’s plan all along – trick her into raising Hell’s Fire right under Thrawn’s nose thus forcing his hand. But if the Grand Admiral had figured out what Nightswan had planned why did he release Cal Zapheri so willingly? Especially when it could bring undue scrutiny upon himself?

It was a terrible risk for a spy, Zapheri thought suddenly.

_He’s up to something!_

Teela’s temper flared – the Chiss was manipulating her uncle just like Cygni manipulated her! Without thinking she stormed out of her quarters, seeing the startled twitch of the two stormtrooper guards as they turned to face her.

“You’ve been confined to quarters, ma’am.”

“Blow it out your exhaust port!” She snapped irritably as she charged between the two and marched down the corridor toward the nearest turbolift.

The stun blast hit her squarely in the back.

Ursa Palas smiled down at him.

She tried to use her most alluring look, had braided her hair in a style similar to Teela Zapheri’s but unique and reminiscent of Lothalian wicker. Her research on the Grand Admiral’s former aide-de-camp had proven extremely useful, in fact she had noted a glance, possibly of mild interest in her choice when he thought she wasn’t looking.

She started to actually feel a sense of victory and despite her original trepidation over Thrawn’s alien-ness Palas had convinced herself that many influential people had committed obscene acts to claw their way up the food chain.

They just never spoke of them.

If Ursa discounted the Chiss’s blue skin and horrid glowing red eyes, he was extremely handsome.

Yes, she decided, she could live with sheeting an alien if it meant political elevation.

That act wasn’t so much a crime, it was an unintentional pregnancy by an alien that would cause COMPNOR to get involved – preservation of the Empire was at stake, after all.

Palas frowned momentarily in distaste over the idea of reproduction with such an inferior species.

“Is there something wrong, Miss Palas?”

She smiled benignly. “No, Grand Admiral. I was just – “ she paused, allowed a concerned expression to crease her forehead, “ – concerned for Miss Zapheri.” Ursa lowered her voice, “I heard from Agent Kallus that she was tortured by the Rebels.”

Thrawn sat back in his chair, the skin around his terrifying eyes tightening “Scholar Zapheri has undergone an ordeal. However, I am quite certain she will persevere. I would very much appreciate it if you do not propagate rumors of Zapheri’s supposed troubles, whether they are deemed credible or otherwise.”

Ursa looked appropriately aghast, “I apologize Grand Admiral. I meant no disrespect and only meant to offer my assistance to her if it was needed. I will certainly convey your request to Agent Kallas and whomever else I happen to hear spreading speculation. Such talk has no business here.” She completed her apology with a firm nod.

“Thank you, Miss Palas. To be sure, your offer of assistance would be appreciated by Zapheri.”

She smiled thinly and nodded once. Yes, she wouldn’t mind sheeting him, just as she didn’t mind ordering the torture of one of the miners before the bereavement ceremony. It was actually an idea spawned by the Grand Admiral’s observation of the Rebel’s tendency to be noble. Surely altruistic idealists would be upset over such gruesomeness and Thrawn wanted Malastaja angry.

She had been angry alright.

“Was there anything else you require, sir?” her smiled broadened, and Palas allowed her stance to shift somewhat accenting her figure.

“No, thank you Miss Palas.”

She turned to leave.

“Miss Palas?”

Ursa turned, an expression of polite curiosity at the ready.

“Is your braid a Lothalian design?”

“It is, sir.” She grinned. “I am impressed you are familiar with Lothalian wicker.”

“It is an interesting use of the design.” The Grand Admiral arched an eyebrow slightly.

Palas felt her heart skip a beat, “Thank you, sir.”

He nodded and returned to studying his datapad.

She turned and smirked, certain that before long she’d be sitting in his lap.

Teela woke up groggily in a detention cell. The headache was the worst part of being stunned; light sensitivity was another charming side-effect but thankfully the Chimaera’s detention block was compassionately dim.

“Ugh. Chiss bastard.”

As if he were watching, the cell door slid open and in stepped Thrawn.

“Ukephasa!” She snarled 

The Grand Admiral sighed resignedly, “I see some things have not changed. How unfortunate.”

_“What do you want?”_ Zapheri growled in Sy Bisti, _“If you wish to torture me, good luck. I had to eat Chiss food while away. Disgusting.”_

He arched his brow in the familiar skeptical/amused expression she would never admit she’d missed, _“How did you find the tea?”_

His tone was filled with so much eager interest - anticipation for her opinion - that Teela couldn’t help but chuckle, _“I hate you when you are like this.”_

Thrawn smirked at her as she moved to stand, _“I am aware.”_

She wobbled slightly, winced at the pain in her head but felt the familiar flutter in her stomach when he put his arm around her waist to steady her.

“I’m fine.” she growled, “I’d like to know why I got shot in the back, though.”

He dropped his arm reluctantly.

“Your memory must have failed you, Zapheri. You were confined to your quarters.” The Chiss said coolly “Perhaps you will heed orders next time.”

“I’m a fucking civilian Thrawn!”

“Again, your memory has failed you. I can only assume it is a _deliberate_ malfunction. Allow me to refresh your recollection.”

Teela glared at him, tempted to knee him in the groin.

“You are still a Second Lieutenant in the Imperial Corp of Engineers.” He purred, clearly enjoying himself.

“Technically a civilian position, _Grand Admiral.”_

The Chiss smiled, “Indeed, but you still fall under Navy jurisdiction while Lothal is under a military blockade.”

While she was disguised as Malastaja she had threatened him, using the very same point in an argument supporting Lothal’s citizens; this was Thrawn throwing her words back in her face. This time she did try to knee him in the groin.

It didn’t end well.

After several minutes of struggle, she’d worn herself to near exhaustion. They had found themselves in an awkward twisted position in which she lay face up against his chest, his arms wrapped firmly around her – crushing her own arms to her torso. His powerful legs had wrapped around hers simultaneously spreading them and pinning them down.

_“Will you stop, now?”_ he whispered in her ear.

_“You are a manipulative bastard!”_

Thrawn shifted his weight slightly moving so she couldn’t elbow him in the ribs, _“I have not changed, Zapheri.”_

_“What have you done with my Uncle?”_ her voice cracked with emotion, _“Why did you let Cygni take him away?”_

The Chiss sighed, she moved with the motion of his chest, _“Uku sidinga khuluma.”_

He felt her nod and slowly loosened his hold on her. As was typical for her, she made sure to elbow him upon hastily sitting up. The Grand Admiral sat up with her but hadn’t quite released her completely. He pressed his face into her hair, _“In my office.”_ He breathed. _“Now.”_

She began with the moment she arrived at the undisclosed location to work on Star Dust, she explained what really happened on the Accordance, her work for Ar’alani on the Steadfast, Stent and Nightswan’s formation of Ysatha, as well as Rukh’s assistance in her escape from Nirauan.

It was much more difficult to speak to him about Ansion. Teela couldn’t tell him what she’d done to Reamus – couldn’t expose herself to him that way, despite everything they’d been through together. For a time, after Lansend Twenty-Six she believed him to be a monster. He wasn’t.

She, however, was certain something had died inside her at Ansion. Governor Yurik Reamus had killed a piece of her. She had killed another piece when she tortured and murdered the Governor in cold blood.

Teela Zapheri had died…

Black Sun, at the Emperor’s behest would make sure to eliminate the husk that remained…

She made certain Thrawn was aware of _that_ eminent danger; the Emperor had wanted her dead, discreetly so by Xizor’s hand but disposed of, nonetheless. Qativ had implied strongly it was to send a message to _him_.

The Grand Admiral seemed more pensive over this than angry or betrayed and it caused her to again wonder if she had made the right decision in succumbing quickly to his demands for her return. If he was unworried about such a message, then what did that say about his feelings toward her? Was she just a tool, a pawn?

She told him very little about Gibuli and the others, never providing their names. Perhaps he already knew.

Finally, she approached her primary objective as she approached everything. Head-on.

_“Ar’alani’s data was clear, Thrawn.”_ Teela took another sip of her fizzy drink, the kind he knew she preferred and looked back up at him thoughtfully, _“You need to go back.”_

_“I lost my Sight years ago, Zapheri.”_

_“Based on other indicators, past navigators and projections plus what Vah’nya said – “_ her expression pleading, _“I think it is more of what you have than what you do not.”_

His face was expressionless, _“And what do I have?”_

She worked hard to keep the hurt from showing – what did she expect. She had left, joined a bunch of Rebels and she did just try to kick the man in the groin so naturally he suspected she wasn’t entirely on his side. But he should have known after eleven years…

He at least had _her_.

_“You are brilliant! You can defeat the Vagaari for certain and likely push back the Grysk invasion.”_

_“But as you and Governor Pryce have so astutely observed I am not a politician and the Ascendency is suffering from political woes as well as external enemies.”_

_“Shall I tell you what I think of Governor Pryce?”_ Teela growled lowly.

Thrawn shook his head, motioned absently, _“I have heard enough of your crudeness for one day, Zapheri.”_

There was silence.

“Thrawn.” She looked at him carefully as he stared back at her. _“Do you remember what I told you before we traveled to Coruscant for your promotion to Grand Admiral?”_

He paused keeping his red gaze fixed to her.

She inhaled deeply and her forehead wrinkled with emotion, _“I said that you know what the Empire is. You have seen it. At some point your own moral code will prohibit you from being what this Empire requires of you. When that happens, the Empire will destroy you.”_ She shook her head sadly, _“They will have no need of you, just as they have no need of me.”_

_“I have need of you, Zapheri.”_ He murmured softly.

She swallowed hard, _“Come back with me.”_

_“I cannot.”_

Teela shook her head in utter frustration, _“You are a stubborn idiot, do you know that Mitth’raw’nuruodo!”_

His lip twitched slightly, _“I have often wondered where you learned your conversational Sy Bisti?”_

She snorted, “ _We are not done talking about this but as a side note…it was one of my uncle’s first pilots that traveled the route from Ansion to Lysatra who taught me. His name was Jorj.”_

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed, “Jorj Car’das?”

Zapheri was in the process of taking a sip of her drink. She spat it out and coughed, stared at him wide eyed as she attempted to recover herself, “ _Yineke menje?”_

Thrawn threw back his head and laughed, _“I assure you he did not speak like that when I knew him.”_

“Working on transports that sound like Jawa sandcrawlers bring out a person’s eloquence.” Teela made a face at him, “So how did you meet Jorj?”

The comm on the Grand Admiral’s desk chirped, _“A story for later.”_

She rolled her eyes as the filtered voice of one of the stormtrooper guards could be heard indistinctly speaking over the comm.

“Yes. Send her in.”

Zapheri wrinkled her nose in distaste – it was probably Pryce.

_I hope half of her face fell off. Maybe the dagger is still stuck in there…Maybe Thrawn will let me pull it out…_

It wasn’t Lothal’s governor. Teela looked skeptically at the young woman.

“Miss Palas, there is some data accumulated by Senior Lieutenant Lomar. Governor Pryce may find it of interest. There are also some notable locations of suspicious transmissions off-planet.” Thrawn handed the woman a data card as she stepped around the desk to him.

She was standing close.

Very close.

Zapheri leaned back in her chair and pursed her lips.

“Ensure Agent Kallus also receives a copy. We will brief at 0700 tomorrow on the new developments.”

“Yes, Grand Admiral.”

The woman’s voice was almost a purr and Teela felt her nose wrinkle in distaste.

“Was there anything else I can –“

Zapheri put her feet up on Thrawn’s desk and drank loudly from her cup. The Grand Admiral had the social etiquette of a Toydarian merchant for not offering introductions, Teela figured she’d play along as well.

The Chiss blinked and bent his head slightly to the side, “Miss Ursa Palas allow me to present –“ his voice became firmer, “Scholar Teela Zapheri of the Imperial Corp of Engineers.”

She lowered her drink and debated on whether a belch would appropriately convey her displeasure or if it would just make her seem even more petulant and uncouth (not that she cared.) In lieu of vulgar sounds she chose instead a self-satisfied smile, a bob of her head, a wink and a click of her tongue. “Sawubona Ursa. Kuhle ukukubona.

Thrawn looked down, clearly irritated, “Basic Zapheri, if you please.”

Teela looked over at him in mock humiliation. “Oh, so sorry.” She gasped in Basic.

She turned to a visibly confused Palas and smiled sweetly, “I really do like your new girlfriend, Thrawn.”

The Grand Admiral dismissed a mortified Palas and his fiery eyes tracked back to Teela.

“So, when do I get to work on my hyperdrive?” she pulled her boots off his desk and placed her cup down, smirking as she did.

The Chiss threaded his fingers together and studied her intently for a long moment; she refused to look at him. He waited long enough for the silence to be uncomfortable; still she refused to meet his gaze.

“ _Umisek umhawi_.”

The statement had the perfect effect.

Zapheri snorted derisively, “Of that?”

The heat in her face and chest betrayed her and he leaned forward enjoying his victory, “Such does not become you.”

Her brown eyes shot up to his, _“I have learned quite a bit since I left, Grand Admiral. Perhaps you could stand to get your ass kicked.”_

“Another time, Zapheri.” He smiled thinly, “You do still have two months on your commission with the Imperial Corp of Engineers.”

_“Fine.”_ She growled at him as she stood, _“But after that I will be resigning and leaving.”_

“Perhaps.”

Teela pursed her lips, holding back her retort. _“Come back to the Ascendancy with me.”_

_“I intentionally sent your uncle to Nightswan to assist in his efforts. I cannot go back.”_

There was a long silence between the two. Her rage made her face heat the cool air of his office so much so Thrawn imagined he could see wisps of steam radiating from her cheeks. _“You intentionally put him into danger because you do not have the spine to leave the Empire and return to the Ascendency?”_ she thundered.

His eyes flashed in warning, _“Be very careful, Teela Zapheri, or I will find a permanent place for you in the Chimaera’s detention area.”_

“Bastard!”

She stormed out of his office not bothering to watch his fury coagulate behind her.

As the Governor had said, he arrived in Capital City but it was in the dead of night. It was muggy and miserable and Ursa did not appreciate being kept waiting especially by a damned Rodian. This one was extremely thin, and his trumpeted antennae were unusually long, almost falling in front of his dark multi-faceted eyes. They seem to perk up at her approach.

“Tynbi?” she asked.

“You must be Ursa Palas.” He said in thickly accented Basic.

“I am.” She sniffed arrogantly, “I was told to provide you everything you’d need.”

Tynbi’s strange fingers on one hand wiggled slightly. _“Everything?”_

Palas swallowed hard not liking the implication in his tone, “Required schedules and such.” She clarified.”

The Rodian bobbed his head, “The blue admiral with the red eyes and the woman who aides him.”

“I will provide you access.”

“And the Governor’s” Tynbi added, turning to pick up a long case.

Ursa frowned, “Why the Governor’s schedule?”

The alien turned, stared at her for a long moment. The breath left her, and she found herself looking down at the ground apologetically, “Y-yes of course, the Governor’s schedule. I can also provide that.”

“Good.” He hefted his case and walked past her.

Palas stared after him. He was for some strange reason, absolutely terrifying but considering she wanted to advance in the world Arihnda Pryce participated in, she had to learn how to play this game.

“Tynbi?”

The Rodian turned back, his eyes glittering in the dim light.

“What exactly do you do?”

His snout curled up – perhaps it was a smile, maybe even a grin at her expense – “I’m a Wookie’s friend.”

She didn’t understand but she didn’t press for details. It was later that evening, with a little research Ursa found out exactly what a “Wookie’s friend” was.

A sniper.

Her small acts of defiance got her nowhere.

She made every effort to ignore his request for her participation in the 0700 briefings. He had stormtroopers threaten to blast her door open at 0650 if she was not out and on her way by 0655:00. She attempted to get close to the Chimaera’s hyperdrive - her credentials to access Engineering had been revoked. She even tried to get to an external communications console but every time she turned around Agent Kallus was lurking nearby.

There were many times he would try to engage her in pleasantries - What levels of Coruscant was she familiar with, how long had she worked with Wullf Yularen, had she matriculated through Royal Imperial? Most of the time the conversation felt forced and Zapheri was certain he was snooping or at least attempting it.

_You’re a terrible spy._

Many of the questions he could answer himself just by looking into her service file.

_Idiot._

After several weeks of isolation, not being able to contact Gibuli or Cygni, Teela feared she would be rendered useless until Thrawn released her.

_If_ he released her…

She clenched her teeth at the thought as she strode into his office. Kallus and Pallas were already there as was –

_Oh fantastic!_

Arihnda Pryce turned and coolly assessed her; the scar on her face slightly hidden by the governor’s hair. Zapheri nodded to the other woman and pursed her lips suppressing a small smile. Her chair – the one Arihnda had the audacity to sit in once was left vacant.

She sat down and sighed happily at the memory of lifting Pryce up by a fist full of hair to drag her up out of the seat.

Thrawn motioned to Lothal’s governor wordlessly, she shot one last caustic look at Teela and began her brief.

“Rebel activity is beginning to increase once more. Malastaja has –“ she paused, making a sour face, “ – reemerged although I’m hesitant to say it is the same person.”

“Why do you say that, Governor?” The Chiss arched an eyebrow

Pryce pursed her lips, “She does not carry _batons_. And her preferred targets have changed.”

“Her batons _were_ destroyed in an explosion when we tried to apprehend her.” Kallus pointed out, “She may have been injured.”

Thrawn nodded thoughtfully, “Perhaps. Do you have holo-images of the new attacks?”

Suddenly the governor looked concern, “No Grand Admiral. She has found a way of tapping into the planet wide security system.”

Teela kept her face completely neutral.

_Good job, Tac!_

“What are her preferred targets, now?” Kallas asked.

Palas was the one who answered, “She’s targeting factories, specifically the – “ her eyes darted over to the governor, “ – factory supporting the majority of our top projects.”

Teela frowned, “What top projects?”

Arihnda Pryce turned her haughty gaze toward her, not quite meeting her eye, “You, Scholar Zapheri do not have a need to know.”

She grinned, “Oh good! I don’t need to be here then!” she turned back to the Grand Admiral, saw the flash of annoyance in his eye, “Can I go, now?”

“You will stay.” He ground out, the threat in his voice was blatant.

Kallus and Pallas were staring meekly at various points in the room to avoid attracting the attention of either her or the incensed Grand Admiral. Pryce on the other hand sat smugly watching as the Chiss glared at his one-time aide-de-camp.

Finally, apparently satisfied she was not going to jump up and dash toward the door he turned to Arihnda, “Governor, given Scholar Zapheri’s background would it not be – “ his eyes moved back to Teela and hardened noticeably, all but daring her to continue her obstinance “ – _prudent_ to allow her access to the project and the facility?”

Zapheri could almost see the little gears in the woman’s brain stop turning momentarily and she struggled not to laugh, “I do not see a need, Grand Admiral.” Pryce pursed her lips in obvious distaste for the idea.

If it was something Arihnda Pryce didn’t want her involved in, then there was nothing else in the galaxy Teela wanted more than to be right in the middle of it. Whatever _it_ was.

“I’m more than happy to help out any way I can.” She looked between Thrawn and the Governor.

The Chiss nodded, “Zapheri does have several months remaining on her commission and the project is in need of a lead engineer. There is little point in waiting for another qualified individual to receive the appropriate clearances.”

_Appropriate clearances? This wasn’t related to Star Dust, was it?_

Suddenly Teela shifted uncomfortably in her seat; Kallus glanced over at her. Arihnda was silent for a moment then reluctantly capitulated, “Very well.”

Unfortunately, the remainder of the brief, Zapheri had the strange suspicion she’d just walked into a trap.

“Zapheri,” Thrawn gestured toward her, “A word, please.”

She bobbed her head and watched as Kallus, Pallas and the Governor marched out of his office. This was either going to be a conversation leading her to embarrassed herself by thinking of him as her best friend and former lover and not as an Imperial Grand Admiral or a conversation leading her to try to knock his annoying eyebrows off his face…or both.

“Yes, sir.” She said tonelessly.

“You are already somewhat familiar with the project we spoke of. You and I spoke of it –“ the skin around his eyes tightened, an almost unnoticeable flash of pain, “ – before Batonn.”

Her eyes widened, “The TIE Defender project?” she whispered.

He nodded once.

Teela cringed looking guilty, “I didn’t expect Tarkin to take to it so quickly.”

“I suspect some level of politics is in play.” Thrawn mused.

“I’m sure.” She smirked, “It might be due to some animosity between Tarkin and Krennic?”

“Perhaps.”

There was silence, long and painful during which, once again, she thought of a time when they would talk incessantly of such things, theorize and strategize; she would offer to investigate each man’s preferred taste in art. The conversation would gravitate to a playful challenge – a sparring session in the dojo – when she knew he could feel her heart skip a beat, every time he’d pin her down and see the fire in his eyes.

But he had decided to serve the Empire. An Empire not worth saving. He refused to go back to the Ascendency despite her insistence that he was desperately needed.

She was in love with him.

But it would end badly if she stayed; if he stayed.

A tear fell from her cheek onto the data pad in front of her; she cleared her throat as quietly as she could and quickly stood, turning away “I have to go. Please provide the details regarding the assignment when –“

_“I have the details here.”_

_“In hindsight I am not sure it is wise for me to be involved in this, Grand Admiral.”_ Teela couldn’t bring herself to face him as she absently brushed away another tear.

_“And why is that?”_

_“I am a Rebel, Thrawn!”_ she scoffed, half turning _“Do you not understand? By rights I should be in one of your detention cells and you should be sending me to Coruscant to be executed for treason.”_

_“Do you believe you deserve such a punishment, Teela Zapheri?”_ She heard his foot falls, could almost feel him approach, his closeness; she shivered partially in fear, partially in excitement. The way he said her given name made her ache.

_“I believe the Empire you serve is evil.”_ She snapped _, “I believe you need to return with me to the Ascendency before there is little point for you to stay in the Empire.”_

_“You underestimate the Chiss Defense Fleet.”_ He admonished lightly, as he stepped in front of her. _“Nightswan should also not be underestimated and I provided him a valuable ally.”_

_“Cal.”_

Thrawn nodded once. Slowly gently he grazed her cheek with his knuckles, _“I have missed you…Teela.”_

She leaned into the caress, felt her brow furrow with barely suppressed emotion, “This cannot be. I am an instrument and you can't have it both ways, Thrawn.”

Zapheri darted around him before she lost herself in the desire to stay. He did not go after her.

The shuttle touched down on the landing pad several meters from the factory. Arihnda Pryce and her lackey Palas were waiting. She shifted in irritation, glanced over at Thrawn and rolled her eyes, “Why must I wear this?”

“The armor is for your protection, Zapheri.”

She pulled at the chest plate, it pushed on her breasts and felt like a fucking corset not to mention the helmet made her look like some sort of angry mushroom. Teela had commented on these observations but the Grand Admiral simply shook his head and told her it was necessary.

“Protection from what? Breathing?” she growled.

Thrawn motioned for her to follow him as the hatch lowered, “There have been several attacks by – “ he paused turned his head to glance at her, “ – _rebel_ groups in the area. You are a high value target.”

_He’s mocking me. Bastard._

“And what about you? You’re a nice white target and your complexion makes your eyebrows more annoying than usual.”

The Chiss ignored her as they continued their brisk walk toward the Governor and Ursa Palas.

After reading the information Thrawn provided, it was clear to her, the Defender project was slightly behind schedule, the timetable was extremely aggressive, and it would bleed Lothal. The infrastructure wasn’t yet established on the planet to handle everything that was needed to cope with such a project. The miners would be worked to death and everyone else would likely starve.

She and Thrawn reached the two women; Arihnda provided most of the civilities while Palas smiled slightly and watched attentively, never once looking at Teela.

“Allow me to show you our progress, Grand Admiral.”

Thrawn nodded and followed Pryce; Palas fell into step behind the two and alongside Zapheri.

“I think you’ll be impressed with the project, Scholar Zapheri.” the younger woman chirped merrily.

_Ugh too much caff?_

“You can call me Zapheri.”

Ursa grinned, “Thank you, I must say I’m so very honored to be working with you. I know the Grand Admiral respects you tremendously.”

Teela cocked her head, puckered her lips to stifle her sudden urge to giggle, “Oh does he? I’d say right about now he’s tremendously annoyed with me.”

“Annoyed? Not the Grand Admiral!” Palas looked shocked over the idea.

“Oh yes!” Zapheri lowered her voice as if to convey a sense of closeness with the other, “I’ll let you in on a secret.”

Ursa leaned in wide eyed, mouth slightly ajar in obvious suspense. Teela looked up cautiously to make sure the Governor and Thrawn were still conversing, “It’s because of sexual frustration.” She leaned back quickly, nodded solemnly at the reddening woman walking next to her.

“Uh – I – um – “

“I mean who am I to pass judgement?” Zapheri shrugged and shook her head, her braid swinging gently down her back, “So what if he prefers self-pleasuring to images of male Gamorreans? I’m sure many powerful people have unique tastes, yes?”

After that Ursa Palas remained silent for a long time and Teela was able to admire the factory setup without being interrupted by the sickeningly fake banter of the Governor’s minion.

The factory was impressive, but what was being built there was elementary.

_Speeder bikes?_

Speeders were hardly advanced, and they certainly didn’t come with hyperdrives. In fact, they barely came with anything at all. Upon Zapheri’s inquiry, laced with her usual level of sarcasm, Lothal’s governor glared at her. “You are not necessarily here to manage speeder construction.”

Teela’s faux pout only vexed the other woman and Thrawn gave her a warning glance. However, upon her attempted entry into the more restricted section of the factory her clearance was denied prompting a herd of stormtroopers to descend on her. (“I think the nice gentlemen dressed in white are going to have to take me elsewhere.”)

While she was escorted back to comfortably observe speeder production, she heard the Grand Admiral’s ire over the unacceptable logistical failure and inefficiency; would production of the project be conducted in a similar manner?

She sighed happily listening to Arihnda’s sputtering apology until her voice became distorted by distance.

Sometimes Zapheri disliked her vindictive nature…

But only sometimes.

The stormtrooper commander deposited her back on the production floor, cautioning her not to touch anything. “I’m an engineer, asshole.” She muttered as he walked away, “And you probably can’t even hit the side of a Star Destroyer if you were standing on it!”

A familiar voice giggled behind her, “Plus I bet you could kick his ass.”

“Cess!” She gasped, hugging the girl fiercely “What are you doing here? You need to get out!”

“Gibuli wanted to see if you were around. We were going to do an extraction if you needed us to. And we found a new friend!”

Teela’s heart skipped a beat and, in that moment, she considered going with her friend, but she inhaled deeply and bobbed her thanks, “I _only_ have a little over a month left on my commission. I can tolerate one more _month_.”

It would end up being a mistake.

Neither Zapheri nor Cess noticed the woman watching them.

How would a Grand Admiral’s aide that had supposedly never set foot on Lothal before being abducted know someone _here_? Who was Gibuli? Who were _they_ and what were _they_ extracting?

Apparently Teela Zapheri was only tolerating her Imperial service…Ursa Palas smiled. She could change that, and it would be far less bearable afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry long chapter that was painful to edit...I think this might be the last of the drug chapters. LOL. So it all goes down hill from here.
> 
> I think I'll hold off posting again for a bit...I have to write some more to make sure I've got everything figured out...things are kinda clunky in some of my next few chapters and I'm trying to smooth it out. And yes there will be um...*using small timid voice* smut...
> 
> I hope everyone has a safe and happy new year!  
> Drink responsibly if you drink at all - I'm doing the Diet Ginger Ale thing because I'm an epileptic and the last time I had a rum and coke I was talking out of my ear hole for three days. ((gasp!)) Maybe I'll write better that way??? Hmmm...
> 
> Thank you once again for reading this silliness and I wanted to say again how helpful its been for me to write and to know that someone else is at least finding some enjoyment out of it other than just me (even if its a laugh!) LOL  
> Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
> -N!


	57. Adversarial Influences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Sy Bisti:   
> “Dojo menje!” = Dojo now!  
> “Ubicale ikebuyasa!” = You asked for it, asshole!  
> “Ngiba heki” = Look at me  
> Onobuhlakani = Acrimonious  
> Ngayikathunda = I love you
> 
> Cheunh:  
> “Ch’ah viz cart tasbah ran vah.” = I have been lost without you.  
> Ch’avsacahn. = Acrimonious
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> She can't resist.  
> Excellent.  
> Nightswan's directive.  
> The Governor's suggestion - Perception?  
> Cess and Tac bring news.  
> An uncomfortable ego boost.  
> Rubbing a weakness in his face - knuckles first.  
> All she has left.  
> Giving up a life.  
> Strange interest.  
> Relief for rage: distraction.  
> No escort?  
> Locked out; broken hearted.  
> Tynbi fitting in.  
> Fraternization rules.  
> Bepru the admirer.   
> Risk.

After a week of looking over the schematics – very similar to the originals she and Thrawn had discussed with some minor augmentations based on available materials for the prototype, Teela was amazed at how reminiscent the TIE Defender was to the Chiss Clawcraft.

Her quick conversation with Cess had been sustaining. Everyone on the outside was safe and the team had even picked up a recruit to help them with their hit and fade attacks on the smaller transports. Still Zapheri missed them terribly and wondered what Cal had been enlisted into doing in Wild Space and the Outer Rim.

The Grand Admiral had basically left her to her work for which she was thankful. His presence only complicated everything; she suspected he knew it too. But there was little time for interference even if he wished to torment her.

When she wasn’t at the factory brainstorming a means of streamlining the manufacturing process for a new TIE fighter she was being escorted to and from it; never allowed to stay on the planet. Her permanent home was the Chimaera and there she would stay.

It was a tedious commute and completely unwarranted. Certainly, resources could be spent in better ways. It prompted her to consider asking the Chiss for a change.

_Uh oh._

Teela changed her mind immediately. This was his way of trying to lure her into _coming to him_.

No, she would use her time in the Lambda shuttle, traveling to and from Lothal, to think about Ar’alani’s data. That was a far better use for her time than being manipulated into picking a fight with Thrawn.

But there were certain things Zapheri just couldn’t resist.

Ursa Palas finally felt like the Governor was starting to look at her as an _excellent_ aide, one worthy to keep around. She’d told Pryce about the conversation she’d overheard and offered Arihnda some ideas on how to proceed given this new and very _interesting_ information.

It happened that the Governor had finished with the communications data Thrawn had provided her and she handed it absently back to Palas. The simplicity of the younger woman’s idea was what made it perfect.

“Why not feed the information into a comm receiver filter, Governor?” Ursa offered.

Arihnda looked up, blinked and nodded slowly, as if mulling it over, “Yes. You have at least one name, correct?”

“Yes, Governor.”

“Good. Do it. Talk with the Chimaera’s senior command crew. Commodore Faro should be able to help you.” Pryce paused then smiled somewhat. “And how is your relationship with the Grand Admiral?”

Ursa briefly recalled entering the Grand Admiral’s office and seeing him sparring with his droids. He’d stopped suddenly and smirked at her as she ogled the alien’s physicality, pausing his routine to come stand over her, barely out of breath and not a hair out of place. She blushed and smiled seductively – it worked – after asking several polite questions about his droids he offered to show her around the dojo and the various weaponry he’d collected. Palas mentioned casually she hadn’t had self-defense classes since her childhood prompting a scowl from the Chiss.

“Perhaps you require lessons.” He scrutinized her frame openly.

Be bold, Ursa, she told herself.

“Would you consider teaching me how to battle your droids!?” she asked with girlish enthusiasm.

Thrawn laughed softly, “Unfortunately you would not be ready for such an endeavor so soon, but I could provide you some guidance.”

“That would be very nice, Grand Admiral.” She beamed, “Thank you!”

Palas sighed happily at the memory and grinned at Arihnda Pryce.

“It’s progressing, Governor.”

The other woman’s smile tightened, and she nodded, “Excellent.”

And now Palas was relishing in that one word.

_Excellent._

She practically chanted the word to herself as she approached Commodore Faro on the bridge of the Chimaera. Ursa explained her situation, and she didn’t lie – it was true this would be an effort to capture rebels, after all.

“Did ISB authorize this?” Faro scowled at her.

Palas tilted her head and wrinkled her brow, a slight hint of challenge in her voice, “Do they need to?”

The Commodore ground her teeth; it was no secret as to how Karyn Faro felt about Arihnda Pryce and that opinion was probably transferable to the Governor’s staff.

“I suppose not. It’s easy to filter and there are only two key words.”

_Excellent._

Faro instructed her to wait at the aft bridge console while she marched down the command walkway and spoke to a Senior Lieutenant. He nodded once and climbed the steps from the starboard side crew pit following the Commodore as she strode back over to where Ursa waited.

“Miss Palas this is Senior Lieutenant Lomar, he will feed your request into the Chimaera’s communication receiver arrays.”

“And that will filter out what I would need?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am.” Lomar answered.

Palas smiled, “Excellent.”

The Dug was once again staring at the human’s holo-image. Nightswan shook his head this time in complete exasperation. “I understand you want to take in _strays_ , but this needs to stop.”

“Are we not supposed to _help_ people?” Gibuli objected.

“Yes, but we cannot risk ourselves. Otherwise we risk losing everything!”

The alien bowed his head, “Tynbi has been traumatized by the Empire. They destroyed a Rodian transport, his sister was killed. How is he any different than Cess or Talath or Rato and Gurm?”

“We knew Cess, Talath, Rato and Gurm!” Nightswan growled, “They checked out and they’ve proven themselves.”

“And we are getting to know Tynbi and eventually I believe he will prove himself to be trustworthy.”

Gibuli’s employer eyed him skeptically, “Does he have anything to offer the group?”

The Dug’s ears flattened. He was entirely against the concept of befriending people based on what they could provide instead of who they were as beings.

“He is very good at –“ He hesitated “ – shooting things.”

Still Nightswan did not seem convinced, “Very well.” He huffed finally, “But at the first sign of trouble shove him out an airlock, will you?”

“I will give him to the young ones to deal with.” Gibuli grimaced.

There was a pause.

“What about Teela?”

“I had Cess infiltrate the Imperial factory north of Capital City and Kothal. She was not able to find out what they were working on other than speeder bike assembly.” The Dug hopped from one arm to another. “Cess did say she has one month of her commission remaining. She can endure until then.”

“And then what?” Nightswan sounded alarmed.

“She implied she would be leaving Imperial service.”

“Like Hell and Brimstone, she will!”

The Dug stilled and remained silent while the human paced irritably within view of the holo-lens.

“Gibuli, you must get word to her. Teela Zapheri _must_ stay involved. She is to stop Thrawn from moving beyond Lothal at any cost.”

“Any cost? Surely you don’t mean -?”

“No. No, nothing like that.” Nightswan said darkly, “Besides Teela would probably kill herself before she killed him.”

“But if they were to find out she is Malastaja…?” Gibuli pressed.

“If the Grand Admiral hasn’t figured it out yet, she’s probably safe. I suggest you keep a low profile for several weeks, try a little more _social unrest_. But keeping Teela Zapheri behind enemy lines is of the utmost importance. She can restrain Thrawn’s worst tendencies. I doubt he’s learned anything from Batonn though.”

The Dug almost growled at the man, remembering all too clearly Staja curled and sobbing in an Imperial prison cell as she told him about Batonn.

_Everything_ about Batonn.

Nightswan may not know Thrawn was not responsible yet had shouldered it – literally with gold bars and a white uniform of a Grand Admiral…all because of Batonn.

But Gibuli held his tongue. Regardless of what his employer said, he would protect his family and that included Teela Zapheri.

Arihnda found the other woman’s suggestion reasonable but, if her life as a politician had taught her anything, it was to create contingency plans for when things didn’t go as expected. And she knew she had the resources available not just because she was the Governor of Lothal, but because she had her contacts.

Of course, he didn’t answer her immediately – that would imply she had power. He would wait. How long he waited was what was of interest. If he returned her message quickly, he appeared desperate, however if he did not call back within a certain timeframe, he would give the impression her information was not of importance.

And Arihnda was very certain it _was_ , especially after reading Teela Zapheri’s debriefing.

A perfect amount of time had elapsed – three hours – when the Falleen responded.

“Governor Pryce.” Xizor hummed an acknowledgement when she keyed the comm.

She smirked, “Your Highness, thank you for returning my call so promptly.”

There was a chuckle on the other line, “What shall we discuss?” There was a bored sort of playfulness in his tone.

“Teela Zapheri.”

A silent moment passed.

“I believe, your Highness she is conspiring against the Empire and I would very much appreciate someone investigate her activities.” Pryce said matter-of-factly.

“Ah, and someone from your office poking at her activities would make you look how? –“ His voice dripping in mock outrage, “ – Vindictive perhaps?”

Arihnda felt her face flush with anger. “According to Zapheri, it was merely a band of smugglers that prevented your highly trained and motivated assassins from apprehending her aboard the Accordance. And –“ she ignored the hiss of irritation from the Falleen, “ – it was a small band of Rebels that rescued her on Ansion.”

Xizor spat something that sounded suspiciously like a curse.

Pryce let the Dark Prince let her none-too-subtle dig fester a second longer and continued. “The way I see it, your Highness is you need every piece of information about her you can find. If she is engaging in treasonous acts, let the _Empire_ do your work for you.”

There was an audible sigh, “You do make a point, Governor. I will send a –“ he chortled maybe at some personal joke “-skilled _investigator_ for your use. I wish to be kept informed.”

Arihnda smiled. Politics was a give and take; she had taken and now she had to concede…but only a little. “I do appreciate the resources being spent on this endeavor by your organization. Your other representative is already here, and I am certain he’s doing excellent work. Let me assure you, if anything is needed, he can contact my staff and it will be taken care of.”

Perhaps it was then that the Governor of Lothal forgot the most important rule in politics by overestimating her own power: Never step on the toes that are part of the foot you may be forced to wash later.

“Tynbi will make contact directly if he requires anything, Governor. He does have _your_ schedule, after all _.”_

Arihnda hadn’t considered Xizor might hold some degree of embarrassment over Black Sun’s inability to kill Zapheri. As the assassination was likely ordered by someone _very_ high up in Imperial politics or even in High Command, it would make sense that the head of the criminal enterprise responsible for seeing it through would not want to employ any part of Imperial resources, as a matter of principle.

That one veiled threat would end up being detrimental to the Falleen’s cause.

Someone’s perception did have a tendency to become their reality, after all.

By her second week in the factory she was doing materials testing and the tediousness of the schedule she’d been put to was beginning to grate on her. Her office was above the large manufacturing floor with an impressive view of the facility – but _only_ the speeder assembly area.

Her further review of the TIE Defender – the “updates” - had been placed on temporary hold. She was now tasked with helping improve speeder production, which was meant to be an insult to her ego.

It was more worrisome than offensive. The governor was still unsuccessful in getting her access into the more secure areas, claiming it was an ISB matter.

It made Teela nervous; it was probably meant to.

Arihnda Pryce was trying to spook her into hasty movements because she certainly harbored resentment toward her and could very well suspect her of concealing sympathy for her rebel kidnappers. She doubted the Governor of Lothal didn’t know which end of a hydospanner to use.

Still it was unnerving given Zapheri’s previous extensive work with the Empire. If the Imperial Security Bureau really _did_ have suspicions, she’d be in a detention cell by now.

Something wasn’t quite right.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted by the office’s entrance request chime, and she inhaled deeply.

“Enter, please.”

Two workers in their customary ventilators walked carefully inside and although their faces were obscured by their masks, she knew them instantly from their postures.

She laughed and rushed to hug them, “Cess! Tac! What are you doing here!?”

“See I told you she’d figure out it was us right away.” Cess chided the slicer mildly.

“I just enjoy complaining! Haven’t you heard?” he chuckled as Teela released them, stepping back in wonderment.

“So?” she prompted, “Is Gibuli alright?”

The two masked humans looked at each other and then at Zapheri, temporarily sending her heart crashing into her rib cage.

“He’s fine but he’s worried about you and –“ Cess shrugged “ – your blue friend.”

Teela made a face, “I’m leaving in three weeks! I’ll be fine.”

“Does Thrawn know that?” There was clear anxiety behind the question.

“Yes. I told him I would be resigning and leaving.”

This time Cess grumbled something unintelligible and Tac shook his head, “This isn’t good. This is sooo not good.”

“What?” she looked bemusedly between the two of them.

“So not good.” Tac continued muttering as Cess began to fidget

The younger woman looked down at her oversized overalls and sighed loud enough to be heard through the ventilator, “We need you to change your mind. High Command and ISB drew up a contract for you to remain with the Seventh Fleet indefinitely as a civilian asset. And - um Nightswan wants you to stay and keep Thrawn occupied.”

Her brow furrowed, her lips puckered, and she tilted her head in irritated confusion, “Occupied? OCCUPIED? And what does Nightswan _think_ I should do? Read him a bedtime story?”

Tac shuffled his feet uncomfortably and glanced over at Cess, “If you think that would help?”

Teela growled wordlessly and gestured animatedly to show her frustration with the man. Despite the amusement Tac’s death by Staja would cause Rato and Gurm over his blatant ignorance, Cess intervened, “Nightswan said Thrawn has either got to come back permanently or stay away permanently. He can’t go poking around out where they are because it will get them into trouble–“ the younger woman shrugged, “- whatever that means. Gibuli said you’d know.”

Zapheri exhaled shakily and nodded, “I know what it means! And how does Nightswan know about this contract?”

The two shrugged simultaneously.

“Fine. Even if there is a contract with the Empire waiting for me, that _doesn’t_ mean I’m going to sign it.”

“Staja, you may not have a _choice_! Thrawn has already informed someone in ISB he expects you’ll take the offer.”

“Oh, I have a kriffing choice!” Teela raged, “I’m going to _kill him_!”

There was something peculiar about Ursa Palas that the Grand Admiral was finding difficult to identify. Before he saw Malastaja and knew – instantly knew – Teela Zapheri was alive, he found his new aide irritating. Physically the two women were very similar – dark hair, dark eyes, medium height and build.

Palas had reminded him painfully of a younger Teela although she appeared to be an idealist, she lacked the wit Zapheri had.

The woman’s Lothalian braid seemed strangely put together but intriguing…

Regardless she continued to perform her duties exceptionally well, so the Chiss tolerated her presence. It was also an added bonus that Teela made no attempts at hiding her contempt for the woman, a sentiment born purely out of jealousy.

Thrawn couldn’t lie; the possessiveness displayed by her was quite a boost to his ego, but that gratification was countered by Zapheri’s stubborn refusal to discuss the Defender project, or anything else with him for that matter. She had remained uncharacteristically silent and it vexed him to the point of distraction.

Perhaps he could provoke her into coming to him.

Resentment was a powerful emotion and if he was correct about Ursa Palas she too was…

Thrawn shifted in his seat suddenly uncomfortable with the thought.

No.

He didn’t even _like_ his new aide let alone want to…

He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat as the door to office opened of its own accord and in stepped Palas.

Unlike Zapheri who seemed almost instinctively cognizant of his comfort level with her attire during their sparring, Ursa did not seem to consider that close-quarter combat training was not meant to be comfortable or considerate of physical boundaries.

Yes, he decided, he needed to be _very_ careful.

“I’m ready for my training -” She grinned, shifting slightly to accent her figure “ – Grand Admiral.”

And with one last thought of Teela, he motioned for her to come in.

He could no longer stand it; the frustration - both physical and emotion - had worn him down. He had come so close to closing his eyes and murmuring her name.

Teela. Teela. Teela.

Only it wasn’t Teela’s waist his arm was wrapped around; it wasn’t her shoulders he held as he tried to position the woman into a proper defensive stance. But she’d felt like her, she’d even smelled like her.

Ursa Palas knew her competition, had studied Zapheri and through her, him. The Governor’s lackey had found a weakness and would exploit it if he didn’t seek other methods of…release.

He needed Zapheri.

The Grand Admiral was on the verge of summoning her from the surface, interrupting her work at the factory to, if nothing else, goad her into a fight. A good sparring session would do them some good, perhaps draw them closer.

Literally.

Teela beat him to the punch.

Literally.

The stormtrooper guard announced her presence, he approved her entrance and looked up casually from his datapad to see her stride inside. He could not let her know how desperate and how wounded he was without her. Would she attempt to exploit the weakness in him, now that she was a Rebel?

_Her steps are angry. Good. It will be a challenging spar._

Her pace slowed.

“Zapheri.” He acknowledged without so much as a glance in her direction.

She moved over to stand behind the desk in front of him and he looked up in sudden interest, hope swelling in him; it was the first time Teela had initiated physical closeness since returning to the Empire. Her fist connected with the side of his face and his head jerked to the side, he instantly stood but she was already striding away.

“Dojo menje!” He was already taking off his belt and uniform tunic. 

She turned back and snarled at him, “Ubicale ikebuyasa!"

They both lay on the floor groaning.

“I admit you have learned some –“ the Chiss grunted as he moved to sit up slowly, “ – new techniques, however you still lack the strength to execute them effectively.”

Teela rolled over wheezing “You hit harder now, and you’re a bit faster. You’re so… _angry_.” She tried to move to her side, but her breath left her in a huff, “But you, Grand Admiral underestimate me. I’m not done yet.”

“No, Zapheri.” Thrawn shook his head. “I concede.”

“I should still beat you senseless.” She chuckled and stared at the ceiling as he moved to sit next to her.

He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him, “What is bothering you, Zapheri?”

She swallowed hard, “The Empire you serve. I –“ she exhaled shakily and turned her face away from him, “ – I have to stay but…” she glowered at thin air. _“We cannot stop Star Dust.”_

_“No.”_ he agreed in Sy Bisti, _“We can, however slow it down with the Defender Project.”_

“Not good enough.” She growled.

His red eyes narrowed as he carefully tilted her face back to him, but her eyes were closed to starve off tears.

“Ngiba heki” 

“Cha.”

“Look at me.” The Chiss demanded again, only in Basic.

Her eyes fluttered open slightly and the Grand Admiral, still somewhat winded from their fight, leaned down and kissed her gently.

“Ch’ah viz cart tasbah ran vah.” He whispered softly in her ear. 

It wasn’t long before the resultant motions became passionate with her arms around him and his hands moving through her untidy hair. There was the frantic movement to touch more, see more, taste more but she knew it was wrong.

_“No.”_ she murmured as his lips moved down her neck, _“This is wrong.”_

He snorted in faux outrage, _“I have not even begun.”_

Teela pushed him away and he immediately stopped, _“All these years and finally you develop a sense of humor.”_ She smiled thinly and sat up while trying once again not to meet his eye.

He too sat, though awkwardly given the obviousness of his arousal; he studied her intently, trying to keep his face expressionless. _“What do you wish of me?”_

There was a terrible silence; several minutes of being watched by him and being trapped in her own thoughts and memories.

Finally, she clutched her chest and acknowledged she would never have a family - that Gibuli and the others had helped her, healed her and had sent her on her way. Cal was lost to her but at least he would be safer with Cygni than in an Imperial prison.

And the man sitting across from her now, studying her?

They would both burn if they stayed together, like tibanna near an open flame.

And she didn’t want that.

He was all she had left.

“I-I have to -” She couldn’t meet his eye, could barely speak the words, wasn’t entirely sure she even believed them and couldn’t focus on anything other than the memories of them together. But still she had to…and so she _did_. “ – say good-bye, Thrawn. _We_ can’t be together. I will sign the civilian asset contract to work on the Defender, but I won’t be your aide.”

She would find herself staring out at the workers wondering if Cess or Tac were nearby. Occasionally she’d absently wipe away a tear that had inexplicably fallen down her check, hanging precariously from her jaw line and threatened to dampen her datapad.

She learned through Agent Kallus that her security clearance had been suspended until her “status” was final. Why provide someone more information on highly classified material if they were only going to leave Imperial service a few short weeks later? Teela wouldn’t get access to anything unless she handed over a life – _her_ life.

It would be the life of an engineer, strictly that of a scholar and an instrument – what she wanted when she was seventeen. There would be no politics, no petty bickering, no briefings, no trips to Coruscant but there would also be no discussions on strategy, threat assessments, surveillance plans, and reconnaissance. There would be no sparring, no art lectures, no droid repairs and no friendship.

And Ursa Palas would be his new aide.

Zapheri felt nauseated over the idea but if it kept him alive, accepting life as a simple Imperial instrument – a cog in a wheel - was a small price to pay.

Cess and Tac had signed on as part-time machinists. How they managed to do that, Teela could only guess – she suspected it had something to do with Tac slicing into the Imperial work authorization database.

Generally, all the machinists were required to work the maximum amount of time and then some. When Zapheri pointed out that the anomaly could get them caught, they shrugged and smiled coyly, stepping out of the work area to leave for the day.

Much to her dismay the floor foremen _did_ notice Cess and Tac, or as they were technically called, Worker #7530 and Worker #7482, were only present three and a half days. To her relief, another two workers, Remi and Bepru (Workers #7641 and #7388 respectively), were brought in to compensate.

She didn’t notice and Cess and Tac weren’t around during his shifts but one of those fresh workers had a very keen, yet discreet interest in the lead engineer on the new project rumored to begin production soon.

Ch’avsacahn. 

That was the word in Cheunh.

Onobuhlakani.

That was the word in Sy Bisti

He didn’t know the word for what he was feeling in Basic and it irritated him. Usually he would’ve asked Zapheri, but it was as if she had never even returned to him, hadn’t escaped her supposed death aboard the Accordance and wasn’t walking around with a beating heart that no longer yearned to be his.

A new emotion.

Vutar.

Ulaka.

Anger.

Yes, he knew anger; had known it since her death aboard the Accordance. And it would seem he would not get any sort of reprieve from his rage.

He clenched his jaw and tightened his fist upon hearing the door to his office open.

Ursa Palas for her lesson.

Perhaps, the best remedy for rage was distraction. The Grand Admiral turned around to meet her, leading her once again to the dojo, this time his hands did not hesitate to move around her and on her as they practiced.

In the middle of the second week (she was counting down the days until her contract expired and she would be able to re-enlist into Imperial service) she made her way to the Lambda in the Chimaera’s hanger bay as had become routine. Teela would be escorted by a gaggle of stormtroopers – her “bodyguards” – as if she were a holo star, down to the surface to begin her day.

Strangely there wasn’t the usual horde of white armored thugs, but rather a high-strung Lieutenant waiting for her.

“Lieutenant?” She approached him carefully, “Where is my escort?”

“Ah, Scholar Zapheri! I’m here to inform you the Chimera will be leaving Lothal temporarily and you are to remain onboard.”

Teela raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, “On whose authority?”

The excitable man – Lyste was his name - blinked and gapped at her openly. Zapheri tilted her head and wrinkled her brow again to express her agitation and to press him into an answer.

“Ah, um, well the Grand Admiral of course. I don’t –“ he was still sputtering as Teela spun around and marched toward Thrawn’s office.

Her code cylinder no longer worked.

_He locked me out. Bastard!_

The stormtrooper guarding the door ordered her to step back, pointing his E-11 at her menacingly. “You can make arrangements with his aide _if_ you have the clearance.” The filtered voice growled, “Until then leave this area or face penalty of detention.”

“I _am_ his _aide_ , you idiot!”

This apparently flummoxed the man and he used the intercom to consult the Grand Admiral. The grabbled voice – a voice she knew so well – could be heard; the tone however was less familiar.

He was angry.

The guard straightened and pressed the key for non-emergency assistance on his helmet’s comm system. “Per the Grand Admiral, you are being confined to quarters until we reach Ryloth.”

“Ryloth? Why Ryloth? What’s going on?”

The Chimaera’s stormtroopers weren’t nearly as inefficient as the troopers she’d gone up against on Ansion and Lothal, they’d been trained well by Major Ayer – Thrawn wouldn’t have anything other than competency. They were already there, one on either side of her and the guard motioned to them to take her.

They grabbed her by her forearms and pulled her away.

_He’s trying to hurt me!_

Thrawn was all she had left and by denying her access to himself, even for just the short time she had left on her contract, he was hurting her. And he knew it.

She could make memories that would last forever but he was rejecting her. Despite her intent to walk in and curse at him until her whole body became warm at the sight of him, she could still have a memory. Maybe change her mind; move to stand behind his desk, tell him she loved him, have him lay her down right there and -

No.

That could never happen now. She could never make a memory – _they_ could never live forever.

_See what you’ve done, Malastaja!_

As the stormtroopers pulled at her, Teela clutched her chest where longstanding wounds opened an old memory of her pleading with him.

_“I understand you. I don’t need anything from you! Just you. Only you! Ngayikathunda!!”_

Tynbi hadn’t yet become completely accepted by the group. A few of the Dug remained skeptical but that was to be expected. They were stubborn beings.

His superior was insistent. Get close to the group, they would get him close to the mark. Patience was the ultimate virtue; failure, the fatal sin.

It did seem though that perseverance would ultimately pay off. Despite his general dislike for Twi’leks, he made a point to befriend the pilot, Talath. He was surprisingly knowledgeable and Tynbi didn’t mind him as much as the younger Dug.

Talath had informed him the groups leader was making arrangements for the tenth member of the group to return. She had been given a “special” assignment and would be back within the next few weeks.

The Mark.

The whole group referred to her as “Staja” and spoke of her as if she were born from some kriffing deity. It would have been annoying to anyone else but the Rodian was a professional. He also didn’t much care if she was descended from some god, she’d still die like all the others.

The Twi’lek interrupted his brooding, traipsing into the cockpit with a small sigh, “Well that’s just Bantha spit!” he grumbled half to himself and half to Tynbi.

“What’s got you down, friend?” the Rodian asked nonchalantly, glancing up from a small diode he’d been tinkering with.

“You know Staja was supposed to come back in a few weeks, right?” Talath’s lekku twitched in irritation, “Well, now Gibuli got orders that she’s to remain behind.”

Tynbi stopped his idle fiddling with the near useless piece and looked sharply up at the other, “For how long?”

“Indefinitely.”

His ears flattened in disappointment – real disappointment – but he masked his anger and frustration, “I’m sorry Talath. Perhaps Gibuli will change his mind?” the Rodian probed carefully.

“I don’t think so. He wasn’t very happy about it. Someone else is calling the shots, maybe even Staja herself.” There was a thoughtful pause, “I don’t know though, Staja knows we need her. I can’t see her doing this by choice.”

“Maybe we can extract her? If she doesn’t want to stay, why should she be forced to?” The Rodian pressed further.

The Twi’lek’s lip twitched and he shrugged, “I don’t know. Cess and Tac –“ Talath’s voice changed subtly at the mention of the later; there was a hint of jealousy over the human man’s budding closeness with the woman, “ - can get to her at the factory. I don’t see why we couldn’t but if Gibuli says –“

“Factory? What factory?”

“The Imperial factory north of Capital City and Kothal.”

Tynbi now had the Marks location. His superior was correct. The group would lead him, and they were.

Their trip to Ryloth – transit there, short stay and transit back to Lothal took eleven days.

He refused to see her or even speak to her.

There was talk of an explosion down on the surface at one point and she desperately tried to find out if the Grand Admiral had been injured, or even involved but no one would tell her. Teela was sequestered away from everyone that knew her well enough to feel comfortable with relaying such information – Lomar, Pyrondi, Hammerly, Faro… _everyone_.

And time slowed.

All she had were her memories and Ar’alani’s data.

By the time they returned to Lothal, she wondered if she’d go insane.

Every day was worse than the one before as she began her routine once again. All she could do now was attempt to make improvements to the speeder bike production line until her new contract was signed and her clearance to become the lead engineer on the Defender Project was approved.

Upon a return trip from Lothal, Teela tiredly marched down the ramp of her Lambda to see Ursa Palas. She looked wearily at the woman and nodded curtly, completely indifferent to conversation with the wretched administrator. Whether Ursa didn’t see Zapheri’s lack of interest in talking or she did and ignored it, wasn’t quite clear to Teela until the Grand Admiral’s new aide opened her mouth.

“Scholar Zapheri!” she waved merrily.

Teela cringed internally but bobbed her head in acknowledgement.

“So good to see you!”

_I doubt that, blithering idiot._

“Likewise, Ms. Palas. What can I do for you?” Zapheri cocked her head patiently, trying very hard not to roll her eyes.

The younger woman suddenly seemed almost sheepish, “I wanted to get your advice.”

Teela’s frown deepened, “On?”

“The Grand Admiral.” Ursa looked earnestly at her, “I’ve been taking sparring lessons from him and – “

Zapheri’s mind suddenly stopped processing, her eyebrows knitted together, and her jaw went slack with confusion.

The other woman prattled away about…something.

“Wha - ? Wait. What?” Teela blinked a couple of times. “Sorry I’m a bit tired. Can you start over.”

“I’ve been taking sparring lessons from the Grand Admiral. I was wondering since I’m a civilian worker, are the fraternization rules established in the Imperial Navy still applicable because I’m certain he’s _quite_ attracted to me.” Palas said matter-of-factly as they strode out of the docking bay.

She did say it.

Sparring lessons. Fraternization rules. Attracted.

She felt her face become hot; her mouth had suddenly gone dry.

“Why do you think he’s attracted to _you_?” She didn’t mean for it to sound condescending…too much.

Ursa looked up a surprisingly hurt expression on her face, making Teela curse under her breath.

_This was Thrawn’s doing. Bastard._

“Well…” the girl sighed. “I guess maybe he was just…” she shrugged. “It’s probably nothing.

Zapheri had explained it away so many times before – it was a physiological reaction to them being close. The alley, the mark, their more aggressive fights…it wasn’t because he wanted her. Teela was certain he _didn’t_ want her after she confessed her feelings for him, and he dismissed her before her first contract had expired.

“I don’t know.” She responded absently suddenly lost in her memories.

“Do you think he’d consider a human woman? Ah I mean – “ she looked down embarrassedly, “ I don’t know what his preferences are except the Gamorrean thing.” She cringed.

“I was being facetious Palas.” She said flatly, “Now I have to go. I’m tired and I have work to do tomorrow.”

“Of course! Thank you so much for listening!”

Teela all but ran to her quarters, slammed her palm down on the door controls, locked it and fell face first onto the bed not bothering to take her boots off or shuck herself out of her uniform.

She cried herself to sleep.

Cess and Tac would discreetly find her on the manufacturing floor make comments on one worker, Bepru, who seemed particularly disappointed when she was away at Ryloth.

“Be careful, the blue guy might have competition. He seems really sweet.” Cess winked at her but Zapheri shot her a tiredly irritated glance, silencing her quickly.

The two undercover rebels also warned her of various things some of the workers were doing wrong – intentional sabotage. Bepru had made fast friends because he participated in the disruption. Upon suggesting _they_ partake in the same scheme, Teela insisted they play no role in it and after a whispered argument they both agreed.

Her last day…or what was supposed to be her last day as an aide for a high-ranking Imperial officer, Cess approached her feigning a question on a material suitability test for the speeder’s engine casing. The real query was far more complicated.

“Gibuli wants information on the project?”

Zapheri was looking down studying the datapad between them, “Project?”

“The project you’re _going_ to be working on.” Cess muttered through clenched teeth.

Teela felt her heart plummet into her stomach, “If I get him schematics, do I have to sign the _new_ contract?”

The younger woman made a pained sound, her ventilator crackling with her discomfort, “Gibuli knew you’d ask that question, Staja.” She paused and shifted from one foot to the other and shook her head, “I’m sorry, Staja. He still wants you here.”

“If I hand those schematics over to you, I’m a liability and then dead when – not if – I tell them everything during an interrogation.”

“If you give us a database, Tac can –“

“No, Cess. I won’t risk – “

There was the distinct sound of a filtered voice behind them; the click of stormtrooper armor, “Lieutenant Zapheri?”

Teela hissed, handed the datapad back to Cess and nodded for her to continue on with her part, “These results are very good, Worker. Please proceed.” She said crisply and nodded to her.

Cess scurried away dutifully and Zapheri turned around, “Yes?”

“We’ve received word from the Chimaera, ma’am.” The lead stormtrooper motioned for the two others behind him to flank her. “The Grand Admiral requires your presence and has ordered your return to the ship.”

_This would end badly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> I've worked on this... I'm up to Chapter 64. I'm trying to write in advance before posting to avoid the ever dreaded plot holes (likely a futile attempt) but I really am concerned this is getting tedious and your infinite patience will expire soon. I swear I'm not trying to be a pain in the ass - it just comes naturally. Would it help if I said there is stuff that made me blush in the next chapter?...Yeah I didn't think so. I write anything anatomical and I feel like I need to put the fan on. *eye roll*
> 
> As for this chapter...I don't see Thrawn as a love sick puppy however...Teela always seems to be the one to pick a fight with him and comes out being the one doing *most* of the pining. I wanted to explore how the Grand Admiral would/could possibly feel. Yes, I'm assuming he does that. Hahaha. Obvious Teela is her normal charming self and has her emotional outbursts but I wanted Thrawn to get a little hot headed...It's kinda fun. It's different. It might be a bit out of character for him since I get the impression he has the emotional mindset of a boiled potato (at least in Cannon!) but...your thoughts?
> 
> Again, please keep me informed as to how you think this is progressing...too slow, too confusing, too annoying, too stupid, etc.  
> And as always, thank you, thank you, thank you for reading.  
> You are good people.  
> -N!


	58. Sleeping With The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW (Author's head exploded trying to write smut.)
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Sy Bisti:  
> “Intombazabe.” = Idiot girl.  
> “Ngezohlalu ngikudingi ” = I will always need you  
> “Angawima?” = You are mine?  
> “Okwakho.” = Yours  
> “Okwami?” = Mine?  
> “Njalo” = Always.  
> “Futhi yeni manje?" = And what now?  
> “Uyangithemba?” = Do you trust me?
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Contention  
> Discrepancy  
> Contract  
> Yours and Mine  
> Palas plots  
> Staja in trouble?  
> Just some details  
> Establishing an acquaintance  
> Malastaja revealed  
> Not the Empire

Teela glowered at the woman as she led her to Thrawn’s office.

_As if I don’t know the way._

Ursa Palas smiled benignly at her and nodded to the stormtrooper guard who took her code cylinder and the other woman’s. The man motioned them inside, and the Grand Admiral’s new aide grinned broadly as she walked in front of Zapheri.

_“Intombazabe.”_ she mumbled.

“I beg your pardon?” Palas blinked politely at her but there was the faintest hint of challenge in her eyes.

Teela smiled and pointed over the other’s shoulder, “Nice braid.”

“Thank you.” Ursa’s eyes sparkled, she cocked her head and her voice lowered, “I understand this might be hard for you, not being the Grand Admiral’s aide anymore but don’t worry. I’ll take good care of him. He and I have already become quite –“ her smile broad with insinuation, “ - _close_.”

Zapheri went for bluster despite her face turning red. “I think –“ Teela allowed her tone to become icy, “ – you are trying too hard.”

Palas shrugged nonchalantly, “Let’s not keep Thrawn waiting.”

_Thrawn._

Not Grand Admiral…

_Why you, festering little rancor pimple._

Teela stepped in front of the Governor’s lackey, thinking how nice she’d look with a broken nose and keyed the secondary door to enter the office. She half wondering why he had it closed - normally it was open - and he wasn’t at his desk either. The Chiss was instead studying the tapestry of the Zapheri family crest hung in the corner.

A darkened corner.

With his vision, he would be able to see it clearly from his seated position. All he needed to do was turn and it would be obvious to him. Because it was in shadow, it wasn’t so apparent to everyone else what it was unless they were close; just another piece of art collected by an eccentric enthusiast.

But Thrawn knew.

He saw it.

Suddenly Teela felt exposed, vulnerable. She felt a part of her resentment fade but another aspect of the complication that was her emotional state burst forth like a solar flare and it made her grit her teeth.

_Damn him. Damn Palas. And damn me too._

Zapheri suddenly found that she was angry with _herself_ more than him.

Existence was not complete affirmation or complete denial, there were conditions. To see things in such extremes and expect the universe to follow such rigidity was folly. Thrawn knew the extremes but he didn’t buy into any of them, he considered the outcomes and did what he thought was in the best interest of the Chiss Ascendency.

The problem was he believed the Chiss Ascendency would be better off with a strong Empire and she was enraged by that Empire for placing him in this situation; for forcing his hand – for giving him no choice but to side with Palpatine’s Imperial war machine.

Why couldn’t he just leave? Return to the Ascendency and meet the Grysk and Vagaari head on.

But what about Ursa Palas?

That was Thrawn being manipulative while being manipulated himself; failing to see Arihnda Pryce’s influence prodding Palas into seducing the scheming fool that he was – someone who couldn’t think straight with an erection.

Teela felt herself shift back to being angry with him again; it gave her strength and her pace quickened as she marched further into his office.

“Grand Admiral.” Ursa nodded respectfully, her voice becoming cloying. “Scholar Zapheri is here per your request.”

There was a pause – long enough to make the woman think he hadn’t heard her and just as she was about to open her mouth to repeat herself, he raised his hand, “Thank you Ms. Palas. Please leave us.”

Ursa’s shocked expression vanished quickly but Teela caught it, rolling her eyes in unconcealed disdain. The younger woman shot her a plaintive look, mistaking Zapheri’s expression for cynicism directed at Thrawn. “Is there anything else you require, Grand Admiral?”

“No, that will be all.”

Palas turned haughtily, flashing Zapheri a reassuring smile – one she was certain the other woman didn’t feel – which was returned with an artificial and over-exaggerated grin. Once the outer door was closed, and without fully turning around, the Chiss hummed thoughtfully, _“Why must you do that, Zapheri?”_

_“I told you, Thrawn. I take great pleasure in tormenting assholes.”_

She made no move to sit, instead she stood with her arms crossed staring at the empty space in front of her like a petulant child.

_“And you believe this of Miss Palas?”_ Thrawn mused

_“I believe it of you both.”_

_“Do tell.”_

_“It does not matter. My opinion is irrelevant, I am no longer your aide and I do not even wish to be here.”_ She looked over at him to find that he had ceased his study of the tapestry and had now turned his piercing gaze to her.

_“I may still insist upon you sharing your opinion. I do still value it.”_

She couldn’t hold back her temper, “You _value_ it? You _value_ it?” Teela hissed in Basic. “What else do you value, Grand Admiral? Do you want to know how I feel about you sheeting your new aide? I’m fine with it. I don’t care. Sheet whomever you please.”

He motioned for her to be silent making her cheeks flush with further irritation, “I did not wish for this meeting to be contentious, Zapheri.”

“Then you should have just sent me a message.”

“You wanted this, Zapheri!” He said softly as he approached her, “Do not dare diminish what has been done and what has been said between us. And - ” His nostrils flared and his eyes flashed warningly, “ – I do not take a woman lightly. You were – “ he growled out through clenched teeth “ – you _are_ still mine.”

She exhaled carefully. Her mind knew that Thrawn found casual sex distasteful, a desperate act to weather a hormonal need. Her heart had been fearful, though. And hurt.

They both had changed so much since the Accordance.

_“I cannot be yours because you won’t come back with me.”_ her voice sounded plaintive in Sy Bisti, _“The Empire is despicable, and you are better than this!”_

_“I am not the Empire, Zapheri.”_

_“You are judged by the company you keep, Thrawn.”_ Teela bowed her head and turned away.

_“And who will do the judging, Zapheri?”_ He rumbled lowly, _“You?”_

She turned back around; her fists balled up in anger, the flash of betrayal couldn’t be hidden. _“Of course not! But you can do so much more. Be so much more.”_

_“Ah.”_ He leaned back away from her, crossing his arms over his chest and stood to his full height, a towering, intimidating statue, _“I am a disappointment to you then?”_

The guilt over leaving, the anger at Palpatine's Empire, the sadness of losing opportunities and the bittersweet memories of what they once shared fell on her all at once and Zapheri spun away from him and strode toward his office door.

She couldn’t bear to see him anymore – couldn’t bare to see what she couldn’t have.

Teela reached the door but it wouldn’t open, she keyed it manually, but the activation mechanism was locked. She began to feel herself tremble; attempted to breathe slowly to calm herself but the air trapped inside her would only come out in anxious little puffs, being brought back into her lungs by frantic gasps.

“Thrawn. I’m sorry.” She didn’t turn around, couldn’t rotate herself to meet his eyes, “This can’t be.”

_“Tell me why.”_ He whispered in her ear.

Zapheri jumped at his nearness and cursed quietly, causing him to chuckle, _“Language.”_ He admonished as he moved her braids gently aside and pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

She whimpered; wanting him to continue, wanting to turn around, wanting to stay.

_No!_

Instead she inhaled deeply, shakily, _“I told you what Qativ said. The Emperor himself wanted Black Sun to kill me to send_ you _a message. If someone finds out that you know, and you do not surrender me to his Majesty that is treason, Thrawn! You and I will both be executed for_ treason _.”_

_“Then we die together.”_ He murmured into her hair

“I hate you when you’re like this.”

“So you have said.” He pulled her back against him, “Come. I wish to show you something.”

Teela hung her head, the self-hatred rolling up into her chest, making her almost cough with guilt.

How easily was she manipulated? All he had to do was whisper in her ear and she would break even the smallest promise to herself.

She turned around, looking at her shoes.

The Chiss took both her hands in his, a strangely tender gesture from him, and led her carefully to the dojo where so many times they’d spar when infuriated with each other. Zapheri swallowed hard but refused to ask where his thoughts lie. Instead of hefting a staff he bypassed the training area and strode to the niche used to repair and modify his droids.

“I am sure you recall what this area had once been when we first arrived on the Chimaera.”

She smiled tightly, “I remember.”

She couldn’t forget anything so why would she ever forget all the chance tables and game boards the previous Admiral of the Chimaera had taken to?

“Upon conversion of this space I noticed something peculiar.” He approached a small storage area inside the niche. “I attempted to rectify my understanding of my observations with the original schematics of the ship.”

Teela’s brow furrowed.

_Original schematics?_

“When I was unsuccessful, I sought other shipboard records and had better luck.” He continued, glancing down at her.

She fidgeted under the familiar eye of the Grand Admiral, “What was the discrepancy?”

His lip twitched, “It would seem Admiral Yunitis was married to a Baroness. A wealthy woman, with power and influence.”

Zapheri felt a knowing smile pull at her own lips, “And an extra-marital affair would be most unfortunate for him.”

“Indeed.”

Thrawn stepped into the small storage area and ran a finger down the right-sided corner. There was a small click, a hiss and the wall in front of them opened to reveal an uncovered access port hole on the floor, with a ladder clearly visible.

Teela cocked her head, “Yunitis was really into games of chance, wasn’t he?”

The Chiss looked at her questioningly.

“The Admiral was older than a Sarlacc spore, I’m surprised he could get up and down that ladder.”

Thrawn looked pensively at the access hole, “Fascinating. According to his lover’s writings they had a very –“ his familiar skeptical/amused expression, formed mostly via the movement of his brow caused her to smile, “ – energetic sexual relationship.”

Unthinkingly she laughed. “I don’t know how you know that and I’m not sure I want to know.” The strangeness of the conversation caused her mind to flash back to a time when she was simply his stewardess and they could banter back and forth over bits of buzz droid. She sighed over the sudden pang of nostalgia and gestured to the ladder, “So where does this go?”

The Grand Admiral blinked and paused, “I suppose you should see for yourself.”

She was standing in her quarters, shivering uncontrollably.

_This will end badly._

Teela turned quickly. Her only option was to clamber back up and hope he’d let her finally sign the damn contract, the one she wanted – no, _needed,_ she reminded herself – to sign. It would end badly if she signed the one she _wanted_ to sign.

It would end _very_ badly.

She turned on her heels and almost ran right into his chest; blue, red and gold rank plaque momentarily filling her vision. Zapheri stepped to the side and dashed to the ladder, scrambling up as if the room above her were an escape pod and her own living space nothing more than a doomed vessel set ablaze.

By the time he returned to his office, looking not quite dismayed but certainly not pleased with her reaction, she was sitting in her normal spot – the chair across from his, her hands demurely in her lap.

“I did not mean to upset you.”

She shook her head, opened her mouth, closed it again and repeated this several times, trying to find words to speak that weren’t hurtful and cruel or that didn’t sound sad and filled with regret. She certainly couldn’t tell him what she _really_ thought.

It would end badly if she did…

The Chiss strode over to his desk keeping his glowing red gaze on her and retrieved two datapads from his top drawer. He placed them carefully down, turning them both for her to see, “One contract, per your request is for your continued work on the TIE Defender project as a civilian lead engineer, you will report to me, albeit sporadically.” He pushed one datapad toward her.

“And the other?” she asked quietly, her voice faltering on the last word.

Thrawn inhaled deeply, a flash of emotion flickered quickly across his features. “Ngezohlalu ngikudingi, Teela.” 

It had always been difficult to capture exactly what the Chiss was feeling at any given time unless the sentiment was extreme. When he was intensely angry, she could _always_ tell; perhaps that was why she strove to push him.

_This will end badly._

She was painfully aware that her lips were moving but no sound was coming out, she tried in vain to make words; tell him she loved him, that she’d stay with him forever if she could but it was as if the danger that plagued them both had taken her voice.

_“If you ever have need of me, I am always near you.”_ He murmured still gazing at her, his expression firm, but sincere.

She looked down at the two devices. Teela mouthed the word ‘no’ repeatedly feeling the despair and hopelessness crush her as she pushed the first datapad away. She shook her head vehemently, sending hot tears down her cheeks.

“I hate that I can’t leave you.” She whispered.

They found themselves behind his desk, on the floor.

Desperation demanded it.

She had found her voice, and the presence of mind to remind him that she’d only ever been with him and to be gentle. It was more complicated this time; there were more _clothes_.

Although she was still relatively inexperienced Teela felt a degree of confidence that she hadn’t had their first night – perhaps it was fueled by her self-hatred at her selfishness; her lust. She was putting him in danger because she _had_ signed the contract, quickly, urgently knowing this was what was waiting for them; cementing her fate _and_ his.

She straddled him, desperately pulling at the fasteners on his pants as he kicked off his boots. His hands weren’t idle, they’d loosened her braid, so her hair fell as a curtain around him, smelling of moon flowers. His mouth moved from hers to her neck, throat and shoulders down distracting her during several attempts at yanking his undershirt over his head.

He stopped his steady movement down toward her chest, suddenly pressing the palm of his hand above her left breast where her heart was. He looked up at her with blazing red eyes, “Angawima?”

“Okwakho.” She confirmed. 

He moved to continue his adoration of her, but she cupped his face with both hands and moved him up to meet her lips. Then very deliberately she pressed the palm of her hand to his chest where his heart would be, “Okwami?” 

“Okwakho.” He nodded solemnly. “Njalo”

She smiled and let his face go, he quickly got back to what he’d been doing, and she set about taking off or helping him take off the remainder of the underthings they wore.

It was an elliptical motion; a slow roll that began with the fingers of both their hands intertwined. It became harder, more intense as if there was something both were searching for and they had to find it together.

One of his hands moved to her hip, the other caressed the side of her neck, her collarbone to the outside curve of her left breast down her ribs and then inward toward her belly. She arched her back while still in motion as the same hand traveled up, palm down from her belly to her sternum resting briefly between her breasts moving in time with her ministrations. Suddenly Teela felt his hips move up and the well-remembered pull of her orgasm caused her motion to slow somewhat as she moaned wordlessly.

Before she could consider changing speed or position to better satisfy him, Thrawn had her flipped over on her back with her right leg pinned up, her calf resting where his gold shoulder bar would usually be. He buried his face in her neck, muttering something ardent sounding in Cheunh and began thrusting into her. His movements were faster and harder but with his usual meticulousness; his care didn’t betray the near mindless fervor that seemed to overtake him.

He murmured over and over again in her ear with every lunge that he had always needed her, would be lost without her; Teela sobbed, overwhelmed with emotion when he exploded inside her and she felt herself lose control once again. She couldn’t bring herself to let him go but as she fell asleep next to him on the floor, she internalized it and knew for certain…

_This will end badly._

Ursa Palas stomped up to the guard once more in complete frustration, “He has been unresponsive for three hours. Aren’t you going to do something?”

“No.”

“Why not?” the woman’s eyes widened incredulously.

“The Grand Admiral does not wish to be disturbed. It is also after hours therefore you –“

“I have the clearance to be here, Trooper!” Palas snapped nastily, “I am the Grand Admiral’s aide-de-camp.”

The stormtrooper remained motionless, “If there is an immediate concern contact Commodore Faro. Otherwise, leave this area or be detained.”

Ursa opened her mouth to argue further but closed it quickly, so much so that her lips smacked together audibly. She could use this time while Thrawn was so weirdly distracted to check on how the data acquisition process was going based on her request to Lieutenant Lomar.

Most of politics was about getting the people around you to feel comfortable, allowing them to expose themselves just enough so that once a mistake was made, you’d be able to capitalize on it. Sometimes that was symbiotic in nature, like the Governor’s use of the Grand Admiral but sometimes there was less mutual gain in someone’s error.

Palas only thought in terms of the blunder she hoped to find. She would consider how best to spin it, if it was even there to discover, and then she would have a choice of who would benefit.

And who would not.

Ursa nodded, “Alright, Trooper. I think I shall.”

The Ten Laps was relatively quiet when Cess and Tac returned from the factory until they told the group about what had transpired with Staja. The group’s leader was convinced it was merely a sign that Teela’s time was up; she would need to return to the Chimaera and sign a new civilian asset contract. Cess on the other hand was certain the Grand Admiral had been given no other alternative and their friend would have to suffer due to her affiliation with them.

“Seriously Gibuli, you should have seen her face! She looked terrified.” Cess shook her head, wide-eyed.

Tac cleared his throat, “Well, if you ask me –“

Rato, Gurm and Dinula melodramatically shook their heads and made rude noises at him as Tal and Tynbi snickered.

“ – she seemed like she was half-expecting it but not from Thrawn.” The slicer continued while shooting the others an evil look.

“How so, Tac?” Ori asked.

“She knew she had to get a new contract, right? Well, it seemed like she hadn’t spoken to the Grand Admiral in days maybe even weeks. Like he wanted to wear her down or scare her.”

This prompted an uneasy silence in the crew’s general living area. The Chiss had been respectful of Keetsala and Ori during their brief Imperial imprisonment but both Dug believed wholeheartedly that if Thrawn needed to, he’d shoot them without blinking so much as a fiery red eye.

Staja had told them many times Thrawn wasn’t like any Imperial commander they’d gone up against.

He was terrifyingly brilliant which helped cushion the standard Imperial brutality with a more sophisticated yet chilling approach in which he manipulated the enemy; toyed with them until all objectives were completed, including their destruction if he so desired it. He didn’t relish killing, if he could avoid it he would. He was an honorable warrior.

Gibuli sighed, “You are scheduled tomorrow, yes?” he looked at Cess and Tac.

Both humans nodded.

“If she is not there, then send word on your meal break.” The Dug bobbed his head thoughtfully, “We may need to send in another person – perhaps Tal.”

“What about me?” Tynbi called

The others shot looks at the Rodian, some of admiration, some relaying appreciation, others conveying continued suspicion surrounding the newcomer. Gibuli however, hopped closer to him. “I think you may have to go into the factory along with Tal, Tynbi.”

There was a small hiss of disapproval from Ori but Gibuli motioned for him to be still and silent, “Tac will begin creating authorizations for both Tal and Tynbi. In the meantime Cess and Tac will go to the factory tomorrow and if Staja isn’t there –“ the Dug sighed heavily, “ – I will have to consult someone higher up for guidance. I think it is time we make contact with the Phoenix group.”

She smiled prettily at the Lieutenant even though it was widely known he was absolutely infatuated with the weapon’s officer, Pyrondi. It never hurt to give someone options, especially men, who were in general fickle creatures.

“Per your request, ma’am.” Lomar handed her the secure data pad with the filter results.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” She nodded, “Did you look it over?”

“I did not ma’am. The Grand Admiral did not view it as a high priority item.”

Ursa felt her eyebrows arch, “Oh?”

The man blinked and opened his mouth to respond but closed it again just as the Commodore came striding down the walkway.

“Is there something else you require, Miss Palas?” her tone not cold but not exactly inviting and friendly either.

She turned to see Karyn Faro standing rigidly behind her, looking skeptical and irritated. In Ursa’s perusal of Teela Zapheri’s service record many of the assessments of the Zapheri/Thrawn interaction came from Faro. Needless to say, the Commodore idolized both the Scholar and the Grand Admiral but she was the first to admit they were either perfect together or extremely volatile, like a recipe for fine cuisine; too much of one ingredient, or too little and the whole dish would be ruined.

“No, Commodore, thank you. I’m only going to sit down and review this.” She motioned to the data Lomar had given her.

“That’s secure data and is not to leave the bridge of the ship.” Faro intoned, her eyes flicking briefly over Ursa’s shoulder to the Lieutenant.

“Oh yes.” Palas smiled happily, “I will just stay here and review it.”

The other woman moved her head somewhat and stepped closer to her, lowering her voice slightly, “What exactly were you looking for in this data, Miss Palas?”

“Just some details.” She bobbed her head and stepped around Faro to walk back down the command walkway, not caring how her abruptness was perceived by the Commodore. Faro was used to dealing with an insufferable alien, she was probably used to arrogance in all its forms.

Ursa immediately got to work picking at the filtered pieces and clips from comm chatter and long-range communication transmissions. Most of it was garbled amalgamations, other languages, hooting, honking, and who-knew-what else. Several, when she started the clip, caused her heart to flutter in excitement since at least one person was speaking Basic, but it would devolve into some pointless correspondence that didn’t interest her until –

Ursa felt her breath catch as she listened, replayed the record over again and read the droid-created transcript to be certain. She smiled.

_Excellent._

“Excuse me, Commodore Faro?” She called making sure her face conveyed the correct amount of concern and none of the previous joy that had been there, just seconds before. “We need to contact the Grand Admiral immediately.”

The Dug was not entirely certain if his previous messages had made it to the other rebel group operating in the area. He hoped if his offer for a meeting hadn’t reached Hera Syndulla directly, they would travel to her via the web of rebel sympathizers and Neville Cygni’s extensive contacts in the Outer Rim.

Thankfully, Tac’s inventive tap into the Holonet – ironically a more filtered and scrubbed signal than was used to contact Nightswan - caught the discreet confirmation and Gibuli took his current situation as a valid excuse to at least _establish_ the acquaintance.

As the holo-image coalesced in the cockpit of the Ten Laps, the Dug bowed his head, “Captain Syndulla, it is an honor.”

“The honor is mine, Gibuli. We’ve heard what the Malastaja Cell has been doing on Lothal. Is there a way we can assist each other or combine our efforts?”

He bobbed his head, “What I have to say involves Malastaja herself. She has infiltrated deep into Imperial operations on Lothal, but we fear she may be found out. Is there anything we can do to possibly assist her if that becomes the case?”

The female Twi’lek frowned in thought. “We have our own internal source - codename Fulcrum. If we can get word in, we’ll do our best.”

Gibuli bobbed his head appreciatively, “Thank you. She and several of our group have infiltrated the Imperial factory to the north of Capital City and Kothal. The Grand Admiral is spearheading the production of a new weapon there – Malastaja will not say what it is yet.”

Syndulla’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “She can’t say or won’t?”

The Dug cursed himself, “Staja’s relationship with the Grand Admiral is –“ his ears went back in embarrassment, “ – complicated.”

“How complicated?” Hera’s arms were crossed very her chest in suspicion and her lekku thrashed with mild impatience.

There was a pause in which Gibuli slowly hopped from one foot to the other.

“Gibuli, in order for this to work, we’re going to have to trust each other.” She said gently

He sighed grudgingly, hating to put Staja at further risk. “Have you heard the name Zapheri?”

Thrawn woke to find her still asleep and curled around him. He inhaled deeply, relishing the sweet smell of moon flower.

_Another victory._

Teela Zapheri had returned to him. 

Her degree of access to the TIE Defender project would increase now that she was officially his aide once again. Under usual circumstances, she’d be permitted purchase of a residence on world, provided guards and allowed to come and go from the factory at will during those times she’d be working exclusively on the fighter’s development.

_She’d be a perfect target for Black Sun._

In demanding Xizor’s crime syndicate kill her, Palpatine was showing his displeasure toward him. But the Grand Admiral had done nothing except caution against limiting the Imperial Navy’s size and maneuverability by becoming overly dependent on the Death Star.

Grand Moff Tarkin had also voiced a healthy degree of skepticism regarding the project, albeit perhaps more so for political reasons as Zapheri had suggested. He deduced it hadn’t been simply his persistent doubt that provoked the man’s wrath but rather his perceived loyalty to the Empire.

Palpatine certainly knew what Zapheri was to him.

Yes, the Emperor had doubts about his loyalty. Why explain to someone what it’s like to lose the person you turn to for help and trust implicitly when you could just _demonstrate_ said concept.

The Chiss brooded quietly while wrapped in the warmth of his lover. After a moment he carefully pulled himself away from her and stood, looking down at her naked form.

The skin on her back had been badly scarred. Governor Reamus of Ansion had been malicious in countless ways and Thrawn was certain she hadn’t revealed all of what the man had done to her or what she was _forced_ to do to survive.

He felt his jaw tighten, his fists clench and the familiar anger seep back into his shoulders.

No, he mentally shook his head.

Teela was safe now. With him.

The monster that had marked her skin, tortured her for hour, could no longer hurt her…

She had made certain of it.

He smiled ruefully to himself. Despite what she had claimed – Rebels had killed Reamus – he knew her better. He understood her, respected her; Teela Zapheri was not a victim.

He looked down at her again. Her face was impassive in sleep, but her body was a feast for his gaze with her hair splayed out, thick and wavy locks falling down her shoulders to partially cover her breasts. Teela had been hardened by fight but she was still feminine, soft and warm.

Very warm.

If she were awake, she’d blush profusely and demurely try to slink away to her clothes; a hilarious notion given she was an enthusiastic participant in taking them off.

Before his thoughts turned to waking her up prematurely for activities other than simply placing her in a proper bed, he tore his eyes from her and began dressing himself. He was appropriately attired, apart from donning his uniform tunic when his desk comm pinged.

The sound jarred her awake and he moved around the desk quickly to silence it. He motioned for her to be quiet as he keyed the line, she lay her head back down, watching him with a small lazy, sated smile pulling at her lips.

“This is Thrawn.” He answered.

“I apologize for the interruption, Admiral.” Faro’s familiar voice sounded anxious and upset, almost angry.

_Out of character for her._

“It is quite alright Commodore. Is there a problem?” He soothed inclining his head slightly out of habit.

“Lieutenant Lomar has been working with the Governor’s Office on a request for comm scans and scrubs.”

Thrawn nodded, “Filtration techniques.”

“Yes, sir.” Faro confirmed her voice beginning to lower slightly as if she sensed nearby danger, “He and Ursa Palas found something that –“ there was a pause that was completely uncharacteristic of Karyn Faro, “ – you should hear first.”

The Grand Admiral’s jaw tightened reflexively.

The distinctive sound of Neville Cygni’s voice filled his office and prompted the woman on the floor to raise her head, tussled hair falling into her widened eyes.

**_“Gibuli, you must get word to her. Teela Zapheri must stay involved. She is to stop Thrawn from moving beyond Lothal at any cost.”_ **

The far less familiar sound of a Dug responded. **_“Any cost? Surely you don’t mean -?”_**

**_“No. No, nothing like that. Besides Teela would probably kill herself before she killed him.”_** Nightswan again.

**_“But if they were to find out she is Malastaja…?”_ **

_Oh no._

He glanced down at Teela to see her looking up at him in horror.

**_“If the Grand Admiral hasn’t figured it out yet, she’s probably safe. I suggest you keep a low profile for several weeks, try a little more social unrest. But keeping Teela Zapheri behind enemy lines is of the utmost importance. She can restrain Thrawn’s worst tendencies. I doubt he’s learned anything from Batonn though.”_ **

There was a long, painful pause where only the hissing and crackling of long-range comm transmission interference could be heard then complete silence.

Two seconds following that Faro was back, “Sir?”

“Thank you, Commodore.” Thrawn growled as he pulled on his uniform tunic and fastened his belt, “I will deal with Teela Zapheri _personally_.”

The desk comm clicked off, glowing eyes turned to her as she looked up at him, trying to wrap her arms modestly around herself. “Futhi yeni manje, Mitth’raw’nuruodo?”

“Uyangithemba, Teela Zapheri?”

She pursed her lips and nodded once, somberly.

“Get dressed.” He pulled his blaster almost casually from its holster, “You will be going to the detention block.”

Teela knew she’d get caught. She just didn’t expect it to be so soon.

She certainly didn’t expect to be naked and have thighs sticky from sex, while Thrawn watched her dress at blaster point; her face red from equal parts humiliation and anger.

The Chiss was completely silent during the whole process as if he too were embarrassed. Ashamed of her or of himself, it didn’t much matter to Zapheri - the end result in either case was a cell and likely execution.

He motioned her to the door of his office; two stormtroopers were already waiting for her but he accompanied them to the detention area. Whether that was to ensure she didn’t escape or to provide some degree of comfort, Teela didn’t much care, she had abruptly become numb.

The cell she was deposited in, much more gently than the last time she was _officially_ an Imperial prisoner was similar to the one on Ansion and she felt a pang of guilt and loneliness. There was no Gibuli to talk to here. There was only herself to chastise; only her memories to relive again and again.

The Grand Admiral’s gaze lingered on her; Zapheri turned away from him.

_“I am not the Empire, Zapheri.”_

She nodded silently, refusing to meet his eye and she didn’t turn back around until she heard the cell door close behind him, separating them quite possibly forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> I think I'm far enough along in the story where I can start making updates more frequently...
> 
> The next couple of chapters are:  
> Ch 59: "Temporary Allies"  
> Ch 60: "Unknown Intentions"  
> Ch 61: "Pawns"  
> Ch 62: "The Gamble"  
> Ch 63: "Sense of Duty"  
> Ch 64: "Conflicted"  
> Ch 65: "Inspiration"
> 
> I'm currently working on Chapter 64 and 65 but I have a question. Does AO3 limit me to a certain number of chapters? A certain number of words? I thought I read there was a limit somewhere but now I can't find mention of it... :-( 
> 
> I apologize for my awkwardness and I'd also like to say I'm sorry for apologizing too much (it was one of my New Years resolutions to stop apologizing). I'm not going to say sorry anymore, if that's ok. If not, well...um...I'm not sure what to say now.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> As always thank you so much for putting up with my terrible humor and for reading this strange means of escape I've created for myself.  
> You are very much appreciated!  
> -N!


	59. Temporary Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some violence
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Huttese:  
> “Neu uba doube.” = “See you soon.”
> 
> Sy Bisti:  
> "Futhi yeni manje" = "And what now?"  
> "Ngethembe" = "Trust me"
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Unexpected visitor  
> Enlisting aid  
> Gibuli's deal with Thrawn  
> Threat elimination with convenience change  
> The hook, pest control and time management  
> Malastaja and Fulcrum  
> Gibuli's capture  
> Usually...  
> Questions only.  
> Guilty or guilty?  
> Ursa's errand.  
> The more recent insecurities of Teela Zapheri

Cess and Tac looked at each other nervously. Staja had not arrived at the factory – or if she had she’d come sooner than their shift started and was sequestered to a different part of the facility. It was possible since Gibuli had wanted her to enlist with the Imperial war machine as a civilian. But maybe she hadn’t swallowed her pride; hadn’t signed the damn contract?

No matter her choice, she’d at least let them know she was safe…if she was able to.

Of course, the factory was not without its intrigues to keep them busy.

Bepru had gotten into a fist fight with one of the other workers yesterday during late meal break and there was still a tangible sort of unease among the workers. Neither Tac nor Cess were nearby when the scuttle broke out but during their usual morning rounds, Remi – easily the manufacturing floor’s worst gossip – was eager to enlighten them on the details.

“Hobbs was paying a little too much attention to Bepru apparently and Bepru didn’t like it, I guess. He’s the nosy sort! You know the type, right?” Remi uttered while looking covertly around to make sure no one else was listening. “Well he ain’t nosy no more. Hobbs has been real quiet after the fight. Dunno why though, he only said he liked Bepru’s hand tattoo. Apparently Bepru can’t take a complement even from a busy body.”

This stopped Tac short and caused Cess to pause in her work as well, “Tattoo? What kind of tattoo?”

“On his hand. Haven’t you been listening?”

“Yeah, yeah. We got that Remi.” Cess waved a hydro wrench in his direction, “What did it _look_ like?”

The man’s mouth was slightly ajar under his ventilator mask and he bobbed his head in understanding, “Oh, Hobbs said it looked like a sun but with a spike coming out of the top. Real artistic like.”

“That’s nice.” Tac said stiffly.

“I don’t have any tattoos, myself but I – “ Remi continued to prattle on as Cess turned significantly to Tac, “Looks like Staja’s got more than an admirer in Bepru.”

“We need to let Gibuli know.” Tac hissed.

Cess nodded somberly, keeping her eyes on her work. “Meal break.”

And they were _almost_ to meal break when one of the workers practically ran in, nearly tripping over her oversized boots.

“There’s a blue Imperial coming, dressed in white! He has strange red eyes! And the governors here too!”

Cess and Tac exchanged dark looks as Bepru ambled up beside them, “Have you had too much caff again?” he joked.

“No, he’s –“ the woman sputtered just as one of the Imperial officers marched on to the manufacturing floor looking frazzled.

“Workers,” he barked as his eyes tracked to the conversing group, “To your posts!”

Sure enough, shortly thereafter several stormtroopers marched in to make way for a tall regal looking man, blue skin, glowing red eyes that seemed to pierce through everyone and everything. Although Teela Zapheri had described him perfectly and they had seen him from afar, to be so close to Grand Admiral Thrawn was an entirely different matter.

He was intimidating.

The Chiss spoke softly, unhurriedly to the Commander on duty, the man rigidly at attention seemed to relax somewhat, then stiffened again, nodding once. Shortly thereafter the Governor strode in, accompanied by the woman Staja identified as Ursa Palas – the Governor’s lap animal. Another man with sandy colored hair and a beard walked purposefully next to her looking sternly out at the floor and its workers.

Remi hissed to Tac in annoyance, “You know we got two newbies today. What a day to get them when we got to do the whole nerf and bantha show for the Big Heads.”

Cess cleared her throat and motioned subtly to Tac with her chin. Palas was pointing at them and whispering to Arihnda Pryce.

“We need to move.” The slicer turned back to her panicked. “They _know_.”

“Know what?” Bepru asked casually.

Remi chuckled. “That you want to sheet that pretty little engineer.” He said dryly.

“Quiet down Worker 7641!”

The man rolled his eyes and continued tightening the bolt he’d been working on.

Cess and Tac meanwhile moved down the line as if to inspect more of the casings when Ursa Palas stepped in front of them.

“Worker 7530,” she said icily, “Worker 7482, my records indicate you have higher reject rates than any of the other workers.”

Tac froze but Cess stepped forward, “Ma’am?”

“Such fastidiousness costs the Empire significant resources.”

“We’re only trying to provide the best product, ma’am.” Although Tac’s voice was confident, he was visibly nervous and Palas sneered at him in contempt.

“A better product? Perhaps you’d care to explain your decisions to the Governor. The Empire does not have endless resources, Worker!” She snapped.

“And yet –“ the calm voice caused all three of them to startle, “ – attention to detail is as important in the factory as it is in battle. Often what changes a victory to a defeat or vice versa is merely thoroughness.”

The woman bowed her head in deference, “Of course, Grand Admiral.”

Thrawn’s gaze traveled to the two workers and Cess was certain Tac would faint with fear and she’d be stuck trying to lug his inert form back to the assembly line _if_ they didn’t end up in Imperial custody. “Such –“ the Chiss’s eyes narrowed as they shifted slightly back to Ursa, “ – _fastidiousness_ should be rewarded, not reprimanded. Would you not agree, Miss Palas?”

Palas opened her mouth; closed it in obvious chagrin. “Yes, sir.” She acknowledged begrudgingly.

“Perhaps Workers 7530 and 7482 would care to provide their professional opinions on the rejection rates?” The Grand Admiral raised a polite eyebrow in question as Cess grabbed hold of Tac who clearly teetered on the verge of hysterics, “Umm – sir?”

Thrawn nodded slightly, “Or perhaps you would feel more comfortable discussing such concerns _privately_?”

Suddenly Cess understood. She conspicuously glanced around the manufacturing floor, “Yes, sir. It _is_ a delicate matter, after all.”

The office had a bird’s-eye-view of the factory floor and the workers performing their assigned tasks. Tac had thought it expansive for just one engineer to work in, but such was the way of the Empire – generally wasteful on those usually undeserving of it.

But Staja, or rather Teela Zapheri, hadn’t been undeserving; she was brilliant and clever and apparently based on the formidable presence of the Imperial Grand Admiral in front of them, she was in _serious trouble_.

Just. Like. Them.

Thrawn motioned for the slicer to close the door and those strange red eyes shifted between the two of them, “Scholar Zapheri has spoken of how – “ he paused as if considering his words, “ – _helpfu_ l you have been here.”

“Thank you, sir.” Cess nodded. “You’ll pardon us asking, but is she well?”

The Chiss inhaled slowly, deeply. He didn’t answer immediately but instead turned to the view of the workers below with his hands clasped firmly behind him. “She has been accused of espionage against the Empire.”

Both Tac and Cess gasped, “No!”

“Can’t you do anything for her?” Tac asked pleadingly, “I’m sure the word of a Grand Ad – “

Cess hissed at him to be quiet but Thrawn made a small motion for silence before she could finish her warning.

“I have actually come to enlist _your_ aid.”

The two Rebels blinked up at him and furtively shot quizzical looks at each other. Ironically it was the slicer that recovered first, “She said he was smart.”

“Shut up, Tac.”

“No Cess! Staja said he was smart, so this has got to be a trick, right?” he murmured from the corner of his mouth.

The woman sighed wanting nothing more than to pinch the bridge of her nose, smack the back of Tac’s head and then blow something up, “Sure, now he knows exactly who we are.”

“I knew exactly who you were before I entered this facility.” Thrawn commented dryly as he stood cupping his chin watching in mild amusement. “I have no interest in your imprisonment, just as I have no interest in seeing Zapheri executed for treason.”

There were several seconds of consideration.

“Alright. What do you want us to do?”

“I wish to consult with your leader.”

Tac made a face, “Uh –“

Before he could continue, the Chiss was already waving the concern away, “As I said, I have no interest in your imprisonment. My only goal is to have Teela Zapheri released from Imperial custody unharmed.”

Cess clenched her jaw, caught Tac’s eyes and nodded. Tac sighed heavily, shook his head while mumbling something cautionary sounding under his breath and pulled a small holo-projector from the pocket of his overalls. The projector or any other communicative device was something workers were not allowed to have while on duty and it would be the first charge against them if Thrawn was lying.

The slicer dubiously eyed the Imperial while they waited for the Dug to answer and after an awkward few moments of awaiting Gibuli’s response, they got it.

“Ah, Grand Admiral. I must assume you have members of my team in Imperial custody. You have me at a disadvantage. What can I do for you?”

Thrawn cocked his head and smiled thinly “As I explained to your two associates, I have no interest in your imprisonment or theirs. I do, however, require your assistance.”

The Dug shifted from hand to leg, “My apologies Admiral, I must confess my ignorance.”

“Teela Zapheri has been charged with espionage against the Empire. It is believed she is a Rebel spy based on a transmission intercepted between you and Nightswan.” The Chiss crossed his arms over his broad chest, “I require you to clear her name.”

Cess looked from the holo-image of Gibuli to Thrawn, “But we _are_ Rebels!” she growled incredulously, “We so much as get anywhere near the dome and the Governor will have our collective asses!”

“We could extract her?” Tac offered, “I could slice into the system.”

The Dug silenced them with a hiss and turned back to the Imperial, “I have a feeling the Grand Admiral has a plan in mind already.”

Thrawn smiled thinly, “Indeed, I do.”

“Fine.” Tac acknowledged after some thought, “I guess that could work, but how do we know we can trust you?”

The Chiss moved his shoulders in a shrug – the motion should have seemed casual but in the white uniform he only seemed more menacing – like a predator shifting around in its sleep, dreaming of the hunt. “We have a common goal.”

“And after Staja is free?”

“We return to our current state.” Thrawn motioned nonchalantly to their surroundings, “Provided you do not attempt theft of confidential material from this facility.”

“Where you know who and what we are!” Cess pointed out in a gesture of mock gratitude.

The Grand Admiral was silent, his red gaze shifting to Gibuli’s holo-image.

“We have no other choice. Cess, Tac, we must help Staja. I will be the one to do it.” Both humans cried out in immediate objection but the silencing look Gibuli sent them was piercing enough, they knew better than to argue with him – at least in front of the Grand Admiral. “And we make the promise here and now not to steal the plans for your new weapon, whatever it may be.” The Dug added acerbically.

“One other thing –“ Thrawn raised a long elegant finger of caution, as Tac rolled his eyes and muttered a curse “ – if you happen to become aware of any plot to steal such plans, you will inform Zapheri immediately.”

“Oh, that reminds me.” The woman looked meaningfully at the slicer, “Staja has an admirer, remember we told you about the two that came in after us, Gibuli?”

“I remember.”

“One of them is Black Sun.”

The Grand Admiral immediately stilled, “How do you know this?”

The two detailed Remi’s story as the Imperial paced slowly with his hands once again clasped behind his back and his jaw clenched. The Dug asked several questions about the worker, Depru’s, history but they were unable to piece it together. Finally, Thrawn sighed and nodded, “Tell me, is Mr. Depru part of the group that has made a concerted effort to sabotage speeder production?”

Cess and Tac looked at each other, “How’d you know about the sabotage?”

“Answer the question, please.”

“Yes.” Cess said, her voice betraying her unease.

“Very well.”

Tac vomited, Cess was used to explosions but not like this one, Remi whimpered pathetically next to her and the two new workers shifted around – one looking like he was about ready to attack the Imperial Grand Admiral. Several of the other workers could be heard heaving, trying hard not to follow the slicer’s example and empty the contents of their stomach into their ventilator hoods.

Thrawn casually ordered several of the stormtroopers to clean up the mess – what had once been Bepru and the remains of the speeder bike he’d been ordered to demonstrate use of. Certainly, the Chiss knew the bike was substandard, an intentionally sabotaged product of rebellious acts, and he used the grisly show to accomplish two things simultaneously.

He warned the factory workers against further unsatisfactory performance; they would be testing every speeder they assembled _personally_. _And_ he eliminated the Black Sun threat.

Cess glared at him; she definitely hated Black Sun but the threat against the workers was completely uncalled for. Droids could be used to test for glitches in such equipment – not human workers! Apparently the two newbies thought the same as they hurried to the end of the line for ID checks, speaking quietly to each other.

It wasn’t until later she realized those two caused all the mess they’d be stuck cleaning up for the next few days. Although she’d never seen one, Cess had heard stories about them.

Jedi.

Hera Syndulla’s group had also infiltrated the factory. Apparently, they had gotten a hold of the plans for Thrawn’s new toy the Malastaja cell had just sworn not to steal.

_Convenient._

They had help, but not from the two _known_ rebels. The Dug’s people were accounted for during the unauthorized droid’s entry into Section A-2. Based on Agent Kallus’s reported movements and those of the two that infiltrated the facility (the presence and use of lightsabers meant the two were most likely Kannan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger) Thrawn deduced the ISB agent was the one to spend the most time within their reach.

Interesting.

He was not at all disappointed in what the Rebels had acquired, however.

The Grand Admiral had gotten more.

Thrawn now had a lure to draw them back, although they didn’t really need one per se. The Phoenix Rebels seemed to associate strongly with Lothal and would always return. His TIE Defender would simply tempt them to act out of desperation; before they were ready for war.

Secondly, he gained valuable information and insight. He eliminated a Black Sun threat and became privy to the existence of a mole within the Imperial ranks.

The lastly, he had gained time. With the obvious embarrassment such chaos had created for the Governor, Arihnda Pryce had momentarily forgotten about Teela Zapheri. Immediately prior to their inspection of the factory her intention was to interrogate Zapheri herself. Thrawn had cautioned against it, instead advocating for an independent third-party interviewer, prior to the use of any aggressive techniques, citing her knowledge of confidential information as his aide-de-camp.

“Perhaps we should contact Colonel Yularen on Coruscant?” the Governor sneered.

“There is no need to involve Coruscant in the matter.” The Chiss shook his head calmly, “I am confident, Zapheri will be acquitted of any perceived wrong-doing.”

“Then eliminate doubt and allow me to interrogate her.”

Thrawn glared at her, “I will be present during questioning.” He insisted.

Arihnda Pryce had smiled in approval but the Grand Admiral knew better than to trust her.

Alexsandr Kallus was a walking, talking, ticking bomb. At least that’s what he felt like, most of the time. But no matter the high anxiety associated with being an ISB agent turned Rebel spy it was still better than a guilty conscience. One could kill you quickly; the other was a slow agonizing death.

He was sure the same malady had influenced Teela Zapheri.

Perhaps it was watching her butcher of a boss kill needlessly at Batonn? Maybe she, like him had blood on her hands? After reading her report on what had happened on Ansion it wasn’t hard to believe she’d have some trouble re-adjusting to being around Imperial officers and stormtroopers again.

Regardless, she had entered the light and had gotten caught. Sitting in the Chimaera’s detention block for a few days was enough to make anyone ready to talk to _anyone_ about _anything_ and yet when he went to see her, she was surprisingly quiet.

Either well trained or she just didn’t have anything to say…

Kallus guessed well trained.

Zapheri was a scholar and had spent eleven years with one of the most skilled commanders in the Empire – she had _plenty_ to say.

“I am here to help you.” He said gently while she sat in one of the corners of her cell.

“I appreciate the offer, Kallus, but I’m quite fine here. The accommodations are lovely.” She intoned dryly.

He sighed resignedly, opened the cell door and exited. Instead of immediately leaving the cell block he pressed his code cylinder to her door – hearing the satisfying double click indicating the security monitors inside had been momentarily shut down. Kallus re-entered.

“Back for more?” she snorted.

The door closed behind him and he stepped quickly toward her, “Listen, Zapheri. I know exactly what you are because I’m one too.”

She cocked her head in confusion and as he drew near, she seemed to shrink back, her eyes flashing a warning at him not to come any closer. He raised his hands in supplication, “I won’t hurt you because I’m just like you.”

“You’re nothing like me, Kallus.”

He inhaled deeply, “You’re Malastaja.”

“What of it?” she spat.

“I’m Fulcrum.”

Zapheri made a face, “You’re what?”

“I’m a Rebel spy.”

There was a strange silence between the two. Her eyes widening in disbelief as she searched his face. Several times her lips moved but no sound came from her. Finally, she shook her head, “Kallus, I – I wish you hadn’t told me that!”

He scowled, “Oh?”

Out of habit he reflexively moved his hand toward his blaster. The motion didn’t go unnoticed.

Teela swallowed hard, “I-I am Malastaja.” She admitted, “but Thrawn already knew that.”

The ISB agent spun around, “This is a trap?!”

She stood abruptly, “Not that I’m aware of!”

“Then what?” he snarled.

“I – I “ she huffed and looked down at her feet. “I can’t.” she shook her head tearfully and began to pace nervously.

Kallus suddenly understood.

And laughed.

“You’re sheeting him!”

Her brown eyes shot up to his, panicked and pleading, enraged over the accusation but with no hint of denial; completely unrepentant. If he truly knew what she was, the Grand Admiral should have sent her back to Coruscant to stand trial as soon as she was recovered from the Rebels. Instead she was allowed access to _everything_ – the factory on Lothal, the Seventh Fleet, the man himself.

If it was only a carnal relationship, men like Thrawn could get _whatever_ they wanted _wherever_ they wanted it. No, this was something else; there was something stronger tying them together.

Kallus gasped at the realization.

_The cold arrogant bastard’s in love with her!_

The Butcher of Batonn, a true monster come to life, actually had _feelings_?

His face contorted into equal parts disgust and sympathy.

“I’m sorry for you!” his hands dropped to his side, away from his blaster.

In hindsight, it had been the wrong thing to say and it would be the last time he let his guard down near her. Teela punched him _hard_ in the face, much harder than he would have assumed someone of her build could have managed.

“Don’t you _dare_ feel sorry for me, Agent Kallus!” Zapheri hissed, “Don’t you _dare_!”

He flexed his jaw experimentally as he glared at her, “Fine. Where does this charming conversation leave us?”

They decided they were temporary allies.

He tried to explain that it was for a common goal – freeing Malastaja, their friend and family member – but the others weren’t convinced. Despite his fair treatment of Ori and Keetsala, none of them trusted Thrawn simply out of habit.

He was an Imperial.

They argued and fought. Regrettable words were exchanged between several of them, but in the end Gibuli would have it his way.

He was leader of the family, after all.

Tac was ordered to slice into the Imperial network, change log entries and fabricate a backstory. Cess surrendered the name of her childhood friend for use – she being the “new” Malastaja would be the worst kept secret on Lothal.

Teela Zapheri trusted the Grand Admiral, the Dug could do the same even if it was only a brief respite from hostilities. Nightswan even respected Thrawn, of course he supplemented his admiration with a clarifying statement on wanting to kill the Chiss if he could ever manage it.

And so, it was with Nightswan’s respect for his opponent and Teela’s trust in her employer that Gibuli feigned injury during a hastily planned heist of Imperial equipment on the outskirts of Capital City featuring Cess as Malastaja.

Of course, Gibuli was quickly surrounded by stormtroopers. The Lieutenant in charge of the operation – an excitable man – seemed exceedingly pleased with the capture of one of the Malastaja Rebels and made certain to inform the command center. Disregarding the fact, the attempted ambush had occurred two hundred meters from the complex, the twitchy Lieutenant wasn’t about to risk having his prize escape. The Dug would be loaded onto the transport and taken immediately to the detention area.

Gibuli was confident the rest of his family was still nearby, watching the white armored Imperials push him roughly toward the transport, probably wondering if the silly old hopper had gotten himself into too much this time. He tossed a casual look behind him as he was prodded up the ramp and into restraints.

“Neu uba doube.” He smiled at the shadows.

“It appears, Grand Admiral,” The cruel looking woman smiled sardonically, “we now have another Malastaja Rebel to interrogate.”

Thrawn felt his ire instantly rise but as always it was indiscernible to the humans around him. If Teela were here she would know or possibly suspect he was mildly irritated with the Governor, but that was via eleven years of character study. Chiss were in general difficult for humans to read; Thrawn was even more of a challenge as he was usually reserved.

Usually.

“I was not informed of any other but the Dug. Has something changed?” he challenged.

Agent Kallus and Ursa Palas shifted with the uncomfortable silence that followed.

Pryce pursed her lips, accenting the newly formed scar high up on her cheek. “I was referring to Teela Zapheri as Malastaja herself, Grand Admiral.”

It was Kallus that spoke, an attempt to prevent open hostilities between Imperials, “With all due respect, Governor, Teela Zapheri has been a valuable ISB asset in the past and her guilt _or_ innocence has not yet been established.”

“Then let us begin interrogations, shall we, Agent Kallus?” Pryce raised an eyebrow at him.

Kallus looked furtively at the Chiss, “At the Grand Admiral’s direction.”

“Very well.”

Thrawn had insisted, despite the Governor’s initial skepticism, that both prisoners be assessed for general health and wellness. There was no point in conducting an interrogation only to have the subject die in the middle of questioning due to an unforeseen medical issue. Imperial interrogations could be…taxing. Physically and mentally.

A large percentage of what was so terrible about the process was self-inflicted. It was the anxiety of the unknown. Which method of torture would be used? Would one know what information was even extracted? What would be left of mind and body after?

Thankfully it didn’t get that far with Gibuli. He _knew_ he wasn’t in any real danger, although it was a promise made by an enemy.

The Grand Admiral had insisted on observing both interviews but despite his persistence, Arihnda Pryce had already taken the liberty of ordering Zapheri strapped into the interrogation chair with an IT-O hovering menacingly nearby.

“We will begin with questions, only.” The tone of Thrawn’s voice left no room for argument although the Governor scowled, bitter resentment evident in her body language.

The Chiss ignored her and approached the trembling Zapheri.

“Futhi yeni manje, Mitth’raw’nuruodo?” she said through clenched teeth, struggling to hide the emotional onslaught the prospect of being tortured by her lover undoubtedly caused her.

“Ngethembe, Teela Zapheri.” 

She inhaled deeply, her eyes briefly moving past him to the IT-O, the sneering Governor, Ursa Palas and Agent Kallas, “Get on with it then.” She growled.

Kallas and Palas stood outside the room, waiting.

“I think she’s lying.” Ursa sniffed, looking at the ISB agent expectantly.

“Why do you say that?”

“She just restated everything that was in her debriefing.” Palas shrugged, widening her eyes in mock plaintiveness, “Oh but I don’t know anything about Malastaja other than its derivation is Ansionian and I only gave them the whole idea!” she imitated in an irritatingly screechy voice. Ursa snorted contemptuously, “Tell me you aren’t fooled by such ridiculousness, Agent.”

“Actually,” Kallus eyed her furtively, “I found her story believable. Zapheri is consistent in her accounts of what happened and – “

The Governor’s lacky interrupted him in obvious distaste, “You are aware, _Agent_ Kallus she is suspected of having an eidetic memory.”

“Suspected, _Miss_ Palas. Her dossier does not confirm it.”

Just then, Thrawn exited the nearby room, followed closely by Pryce, “ – believe she has no knowledge of the Malastaja cell?”

“I do. We will now have the opportunity to verify her assertions.”

Thrawn requested the ISB agent’s opinion on the questioning and as the two men spoke, Arihnda beckoned for Ursa Palas, feigning a need to consult the datapad the woman carried dutifully around with her.

“Governor.” She nodded solemnly.

Without preamble Arihnda whispered to the younger woman what she wanted. Ursa nodded hesitantly at first, her jerky motions become more confident and soon she excused herself from the group, hurrying away only glancing behind once to make sure she wasn’t being watched.

She had just started to relax, her shoulders starting to slouch in relief after relentless questions from Arihnda Pryce, Agent Kallus and of course the Grand Admiral.

_… “Ngethembe, Teela Zapheri.”…_

The interrogation room’s door slid open and she startled awake, not even realizing she’d been lulled to sleep in her respite from the Governor’s voice. In stepped Ursa Palas, her eyes cold and lips twisted in contempt.

“Hello Ursa.” She bobbed her head, “I’ll have the bantha steak, medium, the Gungan root vegetables with some Corellian white if they have it.”

“I’m not here to take your meal order.” Palas shook her head.

“You’re not?” Teela tried to look confused but only ended up smirking, “I was only joking. Apparently, you’re not here for comedic relief.”

Zapheri was anticipating another silencing look from the Governor’s assistant – Thrawn’s one-time aide-de-camp – but instead she smiled at her.

“I suppose you’ll be less sarcastic and more – “ she smiled wider, “ – forthcoming soon enough.”

Teela frowned and suddenly felt a tingle of unease travel up her spine.

“I don’t know, Ursa. I think you should refrain from conjecture and get me my meal.”

Ursa’s smile didn’t faulter. She casually moved closer to her, coming to stand next to the IT-O unit.

Zapheri blanched.

“You do realize I’m a Grand Admiral’s aide – “ To make sure she didn’t let the other woman know of her dwindling gusto and bluster, she added “ – and I’m hungry, right?”

Palas shrugged and wordlessly activated the interrogation droid, “Neurotoxin, serum.” She ordered the unit.

The thing gave an electronic buzz and an arm extended with a syringe, “Start record.” Palas added absently as she watched with child-like wonder as the IT-O moved toward Zapheri.

Teela cringed back into the chair, “Palas!” she growled lowly, “That’s enough!”

“Oh, but you don’t understand.” The woman grinned innocently, “The Governor has some more questions for you.”

“Thrawn didn’t auth – “

“The Grand Admiral doesn’t care about _you_! He’s going to save himself. And besides,” The other woman mocked. “he has me now.”

And with that Ursa Palas hit on the more recent of Teela Zapheri’s insecurities; the nightmares that plagued her from her time on Ansion under the merciless whip of Governor Reamus

_… “You think he has any use for you? You think anyone has any use for you?”_

_… “It’s amusing you still call his name. He’s forgotten all about you and has probably moved on to the next naïve human female.”_

Her dead tormentor’s voice, echoing in her mind hurt worse than the needle sliding into her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sooooo, anybody hear/see the announcement from Mr. Zahn? Apparently Thrawn is ((drum roll)) NOT Force sensitive!
> 
> Call me crazy but I'm actually happy! Force sensitivity is for cheaters! Not that he wouldn't use it to his advantage but if he's just a nerd who loves art and can kick ass sans superpowers it makes him more compelling! (Just my thought on the matter...)
> 
> Side note: The above mess you read was the last of the "drugged" writing - and for God sakes if you don't know what I'm talking about I swear I'm a good girl! It was legally prescribed by a doctor and I took it as directed!!! I swear!   
> There is something terrible about it though...I've noticed a significant degradation in my writing quality since that time. I've been editing chapters after this one - it's just garbage. All garbage. ((sigh))
> 
> Thank you as always for being very kind and for continuing to read this. I'm flattered and I appreciate your enthusiasm.  
> -N!


	60. Unknown Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied torture
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Extracted confession  
> Unextracted confession  
> Liar  
> Break out  
> No memory  
> The intentions of Alexsandr Kallus  
> To reign in a krayt dragon

The information was extracted easily.

The Dug whined and thrashed around, eyes wide with terror.

“Please do not hurt me!” he begged, “I will tell you anything you want to know!”

Arihnda considered him for a moment and glanced skeptically over at Kallus. The ISB agent stared dispassionately at the alien as the Grand Admiral moved like a predator around the Dug’s rack.

“What is your name?” the Chiss asked quietly.

“Gibuli.”

The Governor smiled.

_Gibuli - from the message that had gotten Teela Zapheri caught._

“You are part of the Malastaja cell of Rebels.”

It was a statement rather than a question, but the Dug bobbed his head, his ears flattening tightly against the back of his head.

“Are you its leader?” The Governor interjected.

Gibuli’s terrified eyes snapped to her, he wheezed pitifully “You won’t hurt me?”

Kallus rumbled menacingly next to her, “Answer the question.”

“Yes.” Gibuli said softly.

“Who is Malastaja then?” Arihnda hissed threateningly.

The Dug’s eyes darted back and forth between the Grand Admiral and the human woman. Finally, the pitiful creature began to wail.

“She is dead, and it is my fault. All my fault!”

Kallus nodded as if in understanding – he had suggested she’d been injured during their briefing on the cell’s last attack, but it hadn’t seemed plausible she’d met her end so innocuously after having avoided death so many times before. Pryce however scowled incredulously, shifting with impatience in preparation for steering the questions toward Zapheri.

“Explain.” Thrawn demanded quietly.

“Her real name was Gertie. She was the best friend of our explosives expert who has taken her place. They were both from the Anoat sector, but they relocated to Ansion after their families were killed in a mining accident.”

“Is that where you found them?” Kallus asked.

Gibuli nodded.

“You indicated it was your fault she is dead.” The Grand Admiral pressed.

The Dug’s face contorted, “I sent her and Tal to get supplies. They were ambushed by pirates at Felucia and she was killed when they boarded the ship.”

Arihnda was already looking on her datapad to confirm the information. Sure enough, one month ago there had been notable attacks on several cargo ship in the Thanium sector. Several beings were killed by pirates – one, a human female known only as “Staja”.

The Governor swore under her breath.

But just because _that_ Malastaja was dead didn’t mean Teela Zapheri couldn’t be _another_.

“What about Teela Zapheri?” she persisted.

Gibuli looked bewilderedly at her, Kallus and then finally at Thrawn, “The Imperial woman?”

“Yes.” Thrawn rumbled.

“What about her?”

“What does she have to do with Malastaja?” the Governor snapped.

“She gave us the name. She was called that by the native Ansionians. Gertie liked the idea of always remembering what the Empire had done to her family.”

“Retribution.” The Chiss mused his glowing red eyes moving to the ISB agent.

Kallus moved to the holo-set up keying an audio recording; there was no holo-image from the scrubbed data. “You work for Nightswan, do you not?” Thrawn motioned for Kallus to wait a moment.

The Dug’s eyes widened with obvious fear, “How do you know Nightswan?”

“We are old adversaries.” The Chiss remained emotionless but there was a slight change in his body stance, an eagerness to proceed, “Did he have a plan for the Zapheri family?”

Gibuli remained silent. It was the first time the alien had indicated with his body language an unwillingness to talk; the silence was deafening.

Thrawn cocked his head patiently, motioning for Kallus to play the recording. “How do you explain this?”

**“Gibuli, you must get word to her. Teela Zapheri must stay involved. She is to stop Thrawn from moving beyond Lothal at any cost.”**

**“Any cost? Surely you don’t mean -?”**

**“No. No, nothing like that. Besides Teela would probably kill herself before she killed him.”**

**“But if they were to find out she is Malastaja…?”**

**“If the Grand Admiral hasn’t figured it out yet, she’s probably safe. I suggest you keep a low profile for several weeks, try a little more social unrest. But keeping Teela Zapheri behind enemy lines is of the utmost importance. She can restrain Thrawn’s worst tendencies. I doubt he’s learned anything from Batonn though.”**

Upon the recordings completion the Dug actually laughed softly. “He said it would work! Did it work?”

“What was the intent?” Kallus frowned at Gibuli.

The Dug chortled in amusement.

Thrawn however turned to Pryce and Kallus obviously unamused, “Since Gibuli will not explain, allow me. Nightswan knows Imperial capabilities, he knows we are actively searching for communications relating to Malastaja or other Rebel cells. He also knows _me_.” The Chiss said dryly.

“He is using the situation on Lothal as well as Zapheri’s previous captivity by the cell to frame her for its very formation and success likely in an effort to wound me. His mention of Batonn is meant to be taken as – “ the Grand Admiral smirked slightly, “ – a challenge.”

Gibuli had stopped his hissing by this point and was listening intently, he snorted derisively at Thrawn’s assertions. “He said you would get it eventually. He hoped the Empire killed her before you figured it out. It would have made you upset if _we_ hurt her, no? But it would have upset you more if you were the one to ultimately be responsible – like Batonn.”

Kallus moved quickly to thrash the insolence out of the creature but Thrawn waved him off looking thoughtfully down at the Dug.

Nightswan escaped the carnage at Batonn. It would make sense he and the Chiss would be back to their strategic manipulations and mind games - it all lined up perfectly. A little too perfectly for Arihnda’s taste, which was why she had her contingency plan.

As if Palas knew the Governor’s line of thought, the young woman entered the room demurely, caught Pryce’s eye and smiled faintly. A sense of relief flooded Arihnda and she relaxed, half listening to the questions Kallus had for Gibuli who had abruptly started to look worriedly up at the Imperials.

Once the agent seemed satisfied the twitchy being had addressed all his queries, Ursa approached and motioned to him, he leaned in to listen to her whisper urgently in his ear. The man’s scowl of confusion suddenly morphed into an expression of surprise. The Governor too had stepped forward but to address Thrawn discreetly with the hope the Chiss would be distracted, but the exchange didn’t go unnoticed.

“A problem, Agent Kallus?” he broke from Arihnda’s conversation momentarily, eyeing Kallus and Palas speculatively.

“No, sir. Miss Palas requires my assistance on a quick matter.”

“Very well.” He said softly.

Kallus marched down the corridor of the Imperial complex with Ursa Pallas in tow, cursing under his breath.

“Are you saying, Miss Palas, you just _happened_ to stop by Teela Zapheri’s interrogation room and she confessed to being Malastaja?” he snapped, half turning his head to see the woman smile coolly at him.

“There are certain things a woman will tell another woman, Agent, that she won’t tell a man.” Ursa sniffed arrogantly.

“I doubt that.” He huffed under his breath.

He briskly rounded the corner, “Was her confession recorded?”

“It was.”

The ISB agent felt his jaw clench as he resisted the urge to curse louder.

The woman’s voice was dripping with pride, laced with vindictive satisfaction and Kallus couldn’t help but feel a degree of hatred toward her cruel pettiness.

_Imperial bitch._

“She may have been injected with serum.” She commented thoughtfully. “And, if you must know I wasn’t the one who defied the Grand Admiral’s orders. I would _never_ do such a thing. Everyone in the Complex has access to this wing – perhaps someone did not know of the standing order?”

Kallus gritted his teeth, struggling with his temper.

_Vocal pitch was high. Pace momentarily changed. She’s likely lying._

It was apparent to everyone unfortunate enough to be in the same room with Teela Zapheri and Arihnda Pryce simultaneously that the two despised each other. Palas was likely playing off that relationship or had some other reason to view Zapheri as an obstacle – perhaps Teela impeded her career by resuming her duties as Thrawn’s aide. Regardless the spite and rivalry had put a fellow Rebel sympathizer in danger.

Significant danger.

The ISB agent burst into the interrogation room to find Zapheri slumped over in the chair. He quickly ran over to her limp form and pushed her head back, her eyes fluttered, and she mumbled something unintelligible.

She had indeed been drugged.

“Get a medic.”

Ursa wrinkled her nose incredulously, “But she’s a _Rebel_!”

“I said ‘Get a medic.’ “ his voice rising. “NOW!”

The woman jumped at the ferocity of his demand and immediately ran off, probably first to get the medic and second to get her vengeful employer. As soon as she ran out the cell door, Kallus immediately made for the IT-O, replaying the holo-recording quickly.

It was nauseating to watch.

Teela Zapheri writhing in physical agony as a garbled interrogator’s voice gloated and mocked her; lied and tricked her drug-addled mind into believing horrible things. As the poison spread through her body, she confessed sobbing; screaming apologies to her Grand Admiral for her betrayal, insisting she could no longer stand by what had been done to him at Batonn and to her at Ansion.

Kallus had read her debrief, knew about Governor Reamus supposedly mistaking her for a Rebel pirate…but Thrawn had been responsible for tens of thousands of civilian deaths at Batonn. He’d been promoted to Grand Admiral shortly thereafter.

That could scarcely be considered a hardship.

_What had she been talking about?_

There was a low mournful moaning sound behind him as Zapheri murmured in a strange language – a soft sad sound abruptly cut by wracking sobs. He didn’t turn, he didn’t attempt to help her as she became violently sick from the aftereffects of the drugs.

Kallus was focused on only one goal. And by the time the medic arrived with Ursa Palas and Governor Pryce closely behind, he had only _just_ accomplished it.

He sighed in relief, quickly contorting his features to mimic frustration and anger. He motioned the medic and the assistant droid following him to attend to the incapacitated woman and glared at Palas. The woman simply stared back, nonplused.

“I must protest Agent Kallas.” The Governor of Lothal said smoothly looking at the medic in distaste, “Wasting Imperial resources on a Rebel is – “

“With all due respect, Governor.” Kallus started to feel a headache form behind his eyes, likely due to stress, “There has been no recorded confession and _someone_ – “ his eyes moved intentionally to Ursa “– administered a serum to Teela Zapheri against the _direct orders_ of the Grand Admiral.”

“Excuse me?”

The voice was quiet, cold and although it was usually calm there was an edge of something threatening, dark and deadly with the promise of dire consequences. The ISB agent stepped immediately toward Thrawn, “Admiral,” he dipped his head in acknowledgement and partially in penance. “Teela Zapheri has fallen ill. I believe, sir, she’s been drugged.”

To the cognizant humans in the room, the temperature seemed to plummet. The Chiss remained completely expressionless but his eyes glowed dangerously bright as if he wished to burn everyone with the heat of his glare and for the briefest of moments Kallus actually felt sorry for him.

Thrawn truly cared for her.

The Grand Admiral remained silent, but he walked slowly over to where the medic was trying to revive his assistant. He glanced at the interrogation unit and then at Kallus, “Did she confess?”

The ISB agent held his breath, half hoping Ursa Palas _would_ be stupid enough to tell him she had, thus tying her to the scene but the woman was apparently smart enough to know when to hold her tongue. “No, Grand Admiral.”

“Agent Kallus are you certain of that?” the Governor stood rigidly near the door.

Palas shifted uncomfortably behind her but the motion wasn’t visible to Thrawn who now watched as the medic worked over Zapheri and quietly gave orders to his nearby medical droid. The Grand Admiral bent down slightly, whispering something to the man who responded with a “no, sir”. The Chiss nodded his approval and turned his glowing gaze to Kallus.

Kallus realized he had become momentarily distracted by Thrawn’s uncharacteristic display of compassion, “I’ll check again, Governor.”

He did of course, but he’d already made certain it had all been erased.

The ISB agent couldn’t help but smirk slightly as Arihnda Pryce glared at her aide. “So.” She sighed heavily, “It seems the next step is to interrogate the Dug further.”

“I see no immediate need.” Thrawn said through barely moving lips, “He has already provided all that he knows. It is consistent with what we have seen in the Malastaja cell’s recent actions and what Teela Zapheri documented in her debrief. His account points to Nightswan’s involvement and clears Zapheri of any wrongdoing – “ his red gaze shifted dangerously to Pryce, “ – as she was already interrogated and has not confessed to a criminal act, she shall be allowed to go free.”

The blue skinned alien looked down at the medic tending to Zapheri, “How is she?”

“She’s stabilized, sir.” The man said quietly, “She’ll need rest.”

The relief was faint, it would have been invisible if Kallus hadn’t been keenly watching for it - the muscles around his glowing red eyes had subtly relaxed. The Chiss inhaled deeply as those eyes tracked back and forth between Kallus, Pryce and Palas, “And now,” his gaze drifting pointedly back to Zapheri, pale and unmoving. “we will discuss how this happened.”

Ursa Palas lied. Kallus knew it.

The Governor frowned. An experienced liar such as Arihnda Pryce could generally tell if someone was lying if they weren’t as practiced at it as she was…Palas hadn’t reached that level of political astuteness quite yet.

But the Grand Admiral was difficult to read. Kallus was confident the Chiss knew she had lied about what had taken place; perhaps deduced her direct involvement in Zapheri’s unsanctioned interrogation. No one climbed up the food chain that far, that fast who couldn’t spot a liar - even a relatively good one like Ursa Palas.

Even if the Chiss suspected Palas of playing a role in torturing his aide there was little he could do. It was likely the woman hadn’t done it of her own volition but rather on the orders of the Governor. And since Ursa was now, with the reemergence of Teela Zapheri and a newly signed contract, working strictly for Arihnda Pryce she was afforded certain protections.

Kallus shook his head minutely in disgust.

Zapheri had been removed and transported back to the Chimaera for further medical treatment but the Governor continued to poke at the idea of questioning the Dug further. Thrawn once again steadfastly refused, advocating for the passage of time thus allowing Gibuli’s obvious anxiety level to increase.

“It will make any further attempts at interrogation easier, would you not agree, Agent Kallus?” the Grand Admiral shifted his stare.

“Yes, Grand Admiral.” The ISB agent suddenly realized, the Chiss was stalling. “I’m certain after a sufficient amount of time,” Kallus continued matter-of-factly, “the Dug would be likely to tell you everything he knows including where to find his employer.”

Thrawn nodded once, smiling thinly, “Indeed.”

“If you’ll excuse me, Grand Admiral, Governor, there are several items I must address.” Kallus looked carefully at them both, his eyes making certain to avoid Palas.

_Let her rot._

Thrawn dismissed him easily but the Governor sent him a sour look, he submissively ignored it and its ramifications as he strode quickly away from the Grand Admiral’s office through the halls of the Imperial complex, back down to the detention area.

He had a feeling he wouldn’t have to look far outside the Complex to find members of the Malastaja Cell.

Talath paced restlessly as Rato and Gurm grumbled menacingly at the wiggling stormtroopers they’d tied up, gagged and had carefully hidden behind several crates. For good measure Gurm stunned them gleefully for the fourth time. In the ass.

“She should be here by now.” Talath huffed. “If his plan worked, she should be free walking around by now and able to get Gibuli out!”

Tynbi sighed patiently, “Don’t worry friend. From everything you’ve said she’ll come.”

“Knowing Staja she’s just playing around with several of the Imps.” Rato grinned.

Gurm grinned back, “Probably trying to teach them how to hold their blasters correctly before she beats them senseless.”

“It’ll be a while then.” Tal snorted.

There was a small creaking sound from behind him and the Twi’lek shifted quickly bringing his blaster up and around and pointed right between the eyes of a human man dressed as a –

“What the flying – “ Tal gasped.

“Listen to me – “ the man whispered quickly, “Teela is hurt, she can’t get the Dug out. I’m going to help you.”

Rato and Gurm were on him before Tal could stop them. They punched him hard in the middle and the ISB agent doubled over, wheezing.

“Stop!” Tal hissed at them, “Rato, Gurm! Stop it!”

Tynbi had leveled his rifle at the man, “Where is Malastaja?”

“She was interrogated against Thrawn’s orders, most likely at the Governor’s request.”

Tal inhaled sharply, Rato and Gurm growled and jerked the man to his feet violently, Tynbi cursed in frustration and anger, “She is not coming, then?”

The Twi’lek shot the Rodian a strange look as did the human man, “No but she is safe, and I can help get you to Gibuli.”

“It is a trap, no?” Gurm barked.

The ISB agent shook his head, “No. My name is Kallus. I’m a Rebel spy – code name Fulcrum.”

Rato snorted, “You are the ass end of a dewback if you believe we would believe that.”

Tal looked at Rato, Gurm and Tynbi, “Uh, Gibuli told me the other cell had someone on the inside – “

“The Phoenix Cell, yes.” Kallus nodded.

Rato shook him bodily as if to silence him.

“Staja’s ok?” The Twi’lek man ask hesitantly.

“She’s been moved to the Chimaera for further medical treatment, but she is expected to recover completely.”

“This was not the plan, the blue one told the others about.” Gurm hopped irritably around the Imperial, sizing him up.

The human man looked questioningly at Gurm as if he wasn’t aware the Grand Admiral had been in on their plans. “Thrawn had standing orders that Zapheri was not to be interrogated. Governor Pryce however sent one of her minions to extract a confession from her.”

The aliens surrounding him suddenly looked alarmed, “I wiped the record.” Kallus soothed, “Don’t worry, she’s safe. The Grand Admiral wouldn’t allow anything to happen to her.”

“Oh yeah?” Talath suddenly glared at the agent, “Like what happened at Ansion? The guy can’t even protect himself – look what happened at Batonn!”

Kallus’s eyes narrowed, “What _did_ happen at Batonn?”

“We do _not_ have time to discuss politics with an _ISB agent_!” Tynbi hissed as he eyed the surrounding darkness.

Tal nodded.

“Figure it out for yourself - ” he bared his teeth at the man, “ – _Fulcrum_. Now, get us to Gibuli and you won’t hear from us again. You betray us and – “ he pushed his blaster up under the man’s chin. “ – you won’t have to worry about what side you’re on anymore.”

She blinked several times but couldn’t focus on the sterile white of her surroundings. It was cold.

Was she outside?

Teela attempted to inhale, expecting cool crisp air but found that too was difficult. She groaned.

_“Do you know who I am?”_

She grunted at the voice, attempted to answer its familiar resonance but like seeing and breathing, speaking was also a challenge.

Zapheri scowled, trying to remember what had prompted such helplessness.

She couldn’t.

She moaned loudly at this realization and turned her head back and forth in panic.

 _“Do you know. Who. I. Am?”_ he asked again, this time stressing each syllable in Sy Bisti as if he could compel her to answer by the strength of his voice alone.

Teela swallowed hard, _“You are my best friend.”_

There was a slight movement next to her she couldn’t fully see, something warm had enveloped her left hand.

_His hand._

_“And what is my name?”_ he persisted softly.

_“Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”_

_“Do you remember what happened to you?”_

_“No.”_

There was a deep sigh – perhaps one born from relief or maybe it was frustration – Teela didn’t know; she only saw color or at least the color immediately in front of her which was the standard medical facility white.

 _“Perhaps,”_ his voice was heavy, _“that is a good thing.”_

Arihnda Pryce slammed her fist down on the desk.

“How did a small band of Rebels get into the Complex, find the prisoner, release him and get out again?”

Thrawn looked impassively at the irate woman, “If Nightswan is involved, the group could have easily bribed their way into the complex.”

This infuriated her even further, “Are you saying, Grand Admiral that my forces – _Imperial forces_ – would be amenable to bribery?”

“Or some _other_ form of treachery.” He clarified.

Kallus struggled to keep a straight face while Pallas sat trembling.

Whether it was because the Governor was lost in thought over the idea or she was simply too angry to speak there was an uncomfortable silence in Thrawn’s office.

The ISB agent cleared his throat, “I have already started conducting interviews, Grand Admiral. It seems they entered at the northwest delta entrance, nearest the detention area.”

“Yes.” The Chiss agreed thoughtfully, “The Malastaja Rebels employ a slicer. Perhaps an assessment of the Imperial network would prove useful as well?”

“An excellent idea, Grand Admiral.” Kallus smiled slightly and inclined his head. “I have already started the investigation into Teela Zapheri’s unsanctioned interrogation. Interviews begin tomorrow at 0900 if you wish to participate.”

Thrawn nodded thoughtfully.

“While Agent Kallus conducts his investigations, I suggest additional guards be placed at all Complex entrances and another squad of stormtroopers surround the third transport making its way out of Capital City.”

“Third?” Pryce asked in an effort not to seem overly petulant.

“Third.” Thrawn confirmed, “Three is a very important number in Dug culture and the Malastaja Rebels will seek to reclaim their power. Dug are aggressive in retribution.”

“By attacking one of the Imperial convoys they will attempt to reassert some of their dominance. They will target the third transport in line. But - ” The Grand Admiral raised his finger in warning “ – They are to be unharmed and observed only.”

Arihnda agreed to make the necessary changes but made no further comment on interviews or interrogations and gave up entirely on trying to appear less sullen. Ursa having a vested interest in her continued existence, remained intelligently quiet. Kallus moved to excuse himself, but the Governor and her aide stood to leave as well.

“Agent Kallus, a moment?” The Grand Admiral also stood waving him forward while simultaneously dismissing Pryce and Palas.

“Yes, Grand Admiral?”

The two women quickly left Thrawn’s office and the Chiss had slowly walked to the corner closest to his desk where a tapestry hung prominently – visible from his workspace but largely hidden in shadow from most other points in the room.

“What do you make of this?”

Kallus moved closer to study the wall hanging, noting the similarity between the tree on the tapestry and the embroidered trees used by the Malastaja Rebels to keep track of which families needed supplies and when.

“A large schedule for distribution of stolen goods?” he asked carefully

Thrawn chuckled, “It has many similarities with the Malastaja ledger and for good reason.” The Chiss studied the tapestry as if the piece were completely new to him and not something that had adorn the wall of his office. “The same person who created the ledger, is intimately familiar with this tapestry.”

Kallus gritted his teeth.

He knew enough of Teela Zapheri’s history from her dossier; her family crest was a tree with five branches, symbolizing what they held most dear: knowledge, loyalty, proficiency, humility and compassion.

A tree – exactly like the one on the tapestry before him.

“Someone from the Zapheri family.” Kallus acknowledged meeting Thrawn’s glowing eyes.

Thrawn’s gaze bored into him and the ISB agent found it difficult to maintain eye contact. A muscle in the Grand Admiral’s jaw moved and the red eyes narrowed slightly, “Indeed.” He said coldly.

Kallus let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when Thrawn turned briefly back to the wall hanging. It was such a relief to breathe in again that he hadn’t realized the very intentional silence.

“Grand Admiral I – “

“I am aware, Agent Kallus that you expunged the record of the IT-O unit. Teela Zapheri’s confession, although it was attained by interrogation that was against my expressed orders would still be extremely damning to her.” Thrawn circled him like a predator sizing up pray, “However, I fail to see why an ISB agent such as yourself, would do such a thing. Do you hope to extort Zapheri for personal or political gain?”

Kallus couldn’t help but smirk, “I was not aware that Zapheri confessed to anything other than being your lover.”

He had wondered since meeting the cold bastard, where the Grand Admiral’s line was – everyone had one. Cross it and a calm level-headed individual would turn into a raving lunatic, remove an obstacle from said line and a rabid monster would become a docile Loth cat.

By the flash of eyes, the flare of nostrils and the noticeable clenching of his jaw, the ISB agent was getting dangerously close to Thrawn’s line.

“Your presumptions are misplaced, Agent.” He hissed. “You will answer my question.”

Kallus stilled for a moment and considered the Chiss, “In all honesty, sir.” He paused, “Zapheri had suffered significantly at the hands of Governor Reamus on Ansion. I imagine much of her work as Malastaja was a manifestation of her grief and rage. Given her record and exemplary service I believe one misstep could be forgiven, yes?”

He could tell the Chiss wasn’t buying it. “And your intentions are to use this _misstep_ against her at some opportune time where it is advantageous for you or – “ Thrawn’s eyes narrowed in disgust, “ – someone with greater political capital?”

“You mean Governor Pryce?”

“Perhaps.”

Kallus shook his head, “No. It was the right thing to do but I would appreciate consideration in the future.”

Thrawn stepped closer to him, towering over him menacingly, “What _sort_ of consideration?”

“I am your ally, not your enemy.” Kallus hissed.

To his surprise the Chiss smiled brittlely, “Obligation is not a stable basis for any relationship, Kallus, especially one where it is expected that secrets be shared by only one party.”

“Then allow us to return to neutral ground, Grand Admiral.” He bobbed his head, partially in defeat, partially in agreement, “I promise to seek nothing from Teela Zapheri in knowing what I know.”

“And what _do_ you know, Agent Kallus?”

“About what, sir?”

The Governor marched down the corridor fuming. She turned to Ursa Palas wanting very much to backhand the woman for her woeful incompetence, but the girl had sworn she’d recorded the whole confession.

Palas had even mentioned Zapheri’s ramblings about Batonn and _her_ involvement – information that was highly classified; only a hand full of people knew – so there was obvious validity to what Ursa heard during the interrogation. Whether her idiot aide was cognizant enough to instruct the IT-O to record the declaration of guilt, was something else.

At least they knew.

Teela Zapheri _was_ Malastaja.

And it was very likely the Grand Admiral knew it too and had instructed Kallus or someone else to erase the recording – if it was even there at all.

_Ah, something to reign in the krayt dragon…_

“Make arrangement with the convoy commander.” Pryce growled to the younger woman as she strode down the corridor away from Thrawn’s office.

“Yes Governor.” Palas said submissively.

“Oh.“ Arihnda turned suddenly. “And don’t bother informing him about _gently observing_ the Rebels. If he kills them – “ she shrugged, “ – so much the better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> So bad news...I found a tiny plot hole in the next chapter (which is a very large chapter) so I'm clearing that up. My posting frenzy will be paused for a bit until I plug the leak. 
> 
> On another note I'm going to start putting translations (Sy Bisti, Cheunh, Huttese and any Pig Latin [kidding] that should come up) in bold brackets within the text to make it easier - I actually have it written that way so it's easier for me and I think it'll be easier for you to read too (especially when Teela learns Cheunh) LOL
> 
> I've given half a thought to going through this monstrosity and editing it again after I get it completed. I actually went back at one point to check on something (making sure no plot hole and all) and I saw "rank plague" instead of "rank plaque"!!!  
> C'mon y'all - help a girl out! You see somethin' say somethin'! HAHAHAHA
> 
> Once again, I can't thank you enough for sticking with this. I hope you continue to enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.  
> Thank you again!  
> -N!


	61. Pawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW 
> 
> Translations:  
> In text - bolded in { }
> 
> Reference Previous Chapters: 41, 43
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Regret  
> Rebel scum and monsters  
> Crossing lines, lighting fires  
> "I know exactly what and who you are."  
> The out-of-place attendee  
> Repairable damage  
> Work gets in the way  
> Infiltrators  
> Very sensitive communications  
> Gibuli's news  
> A pawn?  
> Wake up call  
> The Governor's conditions  
> Another pawn?

She no longer had a day-to-day routine and for that Teela Zapheri was thankful.

Upon her recovery from the interrogation, memories of which coalesced only as hazy anthropomorphic splotches of searing red pain in her vision, she resumed her work as the Grand Admiral’s aide. Her schedule was dependent upon his, which was variable.

Teela’s immediate return prompted the expected aloofness between them, and she contemplated jumping into one of the Chimaera’s escape pods. Zapheri having been hurt, both physically and emotionally took exception to Thrawn’s detachment and opted to goad him into action.

_“Sulking in your regret is unlike you, Grand Admiral.”_ She said through clenched teeth as they made their way to the bridge.

Teela caught the almost imperceptible shift in his demeanor, he was readying for a fight _“And what do you believe I regret, Zapheri?”_ But his voice lacked the hardness it would have if he were scolding her. He sounded tired and a quick look at his profile confirmed the skin around his eyes was tight.

He had been working late.

Again.

She shook her head at the stab of irrational anger over caring about _his_ schedule – sleep, work or otherwise. _“You regret me. Regret us.”_ Teela said scathingly, _“Admit it.”_

Suddenly he stopped his forward trek and turned to her. _“I will not have this conversation with you now but to ease your worry I will tell you I regret nothing.”_

He turned to resume his march to the bridge but Zapheri did not budge. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, _“You are a liar, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”_

He turned slowly; his eyes dangerously bright as he walked purposefully to stand towering over her. “Now you are tempting me toward regret, Zapheri.” He said lowly through gritted teeth, “Do not tempt me further.” The Grand Admiral suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him.

She glared up at him through tears. All her worse instincts told her to pull her arm away and run back to her quarters, grab what few personal items she had and leave; return to Gibuli or even go back to Nirauan…But she’d signed a contract, she’d given up her family, her life; she’d fallen in love with a –

Teela gasped and bowed her head as the word entered her subconscious mind.

_Monster._

Teela had ended her day and had just retired to her quarters when the entrance request chimed. She frowned. She hadn’t expected anyone and certainly her employer could simply summon her or torment her the old-fashioned way via the secret access ladder connecting their living spaces.

Zapheri sighed and opened the door to see Alexsandr Kallus standing expectantly holding two meilooruns. She squinted at him and cocked her head. The ISB agent smirked as he held out one of the two pieces of fruit for her to take.

Teela snorted. “You’re a terrible spy.”

“May I come in?”

She snatched the meiloorun from his hand and ushered him in, looking down the corridor quickly making sure no one had witnessed his entry. “What do you want, Kallus?” she asked as she closed the door to her quarters.

His lip twitched, “No foreplay?”

“Kriff off, shit-for-brains. Tell me what you want or get out.”

“Do you kiss the Grand Admiral with that mouth?” Kallus laughed as he tossed his own meiloorun good-naturedly in the air, catching it with his other hand.

She unsealed the door and smiled with faux sweetness, “Thanks for the fruit, asshole.”

He waved his hands apologetically, “Alright. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I wanted to talk strategy.”

Zapheri arched her eyebrows and pursed her lips, “Strategy?”

“Would you please close the door?” he dipped his head earnestly, looking strangely like a sad tooka cat out of milk.

“Fine.” She slammed the controls harder than she intended but turned her angry gaze back to Kallus. “Now, talk.”

“You know who I am.” He stated matter-of-factly.

Teela blinked and grinned. “Yes, I do.

“But I know who _you_ are.” Kallus smiled thinly.

She shrugged, “So what? No one has proof, thanks to you. _Right_?”

He nodded slowly, looking uncomfortable.

“I have no worries then.”

“But Thrawn knows and probably Governor Pryce does too.” The ISB agent pointed out.

Zapheri’s eyes narrow, “What are you implying?”

This time Kallus was the one to grin and shrug, chuckling slightly. He resumed the careless twirling of the fruit in his hand and began to look around her quarters, his eyes lingered on Keetsala’s blanket at the end of her bed; her datapad and comm that was beginning to chirp softly.

“I only wish to ensure Thrawn does not find out about Fulcrum. It would be a shame if the Rebels learned about a high-ranking Imperial committing _treason_. Malastaja would be a terrible weapon to use but a _Grand Admiral_ is a huge threat to the Rebellion. You couldn’t fault them for using such a defense.”

The woman’s face had abruptly gone pale. “That’s not a defense. That’s _murder_! You know what the Empire will do to him if they find out he’s been knowingly harboring a Rebel.”

Her comm had stopped its incessant chirping only to start over again and Kallus continued his musings as if Teela hadn’t said anything, “Or perhaps he would agree to support the Rebels as you have?”

“He won’t.” she whispered.

He shrugged again, “Then I guess our fates are tied together.”

“You bastard.” She seethed quietly. “You bastard. I’ll make sure you pay for – “

“We are on the same side, Zapheri!” Kallus snapped. “The Empire your lover serves, is evil. I’ve seen it, I’ve done evil things to support it and I’ll wager you’ve seen and done evil things to support it too!”

Teela gasped as if struck; she made a gurgling sound in the back of her throat, a late attempt to hold back a sob. The ISB agent scrutinized her and moved to stand closer, invading her personal space like a thundercloud. “I know about Batonn. It wasn’t an accident.” He sneered.

“You think you created a monster by helping Thrawn all these years. The truth is you _have_. But he’s not the _only_ monster. You _both_ are. I can only guess at what the Empire did to you on Ansion and knowing your dossier - ” he leaned in and stared knowing. “ – _and_ what little remained of Reamus.”

The entrance request to her quarters chimed causing her to jump. One trembling hand wiped away a tear as she stepped mechanically toward the door. Kallus pushed in front of her though, blocking her access to the controls, “The Empire finds out about Fulcrum, they also find out about Thrawn and Malastaja.”

Teela inhaled deeply and turned her head to meet his gaze, they were almost nose to nose. “You’re nothing but Rebel scum, Kallus.”

“It takes Rebel scum to recognize it, Zapheri.” He smirked down at her.

By the time she stepped away, the stormtroopers at her door were banging and yelling demands for her to open up.

“What seems to be the problem?” Kallus barked at the lead trooper as he moved from behind Zapheri to glare at the white armored man.

“Uh – “ The trooper obviously caught off guard by the ISB agent’s presence, shifted minutely toward Teela, “ – Sorry ma’am. We had orders to conduct a wellness check.”

“Wellness check?” she asked hoarsely, eyes darting to Kallus.

“Yes, ma’am. Per the Grand Admiral.”

_The missed comm calls._

She smiled thinly, “I shall thank the Grand Admiral promptly for his concern.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The stormtroopers stiffened as she turned to the brooding man standing nearby.

“And I shall consider your proposal Agent Kallus.” Teela nodded formally. “Good evening.”

Her message was cryptic as if she were hiding something. She had been delayed by Kallus.

His return message requested they meet, albeit discreetly – the implication being she use the personal access hatch Admiral Yunitis had used.

Thrawn shook his head slightly. Truth be told, he had secretly hoped to use the access as its original designer intended, but after holding Teela a blaster point immediately following their last time together and of course the subsequent interrogation…their reconciliation would probably take more time.

He felt his frustration creep into his shoulder blades as he waited for her. The Grand Admiral pulled at his collar and unfastened his belt; removing his tunic to casually drape it over his chair before sitting down, his hands steepled in strained patience. Finally, as if she knew he could no longer stand her absence, she came.

She walked slowly from the door to the dojo into his office, entering the dim overhead lighting as she did. She’d been weeping.

“You sent for me?” Zapheri’s voice was professional but with no hint of warmth or concern.

_“What did Agent Kallus want?”_

Her face pinched in annoyance, _“Are you writing my biography in your spare time, Grand Admiral?”_

Thrawn stood abruptly.

Her whole body jerked but her eyes automatically traveled to his bare arms and the muscles that had worked to hold himself above her as he moved inside her and whispered things she had yet to understand. As he strode toward her unhurriedly, there was the flash of heat he found almost cathartic – her face, chest and farther down along her belly and between her thighs.

It was the physiological response to being close to a lover…close to _him_.

She looked away angrily as his red gaze traveled the length of her.

_“You are upset.”_ He observed.

_“And you are blue.”_ She commented dryly, _“What is your point?”_

The Chiss walked slowly around her, circling her predatorily with his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

_“What did he say to make you so angry?”_ Thrawn eyed her speculatively.

Teela laughed bitterly, _“I could not possibly be angry with you? I could not possibly be upset over you sheeting me on the floor behind your desk only to be interrogated a few days later?”_

Thrawn knew some of her antagonism was directed at him, which was to be expected, but there was another component to her anger – a shadow that hadn’t cleared since her return.

_“What did Agent Kallus want?”_ he asked again, this time the hardness of command made his voice seem cool and unfeeling.

_“Nothing, really. He wanted to see how I was feeling. He gave me a piece of fruit and told me if I needed anything, he would try to be of assistance.”_

This time, Thrawn was the one to flush with anger and he felt his jaw tighten, “Tah ch’epasahn ch’at tet vah.” He growled. **{He wants to bed you - in Cheunh}**

Teela blinked, her mouth moving soundlessly, repeating what he had just said silently; trying to understand the words and their meaning.

“He wants to _what_?” she looked at him incredulously.

The Grand Admiral’s ire was instant, “Cseo vah _k’ir tasn’ah_ vatvo Ch’euhn.” He hissed. **{So, you _did_ learn some Cheunh - in Cheunh}**

“Vatvo.” She responded quietly **{Some. – in Cheunh}**

“Veo ch’atah ravsaco cart vah csan cat ch’ah?” **{What other secrets are you keeping from me? – in Cheunh}**

Zapheri scowled.

Although it was doubtful she knew “ravsaco”, she would be able to gather its meaning from context as well as his facial expression and body language. Thrawn was just as angry as she was, if not more so – which was significant since the woman was trembling and her Sy Bisti had become rigid and too precise. Never a good sign.

Her lip curled in a vindictive snarl. _“I did not object to you fantasizing of sheeting Ursa Palas in your dojo.”_ Thrawn’s facial expression contorted further into fury coupled with disgust but she continued, _“Now, was there something you needed before I go see Agent Kallus in_ his _quarters?”_

“Vah cart ch’eo!” he roared. **{You are mine. - in Cheunh}**

Zapheri had gotten into so many verbal altercations and physical confrontations with him lately it was becoming almost second nature to goad him into some sort of response. Even she realized she was starting to push too hard with her taunts and mocking tone but Teela being Teela wanted to march up to the line and stomp on it.

She ended up crossing it.

“Tsozah hah!” she snapped **{Prove it! - in Cheunh}**

He lunged for her, grabbing her by the front of her tunic and pulling her to him until his erection was pressed demandingly into her inner thigh and his mouth was on hers. Teela bit his lower lip causing him to gasp and lean back. His furious red eyes flashed; he refused to relinquish his hold on her, but instead of trying to twist away or flee she grabbed the front of his undershirt and pulled him roughly down to her.

Thrawn hissed upon feeling her teeth move against his throat, her nails claw at his skin as she tore at his shirt desperately.

Fighting fire with fire, he hefted her up interrupting her attempts to pull at his pants and move her lips along his chest. Without preamble he slammed her bodily against the wall next to the tapestry, pinning her with his hips. Zapheri trembled as she once again tried to press a teasing hand to the front of his pants, but the Grand Admiral had little patience. He released himself from the confines of his trousers with a relieved grunt and didn’t bother pulling her undergarments off completely, one forceful tug was enough.

As he drove himself into her, he focused on the sounds of her moans and gasps, the smell of her; of moonflowers and hydraulic fluid and most especially the feel of her. Her soft warmth rippling around him, tightening as her whimpering became more urgent.

_“I hate that I still love you. You bastard_.” She moaned into his neck and he felt her climax as her nails dug into back.

Thrawn continued to rut into her like an animal, hissing and groaning while the heat continued to flare from her body. His motions stuttered and became erratic as he felt her hands gently move to his face.

The gesture was tender and contrary to the violence of their passion, up to that point. _“Why do we do this to each other, Thrawn?”_ she whispered as she pressed her cheek into his neck.

He slammed himself inside her one last time relishing the beautiful inferno they’d created together. Her arms held him to her breasts as she was lulled into the bliss of another orgasm and the Grand Admiral was left with the aftermath of a blaze that would consume them both.

Teela timidly requested use of the refresher, cleaned herself and tried unsuccessfully to return to her quarters via the access hatch in his dojo.

He blocked her path.

“Ngitshele.” He murmured quietly. **{Tell me. – Sy Bisti}**

Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she sighed, “He wanted nothing, really. He – “ Her brow wrinkled tiredly as she looked pleadingly up at him to allow her to pass, “ – only wanted to check on me. I honestly think he’s spying. That’s sort of his job, after all. And I have no interest in him socially.” She looked guiltily up at him. “You should know that”

“That is not what I meant.” Thrawn shook his head slowly.

Zapheri blinked in confusion.

_The shadow that had plagued them since her return…_

“Tell me what really happened on Ansion.”

The residual pink in her cheeks dimmed, her face became pallid and her eyes widened in horror. “No!” She gasped as she attempted to skirt around him. “I told you in my report!”

The Chiss held out an arm and caught her around the waist; he was surprisingly gentle although she struggled to flee while cursing colorfully at him in every language she knew, demanding he let her go.

He coaxed gently. “You have been angry in the past, but you were never _this_ angry.”

“Neither were you!” she wailed.

“When I heard of your death aboard the Accordance I became – “ he inhaled sharply, “ – angry, yes. I am frustrated still. I grieve for what we have lost _but_ – “ he raised a finger to stress the upcoming point “ – we can move beyond the Accordance…and Ansion.”

Zapheri’s face contorted in shame and she shook her head urgently. “Come back with me to Nirauan!”

“Only the Empire can help the Ascendency. I must stay. Please trust me, Teela.”

Thrawn’s voice was low and pleading; the use of her name only made her cry and her breath come in ragged gulps in time with her feeble attempts to push him away again. Finally, he was able to pull her down to the floor where they both sat awkwardly holding each other.

“Ngitshele. Ngitshele.” He whispered, stroking her hair **{Tell me. Tell me. – Sy Bisti}**

“I did terrible things, Thrawn. Teela Zapheri did _terrible_ things.” she hid her face in her hands, “ _Terrible_ things. The Empire did terrible things and I did too.” Gasping cries of anguished were muffled by her attempt to hide her face, so she couldn’t see and couldn’t _be seen_. “The Empire _you_ serve! You’re - “ Her words became stammered and weak as if she were struggling to breathe, “ – a Grand Admiral. Terrible things, Thrawn...Why won’t you…Nirauan…Please come… _Terrible_ …I killed Reamus!”

She repeated the last over and over again; chanting it mournfully through breathless tears.

“I know.” The Grand Admiral said and brushed the hair away from her eyes when she finally looked fearfully up at him, likely expecting condemnation. “You told me.”

Teela’s face contorted, and she made a horrible noise in the back of her throat, “From the interrogation?”

Thrawn shook his head, “No, from your dagger.”

_“Ngey esalzi.”_ **{I am a monster - Sy Bisti}**

The Chiss shook his head again. _“I know exactly what and who you are, Teela Zapheri.”_ He touched her cheek gently, _“And you are no monster.”_

Truth be told, Alexsandr Kallus didn’t think she was a monster, but he had been utterly convinced Thrawn was.

That is until Zapheri’s interrogation.

Watching the woman scream, writhing around in agony as she cursed Arihnda Pryce for the burden her lover suffered was enough to make anyone stop to reconsider. Whatever had happened at Batonn, one thing was for certain, Teela Zapheri was absolutely convinced Grand Admiral Thrawn was not responsible for the thousands of civilian deaths and the Governor of Lothal somehow was.

He would have considered her simply a product of her station – the aide to one of the most powerful men in the Imperial Navy; brainwashed into believing whatever wild ronto tale he fed her. But Kallus had discovered surprisingly little information about the Batonn event in the Imperial Security Bureau archives.

What little he did find was redacted as he didn’t have a high enough clearance to view the material. That itself was curious.

However, he began to consider Zapheri may have been at least correct about the Governor’s involvement. One of the only declassified documents in the ISB files available to him was just a list of attendees at a brief prior to the first Batonn attack – an unsuccessful strike led by a now disgraced Admiral named Durril.

And the out-of-place attendee at that meeting:

_Arihnda Pryce, Governor of Lothal._

Teela woke gently, the familiar smell lulled her back into peaceful unconsciousness several times but her extensive memory finally connected with the olfactory sense and her active mind pulled her out of her slumber.

Her sins had been laid bare.

The man she loved knew what she truly was - not just a Rebel anymore, but a cold-blooded murderer. Someone who tortured a man; enjoyed his pleading screams and relished in his death – ripped apart by nexu - a fate that was supposed to be hers.

Those familiar red eyes, had looked at her not with disgust or contempt but with…

_Compassion._

_…“You feel regret, Zapheri. A monster is desensitized to the pain and suffering of others and actively seeks to increase the torment of others, without any remorse. You are not a monster.”…_

Neither of them were monsters…no matter what Alexsandr Kallus said or believed. She had cried herself to sleep in his lap as they both sat on the cold floor, undoubtedly a strange scene if anyone were to see it. People like the Governor and Kallus would never understand him…

Zapheri’s mind moved cautiously back to reassessing the recent threat made by the ISB agent. She inhaled deeply.

Since the Accordance she continuously struggled with what she _wanted_ to do and what was _required_ of her. Gibuli and the Rebels needed as much information as she could provide if they were to help Lothal, and if Thrawn refused to return to the Unknown Regions with her, she was a risk to him.

She should stay; she certainly wanted to

But she _really_ _should_ go.

Teela was slowly being ripped apart and held haphazardly together only by fear.

She sighed, blinked once and looked around, sitting up as she did so.

He’d picked her up and moved her in his bed.

Thrawn’s personal quarters were a display of the familiar mixed with the not-so-familiar. She had never been in his shipboard quarters before – at least aboard the Chimaera. After embarrassing them both by walking in on him sleeping nude aboard the Thunder Wasp, she insisted his door chime be on the highest volume setting because stewardess or not, assistant or not, Zapheri wasn’t traipsing into his bedroom to hull his ass out of bed again.

She shook her head, smiling tightly.

_Wonder if he still sleeps nude…_

The door to the room suddenly opened causing her to startle then redden with embarrassment at her thoughts.

“Zapheri.” Thrawn nodded once.

“I-I’m sorry.” She stammered looking around one last time as she clambered off the bed – his bed.

“Why are you sorry?”

She made a face and flung up her arms in defeat, “I don’t know anymore.” There was an awkward pause and she turned to move beyond him to the door. The Grand Admiral’s eyes narrowed, “Where are you going?”

“Back to my quarters.” She meant for her tone to take on the ring of sarcasm, snark and incredulity - _Where else would she be going?_ But her voice was too timid, and her response sounded more like a question than a retort.

“Are you certain?” His eyebrows lifted in an I’m-unconvinced-but-wouldn’t-mind-being-entertained expression.

She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “asshole” in Sy Bisti and cleared her throat, looking severely up at him. “We have the 0700 brief tomorrow. I need my rest.”

She sighed and attempted to exit his private rooms with him following closely behind. She was about to condescendingly remind him not to stay up too late beating on his droids or working on his map, but he interrupted her thoughts.

“Black Sun infiltrated the Imperial factory on Lothal.”

Zapheri halted in mid-stride, her whole body going rigid. She exhaled shakily and her shoulders slumped, “Are – “ she turned her head slightly without shifting to face him, her eyes betraying her struggle for words, “ – are my – my friends that work at the factory – the other workers there – are they alright?”

Of course, she meant the Malastaja Rebels.

“They are safe, yes.”

She nodded once, “Thank you.” She said quietly.

There was a pause.

“If you can identify which are Black Sun, I’m sure the Malastaja cell would be happy to deal with the _infestation_. They don’t like Black Sun very much.” Her voice suddenly became distant and flat; droid-like.

“There is no need.” Thrawn moved to stand in front of her, “I have corrected the issue.”

She nodded absently.

The following silence felt awkward and he motioned for her to return with him further into his darkened quarters. “Come, Zapheri.” Teela looked down at her shoes, her face turning pink.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? We don’t exactly bring out the best in each other anymore.”

Thrawn seemed to consider that, “We have been – “ he moved his head from side to side “ – hurt but that does not mean the damage is irreparable.” He leaned into her personal space, the knuckles of his right hand gently grazing the side of her face as her eyes fluttered close, “We have made it this far, yes?”

She opened her mouth to remind him that she was a Rebel and that she had no intentions of giving up on being one, but it was best not to pick at that scab. Instead she smiled without opening her eyes, relished the feel of his lips on hers and let him pull her back to his bed where she stayed the evening.

It almost seemed they had picked up where they left off in the Royal Imperial Gardens before she left to support the Star Dust project, but something was changed. There was still residual anger and guilt.

Thrawn was frustrated over her refusal to assist him in generating his sector maps; regions of space near Lothal; a holographic representation of his efforts to find the Phoenix Rebels and subsequently the Rebel fleet.

Zapheri was outspokenly annoyed with the Grand Admiral for his unwillingness to consider “other options” (like returning to Nirauan with her) and continuously brushed against the subject provoking stony silence from the Chiss.

They understood each other perfectly but vehement disagreements between them were as they always had been – continuous and passionate. Now though, they were followed by the predictable physical intimacy. Both tended to be insatiable and their interactions ranged from rough and demanding to slow and tender but never at the expense of their work.

That is, until their work got in the way…

_“Are you taking me away from the factory because of Black Sun or because of my friends?”_ she crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to take the proffered data chip from his hand.

Per Thrawn, the TIE Defender project was still her primary objective, of course and he instructed her to work remotely on design improvements, but he had other tasks for her. Unfortunately, what she possessed in versatility as an excellent engineer and aide, she lacked in compliance.

He sighed.

She cocked her head, _“Or is it because you do not like a cold bed?”_

“Be very careful, Teela Zapheri.” The Grand Admiral replied quietly but with an edge to his voice.

It was irksome how close she’d come to the truth and Thrawn shot up from his seated position to loom over her. “I need you here.”

“For what purpose?” she persisted.

“The Infiltrator Project.”

Teela snorted derisively and rolled her eyes., “I wasn’t read in. That was when the Governor thought I was a Rebel.” And as an afterthought she added with a scoff. “How smart of her.”

Thrawn explained the finer points of the Project he wished for her to involve herself with – an inventive scheme involving protocol mode EXD Infiltrator droids. While he described the droid’s capabilities – most of which she was already familiar with, having taken one apart while on the Thunder Wasp - Teela’s mind was already analyzing a means of deactivating the thing without alerting the Imperial’s to its status.

It wouldn’t be possible. It would need to be returned.

And if Thrawn found the Phoenix and Malastaja Rebels, he might just put Lothal behind him and head closer to where he ought not to, unless he was willing to give up Imperial service altogether.

The Vagaari knew what his capabilities were and since they’d aligned themselves with the Grysk…their advance toward the Ascendency would be swift and dangerous.

“Zapheri?” Thrawn frowned at her.

She cringed at her own distraction, “Sorry, I was thinking about how many systems these things have to go through.”

“Over one thousand.” The Chiss studied her with his head cocked slightly and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

She bobbed her head and dutifully looked up at him, “And what would you have me do with all that data?”

“Only eighty-nine have returned thus far. They need to be – “ Thrawn suddenly made a face.

“ – sithambekile.” **{- Sy Bisti}**

She raised her eyebrows in surprise at the word being conveyed and at the Chiss’s rare lack of vocabulary.

“Dispositioned?” she smiled.

“Thank you.” He inclined his head, “They need to be dispositioned and you are familiar with the specifications. If I recall the EXD was one of the designs we disassembled while on the Thunder Wasp.”

She grinned, blushing somewhat, “It is. Are they banking on the Predominant?”

He nodded.

“Fine.” She shrugged with a coy smile, “I’ll go to the Predominant.”

His jaw tightened noticeably, “You will stay here.”

“I won’t be gone long!” she shook her head in irritation, “I’ll go over to check on the process and then come right back over.” Her voice took on a low soothing pitch. “I’ll be back before curfew.” She smiled seductively.

Not that curfew mattered to them – not with their joined living spaces.

Thrawn leaned back in his chair, steepled his hands in front of him as he studied her intently. “Very well.”

She nodded and spun on her heals, anxious to leave.

“But Zapheri – “

She froze and turned back around, keeping her face as neutral as possibly; free of guilt.

Thrawn’s eyes were bright with warning. “Do not try anything you would regret as an Imperial asset.”

Teela shook her head and smiled innocently, “I won’t.”

As she entered the nearest turbolift, Alexsandr Kallus slipped in to stand next to her. Teela gritted her teeth and waited for the inevitable headache to form over her right eye – the usual side-effect of dealing with assholes and idiots.

Sure enough, no sooner did the lift doors close he turned to her with mild interest. “So did you and the Grand Admiral make amends – “ he paused and made an mock disgusted face “ – or whatever it is you two do?”

“Other than being an impertinent Bantha fuck, did you have a reason for taking up the air in this particular lift?”

“The Infiltrators.”

“I only _just_ found out about them.” She growled, “If you recall I was still busy being pinned in by bureaucratic nonsense when you had the brief on them.”

He shrugged, “So what do you intend to do about them?”

Her eyes widened in disbelief, “What do you want me to do other than try to warn my rebels about them?”

“Can’t you shut down the operation? Claim technical difficulties?” Kallus pursed his lips in annoyance.

“Not without getting _caught_.”

The agent scowled.

“How do you contact your Rebel cell anyways?” she looked furtively over at him.

Kallus laughed, “Ah, who’s a terrible spy now, Zapheri?”

She made a dismissive gesture, “Fine. I was just going to send a transmission from the Predominant.”

The man blinked, “You can’t, they’ll probably be monitoring normal communications.”

Teela grinned, “Ah, they will, you’re right but not those under Thrawn’s authorization codes going directly to the surface.” She rocked back and forth on her heels happily, “Because business between the Governor and the Grand Admiral can be _quite_ sensitive, you know.”

He blinked again and a small sly smile pulled at his lips, “They are – “ he nodded, “ – _very_ sensitive.”

She hummed in amusement, “So what’s your plan?”

The turbolift finally stopped – they were both apparently headed to the hanger bay.

“Another time, Zapheri.” Kallus winked at her.

“Wait! Kallus!” She pulled at his sleeve.

His eyes flashed in warning as the doors to the lift opened. Teela hastily let go and motioned for him to exit, moving to whisper discreetly in his ear.

“There are a few things you need to know about this model of droid. If it self-destructs, its game over. If it doesn’t return, he’ll go looking for it. The Rebels will have to find a way to avoid detection at all cost because if it comes back with information suggesting a location – “ she let the implication hang in the air.

He bobbed his head in acknowledgement.

“My team will try to send word out to stray groups in the area, as well.” Zapheri pulled away and nodded unsmiling at him. “Good luck, Agent Kallus.”

Being the Grand Admiral’s aid had its unique advantages. Wherever she went within the Seventh Fleet there was a private space for her if she requested it – a reserved office with a communications console.

After keying in Thrawn’s authorization codes which strangely hadn’t changed since he was promoted to Admiral, she entered Gibuli’s comm code.

Several moments later the Dug breathlessly answered.

“Staja?”

“Why the caution? I’m calling you on the Grand Admiral’s line!” she grinned mischievously.

Gibuli shook his head and rolled his eyes, “You gave us a scare after you were interrogated by the Governor.”

Zapheri froze, “The Governor?”

Thrawn had told her he was not entirely certain _who_ had injected her with neurotoxins from the IT-O, causing her to lose most of her memory from that entire day; an unsettling thing to have happen to anyone but something terrifyingly anxiety-producing to Teela who remembered _everything_.

“The Fulcrum spy said the Governor was most likely responsible for interrogating you against Thrawn’s orders” The Dug’s ears went back slightly in confusion.

She stared into nothingness for a moment and nodded slowly, “I didn’t know.” She murmured, shaking her head as the Dug sighed and grumbled something in Huttese that she didn’t quite catch. Teela inhaled sharply and came out of her reverie, “I called because I have news. The Empire is sending out EXD droids – Infiltrators – disguised as protocol droids. Thrawn is looking for the Rebel base and their fleet.”

Gibuli bobbed his head, “We will send word to Hera Syndulla.”

“I don’t think there’s a need. Fulcrum will let the Phoenix Rebels know. But there’s something you need to know, Gibuli. These droids can’t be sliced, they have a self-destruct, they’re very dangerous and if they don’t return back to the Seventh Fleet within their allotted time the Empire comes looking for them. If they bring back any information that looks suspicious – “

“The Grand Admiral goes to investigation.” He finished for her, his face suddenly twisting in concern. “Is there one scheduled to go to Ord Mantell?”

Her brow furrowed, “I can look.”

Gibuli cleared his throat, “I have news as well…”

She looked up to see that he was frowning fiercely.

“Is the family alright?”

The Dug sighed. “We attacked a convoy shortly after I was pulled out of the Complex and – “ he paused. “ – Cess was wounded.”

Teela felt her face contort in horror, heard a strangled gasp escape her. “How bad?”

“It is…not good. She was shot in the leg. She’s recovering well but will need additional help. We are out of medical supplies.”

“You’ll get more.” Zapheri promised.

“Staja.” The Dug pleaded softly, “Be careful.”

She exhaled shakily as she wiped guilty tears from her eyes.

_It wouldn’t have happened if I had been there!_

She quickly finished her search on destination systems.

“A standard probe, not an Infiltrator, just got back a few hours ago from the Bright Jewel Sector, although I don’t know why it went so far away from Lothal. Thrawn knows the Phoenix Rebels are tied closely to this place. I – ohhh “ she clasped her hand over her mouth and looked up at the Dug in horror.

“Nightswan!?”

Gibuli nodded and started hopping up and down excitedly, “He has an operation on Ord Mantell.”

“Go!” She hurriedly stabbed off the holo line so the Dug could contact Nirauan.

Unfortunately, she would find through an Imperial communique a few hours later that they had been too late. The data had been processed swiftly upon the probes return and the local garrison on Ord Mantell had been deployed.

She had arrived back aboard the Chimaera late and had no interest in ascending the ladder to share his bed which had become something of a routine. Although her comm buzzed several times and her datapad pinged with what would most likely be a formal summons by the Grand Admiral, she didn’t want to see him.

Teela was too enraged.

Thrawn lied about how much he knew regarding her torture – as it turned out, at the hands of Arihnda Pryce who very likely knew _for a fact_ she was Malastaja. His conniving had hurt her family and he had directed the Empire to hunt down people attempting to support – even indirectly – the Chiss Ascendency.

At this point she was thinking of ways to escape the ship undetected.

Zapheri had drifted to sleep but her tear tracks were still wet when she was jarred awake.

He hadn’t removed his uniform tunic and the dim light caught his rank plaque as he stood staring down at her. She sat up suddenly. _“What do you want?”_ she snapped, _“I am not sharing your bed tonight!”_

“I did not expect as much after your conversation with Gibuli while on the Predominant.” Thrawn said coldly.

Teela Zapheri had very rarely been fearful of the Chiss but in that instant her heart had plunged into her stomach, her face turned ashen and she mentally prepared herself to be hauled away by a contingent of stormtroopers. Despite her certainty in the impending interrogation (this one actually _requested_ by the Grand Admiral), Thrawn’s face was surprisingly impassive.

“I’m a Rebel, Thrawn.” She said softly, “You knew that when I signed the contract as your aide and when you started sheeting me regularly. I didn’t think you were this naive.”

He bent down abruptly and pulled her up by her forearm from her seated position to standing -surprisingly gently.

He shook his head, his face still expressionless, “As much as you would like me to be angry with you, you greatly assisted my efforts.”

“What are you talking about?” She felt her face twist in outrage.

“The Rebels managed to send back one of the Infiltrators armed to self-destruct.” He smiled thinly.

She struggled for breath, “The Predominant?”

“A small price to pay considering now I know they are hiding in one of ninety-four systems. And – “ he looked down at her thoughtfully “ - I now know there is indeed a Rebel spy –“ he cocked his head slightly and spoke as if savoring the word “ _Fulcrum_.”

Teela clutched her chest as if he’d hit her, knocking the air from her lungs. The Chiss felt her accusatory stare warranted further explanation. “I have been monitoring communications, data consumption and analysis within the Seventh Fleet closely, including _my own_. I suspected you would attempt contact with your Malastaja cell and you would use the tools and powers provided to you by your connection to me.”

“You’ve hurt my friends – they’re like family to me! I’ve confessed my darkest moments to you, you lied about my interrogation; I’m nothing more than a pawn to you.” Zapheri cried. “The only thing you _love_ is _war_!”

He let go of her suddenly, a truly baffled expression on his face; as if he had touched something he never would have imagined could hurt him; it jumped out and violently struck him, leaving him bleeding in shock.

_“You think so little of me, Zapheri?”_

“Tell me I am wrong!” She demanded; her face altered by grief and rage. “Ngitshele!” **{Tell me! – Sy Bisti}**

The Grand Admiral had been intimidating and mysterious to so many of his officers. He’d won respect and ire by being a tactician and strategist and for a time he believed he found someone who understood – truly knew him. She’d been with him from the very beginning…yet she _still_ doubted him.

“I did not order the attack on the convoy in such a way that would inflict harm to the Malastaja Rebels” his words were quick and sounded almost harsh but he refused to let her interrupt him, “I have, as yet, no proof that Arihnda Pryce played any role in your unauthorized interrogation and you have never – “ he shook his head firmly. “ – been a pawn. I value you too much.”

Teela looked at him in disbelief, “You say you value my opinion; that you value _me_. That you need me. You need air too.” Her eyes narrowed and she struggled to control her emotions, “Kepha nginjani kuwe, Mitth’raw’nuruodo?” **{But what am I to you, Mitth’raw’nuruodo? – Sy Bisti}**

The following silence was stifling and hurtful.

Teela’s brow furrowed at the realization…

_He doesn’t know what I am._

_“I must go.”_ He murmured in Sy Bisti.

She watched him leave, falling onto her bed to sob into her pillow.

Governor Arihnda Pryce was awakened by the annoying chirp of her commlink – the one reserved for correspondence with the Seventh Fleet. She cleared her throat and tossed her hair away from her face.

“This is Governor Pryce.” Her voice sounded only somewhat deepened and scratchy from sleep.

“Governor Pryce.” Thrawn’s cool voice acknowledged, “I require your presence aboard the Chimaera immediately.”

Arihnda blinked in surprise.

“Of course, Grand Admiral.”

Without further comment, the Chiss cut the connection and she was left gaping at the comm wondering how in the galaxy the man had survived politically as long as he had.

Her shuttle landed unencumbered and she strode to Thrawn’s office arrogantly. She announced her arrival and the stormtrooper guarding the Grand Admiral’s door promptly allowed her entry. The Chiss motioned her wordlessly to sit as he studied one of multiple data pads laid out on his desk in front of him.

The Governor sat for a long moment; her impatience brewing. She cleared her throat discreetly but Thrawn remained unfazed. Finally, he looked up, his sharp gaze penetrating. “Governor Pryce,” he leaned back in his seat as if realizing at last she was there and placed the data pad down gently on the desk, “Please explain why you ordered Commander Connel to use excessive force against the Malastaja Cell when I explicitly instructed you not to do so?”

His voice was so conversational, it took a second for Arihnda to register the accusation.

She arched an eyebrow.

_How had he survived politically for so long?_

“Surely you are not concerned with the welfare of such Rebels, Grand Admiral?” she intoned, barely hiding her smirk.

“I wish to study them further in order to gather information on other rebel cells. I cannot do so if they are dead.” There was a coolness to his voice now.

“Intelligence reports indicate only one was wounded.”

“Yet I explicitly instructed they be unharmed and merely observed.” Thrawn growled menacingly.

_Time for the Kings Lane._

The Governor sneered, a mirthless vicious smile. “Could it be because you share your bed with Malastaja – “ she covered her mouth in faux embarrassment, “ – that is Teela Zapheri?”

The Grand Admiral’s eyes narrowed and the temperature in the room seemed to drop. He stood and moved slowly around his desk; his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

“I know about the confession.” Arihnda goaded. “I know someone deleted it. I’m certain Zapheri is a Rebel spy. She’ll be caught eventually; I’ll make certain of it. And the fact that you’re harboring her makes you an accessory to – “

“Treason?” he finished the sentence, looking down at her expressionlessly.

“You have no proof.” He continued dispassionately. “How, I wonder, are you aware of this – “ He paused, his features twisting in a grimace, “ – _imaginary_ confession when the interrogation was not recorded?”

The Governor smiled knowingly, “Just because it wasn’t recorded doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.” She leaned forward slightly, “Surely you must know that from Batonn.”

Thrawn’s eyes flashed dangerously, a small intimidating hiss escaping him and for a fraction of a stuttered heartbeat Arihnda Pryce feared the Grand Admiral as she never had before.

It passed and she regained her bravado, shrugging as she did so.

“The way I see it, you have two choices. You either turn Zapheri over to the Imperial Security Bureau and save yourself and your career or – “ she raised her finger “ – you will deal _exclusively_ with hunting down the rest of the Rebels.”

“To what end?”

“The TIE Defender Project.” She crossed her arms over her chest, “You will relinquish control of the project to me. Teela Zapheri will no longer have access. The work force will be supplemented by off-world workers.”

Thrawn nodded slowly, “In other words, slaves.”

The Governor shrugged again, “Call them what you want.”

Thrawn turned to her thoughtfully, “How do I know you will not abandon the project in favor of Stardust?”

“You don’t.”

The Grand Admiral shot her a skeptical look, “The Defender project offers Lothal much in the way of financial and cultural enrichment. It is not in your best interest to abandon it in favor of another project.”

“But I may decide I don’t want to be governor of _just_ Lothal” Arihnda smiled

“How would your direction differ from the path I have thus far laid out?” The Chiss’s cool tone had subsided and his voice had become almost conversational again.

“Thus far, I have approved of what you’ve done with the Defender.” She raised a finger, “Although I want the Malastaja and Phoenix Rebels destroyed immediately, and the blockade over Lothal lifted”

“The Malastaja Rebels are my only link to Nightswan.” Thrawn shook his head.

“I couldn’t care less for your petty mind games.” She snapped. “Get rid of them.”

The Grand Admiral seemed to ponder this for a moment.

“Once again, Governor Pryce you possess no proof of any transgression committed by myself, or Teela Zapheri”

She snorted, “How do you know?”

“You would have already used it, if you had.”

Arihnda shook her head and her lip curled up scathingly. “You still know nothing of politics. I told you I have thus far approved of what you’ve done with the Defender project but you’re taking too long in toying with the Rebels. It’s costing Lothal too much in terms of commerce and I want the blockade lifted.”

“You may appeal to Coruscant for the blockade to be lifted now, prior to elimination of the Rebel threat.”

“I have a better idea.” Pryce crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, “I casually mention to Agent Kallus my aide has witnessed Teela Zapheri and the Grand Admiral of the Seventh Fleet in a – “ she made a strange face, “ – compromising position and let him start pulling some threads on _that_ relationship. And let’s not forget her friends that work at the factory. I wonder how they would hold up against an _official_ Imperial interrogation, sanctioned by the ISB?”

The Chiss remained stationary and expressionless but the hands clasped behind his back were now balled into fists.

The Governor seemed to regain her composure – cool and profession – and nodded once, “Get rid of the Rebels and give me Defender then what you and your traitorous aide do is inconsequential.” The woman made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. “Let me know what your decision is, _Grand Admiral_.”

She turned and strode to the door but suddenly stopped as if in afterthought. “Oh, and if you need motivation, Black Sun has operatives on Lothal. They have orders to kill Teela Zapheri.”

Arihnda Pryce had finally leashed her krayt dragon.

The Grand Admiral was nothing more than a pawn now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So I got some news! I think I may have gotten a new job. It's good but...It's one of those jobs that requires you to work 60 hours a week when things are going well; 80 hours a week when things aren't going well...I've had two phone interviews and they're flying me out for an in-person interview next week. 
> 
> I don't want to put the cart before the horse though...but I also don't want to become a workaholic again. I kinda like this whole writing for fun thing...
> 
> Anyways - enough discussion of mundane matters - I've started working on Chapter 67 so I've got some posting to do and I think I've plugged my hole...um that is my plot hole. :-/  
> I think I have a good chunk of this silliness planned out in my head.   
> Once again, thank you for sticking with me through this whole thing! You're the best!  
> -N!


	62. The Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Torture (?)
> 
> Translations: Included in Text.  
> Note: When Teela mispronounces "piss off" in Sy Bisti it sounds like "ejaculate on" in Sy Bisti - yeah, I told you that in Chapter 7! ((shrug))
> 
> Previous Chapter References: 7, 10, 13, 57
> 
> In This Chapter:
> 
> Eccentric  
> Her only friend.  
> A new friend?  
> An old adversary.  
> For the family  
> An old acquaintance.  
> The abduction  
> At least it's not urine  
> Torture?  
> The drop-off  
> A betrayal

The heat of her anger had subsided, simmering to a cold fire. It was her heart that hurt most. After eleven years, she had to come to grips with reality. He played things close, there would simply be things he wouldn’t share with her and all she was ever going to get was an utterance of appreciation. That was more than some people got after a decade, although she had told him multiple times that she loved him; that she was _in love_ with him

Was it too much to ask?

_Apparently._

She breezed into Thrawn’s office doing her best to appear stoic and business-like but Thrawn wasn’t there. She wrinkled her nose and looked in his private quarters, the dojo; even checked her own quarters by way of the secret access hatch. The Chiss was nowhere to be found.

Zapheri strode to the bridge and made eye contact with Faro, motioning the Commodore to her.

“Sorry for the interruption Karyn but have you seen him?”

Of course, the other woman knew who _him_ was. Everyone on the Chimaera knew who Teela was talking about when she said “him”

Faro cocked her head and looked at her quizzically, “He didn’t tell you?”

Zapheri blinked and shook her head irritated, “Obviously not, because I’m here irritating the hell out of you!”

“He went down to the surface.” Faro smirked.

_Ah._

Teela mentally nodded.

“Alone.” The other woman added absently.

Zapheri’s eyes widened and she turned to face the Commodore, “Excuse me?”

“He does this, sometimes.” Karyn shrugged. “Since you left -uh on the Accordance - he’s been – “ she scrunched up her face as if trying to find the correct word, “ – eccentric.”

“Thrawn? Eccentric?” Teela shrieked “And you let him go?”

Faro pursed her lips and tapped her Commodore’s rank plaque, her eyebrows lifted in sarcasm.

Zapheri cringed, “Good point.”

“Can you give me his last known coordinates?”

The older woman nodded, “Yes. Why?”

“I’m going after the Grand Admiral and hauling his eccentric ass back up here before someone besides me decides to kill him.”

She called his personal comm several times knowing full well he wouldn’t answer.

_Idiot._

Teela fervently hoped the location provided by the Commodore were wrong, although it was very much unlike Faro to make such a mistake. She checked the coordinates again; swore colorfully in every language she knew and cursed the day she met the Chiss.

She was right in the middle of Capital City’s seedy section, where upstanding citizens of Lothal just didn’t go.

Every world had one. No matter how prim and proper they appeared to be – like Alderaan – every planet had something nasty brewing right underneath its sophisticated surface. Lothal was certainly no different; it’s criminal element just wasn’t as _advanced_ as say, Coruscant’s or Corellia’s.

This was where the up-and-comers started; the Boba Fett wannabes and it was a perfect breeding ground for insurgent groups not entirely buying into the idealism of the mainstream Rebellion against the Empire.

_I’m going to kill him._

Since there was a very good chance, Teela Zapheri would be recognized – it was only just months ago she had been mourned as an Imperial hero – the Grand Admiral’s aide decided to use an old persona.

No one paid much attention to a dancer’s face; it was the rest of her that attracted the attention…and the tips. The only problem was she now had scars, lots of them.

As uncomfortable as it was, wearing her hair down would hide the majority of Reamus’s brutality. The rest would be covered by her costume – of what little there was. She wasn’t about to go in unarmed, although she was never defenseless – having been well trained in hand-to-hand combat, her headdress could be disassembled into her preferred deterrent - batons.

Her neck would hurt later from the weight of the décor, but she’d feel better about having an insurance policy.

Zapheri entered the cantina and sauntered over to the bartender; it was a “free dancer” establishment or in other words if you liked to move and show skin you were welcome to do so and keep your tips. Amorous customers tended to drink more; ardent admirers of scantily clad beings tended to pay to stay. Someone like Teela would “bring in the thirsties.”

“You got a name, sweetheart?”

“Batas.” She smiled playfully, “Hey you haven’t seen a Pantoran come through here lately, have ya?”

“Why ya ask?”

She shrugged nonchalantly, “He’s a friend of mine.”

“Listen sweetness you wanna stay here, you don’t have any friends. The person givin’ ya the creds is yer friend, got it.”

“I know the game.” She nodded.

It wasn’t too long though before she found “a friend”.

Teela felt her insides grow cold as soon as she saw him stride up to the bar and speak with the Gotal behind the counter. He casually leaned against the bar and surveyed the room his helmeted face coming to rest on her.

She quickly looked away and returned to pretending to enjoy the idle boasts of a human spacer that had his arm wrapped around her waist. Zapheri counted to twenty and glanced back up. He was still staring at her.

She gritted her teeth. He was likely a bounty hunter sent by Black Sun; Xizor could afford a Mandalorian.

Somehow Teela didn’t think he was Boba Feet though. His movements were too…

_Smooth._

“Hey sweetness,” she smiled alluringly down at the spacer, “I’m gunna go freshen up, are you gunna be here when I get back ‘cause I like you.”

The man smirked at her and took his time ogling her up and down, “You bet, gorgeous. I’ll stay the night with you, if you want.”

“Tempting.” She winked at him and giggled, marching off to the ‘fresher after taking one last glance at her _other_ admirer.

He was on the move, headed toward her.

Zapheri darted around the corner and pulled off her headdress, hastily taking out the four pieces she’d need to assemble the two bludgeons.

She tried to calm her breathing, realizing a trained killer like a heavily armored Mandalorian bounty hunter was nothing like the stormtroopers she’d lately gone up against. Her brush with Black Sun thugs had been before Reamus had beaten her a mere hair’s width from death and she hadn’t recently practiced in the dojo with any consistency.

Teela finished assembly of her batons and pressed her back up against the wall, inching her way back from the corner, waiting for the hunter to attempt an ambush. He never did and after counting to five she spun on her heals and darted toward the back of the cantina – where the kitchen would be - convinced he was trying to flank her.

The armored man wasn’t _trying_ to trap her.

He already had.

In her panicked effort to flee, Zapheri nearly collided with him as he reached out with both hands to grab her wrists before she could even raise her weapons.

She cursed herself and twisted around intent on slamming the heel of her right foot into his relatively unprotected calf muscle; that is until he pressed his helmeted head against her neck to whisper in her ear.

“Bengicabanga ukuthi uzongifaka izinwele zakho kuphela, Zapheri.” **{I thought you would only wear your hair down for me, Zapheri. – Sy Bisti}**

Teela exhaled in a relieved huff, _“It was necessary. I came looking for you, you idiot!”_

_“Did you now?”_ the filtered voice, although familiar, sounded amused.

_“Yes.”_

_“I believed you to be angry with me.”_ Thrawn said flatly, again his voice sounding strangely distorted through the Mandalorian helmet.

_“Just because I am angry with you does not mean I want you dead.”_ She growled in disgust, _“You are an idiot, Mitth’raw’nuruodo! If Gibuli finds you he will ransom you off like a prized puffer pig, if the Phoenix Rebels catch you, you will be lucky if they do not kill you and if Black Sun gets a hold of you, you will wish you were dead!”_ She hated the fact that she’d started to cry over all the horrible possibilities in the middle of her soliloquy. _“If someone is going to kill you, I want it to be me!”_

The disguised Grand Admiral simply looked down at her and she thought seriously of bashing his helmeted head with one of her batons. Finally, he nodded slowly, _“I am here to speak with someone.”_

_“And who the fuck is worth this risk?”_

Behind her, a familiar voice answered in Basic.

“I am.”

Nightswan.

_“Once again, I have no proof she was responsible for Zapheri’s interrogation and therefore cannot bring an accusation against her.”_ Thrawn’s voice sounded hollow and Teela felt the bitterness of guilt coupled with searing rage.

Cygni shook his head under his hood, _“Who needs proof in the Empire?”_

“Arihnda Pryce has some powerful friends.” Zapheri growled, “If you tangle with her, you end up tangling with a bunch of other people you weren’t expecting, some you _really_ do _not_ want to be tangling with.”

Cygni bobbed his head absently, “I need to inform Gibuli about Black Sun. He may already be aware they’re on Lothal based on what you’ve said about the assassin at the factory.”

Teela inhaled sharply and the armored figure sitting next to her in the cantina booth hissed, “If they cannot kill her directly, they will use snipers.”

Nightswan’s eyes hardened, “Likely. Xizor likes to do things discreetly and from afar if he can.”

“Be careful when telling Gibuli.” She warned.

Cygni gave her a smug smile but Thrawn motioned for caution, his face moving slowly between his two companions. “Perhaps it is best to leave him ignorant.”

They looked at the disguised Chiss confusedly.

Zapheri snorted, pointing lazily at Thrawn’s armor. “In order to fit his Gamorrean arms inside the can, we had to syphon some of his brains out.”

The Grand Admiral ignored the jab.

“Consider: how did Governor Pryce know Black Sun had established a presence on Lothal?”

She raised her eyebrows at Nightswan as the man’s skeptical expression slowly became more thoughtful.

“You’re thinking she’s contacted Black Sun?”

Teela shook her head in realization. “Oh no, not _just_ Black Sun. She’s gone straight to the rancor’s mouth.”

Thrawn nodded in agreement.

“And you think Black Sun has eyes on Gibuli waiting for me to return to the Malastaja cell.” Zapheri bobbed her head in understanding.

Cygni however, stared at the two with narrowed eyes. “Explain.”

“I have monitored data use within the Seventh Fleet. I noticed the Governor’s aide had a strange fascination with Zapheri’s service record, her early life, her academic career, even her personal tastes.”

Teela wrinkled her nose.

Nightswan shook his head, “So what? Everyone makes mistakes.”

She made a crude gesture, prompting another smirk from the man sitting across from her.

“Her interest began immediately after Malastaja’s attack on the transport in the Kothal plaza. I deduced she suspected the Rebel’s true identity. Only someone who knew Teela Zapheri had _not_ been killed aboard the Accordance would suspect Malastaja was her. The only person who likely knew for certain was - ”

Cygni swore.

“Someone _very_ high up in Black Sun. Which means either Pryce has Xizor’s ear or someone in her office does.” Zapheri finished his thought.

Thrawn cocked his head. “I do not think Ursa Palas has the clout that would attract Xizor to correspond with her directly.”

Nightswan smiled devilishly, “So what would happen if Xizor were to get angry with the Governor of Lothal?”

“I like your line of thinking but how do we coax Black Sun into getting _pissed_ off without _tipping_ them off?” Teela pursed her lips.

The Mandalorian shrugged, “The Governor only needs to _believe_ Black Sun is angry.”

Zapheri sighed allowing herself a satisfying mental image of Arihnda Pryce cowering in fear and promising to make amends, do right and resign as Governor of Lothal.

Idealistic but the idea was appealing.

“Alright my astute tacticians.” She looked at the two men seated across from one another, “Just where are we going to find a Black Sun operative or at least someone who _looks_ like a Black Sun operative willing to scare shit and daylights out of an Imperial Governor?”

Nightswan only smiled and sipped at his ale.

The Imperial attack on Ord Mantell had been the sign. The Grand Admiral was requesting an audience with him, although Nightswan had joked the standard probe Thrawn had sent was ridiculously easy to detect. His people had been extracted long before the local garrison troops woke up to the fact they had even been there.

Thrawn had decided to enlist the man’s aid and now they waited near the platform next to the old freighter he stole from the Nomad. Teela tried to gently tell the Grand Admiral, still encased in his Mandalorian armor, that it was not a good idea to piss off Cygni by rubbing his face in a previous loss.

Her nervousness about them being in the open must have had an adverse effect on her vocal cords because she mispronounced “piss off” prompting a muffled chortle from the Chiss and a reassurance that he intended to do “nothing of the sort.”

To pass the time she insisted Nightswan tell her everything her uncle had been coerced to do upon being whisked away to Nirauan.

“He’s hardly been forced to do anything.” Cygni seemed mildly affronted, “He’s taken the initiative on just about everything!”

Her eyes narrowed, “The initiative on what kinds of things?”

“All kinds.” He waved a hand vaguely, “Assassinating people, destroying worlds, mass genocide.”

Zapheri stepped closer to him so she was practically chest to chest with him.

“Don’t think I won’t kill you, Cygni.” She threatened softly. “I’m quite capable of it and in your case, I might actually enjoy doing it.”

Nightswan sighed and shook his head sadly, “Honestly, did you think I’d let him get himself into trouble?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

“I’ll tell you a little secret. Cal and I worked with each other while I was in the Mining Guild at one point.”

Teela felt her mouth fall open and her eyes widen, “Excuse me?”

“His company was well established by then and we needed products moved throughout that region. Since he was so familiar with the Outer Rim, Wild Space and the Border Regions, we opted for ZTC.”

“Are you implying my uncle – “ She made a disgusted face, “ – _smuggled_?”

Cygni smirked and rolled his shoulders in a shrug, “He’s very knowledgeable about that region of space. Why not put it to good use? It’s being put to good use _now_.”

Zapheri realized she probably looked more horrified that she felt. In the grand scheme of things, smuggling was not too sinister a crime.

_How your thinking has changed in just a few years?_

“So what is _he_ doing?”

“His original love. He’s recreated an infrastructure for the procurement and transport of vital goods used by Ysatha.”

She smiled fondly, “That was his love _before_ he met Alyn.”

Cygni didn’t say anything in response but rather sighed, “He isn’t directly involved in the actual cargo deliveries, you’ll be happy to know. Cal spends most of his time on Nirauan playing with the Troukree children, telling them about his amazing niece and spends a disproportionate amount of time complaining about the food.”

Both humans laughed knowingly. The sound of their mirth prompted Thrawn to motion for her to come to the freighter’s bay. Teela nodded, still smiling slightly at the image of Cal Zapheri suffering terrible heartburn from anything other than the bland tea the Chiss offered.

She had already tied her hair back, due to the Grand Admiral’s silent urging – his concealed face deliberately lingering on the loose wavy brown locks – as she could practically feel his eyes roam over her, taking in her scanty outfit.

The armored figure gestured for her to come closer, “I have something for you, but you must promise me something first.”

“Ah a gift with stipulations.” She sighed and rolled her eyes as she moved to stand in front of him, “How tactically sound of you, Admiral.”

“Zapheri?”

_“Alright. What is it?”_

_“You will allow Nightswan to deliver it.”_

She flashed his own skeptical/amused expression back at him, wanting very much to see his reaction to it, but the helmet covering his face made it an impossibility. Her lips thinned in a small smile and she nodded once, “Agreed.”

He turned abruptly and beckoned her to follow, coming to a stop in front of a crate stamped with the Imperial seal. In bold lettering on the side the contents were clearly denoted:

PROPERTY OF THE IMPERIAL NAVY

PARISHABLE AND PROCESSED MEDICAL SUPPLIES

LOTHAL IMPERIAL COMPLEX

“Okwakho – “ he paused, evidently studying her face carefully “ – umndeni.” **{ For your…family – in Sy Bisti}**

Zapheri’s face contorted with emotion, “Ngiyabonga, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” **{Thank you – in Sy Bisti}**

He nodded once and strode down the ramp before she could embrace him; it wasn’t an appropriate time for such intimacy anyways. Nightswan sauntered around the corner to meet the disguised Imperial just as he reached the bottom of the ramp.

“He’s here.”

“How well do you know this Rodian, Cygni?” Teela called.

“He’s an old acquaintance.”

“Ah-hah! My pretty Lady Upizi! Do you not remember me?”

“FELIX?” Teela gawked at the Rodian junk dealer **,** nodding that, yes, she did indeed remember him, while simultaneously trying to convey to Nightswan the extent of her disapproval. “You’re using _Felix_?”

The human man shrugged, “Why not?”

Apparently, her facial expression did not adequately portray her condemnation. She tried again. The human man just smiled with obvious satisfaction.

“Ah hah! Still a heart breaker, pretty one?” the Manaan merchant chided playfully upon seeing her become warm with wrath. “Do you still have a taste for vulture droids?”

Zapheri motioned dramatically to Cygni and Felix and glared emphatically at the Mandalorian, “You want to help, here?”

“Not particularly.” The Chiss’s smile was evident even with the cursed helmet in place and Teela had all she could do not to pummel all three of them with her batons.

Thrawn, however ignored his aide’s increasingly volatile state and turned to Nightswan, “What do you propose?”

“Felix has skills that would be useful in convincing the Governor Black Sun is not at all happy with her performance.”

Teela stilled suddenly. “Skills such as?”

“Ah-hah! Pretty one, I have always been _charming_ , but I had to _learn_ to be convincing. I learned during the Clone Wars, hm.”

“You were Rodian Intelligence, then?” The disguised Grand Admiral dipped his head in understanding.

Felix shrugged casually. “We almost got our hands on Count Dooku several times.”

Zapheri felt her mouth dry. If a former member of Rodian Intelligence found out that the man in Mandalorian armor was an Imperial Grand Admiral…

Her eyes darted to Neville Cygni; he purposefully avoided her gaze.

“Ah, I will be happy to convince any Imperial of anything – “ Felix’s snout curled up in the Rodian version of a grin, “ – _or_ nothing.” He turned to Nightswan. “I also fix things, as my friend here well knows.”

“No fixing.” Thrawn shook his head firmly. “The Governor only requires her understanding of the situation _updated_.”

Once again, the junk dealer shrugged, “Provide me a discreet space, and of course the one who needs _updating_ and Felix will deliver results.”

She didn’t trust Neville Cygni.

_“He purposefully brought a former member of Rodian Intelligence here!”_ she hissed at the armored figure. _“If Felix finds out who you are, you’ll wish Black Sun got to you first! The Rodians hate the Empire.”_

_“I am aware, Zapheri.”_

She looked up at the disguised Chiss with a hurt expression, her arms spread out in stunned disbelief. _“You cannot go without me!”_

_“The Governor will recognize you, even disguised as Malastaja. Nightswan and I will extract her and take her to the Rodian.”_ There was a solid edge to his voice; _“That is all.”_

She stepped to him, pressing herself up against his armored chest, “Ngicela uqaphele.” **{Please be careful – Sy Bisti}**

He nodded once and lightly ran his knuckles over her cheek, _“I will be back. Soon.”_

Arihnda Pryce was skilled in hand-to-hand combat.

But even a well-timed kick or punch could never compete against stealth and her attackers excelled at operating covertly. The woman’s stormtrooper detail didn’t even realize they were there, Arihnda herself had barely time to turn and place eyes on the Mandalorian hunter bringing his blaster up, shooting her solidly in the chest.

The other man, obviously a mercenary as well, had dragged the four prone troopers away, shoving them roughly into an alcove and blasting the door closed, giving the two more than enough time to leave undetected with the Governor.

The armored man was the one to drive the speeder through the streets of Capital City while the other made sure Pryce remained stunned into compliance.

Indeed, it wasn’t until they were well toward Kothal that anyone in the Imperial Complex realized something was amiss; Thrawn promised darkly the facility’s security would improve or there would be severe repercussions. Of course, it took a Grand Admiral to assist in the break-in, but that was a negligible factoid in the Chiss’s mind.

They arrived at the makeshift dwelling south of Kothal to find Felix waiting for them.

The Rodian had provided strict instructions, she was to be stunned upon arrival, her eyes covered, and arms and legs bound. To keep up appearances they couldn’t be gentlemanly about carrying her in and placing her in the bolted down metal chair Felix had brought with him.

When Arihnda Pryce finally came out of her stupor she was faced with three terrifying Black Sun operatives; one she suspected was the Rodian already established on planet, the two others looked ominous, and likely expensive to procure.

The Governor of Lothal decided then that she was in trouble.

His green snot elongated – she knew it as an expression of skepticism – and Arihnda’s eyes shifted to the Mandalorian and the veiled man leaning casually against the door frame.

Her mind suddenly replaying the Falleen’s threat.

Xizor had told her Tynbi knew her schedule. That would explain how they were able to extract her from the Imperial Complex so easily…

“I told you.” She tried to keep her voice even; diplomatic. “Xizor never said to _avoid_ getting Teela Zapheri brought up on charges of treason. I offered information. I thought – “

“You thought wrong.” He shook his head as he picked up a syringe. “But since we are on the topic of thoughts, what do you think of my new chair?”

The interrogator looked up at the other two mercenaries for validation. The Mandalorian bobbed his head in silent approval and the other man gave him a throaty chuckle.

“You see the last one was stained too badly.” The alien sounded mournful as he looked back at Arihnda.

“It’s not the blood that’s hard to get out. Surprisingly, it’s the urine.” The man that gave the throaty chuckle shrugged; offhandedly motioning to the seat the Governor of Lothal now occupied.

The Rodian nodded sadly down at the bound woman, “Now back to what _you_ thought – “ he leaned down and yanked her chin up with his long dexterous fingers, the suction cupped tips making her shiver. Tynbi, or whoever he was, waved the needle in front of her face, steadying it over her right eye.

She closed her eyes and screamed.

The interrogator made a disgusted sound. “She is apparently jittery. Let us start with a little nerve agent to relax you, hm?”

And with that, the Rodian plunged the syringe, through her uniform, into her thigh. She cried out and thrashed in the chair.

“While you work on your anxiety, is there anything you’d like to tell me?”

The Governor looked fearfully from her interrogator to the two men guarding the entrance of the shed. She caught sight of the infamous Black Sun tattoo as he rolled up his sleeves and perused a tray of torture devises – most of which she’d never seen; none come standard in Imperial interrogation centers.

Arihnda felt herself become woozy.

“I swear I didn’t know. Xizor said he wanted to be kept informed. That’s all. I only mentioned he should let the Empire do his work for him. That’s all. I haven’t done anything to incriminate Zapheri.”

“You interviewed her though.” Tynbi pointed out matter-of-factly.

She swallowed hard, “My aide activated the IT-O, I didn’t do it.”

“That wasn’t an interrogation. It was merely an interview.” The green snout curled up in what was probably a smile, “What we are about to embark on is a _real_ interrogation. Not what you silly Imperials do.”

There was a small chuckle from the man at the door and a nod from the armored bounty hunter but Arihnda barely took it in before she emptied the contents of her stomach into her lap.

“Don’t worry. I do not mind bodily fluids.” The interrogator assured her as she heaved again.

The veiled man shrugged, “At least it’s not urine.”

The Rodian raised a finger in caution. “Not yet.”

After another injection in her other thigh, they had what they needed. Upon discreetly mentioning Xizor’s ire over having his target escape twice, there was enough implication for the Governor to conclude the leader of Black Sun wanted to take Teela Zapheri out _without_ Imperial assistance.

She had thus committed to not openly investigate the Grand Admiral’s aide for treason but would instead provide a plethora of information to support Xizor’s “agenda.”

When she dared to ask what specifically that agenda was, the Rodian casually withdrew his blaster and fired a carefully placed shot near the right side of her head, singeing her disheveled hair near her scarred ear and cheek.

“It is not your business what Prince Xizor’s plans are just as it is not my business. We only follow orders. We follow them to the letter. You do not _think_. You _do_. Do you understand?”

The cringing woman whimpered her affirmative.

“You will direct your aide to avoid confrontation with Zapheri as well, unless of course you grow tired of her and wish to anger Xizor with your incompetence.”

Again, the Governor confirmed shakily her understanding of the threat.

“Then we are done here.” His snout scrunched up and he flicked his blaster to stun.

The blast hit the woman squarely in the chest and she slumped over.

The Rodian’s cold assassin persona quickly melted away.

“Ah-hah! Now I will administer the drug. It will look suspicious if she does not have at least a little neuro toxin in her system and this is a specialty of mine. It is reduced in strength, hmm.” He casually doused a rag with water and wiped off the temporary Black Sun tattoo on his arm. “Plus, you will never get a faulty product from Felix! The Governor will be completely convinced.”

Nightswan pulled off the scarf wrapped around his nose and mouth to look at the other quizzically, “What in Hells did you inject her with, Felix?”

Felix motioned to the brooding Mandalorian still standing in the doorway. “Your bounty hunter said no neurotoxin for the questioning, so I gave her saline.”

“You’re crazy!”

“Ah-hah! A placebo is a terrible thing to waste!” The Rodian grinned evilly and gestured to the unconscious governor. “Now are you going to let my handiwork go to waste?”

They entered Kothal where Thrawn used his intimidating armor and a hand full of credits to convince one of the locals to call the authorities. Of course, the Boba Fett-like individual stressed that the notification of the Governor’s whereabouts not be made until thirty minutes _after_ he and his associate drove away.

Convinced that a Mandalorian bounty hunter’s request was nothing to trifle with, and he could use the extra credits, the man happily agreed.

When the unfortunate woman came out of her unconscious state, she still seemed delirious and wasn’t entirely cognizant of her surroundings by the time a contingent of stormtroopers arrived. The Lieutenant commanding them, over-eager to prove himself, insisted upon taking the poor man into custody, but it was all for naught.

He only rehashed the same story Arihnda Pryce would shakily tell Lieutenant Lyst (in a strangely forthcoming manner) when he asked. Two men – one dressed in Mandalorian armor, the other’s face concealed with a scarf and hood – had deposited the Governor there.

Black Sun, Rodian and Zapheri were the only things that Arihnda could sputter out before passing out. Lyst striving to be an overachiever, deduced from the Governor’s ramblings that Teela Zapheri, Grand Admiral Thrawn’s aide was being targeted by a Rodian affiliated with Black Sun.

He dutifully contacted the Chimaera to relay his concerns but was informed the search had begun.

Both the Grand Admiral and his aide had mysteriously disappeared.

Teela carefully hopped off the swoop, leaving her batons tied to the cargo tray and peaked inside the make-shift structure that Felix had set up to “interrogate” the Governor of Lothal. The Rodian was leaning up against the back of his hastily assembled torture chair until he looked up and caught her eye.

“Ah-hah! Pretty one! We had success! We have fixed the – “ his snout bunched up slightly in a smile “ – _understanding_ of the Imperial Governor. I told you, did I not? Felix can find or fix whatever you need.”

Zapheri pressed her lips together in a tight smile, “For a price.”

“Ah-hah! Everyone enjoys a hardy meal on occasion, my dear.” Felix chortled.

She grinned, “Yes they do. Thanks Felix!”

“Ah for you pretty one, you need only ask!”

“And pay!” She joked.

He snorted and shrugged.

“Is Nightswan and my friend back yet?” Teela asked, casually looking around, keeping an eye out for evidence of torture. Thrawn had strictly prohibited it.

“They are not, my dear.”

She bobbed her head, “I’ll wait.”

She turned back to the door intent on waiting outside; the sight of the chair unsettled her.

A blur of motion in her peripheral vision didn’t offer her enough time to react. Felix had his blaster all the way out and aimed at her before she could evade the shot.

It was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I know...just when you thought I couldn't recycle any old characters. Sorry.
> 
> I will say that just because Thrawn managed to convince the Governor Black Sun is upset with her, does not mean she'll stay convinced. She'd probably be angry if she finds out she was interrogated by impostors. Xizor wouldn't be happy either.
> 
> As terrible as this chapter is the next one is worse. I think the thing that makes the next chapter so disappointing (at least in my mind) is that Teela and Thrawn become united. I wanted them to be united for so long but they're fun to write when they fight. Well, now they're going to be united BUT it won't last because...
> 
> Oops. I just went ahead and spoiled the next chapter I'm not ruining the rest of this silly story by banging on the keyboard further.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! You're wonderful humans, every single one of you!  
> -N!
> 
> P.S. F*** it. I'll post the next chapter now.


	63. Sense of Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor violence
> 
> Translations: In Text
> 
> Previous Chapter References: 46, 47, 48
> 
> In This Chapter:
> 
> Felix doesn't know  
> Nightswan's proposal   
> Only her  
> Stardust can't be beat  
> Cygni's original plan  
> Send Rukh  
> Shuttle got scuttled  
> Never friends, but not enemies  
> The key has changed.

When she came out of her stun-induced stupor she cursed.

Teela was tired of getting stunned. In just ten years she’d been stunned ten times, and it was not a past time she enjoyed by any stretch of the imagination. It gave her a headache, it made her sensitive to light and sound, it made her nauseated and it really _really_ pissed her off.

“Haku bu kark, Felix?” **{What the fuck? In Huttese}**

The Rodian looked at her severely, “Ah-hah, such a beautiful lady should not say such things.”

Zapheri wanted very much to stand up from her seated position and show him something he would undoubtably believe “beautiful ladies” ought not to – starting with her fist squarely placed between his multi-faceted eyes – but she was bolted down to his chair.

There were metal cuffs on her hands, her wrists, one wrapped around her torso and even a collar around her neck to keep her head in place. Teela willed herself not to think of Reamus and his whip.

“What do you want, Felix?” she growled

“Nothing.” The junk trader shook his head, his whole demeanor had changed drastically. He was colder, his voice more cutting. “At least not from you, but I am very interested in procuring an Imperial rank plaque.”

Her brow wrinkled in confusion, “You had your chance, you had an Imperial Governor in here. She has a plaque! Why didn’t you – “ Teela cut herself off suddenly realizing which rank the Rodian was eluding to. “ – NO!”

“Yes.” Felix nodded calmly. “If I have his aide, he will come for you, no? Nightswan assured me you two were _very_ close.” His tone suggestive. “Once I have my trophy, you are free to leave.”

Zapheri was certain he wasn’t just after Thrawn’s rank plaque and even if he were the Grand Admiral wasn’t likely to give it up willingly.

She tried to move her arms and legs, but it was no use and upon hearing the sound of the approaching landspeeder – Thrawn and Cygni’s return no doubt – she began to quietly panic.

The speeder stopped and there was the sound of footsteps. Teela took a deep breath.

“K’user!” **{Go away - Cheunh}** She screamed loudly at Felix, “Bin’he’asi cseah s stupid Rodian” **{Danger here – Cheunh, stupid Rodian – in Basic}**

Her Cheunh was rudimentary due to the refusal of the Chiss aboard the Steadfast to teach her; Thrawn hadn’t begun the lessons he promised her. But Teela had picked up words of warning here and there during her stay in the Unknown Regions and she had her indelible memory.

“Felix you are a worthless ch’acivah van” **{attack come - Cheunh}**

To someone completely ignorant of the language – as was Felix - it would seem the woman had pulled out her repertoire of insults in every dialect known in the galaxy. But to Thrawn…

Strangely enough the Rodian’s attention was fixated on her, his arms crossed over his chest in mock admonishment. He wasn’t paying any attention to the two men that were very nearly to the door.

Cygni and the Mandalorian entered, both had their weapons drawn.

“Is everything alright? We heard screaming.” Nightswan frowned at Felix as he took in the scene.

“Everything is fine, my friend.” The Rodian nodded. “I will record the message requesting the Grand Admiral come alone to the drop point and if I can keep this pretty one quiet that long, you can deliver the message to him, yes?”

Cygni holstered his weapon and shot the armored figure next to him a skeptical look, “That’s fine with me but we must make certain only Thrawn sees the message. If the Governor finds out you or I are not Black Sun - ”

Felix waved the man’s concerns away, “No worries, my friend.”

The Rodian’s eyes and body shifted over to the other man standing next to Nightswan. He hadn’t yet put his blaster away and Felix motioned for him to do so.

“Do not worry. I do not want anything from your friend. She will be free to go once I have the Grand Admiral’s head on a platter and his rank plaque in my hand.”

Teela’s heart leapt into her throat and she dared to look at the disguised Chiss.

_Felix didn’t know it was him!_

The Rodian recorded his message while standing over her, his face was hidden from the holo lens and he used an older model voice distorter. Despite the rudimentary delivery and the old-style mechanism, there was nothing basic about the ransom demands.

Grand Admiral Thrawn would arrive alone at the coordinates provided on the surface of Lothal at 2300 tonight. Upon arriving he would have only a certain amount of time to travel to another location, as yet to be named where his aide would be waiting, alive and well, for him. The only thing required of the Chiss was that he give up his rank plaque.

Easy.

Such a trinket would be bragging rights to any delinquent. An Imperial Grand Admiral’s insignia could fetch a huge sum of money on the galaxy’s black markets and would likely fund crime and debauchery on any number of worlds. It would embarrass the Imperial Navy and humiliate the establishment in general, not to mention it might very well get the Grand Admiral associated with the plaque in question demoted.

Teela didn’t dare look at the man in the armor while the Rodian detailed his demands in front of the holo lens. Instead she glared at Nightswan who unwaveringly ignored her.

“I am finished.” Felix declared. “You can take this to the Grand Admiral now.”

Zapheri moved her head slightly as much as she could with the collar. “I’ll be happy to take that to him. If it comes from me, he’s generally very responsive.”

The Rodian’s snout curled up in a grin, “Apologies, pretty one. Your Grand Admiral will not be ordering you around much longer.”

“He doesn’t order me around, asshole!” she growled lowly. “I’m the one that does the ordering.”

She saw the Mandalorian shake his head slowly.

“You know, if you had a brain on the left or – “ Teela continued to look for ways to covertly communicate with her one known alley; searching for his reaction to key words in hopes of gleaning bit of information on his plan. “ - even the right side of your head, you’d listen to me”

Thrawn always had a plan…

But as always, where Neville Cygni was involved, the standard hand dealt was never enough and more cards were needed.

Nightswan sauntered over to take the holo chip from Felix and turned back toward the door. “When I get back, it will be close to dusk. How do you want me to – “ he turned back to face the Rodian in mid-sentence, withdrawing his blaster as he did so. “ - identify –“ He noted the former junk trader had started to walk away, his back turned.

_Ah, complacency._

The blaster bolt hit Felix in the middle of Rodian’s back and he fell face first in the Lothalian dirt, dead on impact. “ – myself upon my return?”

Of course, this gave Cygni the advantage. He was standing right next to Zapheri, still bound tightly to a chair meant for torture and interrogation while Thrawn stood at the door, blaster drawn but without cover.

“Ah, don’t try it Thrawn.” Nightswan quickly moved to press his weapon against the side of Teela’s head and pointedly glanced at Thrawn’s.

“With friends like you, Cygni, who needs enemies?” Zapheri snarled.

Thrawn tossed his weapon down slowly, causing a small plume of dust to billow up where it had fallen. He held his hand up emphatically to express his surrender while slowly reaching up with the other to pull off his helmet.

The Chiss didn’t seem nearly as angry as Teela expected him to be; he was much more apathetic in the company of others than when he was with her. Still she had expected the Grand Admiral to be infuriated with Cygni’s betrayal.

“Ch’ah csarcican’t ch’ao’b veo tsut’un’i” **{I will hear your proposal - Cheunh}**

Nightswan shook his head, _“In Sy Bisti so she will understand.”_

Thrawn’s eyes flashed in annoyance - well-concealed irritation - but it was there and Teela felt a stab of betrayal and sadness.

Had they already spoke of the threat Felix posed while delivering the Governor to the drop point? What was it that he would discuss with Cygni and not want her to know?

_“Very well.”_ The Grand Admiral nodded.

_“I want you to come back to Nirauan. You are needed there.”_ Nightswan stated simply.

_“Good luck with that Cygni.”_ Zapheri grumbled, shifting with discomfort in the chair, _“I have been trying to get him to return with me since I arrived back.”_

Thrawn’s gaze shifted to Teela and once again there was the briefest flash of emotion, but she was suffering from her own annoyance not to mention the physical soreness of being stapled to a device designed to be the antithesis of comfort. Her brow furrowed in question, but his eyes had already moved back to study the man standing behind her.

_“I am unable to leave the Empire at this time.”_

Cygni shrugged. _“You will not mind if I take Teela with me then?”_

The Grand Admiral’s eyes narrowed and Zapheri got the distinct impression the Chiss was calculating the risks associated with lunging for the blaster on the ground. She inhaled sharply, “What are you talking about?” she snapped in Basic.

“Ysatha needs help. The Ascendency needs help. The Grysk have made an advance and they’ve attacked an outpost.” Nightswan’s eyes hardened “A Chiss outpost.”

“Then the Defense Fleet will protect the Ascendency.” Thrawn said matter-of-factly.

Cygni shook his head vehemently, “That’s the problem that you _don’t_ – that you _can’t_ – understand Thrawn!” the human man said bitterly, “The Aristocra haven’t declared war!”

The Grand Admiral’s brow furrowed in obvious confusion.

“Explain.”

“Why?” Cygni made a gesture of exasperation with the hand that wasn’t holding the blaster to Teela’s head.

Thrawn inhaled slowly; deeply and the muscles along his jaw flexed as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

Zapheri’s eyes darted up to Nightswan, “Ezombusazwe?” **{Politics? – Sy Bisti}**

_“What else?”_ The other human bellowed. _“Like any sane Chiss would allow a hostile force to come in and kill their people and not see it as an act of war? Only politicians are that stupid!”_

“I do not understand.” Thrawn scowled fiercely.

“No, I don’t suppose you do.” Nightswan glared at him.

“Shut it Cygni!” Teela growled, “Since you’re so fond of pointing out how inept he is at political maneuvering, what do you hope to gain by bringing him back into the fold of a battle that sounds strictly political in nature?”

“We need leaders.” Nightswan rumbled, “And fire power.” He added darkly.

Teela tried to shrug but the attempt hurt her neck too much, “Without Csilla behind the Defense Fleet you won’t have much in the way of fire power. Win your political battle and you’ll have more than enough of it. As for leaders, you have Ar’alani. Ysatha can mine for spies and soldiers throughout the Unknown Regions.”

“Ysatha doesn’t have eyes or ears on Csilla and Ar’alani’s hands are tied because of the very reason you just pointed out!” Cygni was starting to lose his patience.

“I am in a better position to aid the Ascendency here. If the Grysk are advancing as you say, they will soon tread into Imperial territories. When that happens, the Emperor will likely not tolerate the incursion.”

Zapheri frowned. Although she couldn’t see Cygni’s face she didn’t need to. She knew what his next question would be – it was her next question too.

“What if he does?” she swallowed hard, studying Thrawn carefully, looking for the crack in the indifferent façade he never let anyone see through. Except her. Only her.

And she saw it.

Teela realized several things suddenly.

First, the Empire’s ineptitude or inaction regarding the developing threat was something Thrawn had indeed thought about and feared greatly. If it happened and placed his people at risk, the Grand Admiral would be in a very scrutinized situation, but it didn’t matter. He would ultimately choose to align himself with the Ascendency.

He had always maintained he was a warrior.

_… “A warrior may retreat. He does not flee. He may lay in ambush. He does not hide. He may experience victory or defeat. He does not cease to serve, Zapheri.”…_

He would still consider his service to the Chiss, service to the Empire because he’d be saving Palpatine’s little fiefdom from the impending doom that was currently tearing into the Ascendency.

The second thing that she realized almost as suddenly as the first was that the human standing next to her, hadn’t seen the change in him. No one else could. Only her.

_I’m the only one._

This was his ultimate sacrifice for her. Someone so guarded as Mitth’raw’nuruodo wouldn’t let just anyone see him the way she did. Her view – her understanding - of him was born from a gift of trust, mutual respect and…

Love.

Zapheri struggled to keep her emotions in check and her furrowed brow was misconstrued as irritation by Nightswan.

“I see your aide-de-camp is of the mind that your loyalties lie entirely with the Empire.”

Her speed of response would have contradicted the deep thought placed in her answer, but the strength of her voice was such that Cygni was left uncertain if her outburst was purely emotional or not.

“Do not presume to know about his loyalties, Cygni. If the Empire can be used, Thrawn will be the one to use it most efficiently. If it cannot be, then he will do what is right. You are in no position to argue with that!”

Nightswan craned his head to look at her, but she kept her eyes on the Grand Admiral before her, “Since when have you become an advocate for the Empire? You were wanting him to return with you when you left Nirauan! What changed?”

“I – “ She caught herself from sputtering out an apology. She had wanted him to return with her. Even just hours ago! If Cygni had asked her then she’d have sworn her single-minded goal was to convince Thrawn to leave the Empire. But that spark of realization; that crack in the veneer was everything she needed. “I’m choosing to defer to him.”

The Grand Admiral lowered his head slightly, a gesture of appreciation; although she couldn’t see Nightswan, Zapheri could only imagine his sour expression.

“You can’t be _serious_?”

She smiled thinly, “I am. I’ll stay with my Grand Admiral.”

“And what of Star Dust?” Cygni was now looking back and forth between the Chiss and the woman, his voice holding disbelief and disappointment.

It was Thrawn who answered, “There is nothing I nor Zapheri can do to stop Star Dust. The project will eventually come to fruition, but we can delay its completion.”

The man nodded, “So I’ve been told, with your TIE Defenders, no doubt?”

“Yes.”

“And you still wish to delay its completion because you’re not yet sure the Empire will come to your people’s defense against the Grysk?”

“That is partially the reason.” Thrawn shrugged. “Star Dust also poses a massive threat to the general health and wellbeing of the Imperial Navy by consuming resources the Navy may not be able to support in the long term. The implied destructive power of the project is also concerning.”

Nightswan hissed with agitation, clearly not happy about Thrawn’s “afterthought” on the massive thing’s devastating capabilities.

“So, this is it then? Neither of you will come back with me?”

“I cannot.” Thrawn shook his head.

Cygni finally stepped around in front of her so she could see him; he looked at her skeptically. “Teela?”

“No. My place is here with him.”

“Although your viewpoints I believe are skewed terribly, your sense of duty is - ” the man sighed as he stared off into nothingness, “ – not surprising. Ar’alani will be disappointed not to have you return. I don’t think she’ll be surprised you – “ he gestured to the armored figure “ – are not coming but Zapheri…”

“I’m a spy, Cygni.” She smiled casually.

“We need that. I’m not looking forward to returning to the Admiral and informing her I was _completely_ unsuccessful.”

“I would hardly call what we have accomplished here, nothing.” Thrawn chided and stepped forward, obviously feeling confident enough in the man’s lack of desire to shoot him or Zapheri. “Although – “ he looked casually down at Felix, “ – I am interested to hear what your strategy was or if you even had one.”

The Grand Admiral’s tone lacked both humor and scorn. He was completely devoid of personality when he delivered crushing passive aggressive jabs, Teela had debated over the years that he had no clue how he rankled people, or he knew exactly what he was doing and thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. She had secretly hoped it was the latter – it would make him more like her. Zapheri did enjoy the droll version of the Chiss, at least when his homicidal-thought-inducing comments weren’t directed at her.

Nightswan clicked his tongue and shot Thrawn a caustic look. “I only anticipated having to convince _one_ of you to come back to Nirauan with me. I knew I certainly couldn’t keep you both in check. I was going to use Teela to do my dirty work for me.”

Zapheri rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Of course, you were. Asshole.”

“If you – “ he pointed to Thrawn, “ – were not going to be convinced. I thought Teela would help me subdue you.”

Her eyes widened in disbelief. “You expected I would help you _kidnap_ him?”

Cygni shrugged, “We rescued you from the Accordance in much the same way.”

“He doesn’t need _rescuing_ you, arrogant piece of dewback feces!” she shrieked.

“I beg to differ.” Nightswan murmured gravely.

The Grand Admiral raised his hand to silence the dispute, “Perhaps,” he said with a faint smile. “We could release Zapheri?”

Cygni nodded absently, but then his eyes suddenly lit in mischievous delight. “Or perhaps, I’ll wait until after I tell you about my association with Felix.”

He had removed the Mandalorian armor, stowing it in the case he had brought to the surface with him. Thrawn quickly donned a simple tunic and trousers and waited for Zapheri to change into something more appropriate for travel. Cygni was already in the landspeeder impatiently drumming his fingers on the door frame.

“Ar’alani sends her regards.” He mumbled, glancing at the Chiss as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

“I expected as much.”

The other snorted, “You have quite the way with the ladies.”

“Do I?”

Cygni raised his hands casually in an overexaggerated expression of confusion. There was a brief silence and then –

“If you cared for her at all, you’d let her come back to Nirauan. She can’t survive long when the Emperor himself wants her gone, albeit quietly. Xizor can’t be stopped. Now that Black Sun is situated on Lothal, eventually one of them will kill her.”

“She understands the risks.” Thrawn said simply.

“Does she?” Nightswan’s brow arched in cynicism as he looked sideways at the Grand Admiral. “She stays because of you.”

Thrawn remained silent for a moment.

“Ran’bah Rukh.” **{Send Rukh. – in Cheunh}**

Cygni’s face elongated in dread, “No!”

This time it was Thrawn’s forehead that wrinkled in skepticism.

“ch’ah cart ch’a nizehin’ci.” **{I am a navigator. – in Cheunh}**

“K’usci nizehin’ci!” The human man spat **{Former navigator! – in Cheunh}**

Thrawn shook his head, “nizehin’ci” He corrected, “you are holding the ‘h’ too long.”

“Go to hell, Thrawn.”

“Yes. Like that. That was better.” The Chiss nodded encouragingly.

“I can’t send Rukh.” Cygni growled, “He’s imperative to our operation on Nirauan.”

“It does not matter what his role is now. His oath is the same as my own. Tell him to come per his navigator’s orders.”

Nightswan cursed, “Damn you.”

“Ten’hz, Nev’illcyg’ni.” **{Language.Nev’illcyg’ni – in Cheunh}**

They arrived at the point where Thrawn had hidden his shuttle. Of course, the shrewd Grand Admiral had realized he’d be up to no good (at least by Imperial standards) and deactivated the homing device every shuttle assigned to those of high rank had. It was also made to look like the thing had been ransacked too, on the off-chance it was found by the search parties that were undoubtably out looking for him.

Teela looked morosely around at the damage, shooting the Chiss a pained look. _“You are diabolical.”_

He shrugged. _“My aide will repair it. She required additional work.”_

She made a crude gesture and turned to Cygni, “I might just reconsider coming with you, if he keeps this up.”

“Then by all means, make her angry.” He smiled lopsidedly at her, turned to Thrawn and nodded. “I will let him know your request. May our paths cross again, Admiral.”

“Ch’im ch’etecerci cses’as cart can veo k’izur, Nev’illcyg’ni” **{May warriors fortune be in your favor, Nev’illcyg’ni – in Cheunh** }

NIghtswan smirked, ““Vim can veo.” **{And in yours. – in Cheunh}**

He looked back over at Zapheri, “I’d like to speak with you about the Malastaja cell. Walk me out?”

“Sure.”

The man had aged dramatically since she first met him on the Dromedar. He’d seen so much.

The Mining Guild had become a tool for Imperial interests.

His organization, such as it was, had found footholds in the cracks of the Empire. But that came with a terrible cost.

Batonn.

He glanced at the woman standing next to him.

“Are you sure you won’t reconsider?” he asked, watching the skin around her eyes tighten slightly.

She’d aged too.

“I can’t. He needs me.”

“You said the same thing when you left Nirauan.” He pointed out, “What about what you need?”

The skin around her dark eyes seemed to relax and her lips twitched up.

“I guess I need him too.”

_Ugh. The cloyingness of love. It will only get her into trouble._

Cygni didn’t comment, instead he sighed, “Well, Gibuli will want an update. Shall I tell him, you are now off limits when I deliver his medical supplies?”

To his surprise, Teela smiled. “No. I’m still available for bits of information on transport and convoy schedules out of the Imperial Complex, if they feel the people of Lothal require it. They can use me to advocate for certain things as well.” Her smile vanished and she looked up at him with bright eyes, “Thrawn is not an unfeeling monster. It’s the Governor’s oppressive regime here.”

Tac had confirmed Gibuli’s account, second-hand from Teela, by slicing into the dark crevices of the Imperial Security Bureau. He knew about Arihnda Pryce and her involvement in the Batonn incident and her continued callous treatment of her own people on Lothal. Zapheri’s tone however, implied she was concerned he did not, and that he may still consider Thrawn an adversary.

He smiled reassuringly at her, “Your employer and I will never be friends, but we are not enemies, Teela.”

She laughed.

Whether it was from the idea of the Chiss Grand Admiral sitting down drinking bland tea with his shadowy former nemesis that caused her mirth he didn’t know. He didn’t ask.

“He asked me to send Rukh.”

She inhaled sharply and there was the flicker of concern – a brief frown the creased her forehead – but she bobbed her head, “Good. I will feel better if he has another set of eyes looking out for him.”

Nightswan opened his mouth to point out that Thrawn had requested the Noghri’s presence with her protection in mind, but he’d leave the Grand Admiral to claw himself out of that Sarlacc pit.

He merely nodded.

“Please tell Cal I love him. I miss him terribly.”

“I will relay your message.” He murmured.

“Thank you.”

“May warriors fortune be in your favor, Teela Zapheri.”

“And in yours, Neville Cygni.”

On the other side of the galaxy, a woman woke abruptly; jarred by a dream that had unsettled her. She flew out of her cot, exited her quarters and quickly traveled the familiar corridors of the Steadfast.

The images were so pervasive yet so contrary…

She found Ar’alani in her office pondering over something at her desk and Vah’nya briefly wondered if she had been too hasty in coming to see the Admiral.

The dream wasn’t right though…

_Was it?_

The younger woman quickly apologized for the abruptness of her visit. The Admiral nodded acceptance and requested she continue with her concern.

“I have had a dream, Admiral.”

Ar’alani’s eyes narrowed, “About – “ she paused frowning slightly, “ – the key?”

“Yes, Admiral.”

“What has happened?” Ar’alani suddenly leaned forward, looking concerned.

“I – “ Vah’nya shook her head slowly, “I do not know, Admiral. It is different. It has changed.”

The other woman was silent, waiting patiently for the navigator to explain further. Finally, the younger woman’s breath left her in a sad gasp of realization.

“It is as though she will not return!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> The next chapter needs some editing. It's called "Conflicted" - Thrawn starts hunting for Fulcrum. Teela knows who Fulcrum is of course...but she also knows that if Thrawn finds out who Fulcrum is, the Empire finds out about Thrawn and Malastaja.
> 
> Thank you once again for reading and sticking with it!   
> -N!


	64. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW (?) (late in chapter)
> 
> Translations: In text
> 
> Previous Chapter Reference: 11 
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Irony's schedule  
> Suspicion and distrust  
> He knows she knows  
> Cooperative spar.  
> True loyalty?  
> The hunt for a spy  
> No-win situation  
> Teela's internal monologue  
> Fulcrum's threat  
> Message  
> Detention block  
> Conflicted  
> Stay  
> Cooperative destruction  
> Guilt  
> Rumors and anxiety  
> Kallus and the definition of evil  
> Threats presented; care given  
> Cheunh  
> A theory and a request from Palas.

The Grand Admiral, looking surprisingly relaxed, had been attacked by bandits and if it hadn’t been for his aide’s prompt initiative in going down to the surface to look for him, he might very well have come to a bad end. Luckily, she was able to trick them by dressing as a cantina dancer.

Wullf Yularen who had been called when it became obvious Thrawn had disappeared, was well aware of Teela Zapheri’s capabilities for infiltration and abstraction. She was able to get the Chiss out of harm’s way without them being the wiser, but not before the Colonel had left Coruscant post haste for Lothal.

It was just as well.

At the same moment he’d learned of the Grand Admiral’s disappearance he was being briefed on the Governor’s situation, as it had initially appeared the attacks were planned together.

It was obvious the situation on Lothal required his attention, however by the time he arrived on the Outer Rim world, Thrawn had returned to active duty with Teela by his side and Arihnda Pryce was back to her _usual_ charming self, albeit clearly unsettled over the incident.

Agent Alexsandr Kallus had already taken their statements and despite the strange coincidence, the attacks weren’t linked in any way.

The Governor’s attackers were much more skilled at extraction and interrogation techniques. If Yularen had to make some sort of guess it was an insurgent or criminal group that employed a former covert operative.

Most likely it was Black Sun, as her interrogator was evidently interested in Teela Zapheri’s activities. The fools had apparently recognized soon after drugging Arihnda Pryce that she knew very little about Thrawn’s aide and that killing her outright would provoke unnecessary scrutiny.

The Grand Admiral’s kidnappers were simply hooligans who didn’t like non-humans and since there were ten of them and only one of him the odds were certainly not in his favor.

_This was why the man needed to keep Teela in tow wherever he went!_

The Colonel even made the point of stating it outright.

“Grand Admiral, if I may ask, what possessed you to travel down to the surface without your aide-de-camp?” the older man tried not to sound flustered; failed spectacularly.

Thrawn was an enigma.

“I wished to travel to one of the artisan markets, Colonel.” The Chiss smiled thinly. This prompted an eye roll from the nearby Zapheri. “I felt I would attract less attention and be able to gather more information on certain pieces in disguise. Furthermore – “ he paused thoughtfully “ – even I wary of having an escort occasionally.”

Teela wrinkled her nose at him and chittered something in Sy Bisti.

The Grand Admiral’s lip twitched, and he shrugged, “Ngokuzayo lapho ungahamba khona Tutzi.” **{Next time you can go as Tutzi. – in Sy Bisti}**

Yularen rubbed his forehead and tried hard not to look at Zapheri who was obviously not happy with her boss. “Well,” he huffed, “In that case, I’ll be headed back to Coruscant.”

As it would turn out – irony kept a vicious schedule - he was only back on the capital world for a week when he was summoned once again to the Seventh Fleet

They started their meetings with the sector fleet commanders. The Chimaera came to them. The Grand Admiral wished to express the seriousness of the issue.

Personally.

The intelligence suggested Fulcrum was an officer.

Teela Zapheri was tight-lipped and pallid during all the meetings – always the same – in Thrawn’s office with the Chiss gazing at each and every one of them, Wullf Yularen standing nearby, promising to question them about their work activities.

All of them would look at each other with suspicion. Distrust would spread through the ranks like a hive virus.

And the whole time, the Grand Admiral _knew_ that she _knew_.

At night, Zapheri shivered at his touch; guilt and fear gnawed at her.

People – good people - like Faro, Pyrondi, Lomar, Hammerly and the engineers that helped her with the Chimaera’s hyperdrive were now looking over their shoulders, scrutinizing every action, pondering every inaction, wondering if they were suspect and if the person next to them was a spy.

Teela was half tempted to ask Thrawn if this was another one of his games, a way for him to torment her because she was a rebel.

She lost her nerve.

She hadn’t seen Kallus. He was on a patrol vessel over Lothal, apparently.

If Zapheri even attempted to warn him, the Chiss would zero in on the transmission like an Umbaran banshee on a rodent. All she could do was hope Fulcrum knew what he was doing.

The Chimaera arrived back at Lothal to conduct interviews with the planetary command officers. The Grand Admiral was certain the spy had access to ground-based communication arrays, but that population of individual was still broad.

Knowing that Teela likely knew the identity of Fulcrum made demanding she tell him or in the very least tricking her into luring him out into the open very tempting. But Thrawn was patient and compromising Zapheri’s probable relationship with another Rebel may very well place her in danger. Instead, he would need to move cautiously; study, assess and strike quickly; getting what he needed and disposing of what he didn’t.

The Grand Admiral was himself a spy. He knew what he was looking for and he would find it without Teela Zapheri.

_“It will not be long.”_ He flashed her a challenging smile, _“Cooperative spar, with your weapon of choice.”_

She sighed as she wrapped her braid around the back of her head, subconsciously already accepting the offer. _“Those droids will kill you.”_ She wrinkled her nose and shrugged in faux disregard, _“The only problem with that is, they will likely kill me too.”_

His smile broadened as he tossed her a staff, she caught it smirking. _“You said my choice. Too afraid to give me batons, Grand Admiral?”_

“Not at all. You will find this more challenging however.” He answered in Basic shaking his head as he picked up his own weapon.

“No, the challenge will be in _not_ assisting the droids.”

He moved to the racks where both retrofitted sentry droids waited. The Chiss turned to her solemnly. “Kulungiselelwe?” **{Prepared? – in Sy Bisti}**

“Kulungiselelwe.” She confirmed, all kidding aside.

They both knew his droids. She had helped modify them, program them; Zapheri had assisted in the installation of the command override systems out of fear the metal monstrosities would attempt to blow his head clean off his shoulders.

She shook her own head impatiently and gripped her staff. Thrawn backed away from the racks watching the terrifying red eyes illuminate and the metallic growl and warble of the droids as they seem to grow larger and more menacing.

“Menje!” He barked. **{Now – in Sy Bisti}**

It was fluid motion, part instinct but mostly refined through hard work and practice. They moved together systematically attacking, blocking, retreating, blocking, blocking, retreating only to attack again and advance. There was symmetry with little chaos.

Thrawn would have said it was artistic, Teela would have described it with equations, her version of art.

Zapheri found her back pressed up against his at one point. “Sidinga ukuhamba.” **{We need to move.}**

“Indlela?” **{Way?}**

“Zama – “ **{Try}** she looked both ways and cursed, “ – right! Go right!”

The Grand Admiral didn’t hesitate. Neither did Teela and what suddenly had been a two-on-two scenario became a one-on-one scenario when the left droid skirted around her, cutting her off from Thrawn.

“Lo bekungumbono omubi!” She called. **{This was a terrible idea!}**

Perhaps spurred on by his separation from her, Thrawn’s attack became fiercer. His droid tumbled to the floor and he pivoted to help her with hers but in his haste to bring it down like the other, the Chiss extended himself too far and the thing pulled at his weapon in an attempt to wrench it from his grasp.

“Phansi!” she ordered. **{Down!}**

Teela slammed her staff down hard on the droid’s hip and then jabbed at its center but it was too late. The first droid had recovered and was advancing on him from behind; he had no other choice but to let go of his own staff and turn to focus on the coming assault. Her attacker however whipped the Grand Admiral’s discarded weapon aside, flinging it at her.

She cried out in surprise and alarm. “Inqwaba yexinsimbi zensimbi!” **{Piece of metal shit!}**

There was a grunt from behind her, “Ulimi, Zapheri.” **{Language, Zapheri.}**

She looked over at him, grinning mischievously only to see Alexsandr Kallus and Yogar Lyste gapping at her.

“Yineke menje?” **{What the fuck?}** Teela hissed, the distraction nearly costing her a broken jaw had she not arched back away from the droid’s massive arm.

Thrawn turned his head slightly to see what had captured her attention.

“Command override code Rukh.”

She let her breath ease out slowly as the door to the dojo slid shut. There was no hiding the horrified expression on her face and as the Chiss walked over to pick up his staff he caught sight of her angst.

His brow furrowed in confusion and concern. “Are you injured?”

Zapheri opened her mouth slowly. “I’m just feeling a bit unwell.” She looked at the staff in her hands as he came to take it from her, “Perhaps I should go to sick bay.”

The Grand Admiral pulled the pristine white tunic on and fastened his belt, scrutinizing her as he did so. He moved to stand next to her, his eyes bright from the physical exertion as he cupped her chin, not roughly but not in the manner she had become accustomed to, like he was handling something delicate, breakable.

_“I need you here, Zapheri.”_

Her eyes watered at the intensity of his gaze.

_He knew._

She bobbed her head, _“I will be there momentarily, Grand Admiral.”_

He nodded once, apparently satisfied and exited the gym. She exhaled shakily and grabbed her own clothes, dressing in the shadows of the alcove used to repair and store droid parts.

Teela Zapheri, Malastaja, Rebel spy, aide-de-camp to Grand Admiral Thrawn was about to find out where her true loyalty really lay.

Kallus wanted to know what in the Nine Hells was going on but instead of being outwardly anxious as others would have been (like the over excitable Lieutenant Lyste) he chose to smoothly maneuver around his environment.

Admiral Konstantine believed it was his right to know exactly what was going on at all times – he being such a high ranking officer and all. Kallus wasn’t stupid enough to suppose his own importance in such matters. He knew better.

_Use what you have._

That was one of the first rules he learned at the Academy and at the moment he had an acquaintance, albeit an old connection requiring reestablishment with the well-reputed Wullf Yularen. He introduced himself, shook the man’s hand and was gratified to know the Colonel not only remembered him, but thought of him as one of his best students. The pleasantries were interrupted by the Grand Admiral who entered, gazing absently down at his left hand.

_Perhaps his droids injured him?_

The ISB agent, frowned slightly wondering where Zapheri was. He swore the woman had a slave collar tucked under her tunic half the time. Kallus’s thoughts took a decidedly ugly turn as he shot a questioning look at the Grand Admiral.

“Teela Zapheri will be here shortly. We will begin then.” Thrawn’s seemingly unblinking stare traveled over the small group.

_That’s what this meeting is about. Malastaja._

It turned out to be far worse than that.

Teela entered looking shaken and she moved to stand quietly in the corner near the tapestry with the Zapheri family crest. Their eyes met briefly, and she quickly diverted her gaze to the floor in front of her shoes. With his aide appropriately situated, Thrawn turned to the assembled party

“There is a Rebel spy in our midst, codename ‘Fulcrum’. And perhaps today we are going to learn their true identity.”

_Fucking shit._

Konstantine, whom she wasn’t familiar with, seemed mildly surprised but Lyste was his usual over-eager self, prompting a small smile from Teela and a stifled smirk from the Colonel; Thrawn too even seemed amused by the man’s enthusiasm. Kallus was stone cold emotionless and refused to so much as look at her again. All he’d see was helpless guilt.

In fact, while the Grand Admiral displayed his map, highlighting the ninety-four worlds he’d isolated, she declined to look. She found herself staring at her own reflection in the polished floor on which she stood. It was a blurry distorted imagine and Teela quickly swiped at her face to make sure it wasn’t due to tears.

It was merely the distortion of light and not an emotional response to the situation she’d placed herself and the man she loved.

It was a no-win situation.

If Fulcrum _was_ caught, Kallus wouldn’t hesitate to take down an Imperial Grand Admiral and his lackey; she and Thrawn would be executed for treason.

If Fulcrum _wasn’t_ caught, Thrawn would be labeled as incompetent and unable to maintain order within his ranks, they would be blackmailed into submission by the Rebels or worse, other Imperials like Arihnda Pryce only to be caught _later_ and executed for treason.

No matter what, she could only see their story ending abruptly, prematurely in death and despair.

Exhaustion seemed to seep into her soul.

The group was finally dismissed as all the others had been after their initial interviews and Zapheri looked to the Grand Admiral for guidance.

_“Go.”_ He motioned subtly for her to leave, _“Please inform Colonel Yularen I wish to speak with him.”_

She nodded once and walked briskly to catch up with the four others who’d already exited his office, feeling the Chiss’s stare chase her movements. Upon her exit she nearly physically plowed into Kallus.

“Apologies Agent, I -.”

Before she could burst into frantic explanation, she noticed the Colonel had been speaking covertly with him and she quickly stepped back, bowing her head slightly in apology, “Colonel.” She acknowledged.

“Ah Teela, keeping yourself out of trouble.” The old man chortled.

“Barely.” She smiled back.

“I’m sure you’re familiar with Agent Kallus by now?” Yularen clapped the younger man on the shoulder good naturedly. “He was one of my best students at the Academy. Of course, I’m starting to show my years.” He snorted lightly while Kallus opened his mouth to say something diplomatic.

“I wasn’t aware they had established an Academy that far back, Wullf.” She teased delicately prompting the head of the ISB to laugh merrily. When he recovered, he turned to his counterpart, “Be careful of this one, Kallus. She’s brilliant, beautiful and deadly.”

Teela grinned, dipping her head modestly, “And you sir, are a good man.”

The agent watched the exchange, smiling politely but Zapheri had no doubt he was thinking of several inventive ways to kill her and make it look like an accident.

She interjected before the conversation could devolve further. “That reminds me,” Teela looked at the Colonel pointedly. “He wants to see you.”

He grunted and nodded, “This damned Fulcrum has some nerve.” He glanced at Kallus.

“I’ll let you know, Colonel.” The agent bobbed his head solemnly.

“Good.”

Yularen once again turned to Zapheri, “Lead the way, my dear.”

“I’ll be in momentarily, Wullf.”

The Colonel simply shrugged and entered Thrawn’s office as Teela exhaled carefully turning to Kallus but once again her intended conversation, complete with desperate plea for understanding, was interrupted.

“It has been said no traitor escapes the eye of Yularen for long.” Lyste looked awestruck at Thrawn’s office.

“We shall see.” Kallus rumbled.

Zapheri visibly deflated, felt her hackles rise when, around the corner marched the Governor of Lothal. She made a rude clicking sound with her tongue and stared sullenly at the durasteel walls as the other woman prattled on in her faux-Coruscanti accent.

_Ugh shut up!_

As if the Governor heard her mental cry for silence, Arihnda Pryce flashed an arrogant smile at her.

“Have they made special arrangements for your interrogation with Colonel Yularen yet, Scholar Zapheri?”

From the corner of her eye she saw the ISB agent stiffen. Teela arched an inquiring eyebrow. “The Grand Admiral already conducted it.” She smiled smugly.

_Last night in his bed, actually._

Zapheri pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing at the thought of the woman’s face if she were to tell her that.

_What is the matter with you, Teela?_

Pryce blinked, her eyes darted to Kallus and Lyste as she probably decided picking a fight with the Grand Admiral’s assistant in such a public forum was not something she ought to attempt.

“Very well.” Arihnda looked unhappily at Zapheri who had suddenly become impassive; all mockery had vanished from her demeanor.

The woman strode away arrogantly and entered Thrawn’s office. Teela watched her go and Kallus had taken Lyste aside to whisper something urgently into the man’s ear.

The Lieutenant nodded enthusiastically and dashed off, probably to fetch him some caff. She rolled her eyes.

As Lyste moved past her she motioned for the ISB agent. “Agent Kallus, a word please.”

The man turned, looking more than a little furious. “And what can I do for my fellow traitor?”

Zapheri gritted her teeth. “I didn’t betray you.” She whispered, “He doesn’t know.”

“Fulcrum’s identity hasn’t become pillow talk then?” he looked down scornfully at her.

Suddenly a foreign idea entered her mind, ugly and repulsive even in its infancy.

_Kill him._

She gasped, covering her mouth to stifle the nauseating feeling.

_Claim self-defense. He attacked you. You found out he’s Fulcrum and confronted him._

Kallus’s face was a representation of confusion laced with mock concern, “What’s wrong, Zapheri? Did you just now realize you are bedding the Butcher of Batonn?”

She was fast, but this time he was expecting it. Teela tried to slam her knee into his stomach but after he blocked the move by hooking a hand under her thigh, she sent a hard punch to his left kidney. Kallus however hadn’t let go of her captured leg and brutally slammed her down onto the floor.

“Is this how you like it, Zapheri?” he chuckled.

“Fuck off, Kallus.” She spat, “You don’t know Bantha shit about what happened at Batonn.”

“The Empire happened.” He growled. “And you continue to aid and abet it.”

_… “I am not the Empire, Zapheri.” …_

“He’s not the Empire, Kallus!”

He leaned down so he was practically nose-to-nose with her, “Krayt spit! He’s a kriffing Grand Admiral.” His hot breath on her face made her cringe, “You keep him off me or the whole galaxy from the Emperor on down knows what _you_ are and that Thrawn is _hiding_ what you are because he likes your ass.”

The ISB agent turned traitor to the Empire spun around and walked quickly toward the detention area of the Chimaera.

She quietly entered his office, discreetly coming to stand next to him – her way of requesting additional instructions. Instead he turned away from her and Teela felt a pang of irrational hurt. The Governor and the Colonel were present so naturally he could not acknowledge her in an intimate way; a Sy Bisti greeting would likely be considered rude in front of the others.

She hung her head and gently pressed, “Grand Admiral, your instructions?”

He didn’t turn but rather waved a hand partially in dismissal of her apparent worry and part for her to wait for him as he studied a datapad.

“I am certain the spy was present at our interviews. Now to see if they take our bait and warn the Rebels.”

Zapheri’s eyes moved to Arihnda Pryce who smiled somewhat.

“I may have something.” Yularen looked up from his own datapad suddenly and she felt the bile rise into her throat. “A coded Rebel message was beamed from this ship right after an off-ship prisoner was transferred to your detention block, B7.”

“How can you be sure it was a Rebel transmission?” she blurted out.

The Colonel’s eyebrows lifted in mild surprise and his mustache twitched in amusement, “I’m rather knowledgeable on such things, Teela.”

There was a small snort of derision from the Governor and Thrawn’s glowing red eyes bored into hers. “Shall we visit this prisoner then?”

_Kallus, you fool._

“Surveillance has been deactivated.” He said it with no concern at all, like Teela would comment on the Lothalian weather.

Dry. Cold. Boring.

It wasn’t as if there was anything to be _concerned_ over. It couldn’t possibly be that there was a Rebel sympathizer aboard, a saboteur, a spy, a traitor, someone who might consider _assassinating_ a Grand Admiral.

No. Nothing like that.

_You are an idiot, Mitth’raw’nuruodo!_

“And where are the guards?” Arihnda huffed irritatedly.

Naturally the Governor would be looking for someone to blame immediately instead of seeking out a root cause. It was faster, easier and required less mental energy to simply blame the detention block personnel.

She pushed past the other woman, caring little as to how the gesture was perceived, to stand closer to Thrawn. If something were to happen, they were far more capable of mounting a proper defense together than apart. Thankfully, the darkness of the block only made it _appear_ threatening, but she still didn’t breathe a sigh of relief when they reached the cell where the mystery prisoner was being held.

Yet another mystery: there was no prisoner.

“And where is the prisoner?” Thrawn’s eyes narrowed. Teela could tell he was starting to get frustrated; the skin around his eyes was tightening.

Yularen quickly did the data extraction. “The code records show your Lieutenant Lyste was the last person to access this cell.”

Zapheri inhaled sharply and the Grand Admiral turned abruptly. _“Zapheri, with me.”_

He stormed down the corridor, conscious that she had to run to keep up with him. Thrawn had never seen her this conflicted. She was so visibly agitated, on the verge of tears and trembling, it was imperative he get her away from Pryce and Yularen, lest they suspect _her_ of being Fulcrum. It was bad enough she was Malastaja!

_“What will I find in my office, Zapheri?”_

_“I – I do not know.”_

She wasn’t lying.

She really didn’t know.

_“You have some ideas.”_ The Grand Admiral phrased it in the form of a statement intentionally.

Her voice was hoarse, _“It will not be Lyste.”_

_“Agreed.”_

“Lieutenant Lyste is inside, sir.”

“Ready your weapon and follow me.” Thrawn commanded. He turned to her as the stormtrooper keyed the door, _“Stay.”_

“Let me go in with you. I can help!” She panicked.

_What is wrong with you, Teela!_

“No. You will stay here.” His voice sharp and silencing.

Zapheri gritted her teeth and glared at him but his piercing red eyes made her shoulders slump and she was left shaking uncontrollably outside his door.

That is until she heard the blaster fire.

His standard side arm was not enough, the RK-3 was worthless against the armor plating on DT sentry droids. In the back of his mind he vaguely remembered Teela scolding him for his insistence on using such plating; she had offered on more than one occasion to change out the armor for something less robust, but he wouldn’t have it.

As if she’d been summoned by the quiet mental reprimand he gave himself, she ran into his office. He saw Zapheri from his peripheral vision as he was kicked hard in the chest and slammed violently against the piece of retaining wall he kept as a prime example of Sabine Wren’s art.

She screamed wordlessly as she charged at the nearest droid, dodged one of its massive hands – barely – and sank to the floor in an effort to retrieve one of the stormtrooper’s dropped E-11s. Thrawn looked up in time to catch a metal arm, growling with the effort.

Lieutenant Lyste darted out from behind the retaining wall, followed by a C1 astromech droid heading toward the door.

“Lyste!”

His intent was to evade the droids long enough to follow the man but Teela screamed a warning. “Down!” She cried breathlessly.

Without question he ducked. The droid she had tried to distract had circled around him. A blast of superheated plasma singed the air where his head had once been. The bolt damaged the droid’s shoulder, but it wasn’t nearly enough to bring it down.

He chanced a glance at Zapheri, and she tossed him the second E-11. The Chiss grabbed it but not in time to bring it to bear. He dodged yet another swing from behind, this one fortuitously struck the other sentry full in the chest and knocked it sprawling.

Finally, with adequate distance between the droids and the Grand Admiral, Teela was able to blast the second droid until it collapsed while Thrawn dispatched the first. And no sooner had the smoking wreck of the things fallen to the floor, he pulled out his commlink.

After the Grand Admiral relayed his orders to Colonel Yularen, he thumbed off the comm. “Zapheri? Are you injured?”

There was no response. He turned quickly; his eyes searched his office, frantic to find her. She was staring down at one of the downed droids, the E-11 held loosely at her side, catatonic.

“Teela?” He said louder, demanding her attention.

She looked up slowly with a haunted expression. _“I did not mean for this to happen, Thrawn. I did not think the Rebels would do this.”_

The assassination attempt on the Grand Admiral had apparently been very upsetting to his aide. There were rumors circulating that she saved his life but had been injured and that was why she had been given a reprieve from her duties when she ought to have been by his side at such a time.

Teela Zapheri isolated herself inside her quarters and despite offers to small off-duty social functions (likely just an excuse to gossip over what had transpired) from several of the command staff and the engineering crews, she maintained her self-imposed seclusion.

After only a few hours of not seeing the Scholar at her assigned post, following the Grand Admiral closely, noting everything that happened around their shared environment like Thrawn’s own personal recording device, the rumors exploded into anxiety.

The entrance request chimed. She sighed and pulled herself away from the deep memories – equations, visual representations of data…

…So much data…

…And that one data point…an outlier.

Her outlier.

_Thrawn._

She pulled her loose braid tighter, pinning it carefully at the back of her head as she padded to the door. Hopefully it was Lieutenant Relli from Engineering with an update on the Chimaera’s hyperdrive (its efficiency had suddenly decreased recently).

It wasn’t Relli or anyone from Engineering. It wasn’t even Pyrondi or Hammerly asking for the second and third time respectively if she was alright.

The ISB agent looked at her critically. “Apparently you were successful.”

Teela clenched her jaw. “And what was I supposed to do again, _Agent_?”

He stepped into her room without asking and she felt her annoyance turn into full blown rage.

“Thrawn apparently doesn’t know.” The bearded blonde man turned slowly around to face her as the door closed. “He thinks Lyste is Fulcrum.”

“And who’s the monster now, Kallus?” she hissed. “That boy did nothing wrong!”

“Like the civilians on Batonn did nothing wrong?”

Again, the idea of killing him entered her conscious mind and this time she didn’t recoil from the idea. Zapheri glared at him with such hatred she was certain if the emotion could be put into physical form it would have struck him dead.

“You don’t deserve to know what happened at Batonn. Because if you did find out, you would be as conflicted as I am about your allegiance. You would second guess your _every_ move. You would even view yourself as a traitor when in your heart you _know_ what you do is right because the man you follow – a good person; good leader – is wrong.” Teela heard a sob escape her and she cursed herself for her lack of composure. “Just because he’s _wrong_ , Kallus, does not make him _evil_. There are no absolutes!”

He studied her with narrow eyes for a long moment, “You will admit, though, Batonn _was_ evil.”

She tried to right her features; furrowed her brow and swallowed her mournful sighs of frustration. Finally, Zapheri nodded solemnly, “What happened at Batonn was _definitely_ evil.”

He had taken off his tunic and hung it neatly, pulled off his undershirt absently looking down at the purple and black bruise on his chest where the sentry droid had struck him. He turned to the bed and sighed softly. Thrawn felt as though the artificial gravity generators had been momentarily turned off.

The idea of needing someone as he needed Teela Zapheri had disturbed him immensely when he first entered Imperial space. Despite his Sight giving him the woman he now valued beyond all weaponry and intel, the reality that she would – _could_ \- be someone he’d need so desperately had truly terrified him.

Tactically speaking, it was not a sound practice to depend so greatly on just one person and he suffered for his conceit after the Accordance.

The Grand Admiral knew, each was the other’s disadvantage when they were apart, yet he let her go believing with his rank and influence at its peak, he’d be able to protect her, even from afar.

He shook his head.

Guilt could destroy someone’s soul. That’s what likely ailed Zapheri even now; why she was so conflicted.

He had his own sins to atone for. If it hadn’t been for him, her existence might very well have been one of quiet solitude at the Imperial Institute of Applied Science on Coruscant. It was a Chiss from the Unknown Regions that would throw her entire life’s path into disarray and yet…

_She stayed._

Because Teela Zapheri had _always_ been a rebel.

And Grand Admiral Thrawn would have to do something about _that_. He would have to take a risk either with himself or with her; there was no alternative.

With Alexsandr Kallus now known as the Rebel spy, Fulcrum, he posed a personal threat to both of them. The ISB agent turned traitor knew Zapheri was Malastaja; had likely guessed the extent of their relationship and would ultimately use it to his advantage. When the man had requested “consideration” at a later time he was laying the groundwork for a subtle, as-yet-unrealized threat.

It was likely one of the reasons Teela had neglected to tell him who Fulcrum really was and why she was so terribly conflicted.

He remembered with slight amusement her silencing glares directed toward the other cadets at Royal Imperial when they tried to incite him to violence with their insults over his alien-ness.

_She still attempts to protect me._

Thrawn could send her away to Nirauan, claim he wasn’t aware she was Malastaja; his relationship with her had blinded him. If he were fortunate, he’d be court-martialed and demoted. If he were unfortunate, he’d be court-martialed and removed from the Imperial Navy. If well-placed politically savvy people like Arihnda Pryce who had a well-documented history of being vengeful, wanted to maintain a certain reputation, he would be executed to prove a point.

But she would be safe.

Or…

He could wait. And watch. And study the threats presented to him.

Kallus.

Pryce.

The Rebels.

The Emperor.

The door to his private quarters opened suddenly and he grabbed the service weapon he’d placed purposefully on the small table next to his bed.

_“Will you shoot me, Mitth’raw’nuruodo?”_

His eyes narrowed as he assessed her. She was wearing her dressing robe and by the look of it very little else; her hair was down.

_“Do you deserve such a fate, Zapheri?”_

She looked down, saw the ugly bruise on his abdomen and bit her lip, _“I do not know.”_

Her response didn’t surprise him; he kept his face neutral and waited for her to continue.

“I – I wanted to tell you that – “ She swallowed hard, “ – I’m sorry for what happened.” Her breath came out ragged. “And there is a good reason why I didn’t tell you who Fulcrum was.”

He lowered his blaster, held it loosely with his left hand as he motioned for her to come to him, but she shook her head fiercely.

“No! I wanted to tell you! _I did_!”

He smiled thinly, “I know, Zapheri.”

He placed his blaster down and gently pulled her to him.

“Tell me what happened.” He commanded softly as he brushed strands of hair from her face.

She carefully pulled at his arms to release her so she could better view his stomach and chest. “You were hurt! That’s what happened! And it could have been so much worse!”

“Zapheri.”

“No, Thrawn!” She looked bitterly up at him, her bottom lip quivering. “He’s still walking around smugly thinking he got away with it!”

“And Agent Kallus will be useful if he continues to believe that. I already knew he was aware you were Malastaja.”

Teela stared at the Chiss as her chest heaved with the effort to breathe normally. _“He said –“_ She shook her head as if to clear it. _“ – he said if he were to be captured, the Empire would find out about you hiding Malastaja. If he suspected you were getting close to Fulcrum, he would tell the Rebels about us and they would use it against you.”_

The Grand Admiral looked expressionlessly down at her, _“Do you believe he has the power to hurt you?”_

Her brow furrowed, “What?”

_“Do you believe he has the power to hurt you?”_ Thrawn repeated, enunciating every word carefully.

Her shoulders slumped and her face twisted with grief, _“Do you not understand?”_

His red eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly.

_“After all this time, you still do not understand! You are an idiot, Mitth’raw’nuruodo! How could you possibly think he does_ not _have the power to hurt me when one word from him could send_ you _to Coruscant to face allegations of treason!”_

He shook his head, _“You have so little faith in my ability to protect you, Teela.”_

“And what about yourself!?” she cried in Basic, choking back tears. “What happens to me, if something happens to you, you selfish bastard!?”

He snorted and pulled her even closer. Zapheri would have pushed her fists up against his chest to express her displeasure but the bruise was a terrible reminder that he wasn’t as strong as she always thought of him as being. He was just as breakable as she was and because of her, his life was perhaps even more fragile than it had ever been.

She pressed her lips to his chest and kissed the edges of the wound. “I’m sorry.”

There was a slight grunt from him as she knelt in front of him; a better position to tenderly touch the damaged area. His view of her in this way prompted subtle reminders of her inebriated attempts at trying to pleasure him in a storage room at the Imperial Metropolitan Art Museum. He shifted slightly. Her hands moved from slowly caressing the discolored flesh to pressing lightly on his hips, bringing him closer and centering him to her.

There was no doubt as to the trajectory of his thoughts – the evidence was quite literally right in front of her. He gritted his teeth as Zapheri looked adoringly up at him. “Ake unginakekele njengoba unginakekela.” **{Let me care for you as you care for me.}**

_“I do not need such care.”_

She slowly, deliberately pulled at the front of his trousers. Thrawn felt her warm breath against him and it provoked a small groan of tortured desire.

_“Neither do I.”_ She whispered as she moved her hands back to his hips.

“Zapheri I – “

She silenced his concerns with soothing movements, touches that were neither meek nor harshly assertive. She was guided by him with his hand gently placed at the back of her head and his other hand tenderly caressing the side of her neck and collar bone. At one point he tightened his grip on her hair and ground out a strangled word or two in Cheunh. Abruptly he pushed her away.

“Embhedeni! Manje!” **{Bed. Now.}**

They lay side-by-side, both gasping from their shared ecstasy. Her hand found his and she clasped it, and their fingers remained intertwined until her heart stopped racing. He pulled her into the crook of his arm and murmured something into her hair.

“You told me you’d teach me Cheunh.” She whispered.

“Yes.” He agreed. “The best way is through emersion. You have already begun learning.”

There was a long pause as she listened to his breathing; felt his pulse.

Teela turned to him suddenly, “What does Batas mean?”

He grunted, “You believe it has meaning?”

“Everything you do has meaning, Thrawn, and you’re the one who gave me the alias.”

He smiled wistfully, “I did.”

“Well?” she persisted.

The Grand Admiral snorted, “G’enrcen’o vesen.” **{Willful woman – in Cheunh}** He turned slightly to study her, “It is a derivative of _bat_ which means beautiful.”

Her face shone brightly in the inferred and he smiled tightly.

Teela’s voice was hushed. “Noma kunjalo?” **{Even then? In Sy Bisti}**

“Cas cseo.” He confirmed. **{Even then. In Cheunh}**

She kissed him gently. Abruptly she leaned back and searched his face, “What does Tutzi mean?” **{Tutzi = Dust in Cheunh}**

Thrawn threw back his head and laughed heartily.

Ursa Palas stood outside the cantina tapping her foot impatiently. It was so typical of him to be late and she cursed loudly prompting two passersby to pause in their conversation, glancing in her direction.

“You’ve been spending too much time around Zapheri, apparently.” A voice admonished from behind her.

She jumped and spun around, cursing again.

Alexsandr Kallus chuckled and held up a hand for her to be calm, “Easy, Miss Palas.”

“Agent Kallus!” she growled embarrassedly, “You’re _late_.”

The man’s eyes narrowed as he shifted into a more business-like demeanor. “What did you wish to speak to me about?”

_Straight and to the point._

That was alright. Ursa could be blunt, as well.

“I think I know who Fulcrum is and I _definitely_ know who Malastaja is.” She raised her chin, looking smug.

Kallus’s eyebrows rose with skepticism, “Oh, really?”

She had been expecting the ISB agent’s incredulity; would have been surprised if she wasn’t met with anything other than amazement from the man. But Palas needed an ally and Kallus being in a position to investigate such matters was the logical choice.

“The Governor requested I activate the IT-O.” she said simply, watching his face carefully as her confession was processed by the agent.

Kallus inhaled deeply and crossed his arms over his chest, “I could place you under arrest for that.”

She smirked, “I’m well aware, Agent. However, I was there to hear some – “ She paused dramatically, allowing a knowing smile pull at her lips “ – very interesting things.”

“Were you, now?” He rumbled ominously, “I highly doubt it was worth you getting arrested for disobeying the orders of a Grand Admiral.”

Palas snorted, “Oh it was! Teela Zapheri confessed to being Malastaja, you see. And – “ She leaned in excitedly, “ – she and Thrawn are lovers! He knows about her being a Rebel too!”

Kallus remained expressionless.

Ursa pulled away from him looking shocked at his lack of interest. “You’re surprisingly stoic, Agent. Does high treason not upset you?”

“It does, however there is no _proof_ Zapheri is Malastaja and before you go attacking someone as powerful as the aide-de-camp of a Grand Admiral, I would suggest you have the _proof_. I would have thought you’d have learned that from the Governor.”

Palas balked at the jab, “I hardly need the Governor to tell me such things. She spent _most_ of her political capital digging herself out of the mess she made at Batonn!”

Kallus’s eyes suddenly flashed in interest, “What _about_ her involvement at Batonn?”

Ursa’s smiled slowly.

_Ah. Information. That’s what he wanted._

For some people it was money, some people wanted sex; apparently for Alexsandr Kallus it was information he craved.

“We both apparently lack information. You have some I need. I have some you seem to be interested in. Perhaps we can help each other – “ she moved closer to him, stepping into his personal space; it didn’t hurt to give him other options as well. “ – _Agent_ Kallus.”

He didn’t move, “What information do you need, Palas?” He growled.

“If I’m right, the Grand Admiral and Zapheri have found a way to circumvent the appearance of impropriety. I don’t have access to the Imperial Navy’s shipboard schematics and other files, but you do.”

The ISB agent laughed boisterously, “You must be joking, Palas!”

Ursa glowered at him.

“You think Thrawn drilled a hole through his office floor so he could sheet his assistant!?” He continued to snicker, “You’ve lost your pet Bantha!”

“I suppose you don’t care what _really_ happened at Batonn, then?

His chuckling ceased and he stared at her for a long moment. Kallus sighed.

“You said you think you know who Fulcrum is.”

Palas grinned, “Teela Zapheri knows who Fulcrum is. She’ll be able to give us Fulcrum.”

The ISB agent shook his head, “This is all speculation, Palas.”

“I think someone accessed the Grand Admiral’s office from some other place and tried to murder him – that some other place being the same way Teela Zapheri gets in for their late-night rendezvous. My guess is it’s in her quarters.”

Kallus was silent a moment so Ursa continued.

“I suspect Thrawn staged the incident to take pressure off Malastaja.” She studied the man’s profile. “Find out how they’re meeting, and you’ll be able to launch an official investigation into the Grand Admiral’s conduct. Teela Zapheri will then be subject for questioning. She’ll confess to Malastaja and you can use that as leverage to find out who Fulcrum is.”

He shook his head slowly. “Fine, Palas. I’ll look into it.”

It wasn’t a lie. Kallus would of course investigate her theory. It would, after all be one more thing to hold over Zapheri’s head but he certainly wasn’t going to tell the Governor’s puppet whether her theory was correct.

“Thank you.” Ursa sniffed and turned to leave.

“Palas?” Kallus hissed. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

She turned back to face him and sneered, “Oh yes, of course. How forgetful of me. You wanted to know about Batonn.”

“Well?”

“I can tell you the Governor was upset when I told her what Teela Zapheri told me during her interrogation.” Ursa shrugged, “She said her involvement was highly classified and that they tried to frame her for the explosion, but they had no proof.”

“Who’s ‘ _they_ ’?”

“Thrawn and Zapheri with help from the ISB.” Palas made a casual unconcerned gesture. “Apparently Colonel Yularen was irritated over one of his agents dying in the blast and was looking for someone to blame, other than his alien pet. Honestly I don’t understand why he didn’t blame Zapheri; she was there and -”

“Wait!” Kallus interjected, “Zapheri was on the surface? At Batonn?”

Ursa looked at him strangely, “You didn’t know?”

“How did she survive the blast?”

“She was right outside the shield, along with the Governor.” Palas winkled her nose in irritation at having to explain something that was apparently trivial in her mind. Before the woman could make further comment however, the ISB agent turned abruptly and strode quickly away into the darkness of Lothal’s night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> The next chapter - Chapter 65 is called "Inspiration" and my face is still red after writing it (Yes. NSFW). ((shrug)) I really do need to get out more. 
> 
> Chapter 66 is called "Rebel Heart" and Chapter 67 is called "Old Friends and New Foes".
> 
> I'm currently stuck, thumbs deep in Chapter 68/69...Teela gets into an uncomfortable conversation with a guy - he's tall, dark, has a massive temper and he sounds like a mouth breather...it's interesting to write...
> 
> I will never take for granted the fact that you are still reading this craziness. I'm humbled that you find this worth your time and I appreciate your dedication. Thank you again for reading!  
> -N!


	65. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW
> 
> Translations: Within Text
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> The Senator's speech  
> What inspires Teela Zapheri?  
> A well executed maneuver  
> The brief  
> Faith in leadership  
> Easier to hunt  
> Privacy  
> Another leash to hold her steady  
> Fulcrum's mistake  
> Something's there...something's missing...

They watched the speech over and over again.

Gibuli had made a toast to Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila. He and Ori agreed – this was the beginning of something new. The Rebels could actually establish their own _government_ with someone like her… _if_ they won.

Cess had wondered of the woman’s words – how could anyone be so brave as to stand up and say those things about the _Emperor_ in front of the entire galaxy!? She could make bombs and watch them explode from afar, that was cowardly in comparison.

The younger Dug wondered if she could shoot as well as she talked. It was all well and good to speak of the evils of brutality, but one had to fight against such oppression. Despite Gibuli and Ori’s optimism an organized Rebellion still seemed better off as a grassroots effort to them.

Tal was of the same mind. Ryloth had seen regimes come and go and had been ignored during hardship. The Twi’lek could be described as skeptical, at best.

The slicer’s reaction was a surprise, both to himself and the others. He found himself leaning more toward hopefulness than he once had. Before he was taken in by the Malastaja cell, as they now called themselves, he was completely indifferent.

However, having spent time with his new family he realized quickly the evils they had suffered at the hands of the Empire. Also, if he were to ever get caught (unlikely, but still…) Imperial prisons were far worse than the old Republic ones.

Yes, he decided, the Empire was not a good thing. It hurt people.

The newest member of the group was the only one to be completely apathetic. Tynbi was surprisingly emotionless, as if he didn’t know how to feel.

It was confusing and concerning to his new comrades. How could he not feel some sense of joy in seeing someone powerful - someone with a voice - call out such hateful acts? Shouldn’t he feel vindication since his sister was killed on a transport targeted by an Imperial task force?

Gibuli made a mental note to consult with Nightswan about Tynbi’s odd response but he changed his mind abruptly.

The Dug’s employer had a tendency to overreact to such things, claiming safety concerns and the Rodian didn’t deserve such harsh scrutiny over something so inconsequential.

Everyone grieved and celebrated differently. Perhaps he was nervous for the woman’s safety.

That would certainly make sense.

Every Imperial would be hunting her, after all.

She was also watching the Senator’s speech.

Thrawn had gotten the early morning emergent issue alarm and disentangled himself from her. She found him already dressed, in his office studying the holo. Her breath caught upon hearing the woman’s words and she tried to hide her emotions, but the Grand Admiral turned slightly and arched a skeptical eyebrow.

_“Your thoughts, Zapheri?”_

She exhaled shakily; covered her shoulders more tightly with the blanket. “Mon Mothma is from Chandrila. I can pull out your old holos of Chandrilan art?”

“Unnecessary.” He shook his head, his eyes still on her, “What do _you_ think of the speech?”

“It’s going to inspire rebellion.” Teela answered honestly.

“Does it inspire you?”

_Damn._

She swallowed hard and felt her face redden. “How are my feelings relevant?”

The Chiss stood and she felt her heart skip a beat. Slowly, deliberately he walked to her until he was standing over her, his boot tips nearly touching her bare feet.

He leaned down, his lips moving to whisper in her ear causing her to tremble. _“What inspires you, Teela?”_

_“Many things, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”_

He nuzzled her neck and pulled at the blanket she’d been using to keep herself covered and warm _“Perhaps you will tell me about these ‘many things’?”_

The Grand Admiral would never claim he did not take pleasure in a well-executed maneuver, but he knew Teela had let him win. It was still extremely pleasurable.

He’d pressed her carefully toward his chair, lifted her on to his desk; her legs spread to either side of him and wrapped securely around his hips as her trembling hands moved over his uniformed chest. As she helped him out of his tunic, he vowed he’d never use what they had to his advantage, but he could never let her know it. She had to always think of him as a risk; a danger to her, because that’s exactly what he was.

He put her in jeopardy every moment of every day and still she stayed.

He gently pushed her down. Teela stared adoringly at him as he pressed his lips to the inside of her knee. A flash of amusement in her eyes warned him she was either uncertain or unaware altogether. He moved his mouth higher, sought her reaction.

Slightly parted lips, increasing pulse, the flush of nervousness still yielded inconclusive results as to her understanding of his intentions.

He moved higher still.

For Teela, there had been certain things Sia Boa had told her, things that had made her gasp and blush so much it felt as though she’d burst into flame. Those risqué conversations and the delighted giggles over her reaction flashed into her mind.

Thrawn heard the sharp intake of air, savored the satisfaction of knowing she was now _fully_ aware and completely his.

Her impulse to close her legs shyly was met with a grunt and a soft reassuring command to relax herself. And as much as she tried, she couldn’t stifle the undignified moans and whimpers as she ran her fingers though his hair. At one point, Teela struggled to keep her hips steady for him.

She attempted to tell him how she wanted to reciprocate everything he made her feel in between her wanton groans. He hummed in either amusement or interest in her promises several times sending her into fresh spasms.

The Grand Admiral knew exactly where, when and how and she succumbed to the inevitable, smothering her cries with her own forearm.

He took her evident exhaustion as a compliment and gently helped her to stand. But as soon as her feet touched the cold floor, he turned her around to face the desk, slightly lifting her so she was pinioned against it. A large warm hand pressed carefully into the center of her back, compelling her to bend. Teela felt the familiar hardness of him, this time from behind.

The eroticism of their positioning made her head swim and her whole body still quivered from her previous orgasm. The different angle allowed her to loop her hand around between her own thighs to where they were joined and lightly stroke him.

His thrusts became harder, faster, erratic; Thrawn growled what sounded like a curse in Cheunh and hunched over her grabbing her shoulders as he rutted madly into her. She tried to reach him from between her legs once again but the throes of, yet another climax prompted her to use both hands to grip the edge of the desk and to keep herself upright. The Grand Admiral gave one last growl, punctuated by a lunge and a long low groan of pleasure.

She remained pressed against the desk, rather harshly too, after his roughness. He loathed to pull away and leave her warmth but felt himself twitch, making her whimper mournfully. Teela turned her head to better see him as he stood up straighter, moving his hands gently along her neck and back, tracing her spine and making her shiver.

_“How do you know how to touch me?”_ She asked in awe.

“Ngoba,” Thrawn smiled thinly down at her, “Ungowami.” **{Because} {You are mine.}**

He cleaned up and went to the bridge. It took Zapheri a bit more time to recover, but she did and found herself walking briskly to meet him with an unconscious smile on her face.

If she happened to see Ursa Palas on the way she’d probably break into song and do the Gungan two-step. The odd behavior would likely get her sent to sick bay for assessment, but sometimes vindictiveness was your own personal joke.

She did see the woman but unfortunately it was on the bridge where gloating would be frowned upon by Karyn (at least publicly) and would likely embarrass her boss (at least privately). With Palas was, of course her horrid superior and the Governor’s inept Admiral, Konstantine.

Thrawn hadn’t said much about the man when Teela asked about him, but her overall sense from the Chiss was that he wasn’t entirely thrilled with him. She had taken the opportunity to look through his file after seeing him during the fleet personnel interviews.

Perusal of the Admiral’s service record indicated he was very similar to Gendling and Durril – placed in his position because of politics. He was a petty, self-serving, glory-seeking bootlicker that looked at non-humans with distaste.

Zapheri automatically despised him.

It further hindered his case that Arihnda Pryce seemed to work well with him and he’d taken a liking to Ursa Palas.

_Vomiting on the command walkway is considered poor form, Teela._

The Grand Admiral motioned her over and the three others turned to see her nod her acknowledgement.

“Ah, Scholar Zapheri so good of you to join us.” The Governor commented snidely.

_I had to call my Rebel friends and get their opinion on the Senator’s speech._

“My apologies, Governor.” Teela dipped her head. “How may I assist.”

Konstantine sniffed, clearly annoyed. “We were just discussing the recent attack on the Senator’s transport.”

Zapheri’s reaction was guarded; she knew Palas and Arihnda Pryce would be watching. “Which idiot allowed the Senator to leave Coruscant?” she asked dryly.

“It is of no consequence.” Thrawn waved the comment away. “Her escape from the transport onto the Ghost however, _is_.”

Ah, The Grand Admiral’s new obsession.

Now that Nightswan was worlds away, safely tucked in the Unknown Regions attempting to cause his version of chaos in an effort to disrupt enemies of the Chiss Ascendency, Thrawn needed something new to chew on. That void which was once occupied by insurgent events involving precious metals, overly inventive heists, and other insidious happenings throughout the Empire, was now taken up by the Phoenix Rebels. The crew of the Ghost, in particular.

From what she could tell they were a rag-tag bunch, much like her crew on the Ten Laps.

And there was the familiar pang of melancholy. It wasn’t just the product of missing her family but the lack of confidence Thrawn had in her.

He no longer confided in her or sought her opinion on certain matters – particularly relating to the Rebels.

_What do you expect? You’re one of those Rebels._

Regardless, it was just another intangible thing she’d lost along the way; it hurt but there was no visible wound to wrap.

The Chiss was speaking and her drifting mind came back upon his mention of the Archeon Nebula and the prototype Defender. His eyes met hers and he nodded; she had data on both and it was her turn to take over the brief.

The nebula was a treasure trove of problems for a navigational engineer but for Teela Zapheri it was a welcomed challenge.

“Be careful with weaponry around the area. It’s a volatile environment and the Rebels could use that to their advantage.” She eyed Konstantine’s bored expression, “Commander Skerris is familiar with the Defender but we’ve gone through several iterations; the prototype provided is the latest model. It may be helpful for him to get the feel of it before you send him into a hostile environment like the nebula.”

The Governor’s eyes narrowed, “It sounds as though you have no faith in your prototype, Scholar Zapheri.”

_I have no faith in hot headed Imperial pilots, Harpy._

“No Governor, it’s not that. I would prefer caution. I would not want the Commander to come to harm.”

_Mostly I care about the prototype, you conniving pest. Skerris can eject himself into atoms and -_

“That’s reassuring but Commander Skerris is very skilled. I’m sure he can handle it.” Konstantine grumped and Palas hid an almost unnoticeable smirk.

She remained silent, allowing her eyes to track back to Thrawn to signal she was less than thrilled with the outcome of the brief but done with her explanation. The Grand Admiral ordered the Governor and the Admiral to pursue the Ghost and attempt to capture the Senator alive with the hopes that she would lead them to the Rebel base and their fleet.

Teela unclenched her jaw as she watched them all go.

_“You are upset.”_

She sighed, _“What did you expect?”_ her eyes downcast.

_“You do not approve of my attempt to apprehend the Senator?”_ He asked quietly, studying her from the corner of his eye.

Zapheri pressed her lips together and gazed out the forward view port over his left shoulder, trying to think of anything that could get her out of the current conversation – the Chimaera’s hyperdrive retuning, unfinished logistical work at the factory; an unexpected case of Cathor Fever…

“It will be interesting to see how the prototype performs under extreme conditions. Do you not agree?” He asked in Basic.

“Yes, Grand Admiral.”

He quickly reverted to Sy Bisti. _“Do you believe I seek the Senator’s demise, Zapheri?”_

_“Will you not let this subject rest?”_

He looked at her blankly.

_“Of course not.”_ Teela rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. _“I hate you when you are like this.”_

The Chiss actually smirked at her and his eyes moved provocatively along her figure causing her face to flush with embarrassment.

_“I do not believe I am too irritating to you.”_

She grumbled several curses but secretly celebrated over the change in subject.

“Zapheri?”

Teela looked over at him.

“You have not answered my question”

_Stubborn nerf-headed Chiss!_

_“I will tell you, stubborn man that you are, that yes, I am disappointed.”_ She fumed. _“Are you content now knowing that you are right to keep me in the dark?”_

Thrawn shrugged, a slow languid motion of his shoulders. _“I am content but not for that reason.”_

She gave one final huff of indignation and promised to remain quiet until he ordered her back to Lothal or insisted she start revising schematics and specifications for the Defender in the privacy of his office.

Teela groaned internally.

She wasn’t quite certain she’d be able to look at his desk without blushing profusely. The mere thought of it caused her face to warm; she subconsciously pressed her knees together and bit her lip. He continued to eye her speculatively, finally he sighed and turned motioning for her to follow.

_“The Governor and Admiral Konstantine – “_ he hesitated as he walked by the aft bridge nodding briefly to Karyn who acknowledged the greeting with a ‘sir’. He continued. _“ – it is not likely they will be successful in capturing the Ghost.”_

Zapheri nearly stumbled, “Wha - ?”

_“Did you notice their dismissive behavior of your suggestions?”_ Thrawn glanced over at her.

She cocked her head in mock disgust, “Nooo?! I thought they were rolling their eyes at you.”

He shook his head in mild annoyance earning an evil grin from his aide for the small display of emotion.

_“They will not heed your advice and they will fail.”_

_“Yet you still sent them?”_ Teela stopped in mid-stride in the middle of the corridor leading to his office.

_“They must learn to trust.”_

The resultant flash of anger surprised her. After all these years she was still fiercely protective of him, but he wasn’t a Senior Lieutenant anymore! There was only so much she could do, especially now that she had no sway on Coruscant and he was a Grand Admiral.

_“People like Kassius Konstantine and Arihnda Pryce do not understand the concept of trust. They use people for their own benefit. They themselves are untrustworthy and so do not trust others. The Admiral does not seek victory, he seeks glory and does not know how to deal with a true leader. As for the Governor – “_ Teela’s face contorted in pain _“ – you know exactly what kind of monster she is.”_

The glowing red eyes of the Grand Admiral searched her face.

_“If they fail to capture the Senator, that means_ you _fail.”_ She whispered, feeling a lump form in her throat.

_“Yes.”_

_“Why do you do this?”_ he stomped her foot petulantly, exasperated over his stubborn insistence at tempting fate.

His lip twitched slightly, “Perhaps, I was _inspired_ to seek new challenges.”

She laughed lightly and looked down to hide her coy smile; she wanted to be angry with him, but she was more confused and concerned despite knowing his propensity for always having a Kings Lane when such a gamble was made. He noticed her worried puzzlement, not just her blush and as was characteristic of him, smiled somewhat with his explanation.

_“Mon Mothma may yet be captured. However, her audacity will bring the Rebels together and the larger the group becomes, the easier they are to hunt. Eventually they may even attempt a military strike against the Empire.”_

Zapheri snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, “And my mother was descended from Gamorrean ballerinas.”

Thrawn blinked and looked her up and down as they slowly continued their trek down the hall, “You obviously acquired your figure from Captain Parck.”

As expected, Pryce and Konstantine failed. Thrawn wasn’t perturbed in the least. Between the Rebellion having inspiration in the former Senator’s words and the imminent threat his TIE Defender posed to them he was confident they would crawl out from their nest soon enough.

And they would _not_ be ready.

But he would.

There was also the parallel path of trying to preemptively find where that nest was. He had identified ninety-four systems but deploying another set of probes to those systems would likely be costly and even passive fly-bys could tip them off.

The Grand Admiral was waiting for the opportune time to use Fulcrum to his advantage.

Between meetings and debriefs at the Imperial Complex, her work at the factory making changes to the manufacturing line and other distractions they’d hardly gotten a chance to talk let alone touch. And she suddenly felt a driving need.

Teela pushed him into an office noting his slightly amused expression as she locked the door and closed the blinds. As soon as the last sliver of light had faded to send the room into shadow, she climbed into his lap and pressed her lips to his, pulling at his collar impatiently.

_“You are warm, Zapheri.”_

“Yes, I know!” she hummed as she proceeded to take off her own clothing.

It wasn’t long before she was rocking back and forth against him, moaning and gasping, urging him on with her expanding Cheunh vocabulary. Several phrases he was truly shocked over (had he ever said those words in her presence?) and he growled; bucking his hips as she nipped the shell of his ear.

The surge of heat was stronger as she dug her nails into his shoulders and her breasts moved in time with her frantic grinding. Thrawn pulled her thighs down, arched himself further into her and gritted his teeth.

Zapheri’s head lulled back, as she moaned through pouting lips; he groaned in pleasure as he watched her. The lovers certainly hadn’t been quiet during their ardency, but the office was a restricted area and afforded them privacy.

Or so they thought.

She awoke tired but as she did daily; she pulled herself out of his bed and descended the ladder to her own living space. Teela would prepare herself for her own day, exit her quarters, take the turbolift up a level and enter the Grand Admiral’s office as his aide.

However, before she had the opportunity to open the portal door to exit her cabin the entrance request chimed. Zapheri frowned.

She still had the do-not-disturb indicator activated and considered ignoring the ignorant asshole who wasn’t respecting shipboard protocol. But when said pile of dung rang the request again, Teela pursed her lips and stormed toward the door.

She slammed her palm on the panel and glared at the person standing on the other side of the threshold.

Agent Kallus.

_Of course! Shit-for-brains._

“Do you _not_ understand etiquette, Agent Kallus?” Teela thundered. “Or are such things beneath you?”

The man shrugged. “You’re dressed.”

“And if I were asleep, you’d have woken me up, thus inhibiting the rest period of an Officer’s aide.” She growled.

Kallus leaned in and whispered. “I would imagine you need quite a bit of sleep given your active sex life.”

Zapheri gapped at him, utterly mortified. So shocked was she, that she didn’t even respond when the ISB agent slipped into her room.

“Wha-?”

“Shut up, Zapheri and listen.” He said coldly as he pressed his hand to the control panel, closing the door.

“Kallus you’ve got choobies, I’ll give you that. Absolute _fodder_ for brains, but you’ve got a lot of guts. The Grand Admiral isn’t going to take kindly to you harassing –“

Suddenly the man pulled out what appeared to be one of his code cylinders and pressed a button on the side. Her moans and gasps could be heard coupled with the hard slapping of flesh and the familiar sounds of Thrawn in his own pleasure.

Teela’s horror couldn’t be more obvious; her face reddened and contorted in embarrassment and hate. “You sick bastard!” She screamed, moving to viciously slap the device out of his hand but he jerked it back and tutted at her.

“Save your strength, Zapheri. You apparently need it based on how much work you do for Thrawn.” He chuckled.

Furious tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. “Are you seriously implying that’s me and the Grand Admiral?”

Kallus snorted. She was a terrible liar and it was time for his own bluff.

He glanced down, smirking arrogantly. “I have a visual record too.”

_Ah._

The woman burst into desperate tears.

_She’s so frazzled she doesn’t even realize I’m lying_

“What do you want Kallus? I’ve already been tortured, you know Thrawn and I are lovers, you know I’m Malastaja, you have enough to send us both to Coruscant for treason! What more could you possibly want from me?” She wailed.

“I just want to make sure you understand what weaponry I have.” The ISB agent shrugged.

“To what end?” Teela stepped back suddenly going pale, her breath catching and the skin around her eyes tightening, “Sex?”

He wrinkled his nose in distaste, “I’m not Imperial slime, Teela. I’m Rebel scum, remember?”

She shallowed hard and nodded once, looking relieved. “This is just one more leash to hold me steady.”

It was a statement which Kallus confirmed with a single dip of his head. “We understand each other then.”

“I understood before. You didn’t need to be a perverted nerf fuck.” She snarled.

“Well.” He shrugged as he turned to the door, “I suppose if you decide to _fuck_ something, it isn’t too much of an issue so long as you’re discreet.” The ISB paused and laughed “Unless that something is an Imperial Grand Admiral.”

He opened the door to her quarters and strode out as Teela pulled one of her hair pins from her braid. The door closed behind him, but she still threw the thing screaming in rage and frustration as she did.

Teela Zapheri felt like she was spiraling out of control.

Everything was falling apart, and she couldn’t fix it. Her mind spontaneously flicked through memories and wandered from topic to topic.

Hyperdrives.

She wanted to go back to fixing hyperdrives and working on haul plating material destabilization equations. Ar’alani’s data would also be a welcome change, although the repercussions of her not finding a solution to _that_ problem were far more significant than not coming up with better materials for trans-galactic travel.

When she managed to calm herself, blot her face dry and blink away most of the puffiness around her eyes, Teela left her quarters and arrived late to the Grand Admiral’s office. He noticed, of course.

His ability to see in the infrared had been very useful in catching liars over the years – the problem was sometimes she was one of those doing the deceiving. “Are you well?”

“Yes.” She didn’t smile because it would accent the remaining puffiness around her eyes.

He studied her expressionlessly; silent. Finally, she turned to him and wrinkled her brow, “What?”

“Why do you insist on not telling me the trust, Zapheri?”

She purposefully moved her gaze back to the datapad she’d been studying. “My sudden urge to beat you senseless reminds me – any news from Rukh and did you ever request that contingent of deathtroopers, like I ask you to?”

“Zapheri?”

Teela grunted, “Grand Admiral, I have a lot of work to do and – “

“Have you spoken with Agent Kallus lately?” Thrawn steepled his fingers and leaned forward, looking at her intently.

“I need a day off.” She muttered pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don’t get paid enough. Do you know that?”

_“You will answer me, Teela Zapheri.”_ The Chiss growled in Sy Bisti.

“Then do I get a day off?”

His red eyes flashed a warning – his way of saying he wasn’t in the mood for her jesting. She sighed, bowed her head and pressed her palms to her eyes. “I – I made a mistake Thrawn.”

The Grand Admiral was very still; waiting for her to continue.

“Kallus recorded us when we were at the Imperial Complex.” She didn’t remove her hands to look at him; she was too humiliated.

“Any conversation a high-ranking officer has with his aide-de-camp is privileged, Zapheri.” Thrawn pointed out.

Teela cringed, “We weren’t _talking_.”

There was silence and she bit her lip, feeling the sting of shame and fear manifest itself in tears once again.

“I see.”

She peaked out from behind her hands to see him looking pensively at nothingness, he glanced up at her. “And do you know when and where this – “ his lip twitched slightly “ – event took place, exactly.”

“Two days ago, in the office near the hanger.” Zapheri whispered.

He smiled thinly as if remember a fond memory, “Ah, yes.”

Her incredulity was instantaneous as was her ire. “Why aren’t you furious? How could you possibly find this amusing?” she screeched feeling her cheeks warm even further.

The Chiss shook his head, “I could hardly be angry. The experience was, as always extremely satisfying.”

Teela threw up her arms in defeat and shook her head, looking around the room for some sign she might be trapped in a strange hallucination or warped dream.

Thrawn however continued despite his aide’s obvious discouragement. “I am intrigued by Kallus’s methods, though. Did he have – “ He hesitated, probably suddenly and finally cognizant of her discomfort “ – holographic evidence or was it simply an audio recording.”

“He told me he had holographic evidence, but he only played an audio recording to prove his point.”

Thrawn nodded, “Very good.”

She sighed deeply and tried not to think about beating both men to death.

“ _Why_ is that very good?”

“Because we know he will at least be listening when I set a trap.”

He was making final preparation.

She slipped in, climbed into his bed and upon pulling the sheets over her was overtaken by her fatigue, plunging into immediately asleep. Even through her exhaustion – physical and mental - somehow, someway while in this intuitive state she realized something.

It wasn’t just what was missing.

It was what was present _as well as_ what was no longer there. She felt differently and struggled to understand what it was that was _there_ …and what _wasn’t_ …

Her six-month hormonal injections weren’t quite due yet. She’d been eating well, sleeping well (perhaps a little too much lately), exercising (in a multitude of ways) …

_What’s wrong?_

As her unconscious mind sawed away at the problem, her body continued the work it had started several weeks ago creating new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Yeah. He's got super blue swimmers I guess. ((shrug))
> 
> *evil grin*
> 
> Moving on. I continue to be nervous over the length of this monstrosity. In fact I think I'm going to have to start a new "part" so my trilogy will become a quadrilogy. I really wasn't expecting this! It's turned into a beast!
> 
> Part 4 I think would be shorter than the others (famous last words) but I think I'm at a point where I could use a "jump ahead in time" and I would use an "End of Part III" for that.  
> OR   
> I could just do a ...two months later or some such something...  
> Thoughts?
> 
> And yes, Vader is coming...Chapter 67 and 68 to be precise!   
> Chapter 67: Old Friends and New Foes  
> Chapter 68: Darkness and Hidden Light  
> And there will be a special bonus...Teela comes face-to-face with someone else rather unpleasant. 
> 
> You are extremely patient and kind and I'll do my best to post the next few chapters soon.   
> Thank you once again for reading!   
> -N!


	66. Rebel Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The usual
> 
> Translations: In the text
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Informative  
> Idiot  
> "What did you do?"  
> The Seventh Fleet arrives  
> Can't tame a rebel heart  
> Owed a scar?  
> Ethos of the Rebels; All misery...  
> The Governor's offer to Kallus  
> Help taking out the trash?  
> Anomalous fear  
> The truth about Batonn  
> The promise  
> Warm embrace

An urgent meeting called by the Grand Admiral himself was too tempting not to try for.

As Kallus watched him descend the ramp of his Lambda shuttle, he experienced the warmth of satisfaction knowing the Chiss felt compelled to use deathtroopers for his protection after Fulcrum’s assassination attempt. It was probably at the behest of his aide, but their use was indicative of _someone’s_ nervousness.

The obvious absence of Teela Zapheri was intriguing and the ISB agent couldn’t help but glance around out of a preponderance of caution. The woman was known for sneaking into places and killing people with just a simple hair pin.

Her not being invited to such a meeting implied several things. Highly classified material could be exchanged, although Konstantine was present and his clearance level was ironically lower than hers. However, she could be precluded from briefs which were related to certain operations on Lothal if the Governor requested she be. Kallus couldn’t imagine Thrawn taking kindly to such a tactic from Arihnda Pryce but according to Ursa Palas there was no love lost between the two anyways.

_All because of Batonn._

Her nonattendance could also mean that whatever was to be discussed involved Rebel activity and either the Grand Admiral or maybe even Zapheri herself had not demanded she participate. It was with this in mind that Kallus used his modified mouse droid to listen into their conversation.

It was quite informative…

“Tsan’ah ch’ah bah vah.” Teela pleaded. **{Take me with you – Cheunh}**

“Nah.” **{No}**

She gritted her teeth and switched to Sy Bisti. _“You are an idiot to go alone, Mitth’raw’nuruodo! We are stronger together. He is an ISB agent and has already attempted to kill you.”_

_“Yes.”_ He nodded absently. “Ebeucot” He added.

She wrinkled her nose and looked quizzically at him.

“ _The word you were looking for._ Ebeucot _means ‘idiot’ in Cheunh._ ”

“I’m so happy I can now accurately describe you in your mother tongue!” She glared at him. “Tell me how to say ‘selfish asshole’ and I think everyone in the Ascendancy will know who I’m talking about.”

The Grand Admiral shook his head slightly, choosing to ignore her rant. “I must go. Kallus will likely attempt to warn the Rebels soon.”

“Cart pusho.” She cautioned, then as an afterthought added “Ebeucot.” **{Be careful.} {Idiot - Cheunh}**

Prior to leaving with his two deathtrooper escorts he placed the Seventh Fleet on yellow alert. Teela was escorted to another shuttle and taken promptly to the Chimaera where she _should_ have checked on the hyperdrive and the deflector shields on the off chance the Rebels had anything but rocks to throw at them.

She by-passed Engineering entirely and went to her quarters…then immediately clambered up the secret hatch into his office.

Teela had no idea how much time she had. Thrawn could be on Lothal for hours or he could extract what he needed from Kallus in minutes. She suspected her allotment would be somewhere between one and two hours.

She ended up having less than that.

Quickly she slid into the Grand Admiral’s chair and entered his personal access codes, freeing up a secure holo-line.

… _“I have been monitoring communications… including my own. I suspected you would attempt contact with your Malastaja cell and you would use the tools and powers provided to you by your connection to me.” …_

There was no getting around it. He would eventually catch her, but this might very well be the only way to save them.

Gibuli answered almost immediately.

“Staja?” he hopped excitedly. “What is going on. Tac sliced into Imperial communications and there has been quite a bit of chatter.”

“I think he’s found the other Rebels, Gibuli. He’s found Hera Syndulla’s cell. He’s gone to apprehend Fulcrum as we speak and I’m not able to – “

The door to the office hissed open and in stepped Grand Admiral Thrawn.

She jerked and her eyes widened. “I’m glad everyone is alright, Gibuli. I have to go now.” Teela terminated the connection and looked up in time to see Thrawn charging toward her, looking furious.

“NO!” she screamed plaintively.

The Chiss grabbed her roughly by the wrist and yanked her out of the chair, leaning down so they were nose-to-nose, growling menacingly as he did.

“Veun k’isah vah k’ir?” **{What did you do?}**

Chopper Base had received the urgent message from Fulcrum; they pondered its meaning for all of several minutes until its significance became clear.

As Ryder Azadi reported the Seventh Fleet had left the Lothal system, another urgent transmission came through via holo.

Gibuli from the Malastaja cell.

“I have pulled my people from the factory, but I have news from Malastaja herself.” The Dug’s ears flattened. “The Grand Admiral has apparently apprehended Fulcrum. She said he has likely found your base of operation and I’m almost certain Thrawn knows that you know he’s coming.” Gibuli looked pained. “I’m also certain Malastaja was captured along with Fulcr – “

The holo transmissions of both Gibuli and Ryder suddenly vanished.

The Grand Admiral’s Seventh Fleet had arrived.

Teela Zapheri didn’t want to tell him; couldn’t bring herself to divulge the only secret she had kept from him.

Not yet.

_Not like this._

It would make the Grand Admiral’s job more difficult, his duty more burdensome. She didn’t want that for him at a time like this. He would likely send her away as soon as he found out no doubt, out of fear for her safety...

_No, not like this. Not here._

_Atollon._

_Really?_

What would possess the Rebels to hide here, she wondered as Thrawn motioned for her to follow him down the command walkway.

She abruptly realized he was going to be cruel and make her watch as he sliced through them with the ruthless efficiency he used at Botajef and Scrim Island. To him they were merely criminals and her Grand Admiral had excelled at dispatching such malcontents.

Teela shook her head pleadingly. “Ttis’ah cha.” **{Please no - in Cheunh.}**

The Chiss’s red eyes flashed warningly at her and he moved almost casually to grab her arm and pull her along.

“Uyangilimaza!” Zapheri growled lowly, noting Karyn’s worried expression as she suddenly glanced up at them. **{You are hurting me. - In Sy Bisti}**

“Turco tisci csei s vah csarcican’t cart’asahn tasn’ah ch’a taseun’I, Zapheri.” **{After this you will hopefully learn a lesson, Zapheri. – Cheunh.}** Thrawn’s voice was flat and emotionless. “Vah tuzir nah tun’ho ch’islah ror ch’acniuh k’tin’v” **{You can no longer walk on both sides. - Cheunh}**

His tone made her chest ache as if something terribly heavy had physically fallen on her. Maybe it was the realization that they were on opposite sides of a war?

He didn’t let her go until they reached the forward view port where Governor Pryce stood staring out at the ships.

“Ah, Zapheri. Why aren’t you in restraints like me?”

Teela looked to the familiar voice; found Alexsandr Kallus smirking up at her from his kneeling position near the forward portside view port, flanked by two stormtroopers.

She barely recognized him. His face was black and blue, one of his eyes was swollen shut, and when one of the troopers seized him roughly to silence him for having the impudence to speak to the Grand Admiral’s aide he cringed and groaned slightly. Her horrified expression was met with a forceful squeeze at her shoulder – Thrawn’s way of cautioning her to school herself.

The interaction did not escape the former ISB agent’s attention and he cocked his head sardonically.

“Are you and the Grand Admiral fighting? Don’t bother waiting to kiss and make up on my account, I’ll wait. I’ve already _heard_ it.”

Thrawn’s eyes darted to the man and then up at the stormtroopers holding him steady. A slight nod was all that was needed and a strong punch to the jaw from the trooper sent Kallus sprawling to the deck, he spat blood and saliva at the Grand Admiral with pieces of broken tooth, and skin splattering on the shiny durasteel floor. Zapheri felt her stomach churn.

_Oh no._

She watched as another Rebel ship was destroyed, wiped away tears and pressed a hand to her mouth in a futile attempt to stifle the urge to vomit.

Thankfully there was a trash receptacle in the starboard side crew pit but once she had finished making a fool of herself not to mention causing Lomar to hold his nose in disgust, Teela ascended the stairs and stood back where she had been.

She refused to be cowed by anyone, especially Thrawn.

Unfortunately, her stubborn nature did her no favors and she caught Arihnda Pryce smiling at her with a grim sort of satisfaction.

“Fuck off.” She murmured.

It was loud enough for the Governor and the Grand Admiral to hear. However, Pryce also being the vindictive sort, slowly strode up to the Rebel, Malastaja and punched her squarely in the side of her face, sending her head jerking back.

Thrawn turned, eyes blazing with rage. “That is quite enough. Unless of course you both would prefer to spend time in one of the Chimaera’s detention cells.”

“We only get one cell?” Teela smiled maliciously at the Chiss but he had already turned back around to survey the battle – or rather the slaughter.

Zapheri tasted iron and spat absently at the Governor’s feet, smirking as she did.

Kallus chuckled, “You were wrong, Grand Admiral. She’s nothing like you and you can’t tame a Rebel heart.”

“Grand Admiral, she’s a Rebel.” The Governor whispered while looking around the bridge of the ship. “She _belongs_ in a cell.”

Thrawn frowned. “There is no proof Teela Zapheri is a Rebel spy. The only testimony to the contrary is that of a known traitor. She is not to be detained or hindered in anyway.”

Arihnda Pryce stole a glance at his aide-de-camp who was standing forlornly at the forward viewport, her head bowed. Despite her sudden animosity toward the Chiss, Zapheri expressed her anxiety over him leaving the ship and going down to the surface.

Perhaps she was nervous over being left alone with the Governor of Lothal?

“But Grand Admiral, be reasonable – “

“We shall discuss this later Governor.” The alien snapped at her.

She shrank back, realizing belatedly he probably had a very low tolerance for incompetence and disobedience after what the idiot Konstantine had pulled. That was probably another reason why his feisty little stewardess decided to cool her head. Even she didn’t know what the Grand Admiral was capable of if he became _truly_ angry in the heat of battle.

_Had it ever happened?_

To the Governor’s knowledge no one had ever reported seeing him emotional or described him any way other than stoic. The man was like an ice cube except where Teela Zapheri was concerned.

Arihnda stole another glance at Zapheri as Thrawn motioned for her to walk with him to the hanger bay and the pair quickly exited the Chimaera’s bridge. She promised herself if the other woman were to try anything while the Chiss was gone, she would take great pleasure in exacting revenge.

She owned Malastaja at least one scar.

_“You will stay away from Governor Pryce while I am on the surface.”_ He commanded.

She responded in Basic. “Take me with you. That will guarantee my good behavior. I cannot believe you left that harpy in charge of the Fleet.”

The Grand Admiral was now outfitted in armor and checking his blaster power pack to ensure its integrity; he shook his head in annoyance at his aide’s obstinance, refusing to answer her sulkiness.

From the corner of his eye he saw her fidget slightly.

_“I did it because I wanted to protect them, Thrawn.”_ Her voice was quiet.

He sighed. The Chiss knew this of course; had already rationalized her knee-jerk reaction to a well-intentioned effort to protect her friends – those she thought of as family. He preferred to let her believe he remained irritated and to some extent he was. She had unwittingly opened a box of vipers with her communication to her former comrades.

_“The Malastaja Cell was not a threat like the Phoenix Cell. However, by alerting them to the attack you have turned them into a threat. They are at risk for joining with other cells now.”_

_“Gibuli only alerted them to – “_

_“The Dug ethos is such that they will feel guilt over what happens here today; guilt over not pooling their resources sooner. There will be a compulsion to combine their efforts against the Empire in solidarity.”_

Teela’s horror made her stomach sick and she struggled to keep from retching. _“No. I can tell them not to. They will listen to me!”_

Thrawn arched a skeptical eyebrow; she considered slapping him. _“Even you will not be able to sway Gibuli after today.”_

He wondered if now she would despise herself instead of him. The Grand Admiral desperately hoped she would hate him; self-loathing was a misery he would gladly take away from her…All misery, if he could…

She swallowed thickly, embarrassed, once again by tears and painfully aware of the accusation that made her voice cold. _“You wanted the Rebellion to get larger. They are after all easier to hunt that way.”_

The Chiss stared at her, his expression uncharacteristically melancholy.

_All_ misery…

If only he could…

_“I did not wish it at the expense of you and your family, Zapheri.”_ He opened his mouth to say something else but closed it. “I must go. Cart pusho, Teela Zapheri.” **{Be careful, Teela Zapheri – Cheunh}**

The Governor slowly walked over to the once respectable ISB agent and glared down at him. Her eyes motioned to the stormtroopers holding him steady. “I’d like to speak with the traitor – “ she leaned in somewhat to accent the gravity of the situation. “ – _alone_.”

Both men twitched, obviously hesitant to leave her with someone so dangerous but she smiled thinly. “I am _armed_ , Troopers.”

“Yes Governor.” There was still reluctance, but they stepped away and out of earshot.

Arihnda inhaled deeply and moved just out of reach of the man kneeling down on what had been shiny durasteel before some of his blood had been smeared on it. Although he was still bound, it was wise not to take chances, especially with someone trained as an ISB agent.

“I have a proposition for you, Kallus.” She said softly, keeping her voice low.

He chuckled, “I haven’t been propositioned in a few days. Palas certainly tried to win me over.”

The Governor’s face twisted in contempt, “Please, don’t flatter yourself. Even a silly child like Palas has more refined taste.”

“Ah. Like tall, smooth and blue?”

Her smile was vitriolic, “And now we come to the heart of the matter, Kallus. I suppose you know for certain Teela Zapheri is Malastaja and she and Thrawn have a very – “ the smile faded leaving her face ugly, “ – _unique_ relationship.”

The man’s expression was of mock-surprise. “I had _no_ idea.”

“I suppose you have evidence of their indiscretions?”

“I didn’t know there were any indiscretions, Governor, except your own at Batonn.”

Her ire flared making her lip twist, “Fulcrum was working with Malastaja then? How interesting. Were you sheeting her too?”

Kallus was silent.

“She knew who you were.”

It was a statement.

The former ISB agent rolled his eyes. “Honestly Governor, I couldn’t care less who the Grand Admiral sheets. And as I told your – “ he smirked up at her. “ – silly child of an aide, there is no proof Zapheri is Malastaja.”

“But you started looking into how they are meeting, didn’t you?”

Another long silence.

“I’ll make a deal with you Kallus. I’ll give you this one last opportunity to help me launch an investigation into Thrawn’s conduct and I’ll put in a good word for you at your trial. Cal Zapheri was arrested for treason but a kind word from me sent him to an Imperial prison instead, I don’t see why it couldn’t be the same for you.”

He snorted. “You bought your way out of what happened at Batonn with Cal Zapheri’s life and the stupidity of the ISB.”

Arihnda backhanded him harshly, sending him lurching to the left. She waved off the two stormtroopers who were eager to come to her aid and continued to glare down at him. He spat once again at the durasteel and met her gaze. “I’m rather terrible at conducting an investigation while in cuffs, Governor.”

She smirked, “I’m sure you’ll get used to them. But in the meantime, you’ll provide me information. How did you find out, what did you do, and what all do you know about the Grand Admiral?”

“He likes art. Surely anyone that’s been to his office knows that?”

Arihnda felt her lip curl, “Thrawn will have you killed for what you know. I am offering you a chance at life. This is your last chance, Kallus. Your _only_ chance.”

He simply stared up at her expectantly, like a tooka cat waiting for a meal.

The Governor of Lothal punched him squarely in the jaw, this time sending him sprawling as the two troopers arrived to take over.

“Ensure this traitor can see what happens when the might of the Empire is challenged.”

The Grand Admiral’s aide-de-camp did not return to the Chimaera’s bridge but rather to the panels just outside it. She waited. Another nearby blast rocked the ship and Teela resisted the strong urge to charge in and find out what the hell Arihnda Pryce had done.

This shit wouldn’t be happening if Thrawn had left Karyn Faro in charge!

Anxiety and fatigue were starting to take their toll on her; her hands started shaking and her stomach rebelled once again. But just as she was seconds from waving a flag in surrender, preparing to enter the bridge once again and watch hundreds if not thousands of beings die, two stormtroopers charge out of the double blast doors dragging Alexsandr Kallus between them.

_I can’t save them all, but I can save one._

She unpinned herself from the shadows and silently followed the trio. They reached the forward bank of turbolifts and pushed the former ISB agent inside. Teela entered the same lift, nodding politely at the two troopers.

“Sorry, ma’am. You’ll have to take the next one. Prisoner transfer.”

“Ah. I recognize this Rebel scum.” Zapheri looked pointedly at Kallus then turned interestedly to the trooper at his left, “Tell me, where are you transferring him?”

“The Governor wants him thrown out an airlock.”

Her eyes widened slightly as she wondered why. With Kallus, Arihnda Pryce had a treasure trove of compromising material on both Thrawn and Malastaja.

_Unless Kallus refused to tell her. Or he had and she was getting rid of evidence…_

“Oh well it’s a very good thing we ran into each other. Engineering has placed a hold on the Deck 31 airlock. The seal failed before we left Lothal.”

By the time, her explanation was complete, the turbolift door had closed and both troopers stood awkwardly staring at her as she prattled on about seal failure mechanisms.

“Ma’am – “

“I would strongly suggest you take him down to Deck 34.” Teela smiled enthusiastically as she pressed the appropriate turbolift button. “The seal on that one is perfect. You’ll even have a good view!”

_Deck 34 where the escape pods are…_

Kallus had apparently figured out her plan because he offered her a sardonically smile and a shake of his head.

“I can even take you there!” Her eyes brightened excitedly. “I’d be more than happy to watch this rebel end up with the other trash.”

The two troopers looked at each other, one shrugged minutely.

Were they really going to tell Grand Admiral Thrawn’s aide-de-camp ‘no’? They had already tried but she’d been so willing to help. What was wrong with one more witness to the deed; someone to say the job was done and the traitor was gone.

The turbolift stopped, the doors opened, Zapheri exited and looked both ways. Everyone was at battle readiness, so this area of the ship was vacant.

She pulled her datapad from her belt in a show of checking something, waving vapidly to the troopers. “Third one on the left, you can’t miss it. I’ll be right there. I just have to check on the data records for the locking mechanism. We can’t be too careful.”

As soon as the left-most white armored trooper passed her, she stowed her device back on her belt and moved quietly behind him. They reached the airlock. Teela was hyper aware of her condition and if one of them were to stun her…

She scowled and inhaled deeply.

Suddenly Kallus feigned a stumble.

_Now._

Zapheri chopped at the man’s neck, where his helmet met his body armor. The hit would have sent him flying into his prisoner but the former ISB agent was already on the move and had grabbed the trooper’s right arm, slinging him at the other guard as Teela charged at both.

One of the E-11s went flying immediately when the two troopers collided but the second guard still clutched his weapon as she felt an unexpected wave of fear grip her. Her desperation to disarm the second man made her sloppy but the man that Kallus had pushed into his comrade was thankfully blocking him from taking any sort of shot at her.

Her fellow rebel was also taking the lead at subduing the lead trooper and she was able to land a solid kick to a white armored torso, sending the second E-11 flying. The aberrant terror that had made her dangerously cautious and chaotic was now gone and she dispatched both stormtroopers quickly, knocking the first unconscious with a well-placed punch to the head and assisting Kallus with the second.

She bent down gripping her knees, gasping as Kallus dragged both men unceremoniously to the airlock and into the chamber. He sealed the door and pressed the EVAC button.

“Thanks, Zapheri.” He exhaled. “But you’re more efficient with your batons.”

Teela smiled, still breathless. “I know.” She walked over to Kallus, still slightly hunched and pressed the release mechanism for his cuffs.

“Are you alright?” He scrutinized her, looking for visible wounds as he rubbed his wrists.

“Yes, just winded.”

Kallus frowned but she stood up straighter and motioned for him to follow her, “Escape pods are this way”

She walked with him, albeit slowly still struggling to catch her breath.

“Zapheri, are you sure you aren’t hurt?”

“I didn’t know you cared so much.” She laughed but waved his concern away, “I’m really fine.”

She wasn’t convincing anyone, herself included. Teela was still visibly wilted when they reached the pods and Kallus offered to help her. His chivalry was rewarded with a scathing testicle-shriveling glare that prompted his cautious retreat from her side.

“Ladies first.” He extended a hand toward the escape pod’s hatch.

She pursed her lips and sighed. “I’m not going.”

Kallus’s eyebrows knitted together. “ _Excuse me_?”

Zapheri rubbed the front of her forehead. “I’m staying Kallus. He needs me.”

The former ISB agent stared at her for a heartbeat before launching into a tirade. “ _He_ is an Imperial Grand Admiral that serves evil. _He_ is killing innocent people as we speak because _he_ has been given orders to do so. If you get in his way, he’ll even kill _you_. He is cold, arrogant and won’t give a damn about you if – “

“NO!” she snarled. “You don’t even know what happened at Batonn you don’t get to say those things!”

He looked down at his feet, embarrassed by his previous assumptions. His arrogance in believing he understood the Chiss was misguided but every high-ranking Imperial officer had power he was never willing to let go of. Teela apparently hadn’t breached that unspoken boundary and probably naïvely believed it didn’t exist with Thrawn.

It did. It existed for everyone.

“I only know that the Governor was involved” He met her eyes earnestly. “Palas told me.”

The woman’s breath caught, and her forehead wrinkled with an untold number of emotions. “She blew the cache of explosives under the shield probably to hide the fact that she killed an ISB agent named Gudry.”

_Ah._

He had known Gudry from the Academy and heard about his death in the field. His involvement at Batonn must have been kept quiet though…

He nodded absently. “That sounds like something Arihnda Pryce would do.”

“He took responsibility for Batonn but he’s not a monster.” She murmured.

Kallus gawked exasperatedly, grabbing her by the shoulders to gently shake her, “Think Zapheri! What will Pryce do to you? Do you really believe Thrawn would be willing to give up everything for you?”

“Yes.”

The absolute certainty in her voice shocked him; his eyes widened in disbelief and he sputtered out an expletive. “He _won’t_ , Teela! He _won’t_!” he insisted quietly.

The woman rumored to be gifted with a perfect memory began to weep as she stared plaintively up at him. “Promise me something, Kallus?”

He blinked and furrowed his brow in question. He wasn’t about to swear he wouldn’t kill the Chiss. If given a chance he would do it without blinking.

Zapheri’s bottom lip quivered, “Promise me, you won’t tell the Rebels about Thrawn and Malastaja.”

“I can’t promise that. He’s too dangerous.” Kallus shook his head slowly.

Her breath came out ragged, her face twisting in agony. “ _Please_.” She wailed.

He paused. “I can implicate _him_ without telling them about _you_.”

“Nooo” Teela began to pace like a caged animal and Kallus’s eyes darted down the corridor; he needed to leave and soon.

“Zapheri, come with me. You can control the narrative if you do.”

She spun, her eyes wild with desperation. “The Governor will find out about me if the Grand Admiral is investigated. If you tell the Rebels, you’ll be sentencing us both to death, and you’ll be killing an unborn child.”

She pressed a palm to her abdomen and finally Alexsandr Kallus understood her anguish. He stared at the trembling hand clutching her midriff. “Zapheri I – “

“Please.”

He nodded slowly, “I promise.”

She didn’t return to the bridge. She went immediately to her quarters and stayed there, waiting.

Teela waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Surely if something terrible had happened to Thrawn, the Commodore would have summoned her and Arihnda Pryce would have wasted no time in having her thrown in a detention cell. The anxiety had taken its toll. Zapheri vomited several times, heaving until she lay on the floor of the ‘fresher exhausted.

Finally, she surrendered and tiredly picked herself up, ascended the ladder to his dojo and crept into his office.

He wasn’t there.

A wave of panic made her feel woozy and she leaned up against the graffitied retaining wall to keep herself upright. She staggered into his private rooms and heard running water in the fresher stall.

Teela felt instant pricks of heat behind her eyelids; unspeakable relief as she carefully opened the door.

His shoulders were hunched under the spray and he faced away from her. Unthinkingly she disrobed quickly and opened the stall door. Thrawn hissed; spinning around with his fist clenched and his teeth bared like a feral animal.

“Tisbun’ah ch’ah.” She soothed, stretching both hands out in front of her to gently place them on his bare chest. “Are you alright?” **{Forgive me – Cheunh}**

He nodded once, still looking at her strangely. Slowly, carefully Zapheri nestled up against him under the water, kissing his neck. “I was worried.”

The Grand Admiral didn’t respond other than to wrap an arm around her, pulling her tight to him. Teela inhaled still shaken by her dread and the subsequent reassurance that he seemed unharmed.

“You are warm.” He murmured.

Her agreement was muffled; she had buried her face in his shoulder, the tense muscles relaxing noticeably.

Thrawn wasn’t physically hurt but he was definitely unsettled over something. Her first instinct was to ask, to pry; to poke at him until he told her. But Teela was too emotionally exhausted and his desire became clear; after having her pressed up against him, it was no surprise to feel his arousal against the inside of her thigh.

She pulled him down to her and kissed him.

“Ngifu dumele.” **{I am warm. - Sy Bisti}**

He nodded. “Yes.”

With that, he gently positioned her up against the wall and as the water continued to shower down on them the Grand Admiral wrapped himself in her warmth, quite certain the strange creature on the planet below had been wrong.

Cold could never embrace him so long as he had her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I've edited the next chapter and I'm starting to edit Chapter 68.  
> I'm writing too! I'm almost to a good stopping point where I'll decide about Part IV or just "... two months later..." LOL.
> 
> I'm running a risk here...you've been very patient with me. I promise it will come to an end. I'm not promising it will be to everyone's satisfaction. I love to kill people, erm characters that is...and the end itself might be considered a "cliff hanger" but I hope it will at least make for an interesting story.
> 
> Now, having said that, I'm not close to the end of this fester turd of a thing I've created. I'm honestly hoping I can wrap this shenanigans up by Chapter 80. It's good to have life goals, yes? 
> 
> I won't pretend to assume you would get less enjoyment out of reading a dinner menu than this, but you continue to be my faithful readers. For that I salute you! You're good people, each and every one of you AND if someone says otherwise, you can tell them I SAID they're full of shit! ;-D  
> Thank you again for reading.   
> -N!
> 
> P.S. My job interview apparently went really well...they're flying me out to the west coast office to have me talk to the VP of Engineering out there! ((eyes wide, mouth hanging open, crickets chirping in background)) - One more reason to light a fire under my bum to get this done...may not have much time later if I'm off saving the world! ;-D


	67. Old Friends and New Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Here goes nothing...
> 
> Translations: In Text
> 
> Reference Previous Chapters: 3, 22, 23, 27, 34
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Thrawn is different  
> Old friend  
> Like his navigator  
> The Governor's interviewer?  
> Kept safe.  
> Away from Palpatine  
> Ulie and Ty Boa  
> Nerf bone broth  
> Confrontation in the garden  
> Rukh's rescue  
> Governor can't use her speech (yet)  
> She is reckless  
> Close to Nirauan  
> Hyperspace  
> Rew, you bastard.  
> Grysk technology  
> Not a toy!  
> The campaign against Darth Vader

The communique was received from Coruscant almost immediately upon their return to Lothal.

He required solitude since he’d be speaking with the Emperor directly, no doubt updating him on what had transpired at Atollon.

The Emperor and/or High Command would probably see it as a failure and the Grand Admiral would have to answer for things that hadn’t been in his control – the weather for instance.

Teela had attempted to ask him about the sudden storm that had flared up on the surface of the planet. She’d only heard about it through gossip. Lomar had lost every Imperial comm signal on Atollon when a very localized, very abrupt thunderstorm, kicking up dirt and debris, appeared right over the Empire’s operation.

Yes, she had asked Thrawn about the storm.

But his response was surprising because it was after all, just a storm…

“Irrational beliefs and superstitions are illogical; I will therefore give it no further thought.” The Chiss sighed heavily, “However, it was an experience I wish not to repeat.”

His somber expression and voice hinted at something he wasn’t telling her; something he didn’t _want_ to tell her. She avoided pressing on the topic further as he was already under strain – Konstantine’s blunder, Fulcrum and the Rebel’s escape and now the Emperor’s summons.

Per orders from Palpatine himself, the Chimaera would resupply quickly and leave Lothal for Coruscant within the week. They would have an opportunity to add a squadron or two of TIE Defenders to their hanger which delighted Zapheri; if nothing else it would please High Command to see the fighters in action.

Surely, they couldn’t be _completely_ displeased with the Grand Admiral.

And Admiral Konstantine _had_ paid a price for his arrogance…But as she had warned Thrawn before, if those under his command – even those so obviously inept as Konstantine – were to fail, it would _always_ reflect poorly on him. This of course, wouldn’t likely be the case with someone like Grand Moff Tarkin. His subordinates were obviously delinquent, Tarkin would be given the benefit of the doubt; a second chance…but Thrawn was different.

Thrawn was an _alien_.

He had climbed the ladder on good graces alone or, so it was believed and there was nothing more coveted than the Emperor’s favor. Knock the Chiss off his perch and _someone_ had to take his place. There were of course pitfalls to being one of Palpatine’s pets.

The only place you could go was down and the people you had to contend with while you were up were the Emperor’s _other_ favorites.

And so Teela Zapheri worried for him. In fact, she spent so much time worrying for him she had no time to worry for herself.

She really should have spent more time in self-reflection.

Immediately upon the fleet’s return, the Governor was called down to the Imperial Complex and was not given the opportunity to converse with the Grand Admiral regarding Zapheri’s status as a suspected rebel operative.

Thrawn seemed unworried by the whole interaction and when Teela pressed him for a reason why he was so obviously belligerent with her during the battle he remained aloof.

_He’s in a sour mood._

However, before she could open her mouth and make it much worse as Teela usually had a tendency to do, his comm chirped saving them both from another verbal spat and the not-so tender sex that would likely follow - the motion of which would make her more nauseated than she already was.

“…No, allow him to land.” The Chiss ordered.

She looked over at him, wrinkling her brow in question as he turned off his comm and placed it back on his belt.

_“An old friend”_ he smiled faintly as he motioned for her to follow him to the nearest turbolift.

Zapheri smiled, _“I am surprised you have any friends, Thrawn. If you do not start – “_ She abruptly gasped in realization. _“Rukh! Rukh is here!”_

The Grand Admiral actually grinned over at her. _“Indeed. I would say my only_ other _friend is Jorj Car’das.”_

_“And am I bantha fodder?”_ Teela shrieked at him, looking offended

He shrugged noncommittally and she punched his arm in mock outrage. _“I hate you when you are like this!”_

He had already disembarked from the small transport he’d come in and was surrounded by four stormtroopers. The Noghri looked at them with a strange combination of interest and amusement. Zapheri had no doubt Rukh would be able to incapacitate them and was already looking for weaknesses in their armor, weaponry and general behavior toward him.

_So much like his navigator._

She supposed the two had influenced each other and this was definitely evidence to that effect.

Thrawn waved the troopers away, “Leave us.”

“Yes, sir.”

Teela beamed at the small gray alien and waited only long enough for the armored men to march past before she rushed to him, hunching slightly to give him a hug. The Noghri looked quizzically at her, his needle teeth clenched somewhat as his brow furrowed in disapproval.

“You are reckless, Tee’laza’pheri” He grated softly.

She snorted at his formality. “I’m happy to see you too Rukh!”

_So much like his navigator._

Rukh grunted and gently pushed her away, looking grumpily at Thrawn. The Chiss shook his head minutely, arching his brow in his familiar condescendingly amused/skeptical expression; an almost imperceptible smile tugging at his lips.

“Ch’ah ritot vah Rukh bah Han’ci Kihm’bar.” He bowed respectfully. **{I greet you Rukh of Clan Kihm’bar – Cheunh}**

The Noghri actually smiled. It would have been terrifying had Zapheri not prepared herself for it. “Vim ch’ah ritot vah Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” **{And I greet you Mitth’raw’nuruodo - Cheunh}**

The formality was over quickly. “You have aged old friend.” Thrawn smirked.

“Your face is thinner. Do you forget to eat?”

_Well, this is going to be interesting._

Arihnda Pryce was going to Coruscant too.

Immediately.

She thought it wise to connect with her benefactors on occasion. There was something to be said for bringing them a bottle of fine wine or a gift of Alderaanian silk; maybe Corellian lace to remain in their good graces. Such flattery although known to be mostly false, was a natural part of political relationships and an unspoken expectation of the political elite.

How grand the gift was happened to be directly proportional to how one perceived the worthiness of the association.

There was however no gift large enough to apparently rectify the blunder she committed in the eyes of Prince Xizor. The head of Black Sun could want for nothing she had and would likely consider her attempt at correction yet another misstep – as if he could be bought!

No, the Governor would simply speak with him, if she even _could_.

Surprisingly the Dark Prince got her message and much the same way he’d presented himself to her initially, the Falleen demanded a meeting.

“Governor.” He smirked as he looked her over with his piercing gaze; Arihnda felt herself get warm.

“Your Highness.” She nodded solemnly, determined to keep her manner business-like. “I do hope my apology was received.”

Xizor’s lip twitched and his eyes lit in devious humor, “And what sort of trouble did you supposedly get yourself in?”

She blinked, her mouth opening slightly in a small “O” shape.

The Rodian, Tynbi, had apparently not relayed his interrogation results to the leader of the crime syndicate for which he worked. The Governor licked her lips and smiled slightly. “I neglected to inform you that Teela Zapheri will likely be arriving on Coruscant with the Grand Admiral within the next few days.”

The Falleen suddenly seemed keenly interested; no longer playfully conversational but focused. “Is that so?”

She inhaled deeply and nodded deliberately, once again feeling dizzy and hot under the collar at the sound of his voice.

“Strange that Tynbi didn’t tell me.” Xizor murmured.

Arihnda froze. “Tynbi? The Rodian interrogator?”

He looked at her skeptically and snorted. “Tynbi does not specialize in interviews, he is skilled in - “ He pursed his lips and cocked his head slightly as if thinking of a fond memory. “ – remote removal of unwanted elements.”

Ah, Ursa Palas had been correct.

Her aide had guessed at his purpose when the Governor had asked after his arrival but Arihnda hadn’t understood why Xizor would need a sniper. She still didn’t, but that was of secondary concern.

If it wasn’t Tynbi that interrogated her, who was it?

Pryce wasn’t about to tell the Falleen she’d been potentially captured and drugged into submission by some unknown entity. That was a sure way to earn Black Sun’s fury.

“I have received no word of an attempt on Teela Zapheri’s life.” She was slowly regaining some of her confidence. “What exactly is Tynbi _doing_ on Lothal?”

“He’s become well entrenched in the Malastaja cell.”

She gapped up at him; felt a slow smile creep its way to her lips. He grinned devilishly at her; his teasing seductive demeanor was back again.

“However, if Zapheri can be dealt with during her short stay on Coruscant – “ he shrugged, “ – I will not hold it against him _or_ you for that matter, Governor.”

“Vah csarcican’t csan len ran’bin’he’ar veah vah csarcincan’t ch’ah.” **{You will keep her safe as you would me – Cheunh}**

“Vim k’isir lah _tsucavt_ vah veah vah _tsucavt_ len?” Rukh eyed the Chiss. **{And does she _protect_ you as you _protect_ her? – Cheunh}**

“Lah k’isir.” **{She does – Cheunh}**

The Noghri cocked his head slightly, eyed him speculatively and transitioned to Basic – he would need to speak it almost exclusively now that he was in the Empire. “But does she know this?”

Thrawn sighed resignedly, “Perhaps on some level. But she is willful and – “ He paused as if considering. “ – I have not discussed such matters. As you can imagine the risk is too great for her.”

“And for you?” The small gray alien stood taller, despite the implication of his words.

His navigator was far from cowardly but…

The Chiss simply nodded pensively. “Yes.” His voice holding no animosity or judgement.

Rukh bowed low, “Lah csarcican’t cart csan ran’bin’he’ar bah ch’eo vaz.” **{She will be kept safe with my life. – Cheunh}**

Her presence was not demanded and so Teela Zapheri and her Grand Admiral agreed. There was no reason for her to go to the Palace, but _someone_ certainly wanted to send the Chiss a message…

The Chimaera would be allowed to make a direct approach and take up mid-orbit in lieu of docking outside Coruscant’s gravity well. It was something virtually unprecedented. Ships the size of an ISD were considered too dangerous to be so close to the surface and too far away from the planetary defense system.

This was Palpatine attempting to toy with him…

She, Rukh and four deathtroopers would accompany the Grand Admiral to the surface. Two deathtroopers would stay behind on the shuttle, two would escort him to the Palace. Thrawn would enter alone, perhaps to suffer the Emperor’s wrath without her.

Under normal circumstances she’d be insistent, determined to confront the wretched old man with him.

… _“I told you what Qativ said. The Emperor himself wanted Black Sun to kill me to send_ you _a message. If someone finds out that you know, and you do not surrender me to his Majesty that is treason, Thrawn! You and I will both be executed for_ treason _.”_

_“Then we die together.”_ …

But Zapheri coming a step closer to Palpatine was a step closer to betraying the man she loved, herself and the secret she carried.

She was waiting aboard the Lambda when her commlink chirped. Teela hastily grabbed it, fearful something had gone terribly wrong and upon seeing the Coruscanti prefix she felt her heart skip a beat.

She answered breathlessly in Sy Bisti, half expecting to hear him tell her to run, hide, take Rukh and go to Nirauan where she’d be safe. Relief felt like unshed tears - heat around her eyes - when she heard a familiar voice.

“Teela? Oh Teela, it is so good to hear your voice!” Ulie Boa cried happily.

Zapheri laughed, “Ulie! I’ve missed you and Ty! How did you know I was on Coruscant?”

“Well, a Star Destroyer is hard to miss and that _particular_ one is distinctive. We thought you’d still be with… _him_.”

“Yes.” Teela smiled thinly. “He’s a Grand Admiral now.”

“We heard! We also heard about Cal! I’m so sorry, my dear.” Ulie soothed.

She frowned. Perhaps ISB had concocted a story in which Cal Zapheri had died, rather than escaped. It never looked good when prisoners – especially traitors – escaped Imperial custody.

“Thank you, Ulie.”

The Omwati woman cleared her throat, “The reason why I wanted to call, Teela, was Ty and I would love to see you! We were so relieved to hear you turned up alive and we’d just love to see you again. Perhaps we could meet you and your Grand Admiral at the Gardens? I’ve done so much work on scaping and Ty is retired now!”

Zapheri felt her heart clench in grief. Thrawn would likely need to leave for Lothal as soon as possible and he would certainly forbid her from going to the Royal Imperial Botanical Gardens without an escort. But why take up time and resources from the Chimaera for such an outing when it would only be a short event? And if Thrawn happened to come back before she returned, she’d be just an air taxi ride away from the shuttle…

“I wouldn’t be able to stay long Ulie.” She cautioned in a whisper.

“We know you’re busy, my dear!”

She smiled happily. “Alright.” Still keeping her voice low, “Just _a little_ time at the Gardens. I’ll meet you in an hour.”

The Noghri’s sense of smell was superior to that of a human or a Chiss. And there was nothing more repugnant than the smell of burned Corellian noodles in nerf bone broth.

She didn’t particularly care for nerf bone broth, but she’d eat it, if it happened to be what was available for the noodles. Unfortunately, the tiny food reheater aboard the shuttle was enough to make sure she’d never again consider consumption of it.

Teela had only thought of how the smell would disturb Rukh’s ability to track her and hadn’t considered her own sudden sensitivity to foul odors.

She raced out of the Lambda and vomited as discreetly as one could in the shadows of the lowered hatch. The two deathtroopers paid her little attention as they were there to guard the shuttle. While the Noghri grumbled about the horrid food and its stench Zapheri slipped away after wiping her mouth several times with the back of her hand.

Nerf bone broth would forever be disgusting and the mere memory of it would always make her queasy.

The nova lilies had been Sia’s favorite and when their daughter was killed prematurely, Ulie and Ty Boa dedicated a plot for them in every color imaginable. Her best friend had quickly found the beautifully landscaped bed of flowers and crouched down to look at the dedication holo-plaque.

Teela absently brushed a tear away, murmuring as she did. “I miss you, Sia.”

The woman’s cold voice startled her. “Perhaps you’ll have a chance to join her soon?”

Arihnda Pryce.

Zapheri stood abruptly and glared at the Governor of Lothal. “What do _you_ want?”

She sneered venomously, “I wanted to introduce Malastaja to an acquaintance of mine.” Arihnda gestured over Teela’s shoulder and abruptly turned striding off without another word. Teela’s brow furrowed in confusion and she opened her mouth to berate the retreating woman when -

“Scholar Teela Zapheri.”

She turned slowly; cautiously to reduce the likelihood of getting stunned or blasted by whomever was behind her. Teela began trembling uncontrollably at the sight of him.

It had been a trap, Black Sun had apparently intimidated Ulie and Ty Boa and now she was standing face-to-face with the crime syndicate’s leader.

The tall Falleen smiled lazily at her as he stepped forward. “I am so happy to finally make your acquaintance.” His eyes were bright with anticipation.

“I don’t make a habit of socializing with people who want me dead.”

Prince Xizor chuckled. “I must say your reputation precedes you. You are spirited.” His violet eyes dropped down to her hips and breasts; he wetted his lips and smiled thinly “And quite attractive. No wonder the Chiss wants to sheet you.”

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her; Teela gasped and cupped her mouth with a shaking hand to prevent another bout of illness. The Falleen stared intently at her, his head cocked slightly as if he were pondering something mildly confounding.

“What do you want Xizor?” she growled.

He considered her a moment and shrugged. The movement of his shoulders appeared strange somehow. It was a gesture that seemed too casual for a Black Sun Vigo. The Falleen was known for doing everything with purpose and it was that thought that caused her to calm her breathing and still her shaking hands.

Teela Zapheri was used to being around someone who was determined and at least several steps ahead of everyone else.

She swallowed the horrible taste of guilt over slipping past Rukh. Thrawn would never know if Xizor abducted or killed her…

“I wanted to meet you.” He leered. “Face-to-face, without your intrusive Admiral to hide you away from me.”

“ _Grand_ Admiral.” She corrected him, making sure her gaze was steely and her shoulders back.

The Falleen chuckled, “Of course.”

“You’ve met me. I wish I could say I’m happy to have satisfied your curiosity. Now I’ll take my leave.” She turned to stride confidently away from him but found a heavily armed Trandoshan and a Weequay with a staff blocking the garden path. They weren’t near enough to be immediately threatening but they were most certainly preventing her from leaving and were placed conspicuously there so she understood just _who_ she was dealing with.

Prince Xizor could have her murdered in a public garden on Coruscant during daylight hours and no one – _no one_ – could do anything about it, especially now that Thrawn was seemingly out of favor with the Emperor.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t leave quite yet.” The Falleen said softly from behind her. “I do so very much want to get to know you better.”

Perhaps it was a good thing she hadn’t told Rukh where she was going. He might be here with her; he’d have been killed trying to save her from her own stupidity.

Teela turned her head slightly, “There isn’t much to know.”

“Nonsense!” Xizor scoffed as he moved subtly toward her.

She slowly shifted to face the crime lord, noticed his eyes drift over her shoulder in an unspoken command to his two bodyguards.

“Are- Are my friends safe?” Teela asked hesitantly.

The Falleen waved dismissively. “Everyone who complies with my organization is safe.”

She remained silent for a moment. “So, _what_ do you _want_?”

He smiled deviously and stepped even closer.

It was as if he’d struck her; Zapheri back peddled while hunched over. Xizor threw back his head and laughed heartily as Teela fell to her knees.

“You are full of surprises, Zapheri.” The Black Sun Vigo taunted as he leaned down and grabbed her chin, pulling her head back so her eyes met his. “I won’t have to kill you after all! I’ll let Thrawn do it for me! He’ll have no other choice!”

Suddenly there was a flicker of motion and a Noghri’s electrostaff came down hard on the arm the Falleen was using to hold her.

Xizor growled in pain but called out a command to his two comrades as he attempted a powerful kick toward his attacker. The blow barely missed the small alien’s head; it would have been debilitating had it connected and Teela frantically scanned the area for some other means of defense.

“Rukh!”

“Ch’tra!” **{Go! – Cheunh}**

She stumbled to her feet and ran, nearly tripping over the downed Trandoshan and Weequay near the decorative arches separating the gardens from the nearby botanical museum. She fumbled with her commlink while considering calling the Coruscanti authorities – and Wullf Yularen – as she glanced behind her. Her Noghri savior was loping swiftly after her, unharmed and she felt some of the tightness in her chest loosen.

Teela didn’t slow down or stow her comm until they both were in an air taxi heading back to the Lambda shuttle. When she finally caught her breath she guiltily glanced over at Rukh.

“Tisbun’ah ch’ah.” **{Forgive me. – Cheunh}**

“D’ir vah tasn’ah ei?” He looked almost smug. **{Did you learn something? – Cheunh}**

“Mar. Ch’ah cart ch’a ebeucot.” **{Yes. I am an idiot. – Cheunh}**

He smiled with his teeth and she pursed her lips, feeling her stomach clench at the sight. There was a long oddly comfortable silence which was broken by a small snort from the Noghri.

“Does he know?” The gray alien’s ridged forehead relaxed in an expression of mild interest, his blue eyes looking at her appraisingly.

Teela opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about, but Rukh immediately made a show of tilting his head back and sniffing the air and then gesturing toward her mid-section. “Have you told. Mitth’raw’nuruodo?”

Zapheri gawked at him for several heartbeats, swallowed hard and embarrassedly frowned down at her lap. “Nah csican.” **{Not yet – in Cheunh}**

He bobbed his head but said nothing more.

“Are you disappointed because I haven’t?” she asked into the thick silence.

“It is not my place.”

She sighed. “He’s been…busy. I’m not sure he’ll be pleased.”

Rukh turned slowly to glare at her. “ _You_ are not pleased.”

The little alien phrased it as a statement and Teela instantly took offense.

“That’s _not_ true! There are powerful people trying to kill me, they’re out to ruin his career and they probably wouldn’t mind seeing _him_ dead too. I’m worried! _This_ – “ she placed a hand on her belly. “ – is just _one_ of many ways the Empire could destroy him.”

“And _me_.” She added.

The Noghri’s silence irritated her, inciting her into explaining her actions further.

“He will not want me to stay in the Empire if he knows.” Now her voice sounded plaintive and raw. “He’ll send me away.”

Still Rukh remained quiet and as the air taxi arrived at the docking area, she tugged gently at his arm. “What would you have me do? He won’t go back to the Ascendency with me, I can’t just leave him here and he won’t allow me to stay once he knows!”

“Soon you will have no other choice but to tell him, Tee’laza’pheri.”

The Governor had already started writing a speech.

…… _To be struck down in the prime of one’s life is horrifyingly cruel but for someone like Teela Zapheri it is doubly hurtful as she will forever be remembered as one of the brightest minds, finest engineers and most selfless servants of the Empire…_. _oh and shall I leave out the fact that she was a Rebel traitor?_

Arihnda chuckled as she walked into her Coruscant residence; she had a heightened awareness of her surroundings since she was abducted by, what now seemed to be impostors posing as Black Sun interrogators. Her paranoia was rewarded with a subconscious “I told you so” when Prince Xizor rose from the large cushioned chair in the sitting room; two intimidating bodyguards flanking either side of him.

“Governor Pryce!” he smiled and gestured for her to enter her own home as if it were his.

“Your Highness.” She nodded, stepping into the seating area and looking pointedly at his guards.

It didn’t go unnoticed and the Falleen lazily gestured to the two behind him, “Place yourselves outside.”

There were two distinct rumbles of acknowledgement and Arihnda thrilled at the sound of Xizor’s sultry voice. She allowed herself a small smile. “Can I get your Highness something to drink?”

He chuckled, “Perhaps another time.”

The Governor frowned.

The syndicate leader stepped forward and hummed contentedly at her reaction, “I am here only on business. Since you haven’t made progress in procuring information on Teela Zapheri – “ he looked sideways at her, his eyes hardening slightly, “ – information that could be used by the Empire to justify an Imperial-sponsored elimination, I have taken the liberty of helping you.”

_Imperial-sponsored elimination?_

She had been under the impression Xizor would simply dispatch the miserable woman right there in the garden! Arihnda blinked and felt her bizarre attraction to him morph into ire. “And how much will this favor cost me?”

The Falleen’s eyes flashed in anger. “It will be to your benefit as well as mine.”

She pursed her pouty lips, took the last step separating them and whispered lowly. “I’ve heard that before.”

Xizor looked condescendingly down at her, half amusement, half disgust. “Perhaps you’ve heard then – “ he leaned down to hiss harshly in her ear “ – that she is pregnant.”

The Governor’s eyes widened in shock. “Wha - ?”

“You did not know?”

She shook her head, her eyes still round with disbelief, a small smirk starting to tug at her lips.

“So you are just incompetent, then?” The Black Sun Vigo bit out.

Arihnda froze, the half-smile of victory she had prepared dimmed and failed to flourish further, replaced by slightly parted lips attempting a stuttered apology.

Xizor snorted and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Pryce scowled, “How do you know this? She certainly didn’t _tell you_ , did she?”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” he admonished, although his voice had taken on a softer tone now and she found herself strangely lulled by it. “Falleen have a way of -“ he paused and eyed her speculatively. “ – determining such things. She is emitting certain pheromones and doesn’t respond to certain…stimuli. It would of course need to be confirmed as would the parentage.”

The Governor laughed, “There is no doubt of the parentage if she is indeed pregnant. I’ll only need to confirm it, but it will take time and possibly a shrewd ISB agent to snare her.”

“I happen to know of several agents who do not view my organization with such a critical eye.” He mused.

She arched a skeptical eyebrow, “Perhaps now, you’d like something to drink, your Highness?”

“I believe so.”

Thrawn ascended the ramp briskly and ordered the pilot the depart for the Chimaera. Not surprisingly Teela had fallen asleep awkwardly curled up in one of the seats and he sat down across from her sighing as he did.

Rukh detached himself from a shadow and moved to stand nearby. “Veo csarcican’t vah viz ch’ah k’ir?” he grated softly. **{What would you have me do? – Cheunh}**

The Chiss bowed his head, “Something has happened. I am being sent to Batuu to investigate some _disturbance_. We are to have passengers.” Thrawn looked sharply at the Noghri. “Very dangerous passengers that will likely try to find out everything they can about myself and about Zapheri.”

Rukh cocked his head and waited, his nostrils flaring slightly at the prospect of confrontation.

“Lord Vader cannot know about my past as ozyly-esehembo and she – “ He motioned to the sleeping woman “ – must remain safely away from him _and_ from me for the most part while he is near.”

“Ch’ah csarcican’t k’ir vatvo bah hah.” **{I will make certain of it. – Cheunh}**

“I can only hope.” Thrawn looked tiredly over at her, “But she is reckless, as you well know.”

She sat mutely in his office staring at her family tapestry. Thrawn studied her profile awaiting her reaction. Few beings surprised him, yet she still managed it even after so many years.

Teela turned to him expressionlessly and nodded. “I’m to hide, then.”

“You are to remain concealed, yes.”

“When will he arrive?” She sighed morosely.

“Soon.” The Chiss cupped his chin in interest at her sudden calm. “The Emperor has given me command.”

Zapheri’s lips quirked up slightly, “Of course he has. I wouldn’t trust that mouth-breathing thundercloud to plan a party.”

“Be very cautious, Teela Zapheri.” The Grand Admiral hissed, his eyes hardening. “Darth Vader is not to be insulted or tried in anyway. He can pull your thoughts from your own mind. If he so much as _suspects_ you have Rebel sympathies, he will not hesitate to kill you with a mere gesture of his hand. You are not to interact with him, unless it is under my direct supervision.” Thrawn’s voice had risen in volume and force - an extreme rarity. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.” She bobbed her head, looking uneasy over his outburst. Teela studied him worriedly, “Where are we going?”

“To Batuu.”

_Close to the Unknown Regions; close to Nirauan._

Her instant panic - sharp intake of air and small cry of dread - where pushed from his immediate attention by the sound of his desk comm.

Lord Vader had arrived on the Chimaera.

They spent five days in the eerie silence of hyperspace. Teela had always found travel at lightspeed comforting, the flash of starlines, the gentle swirling of space and time...Now it was foreboding.

Thrawn insisted they keep to their own quarters and her professional capacity as his aide was limited but not to the point where it would cause the senior command crew anxiety. They already had enough of that with Vader around.

The Emperor’s top enforcer had a reputation for being everything hateful about the Empire.

Irascible. Unforgiving. Brutal. Deadly.

He terrified the engineers and technicians, though they had little to no direct contact with him only to modify the Dark Lord’s quarters to his specifications. And based on what Hammerly and Pyrondi would relay to her in hushed tones he would perpetually deride the Grand Admiral over the “loss” at Atollon.

Thus far Zapheri hadn’t crossed paths with the brooding monster that prowled the corridors of the ship, but that changed when the Chimaera suddenly, unexpected reentered real space.

It wasn’t the alluvial dampers. That much was clear

What was also plain to her was that her modifications to the Chimaera’s hyperdrive had been reset and the Grand Admiral’s flagship was no longer as efficient as it could have been. Teela cursed under her breath.

“Which Bantha’s ass did this?” She turned to Lieutenant Relli, looking resentfully at the other woman.

Relli shrugged, “That would be Technician Rew, ma’am.”

_Ah_.

Teela couldn’t help but smile tightly. Rew had been with this particular team since they were aboard the Thunder Wasp. “Damn nerf herder.” She shook her head and turned back to the Lieutenant, “And don’t call me ‘ma’am’, Relli.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Zapheri rolled her eyes. “Alright. I’ll clean up and give the report personally to the Grand Admiral.”

The other woman’s eyes widened in awe. “What if _he_ is there?”

She sighed, her brow furrowing in worry. “I’ll pretend I was looking for the ‘fresher, got lost, come back down and comm Faro.”

Teela Zapheri was known throughout the Empire as a scholar – a highly prized and often coveted title awarded to brilliant and talented beings. She doubted however such a distinction would alleviate her trouble if she managed to infuriate Darth Vader.

In fact, it might only make it worse.

She donned her civilian dress. It remained a mark of her otherness aboard the ship; made her identifiable to all, not that everyone on the Chimaera didn’t already know who the Grand Admiral’s aide-de-camp was – she was as recognizable as the man himself – but it provided a differentiation.

Zapheri was a civilian contractor.

She was to follow orders given but, in the end, she held no rank and could give no commands of her own.

Which was why when she strode onto the Chimaera’s bridge, etiquette required her to stop, make eye contact with the commanding officer and wait for an acknowledgement before proceeding. Usually it was relaxed for her after so many years of her being aboard, but she was now hyperaware of that protocol with their passengers onboard.

Faro was, however over by the sensor station. Still she stood waiting for the nod of approval.

Her eyes flicked to the command chair automatically and she caught his familiar red gaze. He gestured for her to enter and speak with the Commodore; she dipped her head in response and although she could hear his harsh mechanical breathing, she refusing to look at the towering black clad Sith Lord that stood behind her Grand Admiral.

Teela purposefully went to Karyn Faro who, when Hammerly wasn’t looking, turned and gave her a dark look. “Please tell me it’s the hyperdrive.”

She cringed. “I’m sorry I’m not incompetent. I’ll try better next time.”

“I’m glad for your sake you aren’t. I suspect it wouldn’t have turned out well if it _was_ the hyperdrive.” The Commodore’s eyes moved covertly to where the Grand Admiral and Vader were.

Zapheri briefed her on what they’d found, neglecting to tell her about Rew’s little modification that had nullified her enhancements. When she was done with her quick report, Faro nodded. “Since you’re an expert in navigational anomalies, what would you make of this?” The Commodore gestured to the overlay scans of the area.

Teela looked at them and struggled to keep her face neutral, hearing in the back of her mind Nightswan’s description of Grysk technology used to inhibit travel in the region.

_…“The gravity well activates uncloaked, upon drawing a ship out of hyperspace it cloaks again.”…_

“I think, Commodore, we’re in trouble.”

Karyn looked at her angrily. “That doesn’t tell me anything, Teela.” She growled, pulling the younger woman aside and out of earshot, “I have a crew that is uneasy over the idea of Lord Vader taking over command of this ship. I already _know_ we’re in trouble.”

“No, I mean – “

Her response was interrupted by a low booming voice from the aft bridge, “She is a civilian. Civilian’s do not belong on vessels of war.”

Zapheri’s breath caught and Faro’s lips pursed, she shook her head minutely and lightly clicked her tongue – a subconscious articulation of her disbelief over their current situation. The words of Thrawn’s quiet, smooth reply weren’t distinguishable but they were apparently appeasing enough and both women sighed in relief.

“I think I should go.”

Karyn nodded, “I think you’re right.”

Teela would be forever grateful to the Commodore for walking with her along the command walkway, allowing her to slip out, the two exchanging brief nods to each other as Faro moved to update Thrawn. Zapheri moved briskly to the door, allowed herself one glance at the Grand Admiral – they hadn’t seen each other privately in days – and caught sight of her own reflection in the optical lenses of an obsidian mask.

She was back down in engineering when it happened.

The hyperdrive engaged, there was the satisfying thrum of converters and then –

It was as though someone had requested the technical crews scream out their favorite expletive simultaneously – the resulting storm would have been amusing had it not been due to the potential for severe harm to ship equipment.

A failed drive ignition was a serious matter.

Techs rushed wildly to check systems, engineers were barking out orders and Teela dashed to the communications console to contact the bridge.

It was Lomar that received her request for information.

“Stand by.”

Zapheri’s thought were decidedly ugly when Senior Lieutenant Agral’s voice was heard over the comm, “Setting course to Mokivj. Prepare to engage hyperdrive.”

“Wait! What?” She exclaimed. “We aren’t ready! We need to do diagnostics. Make sure there was no damage to the dampers and the converters!”

Agral’s tone was taut “Prepare to engage hyperdrive upon completed jump calculation.”

She growled wordlessly over the comm and scanned the readouts that were quickly flashing on the console. All of the major systems and subsystems appeared to be undamaged and functioning properly.

“Fine.” Teela murmured back into the comm, “But please inform the Commodore that the hyperdrive is not – “

There was the familiar thrum, albeit a little less tuned than it once was, and the ship jumped to lightspeed. “ – a toy.” She sighed in resignation.

The Dark Prince would start his campaign against Darth Vader earlier than expected, thanks to Teela Zapheri.

Information was the most craved commodity in the galaxy and when you had potentially time sensitive information, it was even more important to place it in the appropriate hands at just the right moment.

Lucky for Xizor, Vader was off world and he could maximize his time more effectively without the Sith Lord poking around. It was obvious Vader assumed the Black Sun Vigo wanted to increase his power and influence, but the Falleen highly doubted he suspected it would be at the Dark Lord’s expense.

Upon stepping into the throne room, Xizor smiled and bowed humbly to the ancient looking ruler seated on the dais. The Emperor’s strange yellow eyes gazed out at him as Mas Amedda stood slightly behind and to the right.

“Ah, Prince Xizor.” Palpatine motioned for him to approach, a bored disinterested gesture.

The Falleen was unworried however, he would soon have the Emperor’s full attention.

“Your Majesty.” He bowed again. “I bring news regarding Scholar Teela Zapheri.”

The old man’s lips turned down and he leaned forward. “Has your organization finally succeeded?”

Xizor frowned.

“Not yet your Majesty.” The Grand Vizier shifted minutely, and the Dark Prince continued hastily. “However, I wished to consult with you about her change in status.”

It was the Chagrian who spoke. “Change in status?”

“Indeed, Grand Vizier. I have only just learned Zapheri is - ” The Falleen lowered his voice slightly. “ – pregnant.”

Mas Amedda’s momentary surprise was quickly masked with his usual stoic veneer but Xizor had spotted it. The Emperor however didn’t seem shocked or even affronted by the news.

“And you, the leader of such an organization as Black Sun, have suddenly developed _scruples_?” The Chagrian’s incredulous mocking tone implied the Grand Vizier had noticed Xizor’s scrutiny and was none too pleased.

“On the contrary, nothing would please me more than to eliminate her – “ He settled into a more relaxed posture, even allowing his shoulders to move in a slight shrug,” – and her lover, whomever that turns out to be.” The Falleen paused dramatically, making sure the being sitting on the throne understood the Dark Prince knew _exactly who_ that was. “But in light of this new development, I wanted to make sure it was met with the approval of his Majesty.”

“Good.” Palpatine suddenly cackled. “You’ve done well in coming to me, Prince Xizor.”

Xizor inclined his head in deference, once again noting Mas Amedda’s sour expression.

“I am your faithful servant, your Majesty.”

The old man continued to chortle merrily as he stood, “It would seem Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo has betrayed himself _and_ my Empire.” His gleeful expression changed, mouth twisting in a sneer. “No matter. You will hunt her down - ” the room seemed to become colder, darker. “ – and kill her.”

The Dark Prince smiled; he had made his first step toward ousting his rival. What he didn’t know was that Darth Vader would be the reason why the directive regarding Zapheri’s death would, very shortly, no longer be applicable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> First:  
> I may have mentioned previously I love to recycle characters:   
> Rew (see Chapter 23) and of course Ulie and Ty Boa (Sia's parents, Chapter 3 and 22, etc.)  
> Hey why create new ones, right?
> 
> Second:  
> Vader.  
> I found it very hard not to kill Teela...  
> ...  
> Having said that, I knew if Vader found out she was a Rebel she'd end up halved by a lightsaber so she needed to have another secret...like baby on board. Throughout the story it's very clear in this version of things Palpatine does NOT like aliens really. COMPNOR is a thing - Thrawn being part of the Imperial Navy would absolutely be expected to toe the line and although it's (maybe?) a shaky reason for Vader to want to slice Teela up into pieces he already doesn't particularly care for the Grand Admiral...give the man a reason...furthermore he might just sense she's hiding something else...
> 
> Who am I kidding? Vader has no compunction about slicing up anyone! ((shrug))
> 
> Alright...alright...you've been very patient and I'm happy to say I'm ready to disappoint you! Next chapter coming right up.   
> Thank you and enjoy the anti-climatic fodder I have bestowed upon thee, my poor sweet dearest reader.  
> -N!


	68. Darkness and Hidden Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence
> 
> Note: I forgot to say this before - hopefully it goes without saying: there are some quotes from the novel spritzed in here - I didn't write them. I get no money for this shenanigans - it merely replaces therapy and is purely for my amusement and apparently yours as well. All hail Timothy Zahn.
> 
> Translations: In Text.
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> He won't listen  
> More than worry  
> Full scale invasion?  
> Can't hide  
> The Grysk's Act of War.  
> Mobile moon  
> Recovered navigators  
> "You will keep him safe."  
> Another Act of War  
> Owed an understanding  
> Background noise  
> Darkness and Hidden Light

Exhaustion had crept into her being, situating itself around her neck and shoulders; she barely noticed the physical change in herself but as she lay down to rest after the events of the day, Teela realized it. The small roundness to her abdomen, the tenderness of her breasts and hips and the overflowing emotions were just further evidence.

_Thrawn loves me…he does…but he won’t listen to me!_

She would bring the life they created together into the galaxy. She would jeopardize herself and him by doing so, but she wouldn’t be sent away out of fear. And if he found out, if Thrawn knew, he’d have Rukh take her back to Nirauan, kicking and screaming, to keep her and the child “safe.”

It was ridiculous, really. Zapheri wasn’t truly protected anywhere and the idea that the Chiss would so carelessly send her away was…

Heartbreaking.

She curled up on her side brushing her hand gently against her belly until she fell asleep knowing full well the Noghri had been right. Soon she would have no choice but to tell him.

Thrawn requested she meet him, but the message was marked urgent. She reached his office only five minutes after its initial receipt to find the Grand Admiral dressed as a civilian, readying for travel. Teela gapped at him. “Has the dress code relaxed significantly or are you going somewhere?”

“I am going down to the surface of Batuu.” He commented as he absently sheathed a baton to his hip, next to his blaster. “Likely to the Black Spire Outpost.”

“No.” She shook her head bewilderedly.

The Chiss looked up, “I am not interested in arguing with you, Zapheri.”

She inhaled shakily, “You’re taking Rukh, right?”

“No.” Thrawn shook his head, finally bringing his whole attention to her. “I will be going alone with Lord Vader.”

Zapheri blinked several times, her shoulder twitched in an attempt to suppress a shiver; she felt the chill of fear but with the heat and sting of tears behind her eyes as she tried valiantly to keep her emotions in check. “You can’t be serious?”

He stared at her expressionlessly. “K’ir nah can’a.” **{Do not worry – Cheunh.}**

Teela could no longer hold on, she spun away to hide her contorted features and as she stifled her sobs, she rushed to leave the office.

“Ber ch’ah veo cart ch’itt’siz, Teela.” He called after her. **{Tell me what is wrong, Teela. – Cheunh}**

Zapheri reached the door but didn’t turn. She paused struggling to breath normally and shakily made sure her voice was steady enough not to betray the extent of her pain and terror before she shook her head confidently.

“Nothing is wrong, Grand Admiral. I am only worried for your safety. Please inform me when you return or prior to that point if you have need of me.”

There was a chance, albeit a small chance they could still get away from the area without the Grysks ever knowing Mitth’raw’nuruodo had ever ventured back into this region of space.

Those hopes she had, to keep the Ascendency’s need for him down to a soft ache instead of a wrenching scream of agony, were destroyed. It wasn’t just the Empire that had made hard contact with the Darshi, one of the Grysk’s subservient species, it was Thrawn _himself_.

Chiss were very recognizable and rarely seen outside the Ascendency and so when one gets into a bar fight…

“Lord Vader and I engaged the Darshi at the cantina in an attempt to – “

Teela frowned, her head snapping up to look at him from her usual seat across from him. “Wait. You _engaged_ them? In what? Conversation?”

Thrawn arched an eyebrow at her, giving her a dry look. _“You are very unsettled, Zapheri.”_

She opened her mouth to respond but closed it quickly. When she didn’t say anything, the Chiss straightened and steepled his fingers pensively in front of him, studying her.

“What has you so upset, Teela Zapheri?”

“The Darshi are aligned with the Grysks. They have aligned themselves with the Vagaari.” She said quietly. “And the Vagaari know _you_ and what _you_ are capable of. The Grysks will see you as a threat.”

“It is more likely the Vagaari have aligned themselves with the Grysk.” Thrawn nodded thoughtfully, “I do not see the Vagaari as being able to take a leading role in a full-scale invasion.”

She was shaking her head in annoyance – whoever was driving the speeder didn’t much matter to the person about to get run over by it. Zapheri however stopped her head motion to stare at him dumbfounded. “ _Full scale_ invasion?”

“Indeed.”

An uncomfortable silence followed while Teela considered his words. He in turn, watched her conspicuously, noting the downturn of her mouth, the set of her jaw, the fatigue that had caused the brightness of her eyes to dim and the skin around them to darken.

She was still beautiful.

Unthinkingly he stood and walked around the desk. “Roncan’i bah ch’ah?” **{Stay with me? – Cheunh}**

He watched in amused gratification as her heat signature shifted.

“You know we can’t.” She admonished him with a coy smile.

“We _can_. It is just not advisable.”

Zapheri shook her head, “My apologies, Admiral, I’m tired, and we have time later to do inadvisable things.”

“Very well.” He snorted. “You will need your rest. The Chimaera will begin a full systems test fourteen hours from now and I would like your input on the analysis of the wreckage from Batuu.”

_I’m going to kill him!_

They had made three microjumps and were about to engage in their fourth.

_I’m really going to kill him!_

Teela looked helplessly at the Chimaera’s drive casing, quite certain the thing would never be tuned properly ever again. She imagined it emitting low frequency squeals of terror over the impending jump like some poor helpless creature and Zapheri cringed upon hearing _and_ feeling the nearby vibrations.

“Bastard’s destroying my hyperdrive.” She murmured morosely as Rew shuffled up to her looking like a whipped fathier.

He shrugged, “Admiral’s damn good at what he does, he’ll buy us a new one.”

She hissed in irritation and started marching toward the bridge. She stopped halfway there and turned back after losing her nerve. But once again upon detecting the trembling of the ship from her boot tips all the way to her insides – making her earlier elation over her lack of nausea meaningless – Teela stormed out of Engineering.

Zapheri entered the bridge and waited patiently for Faro or Thrawn to acknowledge her. It was Faro this time who waved her over, but the woman’s eyes were hard with concern and Teela’s gaze darted around looking for the Grand Admiral.

He was shoulder-to-shoulder with Vader staring out the forward viewport.

She gasped, caught herself too late and was rewarded with Karyn’s silencing glare. Thankfully the Chiss nor the Dark Lord noticed her, and she quickly descended the aft stairs of the portside crew pit. She made her way over to Pyrondi.

Zapheri was content to observe and felt standing next to the Senior Lieutenant would provide her anonymity. After all, they weren’t shooting anything and they weren’t scooping anything up via tractor beam –Pyrondi’s two specialties.

Teela would never claim to have good luck.

She heard the familiar resonance of the Grand Admiral’s voice, soothing in command then suddenly Pyrondi’s display lit up and she felt herself unconsciously step back.

“Lieutenant Pyrondi, that is your target zone. Full spread; ion cannons only.”

The black clad figure turned to look down into the crew pit, his gaze settling on Zapheri.

“Full spread with ion cannons. Ready.” Pyrondi repeated.

Teela felt her legs wobble and her eyes water under the scrutiny. She carefully looked down at the shiny durasteel flooring and clasped a hand to her mouth in an effort to keep herself from vomiting.

“Fire.”

Finally, Vader’s stare left her to observe what was happening, his interest further removed after the sensor officer reported a hit.

Whether it was due to that scrutiny while on the bridge or because Thrawn could see just how exhausted she truly was (when he did get a chance to lay eyes on her) Teela was given a reprieve. However, she was confined to quarters except for her meal periods which she utilized quite well given her need for additional nutrition – if she wore her usual clothing now, she would show.

She resorted to leggings, a loose tunic and jacket – still within the realm of appropriateness for her position on the ship.

Zapheri was asleep with her hand draped casually on her belly when she felt a light brush against her cheek. She quickly covered herself and rolled over to see the Grand Admiral sitting on the side of her bed, his eyes gently glowing in the dimness.

_“What are you doing here?”_ She whispered, sitting up clumsily.

The red eyes narrowed in what appeared to be mild amusement. _“Should I have come in the front door?”_

_“I hate it when you’re like this.”_ Teela sighed deeply but couldn’t quite keep the smile from pulling at her lips as she crawled to him. _“Have you found what you needed to find?”_

_“No. And I am – “_ The Chiss stopped and slowly pushed her back away from him so he could better look at her. He searched her face. _“I am fearful.”_

Zapheri felt her heart skip a beat. There were general ideas that he was apprehensive over. Star Dust, for instance being one; his qualms over civilian deaths were what had separated him from so many other high-ranking Imperials. To hear him speak of his unease so openly to her was terrifying; he generally played his cards close to his chest – that is when she even knew he was holding cards and not tossing dice.

_“Tell me why.”_

_“We have captured a number of Grysks and – “_

“You’ve captured Grysks!?” Teela moved to stand but he held her, so she wasn’t able to get her feet under her. “Thrawn, if you so much as send a probe outside of Imperial space they’ll see it as a hostile act by _you_ and take it out on the Chiss Ascendency. You’ve all but declared war on – “

“Rokes.” He barked in Cheunh. **{Enough – Cheunh}**

She tilted her head up in defiance and glared at him.

_“The Grysks have already committed acts of war against the Chiss, Zapheri.”_ He hissed. _“They have taken our ozyly-esehembo.”_

She swallowed hard and shook her head, “Nizehin’ci?” **{Navigators? – Cheunh}**

He nodded once, the muscles in his jaw tightening even more.

_“How do you know this?”_

“They _are_ the disturbance the Emperor felt. The Grysk are stealing them, sealing them in hibernation chambers and using them to traverse the region in preparation for their invasion.”

Zapheri felt sick as hot tears rolled down her face, “No! No!” she moaned, shaking her head. “What if Csilla already knows?”

The Grand Admiral shot her a hard look and Teela could tell by the expression, _that_ thought had already crossed his mind in light of what Nightswan had said about the state of things in the Ascendency. Another more immediate mental image formed, prompting her to shiver. “Does Vader know?”

“Not yet.” Thrawn shook his head. “But he will shortly. Tell me, are you familiar with cortosis?”

The change in topic was his off-putting method of avoidance. “Only a little. Are you going to _tell_ Lord Vader?”

The Chiss pursed his lips. “We have engineered a means for the Grysks we captured to escape and lead us back to their base of operation; I expect disclosure will be demanded upon the girl’s retrieval.”

“Demanded!” Teela grumped petulantly, “We could kill him and make it look like his lightsaber malfunctioned.”

He smiled thinly and shifted somewhat, sliding his hand almost casually between her bare thighs. The flash of heat was brilliant, and he grunted. “Shall we adjourn to my quarters?” Thrawn murmured as he moved his lips along her jaw.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Grand Admiral.” Zapheri gently tried to push him away but he held her by the back of her neck to scrutinize her.

Teela didn’t want him to find out now…not here…not with Vader nearby.

“You are behaving strangely.” The Chiss’s red eyes seemed to burn dangerously bright, as if daring her to disagree with him.

“I-I’m worried.” She stammered. “You said _he_ can read minds.” It was obvious who she was referring to. “I-If he can do that then h-he’ll know – “

Thrawn shook his head, leaned in to press his lips to her jaw and throat, but he kept a tight hold of the back of her neck. “You need not worry. Vader is only interested in my treasonous behavior. Not yours.”

She inhaled sharply and pushed against him harder, “No. I’m not risking it.”

He growled lowly but released her neck. “I have three ways in mind to kill him. In all three, the case can be made for an accidental death.”

Teela pressed her lips together and carefully hid her belly from his sight and touch as she crawled back under her blanket. “Good night, Grand Admiral.”

She didn’t see him again until they arrived at Mokivj and the high priority call for her sent terror into her heart. She ran down the familiar corridors, skidded around corners and slid into the turbolift up to the bridge. When Zapheri arrived, she didn’t even bother waiting for the nod to enter, but she stopped when she looked out the forward viewport, her mouth falling open in amazed horror.

_The moon!_

Her graceless entrance didn’t go unnoticed, of course.

“…closing off this region to easy and rapid hyperspace travel. The gravity projectors are effective, but they are costly and have only limited range and lifetime. Would you not agree, Scholar Zapheri?” Thrawn turned to her abruptly.

She clenched her fists to hide the trembling of her hands, pulled her eyes away from the scene of the Grysks ships in their efforts and turned her full attention to him. “I would, Grand Admiral.”

The Chiss nodded. “It is far more efficient in the long run to move lunar or planetary-sized masses into hyperlanes where they will continue to disrupt travel for decades or centuries to come.”

“Yes.” She murmured unconsciously looking back at the slow destruction of Mokivj’s delicate orbit. It would be forever altered by the Grysks and their taking of her moons. Indeed, the whole region would be placed into turmoil by the careless movement of such large bodies.

The bitter sadness the sight elicited was replaced with sudden fear.

“How is this achieved? What is their technology?”

_Vader._

“I do not know.” Thrawn replied but looked at her again. “Scholar Zapheri, do you have any thoughts.”

“I do, Admiral, but they are all less efficient and more costly than gravity projectors.” Teela answered honestly. “I’ll speak with Senior Lieutenant Hammerly to see if the sensors pick up any anomalous radiation readings near the moon during your last visit.”

She lowered her head, intent on making her way down to the crew pit.

“Whatever it is, I have no doubt it will fall to turbolaser fire.” Vader rumbled, prompting a startled look from Zapheri; Faro shook her head and smiled slightly.

“I agree. But not yet.” Thrawn said, his voice almost soothing.

Teela caught Karyn’s eyes and nodded, as she carefully descended the stairs to stand near Hammerly as the other woman watched the moon’s wayward movement on her scanners. Zapheri quickly extracted the data that she needed and hurried out of the pit in time to hear and feel the ship come alive.

“Combat readiness in twenty seconds.”

Thrawn held up a hand, his cue for her to stay and she nodded her understanding. She was already combing through the Chimaera’s sensor readings and data logs in an attempt to explain the Grysk’s activities with some physical phenomenon when the battle started.

_“The Defenders performed well.”_ She murmured softly at his side.

They were on the bridge of the Chimaera and there was little she could do to soothe him after the Grysk ship used shrapnel and debris from Mokivj’s stollen moon to mask their jump into hyperspace. They had escaped with at least two children – two navigators.

_“Yes.”_ He inhaled deeply and turned his attention to her fully. _“I will require you to assist in their placement aboard the ship.”_

_The recovered girls._

Eight of them from what had been reported by Vader’s First Legion.

Teela nodded, _“And you? What will you do?”_

_“I must speak with Lord Vader.”_

They were terrified.

Of course, who wouldn’t have been?

Captured by viscious monsters, recaptured by white-armored monsters and finally taken to a strange ship full of strange people to find, at last a familiar-enough face.

Quarters had been prepared for them near Thrawn’s office and they clustered around him as he knelt to speak with them calmly, quieting their fears.

“Tee’laza’pheri csarcican’t pushi sir vah her vah cart csazan vamci.” **{Tee’laza’pheri will care for you until you are returned home.}**

Eight pairs of red eyes moved to her, she smiled reassuringly at the group and glanced up at the Grand Admiral who nodded, stood and turned in time to see Darth Vader stride into the room.

She kept her eyes on the children; she couldn’t bring herself to look at Thrawn, quite certain she’d betray every emotion inside her if she did.

“Van ttis’ah.” She motioned for the girls to follow her. **{Come please. - Cheunh}**

They dutifully followed her to their quarters. They had requested to stay together, as navigators did on Chiss vessels, and thankfully the quarters nearest the Grand Admiral’s office were spacious enough to accommodate them.

Zapheri quickly learned that they had an unspoken rule in which one of the girls, by appearance the eldest of them, acted as speaker for the group.

“K’ir vah bapun ei?” Teela asked looking at all of them. **{Do you need anything? - Cheunh}**

Several of them looked rather tired and she suspected as soon as she left, they’d all be asleep. Thrawn himself may not have slept much but that didn’t necessarily mean Chiss _children_ didn’t need a little extra rest, especially _these_ children who had been through so much.

“Nah cart na, bini’vi.” The eldest girl responded looking at her curiously. **{We are well, thank you. - Cheunh}**

She bobbed her head, intent on ducking out but one of the younger girls tugged at her tunic sleeve. “Vah nah carco Chiss.” **{You are not Chiss. - Cheunh}**

Teela felt herself smile. “Nah sea tuzir cart cseo k’usco.” She said gently. **{Not everyone can be so strong. - Cheunh}**

Some of the other girls actually _giggled_ and the speaker for the group shook her head earnestly, “Nah, lah cart vun’kopah veah nah sea cart. Vah vim Ch’abcesit Mitth’raw’nuruodo tsucavt sea ch’atah, mar?” **{No, she was confused as we all are. You and Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo protect each other, yes?}**

Zapheri cocked her head and felt her mouth move soundlessly. “Tsucavt?” She asked hesitantly. **{Protect? - Cheunh}**

The girls nodded, some looking at her skeptically.

“To Ch’abcesit vim ch’ah – “ She stammered. “ - tinur von cseo mar, nah _tsucavt_ sea ch’atah.” **{The Admiral and I} {work together so yes, we _protect_ each other. - Cheunh}**

There was another round of giggles.

The oldest girl nodded politely, “Ch’ah rcisah rob.” **{I understand. - Cheunh}**

“Great, will you explain it to me?” Teela muttering to herself.

She watched them as they dispersed throughout the room, each picking a cot to sleep on and settling down. Once it was clear they were readying for sleep, Zapheri made her way to the door only to be stopped once again by the same little girl who had pulled at her before. She hugged Teela’s leg. “Vah tuscah ch’a ltureti.” **{You carry a key. – Cheunh}**

She looked down at the child, her face still rounded by youth. Could the girl have used the same precognitive ability that helped her navigate ships through the Unknown Regions to learn Teela was –

The girl smiled drowsily before toddling off to find a place of her own amongst the others but not before bobbing her head – an almost reassuring gesture; “Vah csarcican’t csan ten ran’bin’he’ar” **{You will keep him safe. - Cheunh}**

She had never known he spoke Meese Caulf.

_“Grysk war vessel, this is Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo. You are hereby delivered notice to return to your homeworlds and abandon your ambitions to extend your rule beyond your boarders. If you continue in these endeavors, be assured that you will be defeated and destroyed.”_ Thrawn looked to Lomar and transitioned to Basic. “End transmission.”

Teela Zapheri didn’t bother hiding her horror.

She ran from the bridge, tears of rage and grief blurring her trek back to Engineering. An Imperial Grand Admiral had just started a war, and he likely wouldn’t even be a combatant in it.

The Emperor would find the Grysk threat to be of low priority and while they and their slaves, like the Vagaari and the Darshi, pounded the Ascendency to rubble, Thrawn’s hands would be tied. And their worst fears would be realized.

Thrawn, staying true to his modus operandi, managed to piss off multiple entities. The fleeing ship was of sleeker design, much like a smaller form of the Steadfast; anyone could see it wasn’t a Grysk vessel – Vader certainly did - and Zapheri recognized it for what it truly was.

It was the reason Ysatha hadn’t been able to get eyes and ears on Csilla. Someone politically savvy was making a move for power within the Ascendency and they were using the advance of a hostile force to help them, likely even cooperating with them. Perhaps the Chiss Grand Admiral had unwittingly played right into their hands?

The thought made Teela sick and she wondered half-heartedly if the one who had caused the flashpoint even understood.

He would of course see a strategy for war. But would he _ever_ see anything other than that?

She found herself studying the material on his desk while Thrawn had gone to the bridge to prepare for their “friends.”

_Cortosis._

She had only known of the material as a hypothetical and Teela’s mind was already shifting through her hybrid analysis based on the Gurexi Series and the Ooqud Equation. The possibilities were amazingly endless and astonishingly terrifying given that the Grysks had the material in their possession.

Zapheri sat heavily in his chair, her thoughts dark. For some strange reason she found herself wanting to open the drawers of his desk. He had only requested she do it once before to get a datachip – it had been years ago, and it had made her exceedingly uncomfortable to trespass on his privacy.

Now, she felt as though she was owed at least some answers into the inner workings of the Grand Admiral’s mind. However, all but the bottom most drawer was locked.

She inhaled sharply upon seeing what was inside.

Her memory box, her dagger, the thin chain holding the Zapheri family crest and the blue mollusk comb. There were several datachips nearby and she carefully picked one and pressed it into the reader on the desk.

_Their letters..._

The letters they wrote to each other when he was on the Blood Crow and she was on Ansion.

She sniffled and wiped a tear away as she pulled the chip out and placed it back in the drawer.

Teela reached down and withdrew her knife, and necklace with the jeweled family emblem, admiring both in the dim light. She put the chain around her neck and pocketed the sheathed dagger as she closed the drawer.

She hadn’t given them to him. They were hers.

Her eyes came to rest, once again, on the cortosis.

Movement of air caused her to startle, suddenly.

“Rukh?”

The Noghri appeared next to her, the little alien cocking his head expectantly.

She grunted and exhaled in relief, chastising him silently by shaking her head in disapproval.

“Does he not understand what he’s done?” Zapheri asked him morosely. “Ysatha is limited. The Ascendency will be plunged into war.” She shook her head, wiping her eyes. “I thought this was what he was trying to _avoid_?”

Rukh didn’t respond to her rhetorical queries but quietly moved around to face her, “The Steadfast is due to arrive very soon.”

Teela bobbed her head. She would go and say good-bye to the children of course; hope that Vah’nya and Ar’alani were well and that maybe she would see them again; long enough to apologize for not returning when she had the chance.

_If I had only known when Cygni came to Lothal what I know now…_

Teela was back, once again in Engineering with the Chimaera’s hyperdrive humming untuned, grating to her ears. She sat and pondered recent events as partial solutions to equations moved lazily in the background of her consciousness.

She began fixing one of the mod droids Rew used to help with detailed work on several of the hyperdrive’s subsystems; it would be needed soon, given the state of things. But Zapheri found herself staring into space, lost in her thoughts and memories.

She blinked, finally coming out of her stupor only to notice it was past curfew and she hadn’t accomplished anything other than making herself nauseous. Teela sighed and tossed the hydro spanner down absently, wiping her hands on her overalls as she studied the drive’s output readings.

Zapheri cocked her head and frowned at the slowly realized change in background noise.

It was a strange mechanical swish, a slow piston sound of air movement terminating in a soft click.

She froze, her spin straightened in terror.

Again, there was that unmistakable sound - mechanical breathing - this time followed by heavy footfalls and the flutter of a long dark cloak.

Lord Vader.

He was confident the Chiss did not pose a threat. That wasn’t to say the Grand Admiral wouldn’t try to gain further power and privilege (he very likely would) but Thrawn was certainly intelligent enough to know that he could never usurper Vader’s place at the Emperor’s side.

His duel loyalties would set him up to fail spectacularly and very likely he would be executed for treason. However, the Chiss had skirted the edge, making the case for Imperial intervention in matters that were beyond benefit to the Empire. It had rankled Vader to no end and despite Palpatine’s favoritism, the Dark Lord of the Sith was intrigued over the idea Thrawn could be hiding something more.

It seemed unlikely that a tactician as skilled as the Grand Admiral would leave something so innocuous in plain sight, yet there she was. A potential witness to Thrawn’s treason.

Teela Zapheri.

Vader could sense her immediate fear. She seemed to collapse in upon herself as if protecting a deep part of her being.

She was definitely hiding something.

“Scholar Zapheri.”

The woman turned slowly around to face him, looking pale. She was dressed in grease stained overalls but her dark hair was braided elaborately in a single plait running down her back.

“My Lord.” Her voice was hoarse, she trembled and cleared her throat, “How may I be of assistance?”

“You will start by explaining why the Admiral has kept you sequestered during this mission.” He rumbled.

Zapheri inhaled deeply, her throat bobbing as she swallowed hard. “My apologies, My Lord. I did not ask the Grand Admiral his motivation. I assumed he realized the Chimaera’s hyperdrive would require maintenance. My primary education is in navigational engineering and I specialize in hyperdrive optimiza – “

“I am well aware of your credentials, Zapheri.” Vader barked, causing her to jump. “What I do not understand is why Thrawn would keep your involvement in the mission limited when there were multiple navigational obstacles you could have assisted with.”

“I am in the process of looking over the Chimaera’s navigational data, anomalous radiation readings and any information relating to Grysk technology. As soon as I have completed my report, I will of course provide you a copy and brief you on my conclusions.” He felt a fresh wave of anxiety ripple off her.

She hadn’t answered his question.

“Perhaps he was hiding you?” Vader mused aloud.

_Ah._

He reached out with the Force.

By the woman’s panicked reaction, he had stuck a nerve.

“I – I don’t think the Grand Admiral would do such a thing My Lord. I assure you I – “

“Then you will tell me what you know of his activities on Coruscant.” He growled.

She inhaled sharply, “Those conversations with the Emperor are privileged, My Lord.”

“And yet _you_ were present! Were you not?” He thundered. “You, a civilian of no importance. Why?”

Frantic tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. “I don’t know!”

He reached out with the Force again.

She really _didn’t_ know.

She had her suspicions, but she wasn’t certain.

Still, Zapheri was hiding something. He could sense it.

Vader momentarily considered the lightsaber on his belt; thought better of it.

He decided she would respond to subtler methods and tightened an invisible hand around her slender neck. Her gasping wide-eyed response seemed strangely familiar.

_Padme._

She clasped her throat with both hands and shook her head in desperation. He caught emotions pouring off her - fear and guilt – images of the Chiss as he stared up at her from the ground, her perspective of him from a rooftop and through tears.

He tightened his grip on her as he focused in on the memory and the emotions surrounding it. Instead of clawing at her throat with the certainty of her own death quickly approaching, she suddenly placed a hand protectively to her mid-section.

Vader frowned, shifted his concentration and hissed.

The Jedi’s memories flooded his mind like lava, burning and searing.

_… “Something wonderful has happened…Ani, I’m pregnant…” …_

He unconsciously released the woman and she fell to the floor, coughing and gagging.

That was why the Chiss had kept her hidden. The Dark Lord had found Thrawn’s betrayal or at least one of them.

Relations between humans and non-humans were forbidden under Palpatine’s New Order and although many throughout the Empire openly violated the edict, a Grand Admiral in the Imperial Navy was bound by the code of conduct set forth by the Emperor. The Chiss had foolishly squandered his power for what?

Teela Zapheri straightened, her sobs echoing through the empty room. “P-P-Plllease.” She stammered.

An irrational anger goaded Vader toward his lightsaber at his belt, but he paused. He felt the slow cautious approach of Thrawn’s Noghri. The little alien was sticking to the shadows circling around to take up a position that would place him between Zapheri and Vader.

“I-I-I haven’t told him. He doesn’t know.” The woman continued to tremble pitifully.

He found it unlikely that Thrawn wouldn’t have realized.

“He has violated his oath. Betrayed the Emperor’s laws.”

She looked up at him, the first hint of defiance in her eyes. “Can you not keep a secret for the sake of love between two people?”

_... “We could keep it a secret.”…_

_… “We’d be living a lie…”…_

The Jedi’s unwelcomed memories erupted into the forefront of his mind and he ignited his lightsaber. Not only did Thrawn _know_ his secret, he had the audacity to tell his mistress, a woman who was hiding something more – and Vader would now find out what it was, and then kill her.

He sensed the Grand Admiral’s pet Noghri leap in front of him, cloaking device no longer activated, and his useless electrostaff at the ready but Vader waved a hand sending the gray alien flying. Zapheri scrambled backward away from the advancing Sith Lord and he once again grabbed hold of her throat.

It was one of the strangest feelings he had ever experienced. The subtlest of nudges. A slight movement in the Force. A silent plea not from the woman; not even from the Noghri.

Vader stared in wonderment.

_The child._

The life, barely cognizant of its surroundings had perceived its mother’s terror and _used the Force_ in an appeal for her life and in so doing, its own.

Thrawn’s pet assassin was trying in vain to reach Zapheri, growling and snarling in rage at the Dark Lord’s invisible hold on him.

He stopped and considered the woman cowering in the corner sobbing and holding the only just discernable curve of her belly.

Teela Zapheri could always be dispatched at a later time as could the treasonous Chiss.

Maybe this had even been Thrawn’s plan all along– to create his own precognitive army; a ridiculous notion for anyone other than perhaps a master tactician.

As for the child Zapheri carried…

His Master would likely wish to ponder _that_ particular enigma further.

He deactivated his saber but continued to tower over her; her breath coming out in panic gulps as she remained curled against a console.

Let her live on borrowed time.

Let the Grand Admiral believe he was important enough to warrant the benefit of the doubt. Thrawn would see just how far that got him when the Emperor found out about the Chiss navigators and his mixed loyalties in context with what his aid carried.

“The Emperor will hear of this.” He watched as Zapheri slowly peaked up at him through the shaking hands that covered her face.

“I-I-I know.”

Without another word, Vader turned and strode out of the room, hooking his lightsaber back on his belt releasing the Noghri only after the door closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi (tiny voice),
> 
> I know...anti-climatic at best. No one died. LOL.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Well, I could use a Diet Coke and some potato chips right about now. 
> 
> Next two chapters before the "Two months later..." idea:  
> Chapter 69: Buying Time  
> Chapter 70: Borrowing Freedom
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. You're fantastic in every way for putting up with me! There is an end in sight (in a non-morbid sense of course!)  
> Thank you as always!  
> -N!
> 
> P.S. I hate commas. Miserable little bastards! I was ok at math and science. Even not bad at history. Language, grammar and spelling!? ((eyeroll)) Ugh.  
> Have no idea where that rant came from but I thought you should know I hate commas...


	69. Buying Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None
> 
> Translations: Within text
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Part of the puzzle  
> Noghri are terrible liars?  
> Someone else to confide in  
> The message  
> "I need help."  
> Two lessons  
> Change in strategy  
> Close  
> Thrawn's ultimatum   
> The sniper

Rukh’s gravelly voice hovered over her right ear as she wretched yet again in the same corner of the room she’d tried to hide from Vader.

“Breathe.” He hissed softly as Teela whimpered plaintively, gasping for air.

“I’m alive, aren’t I?” She cried, still managing to make her voice sound sarcastic.

“You are, though I do not know for how much longer.” The Noghri seemed to become restless. “You must tell the Grand Admiral.”

Zapheri gulped, breathing carefully through her mouth and trying very hard not to fall over. The little gray alien apparently saw her struggle and moved to help her.

“He can’t protect me from Vader or the Emperor!”

Rukh growled lowly. “If he does not know, that is certainly true, and he will not be able to mount a proper defense unless he knows how to act. You must tell him, Tee’laza’pheri.”

He helped the human woman to stand, “Vader knows your child has Third Sight. There is no other reason why he would spare you.”

Teela’s haunted look was proof she had already guessed as much, and the historic pact between Chiss and Noghri meant Rukh was bound by oath to protect the would-be navigator inside her womb. The child’s safety now superseded everything – even Thrawn – and it wouldn’t have seemed possible the Grand Admiral’s offspring would have gotten into so much danger before even being born.

“He will keep her safe.” He rumbled softly.

Zapheri turned slowly, dazedly to look at the Noghri, “ _Her_?”

“Chiss assume an unborn child is female. It is more likely with Third Sight.”

She inhaled sharply and stared off into nothingness for several moments until Rukh nudged her. “You must return to your quarters.”

She nodded absently and began to walk slowly out of the Engineering sections of the ship and to the nearest turbolift. They were almost to her quarters when Teela stopped and turned to the gray alien loping protectively alongside her.

“I don’t think it’s a girl.”

He eyed her speculatively and continued to sniff the air - a tracker/hunter’s habit – perhaps anticipating another attack from the Sith Lord.

“I think it’s a boy.” She continued looking down at herself, a hint of wonder making the skin around her dark eyes crinkle slightly.

“Almost all ozyly-esehembo are female.” Rukh said absently.

She suddenly looked up. “Ar’alani’s data! That’s what it means!” She exclaimed.

He hissed a warning for her to be quiet – it was past curfew after all. But she walked briskly the rest of the way to her room and entered while the Noghri stood protectively outside still tentatively sniffing the air.

Despite her bone-weary exhaustion and the traumatizing fear, she couldn’t rest.

The data had been clear. None of the other navigators ended up having offspring with Third Sight…

Teela Zapheri had literally _become_ a piece of the puzzle she’d put her mind to for nearly a year. She hadn’t even considered that the data outlier might be a part of something larger.

Before she learned he was a navigator the only thing Thrawn had ever told her was that he was an unattached commander in the Chiss Defense Fleet.

_He never told me about his family…_

She assumed he hadn’t had one (it’d have explained quite a bit) or at least didn’t _know_ his family after having been taken in as a navigator.

_What a terrible assumption…_

Maybe it was because she wanted him to be a part of her family...

Zapheri finished her report on the navigational obstacles they’d encountered during the mission and her assessment of Grysk technology. By the time the Dark Lord had left the Chimaera in his shuttle during their brief stopover at Fondor, the Grand Admiral’s assistant’s behavior, often described as quirky by the crew, was bordering on hysteria.

Of course, they would avoid the burdensome delay of going to Coruscant and proceed directly to Lothal, yet even with Vader gone, Teela was still outwardly troubled at best and isolated herself in Engineering to evade the Chiss.

Her strategy for circumvention wasn’t going to work much longer, now that Thrawn had resorted to sending for her over the shipboard messaging system (she conveniently left her commlink _and_ datapad in her quarters.)

_Just once in my life I want to use the excuse “I forgot” and have it be believed!_

“Command center’s calling for you, Zapheri.” Rew grinned evilly.

“Shove it, nerf brain.” She grumbled. “I’ll go when I’m ready.”

Apparently Thrawn was tired of waiting so he sent Rukh.

It wasn’t outwardly obvious which of the Grand Admiral’s trusted associates was more irritated over it- the assistant or the assassin. Both were hissing and grumbling at each other in the strange language they used to communicate. The expressions on both their faces would have been amusing to the majority of the command crew if they weren’t busy preparing for their arrival back with the rest of the Seventh Fleet.

Rukh entered, with Zapheri following reticently behind.

_Interesting._

“Veah vah tat.” **{As you requested – Cheunh}** Rukh motioned for Teela and a long look between the two implied they had spoken with each other at length on their way from the Chimaera’s Engineering wing to his office. The conversation had apparently left them at odds.

Thrawn stood from his desk and strode forward nodding his approval to the Noghri. “Bun tinur Rukh.” **{Good work, Rukh – Cheunh }**

The woman rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. “Yes, he caught me doing work at one of my assigned work stations.”

The Grand Admiral’s jaw tightened in irritation, and his eyes darted back to the short gray alien, “Tir nen.” **{Leave us – Cheunh}**

Rukh nodded, glanced up at Teela and for just a fraction of a second there was a stab of worry in her eyes. Thrawn honed in on it, studying the soft curve of her cheeks as they flared red under his scrutiny. Despite his frustration with her behavior he felt the corner of his mouth curl up in a tight smile. He would never weary of making her red in the face.

Zapheri didn’t look quite as tired as she had been when Vader was aboard, as if the man’s presence alone was what had been causing her fatigue. The Grand Admiral knew it wasn’t that simple or that easy.

“Tell me, Zapheri, why did you not come to me after your confrontation with Xizor on Coruscant?”

The woman jerked, her eyes going wide and her head turned slightly back to where the Noghri had been standing just seconds prior.

“Do not seek to take your feelings out on Rukh.” Thrawn rumbled threateningly, “We have known each other for far too long and Noghri are terrible liars.”

“Are you sure about that?” She hissed, blinking away tears.

“What did you hope to accomplish?”

“I was _stupid_!” She spun, glaring at him with her teeth bared like a cornered Loth-cat. “I walked into his trap and I was _stupid_! Is that what you wanted to hear, Thrawn?”

The Chiss shook his head shifting to Sy Bisti, _“I want to understand why you did not tell me this before?”_

His voice had become cold and brittle – she knew he could use it to freeze her heart and with his actions he could shatter whatever remained of her.

_“I-I did not think it was important. Xizor only wanted to gloat.”_ She blinked up at him. “ _I did not wish to worry you needlessly._ _That is all._ ”

He nodded absently, circling her as he always did when he suspected she was speaking in half-truths. Teela watched him, her hands clenched into fists.

_“You are fortunate Rukh was there.”_ Thrawn suddenly stopped his feral pacing and slowly reached for her. She ignited under his caress as she always did but suddenly as if she were trying to hide her physical responses, she stepped shyly away from him.

_“My apologies Grand Admiral, I have much work to complete before we arrive on Lothal.”_

He cupped her cheek and smirked, _“The Grand Admiral’s assistant is off-duty until further notice.”_

“What?” She pulled away from him looking outraged, “What about my hyperdrive!?”

The Chiss grunted. “Zapheri, you are to use this time to rest. I would not wish to confine you to quarters or order you to sick bay.”

Her eyes widened in fear – it was so quick; it would not have been possible for someone else less familiar with her to have seen it.

_Very interesting..._

“Fine.” She huffed as she stormed out of his office, “I’m going to catch up on my sleep!”

Teela had pulled herself out of the coarse grease covered overalls and quickly donned her sleepwear. She was physically tired – exhausted, really – but emotionally incapable of settling down to grant her body a reprieve. She wished she could contact Gibuli; confide in someone besides a Noghri that would ultimately side with Thrawn on the rationality for sending her away _when_ he finally did find out…

_When. Not if._

Unless…

There weren’t many good things about an untuned hyperdrive, at least as far as Zapheri was concerned. However, if the Chimaera was going to lumber around the galaxy with the finesse of a sand crawler, she could put that lack of polish to good use…before fixing it of course.

They had gone into hiding in the Lothalian high grounds. The Ten Laps was masked by the shadows of the hills and although it was much colder than the Dug would have preferred, they were safe.

They had been effectively driven out of Kothal but were still proficient at disrupting the peaceful transit of small convoys near their new place of residence. Tal had even started tossing around the idea of subverting a Mining Guild Crawler in much the same way Cess and Tac had infiltrated the Imperial Factory.

Before the Seventh Fleet had left hurriedly a few weeks prior, Gibuli had instructed the two humans to no longer report to their assigned work positions at the factory. Thus, their one solid means of gaining access to the Imperial network was gone and none of them had any idea if Staja was alive, dead or in that terrible state between the two in which she’d been tortured into non-sentience.

The only reason why the Malastaja cell hadn’t descended into complete despair over their namesake’s fate was because the blockade was missing a very prominent feature.

The ISD Chimaera.

The pride of the Seventh fleet, flagship of the Grand Admiral and home to Teela Zapheri had been absent for weeks after Thrawn’s attack on Atollon and without it, there was no certainty she was even near enough to let them know she was safe.

That changed very abruptly.

Tac and Dinula were arguing about the usefulness of keeping thrice burned out repeating array diodes. The human slicer was insistent they could no longer be used after their third discharge, but the Dug was adamant. Tal had at one point considered intervening on the man’s behalf but Cess pulled the pilot away, gesturing to the other two as she did. “You gunna cook something so we can have dinner _and_ a comedy show?”

The Twi’lek smirked at her. “I didn’t want Dinula to kill him! That’s my only – “

There was a loud electronic shriek and a screech of multiple automated systems slaved to come online by Tac’s tap into Imperial comm chatter which had apparently picked something up, setting forth a tidal wave of actions.

“Hey Tac!” Cess called. “Your slicer’s trap caught something!”

Gibuli and Ori had come bounding down the ramp of the ship and Tynbi automatically began searching the skies with a set of macrobinoculars.

“What is it?” The older Dug asked, looking surreptitiously between Tac and the Rodian.

“It is the Chimaera!” Tynbi called, waving absently as he continued to gaze upward through the lenses. “The ship has returned.”

Tac gave one little huff as he toggled two switches, “That’s not all that’s back!”

He flipped a third and there was a very distinct thrumming sound, followed by a pause. The low frequency hum started up again with little to no regularity. Meanwhile, Rato, Germ and Keetsala had arrived to look questioningly at the grinning human.

“What are you saying now, crazy slicer?” Dinula sat back on her arms, exuding strained patience.

“Apparently none of you know Mon Calamari blink code?” Tac sighed in mock-exasperation; he was clearly enjoying himself.

Gibuli hopped quickly to his side to look at the signal scrolling across the nearby datapad. “Refresh my memory.”

The man snorted and pressed a series of buttons. The visual representation of the beacon – coming from the ship just entering high orbit around Lothal – complete with a detailed analysis of the signal to noise ratio was altered to include aurebesh lettering for each series of peaks and valleys.

“Ohh hoho!” Tac smiled. “Clever girl. She’s hidden it in the hyperdrive noise.”

“What?” Cess asked, craning her neck to see.

“The message is in Huttese.”

“Banbonzay!” Gibuli called gleefully **{Safe – in Huttese.}**

Cess and Tac weren’t as well versed in the language as Talath, Tynbi and the Dug, but based on the hooting and chortling, chest thumbing and head bobbing the two humans assumed Staja was either alright or she had taken-over control of the Star Destroyer in secret.

“So?” Tac asked looking from Ori to Gibuli, waiting for someone to explain the remainder.

There was a long pause as the Dug studied the datapad, Tal leaned over casually to look, his eyes widening slightly.

“Anytime guys?” Cess growled.

“She is giving us her schedule.” Ori offered quietly. “She is a busy woman, no?”

There was a collective gasp; from six Dug it sounded like a giant serpent had reared up to strike. It was a sound that wasn’t common except when food was unanimously described as worthy of only a Hutt or while watching a pod race. Cess instantly felt the nervousness creep into her shoulders, as she walked slowly toward Gibuli.

“What happened?”

The old Dug cocked his head. “I do not know. She only said ‘jee dayan yauma’ and the signal stopped transmitting.”

“It probably ended because it’s paired with the hyperdrive.” Tac interjected. “They’re powering it down to begin maintenance on it.” He laughed lightly. “Sounds like it needs it too!”

“Are we certain it was Malastaja?” Tynbi waved a hand at Tac’s display, which had now gone blank without a signal to project.

“Who else could it be?” Tal shrugged. “You think Thrawn would resort to mind games to get us? He probably knows exactly where we are and what we had for breakfast this morning.”

“Perhaps it is actually a trap set for the ISB agent?”

“Fulcrum?” Ori hopped from arm to leg and back to arm. “Hera Syndulla’s team picked him up. He told the Pheonix cell Staja helped get him off the ship. And now we know she wasn’t caught!”

Gibuli shook his head slowly, looking pensively at where her last message had abruptly disappeared. “No. It is more than that.”

They looked at him strangely, clearly not seeing the obvious. Staja was reaching out to them, had given them her schedule so their orbits could intersect but for what purpose?

There was only one reason that made sense.

She was abandoning the Empire entirely.

“So Gibuli, what does ‘jee dayan yauma’ mean?” Tac shuffled his feet, looking cautiously at the group’s leader.

Something had happened. Something had provoked her; urged her, persuaded her to give up on her Grand Admiral and her old life. It was now unsalvageable and no matter how that metamorphosis had occurred, the resultant realization Teela Zapheri had to endure would last her forever.

Gibuli sighed. “I need help.”

Darth Vader entered the throne room without so much as a nod to the Chagrian bureaucrat. The idea that he would need an appointment to see his master was almost laughable.

Almost.

Although the Dark Lord understood why Palpatine employed such sycophants he didn’t have to agree with their usefulness.

He stood before the dias and knelt, waiting to be acknowledged and quite sure the Emperor was intentionally making him wait out of spite. His master could always tell when his thoughts tended toward cynicism and this was his way of keeping him servile.

Vader gritted his teeth. Finally, the throne pivoted lazily.

“Rise my apprentice.” The Emperors voice was strangely melodic. “You have news.”

Always a statement.

“Yes, my master.”

Palpatine rose from his seated position and motioned for him to approach. “What of Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo?”

“The information does not pertain to the Grand Admiral but rather his assistant Scholar Teela Zapheri, Master.” Vader paused. “She is pregnant.”

“I know.”

_He knew? How?_

“Prince Xizor had informed me during your time away.” There was the barest hint of teasing in the Emperor’s voice as he began to walk. “I have already requested his organization’s assistance in _correcting_ the matter.”

Vader scowled fiercely as he fell into step next to him. “I did not correct the matter myself as I wished to seek your guidance, Master.”

Palpatine stopped his slow walk and turned to face him, “And why is that, _Lord Vader_?”

Vader once again gritted his teeth and reached out carefully to get a sense of the man before him.

“The child is – “ He paused once again, carefully considering his words. “ – strong.”

If his master was surprised or angry in anyway, he was hiding it from him.

“Interesting.” The old man mused. “Are you certain?”

“Yes, my master.”

“Very interesting.”

“What does it mean?” Vader asked studying the Emperor’s profile.

Palpatine’s mouth quirked up slightly in thought, “It means that Zapheri is perhaps more valuable alive than dead for the time being.”

The Dark Lord waited for him to explain further, but he merely continued to walk toward the entrance of his garden. “You have other matters to attend to, do you not, my friend?”

“Yes, my master.” Vader suppressed the hot stab of anger over being left so obviously uninformed.

“Good.”

Whether his response was to his apprentice’s emotional turmoil or just the acknowledgment that Vader did indeed have other tasks he was to be overseeing, namely the completion of the Death Star and the construction of a Super Star Destroyer at the Kuat Drive Yards, it was clearly a dismissal.

“Inform the Grand Vizier I wish to speak with him.” Palpatine gestured indifferently.

“Yes, my master.” he bowed and quickly spun away trying to scrub his venomous thoughts.

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith was still very much an apprentice to Darth Sidious. He always seemed to learn at least one new thing in the presence of his master and today he had learned _two_.

The first was that he hated Xizor. The knifing Falleen was clearly out to gain more power and influence; his ambitious delusions had led him to believe he could usurper some of Vader’s.

The second lesson was perhaps the harshest because it showed his master how truly ingrained the Jedi’s memories were, as hard as he had worked to expunge them and that life…He should have killed Teela Zapheri when he had the chance.

He liked to collect women.

It was nothing so crude as to keep notches on a bed post somewhere. Where he would record something like that, Xizor couldn’t begin to imagine. He would first need to document which mansion and which bed he had started his tally. To the Dark Prince, it wasn’t so much the quantity as it was the quality.

Bright. Strong. Talented. Beautiful. Deadly.

_Ah. Perfection._

He’d even briefly considered adding Teela Zapheri to his “list”, but she hadn’t responded to his physiological nudge the way he had anticipated.

A humanoid female’s hormonal levels shifted dramatically upon coming into contact with a potent Falleen’s pheromones. With the amount he’d been exuding during their meeting in the garden, she should have wanted to do nothing more than strip naked and spread her legs for him. His efforts to get her to betray her current alien lover had been counterproductive, but so very illuminating otherwise.

A hormonal influx caused by a pregnancy coupled with his own pheromones would cause her to become violently ill; indeed, she had nearly collapsed at his feet upon his attempts to coax her into his bed.

And that was worth more than having her spread out before him.

The Black Sun Vigo’s thoughts were interrupted by the chirp of his comm. He sighed as he rolled out of bed and away from his most recent acquisition.

He forgot her name.

Malina? Elina? Did it matter?

“My Prince?” she called.

“Stay.” He instructed as he moved to the balcony.

He answered the comm on the fourth ring, a satisfied smile on his face. “Grand Vizier, how may I be of assistance?”

“Your Highness.” The Chagrian sounded thoroughly bored. “I wish to relay a change in strategy regarding the Zapheri matter.”

“Oh?”

“Until further notice, your organization will not harm her but rather observe her movements.”

Xizor frowned, “And may I ask what prompted this change in strategy?”

The smugness was almost palpable. “You may not.”

“Then may I ask, did the strategy change fall strangely coincident with the arrival of Lord Vader on Coruscant?” The Falleen suppressed a snarl.

Mas Amedda paused. “You may ask though I cannot say for certain your Highness – “ the Grand Vizier hesitated again. “ – It would appear to be so however.”

So unlike Vader to show any sort of compassion. Perhaps his former life as Anakin Skywalker was getting in the way of things?

“How very interesting.” Xizor pondered aloud.

“You will instruct your operative on Lothal appropriately.”

The Falleen smiled tightly, “Hopefully Tynbi has not had an opportunity to execute our previous instructions. If he has…”

“If he has then the Emperor will be exceeding displeased and the advancement of your agenda will be decidedly inhibited, I am certain of it!” The Chagrian hissed menacingly.

“Very well.” He couldn’t help but chuckle.

The Rodian sniper hadn’t had any luck getting close to Zapheri in the months he’d been placed on the backwater hole. The Dark Prince doubted that would suddenly change.

But Tynbi was close.

So very close.

He pressed the suctioned tips of his thumb and forefinger to his rifle in anticipation. After months of laying in wait, the mark would soon pass within his reach. He would be able to see her within his scope, align the crosshairs on her forehead and once he was satisfied with the positioning, the air flow, the subtleness of his own breath, he’d pull the trigger.

He was close. But so far from the goal.

Teela Zapheri was to arrive at the Imperial Complex but even he wouldn’t be able to reach her if the Malastaja Rebels couldn’t gain entry into the dome. While Gibuli contemplated ways to infiltrate the Imperial’s security system, Tynbi simply went right to the source.

The Governor’s lackey answered her comm quickly.

“This is Ursa Palas, assistant to Governor Pryce of Lothal. How may I be of assistance?”

Tynbi’s snout wrinkled up in amusement. “Ah Ursa Palas. This is Tynbi, you will remember me as the contractor you vowed to provide assistance to some months back.”

There was only a slight pause. “Ah yes, Mr. _Tynbi_. How may I be assistance?”

“I require access.”

“Of course,” He envisioned the human woman rolling her brown eyes contemptuously. “Whose schedule do you need?”

“I do not need a schedule. I require access to the Imperial Complex.” Tynbi explained patiently.

There was a much longer pause this time. “I…can see about making that happen.” Palas said slowly.

“See that you do. If you cannot, have your governor do it.” The Rodian smirked at his comm. “She is familiar with my reasons for needing admittance.”

The woman grumbled and was clearly unnerved over the idea of a Black Sun assassin wandering the halls of her shiny Imperial dome but in the end she provided the necessary information – giving the Rodian a way to get the group into the complex without being detected and without seeming too suspicious. It would be through a series of tunnels and backdoor like entrances that were poorly guarded due to their seemingly limited worth and liability.

It would fall to the slicer to get them up to the level where Zapheri was once they got past the first ring. Gibuli agreed, Tynbi’s plan had merit and they would make the attempt to retrieve their friend and family member.

He was so close.

So very close…

She knew they would come for her.

Teela expected it when she went to the factory but Cess and Tac were no longer there. A quick search of the system records indicated that Worker 7530 and Worker 7482 had simply stopped coming into their assigned posts shortly before the Battle of Atollon.

Her heart sank.

Perhaps, Gibuli hadn’t received her message. She would run out of time and Thrawn would find out…

The Grand Admiral was no longer hiding the fact that he was suspicious of her. And he instructed Rukh watch her every move when Thrawn himself wasn’t around. It would only be a matter of time before he confronted her and the Chiss wouldn’t be taking no for an answer when he did.

Her time ran out on their way down to the surface on their fourth day back in system.

Teela sat next to him in the Lambda studying her datapad when he gently placed a hand on her thigh, an intimate touch that sent her heart banging against her ribs. It should have made her lean into him but instead Teela pulled away and looked up at him questioningly.

_“You no longer care for my touch, Zapheri?”_

The pain and guilt were instant, and she swallowed hard, _“That is not true. I – I am only tired and do not wish others to see.”_

There was a long silence and Teela pulled at her baggy tunic, making certain her expanding belly was covered.

_“I am aware of the message you sent to the Malastaja cell using the hyperdrive of my ship.”_ Thrawn said into the uncomfortable quiet, glancing at her profile. _“I must ask that whatever foolish idea you are intent on, it be abandoned.”_

She stared straight ahead. “I – I don’t know what you’re talking about, Thrawn.”

He leaned over, brushed a hand against her cheek. _“When we arrive, you are to accompany me to my office. Once there, you will explain why it is, you have been acting so strangely as of late, Teela Zapheri. And if I find you are lying to me – “_ He paused, his eyes flashing briefly. _“ – you will be confined to the Chimaera for the foreseeable future, regardless of how_ useful _your expertise would be in rolling out the Defender Elite.”_

Teela felt her eyes start to water, “I would have thought after all these years, you of all people would excuse my idiosyncrasies.”

“I am well aware of your quirks, Zapheri.” The Grand Admiral shook his head, clearly not to be deflected. “You are hardly suffering from a lack of Corellian noodles or time away from a hyperdrive. If I did not know better, I would say there was something physically wrong.” His red eyes moved from her face to her chest and abdomen.

“I’m fine.” She soothed.

To her credit, her voice didn’t shake at all, her heart however, had started to pound.

“Excellent. You will explain further when we arrive.”

She cursed silently and peered out the viewport to see the Imperial dome on the horizon.

This was it. She had run out of time. Teela briefly considered making a mad dash for freedom once they entered the dome but if she were stunned…

Stun weaponry was strictly prohibited against declared or very obviously pregnant, nesting or fertilized beings due to the potentially adverse side effects a neurological restart would have on the still-developing egg, larvae, fetus or grub.

Suddenly she experienced a pang of emotion – a deep sadness that pulled at her eyes - and she looked down at herself. She was expecting a child and she hadn’t even taken the time to relish in that. Teela had been worried about the threats around her and had neglected to reflect on the miracle she herself was producing even now.

But it was a joy she couldn’t even share with the man sitting next to her, the one who had helped her create the life growing inside her.

It was too dangerous.

Zapheri looked over at him, watched as he skimmed through images on his datapad – Mandalorian art – by the look of it.

“Ngisakuthanda, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Ngizohlala.” She whispered. **{I still love you, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. I will always. – Sy Bisti}**

He turned to her then and studied her face carefully as the shuttle landed gently in the primary command hanger bay. _“Whatever you have planned, Malastaja, it will not work.”_

Despite her fear and sorrow she smiled, wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and bobbed her head. “You forget, I’ve spent years watching a tactical genius at work. I may have acquired some skill – “ Teela grinned and stood up as the Lambda’s ramp descended “ – or if nothing else, some luck.”

They watched as the shuttle landed in the hanger bay, like a predatory bird settling down to roost. Tynbi disguised as a civilian mechanic with a contractor’s identification code was up in one of the balconies overlooking the bay when it made its descent. Both Tac and Cess were disguised as stormtroopers and were escorting prisoners – three Dug each. They had finally reached the area just in time to see the ramp lower.

“Thanks for the heads up Tynbi.” Cess joked into their comm.

“Sorry.” The Rodian murmured softly.

“No worries. All we have to do is follow them and – “ Tac was interrupted by Rato’s sudden hissing.

“Deathtroopers! The blue one has deathtroopers?”

“They are harder to shoot in the ass, yes?” Dinula chortled.

“Would you kindly shut the kriff up.” Tac growled.

“Tynbi, do you have eyes on Staja?” Gibuli asked

There was a pause.

“Tynbi?” Cess asked.

There was sudden motion and two sets of boots marched down the shuttle ramp: one belonging to the Grand Admiral the other to his aide-de-camp.

“There she is.” Gurm gurgled happily.

“Tynbi?” Gibuli pressed again.

Little did they know, the Rodian had turned his feed to their communal communications system off, had assembled his weapon and was watching Teela Zapheri through the scope of his long-idle sniper rifle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 
> 
> I'm sorry. I didn't really edit this chapter...I've had the attention span of a gnat. I'm flying out to the west coast on Sunday for a Monday interview and I'm starting to get strangely nervous. I don't normally get nervous about job interviews...I get anxious over the big things like having to cook, meeting small children with runny noses or drinking milk past the "sell by" date. Yes, I'm also an idiot.
> 
> I have one more chapter that I'll post relatively soon...it will likely be after I return from making a fool of myself and thoroughly enjoying every minute of it! I've only been to the west coast a hand full of times and never to California!
> 
> The next chapter - which is the last chapter before a "time shift" - is called "Borrowing Freedom" 
> 
> Once again, I truly hope you continue to enjoy this and I'm very appreciative of your encouragement throughout this whole process! Thank you for reading!  
> -N!


	70. Borrowing Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None
> 
> Translations: In Text
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Shoot  
> Ring  
> Too late  
> Stunned  
> A family of rebels.  
> The governor's disappointment  
> Arihnda's realization  
> Who is the key?  
> Emotion  
> Freedom - an antiquated idea.

They walked down the ramp together – the Grand Admiral and his assistant. She stopped her forward motion with a stubborn tilt to her chin. The Chiss only strode a second longer before his annoyance at her not being in lock-step next to him prompted him to cock his head. His hands gripped behind his back, fell to his sides as he turned slowly to face her.

He suddenly pulled his service blaster and pointed it at her.

Zapheri screamed wordlessly, raising her hands in surrender.

“You will come with me now.” He growled at her, his eyes glowing dangerously,

She nodded jerkily, swallowing the string of expletives she wanted to hurl at him. Teela stepped forward and he grabbed her roughly by the arm, pulling her to his chest.

“And you _will_ explain yourself, Zapheri or I will place you in a detention cell until you cooperate.”

Tynbi snorted.

For a moment it looked as though the Chiss was about to do _his_ job for him, but the Grand Admiral had apparently thought better of it.

_No matter._

He focused once again on the woman, lined up the crosshairs with the center of her forehead as she walked toward him, practically dragged by the Grand Admiral.

He covered the trigger with his finger.

_Breath in…_

His comm chirped quietly at his belt and he released the breath he’d expected to expel upon recoil. He hissed a curse and grabbed for the little device.

“Tagwa?” He whispered. **{Yes? – Huttese.}**

The voice was instantly recognizable and the Rodian unconsciously stiffened. “There has been a change in plan.”

“Yes?”

“Teela Zapheri is not to be harmed.”

Tynbi cocked his head and blinked, looking confusedly down at the comm.

“What is the plan?” He asked slowly.

“You are to observe only. If an elimination is desired later, you will be informed.” The Black Sun superior sounded irritated but not at his sniper.

_At the one placing the request then…_

“She will soon defect from Imperial service and it will be easy to remain close and watch her.”

The voice sounded lighter. “Good.” There was a pause. “You have an enthusiastic alley in the Governor, as well.”

“Yes.”

“Do not disappointment me, Tynbi.”

The comm line went silent and Tynbi lay staring at the top of his weapon’s scope for several moments. He shook his head in frustration and packed up his rifle, replaced his hand-held device with his other comm system and flicked it on.

“ – like, they’re going to his office in the Officer’s wing.” Cess was speaking.

“Hello?” The Rodian called, sounding the correct mix of sheepish and apologetic. “My comm system went down, is everyone okay?”

“Tynbi! We are glad you are safe! Yes, all is well. We are tracking Staja to Thrawn’s office. Can you secure the Grand Admiral’s Lambda shuttle?”

He smirked down into the landing bay. “I don’t see why I can’t.”

“Good.” Gibuli sounded pleased. “That will be our means of escape.”

Teela glanced around looking for Rukh but the Noghri was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he could talk some sense into Thrawn and buy her more time?

It wasn’t meant to be. Her time was up.

They had reached his office and his grip on her arm tightened momentarily as he opened the door and swung her inside. She nearly tripped but he caught her by her shoulder as he moved quickly around her to close the window blinds.

And once the room had been plunged into dimness, he beckoned her over to him as he sat behind his desk. She thought briefly of refusing him but remembered his easy willingness to wave his blaster at her and so Zapheri walked slowly, cautiously to stand next to him.

Thrawn reached around her and pulled her to him but she quickly brought her hands up to his chest to avoid the close contact.

The Grand Admiral rocketed up from his seated position and leaned over her menacingly. “Veo k’ir vah vun’csio’nicitah ch’ah?” **{Why do you resist me? – Cheunh}**

Her eyes widened “I’m not! I’m just – “

“Ch’an’ruhoti!” he spat. **{Liar!}**

She pushed against him trembling, shaking her head as hot tears pour down her face. The Chiss glared at her but sat back down, intent on waiting for a response, both hands clutching the arms of his chair as if to restrain himself against his rage.

For a long moment neither of them spoke, his anger abated only slight upon seeing her in so much distress. She reached out tentatively to his left hand, still grasping the hard, cold metal at his side.

“Give me your hand, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” She whispered.

He was half tempted to deny her intimacy as she had denied him, but he felt an overwhelming weariness sit itself on his shoulders and Thrawn could no longer stand to be without her.

She gently guided his hand up to her cheek as he watched, Teela closed her eyes and sighed at the touch and he moved his thumb to tenderly caress her bottom lip.

“Ber ch’ah veo cart k’ir vah rokar vim ch’ah csarcican’t basca ch’un’bi ch’at k’ir hah vitcehah.” **{Tell me what is making you suffer, and I will destroy worlds to make it stop. – Cheunh}**

The pain in her eyes intensified, her expression chastised him, but she inhaled shakily. “I am not suffering Thrawn. Not in the way you might fear. But I am afraid.” His hand moved down her neck and he felt her swallow hard. “Promise me, you’ll let me stay with you?”

His eyes narrowed. “Zapheri – “

She interrupted his demands for further explanation by pressing a hand to his, guided it so his palm was positioned above her left breast - over her heart.

“Okwakho.” She looked at him earnestly, her eyes still glistening with unshed tears. **{Yours. – Sy Bisti}**

She slowly moved her other hand to his chest, pressing her fingers up next to his rank plaque

“Okwami?” Teela asked beseechingly **{Mine? - Sy Bisti}**

_How could that ever be in doubt?_

“Okwakho.” The Grand Admiral nodded solemnly. “Njalo” **{Yours. Always. – Sy Bisti}**

Zapheri sighed – perhaps it was in relief or to steel herself for what would come next.

Keeping one hand on his chest she moved her other hand – the one pressing his up against her breast to guide him lower. He frowned, slightly.

She moved their entwined fingers down, keeping her eyes on his face as she did. Suddenly her guided motion stopped and Teela pressed his palm down on her belly.

“Bakithi.” **{Ours – Sy Bisti.}**

Before she could register his response - widened eyes and a sudden intake of air through parted lips - the door to his office hissed open and two stormtroopers stepped in. Thrawn was immediately on his feet, his hand sliding swiftly from her abdomen to wrap around her waist protectively as he turned to face the two trespassers.

“What is the meaning of this?” He demanded.

Thrawn had positioned himself in front of her but Teela peered from behind him in time to see both troopers raise their weapons. She screamed as the Chiss swung his arm around, grabbing for his blaster while using his opposite hand to push her to the ground, but it was too late.

Two stun blasts hit him squarely in the chest and he fell roughly to the floor next to her.

“Staja!” The armored soldier that spoke, rushed to her side pulling off his helmet as the other trooper circled around the desk.

“Tac?” Zapheri gasped.

She gapped in horror as the other disguised rebel leaned down, pulled Thrawn’s blaster from his inert form and pointed it lazily at the incapacitated Chiss.

“NO!”

“Cess, stop!” Tac cried.

_Cess!? It was Cess under that armor?_

“Cess, please don’t hurt him!” Teela pleaded with the other woman as she crawled over to place herself between the disguised explosives expert and the Grand Admiral.

The younger woman however, pulled off her helmet and glared at Zapheri. “Do you have any idea what he’s done? What’s he’s been responsible for?”

Teela bobbed her head. “Yes. I do. And I can explain.”

“Save it.” She hissed. “I’m sure you’ll regale us later with all of your adventures, like killing defenseless Rebels on Atollon and trips to conspire with the Emperor on Coruscant.”

Zapheri glanced over at Tac as Cess turned sharply away and the slicer shook his head firmly, letting her know it was most assuredly _not_ the right time to ask the obvious question.

Cess had been hurt terribly in the Malastaja Cell’s attack on a convoy – the counter assault had been directed by Arihnda Pryce and was completely opposite to what Thrawn had ordered. If it hadn’t been for the Governor, the girl would never have been injured.

_And maybe she wouldn’t have so much rage?_

Malastaja had seen similar rage in herself. After Ansion.

Teela watched both Rebels as if they were foreign to her, as though she were just now meeting them and only via a trusted associate. She clutched her stomach over the losses that tallied against her. Voss, Boola, Toli, and Boli were dead and Cal was in hiding on the other side of the galaxy; she couldn’t make amends with them. But Cess and Tac and the others…

And Thrawn…

She looked down at the unconscious Chiss.

No.

They would perpetually put each other in danger. The tie needed to be severed and Zapheri would do it _her_ way.

She quickly fumbled under her tunic and found the necklace she had taken from his desk drawer. She pulled it hastily out and placed it on his chest before kissing him gently on the forehead.

“Are you going to stay and wait ‘til he wakes up and tries to kill everyone or are you coming with us?” Cess growled.

“I’m coming.” She clambered to her feet, making sure her clothing remained loose over her middle or her Rebel family might realize much too soon why she’d requested their assistance.

“Alright.” Tac nodded, placing his helmet back on his head. “Gibuli, Ori and Keetsala are on this level, near the hanger bay. Rato, Gurm and Dinula are on the level above us but are making their way back down now that Tynbi is back online.”

Zapheri nodded her understanding. “Where are we headed?”

“Back to the hanger. Tynbi’s taking the Lambda off the Grand Admiral’s hands.” Cess’s voice was cool and it had nothing to do with the stormtrooper helmet muffling her usual liveliness.

“Let’s move. Staja – “ Tac motioned her forward. “you get to lead the way, since this is your turf.”

She marched through the Complex using the very route she and Thrawn had taken from the hanger bay to return to the waiting shuttle. The group’s newest member, Tynbi had already started the pre-flight sequence but thankfully Imperial Lambdas were quick to fly and by the time Teela entered the expansive bay, three of the six Dugs were already aboard.

Two heartbeats later the other three rounded the corner opposite of Zapheri and her “stormtrooper escort” but they weren’t alone. Several blasts of superheated plasma singed the air above the quadrupeds as they lumbered further into the bay, sending return fire back down the corridor at their unseen pursuers.

“All because you wanted to shoot a deathtrooper in the ass!” Dinula hissed. “I hope they cut your ears off!”

Rato and Gurm grinned at her, caught Teela’s startled look and waved merrily at her. “Staja! We have deathtroopers incoming! Care for some?”

“You know I prefer Imperials of higher rank!” Zapheri called as the two young Dugs gurgled with satisfaction.

Cess shoved Thrawn’s RK-3 at her and jerked her helmeted head toward the shuttle. “Go. We’ll cover you.”

She walked briskly firing toward the hanger bay door as the three retreating Dug loped toward her. Sure enough, no sooner had they spun around to make a dash toward the Lambda, two deathtroopers advanced through the blast doors.

“And you didn’t think to get the door?” Teela gritted her teeth as she tightened her grip on the blaster and tried to aim for the door controls.

“Just remember which side you’re on Staja!” Cess growled.

The incrimination in her comment was moot because the deathtroopers realized quickly that the Grand Admiral’s aide-de-camp was not supporting their efforts to apprehend the imposters and their Dug co-conspirators. They aimed at the stormtroopers next to her and the Dug that were bounding up the ramp of the ship, but not her.

She looked up in time to see him enter the bay, the pristine white of his uniform making him stand out in all the dark slate and dull gray. Zapheri felt her eyes widen in fear then narrow once again in suppressed emotion.

He stepped toward her; his hand outstretched and his lips were moving but she couldn’t make out what he was saying.

Tynbi had fired the shuttle’s thrusters and Tac was pulling her by the arm, trying desperately to get her to ascend the ramp with him.

“Staja! C’mon!”

She turned quickly away, running into the ship and slamming her palm down hard on the hatch closure panel. The Lambda immediately lanced forward out of the bay and into the smoke and soot filled air of Capital City.

Teela Zapheri leaned up against the bulkhead shivering, her breath coming out in panicked gasps as the Dug excitedly congratulated themselves on their escape and hopped merrily from hands to feet as they rushed to her. The string of curses from the cockpit, followed by the ship trembling under fire from TIE fighters – likely Interceptors and not Defenders – caused them to amble off to assist with the new threat…All of them except the leader.

“Gibuli.” She murmured.

“Staja.”

“Thank you for coming.”

The Dug cocked his head and looked carefully at her, “Are you sure you wanted to leave?”

“I had no other choice.” She shook her head; a loose piece of hair framed her face and she absently tucked it behind her ear. “I had to.”

He eyed her speculatively. “Come. Tell me about all your choices since last we saw each other.”

“I doubt they’ll reflect well on me.” Teela shook her head. “I’ll only be a dangerous disappointment. Find a safe place to land and I’ll be on my way.”

The alien’s ears went back, and he made the strange clicking sound he’d use when he was about to reprimand the younger Dug, “Would you abandon your family, Teela Zapheri?”

She looked up, meeting his eyes. “I will never abandon my family, Gibuli.”

She stood straighter and pressed a careful hand to her belly, “But if I need to leave them to guarantee their safety, I will do it gladly.”

Arihnda Pryce had heard the intruder alert, knew based on her aide’s reports that Xizor’s sniper, Tynbi would be inside the Complex hunting for Zapheri. The Governor of Lothal hummed tunelessly as she marched down the corridor.

_Finally! And good riddance._

She sat down at her desk, comforted, even happy to see Ursa Palas and her uncanny resemblance to Arihnda’s now-deceased enemy as the dithering fool cringed.

“Governor?”

She looked up, her patience suddenly spreading thin. She recognized the other woman’s tone of voice. “What is it Palas?”

“Tynbi escaped.” Ursa replied meekly.

Arihnda shrugged and cocked her head, “And what does that have to do with us?”

Palas pursed her lips and shrank back slightly, “He stole the Grand Admiral’s shuttle – “ Pryce felt a smirk beginning to creep across her face. She’d be treating herself to some expensive wine tonight to celebrate. “ – all of the other Rebels escape…including Teela Zapheri.”

The Governor’s self-satisfied smile collapsed, and she blinked disbelievingly at her assistant.

“What did you say?”

Ursa Palas was now pale and trembling. “I said – “

Fortunately for her, Arihnda’s desk comm chirped, the tone indicating an off-world transmission requiring her attention.

She cursed in frustration and dismissed the other woman with a wave of her hand. Palas was only too happy to comply, practically running from the room and closing the door behind her.

The Governor slammed her palm down on the console.

“This is Governor Pry – “

“Ah Governor.”

Arihnda stopped, feeling her blood still in her veins.

“Y-Your Highness.” She breathed. “How may I be of assistance?”

Xizor chuckled. It was a sound that was both terrifying and arousing. “Come now, Governor. I know you’re upset over something. Why don’t you tell me what it is?”

She opened her mouth to respond; to deny, but she struggled to find words or even breath. Instead she made a half-hearted attempted to regain some of her usual bluster. “Your Highness, I hardly know what I should be upset over, unless I’m to be disappointed in hearing from you?”

“Could it be that Teela Zapheri is still alive?” he mused almost playfully.

The Governor was silent for a long moment as she stared at the comm, quite certain she would be the unfortunate victim of a strange untimely death.

The Black Sun Vigo laughed, and it caused Arihnda to jump in her seat. “Relax, Governor. I have received a new request.”

She frowned, “New request? From whom?”

“Teela Zapheri is to be kept alive for the time being.”

The Governor gritted her teeth and unthinkingly slammed her hand down on her desk hard. “But why?”

Xizor laughed again, obviously enjoying her helpless rage. “If I had to hazard a guess, it’s likely because of Zapheri’s pregnancy and whatever happened during Darth Vader’s trip to the Unknown Regions with her red eyed lover.”

Arihnda’s eyes widened, “Vader _wanted_ the hit on Teela Zapheri?”

There was an almost imperceptible growl, “Did I say that?”

It made no sense anyways. Darth Vader was not, by any means, subtle. If he wanted someone dead, he’d order his 501st Legion to do it or the Dark Lord of the Sith just went ahead and killed them himself.

“No.” She answered quietly.

“You would do well to stay away from Zapheri even though she is officially an enemy of the Empire now. Let Tynbi deal with her. He will contact you if he needs your assistance.”

“Of course, your Highness.”

“Good.” Xizor terminated the connection and the Governor leaned back in her chair, considering the Falleen’s words.

If Darth Vader _didn’t_ hire Black Sun to perform the hit then someone willing to listen to what the man had to say, _did_. Everyone was willing to give the appearance of listening to him – he was the top enforcer of the Emperor –

_OH._

Arihnda Pryce smiled.

And now. _Now_. She finally had the ultimate leash to hold the Grand Admiral. She’d have control over the Defender program, over Lothal, over the Seventh Fleet, and it would only be the beginning.

Across the great expanse a young woman startled awake, gasping in fright and sitting up on the edge of her cot. She ran her hands through her long black hair and steadied her breathing.

_The key!_

Everything was in flux once again. The darkness she’d seen, weeks ago, had returned. And it seemed to Vah’nya an ominous billowing blackness surrounded the woman in her dream, threatening to engulf her. It would have been terrifying certainly, but what made it so very horrifying and personal was that she’d been clutching a child.

And not just any child.

_Ozyly-esehembo_ ; a navigator like her who’s Sight would not diminish with age.

It made no sense. Was the key the woman, the child or both? Perhaps it was neither…

The only thing that was certain in Vah’nya’s mind was more feeling than thought.

Tee’laza’pheri, whatever her role was in future events, was at the precipice of danger and a crossroads in which her path forward would with certainty, impact the Chiss Ascendency.

_Emotion._

When he first met Teela Zapheri he remembered being overwhelmed by her human emotions. She never knew it, of course. There were many things he never let her know; thoughts about her he hadn’t shared even as they became close, not even after they became intimate.

Not even after they created new life together.

Thrawn glowered into the darkness of his office.

His mission was at a nexus – he was on the cusp – at the very brink of securing aid from the Empire. Surely the threat posed by the Grysk had been noted – they had advanced into Imperial space, their intentions, the opposite of peaceful.

Palpatine was no fool! He knew that the Chiss Ascendency would not be an idle alley in any fight against them.

And yet…instead of focusing on the true threat or what he had perceived to be the true threat – the one that would kill from outside, the Emperor fixated on _appearances_ – the one that would kill from within.

Lord Vader had suspected Teela of hiding something and the Grand Admiral had feared he’d learn of her connection to Malastaja. No amount of explanation could save her if the Dark Lord were to find out about her history given the man’s temper, but as Rukh would later inform him, it wasn’t her Rebel sympathies that had gotten her into trouble with the Sith.

Vader had nearly killed her. On _his_ ship. Just several decks below _his_ office.

All because of the Emperor’s cruel obsession with _appearances_.

She hadn’t said anything, but she didn’t need to. It had been readily apparent, Zapheri was truly terrified.

What about, he hadn’t known.

Rukh had refused to answer his navigator’s questions citing his previous orders to protect her as he would Thrawn himself.

“I do not appreciate your interpretation of the request.” He had growled at the Noghri.

The Chiss however didn’t press him, choosing instead to apply that pressure to Teela. She would eventually tell him; the Grand Admiral was certain of it.

Only after she sealed her fate by firing on deathtroopers, stealing Imperial property and openly aiding known Rebel thieves, trespassers and saboteurs, had the Noghri become more forth coming.

The little alien looked expressionlessly up at him. “She believed you would send her away and considered any action pertaining to her forcible removal to be a threat.” He cocked his head, a Noghri expression of consideration. “I agreed.”

“Damn it, Rukh!”

It was too late.

And Thrawn’s rationality had been completely compromised.

_Emotion._

The human woman had influenced him in the worst possible way and his child would likely suffer the same blindness.

He clenched his fist trying to subdue his fury.

The worst part was knowing it – all of it - was a self-inflicted wound. He was honest enough with himself to realize she’d been right. He _would have_ sent her away to keep her and the child safe, whether she wanted it or not. That would hardly be considered a threat. And now she would force his hand; placed herself in more danger because of her paranoia and lack of faith in him.

He clenched his jaw, feeling his temper slip away from him.

So much emotion.

_Such a human thing._

He’d seen her. He knew he needed her; had to have her and so he did. And now, just like that, she was gone again.

His.

_She_ was _his_. And _she_ carried _his_ child.

She had the audacity to leave. Teela didn’t trust him. She didn’t trust him with herself and she didn’t trust him with their child.

He suddenly stood, his whole body vibrating with barely suppressed rage.

Teela Zapheri had wanted to stay.

Very well.

Even after she eventually realized she would need to leave, that the world was too small, that she’d made a mistake, she would stay on Lothal - he would make sure of it.

Let her have her apparent freedom, it was an antiquated idea after all, borrowed from an imaginary time that never existed in any part of the galaxy. There was no place she could go that he would not find her and when he did, Grand Admiral Thrawn would take back what was _his_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!!
> 
> I GOT THE JOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just found out today! I'm so excited! I haven't felt this good since I took those pills for my back a few months ago...
> 
> :-D 
> 
> Anyways, 'nuff o' that! I'm working on getting this silliness completed. I'm up to Chapter 76 and I think I'll have another 4-5 Chapters after that and this fester pile of excrement that came from an idle mind will be complete (FINALLY!)
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you so much for hanging in there! You're good people! I'm toasting to your health via a Diet Coke when I order take out tomorrow to celebrate (it's the simple things!)  
> Cheers to you!  
> -N!
> 
> P.S. I'm going to try to finish this before I post again. Hang in there a bit longer...we're in the home stretch! Thank you for reading!


	71. The Hunt for Teela Zapheri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None
> 
> In This Chapter  
> The Imperial search  
> Cess and Staja  
> Back from Capital City  
> Taking the fight to the governor  
> Arihnda Pryce knows...  
> A fixer  
> Grand Admiral's conduct  
> The annoyance of humans  
> Black Sun plots  
> Sarden's plan to get off Lothal...

**Two Months Later…**

The woman darted through the streets of Capital City. She had gotten very good at avoiding the stormtroopers.

Surprisingly good.

Gibuli and Talath especially, disliked her recklessness, but Rato and Gurm, egged her on and were always nearby if one of the patrols happened to take an interest in her movements. Unfortunately, the cell’s leader had finally called a halt to her near daily treks via landspeeder into the city to talk with Old Jho. She was now limited to twice per week on a swoop, which also meant she was restricted in the type and quantity of resupplies.

The Ithorian cantina owner however kept her well-stocked with food rations for the Malastaja cell, an occasional replacement power cell and of course the most valuable commodity on Lothal as of late.

Information.

The whole system had become locked down, the Governor had made a point of tightening her grip and had utilized the brutal efficiency of the Chiss Grand Admiral to do it. To make matters worse, the Mining Guild had been brought in to support Arihnda Pryce’s glorious vision – like carrion birds to a carcass. There were rumors, dark and foreboding that the Imperials were searching for a woman – a human woman who was once an Imperial.

A traitor…

Jho would silently discount drinks for those quietly toasting the defector – whoever she was – but his news this time around concerned the Malastaja cell’s operative greatly.

“You must be careful on your travels.” The Ithorian cautioned her.

“I will, Jho. Thanks for the power couplings. Tal will be happy to get them, and I know Gibuli will also be thankful.”

“Ah Gibuli has my continued thanks for keeping light in Lothal’s eyes.” Jho nodded “As does Malastaja.”

The woman’s smile faded slightly. “Yes.”

“They are looking for a human woman – that is for certain. But something has changed in their approach.”

“Oh?” She glanced up at him as she climbed onto her swoop.

“They are checking those that show signs of – “ Jho moved his massive head from side-to-side as if struggling to articulate the correct term. “ – carrying a child inside them.”

The woman inhaled sharply, “Pregnant.”

“Yes.”

It would seem the Grand Admiral had become so desperate to regain control of Teela Zapheri he’d stoop to letting the Governor’s men hunt for her and inform them of how best to find her.

“And that is not all – “ the alien’s large sleepy eyes seemed to widen. “ – they have increased the bounty on her and they have prohibited the use of standard weaponry to apprehend her – especially the use of stun blasters.”

_They wanted the child unharmed._

“Thanks for the info, Jho. Stay safe. If you see Ryder Azadi tell him we’ve got eyes on the north and west side of the factory. There should be a new model making its debut soon and when it does, we’re all going to want to get as much information on it as possible.”

She wouldn’t know it but only hours after their conversation, Old Jho would be arrested trying to get her message to the other rebels on Lothal. The Ithorian who had been a staple in the community and loved by everyone was executed shortly thereafter.

Gibuli hated the fact that Cess had taken it upon herself to become what Staja had been when Teela Zapheri left to rejoin the Empire. It was a massive responsibility and a huge role to fill; the girl hadn’t been ready. None of them had.

The old Dug had failed in taking care of his family and Cess had gotten hurt. Badly.

Nightswan had commented on the attack being strangely different from Thrawn’s usual methodology indicative of someone else’s hand in the planning and execution and thus the brutal maiming of one of their own.

The others had pleaded with her to reconsider. Even Rato and Gurm admitted, albeit in distaste, they’d consider reviewing evidence that might absolve Black Sun of crimes, and the Dug hated Xizor’s syndicate more than anything!

Staja had tried to explain the Governor’s involvement but Cess would have none of it. She hated Thrawn as she hated every Imperial and she was very nearly to the point of lumping Teela Zapheri in with that population of individuals.

Life on the Ten Laps had been strained for several weeks, like a bomb waiting to go off, until Malastaja had just suddenly left.

She arrived back at the ship. Dinula bounded out to greet her and help her unload the supplies from the back of the swoop. As expected, Rato and Gurm arrive five and ten minutes after she did; it was their obscure way of confirming they hadn’t attracted admirers while in Capital City.

“Did the twisted neck hunched back give you food?” Gurm hopped excitedly toward her.

“Of course, he gave me food!” Cess admonished him. “You can’t talk with your mouth full and everyone on Lothal wants you to shut your hatch!”

“He can still talk with his mouth full.” Tal smiled at her as he came around to look at the power couplings. “Did you tell Jho we said, ‘thank you!’ “

“Yes. Yes.” She rolled her eyes as she looked around to see Keetsala, Ori and Tynbi. “Where’s Gibuli and Tac?”

The Twi’lek frowned.

She flashed an angry glare at him. “What!?”

Talath shrugged, “They went to see _her_.”

“Well, I’ve got news for _her_.” Cess snorted. “The Empire knows her _big_ secret.”

The Ten Lap’s pilot sudden realized that the Dug and the Rodian had stopped what they were doing and were conspicuously listening to their conversation.

“What are you talking about, Cess?” Dinula snapped at her.

“I mean, the Governor’s men are searching for a _pregnant woman_ and they’re not using the stun setting if you know what I mean.”

There was a collective hiss from the Dug and a cringe from Tal. Tynbi as usual stood back, seeming bored and uninvolved, watching as if he would need to provide clinical commentary on the scene at a later time.

“Jho told you that?” Tal asked.

“Yeah.” Cess gritted her teeth and glared at the others, “They increased the price on her head too. But, before you get all pissed off on her behalf, remember what she is. She’s an Imperial!”

“That’s enough!” Ori growled.

“Alright. Alright!” Talath grabbed the woman by the arm as she moved into the Dug’s personal space – a sure act of aggression as far as Dug were concerned. “I’ll call Tac and let him know. In the meantime, how about I make us all some food and we just settle down.”

She wrenched her arm away from the Twi’lek pilot sending one last glare at Ori, “Sure.”

Cess spun and marched away into the ship, leaving the family, still saturated in her anger, staring after her.

Tac placed his comm back on his belt and sighed as he climbed the rocky slope up to the small stucco dwelling. The slicer shook his head once again at the terrain.

Eventually traversing it would become challenging for the woman who called the carefully concealed residence home. Thankfully Malastaja was sure footed even in her current condition – she’d maintained a sort of compactness to her middle, the pregnancy hadn’t yet settled into her hips.

Indeed, clueless beings such as Tac, could barely tell she was expecting. But that, at least according to Talath’s report wasn’t going to stop the Imperials from using that piece of information to look for her.

He knocked on the wooden door of the stone structure, the whole place seemed to have been curved out of the nearby hills. In fact, it was virtually impossible to see from the sky.

Good thing too, the slicer thought darkly. The Empire had taken their occupation of Lothal serious and were flying TIE patrols perpetually – even in the Highlands.

_Or Thrawn is just that desperate to find her…_

“Come in Tac.”

He opened the door hesitantly, “I figured I’d be safe.”

“I’ve been watching you through the porthole.” Staja gave him a dry look.

“Oh.” He blinked. “Right.”

“What did Tal say?” Gibuli hopped up in mild interest or as best as he could manage in the confined space of Zapheri’s small abode.

Tac shook his head. “Cess, Rato and Gurm made it safely back from Capital City but the news from Jho wasn’t good.”

The slicer relayed everything the Twi’lek pilot had told him, prompting a low growl from the Dug and a deep frown from Staja.

He looked mournfully at the woman, feeling a fresh wave of pity for her. Thrawn had betrayed her. After everything, the bastard had violated the confidence she had in him and divulged her secret to his fellow Imperials just so the Chiss could get her back under his thumb.

Apparently, the same thought had entered Gibuli’s mind because he looked carefully at her, sitting crestfallen next to them. “I am sorry Staja. I did not expect Thrawn to do this.”

She turned slowly to them. “I don’t think he did.”

Tac wrinkled his brow.

Teela Zapheri couldn’t possibly be _that_ naive.

“Uh, with all due respect, he absolutely did.” Tac crossed his arms over his chest angrily, “Who else would have _known_ about your situation?”

“Rukh for sure but maybe – “ she paused, licked her lips and sighed deeply. “Maybe the Governor found out via Xizor…”

Gibuli looked forebodingly up at the slicer.

“You do know Falleen have strange pheromones, right?” Tac studied her speculatively.

She looked up at him sullenly, “I figured it out after I met my first Falleen, Venix. I thought I became immune once I realized – “ she made a disgusted face. “ – but when I met Xizor he made me so sick I almost threw up on his over-priced boots.”

Tac cursed and glanced over at Gibuli. “In that case, there’s a good chance he at least _suspects_ she’s pregnant which means – “

The Dug finished the thought for him. “The Governor too suspects.”

“So, what do we do?” Tac looked between the woman and the Rebel leader. “Even _if_ Staja gets off Lothal, which isn’t very likely without help from our _employer_ and with every Imp looking for her – “ The splicers voice dropped to whisper. “ – Black Sun knows about the baby!”

“One thing at a time, Tac.” Gibuli sighed, waving a leg at him in a calming gesture. “We must first find out how to deal with the Imperial threat.”

To their surprise, Staja smiled. “And I know how we deal with them.”

Both Tac and the Dug looked at each other, then at her questioningly.

“We take the fight to Arihnda Pryce.”

He stood looking out at Capital City, his hands clasp tightly behind his back. The woman standing – waiting (impatiently too) - behind him reminded him of his anger. He focused on that instead of the other emotions that perpetually plagued him.

Sadness.

Loneliness.

Fear.

He inhaled deeply and turned, exhaling carefully as he faced Ursa Palas.

“You will explain to me why Imperial troops are being allocated to patrol the city to search for a pregnant civilian.”

Palas arched her brow politely, “Per the Governor’s request, Grand Admiral.” She smiled. “The new ISB agent assigned to Lothal, Agent Sarden, was provided an intelligence report that indicated one of the Rebel cells was being led by a pregnant human.”

Thrawn clenched his jaw and walked casually around the desk to pace behind the seated Governor’s aide. “Is that so?”

Palas hummed, still facing forward.

“I wonder how Agent Sarden came into possession of such – “ He leaned down to hiss menacingly into the woman’s ear. “fascinatingly _specific_ intelligence.”

Ursa flinched but remained forward-facing, she shrugged slightly. “You’ll have to ask him.” She bit back coldly. “Or the Governor.”

Finally, she stood and spun arrogantly to face the Chiss, “I heard a rumor the woman was actually Malastaja.”

To the Grand Admiral’s credit, he remained expressionless despite his intense rage; anger like he’d never felt before.

_Arihnda Pryce knows…_

It complicated everything and soon – likely very soon – the Governor of Lothal would present her terms for his surrender of the Defender Project and who knew what else. Teela Zapheri was not the only one living with borrowed freedom.

“You may go.” He whispered.

Thrawn watched as she left, feeling once again the familiar rage consume him.

Agent Rayf Sarden was a man of many talents.

As an ISB agent he was very good at conducting investigations but what he excelled at and truly lived for was fabricating motives, methods, participants and other details. He was as his handler called him, a fixer.

But Sarden relished a good story, loved a mystery, enjoyed looking at a problem and thinking about how something could or would have transpired had he committed the crime or made the mistake. Naturally, he would never have made the miscalculations the perpetrators had made but it was amusing, nonetheless.

He would ultimately catch the guilty party, or _a_ culprit, whether it was the true wrongdoer didn’t much matter to Sarden. Most of the time it was the person or people his _real_ employer considered “dangerous.” Those individuals would unfortunately meet their untimely end in a prison before they could launch a formal request for an appeal.

Black Sun didn’t have to be fast with taking care of their loose ends, the Imperial judicial system wasn’t known for being speedy.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t had much practice at dealing with unfinished business and fixing issues since leaving Coruscant and arriving here. He absolutely _loathed_ Lothal. Who would ever want to live out on an ass-fuck Outer Rim world anyways? Dirty little people on a dirty little world that wasn’t worth his time. But Black Sun had sent him to the backwater for one purpose and one purpose only.

To fix a problem.

That problem being an Imperial Grand Admiral – a strange hybrid Pantoran with red eyes – who had apparently gotten sloppy and decided to make a hybrid of his own with a human woman.

Sarden made a face.

_To each his own._

Oh, but what had made the situation into something straight out of a holodrama was the woman had been his civilian aide-de-camp for years. She’s joined a Rebel group and had become a spy, running away upon finding out she was pregnant with the alien admiral’s child.

_Deliciously scandalous!_

And Xizor _himself_ had taken an interest in this one!

He sighed happily over all the ways he could paint a picture of sex, debauchery, power, corruption and treason!

But there was a recent complication to him getting off this miserable piece-of-Bantha-shit world…

The request had been made to capture the woman – apparently whoever had contracted the operation had grown wary of the Grand Admiral’s failure to find Teela Zapheri and believed him, not only to be a traitor to the Empire but to be stalling in apprehending his former aide and lover.

_One more infraction to add to Thrawn’s ever expanding list of charges._

Sarden sighed again.

“Am I boring you Agent Sarden?”

He focused on Governor Arihnda Pryce, regretting the interruption to his reverie. The severe looking woman was staring expectantly at him.

“My apologies, Governor. I was thinking of how best to deal with our _mutual_ concern.”

As if their “mutual concern” had durasteel-penetrating red eyes and hypersensitive blue ears, the door to Pryce’s office hissed open and in stepped Grand Admiral Thrawn.

The Governor smiled arrogantly and pointed her chin up, “Ah Grand Adm – “

The strange alien interrupted her greeting. “I will be reassigning Lothal’s garrisons to protect my TIE Defender factory.”

Her eyes flashed at his characterization of the facility.

_His factory?_

Sarden hid a smirk, shaking his head in amused disbelief. Arihnda Pryce had been correct. Thrawn was truly clueless when it came to politics. Lothal’s governor had either developed an impressive amount of patience or had built up an immunity to his ignorance.

_Remarkable considering she’s from a slime hole such as this…_

“With all due respect, Admiral.” The woman allowed herself a small smile, “The factory is already well guarded and – “ she gestured to the ISB agent seated across from her “ – Agent Sarden has received intelligence that would be very helpful in apprehending Malastaja and – “ Arihnda looked carefully; very pointedly at Thrawn, “ – Teela Zapheri for that matter.”

The alien didn’t so much as twitch but that strange gaze landed on Sarden and for the briefest of moments he felt exposed as if those unnatural red eyes _could actually_ see through durasteel.

“Agent Sarden, how did this information relating to Malastaja and Zapheri come into your possession?” The voice was polite but there was a hard edge just beneath the surface.

Sarden had seen it before. If men like Thrawn were pressed hard enough and for long enough, eventually they’d break…

“Let me assure you Admiral, it is quite credible.” He nodded.

“That is not what I asked.”

The Governor stepped forward slightly, “The source is secure and is classified as top secret.”

Thrawn’s eyebrows lifted skeptically, “You will find, Governor, my clearance is higher than yours.” He turned to Saden, “And likely yours as well, _Agent_ Sarden.”

It was one thing to be politically inept but to be self-important _while being_ politically inept…

Rayf Sarden could be condescending too…but not yet.

The human man stood to his full height however, a mere centimeter or two shorter than the intimidating looking alien and sighed. “Might I speak with you privately, Admiral?”

Those strange eyes narrowed, “Very well.”

He turned sharply and strode out of the Governor’s office without further comment and the ISB agent, despite his height, found himself struggling to keep up. They arrived at the Admiral’s office and the regal looking alien immediately entered and stood behind his desk, his hands clasped firmly behind his back – a slightly more relaxed stance than parade rest, but barely. He cocked his head and looked expectantly at Sarden.

The ISB agent waited.

“You wished to speak with me privately, Agent Sarden?” Thrawn prompted.

“Yes sir.” He scowled slightly. The Grand Admiral hadn’t offered one of several chairs to him nor had he himself taken a seat, thereby etiquette required he remain standing.

Of course, the Admiral was by far the superior officer but Sarden…

Sarden was ISB.

_He’ll learn, likely the hard way…_

“I have to say I dislike having to tell you this news, in this manner, sir.” He paused for emphasis, making sure his face was the appropriate mixture of discomfort and solemnity. “But a formal investigation has been launched into your conduct.”

He motioned reassuringly. “In all honesty, Admiral I doubt there is anything to worry about. Your reputation as an honorable person is well established and the allegations against you are sensational and gross. They will, I’m certain be disproven upon further investigation.”

Again, there was no facial expression indicating any sort of emotional reaction as if the ISB agent had simply read off the local cantina specials and not told him he was being investigated for conduct unbecoming.

“And this somehow is connected to your intelligence pertaining to Malastaja and my former aide-de-camp, _how_?”

Sarden nodded slowly, making a compassionate show of understanding at his probable frustration. “I only know that the complainant had expressed concerns that _both_ Alexsandr Kallus and Teela Zapheri had Rebel ties while under your supervision.”

Thrawn smiled slightly, his eyes moved over Sarden’s shoulder to briefly glance at the door; from the direction they had come from.

The Governor’s office, perhaps?

“Is that so?”

He didn’t respond.

Finally, the Grand Admiral’s eyes narrowed, “Very well. Please alert me if you happen to find Malastaja.” Thrawn nodded once and spun on his heels to gaze out the window, it was an abrupt dismissal but the ISB agent couldn’t help but smile.

“Shall I also alert you when I capture Teela Zapheri?”

Thrawn didn’t turn back to face the man but he cocked his head slightly and gestured indifferently. “I find it highly unlikely you will be _able_ to capture her.”

The Admiral stood with back turned, hands clasped tightly behind her back as she stared out the viewport of the Steadfast. She pursed her lips and let the silence linger for a moment longer. Ar’alani had found that many beings, even Chiss strove to end the quietness of thought when they were uncomfortable or nervous. Her limited study of humans suggested they were especially prone to such behavior, however Nev’illcyg’ni was not like the average human.

He was cunning, unflappable, ruthless and completely without remorse.

The Chiss Admiral mentally shook her head. No wonder Mitth’raw’nuruodo thought he’d be useful to the Ascendency – the human had many of the same character traits he himself possessed; his self-importance could be discerned all the way from Imperial space.

Ar’alani finally turned, shifting her attention to the human who appeared almost relaxed. She knew better. Men like Nev’illcyg’ni never truly rested.

“It is vital that she return.” The Admiral’s glowing red eyes focused on him.

“You will forgive me, Admiral but I have already attempted it. She will not come without Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” The skin around the human’s eyes tightened and his stance seemed to stiffen as if he were preparing for physical combat.

“That may have changed.”

Nev’illcyg’ni’s brow furrowed and his heat signature shifted. He was becoming irritated, but his voice didn’t betray his frustration. “How so?”

“She may have reasons that are more important than staying with Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo, perhaps?” Ar’alani arched an eyebrow at him.

He frowned in thought. “I do not see her changing her mind when the fate of – “ Suddenly he stopped and looked more closely at the Chiss Admiral. “What did Vah’nya see?”

She pursed her lips again and turned back to look out the viewport of the ship.

“Admiral?” Cygni growled.

Ar’alani sighed.

_Humans._

“I will simply say that it is imperative that Tee’laza’pheri return to our care. Something hunts her.”

The man shook his head in outward annoyance, “Of course something hunts her. The Emperor himself wants her dead, if you take her in you may be asking for trouble.”

“Then it is imperative no one knows where she is.” She looked pointedly at him.

Cygni had apparently figured out the direction the conversation was headed and crossed his arms over his chest looking resigned.

“You aren’t suggesting, _Admiral_ , that I go back to the Empire _again_ and – “ he made a strange face. “ – kidnap her?”

Ar’alani was once again silent. The human mumbled something in his own language, sounding suspiciously like a curse but she let the vulgarity slide.

“Stealth is required. The Grysk are on the advance and there is no one else. If you can also persuade Mitth’raw’nuruodo to render aid - ”

“Yes. Yes, then so much the better.” He grumbled petulantly. “So, _what was it_ that Navigator Vah’nya saw?”

Tynbi walked casually out of the darkened alley, looking both ways despite there being no foot or vehicular traffic. The Imps had placed a curfew on the citizens of Capital City and everywhere else on Lothal for that matter and they enforced it with an iron fist. If you were out without identification and a damn good reason, you’d find yourself in a cell.

It didn’t much matter to him. He had a very large supply of get-out-of-jail-free passes complements of his employer. Of course, if he was careless and abused that privilege his means of getting out of a cell would be via a mortuary droid.

“You there!” A stormtrooper’s filtered voice interrupted his thoughts. “You’re out past curfew. Let’s see some identification.”

The Rodian bobbed his head submissively, “Of course, good sir. Of course.”

Suddenly a human man, dressed as an ISB agent, approached from the opposite direction Tynbi had come. He motioned for the stormtrooper to stand down. “At ease, trooper. I’ll take care of this one, he’s the troublesome pickpocket I’ve been after!”

Tynbi almost chuckled.

“Come here scum! I have a special cell picked out for you!” The agent grabbed Tynbi roughly by the back of the neck.

“Please sir. I did nothing wrong! Please!” He curled his snout asymmetrically – an expression of fear or at least an approximation thereof.

The human marched him quickly toward the privacy of the alley, pushed him up against the wall and glared at him in disgust.

“It’s not sunny here.”

“Never was.” The Rodian responded.

The ISB agent seemed to relax, “Rayf Sarden.”

“Tynbi.”

“Xizor said you should coordinate with me on how best to deal with Zapheri.”

The alien’s eyes glittered in the dim light, “Xizor said that, hm?”

Sarden sent him a caustic, dismissive look, but the Rodian cocked his head in amusement. “Xizor informed me you were to take your orders from me, since I am the one so close to her.”

“Really?” The human stepped forward, towering over him. “Then you won’t mind telling me where she is.”

Tynbi made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat – a strange sound for his species.

“The Rebel cell’s leadership hasn’t been forthcoming with that information only two people in the group know exactly where she is hiding.”

The ISB agent grinned. “Ah so you _aren’t_ close to her.”

There was a sudden click and Sarden looked down to see the Rodian holding a blaster, pointed very threateningly at his chest. “I am much closer than you are, _and_ I have the weaponry if Xizor decides to change his mind again.”

Sarden smiled nastily. “Ah but you haven’t heard then?”

“Heard what?”

“Why do you think I asked you here? Xizor _did_ change his mind. I received word this morning. He wants the woman dead.” Sarden sighed and stepped back. “Your move.”

Tynbi considered him for a long moment. “I have been tasked with – “ he paused and moved his head back and forth in amusement. “ - acting as a sniper.”

The human gave him a dry look. “You don’t say?”

“A sniper, that is, in an attack by the Malastaja cell.” The alien clarified.

Sarden’s eyes lit up. This could be much easier than he anticipated. “What’s the target?”

“Who.” Tynbi corrected.

Sarden stared at him. “ _Who_?”

The Rodian bobbed his head. “They intend to take out the Governor of Lothal.”

“An excellent opportunity for you.” The ISB agent laughed.

“Yes. I’m sure you will know when I’ve completed the task.”

“I’m sure.” Sarden smirked.

Rodians were always far too trusting. Xizor had specifically ordered that Teela Zapheri be captured alive. But that was another obstacle in the way of Sarden’s original objective: to find evidence of treason against the Grand Admiral and to get the fuck off the planet.

However, if the sniper were to seemingly take matters into his own hands and kill the woman, he wouldn’t last long with Black Sun’s wrath no matter what desperate excuses he spewed out. Tynbi’s finger pointing would be considered a frantic lie meant to save his wretched green hide.

The assassination would speed the confirmation of her child’s parentage, hence offering an easy way to destroy Thrawn. The Navy would be rid of the alien’s unconventional ways, political ineptitude and Rayf Sarden could provide a victory for his patron. He didn’t care if Zapheri was collateral damage – he wanted off Lothal as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I sure hope you're doing ok out there. The world has changed a lot since the last time I updated here - I could tell you that I started my new job and loved all four days I was allowed to go into the office until they sent me home. I still love my new job, it's just I'm sitting at home doing it instead of sitting at home doing nothing. It's a good thing and I'm one of the lucky ones, I know. For all of those out there that are struggling, I hope you can find something that helps. 
> 
> For me, it's been this. And I would like to say thank you sincerely for that.
> 
> Now, as for this flaming trash heap of a story...I've worked on it here and there since starting the new job and I think I'm finished with it. ((head banging on keyboard)) The last few chapters were rough so if it appears as though someone else wrote them, that's actually sort of true. My writing style has changed since I started working again - it's much more formal and rigid - like I'm writing with a corn cob shoved up my ass (I assure you that is not the case!) It's still fun though...the writing I mean!!!
> 
> Here I introduce a new character and I hate it - I prefer to recycle significant characters (especially this late in the game) but with Kallus being a pain-in-the-ass Rebel I needed someone else - and Xizor did tell Arihnda in Chapter 67 he had a few ISB agents in his pocket...
> 
> The general flow of the next few chapters highlights Teela's indecision and Thrawn's insecurities. And yes there are character deaths. I didn't enjoy that but it happened. If you are concerned about a happy ending don't worry...too much. :-D
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope you are all healthy and safe.  
> -N!  
> P.S. I'm thinking about writing a short story about a chance encounter between Teela and Eli Vanto! It's a stupid little side story but...((shrug))


	72. Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence
> 
> Translations: Within Text
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Solitude and desperation  
> Cess's new purpose  
> Tynbi's specialties  
> Nothing from Nightswan  
> Bad news, worse news  
> Grand Admiral's arrival  
> Malastaja's ultimatum   
> Something's off  
> Take the shot  
> A thing of beauty...

She had spent most of her time in solitude but Teela Zapheri, for the first time in many years, found it comforting. Occasionally she would have visitors – Gibuli and/or Tac - but mostly she enjoyed quietly taking apart various droids, fondly remembering better days, and refurbishing several models to help her around her tiny living space and small garden.

She’d even fashioned batons, very similar to her previous pair and practiced with them every day – mostly combat forms and endurance training. Despite her physical changes, she refused to succumb to a weakened state in which she was no longer able to defend herself and the life she carried within her.

She braided her hair tightly and placed her dagger, taken from Thrawn’s desk, in a sheath at her hip. Teela smiled in mild amusement and looked down at her slowly expanding belly. It was becoming too troublesome to bend at the waist, hence pulling the knife from her belt would be easier than from her boot.

She placed the batons in the slotted sleeves against her legs, the blasters too were holstered low on her hips. Zapheri grabbed her outer cloak along with her oversized goggles and carefully crouched down to heft up her pack, slowly slinging the bundle onto her back, grunting at its weight. Teela decided against the veil; she was as recognizable as Darth Vader due to the wanted signs and public announcements all over Lothal.

This was the best way, perhaps the only way…

In her desperation to save herself, Thrawn and their child she’d left the Empire, in none-too-subtle a manner. She foolishly assumed she’d be able to slip away, have their baby in secret and by so doing convince him it was time to go back to the Unknown Regions.

Let the Empire continue to fester in its own rot.

But the Chiss in his stubbornness, refused to let her escape into anonymity. It was his wounded pride that ordered the tightening of the blockade around the planet, the continuous TIE patrols and the distribution of wanted holo posters. Teela would need to get off world before giving birth or risk discovery but Thrawn wasn’t allowing it; every crack had been sealed, every loophole had been tightened and the walls were closing in on her.

Eliminating the Governor as a threat would create a momentary vacuum and allow her time to sneak through. She would return to Nirauan; have the child there and wait.

Wait for _him_.

If she wasn’t able to make it off Lothal before the birth, and if she was captured by the Governor, Teela Zapheri would be executed and who knew what would happen to her son. She had no other choice but to eliminate that threat pre-emptively…

Her melancholy was interrupted by the distinctive sound of a landspeeder’s repulsor prompting her to instinctively draw both blasters and advance stealthily to the view near the dwelling’s wooden door.

Relief flooded her – it was only Gibuli and Tac.

Teela sighed and opened the door slowly still wondering why the Dug insisted on only a small subset of the Malastaja cell knowing where she was hiding.

She smiled teasingly. “Gentlemen, are you ready to cause mayhem and mischief; maybe watch Rato and Gurm shoot some Imperials in the ass?”

Gibuli chuckled and Tac rolled his eyes muttering something about only being a slicer and how humiliating it was to have to deal with such immaturity by the weapon loving, foul smelling Grublings.

“Do you have everything?” The Dug asked, eyeing her speculatively.

She snorted and looked down at herself deliberately. “Don’t you think this is enough?” Her voice was dry as she motioned to the swell of her middle.

Gibuli chuckled “Ah, but Keetsala and Tac found something special for you. They made some special - ” He hesitated, looking absently at her abdomen, “ – modifications.”

Zapheri looked at him quizzically.

Tac grinned when he pulled out the familiar chest armor of an Imperial stormtrooper.

Teela snorted again. “I don’t think that’s going to fit!”

“But we made it for you!” Tac glared at her indignantly and pointed to an added convex portion of the plate. “ _See_!”

She still looked at it skeptically but shrugged. “Oh alright, I’ll put it on but it’s extra weight and once you see what I’m carrying in my pack you may think differently about me needing the armor.”

Both of them tried to peak into the bag she carried. Tac tried to lift the thing off her back with one hand and gave a yelp of surprise. “Ugh! Staja what do you have in this thing? Supplies for the kid?”

Gibuli helped her slip her arms out and both of them lowered the thing to the ground, looking captivatedly down into the strangely heavy sack.

“Is that…?”

“Yep.” She confirmed with a smirk.

“Staja, you’re crazy!” Tac looked at her in horror.

Gibuli shook his head in disapproval. “The extra weight and exertion is not good for you or the child.”

Teela had finished putting the modified armor on and crossed her arms over her chest experimentally – it fit perfectly. She turned to both Gibuli and Tac, her brow furrowed in annoyance.

“I can walk around with that thing all day if I have too” She wrinkled her nose at their skeptical faces and shrugged in mild capitulation, “I just can’t go to the ‘fresher or bend over with it on.”

They arrived at the Ten Laps and the Dug circled around the landspeeder before it had come to a complete stop. Although they were conscious of her pregnant belly, they were not shy about embracing her probably a bit more fiercely than was advisable with the armor pressing into her chest.

Teela was painfully aware of one person who was very noticeably absent.

“Where’s Cess?” She looked around as Tal released her from a gentle hug.

The Twi’lek’s left lek twitched and he shrugged nonchalantly, “She’s on the ship, preparing.”

“Oh.” Staja could think of nothing else to say and nodded mutely as she climbed the ramp into the Ten Laps.

She caught the glittering eyes of the Rodian, Tynbi, and she smiled thinly, waving in salutation. He nodded gravely in response. The one time they had met, Zapheri had gotten the distinct impression he didn’t like her. It was a fleeting sort of feeling, but it seemed stronger now and she quickly moved further into the familiar space of the ship.

“Cess?” she called.

“Yeah, what now?” the younger woman called.

The woman known as Staja carefully entered the common area and saw Cess lining up a series of hand-made explosives. Very _advanced_ explosives, too.

Teela grinned, “I like your taste in friends!”

Despite the girl’s promise to herself to be coldly stoic and angry in Staja’s presence, she laughed and immediately felt the stab of hurt. It felt good to feel something besides rage. She looked up at the smiling woman and with her armor and weaponry she looked almost like she had before she left…for the Empire.

Almost.

Her eyes were different.

_Sadder._

Cess never imagined Malastaja could become a sadder figure, yet there she was.

Sure, the Governor had ordered the retaliatory strike on them after they hit the convoy and Cess had been badly injured. It hurt like hell, but she had healed both physically and emotionally. Occasionally she’d have a nightmare – the exact scene playing out over again in slow painful motion with exquisitely brutal detail – but she had her family to help her _and_ she had her purpose…

Gibuli insisted their purpose was to _stop_ the suffering the Empire caused. She had thought of it like that at one point… _now_ Cess thought differently. Her _new_ purpose was to make the _Empire_ suffer for all the pain it had caused.

So yes, Cess had her _new_ purpose.

But what did Teela Zapheri have?

She had physical scars from untold tortures; the emotional wounds from Ansion probably still festered. She’d left the family to spy on the Empire and fallen for an Imperial monster who used her in more way than were obvious. And he likely didn’t care whether she or their baby died.

The price on the woman’s head was enough to buy an iridium mine and she was forced to live somewhere in the hills, completely dependent on their trips into Capital City for food and other supplies. If she did survive to have the child she carried, Thrawn would eventually find them and given how cold and cruel he was, he’d let Arihnda Pryce kill them both. And the Governor would certainly relish killing Malastaja slowly… _very_ slowly.

No, Cess was far more fortunate than the woman staring at her collection of bombs.

So, why was she so angry with her?

_Because Teela Zapheri should have known better!_

Cess sighed, “You want any of these things?”

Staja hummed in amusement, “Oh, I’m having all I can do to stand upright. Probably not a wise choice.”

She shot her a strange look and the older woman motioned good-naturedly to the pack on her back. She stood on her toes to peek inside while Staja bent her knees somewhat, allowing her friend to get a better look at the bag’s contents.

Cess giggled girlishly, inducing another grin from Zapheri.

“I can’t wait to see the look on their helmets!”

“Maybe it will be the same look they give us after Rato and Gurm shoot them in the ass.”

Both women laughed. The harmonious sound of friends temporarily rebonding prompted Tynbi to stride into the common area looking confusedly at the two. “What is the matter?”

Teela’s mirth faded quickly but the well-remembered and sincerely missed twinkle in Cess’s eye hadn’t left upon seeing the Rodian. “Oh, it’s nothing Tynbi. No worries. We’re just talking!”

He seemed to consider this for a second or two, his eyes shifting between the two humans and then he nodded once and strode away.

Cess snorted as she watched him go but Zapheri frowned at the Rodian’s back. “Cess, what exactly does Tynbi do?”

The young explosives expert looked sharply at her, “More than you do!”

“No! I know that!” Staja actually chuckled. “A Hutt does more than I do nowadays, but what are his – “ She shrugged looking back to where Tynbi had exited the main living area. “ – specialties.”

The other woman, appeased by Teela’s noninterest in attacking their newest crew member, went back to assessing her bombs while Zapheri walked casually along the line of laid out devices. “Well, he helps Tal with the ship.”

Zapheri nodded absently. “Ah.”

“He’s a damn good shot too.”

She stopped in mid-step. “He’s a good shot?”

“Oh, yeah!” Cess bobbed her head enthusiastically as she started to roll up her Dusters. “Can shoot a tick off a Bantha’s ass from a click away.”

“He’s a sniper?” Staja inhaled sharply.

The other shrugged, “Guess so. Why do you ask?”

Teela Zapheri had suddenly gone pale and sat heavily down in one of the nearby chairs, “Just wondering...”

Within the limited space of the cockpit, she paced as the Dug shook his head.

“I have not spoken to Nightswan in several months. The last time was well before Atollon.” Gibuli suddenly seemed uncomfortable. “He was actually here on Lothal and provided us medical supplies.”

Staja huffed in amazement, “I know!” she wailed. “Thrawn called him here by sending that probe droid to Ord Mantell. That was apparently his – “ She wrinkled her nose and waved her hand in disgust. “ – secret little way of letting Cygni know he needed help.”

The Dug blinked up at her. “Help? Why?”

“Because Arihnda Pryce had threatened him – “ Teela stopped her obsessive pacing, pursed her lips and corrected herself, “ – or rather threatened _us_.”

“If there was any suspicion, would Nightswan not have said something?” Gibuli cocked his head skeptically.

_… “I need to inform Gibuli and Black Sun. He may already be aware they’re on Lothal based on what you’ve said about the assassin at the factory.” …_

_… “Perhaps it is best to leave him ignorant.”…_

_… “If they cannot kill her directly, they will use snipers.”_

_“Likely. Xizor likes to do things discreetly and from afar if he can…”_

The woman sighed at the memory.

Thrawn had inferred there was a direct connection between Arihnda Pryce and Xizor upon learning the Governor knew of Black Sun’s presence on Lothal. The Chiss had convinced his former nemesis to keep the Malastaja cell temporarily in the dark over the potential danger; a good strategy given that they’d convinced the woman, Black Sun was exceedingly angry with her for her aggressiveness toward Teela. The Grand Admiral knew that bit of deception would have an expiration date, he likely wasn’t expecting his aide-de-camp to be in a significantly more compromising position when the duplicity was revealed.

“Cygni was supposed to tell you only after Arihnda Pryce found out we duped her into believing Xizor wasn’t happy with her.” Teela slumped down into the passenger seat across from the Dug. “I doubt Nightswan expected me to do something stupid like run away, especially when I told him I would be staying with Thrawn, no matter what.”

Gibuli considered her for a moment, “Nightswan has not made contact in some time. I might assume he is content with our current strategy on Lothal or – “ he slid from his own seat and hopped anxiously from legs to arms, “ – he is unable to make contact to inform us otherwise.”

“Do you think he knows about _my_ situation?” Staja pointed at the subtle dome of her belly.

“He likely knows you have defected.”

She pursed her lips and scowled, “Yet, nothing.”

“No.” the Dug shook his head sadly.

Zapheri clenched her teeth, “I think we need to tell Tynbi he needs to stay out of this one until Nightswan approves.”

Gibuli looked sharply up at her. “I do not think so Staja.”

“Why not?” She wrinkled her brow in confusion.

“Tynbi has proven himself time and time again.” His voice seemed oddly sharp. He’d never used such a tone with her before and it actually startled her. “The Rodian has helped us in our raids, has saved several of us and even helped rescue you!”

“Gibuli I – “

“I will not get into another argument with you, Malastaja!” The Dug hissed fiercely.

Teela pressed herself back hard against the tattered seat, remembering all too clearly their last significant argument. The cell’s leader had insisted they join with Ryder Azadi’s band of insurgents that had taken to small lightening quick attacks within the city.

She’d pleaded with the Dug to consider coordinating with the other group rather than meld the two parties together. After all, the bigger the pack the easier it was for a predator to hunt for the eventual weakened stray, separating it completely from the herd. If that were to happen, Thrawn or Arihnda Pryce – whoever’s team was responsible for the capture of that unfortunate individual - would waste no time in determining where the rest of them were.

However, Gibuli had argued that there was power in numbers and if they were to make some significant impact to help the people of Lothal, they needed help. The Malastaja cell was not the only cell on the planet and there had been previous attempts to meld them into a cohesive Empire-fighting unit, but Nightswan had only seemed interested in combining their efforts with Hera Syndulla’s faction. She was a rebel through and through and even survived Atollon…

Ryder Azadi was a nothing more than a politician and Neville Cygni was paranoid.

Now Nightswan was disturbingly silent and it was left to them to make their own way.

Teela sighed and raised her hands in supplication, “I understand Gibuli. It’s your decision and I can only tell you what my perspective is coming from the other side of things.”

“The Imperial side.”

She tried hard not to wince at the slight stab of judgement in his tone. The Malastaja cell had been profoundly impacted by the Battle of Atollon, despite never having been there; their guilt in not having been able to help and fight alongside like-minded peoples festered like an open wound.

_Just as Thrawn said it would._

“Yes.” Zapheri answered quietly.

Gibuli shook his head, “Do not be ashamed Staja. You are who you are, and you are family, but our family always acts to help others, yes?”

She smiled warmly at the Dug, “We do.”

He smiled back at her. “Then let us go as a family and give the Governor of Lothal one last opportunity to see reason.”

The Lambda settled down on the landing pad a hundred meters from the side entrance to the main factory floor. Cess had placed her charges, Rato, Gurm, Gibuli and Dinula had dispatched the northern side guards, Tynbi, Ori and Keetsala were still trying to clear out the western side when Arihnda Pryce marched purposefully down the ramp of the shuttle.

“Bantha shit!” Tac muttered over the comm. “Hurry it up, will you or else Tal will be doing an emergency extraction!”

“Keep calm, friend.” Tynbi cautioned.

“I can’t keep jamming in-house Imperial communications and expect them to keep thinking its due to some strange fluke or a feedback thing with factory machinery.” The slicer was starting to sound desperate. “And if those guards don’t report in – “

Staja interrupted him. “It’s alright, Tac. The Governor will see us soon enough.”

“Great.” The response was dry

“West sides clean but there’s something strange going on, Staja.” Ori called. “Keetsala thought he saw something, some glimmer or flash of movement, nothing ever came of it though, but he said it reminded him of a rippled edge of a – “

There was the unmistakable scream of TIE fighters overhead which became significantly louder, at an alarming rate…because they weren’t just any TIEs - Three Defenders, the same model Thrawn had used at Batuu and Mokivj.

_He hasn’t completed work on the Elite._

“Great job on those, Staja.” Cess remarked bitterly.

“Can it, Cess.” Dinula grumbled.

Teela wasn’t listening, she watched the fighers circle around, admiring their flight and for a moment she was near oblivious to the fact that they were in an escort formation.

_Oh no._

Suddenly Zapheri realized what it was Keetsala saw guarding the western side of the factory upon hearing the slower less distinctive approach of another Lambda.

“Ori,” she snapped. “What was it you thought you saw up there?”

It was Keetsala’s solemn voice that answered. “It seemed like a stealth field to my eyes.”

Teela swore. “I have bad news and worse news. The western team has a Noghri named Rukh using a personal cloaking device to spy on them. He’s extremely dangerous and I recommend not engaging him.”

There was garbled disagreement from Rato and Gurm as Gibuli hissed. “What is the bad news then?”

“That was it!” She screamed over the roar of the incoming Lambda. “The worse news is I know who’s on that shuttle.”

Arihnda looked on the approaching ship in disgust, turning to her aide to snarl at the young woman over the sound of the Lambda’s thrusters. “Why wasn’t I informed about this? Why is _he_ here?”

“I don’t know Governor!” Palas looked wide-eyed over at the other shuttle.

However, Agent Rayf Sarden seemed utterly unconcerned. The man shrugged nonchalantly and smiled at Pryce. “Come now, Governor. If he wants to open himself up to further scrutiny, that is quite fine with me.”

She side-eyed him as the ramp lowered and down it strode the Grand Admiral, looking very alien; his bright red eyes scanning the surrounding area. He was dressed in armor and his helmet slightly obscured his strange forehead ridges.

Behind him, not very far away were two deathtrooper escorts. Suddenly Thrawn stopped his forward motion and murmured something unintelligible to the black chrome armored men behind him. The Chiss continued to scan his setting without acknowledging the group nearby and the Governor found herself advancing toward him, frowning in confusion. Of course, both her aide and the ISB agent who had previously been intent on conducting an inspection of the factory, followed.

“Grand Admiral?” she called carefully, trying to keep as much of her annoyance out of her voice as she could. “I was not aware of your visit. If I knew you were interested in the inspection I would have certainly invited – “

“Governor I am here because I have received intelligence indicating there is Rebel activity in the area.”

Sarden stepped forward, his head tilted thoughtfully, “I wonder why I did not receive such information.”

“It was only just provided to me. I sought to contact the commander on duty but learned the factory is currently experiencing – “ Thrawn’s eyes flashed in displeasure “ – communication difficulties.”

The ISB agent scowled.

_Communication difficulties?_

Ursa Palas was already attempting to open a comm line to no avail. “The Admiral is correct, comm frequencies are currently unclear. Perhaps some sort of feedback from the factory equipment?”

“Perhaps.” The Chiss mused. “I wish to survey the north end of the – “

The deathtroopers stepped forward bringing their weapons up. Thrawn looked up abruptly, his red eyes narrowed. Arihnda, Sarden and Palas turned to see a lone figure walking toward them and they immediately shifted, their hands moving ever so slightly toward side arms.

“No.” Thrawn’s calm voice punctured the tense air. “None of you will engage the Rebels.” His red eyes pointedly lingered on Sarden. “I will handle them myself.”

Her oversized googles hid her eyes. She was thankful for that. Teela didn’t want him to see the hurt and fear and most especially the guilt. She didn’t care what the others saw – their opinions didn’t matter, and they certainly weren’t going to change their minds.

The Governor would likely not take her offer though she would give Arihnda Pryce the benefit of the doubt…it was more than the woman deserved.

She had neglected to wear her veil and hood; the Empire already knew who and what she was - Teela Zapheri was a traitor.

Stray wisps of hair whipped about her face as she walked slowly toward them, both hands casually up and away from her hips, where her dagger, and blasters were holstered.

“Are you ready?” she whispered into the tiny comm pinned just under her armored chest plate.

“We are ready, Staja. Remember Tynbi will take the shot. You are responsible for the Grand Admiral. Be careful of the deathtroopers.” Gibuli cautioned. “Rato, Gurm, you will distract them but are not to engage Thrawn.”

“What about the other two Imperials?” Dinula asked.

“Engage only if they do. Stun setting only.”

“Make sure to give Tynbi the space.”

Zapheri didn’t respond but nodded once to herself as she listened to the others confirm their enthusiasm. Their sniper even seemed surprisingly eager, revealing more emotion in his voice than most of them had ever seen on his face.

The deathtroopers had caught sight of her and had raised their weapons, Thrawn too had zeroed in on her and suddenly she felt her steps become heavy. The Governor, Ursa Palas and a man she didn’t recognize – an ISB agent by his attire – turned and immediately shifted for combat but the Grand Admiral’s steadying voice stopped them from drawing their blasters.

Teela slowed to a stop, raising her hands slightly after the brief twitch toward her blasters upon seeing the cool anger from Arihnda Pryce. After several tense heartbeats she continued forward, her eyes flicking back and forth between the deathtroopers and the ISB agent, an unknown variable in the impending confrontation.

The man was older than Alexsandr Kallus but didn’t seem to have his same military bearing though the intensity of his gaze caught her off guard. He was openly scrutinizing her figure, as if trying to determine whether or not the rumors were true. It wasn’t obvious – between the armor, her tunic and the way she carried – but Grand Admiral Thrawn’s former aide-de-camp was indeed pregnant.

The Chiss eyed the woman as she drew closer, his red eyes burning brightly.

He was angry.

_Very angry._

Zapheri finally stopped fifteen meters from the group, only after Gibuli hissed at her several times to halt. She inhaled deeply and lowered her hands slowly, shifted them ever so slightly toward the slots where her batons were.

“Arihnda Pryce.” She called. “For the good of Lothal and its people, we demand you resign as governor immediately. An elected governor will be chosen by the people in your stead. Lothal will no longer tolerate your injustice and I will no longer stand by and wait for you to inflict another Batonn upon the galaxy!”

The Governor had to shout over the gusts of wind. Her usual condescending tone coupled with the faux-Coruscanti accent provoked instant ire and Teela gritted her teeth as her right hand moved subtly closer to the side of her leg. The deathtroopers saw the motion and stepped minutely forward.

“Ah, Malastaja.” Arihnda scoffed, “I’m looking forward to interrogating you and I’m sure the Grand Admiral too, is interested to find out what you have to say.” The governor shot a knowing look at Thrawn.

She ignored the woman’s goading. “You will resign or die.”

The whole group seemed to fidget with anticipation but Thrawn decisively stepped forward. “On the contrary, Teela Zapheri. You will surrender yourself now and the Empire will spare your Rebel friends.”

_“What makes you think I have any friends, Thrawn? Tell the harpy to relinquish power or there will be hell to pay.”_

He answered in Basic. “I think not.”

She slowly shifted, readying herself for combat, cognizant that the last time she had engaged in a hand-to-hand melee she wasn’t as pregnant as she was now. The Chiss recognized the change, saw the subtle movement; likely knew what she was thinking. _“Are you really willing to risk the life of the child you carry?”_

_“Our child!”_ She hissed at him. Teela shook her head in disbelief at his indifference and balled her hands into fists ever closer to where her weapons were.

_“What has happened to you Mitth’raw’nuruodo? You have been led astray by the Empire! It is time we go back. Let us go together. Palpatine knows what awaits in the Unknown Regions. You have accomplished your mission. Come with me.”_

She hated how desperate she was sounding, not just because he would _never_ listen but because Arihnda Pryce, her lap animal Palas and an ISB agent could bear witness to it. _“Please. Help me raise our son.”_

That was apparently the tipping point for the Grand Admiral.

“Vah rsah nan’ei bah veo vah ber!” **{You know nothing of what you say – Cheunh}**

He motioned quickly to the deathtroopers behind him.

“Reset your weaponry.” The Chiss ordered.

_“Bastard!”_ She snarled, as she pulled up her goggles and drew her batons, quickly backing up. “Now, Cess!”

“Sure thing.” Chimed the familiar voice. “I have to say Staja, you sure know how to pick ‘em.”

Zapheri ignored the girl instead focusing on the approaching enemies. Thirty seconds later the shuttle behind the man she once knew so well, exploded.

“You make an excellent distraction, Staja!” Gibuli chuckled.

“Well, your excellent distraction is about to get stunned by deathtroopers.”

“But they aren’t guarding the shrew and her posse!” Cess quipped.

“Get me the hell out of – “

It was too late. The two black armored figures moved forward, one suddenly stepping quickly to her left – her significantly weaker side since being beaten by Reamus while the other strode directly at her. And fired their weapons.

She hunched over, protectively cradling her middle, looking up only upon realizing she was conscious and covered in a nonelectrified net. She pressed her batons back into their sleeves and unsheathed her dagger, cutting furiously at the mesh.

Teela had gotten enough cut to push her head and shoulder through but as she tried to wiggle out, one of Thrawn’s deathtroopers grabbed her wrist and wrenched the dagger away. She pushed off him with her right foot enough to pull her left baton, reaching up through the netting to slam it down on the trooper’ forearm. He briefly let her go; it was enough for her to push through her confinement and grab her other bludgeon.

She flung both batons hard at each of her attackers and they struck both men solidly in the chest but did little to deter their advance. She grabbed her dagger, sheathing it at her belt and pressed the return command on her wrists as she back peddled away from them but both weapons remained motionless at the deathtrooper’s feet.

_They’re jamming the frequency!_

“Rato, Gurm where are you?” She cried, drawing her blasters and pointing them threateningly at the advancing Imperials.

As blaster fire erupted behind her – a sign _something else_ had gone wrong and the Dug had entered problem solving mode – she wondered why the two troopers hadn’t broken off their pursuit of her in favor of protecting the Grand Admiral.

_Something’s off._

“Staja, we got a problem other than the squad of stormtroopers that just ambushed us!” Cess called over the comm system. “None of the dusters are working and none of the bombs on the southern face are either.”

“Wha – ?”

She looked up in time to see two more advancing deathtroopers as they flanked the livid looking Chiss Grand Admiral.

Zapheri stared at them in horror. “We need to go _now_! Thrawn blew up his own shuttle to trick us into giving away our positions!”

“Rato, Gurm! Staja needs cover fire.” Gibuli snapped. “Dinula and I will deal with these!”

“Where is Cess?” Someone asked worriedly to the group.

“I’m trying to get the fucking dusters fixed. This whole thing’ll work if – “ The human woman’s gasped was audible. “What? They aren’t even here. What th -” There was an ear-piercing scream and the temporary static of a dead comm line.

Teela wiped her eyes as she pressed herself up against a nearby retaining wall, trying to avoid stray blaster fire. “Cess! Where is she? Cess?” She looked frantically down the embankment where the girl had placed some of her explosives as a stray blaster bolt narrowly missed her shoulder.

“I don’t have a visual! Gibuli? Ori?”

Tac was also screaming into the comm line, curses and slicer jargon that none of them understood. “Damn Imps put a Verpine trace comm tap.”

“Translation, you fool?” Dinula spat as her own line buzzed from nearby blaster bolts.

“They can _hear_ us!”

Rato used some colorful words in Huttese to inform the listening Imperials what he thought of them _and_ their mothers and Teela had retreated almost to where Gibuli’s team had climbed onto the landing platform.

But she had effectively been cut off.

They had been ambushed by a squad of stormtroopers, swarming from the factory like angry insects with white exoskeletons and now they were between Zapheri and the Dug – her would-be saviors against the two deathtroopers marching steadily toward her with blasters set to who-knew-what.

“Tynbi take the shot.” Staja pleaded. “Ori we need to find Cess!” There was a murmured agreement “Tac we need an exit strat – “.

“I’m already on it!”

Talath would be here in a matter of minutes she knew – that is if Thrawn hadn’t decided to keep his Defenders in the area - the question was would the rest of them be. At this rate, the Imperials would have them rounded up and captured or killed by the time the Ten Laps arrived.

Gibuli’s head whipped around toward the western face of the factory. “Tynbi shoot her then go with Tac and Keetsala down to the landing pad – Tal will meet you down there – “

The cool voice of the Rodian could be heard over the line, “I’m waiting for a good shot. Very…soon…”

The whisper was from either Tac or Keetsala, a hiss of utter confusion and near panic. “What’s he talking about? The Governor is in the open!”

Teela stood up from her position against the retaining wall and fired several blasts at the lead deathtrooper pressing in on her before hastily turning around to look up at the sniper’s nest.

“Tynbi, make the shot. If she’s in th-“

The sniper was waiting.

Patiently.

This was what he’d spent months – almost a full year - waiting for.

Patiently.

He would wait for the perfect shot. She was moving; those around her moving as well…Tynbi monitored all of it only relative to her motion, specifically the change in her head position where his crosshairs would be placed.

The process seemed almost loving, delicate and gentle to the Rodian. Care was given to align everything; perfection was the goal. Black Sun could kill her any number of ways and most of those were brutally slow and extremely messy, but this…

This was beauty.

She was very fortunate. It was an honor to be eliminated in such a way.

He adjusted the focusing lens as the comm chatter continued in his peripheral consciousness.

“Tynbi take the shot. Ori, we need to find Cess!” There was a quickly muttered concurrence by the Dug and Tynbi heard and felt rather than saw him gallop off. “Tac we need an exit strat – “.

“Already on it!” The slicer’s voice betrayed his stress

“Tynbi shoot her then go with Tac and Keetsala down to the landing pad – Tal will meet you down there – “

She shifted slightly and he blinked. “I’m waiting for a good shot. Very…soon…”

One of the Dug – likely the smelly one – Keetsala paused in his cover fire – his woeful attempt to distract the stormtroopers pinning the others down. “What’s he talking about? The Governor is in the open!”

The Rodian nearly lost his carefully maintained patience and scolded the miserable creature but then she moved, twisting slightly and finally turned, aligning those human eyes with the outer curve of his scope, the bright red crosshairs lining up like fate on the center of her forehead.

“Tynbi, make the shot. If she’s in th-“

He fired.

The Rodian sprang to his feet ready to fight his way out – her so called family would not take kindly to the assassination. He looked quickly over his shoulder to confirm the hit.

Indeed, Teela Zapheri had fallen back and lay still as screams of rage and despair erupted over the Malastaja Cell’s comm line. He unpinned the comm, casually tossed it to the ground and smashed it with an unfeeling boot.

His work was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey,
> 
> How's Teela getting outta this? Or is she? Maybe she has something special in her BAG of tricks *ahem*
> 
> Happy Star Wars Day. :-D
> 
> Thank you for reading and putting up with me. You're good people.  
> Stay safe.  
> -N!


	73. Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: **Major Character Death**
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> She's gone  
> The shot  
> "I have to go."  
> "You'll live forever..."  
> Dangerous and reckless  
> Final good-bye  
> Fractured family  
> Cess meets Sarden  
> Big game hunter  
> Cess makes a deal

Thrawn gazed out at Capital City from his office in the Complex, in pensive silence flexing his shoulder and cringing slightly

It had pained him to see her in ways he hadn’t expected - literally. He should have known, if there was someone who could surprise him, it would be her…

Alas she was gone.

And now he was left with regret and the anger that went with it.

The Malastaja Cell would not escape the Governor’s wrath, she would hunt down the remaining members and kill them and without the leadership they would flounder.

He could almost hear Teela’s voice in the back of his mind.

“Kusene sikhathi.” **{There is still time – Sy Bisti.}**

He inhaled deeply and spun on his heels, striding with new purpose toward the detention area, hoping he was indeed not too late, and that the captured woman would listen to him.

The shot had come from the western side and Gibuli briefly entertained the idea that it missed the mark; hadn’t come from their very own sniper; hadn’t really happened at all and that he was merely dreaming.

But no.

Staja had fallen back, laying awkwardly with her body arched over the bulky bag on her back.

Rato and Gurm bellowed her name in unison and surged forward like rabid animals while Dinula sprayed angry blaster fire at the five remaining stormtroopers. Gibuli loped after the younger Dug as Keetsala and Tac skidded down the slope, the latter firing his blaster recklessly at one of the remaining Imperials, sobbing in grief and rage.

Rato and Gurm snarled viciously at the deathtroopers as they approached the dead woman, their Grand Admiral was apparently ignorant as to how dangerous Dug could be when angry because he was running toward his former aide at top speed.

He was either oblivious or he simply didn’t care. Gibuli had to remind himself that it was, after all, _his_ child Teela Zapheri carried.

The two galloping Dug leapt at the black chrome covered men who had apparently lacked standard blasters but more than made up for it in terrifying looking serrated blades. The force of their impact sent them all sprawling, hissing and growling, screaming in rage.

At their current speeds Gibuli would likely reach Staja before Thrawn. The Chiss too, realized this and fired his blaster to curb his opponent’s advance. It didn’t even make the Dug flinch; it only served to anger him more.

It wasn’t just rage that drove him though, it was guilt too. She hadn’t trusted the Rodian. Staja had been rightfully suspicious of him and he’d foolishly believed Tynbi to be worthy of trust. And now, Gibuli had lost her. They would likely lose everything.

When he finally reached her sprawled form, a mere two seconds before the Chiss had skidded to a halt, he stood protectively over her and bared his teeth, hissing like a threatened Loth cat as the intimidating figure dressed in white aimed his blaster squarely at him.

“Stand back, monster!” the Dug snapped.

“You will step aside.” Thrawn barked.

There was a slight whimper followed by a groan. Both Gibuli and the Grand Admiral looked strangely at each other, then at what they had assumed was a corpse.

“Zapheri?”

“Staja?”

There was another whimper and the Dug crouched down to help her. The flash of white prompted him to point his own blaster up at the Grand Admiral. “Stay away from her, Imperial butcher!” He spat.

The Chiss holstered his weapon and moved closer, his face an emotionless mask, his hands raised slightly in surrender. “You will leave her with me, I will provide her with the necessary medical treatments.”

“Only for her to be tortured and killed by your precious governor.” The Rebel cell’s leader laughed mirthlessly. “You seriously doubt my mental faculties, Thrawn.”

Teela murmured something the Dug didn’t understand as her eyes fluttered open. She rolled over onto her side and groaned loudly. “Ahh Gibuli! Yoieu bai pomka Tynbi. Dotkohu keepuna mi!” **{Ahh Gibuli! Got to catch Tynbi. Bastard shot me – Huttese}**

The Dug snorted in suppressed amusement.

“We will Staja! We will!” He called over his shoulder as he eyed the Chiss surreptitiously. “We will get you out of here. Can you walk?”

She looked up, her eyes widening as she jerked and gasped at the Grand Admiral’s proximity. Teela was unscathed. She would likely be sore from the fall, but the sniper’s sting had not torn and burned her flesh despite being perfectly placed. Gibuli had probably suspected Thrawn’s momentary confusion – although he was certain the Chiss would figure it out eventually, the Dug took great pleasure in taunting the Imperial.

“Your former aide is brilliant Grand Admiral. She used a droideka’s shield generator. There is good reason not to trust when you bring your deathtroopers to shoot her, no?”

The burning red gaze turned to the Dug, a look of pure scorn briefly flickered across his features. “You failed to notice I instructed them to _reset_ their weaponry? They are carrying nonelectrified netting rifles.” He glared at the other for a moment longer and looked down at Teela as she struggled to stand.

“Hamba nami, Zapheri.” **{Come with me, Zapheri – Sy Bisti.}**

_“I will not!”_ She finally made it to her feet and pulled at Gibuli, tugging him desperately toward Dinula, Tac and Keetsala. _“I will not have my son become an Imperial pawn!”_

_“Our son!”_ Thrawn snapped, stepping forward slightly prompting a threatening motion from the Dug blocking her from the Chiss. _“Our son would be safe if you would only trust me!”_

Her face contorted, _“I have trusted you for years! Do you not think it is time for you to trust me?”_

_“You will stay. I can protect you.”_ He insisted.

_“It is too late Thrawn! Do you not understand? It is too late!”_ She gritted her teeth. “ _The Empire will kill me as soon as the child is born!”_

Thrawn did not respond but stared at her impassively, his anger seemed to furl and there was the momentary flash of pain in his eyes only she would see.

They gazed at each other silently.

Rato and Gurm, although carrying two deathtrooper helmets, held on to various wounds and aches on their extremities but had circled around the south side of the factory and along with Ori had joined the others. The group was advancing quickly toward them and their conglomeration at the western side of the landing pad would make it easier for the Ten Laps to extract them.

The comm line suddenly buzzed painfully in her ear and Teela cringed, “Staja, Tal is almost here but Ori couldn’t find Cess!” Rato said breathlessly.

“We have to go!” Tac cried over the abrupt wail of alarms from the factory. “I reverse tapped into Imperial communications – they got a troop transport incoming! We’ve got to go _now_!”

The old Dug looked over his shoulder at her, “Go Staja. I’ll be right behind you.”

She looked from Gibuli to Thrawn. A memory caused her to gasp and she placed her hand on her distended belly as she felt tears well in her eyes.

… “Ngisakuthanda, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Ngizohlala.” …

**{I still love you, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. I will always. – Sy Bisti}**

“I have to go.” Teela backed away albeit with a slight limp as she cupped a hand to her mouth to stifle the show of emotion. Her tear laden eyes couldn’t quite leave his face.

It was then that a single blaster shot caused her whole body to jerk and she looked quickly down at herself then up at Thrawn. He was looking at Gibuli his face a mixture of shock, anger and fear; Zapheri too watched in horror as the Dug staggered backward clutching his chest.

The previously restrained grief erupted in a shriek as she watched the scene, something out of a nightmare; The image of Arihnda Pryce lowering her blaster slowly, her familiar arrogant sneer spreading wickedly across her face, Gibuli struggling to breathe, Teela running to him, collapsing to her knees, sobbing.

She didn’t hear the rest of the family screaming, didn’t see Thrawn turn to yell a harsh reprimand at the Governor, or watch the two remaining deathtroopers shield the Grand Admiral from the rain of blaster fire from the Rebels even as the Chiss tried to make a grab for her as she knelt at the Dug’s side.

Her attention was on Gibuli as she tried to assess the wound. But his ears had gone back, and his eyes were slowly becoming unfocused.

“Gibuli! G-G-Gibuli! P-PPleasse.” Teela begged shaking her head vigorously, hot tears spilling down her face.

“Shh SSStaaaja. I will live forever be-be-because I am remembered, yes?”

“Y-Yes!” She acknowledged shakily, watching him smile. “You’ll live forever, Gibuli!”

By the time the others skidded to surround him, some howling, some still shooting at the retreating Imperials, he was peaceful and Talath had arrived in the Ten Laps, settling over them like a giant protective bird.

Malastaja looked up through the smoke of the burning shuttle to see the familiar white uniform, his body language betrayed his intense fury as he towered over the Governor of Lothal. He had ordered his two remaining deathtroopers to cover the small group of Imperials as the ISB agent barked unheard orders and likely expletives into a commlink.

The YT-2400 light freighter twisted slightly, laying blasts of cover fire to yet another squad of stormtroopers that had suddenly appeared from the north side as Ori, Rato and Gurm hefted Gibuli’s inert form up and ascended the lowered ramp. Dinula shouted for her to come still firing haphazardly at everything that made her angry.

Zapheri ignored her.

Instead, Teela unsheathed her dagger and aimed it carefully as she blinked away tears. The target she truly wanted – the Governor’s head - was not within range. She would settle for an alternative, just so the Grand Admiral would know how truly angry she was.

She threw it hard.

The force drove the blade into Thrawn’s shoulder armor, and she heard herself scream in rage when she felt the knife leave her hand, as if she didn’t inhabit her own mind and body. She watched the Chiss arch in surprise, he spun around to face her wide eyed, his expression the epitome of shock and horror.

Teela Zapheri realized she had lost a piece of herself once again. Just as she had on Ansion. She knew some wounds never really went away they were simply covered up.

One of the patrol units had found a dead Rodian with a sniper rifle laying amongst the rocks on the south side of the Imperial factory. His body indicated he was taken unawares but the attack had been brutal -an assassin’s blade had been slammed into his chest. It wasn’t surprising given the tattoo they found there.

He was Black Sun, after all.

“Your doing, I suppose?” Thrawn looked down at the small gray alien who had provided him the report.

Rukh nodded. His demeanor was somber after having misinterpreted the danger a sniper would pose. If not for a small shield generator from a droideka, his charge might very well be dead. He’d left his blade in the Rodian’s chest as chastisement to himself.

“I need to see her, Rukh.”

“I will not tell you where she is.” The Noghri rumbled lowly, “You would bring her into danger, and you would bring yourself into danger by confronting her.” He looked furtively at the Grand Admiral’s shoulder.

There was no animosity in the Chiss’s stance or voice. He understood very well what Rukh’s burden was, especially now with Thrawn and Teela were on opposite sides of a war.

“How so?” The Grand Admiral’s tone betrayed his honest curiosity as to the potential threats his companion saw that he had failed to.

Rukh scowled, wrinkled his face and shook his head in dry incredulity. Mitth’raw’nuruodo had a selective sense of danger and a warped idea of cost-benefit analysis, even as a child.

“You are being watched. By the governor. By the ISB agent. And Tee’laza’pheri is - ” he sighed but for Noghri with their nasal construction, it always sounded more like a snort, “ – reckless and…”

The Grand Admiral cocked a half-amused eyebrow, “Hsizabo?” **{Pregnant? – Cheunh}**

Rukh grumbled, his eyes flicking to Thrawn’s shoulder once again “Your doing though I would say she is skilled at throwing sharp objects.”

The Chiss’s lip twitched but he remained silent.

“What of the Governor?” the little alien tilted his head to look up at him. “She is dangerous. I do not trust her.”

“As she is incapable of following the simplest of orders, I have informed the Governor she will release her command of the Lothal garrisons to me, for the time being. She is also not to participate in the upcoming interrogation. It is hardly adequate punishment, but Arihnda Pryce enjoys power and tormenting others; perhaps this will teach her a valuable lesson.

The small, gray alien remained mute but Thrawn could practically feel his skepticism.

“The Dug’s death will be traumatic for her.” The Chiss said into the silence.

“Yes.” Rukh agreed. “That is why it will be dangerous for you to go to her. She is reckless.”

“Indeed, she is.”

He turned suddenly to face the Noghri. “You will send a message for me.”

Upon relaying his orders, the Grand Admiral watched until Rukh moved stealthily out of his office, turning to look out at Capital City, quickly losing himself in thought.

They buried him at the base of a giant hill in the Highlands of Lothal at first light. It was customary for Dug to give one of their treasured items to a deceased family member, each taking their turn to lay their item down next to their dead kin as they said their good-byes.

Teela watched as Tac placed his first set of slicer keys next to Gibuli and wiped his nose on his sleeve, completely uncaring as to how undignified the gesture seemed. Both Rato and Gurm placed _both_ their new deathtrooper helmets beside him, hanging on to each other as they did. Dinula brought her collection of diodes and Tal laid down his last bottle of home brew. Keetsala left his favorite blanket and Ori gave his oldest friend the pod racer’s trophy they’d won on Malastare.

Teela had nothing. Nothing tangible at least and so when she ascended the base of the hill to sit next to her lifeless friend, she gave him what she could.

Her memories.

Cherished recollections of the Dug, from the first time they met at the Old Docking Bay Cantina on Pirin to his gentle song that lulled her to sleep between the ruthless beatings on Ansion. He had kept her whole, had been her family and friend. She sat well into the afternoon, sometimes sobbing in her grief, occasionally chuckling at his wit and always reflective of his wisdom, pained by their short time together.

It was almost dusk when Malastaja stood up and said her final good-bye.

“What are we going to do about Cess?” Tal asked looking back and forth between Teela and Ori.

She stared numbly down at the floor of the Ten Laps. Ori shifted as if coming out of his own trance. “We must determine if she is alive.” The old Dug glanced over at Staja and ground his teeth. “Would the Grand Admiral tell you, if you asked?”

She shrugged dully, “Maybe, but as you saw, we aren’t on good terms.”

Tal wrinkled his nose and looked at Ori in disbelief. “So what? Gibuli died protecting _you_ , Staja! We went into this because you wanted to take out the Governor, remember? The _least_ you could do is find out what that red-eyed bastard did to Cess!”

“He won’t listen to me!” Teela glared up at the Twi’lek. “Probably the only reason why he’d want me alive after today is because of – “ she pointed to her rounded midsection. “ – this! Otherwise I’d probably be in the hole next to Gibuli!” her voice cracked, and she turned away.

Tal however bobbed his head, his lekku twitching in agitation. “Well then, why don’t we just give you to him in exchange for Cess!”

“That’s enough, Talath!” Ori snarled. “We are all over-emotional right now. None of us can think straight.”

The Dug sent a glare at Zapheri too, as if daring her to respond.

The Ten Laps pilot huffed frustratedly and threw his arms over his head, “We can’t just do nothing!”

“We are _going_ to find Cess! But we will _not_ do it at the expense of the family.” Ori’s voice was cold as he bared his teeth at the Twi’lek. “Gibuli would have forbidden it!”

“Fine. What do we do?”

Ori considered for a moment.

“Find Ryder Azadi. Tell him what has happened, offer a union between his group and ours.”

Both the Dug and Tal glanced over at Teela, knowing well her opinion on the matter but she remained strangely passive. She was still disheveled from Tynbi’s attempted assassination, not having slept for any length of time since the attack at the factory and the fatigue, grief and anger were starting to press heavily down on her.

“…Tac to tap into Imperial communications to see if she is there. Otherwise we will have no way of knowing. And tell Azadi to watch out for the Rodian, he is dangerous and not to be trusted.” There was a pause and Ori gently touched her shoulder, “You need rest Staja. I will have Tac take you back. It is not safe for you to linger here.”

She grunted and made her way to the landspeeder; Tac quickly hopped in after her. “Don’t worry, I’ll find Cess, Staja. And no one thinks any less of you.” His voice sounded oddly wooden. “Don’t listen to Tal, he worries about Cess and he’s…upset like the rest of us.”

She bobbed her head and only remembered waking up when they arrived at the small dwelling she now called her home on Lothal, twenty minutes later.

She woke up with her wrists and ankles restrained. Her head ached and her stomach felt queasy. Cess looked around cautiously taking note of her surroundings.

It was definitely an Imperial facility, there was too much gray to be anything other than that. There were no windows and it was cold prompting her to shiver.

She was seated in a chair with a metal strap securing her torso, she was however able to turn her head. That’s when she saw him, sitting casually watching her in the shadows.

“Hello.”

Cess didn’t answer but stared balefully at him.

“You may want to be polite; _I’m_ the one conducting your interrogation after all.” The ISB agent stepped forward smiling amicably at her. “What’s your name?”

She remained unresponsive, turned away and refused to look at him.

“Come now, I’ll either find out from you or your friend - “ he snickered. “ - What do you call her…Staja, is it?”

The woman’s gaze was almost catatonic, she did as Keetsala had instructed her to do. She found a spot to focus on and let her mind wander aimlessly. It was easier than he had made it seem with an Imperial standing just inches away from her but when the man bent down to look at her, his nose nearly brushing her cheek, she flinched.

“My name is Rayf Sarden.”

The ISB agent hadn’t moved, his face remained uncomfortably close to hers and his breath touched her causing her eyes to water.

Finally, she blinked, “I think I’ll call you, asshole instead.”

Sarden chuckled. “Ah, full of spunk, just like your friend.”

He finally stood up, giving her space to breathe and she inhaled carefully, determined not to let him know he had made her uncomfortable. She mentally shook her head.

_He already knows. ISB agents can smell fear._

“You – “ the Imperial mused thoughtfully, “ _you_ , I’ll call Cessia Obarel.”

The woman looked up sharply. She hadn’t heard her full name in over a decade.

“I understand how you feel.” He said softly. “I had a friend that lost his parents. They were murdered by the Empire too. But there is a difference between the path you’ve chosen for yourself and the path he chose.”

Cess felt her lips curl in a snarl, “And what’s that, _asshole_?”

“He chose to work from within to make the Empire pay. You can’t honestly expect a tiny field mouse to slay a krayt dragon? This little uprising you’ve started on a shit hole world can’t win. You know it and Teela Zapheri knows it.” He raised a finger to silence her as she opened her mouth to argue. “Even now, your Staja, as you call her, is making arrangements with her alien lover to turn you all over to the Governor. You see, she is desperate to save her Grand Admiral.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Cess growled. “I don’t care anything about your stupid Grand Admiral or your Governor!”

“Ah, I know you don’t, Cessia!” Sarden soothed. “You care about your family and even about Staja though she’s betrayed you.”

She remained silent, blinking away sudden tears.

Her mother was the last one to call her Cessia. Now her old name, her old life and her mother’s memory were all tainted by an Imperial.

“But I only care about one thing. Would you like to hear about it?”

Cess grumbled something nastily but the ISB agent shrugged. “I care about justice. I care about getting justice for Gibuli.”

Her mask slipped and the little girl the Dug had rescued from being a pickpocket on the streets of some slimy third-rate world suddenly flinched and wanted nothing more than to run and curl up next to the patriarch of her rag-tag family.

“What are you talking about?” she murmured.

Sarden sighed, moved his head back and forth in a gesture of remorse. “I am sorry to tell you, but the Grand Admiral ordered his deathtroopers to fire on Gibuli after he helped Teela Zapheri try to escape with the remainder of your Malastaja Rebels. He didn’t survive.”

The woman’s face contorted in anger and disbelief. “You lie!” She snapped, lunging forward as if trying to bite him.

Angry tears pooled in her eyes, but she remained determine not to shed them. This is what Imperials did; they tried to worm their way inside your head, tried to play games and pretend like they knew you. Nobody knew Cessia Obarel anymore, not even Cess!

“I understand you are upset but there is a way you can save the rest of them.” Sarden whispered.

She squirmed inside.

“Blow it out your exhaust port.”

He shook his head. “I’m serious. I care nothing for your Malastaja Cell. They don’t pose any sort of threat. I’ve been sent to Lothal to deal exclusively with Teela Zapheri. If you talk to me, you and the rest of your friends are free. You won’t be pursued, at least not by the ISB.”

She looked up at him with a mixture of amused astonishment and loathing, “You must think I’m dumber than an asteroid.”

“Not at all.” Sarden’s face was impassive. “I’m a big game hunter, you see, I honestly don’t even care about Teela Zapheri but she’s a means to an end.”

Cess stared at him with narrowed eyes, “Means to an end?”

“Thrawn.”

“Huh?”

The ISB agent smirked at her. “I’m after the Grand Admiral. I’m sure you’ve noticed Zapheri’s…condition?”

The woman snorted. “You mean the one where she gets pissed off when she’s hungry?”

Sarden shook his head somewhat but continued. “Thrawn has committed offences worthy of court martial. I think your friend was forced into participating in some of them and I intend to offer her leniency in exchange for her testimony against the Admiral.”

“Good luck with that. Staja would probably burn in all Nine Hells before she gave you anything you could use against that red-eyed bastard.”

The man continued. “But there is a problem – “ He leaned down to look closely at her. “ - I know for a fact you don’t _know_ where Teela Zapheri is, but you can _learn_ how to find her. If I interrogate you and ask you a question you have no hope of answering you will likely die slowly.” He hummed thoughtfully. “Very _very_ slowly.”

Cess blanched.

“And you are quite young.” He gently tilted her chin so she would look up at him. “Too young to die, I’d dare say.”

She spit on him and jerked her head away

Sarden stood up and stepped back, chuckling. “Such a waste. I will tell you what will happen though.” He wiped the spittle off his face and casually paced back to the shadows where he sat previously. “Thrawn will be here soon and he’ll ask where Zapheri is. If you do not know or fail to help ascertain that information, he will give you to me to interrogate. I on the other hand will pass you off to Arihnda Pryce, because I know for a fact you know nothing. But she doesn’t and will kill you slowly just because it amuses her.”

“And I’ll tell both Thrawn and that bitch governor what I told you.” The girl snarled. “I’ll tell them to go fu – “

The door slid open and in walked the Grand Admiral. Cess glared at him as he came into view, but he calmly ignored her, focusing his attention instead on the ISB agent.

“Agent Sarden, I was not aware you had begun.” His voice was cool with a hint of disapproval underneath the smooth tenor.

“Casual conversation only, Grand Admiral.” Sarden bowed his head in recompense, a slight smirk threatening to break through his façade.

“I will speak with the prisoner alone.”

The other man shot a knowing glance at Cess. “Yes, sir.”

The agent strode briskly out of the room and Thrawn slowly turned so she could see him. He was as intimidating as she remembered him from the factory, although at that time it was unclear whether he wanted to kill the Rebels in the Malastaja Cell. Now, she was certain he wanted them all dead.

The Chiss stood with his hands clasped behind his back, carefully evaluating her. Staja used to say he’d look for weaknesses and exploit them. Cess once again focused on the wall behind him, determined not to give him anything to use against her or the family.

“I would like to speak with Teela Zapheri.”

The politeness of his tone made her eyes track back to him and her brow furrow. She almost laughed, pursing her lips to keep herself silent.

“It is imperative that I find her. The Governor is hunting her, as is Black Sun. The Rodian sniper’s failed assassination of her will – “

The woman inhaled sharply, “Wait! The Rodian’s failed _what_?”

Thrawn shifted subtly, crossed his arms over his chest, one arm seemed subtly slower to move than the other as if it were stiff or had been recently injured. He frowned down at her, “Your group’s sniper was under the employ of Prince Xizor. Did you not know?”

“Hell no, we didn’t _know_! You think we’d let _Black Sun_ in? We hate them _almost_ as much as we hate _you_.”

The Imperial smiled thinly, “I am honored.”

Cess made a face at him. She would test Sarden’s assertion.

“I don’t know where she is anyways, only Gibuli knew where she was hiding.”

Now, the next logical question would be how the Empire could find Gibuli…But it wasn’t…and it made her uneasy.

The Chiss’s eyes narrowed. “No one else?”

She shook her head, not just because the ISB agent’s claim sudden seemed more likely, but because Thrawn had already figured out she was lying.

Staja had said he was a walking, talking lie-detector.

_I’ll wait him out._

Cess remained silent, staring at her carefully selected spot on the plain gray durasteel wall as Thrawn seethed quietly. He waited for her reply, slowly pacing around her for a few moments, probably seeking to intimidate her with his presence alone.

The girl was more resilient than the last time he met her at the factory. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

“I would prefer _not_ to harm you, but I have no time for your stubborn childish antics.” The Admiral bit out, his jaw tightening still further. “If you do not tell me who else knows of Teela Zapheri’s permanent location on Lothal, I _will_ order your interrogation. I will find what remains of your Rebel cell and perhaps one of those _individuals_ \- ” he bent down to glare at her, prompting her to unconsciously pull away from him, thumping her head against the back of the chair she was strapped into. “ – will be more forthcoming under an Imperial _interrogation_.”

He waited as she looked down at her bound ankles. Abruptly he made a soft click with his tongue and spun on his heels toward the door. “Very well, I will inform Agent Sar – “

“Wait!”

Cess started to tremble, she bit her lower lip as she tried looking over her shoulder to see if he’d left. He hadn’t and she felt some relief he hadn’t gone to get the ISB agent.

Thrawn stepped back into her field of view and cocked an inquiring eyebrow.

“Tac.” She whispered hoarsely. “Tac knows.”

“The slicer?”

She bobbed her head; absently attempted to swipe at her runny nose and hide the tears that had spilled down her cheeks but remembered belatedly her hands were bound.

Once again, those terrifying red eyes narrowed in suspicion “Why the slicer?”

She shrugged. “He and Gibuli haven’t been able to get a hold of someone. Tac has been trying but he hasn’t made contact with him. Staja knows him though; Gibuli thought eventually he’d get her off world where she and the baby would be safe from _you_.”

If the Admiral was offended by the woman’s presumption that he’d harm Teela or his own flesh and blood he gave no indication, he simply gazed into nothing for a moment and nodded once. “Was this person called Nightswan?”

“That sounds familiar, yeah.” Cess was staring into her lap, the best way to hide her face from those eyes that seemed to see _everything_. “Not sure if he was the one who Gibuli thought would take her off world but he’s definitely calling most of our shots on you.”

“He is indeed.” The Imperial sounded almost amused.

She felt her lower lip quiver. “Don’t hurt Tac.”

“So long as he provides me with what I wish to know, I will not harm him, just as I will not harm you.”

Cess looked up quizzically. “You’re letting me go?”

Thrawn smirked at her. “I am afraid not, unless of course…”

“What?” she shook her head.

“You lead me to your slicer.”

The woman considered for a moment. Her mind flipping through probabilities and consequences. She reflected on what Staja had said, what she had done, all that the woman had meant to her…that is until she left to rejoin the Empire.

“Are you going to hurt her?” she asked slowly, looking up at the Grand Admiral pleadingly.

The Chiss remained impassive. “I have no intention of doing so.”

Cess scowled, considering too what the ISB agent had told her. The seeds of doubt had begun to take root.

“Why not just find Gibuli and ask him?” She wrinkled her nose in distaste. “He actually seems to kind of like you.”

Thrawn shook his head slowly. “That is no longer possible. Gibuli is dead.”

Although she knew – knew for a fact – she was bound to the chair, could see her wrists, ankles and torso strapped down tightly, Cess felt herself falling. Her heart seemed to crumble in her chest, and she could no longer take a deep breath.

“You lie.” She whispered hoarsely.

He looked troubled. “I wish that were so.”

She shallowed hard, felt the hot sting of fresh tears and rage far more intense than she’d ever felt before.

Why did it seem more real when Thrawn said it than when Sarden had told her?

_Because he’s the one that killed him!_

“How?” Cess growled lowly.

The Imperial studied her a moment and shifted again, placing his hands behind his back. “Does it matter?”

“It matters to me.”

“He was shot during the Malastaja Cell’s attempted escape.” The Grand Admiral hadn’t taken his eyes off hers, likely still assessing her state of mind.

“Who?”

He frowned, “I beg your pardon?”

“Who killed him?” She snapped.

Thrawn gritted his teeth and took one large step closer to her, “An Imperial, if you must know. But it was done against my expressed orders.”

Cess sneered at him. “And you _really_ expect me to believe _you_?”

“No.” He said quietly as he straightened and stepped back, still assessing her. Finally, the Grand Admiral shook his head, the gesture seemed sad, apologetic even. “You may go back to your friends. They will tell you what transpired but only after I have Teela Zapheri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...
> 
> How much do I hate myself for doing this? I loved the character I killed, but it had to be done. I really am sorry.
> 
> I'm not quite done writing the last few chapters - I have pieces. I'm still undecided about a certain someones fate...  
> I don't think I can bring myself to kill her which is the epitome of arrogance - my original character has turned immortal ((eyeroll)) - I'm a selfish creature. But how much luck can Teela Zapheri really have!?!?! 
> 
> I wanted to note that the very beginning was Thrawn pondering things after what had happened with Teela...but I didn't want to make it immediately apparent - ya know, to add to your anxiety? Sorry...sort of sorry...
> 
> I hope you are all safe, healthy and well. You continue to help me cope with being a workaholic engineer (social distancing gold medalist!!!) by reading my shenanigan and it's greatly appreciated.  
> Thank you and take care.  
> -N!


	74. Outcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of torture
> 
> Translations: In text
> 
> In Chapter:  
> The messenger  
> What she *does* know  
> Let Imps deal with Imps  
> The messenger's return  
> Already gone  
> Back to the family  
> Escaped or set free  
> Outcast  
> DO NOT ENGAGE  
> Frequency codes and broken promises

Teela woke to darkness and groaned. Her whole body hurt, and she was hungry. The life inside her, as if spurred on by these extra stimuli – her grumbling stomach and stiff joints – started to thump against her innards.

“Alright, alright, O impatient one.” She rubbed a soothing hand along her belly as she got up and padded to her small kitchen.

Before he left, Tac told her he’d be back in two days with fresh supplies. Thankfully, she had enough food to survive comfortably for a week without any one from the Malastaja cell having to risk a trip into Kothal or Capital City on her behalf. Usually if she hadn’t heard from Tac or Gibuli within one day of their promised return she’d attempt contact.

A wave of sorrow stabbed at her, piercing an already hollow section of her chest. She’d suffered too many losses in such a short space of time…Gibuli had once again kept her together after she left the Empire, pregnant and alone; realizing belatedly she had depended too much on Thrawn to keep her safe; to keep them both safe.

Darth Vader had changed that. It wasn’t just that the Emperor was secretly sending assassins to kill her it was the overt threat over something so mundane, so _normal_.

She was pregnant…by an _alien_.

But not just _any_ alien. An Imperial Grand Admiral who’d had a target on his back since the day he entered the Empire. An alien with mixed loyalties. An alien who would be desperate to prove his allegiance if it got him what he ultimately needed: A strong alley for the Chiss Ascendency willing to fight against the horrors that lay beyond their own borders.

If Palpatine offered that, would Thrawn give her and their child up?

_Without blinking, certainly._

He was ever practical, two for the sake of trillions; the sacrifice of one for a galaxy.

Zapheri brushed away tears.

She had left because she wanted to stay close, ironically. Teela knew he’d send her away to keep her safe and she thoughtlessly believed she’d be safer being near him yet in control of her _own_ destiny. In truth, it didn’t matter where she was or who she was with.

She was on borrowed time.

It wasn’t until, with the help of distance and time away, she’d changed her perspective. Thrawn couldn’t protect her from anyone. The Emperor. Vader. Arihnda Pryce. Black Sun. Even himself.

And she deserved better; ought to have her own chance at a life where her son did not have to fear.

Ultimately, her betrayal and her subsequent failure to kill the Governor would be what got her executed but if she could survive long enough to have her baby, the child could be saved. Gibuli had promised he would look after Zapheri’s son if something were to happen…

And that was why she was so angry with the Grand Admiral; why she flung her dagger at him, had hoped it hurt when it pierced his shoulder armor. That was why she felt the familiar breaking inside herself – as she did after Ansion. Gibuli had died in her arms and Thrawn was arrogant enough to believe he could save her and their son.

In her grief and rage Teela believed he should suffer in some small way for the death she would eventually have to endure, absent of him. He and his Empire would kill her despite all his attempts to zig-zag away from it, sooner or later even Thrawn would lose or be forced to lose.

When that happened, she wanted their child away, far from his parents.

Safe and free.

And now, that looked even less likely. She would die, that was almost a certainty now, but she wanted her son to live.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, attempting to calm herself.

The baby kicked her squarely in the side. “Well, I am sorry!” she griped in mock admonishment. “If I eat will you settle down?”

There seemed to be another, light flitter of movement inside her and she laughed, sighing with melancholy as she prepared a quick meal.

Teela was almost done when she heard the wooden door move in its frame. Her blasters were left on the small table near the alcove she slept in, several yards away. She looked up to measure the distance with her eyes, take in the obstacles, assess the nearness of the potential threat, only to find her weapons were not where she’d put them.

She stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over and spun around in time to see the blur of motion in her peripheral vision.

_Rukh._

“NO!” Zapheri screamed trying to lunge for the kitchen to find a weapon.

He anticipated her. The rippling effect of a personal cloaking device deactivating appeared to her right and she flinched away nearly tripping over the chair.

But the Noghri stared calmly up at her and blinked. “I am not here to apprehend you, Tee’laza’pheri.”

“Then why are you here?” She snapped trying to discreetly edge toward the window to check on the number of stormtroopers he’d brought with him.

“I have come alone.” He noticed her movement toward the porthole and bowed his head slightly as if in recompense. “I bring a message.”

Teela shot him an ugly look.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo wishes to speak with you and has offered to set the Rebel bomb maker free.”

She inhaled sharply. “He has Cess?”

Rukh nodded. “You will agree to meet with him?”

“Tell him to go to hell.”

The Noghri cocked his head and looked at her disapprovingly.

She was a half meter taller than Rukh. He was small and wiry, but he was fierce and never to be underestimated, it also didn’t help matters that Zapheri knew exactly what he was capable of in a fight. It was more than a little intimidating.

She wrinkled her nose to hide her uneasiness, “I’ll _talk_ to him. I won’t _meet_ him face-to-face.”

The little gray alien seemed to growl in exasperation. “This is the best option. You are likely to kill him but – “ Teela snorted at this. “ - he will not accept it.”

“Well, then we can go back to the original plan where you tell him to go to hell.” Teela smiled with faux sweetness.

Rukh stared at her a moment and Zapheri almost laughed. Perhaps the Noghri was really considering it. She wondered vaguely what Thrawn’s eyebrows would look like to hear his courier deliver _that_ message.

Teela made a crude sound with her lips and shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter if I agree to meet with him or not. You’ll have a troop transport here within twenty minutes and as you can see, I don’t move like I used to.”

He tilted his chin up, looking strangely insulted and grumbled something she didn’t quite catch in Cheunh.

“Excuse me?”

“I found you five days after you left. I tracked you to the Rebel’s ship and then here when you decided to be away from them.” The Noghri rumbled softly. “I have not told the Grand Admiral, although he has asked. I will continue to keep your secret unless I believe you are in danger.”

Teela was silent for a moment, gapping at him. “Does he know? That you know, I mean.”

“Yes.”

She shook her head. “Why are you doing this, Rukh?”

The alien seemed confused over the question and Zapheri huffed in frustration, her voice taking on a beseeching tone. “Why would you keep my location a secret from him? I’m carrying his child and he’s your navigator!”

The Noghri smiled with his needle teeth and moved surprisingly closer to her, gently pointing to her swollen middle. “Ch’eo nuz nizehin’ci turcoto tta tsucavt g’et to tteihn.” **{My new navigator requires more protection than the elder. – Cheunh}**

She sighed but didn’t speak only patted her belly.

“Ch’ah ch’in’vah ten, Rukh.” **{I miss him, Rukh. – Cheunh}**

“Cseo vun’ran’t ch’at csan’vun’t.” The Noghri said blandly. **{Then agree to meet. – Cheunh}**

“He can’t protect me. I’m doing the best for all of us, you know?” Zapheri glanced over at him.

Rukh scowled. “You are angry with him because of a situation that you knew of and had accepted.”

Teela opened her mouth, closed it again suddenly causing her teeth to click together she sat down heavily in the chair next to the sleeping alcove. “I didn’t realize it would be this dangerous. I thought I could change his mind. I thought he would choose me, choose us –“ She pressed her hand to her womb. “– instead of the Empire. I thought he’d find a way, but he can’t and…” She clasped a hand to her mouth. “I’m mad – “ her voice cracked slightly “ – I’m mad because as soon as I give birth, my life is forfeit. He’ll have no choice but to kill me or be complicit in my execution.”

The little alien seemed to consider this, the silence becoming almost painful. Finally, the Noghri nodded slowly.

“Yes. The Empire will force his hand unless you can find a way to escape.”

She looked at Rukh dully. “There is no protection from the Empire. Not even within it.”

“The Grand Admiral still believes he can protect you.” The little alien looked up at her carefully. “He is very capable.”

Teela couldn’t help but smile. “I know he is.” Her smile crumbled into a pained expression of loss and longing. “And that’s why I’m angry, Rukh. Because he’s so good he believes he can…until the last minute when he’d be forced to betray either me or himself. He’ll kill us both.”

Agent Sarden entered the room quietly, though not quietly enough. The young woman twitched with uneasiness at the sound and she began to move her head back and forth, trying to see behind her.

“It’s just me.” He said soothingly.

She made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat.

“How did your talk with the Grand Admiral go?” the ISB agent slowly walked around to face the front of the chair. “Was it – “ he scrutinized the girl’s face. “ – enlightening?”

“Fuck off, asshole.”

Sarden snorted and pressed his palm to the panel nearest the chair she was sitting in.

A tray of instruments slid out for her to see and even he didn’t know what cruelty some of them inflicted. “I suppose I’ll just have to start the official interrogation then – “

“Wait! I thought you said you knew I didn’t know anything?”

“Oh yes!” He paused and smiled widely. “I’m just interested in what you _do_ know.”

“Thrawn wants me to take him to someone who knows how to find her.” She blurted out.

Sarden pressed the panel again and the tray of torture implements retracted back into the wall, becoming sealed away with a hiss. He looked down at her, his expression urging her to continue but she looked up at him with unrepressed distain.

He shrugged and pressed his hand to a different panel, this one over her head. There was a click, followed by a continuous buzzing, Cess jumped nervously and searched for the source of the sound, her eyes widening upon seeing the floating contraption coming toward her.

Staja had told Cess about IT-O interrogation droids, and promised the girl there were few things worse. She was apparently about to find out if the woman had been right or not.

“Interesting.” Sarden mused as the unit slowly hovered closer.

Cess cringed back away from the thing but it was no use.

“Anything else?”

“No.” she answered vacantly.

He hummed and motioned for the droid to advance. It injected her with the revival serum and naturally the woman became violently ill. He patiently waited for her to get better control of herself. She’d finally stopped sobbing, gagging and hyperventilating, when Sarden sat comfortably across from her and cocked his head. “What do you intend to do?”

She looked up confusedly at the ISB agent. He was really asking her what her plan was?

“I’d really like to not be killed by a droid!” she gasped through tears. “Beyond that I’m not going to give you anything –“ And in after thought, to make sure he knew she wasn’t completely cowed by his stupid droid, Cess added “- _asshole_.”

What had she told the man? She couldn’t remember.

He chuckled and pressed his palm to the controls again, the IT-O ceased its buzzing and retreated into an opened recess in the wall. Cess looked up at him, struggling to hide the contempt for the agent who was so obviously enjoying her torment. Her head ached and she felt faint; nauseated.

Sarden on the other hand continued to study her, his expression almost pitying. “She left you for the Empire. She’ll leave you again. Zapheri doesn’t care anything about you or your family.” He sighed.

In the back recesses of her mind, she screamed out a no, but she felt her head move in acknowledgement.

“Yeah. So what? Why do you care?” She ground out, daring to look fiercely up at him. He was stoking her anger she knew; intentionally goading her, the voice cried out to be heard but the haziness brought on by the drug –

_Was it really a drug?_

Or was this how she really felt?

Somehow, Sarden knew Cess resented Staja for leaving, and for not being there when she needed her. Teela Zapheri – Malastaja - was supposed to be stronger! She was the strongest person Cess had ever known and even she had been rendered ineffectual by her sentiment toward an Imperial Grand Admiral; her foolish belief that Thrawn could make things better.

Staja had chosen an _Imperial_ over them.

Hell, she _was_ an Imperial!

Her internal monologue was cut off once again by another wave of nausea and the too-loud voice of the ISB agent.

“As I said before – “ he leaned down to look earnestly at her. “ – I couldn’t give two Bantha shits about you or your little band of hooligans. Give. Me. Teela Zapheri and I swear ISB will stop searching for your friends.”

Cess glared up at Rayf Sarden.

_Let Imperials deal with an Imperial._

“If I find out where she is - ” her eyes hardened and her lips curled back in a snarl. “ – you’ll be the first to know, then you’ll leave the rest of us the hell alone.”

The Noghri slipped in quietly but Thrawn did not acknowledge him, didn’t even look up from his datapad before he finally sighed tiredly.

“K’ir lah vun’ran’t?” The Chiss asked into the shadows. **{Did she agree? – Cheunh}**

“Nah.” **{No}**

The Grand Admiral placed the datapad down carefully on his desk and leaned back in his chair, threading his fingers together in an effort not to form fists. “Veo cart ch’ah nah rost’sep?” **{Why am I not surprised? – Cheunh}**

He stepped away from the darkness and approached his navigator, feeling strangely melancholy. The Noghri had been with him since he was just a boy on his first ship, but Rukh would not betray the future for the past and Thrawn knew it.

It only made matters worse to know the Chiss would likely place his mate and their child in jeopardy with his hubris. His boldness, willingness to bend the rules and set fires, although for the ultimate benefit of the Ascendency had gotten him banished but he hadn’t changed and Tee’laza’pheri stood a good chance of becoming collateral damage in the blaze.

The Noghri understood her reasonings, he understood Thrawn’s too and it would likely place him at odds with both.

_The_ _ozyly-esehembo is of the utmost importance._

“Perhaps another form of communication?” Rukh offered.

“No.” The Grand Admiral shook his head. “I believe the bomb maker will provide me with information.”

The gray aliens needle teeth clicked together in frustration. “She is fearful of the Empire.”

“And she has reason to be, Rukh, but she has no reason to be fearful of me.”

The Noghri bobbed his head. “What do you wish of me?”

“You will assist me in finding the Malastaja Rebels. The Phoenix Rebels, however, appear to have returned to Lothal. I will allow Governor Pryce to spearhead the task of locating them, but you will need to be prepared to track them _when_ she fails. Zapheri may try to seek out their aid, though it is more likely she will attempt to go to ground and remain anonymous.” His red eyes shifted back to his oldest companion. “And I intend to find her and bring her back to the Empire.”

Tac had used his favorite “backdoor” route into the Imperial communications matrix and was flipping through frequencies – anything from listening to stormtroopers grip about drills while urinating on the side of a building to a commander on one of the Star Destroyers overhead barking out orders –

“Whoa!” Tac sat upright and fumbled with his dial again. “Hey, Ori! I got something!”

“What is it?” Gurm ambled over followed by Rato and Ori.

The slicer grinned. “The Imps have Cess alright.”

Dinula hissed at him from his opposite side, “Use your ridiculous datapad and get her out, then!”

“I don’t need too!” Tac practically bounce up and down. “She’s already escaped!”

There were hoots, a grunt, several chortles followed by Ori ordering them to pack up and grab their weapons. It was likely Cess would be coming back to where they had stashed the Ten Laps but they would need to relocate quickly. Talath had taken the ship in his search for Ryder Azadi, so they would need to destroy or hide whatever they couldn’t take with them because the chances of Cess being pursued by her captors was high.

They needed to be ready for anything.

“What about Talath?” Keetsala asked. “He is still out seeking help from Ryder Azadi and would not know we are relocating.”

“I’ll contact Tal.” Ori bobbed his head. “I will let him know what has happened. He may be able to pick us up if he is not too far away.”

The oldest Dug turned to the slicer who was still listening into the Imperial’s communications. “You must go tell Staja and make sure she is safe for us to leave.”

“She won’t be able to be without us for very long.” Tac looked at the group’s new leader darkly.

“I know, but she may not have a choice.”

Zapheri was rebuilding an old swoop she’d found abandoned next to the dwelling she currently resided in. Gibuli told her the house had belonged to a farmer who had given up his trade and sought economic security by working in one of Lothal’s mines. The career change had been a fatal mistake.

The tiny house was actually a small satellite cottage, perfect for staying in during long treks out beyond the much larger farmstead to tend to the small herd of nerf that had once roamed the area. The primary compound, had fallen on hard times during the Imperial occupation rendering it almost uninhabitable, leaving only Teela’s little hiding place. It was small but comfortable and quiet.

Quiet, that is until she heard the landspeeder in the distance.

She quickly stowed her tools, wiped her hands and pulled out a set of macrobinoculars, sighing once again with relief upon seeing Tac racing toward her in the open topped speeder. Zapheri waved at him as she carefully trudged down the hill avoiding the slippery rocks and smiled tentatively as the speeder came to an abrupt stop.

The slicer seemed excited and wasn’t growling complaints or screaming expletives, so there was a chance he had good news.

“Did you find Cess?”

“Actually, that’s why I’m here!” he beamed. “She actually escaped the Imperials! Ori thinks she’ll be headed back to the camp and he wants to be ready to move as soon as she does.”

Staja’s brow furrowed. “She escaped?”

“Yeah!” Tac grinned. “Resourceful as all Nine Hells, isn’t she!?”

She bobbed her head still looking uneasy. “She hasn’t come back yet? Tal’s still out with the Ten Laps, right?”

“Not yet but Ori thinks she will soon. Yeah Tal’s still looking for help.” Tac tilted his chin toward the house. “How are you with supplies?”

Teela seemed oddly distracted and the slicer cocked his head when she didn’t answer.

“What’s wrong Staja?”

The woman pursed her lips and looked around nervously. “Are you sure Cess escaped or was allowed to escape?”

He jerked back, his eyes widened, and his mouth made an “O.” Tac’s eyes seemed to unfocus and he shook his head slowly as if trying to convince himself otherwise. “I don’t know.” He said slowly.

“I’m going back with you.” Zapheri suddenly began to climb into the vehicle.

He opened his mouth to protest but she looked at him sharply, clearly in no mood to argue while struggling to get comfortable in the confined space of the speeder. The slicer sighed deflatedly, “Do you need anything before we go?”

Staja tapped her holstered blasters and her batons that were still sleeved at her hips, “I carry light, nowadays.”

They arrived back at the camp and not five minutes later so too did Cess. She came careening toward them on a nearly-out-of-control speeder bike with two stormtroopers pursuing her. Rato had taken out the lead trooper as the second suddenly broke off pursuit and raced away, likely knowing what he and his companion had stumbled upon; the hiding place of a whole group was certainly worth more than apprehending a single escaped Rebel.

“Dinula!” Ori called over the comm.

The female Dug fired her rifle and a small explosion in the distance indicated the fleeing stormtrooper wouldn’t be telling _anyone_ where they were.

Gurm loped over to Cess who was shivering and hunched over the front of her get-away-vehicle. Her hands were bound with standard binders, not stun cuffs thus explaining her limited ability to maneuver the bike.

“Get the med kit!” Teela called to Keetsala as she rushed toward the younger woman.

Ori and Rato had quickly sped off in swoops to confirm the second stormtrooper had indeed been rendered ineffectual while Gurm pulled the girl gently off the speeder bike.

“Cess?” Zapheri knelt carefully next to her. “Are you alright?”

She carefully peaked up at her and seemed to look around her, “I-I think so.”

“What happened?” The Dug asked.

“I was being transported up to the Chimaera and – “ her eyes shot to Teela. “ – Thrawn. Thrawn wanted me to tell him where you were and an ISB agent is after him and wants to find you and – “

Cess suddenly seemed overwhelmed and burst into tears. “I’m soo sorry, Staja!”

“What is it Cess?” Zapheri wrapped her arm around her. “Why are you sorry?”

“I told them I’d agree to lead them to you but – “

“YOU WHAT?”

“But I escaped!” The girl cried defensively. “I didn’t do it. I didn’t tell them anything other than Gibuli and Tac knew where you were hiding.”

Tac had by this time run over to offer help with unlocking her restraints but upon hearing Cess’s confession, hissed. “Seriously, Cess? Why in the Empire would you do that?”

She looked from Teela to the slicer then at the others staring down at her in shock, “I – I was scared and I…they said Gibuli was killed. The ISB agent said Thrawn did it!”

Staja was shaking her head sadly and Tac swore viciously, “We’ve just got thrown into a war between an Imperial Grand Admiral and the ISB!”

“It’s not my fault!” Cess raged. “And it doesn’t matter anyways because I escaped!”

“Escaped or was let go?” Zapheri asked carefully.

The younger woman suddenly looked at her. Her tear-filled eyes became angry and she jerked herself away from Teela. “I actually hope he gets you.”

Gurm, Dinula and Keetsala hissed disapprovingly at her but she continued defiantly. “That agent – Agent Sarden, he said he doesn’t care anything about us, he’ll stop hunting us even. He only wants Teela Zapheri and he doesn’t even _really want you_!” She looked excitedly at Staja. “He only needs you because he needs your testimony against Thrawn.”

Cess turned to the others. “The way I see it is, if we give up Malastaja to the ISB – “ She steadfastly ignored the growls and gasps “ – we’ll have the ISB off us. All he wants is to talk to her about Thrawn!” She turned pleadingly back to Teela. “That’s all he’s after.”

“You are wrong, Cess.” Ori said from behind her.

He and Rato had returned looking grimly at the assembled family. “The Grand Admiral did not kill Gibuli. The Governor did, and if you believe the Empire will leave us be, you are foolish. The ISB agent may speak the truth, he may not care anything about us and would stop his hunt but Arihnda Pryce will surely continue it. And as for Teela Zapheri – “

The young woman interrupted, wailing in grief and rage. “Who cares!? It’s because of Teela Zapheri that Gibuli is dead!”

There was a strange sort of silence within the group, as if none of them knew how to respond. Teela slowly stood and looked from Ori to Keetsala and Dinula, to Rato, Gurm and Tac and then finally back at Cess.

“She’s right.” She said quietly, through tears. “Gibuli is dead because of me and _I’m sorry_.”

She turned quickly toward the landspeeder unable to bear seeing the hurt expressions on their faces any longer. They may have said differently, they may have tried to cover it up, but they all felt the same way and Zapheri could no longer stay. As if to accent the moment, Ori ambled over to her, gently placing an oversized hand on her shoulder.

“I am sorry, Staja. It is probably best that you return into hiding for a brief time, until Cess has had a chance to grieve properly. How long will your food rations last?”

She knew the Dug didn’t mean to salt the wound but the implication of limiting contact with her hurt terribly.

“About two weeks.” Teela lied.

“Good. Can you find your own way back?” Ori asked cautiously.

“Yes.” She smiled reassuringly at him. “It’s no problem.”

“Then take the landspeeder. It is yours if you need it in an emergency.”

And just like that, Teela Zapheri – Malastaja – had become an outcast. They wouldn’t see her again. Their guilt and fear over what happened to her would forever remind them that in a war they weren’t just fighting for an idea; they were battling flesh and blood people who for whatever reason believed in something different with as much tenacity as they felt.

Zapheri would risk everything and lose much for their freedom. But as it is often said, if one is remembered they never truly die.

The droid increased scanning capabilities. It transmitted its holo-audio data thus obeying the first of its directive: to observe the primary target. The probe focused on the human woman as she left in a decrepit looking T-44 landspeeder. The droid didn’t consider how they would have gotten such a model – it wasn’t programed for abstracts.

It prepared to execute its second directive: follow the primary target. The thing fired its thrusters and entered stealth mode; its underlying programing perpetually aware of the terminal rule: do not engage. Self-destruct but do not engage. Stealth was of the utmost importance.

DO NOT ENGAGE. DO NOT ENGAGE. DO NOT ENGAGE.

The reasons behind which were lost on the droid. It didn’t care. It wasn’t programed to “care” and even if it did, it was doubtful Imperial probe droids would care about much of anything.

Arihnda Pryce looked sardonically at the ISB agent, wondering if Prince Xizor was providing her with feeble resources in hopes of getting her to submit to some illegal undertaking to get the job done, the end goal being to hold the indiscretion against her as blackmail. It was what she would do, after all…

Still, Tynbi not being able to capitalize on a perfect shot, and later having died under strange circumstances, plus Sarden’s lack of concern over the escaped Rebel woman – it just seemed perplexing that Black Sun would send her two beings straight out of a holo-comedy to deal with an assassination ordered by the Emperor himself.

At least that was her understanding…

“During her transfer from the Complex, she escaped.” The ISB agent shrugged unworriedly. “But as I understand it the Grand Admiral had something – “ he cleared his throat meaningfully. “ – special planned.”

The Governor of Lothal crossed her arms over her chest, “And what exactly does that mean, Agent Sarden?”

The man slowly smiled, it became wider and wider until –

He sighed happily. “I told the girl the truth. I told her I really didn’t care about her or her friends. I was here on Lothal for Teela Zapheri.”

“And?” Arihnda prompted, her annoyance rising exponentially due to the man’s toothy grin coupled with his failure to adequately explain himself.

“Thrawn let her escape into the Lothalian wild to have her lead him to Zapheri. But – “ Sarden hesitated “- indirectly. She doesn’t know where Malastaja is but will be with someone who does.”

The Governor shook her head still frustrated. “This does not help us, Agent Sarden. How are we to know where the girl went?”

“The Grand Admiral thought it wise to place a tracking device in her restraints - ” he sighed serenely. “ – and I just happened to have the frequency codes.”

She sat back in her seat and felt the tight smile pull at the scar high up on her cheek. “Ah but you lied to the poor girl when you told her you wouldn’t be pursuing her or her friends once you had Zapheri. How cruel.” Her voice was a mock taunt.

“Oh, I didn’t lie, Governor!” The ISB agent snorted. “I really _don’t_ care about the Malastaja Rebels. I didn’t say anything about what _you_ intend to do to them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I meant to post this a few days ago but I've been crazy busy with work. 
> 
> I do have some news:  
> I finished this pile of typo-laden, spelling-error infested, ridiculous plot-holed mess and I'm all-together dissatisfied. Teela doesn't die per se...it's a strange anti-climatic ending which will probably having you hate me.
> 
> One other thing that will have you hating me: I'm writing another story - a spin off from this one and the name is incredible stupid; it gives it all away: "When Teela Met Eli"
> 
> Stoooopid 
> 
> Basically it will take place at the beginning of Chapter 33 - after what happens on the Admonitor but before the Battle at Botajef. Thrawn and Teela end up going on an adventure and meet someone you might find familiar.
> 
> I'm trying to hash out the details in my mind. It's incredibly stupid in my brain as it stands right now. I'm trying to get it on paper and hoping it becomes somewhat more intelligent. I don't anticipate it being a novel (famous last words...)
> 
> The next chapter of this flaming pile is called "Pride Before Fall" and its a little NSFW (hint: if you find pregnant sex distasteful close your eyes and count to 100 or lay there and think of England)
> 
> Just wanted to say once again, you are the best humans out there! Thanks for sticking with me! I hope you're all doing well. Stay healthy and thank you thank you thank you for reading!  
> -N!


	75. Pride Before Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little NSFW (?) - As stated previously if you don't like pregnant sex close your eyes and count to 100
> 
> Translations: In text
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Using the situation  
> The Governor closes in  
> Alone?  
> Eventual betrayal  
> Who goes first?  
> "Your pride will get you into trouble..."  
> Little rest in the coming days  
> How much did Teela lose?  
> Waste not, want not

Thrawn nodded in approval and looked furtively down at Rukh. The Noghri was attempting to be non-committal but the Grand Admiral could tell by his guilty demeanor he’d found her hiding place.

“Recall the probe droid.” He ordered.

The being next to him stirred. “She will fight.”

“I imagine she will.” The Chiss grunted. “She has no other choice but to listen now that the Rebels have forsaken her.”

It was unfortunate that the Dug’s death had caused such a rift. It hadn’t been Zapheri’s fault Gibuli had been killed. No, that lay squarely on the shoulders of Arihnda Pryce – an addition to her ever-expanding list of crimes and infractions.

Thrawn briefly entertained the thought of having the woman executed for an inevitable incompetence that would cost him greatly. Such was within his power since Lothal was under military authority however it was distasteful and sunk to a level he wasn’t prepared to go.

_Yet._

Regardless, the destruction the Governor had wrought on the relationship between Teela and the Malastaja cell was painful, and the Grand Admiral would use it to his full advantage. He wasn’t using _her_ , per se. He was using the _situation_ …at least that’s what he told himself.

“What do you wish of me?” Rukh asked into the pensive silence.

“Cart tsaco.” **{Be ready – Cheunh}**

Arihnda Pryce was equal parts irritated and exhilarated. After months of being well suppressed, Rebel activity had suddenly spiked with the reemergence of the Jedi. It was ill-timed given she was very close to having Teela Zapheri in hand and the Grand Admiral on a leash, but she would prioritize to her benefit.

If the Rebels, in any of their various forms, attacked the Defender factory it would reflect on Thrawn, not her. Therefore, she’d focus her efforts on finding Malastaja.

And she was close.

Agent Sarden had given her the frequency codes to the tiny tracking device within the escaped woman’s binders. The beacon had remained stationary for two hours after she’d killed a stormtrooper and fled on a speeder bike.

It provided Arihnda ample time to assemble two troop transports. Although she ran the risk of having the group leave their hiding place before her forces arrived, she doubted they were ready, given the abrupt nature of the girl’s escape.

Indeed, the assault took them almost entirely unaware as they attempted to flee the area on foot.

Teela Zapheri was finally alone.

All alone.

She sat in the parked landspeeder outside the small house, which had seemingly become something akin to a prison within a matter of days and sobbed. She hugged herself fiercely and tried to critique all the decisions she’d made within the last twelve years. Teela had done the best she could. _Of course_ , she had made mistakes. She was often impetuous, outspoken and had a terrible habit of being acrimonious.

Suddenly she hiccupped a short laugh, marveling at the irony of it all. She had spent years wanting to be alone, lost in her studies and now…Zapheri laughed again through her tears and wondered vaguely if she had finally gone insane.

It was dusk and there was a rumble of thunder in the distance.

She wiped her face and composed herself, the approaching storm nudging her into action. She needed to move the landspeeder someplace discreet.

Two kilometers to the north, the hill was much steeper and there was a niche within the rock face where she could stow the thing, concealing it from prying eyes while also protecting it from inclement weather. Thankfully, it wasn’t too troublesome to get to as it was mostly downhill and the speeder was retrofitted with gradient compensators.

It was however a challenge to travel back on foot, especially in the dark. Teela had almost reached the top of the first hill when she slipped, landing hard on her left knee. She cursed and carefully stood, limping the rest of the way up. The baby kicked at her as if to chastise her for her clumsiness and she patted her belly, making soothing sounds as she slowed down, unwilling to injure herself further.

That is until a loud clap of thunder caused her to startle and the sky opened up. Zapheri swore colorfully.

She slipped again in her haste to get back to the stone structure this time narrowly avoiding falling flat, having caught herself with both wrists. The child agitatedly fluttered causing her to feel nauseated as the frigid rain quickly soaked through her clothes. By the time she burst through the wooden door her teeth were clenched and she was shivering uncontrollably from the cold.

Teela gasped at the home’s change in temperature and immediately started shucking out of her wet tunic and leggings. She was nearly naked, in her underthings, when a gloved hand reached out of the darkness to grab her from behind.

“Prince Xizor’s organization continues to fail in capturing Zapheri.”

Mas Amedda stilled, “Yes, your Majesty.”

“Inform him I grow wary of the delay.”

The Grand Vizier bowed. “He is attempting to force the Grand Admiral’s hand.”

“And he will likely fail.” The decrepit ruler’s mouth twisted in a sneer. “I wonder how instrumental the Grand Admiral has been in allowing her to remain free?”

“One can only speculate, although given her pregnancy I would imagine she is less likely to avoid detection without outside assistance.” The Chagrian hypothesized.

“Indeed.”

“May I inquire, what is it you intend for the Chiss, your Majesty? He is merely a breath away from treason, after all.”

The Emperor cackled merrily. “He is that, but he is a very useful tool and I mean to use him. Xizor may try to manipulate the situation on Lothal to garner political favor. He may yet succeed in capturing Zapheri but neither he nor his associates will be able to direct the Chiss to our ends.” The old man cocked his head as if in sudden thought, “Contact Lothal, my friend. Explain our – “ His lips turned down slightly in a grimace. “ – particular requirements to the Governor, there.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Amedda allowed himself a thin knowing smile, but before turning to stride out looked over at the wizened Emperor. “So, you _do_ believe he will eventually betray Zapheri.”

“He will.” Palpatine’s lips quirked upward. “Or he will die a traitor.”

Two Dug had minor injuries, the rest were captured without incident. Their Corellian freighter was nowhere to be seen but the Governor of Lothal didn’t even bothered giving them the opportunity to betray their former ally, the groups namesake.

There was no triumph in their immediate capitulation, that would come later…during the interrogations. Although she did find satisfaction in the human woman’s misery in knowing the ISB agent had only told her a partial truth.

Unfortunately, there were only seven of them, one less than she was expecting, and she paced down the line of them as they stood with their wrists newly pressed into stun cuffs.

“Which of you wants to tell me where your ship and Twi’lek pilot are?”

One of the semi-quadrupedal aliens spat on the ground at her feet and the stormtrooper hovering over him slammed the butt end of his E-11 hard down on the creature’s skull. A distant clap of thunder drowned out the things grunts and curses.

“I’ll phrase it a different way.” Arihnda sneered. “Whoever tells me gets to be interrogated _last_.”

The demoralized human female cringed visibly, and the Governor strode casually toward her. She slowly leaned closer to the now trembling girl. “Tell me and make it easier for yourself and them.”

“I don’t know where Tal went. I wasn’t here when he left.”

Arihnda mentally shrugged; it was a plausible excuse.

“Then tell me,” She leaned in even further to whisper harshly, directly into the girl’s ear. “which of your friends knows where Teela Zapheri is hiding?”

She didn’t answer but instead glanced up at the other human, a man.

“Ah.” The Governor smiled knowingly and turned to the stormtrooper captain, pointing to the rag-tag group’s slicer, “We’ll start with him.”

He pulled her to him, so his chest armor was pressed tightly against her back, wrapped his arm over her breasts careful not to push downward too hard and moved his lips to her ear as she screamed.

“Rcisah tin’ohn, Teela Zapheri.” **{Stand down, Teela Zapheri – Cheunh}**

She had already begun to frantically thrash, determined to get away but upon hearing his voice her inborn fight/flight response stuttered, albeit briefly.

“No! Let me go, Thrawn!” She twisted and kicked, still desperate to be free.

Teela wasn’t nearly as formidable due to the obvious vulnerabilities brought on by her pregnancy but the Grand Admiral still found himself taken aback at how easy she was to physical hold. He had been expecting her to put up a significant fuss but as she was in such a weakened state, he might very well be able to pin her long enough to talk some sense into her without having to use binders.

“Listen to me.” He commanded, she once again instinctively stilled - momentarily though. “Zapheri! Enough!” He barked more forcefully at her when she tried sliding to the floor to escape; she would harm herself and the child if she continued in this way!

The fight suddenly left her, and her shoulders hunched in defeat as she let out a frustrated wordless scream. His arm was still wrapped around her as they both slumped to the floor.

Thrawn carefully smoothed away wet strands of hair to look at her face and murmur softly in her ear, nonsensical things; how upset he’d been at her leaving and the perpetual worry he’d felt for her and their child since.

He caressed her cheek and although she didn’t flinch away, she was emotionless to the touch. Teela said nothing, remained almost inert and unresponsive, provoking a strange sort of hurt anger in him. If she couldn’t fight physically, she would try to injure him in other ways, he knew.

He gently pulled her upright and pressed her further into the small dwelling, gripping her shoulder gently guiding her to the sleeping alcove. Thrawn quickly picked up one of the blankets and scrutinized her

“Finish undressing. You run the risk of hypothermia.”

As if she suddenly realized her lack of clothing the familiar burst of heat flared in her face.

He groaned internally but turned away to give her just enough privacy to slip off her wet underthings; Thrawn knew better than to leave her unattended; she’d slip away for certain.

“How did you find me?” She asked quietly. “Rukh didn’t - ?”

“No. Rukh refused to tell me. I used your Rebel friend’s escape. I knew she would return to the group’s hiding place. Fortunately for them you were already there, and I only needed to deploy a probe droid to follow you here.”

There was a hiss of irritation, either at his success or her failure, perhaps too it was the implied threat against her friends, he didn’t know, but once she had wrapped herself with a blanket, the Chiss turned back around, crossing his arms over his chest to stare broodingly at her. For a long moment they didn’t speak; Zapheri sat with her head bowed still trembling. He was struggling to maintain his composure and contemplated all the ways he could hurt her the way she’d hurt him.

Ah, but he _had_ hurt her so many times over the years…

“Ngiba heki.” **{Look at me – Sy Bisti}**

Her eyes darted up to his and guiltily drifted away again.

“Look. At. Me.” The Chiss growled, stepping into her personally space.

Teela slowly, grudgingly complied. He was in the same Mandalorian armor he’d used to wander around Lothal disguised as a bounty hunter months ago. It was apparently his choice of attire when he wished to travel incognito. His helmet was the only piece that had been removed and his eyes shown brightly in the dim light.

“I wish to understand why you left.” He said through barely moving lips.

She blinked, “You know why.”

“I want to hear it from you, Zapheri.”

She bobbed her head in understanding but didn’t speak immediately, seemingly putting her thoughts in order as she pulled the blanket tighter to her.

“I – I was desperate and…afraid. If they found out, the absolute best-case scenario would be you’d be court-martialed, kicked out of the Navy; I’d be sent to an Imperial penial colony and our son…” Teela choked back a sob. “The Emperor already wants me dead; this would be just one more reason.”

He clenched his teeth. _“You did not trust me to protect you.”_

She shook her head and answered him automatically in Sy Bisti – their language. _“I would not have you risk yourself for me.”_

He suddenly uncrossed his arms and bent so they were nearly nose-to-nose. “It is my choice. My sacrifice.” He bit out. “Ch’eo!” **{Mine – Cheunh}**

Teela dared to look unapologetically at the glaring Chiss. “Not when it involves me and our son.”

“You think not?” he challenged.

She raised her chin defiantly, “ _You may think you can outmaneuver this, Thrawn. I am confident that you probably could for a brief time but –_ “ Zapheri shook her head. _“ – eventually you would be forced to make a choice and the only choice you would allow yourself is – “_

_“What do you know of my choices, Teela Zapheri?”_ He snapped.

She flinched back and the Grand Admiral felt the icy chill of satisfaction in knowing she’d at least felt wounded by his superficial carelessness. But she stood up and stepped closer to him. _“Only what you have told me, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”_

She was close enough to touch now and he allowed his eyes to quickly move the length of her, taking her in. Thrawn inhaled deeply and caught the familiar scent of moonflowers. _“Do you remember over ten years ago when I swore I would protect you?”_

Her brow furrowed with restrained emotion. “ _Ngiyakhumbula_.” **{I remember – Sy Bisti}**

He nodded slowly and risked closing the remaining distance between them, reaching out to her as he did. “Nothing has changed, Teela.”

Teela’s eyes fluttered as she leaned into his touch.

“Your pride will get you into trouble.” She murmured, resting her head on his armored chest. “I won’t be a part of it.”

The Grand Admiral’s voice chided her gently, “By the look of you – “ he smirked down at her swollen middle, his red eyes narrowing in amusement “ – you have played a key role already.”

“Idiot. I hate you when you’re like this.”

Thrawn pulled at the blanket she held to her, but she looked up at him in horror. “No I-I – “ She stammered embarrassedly. “- I’m different. I’ve changed since…”

He snorted and nuzzled her neck, “I did not expect you to stay the same, Zapheri.”

But she hadn’t really changed that much. She was warmer; the bursts of heat that poured from her would have been enough to melt half of Csilla. Her pregnant middle deterred them from their usual vigorous interactions, but the sensual caress of lips and gentle motion of hands followed by the slow steady rush of their combined ecstasy left them sated for only a brief time.

To him she was more beautiful than ever before, glowing and ripe with his child. Thrawn watched her as she slept but kept her securely tucked next to him, his hand tenderly lazing against her belly to feel the occasional flutter of the life they’d created. It was well into the night and only after he’d woken her up to make love to her again when he finally fell asleep listening to the distant sound of Lothal’s nocturnal animals, his arm draped protectively over her.

The Grand Admiral would get little rest in the coming days.

It was still dark when she stirred awake. Teela shifted slightly, felt his arm around her and bit her lip nervously.

If she could slide out and away, dress quickly, she might just be able to –

“You were not thinking of leaving, Zapheri?” Thrawn’s voice purred from the darkness.

She cringed. “No.”

She heard and felt him chuckle behind her as he pulled her closer to his chest, his morning erection pressing against the back of her thigh.

“Vah cart ch’a csasor ch’an’ruhoti.” He murmured in her ear. **{You are a terrible liar. - Cheunh}**

She pursed her lips, turning her head so her lips met his. “Rab ch’ah viz ch’atah catis’acah casi.” **{But I have other redeeming qualities. – Cheunh.}**

She mispronounced “catis’acah” and he took too much pleasure in correcting her, irritating her to the point in which she tried to climb out of the sleeping alcove. The Chiss gently tugged her back down, pressing his mouth to her neck as she struggled not to wiggle and moan with desire. Her whole body was hypersensitive and despite her previous reservations, they’d managed to find novel ways to coax the familiar sensations, feelings and pleasures, desperately missed, in each other.

Teela was in the process of arching forward while on hands and knees, feeling him press into her from behind when the Grand Admiral’s discarded commlink chirped.

“Ravri’ihah!” he cursed.

Zapheri giggled with delight, “I think that’s what we were doing before your stupid comm went off!”

Thrawn grabbed the thing and stabbed at it belligerently. “Yes?” He growled, his voice husky.

“Uh. Sorry for waking you sir – “ The sound of Lieutenant Lomar’s voice was distinguishable, his words only slightly garbled. “ - but the Governor’s office has – “ He stepped away and Teela was no longer able to hear the Chimaera’s message.

“Very good, Lieutenant. Inform them I shall meet them for the demonstration in one hour.” His eyes traveled back to her as he clicked the device off and casually tossed it aside. He arched an eyebrow in amused skepticism and Zapheri laughed despite the sudden unease she felt.

“Shall we continue?”

“And after that, what then, Mitth’raw’nuruodo? You’ll take me back to the Empire where I’ll be executed for treason?”

The Grand Admiral was silent for a moment, studying the distance, watching the sun rise. “Do you trust me, Zapheri?”

She slid off the bed and came to stand next to him, looking at the sliver of light just barely creeping over the horizon. She gently clasped his hand and waited for his glowing red gaze to move back to her, when those familiar eyes settled on her face, she felt her lips curve up in a small smile. Nothing ever stayed the same but there were some things that didn’t change within a being’s lifetime; this Teela knew for certain.

“With my life and for many years.”

He nodded, “I want you to remain on Lothal. You will – “

Zapheri opened her mouth in protest, but he cocked his head and narrowed his eyes in warning to keep her silent until he finished.

“ – be safe here and I have the power to protect you. It is only a matter of time before Arihnda Pryce makes a costly mistake that she will not be able to brush aside or cover up. I fully intend to capitalize on her arrogance and eliminate her as a threat. Once the Governor has been neutralized, you will be able to come out of hiding. In the meantime, Rukh will bring you needed supplies and I will come when I am able to.”

Teela shook her head in confusion. “What are you saying?”

Thrawn blinked. “You will be able to birth the child safely here and return to the Empire without fear.”

“Are you so naive as to truly believe that?” She pulled her hand away, furrowing her brow in disbelief.

“I will be in a better position to protect you once the Rebels on Lothal are defeated and the Governor has been removed.” The Chiss said coolly.

She looked incredulously at him, “And the Emperor?”

“If I secure Lothal and end this Rebellion, he will send me to address the Grysk threat, recognizing the imminent danger an invasion poses.”

Zapheri inhaled sharply and shook her head again.

“No, Thrawn. He’ll keep you a slave. He’ll torment you and pull you along and once you get far enough away, he’ll pull you back. Get too far away and it’ll be called treason, no matter how right it is.” Her eyes were starting to fill with tears over the idea of him being forced to obey the whims of a tyrant. “You cannot assume he’d place value on your opinion or allow you to continue the way you are! I told you, before you were elevated to Grand Admiral.”

She looked up at him; could practically see how he’d be transformed – he’d become the monster she once thought he’d turned into. “You know what the Empire is, you’ve seen it. At some point your own moral code will prohibit you from being what this Empire requires of you. When that happens, the Empire – the Emperor - will destroy you. We’ll both be destroyed.”

Thrawn’s eyes flashed in anger and Teela knew then that she’d lost.

“Regardless,” The Grand Admiral rumbled. “I will continue to serve.”

Yes, she’d lost but she wouldn’t know how badly until days later…

The screaming had finally subsided and Rayf Sarden strode out of the room looking pensive. The Governor was there to meet him, anxiously awaiting any news as to what if anything he uncovered. The ISB agent shrugged noncommittally which infuriated the woman.

“Well?” Arihnda snapped, clearly not in the mood to play game around technicalities and dance around the ultimate objective. “Where is Zapheri?”

“The slicer gave me an approximate location.”

She inhaled deeply, felt a tight smile pull at her lips. “Very good. I suppose you’ll be going to investigate?”

“I will but I will be doing it under cover of darkness. I don’t wish to startle her away.”

Both began to walk briskly down the Officer’s corridor toward Pryce’s office.

The Governor frowned. “Wouldn’t Xizor want her captured immediately?”

Sarden arched an eyebrow in amusement - as if the woman dared to assume what the leader of Black Sun would want. Unbeknownst to Sarden and perhaps even the Dark Prince, Arihnda Pryce had been in contact with the source of it all…or at least someone very close to the source.

Mas Amedda.

“I find it best to – “ Sarden paused and waved dismissively “ – not eliminate a possibility and to accumulate as much information to optimize the outcome when I finally do take advantage of the situation.”

She glared up at him. “I am due to meet the Grand Admiral within the hour for a demonstration of the TIE Defender Elite. I have no time for your schemes.”

“Then allow me to phrase it differently, Governor.” The agent suddenly stopped in mid-stride, turning to face a discernably irritated Arihnda Pryce. “Thrawn has been away from the Seventh Fleet for a total of fifteen hours, supposedly on the surface but not within the Imperial Complex. Where is he? If he is with Zapheri, would that not be something – “ he smiled evilly. “ – the ISB should _know_ about?”

The Governor’s cantankerousness immediately dissipated, and a slight twitch of her mouth indicated she understood exactly what Sarden had in mind. “Indeed. I stand corrected, Agent. By all means, conduct your search and do make sure you keep an eye out for any _visitors_ Zapheri might have. Ah and one other thing – “ she held up a finger in caution. “ – the Grand Admiral should not be troubled by our new guests, yes?”

“Agreed.” He smirked at her. “But what do you intend to do after you’re sure you’ve gotten everything out of them that is worth anything?”

_Oh, what indeed?_

The Grand Vizier himself had “requested” he be informed as soon as she or the Grand Admiral had Zapheri in hand but she had originally intended to capture the woman and keep her hidden, using her as leverage over Thrawn to give her what she wanted.

_The Defender Project._

_The Rebels._

_The whole sector!_

She didn’t care at all what happened to Zapheri’s friends.

Arihnda wrinkled her nose, “Kill them, I suppose.”

“Might I provide another option?”

She cocked her head and arched an eyebrow in cynical interest.

“Lothal has many a Mining Guild ore crawler in need of…workers? Waste not, want now; that is my personal philosophy.”

The Governor nodded, “I believe I understand your meaning and yes, the Mining Guild could always use-” her smile pulled at the scar on her cheek. “ – _laborers_. Perhaps when they aren’t working this will give the surviving members of the Malastaja Cell time to reflect on their poor choice in defying the Empire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I'm trying to get motivated to write my "spin off" from this - the Thrawn/Teela/Eli Vanto adventure that's been rattling around my brain for months but I worked 57 hours in four days this past week (I took Friday off to sleep!) We have a big deadline and I'm a little in love with my job (I feel like the rest of my life is like an affair that I guiltily have - complete with walk of shame! lol)
> 
> I have the story of Teela and Eli in my head...it's just writing it down is sort of rough right now. Also I love details and my detail oriented self gets fried by work. Ha ha haaa.... ((Suddenly envisions the Wicked Witch of the West getting wet and screaming "You've destroyed my beautiful wickedness!!!" while shriveling up into nothingness.)) 
> 
> *Blinks*
> 
> Yep. Deeply fried but my terrible sense of humor hasn't gone away yet. 
> 
> So, we march steadily toward the end of this dumpster fire!! 
> 
> The next chapter is called Accusation and let's just say things start to unravel for Thrawn. I really did want to get my short story about Eli and Teela out before I end this but I don't think it's going to happen. :( I write something and look at it later and think - "WTF? That's not how the story goes!?!?!" I swear it's in my brain I just have to get it out!!!
> 
> I hope you're all safe and healthy. I really do appreciate you reading and hanging in there! You're the finest humans and I'm so glad that something that's helped me cope (writing) has brought even a small bit of amusement to someone else.   
> You're awesome in every way and I'm thankful!  
> -N!


	76. Accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None
> 
> Translations: In text
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Rukh agrees  
> Teela found  
> Corrective action needed  
> It's time  
> No more bland tea  
> Not Mas Amedda   
> Errors  
> Accusation  
> The Office  
> Familiar scent?  
> Change of plan

“Sascehah lah viz rokes tsuzepah.” He nodded to the holo-image of the Noghri. **{Ensure she has enough supplies. – Cheunh}**

“Vim rah lah ch’acan’s ch’at tir?” Rukh grated. **{And if she attempts to leave? – Cheunh}**

Thrawn’s burning gaze settled on him and he sighed. “Ch’ah csarcican’t veb len ch’acan’s veah ch’a bin’he’asi ch’at len ch’ahn vim to en’kin.” **{I would view her attempt as a danger to herself and the child – Cheunh.}**

“Vun’ran’t.” **{Agreed – Cheunh}**

The Grand Admiral’s eyebrows elevated in mild surprise; he responded in Basic. “I am relieved to hear you say that, old friend.”

The Noghri shrugged, a subtle movement of his neck and grinned with his needle-sharp teeth. “I am amused. You seemed surprised. You already know I will keep Tee’laza’pheri and the future navigator safe with my life.”

“I am merely gratified to know we see the same potential threat. Your sacrifice is appreciated.” The Chiss bowed solemnly to the holo.

“As is yours.” Rukh bowed back.

“I do have another task for you, however.”

The little being’s eyes brightened noticeably, even though he wasn’t physically present, his eagerness was almost palpable.

“Governor Pryce has need of your assistance in locating my stolen TIE Defender’s flight data recorder and hyperdrive. It is likely the Rebels have hidden it near the crash site. Expect the Governor to be – “ Thrawn paused and cocked his head in slight consideration. “ – combative to your presence.”

The Noghri smiled tightly. “It will be done.”

He found it.

The abandoned farm just as it was described to him. It had been run down due to not having been occupied for some time, although recent disruption in some of the debris indicated something or someone had attempted to take shelter there.

He backtracked from there, circled out several kilometers toward the craggy hills and steeper slopes nearby.

And that’s when he found it.

A small stucco structure nestled up against a hill, atop another hill; strangely situated if one was expected to live there permanently, otherwise a perfect temporary hiding place. He watched carefully through macrobinoculars for hours, finally mid-afternoon saw movement and he quickly flattened himself against the adjacent slope.

The woman moved around the structure, followed by a little maintenance droid, pulling a make-shift cart. Once the procession had come to a stop, she sat carefully down on the edge of the wagon and began to work on –

He grunted in amusement.

She was fixing various pieces of machinery, droid parts, diodes, processor chips on a repulsor tray – all the while speaking. He was too far away to hear what she was saying, perhaps she was singing, but she worked for several hours in the fresh air and sun. At one point she smiled, gently rubbed the dome of her belly and spoke to the droid. The thing trudged off, back into the dwelling and returned only a few moments later with bread, fruit and a small canteen.

He carefully crept down the hill and up the opposite side to better view the door and any security she might have in place. There was none.

Surprising.

She must have been very confident in the secrecy of her sanctuary or she arrogantly assumed she’d be able to fight off an attacker. Either way her lack of protection would be to his benefit. He wouldn’t need additional support to overpower her; certainly, the mere threat of violence would be enough to cow her into submission given the risk it would pose to her unborn child.

It was nearly dusk when the woman packed up her tools and returned to the house, never knowing she was being watched. The man dispatched an Imperial probe droid to monitor for any form of traffic as a better means of seeing who or what was moving about the area.

He waited for the cover of darkness before leaving his hiding place quite confident he could execute his intended plan at any time.

He was just waiting for the right time.

Thrawn studied the tactical board a moment longer and nodded. He glanced at Commodore Faro. Although the woman would hardly voice her opinions openly to him, it was obvious by the firm set of her jaw how she viewed the most recent failure by the Governor of Lothal.

“Commodore, I will be in my office if you have need of me.”

She stiffened, “Of course, Admiral.”

He strode from the bridge to his office to study the reports already coming in from the construction module, its hanger bay charred from the blast of Hera Syndulla’s ship jumping into hyperspace as it rocketed through the modular space station. He was nearly finished with the unfortunately named DAMAGE RISK report when his desk comm chirped.

Rukh.

“Yes?”

Without preamble the Noghri launched into an explanation of recent events on the planetary surface. Thrawn didn’t bother to interrupt him to ask questions, he already knew the answers to them anyways.

Arihnda Pryce, in her arrogance, had not allowed Rukh to dispatch the Rebels covertly, instead opting to charge in head-first. They of course, escaped prompting the likely premature departure of Syndulla.

Premature but successful. And costly.

“Attempt to track their movements. If you are unsuccessful, return to Zapheri. Confirm her safety then make your way back to the Imperial Complex. I will contact you.”

“Yes, Grand Admiral.” The Noghri rumbled softly and terminated the connection, his distaste for the Governor practically clinging to the air.

Thrawn immediately keyed the holo-comm and waited.

She answered quickly but her face was pinched in annoyance. “Grand Admiral?”

“Governor, you will return to the Imperial Complex at once, I will join you there shortly.”

The woman arched a skeptical eyebrow, “But Grand Admiral, the Rebels – “

“Have escaped, due to your failures. Upon my imminent return to the surface, I intend to discuss corrective actions and implement those necessary to prevent my TIE Defender Program from failing.” He ended the transmission and stood, keying the desk comm once again.

“Yes, sir?” Faro’s answer was prompt and crisp.

“I shall be leaving the Chimaera for the surface, Commodore. Maintain your positioning and inform me if any Rebel ships arrive in system.”

“Understood, Admiral.”

He strode toward the hanger and his Lambda shuttle. The sophomoric politician would learn the hard way she was no military leader; she was better off keeping to her own realm.

He waited, realizing suddenly he’d been holding his breath. Sarden forced himself to breathe normally.

Finally. _Finally_ , the Falleen spoke.

“And you have no idea _why_ Tynbi decided to take matters into his own hands?” Xizor’s voice was icy, the hint of a threat just underneath the surface.

“No, my Prince.” The ISB agent fidgeted, hoping his voice didn’t betray his guilt. If he could pull this off, he’d be able to get off this sewage hole of a world. It’d be worth it…

_Nothing risked, nothing gained._

“If I had known he would attempt the assassination prematurely I would have killed him myself. But the Grand Admiral’s pet did that after the fact.”

“I had my own run-in with the Noghri.” The Black Sun Vigo grunted in ill-humor. “How likely is it that Thrawn’s little assassin knows where Zapheri is hiding?”

“Highly likely, however I also know where she is hiding.” Sarden allowed his voice to convey his pride.

“Do you?”

“The Governor was able to capture the remainder of the Malastaja Rebels. They gave up her location under Imperial interrogation. I went - ” he allowed his voice to drop slightly “ – hunting.”

“Ahh! Very good.” Xizor sounded amused. “Tell me, does Thrawn know you have the Rebels?”

“No, your Highness.”

The Falleen hummed pensively. “Then perhaps it is time for Arihnda Pryce to make her move.”

The ISB agent frowned.

“Her _move_ , my Prince?” He asked hesitantly

“She wants control of the Defender project, Sarden.” Xizor answered dryly.

“Ah.”

There was an even longer pause and then –

“Yes. Yes, it’s time.” The Falleen chuckled as if laughing at his own personal joke, “I’ll contact the Governor myself.”

He crept as he always did to the front door but as he did, he caught a faint scent. The Noghri filed the olfactory information away for further thought and proceeded to quietly slip into the small house. The woman was sleeping.

Rukh was hesitant to wake her. The Grand Admiral had told him humans required significantly more sleep than Chiss and Noghri; human females – especially _pregnant_ human females – likely required even more. Could she become violent if jarred awake?

“Tee’laza’pheri?” He whispered softly.

The reaction wasn’t violent, but it was loud. Rukh had always supposed Noghri were more emotional than Chiss, humans however made his people appear as rocks.

“RUKH!” She cried looking at him indignantly. “Don’t you knock!?”

“I did not wish to frighten you.”

She cocked her head and mouthed something unintelligible then groaned as she moved to stand. “What are you doing here?”

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo wished me to make sure you were safe.” The Noghri blinked up at her.

Zapheri smiled indulgently. “I’m fine. Your future navigator is a little hungry though.”

Rukh cocked his head, frowned slightly and looked pointedly at her burgeoning stomach. “Ch’akint csai.”

Teela laughed quietly. Ch’akint csai literally meant bland tea in Cheunh and had been her drink of choice while on the Steadfast.

“Ch’ah viz nan’ei.” **{I have none – Cheunh}**

The Noghri grunted “I will bring some the next time I come.”

It was unfortunate that the little gray alien would never get the chance to return to the cottage; would never be able to bring her bland tea…

Her aide, despite seeing her fury fell into step next to her as she marched down the corridor to her office.

“Governor, I wish to inform you that – “

“I already know, Palas!” she growled.

Ursa blinked. “Oh, my apologies. I shall assist Agent Sarden in delaying the Grand Admiral.”

Arihnda had ceased pulling at her armor and halted her forward trek, looking strangely at the younger woman. “What _are_ you talking about?”

“Uh.” The woman stammered, looking utterly confused. “The call from Coruscant, Governor?”

Pryce’s eyes narrowed. Suddenly she understood.

“Ah. Yes. _That_ call.”

Palas bobbed her head and scurried off toward the hanger bay where Thrawn would most likely be arriving shortly. Arihnda spun on her heels and proceeded to her office where her desk comm blinked vibrantly indicating an off-world call was waiting to be received. She quickly removed her helmet, straitened her hair, drew a deep calming breath and keyed the comm.

“This is Governor Pryce.”

“Governor.”

She felt her nose wrinkle. It was not the voice she was expecting; not the Grand Vizier but rather someone _trying_ _to be_ equally as powerful.

Xizor.

Arihnda sighed, “Your Highness.”

“Sarden has located Zapheri.” The Falleen hissed. “If you wish to have your TIE Defender project now is the time to dangler her in front of the Chiss.”

“Has Sarden captured her?” She felt herself lean forward slightly.

“Not yet, he is waiting to see if he can draw in the Grand Admiral. As you know, Agent Sarden’s primary objective was to deal with Thrawn initially. He is hoping to force his hand by presenting him with an ultimatum.”

She snorted. “You’re literally trying to catch him with his pants down?”

“So to speak.” Xizor chuckled.

“He’ll send his Noghri to move her.” Her mouth twisted in distaste. “Disgusting creature.”

“Perhaps, but I have it on good authority that the Grand Admiral may be pulled away from Lothal shortly.”

“Oh?” Arihnda’s voice elevated slightly in pitch and the Black Sun Vigo hummed.

_Bastard’s getting information from Mas Amedda too!_

“Keep Thrawn and his Noghri occupied or have the Rebels keep them occupied. Sarden will deal with Zapheri and then I believe our – “ Xizor paused purposefully, a smile obvious in his voice. “ – _mutual friend_ will want to know as soon as you have her.”

He was _definitely_ in contact with the Chagrian.

“Of course, your Highness.”

“And one other thing, Governor.” The Falleen’s voice had sudden gone from playful to cold. “Failure will not be tolerated by our mutual friend’s _employer_.”

The Grand Admiral walked briskly down the hall with Ursa Palas and Agent Sarden both making futile attempts at distraction, likely at Arihnda Pryce’s behest. Good. That implied the woman was at least worried.

Thrawn entered the Governor’s office and noted the woman sat behind her desk calmly. She neglected to stand upon his arrival and his eyes flashed in mild irritation.

“Grand Admiral.” She nodded.

“Governor.” He didn’t nod, instead the Chiss strode to the window to look out over Capital City. “I wish to rectify an error.”

“As do I, Grand Admiral.”

His glowing red eyes turned to her; his face was expressionless but there was the barest hint of suspicion. Men like Thrawn always expected a fight and the fact that he wasn’t getting a verbal tirade likely gave him pause.

He gave her apparent acknowledgement no standing, it deserved none; instead he proceeded with his grievance. “You continue to fail in your quest to stop the Rebel’s ground-based operation hence endangering the security of my TIE Defender Program. This cannot be allowed to continue. Therefore, I am relieving you of command. All planetary garrisons will be placed under my command for the time being until a suitable ground commander can be assigned the task.” Thrawn said coolly.

Arihnda glared up at him but said nothing though Sarden stepped forward with furrowed brow. “But sir, she’s the Governor!”

“And you will find Agent, I have the power to alter a system governor’s command duties if said system is under Imperial blockade to mitigate an insurgency or to protect a valuable Imperial asset.” The Grand Admiral continued to gaze pointedly down at Arihnda, as if daring her to respond. “Both cases, apply to Lothal.”

The ISB agent lifted his eyebrows. “Governor?”

Pryce sat back in her chair, crossed her legs casually and allowed herself a small satisfied smile. The Chiss’s eyes narrowed but he turned abruptly to exit the room.

“One moment, Grand Admiral.” She called. “If you recall I told you there was a matter _I_ wished to correct.”

Thrawn cocked his head but turned around to face her. “If it is a military matter I will attempt to assist if I deem it appropriate, otherwise I am unconcerned about the political machinations you participate in.”

The woman smiled. “It’s actually a matter relating to both. It involves Teela Zapheri.”

“How would a matter relating to Teela Zapheri be _both_ militarily and politically pertinent?”

“We believe we are close to capturing her and – “ the ISB agent-turned-Black Sun operative stepped forward, not quite entering Thrawn’s personal space but definitely an advance that would signal an attempt to intimidate. “ – we have learned the identity of the father of her unborn child.”

They were watching him, all three of them – Sarden, Palas and Pryce.

He didn’t so much as twitch. “And?”

The Governor sneered and leaned forward. “Congratulations, Grand Admiral. It’s you.”

Sarden expected him to become violent, Palas hoped he’d confess on the spot, Pryce suspected he would deny it. Naturally Thrawn wasn’t about to let them win any sort of bet or be able to brag about having “figured him out.”

“Interesting.” The Chiss mused. “I look forward to being amused by your evidence.”

“Sir,” the agent admonished him. “we have witness testimony stating Zapheri named you as – “

“I suppose this witness is the Rebel explosives expert that escaped, yes?” Thrawn arched an eyebrow politely.

“Yes, sir.”

“How convenient.” He commented dryly. “Very well, the Malastaja Rebels will be located and captured. I shall contact Colonel Yularen and the woman will be interrogated by an independent third party.”

Sarden shook his head. “I had already interrogated her, sir, prior to her escape.”

“I see.”

Arihnda leaned forward again, her voice dripping with condescension. “Therefore, you can understand my concern, Grand Admiral.”

After such an angsty conversation without hardly any show of emotion, Thrawn’s lips finally curled back in rage. He shot the Governor of Lothal a look of absolute contempt and hatred as his eyes flared dangerously crimson; inhuman and fierce.

“No, Governor, I do not understand your concern. I would not presume to believe you are implying I am unfit for command due to an unsubstantiated accusation?”

_Ah, so perhaps there was hope for the Grand Admiral. He wasn’t completely inept when it came to political maneuvering, after all!_

Pryce glanced over a gold shoulder bar to Sarden and Ursa, “Agent, Miss Palas, a moment if you please?”

“Ah, of course Governor, Grand Admiral.” The human man sounded hesitant, recognizing the Chiss’s turbulent emotional state, but he nodded as did Palas.

Thrawn ignored their exit, he continued instead to glare at Arihnda. She finally stood and leaned over her desk to smirk up at him.

“I am not unsympathetic to your situation, Thrawn.”

He sneered at her, “You should seek medical attention then, Governor. Compassion is very unlike you.”

Her face contorted into something ugly, twisting and puckering the scar Zapheri had given her. Pryce stood up straighter and hardened her gaze as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I will make this simple for you.” She said flatly. “You can return command of Lothal’s garrisons and begin transferring parts of the Defender Program to me or I will inform High Command of your indiscretions. And _when_ I find Teela Zapheri I’ll risk putting a blaster bolt through her despite a very _discreet_ request from Coruscant calling for her safe capture.”

The Grand Admiral nodded slowly and turned away, pensively staring into nothingness. “It appears you have the advantage, Governor.” He murmured quietly.

Arihnda felt her lips thin in satisfaction, but she remained silent – better to let him marinate in his defeat.

The Chiss finally sighed and turned back to face her. “You will not harm Teela Zapheri or her child. Upon eliminating the Rebel threat, I will transfer production operations of the TIE Defender to the Governor’s office.”

“Design and production.” She shook her head. “And you’ll do it now.”

“Production and post-production testing.” He countered.

Arihnda cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, “Very well. We have an accord.”

Thrawn nodded once and spun on his heels, marching briskly away.

“One more question Grand Admiral.” She called after him.

He stopped his angry trek toward the door and turned to face her, his face betraying every ugly feeling imaginable. The Governor moved around her desk to stand arrogantly securitizing him.

“Did you love her?”

The alien’s face momentarily softened, the skin around his eyes relaxed and he inhaled deeply. “You cannot possibly understand.” And with that he exited the office leaving the woman surprisingly unsatisfied with his answer to her last question.

Thrawn however immediately did as she requested though he’d maneuvered her without Arihnda even realizing it – until later that is... She had agreed that control of portions of the Defender Program be transferred to the Governor’s _Office_.

Not the Governor herself.

Rukh exited the small stone house, sniffing the air. The scent presented itself once again and he pondered it. Despite the Grand Admiral’s request that he return to the Complex upon confirming Zapheri’s safety, this was, in the Noghri’s mind a part of that task.

If whatever _it_ was, posed a danger to her…

And it very likely had the potential to harm her. The smell was that of a human.

Perhaps it was a stray explorer or one of her Rebel friends?

No.

It was vaguely familiar.

He ambled off toward the main farmstead, long abandoned but suddenly stopped. The trail had evaporated, disappearing like wisps of smoke on a windy day. The Noghri grumbled, sniffed the air again and smelled the terrible stench of Loth cat.

Rukh made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat and retreated, trekking farther to the east to tentatively smell at the ground underfoot.

Nothing. It was gone.

His hunter’s sense did not alert him immediately to trouble and there was not a subconscious uneasiness associated with the scent he had picked up. The next time he returned he would approach from the north, travel around the dilapidated buildings of the farm and patrol the western ridge but for now, Teela Zapheri was safe.

He stood pensively in his office waiting; the blinds blocked out what little light still shown from the polluted skies over Capital City. He considered recent activity - the Rebel’s hijacking of one of his ships; their theft of its flight data recorder and hyperdrive; the escape of Hera Syndulla.

They would be coming.

Soon.

They would attempt to destroy the Defender in its infancy in lieu of risking it coming to fruition. What he and Zapheri had designed initially had evolved into an unstoppable fighter and the Rebel leaders were smart enough to know they didn’t have a chance against it in open battle; certainly they didn’t have the time to analyze it for a weakness. By the time they found one, Thrawn would find them.

Let them come.

The sooner they did, the sooner they could be destroyed or captured.

The door behind him hissed open and the Chiss turned to face his long-time friend. “Cart lah na?” **{Is she well? – Cheunh}**

“Mar. Veo k’et csarcican’t cart k’usco.” **{Yes. Your son will be strong. – Cheunh}**

The Grand Admiral arched an eyebrow in skeptical amusement prompting the little Noghri to cock his head and smile mischievously. **“Lah ttan’b bah ch’itrici.”** **{She complains of hunger – Cheunh}**

“Lah k’ir csei ch’an’ciuh hsizabasi.” Thrawn snorted dryly. **{She did that before pregnancy.}**

Rukh shrugged but stepped closer to the Chiss, scrutinizing him openly. “What do you wish of me?”

Thrawn looked tired, the skin around his eyes was tight and he sighed causing the Noghri to shift uncomfortably – it was unusual to see his former navigator in such a state.

“I may have miscalculated, Rukh.”

The gray alien twitched. Only after much prompting had his former charge relayed to him what had happened on the surface of Atollon… Something had once again unsettled the Grand Admiral and that was enough to make him gravitate toward his electro-staff.

Thrawn noticed the Noghri’s discomfort. “Regarding the Governor.” He clarified to belay his companion’s worry.

“She is not to be trusted.” Rukh grated.

“No.” The Chiss said. “She is not. And I underestimated her.”

He turned to face the other. “She now has control over the TIE Defender Program because she and Agent Sarden have apparently gathered evidence identifying me as the father of Teela Zapheri’s child. My relinquishing command of the project and Lothal’s ground forces to Arihnda Pryce was in exchange for Zapheri’s safe capture if the Governor does indeed capture her.”

The Noghri growled, “The Rebel Lasat stole the Governor’s troop transport without her knowledge when she was only meters away. She is more likely to catch a meteorite than Tee’laza’pheri.”

“Perhaps. But if Arihnda Pryce _does_ somehow capture Zapheri, I still do not trust the Governor not to harm her.”

The two were silent for a moment.

“She may no longer be able to stay on Lothal after all. I may not be able to protect her, even by putting an end to this insurgency.” Thrawn said quietly.

“I will take her back to Nirauan then?” The little alien gritted his teeth in anticipation.

“When and if I say.” The Grand Admiral nodded slowly.

“And what of you, Mitth’raw’nuruodo?”

The Chiss smiled thinly as he looked from the dark skies of Lothal down to Rukh. “Ch’ah csarcican’t bio’sehah ch’at raszah to Swerr Ch’arsan’ban’s.” **{I will continue to serve the Chiss Ascendency.}** The enigmatic admiral nodded once. “Ch’im ch’etecerci cses’as cart can veo k’izur, ch’itmon’o ch’acevi” **{May warriors fortune be in your favor, old friend.** }

“Vim can veo, ch’eo nizehin’ci.” **{And in yours, my navigator.}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> Sooo...couple of things:  
> 1) When someone was spying on Teela they noticed something about the nearby farm.  
> 2) Mas Amedda is talking with both the Governor and Xizor  
> 3) Rukh caught a familiar scent.  
> 4) Thrawn is not infallible...but he is a sneaky devil.
> 
> The next chapter is called "Tactical Withdrawal" and it was difficult for me to write...I don't really know why. I'm still making edits to it but I'm listening to break-up music (not the happy kind)...*ahem* tactical withdrawal *ahem* I suspect you'll hate me by the time this is all over with. Lol  
> Hope everyone is healthy and well.   
> Thank you for your continued patience and for reading this.   
> -N!


	77. Tactical Withdrawal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence 
> 
> Translations: In text
> 
> In This Chapter  
> Local fauna   
> Tactical withdrawal  
> It is necessary  
> Wrong  
> Teela's intentions  
> Unwelcome visitor  
> Not dead yet...

She was dozing fitfully in the chair when she heard it, the slight movement of the door on its hinges. Every fiber of her wanted to jump up and begin shooting with the blasters she kept at her side at all hours of the day and night, but she willed herself not to flinch and to open her eyes slowly.

There was no one there.

Still, Teela didn’t move. Her gaze drifted lightly around her surroundings looking for anything out of place. There was nothing.

Strange.

The door moved again, rattling slightly as if being pushed from the outside. Zapheri sat up and withdrew both blasters as she made her way carefully to the small porthole near the entrance. She took a few calming breaths before peering out only to find no one in view. Teela frowned, disconnected the archaic mechanical bolt and chain lock, flung open the door and leveled both weapons at…

A small high-pitched warbling meow greeted her and despite her readiness for trouble, she startled slightly and instantly smiled.

“Hello.” She laughed good-naturedly. “Were you the one trying to scare me into giving birth prematurely?”

The woman leaned down to offer a hand to the furry creature, its tiny eyes blinked up at her as it warbled and purred. The Loth-cat ignored her offer to brush its striped coat along its back, instead it made for her leg and rubbed itself affectionately against her calf as she snorted indignantly. “I bent all the way down here to pet your head and look what I get in re – “

The thing suddenly growled and Zapheri jerked back in fear, but it didn’t move to snap or claw at her rather it appeared more interested in the night sky and almost seemed to bounce in place as it glared up at the stars. Slowly the sound of a ship’s thrusters could be heard over the creatures hissing and snarling, prompting the human observing to backtrack further into the protection of the house under the cover of the doorframe.

“Shoo.” She motioned for the animal to leave. The Loth-cat looked disdainfully at her and ran down the southern slope as Teela closed the door.

The ship was coming for her, she knew.

It couldn’t be Rukh since he’d just come yesterday. And the Noghri was far more discreet – he’d probably be able to sneak up on even a Loth-cat. The mental image made her giggle, strangely enough. Perhaps she’d request he scare away her demanding little friend, the next time he visited. Rato and Gurm had referred to Loth-cats as vermin but the one near her dwelling didn’t seem harmful in anyway, merely inquisitive.

Now she wished the creature had fewer enduring qualities, making it a deterrent against anyone willing to come looking for the wanted Rebel, Malastaja.

She tightened her grip on her blasters and slide down the wall into a crouch next to the heating unit. It was not long before she heard the door – not someone’s advance to the door, but the door itself – the familiar creaking sound that she’d programed herself to recognize even in the deep recesses of sleep. Teela eased her head out slightly, heard the subtle movement of boots on stone but nothing metallic sounding.

Zapheri swallowed hard, readying herself.

“You are safe, Zapheri, at least for now.” The familiar voice murmured. “ _Despite_ you feeding the wildlife.”

She exhaled in relief but pursed her lips as she slowly moved from behind the space heater. “And you Grand Admiral ought to be more careful. Perhaps next time, you’d consider wearing – “ Teela looked him up and down, noting critically his crisp white uniform. “ – extra protection. And not your Imperial issued armor, either.”

Thrawn cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, his skeptical/inquisitive look made her smile and she stood on her toes to kiss him in greeting. But the quick embrace lasted much longer than she expected. He kissed her hard, held her close and buried his face in her neck as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

_“Yini inkinga yakho, Mitth’raw’nuruodo?”_ **{What is your trouble, Mitth’raw’nuruodo? – Sy Bisti.}**

The Grand Admiral didn’t respond immediately; he remained passive and Zapheri felt her heart skip nervously in her chest over his despondency.

“Kungenzeka ukuthi uzodinga ukushiya Lothal.” He said slowly. **{It is likely you will need to leave Lothal. – Sy Bisti.}**

She looked at him quizzically.

_“You said you wanted me to stay.”_

_“The situation has changed. It is too dangerous.”_ His shoulders hunched in defeat.

She’d rarely seen him so demoralized and without thinking nodded. _“I understand. I will send word with Rukh when the baby - ”_

“No.”

His answer was in Basic.

Teela pulled back to look at him. “No?”

The usual brightness of his eyes was dimmed and he looked uncharacteristically fatigued, but his facial expression was carefully neutral.

“You will go to Nirauan and there you will stay.” The Chiss shook his head firmly. “I cannot come with you.”

Her brow furrowed in confusion and it was her turn to shake her head firmly

“No.” Zapheri said mechanically.

His eyes narrowed but he didn’t acknowledge her refusal. “Rukh will come to collect you when I tell him it is time.”

She pulled away from him and crossed her arms over her chest obstinately. _“What has happened?”_

Thrawn pulled at her arm leading her further inside the house. He swung her gently around, motioning for her to sit down on the edge of the sleeping alcove. She did and looked worriedly up at him.

“The Governor knows who fathered your child.” He said as he sat down in the chair facing her.

“Oh, and who does she think did the job?” she smiled thinly.

He ignored her attempt at humor.

“She has – “ The Chiss frowned, furrowing his brow fiercely. “- blackmailed me into relinquishing control over portions of the TIE Defender Program to the Governor’s Office.”

Teela gasped. “NO!”

The Admiral motioned for her to calm herself. “As I said, Zapheri, the Governor’s _Office_.”

The skin around her widened eyes wrinkled in wry humor and she snorted. “She didn’t notice?”

“She did not.”

The woman seated across from him, smiled beautifully, “I do love you, Mitth’raw’nuruodo but I think you’ve developed a vindictive side.”

“Your influence, I am certain.” He smirked.

She leaned forward and batted her eyelashes in mock seduction, “So what is it you get out of the deal other than High Command not hearing about – “ she looked pointedly down at her belly then back up at him, her voice dropping alluringly. “ – how I corrupted your morals.”

He looked dryly at her, “I believe it was _I_ that corrupted _yours,_ and I received the Governor’s word, _such as it is_ , that she will not shoot you on sight.”

Teela felt her mouth open in surprise, “That’s it?”

He snorted lightly. “I should think that is enough. As such I believe – “ Thrawn stopped and stared into nothingness, looking utterly spent. “Teela I am...”

Zapheri stood and walked over to him, allowing him to lay his head tenderly on her breast, one hand gingerly pressed to the side of her belly.

“ _Ngitshele_.” She murmured quietly as she moved her fingers through his hair. **{Tell me. – Sy Bisti}**

“I am…afraid. I cannot protect you as I promised. You must go. We must separate.” The Chiss pulled away slightly but surprisingly didn’t meet her eye. He instead stared at her pregnant middle, moving a hand along the curve of her stomach his face rasped in wonder.

Teela placed her hand on his.

“Bakithi.” **{Ours – Sy Bisti.}**

Then moved her other hand over to her heart.

“Okwakho.” **{Yours – Sy Bisti.}**

The Grand Admiral shook his head slowly, finally shifting his gaze up to her face. He stood; his fully straightened posture seemed to tower over her.

“No. I can no longer help you, Zapheri. We must finally part ways.”

She stepped back and laughed slightly, an edge of discomfort to the sound. “What? Of course, we won’t be able to see each other for a while but I’ll send word with Rukh when the baby is almost – “

He shook his head more forcefully. “You do not understand!” He snapped. “This is for the best. Ysatha will help you, I cannot.”

“So you’re just…leaving me - _us_?”

Thrawn cupped her face with both his hands. “I am acknowledging that there are wars that simply cannot be won.”

“If I’m _gone_ and your son is _gone_ , you won’t have to fight that war, is that it?…You’ll have nothing left to lose.” Zapheri’s face contorted in accusation and pain.

“I will have my original mission.”

“No.” The woman shook her head sending her braided hair swaying. “No. You wanted to find _me_. That was part of it too!” She insisted, her voice becoming hoarse with emotion. “Now because I’m inconvenient for your war effort, you don’t _want_ to fight?”

Thrawn was silent, expressionless as she openly wept. Teela Zapheri knew she was the last thing his Sight had given him. She had to have known he wanted her, sought her out and felt deeply for her. He’d told her.

Hadn’t he?

He was doing this to protect her and their son. Surely, she should understand that, the woman was a scholar after all…

“Yes.” He said. “That is true. There are sound reasons for engaging in a tactical withdrawal, Zapheri. I have given you mine.”

He would arrive on the Chimaera an hour later, hating himself and everything around him. He’d left her wrecked with sobs over his final good-bye, although she desperately tried to be stoic – after slapping his face (which he allowed); Thrawn’s preference had always been that she’d hate him instead of herself.

She needed to be free of self-loathing and doubt if she were to raise their son on her own. Just as he needed to be free of distraction if he was going to defeat the Rebels. And the Governor would make a mistake soon enough. When she did, he’d be ready and hypothetically Teela Zapheri would be long gone, safely away from the vile woman’s influence.

Zapheri would be safe as would their son. He hoped that eventually the rumors of an alien Grand Admiral having once fathered a child by a human woman who had been his aide-de-camp would evolve into just hear-say; a cruel attempt to discredit a brilliant tactician. Granted in his hoped-for scenario he would die a miserable monster, never to see her again, and unlikely to meet his own child but at least they would survive.

_You will never see her again…_

Their permanent separation was necessary.

_It is necessary._

_It is necessary._

_It is necessary._

The Chiss inhaled deeply, and slowly made his way to the bridge.

Just in time.

There were twenty-four of them and they had just exited hyperspace.

The Rebels had finally come openly to Lothal.

How much of this was really, truly him, the _real_ person, and how much was because of the uniform he wore?

Teela wiped her eyes as she looked up at the sky. There were still pieces of debris falling over the distant glow of Capital City; X-wings by the look of some of the pieces.

She had spent years – _years_ – arguing with herself about his motives. She’d convinced (or deluded) herself into thinking he had the greater good in mind but as the last embers of lives expunged for no other reason than to destroy a factory (not other living beings, not even their homes - but a factory!) fell down to the planet Zapheri doubted his intentions.

She once heard him say all beings crave power; those who claim they did not, lied.

And as she struggled with the emotional onslaught, she turned slowly down the hill, making her way carefully to the hidden landspeeder Ori had given her. Despite the darkness she found her way back to the campsite where her family had once been.

She knew they would leave after Cess’s engineered escape, though they’d give her clues as to their whereabouts only she’d understand…Ori at least would be certain to leave crumbs of information she could follow if she needed them.

But Teela was surprised to find the Ten Laps right where it was usually nestled, discreetly against one of the strangely peaked Lothalian hills. She felt her lip tremble and yet more tears well in her eyes at not having at least Rato and Gurm meet her at the ramp; fresh pain threatened to claw at the emotional wounds weighing heavily on her chest.

_Perhaps I should just leave? I can’t go without letting them know some way that I won’t be coming back…_

Just as Zapheri took a tentative step toward the ship, there was the unmistakable sound of a blaster being drawn from behind her. Her breath left her in a terrified huff as she raised her hands slowly.

“What in Hell’s fire do you want, Staja?”

Her shoulders sagged with relief, “Talath!”

She turned but the Twi’lek pilot stepped toward her menacingly, his weapon still trained on her. “You come back to lead your Imp friends to the scraps?”

Teela’s forehead wrinkled in confusion, “Wha - ?”

“Don’t play stupid and innocent with me!” he grabbed her by the back of her head, pulling at her hair as he shoved the blaster up under her chin causing her to gasp in disbelief and fear. “They were taken! All of them! At least all of them that survived.”

“N-No!” she stammered, looking horrified, “That can’t be! Thrawn said he didn’t _need you_. He found _me_ so he didn’t need _you_!”

The Rebel cell’s pilot pulled back momentarily on her hair before releasing her roughly, flinging her away from him as if she were something contaminated or disgusting. “I’ll let you in on a secret, Staja, or should I say _Teela_. Imperials lie. That’s what they are.” He pointed up at the sky. “You see what he’s done? If you can live knowing you played a part in bringing that about, you’re worse than they are.”

“That’s why I came back Talath.” she screamed at him. “I came back because I can’t anymore. I tried to convince him but he doesn’t want that. We are separate now!” Zapheri pointed at her burgeoning mid-section. “He doesn’t want his own flesh and blood! He told me to go far away; that I’m a distraction to him! I thought I could change his mind; we could change the Empire together! Do you want to hear I was wrong?”

She was blubbing now. “I came back to tell you that! I came back to tell you I was wrong!”

She spun around stumbling as she did and landing awkwardly on her knees. Zapheri screamed at the empty ship, at the nocturnal animals making their clicking and chirping sounds and at the dark sky holding distant points of reflected light off Imperial Star Destroyers circling the planet. “I WAS WRONG!”

The Twi’lek’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, well, we were _wrong_ about you. I have half a mind to give you to the Governor in exchange for Cess, Tac and the Dug.”

Teela swallowed hard between hiccuped sobs. “Y-you can’t trust Ar-Arihnda Pryce, Tal. Y-You should kno-know th-that.”

“Ah and look at that! You’ve finally learned your lesson.” He slowly sank down to the ground, staring at her with a mixture of sadness and distain.

She didn’t much care anymore.

After what seemed like hours of the two gazing up at the sky Tal sighed and moved to stand.

“I’m going to get them back.” She murmured.

He stopped.

“What?” The Twi’lek turned to look at her, his left lek twitching in surprise.

“I said, I’m going to get them back.” She blinked up at him matter-of-factly. “Cess, Tac, Ori, Dinula, Keetsala, Gurm, Rato; all of them. I’m going to rescue them from the Empire.”

His eyes narrowed again, “I thought you said, the Grand Admiral told you to go blast out of here?”

“I don’t need him. I can do it myself.”

Tal snorted, “I thought you were supposed to be a scholar?”

Malastaja shrugged, “I have a contact,” He made a face at her. “ – not Thrawn – who can find out where they are.”

“This contact have a name?”

“Rukh.”

“Is he an Imperial?” The pilot watched her carefully.

“Not really…he’s more of an independent operative.” Zapheri hedged.

Talath rolled his eyes, “Krayt spit, Staja!”

“I’m going to talk to him the next time he comes around. I’ll see if he can help me. If they’re in the Imperial Complex, he’ll be able to find them.”

He opened his mouth to interject something, but she shook her head.

“Please Tal!” Teela pleaded. “You must know I hate the Empire. I had hoped I could change it, that – “ She paused, swallowed hard and tried valiantly to keep her voice even. “ – Thrawn and I could make it better but it’s too rotten, too corrupt; too evil. The only hope I have left is to bring it down.”

“Even if you bring _him_ down with it?”

And now, it had finally come.

She and Gibuli had long conversed about this time – when it would happen, how and why. What circumstances would finally bring about her complete separation from him. Would it ever really happen? Could it?

Could she ever _truly_ separate herself from Thrawn?

It didn’t matter whether she was capable of it, the Grand Admiral had made the decision for her…

“That’s the way it has to be Tal. We can’t survive any other way. If the Empire continues my son will never be safe. Neither will I and neither will you or the rest of the family.”

The Twi’lek nodded once begrudgingly appeased. “What do you want me to do?”

Zapheri inhaled deeply.

“Did you find Ryder Azadi?”

“Yes, but there was some – “ he rolled his shoulders and frowned in annoyance. “ - skepticism over whether we should join together.”

“Because of my previous associations?” She pursed her lips.

“Something like that.”

The idea came to her suddenly and a portion of her mind knew it was born out of desperation.

Members of the religious group had been characterized as murderers, assassins, the evil magicians responsible for throwing the entire galaxy into the Clone Wars for their own power and profit. Their wickedness was taboo since they could alter your memories and corrupt your soul. Thrawn had said Vader – a Sith Lord, supposedly one of their mortal enemies - could read minds, sense a person’s intentions and inner turmoils. It was very likely a Jedi could do the same.

“Talath!” Teela looked up excitedly. “Can you get in contact with one of the Jedi from the Phoenix Cell – Hera Syndulla’s crew?”

The Twi’lek shot her a sour expression. “You think _we_ don’t like the Empire? Jedi _really_ don’t like it!”

“I know, but they read minds!” she said with renewed exhilaration. “They’ll be able to tell whether my motives are honest or not.”

Tal didn’t look convinced. “And if the Jedi don’t like your motives no matter how honest they are?”

Malastaja smiled sadly, “Then I guess I’ll see if all those terrible things the Empire said about them are really true.”

Talath left in the Ten Laps, they made plans to return to their original campsite in eighteen hours. Although, the Twi’lek pilot was confident he knew where to find the other Rebel cell, he wasn’t entirely sure the Jedi would be with them; they very well could have attempted recovery of some of the downed ships.

He’d heard Imperial chatter suggesting there had been a coordinated attack on the ground, rendering the ground-to-air defense system useless. It meant Thrawn’s TIE Defender factory was ripe for the picking and Teela felt her heart skip a beat.

Her mind’s eye flicked to a stray memory…she chastised the Grand Admiral for his cavalier approach in doling out missions to Konstantine and Arihnda Pryce, assignments he knew they would fail in yet he’d put them to the task.

_… “If they fail…that means you fail…” …_

And if Thrawn failed…

Would his precariously held standing with the Emperor faulter? Or had it already because of what Darth Vader had undoubtably told Palpatine? Would the destruction of the TIE Defender factory just be the public reason given for the Chiss’s demotion…or execution?

Certainly, the Dark Lord’s news hadn’t stopped Black Sun’s interest in killing her…

Zapheri sighed as she parked the landspeeder back under the outcropping of rock and made her way up the hill toward the small house. She had decided on the way back that she would be packing what she could carry and leaving, making sure to disable or destroy anything that she couldn’t take with her.

She worked for several hours, systematically moving through the house, going so far as to blow a thin layer of dirt on the furnishings to hide the fact the place had been occupied until finally, she stopped to admire her handiwork. Teela smiled thinly, hefted her sack of clothes, blankets and food. The woman rubbed her pregnant belly forlornly as she turned to open the door.

She stepped through the familiar creaky frame, looking up in time to see a large hand reach out for her throat.

Zapheri managed to cry out briefly before the black-gloved hand grabbed her, shoving the barrel of a standard issue Imperial service weapon to her jaw as she was bodily pushed back into the small house.

“Ah, Malastaja!” A man’s voice said softly. “So good to finally meet you.”

The blaster suddenly left her jaw and was pressed painfully into her ribs. “I’ve heard so much about you. I understand you and the Grand Admiral were – “ he jabbed the end of his gun harder into her, causing her to wince and the baby to flutter inside her in protest. “ – very close.”

“Kark mo!” **{Fuck off – Huttese}**

“Now, now, that’s not very nice. Do you really want your child to be learning such filthy language?”

She tried to shift to get a better look at him. “Who are you, asshole?”

“That’s quite funny! Your little bomb maker called me that too.” The man laughed. “My name is Rayf Sarden.”

“You’re the ISB agent!” Teela growled.

Sarden snorted, “I prefer to think of myself as a fixer.”

“Go fix yourself then!” she snarled as he moved her further into the now-darkened dwelling. “What do you want with me?”

She felt him move slightly, grab her left wrist while still pressing the blaster up against her right side. “I only want one thing.” He pressed her wrist hard into a pair of binders – thankfully not stun cuffs. “I want to get the hell off this planet.”

Sarden pushed her right arm forward. “Finish the job of putting those on, would you?”

“Konza donkd echuta.” **{Eat bantha shit – Huttese.}**

The ISB agent moved the end of the blaster to the small of her back, felt him press himself to her, his lips mere centimeters from her ear. “Would you like to find out if you’re having a boy or a girl?”

His voice was conversational, though the implication was so cruel and menacing it made her tremble. Zapheri reflexively fumbled with the other cuff of the binders and fastened her wrists together.

“Good girl.”

She mumbled something unintelligible but he ignored her; she tried a different tactic. “So, what do you really want with me? Are you going to give me to Arihnda Pryce?”

“My employer is working closely with the Governor yes, but as with everything in the galaxy, there is a premium on information and you, my dear have it in staves.” He smiled benignly. “Tell me, why would the Emperor want you dead? Other than – “ his eyes dropped down to her pregnant belly “ – your terrible taste in bed partners?”

“No idea. Maybe he doesn’t like me.” She shrugged. “I’m a bit condescending, if you haven’t noticed.”

He stared expressionlessly at her, raised his blaster to her forehead but she didn’t flinch or look away. Sarden understood why Thrawn liked her so much, she was everything he wasn’t and yet, exactly the same; a strange complement but so contrary it would have probably driven him mad - like a mind game gone wrong.

_An absolutely irresistible story could be spun for the two of them…_

He actually laughed heartily at the thought but his amusement was interrupted. “Who’s your employer Sarden – I mean your _real_ employer? Yularen wouldn’t leave an idiot like you on Lothal for very long.”

He cocked an eyebrow in amusement as he leaned lazily up against the wall, still pointing his blaster at her. “I did take the place of Alexsandr Kallus, I have you know. Compared to him, I’ve managed to do quite well for myself. I captured the Malastaja Rebels, after all.”

He grinned at her furious expression.

“But, since you asked so nicely, I work for a distinguished organization run by Prince Xizor.”

“I might have known you worked for the slime of Black Sun.” The woman hummed in ill-humor. “So what exactly did you do with my team? Are they dead? Was the Governor too much of a coward to let them live?”

Sarden snorted. “The Governor is inept. She therefore took my suggestion to keep them alive. Why waste good workers when you could use them in the ore crawlers, hmm?”

Teela stared at him for a moment. “Is that what I have to look forward to? I’m to be a slave on a Mining Guild ore crawler?”

“I’m disappointed, Zapheri.” He tutted at her. “I thought you were intelligent! You should know the Governor and I have something special planned for you.”

“Oh, and what’s that?”

He gazed at her for a long moment, smiling thinly down at her then finally he stood up motioning for her to move. “Let’s go find out, shall we?”

Before she could do as he demanded there was a scratching at the door and it gently banged on its hinges. Teela jumped slightly but hissed in relief with the realization it was likely the Loth-cat that usually came around for scraps.

“What’s that?” The ISB agent scrutinized her.

“It’s the Loth-cat I’ve been feeding for the last few weeks.” She glared at him. “He’s demanding.”

Sarden’s eyes narrowed. His blaster twitched indicating she was to stand in the corner across from him as he opened the door, where he could shoot her if there was a potential rescuer at the ready and not just the local fauna. She watched as he advanced, slowly, quietly unlocked the ancient locking mechanism and pushed the door open.

The Loth-cat hissed at him, it’s tail thrashed in irritation as it bared its teeth. He made a disgusted noise and yelled at the thing to leave. Surprisingly it fled shooting Sarden an evil look as it did.

The ISB agent chuckled and lowered his weapon, turning to her slightly. “I hate this miserable planet and its miserable wildlife, but I’m impressed. It seems you were telling the tru – “

The bolt seared out of the receding darkness of dusk, hitting him in the chest and vaporizing the air in his lungs. Zapheri screamed out in surprise as she ducked behind the space heater, disturbing the carefully manufactured layer of dust she had placed there. She tried to crawl on elbows and knees to get to the downed man’s blaster, but another shot lanced out. This blast however hit the side of the house, far from her.

A warning shot or a shot that wasn’t meant for her.

There were two more blasts of superheated plasma as Teela gracelessly dove for the dead man’s blaster. She curled up protecting her head and belly with her back against the wall perpendicular to what sounded like a fire fight between two separate parties.

After three-on-one became two-on-one and then finally one-on-one. Teela crept to the corner. The original group of three had been using E-11s – the frequency familiar and higher than the one returning fire.

_Stormtroopers. Likely with Sarden…_

Just because someone happened to be firing on stormtroopers didn’t mean they’d be happy to see _her_. Teela Zapheri was a well-known Imperial asset, after all. There were probably plenty of Rebels that wouldn’t lose any sleep over killing Grand Admiral Thrawn’s former aide-de-camp.

She tried to edge toward the door, but one shot had blasted through an already weakened spot in the stone wall and bits of rock, rubble and dirt rained down on her head, one piece hitting her hard sending her falling backwards. Black spots peppered her vision.

She retreated awkwardly with her hands still bound, to the corner once again until the blaster fire abruptly ended. Her breath caught and she carefully got to her feet, holding her head in the crook of one arm with Sarden’s blaster pointed clumsily in front of her. Her dirty hands trembled as she attempted lift her head up and aim the weapon. Her eyes stung from the dust and as her heart pounded in her chest a familiar voice called out.

“Zapheri, are you dead?”

“No.” She lowered the blaster. “Not yet.”

Teela’s breath left her in a huff of exhaustion and the woman slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.
> 
> So we know from the prologue Teela meets Ezra...next chapter (called "Plea for Help") she gets to plead her case to a Jedi. Also who rescued her from Sarden? Hint: Rukh picked up a *familiar* scent when checking up on Teela previously...
> 
> I have to apologize in advance. The next bunch of chapter are LOOOOONG! They were difficult for me to split up and we won't be seeing much from Thrawn anymore...at least for a couple chapters...maybe...
> 
> I sure hope this doesn't blow up (metaphorically!) and become anti-climatic at the very end.   
> Thank you again for reading.  
> -N!


End file.
